Tribulaciones
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Luego de la desilusión amorosa de su primer y gran amor, sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, ella descubrirá que aquel amor no será el último ni el más importante, aprenderá que para llegar a la felicidad tendrá que aceptar, primero, la verdad y el caos que hay en su interior. ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Honestamente, tenía pensado eliminar este fic dado que no me gusta la forma en cómo escribía hace dos años. Sin embargo, esta historia es demasiado valiosa para mi, le he puesto mucho empeño y le he dedicado mucho tiempo. Siento que es el hijo al que he parido con más dolor (XD), pero aún si no es la mejor historia del mundo, creo que no es correcto que la elimine, pues** _ **Tribulaciones**_ **realmente me ha marcado, y he dejado todo de mi en cada uno de los personajes, en todo lo que ellos sienten y hacen.**

 **Al principio es un tanto simple y hasta cliché, pero a medida que los capítulos vayan avanzando, los acontecimientos tomarán rumbos inesperados y se tornarán complejos, y hasta confuso si uno no le presta atención a los hechos.**

 **Lo que busco en este fic es unir los mundos de Dragon Ball e Inuyasha, en este último habrá modificaciones en cuanto al animé, más no en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes ni de su naturaleza. Respecto al mundo de Dragon Ball las modificaciones serán minímas, pues esto sucede después de lo que pasó con Majín Boo. Se hablará de lo que pasó con la familia Taisho cuando ocurrió la lucha contra Boo y demás.**

 **Por supuesto, demás está decir que la protagonista de esta historia es Kagome. Ella irá evolucionando como persona y descubrirá cosas de sí misma que nunca habría imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos, pues ella es más, mucho más de lo que ella cree.**

 **Los sentimientos encontrados, los problemas amorosos, el drama, el romance, la tristeza, la felicidad, la locura, la obsesión, la angustia, el dolor, lo inmoral, los prejuicio y lo prohibido son temas que tocaré a lo largo de esta historia, pero por sobre todo, tocaré el tema del conocimiento hacia uno mismo, del poder de la mente, el deseo y la perceverancia.**

 **Ok, sé que esto se me hizo largo, pero realmente lo considero necesario. Ahora sí, sin más preambulos dejo el primer cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome Higurashi, una joven de dieciseis años, de un nivel promedio en cuanto a notas escolares. Sin embargo, si se trataba de las matemáticas, ése, era otro caso diferente.

Era un completo desastre.

Para su suerte, acababa de terminar tercer año de secundaria y estaba de vacaciones. La mayoría del tiempo, la pasaba con su mejor amiga Sango: iban al cine, al parque o al centro comercial, pero solo iban a ver, dado que no siempre contaban con dinero.

Sango era la primera amiga que Kagome había tenido desde la infancia y también la más cercana a ella. Eran inseparables y no había nada que no supieran de la otra. Ambas habían entrado en la misma secundaria a los trece años y también estaban en el mismo salón.

A los primeros días de haber ingresado a la secundaria, Kagome había hecho nuevos amigos, el primero de ellos fue Inuyasha. Aun recordaba el día que lo había conocido. Cuando ella ingresó a primer año, él ya estaba en segundo. Él era un año mayor que ella. Lo recordaba bien, había sido un día en que no se sentía bien, por lo cual, la profesora de educación física le había dicho que podía descansar en un rincón y observar el partido de fútbol del equipo masculino. Lo siguiente que había ocurrido, sucedió demasiado rápido, y lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse, fue una enorme pelota golpear contra su rostro.

Luego nada.

Cuando su conciencia volvió, se encontraba acostada en la cama de la enfermería, estaba desorientada y con la cabeza aún adolorida, y ahí fue cuando lo había visto:

Flash Back.

—Por fin despiertas… —habló una voz varonil.

Al escucharlo, Kagome enseguida dirigió su mirada hacía él. Su apariencia era extraña y por eso lo recordaba, al menos de vista, pues aún no sabía su nombre. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo, casi plateado, y ojos color dorados ¿Era posible que existieran orbes de ese color? En altura la sobrepasaba bastante. Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que la estatura del joven superaba el metro setenta y eso que aún estaba en crecimiento. Físicamente tenía los brazos marcados y no podía observar ninguna protuberancia en su abdomen. Era más que evidente que ese muchacho era alguien que gustaba de ejercitarse.

—¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención golpearte con la pelota. Discúlpame, pero no debiste sentarte de ese lado, era obvio que en algún momento alguien te iba a golpear con la pelota, si no hubiera sido yo, seguramente alguien más lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo sé, no me di cuenta, no volverá a pasar – Lo dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre lo extraño del color de sus ojos y cabellos, mientras se refregaba las sienes con ambas manos.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha y tú me caes bien —declaró de repente con una sonrisa amable.

Ella parpadeó claramente desconcertada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—Bueno… pareces más concentrada en tu dolor de cabeza que en otra cosa.

Gran noticia. ¿Qué parte de que había sido golpeada por una pelota no había entendido?

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Aún me duele la cabeza.

—Sí, es cierto… —rió divertido —Lo siento, debe ser raro para ti lo que te estoy diciendo, no me des importancia. Ya me tengo que ir. El partido va a comenzar. –caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo y giró un poco su cabeza para mirarla –Por cierto… no me dijiste tu nombre.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Me llamo Kagome.

—Ya veo, nos vemos luego. –Al abrir la puerta se encuentró con varias jovenes que estaban esperando por él. La expresión de su rostro cambió a uno de fastidio – ¡A un lado! ¡Ya les dije que no me sigan! ¡Siempre están a donde quiera que vaya! –resopló con resignación y luego se marchó.

Fin Flash Back.

Kagome recordaba bien ese momento así como su confusión cuando había visto a esas chicas esperando por Inuyasha, podía jurar que por un segundo, todas ellas la habían mirado mal y ella no podía imaginarse el porqué. Días después lo pudo comprender muy bien. Al parecer, Inuyasha era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, pero se caracterizaba por ser malhumorado. No obstante, eso no bajaba su popularidad con entre las jóvenes más lindas.

Era cierto que Inuyasha tenía mal genio con casi todos, pero a Kagome había llegado a caerle bien y a Inuyasha también le caía bien ella. En ese momento, no había entendido bien esas palabras: "Mi nombre es Inuyasha y tu me caes bien", pero luego lo había hecho. Muy pocas muchachas no se le lanzaban para alabarlo o decirle lo enamoradas que estaban de él y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, pues sin conocerlo, le juraban amor eterno. Kagome era de las pocas, junto con su amiga Sango, que no era así, y esa había sido la razón de sus palabras.

Con el tiempo, Kagome y Sango, también conocieron al mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, y los cuatro se hicieron amigos inseparables. Cuando Kagome y Sango empezaron segundo año e Inuyasha y Miroku tercero, los cuatro conocieron a una agradable joven llamada Rin. Desde el primer día Rin había sido molestada por sus compañeros de clase, la razón, según ellos, era porque era una nerd y no tenía amigos que la defendieran, sin embargo, ellos no podían negar su belleza, claro que ninguno de ellos se lo dirían, ni siquiera entre ellos, pues eso no importaba, ella estaba al final del status social.

Kagome también recordaba bien aquello: mientras aquel grupo molestaba a Rin, Kagome y sus amigos estaban pasando cerca riendo y contando chistes, pero al ver como acosaban a la joven sin amigos, la rabia de Kagome hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente, no toleraba esa clase de cosa, y por supuesto, en su mente afloraron varios insultos que estaba apunto de vomitarle a aquellos abusadores, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver que Inuyasha se le adelantaba y los empujaba a todos para sacar a Rin de entre medio de ellos y la invitaba a estar con sus amigos y él. En ese momento, supo que Inuyasha no era tan malhumorado como muchas veces se mostraba, de hecho, aunque no lo demostrara, el joven de cabellos plateados tenía un buen corazón y era por eso que sus amigos, aunque pocos, incluyéndola, disfrutaban de su compañía.

En la actualidad, Kagome y Sango tenían dieciséis y estaban felices porque estaban de vacaciones luego de aprobar todas las materias de tercer año, por lo cual, aprovechaban para divertirse y salir entre amigos. Ese día los cinco habían acordado ir a comer y luego ir al cine. El punto de encuentro era la entrada del centro comercial, pero por alguna razón solo Inuyasha y Kagome habían llegado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde diablos están Sango, Miroku y Rin?! ¡Hace media hora que debían de haber llegado! —exclamó inuyasha con impaciencia.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, de seguro algo habrá pasado. ¿No te han mandado un mensaje al celular?

—Lo olvidé en casa –dijo con fastidio. —¿Tu que me dices?

—Nada. Ningún mensaje. —repuso.

—Pues llámalos o mándales un mensaje que la película ya va a comenzar y ni siquiera hemos comido.

—No tengo crédito en el celular. –declaró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo pueden tardarse tanto y ni siquiera mandar un texto explicando el porqué?!

—Ya cálmate, ya vendrán. —trató de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento el celular de Kagome sonó. —¿Diga?

—Kagome, quería avisar que no voy a poder ir, y por cierto, Miroku y Rin me pidieron que les avisara que tampoco podrán llegar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero por qué? Hemos planeado esta salida por semanas.

—Lo sé y lo siento, mi madre me dijo que debía cuidar a Kohaku porque ella tenía que ir a hacer unos tramites y no sé que más.

—¿Y que hay de Miroku y Rin?

—Miroku está enfermo y Rin esta castigada.

—¿Rin castigada? —eso le pareció sumamente extraño, dado que ella era la hija y la alumna perfecta. —¿Por qué?

—No le entendí bien, me avisó por teléfono, pero se cortó de seguro se le acabó el crédito. Pero pueden divertirse ustedes.

En ese último comentario de parte de Sango, se pudo notar cierta picardía.

Kagome supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba todo eso.

—¡Espera! No me digas que esto—

—Lo lamento —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera reclamarle—, ya tengo que colgar, mi madre me está llamando. Adiós. –colgó.

—¡Oye! –pero la castaña ya no estaba del otro lado del teléfono —¡Diablos!

— _¡Lo hicieron a propósito! ¡Cuando los agarre los mataré!_

—No vendrán, ¿verdad? —habló Inuyasha, quien había estado escuchando a Kagome.

—Al parecer no.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, una en la que estemos todos.

—No, vayamos… yo quiero ver la película.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que si! Luego podremos salir con ellos.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos fueron a un lugar de comida rápida e hicieron la fila para pedir hamburguesas y papas fritas con jugo de naranja. Luego se sentaron en una de las mesas y comieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya que la película comenzaría en pocos minutos. Habían elegido una de comedia ya que a ambos le gustaba lo cómico. Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron rápidamente a la boletería para comprar sus entradas, pero al dirigirse hacia ahí, de repente, el rostro de Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido, lo cual desconcertó a Kagome ya que era raro ver esa expresión en él.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Date prisa, las entradas se van a acabar.

—Es ella… —susurró el de cabellos plateados.

Kagome alzó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Ella?

—Kikyo… —volvió a susurrar.

—¿Kikyo?

Ese nombre no le decía nada a la joven, pero una vez que miró en la misma dirección que su amigo, visualizó a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos penetrantes de color negro, figura esbelta y rasgos faciales finos. Kagome podría jurar que era la mujer más bella de la Tierra, y a juzgar por la mirada de su amigo, él pensaba de la misma forma. Sin embargo, ella vio en los orbes de aquella mujer, un estoicismo y una frialdad que, al menos para ella, le resultaba perturbador.

Inuyasha continuaba mirandola, embobado.

—¿La conoces? —quiso cerciorarse Kagome, aún sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

—Ella... ella es… —No pudo terminar su frase, pues estaba sumamente nervioso ya que, al parecer, esa mujer lo había visto y se dirigía hacia él.

—Hola, Inuyasha. —lo saludó Kikyo,pero antes de decir algo más, notó la presencia de Kagome, a quien se la quedó viendo por unos instantes como analizandola.

—K-Kikyo… —balbuceó.

Kagome no lo podía creer. Inuyasha nunca había actuado así antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el varón.

—De compras. No pensé que te encontraría aquí.

—Ya veo. —hizo una pequeña pausa. El nerviosismo era evidente en el menor. —Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Kagome. Kagome ella es mi tutora, me ayuda con las materias que me cuestan, estudia en la universidad de medicina junto con mi hermano Sesshomaru.

—Encantada –respondió Kagome con una sonrisa cordial.

—Lo mismo digo –devolvió la de tez inmaculada, mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa leve y fría. Por cierto Inuyasha, no olvides que mañana tenemos una sesión de estudio.

—¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado las clases todavía.

—Tu hermano me lo encargó.

—¡Ese idiota! ¡Ya me las pagara!

Kagome recuperó algo de su alivio. Ese Inuyasha que protestaba y se quejaba constantemente de su hermano era el que ella conocía.

—Es mejor que empieces a estudiar desde ahora, así no tendrás problemas después. –dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca— Ya tengo que marcharme. —anunció la de mirada fría.

Y luego de eso. Kikyo se marchó.

—No sabía que tuvieras una tutora Inuyasha. —habló la de cabellos negros para romper el extraño silencio que se había formado después de la partida de aquella mujer.

—No me vi en la necesidad de comentarlo. –repuso el de mirada ambarina, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo que el ver a Kikyo le había provocado.

Kagome estaba confundida.

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso es muy estricta?

—¡Pues si! —hizo un corto silencio. —Sin embargo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ella…

—¿Si? —insistió en saber.

—No importa, será mejor que compremos las entradas de una buena vez.

Kagome simplemente lo miró. Estaba claro que Inuyasha no quería hablar del tema.

.

.

Afortunadamente, la fila para comprar las entradas no era muy larga, por lo cual, pudieron comprarlas rápidamente y entrar a la sala donde estaba la gran pantalla justo cuando la película estaba por comenzar. Durante la función, Kagome no podía parar de reírse, pero Inuyasha permanecía callado sin prestarle atención a la película, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y ella lo notó.

Cuando salieron de la sala, ambos permanecieron en silencio, lo cual incomodaba a Kagome, pues desde que su amigo había visto a Kikyo se comportaba de esa forma ¿Pero por qué? Le molestaba no saber la razón.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿qué te ocurre?

Pero él no le contestó.

—¡Inuyasha! —alzó la voz.

El de cabellos plateados se sobresaltó con el grito de su amiga.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó como a quien lo despiertan de un profundo sueño —¡¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera?!

—¡Porque no me estas prestando atención cuando te hablo! —exclamó enfadada.

—¡Tsk! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Miró para otro lado y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Saber que te ocurre, desde que viste a esa mujer llamada Kikyo pareces en otro planeta.

—¡Eso no es cierto! –negó rotundamente, pero por dentro los nervios lo carcomían.

—Si, claro –dijo con sarcasmo. –Si no confías en mi esta bien, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. ¿Sabes? ya se hizo tarde, me tengo que ir. Adiós. –se despidió de pronto.

—Oye Kagome espera, no seas tan malhumorada.

Paró en seco y dio vuelta sobre sus talones para confrontarlo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?! ¡Justo él!

—¡Mira quien lo dice! —le espetó.

—Te lo diré… —finalmente cedió.

No sabía cómo decirselo, pero Kagome era una de sus mejores amigas. No estaba mal si se lo decía a ella. De todas maneras, ese asunto lo avergonzaba terriblemente.

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron de un leve color carmín.

La repentina expresión de su amigo desconcertó a Kagome nuevamente, pues ver aquellas facetas era realmente toda una novedad.

—¿Lo harás?

Inuyasha respiró profundo antes de comenzar. Se tomó unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente se sintió preparado

—Veras… esto no se lo he dicho a nadie… —trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Conozco a Kikyo desde hace un año. Cuando mi madre y mi padre vieron que mis notas eran muy bajas, obligaron a Sesshomaru a que me ayudara con las materias que más me costaban, pero él se negó porque no quería lidiar conmigo, y en vez de eso, buscó a alguien para que lo hiciera y así nuestros padres dejarían de molestarlo. Así fue como conocí a Kikyo, ella apareció un día en mi casa diciendo que era compañera de Sesshomaru en la universidad de medicina y que él la había enviado como mi tutora. En ese momento, no supe porqué, pero me atrajo inmediatamente, pues su personalidad despedía algo que no podía distinguir, sus gestos, su mirada, su forma de hablar, su voz y su sonrisa tan serena… ese aire críptico que la rodeaba, todo de ella me atraía, y al mismo tiempo, hacía que todo mi mundo se sacudiera violentamente, por eso siempre que ella esta cerca no puedo evitar actuar de la forma en que ya viste, y luego de que se marcha permanezco un buen rato pensando en ella.

Al escucharlo hablar, Kagome pudo ver la forma en como hablaba de Kikyo, una forma de la cual, él jamás había hablado de nadie. Inuyasha parecía sumido en la perfecta imagen de quien le había robado sus cavilaciones, mientras trataba de discernir cada ínfimo detalle de ella al describir su perfección. En ese momento, Kagome lo supo, al fin sabía lo que él sentía, lo que le pasaba y lo que invadía sus pensamientos cada vez que no le prestaba atención. Muchas veces, ella lo había encontrado en ese estado en la escuela, siendo casi imposible llamar su atención y siempre se había preguntado cual podrían ser aquellos pensamientos secretos que lo embargaban, no obstante, cada vez que le preguntaba, él no le contestaba o simplemente cambiaba de tema de manera esquiva.

No sabía si se alegraba de ser la primera en saber aquello que su amigo había escondido por mucho tiempo, o si ponerse triste por enterarse de la cruda verdad que en ese momento parecía destrozarla. Sintió como si algo le atenazara la boca del estomago y un nudo le se formara en la garganta, y también aquello... ¿Qué cosa? Eso... aquel picor que se apoderaban de sus ojos y que odiaba y no soportaba.

Inuyasha aún permanecía enfrascado en la figura de Kikyo de su mente. Se había olvidado completamente que estaba hablando con Kagome. Como muchas otras veces. Ahora todo su mundo era ese: su amada e inalcanzable Kikyo. Por otro lado, Kagome tan solo observaba a Inuyasha con tristeza, pero él no la notaba, no sabía que era lo que sentía, ni siquiera podía imaginarse el dolor que le provocaba verlo de esa forma. Su amigo, de quien ella estaba profundamente enamorada en secreto, ya jamás podría verla de otra forma que no fuera una amiga ¿Pero alguna vez esperó ser más que eso? ¿Alguna vez había intentado declarársele? ¿Alguna vez intentó ganarse su corazón? No. Kagome había sido muy cobarde para eso, pues temía que la rechazara y que luego jamás quisiera hablarle, sin embargo, ahora jamás lo sabría, jamás lo haría porque ahora era demasiado tarde, o quizá simplemente nunca había tenido una oportunidad, solo que recién ahora lo confirmaba. Ambos, desde hace un año, habían mantenido en secreto su amor, pero ninguno de ellos era correspondido, y por lo menos el de Kagome, jamás lo sería.

Ese fue… el comienzo de sus tribulaciones…

Continuará…

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Lo sé, lo sé. Muy cliché. Apuesto a que muchos han leído algo similar al menos un millón de veces. Solo me resta pedirles paciencia a los que les interese la historia. Desde ya aviso que esta es una historia de 33 capítulos a los que trataré de subir una vez por semana.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y a los que estén dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**

 **P.D: En esta historia no todo es lo que parece. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Tuve tiempo de editar el segundo cap hoy, así que aquí está!**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Él ni siquiera había notado cuando se había marchado corriendo del centro comercial ¿Y por qué lo haría? Inuyasha tan solo podía pensar en Kikyo y en la perfección que ella representaba para él.

Hubo una pugna en el interior de Kagome en contra de las lágrimas que ancioaban ser liberadas, pero había sido en vano, pues aquellos sentimientos de congoja que atestaban su corazón fueron más fuertes que ella, y pasaron de lo inmaterial de su alma hacia el exterior de su espacio físico en un acto inevitable de lo que ya no podía ser contenido.

No podía dejar que su amigo la viera de esa forma, por lo cual, apenas sintió la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla derecha, salió corriendo mientras que en el trayecto de aquella huida con destino aún desconocido para ella, su llanto hacía acto de presencia de manera sonora incluso para los que la observaban correr con desasosiego. De todas maneras, no sabía si quien amaba con tanta devoción, hubiera notado lo que le pasaba si se quedaba a su lado llorando. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sí, quizá no. Lo más probable es que Inuyasha hubiera seguido enfrascado en su elucubración hasta que Kagome hubiese terminado de llorar, y los únicos vestigios de sus lágrimas tan solo fueran sus enrojecidos ojos, y seguramente eso no sería ningún problema de explicar, sin duda ella podría excusarse diciendo que la luz de la enorme pantalla dentro del cine, junto con la molestia de lo que sería una pequeña basurita que entró en sus ojos, había provocado que estos se inyectaran en sangre. Y si percibía algún atisbo de duda en su amigo respecto a su explicación, tan solo sonreiría tratando de imaginar algo que la hiciera feliz y eso sería todo. Inuyasha terminaría por creerlo sin indagar más allá de lo que ella tratara de hacerle creer.

Así es.

Su amigo no era de esas personas que fueran muy perceptivas o intuitivas, y esa era una de las razones por la cual él era el único que no había notado los sentimientos que Kagome sentía por él, empero, aunque en realidad ella había tratado de ocultarlos de todos, no tuvo éxito, pues su mejor amiga Sango se había dado cuenta de lo que la de cabellos negros sentía por Inuyasha.

Kagome podía recordar lo entupida que se sentía cuando tenía que lidiar con los constantes acercamientos de Inuyasha para hablar con ella sobre cualquier trivialidad. Había sido extraño al principio. Los sentimientos por su amigo habian comenzado hacía un año atrás. De repente lo veía atractivo, o sea, siempre lo había sido, él era uno de los chicos más guapos, junto con su mejor amigo Miroku, de toda la secundaria Shikon, pero particularmente a ella no le interesaba de manera romántica, incluso las primeras veces que comenzaron a juntarse como amigos había pensado en alejarse porque sus "admiradoras" no dejaban de molestarla por el hecho de que a ella le prestara atención y a ellas las insultara cada vez que lo acosaban. Luego lo pensó bien y no lo hizo, pues Inuyasha era demasiado valioso como amigo para ella como para alejarse de él por semejante estulticia.

Con el tiempo, aquellas odiosas chicas cesaron de molestarla, o por lo menos solo lo hacían de vez en cuando. Nada que ella misma no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo, después, aquellos sentimientos de amor comenzaron a profesar en su interior. Las salidas al parque o al cine o incluso a cualquier lugar, se hacía realmente incómodo si es que estaban solos, es por eso que luego de declararse total y perdidamente enamorada de su amigo, decidió evitar dichas salidas con él, pues siempre terminaba poniéndose nerviosa y más roja que un tomate ante su presencia. Eso además de tartamudear como una retrazada mental, y el hecho de que Inuyasha pensara que estaba enferma al ver sus mejillas color bermellón y le tocara la frente para medir su temperatura, hacía que le saliera humo de la cabeza y estuviera apunto de desmayarse.

Por otro lado, ese estado resultaba la excusa perfecta para decirle que a causa de su "enfermedad" debía irse a casa. Era algo que no podía evitar: todo en él le gustaba, sus imperfecciones a la vista de otros lo hacían perfecto para ella y cada vez que estaba sola con él no podía evitar contemplarlo como si se tratara de lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiera visto. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha nunca pudo notar su terrible enamoramiento. No obstante, Sango si lo había hecho, luego Rin y finalmente Miroku. El que este último lo hiciera resultó lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado, casi tanto como si el propio Inuyasha lo hubiese descubierto, pues él era el más cercano al de cabellos plateados.

Miroku, al igual que en el caso de Kagome y Sango, habían sido amigos de la infancia. Kagome pensó que seguramente no había nadie más cercano a Inuyasha que él. Miroku había descubierto los sentimientos de Kagome un día que ella e Inuyasha habían llegado primero al aula. Ese día la de cabellos oscuros se quedó petrificada al ver que solo su amigo estaba ahí, lo cual era malo para ella porque ese refulgente rubor se presentaría en su rostro nuevamente mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias.

Y así fue.

Apenas lo había visto, Kagome estuvo a punto de salir corriendo antes de que él se diera cuenta dado que Inuyasha se encontraba con la vista en una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él ya la había visto. En ese momento se acercó a ella y la saludó, pero ella tan solo se había quedado mirándolo sin poder articular palabra alguna y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban como las veces anteriores. Por fortuna, Miroku apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la mano levantada, fue cuando Kagome al fin pudo, poco a poco, tranquilizarse hasta llegar a su estado habitual. No obstante, durante el recreo, Miroku se le acercó para hablar a solas.

Flash back.

—Oye Kagome… —la llamó Miroku.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ya me di cuenta. —lanzó con un tono pícaro y los ojos entornados.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

—A ti te gusta Inuyasha, ¿Verdad? –declaró dándole un par de leves golpes con el codo de manera picara.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó de repente con sorpresa mientras su rostro se tornaba escarlata. — ¿C-Co…mo te enteraste…?

—Por tu expresión intuyo que esto no es algo reciente. —la miró de manera inquisitiva, analizando su lenguaje corporal —ya veo… desde hace un buen tiempo que te gusta Inuyasha, ¿cierto? Y al parecer… es mucho más que eso... ¡Claro! ¡Tú estás enamorada de él! —exclamó de repente, entusiasmado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló mientras el color de su rostro se hacía más notorio.

—No tienes que negarlo Kagome, si me lo pides no se lo diré, después de todo también eres mi amiga y no es a mi a quien corresponde revelárselo a Inuyasha. Lo que si me sorprende es que recién ahora me haya dado cuenta, ahora que lo pienso bien… —pone la mano en forma de puño sobre el mentón como reflexionando —era bastante obvio, pero que tonto fui… —rió divertido.

—¡Basta! Por favor… no se lo digas… —pidió avergonzada.

—No te preocupes… ya te dije que no lo haré… ¿Pero sabes? Si me gustaría que salgas con Inuyasha, harían una muy buena pareja.

Al escuchar las palabras de Miroku, Kagome deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

—¡Miroku!

Se escuchó de pronto, cuando ambos vieron de donde provenía la voz, notaron que Sango estaba a unos pasos escuchando la conversación.

—¡Ya deja de molestar a Kagome! Y si le dices algo a alguien te dejo irreconocible por lo que le haré a tu rostro ¡¿Oíste?! —le advirtió con un aura amenazante.

—D-De acuerdo —dijo con temor.

Fin flash back.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a la casa de Sango. Seguramente, de manera inconsciente, su ser andaba en busca de alivio, y por eso, de alguna manera había acabado ahí. ¿Inuyasha ya se habría dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaba cerca? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todavía seguía pensando en Kikyo. Trató de borrar aquellos virulentos pensamientos y se concentró en llegar al timbre para anunciar su penosa llegada hacia la morada de su amiga de la infancia. Enseguida quiso hacer desaparecer la escasa distancia que había entre su desanimado cuerpo y la entrada de la vivienda, sin embargo, las lágrimas que sus ojos despedían eran tantas, que la visibilidad que tenía de lo que había adelante de ella se convirtió en una caliginosa y deforme imagen que no hacía más que descomponerla. La cabeza le ardía al igual que sus ojos y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Kagome no podía creer lo patética que era, sentía que su cuerpo estaba apunto de desfallecer, y casi lo hacia, pero en ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Fue cuando pudo visualizar el rostro de su amiga salir con una pequeña cartera en la mano. Seguramente estaría saliendo a hacer algo importante y ella tan solo venía a fastidiarle el día con sus tribulaciones.

En un acto repentino, una descarga de energía invadió el cuerpo de la atribulada joven, para luego lanzarse hacia Sango y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho y continuar llorando con más ahínco que antes. Sango se desconcertó de verla así, nunca lo había hecho. Podía sentir como las interminables lágrimas de la trigueña chocaban contra la piel de sus hombros desnudos al vestir una musculosa con dos finos tirantes. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla en silencio y esperar a que se calmara.

—Kagome… —susurró preocupada. —¿Qué ocurrió…?

La aludida aún no estaba lista sacar a la luz su dicción, y en vez de eso, continuó llorando. Sango entendió que por ahora no lograría hacer que pudiera hablar de lo que le pasara. Por lo cual tan solo abrió la puerta y guió a su amiga hacía adentro de su casa.

Cuando Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, vio a Kagome, varios signos de interrogación se hicieron presentes en su mente pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Sango se limito a mirarlo en señal de que necesitaba estar sola con Kagome, cosa que su hermano pudo discernir inmediatamente, por lo cual, desapareció del living inmediatamente para ir a la cocina y tomar algunas frutas para comer, al parecer, su hermana no iría de compras para preparar su comida favorita como le había dicho, pero tampoco es que eso fuera tan importante como para que fuera a la tienda y dejara a su mejor amiga tirada. Kohaku no era un niño egoísta. Ya había pasado la etapa de egocentrismo, y con diez años, podía entender que los adultos y los adolescentes vivían en un mundo complicado que muchas veces llegaba a quebrarlos, y además de eso, Kagome era una joven que a él le resultaba muy agradable y simpática. Deseó que lo que sea que le estuviese pasando se pudiera solucionar.

Las dos se sentaron en el sillón del living hasta que Kagome finalmente pudiera cesar sus lágrimas. Ahora que Sango la contemplaba mejor, sus ojos se hallaban realmente rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz.

—Él… —finalmente comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada. —Inuyasha… —nuevamente quedó en silencio y sintió que las lágrima la embargaban otra vez al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—Kagome, tranquilízate… —la regañó suavemente. —Dime qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Acaso se lo dijiste? ¿Te rechazo?

—No… él… no lo sabe…

—¿Qué? —la miró confusa —¿No se lo dijiste?

—No…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

—Ya no tiene caso...

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera se lo haz dicho? Kagome… —aseveró un poco su voz. —¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que estés así si ni siquiera se lo haz confesado?

—Y jamás lo haré…

—¿Eh? Pero Kagome, no te entiendo…

—Inuyasha está enamorado de una mujer… y yo la vi… es imposible que yo pueda competir contra ella… Kikyo es una mujer unos años mayor… más sofisticaba atractiva y bella, lo hubieras visto cuando nos la encontramos en el centro comercial. La forma en como Inuyasha actuaba frente a ella. Él esta perdidamente enamorada de ella, ni siquiera notó cuando me fui y lo dejé solo.

—Kikyo… —dijo ese nombre tratando de encontrar algún significado en él, pero dicho nombre no le decía nada. —No la conozco. No recuerdo que Inuyasha la haya mencionado antes.

—Es compañera de Sesshomaru en la universidad. —anunció.

—¿Entonces ya la conocías?

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

—¿Sesshomaru no te la ha mencionado? Tú eres de las pocas personas con quien ese sujeto habla ¿Sabes? A mí apenas me dirige la mirada cuando lo saludo.

—No hablo mucho con Sesshomaru, apenas cruzamos palabras cuando nos vemos, nunca hablamos más de unos minutos.

—¿Unos minutos? –se sorprendió, aún eso le parecía mucho. —¿Qué no sabes que unos minutos es prácticamente un milagro si se trata de Sesshomaru?

—¡No lo sé! ¿No te das cuenta que te estoy hablando de que Inuyasha está enamorado de esa mujer?

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Sango con un deje de culpa, pues su amiga tenía razón. —Escucha Kagome, no te pongas triste, no es como si te hubiera rechazado. Tú aún no se lo haz dicho ¿No piensas que si se lo dices las cosas podrían cambiar?

—¿De que hablas? —la miró sin entender sus palabras.

—Kagome, Inuyasha es un despistado total ¿No crees que podría estar enamorado de ti y no darse cuenta?

—¿Eh?

—Piénsalo bien. Contigo es con quien más habla y sale. Bueno, además de Miroku claro.

La idea le parecía absurda.

—No lo creo. —repuso Kagome.

—Yo pienso que aún tienes posibilidades. Estás siendo dramática. —le sonrió.

—No lo sé… —Dijo con duda. —Si lo hubieras visto, la forma en como hablaba de esa mujer, me entenderías…

—¡Pues me alegro de no haberlo hecho!

—¿Qué? —la miró estupefacta.

—Escucha Kagome, no debes dejar que esto te afecte tanto.

-Lo siento… —trató de tranquilizarse —Tienes razón…

Sango pensaba su amiga no debía perder las esperanzas, pues no sabía lo que podría pasar en un futuro, quizá Inuyasha sí podría enamorarse de la única que merecía su amor. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Por otro lado, el dolor que Kagome sentía era algo horrible de lo cual quería deshacerse lo más antes posible. Sin embargo, no era de las que creía que para ello debía cortar contacto, ya que, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de lo que Kagome sentía, además, lo consideraba una buena persona y un amigo muy valioso. Decidió que debía superarse a si misma y volverse más fuerte, fortalecer su mente y dejar atrás aquella debilidad que la hacía sufrir. Eliminaría su amor. Kagome no tenía ningún plan de seguir sufriendo por lo que nunca sería suyo, tal vez sonaba pesimista, pero era la cruda verdad, porque si así hubiera sido, ya hubiera pasado, pero no era así, y tampoco quería arruinar la valiosa amistad que la unía a él. Este nuevo año sería un año de autosuperación, superaría sus tribulaciones y continuaría su camino en la vida.

Luego de un rato, a Sango le sorprendió ver como su amiga se mostraba con una sonrisa, no era la misma que siempre portaba, pero sin duda era un gran progreso en cuanto a su estado de animo, lo cual la puso feliz, no obstante, Sango sabía que aquel sufrimiento no era algo que Kagome pudiera superar tan rápido. Sabía que en su interior la herida ni siquiera había empezado a sanar, solo que Kagome entendía que de nada serviría llorar, y en vez de eso, trataba de afrontar sus sentimientos rotos de la mejor forma que pudiera: tratando de sonreír. Y es por eso que la castaña la invitó a uno de esos restaurantes no muy elegantes de "Todo lo que pueda comer", no porque su amiga comiera demasiado, sino porque la comida de ese lugar era deliciosa y de las favoritas de Kagome, y lo mejor de todo era el postre: servían un exquisito helado de cualquier gusto que alguien pudiera desear. Además, era el lugar favorito de su amiga. Siempre ponían melodías tranquilas y alegres que le daban un toque ameno al lugar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar notaron que, a pesar de que hacía varios meses que no visitaban el lugar, este seguía igual. La mezcla del exquisito aroma de los distintos platillos pronto invadió a las dos amigas haciendo que sus estómagos gruñeran sonoramente , a lo que ellas rieron divertidas. Sango se sentía mal de no haber traído a su hermano luego de haberle dicho que le prepararía su comida favorita, pero su amiga la necesitaba y sabía que Kohaku era lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo.

—Oye Kagome, ¿qué quieres comer? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues todo! —rió divertida.

—¡Oye! ¡No tengo tanto dinero! —exclamó con fingido enojo para luego reir.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo comeré uno o dos platos, pero no se que elegir. Todo se ve extra delicioso, estoy segura de que si pudiera me lo comería todo, sería la ganadora si hiciera una competencia de quien come más.

—Yo no lo creo… —continuó riendo contenta de que su amiga haya recuperado sus ánimos.

—¿Acaso escucho el sonido de una competencia acercándose? —dijo como desafiándola en broma.

—No. Estoy segura que no podría ganarte, sin embargo… no creo que puedas ganarle a esos tres de allá —señalo sutilmente con el dedo a dos jóvenes y un niño que parecían comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia los señalados, Kagome se sorprendió al verlos, o al menos a dos de ellos, pues aún no podía ver bien al tercero ya que se le atravezaba una gran pila de platos sucios. No obstante, sí podía escuchar la voz ese muchacho pidiéndole a los meseros que le trajeran más comida mientras estos lo miraban perplejos, seguramente pensando que se quedarían sin comida para los demás clientes.

Los otros dos que eran visibles para Kagome lucían como peleadores de artes marciales al igual que el tercero. Podía divisar el llamativo traje naranja que los tres portaban. De todas maneras no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de ello, pues se notaba que tenían una excelente condición física incluyendo al pequeño que no podía tener más de siete u ocho años como mucho. Los tres eran de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, pero el que más le llamaba la atención a Kagome era el sujeto cuyo rostro no podía ver. No sabía si se trataba de la curiosidad que el misterio de no poder divisarlo bien la embargaba, o era alguna otra cosa, de lo que si estaba segura era del parecido que los dos restantes poseían. Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente eran hermanos.

Las dos amigas, al igual que el resto de los que estaban ahí para saciar su hambre, miraban estupefactos a los tres sujetos que comían famélicamente. La curiosidad que Kagome sentía se hacía cada vez mayor ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Hasta no hacía mucho, Kagome y Sango solían frecuentar el lugar y jamás los habían visto, pues la mayoría de los clientes solían ser los mismos. Los dos jóvenes y el niño comían tan rápido que nadie del lugar entendía como sus mandíbulas podían soportarlo. Los meseros corrían de un lado a otro ordenando al chef que siguiera cocinando porque aquellos sujetos todavía no se hallaban satisfechos, sin mencionar que varios de los pedidos de otros clientes se habían atrasado.

—Oye Gohan… ¿Aún no traen el arroz? Yo quiero más… —le dijo el más pequeño de los tres al que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Tranquilo Goten, ya traerán más, ten paciencia… —contestó el mayor apunto de engullir un gran pedazo de pescado en su boca.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sango seguían viéndolos desconcertadas. Por otro lado, las demás personas fueron acostumbrándose a ellos y volvieron a disfrutar de sus almuerzos. Las dos amigas ocuparon una mesa y esperaron a que un mesero se acercara pero esto nunca sucedió. Estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a los tres jóvenes, por lo cual, Kagome decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se pagaba para obligarlos a tomar su orden de comida. En ningún momento había dejado de mirar a los tres sujetos, y además, esa pila de platos aún evitaba que su visión se ejecutara por completo con el tercer miembro de aquella mesa. Sin duda la curiosidad de Kagome hacia ese sujeto crecía cada vez más sin entender porqué.

Como la mesa de los tres muchachos estaba cerca de la caja de pago, la de cabellos negros pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para poder ver el rostro del desconocido. Aún seguía sin entender la razón de su injerencia en el asunto, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia al porqué, solo quería ver el rostro de aquel muchacho.

Estaba a punto de verlo, pero al acercarse demasiado, sintió el sonido de algo por encima de ella y en vez de prestar atención a lo que deseaba descubrir con tanta vehemencia, su mirada fue a parar a la pila de platos que la sobrepasaba por mucho y de pronto un destello de miedo invadió su rostro, pues ella estaba muy cerca de dicha pila y esta ahora caía por encima. Solo era cuestión de microsegundos para que esta se desplomara sobre ella.

-¡Kagome! –profirió Sango con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

Su respiración de había quedado estancada en su garganta.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de instantes, Kagome había cerrado los ojos fuertemente esperando el terrible impacto, pero esto no sucedió ¿Acaso su visión la había engañado y la pila de platos no estaba tan cerca de ella y por eso habían ido a parar a otro lado? No. Si así hubiera sido, aunque esa pila no hubiera golpeado contra ella, sin duda hubiera escuchado un estrepitoso sonido al ser este impactado contra el suelo, no obstante, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el grito de su amiga pronunciar su nombre, pero ningún sonido, ni dolor.

-Oye…

Continuará…

 **N/A: Ya aparecieron los guerreros Z. :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Anna Bradbury**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye… —habló el desconocido con una voz alegre y jocosa.

Kagome aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, luego los abrió lentamente encontrándose con el musculoso pecho de uno de esos sujetos de traje naranja. Se dio cuenta que, ahora que su mente se esclarecía, podía reconocer la voz que se dirigía a ella, solo que esta vez mucho más . Podía notar que aunque sea uno de ellos, era más alto de lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado de lejos, y también, podía darse cuenta de que su buen estado físico superaba incluso al de su amado Inuyasha.

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y finalmente se encontró con él. Era aquel cuyo rostro había permanecido en el anonimato hasta hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. Le sorprendió encontrarse con un rostro que nunca imagino que podría existir. El muchacho mostraba una sonrisa tan agradable, simpática y pura que, a pesar de que era la primera vez que ella lo veía, hacía que se sintiera tranquila y que algo que desconocía se moviera dentro de ella ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? La de cabellos negros se quedó viéndolo como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo hallazgo que haría que todo lo conocido cambiara de sentido. Sus ojos eran negros pero tan límpidos que no pensó que pudieran existir, y mucho que ella pudiera llegar a contemplarlos. En cuanto a sus cabellos, eran tan oscuros como sus orbes pero con un singular peinado que lo hacía ver gracioso ya que estos se combinaban y tomaban la forma de ocho protuberancias en forma de picos que se extendían por toda su cabeza.

—Niña… ¿Estás bien? —continuó al ver que aún no recibía respuesta.

—¿Niña? —su voz emergió de repente. —¿A quien llamas niña?! –exclamó con algo de molestia ya que había dejado de ser una niña hacía ya varios años.

El de cabellos alborotados parpadeó desconcertado por la repentina reacción de la muchacha.

—¿Lo siento?

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo. No obstante, se detuvo al notar las dos largas pilas de platos que el joven parecía sostener con ambas manos sin ningún tipo de dificultad. A pesar de que estos lucían como si en algún momento estuvieran a punto de caerse, dichos platos aún no lo hacían y el sujeto no parecía preocupado por eso, sino que parecía prestar más atención a la repentina reacción que ella había tomado al ser llamada "niña" mientras la miraba como expectante a lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero que a último momento, decidió callar. Mientras tanto, Kagome miraba sorprendida como el muchacho sostenía la pila con una destreza de la cual él parecía no ser consiente al no tener problemas en mantener el equilibrio de las dos largas columnas. En ese momento, su mente volvió a recordar que casi era golpeada por un gran número de platos sucios, y que había sido salvada por ese peculiar zagal.

—Gracias por evitar que esos platos me cayeran encima —finalmente volvió a hablar con un tono más amable y una leve sonrisa.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Siento lo de los platos! —se disculpó—. No nos dimos cuenta de que se habían acumulado tanto que podrían caerse en cualquier momento. —declaró para luego reír animadamente.

Kagome aún miraba al sujeto con extrañeza dado que, aunque recién lo conocía, le parecía un sujeto peculiar.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Sango preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga rápidamente para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Sango... No te preocupes estoy bien. —le sonrió.

—Me alegro —dijo aliviada al ver que se encontraba bien.

—¿Oye papá ya no vas a comer más? Si no quieres yo me lo puedo comer. —ofreció el joven llamado Gohan.

—¡Yo también quiero! —agregó el más pequeño llamado Goten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿PAPÁ?! —exclamaron sorprendidas las dos amigas al unísono.

Kagome y Sango, especialmente la primera, quedaron perplejas al escuchar al joven Gohan llamar "papá" al muchacho que había rescatado a Kagome, pues las dos habían pensado que por el gran parecido, como mucho sería el hermano mayor de los tres, ya que su apariencia no dejaba revelar la edad que seguramente sería más de la que su cuerpo y rostro mostraban, a menos que fuera un padre muy joven. Aún así… ¿A que edad se habría convertido en padre? El sujeto no parecía tener más de veintidós o veintitrés años de edad, de hecho, el muchacho llamado Gohan, si alguien lo viera solo con su padre, no lucía mucho menor. Gohan lucía de la edad de Kagome o quizá un año más, pero definitivamente ninguna de las dos amigas podía discernir una diferencia de edad mayor si se trataba de juzgarlos según su físico. Claro que se notaba que los tres entrenaban constantemente, ya que se podía apreciar que sus cuerpos se encontraban en un excelente estado físico incluyendo el del más pequeño, y sin duda eso ayudaría a quitarles años de encima, sin embargo… ¿Acaso era posible quitarse de encima tantos años? Kagome hacía cuentas en su mente y nada encajaba, no es que fuera la mejor en matemáticas, pero eso era demasiado, aún no podía creer que se tratara de padre e hijos. ¿Serían adoptados los dos? No, eso no era imposible, los tres se parecían demasiado como para que fueran adoptados, y si ese fuera el caso… ¿Quién adoptaría tan joven?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esa es mi comida! —recalcó, dejando rápidamente la pila de platos a un lado de la mesa para luego sentarse y seguir comiendo antes de que sus hijos le robaran su ración.

Kagome y Sango observaban la escena con una gota en la sien. No podían creer que alguien que se comportaba de una manera tan infantil fuera el padre del niño y de quien lucía pocos años menor que él.

—¡Qué malo eres papá! —se quejó Goten desilusionado por no obtener más del ansiado alimento.

Los platos repletos de comida seguían llegando, pero esta vez los meseros procuraron sacar todos los platos sucios porque ya no había más espacio en la mesa para seguir poniendo los alimentos, y sobre todo, porque al ver que Kagome casi era sepultada bajo un montón de esos platos, querían evitar que sucediera un accidente mortal.

—Increíble que sigan comiendo luego de haber comido tanto. —se asombró Sango.

—Es cierto, no parecen de este planeta. —comentó Kagome.

De repente, Gohan se atragantó con la comida. Una ola de nerviosismo lo invadió.

—¿Qué te ocurre Gohan? ¿Quieres que pida que traigan más agua para beber? –Le preguntó el mayor de los tres.

—No, no. Estoy bien.

—Papá has que traigan más pescado, y luego quiero tomar un helado —pidió Goten.

—Está bien —le sonrió.

—Oye Kagome, tu comiste en el centro comercial con Inuyasha, pero yo aún tengo hambre, ¿sabes? —le dijo Sango a su amiga que aún miraba a los tres sujetos comer.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Pediré una orden de pollo, papas fritas, arroz y ensalada.

—Oigan... —dijo el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias mientras terminaba de comer el plato de comida que tenía enfrente.

Las dos amigas lo miraron.

—¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? —ofreció con la sonrisa simpática y amable propia de un niño. –Después de todo, por nuestra culpa una de ustedes casi es aplastada. —rió divertido.

Al escuchar la propuesta de quien había salvado a Kagome, ambas se miraron con duda pero finalmente aceptaron.

—¿Están seguros? —quiso cerciorarse Kagome.

—Claro que si —afirmó el menor de los tres, quien les dirigía la palabra por primera vez. —Papá tiene la tarjeta de crédito de Bulma así que podemos pagar mucha comida.

—¿En serio? –Preguntó Gohan mirando a su padre puesto que recién se enteraba de eso que había dicho su hermano.

—Así es, Bulma de vez en cuando lo hace como regalo, y como a mi lo que más me gusta es comer, pues le digo que me invite pero como esta muy ocupada fabricando nuevas naves espaciales, es por es que ella no pudo venir. Y Vegeta está entrenando.

—¿Nave espacial? —intervino Kagome curiosa.

—Eh… no nada, es que papá a veces confunde las cosas. —dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Entiendo. Por cierto… —dijo dirigiéndose al de las ocho protuberancias en la cabeza. – He oído el nombre de Gohan y Goten, pero aún no sé el suyo, señor. –prosiguió con algo de duda si ser tan formal o no, pues aún no digería el hecho de que pudiera ser tan grande de edad.

—¿Mi nombre? ¡Ah si! Lo siento no me di cuenta. Mi nombre es Son Goku. Mucho gusto. —se presentó.

—Igualmente. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y ella es mi amiga Sango Taijiya. —la señaló.

—También es un gusto —sonrió Sango.

—Adelante, pueden pedir lo que les apetezca. —declaró Gohan con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijeron ambas mientras se sentaban en la gran mesa redonda que los tres muchachos ocupaban.

La orden de comida finalmente había llegado y todos comían sus alimentos con confianza. A Sango y a Kagome les había caído muy bien la familia Son, dado que eran una familia peculiar, y también eran graciosos. Gohan, quien estaba sentado al lado de Kagome, era quien más hablaba con ella. Sango se dio cuenta inmediatamente que él tenía especial interés por ella, por lo cual, decidió dejar que hablaran tranquilos mientras ella hablaba con el pequeño Goten y su distraído padre que apenas parecía prestar atención a su alrededor, y en vez de eso, seguía comiendo como si recién comenzara.

—Y dime… ¿En que escuela estás? —le preguntó Sango al menor de todos.

—Yo estudio en mi casa. Mamá es quien me enseña.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y donde vives?

—En la montaña Paoz con mi mamá y Gohan. —contestó con una sonrisa alegre.

—¡¿La montaña Paoz?! —exclamó de repente. —Eso queda muy lejos —lo miró estupefacta. —¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí?

—Bueno es que hacía mucho que no veníamos a la ciudad además no tardamos tanto ya que venimos volando. —rió divertido mirando a la mayor.

—¿Volando? ¿Tienen un jet privado o algo? —preguntó Sango dudosa ya que no lucían como una familia adinerada.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, volamos, ¿Tú no sabes volar?

Al escucharlo Sango ríe divertida ya que piensa que esta bromeando.

—Pues no, pero me encantaría aprender. —respondió, acariciando su cabeza tiernamente.

—Si quieres yo te enseño, a mi me enseño mi hermano, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a ti.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, mostrando una sonrisa calida.

Por otro lado, Kagome hablaba con Gohan.

—¿Así que estudias en casa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Así es, mi madre me enseña. —dijo con timidez al notar la ligera sorpresa en los ojos de Kagome.

—Vaya… nunca conocí a alguien que lo hiciera. —declaró fascinada.

Kagome le sonrió de una forma que hizo que Gohan se sonrojara.

—¿Y tú Kagome? ¿Dónde estudias? —Inquirió expectante de su respuesta.

—¿Yo? Estudio en el instituto Shikon no Tama, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Es un instituto muy bueno, pero lo difícil son las matemáticas.

—¿Matemáticas? ¿En serio? A mi me gustan, mi madre dice que es la materia que mejor se me da.

—Pues quisiera ser como tú. No importa que tanto estudie, lo máximo que puedo hacer es aprobar con la nota minima. Desde la primaria que me ha resultado así. Por cierto… ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis. ¿Tú?

—Igual, de seguro estarías en cuarto año igual que yo, digo, recién empezaré cuarto año este año.

—Vaya… si probablemente.

—Oye…

—Dime.

—No quiero ser una entrometida, pero… ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre? —preguntó mientras escrutaba a Goku. —Es que… parece muy joven para ser padre de Goten y tuyo.

Al escuchar su pregunta, Gohan se puso nuevamente nervioso.

—Veras… si, digo no, es decir sí, él es nuestro padre, pues si parece muy joven, ¿verdad? —rió con nerviosismo.

—Para ser sincera he visto hombres que aparentan ser muy jóvenes, pero tu padre es algo de otro mundo.

—Esdo esd normal… –intervino Goku engullendo un pedazo de pescado en la boca para luego tragar con apuro.— Los Sayajins no envejecemos tan rápido como los humanos.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Sayajins? —Kagome miró al de las protuberancias confusa.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó ya demasiado nervioso mientras lo miraba de manera furtiva y seria. —No le hagas caso, Kagome. Mi padre algunas veces dice tonterías… —dijo tratando de justificar las extrañas palabras de su padre.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero de que hablas Gohan? Tú también eres un Sayajin. —le dijo a su hijo sin entender el porqué lo negaba.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya basta! —se acercó más a él disimuladamente —Debemos mantener esto en secreto ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Qué pasa si nos empiezan a tener miedo y huyen para luego avisarle a los demás. Sería un caos —musitó.

—¿Tu crees? —lo miró ingenuamente.

—Oye Gohan… Sango quiere aprender a volar ¿Le enseñamos? —intervino Goten muy animado.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —dijo exaltado y aún más nervioso.

—Ya le dije que sí, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no sé como enseñarle, ¿Qué tal si le enseñamos juntos? También podemos enseñarle a Kagome y podrán ir a visitarnos a casa para jugar. —sugirió emocionado.

—¿Eh? ¿Volar? —preguntó Kagome sin entender.

—¡Claro! ¡Es una muy buena idea Goten! —alabó Goku a su hijo.

Ambas amigas se miraron desconcertadas puesto que no parecían estar bromeando.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos la otra semana? Pueden venir temprano en la mañana antes de que empecemos a entrenar. —volvió a sugerir Goten.

Gohan ya no sabía que hacer más que reír nerviosamente mientras Kagome y Sango aún los miraban sin saber que decir.

—Que buena broma —continuó riendo —¿No creen que debemos irnos ya? Papá ve a pagar y luego vámonos que sino mamá se pondrá furiosa.

—¡Milk! —exclamó de repente mientras un escalofríos recorría su espalda al recordar su mal temperamento. -¡Es cierto! Debemos irnos.

Gokú se dirigió rápidamente a la caja de pago y pagó todo el alimento que habían consumido él y sus nuevas amigas.

—¡Adiós chicas! —dijeron los tres.

—¿Eh? Adiós… —se despidieron las dos amigas al unísono sorprendidas por la repentina reacción de los tres varones.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Kagome y Sango volvieron al pequeño restaurante un par de veces más. Sin embargo, no volvieron a ver a los tres muchachos sintiéndose algo decepcionadas por ello, pues había muchas cosas que querían descubrir de ellos, especialmente eso de los Sayajins, pero al no verlos más supusieron que no los volverían a ver por un largo tiempo.

Las clases comenzaron poco tiempo después, y los cinco amigos ingresaron a su primer día de clases sin demasiado ánimo. A Kagome le había resultado difícil ver a Inuyasha sin derramar una lágrima a escondidas. La única que se daba cuenta de eso era Sango, por lo cual, procuraba estar siempre con ella, ya que no quería dejarla sola con él. Rin y Miroku se habían enterado de lo sucedido cosa que los sorprendió, pero el más sorprendido fue Miroku, quien no tenía idea de que Inuyasha estuviese enamorada de otra mujer que no fuera Kagome, de hecho, él estaba seguro que algún día ellos serían pareja, pero su decepción fue grande al enterarse de que eso probablemente ya no sucedería. Por lo pronto, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha procuró indagar sobre la misteriosa mujer mayor, e Inuyasha pronto se lo reveló. Para Miroku había sido una sorpresa la manera en como hablaba de ella y sus cualidades, dado que nunca lo había visto tan ensimismado al hablar de alguien tratando de discernir cada ínfimo detalle de lo que para él era la efigie de la perfección.

El timbre de la campana sonó y todos tomaron sus asientos en el aula de Kagome. La primera hora era de matemáticas y Kagome pensó que el infierno comenzaba.

—Muy bien alumnos… —habló el profesor para captar la atención. —Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno, es la primera vez que él toma clases en una escuela así que sean amables con él.

Los alumnos vieron como la puerta se abría y el nuevo alumno ingresaba. Kagome se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Gohan, pero al mismo tiempo se puso contenta por eso. Por otro lado, Gohan no tardó en escrutar a los alumnos para finalmente encontrar el rostro de Kagome, al hacerlo, su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan, espero que sean buenos conmigo. —concluyó algo nervioso para luego dar una reverencia a todos en señal de respeto.

El que fuera tan formal hizo que varios de sus compañeros lo miraran con extrañeza, sin embargo, a los ojos de la mayoría de las chicas, aunque tímido, Gohan era un muchacho muy guapo cuya timidez lo hacía muy atractivo para ellas haciendo que desearan que el profesor le asignara un asiento al lado de alguna de ellas.

—Muy bien Gohan, puedes sentarte en el asiento que esta cerca de las señoritas Higurashi y Taijiya.

—Sí —obedeció con una sonrisa al ser asignado en un asiento cerca de Kagome y Sango para luego ubicarse en este.

Las compañeras de Kagome y Sango las miraron con cierta envidia de que ellas serían las primeras en hablar con él sin saber que en realidad, ellas ya lo conocían.

La clase se le había hecho muy extensa a Kagome y parecía que el reloj que se elevaba en lo alto de la pared jamás marcaría la hora del recreo. Ella sabía que no entendería aquellos difíciles ejercicios debido a que a los diez minutos de estos ser explicados, ella ya se hallaba perdida, por lo cual, ni siquiera se había molestado en seguir prestando atención a la clase ¿Por qué hacerlo si era una perdida de tiempo? En lugar de eso, observó a su alrededor de manera disimulada para que el profesor no le llamara la atención, buscando algo con que entrenarse. Su mirada fue a parar a Gohan. Le parecía increíble la concentración de la cual era dueño, su mente parecía seguir al pie de la letra las explicaciones del que daba la clase, tomando notas sobre las explicaciones dadas.

De pronto, le vino a la mente la palabra "Sayajin" ¿Qué sería eso? No podía dejar de preguntárselo, ¿Él era un sayajin? Al recordar lo que para Kagome había sido su segundo almuerzo en su restaurante favorito semanas atrás, recordó al señor Goku. Él fue el que había dicho que eran Sayajines, y a pesar de que Gohan le había dicho que lo que eso era solo una tontería, Kagome no se lo había creído del todo, pues no parecía que lo fuera. Por otro lado, se notaba que ese señor tenía una personalidad extraña para la edad que seguramente tendría: muy similar a la de un niño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y también parecía no ser muy listo, incluso Gohan parecía sobrepasar su intelecto, claro que a simple vista, Gohan parecía más listo que muchos ya que Kagome podía observar como participaba activamente en clases dando respuestas más que acertadas y maravillando a los docentes al igual que a las del sexo femenino que parecían embelezadas por él.

El esperado timbre que anunciaba el recreo finalmente se presentó como una melodía que encantaba a los que deseaban ser liberados de las ataduras de lo que era un agobiante primer día de clases. Kagome y Sango aprovecharon esos quince minutos para hablar con Gohan.

—No sabía que ibas a venir a este instituto —comentó Kagome con una sonrisa alegre.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sango.

—Es que… la verdad fue algo que mi madre y yo decidimos a último momento. —respondió Gohan.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y como fue eso? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron carmesí. Le daba algo de verguenza decir que la verdera razón de su ingreso al instituto Shikon era el haber conocido a Kagome y a Sango. No podía explicarlo claramente, simplemente ellas le habían agradado mucho, especialmente Kagome, que al hablar con ella en el restaurante, había provocado en el interior de Gohan algo extraño, pero sin duda una sensación muy agradable que nunca había experimentado antes, entonces, luego de reflexionarlo a solas, concluyó que era porque ella le gustaba, acto seguido, Gohan se había encontrado hablando con su madre sobre su educación diciéndole que era mejor que siguiera sus estudios con otros estudiantes de su edad. A Milk le pareció extraña su repentina decisión de querer estudiar en la ciudad, pero terminó por apoyar a su hijo ya que, naturalmente, necesitaba estar en un ambiente en el que pudiera conocer a otras personas.

—Bueno… —empezó a hablar sopesando sus palabras. —verán, le plantee a mi madre el hecho de adaptarme más en un ambiente donde pueda conocer más personas.

—Entiendo. —concluyó Sango.

—Es cierto, tienes razón, debes conocer más jóvenes de tu edad y hacer amigos.—convino Kagome.

—Si es por mí ya me considero tu amiga, así que si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo. —dijo Sango con una amable sonrisa.

—Yo digo lo mismo. —le sonrió de igual forma que su mejor amiga Sango.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraban Inuyasha y Miroku observando al tímido muchacho que hablaba con Kagome y Sango y se llevaba las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas que parecían morir por el chico nuevo.

—Parece que tienes competencia, mí querido amigo Inuyasha. —advirtió Miroku observando la leve molestia que percibía en los ojos de Inuyasha.

—¡Feh! Si ese tipo hace que esas tontas dejen de perseguirme le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—No lo dudo —rió divertido. —Pero yo no hablo de las chicas que siempre te acosan…

El de cabellos plateados alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces?

—Hablo de Kagome… —le sonrió pícaro mientras examinaba su reacción.

—¿Kagome? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —indagó sin entender las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Aún no te haz dado cuenta… pero sé que te gusta Kagome… —lanzó Miroku.

Inuyasha parpadeó estupefacto. ¿Lo había dicho en serio?

—¿Qué estuviste fumando, Miroku? —indagó.

—Acéptalo.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías. —dijo restandole importancia a las palabras que Miroku le había dicho. —Jamás he visto a Kagome de esa forma. Siento por ella exactamente lo que siento por Sango.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le espetó Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilo… —trató de calmarlo al darse cuenta de lo aterrador que podía ser su amigo. —Ya sé que te gusta Sango, pero no quise decir que me gustan las dos, quise decir que a ambas las veo como amigas y lo mismo pienso de Rin.

Miroku se tranquilizó.

—Está bien, pero yo no opino lo mismo. —le contradijo.

Su mirada se tornó algo melancólica al recordarla.

—Recuerda que yo… estoy enamorado de Kikyo… —dijo con la voz apagada y sombría.

—Eso es lo que tu crees...

Inuyasha no respondió. Se quedó en silencio, enfrascandose otra vez en los pensamientos acerca de esa mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de una mujer que apenas conoces? Ella tan solo se limita a darte clases, tú mismo dices que es muy fría.

—Lo único que no es lógico son los sentimientos. —lo miró a los ojos con una seriedad inusual en él.

—A mí me parece que solo es una admiración obsesiva por quien te enseña cosas que tú no sabes.

A Inuyasha le molestó la insistencia que tenía Miroku por sus sentimientos, eso le generó una repentina ira.

—¡Te digo que estoy enamorado de Kykio! —vociferó Inuyasha.

Fue inevitable que todos los presentes oyeran las palabras de Inuyasha.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras todas las miradas se concentraban en el de cabellos plateados.

Cuando Sango captó las palabras de Inuyasha, dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, y supo lo que se acercaba. Ese grito también había llamado la atención de Gohan, quien se quedó mirando al muchacho desconocido que lo había proferido. Le llamó la atención el peculiar color de sus cabellos y ojos, pero dejó de tomarle importancia al escuchar el leve sonido de un llanto que trataba de ser contenido. Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacía la dueña de dicho llanto y halló a Kagome apunto de dejar caer una lágrima.

—Kagome… —susurró Gohan mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

De pronto, era como si el pecado más grande e imperdonable se hubiera cometido al ver una lágrima solitaria, cual hermosa perla, rodar de una de las delicadas mejillas de una sílfide.

Continuará...

 **N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha de pronto se había encontrado con varias miradas sobre él, pero ninguna de ellas le interesaba. Sin embargo, si le interesaba saber dónde estaban sus dos amigas por las cuales originalmente él y Miroku se habían acercado hasta ahí antes de que su mejor amigo dijeras cosas que estaban fuera de lugar y perdiera el control para luego gritar algo que para él, era privado.

Las jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con desilusión, empezaron a murmurar sobre la tal Kikyo jurando que no se rendirían para ocupar el corazón de Inuyasha. El de cabellos plateados podía escuchar muy bien lo que esas tontas decían, pues una de sus cualidades era su excelente sentido de la audición, pero en ese momento deseaba no tenerlo. Definitivamente era más que irritante escuchar sus voces chillonas decir tales idioteces.

Miroku caminaba al lado de Inuyasha en silencio. La situación se había tornado adusta para ambos, y por primera vez, estaban deseando que la siguiente clase comenzara. Por otro lado, les resultaba extraño no haber podido encontrar a sus amigas, Miroku y él, tan solo las habían perdido de vista un momento y ellas ya no se encontraban a la vista, ni siquiera aquel sujeto que por alguna razón, aún sin conocerlo, no le agradaba mucho a Inuyasha.

La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó no mucho después y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas. Inuyasha y Miroku acordaron que en el siguiente recreo las verían y hablarían con ellas.

Kagome se había marchado de inmediato al baño al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha tan fuerte y claro. Detrás de ella, Sango la siguió mientras veía las lágrimas de Kagome caer cual diluvio. Sino fuera por el hecho de que Inuyasha no era consciente de lo que provocaba en su mejor amiga cada vez que evocaba a esa mujer, sin duda lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte. No obstante, la castaña sabía que aquello simplemente había sido un impulso de parte del de cabellos plateados, y seguramente, Kagome lo sabía, pero, claro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su corazón se afligiera al escucharlo proferir a quien portaba su corazón.

Gohan también había corrido detrás de Kagome, pues al verla llorar de esa manera, sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Él descubrió que verla llorar era igual que recibir mil agujas en sus entrañas, algo que no podía soportar, empero, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba seguro que Kagome aún no le tenía mucha confianza para confesarle lo que tanto la acongojaba, por otro lado, no necesitaba que lo hiciera, el podía ver cual era la causa de su sufrimiento.

Aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados.

Era muy evidente. Kagome estaba enamorada de él, y al escuchar gritar el nombre de otra mujer que no era ella, la lastimaba profundamente. Gohan se sintió consternado al saber que el corazón de Kagome era de otro, pero también pensaba, más allá de que el sujeto de ojos dorados fuera un buen sujeto o no, que era irrebatible que él estaba ajeno a los sentimientos de Kagome, pero el hecho de que su ignorancia le hiciera tanto daño a Kagome, de cierta forma, le molestaba.

¿Para qué negarlo? A Gohan le gustaba Kagome.

Al llegar al baño de chicas, la de cabellos oscuros lloró por varios minutos sin hacerle caso a la campana. Sango se había dado cuenta que Gohan las había seguido y podía notar su preocupación por su mejor amiga claramente.

—Lo siento pero tú no puedes hacer nada. —soltó Sango.

—Pero… —quiso objetar Gohan.

—Kagome se encuentra encerrada llorando. Como muchas veces… —susurró casi en un tono inaudible y pesaroso. —Tú no puedes entrar, además es el baño de mujeres. —dijo con firmeza.

¿Qué podía decir Gohan? En realidad, él no era nadie, ni siquiera su amigo. Sin embargo...

—A mi también me importa Kagome. —reveló.

Por un momento, Sango se sorprendió de las palabras de Gohan, pero aquella sorpresa no le duró demasiado. En el fondo, sabía que el varón había empezado a tener sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé… —constató suavizando el tono de su voz y sonriéndole levemente. –Pero Kagome necesita estar sola. Yo me quedaré a esperarla hasta que termine de llorar. Ve tranquilo. Si pasa algo prometo decírtelo. —Aseguró —Después de todo… tal vez tú seas el único que pueda ayudarla —añadió con una sonrisa algo extraña, pero que tranquilizó a Gohan.

Al principio él no entendió lo que su nueva amiga le había querido decir. Luego, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, lo comprendió. Al parecer, su interés romántico por Kagome había sido bastante evidente a sus ojos y se alegraba contar con la aprobación de Sango. Sin embargo, aún seguía preocupado por la de cabellos negros.

La campana del recreo había sonado nuevamente, pero ni Inuyasha ni Miroku habían podido encontrar a Kagome o a Sango. Eso les pareció extraño. Al final de las clases del día de la fecha, tampoco las habían hallado en la salida y supusieron que quizá su curso había salido más temprano. Por lo pronto, no era algo que a Inuyasha le tomara demasiada importancia, dado que veía a sus dos amigas todos los días. Ese día Rin no había asistido a clases por un resfriado así que se limitó a ir a su casa. Lo que le fastidiaba, era que desde que le había comentado a Miroku que ese día tendría clases con Kikyo y que seguramente se pondría nervioso como todas las veces que ella venía a su casa, él se había empecinado en seguirlo para conocer a la dueña de sus cavilaciones.

—¡A ver! ¡Dime de nuevo porque diablos me estás siguiendo, Miroku! —espetó.

—Ya te lo dije Inuyasha, quiero conocer a esa tal Kikyo. —repuso de nuevo con calma y paciencia.

—¡Pues yo no quiero que me sigas! —exclamó con fastidió.

—Lo haré de igual forma, además tu madre y tu padre dijeron que yo era bienvenido cuando quisiera, por lo cual, no necesito de tu aprobación para ir. —atajó con astucia.

—¿Sabes? A veces puedes ser muy irritante. —se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos molesto.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ver con mis propios ojos a esa mujer.

—¡Feh! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Pero no me desconcentres mientras estudio o te daré un buen golpe. —advirtió.

—No creo que sea por mí por quien te desconcentres, Inuyasha —añadió con una gran gota en la sien y los ojos entornados.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Kagome y Sango? —Inquirió.

—¿Quien sabe…? —mintió.

No es que Miroku quisiera mentirle a su amigo a propósito, pero decirle la verdad no era una opción puesto que no le correspondía. Aunque, claro, Miroku no tenía la certeza de lo que les había pasado a Kagome y Sango, pero sí podía tener una idea de ello. Seguramente el grito que Inuyasha había proferido en el primer recreo había desequilibrado el corazón de su amiga nuevamente y se habría ido a llorar a algún rincón, probablemente al baño de mujeres sabiendo que ahí ni Inuyasha ni él podrían molestarla, de seguro también, Sango habría ido detrás de ella, y luego de calmarla, Kagome no hubiera querido ver a Inuyasha porque la llenaría de preguntas queriendo indagar el porqué de sus ojos rojos, y en ese momento, Kagome rompería en llanto otra vez.

La delicada situación era muy obvia para Miroku, solo que para el distraído de su mejor amigo no lo era. Miroku quería a Kagome tanto como a Inuyasha y estaría más que encantado si una relación pudiera llegarse a consumar entre ellos, no obstante, eso no era algo de lo cual él podría tomar decisión, ellos dos tenían que establecerlo. Por su parte, Miroku los ayudaría tanto como pudiera, después de todo, ya había escudriñado un sentimiento en los ojos de su amigo hacia Kagome. El problema era que Inuyasha debía darse cuenta por sí solo, algo que, a su parecer, tomaría demasiado trabajo. Lo único que podía hacer era ver que tan lejos llegaba ese amor que Inuyasha sentía por aquella fémina llamada Kikyo.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión de Inuyasha, Miroku saludó a la señora y al señor Taisho mientras estos se mostraban contentos por su presencia. Luego la señora Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha, mandó a la criada a servir la comida. Durante el almuerzo, en el cual también estaba presente el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, los únicos que hablaron fueron Miroku y los padres de los dos hermanos. Sesshomaru apenas le había dirigido una mirada áspera al amigo de su hermano menor cuando este lo había saludado, pues así era siempre que él los visitaba y Miroku había entendido que esa era su forma de saludar a todo el mundo, por lo cual, no se sintió ofendido.

La hora en que Kikyo tendría que darle clases a Inuyasha no tardó en llegar. Miroku estaba más que listo para analizarla y ver que tan grave era la situación. Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la sala de estudio, un lugar donde tenían todo lo necesario para estudiar, desde útiles, hasta los libros más complicados que Inuyasha nunca se había molestado en abrir y solo su hermano mayor estudiaba. Cuando Kikyo llegó, saludó cortésmente a los señores Taisho y se dirigió la sala de estudio donde Inuyasha lo esperaba con el mismo rostro nervioso de siempre. Miroku vio a Kikyo entrar y se dio cuenta porqué la presencia de esa mujer lograba poner nervioso a su amigo, no solo presentaba una gran belleza sino que sus gélidos ojos denotaban astucia, inteligencia y un toque de severidad y misterio. Todo eso con una serenidad que a Miroku le parecía inquietante. Él pensaba que solo una mujer así podría relacionarse con Sesshomaru, claro, además de Kagome lo cual a Miroku aún le seguía pareciendo un enigma. Cuando los ojos de Kikyo se encontraron con los del mejor amigo de Inuyasha, hizo que su mirada lo perturbara pero él había tratado de no dejárselo ver. Casi de inmediato se acercó a ella y la saludó.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Kikyo. Mi nombre es Miroku y soy amigo de Inuyasha. —seprensentó cortésmente aun tratando de no mostrar lo que su presencia le provocaba.

—El gusto es mío. —se limitó a decir con una leve sonrisa fría pero no por ello menos cortés.

—Espero no le moleste mi presencia, aquí hay un libro que me gusta mucho y pensaba quedarme a leerlo ya que el tonto de mi amigo no desea prestármelo para llevármelo a mi casa. —mintió para tener una excusa y quedarse a observar la clase.

Al escuchar las palabras de Miroku, Inuyasha lo miró desconcertado por la mentira, algo de lo cual Kikyo se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Por supuesto que no. —le respondió con la voz suave y calmada.

Por un momento, a Miroku le pareció como si la mirada de la fémina lo atravesara y pudiera ver en su interior, pero aquello solo había sido un momento fugaz, no obstante, eso hizo que se preguntara si había su imaginación a causa del efecto que ella provocaba en él, o era que en verdad Kikyo podía ser una mujer muy astuta y calculadora. Era cierto que ella era muy bella y tenía un enigmático atractivo de los cuales muchos hombres podrían ser victimas, pero no pensaba que pudiera haber más que eso, pues no creía que alguien así pudiera ser capaz de amar, lo que le llevaba a la conclusión de que si su amigo en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que se encargaría de analizar durante esa clase, él jamás tendría alguna posibilidad de conquistarla.

Minutos después, Kikyo se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha explicándole el funcionamiento del aparato digestivo mientras el de ojos dorados trataba de entender lo que ella le decía, no porque su explicación fuera difícil de entender, de hecho, Kikyo tenía la capacidad de adaptarse al intelecto de quienes enseñaba para explicarles de manera concisa, sino que los pensamientos de Inuyasha se escaban más allá de la clase didáctica.

Miroku ojeaba un libro que había elegido al azar sin prestarle la más mínima atención, sin embargo, este servía para disimular y otear de vez en cuando a la misteriosa mujer al lado de Inuyasha que parecía enfrascada en su trabajo. Él realmente no podía analizar demasiado, esa mujer no revelaba ningún gesto que mostrara algo que Miroku no haya podido escrutar en el segundo en que la había visto, al menos nada más allá de que sus intenciones con Inuyasha no pasaban de querer enseñarle lo que no entendía, ya que después de todo, ese era su trabajo y para lo que le pagaban.

Por más de que el de cabellos plateados tratara de ocultarlo, su nerviosismo era tan evidente como la frialdad de su tutora, pero Miroku podía discernir que una parte de él no estaba prestando atención a las enseñanzas de Kikyo. Quizá estaría imaginando que caminaba con ella en algún lugar mientras ambos decían cuanto se amaban. Miroku lanzó una inevitable risita ante ese pensamiento, lo cual llamó la atención de Kikyo por un momento, mas no la de Inuyasha. Él seguía absorto en lo que sea que fuera dueño de sus lucubraciones. Definitivamente las hilarantes cavilaciones de Miroku respecto a la imaginación de su mejor amigo de ojos color ámbar eran algo extremo, o solamente un intento de salirse del momento de tensión que llevaba adentro por lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir. Era extraño, pues era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, ya que él siempre se mantenía calmado y sereno mientras analizaba a las personas, no obstante, esta vez era diferente, por alguna razón, sentía que era al revés.

Era extraño para Inuyasha, desde que el torpe de su mejor amigo le había dicho que él estaba enamorado de Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, incluso en presencia de su amada Kikyo. ¿Por qué sería? Definitivamente Miroku estaba loco si pensaba eso, él jamás podría pensar en su amiga como algo más que eso, claro que era bonita y su sonrisa era algo de lo cual podría alegrarle el día aún si hubiera tenido el peor, pero eso era algo que él pensaba que un amigo podría llegar a transmitir.

¿O no?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Miroku le había dicho? ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto no haberse acercado a Kagome durante el recreo? Ahora que se daba cuenta no veía tanto a su amiga como antes y todo había comenzado ese día en que habían salido del cine en el centro comercial. Ese día él le había confiado su mayor secreto, pero para cuando se había dado cuenta su mejor amiga ya no estaba cerca. Inuyasha la había buscado por todo el centro comercial sin poder encontrarla e incluso la había esperado a la salida del baño de chicas pensando que la comida le podía haber caído mal y que ella podría haber salido corriendo hacia ahí por una necesidad fisiológica urgente, pero luego de dos horas de poner a prueba su paciencia concluyó que ella no se encontraba ni ahí ni en ninguna parte del gran Shopping. Estaba muy molesto, por lo cual, al llegar a su casa, tomó su celular y la llamó, pero ella nunca contestó. Para cuando la volvió a ver, junto con Sango, Rin y Miroku, ellos en ningún momento se habían apartado de ella y cuando intentaba preguntarle porqué se había ido de repente y lo había dejado solo, o Sango intervenía o alguien más de sus amigos lo hacía, y por eso es que Inuyasha nunca pudo saber que es lo que había pasado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Kagome había empezado a actuar de manera extraña desde ese momento. La sentía más distante, sobre todo cuando estaban solos y no podía entender la razón. También pensaba en la última vez que la había visto. Ella estaba con Sango y aquel muchacho que, sin saber la razón, no le caía bien a pesar de ni siquiera haberlo conocido.

¿Por qué?

En ese momento, Inuyasha pudo ver la sonrisa de su amiga al hablar con ese sujeto, claro que también estaba con Sango, pero parecía sentirse realmente feliz ante su presencia ¿Quién se sentiría así con la presencia de alguien que apenas conocía? Ese hecho no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza mientras sentía como algo oprimía su pecho ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, eso no era posible. ¿O si?

— _No puede ser…_ —pensó Inuyasha abrumado por lo que sus pensamientos le provocaban. — _Kagome es solo mi amiga nada más… ella no..._ —pensaba tratando de convencerse. — _¡Maldito Miroku! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Kagome no puede gus_ —

—Terminamos. —oyó la fría voz de Kikyo de repente.

—¿Eh? —de pronto salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó mirándolo con expresión impasible.

—Yo…

—Señorita Kikyo… —Intervino Miroku —¿Siempre da clases a domicilio? Porque quizá podría necesitar de sus servicios.

Kikyo lo miró estoicamente por un momento sin responder.

—No parece del tipo que necesite una tutora. —respondió fría y calmadamente.

—¿Usted cree? Es que a veces me hace falta.

—Lo lamento. Le enseño a Inuyasha únicamente como un favor a Sesshomaru. Si me disculpa, ya debo irme.

—Como usted diga, fue un placer conocerla.

Kikyo no respondió, y en vez de eso, solo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la sala de estudio, pero antes de irse se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada impávida.

—Por cierto, creo que sería mejor que leyera el libro del otro lado.

Dicho eso, Kikyo salió por la puerta. Miroku quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de que había estado ojeando el libro con las letras al revés, pues él nunca había sido tan descuidado en cometer esa clase de errores. Siempre que disimulaba estar cerca de alguien y usaba el mismo truco del libro, tenía una parte de su atención en el texto ya que también disfrutaba de la lectura, sin embargo, esa mujer lo había obligado a ocupar toda su atención en ella por lo complicado que le había resultado analizarla, eso además de que lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Le parecía increíble que aún con toda su atención sobre ella para poder analizarla, no haya podido sacarle casi nada y que ella sin siquiera mirarlo más que cuando él lanzó esa pequeña risita, además del hecho de que todo el tiempo estuvo explicándole biología a Inuyasha, haya podido darse cuenta de eso. No cabía duda que Kikyo se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que lo vio, que él estaba ahí para observarla. Esa sensación de ser él el analizado no había sido errónea. Esa astuta y perspicaz mujer había podido ver através de sus intenciones a primera vista, y también sacado un perfil psicológico de él, es por eso que se había dado cuenta que no era del tipo que necesitaba ayuda con las materias escolares, y eso era acertado, pues Miroku era uno de los mejores en su clase y nunca había tenido dificultades.

—¡Miroku! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —preguntó molesto. —Nunca te habías descuidado de esa manera al analizar a alguien.

—Esa mujer… me da escalofríos… —fue lo primero que dijo.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó sin entender.

No le sorperndió que Inuyasha no lo entendiera, era demasiado distraído e ingenuo para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. La frase "La ignorancia es felicidad" ciertamente era correcta en ciertos sentidos.

No en este caso.

—Inuyasha... —le habló con cierta alarma en su voz —ella solo tiene hielo en las venas. Jamás se enamorará de ti. Además… —hizo silencio por un momento mostrándose serio. —Kikyo sabe que te sientes atraído hacia ella, pero no es algo que le importe, y por eso no te dice nada, lo único que piensa es en hacer su trabajo y punto, si tu sufres por ella, lo que seguramente también sabe, no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué…? —susurró con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

—Inuyasha... —trató de elegir sus palabras lo mejor posible para no ser tan duro con su amigo. —ella nunca va a corresponderte.

Las palabras de Miroku habían sido un golpe inesperado para Inuyasha, pero para su sorpresa, uno no tan duro. ¿Qué significaba eso? Tal vez el tema de Kikyo no era algo tan profundo como había pensado. Ahora, lo único que tenía en su mente era Kagome, ella y aquel muchacho que parecía haberse vuelto cercano a ella en poco tiempo. Se encontraba confundido ¿Le gustaba Kagome? ¿No estaba realmente enamorado de Kikyo?

La mujer de impecable cabellera lisa y larga en cuyas hileras portaba la noche, caminaba exuberando elegancia y gracia a cada paso que daba. Parecía que era dueña del mundo en el cual habitaba mientras en su camino iba cavilando la morada de quien buscaba con disimulada devoción en la mirada.

El hogar de los Taisho era una mansión muy grande, tenía lugares amplios y como ella no había explorado ese lugar limitándose a solo darle clases a Inuyasha, no lo conocía muy bien, pero supuso que él no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera su biblioteca personal. Sesshomaru era de las pocas personas que lograban hacerla sentir cierto tipo de respeto, pues él era de la clase de hombres que escaseaban. Diferente. Él era de una mente brillante y astuta, capaz de conseguir lo que sea que quisiera, sin duda estaba a otro nivel, muy por encima de las simples y ordinarias personas que ella conocía. Eso hacía que sintiera admiración por él, de hecho, Sesshomaru era el único ser que le parecía interesante, sentía que sus mentes podían conectarse de alguna forma al tener ciertas similitudes en cuanto a personalidad, pero él era tan reservado y resumido en sus palabras que casi no podía hacerlo. Kikyo podía entender muy bien su actitud, él realmente no deseaba relacionarse con nadie, tal vez porque pensaba que nadie lo merecía.

El día que le había pedido de favor que le enseñara a Inuyasha, fue un día que lo había encontrado en la biblioteca de la facultad. La de cabellos oscuros y lisos era una mujer que no presentaba ningún problema en escrutar un perfil psicológico de cualquier persona con quien se topara, no obstante, ese hombre había sido todo un desafío

¿Hace cuanto no lo tenía antes de conocerlo?

El de mirada gélida, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, siempre había sacado notas impecables a lo largo de su carrera, era increíble como cuando los profesores les daba ejemplos de síntomas de pacientes, el podía determinar sin ningún esfuerzo y antes de que los catedráticos pudieran revelar más información de la enfermedad que portaban. Claro que ella también podía hacerlo casi tanto como él, pero le gustaba ver como él respondía las complejas preguntas de los médicos más experimentados que muchas veces iban a presenciar las clases.

Sesshomaru era un hombre que miraba hacia abajo siempre con altivez y cierta petulancia, pero lo que era muy evidente a la vista de la mayoría, era lo único que podía sacar de él. Él día que se lo había encontrado en la biblioteca, ojeaba un libro de medicina con el rostro estoico y su típico semblante frío. En ese momento, ella estaba lo bastante lejos como para que no la notara, mirándolo de vez en cuando para encontrarse que solamente había pasado a la siguiente página. Kikyo estaba segura de que no la tomaba en cuenta, pero en uno de esos momentos su mirada se había topado con la de ella. La mirada severa de Sesshomaru sobre la suya casi le había hecho mover un pelo. Sin duda era una advertencia de que no le gustaba ser espiado. Aunque por dentro Kikyo se sintió algo perturbada, pensó que era la perfecta oportunidad para acercársele. Y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, ese acercamiento solo se limitó a un cruce de miradas álgidas. Algo que no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

Flash back.

—Te estuve observando. —dijo con la voz fría y serena.

El de ojos ambarinos no contestó, en vez de eso, la miró con el rostro impasible.

—Solo quería pedirte ser mi compañero para el último trabajo de farmacología que se asignó en parejas. —continuó hablando al ver que no respondía.

—Eres buena con todo tipo de materias, ¿cierto? —finalmente habló manteniendo su semblante.

Esta vez fue Kikyo quien se mantuvo en silencio esperando la continuidad de su dicción para poder discernir su contexto.

—Ve mañana después del mediodía a la mansión Taisho. Te harás cargo de mi hermano. —fueron sus últimas palabras para luego poner el libro en su lugar y marcharse.

Fin Flash back.

Al día siguiente Kikyo pudo no haber ido, y eso fue algo que pasó por su mente muchas veces durante las horas que fenecían acercándola al día después, empero decidió ir, no sabía qué era, pero no podía negarse a sus preponderantes palabras aún siendo ella, y al parecer, él lo sabía. Al otro día, él no pareció sorprendido de su presencia, pero tampoco parecía estarla esperando, pues él sabía que la acción de su presencia sería un hecho infalible. Sesshomaru tan solo cruzó una mirada gélida con ella para luego seguir ojeando uno de los muchos libros que leía sin tomarle más importancia.

Desde ese momento, Kikyo comenzó a darle clases a Inuyasha sin importarle que a ese joven ella le atrajera. A veces le molestaba su nerviosismo ya que debido a eso tenía que explicarle más de una vez el mismo tema que estuviesen estudiando. Al pasar de los días, la de cabellos negros pudo notar un exceso de nerviosismo en el menor de los Taisho que comenzaba a irritarla. Le sorprendía lo diferente que ellos eran. No creería que fueran hermanos si no fuera porque vivían en el mismo lugar y por su gran parecido físico ya que en cuanto a personalidad, ambos eran dos polos opuestos. No obstante, a comparación de las veces anteriores, Kikyo notó algo diferente en él. Inuyasha lucía nervioso, pero no precisamente por ella, sino por algo más que al parecer, maquinaba en su mente. Quizá ya se habría dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era más que atracción física junto con la impresión de lo que su presencia provocaba. A veces le sorprendía lo primitivos que podían ser los varones, siempre fijándose en el físico antes que fijarse en la mente. Si Inuyasha se hubiera fijado en su mente antes que en su apariencia, de seguro se habría dado cuenta de que ella no estaba para esa clase de cosas. El conocimiento era lo que buscaba y el descubrimiento de las mentes más brillantes que compartieran sus pensamientos, eso era lo que Kikyo buscaba y es por eso que Sesshomaru le atraía, si ambos lograban congeniar podrían lograr descubrir grandes cosas que nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. El estudio de la medicina era tan solo la punta del iceberg de lo que planeaba para su futuro. Kikyo deseaba estudiar muchas cosas y abastecerse de un conocimiento del que nadie tenía acceso.

Finalmente lo había encontrado, Sesshomaru yacía sentado ojeando otro de sus tantos libros con parsimonia sin quitar su mirada del texto.

—He terminado. —habló con calma y serenidad.

Sesshomaru siguió concentrado en el libro sin importarle que le dirigiera la palabra.

—Vine para hablar sobre el trabajo de farmacología. —continuó.

—No recuerdo haber accedido a hacer grupo contigo —dijo sin quitar la mirada del texto.

Por primera vez el rostro de Kikyo se mostró algo desencajado a su típico semblante.

—Y yo no recuerdo haber accedido a enseñarle al puberto de tu hermano sin nada a cambio. —levantó la voz con dureza.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera de inmutó.

—Si no es conmigo tendrás que buscarte otra pareja de equipo —calmó su voz y volvió a su típico semblante frío. —Vendré mañana y luego de terminar de darle clases a Inuyasha empezaremos. —concluyó.

El de orbes dorados tan solo se limitó a contestarle con el gélido silencio que lo caracterizaba sin aún dirigir su mirada a la de tez blanca, mientras que ella dio media vuelta para luego marcharse.

.

.

En algún lugar apartado de la ciudad, varios choques de energía aparecían y desaparecían por el cielo y la tierra. Dos de los guerreros más poderosos del universo elevaban su ki dando como resultado una imponente batalla en el cual sus puños y patadas eran descomunales, pero uno de ellos no estaba al cien por ciento de sus habilidades. Ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad, y eso hacía que el otro se preguntara el porqué. La mente del Ki más débil se encontraba cavilando acerca de la joven que, sin proponérselo, había despertado en él sentimientos nunca antes explorados. No importaba que tantas vueltas le diera a sus elucubraciones, ese sentimiento tan intenso que sentía era mucho más que afecto y cariño.

De pronto el del ki más elevado detuvo la pelea descendiendo a la tierra seguido por el del ki más débil.

—¿Qué te ocurre Gohan? —indagó con cierta seriedad en sus ojos.

—¿Eh? Lo lamento, papá. —se disculpó el menor, cabizbajo.

—Así no podemos entrenar, tienes la mente en otro lugar. Recuerda que durante una pelea, si no estás concentrado en el enemigo, este te derribará fácilmente. —le advirtió.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —esta vez miró a su padre con la mirada pesarosa.

—¿En que piensas? —quiso saber.

—Yo… es que… —balbuceo dudoso si su padre podría entender como se sentía.

—¿Es esa niña llamada Kagome? —preguntó con inocente suspicacia.

Gohan miró fijo a su padre por un momento sorprendido.

—Lo sabía, es esa niña. —sonrió radiante. —¿Qué ocurre con ella? Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… —esta vez su rostro se tornó carmín.

—Así que era eso… —Se rascó la cabeza pensativo. —¡Ya sé! –dijo encontrando una solución a las preocupaciones de su hijo. —Demuéstrale que la quieres.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber.

—Pues pídele matrimonio. —sonrió ingenuamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gohan quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de Gokú mientras lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Pero asegúrate de que ella también este enamorada de ti. No estoy seguro como es que uno se da cuenta de eso… —Se rascó la cabeza algo pensativo. —pero supongo que ustedes lo harán.

Gohan lo miraba sin decir nada, pero le sorprendía la simpleza con la que emitía sus vocablos, y más si estos eran sobre un asunto tan importante como el matrimonio, aunque si pudo notar cierta seriedad en sus últimas frases ya que la relación de su padre y su madre no había sido como las típicas parejas de casados.

Había sido… complicada…

Ahora que Gokú podía ver a Gohan de esa manera, también podía discernir algo más fuerte de lo que había sentido en su relación con Milk en los ojos de su hijo. Él no sabía si lo que veía era amor, o era otra cosa, pues el Sayajin jamás había sentido más que cariño hacia la mujer con quien supuestamente había compartido varios años de su vida.

Todo había comenzado por una confusión cuando eran niños, a Goku ciertamente le agradaba Milk, pero no la amaba. Su promesa de matrimonio había sido tan solo un mal entendido al inferir un concepto erróneo del significado de "matrimonio", confundiéndolo con el de "comer".

Todo comenzó ahí.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que tener una esposa conllevaba, y lo más probable es que todavía no la tuviera, ya que la mayoría de los años que habían estado de casados, él desaparecía por años para entrenar sin que Milk supiera en dónde estaba. La ausencia de Gokú la hacía sufrir, en cambio para él, era disfrutar de lo que más le gustaba, ya que las peleas y los entrenamientos eran algo que llevaba en la sangre de guerrero Sayajin.

La pocas veces que él se quedaba con Milk no podía lidiar con las muestras de afecto que ella le exigía. Gokú no sabía lo que era el amor, y en su ingenuidad e inocencia confundió el cariño con aquel sentimiento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no podía serlo, fue cuando decidió terminar con esa relación. Milk no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando Goku habló con ella, su esposa no lo aceptó diciendo que si lo seguían intentando podrían llegar a funcionar como matrimonio y tal vez él podría amarla realmente, pero pronto cesó de su insistencia al ver en los ojos de su esposo una seriedad que pocas veces había visto en toda su vida. Milk no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el divorcio.

Gohan tenía catorce años cuando eso sucedió, y él ya se había dado cuenta que aunque ellos se querían, no existía el sentimiento del amor por parte de su padre, así que no tardó en aceptar el quiebre que había estado presente desde el principio. Por otro lado, para Goten, quien en ese momento tenía cinco años, había sido un golpe duro, pero contaba con el apoyo de sus padres y su hermano mayor, y es por eso que no tardó mucho en aceptarlo a pesar de su edad.

En la actualidad, Gokú no vivía muy lejos de su antiguo hogar cuando estaba con Milk. Él ahora vivía solo, a las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar donde el verde de las plantas reinaba junto con una tranquilidad de la cual nunca se aburría, y también, sin que las personas de la ciudad sufrieran daños, claro que de vez en cuando, al elevar su ki demasiado, hacía temblar la tierra, pero siempre trataba de no destruirla disfrutando de sus arduos entrenamientos y en busca de guerreros fuertes. Le gustaba recostarse y dormir debajo de un gran árbol que según él, le proporcionaba un sueño más placentero que cuando dormía en su cama. Gohan y Goten lo visitaban seguido, sobre todo para hacer lo que más le gustaba a los tres: entrenar. Milk no veía demasiado a Gokú más que las veces que eran estrictamente necesarias, pues aún le resultaba doloroso ya que ella aún lo amaba con devoción. De vez en cuando, lo invitaba a comer cuando Gohan y Goten insistían en que lo hiciera, pero aún así trataba de no tener demasiado contacto con él para que el dolor no fuera mayor.

—¡No le puedo pedir matrimonio! —exclamó al fin luego de un largo silencio de procesar estupefacto las palabras de Goku.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió desconcertado. —¿No la quieres tanto? Si es así está bien, no debes casarte sino estas seguro de tus sentimientos por ella.

—¡No es eso! Claro que estoy seguro de eso... —musitó avergonzado y con el rostro aún más colorado.

—Ya veo, ¿pero entonces cuál es el problema? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—No es tan fácil, además tenemos dieciséis años, si le pido eso creerá que estoy loco además… —se interrumpió al recordar sus lágrimas por ese muchacho de cabellos plateado y ojos dorados.

—¿Además?

—Ella no siente lo mismo, probablemente ni sabe lo que siento, y eso es porque… —se quedó en silencio por un momento perdido en el recuerdo de su triste mirada. —ella quiere a alguien más.

—¿Entonces tiene novio?

—No. —negó.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

No lograba entender el verdadero dilema del tema. Para él todo se podía solucionar tan fácil como pidiensole a la muchacha matrimonio y listo.

—Kagome está enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde y solo tiene ojos para él… —trató de recordar el nombre que Sango le había dicho. —su nombre es… -siguió tratando. —Inuyasha… —recordó finalmente.

—¿Inuyasha? —rió divertido. —Que nombre más gracioso. —continuó riendo.

—¡No se trata de eso, papá! -exclamó algo molesto. —Se trata de que ella realmente lo ama y no puede olvidarse de él. —concluyó.

—¿Ah si? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza por lo complicado que le resultaba entender la situación.—Entonces lucha por ella. Gánate su corazón.

—No sé cómo hacer eso.

Gokú se quedó un rato en silencio pensativo.

—¡Invítala aquí! —exclamó exaltado.

—¿Eh?

—Así es, invítala y muéstrale quién eres. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Mostrarle quien soy? ¿Te refieres a revelarle quienes somos?

—¿Y por qué no? Si tanto te gusta debe ser por algo. No debe tener un corazón malo y tampoco creo que se asuste si se entera de quienes somos. Incluso puedes enseñarle a volar para que venga aquí cuando lo desee tal como dijo Goten. Creo que es una buena idea. Algo me dice que Kagome podría ser una excelente guerrera.

Gohan se quedó un rato pensativo y consideró la idea.

—Tal vez tengas razón…

—¿Verdad que si? —sonrió alegremente cual niño al ver que su hijo le daba la razón.

—¡Lo haré! —finalmente sonrió con la misma alegría que su padre. —La próxima vez que la vea pensaré en cómo decírselo.

—¡Muy bien! Y dime, ¿ahora si puedes concentrarte en nuestra pelea?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No te dejaré ganar! —exclamó con confianza.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡A pelear!

.

.

Luego de que lo había pensado una y otra vez tratando de negar lo que parecía haber emergido de repente con gran fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser, la verdad al fin se había revelado ante él. Ya no podía negarlo más. Su devoción hacia Kikyo simplemente había sido una ilusión creada por él mismo para negar sus verdaderos sentimientos, para negar a la verdadera dueña de su corazón ¿Pero por qué? Simple. Ella era su amiga ¿Por qué arruinar tan bella amistad? ¿Qué tal si Kagome no le correspondía? Su subconsciente tan solo había explayado ese amor en Kikyo porque esos sentimientos eran algo que no podía seguir guardando dentro en su interior. Tal vez desde el primer momento en que la había conocido se había enamorado de ella, pues Kagome era la única que había logrado verlo por quien era, y no solamente su exterior como las otras huecas que tan solo se fijaban en eso y en la riqueza de su familia, aunque sino hubiera sido por Miroku, él todavía hubiera seguido enfrascado en sus pensamientos sobre la de mirada gélida. Kikyo poseía una raza belleza estoica, pero como tal era vacía, no era una mujer capaz de amar, parecía más absorta en sus objetivos personales.

Su amigo tenía razón, odiaba dársela pero la tenía. A quien él quería era a Kagome. La pregunta era… ¿Qué haría ahora que lo sabía? La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Sin duda lo que ella le hacía sentir era algo demasiado profundo que se había incrustado en sus entrañas, y que recién podía verlo. Ahora que podía verla como su único y verdadero amor, lucharía por ella sin importar los obstáculos que tuviera que pasar…

Ni a quien tuviera que pasar.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro nuevo día de clase se hacía presente en el instituto Shikon no Tama. Kagome caminaba hacia su aula absorta en sus pensamientos. Los exámenes se aproximaban y ella tenía todas las materias estudiadas excepto por un detalle: matemáticas. Por más que se la pasaba horas en frente de su libro, los números le parecían los símbolos chinos que se usaban hace tres mil quinientos cincuenta años que le exigían saber en la primaria. Jamás pudo entenderlos y ahora que debía estudiar las ecuaciones para despejar X y hacer la verificación para corroborar si los resultados eran correctos, se volvía loca ya que estos no eran piadosos con ella.

Había intentado pedirle ayuda a Sango pero entre que tenía que cuidar a Kohaku cuando sus padres no estaban en casa y estudiar para las doce materias que tenían, su amiga no tenía tiempo para ella y tampoco es que Kagome quisiera molestarla, dado que, en realidad, la matemática en sí era algo que ya debía tener incorporado a sus conocimientos, pero en lugar de eso, hasta las tablas se le olvidaban, algo que era el colmo hasta para ella. En secreto las volvía a memorizar de vez en cuando por su falta de uso e interés en los números.

—¡Kagome! —se oyó de repente.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, a la vez que daba un respingo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente Kagome distinguió la voz de su mejor amiga Sango.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó intrigada y al mismo tiempo algo molesta por haberla estado llamado repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta.

—Ah… en nada… —repuso con desánimo.

—Sí, claro. —dijo con sarcasmo. —¿Es Inuyasha otra vez? —siguió indagando.

—No. —contestó tratando de que su recuerdo profiriendo el nombre de Kikyo no se apoderara de su mente. —Se acercan los exámenes.

—Ya entiendo. Es por el examinen de matemática, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

Mientras que Sango pensaba en una solución para ayudar a su amiga, pudo ver que en unos metros más adelante, su amigo Gohan era acosado por un grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban sin dejarlo salir. Lo miraban embelezadas por su notable cuerpo bien entrenado, y también por su adorable y tierna personalidad que lo hacía tan atractivo como Inuyasha pero de una manera contraria que ninguna de ellas podía dejar de adorar. El pobre muchacho se encontraba sumamente avergonzado y nervioso por toda la atención que tenía sin entender bien el porqué. Gohan pensó que quizá era por ser el alumno nuevo, y también por el hecho de que Shikon no Tama era la primera escuela pública a la que asistía.

Por otro lado, Sango miraba al grupo de chicas como si se tratara de una plaga de la cual no podía deshacerse. Ella entendía la inevitable situación en la cual se encontraba Gohan, él era como la contraparte de Inuyasha, pero igual de atractivo para aquellas chicas que no podían dejar de pensar más que en sus hormonas revolucionadas al ver algo lindo sin considerar que era un ser humano viviente igual que ellas. Sango odiaba eso, no solo del sexo femenino sino del masculino, ya que, esa forma tan escueta de pensar era el resultado de una sociedad que seguía un estereotipo vacío y sin sentido. Miraba la escena indignada, pues ella conocía la forma en que miraban a su amigo Inuyasha o a Gohan. Era la misma forma con la que se podía mirar un collar caro y brillante en una joyería, algo puramente superficial y prácticamente sin sentido ¿Acaso eran objetos? Todos eran seres vivos y aunque ni Inuyasha ni Gohan eran malos jóvenes, ellas realmente no los conocían.

—¡Pero que idiotas! —exclamó Sango con fastidio.

—¿Eh? —la miró sin entender la razón de su repentino comportamiento.

Kagome pudo discernir un brillo que denotaba furia hacia lo que fuera que estuviera viendo. En ese momento, siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta llegar a Gohan. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro al ver a su amigo, pero esta desapareció inmediatamente al comprender la situación. Otra vez lo mismo. Su mejor amiga de cabellos castaños detestaba cuando las chicas le hacían eso a Inuyasha o a Miroku.

—Ya, ya, no les hagas caso. —trató de tranquilizarla Kagome. —¿Pero no crees que deberíamos ayudarlo? El pobre de Gohan parece no saber que hacer con todas esas chicas a su alrededor y considerando lo tímido que es se debe sentir avergonzado.

—Es cierto, vamos. —dijo Sango decidida.

Ambas caminaron unos pasos hasta que Sango se detuvo de repente con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, algo que Kagome notó inmediatamente pero sin saber la razón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó desconcertada a la de cabellos castaños.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta… —empezó a decir mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué es?

—¿Qué opinas de Gohan? —la miró atentamente expectante de su crucial respuesta.

—¿Qué opino? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿No íbamos a salvar a Gohan de esas chicas?

—Contesta. —dijo con tono serio.

—Pues… —empezó poniéndose el dedo índice sobre el mentón pensativa. —él me gusta.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó de repente sorprendida, pues aún no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Gohan, es amable, simpático, y de buen corazón. Es por eso que me gusta y lo considero mi amigo.

—Era eso… —dijo con notable decepción.

—¿Qué otra cosa pensabas? —preguntó sin tenes la minima idea a lo que su amiga se refería.

—Descuida… solo quería corroborar que realmente él te cayera bien… —mintió.

Sango esperaba poder ver algún atisbo de interés más allá de la amistad en los ojos de Kagome aunque esta fuera inconsciente, pero la verdad era que no había podido ver nada. Pensó que le llevaría trabajo hacer que su mejor amiga se enamorara de su nuevo amigo para hacer que se olvidara de Inuyasha, pero haría todo lo posible a partir de ese momento.

—Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer… así que debo irme… —volvió a mentir.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? —quiso saber.

—Al baño.

—¿Al baño? —la miró poco convencida de su respuesta.

—Mejor ayúdalo tú. —insistió. —Nos veremos luego. —se alejó rápidamente para no tener que dar más explicaciones.

—Oye… —la miró con extrañeza por su comportamiento, pero luego se concentró en su amigo. —¡Tengo que salvar a Gohan! ¡Allá voy!

Cuando dio el primer paso sintió que alguien tomaba su muñeca de atrás bruscamente, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando hacia su amigo en problemas. Kagome tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que giró su cabeza y finalmente lo vio.

—Inuyasha… —musitó al verlo, sorprendida.

Un silencio extraño se hizo presente en el aire. Ella no entendía porqué, pero veía algo diferente en el de cabellos plateados. Sus dorados ojos la miraban de manera críptica y penetrante, y por más que los contemplara de manera sempiterna, jamás podría distinguir lo que era. El efecto que su mirada provocaba en ella hacía que todo a su alrededor se desenfocara. Kagome deseaba poder desprenderse de esa mirada que parecía guiar su alma a la tentación de ser absorbida y consumida por esos orbes. No podía seguir de esa manera, él se las arreglaba para seguir sucumbiendo su ser incluso cuando estaba determinada a poner una barrera entre sus más hondos sentimientos de amor y la ignorancia de su amigo que la atribulaba.

Antes de que el ámbar de sus ojos la derrotara, hizo un movimiento rápido y miró hacia cualquier lado que no fueran esos fanales, al mismo tiempo que trataba de deshacerse de su agarre de la forma más sutil que pudo, pero Inuyasha no la soltaba, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, le dolía que con esa acción confirmara lo que sus cavilaciones no paraban de maquinar en su mente: ella ya no era la misma. Su mejor amiga sin duda había cambiado. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes y eso lo afligía aún más ahora que había descubierto el nivel de importancia que ella representaba para sus más intrínsecos sentimientos.

Al ver que Inuyasha no la soltaba viró su mirada nuevamente hacia él tratando de entender sus designios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome sin entender su acción.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer? —dijo esquivando la pregunta de su amiga con una seriedad inusual en él.

Kagome no entendía la situación de la cual era parte. Solo pudo quedarse mirándolo largamente.

—Iba… —se interrumpió al sentir nuevamente que esa mirada se clavaba en sus ojos.

—Ibas a ir con él… ¿Cierto? —la interrumpió tajante, pero con un deje de melancolía, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia la de Kagome.

Kagome seguía sin entender su comportamiento, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos no hacía más que consternarla. Podía notar que su piel se atería. Por dentro maldecía aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos que hacían que su cuerpo traicionara su mente de manera inexorable.

—Sí… iba a ir con Gohan… —fue lo más coherente que pudo decir.

—¿Gohan? —está vez su mirada se tornó molesta al conocer el nombre de su posible rival.

—Es… mi… mi amigo… —contestó con voz trémula e intimidada por su perturbadora acritud más propia de su hermano que de él.

Gohan seguía sin poder apartar a las féminas que lo rodeaban. Él no quería ser grosero, pero la situación se había tornado asfixiante y extraña al recibir tan inusual atención por quienes ni siquiera conocía. Su mirada trató de buscar una salida entre el tumulto, pero en vez de hallarla oteo a Kagome y a ese joven de cabellera plateada dueño de los más profundos suplicios de Kagome a un par de metros de la horda de la cual Gohan era victima. En ese momento, el joven de cabellera negra se olvido de su amabilidad y de su timidez. Su mirada se volvió seria para luego caminar hacía Kagome e Inuyasha sin importar que aquellas chicas le siguieran hablando. Gohan las apartó de su camino sin siquiera mirarlas o disculparse por su repentina reacción, y se dirigió hacia su amiga que parecía estar en problemas.

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —trató de entender Kagome.

—¿Él es realmente tu amigo? —preguntó deseoso de una pronta respuesta por parte de su amiga a las desbordantes interrogantes que lo carcomían por dentro.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confusa. —Pues sí… —contestó.

—Disculpen… —intervino Gohan con la mirada seria puesta en Inuyasha. —¿Todo esta bien?

—Gohan… —dijo con una notable sonrisa olvidándose de su tensión al poder ver que ya no estaba sola con Inuyasha.

Al ver que Kagome le regalaba ese gesto al de cabellos oscuros, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica de celos.

—Que bueno que pudiste liberarte de esas chicas. —dijo con alegría.

—Yo también —repuso devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba por tal gesto.

El de cabellos plateados pudo ver ese rubor y el nerviosismo que Kagome le provocaba al de cabellos oscuros, y con eso, pudo darse cuenta con gran molestia de los sentimientos de ese muchacho hacía ella.

—Por cierto… —Kagome miró a Inuyasha para que este le soltara la muñeca.

Inuyasha dudó un poco ya que, figurativamente, sentía que si la soltaba el de cabellos oscuros se la arrebataría, pero luego lo volvió a pensar y finalmente la soltó con recelo.

Al ver que Inuyasha por fin la soltaba, Kagome le sonrió haciendo que las mejillas del mayor se tornaran escarlata al igual que las Gohan, algo que jamás le había pasado antes en presencia de su amiga. El de ojos dorados no solo experimentaba nuevas sensaciones desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, sino que la veía mucho más hermosa que antes.

—Inuyasha, él es mi amigo Gohan. —lo presentó señalando a su amigo de cabellera oscura.

—Gohan, él es mi amigo Inuyasha —señalo al de ojos dorados.

—Mucho gusto. —saludó Gohan extendiendo su mano sin perder aquella mirada seria.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la mano de Gohan largamente. ¿Le daría la mano a su rival? Lo pensó durante unos segundos mientras Kagome lo mirada aún confundida por su comportamiento. Ciertamente, Inuyasha nunca había hablado con Gohan, y en realidad no había razón valida para enojarse o llevarse mal con él, claro si no fuera porque ambos tenían sentimientos especiales por Kagome.

Inuyasha apartó la mano de Gohan con un movimiento raudo y hosco de su mano derecha, pues aunque recién lo conocía, él era muy orgulloso y jamás le daría la mano ya que era el rival contra quien lucharía para ganar el corazón de Kagome.

—Tú no me caes bien. —dijo secamente.

Gohan no se inmutó ante sus severas palabras, pero la amiga que tenían en común sí. Sabía bien por experiencia que las primeras impresiones de Inuyasha eran la que definían su relación con alguien permanentemente. Eso la llevó a pensar que había algo de Gohan que a Inuyasha no le había agradado. ¿Pero que era? ¿Qué no le podría agradar de él?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha? ¿Por qué actúas así? Gohan no te hizo nada malo. —le replicó, confundida por la situación.

—Él simplemente no me agrada. Punto final. –espetó.

.

.

Sango se dirigió al aula nuevamente ya que el reloj indicaba que la primera clase de la fecha estaba a punto de comenzar. No podía evitar expresar su satisfacción por la acción que había realizado con una sonrisa. El plan de la castaña consistía en dejar a su mejor amiga encargarse de salvar a Gohan de esas molestas chicas para que luego aprovechara el tiempo que le quedaba antes de comenzar la clase y que pudieran pasar en tiempo juntos. Seguramente Gohan estaría muy feliz de eso y esas charlas se repetirían hasta que finalmente el sentimiento naciera dentro de Kagome. Así es, Sango lo había urdido su plan muy bien.

—¡Hola Sango! —la saludó una voz masculina feliz de verla.

Sango dirigió su mirada hacía la voz sabiendo claramente a quien le pertenecía.

—Hola Miroku. —levantó su mano en gesto de saludo mientras lo veía acercarse hacía ella.

—¿Por casualidad has visto a Inuyasha? No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

—¿Eh? No, no lo he visto hoy, de seguro ya esta en su aula.

—No lo creo. De ahí es de donde vengo. Me dijo que iría a buscar a Kagome ya que no la veía hace varios días mientras yo estaba terminando una tarea que olvidé hacer. Le dije que me esperara ya que yo también quería verla y también a ti y a Rin pero no quiso y se fue solo.

—¡¿Fue a buscarnos?! —farfulló de repente. —¡No puede ser! Eso quiere decir que…

Inmediatamente corrió, ignorando la regla de no hacerlo en las instalaciones de la escuela y dejó a Miroku solo con la mirada confusa y sorprendida. Al llegar, no hizo falta las palabras para determinar que algo no estaba bien con Inuyasha y Gohan, Sango pudo ver de lejos los rayos que se tiraban con los ojos y el aura desafiante que había entre ellos, especialmente por parte de Inuyasha, pero no entendía el porqué, o sea, estaba claro que a Inuyasha no le gustaba Kagome ¿o si? No, era imposible, a él le gustaba Kikyo, entonces… ¿Por qué…? pudo sentir el ambiente adusto y pesado que había entre los tres propagarse por todo el lugar y no solo era evidente entre ellos, sino entre los que pasaban por ahí. Los estudiantes miraban la escena con escalofríos ya que ambos poseían semblantes imponentes y parecía que desataban una colosal batalla con las miradas, mientras Kagome estaba atrapada en el medio sin poder moverse a causa de la impresión sintiendo en carne viva los rayos que ambos emitían sin saber que hacer, ni tampoco saber la razón de tal situación. Sango miraba la escena desde la distancia y, incluso para ella que se caracterizaba por ser de carácter tan rudo como amable, no se atrevía a interferir en lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no obstante, debía hacer algo, no podía dejar a Kagome en esa situación.

Sango se acercó con extrema cautela hacía ellos y, al verla, Kagome le agradeció a Kamisama el que ella estuviera ahí.

—Oigan… —trató de intervenir, pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharla ya que parecían demasiado ensimismados en el otro. –Escuchen… no sé que está pasando pero están asustando a todos aquí. Si un profesor viene los castigará.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo de pronto Miroku, sorprendido al encontrarse con esa extraña situación.

—No lo sé… —respondió Sango. —Ellos ya estaban así desde que llegué. Intenté hacer algo pero ninguno de los me hacen caso y Kagome está atrapada en medio.

—¿Y por qué no sale de ahí?

—¿Te parece que está en condiciones de hacerlo? Debe estar muy impresionada por esa aura que Gohan e Inuyasha emanan y no solo a ellos sino a todos.

—Tienes razón. —dijo con una gota en la cien ya que empezaba a ponerse nervioso. –Contéstame algo, Sango… —pidió sin quitar la mirada de los dos chicos que no paraban de mirarse entre sí.

—¿A ese sujeto que Inuyasha no para de mirar de manera desafiante le gusta Kagome? —preguntó temiendo confirmar sus deducciones acerca de la probable respuesta de Sango.

—No. —contestó con firmeza.

Un extraño alivio invadió a Miroku.

—Él está enamorado de ella. —continuó, tomando desprevenido a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó perplejo.

—Lo que oíste. ¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió.

Miroku no contestó, y en vez de eso, solo bastó una mirada para que ella entendiera la respuesta, haciendo que Sango abriera los ojos de par a par sorprendida por aquella revelación.

—No puede ser… —dirigió su mirada hacía Inuyasha y Gohan nuevamente. —Esto será un gran problema…

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó de pronto Kagome harta de la situación.

De repente, Inuyasha y Gohan dejaron de mirarse para dirigir su mirada hacia Kagome quien lucía más que molesta por la situación.

—¡Escuchen muy bien ustedes dos! No se que diablos les pasa, pero si buscan pelea este no es el momento.

—K-Ka.. Kagome… lo siento… —se disculpó Gohan apenado por la situación, pero más que eso, era que no podía evitar reaccionar así ante ella.

—¡Feh! ¡No molestes!

Kagome lo miró fulminante.

—¡Tú eres el que está molestando Inuyasha! No veo porqué te molesta tanto Gohan ¿Por qué no le das la mano y asunto arreglado? —trató de razonar con su amigo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —negó con obstinación.

—Pues no entiendo tu comportamiento. —dijo molesta.

—Tú no entiendes nada… —musitó mirando para otro lado sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

La campana sonó de repente anunciando el comienzo de la primera clase.

—Tranquilos chicos. —Intervino Miroku. —Inuyasha ya debemos irnos a clases o llegaremos tarde. Por cierto yo soy Miroku. Un gusto. —se presentó ante Gohan extendiendo su mano mientras escrutaba su lenguaje corporal de manera disimulada.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! El gusto es mío. —dijo Gohan extendiendo su mano y tomando la de Miroku.

—Soy amigo de Kagome, Sango y mejor amigo de Inuyasha. —añadió mientras seguía observándolo minuciosamente.

—Ya veo. —dijo Gohan con una sonrisa amable y sincera. —Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo también. —sonrió Miroku.

—¡HA! —se oyó por parte de Inuyasha para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse sin saludar a nadie.

—¡Espera Inuyasha! —Miroku se apresuró a seguir a su amigo.

—¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?! No entiendo que fue lo que le pasó. —exclamó Kagome aún molesta y confusa por el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

—No importa eso ahora. —suspiró Sango aliviada de que todo haya terminado. —Mejor vamos a clases antes de que nos pongan media falta o peor: una completa.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto Gohan, en verdad ciento el comportamiento de Inuyasha. La verdad nunca lo había visto comportarse así. —se disculpó Kagome.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo porque lo hizo.

—¿Ah si? Pues dímelo porque la verdad no entiendo. —quiso indagar Kagome.

—Pues… —Dijo Gohan, poniéndose nervioso nuevamente.

—¡Se hace tarde! —Intervino Sango con una gota en la sien, pues no era algo que convenía explicárselo a Kagome en ese momento.

Sango tomó del brazo a sus dos amigos y los arrastró al aula.

Miroku e Inuyasha subían las escaleras para dirigirse a su salón que se encontraba en el piso de arriba sin decir una palabra.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Inuyasha no contestó.

—¿No quieres saber lo que averigüe? —quiso llamar su atención al tratar de brindarle información de su interés.

El de cabellos plateados se detuvo de repente y dio media vuelta para verlo. Aunque se encontraba molesto por el hecho de haber sido tan amable con su rival, ciertamente él deseaba saber que es lo que la habilidad de Miroku para analizar a las personas había logrado.

—Espero que no me digas lo obvio. —finalmente le dirigió la palabra con hosquedad.

—¿Qué Gohan esta enamorado de Kagome? Pues, naturalmente, es obvio que hasta alguien tan distraído como tú se dio cuenta de eso. Ése muchacho en verdad se muestra muy interesado en ella. –afirmó.

—¡Ya cállate! Si solo vas a decirme eso no me dirijas la palabra. —exclamó aún enfadado.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha. Tengo buenas noticias para ti. —anunció con una sonrisa confiada.

Inuyasha lo miró expectante.

—Es cierto que a Kagome le agrada mucho Gohan, pero no está interesada en él de la misma forma que él lo esta en ella.

—¿En serio? —dijo con el rostro iluminado.

—Así es. —aseguró.

— _De hecho, pude ver que Kagome sigue estando enamorada de Inuyasha con la misma intensidad que antes, los sentimientos de Kagome no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo…_

El humor de Inuyasha de pronto cambio y se sintió contento por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Espera, Inuyasha, no celebres tanto. —dijo con el rostro serio.

—¿De que hablas? Ya me dijiste que ella no siente nada por él.

—Pero él si. El tiempo podría cambiar muchas cosas. Los ojos de Gohan me mostraron que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. —advirtió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo con los ojos alarmados.

—Me refiero a que él luchará por cambiar los sentimientos de Kagome. —afirmó.

La seriedad que Inuyasha veía en los ojos de Miroku le hizo entender que debía apresurarse a hacer algo para convertir esa amistad que los unía en algo más fuerte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta para todos los amigos mientras esperaban en anuncio de la campana que indicaba en recreo. Sango ansiaba obtener respuestas acerca del comportamiento de Inuyasha, o sea… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Inuyasha se mostraba interesado en su mejor amiga justo ahora que alguien más se había enamorado de ella? ¿Realmente era amor? ¿O simplemente era los celos de un amigo al ver que su amiga pasa más tiempo con un nuevo amigo? El asunto era algo delicado, y la castaña no podía preguntárselo directamente ya que al hacerlo, ella podría poner en evidencia los sentimientos de Kagome sin querer, y todo podría resultar un desastre. No obstante, sabía a quien debía preguntarse…

Tan pronto como la hora del receso llegó, Sango se levantó de su asiento para ir al salón de Inuyasha y Miroku, y apenas los vio salir, ellos la saludaron con un "hola" pero la castaña no respondió, y en cambio, se limitó a tomar a Miroku del brazo y apartarlo del de ojos dorados mientras este miraba estupefacto como ella se alejaba de él con su mejor amigo sin poder articular palabra alguna por la repentina acción.

Miroku y Sango se hallaban en algún rincón de la institución donde no había nadie que los oyera.

—¿Sabes por qué te arrastré hasta aquí? —preguntó Sango.

Miroku suspiró con pesadez. Él lo sabía.

—Lo intuyo. —contestó sin ningún rastro de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Lo sabía. —confirmó Sango. —Habla de una vez. —exigió.

—Como te hice saber, Inuyasha esta enamorado de Kagome, de hecho, lo estaba desde hace tiempo, solo que no se daba cuenta porque al pensar que su relación podría arruinarse, su subconsciente canalizó esos sentimientos en Kikyo y se hizo creer a sí mismo que estaba enamorada de ella, sin embargo, al ver a Kagome con Gohan y ver que se llevaban tan bien, lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. —explicó Miroku.

—No puede ser… —dijo Sango con expresión cansada.

—Te pido que no se lo digas a Kagome, sé que ella está enamorada de Inuyasha y sé que se podría alegrar con la noticia, pero Inuyasha esta muy nervioso con este descubrimiento. —pidió.

—Lo entiendo, no se lo diré de la misma manera que tú guardas el secreto de Kagome… por otro lado… Gohan… sé que la ama sinceramente, esto podría afectarle mucho… —se interrumpió pensativa. –Él también es mi amigo…

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué haremos? —inquirió Sango.

—La situación de ellos tres es delicada, pienso que lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo sin intervenir, ambos sabemos que Inuyasha y Kagome se aman… pero ellos deben ganarse el amor del otro por su cuenta, por otro lado… —su voz se tornó más seria y con algo de culpabilidad por su mejor amigo. —si Gohan se gana el amor de Kagome y él se la merece más que Inuyasha es algo que él deberá aceptar.

Sango dio un profundo suspiro, pero se sentía más aliviada de hablar sobre el tema con su amigo.

—Creo que tienes razón… tan sabio como siempre… —le sonrió al sentirse mejor.

La sonrisa de Sango hizo que Miroku se ruborizada ya que a él siempre le había gustado su sonrisa. Esa era una de las muchas características de la castaña que habían hecho que el llegara amarla en secreto, pero nunca se lo había confesado, y como había un fuerte sentimiento de por medio temía que su sentido analítico fuera afectado por su amor hacia ella, y es por eso que jamás pudo saber si Sango podría llegar a sentir lo mismo que él si se proponía a conquistarla, no obstante, ahora que era testigo de la situación que rodeaba a Kagome, Inuyasha y Gohan, Miroku no quería tener que pasar por lo mismo, por lo cual, tuvo la espontánea decisión de hacérselo saber en ese mismo momento.

—Sango… —se acercó más a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras un terrible nerviosismo lo invadía al extremo de no poder hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales —y-yo…

—¿Eh…? –lo miró confusa… —¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que… tengo que decirte que… —anunció Miroku.

—¿Chicos que hacen aquí? —Apareció de repente una muchacha de cabellos color negro y corto hasta el hombro y de ojos marrones oscuros.

—¡Rin! —Exclamó con alegría Sango.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó con una amable y calida sonrisa.

Aunque Miroku estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, pensó que no podía haber sido más inoportuna.

—¿Miroku te ocurre algo? —preguntó desconcertada al ver su rostro claramente decepcionado. —¿No estás feliz de verme después de tantos días?

—Claro que si. —finalmente sonrió.

—Esa reacción me gusta más. —rió divertida.

Kagome era la única que seguía copiando el modelo de examen del pizarrón. Todos los demás, excepto Gohan, se habían marchado a disfrutar del recreo, pero el de cabellos negros tenía otro concepto de disfrutar, a él le gustaba ver a Kagome en todas sus facetas y contemplarla para seguir conociéndola, y a medida que lo hacía, su anhelo por llegar a ser el compañero que ella eligiera para compartir su vida crecía. Era inexplicable aquello que sentía, pero así era.

La de cabellos oscuros y largos miraba el pizarrón tratando de entender algo, había decidido que hasta no entender aunque sea una mínima parte de aquellas complicadas ecuaciones no pararía, de todas formas no tenía otra opción, pues el examen de matemáticas era dentro de dos días.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —finalmente se decidió a interrumpir su concentración.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró ilusionada.

—Claro. —le sonrió amablemente. —pero el recreo terminará en cinco minutos, dudo que pueda explicártelo en tan poco tiempo.

—No puede ser… —suspiró con resignación.

—No te preocupes, tengo una idea. —anunció.

Kagome lo miró expectante.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de mi padre a estudiar? —sugirió.

—¿A la casa del señor Goku?

—Mi padre dijo que no tiene problema. Ahí podremos estudiar cómodamente porque mi papá se va temprano y entrena durante todo el día. —explicó.

—¿Tanto? —lo miró desconcertada.

—Pues si, a él le gusta hacer eso.

—Vaya… —lo miró fascinada. —¿Y que clase de entrenamiento hace? —inquirió.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —puso la mano derecha en su nuca sobandola y sonrió nervioso pues no estaba seguro que decirle. —De todo tipo…

Gohan de pronto recordó lo que su padre le había dicho acerca de confiar más en Kagome y contarle quienes eran ellos realmente.

—¿Sabes…? —empezó a hablar nuevamente sopesando sus palabras. —Hay cosas que me gustaría decirte sobre nosotros…

—¿Sobre los Sayajins? —lo interrumpió entusiasmada.

—¿Eh? S-Si… —dijo algo sorprendido de que recordara lo que su padre había dicho acerca de su raza.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que el señor Goku no había dicho eso al azar. De seguro ustedes son Sayajins… —se puso el dedo índice derecho sobre el mentón pensativa. —aunque la verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que eso significa… y tampoco había escuchado esa palabra antes.

—Si quieres puedo decirte luego de enseñarte matemáticas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy después de clases? —Preguntó exaltada.

—C-claro… —dijo sorprendido y nervioso de que ese fuera el día en que le contaría acerca de ellos.

Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome por todos lados, pero no la hallaba, tampoco hallaba a Sango o a Miroku, o incluso a Rin que estaba seguro haberla visto entrar a su salón antes de haberse encontrado con Gohan y Kagome ese día.

—¿Dónde diablos están todos? —pensó desconcertado por la falta de presencia de sus amigos. —¿Dónde esta ella? Tampoco veo a ese sujeto llamado Gohan ¿será que está con él? —empezó a maquinarse mientras una inevitable descarga de celos lo invadía.

—¡Maldición! —farfulló para luego seguir buscando.

Inuyasha no había logrado encontrar a sus amigos, por lo cual, decidió esperar a Miroku en la entrada del salón. Cuando Inuyasha lo vio, su amigo de cabello amarrado y oscuro supo que se encontraba molesto, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mirada denotaba un claro enfado, pero no era algo de lo cual Miroku no estuviera acostumbrado, así que no se sorprendió mucho por su comportamiento.

—¿Dónde estuvieron? —inquirió.

—En un lugar donde no deberíamos haber estado. —contestó sin dar alguna otra explicación.

—¿Qué quería Sango? —siguió indagando, ya que el comportamiento de Sango le había parecido sospechoso.

—Solo hablar. —respondió.

Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Pues eso está más que claro! —exclamó con una vena que se le hinchaba en la sien.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas? —preguntó esquivo a lo que sabía que su mejor amigo en realidad deseaba saber pero no podía revelar.

—¡Quiero saber de que hablaron! —farfulló.

—Lo lamento Inuyasha pero eso no te lo puedo decir ni a ti ni a nadie, ya que es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos. —terminó por explicarle.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de explotar, ya que, aunque sabía que su amigo era sincero, no podía evitar pensar que lo que sea que haya conversado con Sango, era algo que lo involucraba a él, a Kagome e incluso a ese sujeto que era su rival.

—¡Feh! ¡Haz lo que quieras! —contestó aún molesto pero resignado a recibir una respuesta concreta.

Las horas pasaron y Gohan estaba tan nervioso que no lograba concentrarse en las clases de biología e historia, él deseaba contarle a Kagome quienes eran los Sayajíns a modo de demostrarle lo valiosa que ella era para él, pero no se imaginó que ese día llegaría tan pronto. Sin duda agradecía haber previsto todo desde hacía varias semanas al pedirle de favor a Bulma que le prestara una cápsula con un transporte para volar, algo que sin duda le pareció extraño a la de cabellos celestes, ya que, ella sabía perfectamente que él podía volar sin necesidad de usar un vehículo aéreo, o a lo sumo, usar la nube voladora que prácticamente había quedado obsoleta. Al ver el rostro de la mujer confundida por su extraño pedido, él le explico que era para llevar a una compañera a la casa de su padre ya que a pie o en auto resultaría difícil debido a la distancia tan grande. En ese momento, Bulma se sorprendió al escucharlo, pues ella no sabía que estuviera asistiendo a una institución en la capital en vez de seguir sus clases con su madre, pero le alegró de escucharlo, y al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro al notar que Gohan se mostraba muy interesado en dicha compañera, pero también le parecía lógico ya que se encontraba en edad de enamorarse. La fémina no dudó en prestarle el veículo y también en desearle buena suerte con su misteriosa compañera. Gohan se había puesto muy colorado al escuchar a la de cabellos celestes hablar de esa forma y aún más por el hecho de pedirle que cuando ella fuera su novia oficial, se la presentara.

Las clases habían terminado, Kagome ya había llamado a su madre para decirle que se iría a la casa de un compañero a estudiar. La de cabellos oscuros pudo notar la duda de su madre a través del aparato, pero luego cedió ya que tenía confianza en las personas en las cuales confiaba su hija. Con el permiso de su madre, Kagome estaba lista para partir, y al contárselo a Sango y Rin, estas se pusieron felices por ella. Por otro lado, ni Miroku ni Inuyasha sabían que Kagome se iría con Gohan a estudiar a solas, ya que ellos, por ser de un grado superior, salían más tarde de clases.

Sango se alegró por primera vez de que sus horarios no coincidieran con la de los muchachos, ya que, lo más probable, es que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso y encontrara la manera de no dejar que Kagome se fuera con Gohan.

Gohan lanzó la cápsula en un lugar espacioso para que esta pudiera convertirse en el vehículo que tanto requería. Se sorprendió de ver que era uno de última generación y el rostro de Kagome al igual que el de Sango y Rin también se mostraron de la misma forma.

—¿Viajaremos… en esto? —preguntó aún sorprendida.

—pues… si… digo si es que no te molesta… —dijo preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Será la primera vez que viajo en uno de estos y por eso estoy emocionada. —le sonrió.

—¿En serio? Me alegra oír eso. —dijo contento de que le gustase la idea.

Kagome se despidió de sus dos amigas al igual que Gohan para luego subir al vehiculo. Durante el viaje, Kagome miraba fascinada el hermoso paisaje que se podía contemplar desde lo alto mientras que Gohan la miraba feliz de poder contemplarla con tan resplandeciente estado de ánimo.

Aterrizaron sin problemas, Kagome aún se encontraba emocionada, pero por alguna razón lo estaba aún más de llegar a ese lugar.

Contempló el todo que había a su alrededor, le parecía increíble lo cerca que se sentía de la naturaleza, pues todo le resultaba mucho más ameno que en la ciudad, y eso también hizo que se sintiera más conectada consigo misma.

Mientras Gohan se encargaba de sacar algunas cosas que había dejado dentro del vehículo, Kagome seguía escrutando el humilde pero hermoso hogar del señor Goku desde afuera al igual que el espeso follaje verde a su alrededor. La de cabellos oscuros sabía que ese señor no se encontraba dentro, pues, como lo había dicho su amigo, él seguramente se encontraría entrenando, al pensar eso, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada ante el hecho, ya que, por alguna razón, pensaba que sería agradable tener una conversación con aquel simpático señor.

—Oye Kagome… —la llamó.

—¿Si? —dijo saliendo de pronto de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Podrías esperar un momento aquí? Es que quiero cerciorarme de que mi padre haya dejado todo en orden, es que muchas veces suele ser bastante desordenado. —pidió tímidamente.

—¿Eh? No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto a desorden te aseguro que nadie me gana, pero adelante. —dijo, tratando de que su presencia no representara ninguna molestia para él.

Dicho eso, vio como Gohan le sonreía para luego entrar a la casa.

Kagome continuo regocijándose con el sereno paisaje que la rodeaba, hasta que sus ojos fueron a parar a un gran árbol, era un árbol de prominente tronco y gran copa cuyas hojas eran movidas suavemente por la tranquila y cálida brisa. A Kagome le pareció un árbol de inusual tamaño, muy diferente al que tenía cerca de su casa y también a las que se encontraban en la capital dado que las personas se quejaban por el hecho de tener que lidiar con la caída de las hojas que fenecían cuando están se desprendían de sus ramas, por lo cual, las cortaban. La fémina nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tener que dar fin a lo que les proveían de aire puro, pero no es que pudiera hacer mucho en contra de la voluntad de la mayoría de las personas. Se acercó lentamente hacia el árbol y lo que vio al hacerlo le hizo dar un respingo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par a par.

—Él es… —musitó observando al individuo que se encontraba durmiendo serenamente.

Kagome contempló curiosamente al ser que parecía estar sumergido en un sueño eterno, pero no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, pues sus ropas estaban rasgadas y presentaba varias heridas junto con raspones que sangraban levemente, sin embargo, él parecía no ser consiente de eso. ¿Por qué estaba así? Se acercó lentamente hacía su cuerpo y trató de discernir mejor su estado, no obstante, no importaba como lo mirara, él parecía estar dormido de una manera placida. Su respiración era normal. Él simplemente dormía.

—¿Señor Goku? ¿Se encuentra bien? —trató de despertarlo.

Al ver que no reaccionaba puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, estos estaban tibios y bastante duros, Kagome podía notar claramente que le gustaba entrenar, pues su trabajado cuerpo no era algo que podía ver todos los días. Comenzó a moverlo levemente para poder despertarlo, pero a medida que lo hacía, este seguía de la misma forma, eso hizo que una descarga de algo de lo que no estaba segura que era realmente, le recorriera el cuerpo ¿Muerto? No, imposible. Podía ver claramente como respiraba, su lastimado pecho ascendía y descendía levemente, además estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba tíbio, y su piel, aunque de por si era bastante blanca, no presentaba ese blanco pálido exclusivamente propia de un muerto o un enfermo. Podría gritarle o darle una bofetada pero no quería mostrarse maleducada el primer día que visitaba su casa, ¿pero si en verdad estaba enfermo? Ella no sabía nada de medicina pero a pesar de que parecía estar durmiendo, no era normal dormir tan cómodamente con esas heridas y sin recibir atención médica.

—¡Señor Goku! —exclamó con fuerza.

Al escucharla Goku hizo que despertara de un brinco con el rostro alarmado.

—¿Q-Que? ¿Ya es hora de comer? —fue su automática respuesta ante su repentino despertar. —¿Eh? —Miró a su alrededor sin hallar a nadie.

—Señor Goku…

Goku bajó su mirada con desconcierto y se encontró con Kagome que era notablemente más pequeña que él.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome no respondió, aún se sentía sorprendida por el comportamiento tan despreocupado de ese señor, ya que, al estar tan cerca de él, podía ver claramente como las gotas de sangre que salían de sus heridas caían por los surcos de sus músculos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó aún preocupada por su estado a pesar de no ver ningún rastro de mal estar en su rostro.

—¿Eh? Claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Es que… —se interrumpió, dejando sus propias palabras flotando en el aire.

Kagome no pudo seguir hablando, ese señor era un individuo que jamás había visto. Ahora podía darse cuenta a quien había salido su hijo Gohan, pero aún así, eran diferentes. Los ojos que el señor Gokú mostraban eran extraños, muy peculiares de hecho, en ellos no había rastro de iniquidad, sino al contrario, eran impolutos, hogar de la inocencia más pura que jamás haya visto, una mirada que hacía que su alma se sintiera cálida y se llenara de parsimonía.

— _¿Quién… es… este señor…?_

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gokú alzando una ceja con desconcierto.

Kagome seguía sin responder, no sabía porqué no lo hacía. Simplemente no podía poner a trabajar sus cuerdas vocales, no es que estuviera nerviosa o algo parecido, es solo que parecía anonadada por aquel señor, era una sensación similar a la que había tenido la primera vez que lo vio. Tan solo lo miraba como si tratara de comprender lo intrínseco de su esencia o cuales habrían sido los factores que habían formado su alma hasta llegar al resultado que era lo que veía ante ella.

Ese ser era totalmente diferente a los que había conocido ¿Cuál habría sido su metamorfosis? Kagome nunca se había preguntado esa clase de cosas, sin embargo… ¿Algo tan complejo como la vida podía ser comprendido por algún ser en este universo? ¿De donde había salido tan singular zagal? Ella no entendía porqué sentía lo que sentía, tampoco estaba segura de lo que era, pero si tuviera que describirlo en lenguaje verbal, sería algo así como una sensación de desconcierto mezclado algún tipo de perplejidad y algo más… algo de lo cual no estaba segura pero que le hacía sentir calidez y un cosquilleo ¿Cautivada? ¿Embelezada? Quizá esos adjetivos eran demasiado, pero sin duda se aproximaba a lo que la embargaba.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó de pronto la voz de un niño con tono emocionado a espaldas de ella.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Kagome. —¿Goten?

Al reconocer la voz del hijo menor de Goku, Kagome se dio la vuelta para saludarlo con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció y se convirtió en una mirada de gran preocupación al mirar al niño con el cuerpo lacerado al igual que su padre.

—¡Goten! —exclamó sorprendida y asustada por el estado en que se encontraba.

Kagome enseguida fue hasta el pequeño y tocó sus heridas solo para corroborar lo que sus ojos ya le mostraban claramente. La sangre que salía de las lesiones de Goten ahora caía por las manos de Kagome mientras ella miraba el líquido carmín con una preocupación abrumadora.

—¡Señor Gokú debemos llevar a Goten a un hospital inmediatamente! —pidió Kagome con ojos suplicantes y la voz alarmada.

—¿Eh? No te preocupes tanto, Kagome, nosotros nos curamos rápido. Además estas heridas son solo producto de nuestro entrenamiento. —explicó Goku de manera despreocupada con su típica sonrisa.

—Así es, así que no tienes porque preocuparte, nosotros somos muy fuertes. —anunció el más pequeño con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Entrenamiento? —preguntó confundida por toda la inusual situación.

—Así es… ¿Qué Gohan no te lo dijo aún? —inquirió Gokú con una ceja levantada.

—¿Hablan lo de los Sayajíns? Pero… yo no… —se interrumpió al tratar de digerir el contexto de la situación.

—¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por el estado de sus cuerpos? —pensó Kagome aún sin entender.

—Kagome… —dijo Gohan con remilgo, haciendo acto de presencia.

—Gohan… —musitó su nombre con los ojos implorantes de algún tipo de respuesta que pudiera devolverla a su estado de normalidad.

Un silencio invadió todo el lugar del cual ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa mover los ropajes de los presentes. Gohan miraba a Kagome con melifluidad por haberle provocado toda esa confusión mientras el viento movía piadosamente los negros cabellos de la hermosa Hespéride. Una vez más, sentía que su corazón se encogía al verla de esa manera, tan perdida por lo que desconocía y nunca había visto ¿acaso se había equivocado al traerla tan pronto a su hogar? Quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado por su afán de mostrarle su origen y aquel mundo ignorado por los humanos.

—Kagome… —trató de buscar las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar.

—No te equivoques… no estoy asustada… —anunció al notar el temor en los ojos de Gohan por lo que ella pensara. —Es solo que... estoy confundida. ¿Por qué no hacen nada? Pareciera que esto es algo habitual para ustedes… ¿Siempre se lastiman de esta forma? —preguntó, mirando los lastimados cuerpos de Gokú y Goten. —¿Por qué llevan su cuerpo a ese extremo? ¿Acaso no les duele?

—Escucha Kagome…

—Claro que nos duele… —interrumpióGokú a Gohan de pronto, mirando a Kagome como si eso fuera lo más natural y ella recién pudiera asimilarlo. —pero ya estamos acostumbrados. Es normal que al entrenar nos lastimemos, pero esto no es tan grave para nosotros. Los Sayajíns se curan más rápido que los humanos y nos hacemos más fuertes con cada pelea.

—Así es, así que no te preocupes. —dijo Goten con una sonrisa alegre, tratando de lenificar la preocupación que ella tenía por ellos.

—Mi hermano y mi padre tienen razón. —dijo Gohan un poco más aliviado de que la reacción de Kagome no fuera de temor al descubrir lo diferentes que eran de los humanos. —¿Aún quieres saber más sobre los Sayajins? —preguntó, expectante de la importante respuesta de ella.

Kagome se quedó un momento sumergida en sus elucubraciones, y después de unos segundos de que su mente tratara de procesar la situación lo mejor posible, al fin logró salir de su desconcierto y perplejidad acerca de lo desconocido, y en cambio, lo pensó mejor, y descubrió que la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando la era única y maravillosa. El universo le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer algo que estaba más allá de los conocimientos habituales del ser humano ¡Una nueva especie! Eso era maravilloso.

—Por supuesto que sí. —aseguró con firmeza. —Nunca había conocido seres como ustedes y quiero hacerlo. —manifestó a la vez que una sonrisa que mostraba determinación se dibujaba en su rostro.

Gohan sonrió ante la confirmación de Kagome, por otro lado, a Goku no parecía sorprenderle la respuesta de Kagome, pues desde un principio había podido ver que era poseedora de un corazón puro y fuerte y que además era de mente abierta, dispuesta a conocer lo incognoscible que los demás terrícolas no eran capaz de ver ni de aceptar al estar tan encerrados en su habitual monotonía. El de cabellos con forma de ocho protuberancias amplió más su sonrisa al terminar de escuchar sus vocablos y se puso feliz de que su hijo conociera a una muchacha como ella.

—Oye Goten, ¿qué tal si vamos a darnos un baño en el río? —sugirió su padre para dejar a Gohan y a Kagome solos.

—¿Eh? Pero yo quiero quedarme con Kagome y Gohan, papá. Hace mucho que no la veo. —protestó Goten.

—Luego podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con ella, ahora debemos dejarlos solos para que hablen tranquilos. Te prometo que luego de bañarnos te dejaré hacerlo. —le sonrió.

—¿En serio? A bueno así pues si. —dijo Goten. —Kagome nos veremos luego, no vayas a irte antes de que vuelva, ¿sí? —quiso confirmar.

—Por supuesto que no, Goten, de aquí no me moveré —corroboró Kagome con tono afable y una sonrisa que denotaba ternura.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó alegre Goten con una sonrisa para luego irse con su padre.

.

.

Inuyasha esperaba en la sala de estudios de su hogar con el seño fruncido. No tenía ganas de dar comienzo a su clase semanal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su libro de historia como si quisiera destruirlo con el poder de su mirada, pero en realidad, no es que detestara aquel libro, sino que simplemente sus ojos habían terminado clavados en dicho texto como resultado de un inútil intento por tratar de olvidar lo que en ese momento, su mente no paraba de maquinar. Aquellos ígneos fanales los cuales parecían hacer honor a su inusual color, reflejaban el gran enojo mezclado con tristeza y temor en la cual había caído su alma. ¿Por qué justo ese día? ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que salir tarde de sus clases? Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que ese sujeto estaría a solas con su querida Kagome intentando conquistarla.

Inuyasha no había podido ver a Kagome en ninguno de los dos recreos. Según Sango, porque estaba intentando usar los minutos del receso para tratar de entender los complicados números que siempre la escarnecían, pero él sabía que aquel sujeto que competía contra él por los sentimientos de Kagome estaba junto a ella. Era obvio, pues tampoco lo había visto en los recreos y no le fue muy díficil entender el porqué.

Cuando el de ojos ambar había salido de sus clases con Miroku, había pensado en invitar a Kagome a su mansión con la excusa de estudiar para los exámenes, y dado que ella siempre había tenido problemas con las matemáticas, y como él tenía el privilegio de contar con una profesora particular, le iba a decir que sería buena idea estudiar juntos. Era la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con ella e intentar avanzar en su relación hacia un nivel de "más que amigos", así es… "era", pues ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de proponérselo, dado que al salir del instituto, ella ya no estaba, solo había podido hallar a Sango y a Rin, y cuando él había preguntado por Kagome, ambas se pusieron nerviosas y hubo un momento de silencio adusto hasta que la castaña finalmente había decidido contestar al entender que era inevitable darle una respuesta.

Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha lo supo. Su primera reacción al escuchar a la mejor amiga de su amada hablar había sido de desconcierto, era como si sus palabras hubieran hecho eco en su sentido de la audición tratando que aquel eco finalmente llegara al centro de su sentido para finalmente ser procesado por su cerebro. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que le estaba reclamando a Sango y a Rin el haber dejado que Kagome se fuera a la casa de alguien que vivía tan lejos y que no conocían desde hace mucho, pero como Sango tenía la característica de ser explosiva cuando se enojaba, no tardó en asestarle un raudal le palabras como intercambio de equivalencia por lo que él le había dicho a ella y a Rin.

En ese momento, Rin y Miroku simplemente los miraron con temor realizar una pugna verbal junto con expresiones que denotaban ferocidad. Sango diciendo que no tenía porque reclamarle nada a ella ya que Kagome había decidido ir por su cuenta e Inuyasha alzando la voz diciendo que no se fiaba de su "amiguito" y que Kagome se confiaba mucho con las personas pero que no todos eran lo que parecían. Sango simplemente se le había reído en la cara por lo ridículo de sus vocablos atajándole al decir que lo que le hacía decir esas cosas eran los evidentes celos que tenía de Gohan.

Inuyasha quedó perplejo y sin palabras a la vez que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, mientras Miroku y Rin se hacían cada vez más pequeños y varias gotas aparecían en sus sienes, rogando que la discusión terminara. Y así había sido. Inuyasha ya no tenía nada más para decir, pues Sango tenía razón, un torrente de celos se había propagado en sus venas y apenas podía controlarse.

El de ojos oro inmediatamente se tranquilizó y entendió que ella y Rin ya sabían de sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, eso hizo que se avergonzara y se ruborizada, pero como él se caracterizaba por ser orgulloso trató de que no fuera muy evidente para ellas y simplemente se despidió con hostilidad para irse con Miroku, quien simplemente caminó junto a Inuyasha hasta que sus caminos se dividieron. Si bien ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, Inuyasha podía inferir lo que Miroku pensaba, y eso era que no debió haberse dejado llevar por sus celos de esa manera tan evidente. Y sí. Él tenía razón, durante el camino hacia su casa se arrepintió de haber explotado de esa manera con sus amigas que en realidad no tenían la culpa de nada, y en cuanto a Gohan, estaba más claro que él agua que no era un sujeto de malas intensiones, incluso Miroku se lo había confirmado, él sin duda iba en serio con Kagome y era un digno y díficil rival contra el cual Inuyasha debía pelear de manera cauta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era. Gohan no era malo, él la amaba, pero, por supuesto, no aceptaría la derrota.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kikyo levantó la voz, perdiendo la paciencia por haber estado intentado llamando su atención desde hace rato, pero sin perder su particular semblante frío.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Inuyasha, saliendo de pronto de sus cavilaciones.

—Tenemos que empezar. —se limitó a decir.

Kikyo se sentó a su lado y puso dos libros en la mesa junto con un par de cuadernos y un par de lápices. En su bolso negro, el cual estaba colgado en la parte trasera de su asiento, había varios libros de medicina el cual usaría para estudiar con Sesshomaru luego de terminar de darle clases a él. Podía notar claramente que Inuyasha, al igual que en las últimas clases, no lograba concentrarse bien en lo que ella le explicaba, no es que él fuera alguien demasiado aplicado y que le dedicaba todo al estudio, solo que su falta de concentración era más de la normal.

Antes por lo menos la idea que Kikyo trataba de mostrarle para que aprendiera quedaba clara, y eso considerando que ella era buena haciéndolo, no obstante, ahora le costaba más lograr un efecto didáctico en Inuyasha debido a que su mente parecía viajar a cualquier lado excepto a su clase de historia del día de la fecha. La joven de cabellos lisos y largos sin duda hubiera renunciado a ser su profesora particular hace mucho si no fuera porque trataba de acercarse a su hermano para convencerlo de que su gran mente daba para mucho más que la medicina, pero por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer.

A los pocos minutos en que Kikyo había comenzado a explicarle como se manejaba la política hace más de quinientos años en la que ahora era llamada la Ciudad Satan —debido a que destruyó a dos seres que amenazaban la Tierra, de lo cual ella estaba más que segura que era falso— Inuyasha se había perdido nuevamente en sus elucubraciones, y eso no hacía más que irritar a la mujer de mirada gélida ¿Qué tanto estaría pensando que fuera más importante que aprobar las doce materias que debía rendir en los próximos días? Tendría que ser algo serio, o al menos debía serlo para él. Kikyo estaba segura que su presencia ya no lo ponía nervioso, o por lo menos el efecto que provocaba en él ya no era el mismo que semanas atrás, eso le hizo pensar que su ilógica y extraña obsesión hacia su persona era una etapa del adolescente que al fin había concluido. La fémina no podía sentirse más satisfecha y aliviada con eso, pues si esa atracción que el de cabellos plateados sentía por ella continuaba, seguramente lo siguiente que vendría luego de ese patético comportamiento sería un penoso intento por declarársele, algo con lo cual no quería tener que lidiar, aún así, lo que sea que atrapara su pensar, le molestaba porque hacía más difícil su trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que Inuyasha pensaría? ¿Por qué en su mirada había enojo junto con un deje de tristeza?

—Kagome… —musitó Inuyasha aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

— **¿Kagome?** —pensó Kikyo comprendiendo que quien quiera que ella sea, era la causa de sus maquinaciones.

De pronto, un sonido seco y raudo hizo que Kikyo diera un respingo e inmediatamente viró su mirada hacía el extraño sonido. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru parado a pocos metros de ellos con un libro cerrado en su mano derecha. Enseguida pudo deducir que aquel sonido que acababa de escuchar había sido el movimiento repentino del libro que el hermano mayor llevaba en sus manos al ser cerrado con violencia.

Kikyo, cuyo semblante siempre se mostraba imperturbable, esta vez mostraba una perplejidad inusual en ella. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par a par. ¿En qué momento Sesshomaru había entrado a la sala? ¿Desde cuándo estaba parado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí? Que Inuyasha no lo notara no le parecía extraño dado que además de ser distraído su mente estaba aislada de todo lo que le rodeaba ¿Pero ella? Ella jamás había dejado pasar una presencia a su alrededor ¿Tan concentrada estaba en Inuyasha?

No, no era eso.

Sesshomaru tenía la habilidad de pasar desapercibido aún para alguien como ella. La de cabellos oscuros podía darse cuenta que llevaba un buen rato cerca de ellos sin que siquiera sospecharan de su presencia, y no solo eso, él había estado leyendo el libro que portaba y que podía ahora notar que sujetaba con más fuerza de la que debería. Era extraño, demasiado.

Kikyo podía vislumbrar por primera vez una emoción en el acostumbrado rostro estoico del hermano mayor: un deje de molestia. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿No se lo estaba imaginando? No, definitivamente Sesshomaru Taisho estaba molesto. ¿Pero por qué? Kikyo trató de hallar algo que tuviera la osadía de hacerlo enojar recordando con cuidado lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Y halló la respuesta, o al menos creyó hacerlo: aquel nombre que Inuyasha había pronunciado, un nombre de mujer, o tal vez de una muchacha. Otra cosa no se le ocurría, a no ser que simplemente fuera la presencia de su hermano o la de ella, no obstante, Kikyo sabía que eso no podía ser. Sesshomaru siempre había permanecido con el mismo semblante ante ellos, incluso en la universidad y ante sus padres, entonces… ¿Por qué aquel nombre era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar de tal manera? ¿Acaso era una mujer que odiaba? ¿O acaso… era el hecho de que ese nombre fuera pronunciado por su detestable hermano menor?

Muchas interrogantes atestaban su mente, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía entretenido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que tenía algo interesante de lo cual ocuparse, dado que, la misteriosa mente de Sesshomaru Taisho era para ella una díficil encriptación por codificar la cual representaba un reto para su intelecto superior al promedio.

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Kikyo al mismo que recuperaba su semblante.

—Sesshomaru, en verdad me sorprende tu presencia, ¿Qué es lo que te trae a esta sala de estudios? —preguntó con la voz fría y serena.

Sesshomaru, como muchas otras veces, ignoró a la fémina de cabellera oscura y tan solo se limitaba a mirar a su hermano menor con una acritud aún más cruda que la acostumbrada, algo que Kikyo escrutó cuidadosamente para intentar descifrar la razón de esa mirada.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a estar en la luna, Inuyasha? —dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz que era capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

La glacial mirada del hermano mayor que parecía apuñalar al menor, hizo que Kikyo casi perdiera su semblante nuevamente. Seguramente, si fuera otra persona o si simplemente esa mirada hubiera estado dirigida hacia ella, de ninguna manera podría haber resistido tan álgida expresión que contrarrestaban el calido matiz dorado de los cuales ambos hermanos llevaban en sus orbes, sin embargo, la de cabellos oscuros pensaba que no importaba que color portaran los ojos de Sesshomaru, estos jamás cambiarían su esencia por el hecho de ser el claro reflejo de lo que había en su alma.

Apenas el mayor terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, unos escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de Inuyasha, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento inmediatamente.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —farfulló Inuyasha, tratando de que su turbación no saliera a la luz.

Sesshomaru no hizo más que intensificar, si es que se podía, su gélida expresión con un deje de resentimiento.

—Será mejor que te pongas a estudiar y dejes de pensar en asuntos de los cuales no eres digno. —ordenó con severidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Inuyasha, confundido, pero luego ignoró lo que su hermano le decía. —¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!

Kikyo seguía observando la situación con meticulosidad, escrutando con singular atención los gestos y las miradas de ambos mientras ella se mantenía al margen de la discusión. Ahora que Sesshomaru había dicho eso último, Kikyo podía confirmar sus deducciones acerca de esa muchacha llamada Kagome, Sesshomaru sí estaba molesto por eso, no obstante, la de cabellos oscuros aún no podía comprender la razón. ¿Quién era esa joven que había perturbado su semblante aunque sea un poco? "…asuntos de los cuales no eres digno." Claramente habían sido los últimos vocablos de Sesshomaru, entonces tenía que ser alguien importante… ¿Importante? ¿Para Sesshomaru? ¿El sujeto que no se relacionaba con nadie? Resultaba increíble y al mismo tiempo hilarante para Kikyo siquiera imaginar lo que ahora rondaba por su mente, pero no era su imaginación, era un hecho confirmado a través de su propia dicción cargada de animadversión hacía su hermano menor, claro que no es como si lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, pero cualquiera que pudiera comprender un poco sus palabras podría descifrarlo, especialmente ella que nunca se equivocaba.

—Pensar que nunca te has dado cuenta… —dijo en voz baja pero no por eso con un tono menos frío o áspero.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —levantó la voz realmente irritado aún sin haber podido entender eso último que Sesshomaru había dicho.

A pesar de que Inuyasha tenía una buena audición, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien debido a lo bajo de su tono de voz. No obstante, aún seguía confundido por su extraño comportamiento ya que él nunca le dirigía la palabra ni mucho menos le mostraba alguna expresión que saliera de su impasibilidad a pesar de que Inuyasha sabía que lo detestaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Así es. El desprecio era mutuo. Inuyasha no sabía bien el porqué, pero siempre había sido así, nunca le gustó aquella estoica expresión mezclada con altivez que siempre mostraba junto con su característico semblante frío. Él simplemente se sumergía en los libros y nunca se relacionaba con nadie.

Inuyasha era consciente de la brillantez de Sesshomaru, al igual que todo el que lo conociera en cuanto intelecto, pero no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie y los miraba a todos con superioridad como si nadie fuera digno de su presencia. Aún no podía entender como Kagome había podido entablar una conversación que durara más de medio minuto con él, o más sorprendente aún, que pudiera hacerlo, pues él no hablaba con nadie, las únicas veces que hablaba era en la universidad para regañarlo a él por algo o cuando sus padres le pedían algo.

La primera vez que Inuyasha había invitado a Kagome a su mansión, él se había asegurado de que Sesshomaru estuviera en la universidad debido a que no quería que asustara a su amiga con el toque gélido de su mirada como lo hacía con todos los que se acercaban. Para su mala suerte, no se había dado cuenta de que ese día no tenía clases, por lo cual, en un momento en que Inuyasha había dejado a Kagome sola en el living, Sesshomaru justo pasó por ahí dispuesto a ignorarla como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero Kagome lo había saludado con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Inuyasha observó esa escena petrificado porque él la ahuyentara y Kagome se fuera corriendo de ahí, lo siguiente que pasó fue que, a pesar de que Sesshomaru no le respondió el saludo, no se marchó ignorándola como siempre lo hacía. En vez de eso, se había quedado junto a ella leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Ese había sido su primer encuentro, pero realmente había sido una sorpresa para Inuyasha, y lo más increíble es que a Kagome no le había dado miedo la expresión de su hermano mayor, sino que le había parecido agradable. ¿Agradable? Cuando Inuyasha escuchó esa palabra de los labios de Kagome, pensó que seguramente ella había perdido el juicio, nunca nadie había dicho eso de Sesshomaru. No entendía como ella podía pensar eso de él siendo que ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla, y él se lo dijo a su amiga, pero ella simplemente se había quedado un rato pensativa, y luego de unos segundos, lo único que respondió fue: "tu hermano estaba muy concentrado en su lectura como para saludarme, pero de ninguna manera me molestó" Al escucharla, Inuyasha quedó perplejo, pero por lo menos se alegraba de que ella no quedara traumada como para no volver a visitarlo.

Las siguientes veces que ella había ido a su mansión sucedía lo mismo, Sesshomaru parecía no molestarle la presencia de Kagome y nunca se iba para otro lado cuando ella estaba cerca, y a medida que ella seguía visitando la mansión Taisho, en una de esas visitas, fue cuando lo increíble pasó: Sesshomaru y Kagome empezaron a hablar. Inuyasha nunca supo de que hablaban, pero sabía que lo hacían porque cuando él se iba a la cocina por comida o al baño, justo en esos momentos, al regresar, él los encontraba hablando, pero Sesshomaru se callaba cuando veía a su hermano menor y se marchaba mientras que Kagome le sonreía y lo despedía con un "adiós" o un "nos veremos luego".

Aunque las palabras de Sesshomaru habían sido manifestadas en un tono bajo, Kikyo confiaba en que su sentido de la audición hubiera captado sus vocablos de manera correcta, pues ella estaba más cerca de él que Inuyasha, algo que hacía apropósito para observarlo mejor. No podía equivocarse… "Pensar que nunca te haz dado cuenta…" esas habían sido sus palabras ¿Pero que significaban? A pesar del gran interés que ella tenía en el de mirada gélida, tenía que aceptar que no había podido averiguar mucho sobre él, e Inuyasha no le interesaba como para discernir porqué su hermano mayor le había dicho eso, sin embargo, Kikyo no tardó en entender que si quería hacerlo, tendría que saber más de él, porque, por increíble que pareciera, al parecer esa muchacha llamada Kagome, era algo que tenían en común, y también era la razón de que Sesshomaru haya reaccionado de esa forma.

Sesshomaru no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Inuyasha, en cambio, le dio la espalda con natural frialdad y se marchó de la sala de estudio volviendo a su típico semblante, eso daba la impresión de que él había recuperado su habitual postura, aquella que siempre mostraba, pero no fue así para Kikyo, ya que, aunque Sesshomaru se mostrara de esa forma mientras se dirigía hacía la salida de la sala, podía notar su enfado a través de su lenguaje corporal.

No era algo que un ojo normal pudiera escrutar, pero ella sabía que las emociones siempre encontraban una forma de expresarse a través del cuerpo por más que uno intentara evitarlo, eso era un hecho infalible, solo se necesitaba observar bien los gestos, micro expresiones y escuchar con atención el tono de voz, algo sin duda difícil algunas veces, especialmente si la persona que intenta suprimir las expresiones de sus emociones es bueno haciéndolo, claro que la fémina de cabello oscuro no sabía si era una cualidad de Sesshomaru, pues aquella estoicidad que siempre portaba parecía sin duda algo que era propio de él y no un intento de suprimir sus emociones, tan solo el reflejo de lo que llevaba adentro, y ella podía saberlo mediante la manifestación de lo único que el ser humano era incapaz de hacer desaparecer: la mirada, también conocida como ventanas al alma, o lo que muestra la verdadera esencia de uno, o también el lenguaje universal del cual, sin importar el idioma o la cultura, uno podía saber lo que sentía mirando a través de ellos: los ojos. Pero esta vez, lo que había hecho que Kikyo se diera cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba más que molesto no eran sus ojos, ya que por la posición en que ella se encontraba, no era capaz de verlos, y tampoco es que su lenguaje corporal pudiera abrirle un camino fácil hacia el reflejo de esa emoción, excepto por un pequeño detalle casi incognoscible: las yemas de los dedos de la mano en que portaba el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo. Así es. La yema de sus dedos era la evidencia, pequeña, pero lo era, ya que ella podía ver cómo éstos se volvían blancos debido a que la sangre fue obligaba a irse a otro lugar, producto de la presión al sostener el libro que era mucha más de la necesaria, una fuerza que expresaba su claro sentimiento de enojo.

.

.

Resultaba increíble para Kagome los sucesos que Gohan le contaba, pues estos parecían sacados de las historias del género fantástico que muchas veces había disfrutado de leer cuando recién comenzaba su adolescencia. Seguramente si ella no hubiera sabido sobre la catástrofe que había tenido lugar hacía cinco años, y otra después hace tan solo un par de meses, ella no lo hubiera creído. Kagome podía recordar bien aquellos acontecimientos. El primero cuando tenía once años: la tierra se había visto amenazada por un ser extraño llamado Cell cuyas atrocidades habían sido transmitidas por televisión, y el segundo cuando ese sujeto llamado Majin Boo había convertido en chocolate a todas las personas de la Tierra, incluyéndola. Sin embargo, de pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y, aunque ella siempre había tenido sus dudas, supuso que los habitantes de la Tierra habían vuelto a la vida gracias a Mr Satán debido a que su voz se había escuchado en todo el mundo para pedir que alzaran sus manos hacia el cielo para brindarle sus energías, pero la voz de ese señor no había sido la primera en ser manifestada en todo el mundo.

Kagome recordaba que la primera voz que se escuchó era áspera y agresiva y no era un pedido lo que su tono de voz efectuaba, sino una órden. En ese momento, ninguno de sus amigos ni ella habían accedido a acatar esa orden pues no se fiaban de las palabras de un desconocido que mostrara tanta rudeza y hosquedad al pedir las cosas, pero luego, una segunda voz había hablado, una voz pura que reflejaba verdadera desesperación por salvar la Tierra desde lo más profundo de su alma. No obstante, de nuevo las personas seguían sin hacerle caso aunque esta nueva voz sonara más suplicante y se los pidiera encarecidamente. Eso había impulsado a Kagome a alzar sus manos hacia el cielo, de hecho, de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, ella había sido la única. Incluso cuando su fuerza era drenada, Kagome no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto. Algo dentro de ella le había dicho que lo hiciera, algo que no podía explicar, se había sentido cautivada por aquella voz que imploraba por ayuda, quizá sería la esencia del sonido de sus vocablos lo que le había hecho sentir de esa forma.

Ella nunca se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

Luego de que Gohan hubo terminado de contarle sobre los Sayajíns que habían invadido la Tierra y que él y su padre al igual que su hermano menor pertenecían a esa raza, así como también sobre la difícil batalla que habían librado contra Cell y Majin Boo, Kagome quedó impactada. Ella nunca imaginó que en realidad habían sido ellos los que derrotaron a esos seres tan poderosos. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero Kagome no encontraba atisbo de mentira en los ojos de Gohan. Ella no le creía, ella tenía la certeza de que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.

Una increíble admiración y gratitud hacia los Sayajins la embargó. Pensaba que tanto como el señor Gokú como Gohan y Goten eran criaturas excepcionales, muy poderosas y fuertes, pero Kagome no pensaba que solo lo fueran en el exterior, que lo eran, sino también en el interior. Los guerreros que ella había tenido el honor de conocer eran poseedores de un alma imponente, un alma realmente fuerte y valiente que aún desde otro mundo lejano eran capaces de darlo todo por salvar el planeta de sus raíces.

—…bueno… —musitó Gohan con un deje de temor ya que los ojos de Kagome parecían perdidos sobre el herbaje bajo sus pies sin decir ni una palabra como tratando de procesar la nueva información que él le brindaba. —¿Qué opinas?

Gohan seguía observando a la morena mientras su temor porque ella huyera despavorida crecía, pues aunque ellos habían nacido en la Tierra, excepto su padre y Vegeta, seguían perteneciendo a una raza extraterrestre muy diferente a la raza humana.

—¿Kagome? —la llamó temiendo que cuando terminara de procesar todo lo que él le había dicho se marchara rápidamente.

—Increíble… —susurró de pronto casi para sus adentros.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo sin entender lo que Kagome acababa de decir.

—¡Es increíble! —profirió de repente con exaltación y una gran sonrisa.

Gohan dio un respingo por la repentina reacción de Kagome, además podía observar como sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

—¡Todos ustedes son increíbles! ¡Yo también quiero ser así!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gohan desconcertado.

—Quiero tener un alma, una mente y un cuerpo fuerte.

— **si lo logro… quizá pueda librarme de los sentimientos que me atribulan…** —pensó de repente con la mirada pesarosa, pero luego volvió a su estado de exaltación para no preocupar a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Gohan aun con expresión confusa.

—¡Entréname! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

 **N/A: ¡Otro cap! ¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que la reelen y a los que dejan su huellita. No me imaginé que iba a recibir ni siquiera un solo review. Me emocioné, y por eso me puse a editar este cap.**

 **Muchisimas gracias de corazón. En los próximos días estaré subiendo el cap 7.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Anna Bradbury. :")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entre… narte…? —La miró estupefacto como si la idea hubiera sido un repentino balde de agua fría que le echaban encima.

—¡Si! ¡Quiero que me entrenes! ¡Quiero aprender artes marciales! —sus ojos no paraban de refulgir.

—Pero… yo… —balbuceó nervioso aún sin poder asimilar lo que le pedía. –Es que… bueno… yo…

—¿No quieres? —una evidente tristeza tiñó su mirada sin poder evitarlo.

—No, digo claro que sí… es que… yo… —se interrumpió sin saber bien que decir. –Es que… —hizo una pausa nuevamente… —No sabría bien como hacerlo… —finalmente dijo. –Nunca he sido maestro de nadie, y al decir verdad no sabría bien como hacerlo. —explicó con una mano rascándose la nuca.

—No te preocupes por eso, solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo. —manifestó con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras se le acercaba y le tomaba las manos en señal de profundo agradecimiento.

Al tenerla cerca y sentir sus suaves y calidas manos, Gohan se puso aún más nervioso a la vez que todo su rostro se tornaba corinto y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, y también, latía tan sonoramente, que temía que su amada pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos. No es que Gohan no quisiera hacérselo saber, es solo que ese no era el momento indicado. Tenía muy en claro que, aunque se llevaran bien y fueran amigos, Kagome no sentía ese mismo amor que él le tenía. Seguramente si la de cabellos negros y ondulados se enteraba de que él la amaba, ella lo rechazaría y luego sería incómodo poder seguir siendo amigos, algo que Gohan no quería, por lo cual, primero tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, y entrenarla, significaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella, algo que lo haría sumamente feliz ya que también era la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse a su corazón. Ahora que la tenía cerca, hacía que él pudiera contemplar mejor su hermoso rostro que mostraban unas facciones delicadas y una piel de porcelana, y además, sus rutilantes fanales la hacían todavía más bella, tanto, que él no pensaba que fuera posible. Ese brillo que Kagome destilaba era algo que lo fascinaba, algo que deseaba ver siempre en ella, porque aquello que la exaltaba y la hacía feliz, también lo hacía feliz.

—Está bien. —declaró Gohan está vez sin rastro de duda.

Kagome saltó de alegría y abrazó al de cabellos negros. Gohan se sintió en el paraíso, quizá ya estaba muerto y Edma-sama lo había enviado a ese lugar, si así era, agradecía estar muerto, pero ese pensamiento fue fugaz, pues él sabía que aún estaba vivo, ¡Y cuanto agradecía estarlo! El abrazo de Kagome le había provocado mil sensaciones: calidez, cosquilleos, felicidad… Gohan estaba estático ante la acción manifestada por ella. Pronto de su rostro empezó a salirle humo de lo avergonzado que estaba.

—¿Gohan? —Kagome lo miró desconcertada al ver que su rostro estaba de color escarlata. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó mientras su mirada ahora se mostraba preocupada.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó nervioso. —N-no… bu-bueno… yo… —musitaba incoherencias mientras en el proceso trataba de volver a su dicción normal.

Gohan se alejó unos pasos de Kagome con disimulo para poder controlar las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

—No te preocupes… —finalmente logró decir con claridad. —Estoy bien. —rió nervioso.

—Me alegro. —dijo aliviada.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos a entrenar después de rendir los exámenes? –sugirió Gohan con una sonrisa.

—¡Me parece perfecto! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Aún estás aquí! —se oyó una voz efusiva.

Kagome supo inmediatamente que era la voz del pequeño Goten.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí, además no me puedo ir antes de que tu inteligente hermano me ayude a estudiar para el examen que tendremos de matemáticas. —le sonrió con ternura mientras observaba que las heridas que tenía ya no lucían tan graves ahora que estaba aseado.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y eso es muy difícil? —inquirió Goten con la mirada inocente.

—No tienes ni idea. —advirtió con un drama exagerado.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano es muy inteligente, él seguro podrá ayudarte sin problemas. —aseguró el menor. —A mí siempre me ayuda cuando no entiendo algo.

—Lo sé. —asintió Kagome. —En nuestra clase él es alumno más aplicado, de hecho todos los profesores están de acuerdo en que es el mejor alumno que hayan tenido, claro que no lo dicen, pero es bastante evidente. —prosiguió.

—¿En serio? —se maravilló Goten al escuchar las alabanzas de Kagome. —¡Vaya mi hermano es genial!

Gohan, quien estaba escuchando todo lo que Kagome decía de él, se avergonzaba cada vez más mientras su mirada se clavaba en el pasto y su rostro se ponía rojo nuevamente.

—Vaya, Goten, volaste muy rápido hasta aquí. Se ve que en verdad tenías muchas ganas de hablar con Kagome. —se escuchó la voz de Gokú haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Por supuesto! Es que no sé cuando la volveré a ver.

—Volar… —musitó Kagome mientras veía la imponente figura de uno de los Sayajíns más poderosos del universo acercarse hacia ellos.

—Es cierto… ellos pueden volar… a mi también me gustaría… —pensó Kagome con gran devoción.

—Oye Gohan… —lo llamó de repente.

—¿Si?

—¿También puedes enseñarme a volar? —inquirió Kagome con ilusión.

—Claro que sí, solo debes aprender a utilizar tu ki. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi ki?

—Así es, veras… todos los seres vivos poseen un ki, si se sabe manejar, puedes lanzar energía y también usarlo sobre ti misma con tu mente. De esa forma puedes volar, pero primero debes aprender a dominarlo y esa será la parte complicada. —explicó Gohan.

—¡Lo haré! —afirmó Kagome con gran determinación a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—¡Que bien! —exclamó Goten con alegría. —Eso significa que entrenaras con nosotros, ¿verdad, Kagome? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Así es, Goten. —Lo miró decidida. —No pararé hasta hacerme muy fuerte.

—Vaya… me alegra, que te hayas decidio a entrenarla, Gohan. —Gokú viró su mirada hacia Kagome mostrando su particular sonrisa —Estoy seguro de que Kagome se convertirá en una gran guerrera.

Al escuchar las palabras del señor Goku, Kagome sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín, pues pensaba que estaba exagerando, sin embargo, no fue capaz de contradecirlo debido a lo avergonzada que sus palabras le habían puesto.

Por otro lado, Goku seguía mirando a Kagome con los ojos emocionados, como si viéndola pudiera imaginarse como sería el resultado después un tiempo de entrenamiento. Desde que la había visto, él se dio cuenta que esa muchacha poseía un ki inusual, era pequeño, no muy diferente al del resto de las personas en cuanto nivel

Pero sí diferente.

El día que la había visto se quedó mirándola tratando de discernir el por qué le llamaba la atención su ki, y no tardó en comprender que eso se debía a que lo había sentido antes. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Entonces la respuesta no había tardado en llegar a su mente. Fue cuando él le había pedido a los habitantes de la Tierra que le entregaran sus energías para derrotar a Majin Boo. Kagome había sido de las pocas, además de sus amigos que habían reconocido su voz, que le había entregado su energía, es por eso que Goku podía recordar su ki. Ella había sido la única que no lo conocía que se la había brindado, pero al sentir cómo ésta se adhería a la Genkidama, también había notado que su ki era ligeramente más elevado que el de los demás y también diferente, pero por más que Gokú ahora la tenía cerca, seguía sin poder distinguir el porqué. El de los cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias no podía dejar de ver a Kagome con los ojos rutilantes y una gran sonrisa. Sin duda le emocionaba el hecho de que ella se convertiría en una gran guerrera con grandes poderes, y por alguna razón, él sabía que sería más pronto de lo que todos esperaban, pues ella poseía un poder misterioso del cual no era consciente, y cuando eso sucediera, Gokú le pediría tener un combate con él para probar hasta donde llegaría su poder.

Kagome podía notar como la mirada del señor Goku se clavaba en ella con un fulgor que la desconcertaba y la ponía nerviosa ¿Por qué la miraría de esa forma? Era como si el estuviera más entusiasmado que ella en que se convirtiera en una guerrera.

—¿Te parece si empezamos a estudiar? —preguntó Gohan.

La voz de Gohan había hecho que Kagome volviera en sí y dejara de pensar en la extraña mirada del señor Gokú.

—Claro. —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entremos a la casa, ya revisé que mi padre no haya dejado desorden.

—Oye Gohan, ¿ya se van tan pronto? Yo quería seguir hablando un rato más con Kagome. —declaró haciendo un puchero.

—Lo lamento Goten, pero los exámenes serán dentro de pocos días y si no estudiamos nos irá mal. —Gohan trató de hacerle entender.

—Goten, apenas terminemos de rendir los exámenes, vendré aquí y entrenaremos los tres. —prometió Kagome con una cálida sonrisa—. Y cuando aprenda a volar veras que vendré todo el tiempo y no podrás librarte de mí. —bromeó.

Goten rió divertido.

—Está bien, yo seguiré entrenando un poco más con mi papá. La próxima vez invita a Sango, ¿sí? —mira a su padre. —¿Verdad que tú no tienes problema papá?

—Si es amiga de ustedes, por supuesto que no. —declaró Gokú con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. —se alegró Kagome. —La próxima la traeré aquí, estoy segura que le encantará este lugar. –dijo en tono afable.

En las siguientes horas, Kagome y Gohan estudiaron. Ella prestaba atención al de cabellos oscuros mientras se maravillaba por la excelente forma en que él le explicaba, ya que no daba lugar a dudas, y si así era, eran escasas. La joven pensaba que su amigo podría bien ser un gran profesor si se lo proponía, ya que le sorprendía que, incluso ella, pudiera entender tan complicadas ecuaciones. Claro que no era que ella hubiera entendido a la primera, Kagome necesito por lo menos que le explicara tres veces como realizarlas y luego de eso tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas juntos mientras Gohan le volvía a explicar lentamente el proceso, pero todo había valido la pena, ya que después de dos horas, Kagome pudo hacer su primera ecuación sin errores. Pudo saber que dicha ecuación estaba bien debido a que la verificación se lo había confirmado, y cuando lo había logrado enseguida se la había mostrado a Gohan, quien, con una sonrisa, la felicitó. Luego de un rato ambos fueron a la cocina y prepararon una merienda, en realidad, Gohan estaba apunto de prepararla, pero su amiga había insistido en hacerla ella sola como agradecimiento por haber logrado lo que ni sus profesores habían podido conseguir. Incluso su amiga Sango había tenido problemas enseñándole, no es que ella no supiera como hacerlas, sino que le resultaba imposible hacer que ella le entendiera. Ya no más.

En el momento en que la morena se había decido a preparar la merienda, supo que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, no solo porque ella no era buena preparando alimentos, sino también porque había caído en cuenta que el estómago de los Sayajins era bastante amplio, eso sin mencionar los raros gustos que tenían en cuanto a la comida, pues lo que había en el refrigerador consistía en carnes extrañas de animales que ni siquiera conocía.

Usualmente, a la hora de la merienda, Kagome solía tomar un poco de té con galletas, pastelitos, tortas o tostadas, pero algo le decía que no era lo mismo que ellos consumían, por lo cual, le preguntó a Gohan que era lo que les apetecía. En ese momento, la fémina no supo cómo, pero de pronto el señor Gokú y Goten habían aparecido de repente diciendo, con la baba saliéndoles, que querían comer carne, verduras y después mucha fruta. La morena se sorprendió al escucharlos y una gotita apareció en su frente, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse manos a la obra ya que la noche no tardaría en llegar y le había prometido a su madre estar en su hogar antes de que la opacidad lo invadiera todo. Tal vez no podría quedarse a comer con ellos y le dejaría la comida hecha para que los tres sayajíns pudieran comer, y después de terminar de cocinar le pediría a Gohan de favor que la llevara a su casa. Odiaba tener que molestarlo, pero no tenía otra opción dado a que le resultaba imposible irse por su cuenta estando tan lejos.

Mientras cocinaba lo más rápido que podía, pero sin dejar de dedicarle especial tiempo a que la carne cociera lo necesario, calculó cuantos platillos comerían cada uno tratando de hacer memoria de la primera vez que había conocido a los sayajíns, en especial el número de platos apilados que casi la golpeaban antes de ser salvada por el señor Gokú. Calculó la cantidad de platos que podrían conformar dos pilas y entre los tres varones pensó que serían unos sesenta. ¡Una gran cantidad! Le tomaría por lo menos entre tres y cuatro horas cocinar tanta carne, pero… no importaba que una de las cosas que Kagome odiara fuera cocinar, porque esta vez, lo hacía con una satisfacción y una alegría indescriptibles. Le gustaba la familia Son, eran una familia cálida, fresca y diferente. Así es. Ellos eran muy singulares en el mejor de los sentidos, quizá se debía a su raza y a que vivían tan apartados de la ciudad Satán, lejos de toda la gente, lejos de todo rastro de iniquidad.

Pronto Kagome entró en un estado de automaticidad mientras preparaba la ensalada, las pastas y condimentaba la carne. Su cuerpo memorizó el patrón de los movimientos que realizaba al cocinar la primera hora y luego este siguió efectuándolas mientras ella se perdía en sus cavilaciones con una sonrisa. Sus pensamientos se centraban en el hermoso paisaje de los alrededores, los sonidos, los aromas y el tacto. Todo era absolutamente diferente de la ciudad, mucho más pacifico y bello.

— **Ellos… son increíbles… todo de ellos es maravilloso**. —pensó con un brillo especial en los ojos sin perder su sonrisa de alegría. — **Algo bueno salió de mis aflicciones ese día… si Inuyasha no me hubiera confesado su amor por esa mujer…** —su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco pero ya no le afectaba tanto como antes. — **Sango no me hubiera llevado al restaurante y no los hubiera conocido… está familia… la familia Son… realmente es especial… Gohan, Goten y también…** —de pronto dejó su estado de automaticidad al notar que de repente perdía fuerza en la mano que sostenía el frasco con sal y se le resbalaba de las manos para caer en el piso y romperse.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ay no! ¡Pero que torpe soy! —exclamó enfadada consigo misma.

—¿Kagome?

Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar la desconcertada voz del señor Gokú a sus espaldas. Muy cerca.

—S-se-ñor Goku…—balbuceó nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

—¿Eh? Has tirado la sal… —miró curioso la sal dispersa por todo el piso pero inmediatamente rió divertido cual niño.

—¿No está enojado? —inquirió.

—¿Enojado? —parpadeó él —Es solo sal. No tienes idea del desastre que hago desde que vivo solo ya que tengo que cocinarme, eso sin mencionar que la comida hecha por mi no sabe tan bien. La verdad es que soy pésimo cocinero. —dijo riéndose mientras se sobaba la nuca con la mano derecha. —Será bueno comer algo delicioso de vez en cuando.

—Pues… la verdad no sé si le guste, verá… a la hora de cocinar, yo también soy un gran desastre, así que no espere mucho, no quiero decepcionarlo… —dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas por lo nerviosa y avergonzada que aún estaba.

Gokú no hizo más que seguir riendo de manera simpática.

—No te preocupes por eso, no creo que seas tan mala como dices. —dijo con tono afable y una sonrisa.

—E-Esta bien… S-Seguiré haciendo la comida. Prometo dejar todo limpio antes de irme.

—¡Genial! Eres la mejor. La verdad es que Goten y yo estamos muy hambrientos así que te lo agradecemos mucho.

—T-Tratare de terminar lo más rápido posible…

— **¡Pero que tonta soy! ¿Por qué actuó de esta manera? Parezco una idiota poniéndome nerviosa…**

—¡Ah! —exclamó de repente Gokú.

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó.

—Me olvidaba… Goten y Gohan salieron, en un rato volverán.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y a donde fueron? —preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

—Fueron a cazar unos animales, es que esa carne que estás cocinando era la última que me quedaba, y como ellos vienen a visitarme seguido y comen aquí se ofrecieron a ir a cazar.

—Oiga… —comenzó dudando si debía proseguir. —Tengo curiosidad, ¿hace mucho que vive solo? —indagó.

—Mmmm… déjame ver… —se puso a pensar unos segundos. —creo que… ¡Si! —logró recordar al fin. —Unos dos años más o menos.

—¿Y la madre de Gohan y Goten? —siguió indagando, pero de pronto fue consciente de que era muy atrevido de su parte preguntar sobre cosas tan personales. —Emmm yo… ¡Lo lamento mucho! No fue mi intensión ser tan entrometida.

— **¡Torpe!** —se regañaba a si misma.

—¿Eh? —Gokú la miró nuevamente sin entender por qué decía esas cosas, pues a él le parecían cosas casi triviales. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno… es que eso… debe ser muy personal…

—Mmmm –Gokú se puso pensativo nuevamente pero no entendió bien lo que Kagome decía. —Pues sí, pero no le veo nada de malo preguntar. Verás, Milk y yo nos separamos porque yo entrenaba mucho. Solo eso. —explicó brevemente.

—Porque entrenaba mucho… —repitió como si tratara de entender sus palabras.

—Pues la vida de un humano es diferente a la de un Sayajin. Se podría decir que el tiempo pasa más lento para nuestra raza, así que yo me iba a entrenar por años y ella no podía soportarlo. Supongo que eso fue lo principal, además de otros factores. —añadió.

—Entiendo… en verdad lamento haber sido tan entrometida.

Gokú rió divertido.

—No entiendo bien lo que dices, pero a mi no me molestó el que lo hayas hecho. –levantó su mano derecha y acarició la cabeza de Kagome con suavidad y de manera paternal. —Tu eres muy graciosa ¿sabes? Me alegra que mi hijo te haya conocido. —concluyó para luego retirarse de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Kagome quedó mirando la dirección por donde se había ido por un momento como ausente, en verdad ese señor era extraño para ella, pero no le molestaba, sino al contrario, le resultaba agradable, y lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa afable y sincera, algo muy poco común en los varones de su edad.

— **Señor Goku… que ser tan peculiar…** —pensó con una sonrisa.

Luego de terminar de hacer la comida, Kagome preparó la mesa y sirvió los alimentos en bandejas y varios platos en la mesa. Justo cuando terminó de hacerlo, Gohan y Goten regresaron. Gohan tenía un gran pescado de una especie que Kagome nunca había visto de aproximadamente un metro de largo y Goten traía un par de ranas de siete colores. La fémina se sorprendió de ver animales exclusivo de aquel lugar, pero también le dio algo de impresión ver los cuerpos inertes de aquellos animales que hasta hacía poco estaba vivos. Gokú les pidió a sus hijos que guardaran la carne en el refrigerador y pronto todos empezaron a comer. Al final, la de cabellos oscuros había decidido quedarse a comer con los Sayajíns, primero, porque aquel lugar le parecía tan pacifico y acogedor que no deseaba irse demasiado pronto, eso además de que no quería presionar a su amigo para que la llevara a su hogar antes de que él pudiera probar alimento luego de estudiar durante casi todo el día, y segundo, porque tenía curiosidad por el sabor de tan excéntricos platillos. Al principio, Kagome había tenido miedo por lo que los tres varones pensaran de su comida ¿Qué tal si la carne no estaba bien cocida? ¿Las especias estarían bien equilibradas? ¿Y las verduras? No obstante, en cuanto los tres empezaron a comer con entusiasmo, la joven perdió ese temor y los miró con gran alegría de que todos comieran los alimentos que había preparado con tantas ganas. La siguiente que probó la comida fue Kagome. Cuando lo hizo, pensó que la carne de tan raro animal, era una de las más exquisitas que había probado, o quizá le sabía tan bien por estar en compañía de ellos.

—Vaya Kagome esto está delicioso… —alabó Gohan con una sonrisa.

—Esd ciertdo… —dijo Goten con comida en la boca casi sin para de masticar.

Al escucharlos, Kagome mostró una sonrisa que a Gohan le gustaba mucho poder contemplar, con ella, él pensaba que lucía demasiado hermosa, más de lo normal.

La muchacha estaba feliz de que a ellos les gustara lo que había cocinado, pero aún faltaba un integrante de la familia Son que no había dicho nada, eso la puso un poco triste, quizá no le había gustado y solo comía por el gran apetito que tenía luego de haber entrenado casi durante todo el día con su hijo menor y no decía nada porque no quería ser grosero con ella.

— **Sabía que no le gustaría…** —pensó con un deje de tristeza. — **Nunca fui buena en esto de la cocina, quizá a Gohan y a Goten tampoco les gusta realmente y solo dijeron que estaba delicioso porque querían ser amables conmigo, pero con el señor Gokú es diferente… él es un señor muy sincero pero también muy amable, así que seguramente optó por el silencio para no herirme.** —de pronto dejó de comer y miró la carne que estaba en su plato como analizándola.

Gohan notó este comportamiento en Kagome y también dejó de comer mientras la miraba desconcertado.

—¿Kagome? —la nombró Gohan para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Kagome.

—¿Ya no tienes hambre? —inquirió Gohan.

—Pues no mucha. Estaba pensando en que otra forma podría mejorar mí cocina, pues sé que soy muy mala en esto. —dijo la de cabellos oscuros mientras veía como el señor Gokú comía sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—Para mí cocinas muy bien. Esto está realmente exquisito.

Kagome solo sonrió.

— **Realmente… son muy amables…** —pensó con una sonrisa.

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer, a Kagome le había tomado mucho tiempo lavar los platos sucios a pesar de que Gohan le había insistido en que no lo hiciera, pero ella no lo escuchó y terminó por lavar todo diciendo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por haberla ayudado a entender las complicadas ecuaciones y también por lo que iba a hacer: entrenarla. En un momento, la de cabellos oscuros miró a Gohan con determinación y le dijo que prometía mejorar en la cocina para cocinarles siempre que viniera a la casa Son como agradecimiento por entrenarla. Al escucharla, Gohan le dijo que no era necesario, pero ante la insistencia de su amiga, no le dejó más opción que aceptar, sin embargo, por dentro, Gohan se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de que comería todo lo que su amada preparara, y al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

—Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irme… —declaró Kagome. —¿Gohan puedes llevarme a mi casa? Sino llego antes de que anochezca, dudo que mi madre me deje venir nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Levantó la voz Goten alterado. —No, no, yo no quiero que dejes de venir Kagome, prometiste que entrenaríamos juntos. —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Kagome rió divertida ante el tierno gesto del menor.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Una promesa en una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. —aseguró. —Es por eso que debo irme ya, así mi madre me dejará venir cuantas veces quiera.

—¡Gohan ya deja de perder el tiempo y lleva a Kagome a su casa! —insistió Goten.

Gohan y Kagome rieron al unísono.

—Tienes razón. —finalmente dijo Gohan.

—Les deseo un buen viaje. —dijo Gokú entrando por la puerta ya que había estado afuera mirando el cielo.

—Gracias. Llevaré a Kagome en el vehiculo que me prestó Bulma.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no la llevas tú volando? Eso sería bueno para que se vaya acostumbrando a las alturas si es que planea volar pronto. Podrían ir en la nube voladora. Estoy seguro de que Kagome no tendrá problemas en subir en ella. Además es mucho más rápida que ese vehiculo aéreo —constató Goku.

—¿Nube voladora? —inquirió Kagome ya que no entendía bien a que se refería.

—La nube voladora es una nube que usábamos mi padre y yo cuando no sabíamos volar. —explicó Gohan.

—O sino llévala tú Gohan. Estoy seguro que no te costará nada llevarla en tus brazos, después de todo tu ya eres mucho más rápido que la nube voladora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Llevarla en mis brazos?!

Al imaginarse volando con ella, el rostro de Gohan se tornó escarlata. Seguramente si lo hacía no podría mantener un control sobre su Ki debido a los nervios de tenerla tan cerca.

— **Si hago eso, no podría tener un buen control sobre mi Ki y probablemente no podría volar bien y terminaría soltando a Kagome. No puedo hacer eso.**

—Por mí esta bien cualquiera de las dos opciones. Pienso que el señor Gokú tiene razón y sería bueno para poder acostumbrarme a las alturas sin tener que estar adentro de un vehículo. —declaró Kagome con determinación para luego mirar a Gohan y dejar que él decidiera.

—B-Bueno… yo… prefiero que usemos la nube voladora, creo que será más cómodo para ti… —dijo Gohan.

—Si tú lo dices por mi esta bien. —le sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vamos.

Pronto ambos salieron de la casa y Gohan llamó a la nube voladora la cual apareció en unos cuantos segundos dejando sorprendida a Kagome por la extraña nube que parecía tener vida. La miró por varios segundos como analizándola y luego observó cómo Gohan se montaba sobre ella extendiendo su mano hacia la fémina para ayudarla a subir sobre la nube. Gokú y Goten observaban con una sonrisa este hecho y pronto vieron como la joven subía sin problemas sobre la masa de vapor que únicamente permitía transportar a los seres puros de corazón.

—¡Adiós Kagome! —Se despedió Goten mientras observaba a la nube elevarse con su hermano y su amiga sobre ella.

— **Nos estamos elevando, vaya… es increíble que algo como esto exista, pero sin duda es… maravilloso…** —pensó con expresión de emoción.

—¡Oye Kagome! —exclamó Gokú para llamar la atención de la joven.

—¿Eh? —de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír aquella voz que, sin saber por qué, le provocó un sentimiento indescriptible en el pecho.

—Me olvidé de decirte que… tu comida estuvo realmente deliciosa… —anunció mientras la nube seguía elevándose lentamente y la saludaba con la mano derecha y una gran sonrisa llena de jovialidad y frescura.

Kagome no fue capaz de responder, sin embargo… miraba al señor Gokú y a Goten hacerse cada vez más pequeños debajo de ella como en cámara lenta mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos. Esa imagen era algo que guardaría siempre con ella, pues no entendía bien del todo, pero aquella extraña sensación nacida de su pecho invadía su ser, una sensación que le resultaba infinitamente agradable…

Mientras Kagome y Gohan se elevaban al cielo, ella podía observar encantada la hermosa puesta de sol en todo su esplendor, no obstante, a pesar de la emoción de estar volando por los cielos, no podía evitar sentir temor debido a las alturas, algo que sin duda debía controlar cuanto antes. También había otra cosa que Kagome no había tomado en cuenta al estar tan lejos del suelo, y eso era la presión del viento sobre ella. Esa presión hacía que le fuera un poco difícil respirar debido a lo alto que volaban y sobre todo la velocidad a la que iban.

Seguramente, Gohan había decidido tomar esa velocidad porque no quería que ella llegara tarde a su casa y que su madre se molestara, pues él le había dicho que, en la nube voladora, ellos tardarían un poco más de dos horas en llegar al hogar de Kagome si iban a una velocidad normal, sin embargo, el tiempo era muy justo. Probablemente si iban a velocidad normal llegarían justo cuando el sol ya se hubiera ocultado por completo, por lo cual, Gohan decidió que debía ir un poco más rápido sin darse cuenta de que a Kagome le resultaría difícil el viaje por ser la primera vez que usara ese medio de transporte. No fue hasta que sintió los brazos de su amiga rodear su caja torácica con fuerza por detrás suyo que Gohan se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal. Al principio, el de cabellos negros sintió su cuerpo estremecerse mientras su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. Luego, le siguió un calentamiento en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que éstas se ponían del color de un tomate, empero, luego notó que su amiga temblaba ligeramente, no es que estuviera muy asustada, pero él pudo entender que un viaje así podría resultar aunque sea un poco aterrador por ser la primera vez que lo realizaba.

Luego de mirar hacia abajo, Kagome había tenido el impulso de sujetarse fuerte de Gohan, por lo cual, en un acto repentino y sin pensarlo, la de cabellos oscuros dejó de sostenerse solamente de los brazos de su amigo y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba abrazando al de cabellos oscuros con su rostro pegado a su espalda y sus brazos extendidos alrededor de su caja torácica. Así permaneció unos segundos hasta que luego de un rato de que se hubiera acostumbrado un poco al viaje, su mente vislumbró su posición y un ligero rubor invadió su rostro, ya que, en la posición en que estaban parecían más que amigos.

Parecían… una pareja enamorada…

Los pensamientos de Kagome empezaron a turbarla, pues aunque tuviera un poco de miedo a ese tipo de viaje por ser su primera vez, no pensaba que era correcto lo que hacía. ¿Qué pensaría Gohan? ¿Le molestaría? En un momento ella trató de soltarse pero su temor, fue más grande y volvió a aferrarse a su amigo. Curiosamente se sentía extraña no le desagradaba para nada estar en esa posición, de hecho, podría decirse que le gustaba.

—¿K-Kagome? —la nombró con nerviosismo. —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que baje la velocidad? Lo lamento, no tomé en cuenta que era tu primer viaje y como el sol ya casi se oculta, pensé que sería mejor ir a una velocidad mayor a la normal para que tu madre no se enojara contigo.

—N-No… no te preocupes… estoy bien… es mejor que sigas este ritmo sino no llegaré a mi casa a tiempo. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso cerciorarse Gohan.

—Sí, no te preocupes, además… tu padre tiene razón, si quiero aprender a volar, esto es lo mínimo que debo soportar.

—Entiendo. Está bien… pero si te sientes mal. Házmelo saber por favor. —pidió Gohan un poco preocupado.

—Por cierto… —empezó a hablar Kagome nuevamente con el rostro ruborizado. —Lamento esto…

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? —inquirió el varón.

—Pues… esto… tú sabes… —dijo Kagome con la voz baja y avergonzada.

—¿Eh? Lo lamento… creo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres…

—Esto… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Mis brazos… es que es mi primera vez haciendo esto y tengo un poco de miedo… así que lamento si es incómodo para ti que me sujete de esta forma… —finalmente dijo con la voz baja y aun avergonzada.

Al escucharla, Gohan hizo que se pusiera aún más rojo. Ciertamente el que Kagome se sujetara de él de esa forma no le molestaba para nada, sino al contrario, pero quizá ella pensaba que si podía molestarle debido a que no sabía de sus profundos sentimientos , pero aún no podía decirle sobre eso a Kagome. Sabía que ella no estaba ni siquiera un poco interesada de la misma manera que él lo estaba.

—Ah… bueno… no te preocupes a mi no me molesta. —rió nervioso.

—E-Esta bien… —dijo mientras trataba de que Gohan no notara ese ligero rubor en su rostro.

Mientras más cerca estaba de su amigo, más podía sentir como su aroma la embargaba, y ella se daba cuenta que jamás había estado tan cerca de un muchacho como en ese momento, incluso sus amigos, Inuyasha y Miroku, quienes habían sido sus amigos mucho antes de que Gohan lo fuera, jamás los había abrazado de esa manera tan íntima. Era extraño, la sensación que esa acción le producía era extraña, pero en lo absoluto le molestaba, si la ponía un poco incómoda y nerviosa, pero no le desagradaba, y en vez de eso, le había hecho sacar otra sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, Gohan y Kagome pudieron llegar a la casa de Kagome antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse por completo. La madre de Kagome vio a Gohan y con solo una mirada, la mujer, quien tenía un muy parecido físico a Kagome pero de mayor edad, pudo comprender que las amistades de su hija seguían siendo buenas. La madre de Kagome le ofreció pasar al hogar, pero el de cabellos oscuros tuvo que negarse ya que él también tenía que regresar a su casa antes de que su madre se enojara. Dicho eso, la mujer comprendió y ella y su hija se despidieron, la madre diciéndole que podía venir cuando gustase.

Al otro día, Kagome fue a la escuela, está vez, confiada de que las matemáticas no serían un problema dado que ya podía comprenderlas. En el recreo, Sango, Kagome y Gohan, quienes recién salían de su salón, fueron sorprendidas por Inuyasha y Miroku quienes habían ido a saludarlas. Las miradas de Gohan e Inuyasha fueron algo incómodas, tensas, una expresión de eterna rivalidad, especialmente de parte del de cabellos plateados, y prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra más que con un "hola" por pura costumbre social de lo que era la buena educación. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos podía estar cerca del otro, por lo cual, Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome hablar con ella a solas. Ella dudó un momento, pero al final terminó por aceptar dado que en verdad hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, y al parecer, su amigo de cabellos plateados había intentado hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones sin tener éxito, algo que incluso hasta a ella le afectaba, pues aunque era cierto que deseaba olvidarse de esos sentimientos que la afligían, también lo era de que ella no quería dejar de ser su amiga. Inuyasha era su amigo, y no quería cambiar ese hecho, es por eso que quería olvidar ese amor que sentía que traspasaba por mucho la relación de amistad que tenían.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome.

—Te extraño… —soltó de repente mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó Kagome a la vez que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

—¿Qué esperabas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Ayer cuando salí de clases esperaba verte para ir a mi casa y que estudiáramos juntos, seguramente con la ayuda de Kikyo hubiéramos podido prepararlos bien para los exámenes.

—¿Kikyo…? —musitó aquel nombre con tristeza.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras, la fémina comprendió que las primeras palabras que su amigo había dicho no se trataban de una especie de declaración, sino que, por el hecho de no haber hablado por tanto tiempo, él extrañaba su compañía de amiga, nada más… no había otro significado en esas palabras.

Inuyasha sentía que debía cuidar sus palabras al dirigirse hacia su amiga, no quería hacer demasiado evidente que la había extrañado demasiado, ya que si lo hacía, ella sospecharía que la amaba más que como a una amiga, pero no había podido evitar decirle que la había extrañado con un tono de voz y una mirada que cualquiera sospecharía de su devoción hacia ella. Por eso, luego intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué luego de que su corazón había conseguido algún tipo de alivio él la tenía que nombrar? Justo a ella, la mujer que Inuyasha amaba. La mujer que no era ella.

—Así es, si hubiéramos ido a mi casa ayer le hubiera pedido a Kikyo que nos enseñara a los dos. Verás, ella es muy buena, incluso logró que alguien como yo entendiera. —rió divertido. Pero se sintió un idiota al hacerlo. Él no era así. —¿No te parece que es mejor que alguien que está en la universidad y que ya pasó toda la secundaria con honores nos ayude, a que lo haga un compañero tuyo que solo es bueno en clases? —trató de convencer a su amiga.

Kagome sintió el corazón oprimirsele nuevamente al escuchar a Inuyasha. El realidad, lo que decía era verdad. Él tenía razón, pero no podía evitar ponerse así cuando él hablaba de Kikyo, pero al menos ya no sentía esas terribles ganas de llorar que siempre la invadían al momento que él empezaba a hablar de esa mujer. Se sintió capaz de seguir hablándole sin tener que salir corriendo para ocultar sus lágrimas porque esta vez, éstas no caerían por su rostro otra vez.

—Estoy bien. —dijo con el rostro impasible. —no tienes que preocuparte. Gohan ha hecho un buen trabajo, de hecho, él me explicó muchas dudas y ahora me siento segura de poder hacer el examen sin fallas. ¿Sabes? Este fin de semana. No. Mejor después de rendir todos los exámenes podríamos arreglar con Sango, Miroku, Rin y Gohan para salir a patinar sobre hielo, o tal vez ir al cine. He visto un trailer de una película que parece interesante. Así podríamos pasarla muy bien y pasar más tiempo juntos ya que no hemos podido vernos muy seguido. ¿Qué te parece? —finalmente le mostró una leve sonrisa.

—¿Gohan? —De pronto su rostro se tornó molesto. —Ya te dije que ese sujeto no me agrada.

—¿Por qué? Sinceramente no te entiendo, él es un buen muchacho. —afirmó.

—¡Ya te dije que no me agrada! —levantó la voz irritado.

Al escucharlo, Inuyasha pudo ver en Kagome una expresión confundida mezclada con desconcierto. A él no le gustaba verla así y sabía que había sido demasiado brusco al expresar abiertamente su enfado por lo que ella no podía entender, pues desconocía la verdadera razón que lo llevaba a no caerle bien ese sujeto, por lo cual, trató de calmarse lo más que pudo.

—¡Tsk! –Está bien. –finalmente aceptó la propuesta de Kagome, ablandandado un poco su expresión de enojo. —Si tanto lo deseas pues qué remedio. Hace mucho que no salimos en grupo, así que no importa que vaya él, me interesa más estar con ustedes que lo molesta que pueda parecerme su presencia.

— **En realidad, con quien deseo estar más es contigo, Kagome… por ahora no logro encontrar una excusa para estar contigo a solas más que en este escaso momento, pero lo lograré, solo esperaré un poco más… mientras tanto no permitiré que Gohan conquiste tu corazón y para eso estaré lo más cerca posible de ti. Y cuando sea el momento apropiado… te diré todo lo que siento por ti…**

—¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Veras que cuando conozcas mejor a Gohan te caerá mejor. —aseguró.

— **Quizás la cosas fueran diferentes, ese sujeto no me caería tan mal, pero no es así.**

—Como sea. —repuso Inuyasha.

Pronto sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya me tengo que ir! —Anunció. —Nos vemos en el otro recreo Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto sea el otro recreo te buscaré.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó con entusiasmo para luego irse a la vez que lo saludaba con una mano.

Kagome regresó junto con Sango y Gohan quienes la esperaban para entrar juntos. Ambos amigos de la de cabellos oscuros, en especial Gohan, observaron que Kagome estuviera bien luego de haber hablado a solas con Inuyasha, pensaron que ella podría tener ganas de llorar o al menos tener un rostro triste e intentar esconderlo de ellos, pero aunque podían darse cuenta que estar a solas con el de cabellos plateados la había afectado, su expresión de tristeza no era la misma que hasta hace un tiempo atrás.

El tiempo pasó y Sango quien era la que mejor conocía a Kagome de su grupo de amigos, podía notar que algo había cambiado en ella, de hecho, su mirada que, desde que Inuyasha le había revelado que estaba enamorado de Kikyo, era una de las más pesarosas y afligidas que había contemplado en ella desde que la conocía, esta vez, había ido cambiado poco a poco en este último tiempo. Sango había creído que tan solo era su imaginación, pero esa idea había sido completamente descartada ese día ya que la castaña había notado un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo del cual seguramente la propia Kagome no sería consciente, pero que era una clara evidencia del reflejo de un lento proceso de cauterización de las heridas que portaba en su corazón. ¿Qué habría cambiado? ¿Acaso era tan solo el paso del tiempo lo que la curaba? ¿O era algo más? No. Sango conocía bien a su mejor amiga, y lamentablemente ella aún se sentiría muy mal por el hecho de creer que Inuyasha no le correspondía, seguramente, tardaría mucho más en siquiera dejar de llorar, sin embargo, ese día no había llorado, y Sango no había tenido que consolarla por derramar interminables lágrimas, sí podía notar su tristeza, pero a comparación de lo que era días atrás eso no era nada. ¿Sería posible que de repente ese amor que sentía por Inuyasha disminuyera? ¿Por qué tan de pronto mostraba ese progreso emocional? Sango no podía equivocarse, ese era precisamente el día en el que Kagome hizo evidente ese brillo especial en sus fanales. ¿Sería posible que…?

Las siguientes materias que Kagome, Sango y Gohan cursaban eran Geografía e Historia. De vez en cuando, el de cabellos oscuros y la castaña la miraban de reojo, especialmente su mejor amiga quien aún trataba de averiguar el porqué de su cambio emocional. Pronto llegó el segundo recreo e inmediatamente tomó a Kagome de la muñeca y le pidió ir al baño, pero a Kagome le había parecido más una declaración de que ambas irían en vez que un pedido, y así había sido, ya que antes de que la de cabellos oscuros pudiera contestarle que sí la acompañaría, Sango tiró de su muñeca para que fuera con ella mientras Gohan miraba desconcertado como Kagome era llevada por su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto, la de cabellos oscuros podía presentir que la castaña deseaba decirle algo a solas o quizá preguntarle algo. Cuando llegaron al baño de mujeres y Sango verificó que ninguna chica estuviera ahí, finalmente soltó a Kagome y la miró de manera escruta, algo que a Kagome le desconcertó y la puso incómoda, pues conocía esa mirada, era la misma que su mejor amiga usaba cuando trataba de encontrar o verificar algo en ella que podría esconder conscientemente o simplemente no estar consciente de que lo esconde, o no esconderlo pero no darse cuenta de que lo tenía.

—¿Y ahora que? —quiso saber Kagome.

Sango levantó una ceja con suspicacia y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego dio un suspiro al corroborar que su distraída amiga no tenía ni idea del cambio de sus emociones.

—No te das cuenta, ¿cierto? —inquirió Sango.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Kagome.

Ahora Sango sonreía con alegría, algo que desconcertó aún más a Kagome.

—Hay algo en ti que ha cambiado. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación debido a que apenas podía discernirlo, pero hoy lo he confirmado debido a que de pronto eso que era casi incognoscible para mí se ha hecho evidente, demasiado diría yo… y me puse a pensar por qué sería y luego ¡chan! Mi cerebro hizo clic.

Kagome la miró aún sin entender.

—¿Sabes? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Yo pensé —continuó la castaña—: "¿Por qué justo hoy mi mejor amiga muestra indicios de un mejoramiento tan drástico con respecto a sus emociones y sentimientos?" "¿Por qué sus ojos muestran un brillo que se habían perdido cuando Inuyasha le rompió el corazón?" "¿Por qué justo hoy es la primera vez que luego de que hablas a solas con Inuyasha no sales corriendo al baño para llorar mientras yo te consuelo?" ¿Sabes? Yo incluso ya me había preparado varios pañuelos para dártelos mientras llorabas. —bromeó.

A Kagome no le hizo ni pizca de gracia esa broma y no dijo nada, pero sí la miró con algo de dureza.

—Ok, ya entendí. Chiste malo. —puso una mirada de disculpas para luego continuar. – Y luego pensé… "¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que mi amiga se mostrara más animada de repente?" Entonces me vino a la mente… "Ayer estuvo todo el día en la casa de Gohan"

—¡Ve al punto! —le espetó Kagome con impaciencia.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ese es precisamente mi punto. Algo cambió cuando fuiste ayer a la casa de Gohan, o mejor dicho de su padre, pero eso no importa. La cuestión es que estuviste todo el día con Gohan. Piénsalo… algo cambió en ti…

—¿Eh? —balbuceó.

Sango miró a su mejor amiga como quien mira a alguien que por más que se le diga las cosas explícitamente, éste no se da cuenta de cómo son hasta que le chocan en el rostro bruscamente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta?!

—Yo… —balbuceó empezando a entender, pero querer aceptarlo era otra cosa.

—¡Amas a Gohan! ¡Eso es lo que cambió en ti! ¡Tu corazón ya no es ocupado solo por Inuyasha sino también por Gohan y es por eso que ya no te afecta tanto estar sola con él! –exclamó ya perdiendo la paciencia con su amiga. —¿Sabes? A veces no se si solamente te haces la distraída para sacarme de quicio o en verdad lo eres. Bueno eso no importa ahora… –Una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en sus labios. —¿Qué es lo que harás?

Kagome había abierto sus ojos de par a par sorprendida por esa revelación. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sin duda tenía sentido ya que ayer había tenido sensaciones extrañas pero agradables estando cerca de él.

— **¿En verdad… amo a… Gohan…?** –Se preguntó a si misma confundida.

—Yo… no sé… —respondió con duda.

Sango pudo notar inmediatamente la confusión de sentimientos en la cual su corazón había caído y empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho bien en decirle todo lo que le había dicho o hubiera sido mejor esperar a que ella sola se diera cuenta.

—Kagome… yo lo siento, no pensé que esto te afectaría de esta manera. —dijo con remilgo.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento sumergida en sus elucubraciones, pero luego le contestó.

—No te preocupes, en verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho ver, pues no sé cuánto me habría costado darme cuenta, sin embargo… ahora que lo sé, no sé que es lo que haré respecto a estos sentimientos, pues mi corazón ahora está dividido… y Gohan… él… pues… —hizo una pausa.

— **Kagome… date cuenta… tanto Inuyasha como Gohan te aman, solo debes elegir a quien más ames, pero yo ya no puedo interferir más, eso es algo que deberás elegir por tu cuenta… y al mismo tiempo, tanto Gohan como Inuyasha deberán demostrarte quien es más digno de ti…** —pensó Sango.

—…no sé que hacer… —continuó Kagome cabizbaja. —Tanto Gohan como Inuyasha son mis amigos, ellos me ven así. Quizá ahora que sé que también estoy enamorada de Gohan… debería arrancármelo antes de que ese sentimiento se haga tan grande como el que siento por Inuyasha.

—¡Ya basta! —la interrumpió Sango con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Por qué solo piensas en eso?! ¡¿No crees que tienes derecho a ser feliz?! Escucha Kagome… —trató de suavizar su voz al verla afligida y aún confundida. —Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de querer arrancarte esos sentimientos de amor hacia ellos por temor a perderlos y elegir a uno. Después de todo… ¿Tú qué sabes si ellos no podrían llegar a amarte de la misma forma que tú lo haces? O quizá… —Miró para otro lado como queriendo decir por casualidad lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Ellos podrían estar enamorados de ti y tu ni cuenta… —rió nerviosa rogando que no se diera cuenta que había dicho un hecho que era verdadero.

Kagome casi rió por lo absurdo que sonaba lo que Sango acababa de decir.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo iban los dos estar enamorados de mí? —manifestó como si fuera algo imposible.

De pronto una gotita apareció en la sien de la castaña a la vez que un tic nervioso se hacía presente un su ojo derecho, pues aunque fuera su mejor amiga, no podía creer lo increíblemente distraída que era como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio al extremo de que todos lo notaran excepto ella.

—Eso no importa. —habló Sango nuevamente. –Creo que deberías hacer lo que te digo y elegir a uno.

—No lo sé… —dudó. –quizá tengas razón… es que si lo hago y, ya sea Gohan o Inuyasha a quien elija, no me corresponde, no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Lo entiendo, pero tampoco es justo que suprimas esos sentimientos solo por temor… Escucha Kagome… —le habló con suma seriedad. —es hora de que te armes de valor y te dejes amar, porque si vives con ese miedo de perderlos como amigos, nunca podrás ser feliz, y al mismo tiempo, sino eliges… nunca sabrás si a quien elegiste no fue capaz de corresponderte. Tú no lo sabes, así que no te rindas antes de intentar.

Kagome miró a Sango con fijeza. Definitivamente más que un consejo era una advertencia, una que hizo que ella reaccionara como si le dieran una bofetada. Sin duda su mejor amiga tenía razón, estaba siendo cobarde sin siquiera intentarlo, pues si no hacía nada ahora, seguramente… luego se arrepentiría.

—Entiendo… —susurró Kagome.

— **Muchas gracias, Sango.** —pensó a la vez que una leve sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Mil perdones por la larga demora. Estuve con algunos asuntos, y me he unido a un reto de Haloween que espero poder terminar antes de la fecha de entrega. Ojalá les haya gustado este cap.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Anna Bradbury**


	8. Chapter 8

Tribulaciones

.

.

Capítulo 8

.

.

Tanto Kagome como sus amigos habían podido pasar todos los exámenes. Fue difícil para la de cabellos negros creerlo, pero así había sido. Había aprobado matemáticas con una nota superior al mínimo: ochenta y siete puntos sobre cien. Naturalmente, dio saltos de alegría y, en un impulso, agradeció a Gohan con un gran abrazo, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se quedara del color de un tomate a la vez que su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil.

Todos los presentes: Sango, Miroku, Rin e Inuyasha lo habían presenciado, y éste último sintió como los celos se apoderaban de él. Trató de controlarse, y por un momento, se limitó a apretar los puños al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes y presionaba sus labios en un abrumador intento por reprimir aquel corrosivo sentimiento. Sin embargo, no soportó más que por un escaso momento. Luego, terminó por tomar a Kagome del brazo de manera brusca pero tratando de disimular sus celos lo más que pudo, diciéndole que la siguiente clase ya iba a comenzar, pues estaban en el primer receso del día de la fecha en la escuela Shikon no Tama.

Por otro lado, los presentes notaron muy bien lo que le pasaba al de ojos dorados —todos excepto Kagome—, y vieron esa acción con temor de que esta vez sí se peleara con Gohan, o al menos que tuviera una pugna verbal con él. No obstante, y para fortuna de todos, no ocurrió. Inuyasha tan solo se había limitado a irse con Miroku a su salón en cuanto la campana había sonó.

Mientras el mejor amigo de Inuyasha caminaba junto a él, podía notar con claridad la impotencia que tenía el de cabellos plateados, ya que, lamentablemente, Gohan era quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Kagome por estar en el mismo salón de clases, él era quien podía contemplaba y quien la ayudaba con cada materia que no entendía. Sin duda Inuyasha estaba perdiendo, y lo peor era que sentía que la de cabellos oscuros se alejaba cada vez más de él solo para acercarse a su rival.

Kagome había tenido el impulso de abrazar a su amigo por haberla ayudado a obtener una nota elevada en su materia más odiada, pero de pronto ya no la odiaba tanto, pues una vez que la entendía no le resultaba tan mala. En ese momento, había permanecido pegada a Gohan por unos segundos, hasta que sintió varios ojos sobre ella. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la acción que efectuaba: estaba abrazando a Gohan, y mientras lo hacía, podía sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo y toda su musculatura. Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y también pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de quien abrazaba se tensaba de sobremanera, ahí se dio cuenta de que a él le parecía extraño su comportamiento, o al menos era lo que ella creía.

Cuando estaba apunto de soltar a su amigo más roja que un tomate, sintió cómo de repente una fuerza que comenzó por rodear su brazo la apartaba bruscamente de su amigo de cabellos negros. Kagome inmediatamente se sorprendió de aquella increíble fuerza y rapidez con que la había empujado, alejándola de quien la había ayudado con las matemáticas.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que Inuyasha la sujetaba de su extremidad aún presionándolo como si no quisiera dejarla ir y la miraba con fijeza impregnado de un brillo en los ojos que no podía distinguir lo que significaba, pero parecía tristeza mezclada con enfado o algo parecido. Inmediatamente infirió que era por ese abrazo, era natural, pues a él no le agradaba su amigo más reciente, y por consiguiente, no le gustaba que ella cometiera esa acción de cercanía, pero, a medida que sus ojos se miraban como si tan solo fueran ellos dos, Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que se trataban de celos. A así es. Inuyasha estaba celoso de que pasara más tiempo con Gohan que con él y que lo abrazara de manera que nunca lo había hecho con su amigo de cabellos plateados.

Celos de amigos, creía ella.

Todos los presentes habían visto como el de ojos color ámbar la había apartado de Gohan y luego Kagome e Inuyasha se miraban como si nadie hubiese alrededor, pero el de cabellos negros era al que más le afectaba, sentía que ambos hacían una especie de conexión de la que el resto que los observaban no eran parte ni lo serían jamás.

Al ver aquella escena de miradas profundas, esta vez había sido Gohan quien no podía evitar ponerse celoso, incluso, había estado a punto de tomar el otro brazo de la fémina para apartarla de Inuyasha y atraerla nuevamente hacia él, empero, la campana del recreo sonó en ese momento, indicando el inicio de una nueva hora de enseñanza didáctica. ¡Y cuánto lo agradecía! Pues nuevamente podría volver con Kagome y Sango a sus salones sin que el de cabellos plateados estuviera ahí para intentar apartarla de él nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente las clases del día de la fecha concluyeron, pero Inuyasha se sentía frustrado, pues los días continuaban y sentía que no lograba avanzar nada con Kagome. Posiblemente porque incluso hasta para él le parecía extraño estar enamorado de su mejor amiga e intentar conquistarla, y quizá no lo hacía bien porque ese temor de revelarle lo inimaginable terminaría en un rechazo rotundo.

Debía dejarse de juegos y avanzar en serio. ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que ella lo rechazase o sin que le pareciera una locura aquel sentimiento tan repentino? Inuyasha aún no tenía la respuesta, pero si se demoraba más tiempo sabía que sería demasiado tarde.

.

.

Luego de terminar los exámenes Kagome y Gohan empezaron con el arduo entrenamiento como lo habían declarado días atrás. La morena se sentía feliz de ir a la casa del señor Gokú cada vez que entrenaba. A Gohan se le hacía increíble el rápido progreso de Kagome, incluso extraño, pues no era normal que lo hiciera tan rápido, y también se había dado cuenta de que su ki se elevaba de manera considerable a medida que los días pasaban.

Gohan llegó a la conclusión de que Kagome era más especial de lo que pensaba. Él no paraba de sorprenderse de sus hazañas. En solo un par de días ella había aprendido a convocar su ki en una bola de energía, y en otro par, había logrado controlarlo sobre su cuerpo para poder volar, esa parte sin duda había sido lo más difícil, pero lo había hecho muy bien.

Lo siguiente fue que empezaba a lanzar energía sobre las rocas y los árboles. Al principio, dichas energías formadas con su ki habían sido muy débiles, pero sin duda sorprendente debido al poco tiempo en que había logrado hacerlo, y después, esa energía se hizo cada vez más poderosa, y todo mientras aprendía artes marciales. El impacto en el sayajín era grande. Los reflejos de la fémina también se desarrollaban de una manera increíble, y no solo eso, sino que también había descubierto que ella sabía pelear bastante bien, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Ante la duda, Gohan le preguntó a la joven si había recibido entrenamiento antes debido a su aterrador progreso, a lo cual Kagome respondió que antes ni siquiera sabía lo que era el ki o que todos los seres vivos lo poseían. Sin embargo, admitió que si sabía algo de artes marciales porque lo había practicado hasta hacía unos años atrás, pero que lo había dejado con la muerte de su padre, y que no se lo había dicho porque creía haberse olvidado por completo de todo eso.

Al escucharla, Gohan pudo entender mejor el porqué de su progreso, pero no por completo. El poder de Kagome se elevaba demasiado rápido, y sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlo en cuanto a capacidades en combate.

A medida que los días pasaban, Gokú observaba fascinado la forma en que Kagome mejoraba sus habilidades de pelea. Sin duda no se había equivocado con ella. Sospechaba que en poco tiempo alcanzaría el poder de Gohan e incluso el de él y eso lo emocionaba, esperaba ese momento ansioso ya que tenía un fuerte deseo de tener un combate con ella y ver hasta donde podría llegar su poder. Por otro lado, había algo que lo desconcertaba: ¿cómo un humano podía elevar su ki de esa manera tan desmesurada? Gokú sospechó de su poder escondido inmediatamente cuando la conoció, pero no pensaba que fuera tanto, era un poder que en no mucho tiempo podría igualar a la de los Sayajins.

A medida que la veía mejorar de manera aterradora, supo lo que pasaba. No importaba de quién se tratara, era imposible que un ser en el universo lograra elevar su ki en tan pocas semanas de esa manera particularmente impresionante. Quizá un Sayajín que recibiera un entrenamiento de esos que el supremo Kaio-sama sabía sí, pero aunque lo recibiera Kagome, ella era una humana, eso era imposible. Además, el supremo Kaio-sama no estaba ahí para someterla a tal entrenamiento, era Gohan el que lo hacía, y él, al principio, se había preparado para darle un entrenamiento que no fuera demasiado para ella. No obstante, su sorpresa había sido grande al ver su progreso.

Gokú pensó en varias explicaciones para el incremento de poder de la fémina, hasta que por fin había llegado a una conclusión lógica: Kagome no estaba incrementando sus poderes con el entrenamiento que Gohan le daba, ella simplemente lo estaba dando a luz, el entrenamiento tan solo hacía que ella siguiera sacando el ki que se encontraba en su interior, y que hasta que empezó a entrenar, había estado dormido en ella. Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Por qué un humano poseía tal poder? Gohan se había quedado tan sorprendido al ver el progreso de Kagome que en uno de esos días en que entrenaba, se acercó a Gokú quien miraba el entrenamiento de la morena para preguntarle su opinión respecto al asunto, a lo cual, el mayor le contó cuales eran sus pensamientos. Gohan quedó perplejo, pero también pensó que eso era lo más acertado. Se dio cuenta que Kagome era una humana que en un futuro no muy lejano iba a poder estar al nivel de un Sayajin.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y Kagome notaba como su cuerpo se fortalecía, también podía notar como sus músculos se marcaban más. Estaba feliz por eso, pero sentía que debía avanzar más pues eso era lo que su interior le decía, le decía que debía seguir. Por supuesto, no creía poder alcanzar en algún momento a Gohan, y alcanzar al señor Gokú tampoco estaba a discusión, pero sí quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, y también, hasta dónde su alma y su mente lo harían. ¿Acaso eso le serviría para hacerse más fuerte internamente? ¿Le ayudaría a aclarar sus sentimientos y emociones? Ciertamente un alma y una mente sana acarreaban un cuerpo sano y esa era la principal razón por la que entrenaba; admiraba la fortaleza que la familia Son poseía y ella quería un poco de eso para aclarar todos esos factores que formaban su esencia. Sentía que su ki se elevaba poco a poco, o eso sería lo lógico pensar. Sin embargo, para ella, era más como si un poder que ya estaba en su interior fuera despertando poco a poco. ¿Eso era el ki? Poco sabía de esa maravillosa energía que todos los seres vivos poseían. Pensó que era normal, que tan solo aprendía a usarlo tal como su amigo y el señor Gokú y que, según iba entrenando, éste iba aumentando de manera natural.

No entendía bien por qué, pero las veces que el señor Gokú se acercaba hacia ella y su hijo para presenciar su entrenamiento, los movimientos de Kagome se volvían torpes. Si Gohan le pedía que abriera su mano y apuntara al centro de una roca para destruirlo liberando su ki, la fémina no lograba dar en el centro, lo cual a su amigo le parecía extraño dado que la mayoría de las veces no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Era algo que ella no podía controlar ¿Sería él hecho de que sentía que ese señor esperaba más de ella de lo que era capaz?

El asunto era que Gohan le había contado lo emocionado que se ponía su padre cuando veía a otros guerreros en potencia para pelear. ¿Acaso esperaba pelear con ella? Eso sin duda sería algo imposible, le ponía incómoda su presencia y más de ver aquella sonrisa tan diáfana que hacía que su pecho se entibiara, tanto, que no podía concentrarse al extremo de ponerse nerviosa y totalmente roja de la vergüenza. ¿O era algo más? Era extraño, y cuando veía la expresión de desconcierto que el señor Goku ponía al ver sus horrorosos desatinos, no le gustaba pensar que quizá se sentiría decepcionado de ella. ¡No podía! ¡No podía ver ese rostro en él! ¿Por qué se sentía tan presionada ante su presencia? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Tal vez por el hecho de que podría pensar que su hijo mayor estaba perdiendo el tiempo en entrenarla mientras podría estar entrenando con él? ¿Qué tal si se molestaba? No podía permitirlo, por lo cual, lo siguiente que hacía, era tratar de concentrarse en su objetivo, y aunque lograba destruir la roca, sentía que le costaba mucho más debido a sus nervios, y no era hasta que el señor Gokú se iba con Goten a entrenar que lograba tranquilizarse.

Cuando Gohan detectaba algún tipo de turbación en su amiga, trataba de entender el porqué para trabajar en ello y que lo superara. Como su maestro, era su deber ayudarla, pero había algo extraño en ella, la fluctuación de su ki y su notable falta de concentración muchas veces parecía algo repentino y no lo que para él sería lo más normal del mundo: agotamiento. ¿O sí? Ciertamente había ocasiones en las cuales Kagome lucía muy cansada, y era lógico. Aunque ella portaba un gran poder, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un humano.

.

.

Kagome y Gohan se encontraban cerca de una gran catarata de agua. Para fortuna de Kagome, el señor Gokú no estaba con ellos. Como el entrenamiento de la fémina había avanzado tan rápido, Gohan se sentía en confianza de pedirle que cortara por unos momentos la corriente de agua con su ki. Kagome reaccionó con la mirada perpleja como si fuera algo imposible, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no lo era cuando su amigo —y maestro— le dio una demostración al mismo tiempo que se lo explicaba, lo cual la sorprendió debido a que, al parecer, él no tenía problema en realizar las dos cosas a la vez, tomando en cuenta que a ella aún le resultaba complicado el solo convocar su energía interna. Luego se dio cuenta que él era un Sayajin, o sea, para ella era sorprendente pero de seguro para su joven maestro debía ser algo sencillo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Gohan mirando a su amiga.

Ella quedó unos segundos mirando la imponente catarata mientras ésta dejaba caer el agua con violencia y total impiedad de arrastrar cualquier cosa que cayera en ella. Luego miró a Gohan como si no estuviera segura de poder realizar con éxito lo que él le pedía.

—Yo… no creo estar lista para esto… —dijo insegura.

—Sí puedes hacerlo. —declaró con confianza y una sonrisa afable. –Solo te sientes atemorizada por lo que ves y es muy normal ya que esto es desafiar al poder de la naturaleza, pero tengo plena confianza de que lo lograrás, quizá no a la primera, pero si lo harás si lo intentas una y otra vez.

—¿En serio? —sonrió un poco más tranquila.

—Por supuesto que sí, haz hecho un progreso increíble en estas semanas. Pienso que en verdad estás lista.

Las palabras de Gohan le dieron a Kagome suficiente confianza como para aunque sea intentarlo.

Voló hasta frente de la masa de agua que caía con gran fuerza y se concentró durante un rato mientras cerraba sus ojos…

— **Confió en que puedes hacerlo Kagome… sé que puedes cortar esa gran corriente de agua aunque sea por un segundo…** —pensó Gohan.

La joven aprendiz se puso en posición lentamente, y en un movimiento rápido con el brazo hizo que una gran y fuerte corriente de aire hiciera acto de presencia la cual iba dirigida hacia el agua. Sin embargo, no había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para cortar la circulación de la masa que seguía cayendo con violencia. Ese movimiento había cansado mucho a Kagome debido a la repentina liberación de ki que necesitó para efectuar la corriente que supuestamente cortaría la corriente de agua. Pero no se rindió, Gohan confiaba en ella y no quería decepcionarlo, ya que, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el tiempo que él se tomaba para entrenarla, cuando en realidad, su amigo podría estar entrenando con el señor Gokú y Goten para fortalecerse a sí mismo.

—¡Tu puedes Kagome! —le dio ánimos, alzando la voz debido al gran ruido que producía el fuerte fluir del agua.

— **Tengo que lograrlo…** —pensó con la mirada fija y seria sobre el agua mientras sopesaba la manera en cómo lograr realizar lo que se proponía.

Permaneció unos cuantos segundos con la mirada clavada al agua como meditando. Se concentró, esta vez, confiaba en que lo lograría. Se puso nuevamente en posición y comenzó a concentrar su ki en todo su brazo para liberar la energía y cortar la corriente de agua.

—Está vez lo lograré… —afirmó con determinación. —No importa si tan solo es un segundo.

Estaba lista para liberar su ki, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo… escuchó aquella voz…

—¡Oye Gohan! —lo llamó su padre haciendo acto de presencia mientras descendía ya que había venido volando.

En ese momento, la inconfundible voz del señor Gokú desconcentró a Kagome quien estaba en media liberación de su energía, lo cual hizo que de manera súbita perdiera el control de dicha energía haciendo que la lastimara a ella misma. Sintió como su propio ki se rebelaba contra ella e impactaba contra su cuerpo como si de una espada con gran filo se tratase. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Kagome se encontraba cayendo al río con una plétora de sangre saliéndole del pecho a la vez que profería un agonizante grito de dolor.

Gohan y Gokú quedaron impactados ante la estremecedora escena. Pronto la fémina dejó de gritar al caer sobre el rió tiñéndolo del inconfundible y vital carmín que no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo, lo cual alarmó aún más a los varones ya que eso significaba que ella había caído inconsciente o algo peor…

Gohan sintió como de repente algo escalofriante le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil debido al shock de ver a su discípula inerte en el agua sin poder reaccionar ante el espantoso suceso mientras la corriente la arrastraba, y a medida que lo hacía, iba dejando un rastro escarlata. Quería hacer algo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero un terrible miedo y angustia lo había invadido, y era tal el impacto de esas horribles sensaciones sobre él que habían petrificado su cuerpo. El de cabellos oscuros tan solo podía mirar a Kagome ser llevada por la inexorable corriente con los ojos abiertos de par a par y las pupilas tan reducidas que alguien apenas podría distinguirlas.

— **¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme! ¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona!** –Gohan se regañaba cruelmente como si su reacción fuera lo más imperdonable que hubiera hecho en toda su vida. —¡Haz algo! ¡REACCIONA!

Ante su auto vejación, Gohan fue capaz de reaccionar para ir a rescatar a Kagome, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, vio a su padre ir por ella y arrebatarla delicadamente de la masa de agua que por un momento la había reclamado como suya por intentar desafiar a la imperiosa naturaleza. Sintió algún tipo de alivio al ver que su padre ya la tenía en sus brazos libre de la corriente que la arrastraba. Sin embargo, la sangre no paraba de salirle a borbotones, el pecho de Kagome tenía un gran tajo que, por más que un medico la viera en ese mismo momento, no podría hacer nada por ella.

La hemorragia seguía avanzando con gran rapidez mientras ella estaba inconsciente, seguro por el punzante dolor que la había embargado cuando era consciente. ¿Acaso ese era su fin? La desesperación recorrió sus entrañas. Nuevamente entró en estado de shock y miraba a Kagome en los brazos de su padre los cuales se llenaban de su valiosa sangre al igual que su ropaje. Sí. Gokú estaba lleno del liquido corinto de Kagome, lleno de su valiosa vida… y él, Gohan, tan solo continuaba viendo cómo el mayor examinaba el estado de la joven ensangrentada con total seriedad y ojos analíticos. Pronto la llevó al pedazo de tierra más próximo y la recostó suavemente sobre éste sin dejar de sostenerla con sus brazos. El pasto no tardó en cubrirse también de sangre y la tierra no dejaba de absorberla.

Ambos varones vieron a Kagome abrír levemente sus ojos con la mirada débil y casi sin vida, eso le dio una pequeña esperanza a Gohan de salvarla.

¿Pero cómo?

—S-Se-Se… ñor… G-Go-kú… —dijo en un hilo de voz a la vez que miraba fijamente a quien la había rescatado del agua.

—No hables, estás muy herida… —dijo suavemente Gokú.

—N-No… No… im…porta… supon…go q-que… —trató levantar con gran esfuerzo su ensangrentado brazo para poder tocar con su mano el rostro del señor Goku. –U-Us…ted…

—¿Qué te vas a morir? –la interrumpió el sayajin. –No digas tonterías, aún eres demasiado joven para eso. Además… quiero ver como te conviertes en una gran guerrera —le sonrió con su habitual sonrisa inocente y afable.

¿Por qué su padre sonreía de esa forma? ¡Kagome estaba agonizando! ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan a la ligera? Gohan no lograba entenderlo. ¿Acaso tenía algo en mente para salvarla? ¿O solamente era un intento por lograr lenificar el dolor que ella sentía?

—Kagome… —musitó Gohan mientras sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas a punto de surcar su rostro.

No entendía por qué, pero Kagome quería creer en las palabras que ese señor le decía, quería vivir, y convertirse en la guerrera que él quería, y no solo eso, no quería abandonar ese mundo antes de haber superado las tribulaciones que aún moraban en ella, deseaba vivir para poder compartir muchos momentos felices con sus amigos, deseaba vivir para saber hasta donde llegaba su voluntad de autosuperación, y también…

Gokú pudo ver cómo nuevamente ese rutilante resplandor volvía a los ojos de la joven, eso le gustaba, pues quería decir que además de tener un corazón puro, también era dueña de un alma fuerte, por lo cual, para él, la hacia digna de vivir una vida plena y larga.

La expresión de Gokú le decía a Gohan que con seguridad él tenía algo en mente para salvar la vida de Kagome. Quiso creer en eso. Sí. Él confiaba en su padre.

Kagome seguía mirando los límpidos ojos ónix del señor Gokú, a la vez que pensaba que esos orbes solo las podía poseer un niño de la edad de Goten, pues para ella, el sayajín que aún la sostenía era la encarnación de la ingenuidad y la pureza más diáfana que jamás haya visto. Aquella sonrisa también era igual de pura, de hecho, todo su ser irradiaba una calidez que incluso hacía que Kagome no le tuviera miedo a la muerte. No paraba de repetirse que los sayajins…. No, que la familia Son eran seres maravillosa…

—Kagome… —la nombró para llamar su atención mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. —Te pondrás bien… —afirmó Gohan, teniendo la seguridad de que su padre podría salvarla. —¿Verdad papá? –lo miró con fijeza como tratando de corroborar lo que le había dicho a su amiga.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Gokú. –Cóme esto. –le dijo a Kagome sacando una semilla de ermitaño de su bolsillo y poniéndose en la boca.

Kagome no entendía por qué el señor Gokú le daba esa pequeña semilla de color verde, pero confiaba en él, así que la comió sin dudar y de pronto, sintió como su terrible y profunda herida desaparecía y todo su cuerpo se recuperaba sin sentir siquiera un atisbo de dolor.

— **Así que era eso… mi padre tenía una semilla de ermitaño.** —suspiró aliviado. Se sintió estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Kagome se levantó sorprendida al sentirse como si nada hubiera pasado, sin duda ese remedio era el más efectivo que habría probado jamás.

—No puedo creerlo… —musitó perpleja. —En verdad… mi profunda herida desapareció, ni siquiera hay cicatriz. —corroboró tanteando su pecho…absolutamente nada… esto es… ¡Increíble! —exclamó de repente con entusiasmo. —¡En verdad ustedes no paran de sorprenderme!

Gokú rió ante la enérgica de la chica y Gohan sintió un gran alivio al verla totalmente bien.

—Kagome… ¿En verdad estás bien? —quiso cerciorarse Gohan.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy de maravilla… por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de darme? —preguntó dirigiéndose al señor Gokú.

—Ah… pues es una semilla de ermitaño. Si la comes podrás recuperarte al instante, no importa que tan graves sean las heridas.

—Ya veo… era por eso que estabas tan calmado. —declaró Gohan dirigiéndose a su padre.

Gokú río divertido con la mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

—Así es. —contestó. De pronto se puso serio al mirar a Kagome. —Pero la próxima ten cuidado, esa semilla era la última, ya no tengo más.

—Entiendo. —dijo Kagome, esta vez, algo acongojada por la terrible situación que los había hecho pasar.

Gokú vio la pesarosa mirada de la menor. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza de manera paternal a la vez que la miraba con una sonrisa amable y simpática.

—No te preocupes, estás cosas pasan, solo te pido que tengas más cuidado. No te desanimes, sin embargo… creo que aún no deberías hacer esta clase de entrenamiento sino logras controlar tu ki a la perfección, ya que podría volver a pasarte lo mismo. Gohan… -dijo para dirigirse hacia su hijo. –Creo que, al menos por el momento, Kagome no debería intentar cortar la corriente de agua, así que piensa en otro tipo de entrenamiento más apto para ella. –añadió Gokú.

—De acuerdo papá. —asintió.

— **No lo entiendo… creí que por el gran progreso de Kagome, ella estaba lista para este tipo de entrenamiento… ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto?** —pensó Gohan sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo lamento, Kagome… —se disculpó Gohan. —Por mi culpa tu casi…

—Eso no es cierto… —lo interrumpió con una cálida sonrisa. —fue mi culpa… es que yo… —viró su mirada hacia el señor Goku, quien miraba a su hijo con su típica sonrisa ajeno a la mirada de Kagome. —supongo… que me distraje…

— **Pero… ¿Por qué…?** —se preguntó Kagome.

—No importa… —apretó los puños con gran ira. —Yo no debí haberte sometido a hacer algo tan peligroso en tan poco tiempo, en verdad… lo siento…

— **Si te perdía… yo… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado…** —pensó Gohan aun con la terrible imágen de la joven agonizando.

—No te regañes tanto Gohan, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera su maestro. —dijo Gokú

—¿Lo vez? Es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, además… insisto, no fue tu culpa, sino la mía por haber sido tan estúpida de distraerme tan fácilmente.

Kagome pudo ver que, a pesar de las palabras que habían dicho su padre y ella, Gohan aún parecía sentirse culpable. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que en realidad eso no tenía nada que ver.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, Goten aún me está esperando para entrenar. Pero primero… creo iré a darme un baño, dijo mirando sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

Kagome miró al señor Gokú y se sintió avergonzada de haberlo cubierto con su sangre.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡En verdad lo lamento mucho! –Exclamó inclinando su cabeza en señal de profundas disculpas. —Es mi culpa que haya ensuciado su traje de artes marciales.

—¿Uhm? ¿Esto? —río divertido ante la exagerada disculpas de la muchacha. —no te preocupes, tengo varios trajes iguales.

Gokú estaba apunto de elevarse para ir a su casa cuando de repente recordó con escalofríos lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó de pronto Gokú a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía los cabellos.

—¿Qué ocurre papá? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Me olvidaba… ¡Milk va a matarme! —dijo con expresión de pánico.

—¿ **Milk? ¿Se refiere a su ex esposa y madre de Gohan y Goten? ¿Por qué dice eso?** —se preguntó Kagome sin entender.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso si hace mucho que no ves a mamá? Además… ¿Por qué te mataría?

—Ella está aquí… —anunció aún con expresión de pánico. —Dijo que estaba furiosa porque desde hace varias semanas te la pasas en mi casa todo el día y dejas de lado tus estudios.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Mamá está aquí?! —exclamó de repente con una expresión igual a la de su padre.

—Así es, vino a buscarte porque dijo que necesitaba la ayuda de Goten y de ti para que la ayuden con algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió.

—No me lo dijo. Solo apareció y me dijo que fuera por ti y por Goten.

—No puede ser. —dijo Gohan alterado. —Si mamá esta furiosa me castigará. —manifestó a la vez que unos escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal.

Kagome observaba el evidente temor que ambos sayajíns le tenían a la fémina nombrada. ¿Tan aterradora sería?

—Uhm… disculpen… yo también necesito darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Señor… ¿Podría ir a su casa a asearme? –pidió Kagome dirigiéndose al señor Goku.

—¿Eh? Claro… entonces vayamos todos… Goten también está ahí.

—De acuerdo. —dijeron Gohan y Kagome al unísono.

.

.

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama viendo el calendario que tenía en la pantalla de su celular. Habían varias fechas marcadas en ella, pero solo una le interesaba en ese momento: la más importante. No era como si necesitara revisar dicho calendario para saber que faltaba muy poco para el cumpleaños de su amada Kagome, pero su ansiedad porque ese día llegara hacía que su mano tomara el aparato y que sus dedos movieran los teclados para ver aquella fecha.

Lo había decidido: haría esa fecha especial para ella, y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Sango, Miroku y Rin. Seguramente ellos aceptarían gustosos de ayudarlo y estaba seguro que incluso su irritante hermano mayor, aunque sea, estaría presente ese día en la mansión a pesar de que habría mucha gente.

Era un fin de semana, uno más en el que no veía a la chica que se había adueñado de su corazón sin proponérselo. No es que el de cabellos plateados esperara ver a Kagome esos dos días en los cuales no habían clases, pues desde hacía varias semanas que le resultaba difícil pasar el tiempo con ella incluso… aún más de lo normal… él sin duda no aguantaba más la situación… todo su ser le pedía a gritos poder verla, poder estar con ella, poder amarla.

Inuyasha había ideado un plan para finalmente arriesgarlo todo por el amor de la de cabellos oscuros. Ese fin de semana, había llamado a sus amigos, excepto a Kagome, para que fueran a su mansión y luego de que todos vinieran, empezó a explicarles su plan de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a la cumpleañera. Rin aceptó encantada al igual que Miroku y Sango, pero estos dos últimos sospechaban que Inuyasha deseaba algo más de ese día que festejar los diecisiete años de la amiga en cuestión. Aunque sabían que el de cabellos plateados no les estaba diciendo todo su plan, ellos dos sabían perfectamente que no era nada malo, pero que sí le serviría para acercarse más a Kagome, y era perfectamente comprensible, pues los cuatro amigos que estaban en ese momento en su habitación hablando sobre los detalles de cómo sería la fiesta y todo lo que necesitarían, eran conscientes de que él estaba perdiendo la batalla por el corazón de Kagome contra su, ahora, nuevo amigo.

Pasaron un buen rato planificando como sería la fiesta, e incluso, Inuyasha había pedido permiso a sus padres para ocupar la mansión ese día. Cuando Inu no Taisho e Izayoi escucharon la petición de si hijo menor, lo pensaron por un rato y luego de verificar que ese día no necesitaran la mansión para algún evento de trabajo, ambos padres aceptaron sin problemas, ya que, consideraban a Kagome una joven muy agradable y de buen corazón, eso además de que eran perfectamente conscientes del gran amor que él le tenía.

Sango había presenciado de casualidad la conversación de Inuyasha con sus padres cuando se dirigía al baño. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente que su amigo se esforzaba mucho por realizar una fiesta que Kagome jamás olvidaría. La castaña pensó que eso era grandioso, y era otra muestra del gran amor que él le tenía a su mejor amiga, pero también sabía que Gohan le estaba ganando, de hecho todos lo sabían, pero ella era la única que sabía la verdadera razón del porqué su amigo de cabellos oscuros le estaba tomando la delantera, y eso era porque, desde hacía varias semanas, él pasaba mucho tiempo con ella por el hecho de ser su maestro en las artes marciales, de esa forma, Sango sabía que al estar tanto tiempo con ella le daba mayores posibilidades de conquistarla primero, y no solo eso, Sango podía jurar que los ojos de Kagome brillaban cada día más a medida que pasaba los días en la montaña Paoz con él. Casi no había dudas para ella, Kagome terminaría por elegir a Gohan, pero hasta que ella no eligiera definitivamente, nada estaba confirmado.

—Será duro para quien Kagome no elija… —suspiro con tristeza. —la verdad es que no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos sufrir… yo aún me pregunto… ¿Cómo terminará todo…?

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome, Gohan y su padre volaban hacia la casa de Gokú. En ese lugar, una mujer de cabello negro atado en un rodete que abordaba los cuarenta observaba a los tres individuos venir hacia ella desde lo lejos. La expresión de dicha fémina era bastante severa y la mirada fija hacia el cielo esperando con impaciencia a que su ex esposo y su hijo mayor aparecieran, pero cuando los vio venir, se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, había alguien más junto a ellos.

Trató de esforzar la vista para distinguir si era alguien conocido, pero pronto columbró que se trataba de una muchacha desconocida que, según infería, podía ser de la edad de Gohan. Su rostro pronto pasó de tener un semblante riguroso a uno de completo desconcierto. No solo veía a los dos varones venir en compañía de una joven que nunca había visto, sino que ésta se encontraba cubierta de sangre al igual que Gokú.

Cuando los tres aterrizaron, se acercó hacia el sayajín mayor alarmada por el carmín que cubría gran parte de su traje. No tardó en darse cuenta que solo se trataba de sangre que parecía haberse secado casi por completo debido a que había venido volando por los cielos y seguramente el viento habría hecho su efecto sobre el liquido rojo, ¿pero entonces de quién era la sangre? De inmediato, viró su mirada hacia la extraña muchacha que la miraba con ojos curiosos desde que se había apresurado a tantear el cuerpo de su ex esposo con suma preocupación en busca de lo que debía ser una herida mortal.

La de cabello negro atado en un rodete miró con desconfianza y nada de preocupación a la morena que, al parecer, tampoco se encontraba mal herida a pesar de también estar cubierta de sangre. La escrutó de manera indisimulada a la vez que Kagome empezaba a sentirse incómoda por esa acción.

—Oye Milk… aquí traje a Gohan como me dijiste. —habló Gokú con algo de temor de que lo regañara por haber tardado.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme que significa esa sangre?! —exigió saber. —¡¿Y Quien es ella?! —La apuntó sin mirarla con los ojos clavados a Gokú.

—Bueno… —balbuceó.

—Me llamo Kagome. —habló de repente la de cabellos negros con la voz neutra pero, en el fondo, algo indignada de que ni siquiera la mirara a los ojos.

Milk la miró sin abandonar su cariz.

—¿A sí? ¿Y por qué estás aquí? —finalmente se dirigió hacia ella sin cambiar su tono severo.

—Yo…

—Es mi discípula. —intervino Gohan, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Tú que? —parpadeó con notable sorpresa. —¿Estás entrenándola? ¡¿Acaso es tu novia?! –exclamó de repente con una dramática expresión de espanto.

Gohan y Kagome se pusieron rojos.

—¿Q-Qué…? N-No te equivocas ella es mi amiga. —dijo con voz trémula

Milk notó el evidente nerviosismo de su hijo y no tardó en darse cuenta de que esa muchacha le gustaba.

—¿Así que por ella has descuidado tus estudios? ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Tú tienes que ponerte a estudiar! —exclamó Milk.

—Pero mamá, los exámenes ya acabaron y los he aprobado todos.

—Y con las mejores notas. —añadió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Milk miró a Kagome con expresión ominosa, pero luego trató de calmarse.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que si bajas un poco tus notas te castigaré. —sentenció—. Ahora explíquenme qué significa esa sangre, ya veo que nadie está herido pero exijo saber qué pasó. ¡¿Acaso tu le hiciste algo a Gokú, niña?! –dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome nuevamente con expresión severa.

La sorprendió aquello.

—Yo… bueno… es que…

—No te preocupes Milk, fue un accidente. Además esta sangre no es mía. —intervino Gokú con tono afable y su particular sonrisa.

Milk miró a Gokú con un destello de melancolía que Kagome pudo detectar. Sin embargo, no podía entender el porqué.

—Entiendo… ya veo que no me lo explicaras. —declaró. —Ahora a lo que vine: necesito que tú—dijo refiriendose a Gohan— y Goten me acompañen a la Ciudad Satán.

—¿Qué te acompañemos? ¿Por cierto donde está Goten? —preguntó curioso el menor de los dos sayajíns.

—Aquí estoy. —dijo el más pequeño haciendo acto de presencia. –Lamento la tardanza, es que fui a darme un baño porque mamá dijo que lo hiciera. –Pronto su expresión alegre cambió a una de sorpresa al ver la sangre que su padre y Kagome tenían. —¡¿Pero que les pasó?!

Gokú rió.

—No te preocupes ninguno de los dos esta herido. —respondió despreocupado.

—Ah, bueno. —dijo olvidándose del asunto rápidamente.

A Kagome le apareció una gotita en la sien al ver la repentina reacción de la señora Milk.

—Muy bien ahora que están los dos, quiero que me acompañen a comprar cosas que necesito a Ciudad Satán.

—Cierto… lo había olvidado…

—¿Mhm? —parpadeó Kagome

—Veras, una vez al mes vamos a comprar algunos víveres que no podemos conseguir en la montaña Paoz, además de ropa y otras cosas que se necesitan. —explicó Gohan.

—Entiendo.

— **¿Pero qué es lo que haré? Aún no hemos terminado con el entrenamiento de Kagome.**

—¿Qué te ocurre, Gohan? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? —inquirió Milk. —Debemos darnos prisa porque hay mucho que comprar.

—Está bien, mamá. Oye papá… —dijo mirando a Gokú. —¿Te molestaría entrenar a Kagome?

Y sin saber por qué, de repente, el cuerpo de Kagome sintió estremecerse.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —dudó un poco Gokú.

—N-No, No te preocupes Gohan, no es necesaria la molestia, podemos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día. —intervino, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

—No tengo ningún problema. —aceptó, mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Lo vez, Kagome? Mi padre no tiene problemas. —le sonrió.

—Es que… yo… no creo que…

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Gohan por la extraña expresión de incomodidad que Kagome había adoptado desde que le pidió a Goku entrenarla.

— **Este señor… el señor Goku… aún no puedo entender por qué me pone tan incómoda y nerviosa, es realmente extraño…**

Kagome vio las miradas de todos posarse sobre ella expectantes de una respuesta para que todos pudieran seguir con lo suyo.

—Yo… está bien. —finalmente aceptó con resignación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba en su biblioteca personal con uno de los nuevos libros de historia antigua que había encargado a la librería a la que más concurría. Pasaba página tras página leyendo sin demasiado interés, tan solo para saber qué era lo que el nuevo compendio contenía. Sabía que en las nuevas versiones siempre algo era modificado.

No tenía noción desde hacía cuánto leía. Demasiado tiempo sin duda. No podía recordarlo, pero la tinta sobre el papel era casi lo único que había logrado llamar su atención desde que el mundo había cambiado. El mundo que siempre cambiaba mientras él era testigo.

Los libros eran lo que le resultaba más interesante de lo que los humanos habían creado: libros como filosofía, psicología, medicina, y en su minoría, la historia, aunque éste último no le gustaba tanto. Hasta podría decir que le irritaba tener que leerlo. Sin embargo, si quería adaptarse a la era moderna, el conocimiento histórico era esencial.

Había visto tantas veces a la historia ser modificada en los textos que le resultaba indignante. No es que con algunas otras ciencias fuera diferente, pero, por ejemplo, la psicología se aplicaba a las personas y la medicina igual. Se podía distinguir lo que era verdad o mentira tan solo haciendo experimentos. Alguien que estudiaba la anatomía humana podía darse cuenta perfectamente si los conocimientos que estaban plasmados sobre el papel eran exactos o no después de haber experimentado con cuerpos y después de haberlos estudiados perfectamente. En el caso del psicoanálisis tampoco era diferente, los humanos vivían en sociedad así que más o menos por instinto cada uno podían estudiarse entre sí. En cuanto a la filosofía, todos ellos eran libres de ver el mundo como querían, lo único que se necesitaba era una profunda devoción al conocimiento y buscar las respuestas que nadie más se atrevía a buscar como el porqué de la existencia humana. ¿Pero y la historia? ¿Quién garantizaba que la historia oficial era la verdadera? ¿Qué era la verdad?

La historia como su esencia más pura había sido modificada tantas veces que terminaba reducida a un suceso totalmente desfigurado de lo que era la verdad. Los historiadores que siempre estudiaban los acontecimientos pasados supuestamente trataban de ser lo más objetivos posible. Sí, "supuestamente" pero eso era imposible. Todo se mermaba al punto de vista de un individuo, del mismo que lo escribía y se lo daba a conocer a todo aquel que deseaba saber sobre las raíces del espacio en que vivían, quizá con la mejor intención de obtener ese valioso conocimiento que los llevaba a su mente a viajar hacia el pasado.

Tener un punto de vista era igual para cualquier ser vivo, incluso para Sesshomaru. Él también era un ser que poseía un punto de vista. Eso significaba ver solo una parte de lo que era la realidad, la verdad absoluta, o como otros lo llamaban Dios o Kami-sama, en realidad, el significado de esos conceptos era el mismo, solo que la mayoría de los humanos eran muy estúpidos y se enfrascaban demasiado en sus pequeños mundos sin ver más allá de él. Ellos eran seres con capacidad de razonar. Sin embargo, pocos lo hacían. Vivían en la monotonía sin ver más haya de lo aparente. Para ellos no había más que eso.

Sesshomaru era un ser vivo, y naturalmente, también veía solo un pedazo de la verdad en todo su esplendor, al menos de manera consciente, pues sabía que uno era capaz de ver muchas más cosas de las que podía darse cuenta ¿Pero que era lo que estaba leyendo? Era totalmente absurd. Nada más alejado de la verdad. Le irritaba lo que la historia oficial decía de los verdaderos hechos que habían tomado lugar hacía quinientos años cuando aquellos demonios y monstruos existían y reinaban la Tierra.

Podía recordarla claramente. Era el tiempo de una era en la cual él ni siquiera hubiera soñado en hacer contacto con un humano. No obstante, ella había sido la primera que no le resultaba repulsiva e intolerable. Aquella fémina tan solo se le acercaba y le hablaba con una cálida sonrisa, muy similar a la de Kagome, pero diferente.

Al principio había pensado en matarla con sus poderes de moníacos. Luego pensó que no era digna de que él se tomara la molestia de acabar con su vida, pero después se había dado cuenta que quizá era porque no deseaba hacerlo. Decidió que alejarse era lo más prudente para no tener que lidiar con ella.

Curiosamente, la joven que no podía tener más de veinte primaveras de vida como mucho, nunca había mostrado ese inconfundible terror en su rostro típico de cualquier humano ante su presencia de demonio del más alto nivel. Eso lo dejó desconcertado levemente, pero tampoco era como si le hubiera tomado mucha importancia. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el cual, cada vez que la veía, ya no se alejaba y había comenzado a darle la misma importancia que a un indefenso animal que pasaba por ahí.

Eso era todo.

Después de un tiempo, ella comenzó a hablarle, pero él nunca le respondía. Simplemente la dejaba estar cerca de él. Sesshomaru sabía que era cautelosa, sabía que él aborrecía a la especie a la cual esa muchacha pertenecía, y es por eso que siempre trataba de acercarse hacia él con cuidado. Ella quería tener algún tipo de contacto con él, algo que le parecía indignante, pero nunca la tocó para matarla por intentar tal sacrilegio a pesar de que ya la consideraba digna de ello por el hecho de ser un poco diferente a los demás humanos.

Un día en el cual el cielo estaba atestado de imperiosos nubarrones, el viento aullaba como anunciado la muerte y sacudía los árboles entecos de un día de invierno. El demonio miraba el panorama con su acostumbrada expresión estoica, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Los demonios habían estado inquietos desde hacía un tiempo, inquietos y furiosos, y Sesshomaru lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, a él no le importaba lo que a criaturas tan inferiores les pasaran mientras no estuviera involucrado.

Ese día fue cuando la vio por última vez…

Caminaba entre las penumbras de la noche a la vez que escuchaba los truenos que anunciaban una fuerte lluvia. Ahí fue cuando se encontró con ella, aquella mujer caminaba con dificultad lo más rápido que podía como tratando de escapar. Era evidente que no podía correr ya que presentaba varias heridas que sangraban en todo el cuerpo, no eran muy graves, pero aún así las tenía y por un momento a él le invadió la curiosidad de saber cómo se las habría hecho.

Ella traía una espada en su mano derecha y lucía bastante cansada. Al verlo, su rostro se había iluminando a la vez que una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en su rostro. Y entonces él pensó: "¿Acaso lo buscaba? ¿Por qué?" En ese momento, la muchacha se detuvo en frente a él y tan solo se limitó a contemplarlo como tratando de grabar aquella imagen en su mente, como si fuera la última vez que lo viera.

Flash back.

—Al fin… —susurró la joven.

Aquellas palabras las había dicho en tono tan bajo que para un humano hubiera sido imposible escucharlas, pero él lo había hecho.

—Yo… vengo a despedirme… ha sido un placer disfrutar de su compañía… —continuó.

Sesshomaru no contestó. ¿Por qué lo haría si nunca lo había hecho? sería absurdo empezar a hablarle a un humano ahora.

Esta vez, la fémina se acercó al hombre apolíneo mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, y para su fortuna, el de cabellos plateados no retrocedió ni intentó alejarla, tan solo la miraba con su acostumbrado rostro impasible y sus dorados y gélidos ojos.

Ella ya estaba muy cerca, algo temerosa, pero decidida a hacer lo que venía a hacer.

—Usted… es diferente a los demás demonios… —hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de decidir cuales serían las palabras más indicadas para profesar. —¿Sabe? Al principio me acerqué a usted para saber si representaría un peligro para mi especie, pero no tardé en entender que usted no mataría a un humano si éste no lo molesta… —rió suavemente como si le costara hacerlo, pero con un incalculable brillo en los ojos que indicaban que estaba feliz. – Sin embargo… a pesar de que ya me había quedado claro eso… yo… continué acercándome a usted… es que… me gustaba… yo… —de pronto hizo silencio nuevamente.

Ella no sabía porque le contaba todo eso, tan solo sentía que debía decírselo. Hubiera deseado que fueran otras las circunstancias en las cuales lo hubiera conocido, pero no era así, y tal vez, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, definitivamente no lo hubiera conocido, por lo cual, no se arrepentía, pues al menos, estaba ahí para decirle lo que sentía.

—Sé que usted… —empezó a hablar otra vez. —No me considera digna de sentir esto que siento por usted, sin embargo… yo… —sus ojos se clavaron a los de Sesshomaru con una fijeza y profundidad arrolladora. –no me arrepiento… ya que ésta… ésta es la primera vez que… que me pasa… así que… tan solo quería que lo supiera… —declaró con voz trémula a la vez que un estremecimiento la invadía al ser la primera y última vez que se le declaraba a un varón. –Adiós… —se despidió con una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

La joven empezó a caminar con más calma de vuelta en la dirección en la cual había venido como si ya no le temiera más a lo que la había dejado en ese estado. Sin embargo, en un acto inesperado, por primera vez pudo escuchar su voz…

—Humana… —la llamó él con su fría voz.

El corazón de la muchacha pareció detenerse en ese momento. ¿Acaso lo estaba imaginando? ¿Acaso su mente le estaba mostrando una cruel ilusión sonora producto de sus más anhelados deseos? En ese momento no perdía nada con voltear y corroborar si lo que había escuchado era real o no, así que lo hizo, y ahí fue cuando se encontró de nuevo con aquellos dorados ojos que le hubiera gustado contemplar por siempre.

—Dime tu nombre. —ordenó con voz neutra mientras la miraba fijamente sin cambiar su expresión o su mirada.

Al darse cuenta de que no se había tratado de una ilusión y de que él realmente le había hablado finalmente, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a surcar su rostro.

—Midoriko…

Fin flash back.

La recordaba bien, aquella vez fue la última que vio. No le había sido difícil darse cuenta que era una sacerdotisa de gran poder, pero pronto también vislumbró que aquella joven no solo era eso, sino que era la más fuerte, y los humanos también la habían catalogado como la más hermosa mujer que haya existido, pero eso era algo que él no podía distinguir, pues siempre había sido ajeno a los gustos de esa especie. No obstante, la humana llamada Midoriko hizo la diferencia. Se dio cuenta que no todos los humanos eran iguales, ella lucía diferente, incluso, las últimas veces que la fémina había hablado con él terminó por escucharla, y con eso se dio cuenta que su mente era diferente a la de la mayoría de los humanos, entonces Sesshomaru había terminado por concluir que, aunque la gran mayoría de esa especie fuera despreciable, habían algunos que podían llegar a valer la pena.

Luego de aquella tormentosa noche, supo lo que había pasado: aquella mujer había estado luchando contra varios demonios que atacaban a los humanos durante varios días con su espada, pero cuando los demonios se dieron cuenta que no podían contra ella, la fémina les propuso traer a todos los demonios que mataban a los humanos y que también la odiaban por interferir con su matanza, y así, ponerle fin a su vida. Los demonios aceptaron, y mientras todos los demonios se juntaban, ella había ido a ver a Sesshomaru para despedirse. Ella sabía que moriría. Sin embargo, todo había sido un plan para acabar con esos demonios, pues sabía que pelear con ellos uno por uno era solo un desperdicio de energía y eventualmente alguno reclamaría su vida, por lo cual, ideó ese plan.

La misma noche que Midoriko se despidió de Sesshomaru, fue la misma noche que murió. Una vez que todos los demonios la atacaron al mismo tiempo, ella juntó todo su poder espiritual en su centro para provocar una gran explosión que acabó con todos ellos. Luego de eso, ningún demonio había vuelto a atacar a los humanos, y los que quedaban no les interesaba en lo más mínimo acercarse a ellos. Sesshomaru y su padre eran un ejemplo.

Eventualmente, los demonios eran tan poco visto por los humanos que comenzaron a creer que no eran reales, y cuando se cruzaban con uno de casualidad, ellos ni siquiera los notaban porque los demonios que quedaban tenían apariencia humana o tenían la capacidad de trasformarse en humanos para pasar desapercibidos. Los youkais nunca volvieron a molestar a los humanos, no obstante, los humanos de las siguientes generaciones no creían que ellos algún día pudieron haber existido, por lo cual, tomaron la guerra de Midoriko contra los demonios como una simple leyenda, una que no era real. Y a su vez, esa leyenda fue mutando para convertirse en algo que ni siquiera se parecía a lo que había pasado, eso era lo que en ese momento leía Sesshomaru: tan solo un cuento.

Cerró el libro abruptamente y lo dejó junto a una pila de libros que ya había leído. Pronto le vino a la mente el cumpleaños de Kagome, en realidad, él no sabía la fecha en la cual ella había nacido, pero se lo había escuchado decir al molesto de su hermano proferirlo con gran entusiasmo junto con sus amigos que al parecer tenían planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en la mansión "Van a venir humanos molestos" fue lo primero que pensó, y luego pensó que ese día debía irse a otro lugar ¿pero a donde? Todos sus libros estaban ahí, libros de los cuales la mayoría ya había leído y le quedaba pocos por leer, tal vez si se encerraba y no salía no tendría que lidiar con ellos, sin embargo, pensó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, él podría presenciar la fiesta tan solo por unos instantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gokú sabía que Kagome aún no lograba concentrarse del todo para poder convocar su ki, por lo cual, pensó que seguir con el entrenamiento que Gohan le daba sería lo más indicado para ella hasta que pudiera dominarlo por completo. Ambos se internaron en el bosque cerca de la casa de Gokú y le dijo a su discipúla temporal que intentara concentrar su ki para destruir el centro de un árbol. Se suponía que eso no debía representar ningún problema para la fémina o al menos eso era lo que Gokú creía. No tardó en notar que sí lo era, y no podía entender por qué. Incluso los primeros días que Kagome había iniciado el entrenamiento con Gohan, le había ido mejor que en esos momentos.

¿Por qué fallaba en dar en el centro del árbol? ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas en convocar su ki? Gokú se daba cuenta que la joven se encontraba algo tensa. Quizá había pensamientos en su mente que la hacían ponerse de esa forma, y no sería extraño, incluso a su hijo y a él le pasaban esas cosas, aunque en raras ocasiones como aquella vez en la cual Gokú había tenido una batalla contra su hijo y él no podía dar su máximo potencial en la pelea por el hecho de no tener su mente enfocada en los ataques que daba o recibía. Al final, el menor había terminado por decirle que la razón de su distracción era precisamente la muchacha que estaba frente a Gokú en esos momentos y que ahora se encontraba incapaz de poder concentrarse en su objetivo.

De vez en cuando notaba a Kagome mirarlo de manera insegura como si no supiera si cada paso que daba para dejar fluir su ki estaba bien pese a que juraría que con Gohan había hecho esos mismos pasos muchas veces con resultados que habían dejado asombrado tanto a su hijo como a él, empero, eso había sido las primeras dos semanas de entrenamiento, luego, Kagome empezó a fallar. Primero eran fallas leves, fallas que cualquiera podría catalogar como normales por ser una aprendiz. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su poder parecía incrementar, o más bien, salir cada vez más a la luz, esas fallas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, así que Goku sintió que tal vez a ella le llevaría más tiempo poder controlarlo. La verdad es que aunque tuviera esas fallas, Kagome lo hacía bastante bien y no dejaba de sorprenderle su increíble progreso, por lo cual, Goku trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de inspirarle confianza hacia ella misma para que no cesara de intentarlo hasta que finalmente lo lograra y pudiera pasar al siguiente nivel de su entrenamiento.

La incomodidad y los nervios que Kagome sentía ante la presencia del señor Gokú no cesaba, y eso le molestaba demasiado. ¿Cómo podría sentirse así ante un ser tan inocuo y amable? No podía entenderse a ella misma, pero la verdad era que su cuerpo parecía no poder moverse libremente. Estaba tiesa, tensa, nerviosa, avergonzada, confundida, como si fuera alguien que tuviera que decir un discurso frente a miles de personas por primera vez. En cuanto el señor Gokú le explicaba una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer para no fallar en el próximo intento de convocar su ki, ella tan solo se limitaba a asentir sin decirle nada. Quería decirle que ya lo sabía, que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer ¡pero que no podía! Y eso era lo que más la irritaba. ¡¿Por qué no podía hacer algo que había hecho cientos de veces cuando solo se encontraban Gohan y ella sin fallar una sola vez?! Su amigo incluso la había felicitado por sus hazañas. No obstante, su distracción y falta de control sobre su poder siempre era cuando aquel señor aparecía, ¿pero desde cuándo le sucedía eso?

Al comienzo, a Kagome le había tomado solo un par de días convocar su ki y a partir de ahí dominarlo a su antojo. Todo iba perfecto. Ella progresaba muy bien y tanto Gohan como el señor Gokú le daban el visto bueno, ya que ellos presenciaban sus proezas. Sin embargo, luego, Kagome empezó a sentirse incómoda ante la presencia del mayor de los sayajíns. ¿Por qué? No podía entenderlo. No es como si todo hubiera sido de repente, de hecho, Kagome no se había dado cuenta en que momento empezó a sentirse de esa forma, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, esas extrañas y molestas sensaciones ya no solo afectaban su entrenamiento, sino que también, la forma en la cual se dirigía hacia el señor Gokú. Habían muchas veces en las cuales Kagome se sentía avergonzada ante el padre de su amigo, como cuando empezaba a tartamudear cada vez que él le preguntaba algo o tan solo la saludaba cuando la veía, y es por eso que, en el momento en que Gohan le había preguntado a él si podía entrenarla, la fémina sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo algo se paseaba por sus entrañas, algo que no podía distinguir si era malo o bueno, tan solo era algo que sentía.

A partir del momento en que las sensaciones de nervios y confusión se hicieron lo bastante fuertes como para afectar el comportamiento de Kagome, ella se había dado cuenta que ya no podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento que su amigo le había impuesto en el día a día, y es por eso que cometía muchas fallas y no era hasta que el señor Gokú se marchaba y los dejaba solos a Gohan y a ella que podía tranquilizarse y volver a concentrarse para continuar con su perfecto control sobre su poder.

Seguía intentando atinarle con su ki al gran árbol que se encontraba a unos veinte metros frente a ella mientras el señor Goku la observaba extrañado de que no pudiera lograrlo, otras veces a Kagome le hubiera resultado fácil, pero no ahora, no ahora que ese señor observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no ahora que su presencia le hacía sentir algo que la incomodaba, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca…

— **No puede ser… esto no puede ser… ¿por qué…? ¿por qué me sucede esto…?** —se preguntaba a sí misma mientras continuaba lanzando bolas de energía sin poder dar contra su objetivo. **—** **¿Qué me esta… pasando…?** —pensaba con frustración.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Milk, Gohan y Goten se encontraban en Ciudad Satán. El hermano menor cargaba dos bolsas, mientras que el mayor cargaba varias cajas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los dos hermanos sabían que aún tenían muchas cosas por comprar, su madre no parecía darle mucha importancia a ellos como en otras ocasiones, y en vez de eso, parecía tener la mente en otro lado, como si no parara de pensar en algo que era realmente importante para ella, lo cual Goten no pudo notar, pero Gohan sí.

—Oye mamá… —la llamó Gohan.

Milk permanecía absorta en sus cavilaciones por lo cual no pudo oír a su hijo llamarla.

—Mamá… —intentó llamar su atención de vuelta. —oye… ¡Mamá! —exclamó de repente mientras Gohan sentía que todos a su alrededor lo miraban por haber alzado tanto la voz, a lo cual este se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Eh? –musitó a modo de respuesta ya que recién parecía ser consiente de que su hijo lo llamaba. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Pues… ya hemos pasado la tienda de pasteles a la cual querías ir. —declaró.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—Oye mamá, Gohan intentó llamar tu atención cuando estábamos llegando a la tienda, pero tú continuaste caminando sin darle importancia y terminamos pasándonos. —alegó el más pequeño.

—¿Eh? Ah… bueno… supongo que estaba distraída… volvamos y compremos esos pastelillos que tanto les gustan…

Milk se disponía a ir a la pastelería cuando la voz de Gohan la detuvo.

—Espera, mamá…

—¿Qué pasa Gohan? —lo miró desconcertada.

—Oye Goten, que tal si vas a la pastelería y compras tú esos pastelillos así vas aprendiendo a hacer las compras su solo ¿Qué dices? —le dijo a su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasmado de hacer su primera compra solo. —¿Yo solito? —sus ojos brillaban.

—Por supuesto. —corroboró el mayor mientras le daba el dinero y veía como Goten se iba hasta la tienda corriendo con emoción.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué haz mandado a Goten solo? —inquirió Milk.

—Es que quiero saber que te ocurre. —declaró con notable preocupación.

A pesar de que Gohan se lo preguntaba, él creía saber que era lo que su madre tenía, y eso era posiblemente la misma tristeza que había sentido durante los primeros meses que ella y su padre se habían separado.

—No es nada… —dijo con una expresión de pesar que ya no podía ocultar. –es solo que… no veía a tu padre desde nuestra separación y eso es bastante tiempo… supongo que muchas emociones despertaron en mi a pesar de que pensaba que ya lo había superado… Tal vez no debí haber ido a su casa… ¿pero sabes? creo que en el fondo lo hice porque alguna parte de mi ser que había reprimido anhelaba verlo… —bajó la mirada con tristeza como queriendo soltar algunas lágrimas. —Y ahora que lo he vuelto a ver… pienso que no debí hacerlo…

Gohan sentió su alma partirse al escuchar a su madre hablar de esa forma. Él había presenciado muchas veces el sufrimiento de su madre cuando su padre le dijo que su matrimonio no tenía sentido, pues a él tan solo le gustaba entrenar. Y a pesar de que Gokú quería a Milk, no la quería de la misma forma que ella lo amaba, por lo cual, había decidido que el divorcio era lo mejor para ambos, y en realidad, con catorce años, Gohan también se había dado cuenta que esa relación no llevaría a ningún lado, pues su madre amaba mucho a su padre, pero su padre, aunque le tenía un profundo cariño, ese no era un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte como seguir estando a su lado, y Gohan también creyó que su separación era lo mejor.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a ver a papá por un tiempo. —sugirió Gohan.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió con tristeza.

Ambos vieron como Goten volvía con una brillante y una pequeña caja color verde en las manos.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó Goten. —hice mi primera compra solo. —anunció con alegría.

—¡Muy bien, Goten! —alabó Milk con una sonrisa.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora iremos a hacer las demás compras. —declaró Gohan.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Goten para luego empezar a caminar junto con su madre y su hermano mayor.

—Por cierto Gohan… ¿Estás seguro de querer a esa muchacha? —preguntó de repente Milk.

Ante la repentina pregunta de su madre, Gohan sintió como su rostro se ponía escarlata.

—¿Eh? Bueno… yo… —balbuceó con la voz turbada.

Milk observó la clara expresión de su hijo y pudo confirmar lo que él sentía por ella.

—Ten cuidado con esa joven, Gohan, ella es de aquí, y no confío en las muchachas de la ciudad. —advirtió con su acostumbrada severidad.

—Te equivocas, mamá, ella es diferente, tiene un corazón puro, incluso logró subirse a la nube voladora. —afirmó.

—¿Lo hizo? —lo miró sorprendida.

—Así es. —corroboró con una sonrisa al pensar que su madre podría aceptarla.

—Entiendo… —suspiró con resignación ante el evidente amor que su hijo sentía por aquella fémina.

Gohan pudo discernir algún tipo de aceptación o resignación de parte de su madre, de cualquier forma, pensó que tal vez no le tomaría mucho trabajo convencerla de aceptarla definitivamente si es que lograba conquistar el corazón de Kagome.

— **Kagome… me pregunto… qué es lo que estarás haciendo…** —pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba el profundo cielo azul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días continuaron pasando y el único día en el que Gokú había reemplazado a su verdadero maestro Gohan había quedado atrás. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que el sayajín mayor provocaban en Kagome no solo seguían haciendo acto de presencia, sino que parecían ir en aumento, provocando un choque de emociones y sentimientos en la joven.

Mientras Kagome continuaba su entrenamiento con su amigo, Goten no paró de insistirle a Kagome y a Gohan que trajeran a Sango para que viniera a visitarlo puesto que desde que la conoció en el restaurante no la había vuelto a ver. Ni Kagome ni Gohan tuvieron problemas con esto, pero por las dudas le habían vuelto a preguntar a Gokú si él no tenía problemas con que ella viniera a visitarlos. Éll confirmó de nuevo que no había inconveniente.

Gohan le pidió nuevamente el vehículo aéreo a Bulma y él se dispuso a usarlo para transportar a Sango hasta la montaña Paoz. Durante el viaje, Kagome pudo notar la clara expresión de asombro que su mejor amiga tenía. Sin duda el mismo que ella tuvo cuando Gohan la había transportado por primera vez a la casa del señor Gokú, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba, pues ya podía volar usando su ki. No obstante, aunque compartía todo con la castaña, la de cabellos oscuros aún no le había revelado su secreto de lo que ahora podía hacer, tan solo le había dicho que como Gohan era un gran peleador de artes marciales que incluso había participado en el afamado torneo conocido en todo el mundo donde solo los peleadores más experimentados participaban, ella le había pedido de favor que la entrenase para retomar el entrenamiento que había dejado luego de la muerte de su padre, pero eso era todo. Sango no sabía ni que ella podía volar ni que estaba aprendiendo a usar el ki, ni quienes eran en realidad la familia Son, puesto que ese secreto era algo que solo le pertenecía a ellos y hasta que Gohan no se lo revelara, Kagome concluyó que ella tampoco debía decir nada y eso también incluía la clase de entrenamiento que hacía pues todo estaba conectado y si le contaba una cosa también tendría que contarlo todo y ella prefería guardárselo a que contarle una verdad a medias.

Al llegar a la casa del señor Goku, la castaña supo que las descripciones del lugar donde ella y Gohan entrenaban no eran para nada exageradas: el paisaje era realmente hermoso, tranquilo y completamente diferente a la ciudad a la que ella y Kagome acostumbraban. Sango pudo entender el porqué a la de cabellos oscuros le gustaba pasar su tiempo ahí más allá de que recibía entrenamiento.

—Esto es grandioso… —se maravilló a la vez qu bajaba del transporte aéreo junto con Kagome y Gohan.

—¡Sango! —exclamó emocionado Goten, yendo hacia la castaña para saludarla.

—¡Goten! Tanto tiempo… —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? De seguro si yo no les exigía a mi hermano y a Kagome que te trajeran no lo hubieran hecho… —se quejó el pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

Sango no podía ver al hermano menor de Gohan más adorable.

—Ya lo creo. —rió divertida. —pero no te preocupes, Gohan y Kagome acordaron traerme más seguido, así que de seguro te cansaras de mí. —bromeó.

—No lo creo, podríamos entrenar juntos si quieres. —sugirió

—¿Entrenar? Lo siento, Goten, pero yo no sé artes marciales y nunca he sido buena en eso, intenté aprender con Kagome cuando eramos más pequeñas pero fue un fracaso.

—¿En serio? —Goten la miró algo decepcionado —¿Entonces tampoco quieres aprender a volar?

—¿Volar? —lo miró confusa.

De repente, Gohan empezó a reír de manera exagerada y nerviosa.

—Goten ya deja de bromear –interrumpió Gohan.

Sango creyó que la idea de volar era otro de los juegos que le gustaban al menor, y era normal, ella podía recordar cuando a su hermano Kohaku le encantaba imaginar que volaba por los cielos mientras observaba todo desde las alturas al mismo tiempo que sentía el viento sobre su piel, pero la castaña sabía que en realidad él le temía a las alturas al igual que ella, así que el poder volar por cuenta propia sería imposible aún si de alguna forma lo consiguieran. El cuerpo de Sango aún sentía el efecto de otear a través de los cristales del vehículo el suelo que parecía muy alejado de ella, era una mezcla de miedo y emoción, pues era la primera vez que viajaba por aire. No obstante, no era algo que deseara hacer mucho por el hecho de tener esa irremediable fobia a las alturas que compartía con su hermano menor, tanto que incluso ninguno de los dos toleraba subirse a una montaña rusa.

La castaña continuó observando el lugar maravillada, todo era diferente, incluso el cielo que lucía mucho más claro y hermoso. Fue en ese momento que columbró a lo lejos la silueta que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde ella, Kagome, Gohan y Goten estaban. Al principio, se quedó mirando dicha figura desconcertada, pues le parecía extraño ya que no se parecía a ningún ave que haya visto antes, no obstante, no tardó en cambiar la expresión de su rostro a una de completa perplejidad mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas al darse cuenta que esa figura era la del padre de su amigo, así es, él estaba… ¡¿volando?!

Al ver la expresión de Sango, todos viraron su mirada hacia donde los ojos de la castaña estaban clavados, y ahí fue cuando vieron a Gokú dirigirse hacia ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y a medida que se acercaba podían visualizar algunas heridas leves en su cuerpo, también tenía su traje rasgado. En ese momento, ni Kagome ni Gohan supieron que hacer, pues ver aquella escena tan fuera de lo normal debía ser realmente extraño para su amiga, por lo cual, tan solo se limitaron a esperar a que Gokú aterrizara.

—Hola, muchachos. —saludó con una sonrisa. Miró a Sango. –Vaya… ¿Cómo haz estado? No te veía desde aquella vez que nos conocimos en el restaurante. –dijo de manera natural mientra se quedaba viendo a todos los presentes con su particular sonrisa.

Al notar el rostro perplejo de Sango y que esta se quedaba mirándolo sin poder articular palabra alguna, Gokú miró automáticamente a Gohan y Kagome quien lo miraban como si su aparición no hubiera podido ser en un momento más intempestivo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó desconcertado Goku.

—Eh… Sango… bueno… veras… mi padre estaba… él… —trató de dar alguna explicación coherente para la fémina que aún miraba a su padre perpleja sin decir nada ni poder moverse.

—Sango… —comenzó a hablar Kagome con calma para que su amiga pudiera terminar de procesar el increíble suceso que acababa de ver. –Gohan, Goten y el señor Gokú pueden hacer esta clase de cosas… —continuó. —Ellos… bueno… ellos son especiales… —concluyó para no revelar nada que ninguno de ellos quisiera.

—¿D-De que… hablas…? —finalmente logró decir aún con expresión perpleja.

Kagome deseaba decirle la verdad a su mejor amiga, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero no era su verdad.

—Lo lamento pero…

—Somos Sayajins. —declaró Gohan de repente.

Sango alzó una ceja. Lo que había dicho Gohan no le decía mucho.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Sayajíns? —inquirió Sango.

—¿Qué no lo sabías, Sango? —interrogó Goten sin saber de la ignorancia de la castaña.

—No, Goten, nunca hemos podido decírselo. —interrumpió Gohan.

—Ya veo… así que no se lo habían dicho. —rió Goku. —Así que es por eso que pusiste esa expresión al verme volar, al parecer, no es muy común en los humanos hacer esta clase de cosas, así que su sorpresa es de lo más natural. –comentó Goku. Esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mejor amiga de Kagome quien comenzaba a digerir la extraña situación.

—¿Sayajíns? Entonces… ustedes… ¿No… son humanos? —preguntó dudosa como si la situación aún le fuera completamente descabellada.

—Pues… es una larga historia… —dijo Gohan. – pero si quieres saber, puedo contártela…

Al ver que los tres Sayajins no tenían ningún problema en contarle la verdad a Sango, Kagome no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Gohan contarle con detalles lo mismo que le había contado a ella.

La castaña escuchaba con absoluto asombro la increíble historia de los seres que habían salvado la Tierra más de una vez, y no había lugar para dudas, pues ella sabía que ni Gohan ni, aunque no los conociera tanto como su amigo, Goten ni Gokú mentirían con algo tan increíble como eso. Luego de escuchar su historia, Kagome le confesó en que consistía su entrenamiento, el accidente que casi la había llevado a la muerte y que ella podía volar al igual que los Sayajíns. ¡¿Su mejor amiga podía volar?! ¡¿Su mejor amiga poseía la capacidad de convocar ki?! ¡¿Su mejor amiga casi moría?!

Por más increíbles que le resultaran esas revelaciones no pudo evitar regañar severamente a Kagome por hacer algo tan arriesgado que casi le hacía perder la vida, y también, a Gohan por decirle que lo hiciera a lo cual los dos se limitaron a ser sermoneados por la castaña mientras parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeños por su presencia tan amenazadora.

Al ver la escena en la cual la mejor amiga de Kagome regañaba a Gohan por lo que había sucedido semanas atrás, Gokú y Gohan recordaron a Milk quien solía regañarlos casi de la misma forma en que lo hacía Sango, solo que, a su parecer, la de cabello negro atado en un rodete daba mucho más miedo que ella.

Luego de que todo fue aclarado, y que Sango ya sabía y había procesado toda la verdad sobre los Sayajins, ella pudo presenciar asombrada el entrenamiento de Kagome. No podía creer cómo es que lograba hacer aparecer esas bolas de luz llamadas ki para destruir las rocas y árboles que Gohan le pedía que destruyera, pero, a veces, podía notar que su mejor amiga fallaba en su objetivo. Le parecía extraño ya que venía haciéndolo realmente bien, no es que supiera mucho de artes marciales y de cómo convocar el ki, pero no hacía falta saber sobre eso para darse cuenta de que ella era grandiosa, además, podía notarlo por la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su amigo Gohan. No obstante, en un momento, su expresión se mostró confusa como si no entendiera la causa del porqué no daba en el blanco, o por qué de a ratos le costaba reunir su ki en la palma de su mano, y era lógico, a Sango también le desconcertaba ese hecho.

La castaña pudo notar que su descontrol sobre su extraño poder había comenzado cuando el señor Gokú y Goten hicieron acto de aparición luego de regresar de su segundo round de entrenamiento para poder presenciar el entrenamiento de Kagome, algo que desconcertó a Sango aún más mientras observaba a su amiga con una especie de suspicacia pensativa. ¿Casualidad? No. Sería demasiado para que lo fuera, además, ella había vislumbrado un cambio demasiado abrupto en su mejor amiga como para que lo fuera. Podía ver síntomas de nerviosismo, confusión y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzada? ¿Por la presencia del señor Gokú y su hijo menor? ¿Por qué? Como siempre, a Sango no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas que no la dejaban en paz. Pensó en algo para hablar con ella a solas.

—Oigan… —quiso llamar la atención de los tres Sayajíns.

Los tres miraron a la castaña a la expectativa de la continuación de su dicción.

—Verán… pienso que Kagome esta algo cansada, tal vez necesita un descanso y caminar un poco para despejarse, además me gustaría caminar con ella a solas para explorar este hermoso bosque. ¿No les molesta?

—Pues no… ¿tú que dices Kagome? ¿Quieres parar un poco? Yo pienso que Sango tiene razón. –dijo Gokú mirándola con una sonrisa cristalina.

Al ver la inigualable sonrisa del señor Gokú, el rostro de Kagome se tornó escarlata y automáticamente cambió su mirada hacia abajo por lo avergonzada que se sentía de aquellas sensaciones que ese señor le provocaba.

—Yo también pienso que Sango tiene razón. —afirmó Gohan apoyando la idea de la castaña.

—Pues yo también, pero no se vayan a perder, ¿sí? —quiso corroborar Goten.

—Por supuesto que no. —aseguró Sango con una sonrisa para luego ir hacia su amiga que extrañamente había estado muda desde hacía un buen rato y tomarla del brazo para alejarse de los Sayajins.

Kagome y Sango caminaron por un rato hasta que se vieron completamente apartadas del lugar de entrenamiento mientras la de cabellos oscuros de a poco lograba calmarse y destensarse.

—Muy bien… ¿me lo dirás o tengo que sacártelo como siempre? —comenzó hablando la castaña.

—¿Eh? Pero… ¿de qué…? —parpadeó confundida.

—¡Por favor! —la interrumpió de repente. —No comencemos de nuevo con esto. Me di cuenta de cómo te comportaste durante tu entrenamiento exactamente cuando el señor Gokú y Goten aparecieron. ¿O me lo negaras? —la interrogó con expresión escruta.

—B-Bueno… no es que… yo… no sé… por qué… me pasa eso. —dijo poniéndose nuevamente nerviosa. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Ni ella entedía sus reacciones.

—¿No sabes por qué? —preguntó, dando un profundo suspiro de resignación. –Si no lo sabes será mejor que lo averigües porque yo tampoco puedo entenderlo… —hizo una pausa pensativa. —¿Acaso el señor Gokú te dijo algo? No lo sé… algo que te provocara esas sensaciones…—indagó mirando con fijeza a su amiga.

—¿Algo? Pues no, el señor Gokú siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo… —declaró con firmeza.

—Pues que extraño…

— **No creo que Kagome…**

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a sentirte así? —siguió indagando, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Desde cuando? Pues… —hizo una pausa pensativa—. No lo sé… cuando me di cuenta ya me sentía de esa forma.

Al escuchar a su amiga y al recordar su extraño comportamiento durante los últimos momentos de su entrenamiento, Sango empezó a tener ciertos pensamientos que podrían explicar su reacción, pero no estaba segura ni tampoco quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido, además… tampoco quería creer lo que empezaba a elucubrar...

—Entiendo… —concluyó Sango. —Solo trata de que no te afecte demasiado ya que podría traerte graves problemas. –advirtió, pero de pronto recordó algo. –Un momento… ¿No dijiste que fue justo cuando el señor Gokú apareció que tu ki se descontroló y es por eso que casi pierdes la vida? –preguntó alarmada mientras la miraba fijo. Más allá de lo que le pudiera responder, Sango buscaba la respuesta de los ojos de su amiga.

—Pues… sí… —dijo a la vez que se podía roja de la vergüenza por el hecho de recordar su increíble falta de concentración, pero sobre todo con temor de que su mejor amiga la regañara de nuevo severamente.

— **No puede… ser… Kagome… tu estás… ¡No!** —se negó a aceptarlo. — **Aún no es seguro, tal vez son solo ideas mías… además, es imposible que ella esté…**

—¡Por favor no me regañes! —pidió encarecidamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su mejor amiga.

—Ya, ya no lo haré… —se tranquilizó. Lo que pensaba era absurdamente loco e imposible—. Sin embargo, deberías tener cuidado para la próxima. —aconsejó Sango.

—Esta bien. —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Kagome y Sango caminaron durante un rato, volvieron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento donde los tres Sayajins esperaban a las jóvenes. Una vez que Gohan le pidió a su discípula continuar con su objetivo hasta que pudiera dar en blanco, la castaña se acercó hacia Gohan, Goten y el señor Gokú para hablar con ellos mientras su mejor amiga se concentraba en atinarle con su ki al árbol que estaba a unos metros frente a ella.

Sango aprovechó que esta vez Kagome ya no estaba tan pendiente del señor Gokú y comenzó a hablarles en voz baja de manera disimulada para que ella no se diera cuenta. Al principio, los tres peleadores de artes marciales quedaron algo desconcertados de escuchar a la fémina hablar de esa forma, tratando de que Kagome no lo notara. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué era lo que Sango no quería que supiera su mejor amiga? Las respuestas a sus interrogantes no tardaron en aparecer a medida que la escuchaban hablar y al fin los tres varones entendieron el porqué de tanto secretismo. Sango y sus amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Kagome por su cumpleaños y ella los estaba invitando, a lo que los tres aceptaron gustosos. Sin embargo, cuando Gohan se dio cuenta que el gran evento sería en la mansión del de cabellos plateados se retractó inmediatamente, pues no le parecía apropiado asistir al lugar donde Inuyasha vivía. Ante esa respuesta, Sango lo miró perpleja. No obstante, al los pocos segundos de escuchar su negativa pensó que era perfectamente comprensible, pues el hecho de que él asistiera al hogar de quien luchaba por el amor de su mejor amiga, no se veía demasiado bien, empero, Sango sabía que la familia Son se había convertido en personas importantes en la vida de Kagome, por lo cual, ella sabía que si faltaba uno, la de cabellos oscuros se pondría triste y trataría de ocultarlo. La castaña la conocía bien, por algo habían sido mejores amigas de desde la infancia y ella no quería ver a Kagome mal.

Sango intentó persuadir a Gohan de que fuera e incluso le dijo que si él no asistía Inuyasha tendría más ventaja de ganar el corazón de Kagome. Al escucharla, el de cabellos oscuros casi estuvo por ceder, pero aún tenía dudas. No quería dejar sola a Kagome con el de cabellos plateados siendo que él podría tomar el corazón de su amada con facilidad. Además, Gohan sabía del amor que Kagome sentía por el de ojos dorados.

Aún cuando la de cabellos oscuros pasaba más tiempo con él que con Inuyasha, Gohan sabía que había un factor con el cual él no contaba: el amor que Kagome sentía por el de ojos color ámbar. Eso era algo contra lo que Gohan había estado luchando desde que se había enamorado de ella. ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Aceptaría o no?

Al ver aún la duda plasmada en el rostro de su amigo, Sango terminó diciéndole que asistiera a la fiesta de Kagome por ella, por ver su rostro feliz de ver a quieres quería reunidos, y entonces, Gohan supo que no tenía defensa contra ese argumento. La castaña había dado justo en su punto más sensible: la felicidad de quien tenía su corazón.

No hubo más que decir.

Faltaban pocos días para la fecha esperada, todo estaba casi listo, excepto por una cosa: pedirle a _él_ que se quedara en la mansión ese día… ¿cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea, se la había pasado todo el día pensando en cómo pedírselo, esa era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo, pero la sola idea de imaginarse haciendo tal cosa le hacía tener ganas de tirarse desde el último piso de un gran edificio antes de tener que pedirle algo a ese ser tan petulante. Quizá esa no era una mala idea y en otras circunstancias lo hubiera hecho, ya que, curiosamente, siempre había tenido la sensación de que a pesar de que era completamente imposible, él podría sobrevivir a una caía de tal magnitud, pero en esta ocasión estaría dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por ella.

El menor de los Taisho sabía que su detestable hermano nunca haría nada por él y viceversa, sin embargo, ya que de alguna manera Inuyasha sabía que Sesshomaru tenía cierta cercanía con Kagome, y que esta lo apreciaba y sentía una gran admiración por él, pensó que su hermano mayor tal vez accedería a quedarse un rato en la fiesta que él estaba organizando para su mejor amiga si le pedía hacerlo por ella, después de todo, la de cabellos oscuros era la única con quien, aunque sea, cruzaba un par de palabras y dejaba salir a la luz la voz que cualquiera pensaría que no poseía al ser tan reservado y no dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a otros.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia donde su hermano mayor pasaba la mayoría del tiempo: su biblioteca personal. Se sorprendió al no hallarlo, en cambio, le sorprendió ver algunos libros fuera de su sitio apilados en su escritorio de manera desordenada ¿Sesshomaru desordenado? No recordaba ni una sola vez ver un solo objeto fuera de lugar en las pertenecias del de ojos gélidos. Siempre había mantenido todo en orden, claro que para eso tenían a las criadas que se ocupaban de esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, era bien sabido por todos los miembros de la familia cuánto detestaba que alguien tocara sus cosas y más si se trataba de sus libros, por lo cual, nunca dejó que nadie se acercara a sus posesiones aún si se trataba de limpiarlas.

Inuyasha recordó una vez que una criada había cometido el error de entrar a la habitación de Sesshomaru y limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio, algo curioso sin duda, pero ella lo había hecho porque era su trabajo, así que no pensó que hacía algo fuera de lugar. No obstante, al parecer, esa joven que recién empezaba a trabajar ahí, no había escuchado la estricta regla de que absolutamente nadie debía acercarse a las cosas del hijo mayor de la familia Taisho, y como Sesshomaru era bastante perspicaz para darse cuenta hasta del más ínfimo de los detalles, ese había sido el último día que esa criada había servido en la mansión.

Inuyasha se quedó un rato en el lugar, pues él sabía que si se quedaba, tarde o temprano el mayor vendría, pero se aburrió demasiado rápido, por lo cual, tomó el último libro de una pila y comenzó a ojearlo sin demasiado interés. Era un libro de historia que le dedicaba una parte a una leyenda de hace cinco siglos, la cual se pensaba que podía ser verdad, pero que ninguno de los historiadores modernos podían confirmarlo, o al menos era lo que la profesora de historia de la escuela le había explicado. Casualmente la docente le había dado ese libro para estudiar.

En ese momento, recordó que el año anterior esa profesora, una anciana que estaba apunto de jubilarse, les había pedido un trabajo practico sobre esa leyenda llamada: "La batalla de los cuatro días" Inuyasha no pudo recordar mucho sobre esa leyenda, pero ahora que la leía nuevamente, pudo recordar que se trataba de un sacerdote que había luchado contra numerosos demonios. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Inuyasha no lo hubiera creído ni en un millón de años, sin embargo, recordaba claramente que hace un par de años un individuo llamado Cell había aterrorizado la Tierra, y no hace mucho, otro ser llamado Majin Boo había convertido en chocolate a todos sus habitantes excepto a su familia y a él dado que habían logrado ocultarse de ese ser que había provocado caos en el mundo, empero, eso no les había servido de mucho porque de un momento a otro los Taisho presenciaron un gran temblor y luego… la nada. Después de lo que él pensó que fue un lapso de tiempo en el cual parecía haber sido embargado por la inconsciencia, se vio nuevamente en la mansión como si nada hubiera pasado. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y sus padres se vieron confundidos porque las personas que habían sido convertidas en chocolate ahora estaban en las calles, y al mismo tiempo, éstas y todas las viviendas y edificios estaban restaurados como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. ¿Un sueño? Inuyasha casi lo creía sino fuera porque su familia también había presenciado lo mismo que él, pero lo más sorprendente fue que era la primera vez que había podido encontrar un atisbo de confusión en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Al rato de lo que para Inuyasha había sido un estado de inconsciencia, una voz demandante se había oído en su cabeza, y él era perfectamente consciente de que no era el único que la oía, sino que también la oían todos los que habitaban el planeta, era una voz que les había dado una rápida explicación de que la Tierra fue destruida pero que él y otros guerreros habían logrado volverla a aparecer mediante un poder misterioso, luego exigía que todos los que moraban en el planeta alzaran las manos para brindar energías a quien sea que la necesitara para pelear contra Majin Boo y eliminarlo de una vez por todas. No obstante, aunque una segunda, y finalmente, una tercera voz de una figura conocida mundialmente les seguía exigiendo sus energías, los Taisho nunca accedieron a dársela aun cuando esta vez, todos los demás sí lo habían hecho.

Ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru ni sus padres habían confiado en alguna de esas voces que les había pedido encarecidamente brindarles fuerzas. ¿Acaso alguno de aquellos sujetos que habían aparecido no hace mucho habría aparecido también hace quinientos años y un sacerdote habría luchado contra ellos hasta la muerte? Inuyasha no estaba seguro, ¿si aparecieron en ese último tiempo por qué no lo habrían hecho siglos atrás? Inuyasha continuó leyendo la leyenda, esta vez, con más interés como si intentara buscar algún tipo de respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero él sabía que lo que leía no era del todo seguro, así que se limitó tan solo a conjeturar en base al texto que su mente procesaba.

Por primera vez, el de mirada gélida había visto a su hermano interesarse en la lectura. Podía ver como sus ojos leían con avidez en busca de algo importante, algo valioso. ¿Tal vez respuestas acerca de algún conocimiento insatisfecho? Sería hilarante viniendo de su irritante hermano menor quien nunca se había mostrado interesado en esa clase de cosas, pero tenía que aceptar que esta vez se veía tan absorto en ese libro que antes había leído con indignación, que no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, aún así… ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar uno de sus libros cuando él sabía perfectamente que se lo tenía rotundamente prohibido?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con tono severo y su habitual expresión estoica.

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo dar un inevitable respingo al escuchar la fría voz de su hermano mayor. Automáticamente, dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos encima de la pila de la cual la había recogido abierto en la página que había estado leyendo, mientras que al hacerlo, Sesshomaru posaba su mirada sobre el texto dándose cuenta que el menor estaba leyendo la misma leyenda que él había leído antes de irse a tomar su baño.

—Estaba aburrido de esperarte así que me puse a leer. —fue su respuesta.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunte. —manifestó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Feh! No se te puede hablar. —le espetó.

Sesshomaru no contestó. Y no lo haría. Él no era alguien que perdería el tiempo con alguien tan estulto y detestable como Inuyasha, así que solo se limitó a esperar a que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, y luego de ignorarlo completamente como siempre lo hacía, le ordenaría con la mirada que se marchara.

—Vine decirte que en unos días será el cumpleaños de Kagome. –hizo una pausa para ver si Sesshomaru mostraba algún atisbo de interés, empero, su rostro se mostró igual que siempre, lo que hacía que dudara si hacía bien en molestarse en hablarle sobre el asunto. — Sé que Kagome es la única con la que raras veces cruzas palabras, así que supongo que de alguna forma debe agradarte. Yo solo vine a pedirte que no desaparezcas cuando le haga la fiesta sorpresa que tengo planeado, o que al menos te aparezcas para saludarla. Sé que sería importante para ella ya que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cómo es que un sujeto como tú llegó a agradarle. —concluyó.

Inuyasha esperaba aunque sea un asentimiento o una negación, pero el mayor tan solo permaneció mirándolo con el rostro impasible. Al parecer, solo esperando que él se fuera. Ante esa nula y hosca respuesta, Inuyasha sintió ira al darse cuenta que solo perdía el tiempo con alguien que no era capaz de sentir nada.

—¡¿Sabes…?! –empezó a hablar nuevamente con un deje de ira en su voz. —¡Puedes irte al diablo! —terminó diciendo con gran molestia para luego salir rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Sesshomaru ni se inmutó ante las palabras del menor, y tan solo se limitó a acomodar los libros que había dejado fuera de su sitio y que no había ordenado producto de la molestia que le había provocado leer su recién llegado libro de historia. Los acomodó todos, excepto por ese último, y observó la página que Inuyasha había estado leyendo, y se dio cuenta que en esa página estaba escrita el nudo de la leyenda de "La batalla de los cuatro días" un nudo que, por supuesto, nunca había existido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Kagome no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Ya faltaba poco para los siguientes exámenes, exámenes importantes que debía aprobar, y esta vez, ella había ido estudiado de a poco para darse tiempo de entrenar, estar con sus amigos, ocuparse de ella misma, y a veces compartir tiempo con su hermano menor Sota que últimamente le había estado reclamando prestarle más atención.

No había podido negarse ante la exigencia de su hermano pues él tenía razón, ya que los últimos meses había estado muy ocupada repartiendo su tiempo para todo lo que era importante para ella. Desde que había vuelto a practicar las artes marciales, se sentía más viva, más enérgica y más feliz, todo parecía más bello incluso el mundo que la rodeaba: las calles, las personas, sus amigos, la escuela, su familia, sus amigos, los árboles, el cielo, y toda la naturaleza en sí. Ella sabía que el ejercicio provocaba un estado de ánimo mucho mejor en quien lo hacía. De seguro, sería por el hecho de pasar el tiempo con los tres sayajins y por estar rodeada de esa naturaleza que era parte de ellos. Así es. Por fin sus tribulaciones se hacían a un lado para dejarla poco a poco. Sin embargo, faltaba algo, tomar una difícil decisión: ¿Inuyasha o Gohan? La verdad era que, pese al tiempo que había pasado desde que descubrió sus sentimientos, no podía decidirse con quien estar definitivamente, y lo peor era que sentía que algo le estaba faltando, y estaba segura de que no se trataba de algo trivial, sino ella lo sabría, se trataba de algo importante, algo que era esensial, y probablemente, era por eso que ella no podía decidirse aún a quien escoger.

Kagome tenía sueños por las noches, siempre era el mismo: soñaba con un lugar donde la naturaleza reinaba, un lugar atestado de árboles, flores y las más hermosas plantas que jamás hubiera visto, sin duda un lugar parecido al sitio donde entrenaba diariamente, y en ese lugar había alguien, pero a pesar de que las luminarias de la estrella de fuego que hacía su aparición cada día invadían todo el hermoso paisaje, ella no podía discernir quién era, tan solo podía visualizar la silueta de ese alguien, tan solo una mera figura, pero sí sabía que se trataba de un varón, de quien no podía distinguir su color de piel o los rasgos de su rostro, pero de algo sí estaba segura:

él sonreía.

Kagome no podía verlo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que él sonreía y eso provocaba que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, sentía calidez en su pecho, cosquillas en su estómago, un rubor trepar por sus mejillas y una gran felicidad. Durante el sueño siempre trataba de acercarse para saber de quién se trataba, pero nunca lograba verlo, pues aquella silueta parecía alejarse cada vez que ella lo hacía. Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber su identidad, ya que… con cada vez que lo soñaba, con cada vez que lo veía… comprendía un poco más sus sentimientos: la fémina sabía que aquella figura le pertenecía a alguien especial para ella… así es… la joven estaba perdidamente enamorada del dueño de esa figura, ya que dicha figura le pertenecía a quien ella le había entregado su corazón de manera inconsciente, pero que nunca lograba vislumbrar su rostro… no obstante… cuando lo hiciera…

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —la llamó una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta y tres años y cabellos negros desde la cocina.

—¿Eh…? —musitó mientras parecía salirse de sus cavilaciones sobre el mismo sueño que desde hace días había empezado a tener noche tras noche.

La de cabellos oscuros salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Hija, te hice el desayuno —anunció con una sonrisa radiante –. Hice tu favorito: jugo de naranjas, arroz hervido, tostadas con mermelada y un mix de frutas. ¿Sabes? Tienes muy buen apetito desde que volviste a practicar artes marciales.

Kagome rió.

—Y también te vez más feliz —continuó —¿me pregunto por qué será? —dijo con una leve sonrisa picara mientras veía como un ligero rubor se hacía presente en las mejillas de su hija. –Bueno no importa, ya me tengo que ir, te veré más tarde. Suerte en tu entrenamiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano? Apenas van a ser las seis de la mañana y hoy es sábado. ¿A dónde iras? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, eso es un secreto —declaró con una risita divertida —. Lo siento se me está haciendo tarde, adiós. —se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la cocina para luego abrir la puerta que conducía a la calle y finalmente marcharse.

—Pero que raro —dijo con extrañeza pero al mirar el delicioso desayuno que tenía sobre su mesa se olvidó del asuntó y comenzó a comer.

Cuando hubo terminado su desayuno, Kagome salió de su hogar, y una vez que confirmó que no había nadie cerca, se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo y voló a toda velocidad hacia la montaña Paoz, pues le encantaba ese lugar y disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la familia Son. Desde que había aprendido a usar su ki para volar se regocijaba elevándose mientras sentía el viento rozar su piel, y una vez que las alturas ya no le afectaban, el viaje le resultaba fascinante y divertido.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amiga esperándola junto con Gohan. El señor Gokú y Goten no estaban. Seguramente ellos ya se habrían adelantado a entrenar en otro lugar mientras ella continuaba entrenando con su maestro.

—¿Sango? No sabía que hoy venías —declaró algo desconcertada.

Sango rió divertida.

—Pues vine. Llamé a Gohan al celular para que me fuera a buscar, no te dije que quería venir porque con tal de no molestarlo me hubieras dicho que tu te encargarías de llevarme volando y sabes que yo le tengo terror a las alturas así que preferí llamar a Gohan para que me viniera a buscar con el vehículo aéreo —explicó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no es molestia –declaró Gohan con tono afable.

—De acuerdo, ¿y hoy que haremos? –le preguntó a su amigo ansiosa por comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—¡Ah, eso! —interrumpió Sango de repente con exaltación –Hoy entrenaras pocas horas… —anunció.

—¿Y eso? –inquirió desconcertada.

—Pues le dije a Gohan que sería bueno que hoy saliéramos a pasear, es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

—¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó algo confundida —pero salimos el otro fin de semana.

—Pues… —trató de buscar las palabras correctas para justificar su repentino comportamiento —como falta poco para los exámenes y tu estás más ocupada que nunca entre el estudio y el entrenamiento, pues pensé que lo mejor sería disfrutar lo más posible antes de que todos nos internemos en nuestras casas y devoremos los libros. Miroku y Rin nos esperaran en la mansión de Inuyasha y de ahí saldremos a tomar algo por la noche. Así que hoy terminaras temprano más tardar a las cinco, luego tomaras un baño aquí y te pondrás el vestido que te compré.

—¿Un qué…? ¿P-Pero…? ¡Un momento! —se interrumpió de repente —¿Me compraste un vestido? Pero yo tengo varios vestidos en mi casa, si me lo hubieras dicho antes yo hubiera traído uno y… ¡Espera! –se interrumpió por segunda vez —¿Por qué me compraste un vestido?

— **Que chica más distraída, parece que no recuerda que día es hoy…** —Sango suspiró con resignación.

—Porque quise —dijo con simpleza –. Es todo lo que diré.

—¿Eh…? —balbuceó Kagome aún más confundida.

—Yo pienso que será divertido —convino Gohan con su típica sonrisa —. Además Sango tiene razón, los exámenes vienen pronto y tendremos que estudiar duro y pasará tiempo hasta que salgamos otra vez.

—P-Pero… —quiso objetar —¿Por qué debemos reunirnos en la mansión de Inuyasha? –preguntó tomando en cuenta que el de cabellos plateados no se llevaba bien con Gohan.

—No te preocupes —repuso Gohan al darse cuenta de por qué su amiga hacía esa pregunta. –Sango habló con Inuyasha, no tiene problema en que yo vaya.

—¿En serió? —inquirió Kagome extrañada por las palabras de Gohan, pues ella sabía lo terco que era su amigo de ojos dorados cuando alguien no le agradaba.

—Así es —confirmó Sango. —No hay problema con eso así que no tienes de que preocuparte, hoy es un día para salir y divertirnos —declaró Sango con alegría.

Aunque Sango lo dijera de esa forma tan alegre, Kagome sentía que había algo raro en la extraña situación, pero no le preocupó ya que ella sabía que por más que lo fuera no sería nada malo.

—Está bien —dijo por fin.

Kagome, Gohan y Sango se internaron en el bosque y allí las horas pasaron rápidamente. Esta vez, la de cabellos oscuros hacía un excelente trabajo atinando con su ki al centro de las rocas y los árboles destruyéndolos sin problema. No había duda, Kagome tenía completo control sobre su ki y no tenía problemas de concentración como otras veces. Sin embargo, en vez de alegrarse por la proeza de su mejor amiga, la castaña parecía tener un deje de preocupación en su rostro, pero este no era un sentimiento que fuera fácil de discernir para Kagome o para su amigo, pues ella sabía ocultarlo bien a comparación de Kagome. Por otro lado, no era como si Sango no estuviera feliz por su amiga, es solo que le preocupaba la razón del porqué Kagome podía ser la mejor discípula o la más torpe y distraída de todas. La castaña aún se negaba a aceptar lo que rondaba en su cabeza, quería observarla un poco más para confirmar o descartar sus elucubraciones, en verdad deseaba que solo fueran locuras suyas, ya que si llegaba a confirmarlas…

—¡Muy bien, Kagome! ¡Eso fue estupendo! —alabó Gohan a su amiga luego de haberla visto no fallar ni una sola vez en dar en el blanco.

—Estoy seguro que con esto ya podremos retomar el entrenamiento en las cataratas la próxima vez —declaró con una sonrisa.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Gohan.

—¿Eh? Esperen un momento… ¿Gohan no piensas que es muy pronto aún para que haga ese entrenamiento tan peligroso? —preguntó con preocupación.

— **Si mis suposiciones son correctas Kagome… ella podría…**

—No. En verdad pienso que está lista —corroboró Gohan sin un ápice de duda.

—No te preocupes por mi, Sango, prometo que esta vez no pasará lo mismo —dijo con firmeza.

— **Kagome… tú aún no lo sabes, pero tú podrías…**

—Ya tengo hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? —sugirió la de cabellos oscuros.

—Es cierto, yo también tengo hambre. —anunció Gohan. —¿Y tu sango?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues si… también… —balbuceó aún sin desconectarse del todo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó curioso al notar cierta distracción mezclada con preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.

—Yo, pues… —rió nerviosa —no te preocupes solo estaba pensando —repuso con una leve sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —quiso cerciorarse Kagome, pues pensaba lo mismo que Gohan.

— **Genial, y ahora es cuando la suspicacia emerge desde las profundidades de la mente de mi mejor amiga** —ironizó con cierta gracia en palabras que solo rondaban su mente.

—Por supuesto, peeeeeeroooooo…. —una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la castaña —no vamos a comer nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —inquirió desconcertada.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Ya son más de las cinco! —señaló.

—¡¿Las cinco?! ¡¿Tan tarde?! –preguntó exaltado.

—El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte –dijo tranquilamente Kagome a la vez que reía.

—No es momento para hablar. Kagome quiero que te des un baño rápido, y te pongas el vestido que te compré, luego me encargaré de peinarte para que después Gohan nos lleve a la mansión de Inuyasha en el vehículo ya que no pienso dejar que ustedes me lleven volando así que lo más lógico es que tardemos más ya que ese transporte no es tan veloz como ustedes —sentenció con firmeza.

—Tranquila, Sango, no entiendo por qué tienes tanta prisa, además ¿por qué quieres peinarme si tu nun…?

—¡Muévete! —exigió con expresión severa antes de que su amiga lograra terminar de hablar, haciendo que a Kagome le recorriera un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Kagome y Gohan sabían muy bien lo aterradora que Sango podía ser cuando se enojaba o se ponía demandante con algo así que ambos obedecieron cual soldados disciplinados y fueron rápidamente a la casa de Gokú para arreglarse.

La de cabellos oscuros, y el de cabellos negros se dieron una ducha rápida uno detrás del otro. Luego, Kagome se puso el vestido de un color pastel que Sango le había regalado para luego dejarse peinar por ella. El resultado fue que, al verla, Gohan había quedado anonado ante la belleza de Kagome, dado que, cuando creía que era imposible que ella pudiera ser más hermosa, Kagome simplemente se presentaba ante él superando dicha belleza.

Mientras su amigo observaba a su mejor amiga embelesado y con el rostro escarlata, Sango supo que había hecho un buen trabajo peinándola y poniéndole un sutil color en sus labios que solo los remarcaba un poco. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aunque Kagome se viera absolutamente despeinada y mal vestida como cuando despertaba por las mañanas, para él, ella seguiría siendo la más hermosa de todas. Por otro lado, al ver a Gohan ambas amigas pensaron que se veía estupendo y muy guapo, como si lo que llevaba puesto para celebrar un día como ese hubiera sido hecho justo para él.

—¡Gohan te ves muy bien! —exclamó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Al escucharla, pareció que de su cabeza saliera vapor.

—Gracias —dijo Gohan apenado.

—¡Vamos! No tengas pena, Kagome tiene razón te vez muy bien. Seguramente las chicas te perseguirán —dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Al decir esas últimas palabras, como si hiciera un experimento, la castaña viró su mirada disimuladamente hacia su amiga para ver su reacción ante aquel último comentario que había hecho como tratando de hallar algún ápice de molestia en Kagome, pero sintió un deje de temor al no hallar nada.

—Sango tu también te vez muy bien —comentó Kagome.

—Es cierto —convino Gohan.

—Gracias, pero ya se nos hace tarde —constató la castaña.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué tanta elegancia? ¿A dónde iremos luego de pasar por Inuyasha, Miroku y Rin?

—No recuerdo el nombre del lugar. Lo sugirió Inuyasha, así que imagínate qué tipo de lugar será —contestó nerviosa —¡Ya se nos hace tarde! Tenemos que subirnos al vehículo o sino no llegaremos.

—Espera un momento, Sango… ¿Dónde están el señor Gokú y Goten? No los he visto hoy y quiero saludarlos antes de irnos… —preguntó mirando a Gohan como si esperara que él le diera una respuesta.

De pronto Gohan se sintió nervioso.

—Verás… ellos aún deben estar entrenando —dijo sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su mano derecha y riendo nerviosamente.

—Que extraño, usualmente siempre hay algún tipo de temblor cuando ellos entrenan juntos, pero el día de hoy no he sentido nada —comentó desconcertada.

—No te preocupes los verás mañana –aseguró la castaña, apurando a su amiga para que fuera hasta el transporte que los llevaría a la mansión de Inuyasha.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al vehículo que Bulma le había prestado a Gohan y lo abordaron. Gohan pronto elevó el transporte y lo condujo a una velocidad que sobrepasaba la normal ya que Sango parecía presionarlo con la mirada como diciendo "Tenemos un horario que cumplir o sino todo el plan se echará a perder" Y Gohan sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón, debían llegar en aproximadamente dos horas. El tiempo era demasiado justo.

Kagome percibía cierta ansiedad en sus dos amigos, lo cual no entendía. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Al parecer, ellos no tenían intensiones de decírselo hasta que llegaran al misterioso lugar, pero por alguna razón, aunque seguramente estaban yendo a un lugar hermoso y elegante, la fémina de cabellos oscuros no tenía muchas ansias de ir. No era como si no deseara salir a divertirse con sus amigos, a ella le encantaba hacer eso, es solo que algo en Kagome parecía haber cambiado, ya no le gustaba tanto esos lugares a los cuales solía concurrir, y en cambio, ahora prefería rodearse de la hermosa naturaleza a la cual desde hace meses se había acostumbrado. Ella amaba entrenar, era lo que más le gustaba, y no solo era eso, sino que la compañía de los tres Sayajins lo hacía aún más especial, y esa era la razón por la cual la joven no podía dejar de sentir cierta tristeza… ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué se sentiría así si hasta hace poco tiempo se sentía tan llena de vida? ¿por qué si estaba con sus amigos? ¿Sería por qué no había visto a Goten o al señor Goku? Quizá sí era eso, pues ella se había acostumbrado a ver sus presencias todos los días, pero… Kagome sentía que era algo más… ¿Qué sería…?

Sango venía observando a Kagome todo el viaje, no la veía muy animada de salir, de hecho, se la había estado pasando todo el tiempo mirando las nubes a través del cristal como sumergida en sus cavilaciones. Algo le decía a la castaña que su mejor amiga prefería seguir entrenando, sin embargo, aunque sabía que a Kagome le encantaba hacerlo, Sango pensaba que probablemente no era por eso que se sentía de esa forma, quizá era algo más, y tal vez… ese día lo averiguaría…

Gohan aterrizó el vehículo en un lugar espacioso mientras Sango no paraba de ver el reloj a cada rato. Luego bajaron del transporte y caminaron por unos minutos hasta que los tres amigos visualizaron la entrada de la enorme mansión de la familia Taisho. Para Gohan era la primera vez que venía a ese lugar, así que se sintió impresionado de lo grande que era, pero de cierta forma le recordó al hogar de Bulma, que si bien era diferente, lo grande que era se lo hacía recordar.

—Debemos darnos prisa, se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado —dijo Sango.

—No creo que Inuyasha, Rin o Miroku se enojen si llegamos un poco tarde —declaró Kagome mientras trataba de seguir el paso de sus dos amigos que parecían apurados.

—Por cierto, Kagome… ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? —preguntó Gohan.

—¿Qué día? Pues… Sábado —contestó con algo de duda ya que no sabía si esa era realmente la respuesta que él buscaba.

Al escucharla, a la castaña le apareció una gotita en la cien, pues su amiga aún no recordaba el día en que había nacido.

—Muy bien, ya llegamos….

—Pues… hay que tocar la puerta… —dijo la de cabellos negros.

—No hace falta —aseguró Sango.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Kagome.

—Tengo la llave —constató la castaña.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —indagó Kagome.

—¿Tú que crees? Inuyasha me la dio, por supuesto. —repuso Sango.

Kagome y Gohan se quedaron viendo a Sango mientras esta metía y giraba la llave lentamente. La de cabellos oscuros no entendía por qué lo hacía de manera tan paulatina, era cómo si se preparara para algo. Finalmente Kagome y Gohan vieron a Sango abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hicieron y entraron se encontraron con una absoluta oscuridad.

—Esta oscuro… demasiado… ¿Dónde están las luces? —preguntó Kagome extrañada ya que nunca había visto que la mansión Taisho fuera así de oscura.

—¡SORPRESAAAAA!

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Al principio, Kagome se mostró confundida y desconcertada ya que, de repente, una enceguecedora luz la había sorprendido de sobremanera haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Sin embargo, después, abrió bien los ojos cuando miró a las personas que estaban frente a ella. Esas personas la miraban a ella a la vez que le sonreían con alegría ¿pero por qué?

—¡Kagome, feliz cumpleaños! —felicitó finalmente la castaña con una gran sonrisa—. Te habías olvidado, ¿verdad?

—¿Mi cum… pleanos…? —musitó en una especie de estado de trance— ¡Es cierto! –recordó al fin— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Eso quiere decir que… ¿esto es una fiesta sorpresa…? ¿Por eso estaban tan extraños hoy? —comprendió.

—¡Pero que lenta eres, amiguita! —replicó Sango con falso enfado—. Por supuesto que esto es una fiesta sorpresa.

Gohan, estaba por felicitarla de la misma forma que la castaña lo había hecho. No obstante, Inuyasha había sido más rápido y se le había acercado a Kagome antes de que el de cabellos negros pudiera dejar salir su dicción.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome —dijo el de ojos dorados con una profunda fijeza en la mirada.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha inmediatamente y sonrió con gran alegría a su amigo.

—Inuyasha, muchas gracias —agradeció con un tono afable y feliz.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar Sango nuevamente— todo esto fue idea de Inuyasha. Él insistió en hacer esta fiesta para ti.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de la fémina refulgieron con más alegría —¡En verdad te lo agradezco! Todo esto es muy hermoso –manifestó viendo los hermosos adornos y la decoración que consistía en colores pasteles y también observando a todos sus seres queridos.

—Por supuesto… haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz —declaró sin dejar de mirarla.

Kagome automáticamente abrazó a su amigo de manera afectuosa lo cual hizo que él se pusiera muy colorado sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna. Parecía salirle vapor de la cabeza. Al ver esa acción, todos los presentes miraron la escena como si ellos dos hicieran una pareja estupenda, todos excepto los amigos que sabían del triángulo amoroso, claro, pues sabían que Gohan no estaría disfrutando para nada de la vista. Y tenían razón. Gohan observaba a Kagome e Inuyasha abrazarse mientras trataba de contener los deseos de tomar a la joven y atraerla hacia él para reclamarla como suya, pero sabía que eso no era correcto ni tampoco era un hecho, en realidad, Kagome no era suya, ella no era un objeto, ella era la chica de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, y lo que él deseaba era que fuera su pareja, no suya, su pareja, su igual, la fémina con quien quería compartir su vida, así que trató de contenerse para no hacer nada fuera de lugar o algo que pudiera arruinar la noche que era especial para su amada. Por fin Gohan vio a la de cabellos oscuros terminar de abrazar a Inuyasha, quien, sin duda, parecía estar flotando en las nubes, y ahí recién Gohan pudo felicitar a la cumpleañera.

Los siguientes que se acercaron a Kagome fueron Miroku y Rin seguido de Sota de nueve años, su madre, su prima Ayame de 18 años y su primo Koga de 20 años, quienes eran hermanos, sus amigos y compañeros de clases Hoyo, Ayumi, Yuka, Edi, y también amigos de la cumpleañera que estaban en ultimo año junto con Inuyasha y Miroku: Kagura, Videl y Pares, Kohaku, hermano de Sango, los padres de Inuyasha y también…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome! —exclamó con alegría un pequeño de cabellos oscuros y de cabellos alborotados que vestía un pequeño traje a medida color negro.

Kagome pensó que el hijo menor del señor Gokú no podía verse más adorable.

—¡Goten! —exclamó sorprendida pero feliz de ver a uno de los que no había podido ver ese día— Tú también estás aquí, no puedo creerlo.

—Así es, todos vinimos muy temprano a ayudar a decorar el lugar. También conocí a tus amigos y tu familia. ¿Sabes? Tu amigo Inuyasha estuvo muy pendiente de que todo estuviera bien ordenado y decorado, se nota que le importas mucho —sonrió radiante.

—Es que Inuyasha es un amigo sin igual –confirmó Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Todos me cayeron bien, pero tu prima Ayame no paraba de pellizcarme los cachete —replicó haciendo un puchero.

Kagome rió al verlo hacer eso y también sabía que pellizcar a los niños adorables como Goten era algo típico que su prima haría.

—Me disculpo por mi prima. Es una mala costumbre que tiene.

—No te preocupes, cada vez que la veo simplemente me escapo y ya.

—Oye Kagome… —la llamó Gohan.

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras veía como Goten se alejaba para ir a una mesa repleta de comida.

—Hay tres personas que quieren conocerte —declaró avergonzado.

Kagome miró algo desconcertada a las tres personas con una sonrisa que se habían acercado a ella: la primera era una mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos de igual color quien parecía rodear los cuarenta pero aún así era muy hermosa. A su lado estaba una joven que era muy parecida a la fémina mayor en cuanto al color de ojos, cabellos y rasgos físicos, pero ella era probablemente de la edad de la cumpleañera, y finalmente, al lado de la joven había un niño que debía de tener la misma edad de Goten cuyo cabello era de color lila y ojos de color celestes.

—Ella es Bulma Brief —presentó señalando a la mayor de los tres —ella es Bura Brief, y el más pequeño es Trunks Brief –los señaló.

—Mucho gusto —saludaron los tres al unísono.

—El gusto es mío —devolvió Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Así que ella es la muchacha de la que tanto me hablas –dijo Bulma mirando a Gohan con una sonrisa pícara.

Gohan se sentía avergonzado de la situación en la cual estaba, pues como él le había pedido en varias ocasiones el vehículo aéreo a Bulma para transportar a Kagome al principio y luego a Sango, sin mencionar que también lo usaba para llevar de compras a su madre a Ciudad Satán, la mayor de ojos celestes le había dicho que no tenía problema en prestárselo, pero cuando Gohan le contó que Inuyasha Taisho, su rival en el amor, estaba planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su amada Kagome, Bulma reaccionó inmediatamente ampliando una gran sonrisa que a Gohan le había dado mala espina. Bulma pensó que era la perfecta oportunidad para conocer a la famosa joven que el de cabellos oscuros parecía tener en un pedestal, por lo cual, Bulma la aprovechó e insistió en asistir a la fiesta con su hijo Trunks, su hija mayor Bura que, aunque era adoptada, tenía un curioso parecido físico con ella y también con Vegeta, eso si Gohan quería seguir contando con que le prestara el vehículo, y ante eso, él no había tenido más opción que dejar que asistiera al evento con su familia, excepto por Vegeta quien no quiso saber nada de fiestas, y en vez de eso, se había quedado entrenando en la nueva y reforzada cámara de gravedad que Bulma había construido para él. Al final, la de cabellos celestes no necesitó que Gohan hablara con Sango para que hablara con Inuyasha y que este le permitiera dejar asistir a la de ojos celestes con su familia, ya que, al parecer, la Corporación Cápsula tenía buena relación con la compañía Taisho, y cuando Bulma había hecho una llamada al señor Inu no Taisho para pedir estar en la fiesta de la amiga de alguien querido para ella, él no tuvo ningún problema en dejarla asistir.

—Bueno, pues… sí… —contestó Gohan sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Así que Gohan les ha hablado de mí, entonces, ¿saben que él es mi maestro de artes marciales?

—Pues claro, y también nos ha dicho que eres una gran discípula y que progresas muy rápido con tu entrenamiento –manifestó Bulma.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría pelear contra mí? –preguntó el pelilila dirigiéndose por primera vez hacia Kagome.

—¿Qué dices? —parpadeó desconcertada— ¿Pelear? Pues… aún no soy muy fuerte que digamos, todavía me falta mucho.

—No lo creo. Goten no me ha dicho eso, dijo que él, Gohan y el señor Gokú piensan que eres muy fuerte.

—¿En serio? –se sonrojó Kagome.

—Así es –afirmó Trunks–. Me gustaría observarte un poco algún día. A veces mi papá va a la montaña Paoz para decirle al señor Gokú que pelee contra él, mientras tanto yo siempre me voy a jugar con Goten.

—¿Y con jugar te refieres a…?

—Pelear, por supuesto –confirmó lo que Kagome suponía–. Ellos siempre están teniendo batallas entre sí, esa es su forma de divertirse –dijo Bura con una sonrisa— Por cierto, es una fiesta estupenda —alabó.

Kagome le sonrió alegre.

—Es que tengo un amigo increíble.

Bura se había quedado un rato charlando con Kagome sobre cosas que pudieran hacerlas conocerse mejor y la de cabellos celestes le preguntó a qué escuela iba ya que deseaba ella cambiarse de escuela, pues estaba harta de tener que soportar a compañeros tan petulantes que solo les importaba su status social sin mencionar que todos los que pretendían ser sus amigos tan solo estaban tras su apellido y su fortuna. Kagome le dijo que el instituto Shikon no Tama era una buena escuela, pero que los compañeros petulantes nunca faltaban. Sin embargo, tan solo con escucharla hablar sobre dicha escuela, Bura pensó que sería definitivo que se cambiaría a esa.

Ambas jóvenes continuaron hablando amenamente sobre cosas graciosas y curiosas, entre ellas, el entrenamiento que Kagome realizaba con Gohan, cosa que a Bura le interesó bastante, pues Kagome se había dado cuenta que la de ojos celestes estaba al tanto de los Sayajins y todas las hazañas que estos habían realizado en el pasado al igual que su madre y su hermano y, aunque a ella no le atrajera las artes marciales y como usar el ki, el entrenamiento que la de cabellos negros hacía le parecía fascinante debido a que, según lo que la cumpleañera le contaba, al parecer, era verdad lo que se decía de su rápido progreso.

—Has elegido muy bien, Gohan. En verdad lo siento por el más joven de los Taisho puesto que lo conozco desde pequeño debido a mi relación con la familia, pero yo creo que tú eres el indicado para ella –afirmó Bulma con una sonrisa.

—Pero ella esta enamorada de él —declaró con una sonrisa pesarosa—. Además, Inuyasha le ha hecho esta fiesta porque la ama, y yo creo que eso la hará amarlo más.

—No lo creo, no creo que Kagome sea la clase de chica que se deje conquistar por esto, es decir, sí es un lindo detalle de parte de Inuyasha para con ella, y sé que Kagome de por sí ya está enamorada de él, pero si en verdad está tan enamorada de él como tu lo afirmas esto tan solo hará que sus sentimientos se reafirmen.

Al escuchar las palabras de Bulma, Gohan dio un suspiro de resignación cosa que hizo sentir culpable a la mujer de cabellos celestes ya que en vez de animarlo parecía haberlo desanimado aún más.

—Oye Gohan, discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir peor. Lo que quise decir es que si Kagome en realidad esta tan enamorada de Inuyasha como dices, esto no hará que ella se enamore aún más de él, así que no te preocupes tanto. Sin embargo, si te le declaras puede que muevas sentimientos dentro de ella que quizá ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta que existen, por lo cual, yo creo que entre más pronto lo hagas, mejor para ti e incluso puede ser mejor para la propia Kagome. Solo no te demores porque uno nunca sabe lo que el tiempo puede lograr en una persona.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó mirándola con un brillo de esperanza.

—Por supuesto –Asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Bulma –agradeció sintiéndose mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome y Bura seguían hablando mientras reían, la facilidad que tenían para conversar como si se conocieran desde antes daba indicios a quienes las observaban que no tardarían en convertirse en verdaderas amigas.

En un momento en que observó a Inuyasha hablar con Sango, Miroku y Rin, Bura se disculpó con Kagome diciendo que quería saludar a Inuyasha ya que se conocían desde hace un tiempo por influencia de sus padres pero que hacía mucho que no lo veía y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo por lo ocupado que había estado haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta. Kagome sonrió amablemente y le dijo que hablarían luego. Una vez sola, siguió contemplando la decoración del lugar, pero a los pocos segundos de hacerlo, Ayame y Koga se acercaron a ella.

—Primita querida, no sabía que tenías amigos ricos —comentó—. Cuando Sango nos llamó por teléfono para decirnos que iban a hacerte una fiesta sorpresa y pregunté en dónde sería, me sorprendí que fuera en la mansión Taisho –Rió divertida –A mi también me gustaría que me hicieran una fiesta así.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías, Ayame –replicó suavemente Koga que estaba al lado de ella.

Kagome rió divertida.

—Parece que no han cambiado en nada –Siguió riéndose.

—¿Por cierto has visto a Goten? No lo encuentro por ningún lado –preguntó.

—Oye, ya deja de agarrarle los cachetes al pobre, se los vi demasiado colorados –la regañó suavemente.

—¿Y Trunks? ¿Lo has visto? —inquirió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su prima.

—¡¿Qué no me estás escuchando?!

—Lo lamento es que esos dos son tan adorables —declaró con ternura.

Kagome suspiró resignada, pero luego rió ya que los comentarios de Ayame siempre la habían hecho reír de sobremanera.

—No sé dónde estan, y aunque lo supiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de decírtelo. No quisiera que ellos terminaran con los cachetes adoloridos por tu culpa –manifestó con falsa severidad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, trataré de controlarme. ¿Por cierto has visto a ese otro chico? –le preguntó a Kagome, haciendo que su hermano la mirara con curiosidad.

Kagome alzó una ceja. No sabía de quién hablaba.

—A ese muchacho –siguió hablando emocionada.

—¿Muchacho? No sé a quien te refieres, dime su nombre —exigió Kagome.

—Aún no sé su nombre, pero lo averiguaré –resolvió con determinación –Es el chico más hermoso y guapo que haya visto —declaró con los ojos en forma de corazones mientras sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se imaginaba paseando por el parque con él agarrados de las manos y tomando helado.

Al verla sumergida en su fantasía, a Kagome y a Koga les apareció una gran gota en la sien a la vez que la miraban con los ojos entornados como quienes miran a alguien que siempre hace lo mismo y no tiene remedio.

—Ayame, siempre es lo mismo contigo —Suspiró resignado, negando con la cabeza el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

—Esta vez es en serio, de hecho, ¡iré a buscarlo ahora mismo y a pedirle una cita! —exclamó decidida, yendo rápidamente hacía donde había visto a aquel apuesto muchacho.

—¡¿Qué harás qué?! —preguntó estupefacto Koga.

El hermano mayor pronto estaba detrás de Ayame para cuidar que no se metiera en líos o que no molestara a otras personas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de hablar con Bulma, Gohan se fue al baño para pensar lejos de la música y el murmullo que los invitados provocaban. Quiso estar un rato consigo mismo y sumergirse en sus elucubraciones. Sorprendentemente, se hallaba solo en aquel lugar y él estaba frente al espejo del tocador mirando fijamente su reflejo el cual se tornaba serio y decidido. Pocas veces se veía ese semblante en el Sayajín, pero así era, y esto se debía a que finalmente se había decidido a confesarle a Kagome lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Ya no podía aguantar más las ansias de hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar, pero sin duda la siguiente vez que estuvieran solos, él se lo diría.

¿Cómo empezaría a hablar? ¿Encontraría las exactas palabras para definir todo lo que ella le provocaba en su interior? El solo imaginarse estar frente a ella le traía nervios, y probablemente su voz se turbaría, pero pensaba que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Él había sido su amigo y su maestro, y aunque estaba agradecido de serlo, para él no era suficiente, él quería ser más que eso, y concluyó que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso para saber definitivamente si Kagome podía amarlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Cuando Bura se acercó a Inuyasha, este se alegró de verla, ya que aunque ella no era exactamente lo que se llamaba una amiga, sí se podría decir que casi podría llamarla de esa forma debido a lo bien que se llevaban. Sin embargo, su amistad quizá no se había podido concretar debido a las pocas veces que se veían, pues solo lo hacían cuando sus padres los invitaban a reuniones sociales donde los dueños de varias empresas importantes se reunían, y no era como si eso sucediera muy a menudo además del hecho de que Inuyasha se había negado a asistir a muchas de ellas en reemplazo de su obstinado hermano mayor ya que debía ser él el que fuera por ser el primer candidato a sucesor de la compañía.

Inuyasha estaba hablando con Sango, Miroku y Rin cuando Bura apareció con una sonrisa, por lo cual, ambos se saludaron e Inuyasha la presentó a sus amigos, quienes la saludaron de manera cordial. El de cabellos plateados dudó un poco si continuar con la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos hasta antes de que Bura apareciera, pero luego se dio cuenta que no había ningún problema si lo hacía. Tanto, Sango, Miroku, Rin como Bura lo escucharon atentamente y, aunque Bura había llegado a mitad del coloquio, pudo entender perfectamente el porqué de toda la situación. La fiesta sorpresa para la amiga de Inuyasha y todo el esfuerzo que él había realizado para que fuera la mejor de todas tenía un proposito el cual la hija de Bulma venía sospechado desde que lo había visto mirar a la cumpleañera de manera especial: el brillo que había en esos ojos ambar no eran los de un amigo hacia otra amiga.

Iba más allá de eso.

Los tres amigos que habían escuchado a Inuyasha quedaron sorprendidos cuando les había dicho lo que haría. ¿Realmente ese día sería hoy? Ninguno podía creer que lo fuera y menos Sango, quien se hallaba inquieta ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Inquieta? ¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar feliz de que finalmente el gran y primer amor de su mejor amiga iba dar el paso el cual ella ni siquiera se lo habría imaginado en sus más recónditos sueños? Debería, pero ese no era el caso, Sango aún temía que sus pensamientos sobre su mejor amiga fueran verdaderos. ¿Y si lo eran…? Si lo fueran…

¡Todo sería un completo descontrol.

Mientras Sango seguía como en una especie de trance a la vez que escuchaba a Inuyasha acerca de cómo haría para decirle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella, la castaña seguía cavilando en cuáles podrían ser las probabilidades de que lo que su mente no había parado de pensar desde que había visto en su mejor amiga los indicios de lo que ella no era consciente fuera verdad. No estaba segura y no quería darlo por hecho. Sin embargo, si aquella locura llegaba a ser cierta, Sango sabía que Kagome aún no era consciente de ello ¿Qué posibilidades habría de que así fuera? Sabía que algo así podría llevar a Kagome a sufrir aún más de lo que había sufrido con lo que ella creía que era el rechazo de Inuyasha al creerlo enamorado de Kikyo. Solo había una opción: tendría que actuar rápido, por lo cual, lo que su amigo de ojos dorados pensaba hacer esa noche era perfecto para cortar de raíz lo que serían futuras y dolorosas tribulaciones para Kagome. En verdad lo sentía por Gohan quien amaba a su mejor amiga con verdadera devoción, pero si aquella locura que rondaba por su mente era cierta, entonces… Gohan…

La iluminación de la fiesta se había tornado oscura y el ambiente se hallaba calmado mientras uno de los mejores de la Ciudad Satán había puesto una melodía lenta y relajante, la cual, hacía que todos los invitados bailaran sin demasiado ritmo. Lo único que había de luz era una especie de láseres de varios colores que eran reflejados en todo el lugar en forma de máculas, por lo cual, la visibilidad no era muy buena. Esto resultaba inoportuno para Kagome, ya que, ahora que finalmente todos los invitados habían dejado de saludarla y felicitarla por su día especial, se hallaba sola caminando y buscando al único que no se había acercado a ella. ¿Habría venido? ¿La habría visto? Y si así era… ¿Por qué no se había acercado a saludarla? ¿dónde estaba? Muchos pensamientos y preguntas sobre aquel particular hombre habían invadido su mente mientras lo buscaba con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

De pronto, se vio alisando la delicada y suave tela de su vestido y sacando algunos papeles de colores de su cabello, los cuales, al parecer, caían desde algún lugar para dar el efecto de una especie de polvo mágico debido al resplandor que estos emitían al verse reflejados por las luces de colores que se movían al compás de la melodía. ¿Cómo se vería con ese vestido puesto? La verdad era que no se había molestado en verse al espejo, pues aunque era muy hermoso, nunca había tenido en cuenta su apariencia en cuanto a la ropa, a Kagome tan solo le importaba que fuera cómodo, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba si aquel vestido se le veían bien?

Continuó caminando con aquellos zapatos de taco mediano, no entendía por qué Sango se los había comprado si ella sabía perfectamente que le resultaban incómodos. Tal vez habría pensado que en esa ocasión era apropiado usarlos. No obstante, debido a la falta de costumbre, Kagome comenzaba a sentir dolor en los pies, y eso que no había caminado demasiado.

El rostro de Kagome de pronto se había tornado triste. ¿Triste? ¿No debería estar feliz? Su gran amor le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa y todos sus seres queridos habían venido, todos, excepto...

 _él._

Kagome cesó de caminar en medio de la fiesta cabizbaja con la mirada cubierta por su fleco de pelo. Un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta. Quería llorar, ¿pero por qué? Todo era perfecto, o al menos se suponía que debía de serlo. No lo entendía. Todo era maravilloso.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

— **Kagome, eres una ingrata. ¿Cómo no puedes valorar lo que tus amigos hicieron para ti con tanto esfuerzo? ¿Por qué estas triste? ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!** —se regañó a sí misma.

Nadie parecía notarla, todos se hallaban disfrutando de la fiesta, menos ella. No obstante, cuando una lágrima estaba por salir de uno de sus ojos, escucho su voz, su inigualable voz…

Kagome viró rápidamente su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz, pero no lo halló ¿Una ilusión sonora? Quizás. Su mente realmente era muy cruel con ella. Pensar que era capaz de zaherirse ella misma, pero de inmediato escucho aquella voz nuevamente en la misma dirección en la cual en ese momento posaban sus ojos, pero ahí no había nadie, o al menos eso era lo que sus orbes le mostraban. ¿Demasiada falta de visibilidad? La fémina realmente esperaba que fuera eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus oídos fueran más listos que sus ojos, y que lo que había oído no fuera solo una ilusión creada por su enorme deseo de verlo.

Se acercó un poco más hacia una mesa y finalmente pudo ver a alguien. ¿Ayame? Sí. Era su prima, ¿pero que hacía ahí? Al parecer, ella estaba hablando con alguien con una sonrisa radiante y aquellos ojos en forma de corazón que había visto antes, pero Kagome solo la veía a ella ¿Acaso estaba hablando sola? La verdad era que no sería de sorprenderse, pues desde que tenía memoria, su infantil y enamoradiza prima siempre lo hacía. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que esta vez no parecía ser el caso. Se acercó un poco más hacia su prima y al fin pudo escudriñar entre la engañosa oscuridad dos grandes pilas de platos sucios que parecían ir rápidamente en aumento. Nuevamente escucho su voz, y esta vez se oía claramente. En ese momento, Kagome abrió los ojos de par a par mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. ¡Era él! ¡En verdad era él! ¡Esta vez estaba segura! Un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su vientre, y aquel nerviosismo y ansiedad la invadió otra vez. Kagome se dispuso a caminar hacia las dos pilas de platos que no le permitían verlo, pero en un momento, se detuvo en seco cuando al fin pudo visualizarlo, y también, al ver como Ayame se le pegaba del brazo mientras trataba de acercarse aún más a él.

—¿Así que tu nombre es Gokú? —inquirió la pelirroja elevando la voz para que la música no la opacara.

—¿Mhm? —musitó mientras el varón engullía un gran pedazo de carne —Asdí esd…

—¡Oye! —lo llamó Ayame al notar que le prestaba más atención a la comida que a él.

—¿Mhm?

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —preguntó sin rodeos con la mirada ilusionada.

—¿Eh? ¿Una cita? —finalmente la fémina había logrado captar su atención.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ayame, Goku buscó en su cabeza el concepto de cita y recordó que una cita consistía en hacer algo que a uno le gustara, a lo que éste sonrió encantado.

—¿Pelearas conmigo? —La miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Pelear contigo? —Lo miró confundida.

—¿No te gusta eso? —Parpadeó.

—Bueno… —Ayame seguía sin entender las palabras del varón.

—¿Qué tal comer? ¿Te gusta comer? —volvió a preguntar, risueño.

—¿Comer? —De pronto la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente —¿Te refieres a ir a comer a algún lindo lugar los dos?

—¿Mhm? Pues sí, a mi me gusta mucho comer –declaró.

Sango se hallaba a pocos pasos de Kagome, la había estado siguiendo para pedirle que la acompañara según el plan de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña había visto a su mejor amiga en medio de la fiesta cabizbaja, pensó que debía de olvidarse del porqué la había estado buscando por todo el salón, y en vez de eso, preguntarle por qué lucía tan triste cuando debería ser uno de los días más felices de su vida. ¿No era ese el motivo de la fiesta? Pero, Kagome no lo estaba, y Sango lo había notado claramente en cuanto la había visto de esa forma. Sango había estado todo el tiempo frente a Kagome, solo que la fémina de cabellos negros no se había dado cuenta por la música y la oscuridad que reinaban.

Justo cuando Sango iba a ir hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo y luego preguntarle el motivo que la ponía triste, la había observado avanzar hacia un lugar. Extrañamente, Sango la siguió evitando que ella se percatara de su presencia, ya que si lo hacía, la castaña presintió que encontraría el motivo de su aflicción. Hizo bien en hacerlo. Sango se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuál era dicho motivo, y en ese momento, ella se hallaba a tan solo unos pasos entre Gokú y Ayame, y Kagome. Esta última se había quedado observando al de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias y a su prima con los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada sin aún darse cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amiga que lo observaba todo desde el medio camuflada por la opacidad, la música, el murmullo y sobre todo por la falta de atención que Kagome tenía al estar tan enfrascada en el señor Gokú y Ayame.

Al principio, los ojos de Kagome se habían abierto como platos por la sorpresa mezclada con felicidad que sentía por haber hallado a quien buscaba con tanta devoción, pero luego, Sango pudo notar que, aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos de par a par, al notar que Ayame y el señor Gokú entablaban una conversación, las pupilas de la fémina que antes estaban dilatas por la emoción de ver al varón, ahora se hallaban reducidas, o al menos era lo que Sango había podido discernir en un momento en que una leve luz no demasiado fuerte había iluminado el rostro de su amiga. Tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando, quizás la castaña estaba viendo cosas que no eran, de hecho deseaba que así fuera. ¿Qué posibilidades habían que Sango tan solo estuviera sugestionada por lo que su mente había estado elucubrando desde hacía un tiempo y que esa fuera la razón por la cual ahora veía cosas que no deseaba ver? Muchas de hecho, pero ella ya no quiso mentirse más a sí misma: estaba más claro que el agua que sus sospechas sobre las sensaciones que ese señor provocaban en Kagome eran ciertas. No importaba cuánto ella desease que dichas sensaciones que sabía que su mejor amiga sentía fueran el producto de algo más. Ya no podía más… Sango ya no podía negar la locura que se había hecho demasiado evidente ante sus ojos… la locura que le traería mucho sufrimiento a su amiga.

.

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que estaba lejos de toda la situación en la cual él había puesto toda su atención, la oscuridad y el ruido propio de una fiesta no resultaba ningún problema para el de ojos gélidos quien había centrado sus sentidos de la vista y el oído para entender cuál era el contexto entre Kagome, aquella humana llamada Sango, la humana de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes y aquel peculiar ser que le había llamado la atención desde mucho antes de que llegara a la mansión Taisho, y él no era el único. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir cierto desconcierto por el aura de varias presencias: dos niños, uno muy parecido al que no paraba de ingerir alimentos de manera famélica que estaba al lado de la joven pelirroja, y el segundo de cabellos lilas y ojos celestes que correteaba por todo el salón junto al primer niño mencionado. El otro sujeto que llamaba la atención del de cabellos plateados era un amigo de Kagome que también tenía un gran parecido con el niño que estaba junto al pelilila y el que comía junto a aquella humana de cabellos rojos. ¿Parientes? Sesshomaru lo dio por hecho debido al parecido físico que los tres individuos tenían entre sí. Sería lógico pensar que esos tres eran hermanos. No obstante, había algo diferente entre el que no paraba de comer y los otros dos, y creía darse una idea de lo que era, pero… ¿cómo era posible? Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que esos sujetos, incluyendo al niño de ojos celestes, no podían ser humanos. Él podía ver en esos dos niños y el amigo de Kagome una especie de aura que, aunque no era exactamente igual a la de su detestable hermano menor, sí se le parecía bastante. ¿Híbridos? ¿Pero de qué especie? Podía darse cuenta claramente que una parte de ellos era humana, pero la otra… no sabía a qué especie pertenecía. Era imposible que fueran humanos mitad demonios como Inuyasha, sino él se hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente, además era casi imposible que un híbrido sobreviviera debido a que la parte humana no soportaría los poderes demoníacos propio de la parte yokai, razón por la cual Inu no Taisho había sellado los poderes de Inuyasha en su interior. Aquel poder que Sesshomaru sentía en ellos era mucho mayor, incluso más que el poder proveniente de un demonio puro como lo eran su padre y él quienes eran yokais del más alto nivel. ¿Cómo era posible? Por otro lado, el individuo que aún no paraba de comer era diferente, él era de una raza pura, Sesshomaru podía sentirlo claramente, la pregunta era:

¿de qué raza?

Sesshomaru cesó de lucubrar un momento acerca de aquellos seres y se puso a cavilar sobre lo que más le había llamado la atención aquella noche, y eso era Kagome. Ciertamente hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, de hecho había escuchado a Inuyasha quejarse y suspirar por eso en numerosas ocasiones, pero el de mirada gélida nunca se había preguntado el porqué. Había pensado que quizás Kagome finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo estulto que era estar cerca de alguien como su hermano menor y que finalmente aquel ferviente enamoramiento que sabía que ella sentía por Inuyasha se había esfumado, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de aquel pensamiento, Sesshomaru sabía que había razón en él.

Sesshomaru no esperaba los cambios que en ese momento veía en la única fémina que le había permitido acercársele desde que _aquella sacerdotisa_ había muerto hace quinientos años, pero así era, y no eran pequeños cambios, sino que eran cambios radicales, cambios que le recordaban cada vez más a Midoriko.

Kagome poseía un increíble poder que, al parecer, aún no lograba controlar del todo. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Ese poder que portaba era demasiado grande para haberlo conseguido en tan solo unos meses. Desde que la había visto, Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta del poder que encerraba en su interior. No obstante, nunca creyó que sería capaz de sacarlo a la luz. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Generalmente, los escasos humanos que lo poseían cada varios siglos, no se daban cuenta que lo tenían, y si lo hacían resultaba difícil expulsarlo debido a que no sabían cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, Kagome lo había logrado. ¿Ella sabía del poder que llevaba adentro? ¿Cómo había logrado expulsarlo?

Sesshomaru inmediatamente pensó en aquellos seres con poderes sobrenaturales y pudo inferir que quizá ellos tenían algo que ver, quizá ellos se habían dado cuenta del gran poder que poseía Kagome y de alguna manera la habrían entrenado para que lo dominara, y el resultado era la nueva Kagome que se presentaba ante él. Ella y ese sujeto de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias eran los que más le habían llamado la atención, y éste último no solo por ser el individuo más poderoso que jamás haya visto, sino por lo que en ese momento todos sus sentidos presenciaban. Sin duda ese sujeto provocaba en Kagome reacciones y sensaciones que solo había visto cuando ella estaba cerca de Inuyasha, pero ahora era diferente. Sesshomaru había estado presenciado todo desde un lugar apartado desde que la fémina había entrado a la mansión junto con la otra humana de cabello castaño y aquel sujeto de cabello oscuro, por lo cual, también había visto cuando ella abrazaba Inuyasha de manera casi natural, algo que hace un par de meses ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacer debido a la turbación que la embargaba estar ante él por el hecho de tener todos esos sentimientos de amor hacia él, de hecho, antes ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales frente al híbrido. No obstante, toda esa timidez, sonrojo y demás sensaciones habían desaparecido en ella casi por completo sin que se diera cuenta, no es que ella ya no estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha, empero, ese amor, a comparación de lo que era antes, tan solo podría comparársele con su sombra ¿Ese sujeto de grandes poderes era la causa?

Sí.

No había duda.

Sango seguía observando a su mejor amiga con tristeza. Supo que las tribulaciones que Kagome sentía tan solo eran un atisbo de lo que le esperaba más adelante, y eso había hecho que una sensación horrible le atenazara la boca del estómago. No si ella podía evitarlo. Aún no era demasiado tarde para que Kagome fuera feliz.

En la mente de Kagome aún resonaban las palabras que el señor Gokú y Ayame habían tenido como en una especie de eco repitiéndose una y otra vez. ¿Una cita? ¿Iban a tener una cita? No entendía por qué pero de pronto esa sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre se había convertido en una sensación de malestar, ¿pero por qué? Sentía una especie de molestia mezclada con inquietud, temor y… ¿enfado? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el señor Gokú? ¿Con Ayame? ¿Con ambos? No era lógico, ¿por qué lo estaría?

Inmediatamente le vino a la mente la forma de pensar de su mejor amiga Sango. Ella siempre hablaba de las chicas de mentes escuetas que solo se fijaban en la apariencia de un muchacho para querer salir con ellos y convertirlos en sus parejas, y era verdad que eso era algo que Kagome compartía con la castaña, pero también era cierto que a ella no le afectaba tanto como a su amiga de la infancia como para que se enfadara igual que ella. ¿Estaba enfadada con su prima Ayame? Siempre la había presenciado hacer ese tipo de cosas con otros muchachos sin que a Kagome le afectara siquiera un poco, ¿entonces por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿Sería que el tiempo en el cual no había visto a Ayame Kagome habría cambiado su mente? Su prima solo les pedía cita a los chicos más guapos, pero el señor Gokú no era un chico. Él era un hombre que rodeaba casi los cuarenta a pesar de que apenas pareciera de solo veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Por muy guapo y atractivo que él fuera… si saliera con Ayame… ¿No sería pedofilia? No. Ella ya era mayor de edad, solamente lo sería si el señor Gokú saliera con una menor, alguien como Kagome. Ella apretó los puños ante esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta, pero luego se hizo una pregunta que hasta ahora no se había hecho: ¿El señor Gokú era guapo? La fémina lo miró entre la oscuridad y las tenues luces de colores, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estas parecían halagar sus inocuas y apolíneas facciones varoniles aún cuando no paraba de engullir distintos alimentos en su boca, sin mencionar el excelente estado físico que poseía. En ese momento, sintió un fuerte rubor trepar por sus mejillas. Se sintió avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos ahora? Ella nunca se había puesto a elucubrar sobre esas cosas tan banales. Sin embargo, ahora que las circunstancias la habían llevado a cavilar sobre esas cosas, Kagome no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ese señor ciertamente podría ser el blanco de muchas mujeres.

Kagome aún tenía los puños apretados, pero ella seguía sin ser consciente de ello. No obstante, el malestar que sentía era imposible de ignorar, y no le gustaba. Lo único que quería era ir hacia esa mesa en la cual estaban Ayame y el señor Gokú, y ponerse en el medio de ellos dos, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo repentinamente.

—¿Sango? —la miró desconcertada por la acción inesperada.

—Te estaba buscando —declaró con una seriedad sombría—. Necesito que vengas conmigo rápidamente –conminó.

Kagome miró a Sango por un momento. ¿Por qué sentía a su amiga tan inquieta? ¿Por qué su rostro tenía aquella expresión tan seria y preocupada? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué la mano con la cual la sujetaba con fuerza más de la debida parecía temblar ligeramente?

En cuanto Sango había visto a su mejor amiga dar el primer paso hacia donde estaban Ayame y el señor Gokú, supo lo que pretendía, y sabía que ese impulso era producto de lo que ella aún no era consciente. Sin embargo, si dejaba que esos impulsos continuaran, Kagome no tardaría en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y Sango no podía permitirlo, debía actuar rápido para que esa locura no se convirtiera en algo peor.

— **Él es un imposible para ti…** —pensó como si su mejor amiga pudiera oír lo que había en su mente.

—Démonos prisa —demandó la castaña mientras la arrastraba al lado contrario donde Kagome pretendía ir.

— **¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Era tan obvio… Ese brillo que Kagome traía luego de los entrenamientos no era por Gohan… era por…**

—¡Oye! —Kagome la llamó por cuarta vez.

La exclamación de su mejor amiga sacó a Sango de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la castaña sin aún soltarla del brazo ni dejar de arrastrarla.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —exigió saber— Y ya suéltame puedo caminar sola, me estás apretando muy fuerte.

—¿Eh? –musitó –Lo siento –La soltó.

—Ya dímelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El lugar a donde vamos —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome pensó que era extraño ver a Sango de esa forma, lucía preocupada y un tanto distraída, como si no parara de pensar en algo alarmante, eso hizo que la de cabellos oscuros se preocupara.

—Con Inuyasha —respondió sin mirarla concentrada en llevarla de inmediato hacia su amigo de cabellos plateados.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió.

—Aún no, pero ocurrirá —declaró con una leve sonrisa –Ya llegamos.

—¿Aquí? –la miró confundida.

—Sí. Tú espera aquí –concluyó Sango para luego alejarse de ella.

Kagome quiso pedirle más explicaciones, pero no pudo porque su amiga ya se había alejado. Cuando se había dado cuenta, ella se encontraba parada en medio del salón y un reflector la alumbraba. Kagome aún se hallaba confundida, pero se alegró al ver que su amigo de ojos dorados se acercaba a ella. De pronto, una canción lenta y romántica se empezó a escuchar. Acto seguido, Inuyasha se encontraba bailando con ella bajo aquella luz que los iluminaba solo a ambos mientras se miraban, Inuyasha con un resplandor que le hacía creer a Kagome que ella era la única en ese lugar, y ella con desconcierto tratando de entender que era lo que su amigo pretendía. Kagome había notado que Inuyasha no había dicho nada desde que se le había presentado, era como si estuviera reservando las palabras para decir algo importante.

—¿Inuyasha? —Rió divertida mientras sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ya que era la primera vez que bailaba de esa forma y el que fuera él con quien lo hiciera la hacía sentir muy feliz –Si querías bailar conmigo solo tenías que pedirlo, no hacía falta que enviaras a Sango, yo habría aceptado gustosa –Le sonrió.

Inuyasha aún estaba muy nervioso. Las manos le temblaban y aún no lograba proferir vocablos, pero sabía que si no lograba decir aquello que ella le hacía sentir en ese momento, jamás se lo perdonaría.

— **Ya no puedo esperar ni un momento más... Kagome...**

—Te amo –declaró de repente.

No sabía si había escuchado bien, de hecho no sabía lo que había escuchado, ¿o no podía asimilarlo?

Las palabras de Inuyasha fueron para ella como el eco de palabras incognoscibles manifestadas desde algún lugar lejano. Kagome aún seguía bailando junto a Inuyasha como si nada hubiera salido de sus labios, como si nada extraño, fuera de lo común o extraordinario hubiera tomado lugar en esos momentos, pero lo cierto era que sí había pasado, ¿entonces por qué Kagome aún no reaccionaba? La respuesta era simple, las palabras de Inuyasha aún flotaban en el aire para la fémina, aún no habían logrado ser digeridas por ella, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, Kagome se quedó mirando el rostro de Inuyasha acercarse al suyo de manera lenta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Inuyasha… él… le había dicho que… la… ¿amaba? Aún no lograba reaccionar, de hecho, todo pareció congelarse en ese momento. ¿En verdad así era? ¿O era ella la que estaba congelada? Su mente había podido mantenerse despierta tan solo hasta que esas palabras habían logrado cruzar el largo y arduo camino hacia su sentido de la audición para que luego estas fueran de alguna manera procesadas por su cerebro. El sonido de dichos vocablos emitidos de manera verbal había tenido que batallar con las moléculas de aire para llegar a ella, y cuando lo hizo, todo pareció sumergirse en un estado de letargo. Esas palabras parecían haber tocado algo importante en ella, algo que era esencial para mantener su consciencia despierta, por lo cual, ya no sabía que era lo que había pasado continuación.

Sango no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ella se había quedado en un punto cercano a la pareja que estaba bailando bajo el reflector ya que aún se había hallado intranquila a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba con ella. No sabía por qué, pero había tenido un mal presentimiento, por lo cual, al quedarse cerca de ellos, de alguna manera había podido lenificar esa sensación de intranquilidad, pues pensaba que si ella estaba ahí viéndolos, podría evitar llegar a ellos cualquier cosa que los interrumpiera o a quien sea que lo deseara. ¿Por qué tanta sugestión? Ni ella lo sabía, simplemente lo sentía, pues aún seguía nerviosa e intranquila. Sango en verdad deseaba que Kagome aceptara estar junto a él. Sin embargo, nada más alejado a sus ideales sucedió.

Que ingenua había sido…

Continuará...

 **N/A: Sentí una gran nostalgia editando este cap, pues es de mis favoritos. Sí. Tengo mis caps favoritos, entre ellos el 13, el 17, el 24, el 28 y el 33 que es él último cap de esta historia, pues, repito, este long fic ya está completamente terminado.**

 **Me he puesto a ver el número de lecturas y me puse tan feliz. De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos los que me leen y a todos los que dejan reviews. Es realmente algo muy hermoso. Les doy gracias eternas a todos ustedes.**

 **¿Ya ahora? ¿Los dejé en ascuas? XD Lo siento, soy malita. Díganme, ¿les gustó? ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, creo que ya está MUY claro qué es lo que le sucede a Kagome, ¿no? Uff, no se imaginan cómo seguirá esto. Las verdaderas tribulaciones empiezan a partir de aquí. Después del cap 10 me siento más ligera y emocionada para editar pues es donde las cosas se ponen más interesantes, creo. Al menos para mí XD**

 **VIctor 0606: Creo que este cap responde tu pregunta x3 Y ya que estoy aprovecho para darte GRACIAS INFINITAS por la molestia de dejarme review en cada cap. Lo valoro muchisimo.**

 **Serenity-15: No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando leí tu review, linda. Fue lo que me impulsó a editar este cap esta misma noche. MIL GRACIAS. Y creo (espero) que no te decepcionaré X3.**

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte: AnnaBlackAndrackBradbury :3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Te amo", "Te amo" Esas habían sido las palabras que seguían repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Kagome seguía congelada, apagada, sumergida en una especie de adormecimiento, buscando en aquel lugar de su ser donde guardaba todos los conocimientos que había incorporado durante toda su vida para verificar el significado de aquellas palabras porque simplemente no podìan creerlas. Ciertamente los vocablos proferidos por Inuyasha pronto fueron digeridos por Kagome, pero eran palabras tan increíbles para la fémina que los volvía a procesar una y otra vez para cotejarlas con el concepto que ella tenía en lo que era la fuente de sus saberes, pues no deseaba que por haber sido ellas los sonidos emitidos que siempre había soñado con escuchar, fueran el resultado de un cruel escarnio producto de sus más profundos deseos.

— **Inuyasha… él me dijo que…**

—me amaba… —completó su frase de manera verbal cuando finalmente reaccionó. Tenìa los ojos abiertos de par a par y las puplas dilatadas.

El tiempo para Kagome finalmente había vuelto a fluir, finalmente todo volvió a su estado normal. No obstante, al hacerlo, recordó lo ùltimo que su visión le había mostrado antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Inuyasha acercò el rostro al de ella luego de haber dicho esas palabras, entonces, ¿por qué ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Gohan mientras sentía cómo èste la apretaba contra su pecho? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo en el cual todo se había congelado para ella?

Todo había sido tan rápido, tan sorpresivo y de repente, que la castaña no había podido evitarlo, de hecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue presenciar còmo todo sucedía. Luego de oír las palabras de Inuyasha, Kagome pareció sumergirse en una especie de estado de shock, pero al parecer, él no lo había notado y lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella para besarla. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a hacerlo. Sango no sabía de dònde había salido, pero de repente Gohan había emergido de entre las parejas que estaban bailando y había tomado a Kagome del brazo para atraerla hacia él y rodearla con sus extremidades superiores y asì evitar que Inuyasha la besara. Había sido muy evidente porque lo había hecho. Los celos le habían ganado.

Luego de haber meditado frente al espejo, Gohan se había dispuesto a calmar esas ansias que tenía de ir hacia Kagome y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, por lo cual, volvió a la fiesta para pasar tiempo con sus amigos y también para cuidar que Goten no se metiera en problemas, o que mal usara su fuerza y rompiera algo por accidente. Encontró a Rin, Miroku y Bura quienes estaban hablando animadamente, pero por alguna razón, cuando él se acercó, ellos lo miraron de manera extraña que al principio Gohan no entendiò, luego se dio cuenta que era pena, ¿pena? ¿Por qué? Èl trató de no darle importancia a esos ojos que lo miraban con ese sentimiento lastimero, pero no pudo evitarlo, pues extrañamente, ninguno se veía tan animado como debería, y se podría decir que apenas lograban sostener una conversación, sin mencionar que él podía darse cuenta que, a pesar de que sonreían, dichas sonrisas parecían ser forzadas, era como si se sintieran culpables por algo que le habían hecho y no se sintieran con suficiente valor como para hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

La primera en quebrarse fue Bura, ella ya no había podido soportarlo más, pues ella lo conocía desde más antes que Miroku y Rin y finalmente le había dicho que se apresurara a buscar a Kagome si es que no quería perderla para siempre. Al principio, Gohan no entendió las palabras de su amiga de ojos celestes, pero luego fueron Rin seguido de Miroku quienes se habían quebrado, y, al parecer, apoyaron las palabras de Bura ya que también le habían dicho que fuera rápidamente por Kagome y que cuando él, Inuyasha y la fémina de cabellos oscuros estuvieran juntos para decir todo lo que sentían, ella sería quien tendría que elegir, pero elegir de manera justa y sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera trampa, por lo cual, Rin, Miroku y Bura habían llegado a la conclusión de que Kagome tenía que optar por uno de ellos siendo consciente de que ambos estaban enamorados de ella y no solo uno. Al escuchar a sus tres amigos, el corazón de Gohan pareció oprimirse de repente, entonces, eso quería decir que… ¿Inuyasha estaba con Kagome declarándose? Muy poco le había durado ese estado de incredulidad y sorpresa, y un nuevo estado de urgencia y ansiedad por encontrarla lo habían embargado, y sin decir nada, se apresuró a buscar a su amada.

El lugar era muy grande para Gohan, pero pudo detectar un ki aturdido, y, aunque no lo tenía elevado, se dio cuenta inmediatamente a quièn le pertenecía. Hubiera sido muy tonto no saberlo, èl conocìa el ki de Kagome perfectamente, por lo cual, fue hacia ella haciendo uso de su anormal velocidad muy diferente a la de un humano, mientras iba esquivando con gran eficacia y maestría a las parejas que bailaban las cuales se le atravesaban como si fueran ataques de algún poderoso enemigo a la hora de la batalla. Nada impediría que él llegara a ella, nadie le quitaría su oportunidad de estar junto a ella, ni siquiera Inuyasha.

En cuanto la encontró, algo sobrenatural se apoderó de Gohan al ver que su rival estaba por besar a Kagome mientras ella parecía no reaccionar, y ese algo lo impulsó a tomarla por la fuerza y atraerla para sì como si la reclamara como suya. Él sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero esa sensación de increíble molestia, enojo y tristeza lo habían corroído tanto, que cuando su mente había tomado el control de sì mismo, él ya había tomado a la fémina y la tenía en sus brazos.

Por otro lado, finalmente lo había hecho, Inuyasha había logrado confesarle que la amaba. Sin embargo, lo que ella le hacía sentir no podía ser solo profesado en esos vocablos, él necesitaba dejarle en claro la intensidad de sus sentimientos y no pensó en mejor forma de hacerlo que darle lo que sabía que sería su primer beso. Al decir verdad, Kagome lucía tan hermosa, tan perfecta y radiante, que ni siquiera necesitó pensar en besarla, pues esa acción había sido más el impulso de su intenso sentimiento de amor que un acto premeditado. Empero, este no había resultado como él lo había planeado. Antes de que pudiera rozar sus labios con los de ella, vio como Gohan había emergido de repente de la nada y había tomado a Kagome para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca de sus brazos. Inuyasha quedó perplejo ante ese suceso ¿De donde había salido? Él no lo entendía, pero tampoco es como si le importara demasiado el obtener una explicación a lo que parecía sobrenatural, lo único que deseaba era que él se fuera por donde había venido y que los dejara solos a Kagome y a él. No obstante, a pesar de que la notable molestia y enfado de Inuyasha hacia quien los había interrumpido, Gohan no parecía darle ni la más mìnima importancia, pues la única atención que el de cabellos negros prestaba, era únicamente a la fémina que pareció recién procesar toda la situación una vez que ella ya estaba en los brazos de Gohan.

Gohan pudo oír las palabras que Kagome había dicho una vez que ella estaba entre sus brazos: "Me amaba…" esas palabras las había dicho como en un suspiro, pero Gohan pudo darse cuenta que esos vocablos eran la repetición de la declaración que Inuyasha le había dado, y también supo que recién las estaba asumiendo. No había duda, su rival ya había dado el importante paso, y Gohan había quedado atrás.

No por mucho tiempo…

—Kagome… —comenzó a hablar el de cabellos negros con una determinación que pocas veces había tenido en toda su vida.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó aún confusa y avergonzada de encontrarse en los brazos del Sayajìn.

Gohan le tomó la mano derecha a Kagome y la miró profundamente.

—Te amo —declaró sin un ápice de duda.

Kagome nuevamente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par a par ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Lo que le estaba pasando no podía ser posible de ninguna manera. ¿O sì? ¿Cómo podían dos muchachos declarársele casi al mismo momento? ¿Cómo debería sentirse?

¿Feliz?

¿Contenta?

¿Triste?

Era extraño, la declaración de Inuyasha ciertamente había sido inesperada, no es que la de Gohan no lo hubiera sido, es solo que la primera había sido más impactante. ¿Sería por el hecho de que él era su primer amor? Aún resultaba todo demasiado repentino. Jamás hubiera soñado con vivir una situación así, pero lo más extraño era que lo único que sentía era eso:

confusión.

Kagome no sabía què hacer ante el suceso que tomaba lugar en ese momento ¿Qué les diría? ¿Ese era el momento de elegir? No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No. No era eso, ella sabía bien por quien se inclinaba. Inuyasha había sido su primer amor y aún sentía amarlo, lo lógico sería elegirlo a él.

Solo que los sentimientos nunca eran lógicos…

Algo estaba faltando. ¿Qué era? Kagome sentía que aún había algo dentro de ella que desconocía. ¿Sería que aún seguía confundida por lo que sentía por Gohan? ¿O era algo más? En ese instante, vino a su mente la silueta que siempre veía en su sueño la cual no podía vislumbrar a quien le pertenecía. Si tan solo pudiera descubrir de quièn era, ella no tendría duda en elegir, no obstante, ese no era el caso.

—¿Q-Qué…? —finalmente Kagome logró hablar en un hilo de voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él había podido ver cuando la mejor amiga de Kagome la había tomado del brazo arrastrándola para el lado contrario a donde ella inicialmente había pretendido ir. Para Sesshomaru, era claro que la castaña quería alejarla de aquel sujeto que comía sin parar y de la pelirroja que no para de mirarlo tontamente, también pudo notar preocupación en sus ojos ¿por qué sería? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que Kagome sentía por ese sujeto? Probablemente, ella ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él y por eso quería alejarla lo más lejos posible de ese sujeto de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

El de ojos gélidos no sabía si la castaña había hecho bien en llevársela lejos, ya que, si Kagome realmente tenía sentimientos fuertes por aquel ser tan peculiar, nada podría evitar que ella hiciera algo para acercársele ya sea ahí o en otro lugar. Lo que sì sabía es que no podía confiar en alguien como él, de hecho, en ninguno, no importaba que los demás fueran híbridos o seres puros, pues aún no sabía quienes eran, ni tampoco cuales eran sus intensiones al querer entrenar a Kagome. Sesshomaru entendió que no tenía otra opción, si quería saber más allá de lo que podía vislumbrar a distancia sobre aquel sujeto de grandes poderes, la única opción era acercarse e interactuar con él. Sin embargo, había un problema: la humana. Sería un problema si aquella muchacha de cabellos rojos seguía pegada al sujeto en el momento en que Sesshomaru intentara hablarle. Frunció el ceño levemente ante sus pensamientos por tener que ser él el que tuviera que interactuar con alguien y también por tener que deshacerse de la molesta humana si quería hacerlo, pero no había más remedio.

Caminó entre los invitados con su acostumbrado semblante frío y pudo notar sobre él miradas de molestas féminas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Como siempre, él las ignoró. Sin embargo, durante su trayecto, hubo una joven que le llamó la atención, y si bien esa humana tenía sus ojos posados sobre él, esta joven no lo miraba con la misma fascinación por su apariencia que todas las demás, esta tenía la mirada diferente, ella lo miraba con curiosidad y un brillo especial en los ojos, y en su rostro una leve sonrisa se hacía presente. Sesshomaru sintió una ligera curiosidad hacia esa humana de ojos carmesí y cabellos negros por tener algo diferente del resto de las chicas, pero eso fue todo, su mirada sobre la de ojos escarlata había sido fugaz, y luego de eso, la había olvidado completamente para solamente concentraba en llegar a su destino.

Aún faltaban varios metros por llegar, pero su mirada que podía lograr escudriñar entre la oscuridad y la distancia, veía claramente lo que pasaba en aquella mesa donde el varón comía mientras la humana de hebras rojas le hablaba. Lo que podía columbrar en esos momentos era que aquel sujeto había cesado de comer de repente su rostro se tornaba serio. Sesshomaru sonrió con suficiencia ante la expresión que le había provocado su presencia aproximarse.

Esa muchacha de ojos verdes que no soltaba su brazo no paraba de hablarle. En cuanto la había visto aproximársele pudo notar que tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos a los de Kagome, probablemente sería algún pariente suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegò al lugar con Goten, Gokù procuró ayudar lo más que podía en cuanto a la decoración de la fiesta que estaba destinada a cierto horario. Él había visto còmo todos se apresuraban a limpiar el lugar, hacer pruebas de sonido, verificar la clase de música que pondrían y también acomodar la vajilla sobre los inmaculados y elegantes manteles. Èl trató de ayudar lo más que pudo haciendo de todo un poco, pero siempre lo mandaban a hacer otra cosa debido a que no era bueno en ninguna de ellas. Había un sujeto que le había llamado la atención y èste era un adolescente de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. Ese muchacho parecía ser el más preocupado en que todo estuviera perfecto y había escuchado a uno de sus amigos llamarlo con el nombre de "Inuyasha" ¿De dònde conocía ese nombre? ¿Sería algún guerrero con el que había peleado antes? Si hubiera sido así él lo recordaría así que descartó la posibilidad rápidamente, y luego de buscar en sus remembranzas logró identificarlo, sin duda no lo había visto, pero sì había escuchado su nombre. Èl era el rival de su hijo por el corazón de Kagome. A simple vista el joven parecía ser una buena persona, pero eso no había sido lo que más le había llamado la atención. Aquel muchacho tenía un aura extraña, podría decirse que era parecida a la de sus hijos, y parecía tener un poder oculto, y también pudo ver que había algo que impedía que lo sacara a la luz.

¿Qué sería?

Inuyasha era el único que le había llamado la atención que estaba a su vista, pero Gokù sabía perfectamente que había otros dos sujetos en la mansión con un ki realmente poderoso. Aún no los había visto, pero sin duda eran de gran poder y eso lo hizo sonreír de la emoción al pensar que podía conocerlos y pedirles que lucharan contra él.

Para cuando todos los invitados habían llegado, el estòmago de Gokù pedía a gritos que le dejaran ingerir alimentos, por lo cual, se había acercado a la cocina, pero el chef lo había sacado de ahí amenazándolo con un mazo de cocina. Con su estòmago sufriendo, no le había quedado otra opción que esperar a que sirvieran la comida, y mientras lo hacía, no supo en que momento se le había aparecido, pero de pronto una joven de cabellos rojos que apenas estaría saliendo de la adolescencia, se le había pegado. ¿Por qué sería? Al parecer, él le había caído bien porque realmente no se le quitaba de encima y lo seguía a donde sea que caminase.

No fue hasta que las luces de la mansión se habían apagado que la fémina recién se le había despegado al mismo tiempo que le decía que ya faltaba poco para que Kagome apareciera y ahí fue cuando se alejó de él. De pronto, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio y realmente oscuro, tanto, que él no podía ver por dònde iba y es por eso que se había chocado con varias cosas. Pocos minutos después, vio còmo las luces se habían prendido de repente al mismo tiempo que gritaban la palabra "sorpresa" al unísono. Eso solo quería decir una cosa:

Kagome finalmente había llegado.

Los invitados que querían saludarla habían sido muchos, por lo cual, tuvo que esperar su turno pacientemente. Realmente habían muchos que la querían, ella era una adolescente muy amada, pero eran tantos los que se quedaban hablándole y felicitándola por su día especial que al final Gokù tuvo que sentarse a un lado para esperar que la gente dejara de rodearla. No obstante, mientras esperaba, vio como los mozos empezaban a traer la comida. Acto seguido, él empezó a comer de manera famélica por no haber comido durante todo el día. Luego de unos minutos de haber empezado, aquella muchacha de ojos verdes se le había acercado de repente y esta vez se le había presentado con el nombre de Ayame y le había pedido una cita, algo que primero lo había mantenido pensante por unos instantes para recordar su concepto, y en cuanto lo hizo, se emocionó al pensar que ella quisiera pelear con él, pero la verdad era que no sentía ningún ki poderoso en ella así que pensó en otra cosa que ambos pudieran disfrutar, pues esa joven parecía ser de buen corazón, por lo cual, el había sugerido que comieran juntos, y al parecer, a ella también le gustaba la idea. Después de eso, Gokù no le prestó demasiada atención debido a que estaba más concentrado en saciar su estomago que aún no paraba de reclamarle alimento. No obstante, de repente, sintió que un poderoso ki se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Eso le hizo parar de comer y ponerse alerta al mismo tiempo que la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a uno serio. La presencia de ese ki era uno de los que había sentido antes, solo que estaba vez era muy evidente que se dirigía hacia él.

Para fortuna de Gokù, Ayame pareció alterarse al ver a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules acercársele, ella lo había nombrado como "Koga" y al notar que èste se dirigía hacia ella con expresión severa, la de cabellos rojos lo soltó rápidamente del brazo y se alejó.

Finalmente ahí estaba, ese individuo de ojos dorados y mirada gélida se presentaba ante él con el rostro impasible y semblante imponente. Estaba claro que ese sujeto no podía ser humano. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenía un gran parecido con Inuyasha.

¿Quién sería?

Sesshomaru se hallaba frente al ser que había llamado su atención. Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía de cerca no parecía ser el tipo de individuo portador de un gran poder, de hecho, tan solo parecía un sujeto cualquiera y de mente simple. ¿Ese era el ser más poderoso que jamás hubiera visto? ¿Ese era el varón por el cual Kagome tenía fuertes sentimientos? Él realmente no parecía un individuo por el cual valiera la pena ocupar su tiempo, pero no había duda que poseía un gran poder espiritual.

—¡Hola! —saludò Gokù con una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se quedó por unos instantes analizándolo, realmente ese no era un buen lugar para hablar, pero él no tenía la más mìnima intención de volver a verlo más que en esa ocasión.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Gokù parpadeò.

—"¿Qué soy?" —repitiò—¿Te interesa saber? —inquirió.

Sesshomaru no contestó, y Gokù sabía que no lo haría, por lo cual, solo se limitó a contestar.

m

—Soy un Sayajìn —reveló, haciendo una leve pausa para luego continuar —Dime, ¿Què eres de Inuyasha? Percibo una similitud entre ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo él y tú son muy diferentes, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías decirme cual es la diferencia?

El de mirada gélida lo miró con fijeza por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—El parecido que tengo con ese ser tan inferior puede que sea similar al que tú tienes con aquel niño y aquel varón que es amigo de Kagome.

Gokù ampliò màs su sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Me imaginaba algo así —constató.

Desde el momento en que lo había visto, Sesshomaru no había parado de analizar a ese ser tan peculiar, y pudo comprobar que si bien era alguien con un poder que podría ser una amenaza incluso para él y su padre, se dio cuenta que era un individuo que no tenía intensiones de causar problemas ni tampoco de causarle daño a Kagome, al menos no de manera consciente, ya que, al parecer, ese sujeto tan simple y mentecato no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en ella.

—Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que hacerte cargo de lo que provocas en ella —sentenció luego de un largo silencio.

—¿Eh? —musitó Gokù confundido por aquellas palabras que sin duda estaban fuera de contexto —¿De què hablas? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sesshomaru simplemente se lo quedó mirando unos instantes más con su acostumbrada expresión impasible sin decir más nada, y luego, le dio la espalda para marcharse pues él ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—¿Ya te vas? ¡Oye espera! Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte —anunció Gokù.

El de mirada gélida se detuvo pero no volvió a darse la vuelta para verlo, tan solo esperó a que el Sayajìn preguntara lo que tuviera que preguntarle.

—Tú eres un sujeto muy poderoso ¿No te gustaría tener una pelea conmigo algún día? –inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru ni se molestó en contestar, solamente se limitó a seguir su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome aún parecía estar sumergida en los vestigios de lo que había sido un gran impacto en su mente y su alma, solo que ahora era más que consiente de lo que Inuyasha y Gohan acababan de decirle.

—Te amo —declaró nuevamente reafirmando su palabras sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni soltar su cálida mano —Te he amado casi desde el mismo momento en que te conocí —continuó.

—P-Pero… y-yo… —balbuceó aún en un estado de incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —le reclamó Inuyasha a Gohan más que molesto.

—Vine por Kagome —finalmente le dirigió la palabra al de ojos dorados de manera seria y dispuesto a todo por la fémina.

Inuyasha apretó ambos puños con fuerza y frunció el seño.

—¡Pues yo estaba con ella antes! —exclamó —¡Yo soy el que más la ama, la he amado desde antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida así que no tienes derecho a interponerte!

—Yo acepto el hecho de que aparecí después que tú en su vida —comenzó a hablar otra vez. Esta vez soltándole la mano a Kagome y acercándose al de cabellos plateados para hacerle frente —Sin embargo, no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que tú la amas más que yo, pues no sabes lo que yo siento. Además se supone que para ese tiempo tú estabas enamorado de esa mujer llamada Kikyo, así que no tienes por qué reclamarme nada —alegó.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —vociferó enojado —Kagome… —suavizó su voz al dirigirse a ella quien tan solo observaba la situación con expresión de confusión —es a ti a quien amo, no hay nadie más, yo nunca amé a Kikyo, en realidad era a ti a quien siempre amé, solo que fui muy estúpido para darme cuenta… yo… —hizo una pausa nuevamente mientras se perdía en la mirada de la fémina.

—Inu… yasha… —musitó Kagome perdiéndose también en su mirada.

Al ver la escena, Gohan sintió que estaba perdiendo contra el de ojos dorados, pero no se doblegó ante eso.

—Kagome —la llamó Gohan.

Kagome viró su mirada hacia su amigo de cabellos negros.

—Si tú me aceptaras juro que haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz —La miró fijamente con los ojos refulgentes de esperanza y amor —entonces… ¿Me aceptarías?

Kagome solo se lo quedó mirando. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Gohan exactamente? ¿Por qué no sentía las mismas cosquillas o la misma emoción que la mayoría de las veces que entrenaban? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? ¿Por qué no era capaz de elegir?

Se quedó pensativa tan solo un instante mientras Gohan esperaba una respuesta, pero Kagome se sintió triste al no poder darle una contestaciòn que fuera segura, y lo peor no era eso, sino que había otra cosa: sus sentimientos. Ella sin duda sentía algo especial por èl, pero… ¿en verdad era amor?

—¡Ya basta! —espetó Inuyasha de repente intentando callar a Gohan —Kagome… escucha, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace casi tres años, el amor y la devoción que siento hacia ti son mucho más grandes de lo que cualquiera pueda sentir. Por favor… elígeme… —pidió con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor.

Ambas miradas estaban fijas sobre ella, y Kagome sintió que no podía lidiar con esa situación, ella los quería a ambos solo que no sentía el mismo amor por cada uno y eso era lo que la confundía. El amor que sentía por el de cabellos plateados era muy diferente y sin duda más intenso que lo que sentía por Gohan, y ahora que se le habían declarado, más allá de sus verdaderos sentimientos que no estaban del todo claros ni siquiera para ella, no podía elegir a ninguno.

— **Además de que no me gustaría herir a ninguno de los dos, también esta el hecho de que el tipo de amor que siento por cada uno es muy diferente, sin mencionar que están a distintos niveles… tal vez… si mi amor por Gohan e Inuyasha fuese el mismo no me costaría tanto elegir ya que al menos estaría segura de que amo más a uno que al otro… sin embargo… no es el caso…. Hay algo… yo sé que hay algo importante que ignoro respecto a mis sentimientos. ¿Qué es? Y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer en esta situación?**

Sango sabía que probablemente ninguno de los tres la habían notado a pesar de que ella estaba tan cerca, pues los tres estaban tan enfrascados en esa delicada sitaciòn que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que habían llamado la atención de las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor los cuales en esos momentos posaban sus ojos sobre ellos, especialmente por las vociferaciones de Inuyasha hacia Gohan.

Había mucha tensión, Inuyasha y Gohan mantenían sus ojos puestos sobre su mejor amiga, y Sango sabía perfectamente que ese instante era uno de los más difíciles para Kagome. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Intervenir? ¿Debía hacerlo? Pero… ¿Eso no sería entrometerse entre los tres? Tal vez debía tratar de ayudar a su amiga, pero si lo hacía solo retrazaría su elección y la castaña consideraba eso algo malo para la felicidad de su amiga y más sabiendo que si ella no elegía pronto, no tardaría en darse cuenta del rival anónimo que competía por su corazón sin siquiera saberlo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo había acabado toda esa situación de una forma tan retorcida e impensable? Simplemente no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué justo de aquel señor? ¿Cómo es que su amiga de la infancia había terminado entregándole todo a ese Sayajìn de manera inconsciente?

 _Justo de quien la trataba como a una niña y jamás podría sentir nada por ella…_

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de ver còmo el silencio tomaba control sobre su amiga, decidió que a pesar de que no le parecía la mejor de sus ideas, debía intervenir para ayudarla. Empero, cuando iba a hacerlo, vio como ella parecía salir de repente de sus pensamientos y miraba a Inuyasha y a Gohan con una mirada que la sorprendió de sobremanera, era una mirada fuerte, determinada y sin un ápice de duda, y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

Kagome había tomado una decisión.

—Escuchen —comenzó a hablar sin presentar ninguna duda en sus palabras –No puedo elegir, yo… —apretó los puños como si tomara más fuerzas para continuar con su dicción —Los quiero a ambos… Sin embargo, aún no estoy segura de a quièn amo, así que no puedo tomar una decisión en estos momentos. Lo lamento —concluyó.

—Kagome… —susurraron Inuyasha y Gohan al unísono.

Inuyasha y Gohan habían quedado desconcertados por la respuesta de Kagome, al decir verdad, ambos habían estado tratando de prepararse para el peor de los casos, y ese hubiera sido que ella eligiera al otro, pero aún así, cada uno hubiera tratado de seguir luchando por ella. No obstante, su respuesta los había sorprendido, pero también la comprendían perfectamente, por lo cual, se limitaron a sonreír y a dejarla sola con Sango que la habían visto mirar toda la situación desde el principio, pues sabían que Kagome querría tratar de pensar un poco para luego intentar disfrutar su fiesta la cual aún no terminaba. Ni Inuyasha ni Gohan, habían tenido la intensión provocarle tal tensión, pero ninguno de los dos pudo seguir manteniendo lo que llevaban adentro por más tiempo, y ahora que la de cabellos negros sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, solo quedaba esperar a que ella decidiera, y eso solo significaba que debían seguir luchando entre si por conseguir su corazón.

Sango vio como sus dos amigos se alejaban de Kagome en direcciones opuestas, y pensó que ese era el momento de acercarse a su amiga quien aún parecía conmocionada. Como ninguno de los dos se hallaban cerca, la castaña intentó a hablar con ella, algo que al principio no pudo lograr debido a que su miraba denotaba una tristeza de la cual no podía salir. Sin embargo, luego la vio sonreír, y a pesar de que se notaba que era una sonrisa forzaba, también sabía que Kagome hacía lo mejor para estar bien y no dejarse afectar por sus aflicciones.

Se hallaba triste, confundida y perdida, perdida en un mar oscuro de sentimientos que la acongojaban, pero que también se sentía molesta consigo misma ¿Cómo había acabado de esa manera? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Tanto esfuerzo que les había tomado a sus seres queridos realizar esa hermosa fiesta, especialmente a él… a Inuyasha…

Kagome había permanecido un buen rato sin moverse con la mirada clavada hacia la oscuridad mezclada con tenues laceres de colores que de vez en cuando chocaban contra su rostro. Podía oír la voz de Sango preguntándole si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, o si tal vez deseaba hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido momentos atrás, pero Kagome siguió sumergida en su mundo intentando desesperadamente encontrar aquello que ignoraba, aquello que era lo que la hacía sentir de esa forma. Nunca imaginó conocerse tan poco ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía?

El sueño que hasta hace poco solo se le presentaba en las noches mientras dormía, ahora también lo hacía de día en varias ocasiones como resultado de su enorme deseo por saber quièn era él. No obstante, no importaba cuànto se esforzara, aquella silueta permanecía en su cabeza tan inalcanzable como siempre negándose a revelarle su identidad por más que ella le implorara dejarle ver su rostro, pero este simplemente permanecía en la oscuridad sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras ella trataba de discernirlo entre la opacidad que lo cubría. Él tan solo sonreía. Kagome no lo veía realmente, pero estaba segura de que lo hacía, y si bien ese gesto no visible era fuente de tranquilidad y una retorcida beatitud para ella, también era una fuente de profundo escarnio por el temor que sentía de no poder ver nunca el rostro de quien era portador de sus más profundos sentimientos.

La de cabellos negros había permanecido enfrascada en sus elucubraciones por un largo rato hasta que la voz de Sango penetró en ella. ¿Cómo podía haber estado ignorándola cuando ella solamente estaba preocupada por ella? Que mala amiga era. La castaña siempre la había ayudado en todo desde que eran infantes. ¿Esa era su forma de pagarle? Pues claro que no, se suponía que estaba en una fiesta, su fiesta, por lo cual, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle y mostrar su mejor expresión. Kagome sabía que Sango no estaría del todo convencida de su bienestar con ese gesto forzado y repentino, pero al menos eso le diría que ella estaba lo suficientemente bien como para intentarlo, y de hecho, así era, la fémina hacía todo lo posible para olvidar aquello que le era incognoscible de sì misma y tratar de disfrutar de esa noche.

Una vez que la había visto mejor, Sango se sintió más aliviada y le dijo a Kagome que ella iría por un par de limonadas para refrescarse, a lo cual la de cabellos negros asintió para luego decirle que la estaría esperando en una de las mesas del fondo. Mientras caminaba, disminuyó un poco aquella sonrisa forzada, y cesó de caminar, sentía dolor en sus pies por haber bailado con Inuyasha por varios minutos, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones. Lo sentía por su mejor amiga pero por más que fueran zapatos lindos, no pretendía volver a usarlos por mucho tiempo.

Kagome intentó volver a caminar pero sus pies dolían tanto que al dar otro paso perdió el equilibrio rápidamente y sintió como la gravedad hacía su efecto sobre ella atrayéndola de manera inexorable. Sin embargo, nunca tocó el suelo, pero sì sintió que algo la sostenía del brazo. Seguramente alguien la había tomado antes de impactar contra el suelo, pero no podía ver a esa persona porque tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al pensar que lo que se aproximaba para ella sería un golpe que probablemente la habría dejado con algún gran moretón. Empero, en ese momento el dolor físico que no había sido no era el centro de sus pensamientos, lo que la anegaba en ese instante era el profundo deseo de saber por què en cuando sintió la mano de ese alguien rodear de su brazo sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica sacudir sus entrañas al mismo tiempo que aquella fuerte y extraña sensación se manifestaba en su piel al aterirse por aquel simple contacto.

Kagome sintió como aquella mano la atraía hacia el lado contrario a donde había estado destinada a impactar en un acto de lo que parecía no ser ningún esfuerzo para aquella persona ya que manejaba el cuerpo de la fémina de manera delicada como si se tratara de una flor la cual trataba de no romper. Al sentir de nuevo còmo sus pies cargaban con su cuerpo, èsta volvió a padecer aquel dolor punzante, lo cual, quien aún la tenía agarrada del brazo, había notado perfectamente, y es por eso que ese alguien decidió cargarla entre sus brazos. Kagome sin duda se sentía rara ante esa acción, pero extrañamente no se resistió ni tuvo alguna objeción, de hecho, esta vez, al sentir los fuertes brazos de ese individuo, miles de sensaciones que hacían que su alma vibrara la habían embargado.

Cuando finalmente viró su mirada hacia quien de pronto había decidido caminar con ella en brazos sin aún decir palabra alguna, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de manera desmesurada al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y sentía su corazón acelerarse, pues estaba demasiado cerca de él de lo que jamás lo hubiera estado antes.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Ok, ¿y ahora còmo seguirà todo? :D**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la pròxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—S-Se-Señor Gokú… —balbuceó nerviosa y con el rostro escarlata.

Gokú, quien tenía la mirada al frente, viró su mirada hacia Kagome y sus labios formaron una sonrisa radiante que hizo que a la fémina en sus brazos le saliera vapor de la cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con un tono afable.

Y de pronto, ella sintió cosquillas en el vientre y fue como si hubiera logrado encontrar lo que había estado buscando con tanta devoción. Había esperado lo que para Kagome parecía la eternidad misma por oír esas palabras. Eso le hizo comprender realmente cuánto había necesitado que _él_ las dijera. Y aún así, ella seguía preguntándose el porqué. Felicitaciones no le faltaron en ese día de su cumpleaños por parte de sus seres queridos. Entonces, ¿por qué había sido tan vital que el señor Gokú le deseara feliz cumpleaños? Kagome tan solo escuchó esos dos simples vocablos sin ningún adorno de hermosas palabras. Tan solo lo básico, lo ínfimo, simple y preciso, sin nada más.

¿Por qué su alma había sucumbido ante la dicción de ese señor?

Kagome anhelaba saberlo.

(¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Acepta de una vez lo que sientes!)

Intentó contestarle, pero tan solo se quedó viéndolo medio atontada mientras trataba de que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sonidos nuevamente.

—¿Eh? M-muchas g-gracias… —logró decir al fin.

Gokú sintió cierta incomodidad en la joven, lo cual lo desconcertó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Kagome continuó viendo el rostro del señor Gokú el cual estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? En ese momento, maldecía su voz por traicionarla. ¿Tan nerviosa le ponía que un varón la cargara en sus brazos? Probablemente. Nunca nadie la había tomado de esa manera desde que era pequeña, y las últimas personas que lo habían hecho fueron su madre y su padre, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Seguramente, eso explicaría las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ella. Exacto. Eso debía ser, no había otra explicación, más bien, no podía haber otra explicación, al menos no que ella pudiera vislumbrar en esos instantes.

Tan solo se sentía avergonzada...

¿En verdad era así?

(No. No es así, deja de engañarte a tí misma)

—S-sí… —respondió en un hilo de voz.

(Cobarde... Así es, sigue engañándote, sigue haciéndolo…)

— **¿Qué diablos me esta pasando? No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga deseos de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué de reír? ¿Por qué de llorar?**

—¿Quieres que te baje? Discúlpame por tomarte así de repente, es que me di cuenta que no podías caminar bien porque casí te caías, así que pensé en llevarte hasta un asiento, pero la verdad no veo alguno por aquí —Rió divertido —Todo esta oscuro y hay muchas parejas bailando, quizás es por eso que no logro ver nada —volvió a reír alegremente —¿Quieres que te baje? —volvió a preguntar.

—S-sí… —contentó la de cabellos oscuros.

(Qué hipócrita eres. No quieres que lo haga. ¿Hasta cuando admitirás que lo deseas?)

—¿Estás segura? ¿Podrás caminar? —inquirió a la vez que le clavaba aquella mirada inocente en ella.

Kagome sintió una descarga electrica en todo su cuerpo.

— **¿Por qué su mirada me turba tanto? ¡Por supuesto que puedo caminar! No hay necesidad de que me cargue. ¿Tanto me cuesta hablar y decir que puedo caminar sola? ¡Parezco retrazada!** **—** **se regañaba a si misma.**

Gokú le sostuvo la mirada, esperando la respuesta de Kagome mientras continuaba caminando. No podía evitar pensar que la joven se comportaba extraño.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó deteniendo su caminar para prestarle un poco más de atención, puesto que cada vez que la fémina hablaba, el sonido de su voz era muy tenue, a lo que él pensó que se debía a la música y el murmullo.

Kagome continuó mirándolo, realmente estaba muy cerca, pero eso no era lo único que la turbaba, sino que también estaba el hecho de que su cabeza estaba pegada su pecho y, a pesar del ruido que había a su alrededor, podía oír el corazón del Sayajín latir en un sonido tranquilo y sereno, un sonido que, si bien le provocaba turbación, también la reconfortaba y la llenaba de beatitud.

Él siguió esperando una respuesta. Sentía que ella quería hablar pero que por alguna razón no podía. Lo más probable es que se sintiera mal. Tal vez por algo que había comido.

—No te preocupes, seguiré cargándote hasta encontrar un asiento así te relajas un poco —manifestó con una sonrisa.

Kagome no pudo sentirse más abochornada.

(¡Eres patética!)

Gokú continuó caminando hasta que al fin halló las mesas y los asientos, todos estos estaban vacíos debido que las personas se encontraban en la pista de baile, divirtiéndose, riendo y hablando sin parar.

Durante el transcurso de la caminata que hacía el varón, Kagome se reconfortó oyendo los latidos de el señor Gokú y, por un momento, deseó quedarse así para siempre. ¿Para siempre? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Él probablemente tenía la edad que su padre tendría en ese momento, quizás un poco menos, o eso creía. ¿Cuántos años tenía el señor Goku exactamente? La verdad es que nunca había tenido tanto interés en saberlo. ¿Sería mucho mayor que ella? ¡Pero qué tonta! Por supuesto que era mucho mayor que ella, pero a pesar de eso, el tiempo para los Sayajíns era muy lento a comparación de lo que lo era para los humanos. Seguramente él le doblaba la edad como mínimo, después de todo, él era el padre de su amigo. Kagome sintió una pequeña molestia al pensar en eso, suponía que las sensaciones que él le provocaba se debían a que anhelaba haber tenido a su progenitor aunque sea más tiempo con ella, disfrutar de su presencia y tener las típicas charlas padre e hija. Esa podría ser otra posible explicación a lo que sentía...

¿verdad?

(Niégate a la verdad, sigue negándolo y sigue sufriendo por tu propia estulticia.)

Puso a Kagome de la forma más delicada que pudo sobre uno de los asientos junto a una mesa, ya que sabía que si no medía su fuerza era capaz de lastimarla como solía hacerlo con Milk.

—Creo que lo mejor es que descanses aquí un momento, ¿no crees? —empezó a hablar nuevamente Gokú mientras se sentaba en el asiento de al lado.

—Gracias… —logró decir al fin una vez apartada de los brazos del varón.

Gokú rió y se alegró de oírla hablar.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que te duele?

—S-Son mis pies…

—¿Tus pies? —parpadeó un par de veces —¿Por qué? ¿Te volviste a lastimar en el entrenamiento? —inquirió.

—N-No, son mis tacones… No estoy acostumbrada a ellos.

—¿Tacones? ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome sintió una gotita en su sien al escuchar sus preguntas, pero luego rió divertida, pues esa inocencia era uno de los factores que le gustaba de él.

—Son mis zapatos —respondió con una sonrisa más relajada.

—¿Tus zapatos? Déjame ver… —viró su mirada hacia los pies de Kagome pero la oscuridad no le dejó verlos —No logro ver nada –Intentó agacharse pero la oscuridad seguía siendo mucha —¡Ya sé!

Él extendió sus brazos y tomó uno de los tobillos de Kagome para acercarlo más a sí mismo y poder visualizar mejor uno de sus zapatos. Ante esta repentina acción, Kagome sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su vientre al sentir la mano del señor Gokú rodear su tobillo.

—¿Q-Qué…? —Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín repentino —¿Q-Qué está haciendo?

—¿Mhm? Pues quería saber por qué te hacían doler tanto esos zapatos –rió divertido –Y ahora lo entiendo. Le he visto esta clase de zapatos muchas veces a Bulma, yo nunca me los pondría porque me sería muy difícil entrenar con ellos.

Kagome rió divertida.

—Los tacones son solo para mujeres —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? —Se rascó la cabeza a la vez que alzó una ceja –Bueno no importa —Rió nuevamente —¿Y por qué no te los quitas?

—Es que… no tengo otro par de zapatos para ponerme, podría pedirle un par a la señora Izayoi pero no quiero ser una molestia —manifestó.

—Pues entonces puedes caminar sin zapatos —sugirió.

—¿Sin zapatos? Pero… —se quedó en silencio mientras miraba sus pies.

—¿Acaso tienes frío?

—N-No es eso, es que aún si soy la cumpleañera se vería extraño que caminara descalza, de hecho, se vería más extraño por serlo.

—¿Mhm? ¿Por qué? —Parpadeó un par de veces esperando a que Kagome le respondiera.

Miró al señor Gokú desconcertada por sus prguntas, especialmente porque no sabía cómo contestarlas: "¿Por qué?" ¿No era lógico? Caminar con los pies desnudos en tu propia fiesta no se vería bien, o eso es lo que Kagome había pensado al principio. "¿Por qué?" esos vocablos continuaron rondando por su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Por qué se vería mal? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿No era ella la que no pensaba lógicamente? Exacto. El señor Gokú parecía hacer preguntas ingenuas y hasta tontas, pero la verdad es que tenía razón ¿Qué había de malo en caminar de esa forma?

Nada.

Cuando Kagome había empezado su primer año en Shikon no Tama, solía vestirse con lo primero que encontraba en su armario, y eso muchas veces la llevaba a usar atuendos que, según los demás, no combinaban para nada, pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que algunas de sus compañeras de ese entonces la empezaron a llamar "la mal vestida" y en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que las apariencias eran importantes, o al menos para el resto del mundo. De a poco fue aprendiendo como vestirse para sobrevivir a las burlas, no era como si le importara demasiado realmente, de hecho Kagome sabía que muchos de los que se burlaban de ella, alguna vez habían estado en su lugar, pero su mejor amiga Sango insistía en que si quería que la dejaran de molestar, debía aunque sea tratar de vestirse de manera "neutra" ¿neutra? ¿Y eso que significaba? Luego lo entendió, vestirse de manera neutra era usar ropa que fuera simple, o sea, que no fuera ridícula ni tampoco muy llamativa, por lo cual, ella así lo hizo.

Cuando todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, la fémina entendió que las preguntas del señor Gokú no eran tontas ni ingenuas, de hecho, eran perfectamente lógicas ¿Por qué debía caminar con zapatos que no solo le incomodaban sino que también le dolían? ¿Por las apariencias? ¿Para que nadie la mirara con extrañeza? ¿Por qué? Y lo que era más… ¿Por qué la mirarían de esa forma? ¿Por no usar zapatos? ¿Por qué no era normal no usarlos? La palabra normal muchas veces la había fastidiado, las personas catalogaban de normal a muchas cosas. Si ven a alguien caminando por las calles, o como en su caso, en una fiesta descalza, quizá la mirarían raro, tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero si lo harían, por consiguiente si ella en ese momento se sacara los tacones y empezara a caminar sin ellos no sería "normal" pero el ver a una persona fumando si lo sería, eso era lo que odiaba de esa palabra: normal significa algo común, frecuente o lo que no produce extrañeza, algo muy diferente del significado que acarreaba lo bueno o lo malo. Fumar es malo, pero es normal que la gente lo haga, así que las personas no se alteran ante eso. Sin embargo, si se alteran si uno combina colores que catalogan de inapropiado en la forma de vestir ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Era malo para la salud? ¿Alguien moriría desangrado de los ojos? ¿Qué tan lógico era eso? No lo era. La palabra correcta para muchas cosas normales era…

RIDíCULO.

—¿Sabe qué…? —empezó a hablar con una sonrisa —Usted tiene razón. No tiene sentido que use algo que me hace sentir dolor… —concluyó mientras intentaba desabrocharse los tacones —Diablos la hebilla esta atoraba —declaró mientras seguía intentando sacarse el tacón de su pie derecho.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera negarse sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de sobremanera al sentir sus manos sobre las suyas intentando ayudarla. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez más rápido mientras su rostro se ponía escarlata y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Realmente el señor Gokú le provocaba cosas que nunca nadie le había provocado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era aquello que hacía que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no podía hablar?

(¡Admite lo que sientes! ¡Admite tus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Admítelos y enfréntalos!)

Gokú intentó ayudar a Kagome con el incómodo calzado, por alguna razón las manos de Kagome habían dejado de forcejear contra la hebilla de este pero en ese instante no le prestó mucha atención, y en vez de eso, aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria y terminó arrancando los tirantes del zapato.

—¡Ay no! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento mucho! –Se apresuró a disculparse creyendo que se enojaría con él como solía hacerlo Milk por ser tan torpe.

— **¿Eh? No, n-no...**

Nuevamente tenía problemas para hablar y se odiaba por eso porque el señor Gokú parecía lamentar mucho el haber roto uno de sus zapatos, pero a ella no le importaba, quizás Sango después le reclamaría pero luego se preocuparía por eso. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era lo que el contacto físico con el varón le provocaba.

—N-No, n-no se preocupe… —finalmente contestó —estos zapatos me hacían daño de todas formas –dijo amablemente.

—¿Mhm? ¿No vas a regañarme? —la miró desconcertado.

—¿Regañarlo? Por supuesto que no, usted no tuvo la culpa, no lo hizo apropósito —le sonrió.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Que bien, ya creía que lo harías —Rió divertido mientras se sobaba la nuca con su mano derecha —Por cierto, no te preocupes, te compraré otro par —anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se puso aún más roja al escucharlo.

—¿Comprarme otro par? N-No… no tiene porque molestarse… de todas maneras no me gusta usar tacones.

—No importa, no te compraré tacones, te compraré unos zapatos normales que te resulten cómodos. Pero… —hizo una pequeña pausa pensativo —Tengo que juntar dinero para eso, así que tardaré un poco en comprarlos.

—¿Q-Qué? No, escuche no necesito que lo haga yo est—

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó de pronto Gokú interrumpiéndola.

De repente, Kagome quedó en silencio nuevamente mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de perplejidad y atontamiento. ¿Qué era lo que le había preguntado? ¿Bailar? ¿Ella? ¿Con él? Ciertamente el bailar con él ya no era nada con lo que ya había experimentado. Primero había sido cargada por él y luego sus manos habían hecho contacto, así es, bailar no debería ser nada, o al menos no debería seguir alterándola tanto, pero ese no era el caso, sentía que si volvía a tener algún contacto de ese tipo con él se moriría ahí mismo.

—¿B-Bailar…?

—Así es.

—¿C-Con… usted…? —preguntó como si aún no pudiera dar por sentado su proposición.

—¿Mhm? ¿Y con quién más? —Rió divertido.

Kagome lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo tanto? Por un lado quería aceptar, pero por el otro… ¿no? Solo era un baile. Era natural que los invitados quisieran bailar con ella, de hecho, antes de que Inuyasha le pidiera bailar, Kagome ya lo había hecho con algunos de sus amigos y ella se había sentido realmente feliz. ¿Cuál era la diferencia con que el señor Gokú lo hiciera? Se sentía tan confundida, pero por sobretodo sentía… ¿miedo? ¿De qué?

(¡Acéptalo! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Acéptalo!)

—¿Mmm? ¿Sabes? Si aún te duelen los pies o no tienes ganas solo tienes que decirlo —anunció de manera afable.

Gokú continuó mirando a Kagome quien de nuevo se había quedado en silencio. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que la había encontrado en medio de la pista de baile apunto de caerse sentía que Kagome no era la misma, de hecho, ella no era la misma desde hace un tiempo, y no tenía nada que ver con el incremento de sus poderes o su estado físico, era algo más, ¿pero qué? Recordaba claramente que antes podía hablar con ella con más libertad, pero ahora parecía enmudecer de a ratos.

—Creo… —empezó a hablar en un hilo de voz.

—¿Eh? —dijo Goku.

—Yo… no…

Justo en ese momento, una canción con más ritmo y que parecía tener más volumen comenzó, y eso hizo que Gokú no pudiera escuchar bien los balbuceos de Kagome, por lo cual, se acercó más a ella haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a poca distancia, pero en ese instante, él dejó de ver los labios de la fémina moverse, lo cual significaba que ya no estaba hablando. De pronto, ella parecía perpleja, y el podía ver cómo los ojos se le abrían de par a par. Realmente no entendía lo que le pasaba a la joven. Solo pudo discernir, por la cercanía el rostro de Kagome completamente rojo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué otra vez? De nuevo lo tenía cerca, Kagome pensaba que ya no podría aguantar más esa situación. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ese señor? ¿Realmente era un amor que no había podido profesarlo hacia su progenitor?

(¡Tonta! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es!)

Ya no quería sentir aquello que la embargaba, ya ni siquiera le importaba descubrir por qué lo sentía, o saber que era o cual había sido la causa, ya nada de eso importaba, lo único que quería era que esos sentimientos se esfumaran. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo era? ¿Malo? No, no era eso, o quizá si lo era, quizá ambos. No estaba segura de nada, solo sabía que tenía miedo a lo que se estaba apoderando de ella, tenía miedo de disfrutarlo demasiado, tenía miedo de que esas sensaciones se convirtieran en algo que la hicieran tan dichosa que terminara siendo doloroso.

(¡Cobarde!)

El rostro del señor Gokú seguía muy cerca del suyo y sus ojos permanecieron mucho tiempo sobre las del varón perdidos, pero por un instante casi ínfimo y del cual ella no fue consiente, su mirada fue a parar a sus labios. Sin embargo, no llegó a contemplarlos demasiado ya que se sintió como si se hallara sin suelo firme nuevamente al sentir una de sus manos sobre su frente mientras la otra se ponía sobre la de él como si estuviera comparando sus temperaturas.

—Estas caliente —declaró Gokú de repente —Tienes un poco de fiebre. Además tienes las mejillas rojas.

—¿Ah? —musitó ella nuevamente.

—Mmmm… —hizo una pequeña pausa como pensativo —Deberías descansar en un lugar más apropiado.

—¿D-Descansar?

—¿Eh? —Quitó su mano sobre la frente de Kagome e intentó prestar atención sus palabras, pero se le dificultó debido a que ella alejó su rostro de manera rauda como si se tratara de un reflejo.

—Estoy bien —dijo —Mis pies también lo están... –trató de hablar lo más claro y fluido que su voz le permitió.

—¿Segura? Creo que te podrías enfermar.

— **Yo no estoy enferma, solo me siento avergonzada, pero no puedo decírselo porque mi dicción en estos momentos parece haberme abandonado por completo ¡Pero que tonta soy! ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que me sucede?!**

—E-Estoy bien… esta es mi fiesta, no quiero dejarla… —Intentó parecer lo más convincente posible.

—Entiendo —La miró con una sonrisa.

—Lamento no poder aceptar su oferta de bailar con usted —Habló nuevamente mientras se alejaba un poco más de él.

— **Si lo hiciera… no sé como me sentiría… yo ya no quiero…**

(Esas sensaciones nunca cesaran. Ya no puedes escapar… y lo sabes…)

—De acuerdo, entonces iré a traerte algo para beber, enseguida vuelvo.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, vio como el señor Gokú se levantaba de su asiento. ¡Pero que tonta era! Reaccionar de esa forma tan estulta por trivialidades, definitivamente no tenía remedio. De un momento a otro le vino a la mente alguien más… ¡Sango! ¡Claro! Con toda la situación que había pasado se había olvidado definitivamente de ella. ¿Qué no había ido por un par de limonadas? Ni siquiera habiéndolas fabricado hubiera provocado que ella tardara tanto. ¿A dónde se habría metido? Sin duda le hubiera gustado que apareciera mientras ella actuaba como una completa idiota frente al padre de su amigo, de esa forma, aunque sea no hubiera estado tan nerviosa.

—Oye Kagome… —la llamó con una sonrisa.

Kagome viró su mirada hacia la voz que la había llamado y ahí la vio...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente ese día había sido todo un remolino de emociones y de sucesos que Sango no se hubiera imaginado ni siquiera en sus más alocados sueños, y lo más sorprendente era que la castaña no solo había presenciado como todo esto le pasaba a su mejor amiga. Exacto. Era como si el universo no se hubiera conformado con que eso le sucediera a un humano ese mismo día en ese mismo lugar. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Bueno, la respuesta era muy simple: en esos momentos, Sango se encontraba cerca de una de la mesas de las bebidas más exóticas y los postres más deliciosos y extravagantes que jamás haya visto. Sin duda la familia Taisho era muy privilegiada de poder darse el lujo de contratar a los mejores chefs y reposteros de Ciudad Satán, pero eso no era lo que su mente elucubraba en esos instantes. Su mente se hallaba sorprendida, ya que, aunque sabía lo de los sentimientos que lo anegaban, no pensó que su amigo hubiera elegido precisamente ese día para decirle algo tan importante.

Como se lo había dicho a Kagome, la castaña había ido a buscar las bebidas para ambas, y se suponía que eso no sería algo que le tomara mucho tiempo. No obstante, cuando estaba por verter la bebida en las dos copas de cristal desde una jarra del mismo material, vio que su amigo Miroku se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa junto con Rin. Los tres hablaron durante un rato, después ella quiso regresar con Kagome ya que no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola en el estado en que se encontraba, pero ni Miroku ni Rin se lo habían permitido, y en vez de eso, su amigo dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle. En ese momento, Sango no entendía que podía ser tan importante que provocara que él se pusiera tan tenso, pero al parecer Rin si lo sabía porque tenía una sonrisa que exuberaba emoción y alegría. Sin embargo, ella no se quedó por mucho tiempo con ellos, y decidió irse no sin antes darle ánimos a Miroku para que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Sango definitivamente no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Decirle qué? Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su amigo el quien se hallaba en frente suyo sabía que hacerla enojar no era nada bueno.

Él procedió a hablar.

—Debo decirte algo… —declaró con los puños apretados.

—De eso me doy cuenta, date prisa que Kagome me espera. Con todo lo que le pasó hoy no quiero dejarla sola –sentenció.

—Yo… —hizo una pausa para tratar de elegir las palabras correctas.

—Ya dilo, no tengo todo el día –exigió con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Sal conmigo! —exclamó de repente como si se hubiera obligado a sacar sus palabras de un tirón.

Sango se quedó unos instantes mirando a Miroku sin decir nada. Su rostro se hallaba sorprendido, pero esa expresión no le duró mucho y de inmediato sacó a la luz sus vocablos.

—¿Eso era todo? —preguntó con los ojos entornados.

—¿Eh? —musitó desconcertado —¿No lo entiendes? Te estoy declarando mis sentimientos. —continuó hablando por si no había sido del todo claro.

—Lo sé, en verdad me sorprendes —reveló.

Miroku la quedó mirando largamente. ¿En verdad estaba sorprendida? No lo parecía, quizá por un instante si se lo pareció, pero le sorprendía lo rápido que aquella expresión se había esfumado de su rostro. Sango parecía muy relajada ante su declaración, era como si le hubiera dicho alguna trivialidad. ¿Acaso tan poco le importaba lo que él sentía por ella?

—De acuerdo —finalmente aceptó.

—¿Q-Qué…? —la miró como si no entendiera sus palabras.

—Acepto salir contigo —anunció.

—¿E-En serio? ¿Solo así?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no? —alzó una ceja.

—P-Pero… ¿T-Tú me amas? —inquirió con el rostro escarlata.

—¿Crees que si no lo hiciera aceptaría?

—Entonces… ¿En verdad…?

Sango suspiró con resignación como si estuviera envuelta en una situación en la cual no había otra opción más que hacer las cosas más explicitas para que estas fueran evidentes.

Tomó a Miroku del dobladillo de su camisa del cuello antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y atrajo su rostro al de ella para darle un tierno y calido beso que expresaba todos los sentimientos de amor que habían estado floreciendo en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Te amo. Te he amado incluso antes de que tú lo hicieras —reveló con una sonrisa para luego soltar su camisa que ahora se hallaba desalineada.

En ese momento, Miroku se sintió en las nubes y se quedó algo atontado por la repentina acción que había hecho la castaña y también por la increíble e inesperada revelación que sus palabras manifestaban.

—¿Eh…?

—¡No lo repetiré otra vez! Si estás sordo será mejor que te limpies las orejas —declaró con el rostro levemente ruborizado –Ahora soy tu novia, si me haces daño juro que la pagarás caro –conminó con el puño apretado frente a su rostro –Ahora me voy. Kagome me está esperando y ya me he tardado demasiado –concluyó mientras vertía rápidamente la limonada en las dos copas para luego irse.

Para ella, todo había sido lo suficientemente claro como para que Miroku lo entendiera. Sango siempre supo de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella, de hecho, ella sentía lo mismo casi desde que lo había conocido, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a tener sentimientos por ella simplemente había decidido callar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no es como si ella hubiera querido que Miroku fuera quien se le declarara primero. No. Ella no era la clase de chica que esperaba a que el varón diera el primer paso, es solo que cuando se había enamorado de él, pensaba que una relación entre los dos no resultaría y eso era por dos razones: la primera era que, al principio, él no la quería de manera romántica, y la segunda era que su mente no era lo suficientemente madura como para emparejarse con alguien (ya fuera con Miroku o con cualquiera), y aún cuando Sango se dio cuenta de que el de cabellos oscuros la amaba, tampoco quiso tener nada con él. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas lo había considerado. Sí. Ella estaba considerando declarársele, pero con el asunto de que tenía que ayudar a su madre a cuidar a su hermano cuando ella se fuera a trabajar, los exámenes y la situación de Kagome, su mente era todo un completo desastre. Era por eso que la declaración de Miroku la había sorprendido, nunca pensó que se animaría a revelarle sus sentimientos justo en ese momento, quizá Inuyasha lo había inspirado a hacerlo o quizá él ya había planeado hacerlo desde antes, no estaba segura, pero eso no importaba por ahora, luego tendría tiempo de sobra para indagar más a fondo sobre el tema. Lo que importaba en ese momento era que ella era oficialmente la novia de Miroku, y la verdad era que no podía sentirse más feliz. Sin duda agradecía que su situación no fuera tan complicada como la de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Debía ir enseguida a buscarla para no dejar que se deprimiera por la difícil decisión que tenía que tomar. Lo único que esperaba era que eligiera pronto a Inuyasha ya que Gohan en realidad nunca había estado dentro de la batalla por su corazón, la pregunta era… ¿cuánto tardaría Kagome en darse cuenta de eso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra vez esa sensación de malestar se apoderaba de ella y no podía entender por qué. ¿Por qué deseaba que su prima no hubiera venido? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto sus preguntas?

—Por fin me deshice de mi hermano. No sé porque se le da tanto por fastidiarme. ¿Sabes? Me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el salón cuando me vio con Gokú. Afortunadamente esta todo oscuro así que no me costó mucho perderlo de vista —río divertida.

—No olvides anteponer el vocativo "señor" antes de decir su nombre —manifestó con un deje de molestia el cual no pudo evitar profesar.

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Koga? Ni que fuera tan grande —volvió a reír ya que pensaba que su prima estaba bromeando.

—¡Hablo del señor Gokú! —exclamó de repente, pero luego se halló sorprendida al haberle hablado de manera tan ruda.

—¿Eh? —Ayame la miró confundida al darse cuenta que Kagome parecía molesta con ella —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo… nada. Lo lamento, es que me duele un poco los pies —mintió mirando para otro lado.

Ayame la miró con suspicacia.

—¿En serio es solo eso?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —dijo poco convencida —Y dime… ¿Por qué debería usar el vocativo "señor"? Él no parece ser demasiado mayor que nosotras.

—Pues lo es —aseguró —Por lo menos debe doblarme la edad.

—¡¿Eh?! —vociferó sorprendida —Eso es imposible, debe tener la edad de Koga, quizá dos o tres años más como mucho.

—Pues no es así.

Ayame comenzó a reír nuevamente pues pensó que Kagome seguía bromeando.

—Ok, de acuerdo —dijo siguiéndole la corriente —Por cierto… ¿Entonces no lo has visto?

—Ya dije que no —volvió a mentir.

—Entiendo, entonces iré a buscarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por irse, Ayame visualizó a distancia la forma de los cabellos de Gokú en forma de ocho protuberancias debido a que por un momento una de las luces de colores lo había iluminado y también porque su altura resaltaba entre la multitud de parejas bailando.

—¡Ya lo vi! —exclamó de repente con emoción —Iré a buscarlo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá después de tanto tiempo sola al fin consiga un novio —le dijo a Kagome guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente quedó estupefacta ante las palabras de su prima mientras la observaba irse en busca del señor Gokú, pero la verdad era que si tuviera que expresar lo que sentía por dentro al haberla escuchado, su rostro no sería para nada angelical. Definitivamente estaba molesta, así es, otra vez lo estaba. ¿Y para que negarlo? Kagome Higurashi estaba enojada con Ayame. ¿Por qué? De eso aún no estaba segura, pero sí sabía que le molestaba esa actitud que ella tenía de querer emparejarse con alguien que recién conocía y que podría ser su padre, de hecho podría ser el padre de ambas. Nuevamente sintió que algo le atenazaba la boca del estomago al pensar en eso. ¿Eso era angustia? En ese momento no tenía tiempo de preguntárselo a sí misma, lo único que quería era…

Ayame atravesó la multitud de invitados tratando de no perder de vista la peculiar forma de los cabellos del varón que resaltaba de las figuras de los elegantes peinados que casi todos portaban. No entendía por qué, pero desde que lo había visto le atrajo instantáneamente. Ella estaba fascinada con él, y no solo era por su atractiva apariencia, era algo más de lo cual no estaba segura. Veía algo en su rostro que no había podido ignorar ¿Qué era? ¿Inocencia? ¿Ternura? ¿Pureza? Probablemente todo eso junto. Tenía que aceptar que él no se veía interesado en ella y eso era nuevo, ya que todos los muchachos a los cuales ella se les acercaba jamás le quitaban los ojos de encima, y eso era por su belleza y su carisma, pero a Gokú no parecía interesarle eso y ese hecho no hizo más que atraerla más hacia él, ya que sin duda Ayame podría enamorarse de alguien así.

—Te estuve buscando —declaró con una gran sonrisa la de cabellos rojos.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres tú. Si quieres otro día podremos tener otra cita. Por ahora estoy satisfecho así que ya no quiero comer más nada.

—¿Cita? —Levantó una ceja —Lo de hace un rato no fue una cita. Tenemos que tener una cita de verdad. Podemos ir a comer a algún restaurante.

—¿Mhm? Pero yo no tengo dinero para eso. A veces voy porque Bulma me deja usar su tarjeta de crédito de vez en cuando, pero en general cazo animales en la montaña Paoz.

—¿La montaña Paoz? Eso está muy lejos ¿Por casualidad vives por ahí? —inquirió.

—Así es —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ayame quedó desconcertada de que alguien pudiera vivir en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad en donde habitaban criaturas tan peligrosas como dinosaurios y demás, pero eso solo le hizo darse cuenta de lo singular que era, y eso le agradaba.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera vivir en un lugar. ¿Sabes? Haces que me gustes más. Realmente me interesas mucho.

-¿Mhm? ¿Gustarte? Pues… gracias —dijo sin estar muy seguro de lo que las palabras de la fémina querían decir con eso.

—¿Te gustaría bail…?

—¡Acepto! —dijo de repente haciendo acto de presencia.

Ayame había quedado estupefacta al ver a su prima interrumpir a Gokú y a ella justo cuando le estaba haciendo la proposición de bailar. ¿De dónde había salido? Cuando se dio cuenta, Kagome ya esta en medio de los dos, y al parecer, pareció no tomarla en cuanta para nada porque sus ojos solo lo miraban a él como expectante a que le diera algún tipo de respuesta a lo que ella había vociferado de manera precipitada al presentarse ante ellos de manera rauda. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Por qué? Ayame la había notado molesta anteriormente, y aunque por un momento pensó que solo era su imaginación, en ese momento estaba segura de que no lo era.

— **Ya veo…** —pensó para si misma al finalmente darse cuenta del por qué del comportamiento de Kagome — **Tú estás…**

—Acepto… —repitió nuevamente a la vez que miraba al señor Gokú con los ojos suplicantes.

—¿Aceptas? ¿De que hablas? —inquirió Gokú algo confundido.

—Acepto bailar con usted.

(No hay vuelta atrás. Has abierto nuevamente el grifo de tus tribulaciones…)

Continuará…

 **A/N: He aquí uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Pero ahora que lo releí es un poco exasperante porque Kagome es muy terca en aceptar lo que es MUY evidente XD Por otro lado, amo lo que Gokú provoca en ella sin darse cuenta de nada XD**

 **Ando actualizando más seguido porque estoy entusiamada, y sobre todo, porque ya quiero empezar a escribir la segunda parte de esta historia. Por favor, no piensen que dejo un final abierto o inconcluso, sino que hay muchas cosas que se pueden seguir desarrollando.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? Siento que tiré mucha miel XD**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **Atte: Anna Bradbury.**

 **PD: Quién diría que Ayame era tabn picarona XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó varios días desde que la fiesta de Kagome había concluido, y nada era igual desde ese evento. Se había sorprendido demasiado al descubrir que sus dos amigos estaban enamorados de ella. ¿Qué tan distraído puede llegar a ser una persona como para no notarlo? Sin duda ella se habría llevado el premio novel por superar por mucho a cualquiera que lo fuera. Haber sido victima de esa ignorancia le estaba costando demasiado caro. Desde esa fecha no pudo mantener la misma relación con Inuyasha y Gohan. Las veces que hablaba con ellos durante los recreos eran escasas y parecía haber tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente cuando lo hacía. Claro que no es como si ella estuviera sola con ellos, de hecho, las veces que el de ojos dorados y el Sayajin estaban en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo eran muy pocas, y por supuesto, también estaban presentes Sango, Miroku y Rin, pero incluso con ellos cerca la situación se tornaba incómoda, y Kagome podía darse cuenta que de vez en cuando Gohan o Inuyasha la miraban de reojo, algo que la podía nerviosa y no sabía si era muy evidente o no, probablemente siendo ella sí lo sería, pero… ¿Quién la mandaba a darse cuenta de esas cosas ahora? Justo cuando le gustaría no hacerlo para no sentirse tan presionada de tener que luchar contra sí misma para tomar una decisión que le parecía inalcanzable.

Lo más díficil para ella era tener que estar con Gohan en el mismo salón de clases. Le costaba incluso tener que saludarlo, y a veces, para no hacerlo, trataba de llegar sobre la hora para empezar directamente con la clase del día de la fecha. ¿Qué tan patético era eso? Mucho, pero no podía evitarlo, sus acciones parecían solamente hacer caso a su cobardía. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba pegada a Sango para que no la dejara sola con su amigo de cabellos negros, pero eso no siempre podía ser posible ya que ella pasaba más tiempo con Miroku ya que era su novio. Cuando se había enterado de eso, Kagome se había sorprendido de sobremanera ya que la forma en cómo lo había descubierto no fue por boca de su amiga sino que fue a través de sus ojos.

Un día en el cual había visto a Sango salir del salón a gran velocidad sin decir nada en la hora del recreo, Kagome la siguió, y cuando la encontró, quedó perpleja al descubrir que ella y Miroku se estaban besando ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Tan distraída era que no se había dado cuenta que sus dos amigos se habían convertido en pareja? Cuando Sango y Miroku la vieron ambos se ruborizaron, pero luego le dijeron que ellos eran novios, algo que había quedado más que claro. La sorpresa no le había durado mucho. Su expresión luego se convirtió en alegría, pues hacían muy buena pareja y lo más importante era que ambos se querían. Después de eso, Kagome los dejó solos y se fue con Rin para hablar como siempre lo hacía. El ver a dos de sus amigos juntos había provocado que algo dentro de ella se moviera, y sabía perfectamente qué era: Kagome se sentía mal por no poder tener la misma fortaleza que su amiga de la infancia como para poder aceptar los sentimientos que ella sabía perfectamente que su subconciencia no le permitía discernir con claridad, y esa era la razón por la cual aún no podía elegir.

Otros de los sucesos que le habían sorprendido había sido la llegada de un nuevo alumno a clases. ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Si bien era extraño que un estudiante fuera transferido a mitad de año escolar, esa no era la razón por la cual lo había hecho, sino que era porque conocía a la nueva alumna, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que podrían ser muy buenas amigas. El nombre de dicha estudiante era Bura Brief, la joven que Gohan le había presentado durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, hija de Bulma Brief y hermana mayor de Trunks Brief.

En cuanto Bura vio a Kagome y a Gohan esta mostró una gran sonrisa y luego de presentarse a toda la clase atrayendo las miradas interesadas de muchos varones por su belleza, el profesor le asignó un asiento cerca de Gohan el cual también estaba cerca de Kagome y Sango. A la hora del recreo, Sango, Kagome, Gohan, Rin e Inuyasha se reunieron a hablar con Bura llenándola de preguntas del por qué se había cambiado de la escuela más prestigiosa de Ciudad Satán a Shikon no Tama. Bura explicó sus razones y estas eran las mismas que le había dicho a Kagome en su cumpleaños, a lo que los amigos entendieron perfectamente.

El primer receso pareció realmente corto, pero en el segundo pudieron continuar hablando. Sin embargo, había algo extraño, esta vez, ni Inuyasha ni Gohan se encontraban con ellos, de hecho, Bura, Sango, Kagome y Rin lo habían visto ser el primero en salir del salón con gran prisa y una seriedad que pocas veces portaba en el rostro. Esto preocupó a los amigos, y al notar que Inuyasha todavía no se había acercado a ellos, se preocuparon ya que Miroku tampoco sabía nada de él ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habrían encontrado y en ese momento se encontraban discutiendo? Todos los presentes sabían de los sentimientos de los dos muchachos hacia Kagome y temían que estuvieran en algún pleito. La más preocupada fue la de cabellos negros, y también fue la primera en salir a buscarlos seguido de los demás amigos. No obstante, los minutos corrían y aún no sabían nada de ellos hasta que finalmente Sango y Kagome, quienes los habían estado buscando juntas mientras los demás buscaban por otras partes de la escuela, los hallaron. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Debían ponerse contentas de no encontrarlos peleando o discutiendo o debían sentir miedo de que estuvieran tan sospechosamente calmados hablando entre si? Realmente no lo sabían, pero sí podían darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en el asunto.

—¿Tú crees que deberíamos acercarnos y hablar con ellos? –preguntó Kagome en voz baja a Sango mientras ambas los observaban a una distancia prudente.

—No lo sé, es muy extraño que ellos dos estén hablando solos sin que al menos se tiren rayos con la mirada —contestó.

—Precisamente por eso —confirmó.

—Mmmm sí, creo que sí.

—Muy bien, vayamos entonces.

—Yo no iré —declaró Sango.

—¿Q-Qué…? —la miró perpleja.

—Ve tú.

—¿Yo sola?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que ellos están hablando? Lo que sea que sea, debe tratarse de ti, estoy segura. Después de todo ambos están luchando por ganar tu corazón.

Kagome se sintió avergonzada ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, no me importa que Inuyasha sea muy fuerte o que Gohan sea uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo, yo iré y los patearé a ambos –aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

—Está bien —dijo para luego caminar hacia sus dos amigos.

En cuanto Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Inuyasha y Gohan estos la miraron seriamente, lo cual hizo que Kagome se sintiera encómoda e intimidada ante sus expresiones.

—Oígan… —comenzó a hablar la de cabellos oscuros —¿Sucede algo?

—Sí —respondió Inuyasha.´

La calma con la que el de ojos dorados había manifestado sus palabras era tan perturbadora que hizo que la de cabellos oscuros se tensara.

—Debemos hablar contigo —prosiguió Gohan.

Kagome sintió el aire muy tenso y se puso nerviosa, pero trató de comportarse lo más neutral posible.

—¿De qué? —inquirió.

—Es sobre los tres —dijo Gohan.

Kagome se estremeció.

—¿Sobre los tres? Pero…

—Creo que para los tres es una situación incómoda el tener que permanecer actuando de esta manera cuando en realidad Gohan y yo nos llevamos bien contigo —explicó Inuyasha interrumpiendo a la joven.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?

—Lo que queremos decir es que no te sientas presionada en tomar una decisión pronto. Lo mejor es que te lo tomes con calma, nosotros te esperaremos lo que haga falta —continuó hablando Gohan esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Mientras tanto, te pedimos que nos trates de la misma manera en que lo hacías antes de que te dijéramos nuestros sentimientos —sonrió Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha… Gohan… yo… muchas gracias… —agradeció con una gran sonrisa— en verdad lamento haberme comportado de esa manera con ustedes es que… la verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con una situación así.

—Lo entendemos… —comprendió Gohan —Toma tu tiempo y cuando hayas elegido… el que tenga que resignarse no dejará de ser tu amigo, es una promesa que ambos hicimos.

—¿En serio? Bueno… —dudó un poco en qué decir, pero finalmente habló —Gracias de nuevo…

La fémina volvió a sonreír haciendo que ambos muchachos se ruborizaran pues el verla de esa manera la hacía ver realmente hermosa.

—Por cierto… —comenzó Gohan hablando nuevamente —Deberías volver a la montaña Paoz a entrenar.

—¿Eh?

—Así es, debido a nuestra declaración te sentiste incapaz de volver a tus entrenamientos ya que yo soy tu maestro, ¿verdad? Pero a mi no me importa, yo no tengo ningún problema en entrenarte, e Inuyasha tampoco la tiene.

—Siempre y cuando no trates de tomar ventaja de que Kagome y tú estén juntos —puntualizó Inuyasha con un deje de molestia.

—¿Eh? Inuyasha… ¿Tú lo sabes? —Lo miró sorprendida.

—Sí, me lo dijo –confirmó como si lo el asunto fuera algo común –Desde que él, su hermano y su padre son súper no sé que, hasta que tu tienes extraños poderes.

Kagome los miró perpleja a ambos, pero más a Gohan ya que nunca pensó que podría revelarle algo tan importante y privado a Inuyasha con quien, por más que lo intentara en esos momentos, no se llevaba del todo bien.

—Súper Sayajín… —le corrigió Gohan a Inuyasha.

—Lo que sea —dijo Inuyasha sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Ambos jóvenes miraron la expresión de Kagome y se dieron cuenta de que aún no podía asimilar el comportamiento tan repentino que tenían.

—No es como si confiara del todo en Inuyasha, pero sé que no se lo dirá a nadie —explicó el de cabellos oscuros —Y también pienso que ambos debemos batallar limpiamente por ti, y por más que me costó tomar la decisión, decidí decírselo para explicar por qué tú necesitas seguir con tu entrenamiento, yo sé que realmente te gusta entrenar. Además, tenía la esperanza de que si se lo decía él me tendría miedo y desistiría de ti, pero me equivoqué –añadió casi en broma.

—¡Feh! No pienses que te dejaré el camino libre solo por enterarme de que eres un extraterrestre mitad humano –declaró cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entornados como si el secreto que Gohan le había revelado fuera alguna trivialidad —Además no sé si lo que dices es real, todo lo que me dijiste parece un cuento de ficción.

—Es cierto —confirmó Kagome —He visto sus poderes, ellos son realmente poderosos… sobre todo… —se ruborizó al pensar en el padre de su amigo —el señor Goku… —dijo casi en un suspiro…

—¿Quién? –inquirió Inuyasha.

—Mi padre —repuso Gohan.

—¿Qué no es ese sujeto que quería comerse la comida antes de servirla a los invitados durante la fiesta? Recuerdo que el chef que contraté lo sacó de la cocina gritando y moviendo un mazo violentamente porque no quería irse de ahí.

Kagome rió al imaginarse la escena del señor Gokú intentando comer alimentos mientras era echado por el chef.

—Sí, seguramente era él. –dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de ternura mientras por un momento se perdía en el recuerdo de la sonrisa cristalina del mayor de los sayajíns.

—Creí que era tu hermano o algo parecido —declaró Inuyasha algo sorprendido pero no demasiado luego de haber escuchado de boca de Gohan que los Sayajins tardaban en envejecer —Vaya no pensé que en verdad tardaran tanto en envejecer.

—Bueno, los Sayajins tienen cuerpos preparados para el combate y por lo tanto tardamos más en hacerlo, además siempre estamos entrenando —explicó Gohan.

—Ya veo.

Kagome quedó asombrada de que Inuyasha y Gohan hablaran de manera tan amena, ellos en realidad se llevaban bien, si no fuera por lo que ambos sentían por ella quizá podían haberse convertido en amigos desde hace mucho. Sin embargo…

—Aún así, si me entero que intentas aprovecharte de Kagome mientras la entrenas, no me importa si eres un súper Sayatrín, te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente —conminó.

—¡Es Sayajin! —volvió a corregir.

—¡No me importa! Espero que te haya quedado claro.

—Escucha, si tanto te molesta puedo pedirle a mi padre que la entrene, y así sabrás que no hago trampa.

Kagome dio un respingo al sentir una descarga de algo que estremeció su cuerpo cuando escuchó a Gohan decir esas palabras.

—¡¿Y cómo sé que no la estarás entrenando tú en vez de ese señor, eh?!

—Pues porque yo nunca falto a mis promesas.

-¡Eso yo no lo sé!

—¡Ya basta! —estalló de pronto Kagome.

—¿Eh? —musitaron Inuyasha y Gohan al unísono sorprendidos de ver a Kagome reaccionar de esa forma.

—Dejen de pelear de una vez —dijo enfadada —No hay necesidad de que el señor Gokú me entrene, puedo entrenar contigo Gohan —ahora viró su mirada hacia Inuyasha —Yo te puedo asegurar que nada pasará ni permitiré que pase antes de elegir a uno de los dos. Y cuando eso pase ustedes me hicieron la promesa de que el otro seguirá siendo mi amigo, y si están seguros que pueden mantenerla no tendré ninguna presión en elegir cuando me sienta preparada de hacer mi elección, por lo cual les hago la siguiente pregunta… ¿Están seguros de podrán convivir con la decisión que tome?

Inuyasha y Gohan miraron a Kagome asombrados por la determinación y el coraje que mostraban sus ojos y pensaron que lo mínimos que podían hacer era responderle.

—Sí —confirmaron al unísono.

Kagome suavizó sus facciones y les sonrió a ambos con alegría.

—Sin duda son los mejores… ahora puedo estar más tranquila y pensar con más calma sobre a quien elegir… si tan solo pudiera saber de quién es esa silueta que aparece en mis sueños…

—Vaya, vaya, me alegra que las cosas sean de esta manera. –dijo Sango de repente mientras se acercaba hacia los tres que habían estado hablando por varios minutos —¿Pero saben? La campana sonó hace un buen rato ¿No se dan cuenta que no hay nadie alrededor nuestro?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?! –protestó Inuyasha.

—Bueno, no quería interrumpirlos, me pareció que en verdad necesitaban hablar. –explicó la castaña.

—Nos van a castigar a todos —dijo Kagome.

—Será mejor que volvamos a nuestros salones —manifestó Gohan.

—Sip, yo también pienso que es mejor que nos volvamos a nuestros salones.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones. La hora que le tocaba a Kagome, Sango, Gohan y Bura era de matemáticas y Kagome se sentía nuevamente aterrorizada por los temibles números que siempre parecían burlarse de ella. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de entender los logaritmos que el profesor explicaba, pero para ella parecía como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que ella ni siquiera podía distinguir a cual pertenecía ¿Cómo diablos podía hallar el logaritmo de la base de 125 sin que su cerebro muriera en el intento? El rostro de Kagome mostraba una expresión que le decía a cualquiera que la mirara que no sabía en que planeta estaba, y ese alguien era Gohan quien la observaba divertido desde su asiento, y Kagome podía verlo mientras lo miraba con cara de "no es gracioso ser tan duro para aprender números" Sin embargo, en el fondo le gustaba poder volver ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo luego de todo lo que habían pasado, era… reconfortante…

Cuando las clases del día de la fecha finalizaron, Gohan le propuso a Kagome estudiar un rato ese día antes de comenzar a entrenar nuevamente, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa ya que si seguía así solamente conseguiría reprobar. En cuanto llegaron a un lugar donde nadie los viese, ambos se rodearon de ki y se elevaron para volar a la mayor velocidad que pudieron hasta la montaña Paoz. Durante el viaje, Kagome se puso nerviosa nuevamente, y esta vez no era porque se sentía tensionada por la presencia de Gohan. No. Era porque vería al señor Goku nuevamente después de tantos días y no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa al mismo tiempo que cosquillas se hacían presentes en su vientre. Mientras volaba a través de las nubes junto con Gohan, los recuerdos de aquel día le venían a la mente de nuevo como muchas otras veces los había tenido desde que su fiesta de cumpleaños había concluido, en verdad… no podía olvidar esos momentos…

Cuando Kagome le había dicho al señor Goku que aceptaba bailar con él, este la miró algo confundido por su cambio repentino de opinión y también por su extraña y brusca aparición, pero ese hecho no fue algo que a ella le pareció que ocupó mucho tiempo sus pensamientos. La fémina solo tenía los ojos clavados en los del varón esperando lo que para ella era una respuesta vital, y no se atrevió a mirar a su prima pues se sentía muy estúpida y avergonzada de haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero ese impulso en el cual había tenido que interponerse entre el señor Goku y Ayame había sido tan poderoso, que cuando se había dado cuenta ella ya se hallaba en esa situación. Mientras tanto, el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias que estaba frente a ella continuaba mirándola hasta que parpadeó un par de veces y luego de sonreírle como solo él podía hacerlo, terminó tomando a Kagome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó su mano, no sin antes pedirle a Ayame que sostuviera la bebida que había traído para su prima.

En la mente de Kagome solo había espacio para lidiar con todas las sensaciones que en ese momento sentía ¿Cómo una acción podía provocarle sentimientos tan profundos que podían ser tan hermosos pero al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos? ¿Por qué lo eran? Aún seguía sin poder entenderlo, pero tampoco era como si pudiera intentar llegar a una respuesta mientras bailaba con aquel señor que para nada aparentaba la edad que el tiempo le había otorgado, pues la verdad era que, en aquel estado de hipnosis o de embelesamiento, no podía hacer uso de la razón. Ella solamente dejó que el señor Goku guiara sus pasos y sorprendentemente lo hacía muy bien ¿quién iba a pensar que el arte de bailar se le diera tan bien a un ser como él?

La música que tomaba lugar mientras Kagome y el señor Goku bailaban no era lenta pero tampoco era muy movida, era simplemente… ideal para ese momento, pero la fémina pensó que en sus brazos cualquier canción hubiera sido perfecta. ¿Para que seguir negándolo? Al fin había entendido que ese señor le interesaba más de lo que ella creía, y eso seguramente se debía a su particular personalidad, sin embargo, eso ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, de hecho el interés que sentía por él se había manifestado en Kagome desde aquel momento en el restaurante en el que sintió la terrible necesidad de conocer el rostro que el universo se había empecinado en negarse a revelárselo al extremo de casi sepultarla bajo una pila de platos que pudieron haberla dejado en muy mal estado. Ahora que lo pensaba, el señor Goku la había salvado de varias situaciones peligrosas, la peor había sido cuando casi moría desangrada en el río por su propia torpeza, recordaba muy bien que en ese instante ella se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte mientras el vital carmín no paraba de salirle a borbotones. Había visto la inocua y penetrante mirada del señor Goku posarse sobre ella, lo cual hizo que un enorme deseo de tocar su rostro la embargara. Sintió que si lo hacía, el hecho de su inexorablemente muerte pasaría a segundo plano, ella tan solo quería tocarlo para sentir la suave textura de su piel hacer contacto con la suya, era todo lo que anhelaba, pero nunca pasó, pues se había sentido tan débil que su brazo terminó cayendo pesadamente sobre su pecho, sin duda había creído que era su fin, pero no fue así, porque el señor Goku le mostró nuevamente su particular sonrisa acompañado con un raudal de palabras que la animaron a resistir un poco más. En ese momento, la esperanza de vivir y de convertirse en la guerrera que él deseaba la había invadido de sobremanera, nuevamente la luz la anegó porque, a pesar de que se suponía que ya nada podía salvarla de ir al mundo de los muertos, Kagome había creído ciegamente en él. Quería vivir, vivir para superarse así misma y sobre todo para encontrar al verdadero dueño de su corazón, y cuando el señor Gokú le había devuelto la vida al darle de comer esa misteriosa semilla de ermitaño, supo que no se había equivocado. Él no la había decepcionado.

Kagome aceptó durante aquel baile con él que le interesaba mucho más de lo que hasta ese momento creía, el asunto era entender qué tanto era su interés. ¿A que nivel? ¿De que forma?

Ella continuó bailando con el señor Gokú mientras su mirada solo podía prestar atención a la del varón. Estaba sumida en su mundo de maravillosas y desconcertantes sensaciones a las cuales, en parte, ella les temía, pero a pesar de que ese temor era un ingrediente crucial entre tantas emociones que ese ser le provocaba de la cual sabía que tenía que tomar como advertencia de que había algo inmoral y retorcido en lo que sentía, lo dejó de lado y se centró solamente en las sensaciones que más la llenaban de felicidad. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba bien dejarse llevar de esa manera? Por un momento se planteó esas preguntas, pero el aura tan envolvente que destilaba la presencia tan cerca a la de ella, la hizo perderse nuevamente en lo que sentía y en lo que anhelaba: permanecer a su lado aunque sea por unos instantes. Tan enfrascada estaba en aquella fascinante experiencia que realmente la había sorprendido cuando sintió un líquido helado vertirse sobre su vestimenta y la del señor Gokú. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en su vestimenta? Lo primero que había cruzado por la mente de Kagome fue el hecho de que su prima hubiera tirado la bebida en su ropa como expresión de su molestia o enojo al haberle quitado la pareja de baile. Sí, probablemente había sido eso. No obstante, cuando su mirada fue a parar hacia quien había derramado la acuosidad, se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta de que había sido Sango la que lo había hecho y traía una expresión de disculpas en su rostro, como si hubiera sido un accidente, y al mismo tiempo, notó como reía nerviosamente, lo cual le pareció extraño porque su mejor amiga no solía comportarse de esa forma. Kagome se limitó a mirarla aún con perplejidad en su rostro como si de pronto se saliera de su mundo de cuento de hadas, por lo cual, no fue capaz de decirle nada, pero sí oyó al señor Gokú quejarse ya que la bebida sobre su traje parecía muy fría. Ante eso, Sango simplemente se disculpó verbalmente, pero para la de cabellos negros no parecía una disculpa sincera ¿Acaso lo estaba imaginando? No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho sobre la situación ya que ella la tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y la alejó del señor Gokú rápidamente a la vez le dijo que la llevaría al lavabo del baño para ayudarla a secarse y que él debía hacer lo mismo. Y toda la escena había sucedido mientras Sango continuaba riéndose nerviosamente.

Mientras estaban en el sanitario, la castaña trató lo mejor que pudo de aminorar la mancha en el vestido que le había comprado. Durante ese proceso ella había estado callada, callada y con una expresión de preocupación que sin duda no podía ser por el vestido, pero Kagome no entendía cual podía ser la causa, y justo cuando le estaba por preguntar, su amiga profirió sus primeros vocablos luego de varios minutos, y estos no fueron para nada gratos para ella, pues su voz solo había salido a la luz para regañarla por estar descalza, a lo que la de cabellos oscuros se sintió avergonzada, pero no tardó en explicarle lo que había pasado con sus zapatos, desde que el señor Gokú la había salvado de casi caerse al suelo hasta que terminó bailando con él, y mientras lo hacía, el rostro de Sango pareció transformarse en la encarnación de la estupefacción mezclada con preocupación. ¿Por qué sería? Luego de que Kagome hubo terminado de contarle lo acontecido, Sango se quedó unos instantes como haciéndole tributo al silencio, la fémina de cabellos oscuros realmente la notaba preocupada pero no podía entender el por qué, por lo cual, ella no se calló su incógnita y se lo preguntó. Sin embargo, fue en vano porque ella se limitó a tapar esa notable preocupación con una sonrisa que no la convencía para nada y que sabía que era forzada.

La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer y extrañamente a partir del momento en que Sango le había vertido la limonada al señor Goku y a ella, no se había separado de Kagome para nada, de hecho, se sentía como si una hermana mayor o tal vez hasta su madre la vigilara de que no se metiera en problemas o que no cometiera algún acto inapropiado, y lo más extraño era que cada vez que intentaba acercarse al señor Gokú, Sango siempre la apartaba jalándola del brazo diciéndole cosas como que quería que la acompañara a ver sus regalos, al baño o a alguna otra cosa que ciertamente resultaban tontas, algo que no parecía propio de su amiga. ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan extraño?

En un momento en que milagrosamente Sango finalmente se había apartado de ella tan solo por unos pocos minutos –y eso que antes de hacerlo pareció dudar si dejarla sola- vio nuevamente al señor Goku, quien parecía estar probando los bocadillos en una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Kagome sonrió amenamente ante la escena, él parecía un niño en una dulcería, y eso le daba mucha ternura al mismo tiempo que su pecho parecía ser invadido nuevamente por esa calidez que había sentido otras veces al verlo. Pensó en acercársele, pero estaba tan atontada viéndolo que sus piernas no reaccionaron. Luego, como si otra aura lograra llamar su atención, viró su mirada instintivamente hacia otra dirección y pudo discernir entre los invitados una figura cuyo semblante frío, altivo e imponente había visto en otras ocasiones.

Era Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru no estaba muy lejos de donde ella estaba, pero la miraba fijamente, de hecho, Kagome sintió como si todo el tiempo la hubiera estado mirando solo que recién en ese momento se daba cuenta. El de mirada gélida continuó mirándola con expresión estoica durante unos segundos más sin que se le acercara, pero Kagome le sonrió de manera afable y feliz, pues ella sabía lo que aquella mirada significaba, lo que le transmitía, era algo así como un "estoy aquí y vine a desearte feliz cumpleaños" o al menos ella se lo imaginó de esa forma. Después de ese cruce de miradas –y a pesar de que Kagome en ningún momento dejó de posar la suya sobre él- de un momento a otro, Sesshomaru ya no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado repentinamente entre la niebla, como si, al no tener más nada que hacer ahí, se hubiera desmaterializado entre los invitados. Luego, Sango no tardó en volver a aparecer a su lado trayendo consigo un par de zapatos lo cuales Kagome no tenía idea de donde los había hallado, y a pesar de que la de cabellos oscuros no quería ponérselos porque se sentía cómoda de estar con los pies desnudos, la castaña insistió en que se los pusiera alegando que ella no podía andar en su propia fiesta de esa forma, a lo que, ante su insistencia, Kagome no tuvo más opción que ponérselos. Afortunadamente eran zapatos chatos y le resultaron cómodos.

Así, la cumpleañera continuó la noche, bailando, comiendo, riendo y sobre todo… pensando en él…

Kagome sacudió su cabeza repentinamente al acordarse de todas las escenas que había tenido con el señor Goku en la fiesta, pues nuevamente sentía que sus sentidos la traicionaban y la sumergían en aquel maravilloso mundo que de ninguna manera podía ser real, mientras su rostro ardía a pesar de que la fresca brisa chocaba contra el y su ki empezaba a desequilibrarse haciendo que su vuelo se le dificultara. Ella ascendía y descendía según como su ki reaccionara a sus emociones, algo que frustraba a la joven al extremo de no poder controlarse.

—¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gohan algo preocupado por la peligrosa fluctuación de su ki.

—Sí —se limitó a decir aún cuando no era del todo cierto.

—¿Estas segura? —insistió Gohan —traigo conmigo la cápsula del transporte aéreo, si lo deseas podemos usarla o si lo prefieres puedo llamar a la nube voladora.

—¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Si no me acostumbro a volar apropiadamente ahora, dudo que lo haga más adelante.

—Está bien, como lo prefieras, pero si cambias de opinión no dudes en decírmelo.

—Claro —le sonrió.

Durante el resto del viaje, Kagome procuró concentrarse únicamente en volar y es por eso que ya no tuvo más dificultades, pero de igual forma Gohan estaba alerta por si nuevamente ella volvía a presentar aquella fluctuación en su ki. Afortunadamente no pasó, y llegaron a la montaña Paoz sin problemas.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó de alegría al ver a Kagome luego de varios días.

—¡Goten! —le sonrió con ternura mientras se agachaba para abrazar al pequeño.

—¡Que bueno que volviste! Fuiste muy cruel ¿sabes? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cruel? —lo miró desconcertada.

—No te he visto desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ya te extrañaba mucho. –declaró —Pero la verdad el más afectado aquí fue Gohan que ni ganas de entrenar conmigo o con mi padre tenía. Y además lo escuche varias veces suspirar tu nombre con tristeza.

—¿E-En serio? —inquirió con el rostro notablemente sorprendido.

—Así es —confirmó Goten.

—¡Goten ya basta! ¡No tienes porque decirle esas cosas a Kagome! —exclamó Gohan avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate. —Kagome no le hagas caso.

—Pero es la verdad —alegó el menor.

Kagome se sintió terriblemente culpable por su amigo al escuchar las palabras de Goten, pues recién se daba cuenta de cuan egoísta había sido al no pensar en que no era la única que la estaba pasando mal con esa situación.

—Gohan lo lamento. No fue mi intensión causarte tanto pesar, en verdad lo siento… —expresó Kagome acongojada.

—N-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, yo no fui él único que la pasó mal, Inuyasha y tú también lo hicieron —declaró —¿Sabes? Aunque sea mi rival, también me sentí mal por él porque sé perfectamente como se siente, nosotros… ambos… —hizo una pequeña pausa como dudando si seguir afligiéndola con sus sentimientos. —te amamos demasiado…—finalmente terminó su frase.

La joven quedó en silencio nuevamente y mientras Gohan la miraba con un deje de tristeza, pues sintió como si hubiera hablado demás, así que trató de cambiar de tema inmediatamente.

—O-Oye… ¿qué tan si empezamos a estudiar? luego podremos empezar a entrenar nuevamente— dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Kagome tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente le respondió.

—Está bien. —convino devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Mmm? ¿Van a estudiar? —preguntó casi como si fuera una queja.

—Lo lamento Goten, es que en unos días tendremos los exámenes nuevamente, y ya sabes lo mala que soy en matemáticas. Pero no te preocupes, solo será por un rato, no planeo que mi cerebro explote hoy —río divertida. –Tú hermano me irá enseñando un poco todos los días hasta que me quede claro.

—Vaya… otra vez la temibles matemáticas, entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción que entrenar solo… —manifestó haciendo un puchero.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo? ¿Y él señor Goku?

—Pues… —empezó Goten rascándose la cabeza no muy seguro de que responderle.

—No lo sabemos —añadió Gohan interrumpiendo a su hermano menor.

Kagome viró su mirada hacia Gohan desconcertada por su respuesta.

—¿Cómo que no lo saben? —inquirió Kagome confundida.

—Es que… —la miró al igual que Goten lo hacía sin saber que respuesta darle —como sabes nosotros no vivimos con nuestro padre, vivimos con nuestra madre, pero él nos deja usar el casa cuando no está, y también nos deja entrenar cerca de aquí para que no molestemos a mamá. El asunto es que Goten viene aquí un rato antes de que yo venga de la escuela para entrenar con papá y conmigo, pero últimamente no lo hemos encontrado, y cuando es de noche, nosotros tenemos que volver a casa porque sino nuestra madre nos regaña, y la verdad es que no lo hemos visto hace días.

—¿No lo ven hace días? Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¿no saben nada de él?

—Pues no… —afirmó Gohan.

—Pero… ¿no les preocupa? —preguntó con desasosiego.

—No te preocupes —manifestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Nuestro padre es muy fuerte, siempre hace este tipo de cosas. A veces solo se va por un tiempo sin avisar pero luego aparece.

—¿Qué cosa? P-Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mmmm. —Gohan se quedó un rato pensativo. —pues… a veces se va por un par de años… y más si tiene que entrenar, quizá el supremo Kaio-sama le dijo sobre algún entrenamiento especial y él se fue al planeta Kaio.

—¿Con el supremo Kaio-sama? —dijo perpleja.

De repente Kagome sintió su pecho encogerse. ¿Acaso no vería al señor Gokú por tanto tiempo? No entendía por qué, pero la joven no pensaba que pudiera soportarlo, de hecho, la tristeza que había sentido en los días en los cuales no había ido a entrenar, no era solo porque su relación con Inuyasha y Gohan no fuera la misma, sino también porque extrañaba a Goten, pero en especial al señor Goku, así es, ella le había tomado un gran cariño a ese señor, uno muy grande y que parecía ir en aumento. Lo mismo le ocurría con Goten, pero por alguna razón el cariño que le tenía era diferente, sin embargo, Kagome no le vio nada de raro al asunto, pues era natural que fueran sentimientos diferentes, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Goten era el mismo que sentía hacia su hermano Sota, en cambio el sentimiento que tenía hacia el señor Goku, era… ¿el mismo que tenía una hija hacia su padre?

Kagome había escuchado de la boca de Gohan hablar varias veces sobre el supremo Kaio-sama de hace quince generaciones, él era un anciano muy sabio pero tenía una personalidad muy lasciva, y también sabía que su amigo había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con él para sacar su poder oculto y entrar en el estado místico el cual lo había hecho muy poderoso, y ese poder se había hecho evidente cuando se enfrentó a una de las transformaciones del Majin Boo malvado. Kagome se conocía muy bien la historia, y al saberla, también se daba cuenta que el señor Goku podría tardar muy poco o mucho tiempo en terminar su entrenamiento, si es que en verdad había sido llamado por ese ser de aquel planeta.

—Así es —confirmó Gohan.

El de cabellos oscuros pudo ver nuevamente a Kagome acongojada, pero no entendió muy bien por qué ahora su rostro expresaba ese sentimiento.

—Kagome… ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió preocupado.

—¿Eh? —musitó saliendo de su trance. –lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en algo.

—¿En qué? —inquirió Gohan.

—En que deberíamos comer —mintió.

— **¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Por qué dije esa mentira? No tiene nada de malo que me sienta triste por no ver al señor Goku ¿o si? ¿Por qué me siento culpable de tener este sentimiento hacia su padre? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es exactamente el que tengo por él?**

(No tienes idea del daño que provocarás con aquellos sentimientos que ya no puedes controlar…)

Gohan miró a Kagome suspicaz, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, era evidente que esa tristeza que ella mostraba no encajaba con lo que sus palabras manifestaban, algo no andaba bien, pero no quiso asfixiarla con algún interrogatorio, tan solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su amada luego de haberse sentido tan lejos de ella, después tendría tiempo de averiguar el por qué de aquel especifico pesar que la fémina trataba de ocultar.

—Tienes razón, creo que antes deberíamos comer algo —declaró el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa.

—Enseguida me pondré a cocinar —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pues extrañaba cocinar para los Sayajins.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó de alegría Goten —extrañaba mucho tu comida Kagome, mi hermano y mi papá cocinan muy mal.

Kagome río divertida.

—Ya lo creo. Ahora mismo iré a ver que hay en el refrigerador y cocinaré un gran festín para los tres.

La de cabellos oscuros tardó bastante tiempo en preparar los alimentos, pues hizo una gran cantidad de comida que abarcaba desde las carnes de animales de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada a cocinar y condimentar, hasta hacer todo tipo de ensaladas y pastas. Realmente estaba muy feliz de volver a hacerlo como ya se había acostumbrado antes de que abandonara su entrenamiento, en verdad disfrutaba de cocinar, de hecho, sentía que había mejorado en sus habilidades para la gastronomía, y no solo porque se había convertido en la cocinera de la familia Son, sino también porque secretamente había estado tomando clases de cocina para mejorar la preparación de las comidas, pues había descubierto que le encantaba cocinar, pero no era solo que le gustaba hacerlo, sino que lo que le agradaba era cocinar para los Sayajins ¿desde cuando? No estaba segura, pero así era, y sobretodo sentía que un cosquilleo invadía su vientre cada vez que ellos alababan su comida, en especial…él…

Gohan y Goten empezaron a comer famélicamente mientras Kagome los miraba con una gran sonrisa, en verdad necesitaba volver a tener esas comidas con ellos, solo lamentaba que no estuvieran todos presentes.

—Señor Goku… —dejó escapar esas palabras en un suspiro sin darse cuenta mientras tenía los ojos clavados en su comida como si estuviera sumergida en su propio mundo de pensamientos.

Gohan, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella, escucho aquel suspiro acompañado con el nombre de su padre y la miró durante un largo rato algo confundido y desconcertado ¿por qué diría su nombre? Por alguna razón, él no se atrevía a preguntarle ni a sacarla de aquel estado de trance en el cual parecía no poder salir, sin embargo, no podía evitar tener una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Kagome retiró la mesa y lavó los platos. Luego, Gohan y ella empezaron a estudiar mientras Goten entrenaba solo no muy lejos de la casa. Como siempre, la joven tenía más facilidad para entender los números cuando su amigo se los explicaba, aún no lograba entender si era porque el era un mejor maestro, lo que probablemente podía ser muy cierto, o era que al prestarle atención solo a ella, Kagome podía entender mejor y también preguntarle más cosas que quizá no se atrevería a preguntar en clases por temor a que su profesor la regañara, pero sin duda aprendía más con Gohan y realmente agradecía tener un amigo que fuera tan inteligente y tan paciente con ella.

—¿Entendiste? —preguntó Gohan luego de terminar con su explicación.

—Perfectamente —asintió contenta.

-Me alegra, mañana si quieres hacemos la parte de la practica para confirmar que te ha quedado claro, por ahora será mejor que entrenemos un rato porque sino se nos hará muy tarde y no quiero que tu madre te regañe.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Kagome.

El entrenamiento de la de cabellos negros consistió en hacer lo de siempre solamente para calentar. Se dedicó a atinarle al centro de las rocas y de los árboles solo para probar que su ki fuera invocado de manera correcta y no como algunas veces lo hacía como cuando se ponía nerviosa. Luego, Gohan decidió que como ella podía hacerlo perfectamente, ya era hora de volver a las cataratas y continuar con el entrenamiento que casi una vez le había costado la vida a Kagome, sin embargo, esta vez no sería lo mismo, Gohan estaba seguro que ella estaba preparada y en el caso de que su ki nuevamente se saliera de su control, él estaría preparado para salvarla antes de que este pudiera hacerle algún daño a la joven.

Una vez frente a la imponente masa de agua que caía inexorable, Kagome se estremeció pues aún no podía olvidar la terrible experiencia que había pasado en esa catarata, sin embargo, no quiso decepcionar a Gohan.

—¿Quieres que te haga una demostración de cómo cortar la corriente del agua como aquella vez?

La muchacha se quedó viendo el agua largamente, podía recordar perfectamente como las impresionantes habilidades de su amigo habían hecho efecto sobre la colosal agua que caía con violencia como si fuera algo sencillo, y realmente admiraba eso de Gohan.

—No hace falta —finalmente respondió —lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Gohan inmediatamente entendió que Kagome no necesitaba que le mostrara nuevamente como cortar la corriente de agua. Él confiaba mucho en las habilidades que ella había ido adquiriendo maravillosamente desde el primer día de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, ¿por qué de a ratos parecía tan distraía y nerviosa al extremo de no poder controlar su ki? Ese momento no era el caso, ella se veía realmente segura a pesar de haber vivido una experiencia que podía ser traumática para cualquier humano normal, pero había ocasiones en las cuales ella no lograba concentrarse, y lo que él deseaba era saber por qué y así atacar el problema para que este no la afectara más. Era evidente que lo que aturdía a la fémina eran sus propios pensamientos ¿pero que sería tan importante y fuerte como para que estos invadieran su mente durante sus entrenamientos? Gohan sabía que para que sus cavilaciones se adueñaran de ella y la turbaran tanto tendría que ser realmente serio y que viniera desde lo más profundo de su ser. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que no solamente podía haber un "qué" en la mente de Kagome sino que también podía haber un "quien" ¿Y por qué no? Quizá ella no podía dejar de pensar en alguien en especial, ya fuera para mal o para bien. Gohan sin duda sabía que la de cabellos negros tenía algo en su interior que provocaba la fluctuación de su ki y por alguna extraña razón supo que si lo averiguara sería la respuesta para muchas cosas.

En esos instantes en que veía a su amada prepararse para convocar su ki y cortar la violenta corriente de agua, se puso a pensar en que aquellos pensamientos que moraban en su mente, probablemente le pertenecían a Inuyasha ¿Acaso ella siempre estuvo pensando en el de ojos dorados en las ocasiones que perdía el control sobre su poder? Sería lo más lógico de pensar, pues Gohan la recordaba actuar de la misma manera en varias ocasiones cuando estaba frente a él, siempre aturdida y nerviosa casi sin poder dejar salir palabra alguna. Luego de elucubrar durante unos minutos, supo que esa era la respuesta más acertada, lo que provocaba esas reacciones era un "quien" o mejor dicho alguien. No obstante, no podía evitar dudar de que ese alguien fuera Inuyasha ¿por qué? pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kagome había dejado de tener esas reacciones con el de ojos dorados desde hacía un tiempo el cual no podía establecer con exactitud, de hecho, la fémina parecía hablar casi con naturalidad con él ¿sería que ya sus sentimientos hacia el de cabellos plateados habían cambiado? Al pensar en eso, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero inmediatamente le vino otros pensamientos: ¿Entonces por qué Kagome se comportaba de esa manera? Sería que… ¿Al fin Gohan había podido conquistarla? ¿Al fin había podido despertar sentimientos en ella? Pero nuevamente siguió cavilando ¿en verdad era así? Otra vez las dudas atestaban su mente, si el fuera el dueño de aunque sea una parte de su corazón… ¿ella no tendría que estar turbada en esos momentos? Pero no era así, Kagome estaba perfectamente enfocada en su entrenamiento y no había ni un ápice de duda en sus movimientos, y su ki también era sólido, sin siquiera un atisbo de descontrol ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Se había equivocado en todas las suposiciones que había estado lucubrando hasta ahora? Entonces… Kagome…

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó la joven con alegría y emoción.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver de pronto como la corriente de agua finalmente había sido cortada por unos instantes. -¡Vaya! –vociferó con asombro. -¡Es increíble! Kagome haz hecho un muy buen trabajo. –le sonrió mientras veía como el agua volvía a caer nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que por hoy concluiremos aquí. La próxima vez… —hizo una pausa como aquellas que se hacen antes de dar un gran anuncio.- Empezaremos el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿El entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Tú crees que ya estoy lista? Sé que los primeros días tú probaste si tenía habilidades para el combate, y me dijiste que era buena, pero… —se quedó un momento en silencio. —esto no será lo mismo… ¿verdad?

—Así es —confirmó. —Esta vez trabajaremos en desarrollar tu capacidad para pelear, primero aprenderemos algunos movimientos que no conoces y de a poco iras adquiriendo la habilidad de leer los movimientos de tu contrincante —explicó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… —dijo no muy segura si podría hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. Kagome tu eres muy buena para aprender, lo haces muy rápido, tu única falla es la desconcentración que suele agarrarte algunas veces. Deberías trabajar en eso. –manifestó esto último con tono algo serio. –Puede traerte problemas en el futuro. –advirtió. -Afortunadamente hoy no los haz tenido, espero que sigas así. –sonrió nuevamente.

—Es cierto… Gohan tiene razón, siempre me pasa cuando el señor Gokú esta cerca, me gustaría saber por qué…

—Por cierto… ¿Tienes idea de por qué en ciertas ocasiones te desenfocas tanto durante tus entrenamientos? —inquirió expectante a una respuesta.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, Kagome se tensó nuevamente.

— **O no… no puedo decirle la verdad, sería realmente extraño que le dijera que la razón es la presencia de su padre, además… no sabría explícaselo porque ni siquiera yo sé porque me turba tanto.**

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? —indagó levantando una ceja suspicaz.

— **En verdad no lo sé… no sé porque el señor Gokú me pone así… y a veces… por alguna razón… pienso que no quiero saberlo… yo… creo que… tengo miedo…**

(Sí lo sabes, solo tienes que aceptar lo que está en tu interior para que finalmente puedas asimilarlo y enfrentarlo)

—Entiendo. —concluyó Gohan no del todo satisfecho con su respuesta, pues podía ver que había algo que ella le estaba ocultando. –Será mejor que vayamos partiendo ¿puedes volar o prefieres usar el transporte que nos prestó Bulma?

—No te preocupes, puedo volar.

—Muy bien. —le sonrió.

—Iré a despedirme de Goten rápidamente y luego partiremos.

Se apresuró a volar hasta la casa del señor Goku para ver al pequeño, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo se acordó de algo y detuvo su vuelo bruscamente para acercarse a Gohan nuevamente.

—Casi lo olvido…

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dejé mucha comida preparada en el refrigerador por si el señor Goku vuelve esta noche. –declaró con una gran sonrisa. –Si la comida no esta en la mañana quiere decir que él vuelve en las noches a dormir y sino… -dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza. –imagino que no volverá en un buen tiempo… si eso pasa nosotros tendremos comida preparada para mañana. –Finalizó para luego apresurarse a ir a despedirse de Goten.

No entendía por qué, pero Gohan quedó desconcertado al escuchar a Kagome hablar, pues parecía que se preocupaba mucho por su padre, eso no era malo ¿o sí? Y si no lo era… ¿por qué había sentido una pequeña molestia en el vientre?

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde hacía varias semanas que habían empezado con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y, antes de empezar su primera pelea, Gohan le había explicado un par de cosas que debía tener en cuenta durante un combate: la primera era que nunca se distrajera, pues el oponente —y más si se trataba de un enemigo— podría aprovechar cualquier fracción de segundo de la cual tenga oportunidad para dar algún golpe mortal. La segunda era que, a medida que ella iba luchando con el contrincante también tenía la oportunidad de estudiar y analizar los movimientos que este realizaba, y de esa forma, es más fácil encontrar alguna debilidad o punto clave para atacar, y la tercera era que para mejorar y perfeccionar las artes marciales, la practica y la experiencia era muy importante para que los dos puntos mencionados antes se pudieran concretar exitosamente, ya que, en la pelea, intentar defenderse y atacar podía ser difícil si al mismo tiempo se intentaba analizar al oponente, sin mencionar que la presión de sostener un combate podía ser mucho si se perdía la concentración.

El cielo estaba soleado y, en ese momento, Kagome trató de tener en cuenta todo lo que Gohan le había dicho, empero, aún le resultaba sumamente difícil poner a trabajar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de evitar los golpes que su amigo le daba. Le parecía increíble lo rápido que él era y aún más que ella pudiera siquiera esquivar las tremendas patadas y puñetazos que se dirigían hacia ella, aunque ciertamente tenía que admitir que todo lo hacía apenas y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera evitarse el dolor que le produciría si algunos de estos ataques llegara a impactar contra su cuerpo, pues ya los había experimentado varias veces deseando nunca más volver a recibir alguno, así es, la dolorosa sensación de sentir alguna de las imponentes extremidades dar contra su cuerpo era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, sin embargo, apenas lo lograba ¿Cómo podría mejorar de manera más rápida? ¿Acaso con el pasar de los días ella mejoraba sus habilidades? Sí podía sentir que de apoco su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, lo sentía cada vez más ligero y no era tan complicado esquivar los puños y patadas, no obstante, Kagome difícilmente podía atacarlo sin mencionar que las pocas veces que lo lograba, a Gohan parecía no hacerle casi ningún efecto. A penas lograba moverlo con alguna de sus patadas y podría jurar que cuando le asestaba un golpe le dolía más a ella que a él ¿De qué estaban hechos los cuerpos de los Sayajins? Mientras su cuerpo se movía intentando defenderse de los poderosos golpes de su amigo, la fémina trataba de encontrar el momento indicado para atacar, pues a pesar del desgaste físico ella no cesaba de pelear y de encontrar el momento indicado para dar otro golpe al fuerte cuerpo de su contrincante, y, aunque sabía que sería inútil y que este no le causaría el menor daño, tenía fe en que con el pasar del tiempo y el arduo entrenamiento algún día lograría siquiera volverse más fuerte.

Kagome y Gohan peleaban en el suelo, pues el de cabellos oscuros aún no consideraba que Kagome estuviera lista para pelear mientras volaban ya que sabía que apenas podía sostener un combate con él habiendo empezado hace tan poco –o al menos así lo era para un humano- a practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual menos podría sostener dicho combate si tenía que usar su ki para mantenerse a flote en adición a la carga de pelear contra él.

Gohan sentía que quizá estaba siendo estricto con Kagome, sin embargo, sino lo era, su progreso no sería bueno, y era por eso que peleaba contra ella a una velocidad más rápida de la que había pensado en efectuar al principio, y también la razón por la cual daba sus golpes con más fuerza de la que debería al haber comenzando hace pocas semanas, siempre teniendo en cuenta que Kagome era humana y no un Sayajin o un extraterrestre, claro. El de cabellos negros podía ver claramente el cansancio reflejado en su rostro y se notaba que apenas podía contra sus ataques, pero esa era la idea: llevarla siempre al limite para que tuviera que esforzarse más y más y así mejorar como él sabía que ella podía hacerlo, y eso lo hacía porque era bien consiente del potencial que la de cabellos oscuros poseía.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos peleando, y la joven había logrado esquivar todos los golpes de Gohan. Eso era un record. Él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más resistiría sin recibir alguno ¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevaría a ella lograr encontrar la oportunidad de atacarlo sin tener que preocuparse de ser golpeada por alguno de sus puños? Gohan sin duda no le daría la oportunidad. No sería amable con ella, y es más, poco a poco aumentaría la velocidad. Si ella quería vencerlo algún día en una practica, tendría que ser por algún descuido suyo o porque justo en ese momento en que rebasara su velocidad de pelea habría alcanzado un nuevo nivel del cual él tendría que adaptarse. Así es, Gohan no se lo haría fácil en cuanto al entrenamiento, pues sino sería un mal maestro. Quizá no era tan estricto como alguna vez el señor Picoro lo había sido con él pues si así lo fuera probablemente ella estaría muerta por ser humana, sin embargo, sí lo era lo suficiente como para ver florecer las habilidades de Kagome al máximo.

Esa era su forma de amarla…

Realmente estaba cansada, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo desistiría de seguir moviéndose, sin embargo, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, su cansancio era demasiado, pero su deseo de continuar un poco más seguía ardiendo en su interior, y el resultado era que se mantenía activa con la mirada fija en Gohan tratando de encontrar el momento indicado para dar lo que sería su golpe más fuerte a pesar del desgaste físico que la embargaba, al extremo de empezar a hacer que su respiración fuera entre cortada.

- **No me voy a rendir… no puedo hacerlo… no voy a parar… lo más probable es que nunca pueda alcanzar ese nivel tan extraordinario que poseen los Sayajins, sin mencionar que ellos siguen mejorando esas habilidades con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo… quiero llegar a convertirme en una humana poderosa…**

(Respóndeme… querida yo… ¿Para qué quieres volverte tan poderosa…?)

 **-"¿Para qué…?"** –se repitió a si misma como si no tuviera bien definida la respuesta.

Esa pregunta proferida desde lo más recóndito de su ser hizo que se distrajera una fracción de segundo, algo que casi le costó un gran dolor en sus costillas, pero al último momento había podido esquivarlo haciendo que el puño de Gohan tan solo rozara aquel lugar. Kagome pronto logró recobrar sus movimientos para poder seguir manteniendo la pelea contra su amigo, sin embargo, su mente no estaba al cien por ciento en el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo en esos momentos. Una pequeña parte de su mente estaba dedicada a pensar en una respuesta que su subconsciente le estaba reclamando ¿Pero por qué dudaba en darla? Se supone que ella sabía que responder, aquella respuesta que siempre había tenido presente… sin embargo…

-Yo… quiero ser fuerte… y para eso debo comenzar con mi cuerpo… para que luego mi mente lo sea… y finalmente… que mi alma pueda serlo…

(Es cierto…)

- **Por supuesto que lo es…** -afirmó.

(…pero solo en parte…)

 **-"Solo en parte" ¿Qué significa eso?**

(Quien sabe… parece que aún es confuso… si quieres saberlo primero es lo primero…)

 **-"Primero es lo primero" Yo… no entiendo lo que esa frase quiere decir…**

(Si lo sabes… si quieres llegar al final primero hay que comenzar por el principio… primero es lo primero… primero acepta eso que te carcome por dentro…)

 **-Yo…**

(Acéptalo.)

 **-Yo… ¿Qué es lo que debo aceptar?**

(Tú lo sabes… solo tienes miedo… pero una vez que lo hagas… sabrás porque deseas tanto volverte fuerte. Te estás preparando… sabes que debes hacerlo porque tendrás que afrontar una batalla dura…)

 **-"Batalla dura** " –se repitió a si misma como una obsesión, no entendía esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo comprendía, de alguna manera, que había verdad en ellas.

(Muy dura…)

 **-Pero… ¿Contra quien…?**

(Contra todo…)

 **-Yo…**

(Ya te darás cuenta… primero lo primero…)

 **-Primero…**

Parecía que los movimientos de Gohan se volvían cada vez más veloces ¿En verdad era así? ¿O era ella la que ya no podía continuar? Lo más probable es que a causa del cansancio, sintiera como si todo se complicara para ella. Así es. El de cabellos oscuros permanecía impecable, sin una sola gota de sudor, en cambio ella, no podía dejar de sudar, mientras su respiración se dificultaba. Estaba en su límite, sabía que pronto su cuerpo se detendría y caería rendida ¿Qué es lo que sucedería primero? ¿Su caída… o el colosal golpe que sería impactado en algún lugar de su cuerpo? Seguramente con la velocidad de su amigo, lo que vendría primero sería su puño o quizá su patada sobre ella, no obstante… ¡No! No podía permitirlo. Claramente estaba agotada, pero no podía pensar de esa manera, aún tenía fuerzas, si quería volverse fuerte, tenía que usar hasta la última reserva de energía y darlo todo. Ella caería. Sí. Después de todo algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero no sin antes demostrarle a su maestro que ella podía ser fuerte, entonces… lo que quedaba era encontrar un punto para atacarlo, pero lo único que veía era una lluvia de golpes y patadas que seguía llegando a ella apenas pudiéndose defender. Su vista aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a seguir los movimientos de su contrincante. Tenía que agudizar su vista. Para eso debía esforzarse, debía concentrarse y poner su mente en blanco ¿Dónde podría golpearlo? ¿En que microsegundo podría hacerlo? Las respuestas a sus reiterativas preguntas tardaron segundos en aparecer, lo que para ella, debido a su agotado cuerpo, le pareció un momento casi sempiterno.

Al fin lo había encontrado, sus ojos por fin habían vislumbrado el instante indicado para asestarle el golpe que llevaría todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual, dilató los músculos de su brazo derecho y endureció aún más el puño de ese brazo al mismo tiempo que lo dirigía hacia la mandíbula de su adversario. Todo iba bien, al menos durante un muy breve instante casi imperceptible hasta para el tiempo mismo, sin embargo, durante el trayecto que su brazo hacía para llegar a su destino, algo la distrajo, no era algo que ella viera fijamente, pues su mirada estaba puesta sobre Gohan, tampoco era algún ruido o algún aroma. El sentido que había percibido esa distracción era nada menos que su vista ¿Pero cómo? ¿No la tenía puesta sobre su maestro? Y lo que era más… ¿No estaba completamente concentrada en dar ese golpe? Lo estaba, Kagome estaba sumamente centrada en lograr su objetivo, y definitivamente nada ni nadie la hubiera distraído de dar ese golpe.

Nadie excepto… él…

 **-… lo primero…**

Era increíble el efecto que ese señor tenía sobre ella, un efecto tan fuerte y profundo que era capaz de sacarla hasta de sus pensamientos más hondos. Cuando él hacía acto de presencia nada más importaba, ni siquiera su arduo entrenamiento, ni su objetivo, ni el dolor del impacto que una de las patadas de Gohan le brindaba en ese instante al chocar de manera inexorable sobre su rostro, un dolor que, aunque realmente grande, no se comparaba con lo que la joven había sentido al verlo. Pensar que ni siquiera lo había visto directamente, Kagome tan solo lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo ¿Desde cuando había estado observando todo? ¿Qué le habría parecido su pelea con Gohan? Seguramente pensaba que era un completo desastre.

La joven cayó sobre el pasto bruscamente mientras la fuerza del impacto que Gohan había puesto en ese golpe la arrastraba sobre la tierra haciendo que esta raspara la piel de Kagome hasta hacer que su piel se le saliera en algunas zonas de su cuerpo las cuales habían sido afectadas. Esto provocó que le saliera algo de sangre de dichas partes, y al mismo tiempo, ese líquido rojo también salía de su boca producto del gran golpe que el Sayajin le había dado en ese lugar.

 **-¿Desde cuando… esta aquí…?** –se pregunto Kagome mientras escupía la sangre que no paraba de salir de su boca.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó Gohan con preocupación al ver el terrible daño que le había provocado.

El de cabellos oscuros se apresuró a ir hacia ella para intentar ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? En verdad lo lamento, no tenía planeado usar tanta fuerza en ese golpe…

Por más que Gohan le hablaba, sentía que Kagome no lo escuchaba o que por lo menos la mayoría de su atención estaba centrada en sus pensamientos, pensamientos de los cuales estaba seguro que él no era parte.

- **Señor Goku…** -viró su mirada hacia él para verlo por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente.

 **-Él ha… vuelto… que alegría… al fin puedo…**

Kagome vio como el señor Goku se acercaba a ella para verificar que no tuviera alguna herida grave.

-Kagome… -Al fin empezó a hablar Goku. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Parecía que ibas a golpear a Gohan y de pronto te detuviste.

-Papá, estás aquí. –manifestó.

Gohan no estaba sorprendido por la presencia de su padre ya que, si bien no lo había visto hasta ese momento, estaba acostumbrado a que él desapareciera por mucho tiempo y que reapareciera en cualquier momento, además, ya había sentido su ki aproximarse hacia ahí ya que probablemente habría venido volando.

-Ah sí, hola, lamento haber estado ausentado estas últimas semanas. Por cierto… Kagome… -volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la fémina que aún reposaba sobre la tierra. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Yo… -comenzó a hablar. –estoy bien… no se preocupen, fue un gran descuido el que hice, no te preocupes Gohan, merecía esa patada por distraída…-dijo intentando sonreír pero dicha sonrisa no se podía contemplar bien porque ya se empezaba a ver la inflamación.

- **Otra vez… otra vez se distrajo como muchas veces anteriormente… pero… ¿Por qué?** –pensó Gohan.

-En verdad lo lamento… -se volvió a disculpar Gohan.

-No te preocupes, esto es mi culpa, además, ya me ha pasado varias veces ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Es cierto, pero nunca te había golpeado tan fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que acostumbrarme, además no me dolió tanto como se ve.

-¿Segura? –quiso cerciorarse.

-Completamente. -confirmó con una sonrisa.

-Realmente estuviste muy bien Kagome. –declaró Goku con una gran sonrisa.

El rostro de la fémina se tornó escarlata al escuchar las alabanzas del señor Goku.

-¿U-Usted cree? –preguntó con la mirada baja sin poder mirarlo.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo entusiasmado. –Haz mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, me alegra que al fin hayan empezado el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-P-Pero recibí un gran golpe, aún no soy buena en los combates.

-Oye Kagome… -la nombró Gohan para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues… quería saber por qué te detuviste de pronto, estaba seguro que estabas apunto de darme un golpe, de hecho, si no te hubieras detenido de repente, me hubieras dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Ah, eso… bueno… es que yo… la verdad es que… yo… yo me… distraje, es que me sorprendió ver al señor Goku por el rabillo del ojo. –reveló invadida por los nervios.

-¿Eh? ¿Te sorprendió verme? –preguntó Goku mientras pestañaba un par de veces y la miraba.

-Es que… hace mucho que no lo veía y me sorprendió darme cuenta que usted estaba viendo el entrenamiento como si nada. –declaró.

-Así que era eso, pues en verdad lo siento. –Se quedó unos instantes pensativo. -Entonces… ¿no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia?

-Lo que pasa es que a Kagome aún se le dificulta sentir el ki de otras personas y más si esta en medio de una pelea donde tiene que tener mucha concentración en sostener el combate. –explicó. -Es normal que se sorprendiera, además, papá, hacía bastante que no te veíamos, sin embargo sabíamos que venías por las noches porque la comida que Kagome siempre dejaba preparada en el refrigerador desaparecía.

-¡Ah eso! Pues si, siempre vengo y paso la noche aquí. –declaró riendo mientras ponía su mano sobre su nuca sobándola como siempre acostumbraba. Por cierto Kagome, la comida que dejas es deliciosa, cada vez cocinas mejor. –alabó con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome sintió que le salía vapor de la cabeza.

-M-Muchas gracias… me alegra que le gustara. –dijo aún sin poder lograr verlo a los ojos.

Gohan se quedó mirando a Kagome desconcertado, pues le parecía extraño que no fuera capaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos y se sintiera tan avergonzada.

 **-Ahora que me doy cuenta, Kagome siempre se comporta de esta manera frente a mi padre. Él no es alguien intimidante ni nada de eso, nunca vi a nadie actuar así cerca de él…**

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente. –declaró Gohan.

-¿Eh?

-Recuerda que mañana es el próximo examen de matemáticas, así que creo que lo mejor es pasar las siguientes horas estudiando ¿no te parece?

-Diablos… -da un suspiro de resignación. –lo había olvidado completamente. No entiendo por que ahora al profesor se le da por tomar examen cada dos semanas.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que te irá bien, ya sabes como hacer los ejercicios, lo único que tienes que hacer es practicar. –le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. –le devolvió la sonrisa. –pero… -hizo una pequeña pausa. –quiero seguir entrenando. –manifestó con la mirada anhelante.

-¿Eh? –Gohan la miro desconcertado.

-Solo unos minutos más, lo prometo, es que no quedé conforme con lo de recién, quiero intentar darte un golpe aunque sea una sola vez. Luego podemos estudiar, de todas formas el día aún es largo. –le sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? No estás cansada.

-Lo estoy… -confirmó la joven. –pero de igual forma quiero intentarlo.

Ambos Sayajins que la escucharon hablar con determinación esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, esa expresión solo les había durado un instante porque de repente, Gohan y Goku miraron en una misma dirección con una expresión que cambió de un momento a otro: una expresión seria.

Kagome los miró de manera extraña ya que no entendía el por qué de esa expresión tan repentina, y tampoco entendía la razón que los había llevado a virar su mirada hacia una dirección en donde, por más que ella esforzara la vista, no lograba columbrar más que vegetación o el cielo azul.

-Disculpen…

-¿No puedes sentirlo? –le preguntó Gohan previniendo la interrogante que Kagome iba a proferir.

-¿Sentirlo? –lo miró confundida.

-En aquella dirección…

-Pero… yo no veo nada…

-Eso es porque aún no aparecen. –intervino Goku. –pero la verdad es que vienen a una velocidad impresionante.

-Seguro te busca a ti, papá. –declaró Gohan.

-Si, tienes razón. –una sonrisa confiada y emocionada se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien? –inquirió Kagome.

-Concéntrate, hazlo y podrás sentirlo. –le dijo Gohan a Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. –convino Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, ella sabía lo que quería su maestro, quería que pudiera sentir el ki de quien se dirigía hacia ellos. Tardó un par de segundos, pero finalmente pudo lograr sentir aquella energía, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no se trataba de una presencia sino de dos.

-Puedo sentirlo… -finalmente volvió a hablar luego de un largo silencio. –Son dos… -abrió los ojos. Y son… muy poderosos…

-Lo son. –confirmó Goku, quien continuaba mirando la dirección por donde ellos aparecerían.

-En poco tiempo estarán aquí. – sentenció Gohan.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cien de Kagome, y no tenía nada que ver con la transpiración que envolvía su cuerpo a causa del cansancio de su entrenamiento, sino que se trataba de la impresión que la embargaba al darse cuenta cuan veloces eran esas presencias.

-Ellos… estarán aquí en muy poco tiempo… son… demasiado… veloces… -declaró Kagome con voz estrangulada.

 **-¿Cómo pueden existir individuos tan impresionantes? Esto… es… algo realmente… sorprendente… pero…**

-Parece que han estado entrenando muy duro. –comentó Gohan.

-Así es, sin duda se han vuelto muy fuertes. –repuso Goku. –Estoy ansioso por saber exactamente cuanto.

-¿Quiénes son? –quiso saber Kagome.

-Pues veras... ellos…

Gohan estaba apunto de saciar las dudas de Kagome cuando de repente escuchó la estridente voz de quien sentía un gran temor al igual que su padre.

-¡Gohan! –profirió furiosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba caminando hacia el living donde su padre lo esperaba según la criada a través de la cual lo había mandado a llamar. Tranquilamente podría haberse negado a ir y rechazar su llamado diciéndole a la sirvienta que no tenía deseos de ir a verlo, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se encontraba algo desconcertado y sentía curiosidad de saber que es lo que su padre quería, pues eso era algo que sucedía solo en ocasiones, y, si así era, sin duda la razón de tal situación debía de ser un asunto de suma importancia.

A paso ni lento ni rápido, llegó a su destino en poco tiempo, y, aunque como siempre, su rostro no lo demostraba, le pareció extraño ver que Inu no Taisho no estaba solo. También estaba su esposa: Izayoi. Su padre se hallaba parado al lado de un sillón blanco en el cual estaba sentada la madre de su medio hermano. La mujer de cuarenta y un años vestía como siempre, ropa casual, pues no era una mujer que gustara de vestir con demasiada elegancia al contrario de su padre que si lo hacía. Inu no Taisho siempre vestía distintos tipos de trajes con combinaciones de colores oscuros y siempre impecable.

Sesshomaru nunca entendió la razón que los había llevado a juntarse veinte años atrás para luego de casi tres años después, concebir al detestable de su medio hermano, pero tampoco era como si le importara indagar sobre el asunto, todo lo que importaba era que su propio padre, un miembro de una de las razas demoníacas más poderosas del planeta, se había emparejado con una mujer humana cuya vida se extinguiría en poco tiempo a comparación de los cientos de años que vivían los Yokais. Al principio, le había indignado la sola idea de ver a su padre con una criatura tan inferior, pero eso era lo que Inu no Taisho quería y, a pesar de que Sesshomaru le había dicho que su relación con esa humana era un terrible oprobio hacia la raza Yokai, él pareció no importarle lo que su hijo le decía porque, según él, la amaba con devoción y que lo entendería cuando a él le tocara caer en el amor. No obstante, hasta ahora no sucedía para Sesshomaru y tampoco le interesaban esas cosas que, a su criterio, eran más propias de los humanos.

El de mirada gélida miraba fijo a su padre esperando que él finalmente se dignara a revelarle la razón de su llamado. Realmente le irritaba que Izayoi estuviera ahí. Lo más probable es que si antes de presentarse ante ellos hubiera sabido que esa humana también iba a estar esperándolo, ni se hubiera molestado en caminar hasta el living y estaría leyendo uno de los nuevos libros de medicina que había obtenido recientemente. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y lo único que quedaba era que su padre empezara a hablar para darle una rápida respuesta y luego marcharse nuevamente.

-Siéntate. –finalmente Inu no Taisho dijo la primera palabra dirigida hacia su hijo.

Sesshomaru simplemente quedó mirándolo con expresión impasible sin acceder a lo que le pedía ni moverse haciéndole saber que no estaba de humor para una reunión familiar y que lo único que deseaba era saber la razón de su llamado para irse rápidamente. Por otro lado, el mayor lo miró con resignación y se limitó a empezar hablar sobre el importante asunto que lo había convocado a estar en esa situación.

-Te he llamado porque falta muy poco para que Inuyasha cumpla la mayoría de edad. –anunció teniendo la esperanza de que al escuchar el nombre de quien detestaba no lo hiciera salir de ese lugar demasiado rápido.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, sintió una terrible irritación la cual no pudo evitar que, a pesar de su acostumbrada impasibilidad, esta se manifestara en una mueca que mostraba su desagrado hacia lo que comenzaba a entender que era el inicio de algo de lo cual no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por el solo hecho de que se tratara de Inuyasha.

-No entiendo porque me haz llamado por algo que sabes que no me interesa. –declaró con un deje de molestia en su voz.

Inu no Taisho dio un suspiro de resignación. Sí se esperaba esa respuesta, pero contaba con, esta vez, poder persuadirlo de estar presente cuando le dijeran la verdad que le habían ocultado toda la vida a su hijo menor.

-Sesshomaru… -comenzó a hablar otra vez con la paciencia que la experiencia de varías conversaciones previas le habían otorgado desde el nacimiento de Inuyasha. -¿No te haz puesto a pensar en que Inuyasha nunca entendió ese odio que le tienes? Él no comprende por qué lo detestas tanto, tienes que entender que Inuyasha no tiene la culpa de su origen.

-Nunca he dicho que la tenga. –declaró cansado de que cada vez que sacaban a la luz el tema de Inuyasha siempre fuera de la misma forma. –Él es un idiota y una verdadera vergüenza para los demonios, un ser tan repugnante como él nunca debió haber nacido, es un ser que no va con el equilibrio natural.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no es su culpa.

-Te he dicho que eso ya lo sé, pero su mera existencia es un sacrilegio a la naturaleza. –su tono voz hacía cada vez más nítida la molestia que sentía.

-Sea o no lo sea, hace casi dieciocho años encontré la forma de que él pueda vivir como un ser normal. No podía permitir que el muriera o arriesgarme a que lo haga.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, no me interesa lo que tu hagas, pero no me metas a mi en asuntos de los cuales no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

El de mirada gélida se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo, fue detenido por la implorante voz de la fémina que hasta ese momento se había negado a revelar su dicción.

-Sesshomaru…-comenzó a hablar. –te lo pido, tu eres parte de la familia, en verdad deseo que estés presente cuando tu padre y yo le revelemos su verdadero naturaleza a Inuyasha. Por favor… -insistió.

Ese fugaz momento en el cual Sesshomaru había detenido su marcha había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que Izayoi había terminado de hablar. A él no le interesaba para nada su medio hermano, ni aquella mujer, no la odiaba como lo había hecho los primeros años de haberla conocido, pero aún sentía un deje de molestia cada vez que la veía. No podía sentir ese amor familiar que su padre y su esposa sentían, y que era más propio de ellos e Inuyasha simplemente por el hecho de que no lo sentía, no era como si hubiera tenido una mala experiencia o una mala infancia o que su padre y su madre Irasue no le hubieran prestado atención, el asunto era que su personalidad se había forjado de esa forma, quizá por la personalidad de su madre de quien la tenía muy parecida y que luego de una edad temprana consideró que ya no la necesitaba y es por eso que veía muy poco a Sesshomaru. No importaba cuantas veces Inu no Taisho o Izayoi le insistieran, para él, el afecto familiar no tenía valor alguno, no iban con el y tampoco tenía planeado hacer un esfuerzo por sentirlo.

-Si van a hablar sobre este tipo de asuntos, no me vuelvan a llamar. –manifestó con la voz fría y seca.

Dicho eso, inmediatamente se marchó dejando a Izayoi con una terrible tristeza por su hosquedad la cual había pensado que a través de los años desaparecería.

-Nunca me aceptará… ni tampoco a Inuyasha… él… sigue odiándolo por ser un hibrido… -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquila, ya veraz que algún día lo hará… -Trató de consolarla. –Animo… -le sonrió. –no querrás mostrarle esa expresión a Inuyasha ¿verdad? De seguro ya debe estar por venir, y cuando lo haga… se lo diremos…

-Tienes razón… hoy es el día…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el camino hacia su biblioteca personal, Sesshomaru se encontró con Inuyasha, quien al parecer, se dirigía al lugar de donde él venía. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron, tan solo continuaron sus caminos hacia sus respectivos destinos como dos personas desconocidas que se encontraban en la calle y que nunca se volverían a encontrar otra vez, y que si lo hacían, no lo recordarían porque simplemente sus rostros eran irrelevantes para el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A penas había llegado de la casa de Miroku, una criada que lo había estado esperando en la puerta le dijo que sus padres lo estaban esperando en el living. No entendía por qué querrían hablar con él pero por alguna razón se hallaba nervioso ¿por qué sería? Sabía que debía ser un asunto serio e importante. Quizá lo regañarían por algo ¿Pero por qué? La última vez que la sirvienta lo había llamado informándole que Inu no Taisho e Izayoi lo habían mandado a llamar para hablar, era porque sus notas eran muy bajas, eso había provocado que lo sermonearan diciéndole que no podía continuar así porque los estudios eran muy importantes y demás ¿Pero ahora que querían? Esta vez sus notas no eran bajas, tampoco eran excelentes pero gracias a la ayuda de Kikyo al menos podía mantener las materias aprobadas incluyendo historia la cual era la más odiada por él.

No tardó en llegar a destino encontrándose con sus padres. Ambos lucían extraños. Su padre estaba serio y su madre también, aunque no tanto como el primero. El aire se había tornado incomodo mientras los segundos pasaban en absoluto silencio como si este fuera el prólogo de una tormenta. Algo le decía que el asunto por el cual lo habían mandado a llamar no tenía nada que ver con sus notas, y en vez de eso, pensó que se trataba de algo mucho más serio.

-¡Ya hablen de una buena vez! –se quejó de pronto Inuyasha ya sin poder soportar aquel silencio que le pareció eterno.

Los mayores permanecieron unos instantes más sin decir nada. La verdad era que no sabían como comenzar a revelar algo tan delicado. Probablemente su hijo los creería locos si le lanzaban lo que habían estado ocultándole toda su vida de manera precipitada.

-Hijo… -comenzó a hablar la madre. –Te hemos llamado por un asunto delicado.

-De eso puedo darme cuenta perfectamente ¿Es malo?

-¿Malo? –hizo una pequeña pausa sopesando sus palabras. –Bueno… depende de cómo lo veas… yo realmente no pienso que sea malo. –dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha miró a su madre de manera escruta. Definitivamente era algo malo, o al menos su madre creía que en parte lo era, pues él conocía ese tipo de pausa que ella hacía, siempre las hacía cuando no estaba segura de que decir o cuando trataba de pintar alguna situación para que esta no pareciera tan mala como realmente era.

-Entiendo. Hablen. –manifestó con una paciencia poco común en él.

-Inuyasha… -comenzó a hablar el padre por primera vez. –Lo que vamos a revelarte probablemente te sorprenda y hasta ni siquiera lo creas, pero lo que hemos de decirte a continuación no es más que la pura verdad.

-Odio cuando dan tantas vueltas, ya díganlo de una vez que Kikyo vendrá en pocos minutos para ayudarme con unos problemas de matemáticas.

-Ella no vendrá. –declaró el padre sin perder la seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa? –lo miró sorprendido.

-La llamé y le dije que por hoy no viniera.

-P-Pero… mañana tengo un examen y…

-Inuyasha… -lo interrumpió con dureza y una seriedad que nunca había mostrado hacia su hijo. –Esto es importante… -declaró

Ahora el de cabellos plateados comenzaba a asustarse ¿Desde cuando cancelaban sus cesiones de estudio? Muchas veces le habían hablado de lo importante que eran y que no había nada que importara más. Sin embargo, ahora parecían contradecir esas palabras con hechos que lo alarmaban.

-Ya veo… -Los miró con la seriedad que la situación lo ameritaba y que comenzaba a entender a pesar de no saber la razón.

-Tú… -hizo un pequeño silencio. –no eres… exactamente lo que crees que eres…

-¿Eh? –balbuceo confuso.

-Bueno… ¿Nunca te haz preguntado por qué tu color de cabello y ojos son diferentes a los demás?

-Bueno… -dudó un poco acerca de su respuesta. –Sí, pero ya me he acostumbrado… además, no soy muy diferente, gran parte de mi apariencia la heredé de ti. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto debido a la costumbre de vivir con esa apariencia durante toda su vida.

-Exacto. Heredaste esa apariencia de mi parte… y eso es porque… yo… nosotros, incluyendo Sesshomaru no somos iguales a los humanos.

-¿Iguales a los humanos? –Alzó una ceja más confundido que nunca. -¿Por qué hablas de manera tan ajena a la especie humana?

-¿Tú por qué crees? –Hizo otra pausa nuevamente mirando fijamente a su hijo para darle tiempo de que procesara sus palabras y pudiera aunque sea acercarse un poco a donde él quería llegar, sin embargo, él no parecía tener la más minima idea de lo que hablaba -Sesshomaru, tú y yo… -Lo miró fijamente antes de decirlo. -no somos humanos…

Inuyasha miró a Inu no Taisho estupefacto ¿Qué no eran humanos? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Definitivamente su padre no parecía estar pasado de copas ni tampoco reía para confirmar que se trataba de una broma y eso lo asustaba, además, su madre tampoco parecía mirarlo con desaprobación, de hecho, parecía apoyarlo en sus palabras al sostenerle la mano con fuerza como si le diera valor para continuar haciendo algo que era sumamente difícil de realizar.

Continuó mirando a ambos adultos con incredibilidad ¿Se habrían vuelto locos?

-Creo… -comenzó a hablar luego de una larga pausa esperando que en algún momento uno de los dos comenzaran a reírse diciéndole que sus palabras tan solo eran una broma de mal gusto, pero en el fondo él sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Y así fue. –Creo que no entiendo lo que me están diciendo.

Inu no Taisho suspiro con resignación, si su hijo no creía en lo que para él creía que eran palabras descabelladas, tendría que mostrarle la verdad con hechos.

-No me dirás que nunca notaste cosas extrañas.

-¿Extrañas? Yo… -se interrumpió a si mismo como si de pronto se sumergiera en sus elucubraciones.

-Si lo habías notado ¿verdad? Tú expresión lo dice todo…

-Pero… es que nunca pensé que en nuestra familia hubiera algo extraño. Él único extraño aquí es Sesshomaru que odia tener contacto social. –se cruzó los brazos mientras entornaba los ojos.

-Sesshomaru no tolera a los humanos.

-Otra vez con eso. No te entiendo.

-Mira a tu madre. –pidió.

-¿Qué tiene? –lo miró sin entender para luego mirar a su madre como se lo había pedido.

-Ahora mírame a mí.

Él obedeció.

-¿Qué? –nuevamente alzó su ceja en señal de no entender nada.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamó Izayoi. –Míranos a ambos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No notas la diferencia?

-¿Diferencia?

-No me digas que en ningún momento lo haz notado.

Inuyasha miró a sus padres una y otra vez, la verdad es que si lo había notado pero por costumbre había logrado olvidarse del asunto de que su madre, con cuarenta y un años, era la única que envejecía si la comparaba con su padre quien siempre había lucido igual desde que tenía memoria al igual que Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho lucía de treinta años como mucho y el de mirada gélida cerca de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro. No obstante, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarles nada a pesar de saber que no era normal.

-¿Eso que significa? –se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez en su vida.

-Significa que tu madre es la única humana aquí.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a su padre como si aún no pudiera asimilar sus palabras, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que temía los nuevos pensamientos que comenzaban a anegar su mente ¿Acaso podría ser posible que…?

-No puede ser… -finalmente profirió sus vocablos luego de varios segundos de silencio. –Es imposible… si así fuera yo… ¡No! –Sacudió su cabeza de manera violenta negándose a comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad de que lo que le estaban diciendo tenía sentido en un mundo que, para él, era sobrenatural.

-Yo soy un demonio. –lanzó de repente el mayor sin dar más vueltas.

Inuyasha abrió bien los ojos dejando ver perfectamente sus pupilas cual punta de un alfiler mientras un nuevo silencio se hacía presente en el living.

-¿Q-Qué…? –musitó en un hilo de voz.

-Sesshomaru también lo es. Y tú… -sintió la mano de su esposa apretarle con más fuerza que antes. –eres… mitad humano… mitad demonio…

Ambos padres sabían que esa revelación había hecho que Inuyasha se encontrara muy sorprendido, confundido y con temor hacia lo que no entendía con claridad, de hecho en ese momento podían contemplar la expresión que mostraba todo eso que ellos sabían perfectamente que sentía, sin embargo, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho habían acordado que cuando él estuviera a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años se lo dirían.

-No lo entiendo… Yo… no entiendo nada… sigo sin entender… esto es imposible, resulta una locura hasta que me atreva a dudar de mi criterio, yo… no puedo ser…

-Dudas porque en el fondo sabes que es cierto. –lo interrumpió. -¿En verdad crees que jugaríamos con algo así? Tú sabes perfectamente que no hacemos bromas. –declaró severo.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué ahora?

-Por qué no lo creímos necesario. No queríamos que te sintieras diferente.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! –exclamó con repentina furia. -Si en verdad pensaran de esa forma no me lo hubieran revelado nunca. O simplemente me lo hubieran dicho hace mucho para que yo pudiera lidiar con eso. ¡No entiendo porque ahora! ¡Díganmelo! –exigió apretando los puños como si tratara de contenerse de golpear algo para descargarse.

-Eso es… -viró su mirada hacia abajo.

-¡Dímelo! –vociferó con impaciencia.

Inu no Taisho dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de su hijo nuevamente.

-Eso es porque más del ochenta por ciento de los híbridos mueren debido a que la parte humana no puede soportar la parte demoníaca. Sin embargo… hace dieciocho años decidí que no quería arriesgarme a que no fueras parte de ese dieciséis por ciento que sobreviviera a la parte Yokai, entonces decidí sellar tus poderes para que estos no te mataran.

-Un bebe recién nacido o un infante que es un hibrido mitad demonio y mitad humano, en la mayoría de los casos registrados, no puede resistir el poder de la parte demoníaca y termina siendo consumido por esta hasta la muerte. –explicó Izayoi. -Es por eso que tu padre selló tus poderes y decidimos que así sería hasta que cumplieras una edad en la cual el sello podría ser removido ya que, a esa edad, tú ya podrías controlarlo. En cuanto a esta verdad, no te lo dijimos porque en verdad creímos que no lo necesitabas. Inuyasha… tu vives entre humanos, entonces… ¿Para qué decírtelo hasta que llegara el momento?

-¡¿Se atreven a preguntarme semejante tontería?! ¡Lo que me ocultaron fue quien era yo realmente!

-¡No es así! –exclamó la madre. –Inuyasha… -suavizó su voz nuevamente tratando de hacerlo entender. –tú eres quien eres, nada cambiará eso, el hecho de que ahora sepas que eres un hibrido no cambia eso.

Inuyasha de pronto parecía absorto en sus cavilaciones, parecía como si recién comprendiera algunos hechos que habían pasado hace varios años, e incluso, recientemente. Y ahora que sus padres habían desencadenado el fuego de la verdad, él no pararía hasta saberlo todo.

-Hace casi cinco años… -habló dirigiéndose a su padre. -cuando esa criatura llamada Cell apareció, los oí hablando a ti y a Sesshomaru sobre que quizá no sería necesario, pero que si lo era, tú y él tendrían que enfrentarse a esa criatura si es que nadie lo hacía ya que la Tierra podría estar en peligro. Cuando los escuché la verdad no entendí por qué lo decían y por eso me decidí a esperar a ver que hacían. Al final, solo se mantuvieron viendo la televisión para ver si en el torneo de artes marciales alguien lo derrotaba, y al escuchar que ese sujeto llamado Mr. Satán lo había hecho sin creer que en verdad haya sido él, se tranquilizaron porque se dieron cuenta que ese sujeto en verdad estaba muerto. Luego, hace no mucho, apareció este mounstro llamado Majín Boo, y nuevamente escuché una conversación en la cual estaban decididos a luchar porque, esta vez, era cuestión de vida o muerte, incluso tenían planeado pedirle a Irasue, que los ayudara porque el asunto realmente era grave, y no estaban seguros del límite de los poderes de esa criatura.

Inu no Taisho se quedó asombrado de que su hijo haya escuchado esas conversaciones las cuales él había creído que eran privadas ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Sabía que su hijo tenía buen oído debido a su parte de perro demonio que llevaba en la sangre, pero nunca sospechó que él hubiera escuchado las palabras que había cruzado con Sesshomaru. ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado por su mente en esos momentos? De seguro habría de encontrarse confundido por lo que no comprendía al no saber la verdad que por tanto tiempo le habían ocultado.

Ni siquiera le había dicho sobre el plan de atacar a Cell y a Majín Boo a su querida esposa, por lo cual, podía notar la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro de la fémina que de pronto había dejado de presionare su mano.

-Quiero que me hablen sobre esas conversaciones. –exigió Inuyasha. –Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó cuando la Tierra estaba en peligro. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Está bien Inuyasha, te diré lo que deseas. –hizo una pausa para definir por donde empezar. –Cuando Cell apareció incluso antes de que transmitieran por televisión el torneo de las artes marciales, Sesshomaru y yo sentimos que algo andaba mal, y cuando ese torneo llegó nos dimos cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, esperamos pacientemente para saber como evolucionaría la situación, y si llegaba a ser necesario, tu hermano y yo intervendríamos ya que la Tierra estaba en peligro, pero afortunadamente, eso nunca pasó, y, aunque nunca creímos que fuera ese sujeto llamado Mr. Satán el humano que había derrotado a Cell, nos conformamos con darnos cuenta que la criatura había desaparecido de la Tierra. No hubo más que eso. La conversación que escuchaste fue en el momento en que Sesshomaru y yo habíamos acordado enfrentarnos a él si la situación lo requería, aún cuando expondríamos nuestra existencia al mundo que ya nos había olvidado, a pesar de que hace 500 años nosotros éramos seres que abundamos en cantidad mientras éramos temidos por los humanos quienes eran perfectamente consiente de nuestra especie.

El menor se quedó un momento en silencio y con la mirada perdida mientras procesaba la nueva información que era adherida a los datos de su memoria, pudo darse cuenta que todo encajaba perfectamente, pero sabía que había más, mucho más. ¿Hace 500 años los humanos eran consientes de la existencia de los demonios? Las palabras de su padre le hizo recordar la leyenda de "La batalla de los cuatro días" en la cual relataba sobre un sacerdote que había luchado contra una gran cantidad de demonios desencadenando su poder espiritual para eliminarlos. En ese momento, dudaba que fuera una simple leyenda ¿Qué tanta verdad había en el texto que creía que solo era un texto ficticio? Deseaba saberlo, pero tendría que ir preguntado de apoco y no soltar su raudal de preguntas de repente.

-¿Qué hay de cuando Majín Boo apareció? –inquirió con deseos de saber más.

-Cuando Majín Boo apareció fue un caso más grave, podíamos sentir la energía espiritual mounstrosa de ese sujeto que, a pesar de que al principio no lo era, en un determinado momento se incrementó y se volvió maligna.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-Luego de escuchar la voz de babidi exigiendo la ubicación de esos dos niños llamados Goten y Trunks, y también luego de que logramos hacer que Majin Boo no nos notara mientras terminaba de convertir a todos los habitantes de la Tierra en chocolate, decidimos que lo mejor era actuar cuanto antes para atacar a ese sujeto. También habíamos logrado contactar con Irasue para que nos ayudara a combatirlo, pues sabíamos que la batalla sería demasiado dura, y aún siendo de la raza de demonios más poderosas que existen, realmente dudábamos si íbamos a poder derrotarlo, sin embargo, con lo destruida que estaba la Tierra y por el hecho de que esa criatura ya había terminado con lo que nosotros creíamos que eran todos los humanos, nos vimos obligados a tomar la decisión de enfrentarlo… no obstante… eso nunca pasó, de un momento a otro, la nada se había hecho presente a nuestro alrededor…

-Lo recuerdo… -corroboró Inuyasha. –Todo parecía un sueño, como si hubiéramos estado dormidos por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

-Es cierto… -dijo la madre.

-Así es… al final nunca llegamos a enfrentarnos a Majin Boo. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que despertamos en la mansión, luego aquella voz se escuchó en nuestras mentes, y tú sabes el resto Inuyasha… fueron tres voces las que nos habían hablado, la primera era agresiva, la segunda parecía más amable pero desesperada y la tercera era de ese humano llamado Mr. Satán. Los tres pedían lo mismo: que levantáramos nuestras manos, pero nosotros nunca lo hicimos porque aún desconfiábamos de esos sujetos.

Inuyasha podía recordar muy bien aquellas voces, en esos momentos en que había vivido la horrible experiencia de ver a la Tierra amenazada no había entendido nada, pero cuando Gohan le contó todo, o al menos lo que pasó cuando Cell y Majin Boo habían aparecido y también sobre Freezer y los Sayajins, pudo confirmar que los que habían acabado con esos sujetos habían sido él, su padre, su hermano menor y Trunks Brief ¿Se preguntaba si su padre sabía que ese niño de cabellos lilas hijo de una de sus socias había tenido lugar en la batalla contra el ser que para él era similar a un chicle de tutti fruti? En realidad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la criatura rosada personalmente, sin embargo, gracias a la magia de Babidi había podido presenciar la increíble batalla entre el señor Goku convertido en súper Sayajin fase tres y Majin Boo.

Recordaba que cuando había visto por primera vez al señor Goku siendo echado de la cocina del chef en la fiesta de Kagome, le parecía un sujeto bastante tonto, simple y despreocupado, pero había sentido que de algún lado lo conocía, no obstante, no fue hasta que Gohan le había revelado quienes eran que cayó en cuenta de que el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias era el mismo que se había enfrentado al chicle andante. Es por eso que, aunque se sorprendió de escuchar su historia aparentando no estarlo, no dudó de ella, pues no cabía duda de que ese señor había sido quien se enfrentó a la extraña criatura rosada.

-Padre… -lo nombró mirándolo serio y fijo. -¿Te das cuenta que el sujeto que peleo contra Majin Boo estaba…?

-Lo sé. –confirmó Inu no Taisho interrumpiéndolo. –Los sujetos que estuvieron en la fiesta de tu amiga, llamaron mi atención en cuanto se presentaron. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta pero luego de varios días de pensarlo, y al recordar la visión que Babidi nos había mostrado, al fin pude vislumbrar que ese sujeto llamado Goku era el que se había enfrentado a Majín Boo con la transformación del súper Sayajín fase tres según él mismo lo había explicado mientras iba pasando de fase en fase hasta llegar a esa durante aquella pelea. –hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. –Incluso a Sesshomaru le llamó la atención. Él tampoco lo había notado al principio, pero luego lo hizo.

-¿Qué me dices del hijo de Bulma Brief?

-¿Trunks Brief? Bueno, la verdad es que sí sabía que la señora Brief tenía un hijo llamado Trunks, pero jamás se me ocurrió que fuera el mismo que Babidi había estado buscando en esos momentos, pues nunca lo había conocido personalmente, sin embargo, cuando lo hice en la fiesta de Kagome, me di cuenta que él había tenido que ver en esa batalla, y no solo ellos… ese niño llamado Goten y tu compañero en Shikon no Tama, Gohan, también.

-Eso es correcto. –confirmó Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho lo miró de manera escruta. Supo que los papeles se habían invertido y que en ese momento era su hijo el que sabía más sobre ese asunto. No obstante, también supo que no diría nada más y prefirió no interrogarlo.

-Ahora quiero que me digas sobre esa leyenda. –demandó.

-¿Leyenda?

-"La batalla de los cuatro días"

Inu no Taisho lo entendió.

-Esa leyenda… está muy modificada…

-¿Qué tanto? –inquirió Inuyasha.

-Demasiado. –sentenció Inu no Taisho. –Es cierto que hubo una batalla hace quinientos años, pero hay muchas cosas que cuenta esa leyenda que en realidad no pasaron.

-Entonces ilumíname. –demandó.

El mayor dio un suspiro de resignación, no pensó que su hijo querría que le dijera todo de una.

-En primer lugar, no era un sacerdote el que se había enfrentado a los demonios, sino una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko. Midoriko era de las mujeres con poderes extraordinarios que solo nacían cada varios siglos. Ella era una mujer bondadosa que le gustaba ayudar a la gente, tenía una cantidad enorme de poder espiritual, y con ella era capaz de curar todo tipo de heridas al igual como también podía destruir pueblos enteros, sin embargo, ella siempre usó su poder para bien y se entrenó ella misma para incrementar sus poderes. Nadie supo nunca como lo hizo por su cuenta y eso hacía que todos la admiraran aún más. Midoriko no entrenaba porque sí, tenía un gran motivo para hacerlo, y eso era porque su pueblo y los que estaban cerca eran constantemente atacados por distintas clases de demonios, entonces, ella había tomado la decisión de volverse más fuerte para poder enfrentarlos. Todo el tiempo entrenaba arduamente y cuando una criatura maligna hacía acto de aparición ella se encargaba de eliminarlo, sin embargo, ellos eran demasiados, y sabía que, tranquilamente podrían esperar a que ella muriera y continuar matando cuando ya no estuviera, pues su tiempo de vida era muy limitado a comparación del de los Yokais, entonces, pensó en un plan para deshacerse de aquellos que molestaban a los humanos. Lo que hizo fue provocarlos para que la atacaran todos juntos, y cuando ellos aparecieron luchó con todas sus fuerzas durante siete días para eliminar a la mayor cantidad de criaturas malignas que pudiera. Al séptimo día, cuando supo que estaba en su límite, dejó de luchar para que estos se acercaran todos al mismo tiempo para devorarla, y cuando esto ocurrió, ella concentró todo su poder en su pecho para finalmente provocar una explosión que mató a todos los demonios que molestaban a los humanos. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. –Los demonios que quedaron, incluyéndonos a Sesshomaru, Irasue y a mí, no nos interesaba molestar o matar a los humanos, ni tampoco nos caracterizábamos por llamar la atención entre ellos. La mayoría teníamos una apariencia similar a ellos, otros tenían la capacidad de transformar su apariencia en dicha especie y es por eso que, con el tiempo, la existencia de los Yokais comenzó a ser cuestionada hasta finalmente ser olvidada y catalogada como criaturas que solo existían en los cuentos y las leyendas. Muchos demonios tuvieron que adaptarse a los humanos y vivir entre ellos. Por otro lado, están los que habitan en secreto en la sociedad humana aparentando ser parte de la especie, nosotros somos un claro ejemplo.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber el menor.

-"¿Por qué?" Bueno, hay varias razones, cada demonio tiene la suya. En principio esta el hecho de que los humanos son la especie con mayor número de miembros, y eso significa que habitan la mayor parte de la Tierra, y al hacerlo, demonios como yo, por ejemplo, se interesan en ellos para estudiarlos y observarlos para ver hasta donde llega su civilización. Podría decirse que es simple curiosidad. También está el hecho de que los humanos pueden ser tanto predecibles como impredecibles, y muchos de ellos son interesantes, claro que hay Yokais que prefieren vivir apartados de ellos y es por eso que se van a vivir a las montañas o a los bosques. Ellos son los que consideran a los humanos molestos o demasiado estúpidos y diferentes como para soportar vivir entre las personas.

Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre, sin embargo, había algo que no le quedaba claro. Si los demonios que no toleraban a los humanos se apartaban de su sociedad… ¿por qué Sesshomaru seguía viviendo entre ellos?

-¿Qué me dices de Sesshomaru?

Inu no Taisho lo miró como si hubiera anticipado esa pregunta.

-Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso. Veras… - hizo un pequeño silencio. -como tu sabes, él nunca dice lo que piensa, no obstante, si continúa aquí es por algo, tal vez no los odia tanto como aparenta, seguramente algo a de llamarle la atención de los humanos para que siga viviendo dentro de su sociedad. Sé que él, aunque no lo diga, tiene cierta curiosidad sobre ellos. Eh pensado que, si bien piensa que la mayoría no vale la pena ser tratada, algo ha de gustarle de ellos. Puedes darte cuenta de eso por la gran cantidad de libros que lee, pues muchos de ellos son creación de los humanos, además sé nota que le apasiona la medicina que estudian, pues ha estudiado la carrera desde hace cinco generaciones graduándose una y otra vez con honores de las universidades a las que asiste según el tiempo de cada generación, y siempre aprende algo nuevo, es por eso que siempre la vuelve a estudiar. También sabe sobre medicina Yokai, y puedo asegurarte que sabe bastante, pero puedo darme cuenta que la de los humanos es una de la que más le gusta. Imagino que es porque, aunque quizá no lo parezca, no hay demasiado que estudiar sobre los demonios, pues desde hace 500 años, las especies de los demonios que existen saben curarse por si solos de manera automática ya que sus cuerpos son muy fuertes. Pocas enfermedades, y muy raras, afectan a un demonio, entonces lo único que le quedó a él fue estudiar su anatomía…. –hizo otra pausa. -¿Sabes? Los demonios tenemos muchos privilegios si se trata de lo físico: nos curamos fácilmente, somos más fuertes, vivimos mucho más tiempo y cada uno tiene su propio poder el cual es muy grande, o sea, comparado con los humanos nosotros somos aburridos, ya que, al ser la especie más poderosa, tenemos pocas limitaciones, entonces, pienso que lo ve muy aburrido, y diciendo esto me refiero a que al ser de esta manera, no debemos esforzarnos demasiado en lograr lo que deseamos, sin embargo, los humanos sí deben hacerlo, y eso los hace fascinantes porque su fuerza de voluntad los vuelve muy poderosos y capaces de lograr cosas inimaginables. Un gran ejemplo para mi es Bulma Brief, en verdad pienso que tiene una mente brillante para inventar cosas muy útiles y revolucionadoras. En el pasado su padre levantó de apoco la corporación Cápsula, y gracias a sus inventos lo logró, lo sé porque he seguido sus pasos y lo he visto crecer, luego su hija también ha hecho que la corporación creciera más y más. En cambio, a mi no me tomó mucho esfuerzo darme cuenta que es lo que les gusta a los humanos para llevar a mi compañía a la cima y ser, junto con la corporación Capsula, una de las empresas más exitosas y poderosas e influyentes del planeta. La diferencia entre ellos y yo esta en el esfuerzo y la dedicación, y también la fuerza de voluntad que la familia Brief ha puesto para hacer crecer su compañía.

El menor seguía incorporando la nueva información que su padre le proporcionaba a su cerebro, sin duda tenía sentido lo que él decía, sin embargo ¿hasta que punto lo era? La verdad era que en ese momento se sentía confundido, pues, aunque ni siquiera se había cuestionado una pregunta tan extraña como la de si en verdad era humano, ahora caía en que su sensibilidad auditiva y olfativa siempre había sido mayor a la de las personas al extremo de oír y oler cosas de las cuales los demás nunca pudieron. Lo más probable es que el nivel de sus sentidos tan diferente al de los humanos fuera la consecuencia de tener el cuerpo de un hibrido. También estaba el hecho de que, cada vez que se lastimaba, las heridas, por muy graves que fueran, se curaban de una manera extraordinariamente rápida que no era normal. En el fondo él siempre había sabido que no era igual a los humanos y que no era normal, pero al no querer aceptar esa anormalidad y a causa del miedo a lo desconocido nunca se había atrevido a intentar entender que es lo que era o quien era él en realidad.

Y aún no lo hacía…

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era él? Él era un hibrido, claro. ¿Pero que significaba esa palabra? ¿Cuál era su concepto? ¿Mitad demonio mitad humano? Sí. Eso era, pero Inuyasha pensaba que había mucho más, pues una definición como esa sonaba demasiado superficial y no la comprendía. ¿Ser lo que era no significaba que no pertenecía a ninguna especie? Sentía que su vida había sido una mentira. Recién podía darse cuenta que al ser diferente no comprendía a los humanos realmente, pues el envoltorio biológico que cubría su alma no pertenecía ni al de un humano ni al de un demonio, era algo más, algo extraño que no era propio de la naturaleza. Sé sentía como si su mera existencia para el universo fuera algo que no debió haber sido creado, sin mencionar que, si no podía comprender a la especie de la cual había tenido la ilusión de ser parte durante toda su vida, menos podía comprender a los demonios de quienes, hasta hace unos minutos, no tenía idea de que fueran reales. Podía discernir claramente que su modo de percibir el mundo nunca había sido igual al de los humanos y tampoco igual al de los demonios, él era antinatural, algo que nunca debió haber existido.

 **-¿Quién soy realmente…? ¿Qué soy…?**

Izayoi vio a su hijo la expresión que poseía mientras estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones y supo que no estaba bien.

-¿Hijo? –vio como este la miraba como si apenas pudiera lidiar con las revelaciones que le hacían. –Sé que esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ti, quizá debimos decírtelo hace tiempo, pero quiero que entiendas que nada cambiará. Tú eres tú, y el que sepas que eres un hibrido no lo cambiará. –manifestó la fémina con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no soy humano… pero tampoco soy demonio… yo… no sé lo que soy, ya no sé quien soy… toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, y al descubrir ahora que no soy quien pensaba que era, me doy cuenta que no percibo el mundo al igual que ellos, y al no hacerlo, al tener un cuerpo de hibrido que ni demonios ni humanos poseen, ahora vislumbro la verdad… yo… no puedo entenderlos… yo…

-Inuyasha… -lo interrumpió la madre. -¿No te haz puesto a pensar que en vez de eso tu eres el único que puede entender a ambas especies?

-¿Qué…? –balbuceo con los ojos bien abiertos como si recién pensara en esa posibilidad.

-El que no seas ni humano ni demonio no significa que las cosas sean como piensas, yo pienso que tú eres el único que puede entenderlos, que puede entender lo que ambos sienten, lo que ambos piensan… -hizo un pequeño silencio mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza. –es cierto… tu no eres ni demonio ni humano…

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza con melancolía al oír las palabras de su madre.

-Tú eres ambos… -dijo por fin con una cálida sonrisa. –tú posees la fortuna de poder sentir el mundo como las dos especies la perciben…

-Mamá… -dijo con un hilo de voz como si intentara aferrarse a sus palabras.

-Inuyasha… -comenzó Inu no Taisho. –tu madre tiene razón, no tienes porque sentirte ajeno a los que te rodeamos, tú eres especial, y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, sabes perfectamente que no lo haría si así fuera.

A pesar de ser él mismo el que les exigiera la verdad a sus padres de manera inmediata, aún sentía que todo había sido muy repentino. Sin duda no había pensado lo último que le había dicho su madre, quizá tenía razón, pero esas palabras y las de su padre, si bien lo aliviaron un poco, era él el que tenía que meditar bien sobre si mismo y así llegar a una conclusión, mientras tanto, en ese momento, solo quería terminar con la conversación tan exhaustiva que había tenido e irse para comenzar su viaje hacia su propio razonamiento.

-Gracias. –dijo finalmente luego de varios segundos de silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguno de los tres la había escuchado llegar y es por eso que se encontraban sorprendidos de ver a Milk quien traía una expresión molesta. No obstante, el más sorprendido, había sido Gohan, pues recordaba bien haberle dicho que lo mejor era que no se acercara a su padre por su propio bien, claro que le había contado que Goku había desaparecido y que probablemente se encontraba en algún lugar lejano entrenando, pero ella sabía que él era impredecible y que podía volver en cualquier momento a su casa, y justo ese día era el día ¿acaso podía haber sido más inoportuna? En verdad Gohan no quería ver sufrir a su madre, y aunque no sé le notaba, sabía que en algún lugar de su ser lo hacía.

-Mamá... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aún sorprendido de verla.

Milk suspiró resignada.

-Otra vez lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-¿Olvidarlo? –preguntó confundido.

-¡Hoy es el día en que tú y Goten deben ayudarme a hacer las compras en la ciudad! –exclamó con enojo.

Gohan logró al fin logró recordarlo.

-¡Es cierto! Lo lamento mamá, lo había olvidado.

-Lo sabía. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Desde que entrenas a esa niña siempre estás distraído y no haces más que pensar en ella ¡es el colmo!

-Cálmate mamá, iré contigo. Solo espérame un poco que tengo que…

-Nada de peros jovencito, siempre te la pasas entrenando a esta niña y Goten también está siempre aquí en vez de estar estudiando como debe ser.

-Si es por mí está bien, Gohan. –intervino Kagome. –Podemos dejarlo para mañana.

-Pero…

-En serio, no tengo problemas con dejarlo para mañana. –aseguró con una sonrisa afable.

-Oye Milk, no podrías… -empezó diciendo Goku a hablar por primera vez dirigiéndose hacia su ex esposa pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el tono duro de esta.

-¡Tú cállate! Gohan y Goten están todo el tiempo aquí incluso cuando tu no estás, un día al mes que pasen el día conmigo no es nada… -se interrumpió. –Por cierto… ¿Cuándo te dignaste a aparecer? Nuestros hijos me dijeron que solo pasabas la noche aquí pero que hace tiempo que no te veían.

-Pues veras… esta es la primera vez que los veo desde hace semanas… -le respondió sobándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mamá… -la nombró el menor interrumpiendo a su padre. – ¿Podrías esperar una hora?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué?! –levantó la voz molesta.

-Es que quiero entrenar con Kagome unos minutos más y luego debemos practicar unos ejercicios de matemáticas porque mañana tenemos un examen.

En realidad Gohan tenía más que claro como hacer dichos ejercicios, sin embargo, le dijo eso a Milk para que accediera a darle el tiempo que él le estaba pidiendo para ayudar a su amiga y asegurarse de librarla de todas las dudas que tuviera con respecto al examen del día siguiente y Kagome lo sabía perfectamente.

-Oye Gohan yo…

-Está bien. –accedió la madre interrumpiendo las palabras de Kagome luego de pensarlo unos instantes. –Si se trata del estudio no tengo problemas.

-Ya están aquí… -anunció Goku mirando las dos figuras elevadas en el cielo que ya se podían contemplar a lo lejos.

-Sí, lo sé. –confirmó Gohan virando su mirada hacia ellos.

Kagome miraba a los dos sujetos acercarse cada vez más, se sorprendía lo rápido que volaban teniendo en cuenta que no hace mucho esos individuos se encontraban muy lejos ¿A que velocidad estaban volando? El tan solo imaginárselo la sorprendía bastante.

No pasó mucho hasta que los dos seres tocaron tierra aterrizando a escasos metros de los dos Sayajins y las dos féminas que los miraban desconcertadas y una de ellas sorprendida porque, ahora que lo veía de cerca, se daba cuenta que conocía a uno ellos, era aquel niño de cabellos lilas que había estado presente en su fiesta de cumpleaños y que había estado jugando y correteando con Goten en la mansión de Inuyasha: Trunks Brief. Sin embargo, al otro individuo no lo conocía, pues nunca lo había visto. El sujeto no era muy alto, pero tenía una expresión dura y fría que podría espantar a cualquiera con solo posar la mirada a quien sea que tuviera el infortunio de tener que lidiar con ella. Tenía una frente amplia y el cabello de color negro hacia atrás en forma de protuberancias que juntas parecían tener la apariencia de una llama ardiente. Su cuerpo, al igual que el del señor Goku y Gohan, estaba dotado con una prominente masa de músculos producto de lo que debía ser un arduo y constante entrenamiento. Luego de unos segundos de procesar la apariencia del ser con expresión dura, no hubo dudas para Kagome, si bien nunca lo había visto, había escuchado hablar muchas veces de él de la boca de Gohan, él había tenido participación en varias batallas y también había ayudado en la pelea contra Cell y Majin Boo, él era un individuo muy poderoso. Su nombre era…

-Kakaroto pelea conmigo… -dijo demandante mientras lo miraba fijo.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una completa estúpida, ¿cómo se había atrevido a pedirle a Gohan que tuviera otro entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo frente al señor Gokú? Su presencia siempre la distraía, y ese día no sería la excepción. ¡Pero que idiota! ¿Por qué había cometido tal tontería?

Cuando el padre de su amigo estaba cerca, aunque no lo deseara, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y ciertamente, cuando le había pedido a Gohan unos minutos para tener otra pelea tampoco había dejado de hacerlo, ella sabía perfectamente que la desconcentraría, entonces… ¿por qué se lo había pedido? Kagome quería su revancha, no había duda de eso, y la verdad que con darle un solo golpe en algún lugar de su cuerpo le bastaría, pues esa sería una buena forma de demostrarle que su entrenamiento valía la pena. Sin embargo, cuando se lo pidió, había sido casi como si las palabras le salieran solas, como si no las hubiera pensado en el momento que eran escuchadas por él y su padre.

En esos momentos la pelea a modo de entrenamiento ya había comenzado, y la fémina y el de cabellos negros nuevamente se encontraban entre patadas y puñetazos, los cuales hasta ahora ambos venían esquivando. Gohan no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su amiga, ya que, como era de esperarse, su agotamiento era notable a pesar de que había tenido un leve descanso.

- **Él me esta viendo… me está observando…**

(Exacto.)

- **No lo entiendo… ¿por qué le pedí tal cosa a Gohan sabiendo que la presencia de su padre siempre me provoca distracción?**

(¿Por qué será?)

- **Es lo que quiero saber.**

(Piensa.)

- **Quiero demostrar que el entrenamiento esta dando buenos resultados conmigo…**

(Muy bien, vas por buen camino, ahora te haré una pregunta… ¿A quien quieres demostrárselo?

 **-"¿A quién?" A mí misma…**

(Es cierto, pero no eres la única.)

 **-A Gohan, a mi maestro quien se toma la molestia de entrenarme.**

(¿A quién más?)

 **-A nadie más….**

(Estás mintiendo, sigues mintiéndote…)

 **-Eso no es cierto…**

(Claro que lo es, tú no puedes hacer nada frente a ese señor que te hace sentir en las nubes, él que hace que te quedes sin suelo firme, sin embargo, haz pedido pelear en su presencia...)

 **-Yo…**

(Admítelo.)

 **-Quizá es cierto…**

(Lo es.)

 **-Quizá yo quiero que él… me vea pelear, quiero que sé dé cuenta que sus pensamientos sobre mí no son errados… yo… no quiero decepcionarlo…**

(¿Por qué?)

 **-"¿Por qué?" Eso no…**

(No digas que no lo sabes porque sería seguir engañándote a ti misma, sí lo sabes.)

 **-No lo sé.**

(Sí lo sabes.)

 **-Eso no es cierto.**

(Sí que lo es.)

 **-No lo es.**

(Sí.)

 **-No.**

(Sí.)

 **-No.**

(¡¿Hasta cuando negarás que tú estás…?!)

-¡BASTAAA! –exclamó de repente interrumpiendo las palabras que venían desde algún lugar de su ser y que solo ella podía oír en su interior.

El grito de Kagome había sorprendido a todos los presentes, quienes se la quedaron mirando estupefactos por la repentina reacción. Esto había provocado que Gohan detuviera la pelea tan rápido como había escuchado vociferar a su dicípula.

-¿Kagome? –la nombró como si tratara de buscar una respuesta hacia su comportamiento tan repentino. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás muy cansada? ¿Por eso dijiste que me detuviera?

Al oír las palabras de Gohan fue como si Kagome saliera de un trance para encontrarse con la realidad.

-¿Eh? No, yo… es que… -hizo una pausa y empezó a hablar de vuelta de manera clara y sin vacilar-: Sí. –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –es que la verdad estoy muy cansada, ¿puedes darme cinco minutos?

Gohan levantó una ceja extrañado. Era verdad que ella estaba cansada, pero ese estado nunca había sido una excusa para detenerse en el medio de una pelea. No estaba mal que ella quisiera tomarse un descanso, pues se notaba que estaba exhausta, aún así, el comportamiento de Kagome le resultaba extraño.

-Tómate diez. –le respondió luego de un breve silencio de mirarla de forma analítica. -Si quieres puedes ir a caminar un poco.

-Será mejor que te apresures, niña. –espetó Milk. -Recuerda que tienen menos de una hora y tienen que practicar los ejercicios para el examen de mañana. –puntualizó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, señora. –asintió. –Ahora vuelvo. –dijo para luego irse caminando hacia los árboles que no estaban muy lejos de ahí.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo. –manifestó con impaciencia el de cabellos en forma de flama.

-Tranquilo, Vegeta. –trató que calmar las ansias del Sayajin que estaba al lado suyo.

-¡Yo vine a pelear contigo no a ver ese entrenamiento tan patético el cual no me interesa en lo más mínimo! –declaró seco y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vamos, Vegeta, no me digas que no te interesó el entrenamiento de Kagome porque pude darme cuenta lo concentrado que estabas viendo la pelea -dijo Gokú con una sonrisa.

El orgulloso Sayajin no le contestó.

-Kagome es una humana que tiene mucho potencial para pelear- prosiguió. -algún día será una gran guerrera y eso me emociona mucho. –dijo un brillo especial en los ojos, ansiando que el día en que pudiera tener una pelea con la joven llegara.

-Ya te lo dije, Kakaroto, eso a mi no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es pelear contigo, para eso fue que vine, no a perder el tiempo como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-Te pido que seas paciente, quiero ver un poco más la pelea de Gohan y Kagome, luego podremos ir a pelear. –aseguró Goku.

-Más vale que así sea.

-Oye papá, ¿puedo ir a ver a Goten? –preguntó el niño de cabellos lilas que también estaba al lado de Vegeta.

-Has lo que quieras. –manifestó con indiferencia.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó emocionado.

-Oye Gohan, dime donde esta Goten. –quiso saber Trunks.

-Él está en el bosque, dijo que iba a jugar con un dinosaurio bebé que vive por allí. -respondió con una sonrisa afable.

-Ya veo, entonces iré a buscarlo. En un rato vuelvo. –declaró para luego irse volando.

No le gustaba nada tener que esperar a una niña que, para su punto de vista, apenas podía soportar unos pocos golpes y patadas que iban a una velocidad mediocre, pero tenía que hacerlo porque era lo que Kakaroto deseaba. Tenía que admitir que la humana era poderosa y no peleaba tan mal, pero eso era solo para ser alguien que pertenecía a su especie. Sí podía llegar a ser una buena peleadora con el tiempo, pero ese no era el día, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso se llevara a cabo y era por eso que en esos momentos no le interesaba. No obstante, había algo extraño en la fémina, su ki no era ordinario, no era el mismo que solían tener los demás terrícolas ¿qué significaba eso? No quería demostrarlo frente a Kakakoto y los demás presentes, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, le interesaba un poco, y quedarse a observar como concluía el entrenamiento le ayudaría a entender el por qué.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome se encontraba caminando entre los árboles. Sentía que nuevamente lo había arruinado todo, y pensar que ella había sido la que había molestado a su amigo para convencerlo de que le diera una nueva oportunidad para al menos poder darle un golpe, pero en esos momentos ya no sé sentía tan segura de poder hacerlo ¿qué es lo que había querido demostrar pidiéndole eso? No hacía más que cometer estupideces. No entendía por qué había detenido tan de repente la pelea, o mejor dicho, sí sabía el porqué, lo que no sabía era la razón de aquella repentina angustia que se había apoderado de ella al casi escuchar las últimas palabras de esa pregunta/afirmación que lo que sea que estuviera en su interior le estaba diciendo, y que nunca terminó de manifestar.

Afortunadamente, esa voz que solo ella podía oír se había esfumado. No quería escucharla más, al menos por un tiempo. Sentía que esa voz sabía más sobre ella que la propia Kagome que se mostraba al mundo y que era dueña de la mayoría de los factores que componían su existencia, la cual también, interactuaba con los seres habituales de su espacio. Así es. Esa voz era la parte recóndita de su alma, la voz de lo que ella enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser, que a menudo, no era consciente de que lo hacía: la voz de sus miedos escondidos, de sus angustias, del dolor, de lo que jamás podría decirle al mundo, a sus amigos, a ella misma… o… a él…

 **-¿Qué fue ese grito? ¡Diablos! Yo… no quería… no podía dejar que esa voz me dijera lo que sea que iba a decir, me agarró un miedo terrible… no quiero saberlo… no quiero…**

-No quiero… -dijo en un hilo de voz melancólico.

La fémina continuó caminando un rato más, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Los tres Sayajins y la ex esposa de Gokú vieron cuando Kagome finalmente había regresado. Lucía menos cansada y un poco más relajada según Gohan, quien había estado preocupado por ella. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero también era consciente de que probablemente no se lo diría, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de ello, pensaba que lo mejor sería probar conversar con ella sobre el asunto en otro momento en el cual estuvieran solos y que ella no tuviera encima la presión del estudio y del entrenamiento.

Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de empezar la pelea nuevamente, una vez más, se quedó viendo al dueño de sus distracciones, no era por nada en particular, tan solo lo observaba absorta en él como muchas veces. Amaba sus gestos, la manera tan particular en como mostraba su encantadora sonrisa, su voz, la inusual forma que tenían sus cabellos, sus inocentes ojos, y también tenía que admitir que su muy bien entrenado cuerpo no estaba nada mal. Él se encontraba hablando con el señor Vegeta, o al menos él hablaba mientras el príncipe Sayajin tan solo se limitaba a escucharlo con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, hasta que en un momento –sin que Kagome fuera consiente de cuanto tiempo se había quedado abobada viendo al de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias– él de pronto viró su mirada hacia ella, a lo que Kagome giró su cabeza instintivamente para mirar hacia otro lugar avergonzada. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, el solo encontrarse con esos orbes tan cristalinos la habían hecho actuar como una niña tonta. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo mirar? Absolutamente nada, ella era a la única que se le ocurría cometer tal estupidez sin ninguna razón lógica, es más, había cometido un acto de mala educación al hacerlo, quizá el señor Gokú quería preguntarle algo mientras que a ella se le ocurría apartar su mirada.

 **-¡Qué idiota soy!** –pensó abochornada.

Kagome posó sus ojos nuevamente sobre el señor Gokú y este tenía una expresión de desconcierto, la cual no tardó en desaparecer al ver como la fémina que al principio había apartado su mirada al mirarla, lo veía nuevamente.

Aprovechando el haber podido captar su atención, el señor Gokú y le regaló una amplia sonrisa radiante, simpatía y alegre junto con esa mirada que siempre tenía que a Kagome le transmitía calidez y que ella no podía hacer más que derretirse y enrojecer. Sabía lo que el señor Gokú estaba haciendo: con esa sonrisa y esos ojos trataba de transmitirle ánimos y seguridad para seguir con el combate entre su hijo y ella, lo que él no sabía, es que ese gesto provocaba en ella otros sentimientos, sentimientos que prefirió no explorar más ni preguntarse el porqué, ya que seguramente, si trataba de saciar esas incógnitas, la voz que en esos momentos yacía dormida, despertaría y la torturaría nuevamente dándole respuestas o haciéndole más preguntas que ella tendría pavor de responder como muchas otras veces.

- **Por ahora… prefiero ser ignorante…** -pensó mientras le sonreía tímidamente al señor Goku a modo de agradecimiento por animarla en su entrenamiento.

En un momento en el que Kakaroto había virado su mirada hacia la niña de la cual Vegeta se había dado cuenta que venía viéndolos por largo rato, notó una reacción muy extraña en ella, y no solo era eso, sino que también estaba el hecho de que Gohan la había estado mirando mientras ella los estaba mirando a Kakaroto y a él, o eso había creído al principio. No tardó en darse cuenta que la terrícola no los había estado mirando a ambos sino que solamente había posado sus ojos sobre Kakaroto, algo que lo desconcertó de alguna forma porque esa mirada no era normal. Después se dio cuenta que mientras lo hacía el hijo de su rival la miraba a ella, y esa mirada no tenía las características de un maestro que esperaba a su discípula para que ésta se preparara para continuar con el entrenamiento, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Mientras miraba la reacción de la niña llamada Kagome cuando Kakaroto había virado su mirada hacia ella, se dio cuenta de su patético comportamiento, y también se había dado cuenta de los ojos con los que Gohan la miraba mientras ésta no le prestaba la más mínima atención por estar embobada viendo al idiota que estaba al lado suyo. No había duda de lo que estaba pasando allí, sin duda algo realmente extraño e inmoral.

-Oye Kakaroto… -habló el príncipe.

-¿Mmm? –Gokú lo miró expectante.

-¿Por casualidad a tu hijo le gusta esa niña o está enamorado de ella? –inquirió.

Gokú lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya Vegeta eres muy perspicaz. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca! –espetó. -Cualquiera puede darse cuenta por la forma en cómo la mira, pero eso a mi no me interesa, lo que quiero saber es si tu te das cuenta de cuál es tu situación.

-¿Mí situación? –lo miró confuso.

Vegeta parecía que pronto perdería la paciencia, se regañaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que él lo supiera.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo no tengo porque explicártelo si tú no te das cuenta! Pero si te diré algo: ten cuidado con esa niña porque puede traerte muchos problemas, especialmente con Gohan.

-¿Eh? –alzó una ceja más confundido que antes. -¿De que hablas? No te entiendo nada.

-¡Ya cállate que la pelea ya comenzó! Quiero que esto termine rápido para que podamos irnos a otro lugar a pelear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien los ánimos que le había brindado el señor Goku le habían provocado que casi se derritiera por completo, también sintió cosquillas en el estómago, cosquillas que le habían traído felicidad, por lo cual, en esos momentos, parecía que su cuerpo destilaba energía y que esta se manifestaba en cada golpe que le asestaba a su maestro.

A Gohan le parecía extraña aquella sonrisa tan alegre que ella expresaba, no era como si no le gustara, ella realmente se veía hermosa de esa forma, se notaba que algo había provocado que la dicha se hiciera presente en cada célula de su cuerpo, y al parecer, esta se expresaba en su modo de pelear, dado que se había vuelto más rápida, lo que lo llevó a adaptarse nuevamente a la velocidad de sus movimientos. Incluso, el agotamiento que la fémina había mostrado antes de pedir su descanso parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Sí estaba cansada: sus energías se reducían cada vez más, pero, al parecer, su desgaste físico no era excusa para la fuerza de voluntad que había nacido de lo que seguramente era una emoción o sentimiento de beatitud, y eso sin duda era grandioso, un gran progreso. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que no podía dejar de molestarlo al verla así. ¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar feliz por ella? Sí, debería, y lo estaba, aún así, sabía que algo no andaba bien y a medida que continuaba peleando con su amiga se convencía más de que esa felicidad tenía que ver con la persona que ella más amaba, y que, desafortunadamente, era bien consciente de que no era él. ¿Acaso de repente se había acordado de Inuyasha de un momento a otro a modo de animarse a sí misma? ¿Kagome ya tenía claro que él era su gran amor? Y sí así era… ¿por qué no se lo decía a Inuyasha y a él? Muchas interrogantes daban vueltas por su mente como fantasmas que no lo dejaban en paz. Necesitaba saber si él aún tenía posibilidades de estar con ella, necesitaba saber que ese nudo que moraba en su vientre era solo una paranoia pasajera.

- **Kagome…** -pensó Gohan con un deje de tristeza. **-¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes? ¿Algún día elegirás a alguien de los dos? O quizá tú…**

Los pensamientos del Sayajin que estaba en pleno combate fueron interrumpidos por el impacto de un golpe que había terminado en la boca de su estómago, un golpe que, si bien no le había dolido demasiado ni había sido capaz de tirarlo al suelo, sí le había provocado dolor.

-Vaya… ese fue un buen golpe Kagome… -declaró Gohan con unas sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero no cuenta… -declaró.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó confuso.

-Es que esta vez fuiste tú el que estaba distraído, me di cuenta que en los últimos minutos tu mente pareció viajara otro lugar.

Gohan rió divertido.

-Entonces estamos a mano. –repuso. –Tú también te distrajiste cuando te golpeé hace un rato.

Kagome miró hacia abajo con las mejillas color carmín.

-Es cierto…

Gohan la miró por unos segundos contemplándola.

-Si ya terminaron ya váyansen a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, ahora nos toca pelear a Kakaroto y a mí. –dijo Vegeta de repente. -¿Ya tuviste suficiente con estos mocosos? –le preguntó a Kakaroto.

-Sí, ya fue suficiente. –afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, comencemos.

-Oye Kagome, ¿te parece si ya empezamos a estudiar? –preguntó Gohan.

-Claro. –asintió con una sonrisa.

Kagome observa como el señor Gokú y el señor Vegeta se alejan para comenzar a pelear.

-Oye Gohan…

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que el señor Gokú este bien?

-¿Mhm? –la mira desconcertado.

-Es que… no lo sé, ¿no crees que el señor Vegeta lo vaya a herir demasiado?

Él miró a su amiga de forma escruta mientras ella miraba a su padre alejarse. No entendía el porqué de la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban siendo que él ya le había contado lo poderoso que Gokú era, claro que el señor Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, pero si esta vez lo superaba, lo cual no estaba seguro, lo más probable es que no sería por mucho y estaba seguro que a pesar de que no se llevara muy bien con el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias, nunca sería capaz de matarlo porque él ya no era el mismo individuo de hace tiempo cuando había llegado a la Tierra con Napa. Continuaba observando a Kagome como si buscara alguna respuesta a una pregunta que ni él sabía cuál era, ¿qué era lo que en realidad trataba de descubrir? ¿qué era lo que en verdad quería saber? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa molestia en medio de su estómago? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué significaba?

- **Kagome… ¿por qué te siento cada vez más alejada de mí?**

-No te preocupes. –finalmente respondió luego de varios segundos de silencio. –Recuerda que mi padre es muy fuerte.

Kagome dejó de mirar al señor Gokú para prestarle atención a Gohan.

-Es cierto… -convino un poco más aliviada. –tú padre es muy fuerte… -de pronto pareció sumergirse en sus elucubraciones quedando en una especie de trance –y muy tierno… -añadió sin darse cuenta.

Gohan la miró con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y que Gohan se mostraba estupefacto ante eso, Kagome lo miró sin saber que decir ni como justificar sus palabras, ya que, ahora que se daba cuenta, sus vocablos sin duda habían sonado extraño.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo… veras… -musitó sin aún saber que decir. –Será mejor que vayamos a estudiar. –declaró de repente, nerviosa.

El de cabellos oscuros no terminaba de procesar las palabras que había dicho anteriormente ¿por qué le había sorprendido tanto? No era raro… ¿o sí? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué le había dolido que Kagome hablara de esa forma de su padre? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Luego de unos segundos, Gohan volvió en si.

-Claro… -se limitó a decir.

Gokú y Vegeta estaban a punto de convertirse en súper Sayajins para empezar con la pelea cuando de repente una estridente voz se escuchó

-¡Gokú! –lo llamó Milk.

El aludido sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Sí, Milk? –se apresuró a responder mientras la miraba con el característico temor que ella siempre le había provocado.

-Debo hablar contigo ahora. –declaró con la mirada dura.

-¿Eh? –pestañeo un par de veces.

-Lo que oíste. Mientras Gohan y Kagome estudian quiero que conversemos de un asunto importante.

-Mamá… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al pedirle a papá que hable contigo. –pensó Gohan desconcertado al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que esa señora quiere con el señor Gokú?** –se preguntaba Kagome quien, al igual que su maestro, miraba la escena.

-Oye Milk pero… ¿tiene que ser ahora? ¿no puede ser más tarde?

-¡¿Qué no me oíste?! ¡Dije ahora! –exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Oye mujer yo eh estado esperando mucho este momento y no permitiré que lo arruines! –intervino Vegeta con una venita en la sien a punto de estallar mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Pues a mi no me importa! –alzó la voz la fémina.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

El príncipe Sayajin estaba apunto de ir hacia donde estaba Milk hasta que Gokú se interpuso tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmate, Vegeta. No te cuesta nada esperar un poco más. –Intentó convencerlo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó molesto. – ¡Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo!

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo, pero solo será un momento, además me gustaría cambiarme de ropa ya que con esta no estoy muy cómodo. Iré a mi casa y me pondré ropa de pelea.

-¡Eres un idiota! Está bien. –accedió finalmente de mala gana. –Pero más vale que te apresures.

-Por supuesto que sí. –asintió con una sonrisa. –Tú espérame aquí y yo volveré tan pronto como me cambie y termine de hablar con Milk.

-¡Bien! Pero ve volando para que sea más rápido.

-De acuerdo. –convino.

Gokú se acercó a Milk y la tomó en sus brazos para luego elevarse con ella mientras esta se aferraba al Sayajin por su notable miedo a las alturas. Eso provocó en Kagome aquella molestia que ya había sentido otras veces recorrer sus entrañas.

Seguidos de Gokú y Milk, Kagome y Gohan también usaron su ki sobre ellos mismos para elevarse, el resultado era que todos viajaban casi a la par, pero los ex esposos iban un poco más apartados de los menores.

De vez en cuando, la fémina que volaba cerca de su maestro viraba su mirada hacia los padres de Gohan, dicha acción era algo que su cuerpo hacía automáticamente, parecía que algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a hacerlo, era algo así como una terrible necesidad que no podía evitar realizar. Y cuando lo hacía, esa molestia se convertía en un dolor que parecía nacer desde su pecho y se esparcía por todo su ser ¿por qué la madre de su amigo tenía que aferrarse tanto al señor Gokú? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? No. No era así, y no solo era esa escena lo que perturbaba a Kagome, sino también que al verla a los ojos, podía discernir un claro brillo en ellos, un brillo que le advertía que esa mujer aún estaba enamorada de quien ya no era más su esposo. También había notado una leve sonrisa de felicidad en Milk, lo que provocaba que esa molestia creciera más y más dentro de ella al extremo de convertir sus manos en un puño.

-¿Kagome? –la llamó Gohan.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó. -¿Qué ocurre? –lo miró.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –inquirió. –Desde hace rato estas algo distraída…

 **-…y miras a cada rato a mi padre…** -pensó con pesar.

-¿Ah si? –rió nerviosa. –Es que estaba pensando en que es extraño que tu madre no sepa volar siendo que convivió tantos años con el señor Gokú. Creo que si así fuera sería más fácil para ella transportarse sin tener que depender de nadie.

 **-¿En verdad es eso, Kagome…? ¿En verdad es solo eso…?**

-A mi madre nunca le han gustado las alturas es por eso que nunca le ha pedido a mi padre que le enseñe. –explicó.

-Ya veo… -dijo mientras volvía a mirarlos.

 **-¿Por qué los miras tanto?**

Esta vez, Kagome miró hacia los dos mayores por largo rato, en especial al señor Gokú.

 **-Basta…**

-Hubiera sido mejor que se lo pidiera. –comentó Kagome sin dejar de mirarlos con los puños apretados

 **\- No lo hagas…**

-Volar tiene muchas ventajas… -siguió hablando Kagome.

 **-Ya no lo hagas…**

-Además pienso que es divertido una vez que te acostumbras…

 **-No los mires…**

-¿Recuerdas que a mí también me daban miedo las alturas? –preguntó esta vez mirando solo al señor Gokú.

 **-No lo mires…**

-Ahora ya no es así…

- **Mírame a mí… Kagome… por favor…**

-Creo que…

-¡Mírame! –exclamó de repente en un acto desesperado por llamar su atención.

Detestaba que ella mirada a su padre.

Al escucharlo, Kagome viró su mirada de manera rauda, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo extrañada de su repentino tono de voz. Se lo veía molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –detuvo su vuelo con un claro desconcierto en su expresión.

En ese momento, Gohan recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había gritado y casi ordenado que lo mirara producto de un enloquecido impulso. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que se había apoderado de él para reaccionar de esa forma, pero sintió que pronto lo averiguaría, y que cuando lo hiciera… se desencadenaría el dolor…

-Y-Yo… lo lamento… es que… -miró a su alrededor en un acto desesperado por poder encontrar una respuesta que no fuera la verdad que él aún no podía entender. Y lo hizo. –Ya llegamos.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo mientras se daba cuenta que el señor Gokú y Milk descendían para finalmente entrar a su casa. –Es cierto. –corroboró con una sonrisa. –Estaba tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió con una repentina y mortal seriedad que no era propia de él.

A la fémina le desconcertó ver aquella faceta de Gohan que raras veces mostraba, pero también se sentía atrapada por la interrogante que no sabía cómo contestar. Sin duda ese día su maestro no se mostraba como siempre acostumbraba ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-"¿Por qué?" –repitió Kagome como si con eso ganara tiempo para darle alguna respuesta que pudiera parecer lógica. –Bueno… -comenzó. –Ya me conoces, yo siempre soy así. –rió nerviosa.

- **No puede ser… Kagome… esto no… puede ser…**

Definitivamente Gohan no le creía, o mejor dicho sí lo hacía. El asunto era que Kagome no era capaz de decirle una respuesta concreta, y eso le molestaba terriblemente.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, solo queda media hora para estudiar. –se limitó a decir Gohan en un tono neutro.

Kagome aún sentía que algo andaba mal con su maestro, era evidente que se encontraba molesto pero no se atrevía a preguntarle la razón. Tan solo le siguió la corriente.

-Está bien. –convino ella.

Minutos después, Kagome y Gohan se encontraban haciendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas luego de que él había vuelto a explicarle a su amiga cómo hacerlos, no porque lo hubiese olvidado, sino que para que ella pudiera reforzar el conocimiento que ya tenía sobre ellos y que tal vez pudiera entenderlos mejor. No obstante, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos parecía estar realmente concentrado en hacer su labor. Él no paraba de pensar en lo que venía atormentándolo desde hacía un buen rato y ella también, pero lo que afligía a cada uno era diferente.

Mientras terminaba los últimos ejercicios varias preguntas vinieron a su mente: ¿de que estaban hablando el señor Gokú y esa mujer? ¿la señora Milk trataría de acercarse a él nuevamente? ¡¿qué diablos le importaba lo que ellos hacían mientras ella estudiaba con Gohan?!

De pronto Kagome se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gohan con esa seriedad que aún no se le iba.

-Quiero ir al baño. –anunció la joven.

-Recuerda que solo quedan quince minutos. -le recordó sin mirarla.

-Lo sé. Enseguida regreso. –concluyó.

Gohan no le contestó. Solo siguió escribiendo más ejercicios.

No entendía por qué había dicho eso, pues no era cierto que quería ir al sanitario. Su cuerpo se había movido solo y su dicción había revelado un destino del cual no tenía necesidad de ir. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? En esos momentos, sus pies la guiaban hacia lo desconocido, pues en realidad, no tenía ninguna necesidad fisiológica ¿A dónde la llevaban sus pies? Estos parecía seguir las órdenes de algo que no cabía la menor duda de que no era su cerebro, era algo más ¿pero qué?

No supo cuando había pasado, pero mientras Kagome trataba de entender por qué su cuerpo se movía solo y de averiguar a donde iba, antes de que pudiera resolver el enigma, la llegada a destino le había mostrado las respuestas más rápido que su proceso cognitivo.

-¿Qué significa esto…? –se preguntó a sí misma sorprendida y confundida al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba.

Había sido muy desconcertante para Kagome hallarse en un lugar donde no estaba el sanitario. No obstante, el que no hubiera acabado ahí no era lo sorprendente, pues desde un comienzo nunca había tenido ganas de ir. Eso le hizo pensar que el haberle dicho a Gohan que ese sería su destino era tan solo una escusa para librarse de sus deberes.

Allí estaba, sintiéndose una completa idiota escondida detrás de la puerta cerrada que conducía hacía la cocina donde se hallaban el señor Gokú y la señora Milk conversando, y al darse cuenta de eso, pensó que no tenía por qué estar en ese lugar y que debía marcharse pronto para terminar de estudiar. ¡Por Dios mañana tenía un examen importante! Sin embargo, a pesar de que era muy consciente de eso, no se movía de ahí.

Apoyó su oreja derecha sobre la puerta e intentó escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado. ¿Acaso podía ser más patética?

-Por favor… -pidió Milk con la voz implorante. -¿Aún no lo entiendes? Ya casi se van a cumplir tres años desde que nos separamos, sin embargo… yo… no logro convivir sola… yo aún no logro...

-Milk… -la miró con un deje de tristeza.

-¿No crees que debemos darnos otra oportunidad? –trató de convencerlo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Milk yo… ya te lo dije, yo jamás podría ser el hombre que tu te mereces, yo nunca… me he…

-¡No lo digas! –lo interrumpió de repente. -Eres el único al que he amado siempre… si volvemos a estar juntos… tal vez tú…

-Escucha Milk, yo…

-Por favor… -lo interrumpió nuevamente. La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar.

Definitivamente el dolor y la molestia que había sentido minutos atrás se habían convertido en algo peor para Kagome, ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, ya no quería seguir escuchando, era evidente que el señor Gokú no quería volver con su ex esposa, pero ella se mostraba insistente y no había hecho más que confirmarle lo que Kagome ya sabía: Milk lo seguía amando. ¿Pero si volvían no sería una buena noticia para Gohan y Goten? Seguramente si sus dos padres estaban juntos nuevamente sería una gran felicidad para ellos. Kagome debería estar contenta, sin embargo, no era el caso. Lo que quería era llorar, de pronto las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

 **-No debería estar aquí curioseando cual niña pequeña y tonta…** -pensó mientras la angustia se apoderaba de ella -no debería… pero lo estoy…

Las lágrimas que batallaban contra su voluntad de no dejarlas salir, parecían que le iban ganando porque estaban a punto de derramarse, pero al final ella había ganado y estas no pudieron salir de su interior.

Nuevamente estaba negando su tristeza…

Sin querer escuchar más del coloquio entre los ex esposos, Kagome se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba Gohan e intentó terminar los ejercicios matemáticos. No obstante, esta vez Gohan podía notar a la joven lucía triste, distraída y absorta en sus lucubraciones desde que había regresado, pero esta vez no le preguntaría que era lo que le pasaba ya que estaba seguro que le diría todo menos la verdad, además, parecía turbada y no quería ponerla peor.

-Terminamos por hoy. –declaró Gohan.

Kagome no parecía prestarle atención.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Eh? –musitó de pronto como saliendo de su absorción.

-¿Tienes alguna duda? Ya casi se cumple la hora y no quiero que mi madre se enoje.

-No, estoy bien, ya me quedó todo claro. Muchas gracias. –agradeció con una sonrisa.

-De nada. –le devolvió la sonrisa. –entonces ya me iré.

-De acuerdo.

-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte cerca de aquí entrenando por tu cuenta. –sugirió. - Estoy seguro que a mi padre no le molestará. Tal vez llegue un poco antes de que el sol se esconda y podremos entrenar lo que queda del tiempo.

-Me parece bien. –convino.

-Que así sea entonces. –concluyó.

Cuando el señor Gokú y la señora Milk habían salido de la cocina, estos pasaron por el comedor –donde Gohan y Kagome habían estado estudiando-. Al ver a la madre, la joven pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza que invadía su rostro mientras trataba de disimularla bajo el típico semblante estricto que siempre traía consigo. En cambio, el de cabellos el más alto lucía igual que siempre: su semblante no había cambiado para nada, y esa sonrisa característica de él era la perfecta pintura que no se desteñía de su cara. Pronto todos partieron y Kagome se había quedado sola en la casa del señor Gokú. Intentó practicar un poco más para el examen que tendría al día siguiente, pero no había tenido mucho exito dada que su concentración no era la mejor en esos momentos, y decidió que si continuaba así solo perdería tiempo valioso de entrenamiento. Lo siguiente que hizo fue guardar sus cuadernos y libros, y luego salir de la morada para ponerse a correr por una hora y calentar nuevamente. Ya que no tenía un contrincante con quien practicar sus movimientos de pelea, decidió hacer el entrenamiento que hasta hace un par de semanas era habitual en ella: cortar la corriente de agua de la prominente catarata que no se encontraba lejos de ahí, pulverizar rocas enormes con su ki y hacer algún que otro entrenamiento cargando peso. Si bien no tenía la impresionante fuerza de los Sayajins, era conciente de que con el pasar de los meses había ganado más masa muscular y que su fuerza física había aumentado considerablemente. En esos momentos podía cargar más peso que cualquier ser humano normal. Sus esfuerzos eran recompensados. Todo su arduo trabajo estaba dando resultado ¿no debería eso ponerla feliz? Si, pero el desarrollo de sus habilidades físicas no lo era todo lo que buscaba, ¿qué era lo que en verdad deseaba? Kagome quería dejar de sentirse tan incompleta y triste, ¿pero en que consistía eso? Consistía en dejar de ser tan ignorante sobre sí misma y aceptar lo que la estaba consumiendo por dentro si es que no lo aceptaba pronto.

Pero aún tenía miedo…

Luego de un par de horas de agotador entrenamiento, decidió que era suficiente hasta que llegara su amigo de Ciudad Satán si es que lograba hacerlo antes de la puesta de sol. Pensó que lo mejor era descansar un rato, por lo cual, estaba apunto de entrar a la casa del señor Gokú y sentarse a beber un poco de agua fresca. Sí entró y bebió el líquido para apaciguar su sed, pero no se quedó adentro para deshacerse de su cansancio, prefirió sentarse bajo el árbol en el cual el señor Gokú siempre acostumbraba a dormirse o descansar luego de sus arduos entrenamientos.

Ella se puso en el mismo lugar donde él siempre estaba.

Sintió la caricia de la suave brisa rozar su piel. Entendía perfectamente por qué al Sayajin que tanto admiraba le gustaba permanecer ahí: la serenidad de ese sitio la embargaba transmitiéndole tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que en esos momentos le hacía mucha falta. La quietud de su entorno provocaba que sus cinco sentidos se sensibilizaran de una manera exquisita. El hermoso paisaje que contemplaba le había sacado una sonrisa amena mientras miraba hacia lo lejos. El aroma de las plantas, como muchas veces, la hacían sentir que no había lugar con un aire más puro. El sonido de los pequeños animales escondidos sobre algún lugar del herbaje lograban convertirse en delicadas melodías al alcance de su audición. Las luminiscencias del sol eran proyectadas en maculas de luz sobre su cuerpo debido a que estas se escabullían por los espacios entre las hojas y ramas del prominente árbol. Sin duda Kagome podría darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la inconciencia con incuria, pues nadie la molestaría, después de todo, ella estaría sola en ese lugar hasta dentro de un par de horas. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta que finalmente quedó dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba en algún lugar. Era similar a otro que ya conocía, pero diferente, sin embargo, el árbol era el mismo, tan hermoso y lleno de vida como su mente lo recordaba de algún lado, este era acariciado por el viento que movía sus delicadas hojas, las flores olían más delicioso que nunca y los insectos la deleitaban con su sonido. La visión sin duda era maravillosa ¿qué más podía pedir? Nada, ese lugar era como un cuento de hadas… ¿pero por qué de repente se había hallado parada ahí? El árbol estaba a escasos metros de ella, imponente. ¿Por qué sentía como si toda la escena fuera como un deja vu, como si ya hubiera vivido la misma situación ¿qué era ese lugar? Era muy parecido a otro que era muy importante para ella, el espacio donde moraba alguien importante, ¿quien? No lograba recordarlo. De pronto sintió la terrible necesidad de que sus remembranzas la iluminaran, pero su cabeza era un mar de confusión y le dolía de sobremanera. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su mente? ¿Por qué le negaba el acceso a la memoria? El paisaje le fascinaba, pero sentía un desosiego que no la dejaba en paz, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Caminó durante un rato pero sus pies no parecían llevarla muy lejos, pues siempre acababa en el mismo sitio.

-Otra vez frente al mismo árbol.-musitó. –es muy hermoso… ¿por qué será que me gusta tanto? No siento que sea como los demás… siento que es especial para mí…

De pronto Kagome sintió que una profunda angustia la invadía.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento que ya he estado aquí? –se preguntó sin dejar de contemplar el árbol.

El dolor en su cabeza aumentó al intentar recordar algo que le diera respuestas a sus interrogantes, por lo cual, la fémina llevó las manos sobre esta presionándola. El gran esfuerzo le trajo un recuerdo.

-Es cierto… –intentó recordar más. – la primera vez que vine aquí lo vi, él estaba dormido… pero este lugar… aunque es muy parecido… no es su hogar, sin embargo, el árbol si es el mismo que esta cerca de su casa. –luego de unos segundos de reflexionar sobre su situación finamente lo comprendió. –ya veo… esto es…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la repentina presencia de una silueta parada al lado del árbol que tanto le gustaba, pero ella no pareció sorprenderse de eso. La figura, como siempre que la veía, no presentaba rasgos faciales, esta era solo una mera sombra que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de su apariencia. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquel ser sonreía, y no era cualquier sonrisa, era una cristalina, llena de inocencia e inocuidad.

-Eres tú otra vez… -Kagome extendió su mano derecha como si con eso pudiera tocarlo y descubrir quien era. -¿esta vez podré alcanzarte?

- **Supongo que si intento correr hacia ti, no me dejaras alcanzarte… otra vez…**

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? –intentó hablarle, pero no hubo respuesta. –eres la razón de que yo este aquí… -continuó hablándole.

 **-El que me ha robado el sueño… mi alma… mi corazón…**

La silueta permaneció estática, inmutable, en completo silencio…

-¿Si me acerco a ti esta vez me dejaras verte?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta…

-No lo harás… ¿verdad? –manifestó con la voz quebrada. –Tú eres inalcanzable para mí… -dijo cabizbaja a punto de derramar lágrimas.

(Eso depende de ti.)

Aquella voz nuevamente hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le habló en voz alta a la voz que yacía dentro de ella.

(Quiero ayudarte a que aceptes lo que sientes.)

-Otra vez con eso… yo no sé de que estás hablando.

(¡Sí lo sabes! ¡No mientas más!)

-Ya no puedo más… yo necesito…

(Si quieres respuestas, si quieres la verdad debes aceptar lo que llevas adentro.)

-Tengo miedo…

(Entonces ese sentimiento y la tristeza te consumirán hasta matarte. Si tú aceptas tus sentimientos hacia ese individuo, él te revelará su rostro, pero debes estar dispuesta a hacerlo.)

-Yo…

(Hazlo…)

-No puedo… -sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

(No tienes opción…)

Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos y la voz en su interior no volvió a proferir palabras, pues ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y ella lo sabía. Tanto tiempo habiendo escapado de sus sentimientos y en esos momentos tenía que liberarlos. Aún sentía miedo, pero sabía que no tenía otra salida.

No había marcha atrás…

Comenzó a dar un paso lento y vacilante hacia la silueta que no estaba muy lejos de ella, sin embargo, Kagome aún lo veía tan apartado que la seguía afligiendo.

-¿Me dejarás verte? –le preguntó nuevamente mientras daba otro paso.

La figura permanecía como tal, sin aún revelar nada que le diera una señal a la fémina de quien era él.

-Por favor… déjame ver tu rostro…

Sus pasos se volvieron un poco más seguros.

-Por favor… -imploró.

Continuó caminando, pero aún no llegaba a él ¿la distancia era tanta?

-Quiero…

(Sigue…)

-… necesito…

(Continúa…)

-…saber…

(Acéptalo con todo tu ser…)

-…quien… eres…

De repente se halló a pocos centímetros de la silueta, ella lo contemplaba de cerca, pero esta aún se rehusaba a mostrarle su identidad, y causa de eso, solo podía ver oscuridad, y detrás de esa oscuridad, como si tuviera otros ojos aparte de los físicos, podía vislumbrar esa sonrisa que era lo único que la reconfortaba entre tanta tristeza. Poco a poco fue acercando sus manos hacia su rostro sin que él se moviera de su lugar.

De pronto todo el lugar pareció deformarse. El pintoresco paisaje se convirtió en una paleta de colores brillantes que se mezclaba y daba vueltas alrededor de Kagome, todo excepto el árbol y la silueta que permanecía a una escasa distancia, todo ese mundo perfecto y soñado se estaba destruyendo, ¿pero que importaba? ella estaba apunto de descubrir el rostro del varón a quien le había entregado el corazón, mientras él no se fuera, la de cabellos oscuros estaría bien, sobreviviría ante cualquier adversidad.

Pronto la mezcla de colores se fue difuminando y esta fue consumida por la nebulosidad que se apoderaba de todo el lugar, el suelo se iba desplomando poco a poco. El herbaje se tornó oscuro, como cuando cae la noche y lo pinta todo del color de la opacidad. No obstante… eso no importaba… aún estaba con él…

-Muéstrame… quien eres… -dijo en un hilo de voz anhelante.

Su mano estaba apunto de tocarlo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la destrucción llegó a ella y el suelo se derrumbó bajo sus pies y desapareció en la negrura arrastrada por la gravedad de lo que sea que hubiera abajo. Ella también cayó en esas tinieblas.

La fémina no gritó, ella caía pero la gravedad no parecía tan fuerte como era conocida por el ser humano en la Tierra, ella parecía ser arrastrada hacia la nada como en cámara lenta. Si. Pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar la silueta que permanecía flotando al lado del árbol como si hubiera un suelo invisible, como si esta fuera formada por alguna fuerza misteriosa que en esos momentos Kagome adoraba con devoción.

Ella seguía cayendo… caía, sosegada, tranquila, serena… hasta que finalmente una leve sonrisa se mostró en la joven.

-Tranquilo… -le hablaba amenamente mientras miraba a la figura con ternura y un brillo especial en los ojos. –este es mi mundo… jamás te dejaría caer, por más que yo sí lo haga… yo… te acepto…

Una luz hizo acto de presencia como si en la negrura apareciera una pequeña claraboya, esta apareció arriba del árbol y de la silueta, y a pesar de que no lograba iluminarlo todo, era suficiente para que finalmente Kagome pudiera empezar a vislumbrar el rostro de su verdadero amor. La oscuridad que cubría la cabeza de la silueta se convirtió en las facciones de un rostro cuya piel no era blanca pero tampoco morena, esta empezó a cesar desde el mentón hasta que poco a poco dejo ver la cristalina sonrisa que la fémina ya sabía que poseía, luego siguió por la punta de la nariz hasta seguir por el tabique nasal, y luego…

-Kagome… Kagome… -la llamó repetidas veces.

Ella conocía esa voz que se escuchaba como un eco que retumbaba en todo el lugar, la conocía muy bien. De pronto la gravedad se hizo más fuerte y la arrastró con gran fuerza hacia abajo sin haber podido terminar de ver el rostro que aún no acababa de salir a la luz.

-¡Aún no! ¡Por favor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar el rostro de quien siempre la dejaba sin aliento demasiado cerca del suyo, haciendo que este se tornara escarlata mientras el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza y sentía mariposas revolotear por su vientre.

-S-Señor Gokú… ¿Q-Qué… es lo que hace…?

-Hace rato que intento despertarte pero no me contestabas. –respondió.

-Y-Y-Yo… es q-que… -intentó decir algo coherente pero no pudo.

Gokú alzó una ceja y la miró de manera escruta.

-¿Estás enferma? –preguntó. –Estas muy roja.

-E-Estoy… b-bien… -fue lo único que pudo responder.

El ser más poderoso del universo aún tenía la cara cerca a la suya, y eso no hacía más que turbarla sin poder siquiera hacer movimiento alguno para alejarse o alejarlo ¿por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Ella podía sentir su respiración, mientras veía como esos ojos que le robaban el sueño parecían explorar lo más recóndito de su alma.

-¿Q-Qué…? –intentó entender Kagome el por qué de esa extraña pero maravillosa situación.

Él seguía mirándola parecía que buscaba algo ¿pero qué? De pronto sintió una de sus manos acariciar sus mejillas, cosa que la estremeció de sobremanera mientras su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho y sus ojos se abrían de par a par mientras se sentía flotar en el cielo.

-Nada. –repuso con un tono neutro luego de varios segundos de silencio.

El señor Gokú dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Kagome y se alejó de ella dejándola totalmente desconcertada y confusa, ¿qué había sido eso?

-Solo quería decirte que Gohan y Milk no tardan en venir. Siento el ki de Gohan –añadió.

Al mantener una distancia prudente Kagome logró tranquilizarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa rasgada y las heridas que él tenía. Seguramente el señor Vegeta y él habían tenido una batalla colosal mientras ella dormía, una que ya había terminado, ¿quién habría ganado?

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó con preocupación. -Si quiere yo…

-Ya están aquí. –informó Goku de repente interrumpiéndola mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa.

Como el señor Goku lo había dicho, Gohan y la señora Milk no tardaron en aterrizar el vehiculo aéreo para luego convertirlo en cápsula una vez que ellos estaban fuera de este. Le parecía algo extraño que estuvieran ahí ya que era mejor ir directamente a la casa de la mujer de cabellos en un rodete para dejar los víveres y que ella se quedara en su hogar. Sin embargo, no era así. Por otro lado, Kagome no había visto ni a su amigo ni a su madre bajar del transporte lo que sea que hubiesen comprado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué se habían tardado tan poco? ¿O era que ella había dormido mucho? ¿Por qué la ex esposa del señor Goku estaba ahí? Todo indicaba que una vez que habían terminado las compras madre e hijo fueron a su morada para dejarlas, y luego de hacerlo, usaron el vehiculo para llegar a donde estaban en esos momentos ¿pero por qué? Era claro que la señora Milk le había pedido al de cabellos negros que la llevara de vuelta a la casa del señor Goku, de lo contrario Gohan hubiera venido solo y volando. Otra vez esa sensación de dolor y angustia se instalaba en su pecho. Kagome sabía perfectamente que la ex esposa intentaría algo.

-Goku, quiero hablar contigo nuevamente. –pidió Milk esta vez con un tono más endulzado.

-Milk, ya te dije que…

-Por favor… -le imploro con los ojos llenos de suplicas.

-Está bien. –Accedió nuevamente.

-Gohan ve por tu hermano. –le ordenó a su hijo. -Él y Trunks ya han jugado demasiado. Encima Vegeta ya se fue a su casa, así que debemos cuidarlos porque no falta mucho para que el sol se meta.

-Si. –obedeció elevándose para ir en busca de su hermano.

Kagome observó como ambos mayores se metían a la casa nuevamente. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta que anunciaba un mar de lágrimas, pero se pudo controlar para que estas no salieran. Ella tan solo se quedó unos segundos parada mirando el suelo como si tratara de entender que es lo que habría hecho en su vida pasada para merecer el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. No obstante, sabía que esas eran las consecuencias de la aceptación, ¿qué era peor? ¿el remedio o la enfermedad?

Nuevamente no pudo soportar esa curiosidad masoquista que la corroía por dentro y entró a la casa a paso silencioso. El lugar de conversación había sido la cocina de nuevo, solo que esta vez la puerta que conducía a esa parte de la vivienda se encontraba abierta, por lo cual, hacía que el sonido de sus vocablos fueran más nítidos, o esa era lo que Kagome había creído. ¿Por qué no se escuchaba nada? ¿Acaso se habían ido a otro lugar? No. Eso era imposible, Kagome ya había recorrido toda la casa de manera cautelosa y con la escusa preparada de que iba por un vaso de agua en el caso de que la llegasen a descubrir. No había otro lugar donde pudiesen ir, ellos tenían que estar ahí.

Deseó nunca haberlo comprobado…

Como la fémina no escuchaba nada, había decidido asomarse un poco y ahí los había visto. Ellos no estaban hablando, era por eso que no los escuchaba, pero lamentó que no fuera eso. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus pupilas se redujeron considerablemente como producto de una visión que la sumergió en lo más profundo de sus aflicciones. Ella había creído que ya había experimentado el máximo dolor que el desamor podía otorgar, pero al parecer no era verdad, y ese era un claro ejemplo. Esa escena había sido como un shock para la joven, pero afortunadamente eso había durado solo un instante, ya que luego pudo reaccionar para salir de ahí a toda prisa. Ni siquiera le importó que la descubrieran por escuchar sus pasos, solo quería desaparecer. Sin embargo, no había ido muy lejos, no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que había visto?

Demasiado...

Kagome terminó nuevamente cerca del árbol en el cual había pernoctado, No podía seguir corriendo, pues en ese momento sus pies parecían lo más endeble que jamás hubiera existido.

Ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido…

¿Qué es lo que se hacía cuando el dolor era incalculable? Batallar contra él. ¿Y cuál era la forma de hacerlo? No lo sabía bien, pero algo infausto dentro de ella tendría que haber sobrepasado un límite para encontrarse en la situación que ella presentaba: su rostro se mostraba estoico, sus ojos se perdían en el herbaje bajo sus pies como sumergida en un trance, parecía como si se encontrara en otro mundo para escapar de la realidad que vivía. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, una calma enferma y nacida de sus más profundas tribulaciones, un estado de letargo que adormecía todos sus sentidos como el más desesperado de los intentos por lenificar sus dolencias. Así permaneció durante un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que finalmente su mente en blanco recordó escenas que hasta hace no mucho había preferido bloquear y que en ese instante habían venido junto con la aceptación del pecado de los luctuosos sentimientos de amor prohibido.

Flash back.

La música de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome hacía que muchos desearan bailar, pero por alguna razón ella no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Solo se sentía agradecida de que su amiga Sango la hubiera dejado un momento a solas, pues había estado mucho tiempo pegada a ella. Mientras miraba a sus amigos bailar, vio a Bura que se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Te vez muy graciosa. –rió divertida.

-¿Graciosa? –preguntó Kagome confusa.

-¿Pues qué esperabas? No todo el tiempo se ve a una cumpleañera sin zapatos. –volvió a reír.

Kagome viró su mirada hacia sus pies y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-Ah, eso, es que…

-Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada. –le dijo con un tono afable. –Y dime… -comenzó a hablar con cuidado de no ponerla incomoda por lo que estaba por preguntarle. -¿Quién te gusta más? –finalmente se animó.

Kagome la miró sorprendida por la inesperada interrogante, extrañamente no le había molestado a pesar de que la había conocido ese mismo día.

-Bueno… -balbuceó. –la verdad no lo sé…

-Lamento haber sido tan directa. –se disculpó sintiéndose culpable por recordarle un asunto por el cual era evidente que la entristecía.

-No tienes por qué. –intentó sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Yo quiero mucho a Gohan, es uno de mis mejores amigos. En verdad me gustaría que hicieran pareja, pero no te presionaré diciéndote que lo elijas a él, solo te diré que elijas a quien amas realmente.

-¿A quién amo realmente? –repitió con un deje de tristeza y dolor como si en lo intrínseco de su ser supiera que sus dos opciones no tenían nada que ver con su verdadero amor. –Yo…

-La familia Son es especial, ¿verdad? –la interrumpió de repente al ver que su rostro de tornaba cada vez más triste.

-Lo es… -una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en ella.

-¿Qué piensas de ellos? –inquirió.

-Bueno… -comenzó a hablar. –Goten, es un niño muy lindo, amable, divertido y encantador. La verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño. Gohan también es muy amable, inteligente, bondadoso y noble, también lo quiero mucho.

Bura la miró expectante a que continuara con el último miembro de la familia, pero Kagome no dijo nada.

-¿Qué me dices del señor Gokú?

La de cabellos celestes vio como la cumplañera miraba hacia abajo y se ponía colorada nuevamente, pero sabía que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su falta de calzado.

-¿Kagome? –alzó una ceja de manera escruta. -¿Por qué te quedas callada?

- **No lo sé…** -pensó Kagome.

-Lo lamento. –se disculpó.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, solo te hice una pregunta.

-Yo… pienso que el señor Gokú también es muy amable, es alegre y calmado, me encanta esa personalidad que nunca vi en nadie más, tiene una inocencia que nadie ha podido quitársela, su sonrisa es radiante y única, y sus ojos… -pareció perderse en sus pensamientos más profundos sin darse cuenta que los estaba revelando. -… son lo más puro, tierno y dulce que he visto en mi vida… él… sin duda es…

-El padre de Gohan. –declaró de repente al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Kagome con ese señor.

-¿Eh? –sintió como si de pronto le dieran una bofetada mientras estaba dormida.

-Kagome… -dijo con seriedad. –el señor Gokú es mucho mayor que tu…

-¿Y? –la miró confusa.

-Y también es el padre de quien está enamorado de ti. –prosiguió.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. –manifestó aún sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Lo que digo es que… -hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de sopesar sus palabras con cuidado. –cualquiera diría que te gusta o… -hace otro silencio aún dudando si revelar lo evidente a alguien que parecía no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. –…que estás enamorada de él…

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida. Sintió como los nervios la invadían de sobremanera y el corazón le daba un vuelco brusco.

-N-No… -intentó decir algo pero su dicción parecía traicionarla. -¡No seas ridícula! –exclamó de repente turbada.

En ese momento, Bura comprendió que los sentimientos de Kagome le afectarían de una manera muy dolorosa a ella misma y a las personas cercanas, pero también sabía que, si bien se llevaban muy bien, aún era una extraña para ella, y no tenía derecho a opinar sobre un asunto tan delicado. Lo único que podía hacer era compadecer a Inuyasha y Gohan en secreto.

Bura fingió reír de repente tratando de hacer que sus palabras previas pareciesen un chiste.

-Lo lamento, no te lo tomes tan en serio, era solo una broma. –dijo con tono afable.

Fin flash back.

 **-Ella lo sabía…** -pensó Kagome mientras la suave brisa movía su aún impasible rostro clavado sobre el pasto. **–Y mi madre también… dio cuenta…**

Flash back.

Luego de la fiesta, la madre de Kagome no pudo evitar percibir la tristeza en su hija, por lo cual, ella le preguntó que es lo que le pasaba. Al principio se había negado a decírselo, pero luego de insistir finalmente le reveló lo que había pasado con Inuyasha y Gohan y que tenía elegir entre los dos.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿por qué no elegiste a Inuyasha? Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él. –dijo la madre.

Kagome miró a su madre con unos ojos que le decían que ya no estaba segura.

-Entonces… ¿ahora amas a Gohan?

Ella continuó en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé que es lo que está pasando conmigo, no sé lo que siento…

La madre la miró perspicaz.

-Hija, ¿estás segura que estás enamorada de alguno de ellos? –la miró inquisitivamente,

La de cabellos oscuros la miró con duda y confusión al mismo tiempo que se hallaba sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De quién iba estar enamorada si no fuera de Inuyasha o Gohan?

La mujer mayor quedó viéndola largamente tratando de discernir algo que le diera una pista que le dijera que sus palabras venían desde su corazón, pero no fue así, más bien parecía que estas venían de la lógica de su mente que nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos que en ese momento la madre se daba cuenta que Kagome no podía aceptar, ¿pero por qué? ¿qué tan malo podría ser enamorarse de otro muchacho?

-Hace un tiempo, cuando me hablabas de Inuyasha, había un brillo especial en tus ojos que me hacían darme cuenta que lo amabas mucho, pero ahora… -se interrumpió quedando en silencio para mirar a su hija fijamente y transmitirle sus pensamientos con dicha mirada.

-¿Crees que estoy enamorada de Gohan? –habló luego de varios segundos de silencio.

-Tampoco veo ese brillo en tus ojos, o sea, si lo veía luego de que venías de la montaña Paoz, por eso creí que te habías enamorado de él, sin embargo, en la fiesta cuando te vi hablar con él no te vi radiante como otras veces. –hizo otra pausa. -Tú no estás enamorada de tu amigo Gohan. –sentenció.

-Entonces no lo entiendo. –dijo frustrada.

La madre miró a la menor sin decir nada y siguió analizándola intentando averiguar que es lo que en verdad estaba pasando con ella. De pronto vislumbró la verdad como si esta le chocara en la cara.

-Hija… -comenzó a hablar nuevamente como si fuera el prólogo hacia la verdad más inesperada. –Tú no estarás enamorada… -hizo otro silencio. -… del padre de tu amigo… ¿verdad?

Fin flash back.

 **-Que tonta fui…**

Su mente de pronto pareció dejar su trance, pero cuando la realidad vino a ella nuevamente, lo que vio a unos pocos metros adelante la desconcertó terriblemente.

Ahí estaba _él…_

Ambos permanecieron sin moverse durante un tiempo indefinido pero largo, ella mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y él también, inmutable. Estaba contra la puesta del sol mientras sus rayos parecían bañarlo, eso hacía que las aristas de su cuerpo relucieran con intensidad como si ellas reverberaran sobre la superficie de un cuerpo brillante. No cabía la menor duda, él era el individuo que aparecía en sus sueños, solo que esta vez, esa era la realidad, y ella era la que estaba de pie al lado del árbol, mientras que el varón se hallaba a solo metros de distancia. No podía equivocarse, era él… el dueño de su corazón, quien en esos instantes la miraba de manera neutra sin decir nada, simplemente la miraba. La sonrisa que lo caracterizaba parecía un recuerdo que solo había existido en la imaginación de Kagome porque ni siquiera había vestigios de ella. Eso hizo que por un momento dudara si en verdad había despertado de su sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta que así era. Lo único que había ante ella ahora era el enigma de sus ojos que le transmitían algo que la joven no podía distinguir, ¿qué es lo que significaba esa expresión? No podía entenderla.

De pronto y sin decir nada, el varón convocó su ki para elevarse e irse sin despedirse ni decir nada. Dicha acción hizo que la poca energía que había quedado en el cuerpo de Kagome se esfumara haciendo que sus extremidades inferiores la obligaran a ceder ante la gravedad que la hizo caer de rodillas derrotaba ante algo de lo cual no estaba segura que era realmente, lo único que sabía que es que sus dolencias estaban a punto de desbordarla.

Las escasas luminarias fenecían junto con el crepúsculo que anunciaba la llegada de las penumbras de la noche. La silueta de Kagome quedó perdida en la opacidad. Tenía la mirada puesta sobre la oscuridad.

Pensaba… cavilaba… elucubraba… hasta que finalmente eso que ya no pudo más contra lo indecible, y que la martirizaba, se rompió porque este acababa de tocar los cimientos de su corazón. Perdida en la oscuridad de la noche, ella ya no pudo negar más lo que llevaba adentro, expresó sus tribulaciones mediante el único método que un ser humano podía hacerlo…

Lágrimas…

Sentía que algo que consideraba infame y que no debería existir en ella la había acorralado al extremo de tener que aceptarlo para así poder mitigar sus aflicciones, pero en realidad, Kagome parecía empeorar. Ella ahora sabía… ahora ya podía ver su rostro… ya no era más ignorante, ya había visto el rostro que había estado perdido en los caliginosos espacios más profundos de su alma. Ella estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de un imposible, de alguien que con solo imaginarse estar en sus brazos podría ser considerado un pecado. Sin duda eso que había sentido por Inuyasha no había sido nada comparado con lo que sentía en el presente por su actual amor. Eso que sentía en esos momentos hacía que sus entrañas sucumbieran, y el dolor de saber que era prohibido era en extremo punzante y filoso, tanto que podría morir ahí mismo.

 **-Ahora lo entiendo…**

(Al fin…)

-… **pero… duele… duele mucho…** -declaró mientras sus lágrimas se convertían en un diluvio.

(Claro que duele…)

 **-Esto que siento es una locura…**

(Lo es)

- **Estos sentimientos terminaran por corroerme… Yo no podré con esto… él… es imposible para mí… yo…**

(Dilo…)

 **-Yo…**

(Dilo…)

 **-…estoy enamorada de alguien prohibido…**

(Di su nombre…)

 **-Yo… estoy…**

(…en voz alta…)

-Estoy…

(¡DILO!)

-Estoy enamorada…

(Finalmente…)

-…del señor Goku…

(…lo haz aceptado…)

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola! Quisiera responderle a zohan18226: y la respuesta es que la historia ya está terminada desde hace mucho tiempo. De la historia que publiqué en mi antigua cuenta (AnnaBlackBradbury) solo faltaban dos capítulos más. Pero como tuve un problema para acceder a esa cuenta tuve que publicar los dos últimos capítulos aquí. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo la eliminé para subir los caps completos aquí. Mi intención era editar esta historia porque sinceramente me da cáncer leerlo XD Pero realmente perdí el interés y no dispongo de tiempo para hacer una edición apropiada. Hace tres días logré acceder a mi vieja cuenta así que pude eliminar todas las historias para quedarme definitivamente en mi actual cuenta. Por lo cual** _ **Tribulaciones**_ **en AnnaBlackBradbury será eliminada muy pronto de ahí. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de esta historia, y pronto la publicaré. Probablemente hoy después de subir todos los caps de esta primera parte (sin editar), y si no, será en estos días.**

 **Muchas gracias por el interés. :3**

 **Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses pasaban y Sango sentía que su relación con Miroku florecía cada vez más, y aunque su situación económica nunca había sido la mejor y ocupaba mayor parte de su tiempo ayudando a sus padres con los quehaceres de la casa y cuidando a su hermano menor mientras sus ellos trabajaban, ella era lo más feliz que una joven de su edad podía ser, incluso su novio muchas veces la ayudaba con Kohaku, quien tenía una buena relación con el novio de su hermana. Sin embargo, había algo que la afectaba de sobremanera, algo que se había ido acrecentando con el pasar de los meses. Sango había notado que su mejor amiga se encontraba en un estado de tristeza cuyo motivo no comprendía, y la de cabellos negros no se lo decía por más que la castaña le había pedido muchas veces que lo hiciera. Sin duda el estado de Kagome le resultaba sumamente preocupante: se había aislado de sus amigos y siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, taciturna. Durante las clases, Kagome se la pasaba mirando hacia la ventana con los ojos tristes y mirando hacia el cielo como si contemplara algo que le resultaba imposible de alcanzar. Su sonrisa se había convertido en un recuerdo olvidado y sus vocablos eran algo que para Sango era difícil de hacer salir a la luz ¿Qué es lo que le habría pasado? ¿Por qué la tristeza parecía lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Kagome?

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había aceptado la dolorosa verdad, pues este se había convertido en algo de lo cual ya no tenía noción, al menos hasta que su amiga Sango le advirtió que si seguía en ese estado de depresión perdería el año escolar debido a que solo faltaba un mes para que concluyera. Los resultados de los últimos exámenes que los profesores de sus distintas materias le habían tomado no habían sido su mejor hazaña. En realidad, Kagome nunca había sido la mejor de la clase, ese puesto siempre le había sido otorgado a su mejor amigo Gohan, pero ella siempre fue una alumna regular, no obstante, eso había quedado en el pasado. Le prestaba muy poca atención a la clase, solo iba porque era algo que siempre hizo y que siempre iba a hacer hasta que se graduara. Pura monotonía. Tal vez no se graduaría en el siguiente año, quizá tendría que repetir el año que estaba cursando si seguía de esa forma, pero la verdad era que eso no era algo que le importara demasiado. Sus aflicciones eran tantas que el seguir reprobando no le afectaba para nada.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, era un día más en el que los cuatro amigos compartían otro día de clases: Gohan, Kagome, Bura y Sango. En un grado inferior estaba Rin y en un grado superior estaban Inuyasha y Miroku. Sango había notado que todos se habían distanciado. Sango, Bura, Rin y Miroku mantenían la relación como siempre. La de cabellos celestes se había convertido en una más del grupo, sin embargo, tan pronto como la habían integrado, Gohan, Kagome e Inuyasha parecíeron alejarse cada vez más. ¿El grupo se estaba separando? Eso resultaba triste ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba? Kagome no hablaba y no se acercaba a ellos. Se la pasaba mirando la ventana con expresión afligida y perdida en sus cavilaciones, ya ni siquiera esperaba a Sango en la salida de la escuela para volver juntas a sus respetivas casas. Gohan tampoco hablaba con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Bura que era con quien tenía más tiempo de amistad. Su rostro se había tornado serio al mismo tiempo que el de Kagome se había puesto triste y sin esperanzas. En cuanto a Inuyasha, su expresión no era mejor, también lucía triste y distraído, casi no hablaba. Sango varias veces había discutido sobre el tema con su novio, Rin y Bura pero los cuatro acababan con más interrogantes de las que tenían cuando comenzaban el coloquio, y preguntar era inútil porque las respuestas de los tres aludidos era nula o simplemente negaban que algo les pasaba, pero era evidente que mentían, los amigos sabían perfectamente que algo grave tenía que haber pasado. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la decisión de Kagome sobre su verdadero amor? ¿Por qué ninguno de los tres se dirigía la palabra? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera se miraban?

Sango le había dicho a Bura que intentaría hablar con Kagome nuevamente cuando la campana que indicaba el receso sonó. La de cabellos oscuros siempre era la única que se quedaba en el aula en los recreos mientras seguía contemplando el cielo desde la ventana. Gohan, como siempre, también salía del aula con esa expresión seria que se había vuelto habitual en él, una expresión que invitaba alejarse a cualquiera que intentara hablarle o incluso acercársele. Nadie sabía a donde iba, probablemente se marchaba a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, y realmente se ocultaba muy bien porque ninguno de los amigos que lo buscaban lograba hallarlo.

Gohan había comenzado a evitar a sus amigos en el mismo momento que Kagome e Inuyasha habían dejado de hablar y de sonreír. Es por eso que Sango, Miroku, Rin y Bura, habían intentado hablar con ellos. No obstante, Kagome solo decía que no quería hablar al igual que Gohan. Cuando él se dio cuenta que ninguno cesaría de preguntarle por su extraño comportamiento hasta obtener una respuesta, fue cuando él empezó a desaparecer durante los recreos y en cualquier momento que ellos tuvieran para intentar hablar con él. Con respecto a Kagome, ella no se ocultaba, simplemente decía que no quería decir nada y continuaba siempre perdida en ella misma. Por otro lado, Inuyasha era otro caso similar al de Kagome, solo que él trataba de disimular un poco más su tristeza, seguramente porque no quería preocupar demasiado a sus amigos, pero eso no daba resultado porque ni siquiera le había revelado a Miroku la razón de su alejamiento.

-¿Cómo estas hoy? –Inquirió la castaña con una expresión de preocupación que se había vuelto usual en ella al ver que su mejor amiga ya no le compartía tiempo ni le hablaba.

Kagome parecía no escucharla, permanecía con la mirada perdida en el cielo el cual contemplaba desde la ventana.

-¿Otra vez no me dirás nada?

Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?

Al darse cuenta que la de cabellos negros nuevamente no le dirigiría la palabra continuó hablando para que al menos la escuchara.

-No lo entiendo… hace meses que estás así… Kagome me preocupas demasiado, hemos sido amigas desde la infancia, si sigues de esta forma… -hace una breve pausa- Kagome… repetirás el año escolar si sigues reprobando. En dos semanas serán los recuperatorios y tienes que aprobar sí o sí –hace otro silencio. -¿Qué pudo pasarte para que estés tan triste y decaída al extremo de encerrarte en ti misma y alejarte de todos? En verdad… -la voz comenzaba a quebrársele. -… no logro entenderlo… Gohan, Inuyasha y tú se han alejado mucho de nosotros y lo peor es que ha sido de un momento a otro… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes tres? ¿Tiene que ver con tu decisión de elegir a alguno de ellos?

La de cabellos oscuros continuaba sin mirarla.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Acaso no somos amigas?! ¿O es que tú ya no…?

-Vete… por favor… -musitó finalmente Kagome interrumpiéndola con la voz triste.

-Kagome… -la miró dolida. –No puedo… ¡No puedo seguir viéndote así! –exclamó de repente. –por favor… por favor dime qué es lo que te está pasando… ¿Qué pasó entre Gohan, Inuyasha y tú para que estén así?

-No lo sé…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Lo que sea que les pase, no es lo mismo que me pasa a mí. –repuso.

-¿De que hablas? –la miró confusa. -Los tres se aislaron al mismo tiempo. Ni Inuyasha ni Gohan se han acercado a ti desde hace meses, y tu sabes perfectamente que ellos están enamorados de ti y solían estar todo el tiempo contigo por eso supuse que…

-No lo sé… -la interrumpió de nuevo con la voz apagada y aún con la mirada perdida y sin mirarla. –No sé que es lo que les sucede… Déjame… -finalmente viró su mirada hacía Sango. –por favor…

Lágrimas empezaron a nacer de sus ojos.

-Kagome… ¿qué es lo que te pasó para que sufras tanto? –se acerca más a ella y la abraza. –descárgate… desahoga tu dolor…

-Yo…

-Dímelo… ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

-Ya no puedo soportarlo…-musitó con la voz quebrada. –Yo… siempre que lo veo… se me encoge el corazón…

Al escucharla, un miedo terrible invadió a Sango al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban. Dejó de abrazar a Kagome para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De que estás… hablando…? –la miró con ojos temerosos a una respuesta que en el fondo ya sabía cual sería.

\- él tiene el poder de volver mi mundo lo más maravilloso que jamás haya visto… o teñirlo de tristeza… Cuando él está cerca…

- **No puede ser…** -pensó Sango.

-…no puedo respirar… -continuó Kagome. –Mi corazón late como nunca lo había hecho por nadie… no logro hablar… ni controlar mis acciones… -Hace otra pausa y vira su mirada hacia el suelo. –pero es doloroso… yo…

-Kagome… -balbuceo Sango.

-…nunca podría estar a su lado… hay un gran abismo que me separa de él… Yo…

 **-Tú…**

-Escucha Kagome ya no digas más nada… -se apresuró a interrumpir la dicción de su amiga. –estoy segura de que Gohan e Inuyasha…

-…estoy enamorada del señor Goku... –declaró de repente dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga nuevamente.

Al escuchar la confesión de la joven de cabellos negros, las pupilas de la castaña de redujeron de sobremanera.

 **-…te haz dado cuenta…**

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula mientras las últimas palabras de Kagome hacían eco en su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como todos los lunes a la mañana, Kikyo iba a la mansión Taisho, no porque tuviera que darle clases a Inuyasha, sino porque finalmente había logrado que Sesshomaru la aceptara como compañera de estudio. El haberlo hecho había resultado todo una hazaña, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba encantada con las cosas que aprendía, cosas que ni si quiera en los libros de anatomía o psiquiatría podía encontrar. Le resultaba fascinante la cantidad de conocimientos de el hermano de Inuyasha poseía y en cierta forma extraño ¿Cómo alguien podía saber tanto? Kikyo siempre había sido considerada una genio para aprender, pero el caso de Sesshomaru era algo sorprendente, fuera de lo común, incluso parecía que sabía más que los propios médicos con varios años de experiencia en el ámbito de la medicina. Era increíble las descripciones detallas que le daba sobre lugares específicos del cuerpo humano, como sí él ya hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver y abrirlos con anterioridad. Quizá estaba exagerando, ¿pues que podía saber ella de eso? Kikyo aún no era medica, tal vez tan solo se estaba dejando deslumbrar ¿deslumbrar? ¿ella? Lograr eso era una proeza que pocas veces alguien había logrado en toda su vida, y la última vez que había pasado fue cuando era una niña.

-"La neurastenia, en psiquiatría, es un trastorno neurótico caracterizado por un cansancio inexplicable que aparece después de realizar un esfuerzo mental o físico. Suele tener como consecuencia una disminución en la eficiencia para realizar o resolver tareas cotidianas y, si se mantiene el trastorno durante un tiempo prolongado, puede llegar a causar trastornos depresivos o de ansiedad –leyó Kikyo de un gran libro llamado "La nueva psiquiatría" prestando suma atención a cada palabra. – son numerosos los estados patológicos adquiridos que pueden provocar la aparición de la neurastenia -prosiguió –: tráumas físicos, psíquicos que producen un estado prolongado de tensión afectiva anormal, y de excesivo desgaste psíquico: emociones deprimentes, estados de angustia, terror o preocupación, desilusiones graves que, principalmente, son de índole amorosa…

-Suficiente. –la interrumpió de repente el de mirada gélida con su típica expresión impertérrita.

Kikyo dejó de leer y viró su mirada hacia su compañero de estudio.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado. –objetó la fémina.

-Ya lo he leído antes. –se limitó a decir Sesshomaru.

-Yo también, pero no sé sobre el tema en profundidad. Al menos yo necesito saber un poco más.

-Las principales características de la neurastenia son la tristeza, el cansancio, el temor y la emotividad. Una persona neurasténica sufre de gran depresión y los que los padecen son principalmente adolescentes de entre trece y dieciocho años. La palabra significa "astenia nerviosa", debilidad del sistema nervioso. –explicó el varón. –En los psiquiátricos hay numerosos casos de adolescentes con neurastenia, en general, no es difícil curarse de esta enfermedad, sin embargo… -se interrumpió por un breve momento como si de pronto su mente viajara a otro lugar.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Trató de sacarlo de su trance.

El de mirada gélida volvió en si para continuar con su explicación.

-… hay muchos casos que nunca se han podido curar y continúan toda su vida sumergidos en la depresión.

-¿Los hay? –preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Y cuales son las causas de quienes nunca se recuperan?

-Depresión y angustia. Todos los casos que he conocido son a causa del sufrimiento por la muerte del ser amado o por una desilusión amorosa que son provocados por amores no correspondidos.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo, al igual que muchas otras veces, intentando encontrar algún atisbo de algo que la ayudara a comprender el por qué de esa sensación que él provocaba en ella, era una sensación que la hacía pensar que estaba en frente de alguien sabio, es decir, ella podía darse cuenta perfectamente que lo era, sin embargo, Sesshomaru era un hombre demasiado misterioso, y, además de esa frialdad que sus orbes reflejaban, estos parecían reflejar una experiencia que no era lógica para alguien que llevaba los mismos años de vida que ella ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No tenía ningún sentido, pero no podía dejar de cavilar sobre eso.

-¿Haz conocido casos de personas con neurastenia? –inquirió desconcertada.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio por un largo rato.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas. –sentenció esquivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que tonta había sido por no haberlo pensado antes. Su mejor amiga había estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo sin que pudiera darse cuenta del por qué ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Inuyasha había dejado de ser el amor de Kagome, sin mencionar que nunca la había visto tan afligida por alguien. No cabía la menor duda, pues ella misma se lo había confesado. Kagome estaba profundamente enamorada de ese señor, del padre de Gohan, y ella ahora ya lo sabía. Eso era precisamente lo que la castaña había querido evitar a toda costa, sabía que si la de cabellos negros descubría quien era su verdadero amor iba acabar así. Dicho y hecho. En esos momentos Kagome se mostraba realmente decaída, peor de lo que había anticipado. Ya de nada servía que eligiera, ya no servía que intentara volver a enamorarse de Inuyasha, porque si hasta hace un tiempo Kagome aún seguía sintiendo algo de amor por el de ojos dorados, en definitiva eso se había acabado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que se enamorara de él otra vez, pues la fémina amaba a ese señor como nunca había amado a nadie.

-Kagome… -finalmente rompió el silencio.

La de cabellos negros la miró expectante a sus palabras.

-…lo que me estas diciendo es una locura… -continuó con expresión seria.

Kagome llevó sus manos hacia su rostro intentando ahogar sus lágrimas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero yo… no puedo controlar lo que siento…

-Lo entiendo, pero lo que sientes no puede ser… no puedes estar enamorada del señor Goku… no puedes… -puntualizó.

-Yo… no sé que hacer… -declaró derrotada.

-Tienes que olvidarte del señor Goku. –sentenció.

-Lo he intentado, créeme que lo he hecho, pero me resulta imposible… no puedo evitar pensar en él todo el tiempo… cuando duermo, cuando estoy despierta… Yo… incluso he dejado de ir a entrenar a la montaña Paoz para no verlo más… sin embargo… no sé que es peor… no puedo verlo porque me duele estar cerca de él sin poder gritarle mis sentimientos, pero tampoco puedo soportar estar lejos porque anhelo con toda mi alma poder ver su cálido rostro, su sonrisa tan alegre, su…

-¡Kagome ya basta! –exclamó de repente.

La de cabellos negros apartó sus manos de su rostro y la miró desconcertada.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó.

-Debes distraerte, debes tratar de pensar en otra cosa, yo te ayudaré, pero no puedes continuar así, no puedes estar enamorada de él, porque una relación entre el señor Goku y tu es imposible, sé que no lo aparenta pero es mucho mayor que tú y como si fuera poco es padre, y no solo eso, uno de sus hijos tiene tu edad y está enamorado de ti… -observa como las lágrimas de su mejor amiga parecen convertirse en un diluvio. –En verdad lamento ser tan dura contigo Kagome, pero es la verdad, esta situación es muy delicada y grave… entiendo que te duele mucho, pero aunque así sea, debes encontrar la forma de arrancártelo del corazón…

Kagome sabía que su amiga de la infancia tenía razón, ella tenía que olvidarse del dueño de sus tribulaciones, pero no era nada fácil, de hecho, había estado intentando sacarlo de su mente y su corazón desde que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, y de eso ya hacía varios meses, incluso en varias ocasiones en que ya no podía soportar más el no verlo fue volando hasta la montaña Paoz, no obstante, en su infortunio, por alguna razón nunca pudo hallarlo, y eso que lo buscaba en los lugares en los cuales ella sabía que él iba a entrenar. De cualquier forma, tal vez era mejor de esa manera, ya que, si lo veía, no sabía si podría aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo, y si eso pasaba, seguramente él se mostraría más que desconcertado y hasta molesto por tal acción, y ante eso, el señor Goku se enojaría con ella, y Kagome se pondría aún más triste, si es que podía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al ver que alguien más se había adelantado para ocupar su lugar secreto, el de cabellos negros quedó desconectado, pues nadie había puesto un pie ahí desde que él lo había hallado como resultado del constante acoso por parte de sus amigos que intentaban hablar con él en repetidas ocasiones. La azotea se había convertido en su refugio privado desde que deseaba estar solo.

 _Desde que había descubierto la cruel verdad…_

Estaba por marcharse de ahí dado que su lugar secreto ya no era secreto, sin embargo, la voz de quien había profanado el sitio y que permanecía de espaldas, se dirigió hacia su persona.

-No hace falta que te marches… -dijo con voz neutra aún sin darse la vuelta.

El de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió al escucharlo. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí? Estaba seguro de que no había hecho el más mínimo ruido que anunciara su presencia, no había ningún indicio que le dijera al de cabellos plateados que estaba ahí, a menos que tuviera ojos en la espalda, claro.

-Haz estado actuando muy raro últimamente… -continuó hablando el de ojos dorados. –Te haz aislado de todos…

-¿Y eres tú quien lo dice? Tu estas igual… -habló por primera vez Gohan.

-Yo no dije lo contrario… -giro medio cuerpo para ponerse de perfil ante el recién llegado. –Así que aquí es donde te escabullías para que nadie te encontrara. Tengo que admitir que es el lugar perfecto, y la vista no está nada mal. Esta escuela es un edificio muy alto, tiene una gran vista, aquí uno se puede relajar y pensar.

-Lo es… -afirmó Gohan.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta preocuparlos… -declaró Inuyasha refiriéndose a sus amigos.

Gohan permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

-A mi tampoco… -repuso.

-Sin embargo ambos lo hemos hecho, de pronto nos hemos aislado de nuestros amigos y de la chica que amamos durante meses sin casi dirigirles la palabra.

Gohan hizo otro silencio.

-Yo sé porque lo hice, pero no sé por qué tú o Kagome lo hicieron. Es evidente que lo que nos pasa a los tres no tiene relación, sin embargo, los tres comenzamos a comportarnos de esta manera al mismo tiempo. –constató Inuyasha. -¿Acaso…? –lo miró fijamente con expresión seria. -¿…haz dejado de amarla?

-Eso jamás… -manifestó con seguridad.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Esa pregunta hizo que Gohan apartara la mirada con tristeza sin decir nada nuevamente. Si bien Inuyasha no era exactamente su amigo, no le caía mal, él sabía perfectamente que aunque era muy orgulloso y algo malhumorado era un buen muchacho, es por eso que no quería sumarle a su dolor otro que podría ser aún mayor.

Al escuchar el sonido de su silencio, Inuyasha supo de inmediato que lo que sea que lo estuviera perturbando, Gohan no quería o no estaba listo para revelarlo, además, aunque antes de que Kagome, Inuyasha y Gohan se aislaran del grupo de amigos, ellos dos empezaban a llevarse bien, nunca habían llegado a ser amigos, entonces era natural que no quisiera revelarle sus aflicciones, de todas maneras, el de cabellos plateados tampoco lo haría.

-Ya entendí… -dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio otra vez –Comprendo perfectamente si no quieres decírmelo. Sin embargo… déjame decirte algo que comprendí al venir aquí y despejarme…

Gohan lo miró expectante a sus siguientes palabras.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que nos esta pasando… tan solo se preocupan por nosotros… deberíamos ponernos en su lugar… Lo que digo es que no podemos ser tan egoístas como para sumergirnos en nuestros problemas y olvidarnos de quienes sufren por nuestra culpa…

-Lo sé… tienes razón… -convino Gohan.

-Tal vez ni Kagome ni tu ni yo estamos listos para decir lo que nos pasa, pero deberíamos tratar de ser los mismos de antes…

Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del de cabellos negros.

-¿Y sabes? Yo soy mayor que tú así que tienes que hacerme caso. –declaró Inuyasha con falsa arrogancia.

Gohan empezó a reír luego de mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho.

-¡¿De que te ríes?! –se quejó el de cabellos plateados.

-Tranquilo. Es que te preocupas por tus amigos más de lo que pensaba. –declaró.

Un leve carmín se apoderó de las mejillas del de ojos dorados.

-¡Feh! –exclamó mientras se cruzaba los brazos. – ¡Eres un idiota! Será mejor que nos demos prisa porque el recreo está a punto de terminar.

- **Tiene razón…** -pensó Gohan mientras veía a Inuyasha abrir la puerta de la azotea para entrar y perderse en las escaleras.

–Ya es hora de aceptar que perdí… -musitó en soledad con un deje de tristeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaba muy poco para que el receso terminara y Kagome intentó contener sus lágrimas para luego limpiárselas mientras Sango trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que había estado llorando era algo que no podría ocultar para quienes la vieran luego de que la campana anunciara el fin del recreo debido a que sus ojos se mostraban rojos e hinchados.

-Ya tranquilízate. –dijo con la voz suave tratando de calmarla.

-Lo intentaré… -repuso Kagome.

-¿Sabes…?

-¿Eh?

-No te dejaré sola… -declaró la castaña. Si quieres puedo… -se interrumpió de repente.

Sango se quedó mirando a su amiga sin aún completar la frase que estaba a punto de decir. ¡Pero que tonta había sido! Por poco y hacía que su amiga se pusiera peor de lo que estaba. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta antes de hacerlo. Empero, el hecho de que casi terminaba de profesar sus palabras podía haber sido perfectamente normal, ya que, ella siempre le proponía a Kagome invitarla a su restaurante favorito cuando la veía tan triste. Pero, en esa ocasión no sería buena idea, pues en ese mismo lugar había conocido a quien ahora era su amor prohibido.

-¿Sango…? –la miró desconcertada por su repentino silencio. - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Definitivamente la castaña no podía finalizar la frase como la había pensado originalmente. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa para intentar animarla, y rápido. ¿Pero qué? Quizá lo que su amiga necesitaba no era que la invitara a algún lugar, tal vez Kagome tan solo necesitaba la compañía de alguien que la distrajera para que ya no pensara en ese señor.

-Estaba pensando… -finalmente habló. -.. que puedo decirle a mi madre que vaya a buscar a Kohaku a la escuela así paso el día contigo.

Kagome la miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-No necesitas hacerlo, yo ya me siento mejor con el solo hecho de haberme desahogado luego de tantos meses de guardarme este secreto. Yo… en verdad lamento mucho haberte preocupado a ti a los demás… -se disculpó sinceramente.

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! –la regañó suavemente. –Estabas mal, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo y más si tu… -se interrumpió nuevamente.

 **-…estás tan enamorada como se ve que lo estás…**

-¿Por qué te quedas callada de nuevo? –inquirió la de cabellos oscuros.

Sango rió nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, es que me quedé pensando en qué podemos hacer hoy para divertirnos. –manifestó.

-Por mi está bien lo que sea. –repuso Kagome.

-¡Muy bien! –convino la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Pronto todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar al aula debido a que ya era la hora de que el profesor viniera. Uno de los primeros fue Gohan, quien, por más que Kagome había tratado de ocultarlo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había estado llorando. Había notado esa tristeza en ella desde hacía varios meses. Realmente le dolía verla así, sin embargo, por el estado en el cual se encontraba, el de cabellos negros no se había atrevido a hablarle, pues él también había estado pasando por un dolor indecible que lo había hecho alejarse de todos, incluso de su hermano, su madre y sobretodo…

-¡Joven Son! –espetó el profesor de repente al notar que su mejor alumno no prestaba atención a su clase.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó saliendo de pronto de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Puede repetirme lo que he estado explicando? –preguntó molesto por su comportamiento.

Al parecer, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la clase había comenzado, pero Gohan no sabía ni siquiera que materia era la que el profesor estaba dando, y el hecho de que ese docente fuera el mismo que enseñaba las clases de geografía, historia y biología no lo ayudaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había enfrascado en sus elucubraciones? No lo sabía pero eso no era algo que debía importarle, lo que tenía que hacer era dar una respuesta a quien la esperaba con impaciencia y un claro enojo ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si no había prestado la más minima atención? Lo primero que hizo fue no ponerse nervioso, y en vez de eso, observó el pizarrón y vio que en el estaba escrito con letras grandes la palabra "Hipotensión" Al leer eso, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el profesor estaba dando su lección de biología, pues había leído sobre eso en uno de los libros que le había regalado su madre hacía un par de años.

-¿Y? ¿No me dirá nada? –preguntó el profesor mientras la paciencia se le acababa.

-E-Eh si, profesor… -se acomodo la garganta y empezó a decir lo que recordaba de lo que había leído con anterioridad rogando a Kami-sama que fuera lo mismo que el docente había estado explicando. –usted estaba diciendo que la hipotensión es una condición anormal en que la presión sanguínea de una persona es mucho más baja de la que debería y eso provoca síntomas como mareos en la que la visión puede llegar a ser borrosa u oscura como si no hubiera luz alrededor. Esos síntomas se presentan usualmente en mujeres jóvenes y delgadas y las enfermedades que pueden causar este problema son el hipotiroidismo, enfermedades cardiacas, hiponatremia…

-Ya fue suficiente… -lo interrumpió. –Aún no había llegado a las enfermedades que causan los síntomas de la hipotensión. Se salvó de recibir un castigo por haber adelantado el estudio de lo que veremos las próximas dos semanas como último tema del año. Sin embargo… -lo miró serio. –la próxima vez que no preste atención a mi clase lo enviaré a la oficina del director. –advirtió.

-S-Sí profesor. –se apresuró a responder.

La clase del día de la fecha continuó, pero aún después de haber sido regañado, Gohan no pudo dejar de pensar en Kagome y en el sufrimiento que venía padeciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿debería acercársele y tratar de consolarla? Tal vez. Sin embargo, sería extraño que luego de permanecer tanto tiempo sin hablarle lo hiciera de pronto como si nada hubiera pasado. Él aún seguía terriblemente dolido desde que había descubierto la verdad. Trató durante meses de lidiar con eso que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, se había sentido enojado, traicionado y humillado de una manera abrumadora, sin mencionar que todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pues la angustia que lo había invadido lo atormentaba a toda hora al extremo de no poder hacer nada más que pensar en eso, incluso una vez había estado a punto de ir a buscar a su padre para golpearlo, pero desistió antes de encontrarlo. Después de ese día entendió que ya no podía ver a Goku sin querer lastimarlo para desahogar su profunda aflicción. Nunca más volvió a verlo, y sorprendentemente él tampoco lo había buscado para entrenar con él. Eso sin duda era extraño, pero Gohan nunca se preguntó por qué, y no le interesaba, lo único que deseaba era lenificar el suplicio y la furia que lo corroía. Intentó hacer desaparecer esos terribles sentimientos entrenando. Y así lo hizo. No obstante, al hacerlo, había terminado lastimando a su hermano más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, y eso era porque el de cabellos negros siempre se había contenido cuando peleaba contra Goten, pero aquella vez la ira y el dolor lo habían segado, y en el momento en que luchaba se había olvidado completamente que estaba combatiendo para entrenar y que su oponente era su hermano, y como resultado lo lastimó de gravedad. Para cuando Gohan reaccionó, lo primero que vio fue al menor completamente derrotado y herido. Enseguida se apresuró a conseguir una semilla de ermitaño para dársela de comer, una vez que lo hizo, se disculpó con Goten, y por más que él lo aceptó sin ningún rencor, el mayor no pudo perdonarse a si mismo lo que había hecho.

Gohan se sintió perdido por mucho tiempo, se había alejado de todos y prefirió entrenar solo destruyendo árboles y rocas para tratar de sacar un poco de eso que lo acongojaba por dentro. En los primeros meses no había nada que pudiera aliviarlo sin importar cuanto entrenara y cuanto desgaste físico hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome y su padre y en aquello que era una locura de lo cual no tenía ni idea de cómo es que había podido suceder. Él sabía que en ese estado era un peligro porque seguramente se la agarraría con cualquiera que intentara acercársele, y no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Goten. ¿Desde cuando era tan violento? No lo sabía, o tal vez nunca lo había sido ni lo iba ser, sin embargo, su alma estaba tan dañada por haber descubierto aquella verdad, y eran tantas sus tribulaciones, que no tenía otra forma de descargarse, porque si no lo hacía, seguramente explotaría.

Los últimos meses finalmente había podido apaciguar su furia, empero, el dolor aún lo embargaba. Lo importante era que, gracias a que esa gran cólera se había ido, Gohan pudo pensar con claridad, y al hacerlo, no le quedó otra opción más que tratar de digerir su tormento, aún no lograba superarlo, y no sabía si algún día lo haría, lo único que le quedaba era aceptar la inesperada situación que estaba viviendo.

Kagome no era para él porque nunca podría amarlo…

Pensar que él por mucho tiempo había pensado que su único rival era Inuyasha. Nada más alejado de una realidad de la que ni siquiera su amada había sido consiente. Qué ciego había sido, era muy evidente lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Kagome sin duda era una excelente aprendiz, era alguien que aprendía demasiado rápido, sin mencionar que sus poderes incrementaban de una manera increíble, no le costaba mucho convocar su ki para expulsarlo, sin embargo, él muchas veces había presenciado como de repente ella perdía ese perfecto control sobre su energía, se ponía nerviosa y casi no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía parecía que su voz temblaba. Así es, podía recordar aquellas escenas perfectamente. Gohan había tratado de entender lo que las causaban innumerables veces, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que cuando eso pasaba su padre estaba cerca, y por más que lo hubiera hecho, jamás se hubiera imaginado la razón que había llevado a Kagome a reaccionar de esa forma, al menos no en esos momentos.

En el último tiempo que Gohan había pasado con la de cabellos oscuros, empezó a sospechar la causa de su comportamiento, pero aún así, se repetía a si mismo que lo que rondaba por su mente era absurdo, y se creía un idiota por cavilar semejante cosa. No obstante, con el pasar de los días esos pensamientos se hicieron más poderosos hasta que la verdad finalmente lo golpeó en la cara como una pedrada: fue ese día en que había escuchado de la voz de su amada la confirmación de sus temores más profundos, y en ese instante su corazón se desmoronó.

Durante los meses siguientes la soledad fue la única que le había hecho compañía. En su mente solo había espacio para la tristeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor: Kagome e Inuyasha también se comportaban de la misma forma que él. De Kagome podía tener una idea de lo que le pasaba, y eso hacía que aquella mezcla de sentimientos infaustos lo siguieran consumiendo por dentro, luchando día tras día contra ellos y resistiendo el hecho de tener una conversación no muy amigable con ella y de buscar a su padre para tener una verdadera y colosal pelea. Empero, afortunadamente, su mente y raciocinio habían superado los cáusticos pensamientos y sentimientos que en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de consumirlo hasta segarlo y hacerle cometer acciones de las cuales más adelante seguramente se arrepentiría. Por otro lado, nunca supo el por qué del aislamiento de Inuyasha, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no tenía nada que ver con Kagome, era algo más, quizá algún asunto familiar o algo parecido.

A pesar del tiempo en que Gohan había estado apartado de sus amigos, muchas veces había pensado en ellos, en especial en Sango. Cuando descubrió la terrible verdad que lo atribulaba, varias escenas habían venido a su mente, entre ellas las veces que la castaña los había acompañado a Kagome y a él en los entrenamientos. Ella siempre había sido una observadora, recordaba bien lo mucho que se sorprendía de ver cosas que los humanos normalmente no harían, no obstante, en el momento que esas remembranzas vinieron a él, como si hiciera una revisión de ellas, esta vez pudo darse cuenta que las expresiones de Sango no solo estaban teñidas de desconcierto, sino también de tristeza y temor, ¿pero por qué? Siguió elucubrando acerca de esas imágenes que daban vueltas en su cabeza hasta que por fin había descifrado el misterio: su amiga Sango lo sabía, y estaba seguro que lo supo antes que la propia Kagome, y ese miedo que ella sentía cuando la veía entrenar no se debía a la preocupación de que se lastimase. Por supuesto que no. Su desasosiego era por el miedo a que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos que la atribularían de sobremanera, y quizá también, por el hecho de que él se diera cuenta de ello. Ese temor en la castaña aumentaba cuando Goku estaba cerca o hablaba con Kagome. Gohan recordaba que en muchas ocasiones Sango interrumpía el intento de conversación que su padre y Kagome trataban sostener. Aunque la de cabellos oscuros se ponía muy nerviosa ante la presencia de Goku y apenas lograba pronunciar palabra alguna, la castaña siempre los interrumpía dando cualquier excusa para luego tomar a su mejor amiga del brazo y apartarla de él.

Ya todo estaba muy claro para Gohan, no había más misterios ni confusiones. Muchas veces había escuchado que la verdad era dolorosa, pero nunca imaginó cuan indeciblemente acertadas podían ser esas palabras. Ahora él las padecía en carne propia, sin embargo, por muy increíble que fuera incluso para él… había un dolor que superaba la verdad que había descubierto ese día…

Las clases habían concluido, pero para cuando Gohan se dio cuenta se había quedado completamente solo, lo único que lo acompañaba era el frío silencio de un vacío, y él no estaba seguro si era porque el aula había quedado sin alumnos o por el hecho de que así era como se sentía.

(Vacío, triste, deprimido, enojado, derrotado…)

- **Esto es demasiado…** -manifestó con la mirada gacha. -¿Algún día podré superarlo?

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambas estaban solas en la casa de la de cabellos oscuros, pues la madre de la aludida se había ido a hacer las compras para la semana. Mientras tanto, Kagome hacía el almuerzo. Cocinar y entrenar eran de las pocas cosas que le había servido como terapia para olvidar, o por lo menos tratar de lidiar con el dolor que la había estado afligiendo esos últimos meses. A Sango le sorprendía lo mucho que su mejor amiga había mejorado en la preparación de los alimentos, ya que, antes no solo no era buena en eso sino que también le disgustaba hacerlo. Sin duda los cursos de cocina habían hecho su efecto, y eso le alegraba porque muchas veces se tuvo que comer su comida aún cuando no le gustaba solo para no herir sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, la castaña sabía muy bien porque de un momento a otro ella había deseado convertirse en la mejor cocinera, y eso tenía que ver con la gran devoción que tenía el señor Goku hacia la comida. Era precisamente lo que no le gustaba. Curiosamente la fémina tenía los mismos gustos que ese señor: comer y entrenar, ¿eso era malo? Sango no estaba segura, pero el que ellos tuvieran eso en común no significaba nada, aún los separaba un gran abismo y la sola idea de pensar en la ínfima posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos era en exceso descabellada. Así es.

Una relación entre ellos seguía siendo una locura.

Se preguntaba si la cocina no le traería recuerdos dolorosos sobre el de cabello en forma de ocho protuberancias. La verdad era que ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle, pues el objetivo no era hablar de él sino que olvidarlo y distraerla de lo que la acongojaba. Además, no quería arruinar el momento luego de sufrir por tantos meses su silencio y aislamiento. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de su amiga y hablar con ella.

-Ya casi está la comida. –anunció.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó con emoción. –ese pollo al horno con salsa blanca y papas huele delicioso.

Kagome rió divertida.

A Sango le alegró mucho verla sonreír después de tantas dolencias. A continuación le pusieron a hablar sobre los distintos y raros platillos que la de cabellos negros había aprendido a preparar en el curso de cocina, aunque aseguraba que la mayoría eran el resultado de sus experimentos por buscar algún sabor nuevo y renovador. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, Sango pudo notar que sus ojos se iban opacando y que su voz parecía apagarse. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacérselo notar, pero Kagome era demasiado transparente y finalmente la castaña habló para consolarla una vez más.

-Kagome… -la miró con tristeza. –Tú comenzaste los cursos de cocina para mejorar tu comida… -declaró para luego hacer una pequeña pausa. –lo hiciste porque querías que él estuviera feliz… ¿verdad? –continuó. Lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

La fémina hizo una larga pausa con la mirada fija y triste sobre la comida que llevaba en una bandeja. No era capaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos pero sabía que era evidente que era tal como ella lo había dicho.

Las palabras sobraban.

-Eso ya no importa. –finalmente habló Kagome. –De todas maneras descubrí que me gusta mucho cocinar. Esta claro que cada vez que lo hago me acuerdo de él, sin embargo… -hizo un profundo silencio. –siempre pienso en el señor Goku… así que es lo mismo, pero por lo menos cuando cocino no me duele tanto recordarlo, y lo mismo me pasa cuando entreno, yo aún lo sigo haciendo, sola, pero lo hago.

-Entiendo. –repuso Sango. –ya no hablemos de eso, la idea es distraerte, estoy segura que él tiempo te permitirá olvidar, solo ten fe.

 **-Yo no estoy tan segura…**

-¿Sabes? Para la próxima me gustaría pescado al horno con relleno de salsa roja y papas. –pidió la castaña tratando de cambiar de tema.

-De acuerdo. –le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

La puerta de la entrada a la casa se oyó abrir. Sango se sentó en la mesa mientras ponía un plato más para su madre. No obstante, a ambas amigas les desconcertó oír el sonido de más de una persona caminar hacia ellas, y cuando vieron que la mamá de Kagome venía acompañada de alguien más, se sorprendieron de ver quien era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde hacía varios meses que venía haciendo lo mismo, no es que lo hiciera todos los días, pero sí dos o tres veces por semana. El aroma que embargaba a Kagome siempre había sido de un delicioso perfume, pero no se trataba de esos que las mujeres humanas solían obtener en una de esas tiendas de cosméticos, más bien se trataba de su propio aroma, de su esencia. Sin embargo, en esos momentos había cambiado. Sí seguía conservando su exquisita fragancia, el asunto era que otro aroma se había apoderado de la fémina. Se trataba de un aroma a agua salada. Así es. La única humana por la cual había tomado cierto aprecio y cariño había estado triste los últimos meses.

Sesshomaru Taisho se había sorprendido cuando la falta de presencia de Kagome comenzó a afectarle. De pronto se había encontrado pensando en ella mientras leía preguntándose que estaría haciendo. Desde luego que las visitas de la de cabellos oscuros se habían reducido considerablemente desde que había conocido a la familia Son, y en la fiesta de cumpleaños que su mentecato hermano le había preparado pudo confirmar el por qué. No obstante, en los últimos meses las visitas a la mansión Taisho por parte de la fémina se habían vuelto nulas. Fue cuando el de mirada gélida sintió la necesidad de buscarla. No le había sido difícil encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo, notó el contante aroma a agua salada que la empezó a rodear indicando el claro hecho de interminables momentos de lágrimas y tristeza. Sesshomaru no siempre la veía, más bien permanecía cerca de ella y la olía y la oía. Él no necesitaba los ojos para saber como estaba. Podía sentirla. Podía oírla suspirar. En esos momentos era lo mismo. A pesar de que no estaba con ella, sentía el aroma de los alimentos cocinándose mezclado con el de ella y su amiga. Esos aromas se escabullían por los resquicios de las ventanas y la puerta de entrada de la casa de Kagome. También podía escuchar la conversación de las dos jóvenes. La voz de Kagome sonaba triste pero disfrazada de un tono neutral. De vez en cuando alguna risa, silencios y en el ambiente que las rodeaba rondaba la esperanza por el olvido de un amor imposible.

Cuando Sesshomaru se vio observando a Kagome por primera vez, se sorprendió de si mismo. Sabía que le había tomado cierto afecto a la humana, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que este fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como necesitar verla y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Una vez que la encontró había sentido una leve molestia en su pecho, algo casi imperceptible para él pero sin duda molesto ¿qué es lo que era? Al principio no lo entendió, pero a medida que se acercaba a la joven sin que ella fuera conciente, finalmente pudo entenderlo. Ella le importaba. O sea, siempre lo había sabido, pero no al extremo de preocuparse por su estado de ánimo. Así es. A Sesshomaru le importaba el estado de ánimo de la fémina, eso era precisamente lo que le estaba molestando. No le gustaba ver como sufría por aquel Sayajin tan estulto de peinado ridículo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo blando? ¿Él? No. Eso era imposible, nunca había sentido simpatía por los humanos pero sí había aprendido a tolerarlos para conocer más a la especie más numerosa que habitaba la Tierra, es por eso que vivía entre ellos. ¿Entonces por qué sentía afecto por Kagome? Nunca lo entendió bien, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaba su presencia. Es cierto que era única, pero todos los humanos lo eran, eran únicos de una forma que el detestaba y aborrecía, pero con la de cabellos oscuros era diferente, y, tenía que aceptarlo, ella era agradable, no tenía que tolerarla porque su presencia era como la de las flores, hermosa colorida y exquisita. Cualquier patético humano que pudiera desentrañar sus pensamientos sobre ella pensaría que él estaba enamorado. Incluso él mismo lo había pensado en un principio, pero no era así, aunque si lo estuviera, Sesshomaru pensaba que enamorarse de una humana como ella no era tan malo, pero eso no importaba porque de cualquier forma no era el caso. El de mirada gélida terminó por concluir que se sentía confundido acerca de lo que sentía por ella porque ella algo que nunca antes le había pasado, ni por su familia ni mucho menos por una especie como la humana. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiendo por ella lo que su padre y su madrastra le habían pedido durante años que intentara sentir por el idiota de su hermano.

Desde una distancia prudente a la casa de Kagome, divisó cuando la madre se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la residencia, pero también vio que no estaba sola. Venía acompañada. En los primeros instantes en que Sesshomaru la vio, no se acordaba de ella, ¿y por qué debía hacerlo? Para él todos los humanos lucían iguales, pero sí pudo discernir que su rostro le resultaba ligeramente conocido. Luego de unos segundos –y mientras las observaba entrar a la morada- finalmente su memoria dio lugar al recuerdo. Definitivamente así era. Esa humana que acompañaba a la madre de la de cabellos oscuros era alguien que había estado en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y a juzgar por lo que había pasado en esa celebración, lo más probable es que Kagome no se alegrara mucho de verla.

Por instinto, lo primero que hizo Sango al ver a la fémina que acompañaba a la madre de su mejor amiga, fue mirar la expresión de Kagome, pues a pesar de que habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, pensaba que tal vez ella podía estar seguiría molesta. Por otro lado, al parecer, la joven que las miraba con una gran sonrisa no se sentía molesta ni nada parecido De todas maneras, si así fuera seguramente no se hubiera dignado a aparecer en esa casa.

La expresión de sorpresa de Kagome pronto se transformó en una neutra. No mostraba el menor atisbo de molestia, pero tampoco parecía contenta con su presencia.

-¿No me diras ni siquiera un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" -la miró expectante sin aún quitar su radiante y juguetona sonrisa.

-Hola, Ayame. –finalmente habló.

-Vaya, no pareces muy feliz de verme, ¿por qué será? –preguntó en broma, pues ya sabía el porqué.

Kagome no respondió, sin embargo Sango si lo hizo.

-¿Te quedas a comer? –preguntó amable, la castaña.

Ayame rió divertida.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó con entusiasmo. –Muero por probar la comida de mi querida prima.

-Siéntate por favor, Ayame. –habló por primera vez la madre de Kagome.

-De acuerdo. –convino la pelirroja.

Ayame se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

-¿Y que comeremos? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Kagome.

-Pollo al horno con salsa blanca y papas.-informó con una leve sonrisa mientras le llevaba un plato.

-¡Yami! ¡Se ve delicioso!

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Ayame contaba como le iba en la facultad para su formación como docente para niños de primaria. Se reía de si misma al decir que era bastante floja para algunas materias que, a su parecer, no tenían nada que ver con ser maestra. Las tres féminas la escuchaban y se reían. Resultaba gracioso ver los gestos y las expresiones que la pelirroja hacía al hablar, ya que, si bien Ayame era mayor que Sango y Kagome, seguía pareciendo una niña que hacía sus berrinches de una forma peculiar y divertida. Por otro lado, la castaña se alegró de ver que Kagome reía y que no seguía molesta con su prima.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, la madre se ofreció a lavar los platos. Mientras tanto las tres jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de Kagome para hablar. La que más lo hacía era Ayame, pues sentía la necesidad a su prima y a Sango todo lo que había hecho esos meses en los cuales no las había visto.

El tiempo que ocupaba la pelirroja estaba lleno de cosas distintas y extrañas. Se la pasaba estudiando, molestando a su hermano mayor, saliendo a pasear con algunas compañeras de la facultad, criticando a sus profesores, haciendo travesuras mientras haía que Koga se enfade y saliendo con varios muchachos para encontrar algún novio, pero al parecer, nadie cumplía sus expectativas y al final los convertía en sus amigos a pesar de que muchos de ellos insistían en tener una relación más allá de la amistad.

En un momento, Sango salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Fue cuando Ayame aprovecho ese tiempo a solas para hablar con Kagome sobre un tema que para ella había quedado pendiente desde hacía varios meses.

-Es una lástima que no hayas podido encontrar alguien que realmente te guste. –comentó Kagome.

-En realidad… -hizo una pequeña pausa. –sí lo hice. –repuso la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? Eso es grandioso, me alegro por ti.

-No lo creo, Kagome. –su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Eh? –la miró desconcertada por su reacción y sus palabras. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que… bueno… el único que me ha hecho sentir que puedo enamorarme es él…

-¿Él? –la miró confusa.

-Goku. –declaró sin pelos en la lengua.

La expresión de desconcierto se deformó en una de facciones duras sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya veo. –se limitó a decir con un tono áspero.

Un silencio incomodo y seco las invadió a ambas.

-No te equivoques, prima. Yo no vine a decirte que intentaré algo con él. –fue la primera en romper el silencio. –es más… si yo hubiera sabido que estabas enamorada de él no hubiera intentado acercármele durante tu fiesta.

Un leve rubor trepó por las mejillas de la de cabellos oscuros.

- **Es increíble que haya sido tan obvia, todos se había dado cuenta, yo era la única que no había podido vislumbrar mis propios sentimientos.**

-Entiendo. –suavizó un poco el tono pero aún permanecía seria. –Yo… lamento haberme puesto de esa manera. La verdad es que… -bajó su mirada avergonzada. –ni yo misma sabía de mis sentimientos. No. –dijo de repente mirándola nuevamente a los ojos. –Sí lo sabía, es que no lo quería ver, tenía miedo de lo que el señor Goku me hace sentir.

-¿Miedo? ¿De que hablas? –inquirió Ayame.

-Hay muchas cosas que impiden una relación con él, cosas que yo no me atrevería a enfrentar.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó confusa. –Ahora si que no te entiendo. ¿Podrías ser más clara?

-Mi amigo Gohan es su hijo. Él está enamorado de mí, yo no podría hacerle eso a uno de mis mejores amigos. Además él me ha ayudado mucho. También esta su madre Milk, quien aún está profundamente enamorada de él. Está Goten, el hermano menor de Gohan. Está la gran edad que hay entre nosotros. Está Inuyasha que también está enamorado de mí. Y sobretodo… -el silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación. - está el hecho de que el señor Goku ni siquiera se imagina lo que siento por él, y si lo supiera realmente dudo que correspondiera el amor que le tengo.

-¿Entonces que es lo que harás?

-¿Eh? –pestañó un par de veces intentando comprender la pregunta de su prima. -¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te quedarás así sin hacer nada mientras sufres?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –la miró como si le pidiera comprensión. -¿Acaso no oíste nada de lo que te acabo decir? Hay muchas personas que quiero que pueden salir muy afectadas por esto que siento, yo no deseo hacerle daño a nadie. Esto… -hizo otro silencio mirando hacia abajo nuevamente. –…esto que siento pronto se me pasará y tal vez pueda enamorarme de alguno de los dos… -continuó.

-¡Por favor! – exclamó interrumpiéndola de repente con sarcasmo. -¿Hablas enserio? Nadie controla los sentimientos. Cualquiera se da cuenta que lo tuyo no es algo pasajero, puedo verlo en tus ojos con claridad.

-Eso… eso no es cierto. –declaró con duda en sus propias palabras.

-Ni tú te crees eso. Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que sientes por Goku es algo que puedes olvidar con el tiempo. –demandó.

-Yo…

-No digas nada. Es obvio que no puedes. Escúchame Kagome… Afortunadamente yo no llegué a enamorarme de él, porque si lo hacía no sé si hubiera cedido por ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que a mi me gusta luchar por lo que quiero. –constató con veracidad. -Si yo me hubiera enamorado de Goku en este momento estaría luchando contra ti y esa tal Milk por su corazón. Haría hasta lo imposible por ganármelo porque yo soy así. Debes dejar de ser cobarde Kagome. –le habló severa -Y en cuanto a las personas que dices que sufrirán si tu intentas algo, pues yo digo que tendrán que aceptarlo. Gohan es tu amigo y está enamorado de ti, pero tú no de él y es algo que tendrá que superar, su hermano menor también lo aceptará algún día e Inuyasha igual. ¿Y que me dices de esa Milk, la madre de tu amigo y su hermano? ¿Es la esposa de Goku o está con él?

-No, ellos están divorciados.

- **Por ahora…**

-¡Pues con más razón entonces! La verdad no veo cual es el problema con avanzar y tratar de conquistarlo.

-No es tan simple como tú lo haces parecer, Ayame. Él es padre, estuvo casado, y me dobla la edad. Además aunque yo intentara algo para ganarme su corazón, la señora Milk sería mi rival, ¿en verdad crees que él podría amarme más que a la madre de sus hijos con quien compartió tantos años a su lado?

- **En estos momentos ellos seguramente…**

-¡Eres muy dramática! –exclamó aminorando el significado de las palabras que su prima manifestaba.

-¡No lo soy! Soy realista que es diferente.

-Tú no lo sabes, si se separaron es por algo.

-Aún así yo…

-Eres cobarde, prima. –declaró cruzada de brazos. –Acéptalo. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez te mereces lo que estas sufriendo por tu propia cobardía.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó de repente ya sin poder soportar las duras palabras que Ayame le decía y que en el fondo sabía que expresaban verdad.

-¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso no te pasó lo mismo con Inuyasha? Recuerdo lo enamorada que estabas de él pero nunca te atreviste a declarártele y al final él también estaba enamorado de ti. El problema es que descubriste un nuevo amor que es mucho más grande y profundo que el que sentiste por él. –Trató de calmarse un poco y suavizar su voz. –Lo lamento Kagome, pero es lo que pienso, no trato de mortificarte, trato de que reacciones, tú eres mi prima y te quiero. No soporto verte así. Además realmente creo que vale la pena luchar por lo que sientes por Goku más allá de todo lo que TÚ piensas que te detiene estar con él, si no lo intentas sufrirás mucho y te arrepentirás de haberte resignado a perderlo sin haberlo intentado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Se escuchó exclamar con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Ambas jóvenes miraron la dueña de esa vociferación. Era Sango quien había escuchado las últimas palabras de Ayame, y por eso, fue que había gritado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le estas diciendo a Kagome?! –demandó saber Sango con el ceño fruncido manifestando su claro enojo hacia la pelirroja.

-Creo que fui clara. –la miró con la frente en alto y sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de decir. -La verdad no creo que tenga nada de malo que ella luche por lo que siente.

-¡¿Te oyes a ti misma?! ¡Lo que estas diciendo es una completa locura! –exclamó alterada.

-¡¿Y tú vez el estado en cual se encuentra?! –trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Eh? –musitó Sango.

-Solo mírala. Luce totalmente triste, hasta parece enferma. ¡Y lo está! –declaró con seguridad. –Está enferma de amor. Sus ojos están completamente tristes, tiene ojeas producto de las interminables noches sin dormir que ha tenido seguramente por no parar de llorar por pensar en su amor prohibido. Su mirada no es la misma, ha perdido su brillo, está apagada. Y si bien tiene más masa muscular que antes, está pálida y más delgada. Es por eso que vine aquí. Mi tía me contó lo que pasaba con ella, está realmente preocupada porque no quiere comer, se la pasa llorando, ha descuidado sus estudios y también se ha vuelto más ineficiente en las labores que hacía antes. Es por eso que decidí venir aquí, para levantarle el ánimo y para decirte lo que ya he dicho. –Miró fijamente a su prima. –Ahora depende de ti si dejas atrás tu cobardía y finalmente te decides a luchar por lo que sientes, o continúas en ese estado de lasitud hasta que ese amor que no puedes liberar te corroa hasta consumirte, porque el amor, querida prima, es una de las experiencias más maravillosas que alguien puede experimentar, pero también puede hacer un daño irreversible y letal.

Ante esas palabras, Sango y Kagome no pudieron decir nada, solo dejar que el silencio tomara lugar nuevamente.

-Ya dije todo lo que vine a decir. Sinceramente espero que tomes la decisión correcta. –manifestó con sinceridad. –Nos vemos otro día, querida prima. –le sonrió de manera traviesa y juguetona, un gesto que era muy habitual en ella. –Adiós, Sango. En verdad lamento que no pienses igual que yo.

Luego de despedirse, Ayame salió de la habitación.

Se encontraba en algún bosque lejano donde sabía que nadie lo vería ni lo encontraría. Desde hacía varios meses que visitaba ese sitio con su padre. Era perfecto para hacer cosas que no podría realizar nunca en frente de otras personas sin que estas entraran en pánico y huyeran de él por considerarlo un mounstro .Sin embargo, los últimos días habían sido diferentes, ya que, su padre ya no lo acompañaba más. Estaba solo. No porque su progenitor lo hubiera decido así de un momento a otro, sino porque el menor se lo había pedido.

Quería hacerlo solo.

Aún recordaba bien el día en que la verdad le había sido revelada. Había vivido toda su vida creyendo ser alguien que no era. Debido a esto, su estado de aflicción le había durado un par de semanas, no es que en esos momentos aún no se sintiera de esa manera, pero al menos trataba de lidiar con eso. Durante esas semanas muchas preguntas habían venido a su mente confundiéndolo aún más acerca de quien era él. Su depresión le había hecho alejarse de sus amigos y de quien más amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Eso sin duda lo hizo sentirse peor. No obstante, las constantes charlas forzadas que había tenido con su madre –porque ella le insistía hasta que finalmente él cedía tener una conversación con ella- habían lenificado un poco su congoja. Cuando su padre consideró que él se sentía mejor para hablarle, finalmente le dijo que ya era hora de quitarle el sello de su interior para que aprendiera a dominar sus poderes demoníacos. Una vez que lo hizo, su hijo se mostró reacio hacia el hecho de lidiar con poderes sobrenaturales. Empero, con el pasar de los días, comprendió que en realidad, esos poderes que estaban sellados en su interior eran su verdadera naturaleza y parte de lo que en verdad era él, y si quería aceptarse a si mismo y que en un futuro las personas cercanas a él también lo hicieran, tenía que aprender a controlar el poder que siempre había permanecido dormido.

Era un día soleado, Inu no Taisho había llevado a Inuyasha a ese lugar rodeado de árboles donde pronto se convertiría en su habitual sitio de entrenamiento. Era el primer día en que el menor experimentaría un poco de aquel poder secreto que había yacido dormido en su interior. En el lugar solo se podía ver el color verde sin nadie alrededor. Era un lugar lejano a la ciudad donde nadie los interrumpiría. Entonces, ya seguros de que era el lugar ideal para esperar lo que sea que pasase, el padre apuntó con su mano hacía el pecho de Inuyasha sin tocarlo y un resplandor blanco lo envolvió. Lo que su hijo sintió en esos instantes fue algo que nunca imagino que podría existir. Era como si la sangre que corría por sus venas estuviera hecha de fuego. Enseguida gritó por el tremendo impacto que ese poder le confería a su desacostumbrado cuerpo. Esa sensación la había sentido por tan solo unos cuantos segundos que para él habían sido eternos. Luego de eso, su padre puso el sello nuevamente. No parecía sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo. Por otro lado, Inuyasha se hallaba totalmente shockeado e incrédulo a que un poder así hubiera estado morando dentro de él sin ser consiente. Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que el menor se recuperara un poco a la presión de haber tenido que lidiar con ese poder hasta que Inu no Taisho le habló diciendo que esa reacción de su parte era normal pero que con el entrenamiento podría ir controlándolo de a poco hasta que él al fin pudiera quitarle el sello completamente sin ponérselo nunca más. También le explicó que lo que acababa se sentir era tan solo una pequeña parte de todo el poder de moníaco que poseía, y que lo que había hecho él era quitar tan solo un diez por ciento del sello para que ese poder no destruyera su cuerpo. Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha quedó aún más sorprendido, pero afortunadamente pudo digerirlo.

Su cuerpo tardó semanas en poder controlar su energía demoníaca, pero con la ayuda de su padre avanzaba de manera satisfactoria hasta que en los últimos meses casi pudo dominarlo por completo. Como resultado, ya casi no necesitaba la ayuda de su padre con el sello porque su cuerpo finalmente había logrado acostumbrarse. No obstante, aún tenía que tener mucha concentración para que ese poder no se saliera de control y destruyera su cuerpo, y eso era algo que no tenía que pasar. Lo normal para un demonio era lidiar con su poder como los humanos lidiaban con el uso de su cerebro para enviar órdenes a su cuerpo para hacer determinados movimientos como caminar, sentarse o correr o bailar, y aunque Inuyasha era un hibrido, lo mismo tenía que suceder con él.

Durante todo ese tiempo –aunque la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran ocupados por el entrenamiento- en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en sus amigos. Se sentía culpable de no poder decirles lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Pero cómo se lo tomarían? ¿Pensarían que él era un mounstro? No lo sabía con certeza, pero si eran capaces de aceptar a Gohan que también era un hibrido, e incluso él mismo lo había aceptado aún sin ser amigos, pensaba que lo más probable es que sí lo hicieran, pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Sí era verdad que los primeros meses se había sentido deprimido acerca del descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, los últimos meses no estaba seguro si era por eso que se había aislado de todos. Por alguna razón sentía que había un ambiente muy tenso, pues en los últimos dos meses notó que Kagome estaba muy distante, y también Gohan. Algo le decía que ella no lo iba a elegir a él, pero tampoco a Gohan. ¿Acaso eso tenía que ver con el extraño y similar comportamiento que el de cabellos negros tenía desde casi el mismo tiempo que él? Muchas veces lo había notado enojado, molesto y triste. También había presenciado cuando Gohan creía que nadie lo veía, que apretaba los puños y los dientes por lo que Inuyasha pensaba que se manifestaba debido a una gran rabia mezclada con tristeza. ¿Lo había estado imaginando? No lo sabía, pero si su vista o sus sentidos no lo engañaban, el hecho de que así fuera resultaba extraño, pues nunca lo había visto de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que le habría pasado para sentirse así? ¿Qué es lo que le habrían hecho?

Los meses así pasaron, y en los últimos días había logrado controlar su poder con un mínimo de concentración. Padre e hijo sabían que aún era prematuro dejar a Inuyasha sin el sello por mucho tiempo, pero Inu no Taisho sabía que él tendría que vivir sin el sello de por vida y sin depender de él, así que cuando su hijo le pidió que ya no lo acompañara más al bosque para entrenar, el mayor accedió a su petición.

En ese momento Inuyasha se encontraba solo, el viento movía sus cabellos plateados con suavidad, tan solo con la minima concentración de su parte con su poder de moníaco y la compañía de los árboles y pequeños animales que habían decidido que era seguro caminar cerca de él desde que ya no gritaba ni se tambaleaba como producto del poder que lo quemaba por dentro. Ya no más. El de ojos dorados –aunque aún no completamente- ya era dueño del control de ese poder que hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que existía. Quizá ya no hacía falta ir hasta ese remoto lugar para evitar algún descontrol y lastimar a alguien, pero por seguridad, Inuyasha lo seguiría haciendo hasta que le resultara completamente natural poseer ese poder.

 **-¿Qué es lo que haré a partir de ahora?** –se preguntó mientras veía a un venado caminar cerca de él. - **¿Cómo haré para empezar a hablar con mis amigos nuevamente? Y sobretodo me pregunto… Kagome… ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Gohan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambas habían permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo. Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que su prima le había dicho antes de marcharse y Sango estaba igual. La castaña sabía que Ayame tenía razón, su mejor amiga no estaba nada bien y seguramente cuando ella se fuera de su lado comenzaría a llorar nuevamente por su amor prohibido, ¿pero que podía hacer para sacarla de esa profunda tristeza? Estar con ese señor no era una opción ¡por su puesto que no! Eso seguía siendo una locura con todas las letras. ¿Entonces que debía hacer? ¿Buscarle un nuevo amor? ¡Pero que estupidez! Eso era imposible. Los sentimientos no eran algo que se pudieran cambiar a voluntad propia y ella lo sabía muy bien. Si otro fuera el caso ella apoyaría a su amiga de la infancia para luchar por el corazón del señor Goku, en verdad lo haría, pero no podía, seguía siendo algo inmoral que la lastimaría aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Siempre había regañado a Kagome por su distracción pero en este caso hubiera deseado que ella nunca se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez la hubiera podido convencer de estar con Inuyasha. Eso definitivamente sonaba cruel de su parte, era casi obligarla a amar a alguien que su corazón no amaba realmente, ¿pero que otra cosa se suponía que haría? Lo único que Sango quería para la de cabellos oscuros era su felicidad, que ya no sufriera más, ella estaría ahí para Kagome todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para apaciguar su dolor y la ayudaría a cerrar esa herida que la mortificaba, pero… ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Piensas que lo que dijo Ayame sea lo correcto? –habló Sango luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-No. –negó con firmeza.

Kagome miró a su amiga sorprendida por la seguridad con la que había manifestado ese único vocablo. Esa negación había hecho que algo se rompiera dentro ella. ¿Pero que es lo que podía romperse si desde el comienzo había renunciado a intentar hacer algo para estar cerca de quien amaba? Quizá se trataba de alguna débil esperanza -que Ayame había hecho que cobrara un poco de vida con sus palabras- y que hasta ese instante había morado en su interior sin ser conciente de ella. Pero ya no importaba. Si Kagome realmente había guardado esperanzas aún si se trataba de una ilusión, esta había fenecido por la determinación con la que Sango había contrarrestado las palabras de su prima. ¿En verdad era eso? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Era cierto que las palabras de Ayame y su mejor amiga se contradecían totalmente. Ambas pensaban diferente. Pero ella le había tomado más importancia a lo que le había dicho la castaña porque no quería herir a nadie, y también porque no quería que el angustiante y doloroso recuerdo de aquel beso entre Milk y el señor Goku la siguiera torturando como en aquel entonces que había tenido que presenciarlo mientras se creía morir. Ese beso la había hecho sentir que había perdido el amor que en realidad nunca había tenido ni tendría jamás.

Mientras más rápido aceptara que el señor Goku era inalcanzable, la herida en su corazón sanaría más rápido.

-Sea o no correcto lo que dijo sé que en algo tiene razón. –constató Kagome.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió.

-Soy una cobarde. Cuando estaba enamorada de Inuyasha también fui cobarde, me inventé excusas para no decirle lo que sentía por temor al rechazo.

-Él te ama, Kagome.

-Lo sé, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado demasiado.

-Tal vez si te dieras una oportunidad de amarlo él…

-Basta. –la interrumpió. –Tú sabes muy bien que no puedo sentir por él lo mismo que antes, y sería muy cruel de mi parte comenzar una relación romántica con él sin amarlo de la misma forma que él lo hace conmigo.

-No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas. –Trató de convencerla.

-Entiendo que quieras que de una oportunidad de amar para olvidarme del señor Goku, pero créeme… -llevó sus manos al pecho- esto que siento aquí es demasiado grande. Lo único que puedo hacer es lidiar con este sentimiento y superar el hecho de que nunca voy a estar con él.

Sango hizo silencio, no tenía nada para decirle y tampoco podía hacerlo. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acaso convencerla de que debía estar lejos de su verdadero amor en verdad lo mejor para ella?

-¿Qué es lo que harás entonces? –preguntó Sango.

-¿Con qué?

-Con Gohan e Inuyasha. Ellos aún siguen esperando una respuesta. –declaró.

-¿Lo crees? En los últimos meses los he notado bastante alejados de mí. Quizá ya se cansaron de esperar.

-Lo dudo. –constató. –Ellos estaban muy enamorados de ti y aún lo están.

-No lo sé.

-¿Acaso tú haz dejado de amar al señor Goku?

Kagome se quedó en silencio.

-No subestimes el amor que ellos te tienen, Kagome. Si tú no dejaste de amarlo, ¿por qué crees que ellos dejaron de amarte?

Siguió en silencio.

-Lo que digo es que tienes que decirles que no elegirás a ninguno y decirles el porqué.

-No puedo decirles que estoy enamorada del señor Goku. Sufrirían más, en especial Gohan. No puedo causarles tal dolor.

-Peor es darles las falsas esperanzas de que uno de ellos puede ser el afortunado.

Kagome bajó la mirada afligida.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que Gohan está enojado conmigo. –declaró.

-¿Eh? –la miró desconcertada. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Un par de veces vi que me miraba como si estuviera enojado, triste y decepcionado.

-¿Estas segura?

-No lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Quizá lo imagine porque me siento culpable de haberme enamorado de su padre.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. La verdad nunca he visto a Gohan enojado. –manifestó.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Pero dudo que sea esta.

-Hoy nos ignoró completamente.

-Mmmm. Sí es cierto. Cuando las clases terminaron y quedamos solos los tres Gohan parecía estar sumergido en su propio mundo.

-Por más que lo llamamos el parecía no escucharnos. –continuó Kagome. –Como si estuviera encerrado en el mismo y no hubiera querido que nadie lo molestara. Al final tuvimos que irnos sin él.

 **-No puedo evitar pensar que su estado es por mi culpa.**

-No lo tomes como algo personal. Gohan ha estado así desde hace meses y no es solo a ti a quien no habla y de quien se aleja es de todos.

-Entiendo.

 **-Aún así…**

-Ya se le pasará. –afirmó.

-¿Qué es lo que les habrá pasado? Inuyasha… Gohan… ¿Qué los hizo aislarse?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba entrenando como todos los días. Las últimas dos cámaras de gravedad que Bulma le había construido a su esposo, él las había destruido completamente, es por eso que le exigió a su esposa que construyera una que resistiera más y también le pidió construir drones que fueran más ágiles y resistentes, debido a esto, Vegeta se había peleado con la de cabellos celestes por la cantidad de tiempo que se la pasaba entrenando. Le reclamaba tiempo para pasar con ella y con Trunks que ya ni siquiera quería entrenar con él. Sin embargo, el príncipe de los Sayajins se limitaba a gritarle diciendo que no lo molestara o directamente se marchaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Lo usual.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo, él había entrenado con su hijo, pero había dejado de hacerlo porque aunque Trunks había mejorado mucho sus habilidades, no era oponente para él y lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era volverse mucho más fuerte.

Todavía recordaba la última batalla que había tenido contra Kakaroto. Había sido una pelea colosal en la que tuvieron que irse a otro planeta más resistente y con pocos habitantes para que el impacto de sus poderes no lo afectara. Había sido un pedido de Kakaroto dado que no quería dañar la Tierra con su pelea. Al principio Vegeta se negó pero él había terminado por convencerlo y al final tuvo que dejar un poco de su orgullo a un lado y tomar su mano para que lo transportara a ese planeta desconocido.

La ansiada pelea había empezado como siempre, probando que tan fuerte era el otro y lanzando puños y patadas a velocidad moderada. Ambos, especialmente Vegeta que acostumbraba a analizar muy bien a su oponente, observaban los movimientos y ataques del otro hasta que finalmente se acostumbraban a seguir un ritmo perfecto para los dos. Eso había sido en un principio. Tan solo un mero calentamiento para prepararse para lo que se venía después. De apoco Kakaroto y Vegeta fueron aumentando su poder y velocidad hasta que en un momento se convirtieron en dos energías que chocaban una contra la otra haciendo temblar el planeta que usaban como plataforma para su pelea. Sus contantes ataques entre si dieron lugar a varias heridas sobre sus entrenados cuerpos. Algunas de ellas sangraban más que las otras, pero de muchos de esos ataques que se daban, solo podían sentir el terrible dolor físico sin evidencia que marcaran sus cuerpos. No obstante, cada uno seguía peleando como si nada les afectara, como guerreros Sayajins que eran. Durante esa batalla, se podía contemplar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus rostros, se notaba claramente que lo disfrutaban de sobremanera, ¿y por qué no lo harían? Ambos eran peleadores de una raza que vivía solo para luchar. El claro objetivo de cada uno era volverse más fuerte, y el más ferviente deseo del príncipe Sayajin era superar al rival que se le había presentado desde que lo había conocido. Ya en el clímax de la pelea, Vegeta y Kakaroto alcanzaron un nivel de poder que jamás se imaginarían. El aura dorada que los rodeaban brillaba con un fulgor impresionante.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles.

Llegó un momento en que los dos guerreros se encontraban muy agotados. La sangre caía por los surcos de sus músculos y la respiración de ambos se volvía más pesada y entrecortada, cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban dando todo de si, pero no era así, y es por eso que el de cabellos en forma de flama se sentía inquieto y frustrado. Se suponía que a esas alturas Kakaroto ya debía de haberse transformado en el súper Sayajin tres, pero eso aún no pasaba, lo cual hacía que enfureciera a Vegeta, ¿Acaso ese imbécil había estado jugando con él de nuevo? Jamás podría tolerarlo. El orgulloso Sayajin no tardó en reclamarle ese hecho a lo que el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias le respondió que estaba muy agotado para hacerlo y que en esos momentos ambos se encontraban iguales. Empero, él no le creyó y como producto de su gran ira el primero en atacar luego de hacerle ese reclamo fue Vegeta. Por otro lado, Kakaroto trató de hacerle entender que no lo hacía porque lo estaba subestimando o lo menospreciara, pero cada vez que él abría la boca para darle alguna patética explicación lo enfurecía más y hacía que sus ataques se volvieran más violentos mientras que su oponente parecía apenas poderlo esquivar.

Así fue durante un rato.

El error de Vegeta había sido dejarse llevar por la ira. A causa de eso se había olvidado de los ataques que hasta ese momento tenía calculados y desperdició la poca energía que le quedaba en un impulso que el comportamiento de su rival le había provocado. Si bien los movimientos del príncipe Sayajin seguían siendo poderosos a pesar del cansancio, estos se habían vuelto torpes, mientras que Kakaroto seguía teniendo la mente calmada. El resultado fue que él no tardó en interceptar cada uno de los golpes de Vegeta y como resultado, terminó venciéndolo.

Vegeta había perdido nuevamente.

Cada vez que los recuerdos de esa pelea venían a su mente, la sangre parecía hervirle de rabia por lo sucedido. Una vez más ese ser tan mentecato lo había humillado otra vez ¡A él! ¡El príncipe de los Sayajins que era un ser de clase alta!

Los niveles de gravedad con los cuales lidiaba en esos momentos dentro de la cámara, superaban por mucho los niveles con los que había estado entrenado hasta antes del último combate con Kakaroto. Entrenaba con más fervor que antes para volver a desafiarlo cuando el lo considerara.

 **-¡Maldito Kakaroto!** –Pensó apretando los puños y los dientes con gran ira. –Esa fue la última vez que me haz humillado. ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás!

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba caminando hacia su casa luego de un aburrido día de escuela. Ese día Sango no estaba con ella porque se había enfermado. Detestaba depender tanto de su mejor amiga, pues una vez que no la veía para compartir momentos que la harían olvidarse de él, se sentía deprimida otra vez. ¡Cuánto la conocía! Ella era la única capaz de ver a través de lo aparente, ya que, por más que Kagome le dijera que ya estaba bien con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la castaña se las arreglaba para discernir lo que ocultaba. Kagome realmente no estaba bien y ya no quería seguir siendo una carga, es por eso que trataba de estar bien, trataba de no llorar y de no estar triste aún en su ausencia. Porque así se lo había prometido, le había prometido que trataría de estar bien aún sin ella a su lado, y en verdad lo estaba intentando, quería distraerse y pensar en otra cosa. Incluso había agarrado los libros para prepararse para rendir los recuperatorios de las materias que no había aprobado, pero era inútil. Abrir un libro y tratar de absorber su contenido resultaba una perdida de tiempo. Nada le quedaba en la mente porque simplemente no podía concentrarse.

Ella había cambiado demasiado.

Ya no era la misma.

Desde que lo había conocido su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Ese señor le había mostrado el paraíso y el infierno. Su tristeza parecía un ente o un espectro que no la abandonaba por más que había intentado deshacerse de él incontables veces, y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que en los últimos días que había ido a entrenar en soledad, una vez más se había traicionado a sí misma. Había ido a buscarlo. No pudo evitarlo, hacer tal acción había sido otro impulso con el cual no había podido lidiar, pero nuevamente había fracasado. Otra vez él no estaba. Y eso la hizo derramar lágrimas. Ese día nada la pudo consolar, ni siquiera el entrenamiento porque este no se llevó a cabo. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo, tan solo se quedó en algún lugar del bosque arrinconada contra el tronco de un árbol, sentaba con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cara hundida en ella, mojándolas con sus lágrimas. Así estuvo hasta que el sol cayó y la noche se hizo presente. Ese día había vuelto a su casa realmente tarde. Había ido a un río que se encontraba cerca para tomar un baño, y ahí se quedó por mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar hinchados, pues no quería que al llegar su madre se preocupara por darse cuenta que había estado llorando todo el día. Sin embargó, fue en vano. Pudo ver en el rostro de su madre la verdadera preocupación encarnada cuando la vio. Al parecer no había podido engañarla, pero tampoco le preguntó nada y eso la alivió un poco porque no quería tener que poner una sonrisa falsa que, seguramente, no la convencería en lo más mínimo.

Lo bueno de esos últimos días era que desde que había vuelto a hablar con Sango, también pudo hacerlo con los demás. Bura, Rin y Miroku parecían encantados y realmente felices de volver a escuchar su voz. Eso la hizo sentir dichosa porque a pesar de haberlos ignorado por tantos meses ellos no estaban para nada enojados. Lo primero que Kagome había hecho al volver a hablarles fue ofrecer una gran disculpa a todos por haberse alejado de ellos, y como los grandes amigos que eran, lo aceptaron y volvieron a comportarse como antes. O al menos ellos así lo hacían.

Kagome ya no.

Incluso pudo volver a hablar con Inuyasha y Gohan. Ambos también se disculparon por haberse aislado de todos, pero nunca dijeron porque lo habían hecho, de todas formas, Kagome tampoco lo había dicho, pero Bura y Miroku lo sabían. Bura porque se había dado cuenta de inmediato durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Miroku porque él simplemente era una persona muy analítica que lo había venido sospechado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y cuando se lo preguntó a su novia, esta solo lo confirmó.

Todo parecía estar bien desde un punto de vista aparente, pero Inuyasha, Gohan y Kagome aún guardaban sus respectivos secretos sin decírselos a nadie. En cuanto a la relación entre ellos tres en particular, por alguna razón, no podían estar los tres solos sin que fuera incómodo ni mucho menos que dos de ellos lo estuvieran.

Kagome aún seguía sintiendo que Gohan la miraba con tristeza y decepción. Enojo ya no. ¿Acaso seguía siendo parte de su imaginación? De todas maneras, no sabía si eso la aliviaba o la hacía sentir más culpable por seguir guardando el secreto que lo destrozaría cuando lo supiera. Aún seguía buscando el momento apropiado para decirles que no elegiría a ninguno. ¿Cuándo llegaría ese momento?

Sin darse cuenta, se había desviado del camino a su casa y caminó por calles que nunca había recorrido ¿Dónde había ido a parar? De algo estaba segura, si no había caminado por esos lugares era por algo, seguramente se trataba de uno de los barrios que su madre le había prohibido estrictamente no ir por su inseguridad y fama de ser peligroso. Muchas veces había escuchado que en esas calles secuestraban a personas, en su mayoría a niñas o jóvenes mujeres. ¡Pero que idiota! Otra vez su distracción le jugaba en contra ¿Por qué justo venía a meterse en esos lugares? ¿Qué tanto habría caminado para meterse por ahí? Aceleró el paso para salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible.

Mientras seguía caminando, un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años que vestía ropas viejas y algo sucias empezó a seguirla, eso provocó que Kagome caminara aún más rápido. Sin embargo, ese sujeto la seguía persiguiendo al mismo paso que ella, decidido a no perderla de vista ni dejar que se le escape. Pronto otro sujeto que parecía un poco más joven pero con ropas más aseadas se unió a su persecutor. De vez en cuando Kagome miraba para atrás y podía notar que estos dos hombres intercambiaban miradas cómplices acompañadas con una expresión de maldad y una sonrisa casi grotesca que confirmó los pensamientos de la fémina de que ellos tenían planeado hacerle algo horrible luego de atraparla.

Empezó a correr, por lo cual, sus persecutores hicieron lo mismo, y eso no era todo, tres hombres más de edad similar a los dos que ya la venían persiguiendo se unieron a ellos.

 **-¿Acaso planean una emboscada? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacerme? Yo no quiero…**

-¡Será mejor que te detengas! –le exigió uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona. –Nosotros somos muchos, así que mientras más quieras alejarte será peor para ti porque tendrás que repartirte con todos. –terminó de decir riéndose morbosamente.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! –exclamó molesta mientras continuaba corriendo.

-Eso no podrá ser. –habló otro. –tu eres muy bonita y no te dejaremos pasar, nuestro jefe nos felicitará cuando te tengamos.

 **-¡Maldita sea! No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que harán conmigo si me atrapan… Tengo que huir… pero la verdad es que estoy corriendo pero no sé a donde me dirijo.**

Kagome se detuvo de repente cuando vio a otros tres hombres aparecer frente a ella de repente. Esta vez no tenía salida porque tan pronto ella se había detenido, sus persecutores la rodearon mientras mostraban sus macabras sonrisas de satisfacción.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren?! –vociferó enojada.

-Pronto lo sabrás… -declaró un hombre con bigote mientras se acercaba a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era sorprendente lo que un par de clases perdidas podían llegar a provocar. No. No eran las clases perdidas, era que el cerebro de Inuyasha andaba en otro mundo.

Cuando Inuyasha empezó a faltar a sus clases particulares, Kikyo se había molestado mucho por eso. Habló más de una vez con Inu no Taisho y su esposa Izayoi, quienes prometieron hablar con su hijo menor, sin embargo, había sido en vano, pues él seguía faltando a sus clases, y ella tampoco podía reclamarle nada porque simplemente no hacía acto de aparición en la mansión. Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba con Sesshomaru lograba verlo por casualidad. No es como si a ella le importara lo que Inuyasha hiciera, pero el hecho de hacerla venir en vano a su mansión la irritaba terriblemente. Kikyo no era una mujer que gozara de perder el tiempo. Muchas veces había pensado en renunciar a ese trabajo de profesora particular que su hermano mayor le había impuesto y que, de alguna manera, no había sido capaz de negarse, empero, ella continuó haciéndolo como un favor a Sesshomaru.

Durante los últimos meses, Kikyo había notado como Inuyasha parecía prestarle cada vez menos atención a sus clases, eso era otra cosa que le molestaba porque si él no entendía lo que explicaba, ella tendría que volver a repetirlo. Y así era.

Las últimas veces que había ido a la mansión para darle clases a Inuyasha, fueron las clases en las que él no se había presentando. Por un lado, Kikyo se sintió aliviada de que ya no tendría que lidiar más con él, pero por el otro, estaba la preocupación de los padres al enterarse de la caída de sus notas. Izayoi e Inu no Taisho sabían que Kikyo no tenía nada que ver con eso, pues eran concientes de que su hijo menor se había saltado las clases con su profesora particular. No obstante, le habían pedido un favor especial a ella. Ese favor consistía en ir a la escuela a buscarlo y usar la biblioteca como punto de encuentro para sus estudios, de esa forma, él no tendría más opción que tomar sus clases particulares de nuevo. Cuando Kikyo había escuchado ese favor se molestó bastante, ¿por qué ella tendría que ir a perseguirlo? ¿Y ahora en qué se había convertido? ¿En su niñera? Por supuesto que ella se había negado a hacer tal cosa, pero le habían insistido tanto que terminó aceptando tan solo por cansancio.

Ahí estaba, frente a la secundaria de Inuyasha esperando a que él saliera para meterlo nuevamente a la institución y obligarlo a estudiar a pedido de sus padres. No obstante, algo pasaba, ¿por qué aún no salía? ¿Habría salido sin que ella se diera cuenta? No. Eso era imposible. Izayoi le había dado los horarios de su alumno y, según eso, él tendría que haber salido hacía más de media hora, y realmente se negaba a creer que él fuera alguien que gozara de estar en la escuela fuera de sus horas obligatorias. La única explicación sería que no había asistido a clases ese día.

Estaba realmente molesta. No pensaba quedarse allí parada ni un minuto más. Lo que haría es entrar a esa escuela y buscarlo, o preguntar por él, si lo encontraba bien, y si no también, pero ya no permanecería más en ese lugar parada sin hacer nada perdiendo el tiempo como una idiota.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de la escuela. Justo cuando iba a entrar vio a un muchacho alto de cabellos negros salir de ahí. Pensó que tal vez ese joven podría conocer a su escurridizo alumno así que le habló.

-Disculpa, necesito hacerte una pregunta. –le habló con un tono neutral.

-¿Eh? –la miró. -Ah, sí, claro. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –repuso con una sonrisa afable.

Kikyo se lo quedó mirando fijamente por un instante, ese muchacho era… ¿extraño? No sabía si esa era la palabra indicada. Podía darse cuenta claramente que era alguien muy educado y amable pero había algo más… ¿qué era? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su expresión? ¿Su sonrisa? No estaba segura, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Él era tan solo alguien que le podía servir como fuente de información y que seguramente vería por única vez.

Nada más.

-Estoy buscando a Inuyasha, ¿lo conoces?

-¿Inuyasha? Claro que sí. Él se encuentra en la biblioteca. –reveló.

Kikyo alzó una ceja.

-¿En la biblioteca?

-Así es. –constató. –en una semana serán los recuperatorios de los exámenes, y como no le ha ido muy bien se decidió a estudiar en la biblioteca. –explicó.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias. –se limitó a decir.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla pero no llegó a hacerlo porque la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que había logrado detenerla, ella no le contestó, pero sí se quedó mirándolo nuevamente como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su extrañeza.

- **Esto es absurdo**. –pensó la fémina.

-Si quieres puedo guiarte a la biblioteca, yo tenía que volver ahí, solo salí para comprar una bebida que aquí no venden. –declaró.

La expresión que puso Kikyo al escucharlo fue una que manifestaba claramente el poco interés que tenía en lo que le estaba diciendo, empero, si aceptaba el ofrecimiento que le estaba haciendo se ahorraría tiempo, y ella ya había perdido mucho.

-Te lo agradecería. –finalmente habló.

Ambos entraron a la institución.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprendió cuando vi a Inuyasha en la biblioteca, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto ahí. Seguramente tiene que estar en muchos problemas si es que se dignó a abrir un libro. –rió animadamente.

La fémina se limitó al silencio, pero sí escuchaba las palabras que su guía profería y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellas, pero también pensaba que si no se hubiera saltado esas sus clases particulares con ella ninguno de los dos estarían en esa situación. Él no estaría a punto de repetir el año escolar, y ella no tendría que tomarse la terrible molestia de tener que perseguirlo para salvarle las materias.

-Por cierto… -continuó hablando el joven. -¿Puedo preguntar quien busca a Inuyasha?

Kikyo lo miró nuevamente. Lo que vio en él era una curiosidad mezclada con incertidumbre. Seguramente por el hecho de que se había ofrecido como guía de una completa extraña, y que solo hasta ese momento se había preguntado sobre su identidad.

-Soy su tutora. –reveló.

-¿Su tutora? –la miró algo desconcertado. -¿Y vienes hasta aquí para darle clases?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Se saltó varias clases. –explicó brevemente.

Él rió.

-Ya veo. No me sorprende. A Inuyasha no le gusta estudiar para nada, pero ahora parecía tan desesperado que incluso me pidió ayuda. Claro que no lo hizo directamente. Él es tan orgulloso que tuve que adivinar que eso era lo que quería cuando me siguió a la biblioteca y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi con "disimulo". ¿Y sabes lo que pasó después?

No hubo comentarios acerca de lo que decía, así que él continuó con lo que le estaba relatando.

-Finalmente le pregunte si quería que lo ayudara a estudiar. Obviamente, me hizo rogarle un poco para que su orgullo no se sintiera tan herido hasta que finalmente aceptó.

-¡¿Quién tiene el orgullo herido?! –farfullo Inuyasha de repente haciendo acto de aparición.

-Inuyasha… -rió nervioso.

-Qué te quede bien claro: yo no necesitaba de tu ayuda, tú me insististe tanto que accedí a tu pedido. –puntualizó cruzado de brazos y levantando la barbilla.

Inmediatamente, la bibliotecaria, una anciana con lentes que pasaba por ahí y que llevaba un libro entre sus manos, lo regaño por haber alzado la voz en la biblioteca a lo que Inuyasha se limitó a callar aún molesto.

-Vaya no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la biblioteca. –dijo el muchacho.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó a Kikyo.

-¿Tú que crees? Como te haz saltado tantas clases tuve que venir hasta aquí a pedido de tus padres para que no te siguieras escapando.

-¡Feh! No necesito de ti. –espetó mirando para otro lado.

-Se nota. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ahora muévete y guíame hacia tu pupitre para que empecemos y terminemos lo más rápido posible.

-Escúchame bien, Kikyo… -le empezó a hablar mirándola fijamente.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el de cabellos oscuros la miró fijamente desconcertado y claramente sorprendido, algo que la fémina notó inmediatamente.

Ella también lo miró.

-…ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes que darme más clases y más cuando esta claro que no te agrada hacerlo…

Mientras la observaba, el de cabellos plateados se dio cuenta que ella parecía no prestarle atención.

-¡No me estás escuchando! –protestó.

- **Así que esta mujer es Kikyo…**

-¿Tienes algo que decir? –inquirió con la voz fría y seca dirigiéndose al de cabellos oscuros.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que ese muchacho que recién conocía le expresaba, el problema era que no entendía el porqué, y le molestaba que le importara más de lo que debería. Y no solo eso, de alguna forma, esos ojos negros la inquietaban.

Pasó unos instantes en que los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. Para cualquiera esos microsegundos serían un momento efímero. No para ellos. Y menos para Kikyo cuya mente elucubraba posibles respuestas al porqué de esa mirada. La más lógica fue pensar que Inuyasha le había hablado sobre ella anteriormente, pero, ¿qué le podría haber dicho?

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una mujer como ella fuera de quien Inuyasha había estado enamorado anteriormente ¿O era de la mujer de la cual creía haber estado enamorado? Ese asunto nunca le había quedado claro del todo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que importaba en esos momentos. La fémina con quien hasta hace un rato había tenido una conversación, o al menos un intento de conversación, pues recién caía en cuenta que, más que una conversación, lo que había pasado parecía más un monologo del cual él era el protagonista, ya que, esa mujer se había limitado a decir lo estrictamente necesario, algo así como si no tuviera ánimos de lidiar con él. La cuestión era que él hubiera esperado otra reacción por parte de Inuyasha al verla. Algo así como alguna reacción de ansiedad o algún brillo en los ojos. No obstante, el comportamiento del de cabellos plateados dejaba bien en claro que él ya no estaba enamorado de ella, aunque en esos momentos pensaba que tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor, ya que, por más que esa mujer no tuviera ojos para él, sin duda las posibilidades de lograr concretar una relación romántica con ella eran significativamente más grandes que lograr concretar algo con Kagome que jamás lo volvería a mirar como antes.

Y él lo sabía muy bien.

 **-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?** –pensó Inuyasha alzando una ceja. –Parece que a Kikyo no le cae bien.

Antes de que el de cabellos oscuros le respondiera, Inuyasha habló.

-Oye Gohan, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana. Ya perdí las ganas de estudiar.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó Gohan saliendo de su enfrascamiento y dejando de mirar a Kikyo para mirar a Inuyasha con desconcierto. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. –afirmó.

Kikyo miró a Inuyasha con acritud.

-Tus padres quieren que yo te enseñe. –le habló severa.

-Pues ya te dije que yo no quiero. –espetó.

-Eso a mí no me interesa. –sentenció. –Solo es una hora, entre más rápido acabemos mejor para los dos.

Inuyasha dio un resoplido de resignación.

-Está bien. Solo una hora. –determinó.

-Bueno, si ya no me necesitan estaré en el otro pupitre leyendo un par de libros. –anunció con una sonrisa afable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el momento en que la habían rodeado, ella se los había advertido: que no trataran de hacerle daño o de forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero ellos simplemente se le habían burlado manteniendo una sonrisa grotesca y enferma, entonces, cuando se acercaron a ella, una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos cayó sobre ellos.

Kagome había tratado de medir su fuerza, pues no deseaba matarlos. No obstante, hubo un instante en el que se vio tentada a lastimarlos de gravedad ¿y eso por qué? Simple. La expresión de sus rostros no era precisamente la de personas que tuvieran una mente sana, y eso fue lo que casi la hacía perder el control de su fuerza. Si ella hubiera aplicado un poco más de fuerza en esos golpes seguramente los hubiera matado, y no quería convertirse en una asesina.

Todos ellos yacían en el suelo inconsciente mientras la fémina los observaba aún indignada de lo que le estaban por hacer ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido una joven normal sin conocimiento de las artes marciales y puntos de vulnerabilidad en el cuerpo humano? Seguramente le hubieran hecho cosas terribles. También estaba otro factor que le hacía sentir escalofríos… ¿acaso necesitaban a tantos hombres para capturar a una sola joven? ¡Eso era toda una infamia!

Trató de olvidar el asunto. Se apresuró a salir de ese barrio tan peligroso. Pidió indicaciones a cada persona que veía hasta que finalmente logró llegar a una calle conocida desde donde pudo guiarse hasta su casa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir hasta su habitación y desocupar su escritorio de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la escuela. Luego, preparó todos los libros y cuadernos para poder estudiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gohan se encontraba en uno de los pupitres no muy alejado de Inuyasha y Kikyo, eso quería decir que tenía un acceso indeseado a las constantes quejas de Inuyasha. De vez en cuando los miraba de reojo mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era de no tener que lidiar con el de ojos dorados. Por otro lado, también pensó que quizá el problema estaba en que él no quería que Kikyo le enseñara, y es por eso que probablemente no le quedaba nada en la mente de lo que ella trataba de enseñarle ¿pero por qué? Esa mujer no parecía una mala tutora, de hecho, por lo que había estado escuchando, Kikyo era bastante buena en lo que hacía. Sí parecía no tener mucha paciencia y se notaba que era una mujer estricta cuya mirada sería capaz de espantar a cualquiera por la frialdad e indiferencia que manifestaba, pero a Inuyasha eso no parecía afectarle. Incluso Gohan, que tan solo había pasado apenas unos pocos minutos con ella se había sentido intimidado por su semblante ¿Qué es lo que Inuyasha le habría visto para interesarse en ella?

Estaba más que harta. Esa hora de estudio se había convertido en una eternidad. Inuyasha no la ayudaba para nada, era como si se lo hiciera apropósito ¡Por supuesto que era apropósito!

-¿Cuántas veces debo explicarte lo mismo? –le preguntó con la mirada llena de acritud.

-¡Pues aún no me queda claro! Si te molesta por allá está la salida. –le dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

 **-¡Esto es el colmo! Encima ese otro niño no ha dejado de mirar de manera "disimulada" hacia aquí. ¿Qué acaso piensa que no me doy cuenta? No puedo permitirme perder más tiempo aquí. Debo ir a reunirme con Sesshomaru.** –pensó mientras consultaba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

-De acuerdo. Pero luego les explicaras a tus padres porqué reprobaste los exámenes de recuperación.

-¡No voy a reprobar! –espetó.

Ni se molestó en responder, solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera seca para luego marcharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando despertó adolorida por la posición en la que había caído en el sueño, se apresuró a ver el reloj que reposaba en su escritorio, y, a pesar de su somnolencia, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver la hora. Definitivamente tendría que volar a la escuela si quería llegar a tiempo, sin embargo, eso no era una opción, pues si lo hacía alguien podría reconocerla. El asunto de ser reconocida no era tanto por si alguien se dignaba a mirar hacia arriba mientras volaba, más bien era por el hecho de su despegue y su aterrizaje, ya que, en esos momentos podrían verla.

Se cambió y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Luego metió sus libros en la mochila y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Afortunadamente, llegó justo a tiempo porque segundos después el profesor apareció.

Sango, Bura y Gohan la miraron con una sonrisa de "llegaste justo a tiempo" a lo que Kagome les devolvió la sonrisa. No hubo tiempo para saludarlos así que se limitó a sentarse en su pupitre hasta que el profesor empezó a dar su clase.

Kagome trató de prestar atención a la explicación. El hacerlo era muy importante porque el profesor estaba explicando un tema que ella tendría que rendir cuando llegara el momento. Empero, su falta de concentración sumada al sueño que la embargaba, daba como resultado que nada de lo que el docente trataba de enseñar le quedara en la mente. Kagome se sintió consternada por eso ¿Qué es lo que haría? En menos de una semana sería su ejecución si no lograba hacer algo para retener toda la información que necesitaba para que sus exámenes fueran satisfactorios.

El día anterior realmente se había esforzado por estudiar. Como había materias que le costaban más que otras, especialmente matemática, lo que hizo fue empezar por esas que eran las más complicadas. Sin embargo, se distraía fácilmente y al final terminaba perdiendo el tiempo, por lo cual, intentó estudiar las que no eran tan difíciles. Al hacerlo, tuvo cierto éxito y al final pudo retener la nueva información, pero aún estaban esas materias que se habían convertido en un problema grave. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Algo como eso nunca le había pasado antes. Claro que antes nunca se había sentido tan deprimida.

Miraba al profesor con los ojos entreabiertos. Podía ver como movía sus labios y hacía gestos con sus manos como si explicara algo, pero la verdad era que no podía oír nada. Tan solo estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que la llevaban a recordar las palabras que su prima Ayame le había dicho días atrás.

 **-¿Qué debo hacer?** **No puedo continuar con esta depresión, pero no importa lo que haga… yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en él… tal vez de a ratos mi cabeza se olvida del señor Goku… pero mi corazón es un traidor que no obedece a la lógica de mi mente… no quiere entender que lo que siento por él es una locura y es prohibido…**

Él la observaba desde que había entrado al salón, notaba lo enfrascada que estaba en ella misma, pero también podía ver la misma expresión que portaba desde hacía varios meses.

Una profunda tristeza.

Era la misma tristeza que la había convertido en una joven que poco a poco parecía marchitarse. Gohan sabía que Kagome estaba atravesando una crisis emocional, y también sabía que sufría mucho por eso.

Él había dejado de sentir enojo hacia Kagome. Siempre había sabido que lo que ella sentía era algo que no podía controlar y que tampoco deseaba sentir, de hecho, estaba seguro que ella se sentía terriblemente mal, pero el abrumador enojo que había sentido hasta hace poco era algo que no podía controlar. Había tenido que meditar mucho para poder superarlo y dejarlo atrás. Ahora lo único que sentía era dolor, no solo por saber que él en realidad nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella y que nunca la tendría, sino por el hecho de verla tan afligida.

Las horas pasaron realmente lentas para los amigos, pero cuando la campana sonó, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Gohan, Bura, Miroku y Rin se reunieron en el buffet para comer algo y hablar.

-Oye Kagome… -la llamó Sango que veía a su amiga como si estuviera en la luna.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo estás con el estudio?

-Bueno… -dijo mirando para otro lado algo avergonzada.

-No necesitas responder, tu reacción lo dice todo. –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por cierto… -comenzó a hablar Miroku dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. -¿Y tú cómo andas con eso?

Al escucharlo una gotita de sudor bajó por su cien.

-Eh… bueno…

-Yo le estoy enseñando. –declaró Gohan.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Así es. –afirmó Gohan sobandose la nuca.

-¿Desde cuando son tan amigos? –preguntó Sango claramente sorprendida.

-¡No somos amigos! –exclamó Inuyasha.

- **Vaya sí lo son…** -pensó Kagome. – **en verdad me alegra…** -sonrió levemente.

-Sí, claro. –dijo Sango con sarcasmo.

-Me extraña que Gohan te esté ayudando, ¿qué pasó con Kikyo? ¿No era ella tu tutora?

-ERA. –puntualizó. Ya no lo es más.

-Entiendo, pero si así es, ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? –inquirió Miroku.

-¡Porque tú estás todo el tiempo pegado a Sango! –le replicó.

Miroku rió nervioso. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Eso es cierto… -afirmó el de cabellos cortos al no poder contradecir tan irrefutables palabras.

-Más vale que se pongan las pilas. –dijo Sango refiriéndose a Kagome e Inuyasha. –Ustedes son los únicos que tienen que dar recuperatorios. Los demás solo tenemos que dar los últimos exámenes y ya está, pero ustedes no podrán hasta que aprueben los recuperatorios.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden, muchachos! –Rin trató de darles ánimos.

-Muchas gracias, Rin. –le sonrió Kagome.

-¡Feh! No es la gran cosa, ya verán que podremos lograrlo. –manifestó Inuyasha con la frente en alto.

-Oye Gohan, Kagome anda muy mal…

-¡Oye! Tampoco lo digas de esa manera. –espetó Kagome interrumpiéndola.

-Solo digo la verdad. –se defendió Sango. –A lo que iba. Gohan, ayuda a Kagome como lo haz hecho antes, a este paso reprobará todas las materias.

-¿Q-Qué? –Kagome miró a Sango estupefacta.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Lo ha hecho antes, ahora también puede hacerlo, ¿verdad, Gohan?

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí, claro… -aceptó tímidamente.

-¿Lo vez? No hay ningún problema. –dijo la castaña.

- **Tú sabes perfectamente que sí hay un problema. Yo aún…** -interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver como enseguida su mejor amiga le sonreía con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. **-¡Lo haz hecho a propósito! Tú quieres que yo…**

-¡Decidido! –exclamó Sango. Mira su reloj de muñeca. –¡Wow! Como vuela el tiempo, será mejor que nos apresuremos a nuestros salones.

-Aún faltan ocho minutos. –declaró Rin.

-Es cierto. –corroboró Bura mirando la hora en su celular último modelo. –Aún tenemos tiempo.

-No importa. Ya saben como vuela el tiempo, hasta que lleguemos a nuestros salones se acabaran los minutos que nos quedan libres.

-Pero… -quiso objetar Miroku, sin embargo, al ver la mirada demandante de su novia que le decía: "cierra la boca y sígueme la corriente" este calló inmediatamente, pues esa mirada le daba miedo. –como digas.

-Muy bien. –convino Gohan mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Oigan, Inuyasha, Kagome, Gohan… porque no se quedan aquí un rato más… -sugirió la castaña.

Al escucharla decir eso, Kagome se paró en seco mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Mmm? –Gohan parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado por la propuesta de su amiga.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Inuyasha quien estaba en la misma situación que Gohan.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sango?** –Kagome la miró como si intentara hacerla ceder de lo que tenía planeado.

Sango pretendió no darse cuenta de las señales que los ojos de Kagome le enviaban y continuó hablando.

-Es que así pueden arreglar bien los horarios que tienen para estudiar.

-Ya veo. –comprendió Gohan.

-Está bien, pero eso podemos hacerlo después. –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Para que dejarlo para después si lo pueden hacer ahora mismo? –sonrió como quien tiene una intensión oculta para sus acciones.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que Sango pretendía, pero Bura miró a la castaña con suspicacia, pues sus palabras eran extrañas y su mirada no era precisamente normal así que pudo vislumbrar que algo quería lograr con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno… supongo que está bien. –convino Gohan con algo de duda.

-Pues yo tampoco tengo ningún problema. –declaró el de ojos dorados.

-P-Pero… -balbuceó Kagome.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nosotros nos vamos. –concluyó Sango impidiendo que su mejor amiga pudiera decir algo más.

Sango, Miroku, Bura y Rin dejaron a Kagome, Gohan e Inuyasha solos.

 **-Tal vez así es como debe ser… tal vez… esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo por ella… ya que hoy es el día en que…**

-Muy bien, ¿entonces como nos organizaremos? –preguntó Inuyasha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gohan.

-¿Qué tal hoy después de clases? –propuso Gohan.

-Imposible. Mi padre quiere que asista a una reunión social de la empresa con los Brief. –explicó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces Bura también asistirá? –inquirió Gohan.

-Supongo. –respondió con un movimiento de hombros. –No le he preguntado.

-¿Tú que dices? ¿Puedes hoy? –Gohan le preguntó a Kagome.

-Bueno… yo…

- **La verdad es que no tengo que hacer nada, pero eso significa que estaría sola con Gohan ¿Acaso Sango lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bura y Sango se hallaban en el salón, solas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías haciendo lo que hiciste con Inuyasha, Kagome y Gohan? –inquirió la de cabellos celestes alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas? –trató de hacerse la tonta.

-Ya deja de fingir que no me entiendes. Cuando nos encontramos en la calle antes de entrar a la escuela te comenté sobre la reunión de mi familia con los Taisho. O sea que Inuyasha no podrá estudiar con ellos hoy. ¿Acaso querías dejar a Kagome y Gohan solos?

-Sí, es cierto. Yo sabía eso, ¿y qué tiene que ver? Tranquilamente pueden buscar otro día.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que el tiempo es escaso para ellos. No me engañas, Sango. Ya dime que es lo que planeabas.

-Esta bien, está bien, tu ganas. Así es. Quería que ellos se quedaran solos. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Claro que lo tiene! –Exclamó. –Me parece bien que Gohan le explique y le enseñe pues él es muy bueno en eso. Pero sí tu intensión al hacer que esas sesiones de estudios se lleven a cabo fue por algo más que eso déjame decirte que no resultará. Tú sabes muy bien que Kagome…

-Lo sé. –dijo interrumpiéndola con la mirada seria.

-¿Eh? –Bura la miró desconcertada por su repentina expresión. –Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque estar con Gohan a solas es una de las cosas que más le cuestan a Kagome.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Kagome tiene decírselo, y luego tiene que decírselo a Inuyasha.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Así es. –confirmó la castaña. –Tiene que decirles la verdad para no seguir lastimándolos y para no seguir lastimándose a sí misma. Estoy segura que una de las cosas que más la afligen es cargar con esos sentimientos que causarán gran impacto sobre ellos. Sin embargo, pienso que revelárselos es mejor que seguir ilusionándolos con algo que nunca podrá ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome se mantenía pensativa y en silencio, algo que desconcertó a Inuyasha y Gohan.

-¿Kagome? –la llamó Gohan.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Sí puedo. Hoy planeaba estudiar así que no hay problema.

-De acuerdo, entonces después de clases iremos a la casa de mi padre.

De repente, Kagome sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. La invadió una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. Se sintió perturbada por esos sentimientos, ya que, ir hasta allá significaba volver a verlo, y eso era lo que más anhelaba, lo anhelaba desde hacía muchos meses. Era como si se hubiera muerto de sed durante mucho tiempo, y de repente alguien le ofreciera un delicioso brebaje fresco. Sin embargo, sabía que sí bebía de el se arriesgaba a que el liquido estuviera envenenado, tal vez sería un veneno dulce, pero sin duda letal.

-Pienso que es mejor estudiar en la biblioteca de la escuela. -propuso Kagome.

 **-Sé que muchas veces he intentado verlo en estos meses, pero nunca he tenido éxito, sin embargo… ya me he decidido a olvidarme de él… así que debo mantenerme firme… si voy a su hogar sin duda caeré en la tentación… y no quiero…**

-Es cierto, pero me siento más cómodo allá. ¿Acaso hay algún problema?

 **-Sí.**

-N-No, ninguno.

 **-Solo espero que todo salga bien. Tendré que controlarme. –pensó Kagome.**

-Muy bien. Lo de ustedes ya está arreglado, ¿pero que hay de mí? –habló Inuyasha.

-¿Qué tal mañana? –sugirió Gohan.

-Perfecto. –aceptó. -¿Después de clases?

-Me parece bien. –convino Gohan. -¿Tú podrás? –le preguntó a Kagome.

-Sí. Entre más tiempo estudie mejor.

-Entonces ya está todo arreglado. –concluyó Inuyasha. –Ahora démonos que falta un minuto para que la campana suene. –dijo consultando su reloj.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez en clases, Kagome no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa y nerviosa. Miraba el reloj de pared a cada rato con inquietud. Parecía que las agujas nunca se movían. Eso la frustraba porque la clase del día de la fecha le parecía eterna. Al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos la enfrascaban en su propio mundo, un mundo del cual se hacía muchas preguntas y ella misma se proveía de respuestas. Se hallaba desconcertada, temerosa, confundida…

Su alrededor había dejado de existir.

¿Qué es lo que haría una vez que fuera ahí? ¿Qué haría en cuanto lo viera? ¿Actuaría de la misma forma tan patética que siempre lo hacía? Las preguntas surgían una tras otra sin darse tiempo de responder la anterior. Era insoportable tener que lidiar con ellas sin poder hacer nada. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle mientras continuaba pensando en respuestas de las cuales la mayoría nunca se dignaban a aparecer.

- **Qué cruel es la mente… qué misteriosa es el alma…**

Kagome miró el reloj una vez más, pero era inútil; el tiempo le seguía pareciendo lento, pero… ¿qué tan malo era eso? ¿era malo? ¿era bueno? ¿o simplemente era una ilusión creada por ella misma producto de sus ansias? Tal vez eso era… Claro que sí.

 **-Que débil soy…**

Entre medio de la lluvia de incógnitas, supo que todas ellas surgían de su miedo y debilidad… de su cobardía… pero luego de quién sabe cuanto tiempo, decidió que ya no quería que la siguieran martirizando, por lo cual, las hizo a un lado y se concentró en un único pensamiento…

 **-Lo veré… por última vez…**

La campana que indicaba el fin del horario escolar sonó, y eso bastó para que Kagome finalmente reaccionara. Desde que se había concentrado en un único pensamiento y dejado de lado las preguntas que atestaban su mente, al fin había encontrado un poco de alivio, y en ese momento fue cuando el tiempo siguió su curso normalmente.

Todos los amigos salieron de clases y se despidieron pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia por parte de Inuyasha hacia Gohan. Esta claramente le decía que no se aprovechara de estar a solas con Kagome, algo que el sayajin entendió perfectamente, y para tranquilizarlo, le devolvió otra mirada que le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse.

Volaron todo el trayecto hacia la montaña Paoz a una velocidad promedio sin decir una palabra. Durante el viaje, las preguntas en la mente de Kagome hacían acto de presencia nuevamente, pero esta vez, dichas preguntas se manifestaban como si una voz dentro de ella las gritaran con más intensidad que antes: ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿qué le diría? ¿se quedaría muda otra vez? ¿podría moverse? ¿sus pies se doblegarían? ¿podría respirar?

- **Tranquila, Kagome… Tranquila…** -se decía así misma. – **No puedes arruinarlo. Recuerda que esta es una despedida, esta será la última vez que lo veas. Ya no puedes verlo más. Sé firme. No caigas en la tentación de cometer una locura…** -continuaba mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños.

La notaba muy nerviosa y sumida en sus pensamientos ¿En qué pensaría? ¡Pero que tontería! Él sabía perfectamente en que pensaba, o mejor dicho… en quien… y el saberlo hacía que su pecho se oprimiera, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse mal. No podía ponerse mal, y la razón de ello era que, si lo hacía, no podría soportar lo que vendría después ¿y qué era eso que vendría después? Aún no lo sabía, tenía una idea, pero nada estaba escrito, lo único que sabía es que dolería.

Y Mucho.

Si bien hacía varios meses que no veía a su padre, podía sentir su ki con claridad. Goku estaba algo lejos para que alguien pudiera sentirlo, es por eso que Kagome no se daba cuenta de que él no se encontraba en su casa. En donde él se encontraba era en un lugar lejano, y no estaba solo, estaba con el señor Vegeta. Así es. Ese mismo día tendrían otra pelea. Esa sería la revancha del príncipe de los Sayajins. Podía saberlo porque Trunks había ido a visitarlo a su casa por la mañana. Él les había dicho a Goten y a él que ese era el día que ellos dos habían acordado para tener otra batalla.

Le parecía extraño que luego de tantos meses, recién en esos momentos pudiera sentir el ki de su padre. Lo más probable es que hubiera suprimido su ki o tal vez no lo había sentido hasta ese momento porque anteriormente se encontraba en el planeta Kaio entrenando. No lo sabía y tampoco es como si le importara demasiado, pues era el típico comportamiento que su padre siempre había tenido desde que Gohan tenía memoria.

Aterrizaron y entraron a la morada. La mirada de Kagome se halló claramente decepcionada cuando no encontró al señor Goku. Una vez más, sintió como si otro golpe fuera impactado contra su ser, un golpe que le agregaba una nueva rajadura a su alma como si esta estuviera hecha de un delicado cristal que estaba a punto de romperse.

Empezó a explicarle lo que más le costaba, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la mente de Kagome no estaba al cien por ciento, era como si una parte de su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos a la hoja que Gohan tenía en la mano, y también parecía seguir con la mirada el lápiz que él sostenía cuando escribía los números, pero no había caso. Era como si poco a poco su alma abandonara su cuerpo dejándolo vacío.

-Kagome… -la llamó. –al ver que no había respuesta levantó la voz. -¡Kagome!

Sus ojos parecieron volver a la vida de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó aparentando no haberse perdido ninguna explicación.

Los ojos de Gohan la miraban con seriedad… y tristeza…

-Haz estos ejercicios… -le pidió marcándole con el lápiz las ecuaciones que quería que hiciera.

-D-De acuerdo… -convino.

 **-Otra vez esa mirada… Gohan… ¿Por qué… tú…?**

De pronto, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir dos poderosos ki elevarse cada vez más.

 **-Este ki… es…**

-¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó de repente con un tono neutro, sin embargo, en el transfondo de su voz había cierta tristeza escondida.

-¿Q-Qué…? –musitó Kagome sorprendida por tan repentina pregunta.

-Ve. –dijo casi como una orden.

-P-Pero… yo…

 **-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?** –se preguntaba confusa Kagome.

-Podemos hacer esto después. –afirmó Gohan.

-Y-Yo vine a estudiar.

- **Mentira**. -pensó Gohan.

–Oye… -lo llamó al ver que de repente se ponía pensativo.

 **-Hasta alguien como Kagome que aún no es capaz de sentir el ki de alguien con claridad se dio cuenta del ki de mi padre y del señor Vegeta… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué han elevado su ki de esa manera? ¿Acaso están pensando en pelear aquí en la Tierra? Si es así la podrían destruir… pero no importa, estoy seguro que mi padre no lo permitirá. Por lo pronto, lo que debo hacer ahora es…**

-Vé a verlo. –Insistió. Esta vez sus palabras sonaban más demandantes y ásperas.

Kagome podía notar claramente el repentino cambio de actitud que Gohan había tomado. Lucía muy serio y sus palabras eran secas, no obstante, también notaba un atisbo de melancolía en el trasfondo de dichas manifestaciones, y también veía que su mirada estaba disfrazada con una dureza que habría intimidado a cualquiera, empero, ella aún podía vislumbrar el doloroso sentimiento que él trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

-No puedo. –declaró luego de un largo silencio.

La sorpresa de Gohan fue mayúscula al ver que Kagome seguía negándose a ir a ver a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía si deseaba tanto estar con él?

-Haré un poco de té. –se levantó de su asiento para tomar la tetera y llenarla de agua.

Al pararse, Kagome había quedado de espaldas. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua para llenar el recipiente. Mientras tanto, Gohan aún estaba sorprendido por su negación, ¿en que estaría pensando? Oía el agua caer mientras la pava se llenaba cada vez más. Él tenía la mirada clavada a su espalda intentando analizarla.

No podía irse por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que deseara despedirse de él. Sin embargo, nuevamente se sentía afligida, nuevamente la angustia y la tristeza la invadían. En esos instantes en que el chorro de agua caía, su mirada permanecía fija en el. Pronto un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, ¿cómo podía doler tanto? ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿lloraría otra vez? No podía hacerlo. No quería llorar frente a Gohan, ya que si lo hacía, tendría que decirle la razón, y ella sabía perfectamente que aún no estaba preparada.

No faltaba mucho para que la pava se llenara. Estaba a punto de cerrar el grifo, pero justo en ese momento, una lágrima cayó. Kagome se sorprendió al sentir su mejilla derecha húmeda.

Estaba llorando.

A causa de la sorpresa, no había logrado cerrar el grifo a tiempo y el agua se desbordó. Ella tan solo permanecía inmóvil sin hacer nada.

- **No puede ser…** -otra lágrima empezó a rodar por su otra mejilla y luego otra… y otra…

Gohan la seguía mirando, y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro desde la posición en la cual estaba, sabía perfectamente que es lo que le estaba pasando, y él no podía soportarlo.

-Kagome… -empezó a hablar Gohan con la voz suave.

Al escuchar su voz, la fémina finalmente reaccionó y cerró el grifo, pero siguió en la misma posición sin darse la vuelta, pues no podía permitir que Gohan la viera así.

-L-Lo siento… -se disculpó Kagome con una voz similar a la de alguien que está resfriado.

-Kagome… -la llamó nuevamente. –el dolor existe para determinar el límite de daño que un ser vivo puede soportar… -hizo una pequeña pausa. -si uno sobrepasa ese límite… -hizo otra pausa. –podría ser letal… -concluyó con la voz melancólica.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par a par al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se reducían hasta más no poder. No tenía nada que decir ante las palabras de Gohan.

No podía.

Sus vocablos sin duda la habían impactado, y también, habían logrado alcanzar lo más recóndito de su alma. Él le había dicho las palabras que en ese momento necesitaba. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso le traía algún tipo de alivio. Por otro lado, si hacía lo que tenía que hacer… lo destrozaría completamente… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Era imposible! ¿Acaso tendría la crueldad de lastimarlo tanto?

(Esto no puede continuar así. Debes hacer lo que debes hacer)

- **No puedo dejarlo así…** -le contestó a aquella voz que nuevamente le empezaba a hablar.

(Sabías que esto iba a pasar. Era inevitable. Admítelo lo sabías perfectamente. Lo sabías desde hace mucho)

 **-Aún así…**

(¡Deja de poner excusas! ¡Si vas a despedirte ve y hazlo! Luego puedes olvidarte de él… si puedes…)

 **-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Esta será la última vez que le haga daño a alguien por mis malditos sentimientos!**

(Entonces hazlo de una buena vez)

Kagome abrió el grifo nuevamente y se lavó el rostro. Luego, dio media vuelta con la mirada fija hacia la puerta de salida con los puños apretados en señal de determinación. En ningún momento miró a Gohan. Sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el coraje de irse, y en ese momento, en verdad tenía que hacerlo.

Gohan tenía la mirada al frente. No miraba a Kagome pero se mostraba duro y con la frente alta. Casi pudo sentir la calidez de la piel de su amiga cuando pasaba por su lado en dirección hacia la salida. Ese momento pareció que sus pasos tardaban más en efectuarse, era como en una película donde sucedía algo que se debía ver en cámara lenta para darse cuenta que lo que pasaba era algo definitivo e irreversible. Él supo que ese era el adiós, porque a partir de ese momento, Gohan definitivamente había perdido toda esperanza de estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo… finalmente… había acabado de aceptarlo…

 **-Esto es… lo único que puedo hacer… por ti… Lo demás… depende de ti… Kagome…**

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dolía más de lo que había pensado. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si su padre y el señor Vegeta no hubieran elevado su ki de una manera tan grande? Seguramente Kagome no lo hubiera sentido y sería Gohan quien en esos momentos guaría a la fémina al encuentro con Goku. Eso habría sido peor. Apenas lograba contenerse para no ir a detenerla y pedirle que le diera una oportunidad porque él si la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no como su padre que lo único que le interesaba era pelear y que ni siquiera era conciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

Pero se contenía.

Todo lo había planeado desde que Trunks había venido a su casa en busca de Goten para ir a entrenar. Le había comentado casi al azar que su padre desafiaría a Goku ese mismo día por la tarde, pero que no valdría la pena ir a ver la pelea porque se teletransportarían al mismo planeta con pocos habitantes y de más resistencia que la última vez. En ese momento fue cuando Gohan lo decidió. Encontraría la forma de llevar a Kagome hacia su padre antes de que se fueran de la Tierra.

Al final todo resultó más cencillode lo que había pensado, tanto, que no tuvo que guiar a su amiga hacia el lugar donde Trunks le había dicho que estarían, y eso era precisamente por el abrupto incremente de sus ki que los había delatado. Ese era otro asunto que no estaba claro para Gohan. ¿Qué habría pasado para que fuera así? ¿Iban a pelear ahí sabiendo que ponían en peligro la Tierra? Sorprendentemente, no era lo que más le importaba. Luchaba contra si mismo para soportar el que la chica que amaba se fuera hacia los brazos de su propio padre. Agradecía no tener que presenciarlo. Gracias al tremendo ki que se podía sentir de Vegeta y Goku es que Kagome podía ir por su cuenta ¡¿Pero de qué se quedjaba? Él mismo la había lanzado a a los brazos de su progenitor.

Mientras en esos instantes apretaba los puños con impotencia, intentaba recordar la razón de sus acciones. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Trató de tranquilizarse y luego pudo hallar la respuesta que había sido nublada por su deseo de quererla solo para él.

Todo había sido por ella... solo por ella...

Gohan había ideado ese plan porque se sentía dolido... le dolía que Kagome nunca podría amarlo como lo hacía con su padre, o incluso solo amarlo. Sin embargo... había un dolor que era mucho más filoso, más intendo... y eso era verla tan infeliz...Así es. Él no podía soportar ver como cada día ella se desmoronaba cada vez más como una hermosa flor que se marchitaba. Es por eso qué él había dejado atrás su propio dolor y los abrumadores celos hacia su progenitor.

Podía sentir el ki de Kagome acercarse poco a poco hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos guerreros sayajíns, al parecer, habían comenzado a pelear y Gohan no podía imaginarse el por qué. Empero, lo que más le importaba, lo que más ocupaba su mente era tratar de imaginar que es lo que haría su amiga. Él había hecho el trabajo de darle el impulso que ella necesitaba para animarse a ir con Goku, pero de ahí en más era la propia Kagome quien decidiría que hacer una vez que lo tuviera en frente, y eso si es que lo lograba. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro si podría hablar con él, pues cuando su padre estaba en medio de una pelea, solo podía concentrarse en eso. ¿Habría hecho mal en mandarla allá? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No. Su padre no lo permitiría por muy enfrascado que estuviera en la batalla contra el señor Vegeta. Lo único que esperaba era no haber cometido un error en un intento desesperado por tratar de ayudarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En esos momentos que volaba hacia donde se libraba el campo de batalla. La mente de la fémina navegaba hacia el pasado tratando de discernir el momento en que el sayajín más poderoso del universo se había adueñado de su corazón, y la verdad era que no lograba hallarlo. Pensaba que quizá había sido mientras entrenaba con Gohan debido a que fue en esos momentos donde ella se había comenzado a sentir extraña ante la presencia del señor Goku. ¿Pero cuando exactamente?

Mientras Kagome se acercaba cada vez más hacia los dos sayajíns, sentía que aún había algo en su interior que debía ser descubierto, algo que era crucial, pero... ¿qué más debía saber? ¿Y por qué justo en ese momento tenía que pensar sobre eso? Kagome tan solo iba ir a verlo, no es como si fuera a decirle algo o a hacer algo en especifico, sin embargo... algo dentro de ella no paraba de perturbarla, no era la misma voz de siempre que le gritaba en la cara lo que ella no era capaz de aceptar, era otra cosa... algo que no podría describir con facilidad, era como si algún recuerdo tratara de surgir , un recuerdo que ansiaba ser liberado de las profundidades de su alma o de lo que fuera que lo mantenía acutivo en ese lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocurre ahora? -llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho como si eso pudiera calmar un poco las ansias que tenía. -Hay algo... estoy olvidando algo... pero... encuentro muy dificil poder discernirlo... es como si en mi interior hubieran varios filtros a mis recuerdos...

Trató de no darle demasiada importancia, pero le resultó imposible, y de la nada, su mente comenzó a recordar fragmentos de los momentos en los cuales ella entrenaba con Gohan mientras el señor Goku estaba presente. Claramente al principio Kagome no tenía ningún problema ante su presencia, pero tenía que admitir que ese señor siempre la había hecho sentir extraña aunque siempre de una manera cálida. Sin embargo, no era algo que le había afectado tanto, eso vino despúes...

Con el pasar de los meses, Kagome descubrió que se sentía realmente nerviosa y perturbada ante la presencia del señor Goku, y esos sentimietos aumentaban de una forma progresiva.

-Él... siempre me hizo sentir rara... desde que lo conocí... pero... -se queda un rato en silencio como en un estado de trance, como si tratara de entenderse a si misma. -hay algo más... sé que hay algo más... yo... ¿desde cuando amo al señor Goku exactamente...? es como si...

Su dicción fue interrumpida cuando sintió una explosión de poderes aún estando lejos.

 **-Sus poderes... son enormes... -pensó notablemente sorprendida.**

A pesar de que su mente se hallaba algo desconectada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguía teniendo esa tremenda ansiedad de volver a ver al señor Goku luego de tanto tiempo, es por eso que al principio había volado a toda velocidad, sin embargo, a medio camino, redujo su velocidad a una promedio y su mente comenzó a elucubrar nuevamente.

¿Exactamente a qué iba? ¿Qué haría? Iba a despedirse. Se suponía que eso debía estar más que claro para ella, pero... ¿cómo lo haría? es decir, no es como si ella simplemente fuera a verlo para decirle un mero "adiós", si eso pasara seguramente el señor Goku la miraría desconcertado, pues él no sabía de los sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia su persona, además, estaba el hecho de que con toda seguridad ni siquiera notaría su presencia ya que era bien conciente de que cuando comenzaba un combate se concentraba al cien por ciento en el, entonces, solo le quedaba observarlo desde una distancia donde no pudiera fastidiarlo, pues esa, sería la última vez que lo vería, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado en el momento en que había decidido despedirse de él, empero, la verdad es que eso sería practicamente imposible. Gohan era uno de los mejores amigos de Kagome, y por ende, en algún momento tendría que verlo ya que él siempre estaba cerca de la casa de su padre entrenando.

 **-Será muy dificil no verlo -suspiró resignada. -pero ya me decidí a olvidarme del señor Goku. Tal vez sea imposible no verlo en algunas ocasiones, pero las reduciré al máximo. Debo hacerlo por Gohan, por mí... por todo...**

A pesar de que se hallaba decidida ante lo que iba a hacer luego de ese día, aún no estaba segura de lo que haría en cuanto lo viera. Si esa era una despedida, tal vez lo mejor era hablar con él sobre lo que sea tan solo una amena conversación que le permitiera acercarse hacia él por última vez, ya que en las siguientes veces que se vieran , ella procuraría evitarlo lo más posible y de la forma más sutíl que pudiera, así es, ya no sería lo mismo... Pero entonces... ¿Por qué había elegido justamente ese momento para hacerlo? Justo ese momento que sabía que tal vez ni siquiera notaría su presencia. La única respuesta estaba en que su corazón nuevamente le había ganado a la razón, aquello de la despedida era solo una excusa provocada por su anhelo de verlo aunque sea de lejos debido a que en esos momentos podía saber exactamente donde se encontraba cuando en el pasado lo había buscado en varios lugares sin exito.

-No debería ir... -detuvo su vuelo repentinamente. -¿Para que estoy yendo? No tiene sentido...

La mirada de Kagome en esos instanates residía sobre la tierra rocosa que se hallaba abajo de ella a varios metros de sus pies.

El sonido de un temblor en el suelo y el aplastante choque de energía sobre ella la estremeció de sobremanera haciendo que saliera de su enfrascamiento repentinamente como si recien fuera consiente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-E-Esos s-son... el señor Goku... y el señor Vegeta... -declaró mientras los veía pelear a una velocidad que apenas podía seguir con sus ojos.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron como si cargara con un gran peso encima de ella mientras sus ojos se abrían de par a par con una mezla de asombro y fascinación.

 **-Este poder... es... increible... es totalmente sobrenatural y está fuera del alcance de cualquier ser de este planeta... -pensó mientras de su frente empezaban a surgir gotas de sudor debido a la presión que su cuerpo estaba soportando. -Las grandes descargas de ki que destilan sus cuerpos mientras pelean son tan abrumadoras. Aún estando a una gran distancia de ellos mi cuerpo apenas puede resistirlo. Así que este... es el poder de los sayajíns...**

Goku y Vegeta peleaban a la par. Ambos esquivaban sus ataques estudiando que tanto había progresado el otro en su entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, Goku tenía dificultades en seguir los movimientos de Vegeta, él lucía bastante furioso, tanto, que en cuanto se vieron, el de cabellos en forma de flama había empezado a atacarlo sin siquiera saludarlo.

Se suponía que las cosas no debían ser así, se suponía que no debían pelear ahí ya que La Tierra podría ser destruida si elevaban más su ki, es por eso que Goku ni siquiera se había convertido en súper sayajín, y si él no lo hacía, por supuesto que Vegeta tampoco lo haría, esa era una forma que tenía Goku de limitar los poderes de ambos para no provocar un daño mayor al planeta.

 **-¿Por qué Vegeta tiene que ser tan enojón? Aún no olvida esa ira que me tiene por haberle ganado la última vez, es por eso que apenas me vio comenzó a atacarme sin que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de teletransportarnos al otro planeta que se halla lejos de aquí y que es más resistente y tiene pocos habitantes. Lo único que me queda es neutralizar sus movimientos para poder hacerlo, ¿pero cómo lo haré? necesito unos cuantos segundos para poder localizar el ki de los habitantes de ese planeta para hacer la teletransportación.**

Kagome seguía observando la batalla a una distancia "prudente" no dejaba de sorprenderse del poder que los dos guerreron poseían, y al mismo tiempo, se hallaba preocupada por el señor Goku porque podía notar que el señor Vegeta le estaba trayendo problemas ¿Acaso él había superado sus poderes? ¡No! Eso era imposible, ella se negaba a aceptar eso. El señor Goku era muy fuerte, siempre había salido victorioso de las batallas que había librado con anterioridad y esta vez no sería la excepción, además, ya le había ganado varias veces, él siempre le había ganado al señor Vegeta. Por otro lado, la fémina seguía apretando ambas manos contra su pecho sumamente preocupada.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué está pasando esto...? El señor Goku no puede perder... él...

Pareció que su corazón se detenía cuando vio que el señor Vegeta le propinaba un gran golpe sobre la boca del estomago de su oponente dejandolo sin aire e inmovilizandolo por un instante el cual el de cabellos en forma de flama aprovechó para lanzar un ataque de ki sobre su rostro, haciendo que el señor Goku cayera.

 **-No puede ser...**

-¡Señor Goku!

Kagome rapidamente descendió hasta donde caía el sayajín, sin embargo, él pareció recuperarse a media caida y volvió hacia donde estaba el señor Vegeta, haciendo que ella se detuviera y sintiera un pequeño alivio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Eres un imbécil, Kakaroto! -exclamó el principe sayajín a modo de reproche. -Sé perfectamente que este no es todo tu poder. ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi?!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Sabes muy bien que no podemos pelear aquí! -le reclamó el otro guerrero.

-¡Poco me importa eso! -vociferó frunciendo el seño y haciendo cada vez más visible la venita que parecía ensancharse cada vez más en su sien. - ¡Pelea con seriedad!

-Si eso ocurre terminaremos destruyendo la Tierra. Dejame hacer la teletransportación. -trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡No me des órdenes maldito insecto!

Luego de aquellas palabras, Vegeta se lanzó nuevamente a la batalla mientras lo único que podía hacer Goku era defenderse de sus poderosos ataques.

 **-¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera neutralizar sus movimientos... pero me resulta imposible... ¿Cómo es que se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo? -pensó Goku.**

 **-¡Esto ya me está cansando!**

De pronto, la mirada de Vegeta se posó sobre la de Kagome de forma agresiva como si esta le dijera que sabía perfectamente que llevaba un buen rato observando la pelea y que no le gustaba para nada. En ese momento, la joven se sintió intimidada, pero era mucho más fuerte su deseo de permanecer en ese lugar para ayudar al señor Goku si lo necesitaba, aunque también sabía que lo más probable es que lo que ella pudiera hacer no serviría de nada ante los poderes del sayajín. No obstante, eso no le importaba, sentía que no podía marcharse de ahí, sabía que era inútil quedarse pero necesitaba permanecer cerca de él aunque sea para mandarle buenos deseos.

A Vegeta no hizo mas que enojarlo más el hecho de que esa terricola no se fuera, pero de repente tuvo una idea para obligar a Kakaroto a pelear con más seriedad.

Goku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio en su contrincante una extraña sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno, ¿y ahora que es lo que planeaba?

En un rápido movimiento, Vegeta se alejó un par de metros de Goku y se tomó una fracción de segundo para lanzar un poder diferente a los anteriores, este contenía much más ki que los anteriores. Goku sabía que si lo recibía directamente, su cuerpo no lo resistiría y probablemente quedaría gravemente herido, por lo cual, cuando el ataque se dirigió hacia él, lo esquivó sin problemas, empero, un segundo escalofrío recorrío su espina dorsal cuando se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Vegeta no desaparecía, ¿por qué seguía sonriendo? era como si él hubiera previsto que esquivaría esa energía con facilidad, como si en realidad, hubiera una segunda intensión en lo que había hecho.

 **-¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta? ¿Por qué sonries de esa manera? -se preguntaba desconcertado.**

Observó como su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Lo cual hizo que -como si fuera algún tipo de reflejo- se diera la vuelta inmediatamente para mirar hacia donde se dirigía dicho ataque.

Finalmente lo había entendido...

En ese instante, pareció que todo se congelaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entonces, sintió como si algo afilado recorriera sus entrañas, como si de pronto ese escalofrío que había sentido antes tomara una forma monstruosa que se instalaba en el centro de su estómago que hizo que un miedo terrible se apoderara de él.

Sus pupilas se habían reducido al máximo...

 **-Kagome...**

En el momento en que Kagome vio esquivar ese terrible ataque por parte del señor Vegeta, Kagome se sintió aliviada y felíz, pero pronto vio que ese colosal poder se dirigía hacia ella.

Lo más lógico que cualquiera hubiera hecho en esos momentos era moverse rápidamente para hacer lo mismo que el señor Goku había hecho. No obstante, los músculos de su cuerpo parecían petrificados. No lograba hacer el más minimo movimiento. Se sentía abrumada por el tremendo poder que yacía concentrado en ese ataque.

Aquella bola de poder brillante se acercaba cada vez más a la fémina a lo que debía ser una velocidad impresionante, pero para ella todo su entorno estaba como en camara lenta.

A pesar de lo impresionada que se había sentido cuando vio la bola de energía acercarse hacia ella, esa emoción fue aplastaba por otro más grande cuando vio que la mirada del sayajín que le robaba el sueño se posaba sobre ella.

De pronto nada importaba, de pronto ese ataque que estaba a punto de impactar sobre Kagome parecía no existir para ella, ¿y por qué habría de prestarle la más minima atención? el señor Goku al fin la había notado y la miraba a ella... solo a ella...

 **-Me está mirando... al fin me está mirando... el señor Gokú me está mirando... vaya... solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta cuanto lo necesitaba aún cuando yo estoy... a punto de...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había querido hacerlo hasta asegurarse de que la Tierra estuviera a salvo, porque aumentar su poder significaba llevar la pelea a otro nivel cuyas consecuencias la sufriría el planeta, pero la verdad era que Goku no había tenido otra opción, la situación lo llevó a convertirse en súper sayajín.

El poder que Vegeta había lanzado sin siquiera convertirse en súper sayajín era sorprendente incluso para el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias, pero lo que había arrastrado a Kagome a casi caer por el precipicio de la muerte no había sido del todo su culpa sino también la de Goku.

Era evidente que Vegeta había notado la presencia de Kagome desde que ella había llegado, en cambio Goku, había estado tan concentrado en la batalla que no pudo notarla, y eso se debía a las dificultades que su oponente le estaba ocasionando al apenas poder sostener la batalla, al mismo tiempo, eso también había sido la causa de la ira de Vegeta. El de cabellos en forma de flama sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba peleando en serio, pero Vegeta presionaba a Goku para que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, este se reusaba porque si lo aumentaba para igualar el de Vegeta él también lo seguiría aumentando y así sucesivamente hasta poner en un gran peligro la Tierra. Goku estaba tan enfrascado en esos pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató que Vegeta estaba elucubrando nuevas formas de obligarlo a pelear en serio, y ahí fue cuando se concentró en Kagome. Él sabía que si lanzaba un poder mucho mayor Goku lo esquivaría, pero en realidad, él no había sido su verdadero objetivo, y hasta se podría decir que Kagome tampoco lo era, el verdadero objetivo era obligar a Goku a expulsar más poder, de esa forma, Vegeta también lo haría, y ambos alcanzarían su verdadero potencial para tener un verdadero combate sayajín.

El resultado esperado por Vegeta había sido mucho más satisfactorio de lo que tenía predicho, eso hizo que se sintiera muy satisfecho porque todo indicaba que Goku tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en detener ese ataque, algo que en el pasado no habría sucedido jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda la escena había ocurrido muy rápido como para poder asimilarlo, o tal vez era que Kagome aún estaba muy impresionada y desconcertada para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. pero en esos instantes, de lo único que era conciente era de que aún permanecía con vida. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? se suponía que para esos momentos la joven ya debía de haber sido consumida por la veloz bola de ki que el señor Vegeta le había lanzado, sin embargo... no era así... ella seguía viva...

 **-¿Qué significa esto? ¿por qué sigo con vida...? ¿Qué está pasando...?**

De pronto, Kagome salió del trance en el cual había caído producto del shock que la situación le había provocado.

No sabía si era el tiempo en que no lo había visto, o era esa increible transformación que acababa de presenciar por primera vez como si hubiera descubierto lo más increible de todo el universo, lo único que que sabía era que, al verlo, sentía algo que era muy dificil de explicar, en realidad, todo lo que ese señor le hacía sentir era dificil de explicar, se sentía embelezada... fascinada... maravillada... una extraña calidez que la llenaba de paz pero que al mismo tiempo la perturbaba y hacía que su piel se estremeciera de una forma indescriptible.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban abiertos de manera desmesurada mientras sus pupilas se dilataban como nunca antes, pues la visión que tenía era algo que recordaría toda su vida. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados. Estos se hallaban en el ápice de su máximo potencial, de su máximo esplendor solo para no perderse nada de lo que estaba presenciando, tan solo para no perderse nada de lo que el guerrero más poderoso del universo pudiera hacer.

Le agradecía a Kami-sama la existencia de ese ser que le había cambiado la vida de una forma radical, y también le agradecía haber podido presenciar ese momento en el que que se transformaba en un súper sayajín. Sin duda esa transformación era mucho más increible y sorprendente de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Lo tenía muy cerca pero no podía verlo de frente, de hecho, el señor Goku estaba de espaldas, pero aún así sentía que estaba en primera fila para poder contemplarlo. Esa aura dorada que destilaba su cuerpo era maravillosa y abrumadoramente poderosa.

Para Kagome toda esa escena aún seguía manifestandose con lentitud, pues quería ser capaz de escudriñar cada ínfimo detalle de ese momento. Su mirada estaba clavada sobre su espalda, lo cual la hizo ruborizar. Viendolo de esa forma el señor Goku lucía más varonil. Su espalda parecía una imponenete muralla que la protegía y eso era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Él la había protegido, la había salvado nuevamente de morir al ponerse en frente de ella para recibir el poder que el señor Vegeta había lanzado y así desviarlo.

Mientras más lo contemplaba, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al extremo de que ella pensaba que él podía oirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Goku se sintió aliviado de haber podido llegar a tiempo. Había tenido que ser muy rápido para poder desviar el ataque de Vegeta. Tan solo un instante más y Kagome habría estado muerta. Esa bola de ki había sido tan poderosa que lo había obligado a convertirse en súper sayajín para poder recibir tal impacto sin resultar gravemente herido. Afortunadamente, o al menos por ahora, todo había salido bien. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Vegeta no cesaba, y su mirada le advertía que seguiría lanzando ataques como ese para obligarlo a elevar aún más su poder. Tal vez para la próxima lo que haría sería lanzar un ataque aún mayor con el que le resultaría más dificil de lidiar, un ataque que pondría en peligro la Tierra. Lo más probable es que quizá intentara herir a Kagome y Goku tendría que hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, si lo hacía de nuevo no sabía si el planeta lograría soportarlo, pues el ataque que había lanzado, terminó por hacer temblar la Tierra bruscamente y al mismo tiempo había dejado un gran hueco sobre el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque ya lo sabía, Kagome volvió a darse cuenta de varías cosas importantes de las cuales eran esenciales para definir que era lo que haría. La primera era que el sayajín que se había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser era mucho más importante de lo que se había dado cuenta cuando descubrió que lo amaba. Lo segundo era que -ahora que lo volvía a ver- descubrió que ya no podía estar sin él, no podía vivir sin él, él era demasiado especial , demasiado esencial para su vida, él era su todo, sin ese hombre ella ya no estaba completa, porque si volvía a alejarse de él, solo su cuerpo fisico seguiría vivo, pero su alma y su corazón morirían, de hecho... ella no estaba completa desde el momento exacto en que se había enamorado de él, y ella ahora finalmente lo había recordado, su inconciencia al fin le había revelado ese recuerdo, y eso era porque finalmente había tomado una decisión...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no podía perder el tiempo, sentía que Vegeta había ido demasiado lejos, pero también sentía que era su culpa por haberlo permitido. Tal vez si se hubiera convertido en súper sayajín desde el principio podía haber hecho algo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome veía como el señor Goku se giraba hacia ella. Sorprendentemente, veía como lo hacía como en cámara lenta, pues su mente aún lo veía todo con lentitud. De esa forma, podía observar todo de él con meticulosidad. Lo veía aún más atractivo, más maduro, fuerte, misterioso... Adoraba esa faceta de él como todas las que ya conocía, pero esta le sentaba realmente bien, las peleas le sentaban realmente bien, pues el escenario de combate era su ámbiente natural.

Él era... simplemente hermoso... simplemente perfecto...

Quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia lo más posible. No obstante... cuando él finalmente se puso de frente y sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada del varon se mostraba de una forma que hizo que algo le atenazara la boca del estómago. En realidad, la fémina no estaba segura del por qué exactamente, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Así es. No podía equivocarse, era la misma que él le había dedicado la última vez que se habían visto cuando el sol se perdía en el cielo del atardecer el mismo día que Kagome había aceptado sus sentimientos. Era una mirada neutra y extraña que al mismo tiempo era misteriosa y penetrante. Kagome nuevamente no podía decifrar lo que esta significaba y eso la perturbaba aún más, y por alguna razón, la angustiaba. Sin embargo... eso no la hacía ceder ante la decisión que había tomado.

 **-Ya veo... -pensaba mientras miraba fijamente el hermoso color verde de los ojos del súper sayajín. -Yo...**

(Al fin lo entendiste, ¿verdad?)

 **-...realmente no vine aquí para despedirme del señor Goku...**

(Así es)

 **-Por más que mi mente intentó varias veces que así fuera... Yo en realidad... vine aquí... para despertar... y también para...**

(...recordar...)

 **-...ese momento valioso en el cual yo... me enamoré de él, finalmente... puedo recordarlo... y ahora también puedo darme cuenta que este sentimiento de amor es mucho más intenso de lo que creía... yo... ya nunca más voy a poder vivir si no estoy con él... entonces... lo único que me queda es...**

(...luchar...)

 **-...por él...**

(Exacto, eso es lo que debes hacer...)

 **-Necesito... Yo tengo que decirselo ahora mismo...**

-Señor Goku yo...

-Vete. -La interrumpió de repente.

Kagome sintió una punzada en el medio de su pecho, eso la desorientó. Seguía sin saber porque se sentía así. No es como si el señor Goku la estuviera tratando mal, de hecho, el tono de su voz había sido neutral al igual que la expresión de su impasible rostro, pero aún así le seguía pareciendo extraño, él parecía otro individuo totalmente diferente al que había conocido. Su tono afable al que ella estaba acostumbrada había desaparecido. Cualquiera que lo escuchara y lo viera por primera vez pensaría que era una ser de naturaleza fría y seria. No podía evitar pensar en Sesshomaru quien siempre llevaba esa expresión que el señor Goku poseía en esos momentos.

Kagome aún permanecía estatica. Todavía no lograba moverse y tampoco lograba quitarle la mirada de sus ojos ni decir nada, pues aún estaba sorprendida de verlo de esa forma.

-¡Vete! -volvió a decirle de pronto.

Esta vez el tono del señor Goku había sonado más áspero y severo, y su rostro se tornó perturbadoramente serio y duro. Había hecho que Kagome diera un respingo y sintió que una nueva punzada le atravezaba el pecho, pero esta vez, el dolor fue más fuerte. No pudo evitar pensar que el primer "vete" que le había dicho, había sido con un tono neutral y extraño cuyo transfondo era seco, y que este solo pudo hacerse evidente la segunda vez que se lo dijo de manera más brusca. Realmente estaba muy serio, incluso parecía molesto o enojado con Kagome por estar ahí. Ella entendió que él tenía razón. Se había quedado tan embelezada con su presencia que se olvidó que el señor Goku estaba en medio de una batalla y que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablarle. No obstante... la joven no pudo evitar pensar que el estar en medio de su pelea no era la única razón por la cual él había adoptado ese caracter tan hosco, sentía que había algo más... era como si Kagome pudiera percibir una segunda aura en el sayajín que nada tenía que ver con el aura dorada de su gran poder... ¿qué es lo que era? No podía decifrarlo.

 **-Usted aún es un misterio para mí... pero aún así yo...**

-Entiendo. -finalmente habló. -Usted tiene razón, lamento haber sido una molestia... Le deseo suerte en su pelea. -le sonrió cálidamente.

Goku no le dijo nada, tan solo le dio la espalda y se lanzó a la batalla nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Kagome se alejó del lugar volando, pero se detuvo nuevamente al presenciar a lo lejos como el señor Vegeta se transformaba en súper sayajín. Sin duda esa transformación era sorprendente, pero jamás lo sería como cuando lo veía a _él_ transformarse, y ella sabía perfectamente el por qué... porque solamente lo amaba a él, al señor Goku, y por ende, nunca nada sería más sorprendente que lo que él hiciera.

Continuó observando la batalla durante unos segudos más deseandole buena suerte al sayajín de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias, y luego siguió su vuelo con una sonrisa, ¿por qué? bueno... eso era porque se sentía segura de la decisión que acababa de tomar, y también sabía que sería duro, que habría muchos prejuicios y obstaculos que superar, pero se sentía feliz de al fin haber podido juntar el valor suficiente para luchar por su felicidad.

-Finalmente he dejado mi cobardía atrás... Ya estoy lista para enfrentarme a lo que sea... -se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa cristalina. -Y eso es, señor Goku, porque me di cuenta que sin usted mi vida no esta completa... -declaró como si él pudiera oírla. -Yo... señor Goku... lo he amado desde mucho antes de lo que yo pensaba...

Estaba completamente determinada a luchar por lo que deseaba con tanta devoción. Y en esos momentos Kagome se dirigía a la primera batalla -y tal vez una de las más dificiles- con la cual debía lidiar para estar un paso más cerca de su amor. Sentía miedo, le dolía lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, nada la haría doblegarse ahora que se encontraba tan decidida.

 **-Lo lamento... Gohan... -pensó con tristeza. -...pero tendrás que aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras ambos sayajíns luchaban entre si, Goku se sintió aliviado de sentir el ki de Kagome lejos. Empero, no lo estaba del todo, pues la Tierra aún estaba en peligro. Necesitaba convencer a Vegeta de teletransportarse.

En un movimiento rápido, el principe sayajín golpea a Goku en el rostro y luego se aleja de él para lanzarle un ataque con su ki que Goku recibe pero que no le resulta dificil hacerlo desaparecer contrarestandolo con su poder.

Vegeta notó que Goku estaba enojado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakaroto? ¿Sigues enojado por lo que hice? -dijo con tono burlón y una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios.

Tenía que admitir que le había resultado divertido hacer lo que había hecho, haber presionado a Kakaroto de esa forma le resultó entretenido y también el haberle hecho creer que le importaba un bledo lo que le pasara a la Tierra, eso solo había sido un pequeño susto como venganza por haberlo humillado en su última batalla. Pero sin duda lo mejor había sido lo que había pasado con esa niña. En realidad, Vegeta sabía muy bien que la terricola se quedaría inmóvil ante su poderoso ataque a pesar de que tenía las habilidades necesarias para esquivarlo. Lo sabía porque pudo notar claramente lo embobada que estaba viendo al idiota de Kakaroto. Y ni hablar cuando lo tuvo cerca de ella. Lo que esa niña sentía por ese imbécil era demasiado evidente, solo un ser mentecato como él no se daría cuenta, pero eso a Vegeta no le importaba en lo más minimo. Lo único que le importaba era que todo había funcionado mejor de lo que lo había planeado. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era que Kakaroto le siguiera insistiendo con lo de transportarse al otro planeta que usaron como campo de batalla la última vez para ceder de mala gana y punto.

-¡Te haz pasado! ¡No tenías porque involucrarla! -le espetó.

-Bueno, ella se lo buscó por estar de metiche donde no debe.

-Aún así no debiste. -volvió a reclamarle.

-¡Ya no me molestes con esas tonterías y pelea, Kakaroto!

-Muy bien, Vegeta, no permitiré que pongas en peligro a ningún habitante más de la Tierra.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, pero esta vez fue diferente, Vegeta pudo darse cuenta que Goku estaba bastante molesto y él sabía que cuando eso ocurría era capaz de desencadenar un gran poder.

Vio como el sayajín de ocho protuberancias en la cabeza hacía movimientos que lo soprendieron de sobremanera. Por momentos parecía que iba a atacarlo por un lado, pero al final no lo hacía y se movía a tal velocidad que parecía que había varias figuras de él, era tan rápido que su ki se percibía en todos lados sin darle tiempo al principe de saber donde estaba ¡No! No era eso. Él en realidad estaba en todos lados a la vez, pero la pregunta era: ¿dónde atacaría?

 **-¡Maldito Kakaroto! -pensaba mientras sus ojos se movían para todos lados con el cuerpo tensionado y la vena de la cien apunto de explotarle. -¡Todavía tenías mucho poder escondido! Pero yo también tengo más poder en mi interior.**

Podía ver como Vegeta se encontraba algo desorientado de verlo así, y eso era precisamente lo que Goku estaba buscando.

Él aprovechó esa oportunidad.

De pronto, Vegeta sintió el cuerpo de Kakaroto inmovilizarlo desde atrás rodeando sus extremidades las de él. La fuerza de su agarre era tremenda.

-¡Maldición Kakaroto! ¡¿De dónde sacaste tanto poder si hace unos momentos te estaba dando una paliza?! -lo interrogó forcejeando contra él.

-Eso es porque te haz pasado. -le contestó aún serio. -no permitiré que pongas en riesgo a ningún ser vivo y mucho menos la Tierra.

-¡Há! ¡Eres un imbécil! -se rió burlonamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Goku se llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente y posó el dedo medio y el dedo índice sobre esta mientras rápidamente se concentraba para localizar el ki de los habitantes del planeta donde sería su próximo escenario de batalla. Una vez que lo logró, ambos sayajins desaparecieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago. Él sabía que ese momento llegaría y se suponía que estaba preparado. Empero, mientras más sentía el ki de Kagome acercarse, ese nudo crecía y se tornaba más angustioso.

 **-Ya basta... -se dijo a si mismo. -Deja de lamentarte... tú sabías que esto iba a pasar... -apretó sus manos en un puño como si eso ayudara a lenificar sus aflicciones. -Recuerda que esto es lo mejor... tú mismo haz presenciado su sufrimiento... Yo... ya no podía seguir viendola de esa forma, por eso hice lo que hice y ahora... ella...**

-... está aquí...

Él permaneció de espaldas cuando escuchó el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la morada, el sonido de los pasos de la recien llegada.

El estado de Gohan había hecho que sus sentidos le crearan la ilusión de que era un sonido que para él se escuchaba como en eco. Y cuando este sonido paró supo que tenía que darse la vuelta para enfrentarla.

Pero no podía.

Sentía que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente espectante. Kagome estaba detrás de él esperandolo para finalmente poder decirle lo que él ya sabía, y que él mismo había provocado, él la había impulsado a tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo... a pesar de que había hecho todo eso por su propio bien, para poder ayudarla a superarse a si misma... él... Gohan... él... él... ¿se arrepentía?

 **-¿Me arrepiento? Yo... ¿estoy arrepentido de lo que hice? ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! -se regañaba si mismo como en una disputa interior. -!Ya es tarde para retratarme! Por más que no hubiera hecho nada, por más que no la hubiera impulsado a ir con mi padre ella... ella nunca me hubiera amado... ella lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días y eso lo sé muy bien... Así es... -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa meláncolica. -Lo único que deseo es que ella sea felíz... ten eso presente hasta que esto termine...**

Gohan aflojó la presión que hacía con sus puños y finalmente se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. Lo que vio lo sobresaltó, aunque trató de que su sorpresa no fuera demasiado visible para ella.

Extrañamente, el varon vio a Kagome de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Sus ojos eran diferentes, estos expresaban algo dificil definir, era como de repente su alma hubiera pasado por una dura y dolorosa metamorfosis que la había obligado a madurar rápidamente y a tomar una dificil decisión, pero que al mismo tiempo, era vital para la salud de su alma y de su corazón, una desición que incluso su mente había terminado por avalar.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban. Gohan lo encontraba insoportable porque el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado, o tal vez eso es lo que a él le parecía, quizá era el hecho de que ya no podía aguantar la mirada corrosiva de su amiga sobre la suya porque sentía que lo quemaba y lo consumía.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Gohan fue el primero en romper el adusto silencio.

La joven lo miró un instante más sin decir nada antes de pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

-No pude decirselo. -declaró sabiendo que Gohan entendería a que se refería.

El de cabellos negros sintió un extralo alivio al escucharla, pero sabía que esa sensación solo sería momentanea, pues la mirada de Kagome le decía que lo que veía terminaría por destrozarlo.

-Gohan... -comenzó a hablar nuevamente. -...necesito que me escuches...

 **-Recuerda... -seguía con su consuelo mental. -esto tenía que pasar porque simplemente tenía que pasar...**

-Mientras veía al señor Goku pelear me di cuenta de muchas cosas...

Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa mientras lo miraba fijamente. Gohan supo que lo hacía para preparalo para lo que venía.

-... y también para reafirmar y reforzar lo que siento... -continuó. -ahora ya no hay nada que no sepa de mi misma... no hay nada que no haya aceptado ya. Me di cuenta que seguir huyendo de mis verdaderos sentimietos era peor... Los oprimí durante mucho tiempo... demasiado... -hizo otra pausa. -Ya tomé una decisión. -anunció segura de sus palabras. -Y vengo a decirtela porque es lo minimo que puedo hacer luego de que me haz esperado por tanto tiempo...

Gohan se tensó ante sus palabras. Sentía que el nudo angustioso y creciente instalado en la boca de su estómago estaba a punto de salirse de control.

-No te amo. -manifestó sin dar vueltas. -Tampoco amo a Inuyasha... -se interrumpió nuevamnete antes de seguir con su dicción. -pero tú ya lo sabías... ¿cierto? -la mirada de Kagome se tornó triste y llena de culpabilidad al decir esas últimas palabras.

Ella era conciente del dolor que le estaba causando, pero también sabía que ambos necesitaban que eso ocurriese.

Gohan la miró fijamente sin decir nada por unos instantes antes de responder. Sentía que su alma se quebraba lenta y dolorosamente, y lo peor era que todavía era el principio.

-Sí. Lo sabía. -finalmente habló. -Tú... tú en realidad... tú... tú estás... -todavía no se atrevía a decirlo. -De quien tu estás enamorada es...

-El nombre del hombre a quien amo... -siguió ella. -...el nombre de quien siempre ha sido mi único amor... es Son Goku...

A pesar de que él se había imaginado que Kagome le revelaba aquella desgarradora verdad muchas veces, en realidad Gohan no supo hasta ese momento el efecto tan acribillante que provocaban esas palabras en él.

 **-Sin duda la realidad puede ser mucho más aplastante que la imaginación...**

Esta vez fue el de cabellos negros quien guardó silencio, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla. El daño que le provocaba escuchar cada una de sus palabras era lacerante, pero no solo era porque las dijera, sino también por como las decía. Su expresión y el tono de su voz sonaba duro, decidido, como si nada pudiera detener lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Gohan supo que ella se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa por conseguir su felicidad.

Kagome esperó a que Gohan dijera algo pero no lo hacía. Supuso que su amigo la estaba odiando por haberse enamorado de su padre y por ser tan desalmada de lástimarlo tanto. Tal vez él no hablaba porque ya no quería saber nada de ella y lo único que esperaba con ese silencio tan cruel era darle a entender que quería que se fuera y que no lo viera nunca más.

La escena hizo que Kagome se sintiera terrible. Bajó su mirada con tristeza mientras su culpabilidad crecía. Sin embargo... eso no la haría desistir...

-¿Desde cuando lo amas? -preguntó de repente.

La pregunta sobresaltó a Kagome e hizo que sus pupilas se redujeran. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Por qué quería saberlo? ¿Por qué seguir lástimandose?

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? -lo miró con desconcierto.

-Dímelo. Por favor... -pidio con una mirada anhelante, como si para él fuera muy importante y vital saberlo.

Al verlo tan vulnerable, Kagome sintió que se quebraba por dentro. Los sentimientos de culpa en su interior eran desbordantes.

-Mucho... -solo pudo decir.

-¿Cuánto? -insistió.

Cada pregunta se tornaba cada vez más agobiante y dificil de responder, pero ella sabía que responderlas era lo minimo que podía hacer por él.

-Desde que le di mi energía. -finalmente confesó.

Se sorprendió al escucharla, tanto, que sus ojos terminaron por abrirse como platos. Las palabras de Kagome habían sido pocas, pero precisas y bastaron para que él pudiera comprenderlas a la perfección. De pronto todo cobró sentido, de pronto todo se esclarecía ante sus ojos.

- **Entonces... desde un principio nunca tuve oportunidad... por más que Inuyasha nunca hubiera existido en tu vida, yo jamás...**

Las palabras de Kagome daban vueltas por su cabeza como procesandolas. Ahora él sabía el momento exacto en el cual ella se había enamorado de su padre, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño, pues en ese momento ni siquiera lo conocía como para que sus sentimientos nacieran. Ese momento fue uno en el que ni siquiera Gohan la conocía, sin mencionar que fue efímero. ¿Acaso su padre habría tenido tal impacto sobre ella al extremo de enamorarla?

 **-Kagome... ¿Tan impresionada te quedaste? ¿Acaso ese instante bastó para que mi padre te robara el corazón de esa forma?**

Siempre había sido él, siempre había sido el señor Goku su verdadero amor, incluso cuando se suponía que amaba a Inuyasha, el sayajín fue el único que despertaba en ella sentimientos que superaban cualquier otro que pudiera sentir por otra persona. No obstante, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso porque lo había suprimido de manera inconciente como con todo lo que la perturbaba y la afligía. Inuyasha sí había sido su primer amor, pero cuando el señor Goku apareció en su vida, algo en su interior despertó, y como sabía que eso que había despertado era extremadamente fuerte, se engañó a si misma para pretender que seguía enamorada de Inuyasha, cuando en realidad, en ese preciso momento en que había escuchado su voz, ya había dejado de amarlo.

Cuando Kagome se había enamorado del señor Goku ella en realidad no lo conocía, lo unico que conocía de él era su voz, pero de alguna forma su corazón ya sabía que no aceptaría el amor de nadie más aún cuando ella pretendiera vivir engañada por su inconsiencia de que sí podía hacerlo.

De pronto, el recuerdo de aquel momento en que había escuchado la voz del señor Goku se hizo presente en su mente; Aunque había pasado más de un año desde ese entonces, Kagome pareció recordar la escena con mucha más claridad que otras veces. Recordaba el efecto que sus vocablos habían tenido sobre ella: las miles de sensaciones extrañas que le provocaban, la cálidez, la ternura, el cosquilleo que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, la abrumadora necesidad de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, y el extraño pero fuerte deseo de estar a su lado y apoyarlo incluso si tuviera que acompañarlo hasta el mismo infierno.

 **-Así que así fue... fue en ese momento... fue cuando mi padre le habló a los habitantes de la Tierra para que brindaran las energías que él necesitaba para la genkidama que destruiría a Majin Boo... tan solo ese instante fue suficiente para lograr lo que Inuyasha y yo estuvimos tratando de obtener durante varios meses... vaya... es injusto... realmente muy injusto...**

 **-Mi corazón sabe lo que quiere... y ahora yo soy perfectamente conciente de eso...**

-Lo lamento, Gohan... en verdad lo siento... -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. -Pero esa es la verdad... -siguió hablando, ahora que había empezado, era imposible parar, pues Gohan debía saberlo todo. -Aunque no me había dado cuenta de todo esto hasta que vi al señor Goku convertirse en súper sayajín frente a mis ojos... aunque en realidad yo no lo conocía en ese entonces... lo he amado desde que escuche su voz... -le explicó. 

**-Me duele ver en tus ojos aquella arrolladora determinación que tienes... me duele que todo sea por él... Así que esto es en lo que el amor por mi padre te ha convertido... finalmente haz florecido... La verdad, es que no me imaginaba que ibas a llegar tan lejos por él... pero por lo menos... puedo darme cuenta que no perdí tu corazón por un capricho. Kagome... ahorá sé cuanto lo amas realmente. Puedo sentir como tus sentimientos se transmiten hacia mi... solo me da tristeza que ellos no sean míos... pero yo ya lo he aceptado -sonrió tristemente.**

-Gracias... -expresó de repente Gohan.

 **-Este dolor es punsante y filoso...**

-¿Eh? -balbuceó confusa.

 **-...y aunque la medicina resultó peor que la enfermedad...**

-Gracias por decirmelo, gracias por ser sincera y decirme la verdad... no te negaré que me duele, pero necesitaba oírlo de tus propios labios más allá de que ya lo sabía.

 **-... hoy mi herida ha dejado de sangrar...**

-No deberías darme las gracias. -dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

 **-Este dolor se ha convertido en un dolor limpio gracias a ti Kagome...**

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sientes...

 **-... porque haz sacado el veneno que había en el...**

-Claro que sí. Si yo hubiera tenido el valor de aceptar mis sentimientos antes de que tu te enamoraras de mi...

 **-... por eso yo...**

-Nada hubiera cambiado. -le aseguró interrumpiendola. -Yo te hubiera amado de todas formas... porque los sentimientos son lo único que no obedecen la razón. Perdí ante mi propio padre... el fue capaz de cautivarte sin siquiera darse cuenta... ¿pero sabes? si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz. -La miró con los ojos cálidos y tiernos. -Tienes en mi un alido.

 **-...te ayudaré...**

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡¿Qué harás qué?! -exclamó alterada. La noticia que su mejor amiga le acababa de dar había sido como si le hubieran arrojado agua helada.

-Ya tomé una desición y lo siento pero ni tú ni nadie me hará desistir. -le dijo firmemente.

-¿Eres conciente de lo qué estás diciendo, Kagome? -la miró sin aún poder creer sus palabras?

-Sí. -le aseguró sin un atisbo de duda.

-No lo creo. -la contradijo. -¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Tener algo con ese señor es completamente imposible.

-Yo lo haré posible. -en sus ojos ardía la llama de la determinación.

Sus vocablos estremecían cada vez más a Sango. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que Kagome mostraba tanto caracter y seguridad? ¿Desde cuando se hallaba tan decidida en hacer algo?

Temía por ella.

-No sé que es lo que pasó cuando fuiste con Gohan a estudiar, pero sin duda no fue nada bueno. Fue una mala idea haberte manadado con él.

-Te equivocas. -su voz sonaba alegre. -Fue lo mejor. Te doy las gracias Sango.

Sango alzó una ceja estupefacta. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso se habría golpeado la cabeza con algo fuerte? O tal vez un extraterrestre le había lavado el cerebro. Sí, claro. Tenía toda la razón. Sí era un extraterrestre, era un extraterrestre de la raza sayajín que había dejado boba a su amiga de la infancia y que la hacía decir locuras sin sentido.

-Kagome... -trató de calmarse. Respiró hondo y rogó que todo fuera solo un mal chiste. -espero que estes bromeando... -le dijo con seriedad.

-No. -negó sin una pizca gracia.

La castaña quedó estatica. ¿No era una broma? ¿Estaba soñando? Esa que tenía en frente definitivamente no podía ser Kagome.

-Entonces... -Respiro y exaló para hacer un recuento de lo que había oído antes de perder el control sobre ella misma. -Me estás diciendo que piensas declaratele al señor Goku... ¿y luego qué? -quizo saber.

-No lo sé. -respondió sincera, pero de ninguna manera hizo que entrara en duda respecto a sus futuras acciones.

-No lo sabes... -repitió sus vocablos sin aún poder creer lo descabellado que sonaba todo.

-Lo único que sé... -la miró fijamente pidiendole comprensión. -es que ya no quiero sufrir más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero si lo haces terminarás más lástimada de lo que estás. Escuchame, con el tiempo lo olvidarás. Siempre pasa eso.

-No. Yo no podré. Sango... -hizo una pausa tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender como se sentía. -amo al señor Goku. -solo pudo decir.

-Lo sé, eso me lo haz dejado muy en claro, pero él...

-¡No! -Exclamó de repente. -No creo que lo entiendas... no creo que comprendas lo que en verdad siento... yo... no puedo... -su voz se empezaba a oír como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de surgir. -no puedo vivir sin él... es como si no pudiera respirar... es como... -las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. -como si todo el tiempo estuviera batallado por conseguir el vital oxígeno que necesito para poder vivir, como si me estuviera ahogando todo el tiempo... Me haz visto sufrir todos estos meses, haz visto mi confusión, mi tristeza, el estado deplorable en el que caí... Me sentí realmente vacía como si nada tuviera sentido en mi vida, como si hubiera estado muerta mucho tiempo...

Sango solo la miraba. Era verdad que el estado en la que la había visto era totalmente desdichado. Sin embargo... aunque podía imaginarse como se sentía tan solo con verla, ella realmente no podía saberlo.

-...pero ahora... -continuó. -me siento mucho mejor... ahora tengo un objetivo, y es que ya no quiero sufrir más. -el brillo determinante en sus ojos respladecía cada vez más. -Tengo derecho a tener una vida feliz, y sé que si estoy a su lado lo lograré. El señor Goku es todo lo que necesito...

-No, no lo sabes. -manifestó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. -Recuerdo perfectamente lo que decías de Inuyasha, lo mucho que lo amabas. Yo más que nadie lo sé porque estuve ahí. Pero ahora lo haz olvidado completamente, te apuesto que no sientes nada por él. Lo que sientes por el señor Goku es lo mismo, es algo pasajero.

Kagome la miró con tristeza, le dolía que no la comprendiera. Era cierto que lo que había sentido por Inuyasha fue muy fuerte, él había sido su primer amor y jamás lo olvidaría. No obstante, lo que sentía por el sayajín era indecible, no se podía comparar las sensaciones que ese señor le provocaban con lo que el de cabellos plateados le había hecho sentir, y ella lo sabía, no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos.

-Sango... -Su mirada pareció apagarse. Supo que Sango nunca la apoyaría. -Estoy segura de mis sentimientos, nunca antes lo estuve tanto como ahora. Sé lo que mi corazón quiere porque he aceptado todas mis aflicciones y estoy determinada a ponerle fin a todas ellas.

-Lo que quieres es inmoral, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Gohan no lo aceptará. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará cuando le digas que te enamoraste de su padre? ¿Tienes idea de lo descabellado que suena?

-Él ya lo ha aceptado.

-¿Q-Qué? -la miró perpleja con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-Eh hablado con él. Hablamos de muchas cosas, y también lo hemos aclarado todo. Me ha dicho que tengo posibilidades porque el señor Goku no ha aceptado a su madre de nuevo. Él no está enamorado de la señora Milk. Nunca lo ha estado y por eso la dejó, porque no quería lástimarla más. -declaró sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa que contenía esperanza. -Cuando me lo dijo sentí un gran alivio, sé que está mal, pero me sentí muy feliz.

Sango no lograba salir de su sorpresa.

-N-No... yo no... no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. -manifestó más confundida que nunca. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

-Lo que digo es que Gohan no solo ha aceptado mis verdaderos sentimientos, sino que también me ayudará.

-¡¿Que Gohan qué?!

-Por favor... -comenzó a hablar nuevamente en un hilo de voz suplicante. -Si Gohan me apoya, ¿por qué tú que eres mi mejor amiga no puede hacerlo?

 **-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué Gohan accedió a que esa locura se lleve a cabo? ¿No se da cuenta que si la incentiva a estar con el señor Goku solo la hará sufrir más? Aún en la remota posibilidad de que ese señor adicto a las peleas aceptara los sentimientos de Kagome, no hay manera de que puedan ser felices juntos. Hay muchas cosas de por medio que impedirían su felicidad: la edad, la especie, él no es de este planeta, la mente de Kagome es muy diferente a la de él, habría muchos prejuicios. Además, sé muy bien lo que ese señor ha hecho sufrir a la madre de Gohan y Goten; la ha abandonado con sus dos hijos que ha criado sola. No es responsable, no tiene trabajo, no tiene la más minima noción de lo que conlleva una relación. ¿Y que pasaría a futuro? Kagome querría formar una familia, querría hijos, ¿y él que haría? ¿los abandonaría y la dejaría sola mientras él se iría en busca de guerreros fuertes? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! La haría sufrir demasiado, no podría soportar ver a mi amiga otra vez de esa forma. No, ni siquiera eso. Estaría peor que ahora y luego se arrepentiría de haber tomado la decisión de permanecer al lado de alguien tan egoista como él.**

-Lo siento Kagome, no puedo ver como te autodestruyes, si estás tan decidida a declaratele y a estar a su lado hazlo, pero no me pidas que te apoye en eso, porque por más que ese señor te acepte no podrás ser feliz. Mira como terminó su ex esposa. -señaló. -Contigo sería igual o peor.

Esta vez Kagome no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios no haría que su mejor amiga cambiara de opinion respecto a su decisión. La verdad era que Sango no comprendía los factores que la únían a él; ella se había enamorado de ese hombre precisamente por como era, Kagome no había aceptado nada de él porque no tenía que hacerlo, ella simplemente amaba su esencia, su caracter, sus gestos, su mirada, su inocencia, su sonrisa, su ternura, sus palabras... ¿Y si se iba y la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo para ir en busca de guerreros poderosos qué importaba? Eso también amaba de él y era algo que compartía. A la de cabellos negros le encantaba entrenar, y aunque solo había tenido un par de batallas con su maestro como practica, también gozaba de tener peleas, quería hacerse más fuerte por si misma y porque quería convertirse en una mujer digna de estar al lado del guerrero más poderoso del universo. Amaba cocinar para él porque había descubierto que le encantaba y que le gustaba que disfrutara de sus alimentos. Así es. Por más que tratara de encontrarle algún defecto al señor Goku no podía hallarlo y si así era no le importaba porque simplemente estaba enamorada y estaba segura que podría lidiar con cualquier cosa. No había lugar para prejuicios ajenos ni siquiera los de su mejor amiga porque no había nada lógico en ellos, no encontraba nada que fuera factible. Claro que también eso se podía deber a que el amor era ciego, pero Kagome también ya lo había pensado. Si con el tiempo descubría que su desición era un error, aprendería de el y se levantaría y seguiría adelante, sin duda eso era mejor que dejar que su corazón agonizara sin hacer nada por sus miedos, porque si lo hacía, ahí seguro que se arrepentiría para siempre.

-Es una lástima... -dijo con pesar luego de un breve silencio. -Si es eso lo que piensas no puedo hacer nada. Solo quiero dejarte en claro que es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento tan viva, y si me equivoco con la decisión que tomé de luchar porque el señor Goku me acepte a su lado, me levantaré y seguiré adelante. Prefiero eso a morirme estando viva. -concluyó.

Kagome salió de la habitación de Sango. Luego saludó a Kohaku con una sonrisa para finalmente marcharse de la morada. Al menor le parecicó algo extraña su actitud, no parecía la misma, lucía diferente, como si hubiera cambiado de repente. La verdad es que le sentaba bien, pero no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos expresaban cierta tristeza escondida. ¿Sería su imaginación? Bueno, eso no importaba, su hermana ya se encargaría de consolarla si era el caso. Siempre había sido así.

Faltaba solo un día para que Inuyasha y Kagome rindieran los exámenes de recuperación. Ambos estudiaban arduamente, especialmente Kagome que parecía haber recuperado los animos de vivir, algo que todos notaron, incluso sus compañeros que no hablaban mucho con ella. Podían notar como su llegada al salón destilaba vivacidad y alegría hasta que ya no la veían. Los mejores amigos de Kagome eran los que más habían notado este comportamiento, y aunque les resultaban algo extraño se sentían felices por ella. La única que casi no hablaba con ella era Sango. Se limitaba a saludarla y apenas Kagome aparecía se excusaba con que tenía que ir al baño o algo parecido, pero la verdad es que no regresaba hasta que la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo sonaba. La de cabellos negros sabía perfectamente que Sango hacía esas cosas por ella, y eso era lo único que la entristecía, pero confiaba que con el tiempo las cosas entre se arreglarían, solo debía darle un tiempo.

Los que sabían de la situación de Kagome eran Gohan, Sango, Miroku porque su novia había terminado por contarselo, y Bura porque le había insistido en que le contara el por qué de ese repentino cambio en ella.

Al principio la de cabellos celestes quedó algo desconcertada de oír a su amiga. Si bien se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato de lo que Kagome sentía por ese señor tan distraido, coincidía con Sango de que tratar de conquistar el corazón de alguien como él era practiacmente imposible y no dudó en hacerlo saber. Sin embargo, ella lucía tan decidida, tan cambiada, que terminó por apoyarla y decirle que contaba con ella para lo que sea. Miroku mantenía una postura neutra, él simplemente no decía nada del asunto, no lo hacía por respecto a Kagome y también por respecto a Inuyasha. En cuanto a Gohan aún lidiaba con sus sentimientos de tristeza, pero también se hallaba determinado a ayudar a la de cabellos oscuros.

Luego de las clases del día de la fecha Sango y Miroku se marcharon mientras que Kagome, Inuyasha, Bura y Gohan se fueron a la biblioteca para estudiar. Aunque la de ojos celestes y el de cabellos oscuros no debían rendir ningún recuperatorio, ayudaban a sus dos amigos a estudiar. Si bien Bura no era una genio con los libros como su amigo, tenía ciertas facilidades para las matematicas y alguna que otra materia y se catalogaba como estudiante promedio, pues era capaz de mantener sus notas a flote.

-Oye, Kagome ¿haz entendido esta parte? -le preguntó Gohan señalandole con el dedo una cuenta con fracciones.

-Sí, lo tengo todo claro. -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que me dices de las otras materías? ¿Tienes alguna duda? -quizo corroborar.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo preparado para mañana. Lo único que necesito es practicar un par de cuentas y listo.

-Muy bien. -le sonrió. -Haz estas de aquí. -le dijo mostrandole una pagina con más ejercicios del libro de matemáticas que usaban en clases.

-¡Cómo digas! -exclamó con entusiasmo.

Gohan le dedicó otra sonrisa.

 **-Vaya... es incréible lo mucho que haz cambiado. Te muestras mucho mejor desde ese día, Kagome... En verdad me siento muy feliz por ti. Por lo que me haz dicho le dirás todo a Inuyasha una vez que apruebes todo. Me pregunto... ¿Cómo se lo tomará? Conociendo su caracter... bueno... no será nada fácil... la verdad no puedo imaginarme como reaccionará él... y luego de eso... -su expresión cambió a una algo melancólica tratando de que no se le notara. Aún le dolía pensar en eso. -iras con mi padre...**

-Dime, ¿haz entendido? -Bura le preguntó a Inuyasha a quien le estaba enseñando química.

Inuyasha se mostraba algo confuso mientras observaba sus apuntes de clases y se rascaba la cabeza.

-No entiendo esta parte ¿y aquí que dice?

-¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡Te expliqué esa parte un millón de veces?! Además esa es tu propia letra ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desastroso?! -manifestó molesta.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?! ¡Eres un año menor que yo! ¡Aún no haz visto ejercicios tan complicados como estos así que mejor cállate porque eres un desastre como tutora! -le espetó.

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! -alzó más la voz.

-¡Lo qué oíste!

-¡Para que lo sepas, en la escuela de donde vengo ya me han enseñado esto. Además tengo tutores privados! -le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, claro. -dijo sarastico a modo de burla. -¡Siempre sintiendote superior a los demás y siendo altanera! ¡Es así desde que eramos pequeños! ¡Te hubieras quedado en esa escuela o mejor en tu casa con tus tutores privados! ¿O será qué eres tan cabeza hueca que necesitas todo para poder entender algo? -rió socarronamente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que...?!

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta! -interrumpió Kagome enfadada. -¡No me dejan concentrarme parecen perro y gato!

Gohan solo se dedicaba a mirar con una gran gota en la cien sin saber que hacer.

-Dícelo a ella. -se quejó el de ojos dorados.

-¡HÁ! -fue lo único que dijo Bura con los brazos cruzados.

-Los dos parecen unos niños así que tranquilisencen. -órdenó Kagome furiosa.

Ambos se calmaron.

.Está bien, pero quiero que Gohan me explique. -exigió Inuyasha.

Suspiró Kagome resignada, como si no quedara más remedio.

-C-Claro... Yo te enseño Inuyasha. -declaró Gohan para ponerse al lado de éi.

 **-¡Es un idiota! -pensó Bura frunciendo el ceño -Nunca más intentaré ayudarlo.**

-Haber... -dijo mientras miraba los ejercicios.- Sí, ya entiendo. Mira Inuyasha esto no es muy dificil lo que tienes que hacer es...

 **-Vaya... -pensó Bura asombrada. -Nunca lo ha hecho y en tan solo unos segundos lo pudo entender sin problemas, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo. Gohan siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Su madre también siempre ha sido muy estricta con él y no le permite traerle una nota menor a diez... -de pronto lo mira con tristeza y pena. -Debe ser muy duro enterarse de que la chica de la cual estas enamorada se enamoró de tu padre. Y aún así él no solo lo aceptó... sino que la apoya y la ayuda... en verdad debe ser duro, pero eres fuerte Gohan... siempre lo haz sido y es lo que más me gusta de ti... -le sonrió de manera cálida.**

-¿Te pasa algo? -inquirió Gohan.

-¿Mmh?- Bura pareció que de pronto salía de su enfrascamiento. -¿Eh? No nada. -rió algo avergonzada.

 **-Que raro... -pensó Gohan.**

Gohan volvió a concentrarse en Inuyasha.

-Muy bien, ¿entendiste, Inuyasha?

-Ya casi. Solo vuelveme a explicar la última parte.

-No hay problema. -manifestó con paciencia y tono afable.

-Es un cabeza hueca. -murmuró Bura.

Inuyasha pareció escucharla y le dirigió una mirada que lanzaba rayos, pero Bura lo ignoró.

Gohan estaba por volverle a explicarle al de cabellos plateados la parte que no había quedado clara, pero de pronto vio una sombra de una persona sobre el pupitre donde estaban sentados.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

Todos los días era lo mismo, de hecho, Inuyasha parecía haberse resignado y ya no le hacía más escandalo solo por resignación. Lo que no entendía es porque Kikyo seguía insistiendo en enseñarle aún cuando sabía que él no lo deseaba. Incluso había hablado con sus padres para que ya no fuera a la biblioteca a darle clases alegando que el alumno más brillante de la escuela -y probablmente de toda Ciudad Satán- le estaba ayudando con sus estudios. No obstante, ella seguía apareciendo día tras día a la misma hora con el mismo rostro estoico de siempre.

-Eh... ah... Buenos días señorita Kikyo... -Gohan fue el primero en saludar de manera cortéz y respetuosa. La frialdad y dureza de su expresión y el tono rígido de sus escasas palabras lo ponían algo nervioso porque se sentía un poco intimidado de ella.

-Hola. -saludó Kagome neutral.

-¡Feh! Eres tu. -dijo de mala gana el de ojos dorados dirigiendose a la fémina que acababa de llegar.

Cuando Kagome y Gohan se dieron cuenta, Bura ya estaba atravesando la puerta de salida. Ella nunca saludaba cuando Kikyo aparecía porque casi desde el día en que la había conocido no le había caído bien, y en ese aspecto ella era parecida a Inuyasha; nunca saludaba a las personas que no le agradaban.

-Buenas tardes. -le devolvió el saludo a todos como acto de protocolo social sin darle importancia ni mirar a la que se acababa de ir.

-Yo seguiré con él. -sentenció haciendole saber a Gohan que ella continuaría explicandole sus dudas.

-Esta bien. -convino.

El de cabellos negros se movió de su lugar y miró a Kagome.

-¿Cómo van esas cuentas?

-Bién. -aseguró con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Por un momento Kikyo observó a Gohan quien observaba a su alumna. Él tenía la mirada como queriendo decir algo al mirar el libro que Kagome estaba escribiendo. Inmediatamente supo por qué. Ella se había equivocado en una cuenta, aunque no había sido nada muy serio. Supo que él quería esperar a que ella terminara todo para explicarle su error.

-Explícame la unión covalente dativa. -pidió Inuyasha.

Kikyo apartó su mirada de Gohan y Kagome, y accedió a hacer su trabajo.

Todos estuvieron estudiando por muchas horas. Eso era algo siempre se iba una vez que cumplía las dos horas, pero ya habían pasado casi cinco horas ¿qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿de pronto mostraba consideración hacia él? Incluso sus amigos se sorprendieron de verla por tanto tiempo, o sea, se suponía que ella también debía estudiar para rendir sus propios exámenes en la universidad más prestigiosa de toda Ciudad Satán. Luego cayó en cuenta que ese era el último día de estudio ya que al día siguiente serían los recuperatorios e inmediatamente pensó en sus padres. Seguramente ellos tendrían que ver en eso y también seguramente Kikyo lo estaría pasando mal de tener que lidiar con él, pero no podía verlo porque su rostro siempre se mostraba frío y rara vez se dibujaba alguna emoción en el.

Los tres amigos y Kikyo abandonaron la institución poco antes de que cerraran sus puertas. La mayor se limitó a saludar y se marchó.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentían confiados. No había nada que no les hubiera quedado claro. Sin embargo, en la mansión, por primera vez en todo el día el de cabellos plateados se distrajo de seguir estudiando. De todas formas, seguir haciendolo era casi una perdida de tiempo, pues su cerebro ya había grabado toda la información. Sus pensamientos se perdían en Kagome.

Como muchas otras veces.

Se sentía algo consternado. Era conciente de que le había dado tiempo para que decidiera tranquilamente entre Gohan y él. No obstante, de alguna manera era como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, como si hubiera perdido ¿pero por qué pensaba eso? Kagome aún no había decidido, ella aún se encontraba en un debate interior para poder elegir bien ¿o no? ¿por qué se sentía tan inseguro?

 **-Kagome... ¿será que lo prefieres a él? ¿acaso he perdido ante Gohan? Sé perfectamente que es un buen chico, pero... de alguna forma... no lo veo como una amenaza. ¿Por qué será? También... he notado que haz cambiado... sin duda... estás diferente... me gustas más... te vez más hermosa... estoy cada vez más enamorado de ti... Sin embargo... te siento extraña... no puedo evitar sentir un extraño miedo...**

Decidió dormirse temprano, pero sus lucubraciones no se lo permitieron y se dio cuenta que seguir intentando era una gran perdida de tiempo.

Los rayos del sol ya habían sido devorados por la noche. Él pensó que cansar su cuerpo sería una buena idea para el sueño se apoderada de él. ¿Entrenar tal vez? Quizá sería una buena idea, pero no acostumbraba a entrenar cuando el astro nocturno se hacía presente ¿y eso que importaba? podría ser una nueva costumbre, además, se sentía algo contracturado de estar sentado todo el día todos los días devorando libros. Sí. Era por eso que no podía tener una noche de sueño placentera. Incluso su apetito no era muy bueno.

Su habítación se hallaba ubicada en el tercer piso, pero eso no le impidió saltar de su gran ventanal para salir de su hogar. Era mucho más rápido, y no se preocupaba de que alguien lo viera porque estaba muy oscuro. Ese gran salto le hizo pensar en sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Él era un hibrido, o sea que si Kagome lo aceptaba sin duda tendría que decirselo. Concluyó que no habría problema con eso, pues ella no había tenido problemas en aceptar a Gohan, y él practiamente estaba en el mismo barco que él porque ambos eran de dos especies completamente diferentes. Claro que tener una pareja no era lo mismo que tener dos amigos que rompían con el equilibrio natural, pero de todas formas él seguía pensando en que eso seguía sin ser un problema para Kagome.

No es que Inuyasha deseara mantener en secreto su verdadera naturaleza. Si él mismo ya se había aceptado, seguramente todos sus amigos cercanos también lo harían, pero quería que su amada fuera la primera, además consideraba que ella debía saberlo antes de elegir, pues quería que lo supiera todo de él antes de tomar esa decisión, sin mencionar que era lo justo.

Una vez fuera caminó durante un rato. Hacía algo de frío y había olvidado su abrigo, pero no quería volver así que siguió caminando hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró. En un momento, su olfato le reveló la ubicación cercana de alguien que él conocía.

 **-¿Mhm? Este aroma es de...**

Aceleró el paso y llegó hasta la entrada de un supermercado donde vio salir a Gohan con dos bolsas llena de víveres. Él inmediatamente visualizó a Inuyasha como si hubiera sabido de antemano que él estaba cerca.

-Hola. -Saludó Gohan con una sonrisa afable.

-Lo sabía, él ya sabía de mí así como yo me percate de su presencia a una gran distancia, solo que nuestras formas de percibirnos fue distinta. Él por mi poder espiritual, o como él lo llama, ki, y yo por mi olfato el cual se desarrolló considerablemente luego de que mi padre me quitara el sello que evitaba que mis poderes demoníacos despertaran. Y por supuesto por mi entrenamiento.

-Quiero hablar contigo. -declaró Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? -lo miró algo desconcertado. -Está bien. -aceptó.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una plaza. Se sentaron sobre unos bancos. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Inuyasha comenzó a hablar.

-Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Gohan tenía una idea sobre a que se refería.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie. -aseguró.

-Lo sé. -Lo miró serio. -Me hubiera gustado que Kagome fuera la primera en saberlo.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó Gohan sintiendose culpable.

-¡Feh! No te estoy culpando idiota. -hizo una repentina pausa antes de formular su siguiente pregunta. -¿Quieres saber que soy?

Gohan lo miró con sorpresa. Sí tenía curiosidad de saber a que se debía ese ki tan diferente y elevado que había empezado a sentir en él desde hacía varios meses, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que sería el propio Inuyasha quien accediera a decirselo aún cuando Gohan había decidido no preguntar nada. Nunca le había preocupado el repentino e increible poder que su cuerpo destilaba porque sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha no era un ser malvado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía muchas incognicas, pues podía percibirlo de una forma muy diferente a cuando lo había conocido. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que su repentina depresión y su creciente ki los cuales habían sucedido al mismo tiempo no podían ser casualidad. Algo muy fuerte le había pasado a su cuerpo, mente y alma.

-Emm bueno... sí me gustaría saber que provocó ese cambio en ti. -finalmente reveló.

-Podría decirse que soy como tú. -comenzó a hablar.

El de cabellos negros le prestó toda su atención. Sus primera palabras le habían confirmado la leve sospecha que tenía sobre que había algo parecido entre ellos.

-Soy el resultado de una unión entre dos especies. ¿Conoces la leyenda de "La batalla de los cuatro días"?

-Sí. -afirmó.

-Lo imaginaba. Eres todo un cerebrito. -lo miró con los ojos entornados.

Gohan rió mientras una gotita en la cien. No sabía exactamente si era una burla o un cumplido.

-Bueno, no es solo una leyenda... -continuó. -Mi madre es humana y mi padre es uno de los pocos demonios que quedaron de la época donde para los humanos ellos estaban en la cima de la evolución de las especies. Exactamente hace quinientos años. Sin embargo, la gente se ha olvidado de eso y esa leyenda ha sido catalogada solo como una leyenda o un cuento. Ahora los demonios son seres anonimos camuflados bajo la apariencia de un humano ordinario.

-Ya veo. Entonces ellos en verdad me equivoqué cuando sentí la presencia de seres extraños y poderosos en tu mansión cuando estuve ahí en la fiesta de Kagome. La verdad es que esa leyenda siempre me llamó la atención. Hubo una época en la que me obsecioné con ella y empecé a investigar, pero la verdad es que no pude hallar mucho así que la deje. Me alegra de ahora saber que fue cierta.

-Lo es en parte. No todo es real. Por ejemplo no fueron cuatro días sino siente el tiempo que duró esa batalla, y en realidad fue una sacerdotiza la que peleo contra los demonios.

-Vaya no lo sabía. -dijo asombrado. -¿y de donde conseguiste esa información? ¿Te lo dijeron tus padres?

-Mi padre. Él vivió en esa época.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamó estupefacto. -pero eso fue hace quinientos años. ¿Cuánto tiempo viven los demonios?

-No lo tengo muy claro. Los demonios inferiores, que creo que ya han dejado de existir porque esa sacerdotiza los mató, podían vivir entre quinientos y mil años. Los más poderosos como mi padre y mi medio hermano varios miles de años. O algo así. -aclaró.

-¡Vaya! Es fascinante. -manifestó maravillado. -Los demonios viven mucho tiempo, mucho más que los sayajíns. Oye me gustaría algún día tener una batalla con uno de ustedes.

A Inuyasha se le apareció una gotita en la cien y entornó los ojos.

-Ustedes, sayajíns, solo piensan en pelear, ¿cierto?

Al escucharlo Gohan se ruborizó, y se rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-En fin... -siguió hablando. -Yo no tenía idea de todo esto, me enteré hace un par de meses y es por eso que me alejé de todos. La verdad es que tuve una crisis cuando me revelaron que era un medio demonio. No sabía quien era en realidad.

-Ya veo... -lo miró compasivo. -Pero... -¿No te sentías diferente? O sea... ¿Nunca sospechaste que no era igual a los humanos?

-A veces me sentía diferente pero nunca más allá de eso. Nunca me sentí deprimido o algo así. Solo pensaba que tenía los sentidos un poco más desarrolados que los demás, eso fue todo. Los cambios abruptos y dificiles de controlar vinieron cuando mi padre me quitó el sello.

-¿El sello? -lo miró confundido.

-Así es. Esa es la razón por la cual nunca me afectó el ser diferente a los demás. Porque antes de que mi padre me quitara el sello que mantenía mi poder de moníaco ocultono era realmente muy diferente a los humanos. Mi padre selló esa parte de mí al nacer porque mi parte humana no lo resistiría siendo un bebe. Yo soy una especie que rompe con las leyes de la naturaleza y por eso si no hubiera sido por ese sello el equilibrio perfecto de la naturaleza se hubiera encargado de matarme.

No hubo palabras por parte de Gohan. Pensaba que estar en el lugar de Inuyasha era dificil y hasta doloroso. Primero porque no supo hasta hace poco que no era quien creía ser y segundo porque era evidente que se sentía rechazado por la naturaleza. Gohan siempre había sido conciente de que era un hibrido mitad sayajín mitad humano y además la mezcla de esas dos especies no resultaba ningún inconveniente para su anatomía, así que por ese lado siempre había podido llevar una vida normal. En cambio, el que Inuyasha de pronto experimentara los poderes de su otra parte que había estado oculta en su interior y de la cual no tenía idea que tenía debía ser muy duro para él.

-Oye harás que me sienta mal. Yo también soy un hibrido.

-Es cierto, pero tú nunca haz tenido problemas con eso. Parece que la naturaleza te ha aceptado como una nueva especie. Bueno no importa. -concluyó con el tema. -Ahora ya lo sabes. No pienso mantenerlo oculto siempre. Se lo diré a Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Rin. Tengo confianza en que me aceptaran por como soy.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. -aseguró con una sonrisa. ¿Por cierto que hay de Bura? ¿Se lo diras?

Inuyasha pestañeó un par de veces desconcertado. No lo había pensado.

-Supongo. Ahora debo irme. Mañana le diré a Kagome sobre esto. Antes de que decida me parece justo para los tres que lo sepa.

El rostro de Gohan se ensombreció de pronto. Inuyasha lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sin entender la razón de su repentina expresión.

Gohan bajó su mirada. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha se alarmó de verlo así. No sabía por qué pero de alguna forma sentía que tenía que ver con ese miedo que él había estado sintiendo.

-Gohan dime que es lo qué pasa. -alzó la voz.

Él subió su mirada nuevamente. Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada. Esta se mostraba extraña para Inuyasha, podía darse cuenta que había varios sentimientos mezlados en ella, pero no podía distinguirlos a todos. Había tristeza, dolor, pena y... ¿compasión? ¿por qué? De inmediato supo que Gohan ocultaba algo. Él sabía algo que era sumamente importante y devastador.

-¡Maldita sea ya dímelo si no quieres que te rompa la cara aquí mismo! -Espetó.

Por más que lo ocultara, Inuyasha sentía temor de lo que fuera que Gohan le ocultara. Lo único que podía hacer era mostrar ese caracter agresivo que siempre mostraba en situaciones como esas.

-No es nada... -finalmente le contestó.

-¡Mientes! ¡Dímelo! -le exigió con el puño apretado.

-Es qué... -se interrumpió de repente.

 **-No puedo... no soy yo quien debe decirselo...**

-Es que... Pienso que Kagome sospecha de que tú ya no eres el mismo. -mintió.

Inuyasha lo miró con duda.

-Verás... -continuó hablando. -Ella tiene muchas dificultades para percibir el ki de otras personas, es algo que no ha podido desarrollar bien. Solo puede hacerlo si el ki es muy grande. Como tu ki ha cambiado mucho debido al despertar de tu parte demoníaca y se ha incrementado considerablemente en estos últimos meses, pienso que quizá se dió cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en ti. No. -se corrigió. -Es muy probable que lo haya hecho.

Inuyasha lo miro inquisitivamente. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero su mirada le decía que eso no era todo o que más bien era como una excusa que se le acababa de ocurrir para ocultar la verdadera razón de esa mirada tan pesaroza.

-Sé que estás mintiendo. -afirmó.

Ya no sabía que decirle, y tampoco quería seguir mintiendo. No le gustaba para nada. Inuyasha no lo merecía.

-Si quieres saberlo... tendrás que preguntarselo a ella.

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente con los ojos penetrantes. Esta vez veía angustia en Gohan, como si estuviera sufriendo.

No dijo nada. Sabía que no conseguiría que él siguiera hablando, por lo cual tan solo se marchó sin decir nada.

 **-Lo lamento Kagome... Parece que el momento en que tendrás que decirle la verdad ha llegado más pronto de lo que pensabas.**

Al otro día todos los alumnos que debían dar recuperatorios se presentaron a clases. Los que no, no tenían porque ir. Es por eso que cuando Kagome vio a Gohan despúes de rendir cuatro exámenes se sorprendió. La había estado esperando en la entrada del salón. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso le había ido mal en algún exámen? ¿A Gohan? No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él estaba ahí por alguna otra razón, ¿pero cuál?

-¿Qué ocurre? -Le preguntó Kagome desconcertada. -¿Acaso reprobaste alguna materia? -bromeó, pero Gohan no se rió.

La situación no estaba para risas.

-Lo lamento Kagome... -comenzó a hablar. -Fuí un idiota.

-¿Un idiota? No te entiendo, tú no eres idiota, Gohan. Eres el más inteligente que conozco. Bueno... -se interrumpió pensativa. -creo que podrías competir con Sesshomaru.

-No hablo de eso. -su mirada era seria.

Kagome comprendió que la razón de su presencia era delicada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -volvió a preguntar.

-Ayer... meti la pata con Inuyasha él...

-Kagome... -interrumpió de repente.

Gohan y Kagome dirigieron su mirada hacia el recien llegado. Gohan lo miró sorprendido ¿por qué no había sentido su ki?

-Hola, Inuyasha. -saludó Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Necesito hablar contigo. -declaró.

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno. Sí, claro. Solo debo terminar de hablar con Gohan y listo.

-Ahora. -le apuró Inuyasha con cierta hostilidad que Kagome sabía que tenía cuando le molestaba algo.

 **-Creí que la etapa de los celos ya había terminado. Hace mucho que a Inuyasha no le molestaba que estuviera a solas con Gohan.**

-Está bien. Gohan, ¿puedes esperar un poco?

-P-Pero... -quizo objetar Gohan, pero no pudo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome del brazo y la llevó a la azotea del edificio.

-Oye me estás lástimando. ¿Y ahora que te ocurre? -le preguntó molesta.

-Debo decirte algo. -declaró.

-¿Y por eso me arrastras de esa forma? ¡No era necesario que hicieras eso! -le replicó.

-No podía esperar. Debo decirtelo ahora mismo... Y una vez que te lo diga espero que tú también me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

-¿Eh? -lo miró confusa. -¿De que hablas?

-Soy un medio demonio. -lanzó de repente.

Kagome lo miró perpleja. Se quedó estatica ante esa confesión.

-¿Un qué? -aún no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Soy un híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad demonio. Mi padre es un demonio y mi madre humana. -le explicó.

-¿Estás drogado? -inquirió con una ceja levantada. No hablaba encerio pero lo que le decía sonaba tan loco que le pareció una broma.

-Estoy hablando en serio. -aseguró con seriedad.

 **-No está bromeando... entonces... no fue mi imaginación, él si cambió...**

-Los demonios es la especie más poderosa de este planeta. Si aún no me crees te lo demostraré. Gohan me dijo que tienes dificultades para percibir el poder espiritual de un ser vivo, pero si lo elevo podrás darte cuenta fácilmente de que no estoy mintiendo.

-Te creo. -dijo de pronto.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-¿Qué dices? -manifestó con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡Eres un tonto! -rió divertida. -No hace falta que lo hagas, yo sé que jamás mentirías con algo así. Además, sí noté que algo había cambiado en ti. Pero yo había pensado que era mi imaginación.

-Tú también haz cambiado.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

-Te vez más hermosa... -la miró con los ojos profundos y tiernos.

La fémina no supo que decir. Se sentía avergonzada.

-Ah... eh... este... bueno... -balbuceó.

-Me pareció que debías saber quien soy en realidad antes de que puedas decidir entre Gohan y yo.

De pronto la mirada de Kagome se entristeció. Inuyasha captó inmediatamente ese sentimiento en ella y supo que ahora era su turno de preguntar.

-Gohan puso casi la misma expresión cuando dije eso ayer... -reveló. -¿Por qué, Kagome? Ahora es tu turno de hablar... ¿Dime por qué luces como si hubieras hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable? ¿Acaso...? -hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hacer la gran pregunta. -¿Acaso ya haz elegido?

 **-¿Acaso la mirada de Gohan y la tuya se muestran así por qué han decidido estar juntos y no han tenido el valor de decirmelo?**

-Sí. -finalmente confirmó.

La mirada de Inuyasha se tornó seria y triste. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de seguir hablando. Hasta luego de un rato, el varón fue el primero en revelar su dicción.

-Eh perdido... ¿cierto? -la miró fijamente como si necesitara confirmar sus sospechas.

-Lo lamento... -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Ya veo...

El viento empezó a soplar suavemente mientras le movían sus largos cabellos plateados, sentía que de alguna forma este lo acariciaba en un intento por consolarlo.

Apesar de la puñalada que había recibido su corazón, su semblante se mostraba tranquilo mientras miraba el cielo con expresión imapasible pero con una mirada que denotaba la tristeza que encerraba su alma.

-Ojalá seas feliz con Gohan. -le deseó con sinceridad.

-¿Qué? -musitó.

-Adiós... -se despidió con un tono suave y neutro.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta dandole la espalda para luego caminar hacia la puerta que dirigían a las escaleras.

 **-No... -dio un paso con el brazo extendido hacia él como si quisiera alcanzarlo y detenerlo. -aún no se lo he explicado... debo decirselo... tengo que decirle la verdad, pero... ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle? Me he quedado muda. No puedo hablar. Se está yendo... tengo que detenerlo... ¡Espera! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera!**

-¡ESPERA! -Vociferó de repente.

Al escucharla, detuvo su andar pero no se dio la vuelta. Sentía que si lo hacía se quebraría y no quería que ella se sintiera culpable de su tristeza, por eso había adoptado esa postura tan tranquila y neutra. No obstante, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría sostenerla.

-Tienes que saber el por qué...

 **-¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que no me elegiste porque amas a Gohan.**

-No te elegí... pero tampoco lo elegí a Gohan...

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta nuevamente para mirarla. Esta vez su mirada revelaba una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Kagome hizo otra pausa antes de seguir.

-Estoy enamorada de alguien más... -confesó.

El varón no decía nada. Estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía palabras.

-Yo... -lo miró fijamente. -estoy enamorada del señor Goku...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se engrandecieron nuevamente, pero el impacto que esas palabras habían tenido sobre él fue arrollador. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de hecho, aún no lo creía, aún se sentía confundido, como si no lograra digerir sus palabras.

-Eso... no... no tiene sentido... -solo pudo decir.

-Quizá tengas razón... -le respondió sincera. -pero es lo que siento.

-No... No... eso no... -de pronto su mirada se tornó agresiva. -¡¿De que me estás hablando?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Enamorada de ese sujeto?! ¡No estes jugando conmigo! ¡Si no quieres a ninguno de los dos para estar a tú lado solo dilo y ya! ¡pero no tienes porque decirme esa mentira!

-¡Te equivocas! -se defendió. -¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad!

La mirada tan segura y sincera de Kagome hizo que algo frío y doloroso le atenazara la boca del estómago. No cabía duda, ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aún no quería creerlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Eso es imposible!

-No lo es... -le insistió.

Inuyasha no tuvo más opción que aceptar la cruel realidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -le preguntó como si de pronto estuviera conteniendo una gran ira.

-¿Eh? -balbuceó Kagome sin entender su pregunta.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ese maldito bastardo hizo para conquistarte?! -exigió saber con los puños apretados de furia.

-Inuyasha, tranquilizate por favor. -trató de calmarlo.

-¡¿Cálmarme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si siendo un viejo se atrevió a conquistarte?! ¡Es un maldito bastardo desvergonzado y pervertido! ¡Dime que diablos fue lo que te hizo para hacer que tu cayera en sus redes! ¡¿Te dijo palabras tiernas?! ¡¿Te prometió que él sería el mejor hombre para ti?! ¡¿Acaso te prometió el cielo?! ¡¿Las estrellas?! ¡Dime que diablos te dijo ese sin verguenza! ¡No me importa que haya salvado la Tierra varias veces o que sea el guerrero más poderoso del universo! ¡Lo mataré! ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ! -Bramó cegado por la furia.

De pronto, Inuyasha sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Eso lo desconcertó.

Kagome le había dado una cachetada.

-Ya fue suficiente. -manifestó con una mirada perturbadoramente seria. -Él no hizo nada... yo fui la que se enamoró de él. Me enamoré del señor Goku desde que escuché su voz cuando le estaba pidiendo ayuda a los habitantes de la Tierra para destruir a Majín Boo. Eso fue antes de conocerlo. Sí lo había visto por la magia de Babidi pero no me acordaba. De todas formas, yo lo he amado desde ese entonces.

-No puede ser...

-Sí lo es. El señor Goku ni siquiera sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él...

-¡Te digo que eso no puede ser! -su mirada se mostraba agresiva nuevamente. -¡Ese maldito seguramente hizo que te enamoraras de él de manera que tú creyeras que solamente tú eras la que se estaba enamorando mientras él pretendía no darse cuenta!

-¡Ya basta Inuyasha! ¡Lo qué dices es absurdo! Deja de suponer cosas que no son. Tú no sabes como realmente es el señor Goku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gohan sentía que el ki de Inuyasha se descontrolaba cada vez más. Sentía una mezcla de rabía, frustración y tristeza, y no era para menos. Él sabía que la noticia le resultaría difícil. Sin embargo, la fluctuación de su ki era tanta que había comenzado a preocuparse. El ki de Inuyasha era en extremo agresivo, tanto, que temió por Kagome, por lo cual, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la azotea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Date cuenta Kagome! -le decía gritandole. -¡Ese sujeto te ha engañado! -le tomó ambos brazos apretandolos con gran fuerza.

-Inu... yasha... -musitó con gran dolor. -me duele... mis brazos... me estás lástimando... por favor... s-suel...tame...

-¡No lo haré hasta que lo entiendas!

Inuyasha agregó aún más fuerza a su presión cegado por sus terribles sentimientos.

-No... Me vas a... romper... los...

De pronto, Inuyasha sintió un colosal golpe sobre la boca de su estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Había sido tan inesperado que lo sorprendió a él y a Kagome, quien se alejó unos pasos intentando recuperarse de esa experiencia. Todavía no podía creer que Inuyasha le hubiera hecho én se hallaba sorprendida de ver a quien acababa de llegar.

-M-Mal...dito... -dijo Inuyasha mientras tosía sangre e intentaba recuperar el aire.

-No eres más que una bestia. -manifestó con una voz llena de animadversión y los ojos crueles y fríos. Lo tomó del cuello con su mano derecha y le clavó sus filozas garras sobre la yugular haciendo que le salieran numerosas gotas de sangre. Luego caminó con él hasta la orilla de la azotea con intensiones de soltarlo y hacer que cayera a más de veinte metros de altitud.

Kagome sintió miedo y desesperación ante la terrible escena.

-¡Sesshomaru, no! ¡POR FAVOR! -le rogó.

El de mirada gélida ignoró a la fémina que lucía paralizada por el miedo y soltó a su medio hermano haciendo que este cayera casi inconsiente atraído por la inexorable gravedad.

En ese momento llegó Gohan y quedó atónito ante la visión, pues había visto justo cuando ese ser tan cruel había lanzado a Inuyasha. No obstante, actuó rápido y rodeó su cuerpo con ki para lanzarse al vuelo y atrapar a Inuyasha. Afortunadamente, logró ser más rápido que la gravedad y pudo atrapar su lástimado cuerpo.

Cuando desde las alturas Kagome vio a Gohan salvar a Inuyasha, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Miró a Sesshomaru totalmente enojada.

-¡No tenías porqué haber llegado tan lejos! -Le reclamó con la mirada dura. -¡¿Y si lo matabas?!

Sesshomaru permaneció con la expresión impertérrita a pesar del enojo y de las lágrimas que Kagome estaba largando.

-Es un medio demonio. -fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Esa no razón para tratarlo de esa forma! -le espetó.

El demonio no le dio importancia a sus vocablos así que procedió a decir las únicas palabras que sabía que ella necesitaba oír y que tal vez en esos momentos no entendería pero que más tarde sí lo haría.

-Solo hay una forma de conseguir lo que quieres. -La miró fijamente con aquella expresión impasible e imperturbable que siempre llevaba. -Cuando descubras lo que es ven a verme. -se limitó a decir para luego irse volando por los cielos.

Kagome solo lo miró sin decir nada ni entender a qué se refería. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿A qué había venido? ¿Cómo sabía él lo que en verdad deseaba? Todo era demasiado confuso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gohan aterrizó con cuidado sobre el suelo con Inuyasha en brazos. Vio como las heridas sobre el cuello no dejaban de sangrar pero su conciencia ya había vuelto.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Gohan preocupado.

 **-Perdí el control... yo... lástime a Kagome... -Pensó enojado y triste. No podía perdonarse por haberle hecho daño. -No pude medirme. Mis sentimientos hicieron que me descontrolara y sin darme cuenta estuve a punto de arrancarle los brazos. Yo... -puso sus manos en frente de su rostro como si tratara de encontrarse a sí mismo y comprender su propio poder. -... aún no logro controlar mi parte demoníaca...**

-¿Inuyasha? -Trató de hacer que Inuyasha saliera de aquel shock.

-Estoy bien. -finalmente contestó. Su mirada lucía apagada.

Gohan se dio cuenta que podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta así que lo soltó.

-Hay que curarte.

-Estoy bien. -dijo nuevamente sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Pero tus heridas... -se interrumpió de repente al darse cuenta que las terribles heridas de su cuello habían dejado de sangrar.

-Mi cuerpo no es exactamente como la de un demonio puro, y no sana lo suficientemente rápido como el de ellos, pero es muy resistente y heridas como estas no me hacen un daño permanente. En menos de dos días estaré completamente curado. -le explicó para tranquilizarlo, pero la verdad es que hubiera deseado que Sesshomaru lo hiriera de gravedad como castigo por haber lástimado a la chica que amaba.

-Lo sabías, ¿verdad? -dijo de pronto al recordar la confesión de Kagome.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraban fijos los de Gohan. No hizo falta que especificara sus palabras. Gohan entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

-Sí. -confirmó.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada.

-Ya me voy. -manifestó.

-¿Eh? Oye, ¿te irás así nada más? ¿no irás a hablar con Kagome?

Por un momento la idea le pareció buena, quería pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho eso, pero en esos momentos no tenía el valor de verla de frente.

-No. -negó.

Lucía cansado y sin animos de nada. Además, debía dormir para que sus heridas sanaran ya que si no estás se podrían infectar.

-Necesito descansar. -declaró.

-P-Pero...

-Dile a Kagome que me disculpe... -dijo con la voz ensombrecida y apagada para luego marcharse caminando lentamente.

Como si fuera un cuerpo vacío.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era otro típico día en el planeta KaIo. Claro que a Kaio-sama no le gustaba demasiado que Goku lo usara como gimnacio cada vez que se le antojaba, de hecho, se podría decir que hasta le molestaba. El sayajín sabía que él ya no podía enseñarle nada más por lo cual, se dedicaba a entrenar por su propia cuenta para no perder su condición fisica y adquirir más fuerza y resistencia. Para eso, hacia el entrenamiento basico tradicional; cargaba mucho peso mientras hacía flexiones. El peso que llevaba sobre sus manos se dividían en forma de discos que tenían un tamaño exageradamente grande cuya masa sobrepasaba las diez toneladas cada una, y eso, sumado a la gravedad de ese planeta que superaba diez veces más la de la Tierra era bastante.

Goku se exigía más de lo normal, ya que la última batalla que había tenido con Ve4geta no había resultado muy bien. Una vez que ambos habían abandonado la Tierra se hallaron en aquel planeta rocoso que siempre usaban para combatir, pero aunque Goku había logrado controlar la situación durante un corto periodo de tiempo, no lo fue por mucho. Ambos peleadores habían tenido sus bajas y sus subidas durante aquella pelea. Los golpes y las peleas iban y venían lastimandose mutualmente y haciendo que de sus cuerpos saliera sangre.

Hasta cierto punto, ambos estaban demasiado parejos, tanto que era irritante para los dos, pues ninguno cedía a pesar de que el cansancio casi los dominaba. Habían peleado por un tiempo indefinido pero sabían que había sido mucho, al final, habían el ki se les había agotado al extremo de ni siquiera poder mantenerse a flote en el aire. Sus cuerpos a penas se podía mover y terminaron tendidos con una respiración bastante entrecortada, pues habían terminado por llevarlo al limite.

Para ambos fue inaceptable ese final, especialmente para Vegeta ¿Un empate? Tenía que ser una broma. Goku recordaba perfectamente la rustraión y la ira reflejada sobre el rostro del principe. Él sin duda quería ser el que diera el golpe final y acabar con su eterno rival que tantas veces lo había humillado. Sin duda esos sentimientos hubieran sido suficientes para derrotarlo si no fuera porque el cuerpo de Vegeta realmente ya no podía más. Además, habían tenido otro problema; Goku ya no tenía ni una pizca de energía, o sea que no se podría telentransportar a la Tierra hasta que él se recuperara, pero para eso necesitaba alimento y un descanso de al menos un día entero. Quizá podría dormir. Sí. Lo podría hacer tendido sobre la el suelo rocoso donde había caido, pero eso no sería suficiente. Su cuerpo necesitaba recuperare ingiriendo alimentos. Sin emabrgo, en ese momento no podía siquiera mover un dedo, por lo cual, había decidido que lo mejor era dormir.

Una vez que durmi quien sabe cuanto tiempo, despertó ya más relajado y habiendo recuperado un poco de lo que había perdido en batalla. Vegeta aún seguía dormido. Pensó que era mejor no despertarlo hasta que su cuerpo lo decidiera. Mientras tanto, Goku se dedicó a buscar provisiones, algo que nunca había hecho en ese planeta debido a que nunca había llegado a esos extremos. Afortunadamente, luego de una ardua busqueda, pudo hallar algunas frutas y vegetales que tenían aspecto parecido a los que se cultivaban en la Tierra. Por un momento dudó pues tenía miedo de que fueran venenosos o que su estómago no pudiera resistir probar algo nuevo, pero al final su hambre le ganó y comió. Se sorprendió del peculiar pero delicioso sabor de esos alimentos, así que comió hasta satisfacerse y por suerte no le había caido mal.

Con las energías recargadas volvió hasta donde estaba Vegeta, quien aún yacía dormido, y se teletransportó con él hasta la Corporación Capsula donde había sentido el ki de Trunks. El pequeño se había sorprendido de la repentina aparición que tuvo lugar frente a sus ojos, pero se preocupó más de ver a su padre inconsiente a lo que Goku le explió que él solo se encontraba profundamente dormido. Con eso, el de cabellos lila se quedó más tranquilo y se despidió de Goku, quien, nuevamente se teletransportó al planeta Kaio.

Y ahí se encontraba, entrenando como siempre y robandole la comida al ser robusto.

-Oye Goku...-Lo llamó Kaio-sama.

-¿MHm? ¿Qué ocurre? -lo miró con su tipico semblante tranquilo y despreocupado.

-Haz estado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no te parece? Desde hace varios meses que no vas a la Tierra.

El sayajín rió rascandose la nuca.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, siempre ha sido así, ¿no te parece? -siguió riendo.

-Sí, es cierto, pero esta vez es diferente. Pareciera como si ya no quisieras estar allá. -lo miró de forma escruta mientras hablaba. - Cada vez que vas es por muy poco tiempo y siempre pareces aliviado cada vez que vuelves.

-¿Eh? ¿Encerio? No me había dado cuenta. -volvió a reír, esta vez con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ahora que lo pienso esto empezó desde hace meses. Antes venías pero no tan seguido ni te quedabas tanto tiempo. De hecho, ¿tú no estabas trabajando?

-Así es. Es que necesitaba dinero. -reveló con su caracteristica sonrisa.

 **-De seguro Milk tiene que ver con eso. -pensó Kaio-sama.**

\- ¿Y lo haz dejado? ¿Por qué? -preguntó curioso.

-Es que ya no lo necesito más. -declaró.

-¿Y ahora por qué ya no quieres estar en la Tierra? No me vengas con cualquier cosa porque no me engañas. -manifestó severo.

A Goku le apareció una gotita en la cien.

-Bueno... es que... tuve algunos problemas... -explicó vagamente.

-Me parece extraño. -dijo poco convenido pero sabía que Goku no le diría más. -¿Milk está de acuerdo? ¿O tal vez el problema es que le tienes miedo a tu esposa? -rió burlón, pues era conciente de que ella era su debilidad.

-No, Kaio-sama. Me separé de Milk hace tiempo.

El ser robusto se atragantó con su risa de repente.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Kaio-sama se quedó de piedra.

-Así es. -le sonrió.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba. Entonces no entiendo que es lo que está pasando. -dijo alzando una ceja con suspicacia.

-¡Bueno! -Exclamó entusiasmado mientras estiraba sus músculos sin darle más importancia a sus palabras -Es hora de seguir entrenando.

 **-Así que no lo dirás... -pensó Kaio-sama.**

-¿No te prepararás para el cumpleaños de tú hijo?

La expresión energica de Goku se deformó en una de sorpresa, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

-¡Cielos! ¡Que tonto soy! - exclamó alterado. -llevó todo el día acordandome y justo ahora se me olvida. ¡Tienes razón! Debo prepararme. Me daré una ducha y me cambiaré la ropa sudada.

 **-Solo espero poder lidiar con lo que se viene... -pensó el sayajín manifestando cierta seriedad dura oculta en sus ojos.**

Luego de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, sacó de su escondite un gran paquete de regalo color azúl com un moño naranja en medio que tenía guardado en la casa de Kaio-sama. Cuando este lo vio se se quedó mirandolo pensativo.

-Ya entiendo. Así que es por eso que te pusiste a trabajar.

Goku rió.

-Espero que le guste. -manifestó con una gran sonrisa.

Se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela mirando los enormes edificios de su alrededor sin prestarle especial atención al paisaje, pero el hacerlo mientras sentía la brisa suave sobre él lo reconfortaba.

Se había saltado una clase porque no lograba enfocar su mente en el aprendizaje. Seguramente Miroku más tarde lo regañaría, pero en esos momentos de paz y tristeza nada le importaba, pues solo estaban él y sus pensamientos que lo invadían una y otra vez sin piedad.

Mientras su mirada permanecía perdida en algún lugar, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se dirigía hacia él. Aún no llegaba a la azotea, pero claramente su oído podía captar el sonido de dichos pasos subir escalón por escalón. También pudo anticipar quien era porque podría reconocer su aroma donde sea.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hola, Inuyasha.

-Hola. -saludó sin ánimo.

-Vine a felicitarte por haber aprobado los recuperatorios. Ahora solo quedan los exámenes de fin de año y tú y Miroku podrán graduarse. -manifestó con voz entusiasta para poder animarlo.

-Es extraño que tú te escapes de clases. -le dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras que le acababa de decir. -Tú eres un estudiante modelo. El mejor de todos.

Podía distinguir la hostilidad en las palabras del de ojos dorados. Él lo entendía, porque ya había pasado por eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo por sus palabras. Nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que era el mejor estudiante o que era un estudiante modelo, ni siquiera delante de su madre quien saltaba de alegría cuando lo alababan por eso.

-Estas exagerando.

El de ojos dorados se quedó callado. El silencio ponía incomodo al de ojos negros.

-Por cierto... -comenzó a hablar. -¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

-No. -nego cortante.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente. Gohan ya no sabía más que decir para poder levantarle el ánimo.

-Oye... -comenzó nuevamente. -Hoy mi familia órganiza una fiesta en la montaña Paoz por mi cumpleaños, ¿quieres venir? -le ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¿Estará tú padre? -preguntó de repente.

-¿E-Eh? -balbuceó.

Gohan no había pensado en que la presencia de su padre podría ser un problema.

-No lo sé. Él va y viene cuando quiere.

-Vaya padre tienes... -expresó con acritud. -No iré. -declaró- Si lo hago y lo veó... -su mirada se tornó llena de animadversión. -no sé si podría controlarme...

Gohan sonrió suavemente mientras lo miraba con pena y compasión. Probablemente él era el único que entendía como realmente se sentía Inuyasha.

-¿Sabes? Yo estaba igual o peor que tú cuando supe la verdad. Sé muy bien lo que se siente... la tristeza... la ira... el enojo... los celos... Sentí que me quemaba por dentro. Estuve así por mucho tiempo. Esos sentimientos eran tan insoportables que incluso busqué a mi padre para tener una pelea con él. Tenía ganas de golpearlo... de lástimarlo... realmente quería hacerlo... Me sentía traicionado... Pero no lo encontré porque él había desaparecido. Seguramente a entrenar al planeta Kaio, entonces, en su lugar, lástimé a mi hermano Goten sin tener en cuenta que él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, y aunque también llegué a sentir que Kagome me había traicionado, el tiempo fue lo único que pudo apaciguar esos corrosivos sentimientos. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba segado por la ira. Ni Kagome ni mi padre tienen la culpa de ese amor que ella le tiene. Ese amor simplemente surgió así como el amor que tú o que yo sentimos por Kagome lo hizo. No es culpa de nadie.

Inuyasha permaneció mirandolo fijo.

-Lo entiendo... Sin embargo... no sé si podré superarlo como tú...

-¿Quién dice que ya lo superé?

El de cabellos plateados lo miró perplejo.

-Aún estoy en proceso... -rió divertido como quien lo hace para no sentir trsiteza o llorar. -Pero pronto lo superaré... No sé si podré dejar de amar a Kagome, pero verás que lo haré, y de seguro tú también lo harás...

-No lo sé... No creo ser tan fuerte como tú.

El de cabellos negros volvió a reir.

-¿Fuerte yo? Lo dudo. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que ella sufra. Amo a Kagome, Inuyasha... por eso deseo su felicidad, y también... por eso es que la apoyo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supongo que debes saberlo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si mi padre aparece... ayudaré a Kagome para que se le declare...

Inuyasha nuevamente quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras, y lo que más le impactaba era que a pesar del dolor que le provocaba, él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo puedes soportalo?

Gohan sonrió con tristeza y tranquilidad.

-Pronto lo entenderás... Tú la amas igual que yo.-dijo con seguridad. -Cuando tus sentimientos de ira, tristeza y celos se calmen, tú también la apoyaras.

Inuyasha lo miró incrédulo.

-No lo creo. -solo pudo decir.

-Ya lo veras. Solo necesitas tiempo. Adiós, Inuyasha... -se despidió dirigiendose hacia la salida.

-Oye... -lo llamó.

-¿Mhm? -Gohan se dió la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Felíz cumpleños. -dijo mirando para otro lado como si pretendiera decir algo sin importancia.

Gohan rió divertido.

-Gracias. -agradeció para luego marcharse.

-0o0-

Practicamente todos estaban ahí: Milk, Bulma, N° 18, Krillin, su hija Marron, Goten, Trunks, Picoro y Ox Satán. El hogar de Goku estaba lleno de invitados, pero él era el único que faltaba -además de los amigos de Gohan que se encontraban en horario escolar.

Milk y Bulma se encargaban de preparar abundante comida para todos mientras que los demás se ponían a limpiar y a hacer espacio corriendo los muebles para que todos pudieran circular con más libertad debido al poco espacio en la morada. Bulma se había ofrecido a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa, pero cuando se lo había propuesto a Gohan, él se negó diciendo que no quería una fiesta sino una reunión con los familiares más intimos.

-¡Goten! ¡Ya deja de corretear por toda la casa! -le regañó Milk.

-¡Trunks! ¡Tú también! -exclamó Bulma.

-¿Por qué no se van a jugar afuera hasta que Gohan venga de la escuela con sus amigos? -sugirió Krillin.

-Esta bien. -dijeron ambos niños al únisono.

N° 18 estaba sentada en la mesa con Marron con una mano sosteniendo su rostro y su codo apoyado sobre el mueble como si estuviera aburrida. Picoro solo permanecía parado con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos cruzados con su habitual semblante tranquilo y serio mientras se limitaba a observar todo. Los demás iban de un lado para otro llevando platos de la cocina al comedor.

-¿Crees que Goku venga? -le preguntó Bulma a Milk.

-¡Más le vale! -levantó su voz de pronto. -Si se atreve a faltar al cumpleaños de su hijo lo haré puré. -dijo agitando una sartén con brusquedad.

A Bulma le apareció una gotita en la sien sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, Milk. Ya veras que Goku aparecerá. -declaró Krillin con una sonrisa afable.

La fémina solo lo ignoró.

-¡Tú! ¡Haber si te pones a hacer algo en vez de quedarte ahí parado como una estatua! -le replicó Milk a Picoro.

-¿Eh...? ¿Yo? -la miró con una gotita en la sien.

-¡Claro que tú! Nos hace falta comida. Vé a cazar unas cuantas ranas para que podamos cocinarlas.-dijo imperativa.

Picoro no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer lo que le decía. Sabía que si no lo hacía esa mujer podía ser realmente exasperante y muy irritante.

-0o0-

Nuevamente sintió el sonido de pasos acercarse hacia él.

-Hola, Inuyasha. -saludó con la mano levantada.

-¿Y ahora tú que quieres Miroku?

-Qué grosero eres. -dijo con falso enfado. -Solo vine a verte porque te levantaste en medio de la clase y te fuiste. Recuerda que aunque aprobaste los recuperatorios aún quedan los exámenes finales. -le advirtió.

-¡Feh! Ya lo sé. No necesitas recordarmelo.

Miroku suspiró con pesadez.

-Mira, aquí te traje los apuntes que tomé en clase. -extendió su brazo para darle su cuaderno.

-Quédatelo hasta que nos den fecha para los examenes.

-¡Ya lo hicieron! El problema es que tu estás tan encerrado en ti mismo que no prestas atención. -lo regañó.

Inuyasha no le dio importancia a sus palabras, eso enfadó a Miroku.

-¡Ya súperalo! ¡Las cosas tenían que ser! -dijo de repente.

Supo inmediatamente a que se refería su mejor amigo.

-No puedo... -manifestó con la voz quebrada. -lo intento pero no puedo... No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto... aún no lo comprendo. Nunca pensé que Kagome pudiera enamorarse de un sujeto como él.

Al escucharlo tan vulnerable, Miroku se arrepintió de haberle levantado la voz.

 **-Inuyasha... Nunca te he visto así...**

-Lo lamento... -se disculpó... Sabía que te afectaría, pero no pensé que tanto.

-Eso ya no importa... ya nada importa... Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad con ella...

-Éres un tonto... -musitó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Miroku se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su amigo lo había escuchado, pues pensó que lo había dicho con una voz casi inaudible.

-El que nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Kagome fue Gohan. A él siempre lo consideró un amigo, en cambió a ti... -se interrumpió de repente.

-¿Yo qué? -quiso saber.

-Es que... -dudaba si decirselo ahora ya que de nada servía hacerlo.

-¡¿Habla ya?! -exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Kagome se enamoró de ti hace tiempo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se engrandecieron sin poder creer lo que le acababa de revelar.

-¿Qué...? -balbuceó.

-¿Nunca lo notaste? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

El de ojos dorados continuó mirandolo sin decir nada con las pupilas dilatadas. Para Miroku su silencio fue una clara respuesta para él.

-Y-Yo... jamás...

-En eso te pareces a ella... los dos son demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

-Entonces... ella... Pero entonces... yo no... No entiendo...

La mirada de Inuyasha se mostraba confusa. De pronto muchas preguntas sugieron en su mente, pero él se encontraba tan shockeado que no pudo hablar para transmitirselas a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no hacía falta, Miroku tan solo necesitó mirarlo a los ojos para entender cuales eran sus incógnitas.

-Quieres saber porqué no te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha aún seguía sin hablar.

Miroku suspiro nuevamente con pesadez.

-Sorprendentemente, yo no lo había notado tampoco, o al menos no desde el principio. Creí que era reciente, pero Sango me dijo que Kagome se enamoró de ti cuando tenía catórce. Muchas veces intentó decirtelo y hacertelo ver, pero tú no te dabas cuenta...

Inuyasha no salía de su sorprensa mientras escuchaba con especial atención sus palabras.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente...

Flash Back.

-Pensar que nunca te haz dado cuenta... -dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja pero con un tono frío y áspero.

En su mirada gélida se manifestaba la misma hosquedad de siempre pero Inuyasha podía ver algo diferente en él. Era como si su mera presencia o distraccón molestara más de lo usual. ¿Pero por qué? Desde cuando a Sesshomaru le molestaba que no prestara atención a lo que le enseñaba Kikyo?

Fin Flash Back.

 **-"Pensar que nunca te haz dado cuenta..." -repitió Inuyasha como en un trance. -Pensé que había escuchado mal... pero Sesshomaru en verdad había dicho esas palabras... ese día él se encontraba especialmente enojado conmigo porque sabía que Kagome estaba sufriendo por mi culpa... él lo sabía... Yo fui el único idiota que no se dio cuenta...**

 **-...** Con el tiempo a Kagome se le hizo cada vez más dificil hablarte... -continuó hablando Miroku. -Luego todo empeoró porque tú le dijiste que estabas enamorado de Kikyo y en ese momento fue cuando renunció a ti.

De pronto todo cobraba sentido, de pronto una sucesión de recuerdos venían a él como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua fría; recordaba las veces que se quedaban solos, lo nerviosa que se ponía, o las expresiones que tenía cuando él hablaba de Kikyo y le decía lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

 **-Ese día... en el centro comercial...-recordó. -Ese día fue cuando se marchó sin decirme nada... fue cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de Kikyo...**

-Fue ese día... -musitó con la mirada perdida. -Yo la hice sufrir por mucho tiempo... Kagome me amaba... ella realmente me amó... su corazón una vez me perteneció... y yo... -apretó sus puños sintiendo una gran ira e impotencia de si mismo. -...no me había dado cuenta... Fuí un idiota...

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha... No tiene caso que te sientas mal por eso. -trató de consolarlo.

 **-¡Pero que tonto fui! No debí decirle esto...**

-¡Maldita seaaaa! -vociferó con la voz cargada de ira e impotencia. Apretó los puños. -¡Soy un idiota! ¡SOY UN MALDITO IDIOTA!

Miroku se alarmó ante su repentina agresividad.

-Inuyasha, eso ya no... -detuvo su hablar de pronto al ver a su amigo golpear la pared con tal fuerza que dejó un hueco en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿Pero qué...? -musitó en un hilo de voz.

Miroku lo miró como si apenas pudiera distinguir la realidad de una pelicula de ficción. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que Inuyasha poseyera tanta fuerza, de hecho, era imposible. Un humano jamás podría hacer eso, sin embargo, eso había sido nada comparado con lo que vio a continuación.

Después de que golpeara la pared con una fuerza sobrenatural, a Miroku le pareció ver que los ojos de su mejor amigo tomaban un color rojo intenso.

-¿Inuyasha...?

En ese momento, el de cabellera plateada lo miró fijamente. Lo que vió Miroku en esa mirada, eran unos ojos salvajes, iracundos, como si fuera otra criatura. No obstante, ese color carmín pintado en sus orbes solo duró un instante, por lo cual, concluyó que había sido su imaginación, aún así no dejó de parecerle extraño y hasta aterrador.

Miroku dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control nuevamente, Inuyasha trató de calmar sus emociones, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y empezaría a destruir todo.

-Inu... yasha... -balbuceó Miroku mientras se acercaba de apoco hacia su amigo.

 **-Otra vez... otra vez estoy perdiendo el control...**

La imágen de Kagome siendo lástimada por él y su rostro lleno de dolor apareció en su mente como si le dieran una pedrada en la cara.

Las pupilas de Inuyasha se redujeron de sobremanera.

 **-Kagome...**

-¡No te acerques! -bramó a modo de advertencia.

Empezó a sentir fuertes y agudas punzadas que se clavaban en su cabeza. Llevó ambas manos sobre esta presionandola como si intentara desesperadamente apaciguar el dolor.

-¿P-Pero...qué...? -lo miró confuso.

-No es nada... -intentó justificar su estado. -Me duele la cabeza... a veces me pasa. Debo irme. -declaró de repente.

-¿Qué? Bueno, dejáme acompañarte a la enfer...

Antes de que el de cabellos negros terminara la frase, vio como Inuyasha abría la puerta bruscamente y se iba bajando las escaleras corriendo a una velocidad que nunca había visto.

Miroku se quedó mirando el hueco en la pared.

 **-No fue mi imaginación...**

Luego de tratar de procesar la extraña situación sobre la cual había sido testigo, buscó a Inuyasha por toda la escuela, pero no lo encontró, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la siguiente clase ya había comenzado. Sin embargo, para él era más importante encontrar a su mejor amigo que asistir a Geografía.

Despúes de un largo rato de registrar cada rincon en donde sabía que su amigo podría esconderse, concluyó que había abandonado las instalaciones.

- **Inuyasha... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?**

Resignado, se dirigió a su aula. En ese lugar, un profesor cuyas fosas nasales pareían dilatarse, lo miró con expresión de enfado y terminó por darle una severa advertencia de que si volvía a irse en horario escolar lo suspendería al igual que como acababa de hacer con Inuyasha. Miroku trató de objetarlo, especialemente porque a su amigo no le convenía perderse las clases, empero, no pudo hacer más que limitarse a recibir un duro regaño.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Gohan, Bura, Rin, Sango, Kagome y Miroku se encontraron en la entrada de la institución.

-¿Inuyasha ya se fue? -Inquirió Rin.

-Emm S-Sí. -respondió Miroku algo nervioso. No quería preocupar a sus amigos. -No tenía deseos de ir de fiesta.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, especialmente la de Gohan, Kagome y Bura.

 **-Sentí nuevamente un ki enfurecido que se descontrolaba, ¿acaso Miroku vio algo? -se preguntaba Gohan con una mirada seria.**

 **-Que extraño... ese ki... sentí un repentino ki que fluctuaba... Estoy segura que era de Inuyasha, me pregunto si estará bien. -pensaba Kagome con preocupación. -aún no lo ha podido superar...**

-¡No lo neesitamos! -Sentenció Bura. -Si no quiere venir al cuampleaños de Gohan que no venga, de hecho, ¡mucho mejor que no viene! Me saca de mis casillas.

Todos rieron con una gotita en la sien.

 **-Es mejor así. Luego hablaré con Inuyasha a solas. -resolvió Miroku.**

-¿Estan todos listos? -preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron todos emocionados al unísono.

Gohan puso su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una capsula para luego lanzarla lejos. Un humo grisaceo surgió de el que al dispersarse se pudo ver el vehiculo aereo que Bulma le había facilitado.

-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que iré a la casa de Gohan. -declaró Rin emocionada.

-Digo lo mismo. -repuso Miroku.

-Mi cumpleaños no será en mi casa exactamente. Será en la casa de mi padre. -corrigió.

-¿Mhm? ¿Por qué ahí y no en tu casa? -quiso saber Rin.

-¿Eh? bueno, eso es porque... -dijo Gohan mientras advertía un sonrojo en Kagome al mirarla de reojo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? -interrumpió Bura. -Gohan ya dejó muy en claro que va a ayudar a Kagome a que se le declare a su padre, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad qué esta? -manifestó.

Las palabras de Bura hacían que Kagome se sonrojara hasta quedar como un tomate.

-¿Eh? -pestaño la de cabellos celestes al mirar el rostro de su amiga. -Oye Kagome ya te pareces a mi verdura favorita, pareces un tomate. -rió divertida.

-Oye no deberías molestarla de esa forma. Se nota que está muy avergonzada, un poco más y tomará el color de una remolacha. -comentó Rin mientras la mirada.

-Mmm Yo opino que Bura y Rin tienen razón. -declaró Miroku.

-¡Oigan ya basta! ¡Me están poniendo muy nerviosa! Cuando les pase me entenderán. -dijo abochornada.

-A mi todavía no me pasa. -dijo Rin.

-Pues a mi ya me pasó. -expresó Miroku risueño mientras miraba a Sango.

-¿Y tú que me dices? -le inquirió Kagome a Bura.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -se ruborizó de repente.

Kagome manifestó una risita divertida y picara.

-Parece que ti ya te pasó. Haber... dime... ¿de quién te enamoraste?

-D-De nadie. -dijo nerviosa.

-Vamos, Bura. ¿Qué no confías en nosotros? -la interrogó Rin.

La de ojos celestes se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio mientras miraba a Gohan.

-Oigan ya es suficiente. Se hará tarde y mi madre se pondrá furiosa. -intervino el de cabellos negros.

-Es cierto. Ya dejensen de juegos. -habló por primera vez Sango con sequedad.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirandola desconcertados, pues desde hacía varios días que Sango no mantenía un buen humor, especialemente con Kagome.

La castaña no hizo caso a la mirada de sus amigos y fue la primera en subir e instalarse en el asiento del vehiculo.

-Lo lamento, muchachos. Sango está así por mi culpa. -dijo Kagome.

-No te preocupes, Kagome. Ya se le pasará. -Gohan trató de animar a su amiga.

La de cabellos negros le dedicó una leve sonrisa para luego subir al vehiculo seguido de los demás.

Gohan fue el que manejó durante el camino. Todos excepto Sango parecían maravillados de la vista que se podía contemplar a través del cristal de las ventanas.

En cierto punto lo único que se tenía que hacer era volar todo decho, por lo cual, Gohan puso el piloto automático para luego acercarse a Kagome quien, evidentemente, se notaba bastante nerviosa. Su amiga no paraba de juguetear con sus dedos, y los demás -excepto Bura quien se había quedado dormida, y Sango que solo permanecía con expresión neutra- no se daban cuenta del estado que ella tenía.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Gohan en voz baja para no despertar a Bura quien se hallaba a su lado.

Al oír su voz, Kagome se sobresaltó ya que no había advertido su cercana presencia.

-E-Estoy bien, sí, muy bien. -tartamudeó mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquila... despúes de todo, tú estás preparada. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasará cuando llegue el momento. Sin embargo, mi padre debe saberlo.

-Sí, tienes razón. -manifestó un poco más aliviada. -No será fácil, pero lo haré. -está vez sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Así se habla.

 **-Hoy será el día... probablemente... también tenga que hablar con mi padre más adelante... no obstante...**

-Gohan... -lo llamó Sango. -Ya casi es hora de aterrizar. -informó.

-Tienes razón. -constató Gohan.

Una vez que el vehiculo aterrizó, Milk, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Picoro y Ox Satán recibieron a los amigos con una gran sonrisa, en especial al que finalmente cumplía los diecisiete años.

-¡Felíz cumpleaños, Gohan! -exclamaron todos al únisono.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del aludido.

-Mi pequeño, Gohan ya está hecho todo un hombre. -dijo Milk mientras una lagrima de emoción le caía por la mejilla derecha.

Gohan rió.

-Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir. Les presento a mis amigos de Shikon no Tama: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin y bueno, a Bura ya la conocen.

Los cinco amigos empezaron a saludar a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero entre medio de toda la presentación la mirada de Kagome buscaba a alguien particular, y Gohan lo notó claramente.

-Oye, mamá, ¿papá vino?

Al oírlo, la atención de Kagome se enfocó en la respuesta de la señorra Milk.

-Por supuesto que si, está adentro. ¡Oh no! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó desconcertado por la repentina reacción.

-Es que temo que vaya a comerse toda la comida que preparamos para ustedes. Será mejor que vaya a ver.

-¿Acaso está solo? -indagó.

-Eso creo, por eso temo por los alimentos que Bulma y yo preparamos.

Antes de que su madre se dispusiera a entrar a la casa, Gohan la detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Mmm? -lo miró. -¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-Eh... Bueno... ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato aquí afuera? Debe de haber muy poco espacio adentro, además quiero que conozcas bien a mis amigos.

-Pero hijo, ya me los haz presentado y ya los he saludado.

-Sí, pero quiero que los conozas bien. Son muy buenos muchachos, además tu siempre me dices que debo cuidar mis influencias. Creo que tú puedes juzgarlos muy bien.

Milk lo miró pensativa. Su hijo se estaba comportando un poco extraño, empero, no le llamó mucho la atención.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero tú padre...

-No te preocupes por él. -La interrumpió. -Oye Kagome... -la llamó.

-¿E-Eh? -dio un respingo. -¿Dime?

-¿Puedes ir adentro a fijarte que mi padre no se coma toda la comida? -pidió.

Kagome sintió que de pronto su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Y-Yo?

-¿Ella? ¿Y por qué no vas tú, Gohan? -objetó Milk.

-Porque soy el cumpleañero, quiero estar aquí con todos ustedes. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -convino la madre.

Gohan le dedicó una mirada complice a su amiga. Ella supo inmediatamente lo que esta significaba, su amigo le había creado una oportunidad para estar a solas con el señor Gokú.

-E-Está bien, no hay problema. -accedió.

La fémina caminó hacia la morada mientras su sus nervios crecían. Una vez dentro buscó con la mirada al señor Goku. Esa era la primera vez que podría conversar con él con "tranquilidad" pues la última vez que lo había visto a penas había podido cruzar palabras con el sayajín, por eso ella no contaba la contaba. Se sentía muy ansiosa, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a recorder la casa más a prisa. ¿Acaso el lugar era tan grande? No, no era eso, pero era lo que sus emociones le hacían creer al tener tantos deseos de verlo.

 **-Pero que tonta soy. -pensó regañandose. -El señor Gokú debe estar en la cocina, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Diablos! Realmente estoy tan nerviosa que no logro pensar bien. ¡Tranquila tonta! El señor Goku no muerde.**

(No muerde pero es capaz de hacer que se te olvide como respirar)

Aquella voz nuevamente se hizo presente hablando dentro de ella con un tono de voz burlón.

 **-Tú otra vez...**

(Claro que soy yo. No me perdería este momento por nada del mundo. Al fin te haz decidido a decirselo. Recuerda que tú eres yo y yo soy tú)

 **-Eso ya lo sé, no sé porqué me lo recuerdas.**

(Solo digo. Debes tener en cuenta eso, pero tranquila. Una vez que hagas lo que tengas que hacer yo ya no seré necesaria y desapareceré, mientras tanto, yo también quiero ser capaz de ver lo que tú haces, despúes de todo... yo también amo al señor Goku)

-"Tú eres yo y yo soy tú" -repitió con suavidad.

 **-Tiene sentido... ambas queremos lo mismo porque somos una.**

(¡Bingo, cerebrito!)

Kagome frunció el ceño al notar el sarcasmo en su voz interna.

 **-Entonces preparate porque muy pronto dejarás de manifestarte como una voz dentro de mí.**

(Eso espero, ya me estoy cansando de oírte sufrir por ese señor)

 **-Yo no estoy sufriendo por él. Él señor Goku es lo mejor que me ha pasado. -le espetó.**

(Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hasta hace poco me dabas ganas de hacer que te tiraras por un precipicio. Tenías muchos problemas para aceptar lo evidente por tú cobardía, ¿por qué crees que yo nací?)

 **-Entiendo, ya lo sé, pero pronto te irás de nuevo.**

(Eso espero. Ahora estáte atenta. Ahí está él...)

Como si recien saliera deun trance, Kagome notó que el señor Goku estaba parado de espaldas frente a ella. Esa posición hizo que recordara la última vez que lo había visto, solo que la situación no era la misma. Se suponía que en esos momentos ella podría hablar con más libertad con él, ¿verdad? Pero... si así era... ¿por qué sentía lo mismo que aquella vez? Sentía nuevamente aquella aura extraña y misteriosa rodearlo, y a pesar de que estaba decidida a declararsele, no podía evitar sentir que el sayajín se alejaba cada vez de ella, era como si hubiera una pared invisible e indestructible entre ellos.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? Solo estoy pensando en tonterías. ¡Kami! Realmente no puedo hacer funcionar mi voz.

-S-Se... ñor G-Goku...

No hubo respuesta, o al menos no inmediatamente, o tal vez las emociones que sentía Kagome la hacían querer recibir una pronta respuesta, o algo que hiciera que pudiera interactuar con él, pero eso aún no pasaba, tan solo podía ver su espalda sin que el señor Goku dijera una sola palabra o se moviera. La joven nuevamente pensó que esa aura extraña que parecía crecer manifestando cierta dureza y hostilidad.

-S-Señor... Go...

Antes de que terminara de decir sus palabras, vio como de repente el sayajín se daba la vuelta y la miraba con la misma expresión despreocupada de siempre mientras pestañeaba un par de veces como signo de desconcierto y de que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Kagome entendió porque no había hablado hasta esos momentos. El señor Gokú tenía toda la boca llena de comida mientras sostenía un plato hondo. La imágen que él portaba le resultaba sumamente comica porque tenía los cachetes inflados mientras de sus labios colgaban algunos fideos que intentaba meter y tragar rápidamente al extremo de casi atragantarse.

Kagome explotó de risa haciendo que olvidara sus nervios y volviera a su estado de normalidad.

Goku se golpeo un par de veces el pecho hasta lograr que sus alimentos llegaran a su estómago pra luego suspirar aliviado.

-Por favor no le digas a Milk y a Bulma que les saqué comida de la cocina. -le rogó con las manos en forma de plegaria y la cabeza inclinada a modo de suplica. -si se enteran me matarán. -dijo alterado y como si tuviera miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer su ex esposa y su amiga si se enteraban de lo que había hecho.

Kagome paró de reir sintiendose más relajada.

-Será nuestro secreto. -le aseguró.

Goku suspiro aliviado.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome. -agradeció con su tipica sonrisa inocente y cristalina.

 **-Él no ha cambiado, fue solo mi imaginación. Está bien así, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Tengo que decirselo, pero... ¿cómo comienzo?**

-Oye Kagome...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó saliendo de su enfrascamiento.

-¿Puedes vigilar mientras yo termino de lavar este plato?

Kagome negó con suavidad y una sonrisa.

-Mejor vaya afuera a saludar.

-Pero sino lo lavo Milk y Bulma...

-No se preocupe... -lo interrumpió. -Yo me encargaré de eso. -dijo mientras tomaba el plato que tenía entre sus manos.

-Vaya eres muy buena, Kagome. Te lo agradezco mucho. -volvió a sonreirle cual niño pequeño.

Un leve carmín trepó por sus mejillas haciendo que bajara su mirada por lo que le hacía sentir.

 **-Vaya... aún no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin ponerme nerviosa... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Esta es mi oportunidad de decirle al señor Goku lo que siento por él, pero... ¿Será que está bien de esta manera tan repentina? ¿No será muy rapido? Apenas estoy hablando con él normalmente luego de tanto tiempo quizá es muy apresurado. Tal vez... sería mejor si...**

(¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que Gohan creó esta oportunidad para ti?! Serías una desagradecida si no la aprovechas)

 **-Es cierto... Tengo que hacerlo...**

-Señor Goku... -lo llamó antes de que se dispusiera a salir afuera.

-¿Mmm? Dime.

-Es que... bueno... tengo que decirle algo...

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? -la miró a los ojos, pero se le hizo algo dificil porque ella bajaba la mirada con verguenza.

-Vera... es que... necesito que usted sepa que...

-¡Vaya! Tú debes ser Kagome... -interrumpió de repente un hombre bajito sin cabello. Detrás de él venían una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos celestes quien agarraba a una pequeña niña que tenía el mismo cabello que la mayor y y rasgos parecidos al varon que recien aparecía

-¿Eh? -Kagome balbuceó. -Sí, soy soy, ¿y usted señor?

-Mi nombre es Krillin, soy el mejor amigo de Gokú. Ella es mi esposa N° 18 y mi hija Marron. -los presentó.

-¡Claro! Gohan me ha hablado de ustedes. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy amiga de Gohan.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo N° 18.

-Es un placer, señorita Kagome. Usted es muy bonita. -le sonrió inocentemente Marron.

-¿Tú crees? Muchas gracias, pequeña.-le sonrió Kagome mientras le acariaba la cabeza.

 **-Perdí mi oportunidad... -pensó tristemente.**

-Con su permiso, iré a lavar este plato.

Luego de un rato todos los demás aparecieron. Gohan miró a Kagome intentando leer en su expresión qué es lo que había pasado, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento y el de su padre pudo darse cuenta que aún no había sido capaz de decirselo.

Los invitados se dispersaban por toda la casa y algunos se iban a fuera porque preferían el aire fresco incluido el señor Picoro. Su padre se encontraba en la mesa junto con Goten y Trunks. A pesar de que todos habían terminado de comer, ellos tres eran los únicos que estaban en la mesa. Mientras tanto, veía a Kagome que caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer ni que decirle a Goku. Era bastante evidente que necesitaba ayuda. Pensó durante unos cuantos minutos como podría hacerlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Gohan tomó dos platos limpios y sirvió comida en ellos para luego sentarse en la mesa.

-Oye Kagome, ven a comer. Casi no haz comido nada.

Kagome lo miró como si no entendiera bien cuales eran sus intensiones. Ella se había comido tres platos de los más grandes y aunque podría seguir comiendo, no se le antojaba, pero pronto supo que lo que su amigo estaba haciendo tenía que ver con ayudarla.

La joven no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse. Vio como Gohan le hacía un espacio para que se sentara al lado de su padre, eso la puso un poco nerviosa pero de igual forma lo hizo.

-¿Sabes, papá?

-¿Mmm? Dime, hijo...

-Kagome pudo aprobar todas las materias sin problemas, ahora solo nos falta los últimos exámenes que serán dentro de un mes y medio.

-¿Ah sí? Que bueno. -dijo más concentrado en la comida que en lo que decía su hijo.

Gohan le dedicó una mirada a Kagome que le sigería que dijera algo, pero ella´aún no sabía que decir.

-Emmm -trató de decir algo. -Señor Goku...

El aludido la miró espectante.

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, creo que mi entrenamiento está dando resultados.

-¿Enserio? -lo miró con interés. -¿Qué clase de entrenamiento está haciendo?

-El de siempre. Kaio-sama no me ha dado otro tipo de entrenamiento, pero lo hago cada vez más arduo así puedo mejorar mis habilidades.

-Usted es muy poderoso ya, ¿no lo cree? Bueno... eso es lo que yo pienso...

-¿Tú crees? Bueno... -bebió un poco de agua. -Nunca se sabe cuando un nuevo oponente poderoso puede aparecer, además, me gusta mucho entrenar.

-Ya veo, entonces... Usted ha estado todo este tiempo en el Planeta Kaio.

-Así es. -constató. -Aunque hubo un tiempo en que no entrené-

-¿Enserio?

-Así es. Tuve que trabajar un tiempo. Necesitaba dinero.

A Kagome le vino a la mente aquellas veces en que ella le dejaba comida hecha en la noche y al día siguiente desaparecía.

 **-Así que esos días estuvo trabajando. Ya veo... me sorprende porque Gohan me ha dicho que no le gusta mucho hacer eso.**

-Oiga... ¿Y para qué necesitaba dinero?

Goku tardó en contestar.

-Debía comprar algo. -se limitó a decir.

Kagome supuso que no se lo diría.

-Entiendo. Por cierto... ¿No le parece que aquí también puede entrenar? Digo... creo que sería mejor para su familia para todos lo que lo quieren... para mí... -susurró.

De pronto Kagome se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie a su alrededor. ¿En qué momento había pasado? No solo no estaban Gohan, Goten y Trunks en la mesa, sino que en la casa parecía no haber nadie, pero sí podía oír sus voces que provenían de afuera. Seguramente Gohan tenía que ver con eso.

Esa era su oportunidad.

-Oiga... -lo llamó nuevamente.

-Dime.

Parecía que el sayajín metía su rostro en su plato. A Kagome le parecía que estaba comiendo con más ahínco de lo normal. ¿Acaso no comía en aquel planeta?

-Si usted se queda aquí yo...bueno... -empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. -yo podría cocinar para usted...

-¡Esto está delicioso! -exclamó como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la fémina. -¿Mmm? ¿Dónde están todos? -preguntó al recien darse cuenta de la ausencia de todos.

 **-No me prestó la más minima atención.**

-C-C-Creo que están afuera. -le respondió.

-Que extraño, ¿qué tal si vamos afuera?

-¿Eh? No... -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento no te escuche. -dijo mirandola.

-Quiero quedarme aquí... con usted... -declaró eso último más roja que un tomate mientras le salía vapor de la cabeza.

Goku pesatañeó un par de veces con la mirada que le sugería a Kagome que no entendía del todo lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió.

A Kagome le pareció que su mirada se ponía algo seria.

-Bueno... es que... yo... hace mucho que no lo veo y... me gustaría que me siguiera contando más de su entrenamiento... -manifestó timidamente.

-Ya veo... -la miró de manera escruta. -¿Pero sabes? Ya debo irme.

Kagome sintió que una cruel desilución la embargaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Te pediré un favor. Dile a Gohan que no se demore en abrir su regalo. Es el más grande. Milk me dijo que le regalara libros pero como no tengo idea de que libros comprarle le hice otro regalo que creo que le gustará también.

-Ah, sí, claro, yo le digo pero, ¿por qué no se queda un poco más? -trató de convencerlo.

-Lo lamento, es que quiero hablar un asunto con Vegeta. Por alguna razón no logro sentir su ki así que tendré que volar hasta la Corporación Cápsula.

-Pero... -quiso objetarle pero el ya había salido de la casa.

 **-No puede ser... -un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.**

(¡Eres una tonta! ¡Al menos ve afuera con los demás para despedirte!)

Kagome se limitó a hacer lo que la voz le decía. Ahí encontró a Gohan que estaba hablando con el señor Goku. Al salir de la casa Gohan la miró como preguntandole qué es lo que había pasado. La mirada de Kagome era demasiado evidente para él.

Nuevamente había fracasado en decirle lo que sentía a su padre.

-Oye papá. -trató de retenerlo. -¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Lo siento Gohan, pero debo ir a ver a Vegeta.

-¿A Vegeta? -preguntó Bulma curiosa.

-Así es. -constató Goku. -¿Está en la Corporación Cápsula?

-Sí. -afirmó. -Está en una cámara de gravedad. Tuve que construir una nueva porque la última la destruyó.

-Ya veo así que se está esforzando. -dijo con una sonrisa confiada y con un atisbó de emoción.

-Bueno, me voy entonces.

-Papá, espera. -lo detuvo alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía. -Oye, ¿qué te parece si entrenas a Kagome?

-¿Eh? -lo miró desconcertado y confuso. No entedía lo que su hijo pretendía.

-Es qué yo no podré hacerlo y pienso que tú eres el más indicado para seguir entrenandola.

-¿Yo? Pero... -la mirada de Goku se tornaba cada vez más confundida, había algo que no encajaba en toda esa situación. Como si fuera por reflejo, miró a Kagome que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

Al sentir su mirada sobre ella, nuevamente se puso nerviosa. Los ojos del señor Goku lucían extraños otra vez, extraños y duros, pero también había algo más, sus ojos portaban las mismás emociones que ella había percibido las dos últimas veces que lo había visto, el problema es que por más que se esforzaba, por más que trató mil veces de decifrar el enigma que estos acarreaban llegó a la conclusión de que jamás podría saberlo.

 **-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma...? No puedo soportarlo...**

-Lo lamento. -se negó Goku.

-¿No puedes? -Gohan levantó una ceja, le parecía extraña su reacción porque nunca antes se había negado a entrenarla.

-Así es. No vendré muy seguido. Me resulta más efectivo entrenar en el planeta Kaio que aquí. Lo siento. -se disculpó. -Ya debo irme. Adiós. -se despidió de todos para luego irse volando.

kagome se limitó a ver al señor Goku alejarse totalmente afligida.

 **-Soy una idiota... Soy una estúpida, una imbésil sin remedio. Despúes de todo aún no he abandonado esa cobardía...**

-¡Date prisa! -se escuchó de pronto decir.

Esa voz hizo que Kagome reaccionara.

-¡No te rindas! ¡Kagome no te rindas! ¡Quién sabe cuando volveras a verlo nuevamente!

(¡Hazle caso o te molestaré hasta que seas una anciana solitaria y decrépita!)

-¿Qué...? -Miró al portador de la voz que la estaba alentando y confirmó lo evidente.

Era Gohan quien la alentaba.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Ve!

Todos los presentes miraban confunfidos a Gohan y Kagome, especialemente Milk, quien no tenía la más minima idea de lo que su hijo estaba pretendía.

-¡AHORA! -alzó aún más para que su amiga reaccionara.

De pronto, la fémina tomó valor y se apresuró a perseguir al señor Goku rodeando su cuerpo con ki y volando a máxima velocidad.

 **-Gohan tiene razón aún no puedo rendirme... Tengo que decirselo, tengo que hacerlo, sino lo hago ahora... jamás podré hacerlo y me arrepentiré toda mi vida...**

Le resultaba dificil alcanzar al sayajín. La velocidad con la que volaba era demasiado grande, practicamente imposible de alcanzar. Sin embargo... ella no se rendiría, daría todo lo que tenía para poder alcanzarlo.

 **-Es demasiado veloz... Tengo que aumenta mi ki.**

Una vez que lo hizo, al fin pudo visualizarlo. Lo único que quedaba era llamar su atención, pero algo le parecía extraño, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de su ki? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que lo estaba persiguiendo?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera oírla, Kagome lo llamó.

-¡Señor Goku! -vociferó.

No había respuesta, él no se detenía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Señor Goku! -lo llamó más fuerte.

En ese momento, Goku recien pareció escucharla, por lo cual, se detuvo. Parecía perplejo bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Kagome.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede?

Había cierta urgencia en el tono desconcertado del sayajín como si necesitara irse lo más antes posible.

Kagome apenas podía recuperarle de la repentina lieberación que había tenido.

-Usted... es muy dificil de alcanzar. -declaró agitada.

 **-Aún así lograste alcanzar mi velocidad, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo esta niña? -se preguntaba Goku.**

-Necesito hablar con usted, necesito decirle algo muy importante.

-Escuchame, Kagome, tengo mucha prisa. Estoy seguro que puede esperar hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-¡No! -exclamó de repente.

Goku se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, ¿tan importante era lo qué tenía que decirle? Él solo pudo quedarse callado mientras la miraba.

Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer...

Kagome tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperar el aliento. Luego de que lo lograra estaba lista para empezar a hablar.

-Seño Goku... lo que debo decirle es...

No pudo terminar de hablar, y no porque lo tuviera tan cerca -que de por si ya era demasiado- sino que porque algo en los ojos del varón hizo que la impactara y la dejara sin aliento. Los orbes onix del sayajín eran profundos, misteriosos, inquietantes y traslucían una seridad que la aterraba, era una seridad que sobresalía por sobre todas las emociones que expresaban: una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza, culpabilidad y dureza.

Kagome lo miró abrumada y asombrada cuando sintió en su interior una colisión de recuerdos, como si recien lograra entender lo que el señor Goku había estado haciendo... la razón de sus acciones... todo encajaba...

Finalmente pudo decifrar aquella mirada tan distante.

El la había estado evitando todo ese tiempo...

 **-Así que era por eso... por eso me mira de esa forma...**

-¿Desde cuando... lo sabe...? -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo ya estaba demasiado claro, y la verdad era que Goku no quería hablar, no quería agravar más la situación. La siguió mirando largamente, pero se dio cuenta que ella deseaba saber.

-Fue ese día... -finalmente contestó. -... ese día todas las piezas se juntaron ante mí... sentí un ki muy desequilibrado cuando nos espiaste a Milk y a mí hablando. En ese momento aún no lo sabía, aún no entendía la razón de tu extraño comportamiento, pero sí me di cuenta de que algo iba mal... -hizo un pequeño silencio como preparandose para continuar. -Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando te encontré dormida debajo del gran árbol... Nuevamente sentí una fluctuación en tu ki, era como si estuviera muy aturdido, y tú lucías muy desorientada y nerviosa, entonces una idea que jamás hubiera querido que venga a mi mente apareció... -hizo otra pausa. -fue cuando decidí confirmar aquel pensamiento... toqué tu mejilla...

Kagome podía recordar perfectamente ese día, era el mismo día que ella había despertado de aquel sueño... el mismo día que ella había aceptado el amor incondicional que le tenía.

-...en ese momento... -siguió hablando. -setí como tu ki se desequilibraba mucho más. Llegué a sentir el latir de tu corazón. Tus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y calientes. Ahí lo supe... todas las veces que fallabas en tus entrenamientos... me di cuenta que en cierto momento empezaste a fallar cuando yo estaba presente. Lo mismo pasó cuando casi morías con tu entrenamiento en las cataratas que casi te arrebata la vida.

Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Por favor... -lo miró con los ojos suplicantes. -Digame que usted... -hizo una pausa. Se encontraba tan atribulada y sorprendida que le resultaba muy dificil sacar a la luz sus vocablos. -Digame que usted... -comenzó otra vez. -... no se fue a entrenar al planeta Kaio por mi culpa...

-Es lo único que podía hacer.

-Usted... ¿Usted me estaba evitando...?

Goku la miró nuevamente antes de proceder a contestarle otra vez.

-Creí que si me alejaba un tiempo tú te resignarías, pero no fue así. Sentía tú ki acercarse a los lugares donde yo entrenaba, por eso yo me iba. Al final no me quedó otra opción que ir al planeta Kaio a entrenar.

Cada palabra que el señor Goku le decía era una cruel puñalada en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Usted lo sabía... -su voz se escuchaba cada vez más quebrada. -siempre lo supo... el amor que yo le tenía... el amor que le tengo...

-Es suficiente, Kagome. -manifestó con una fría indiferencia que parecía hacerse cada vez más evidente en su voz y en sus ojos. -No quiero que mi hijo sufra. Sé perfectamente lo que él siente por ti.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par a par.

-No lo sabe todo. -dijo de pronto.

-No necesito saber más. Elimina esa tus sentimientos hacia mi. -sentenció con la misma hostilidad con la que le venía hablando.

-¿Usted cree que si pudiera hacerlo no lo habría hecho ya? ¿Qué es lo que usted piensa que yo siento? -trató de hacerle entender. -De todas formas... no quiero... ya me cansé de intentarlo, me cansé de que todos digan que esto es imposible, ¿por qué debo renunciar a mi felicidad? ¿Por qué debo renunciar a lo que siento por usted?

-Porque es lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? -lo miró incrédula. -ya veo... usted en realidad no entiende nada... usted no comprende lo que fluye dentro de mi... todo lo que usted provoca en mi...

Goku no dijo nada. Era cierto lo que ella le estaba diciendo, él no podía entender los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, lo único que sabía era que le resultaba imposible corresponderle porque no la amaba. Él nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera de Milk que había sido la madre de sus hijos.

-Lo lamento. -solo pudo decir. -Ya tengo que irme. Adiós... -se despidió para luego retomar su vuelo.

Kagome quedó flotando en el aire, sola y sintiendo la mujer más desdichada del planeta con la mirada baja y las lágrimas invadiendo todo su rostro como si fuera un diluvio que le nublaba la vista. El dolor era tan profundo que sintió morirse, quería gritar de pura angustia.

(¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo?)

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? -preguntó con la voz débil y resignada.

(Eres una tonta, no se lo haz dicho todo. Al final sigues siendo la de siempre, no haz madurado nada. Siempre llorando por cualquier cosa como una niña inmadura. Te mereces un rechazo así. ¿Acaso piensas que el señor Goku quiere a una niña a su lado?)

La voz en su interior estaba cargada de acritud, pero en ese momento eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

(¿Acaso creías que al decirle tus sentimientos el estaría contigo? ¿Creíste que eso sería todo?)

-Sabes que no es así...

(Entonces demuestralo. Tú puedes hacerlo si en verdad lo deseas. Demuestra que tu fuerza de voluntad y devoción por el señor Goku son mucho más fuertes que un simple rechazo)

-Yo...

(¡Hazlo!)

Goku siguió volando, se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Kagome, definitivamente había sido muy seco con ella, pero pensó que era la única forma de dejarle en claro como eran las cosas; él era un sayajín que solo le gustaba pelear, no deseaba estar con nadie, no lo necesitaba porque no sentía que fuera algo esencial para su vida. Siempre había vivido de esa forma, ni siquiera había podido amar a Milk y mucho menos a Kagome ¿por qué lo haría? ella era una niña para él, una niña que podría ser su hija. De todas formas, lo único que podía sentir por ella era cariño y admiración como guerrera, y también pensaba que era la forma correcta en la que su relación con ella debía ser, o sea, resultaría extraño si algún sentimiento parecido al que ella sentía por él se asomara dentro de él. Sería una catastrofe, principalmente por su hijo que si bien no comprendía del todo lo que él sentía por Kagome, si sabía que era muy grande y que era más que evidente que la amaba como para querer estar a su lado toda su vida.

Mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas por su cabeza el sayajín pareció tan absorto en ellos que se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que Kagome había aparecido de repente a menos de un metro de él, algo que lo hizo detenerse de manera brusca y absolutamente perplejo. ¿Desde cuando Kagome era tan veloz? La increible azaña de la fémina pudo haber resultado fascinante sino fuera por las circunstancias en la que ambos estaban envueltos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nuevamente con aquella hostilidad con la que la venía tratado.

Goku notaba que ella se estaba conteniendo para no llorar frente a él, eso aumentó el remordimiento que sentía en su interior, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que comportarse como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, algo lo desconcertó levemente; Kagome no solo se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, sino que a medida que pasaban los segundos en silencio mientras lo miraba fijamente, a él le pareció que ella estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para poder hablarle nuevamente.

-Kagome, ¿y ahora que es lo qué te propones?

-Usted es mucho más de lo que aparenta, hay mucho más en usted de lo que ven los demás... parece tan simple y despreocupado... pero no es así... usted es muy misterioso... es bastante astuto y perceptivo... -dijo con suavidad y una leve sonrisa. -¿Sabe...? Gohan me confesó hace poco que él sospechaba de lo que yo sentía por usted desde hace bastante, pero que al final solo pudo confirmarlo cuando _ese_ día yo acepté mis verdaderos sentimientos y lo dije en voz alta... él sufrió mucho, no negaré que fui muy cruel con él... lo lástimé demasiado...

Al escucharla Goku abrió sus ojos de par a par sorprendido por aquella inesperada revelación.

-¿Gohan... lo sabe...?

-...no obstante... -prosiguió. -él lo aceptó... y también me ha ayudado mucho...

El varon entendió sus palabras, y eso lo sorprendió aún más. Se dio cuenta que todo las acciones que él había realizado en la fiesta eran para ayudar a Kagome a que hablara con él. Sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho al imaginar lo que su hijo sentía con toda esa situción. Seguramente también sabía lo que Kagome estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

-Escuchemé bien, por favor... -lo miró más intensamente. -Lo que ha nacido dentro de mí no lo busqué, yo simplemente me enamoré de usted. Desde que escuché su voz... usted... señor Goku, ha sido el único al que he amado. Y ahora... lo único que sé es que lo que siento es tan grande, tan profundo... que ya no puedo estar completa sino está a mi lado. No puedo soportar no verlo. ¿Entiende lo qué le digo?

La expresión en sus ojos y la franqueza llena de frescura con la cual manifestaba cada una de sus palabras despertó cierta intriga.

-No, no lo entiendo. -declaró sincero. -Pero dime... ¿Qué es lo que te provoco...? -quiso entender. -¿Qué es lo qué te hago sentir en realidad? Explícamelo... hazme comprender.

Por primera vez los ojos del sayajín brillaban con anhelo, ese era el anhelo de una profunda curiosidad que había surgido de repente, un anhelo que Kagome le había despertado.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco ante su pedido, pero no demasiado, pues aunque sus palabras habían sido inesperadas, de alguna forma, era lo que ella quería qué hiciera. Para ella ese deseo de querer entender lo que trataba de transmitirle era una gran progreso para poder acercarse a él aunque sea un poco.

-No hay palabras exactas que definan el valor de significado que y pueda decirle a usted lo que me hace sentir...

Kagome advirtió un atisbo de desilución en los profundos ojos color onix del mayor.

-pero... si quiere saber... si quiere tratar de ver... de sentir más allá de mis palabras... trataré de describirselo...

La fémina acortó lentamente la distancia que había entre ellos. Ella no paraba de verlo fija e intensamente a los ojos. Goku sintió como si esos ojos le atravezaran el alma, algo que era nuevo y desconcertante para él. Se suponía que no debía permitir esa cercanía, pero la curiosidad por saber que era lo que se proponía, de saber como intentaría hacerle comprender lo que sentía pudo más, por lo cual, no se movió, y como resultado... era se hallaba muy cerca de él.

Demasiado...

Kagome levantó lentamente su brazo derecho.

-Siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, siento que una agradable calidez invade mi pecho, siento que mi alma se eleva al cielo, siento que mi cuerpo se estremece, siento que quiero... permanecer a su lado para siempre... siento que... no quiero... separarme de usted... siento... que yo... no...

La mano de Kagome se posó delicada y tiernamente sobre la mejilla izquierda del sayajín. En ese instante, sintió miles de descargas electricas atravezar sin piedad cada una de sus celulas.

 **-Un simple contacto como este es capaz de provocar en mi infinitas sensaciones... ¿Lo siente...? ¿Puede sentirlo... señor Goku? ¿Le llegan mis sentimientos?**

A partir del momento en que su piel se posaba sobre la suya, Kagome ya no pudo controlar sus acciones. Su mirada fue a parar a los labios del varon... Ya no podía pensar en más nada... lo único que quería era...

Goku vio como el rostro de la menor se acercaba a la de él mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Él sabía que era lo que vendría despúes, sabía como es que terminaría todo si seguía permitiendo esa situación, pero por mucha curiosidad que tuviera en ese instante de saber el verdadero valor de esos sentimientos, él aún seguía sin sentir nada.

-Suficiente... -dijo suavemente al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella a una prudente distancia. -Lo lamento... pero haz ido demasiado lejos, no puedo permitirte ir más allá de esto. No puedo verte de otra forma que no sea una niña, y no puedo sentir por ti más que cariño y admiración como guerrera. Eso es todo.

Goku se dispuso a irse pero Kagome nuevamente lo detuvo.

-¡Espere! -exclamó con la voz dura.

No entendía porqué pero él accedió a lo que Kagome le pedía, por alguna razón no podía irse sin escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, tal vez era por la culpa que sentía de hacerla sufrir, ya que el sufrimiento era lo único que él tenía en claro que le provocaba, lo demás aún le resultaba demasiado confuso, y quizá, nunca podría entenderlo.

-Si me está rechazando al menos escucheme hasta al final. Supongo que lo merezco.

Goku la miró a los ojos nuevamente y la escuchó atento.

-Yo sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que no comprendería mis palabras y es comprensible porque la evidente verdad es que usted nunca se ha enamorado... También sabía que me iba a rechazar, algo que también es natural, despúes de todo soy una niña para usted... Yo no esperaba que me correspondiera con esta declaración pero sí que se enterara de mis sentiemintos hacia usted, lo único que no esperaba es que ya lo supiera... pero eso no importa... La verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí hablando con usted... -su mirada se volvió firme y en sus ojos empezaron a brillar la dureza y la determinaión. -... es que no volveré a cometer el mismo error que en el pasado. -manifestó recordando a Inuyasha. -no voy a volver a renunciar al amor... Está vez voy a luchar... -llevó su mano a derecha hacia su pecho vuelta un duro puño. -haré que sienta lo mismo que yo... yo lo voy a conquistar... haré que se enamore de mí... yo seré... su primer amor...

Goku no pudo más que quedarse perplejo ante las impactantes palabras de Kagome. Se le había secado la boca de golpe. Había una fascinante pureza en su voz, y su mirada era seria, implacable, solemne, vigorosa, decidida... En ellos ardía un fuego vivaz y esperanzador, refulgían ansiosos y anhelantes por la más minima oportunidad que él le pudiera brindar.

Ella lo miraba con su puño temblando a la espera de una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Por qué...? No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Por qué tanta determinación? ¿Por qué deseas tanto que yo te acepte? ¿Esta es la fuerza que te dan tus sentimientos? ¿Eso es estar enamorado? ¿Qué es el amor?

Se mantuvo viendola por mucho tiempo, aún así, Kagome no cesaba de mirarlo, ella continuaba esperando que dijera algo. Su mirada no paraba de clavarse en él. Goku aún tenía tenía sus palabras dando vueltas por su mente como en algún tipo de dilación, pero una vez que pudo asimilarlas, su mirada finalmente cambió. Esta vez era él quien la miraba de manera penetrante, y con esos ojos quizá hizo que Kagome se deconcertara un poco por el cambio repentino. Sin embargo, la joven en ningún momento le quitó aquella mirada fresca sobre la de él.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era esa mirada? Nuevamente la había cambiado y apenas podía escrutar lo que esta significaba. Una vez más, se sintió turbada, otra vez un estremecimientos se apoderó de su cuerpo. De pronto un tenue asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su expresión era de intriga y curiosidad, también tenía un claro interes. Kagome supuso que se debía a lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacer para lograr volver realidad las fuertes palabras que ella le había dicho. Luego... escrutó algo más... en sus ojos habían... cierta... ¿travesura?

-Está bien... -finalmente habló el sayajín. -si tanto insistes... enamorame. -fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse dejando a una Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo miraba irse.

-Él... dijo que... -musitó sin aún poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-impo... sible... -dijo Gohan asombrado. -Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi padre lo supiera...

-Yo tampoco... -declaró.

 **-"Sin embargo... eso comprueba lo que he pensado desde hace algún tiempo, el señor Goku no siempre es lo que aparenta, tiene otra personalidad más suspicaz y madura, una personalidad que muy pocas veces saca a la luz."**

-Pero si lo piensas bien no es tan raro.

-¿Eh? -Gohan pestañó un par de veces mirando a Kagome algo confuso. -¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Gohan siguió mirandola sin entender sus palabras.

 **-"Ya veo... si ni siquiera Gohan lo ha notado, quiere decir que nadie lo ha hecho, en verdad el señor Goku se las arregló muy bien para esconder esa otra personalidad que tiene, pero no creo que lo haya hecho a proposito, tal vez casi ni se haya percatado de esa otra parte que tiene. -pensó con una leve sonrisa. -Me gusta. -determinó. -Cada vez me gusta más... Cada vez estoy más enamorada de él... "**

-No, nada. -negó con suavidad y una calida sonrisa.- no tiene importancia.

Gohan la siguió mirando en busca de algun gesto que le revelara lo que su amiga estaba pensando, pero no halló nada, de todas formas pensó que no era importante así que no indagó más sobre el tema.

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Ahora todo tiene sentido... -manifestó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? -lo miró intrigada.

-Eh, ah, bueno, es que mi padre... -se interrumpió de repente. -¿no lo has sentido?

-¿Mhm?

Ahora era Kagome la desconcertada.

-Vaya... tendrás que arreglar tu percepción del ki...

-No entiendo. O sea... sí, tienes razón, ¿pero a qué te refieres?

Kagome comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Él ha estado viniendo aquí. -le informó. -¿No estás feliz?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha estado haciendo? -le dedicó una sonrisa complice y algo pícara.

Kagome de pronto recordó las últimas palabras del señor Goku la última vez que lo vio y su rostro se enrojeció.

Flash back

-Está bien... -finalmente habló el sayajín. -si tanto insistes... enamórame. -fue lo último que dijo para luego marcharse dejando a una Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo miraba irse.

Fin flash Back.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó el sayajín al darse cuenta que Kagome lo había entendido. -Te está dando la oportunidad de conquistarlo. -manifestó. -Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, Kagome. -amplió más su sonrisa. -ambos sabíamos que iba a rechazarte, pero tu determinación ha hecho que mi padre te dé una oportunidad. Es mucho más de lo que esperabamos. Tienes posibilidades de que te acepte.

El rostro de Kagome se volvía cada vez más rojo, pero también se sentía muy feliz porque posiblemente su amigo tenía razón.

-S-Supongo. -finalmente habló con el rostro caliente escondido entre sus manos.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Pero no debes desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. -le aconsejó. -Mira, a diferencia de antes, mi padre ya no está todo el tiempo en el planeta Kaio, ahora él viene de vez en cuando a entrenar conmigo y Goten. Tú debes estar aquí cada vez que él venga.

-De acuerdo. -convino con una sonrisa y una mirada que parecían haber surgido luego de haber visitado el paraiso.

 **-"Me encanta verte de esa manera, Kagome. Así es como debes lucir siempre..."**

-¡Muy bien! -se levantó del suelo. -Ya es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Espera un momento, Gohan. -lo interrumpió.

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno... quería preguntarte una cosa...

Gohan pestanó un par de veces a la espera de que Kagome dijera lo que tenía que preguntarle.

-Verás... es que... yo... me preguntaba... ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí siendo que tú...?

-Dije que te apoyaría. -la interrumpió con una sonrisa afable. -Esta es mi forma de hacerlo.

-Lo sé y realmente te lo agradezco, si no fuera por ti es muy probable que ni siquiera hubiera juntado el valor para declararme al señor Goku, pero no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó desconcertado.

-Lo digo por la señora Milk, ella es tu madre y he visto como mira al señor Goku. Ella es dura e intimidante con él, pero detrás de todo eso, puedo darme cuenta que ella lo ama profundamente. Yo... estoy segura que ella también está tratando de conquistarlo...

Al escucharla, Gohan recordó las veces que su madre trató de hacercarse a su padre, incluso la última vez que había venido ella había estado cerca cocinandole y tratando de entablar una conversación con unos ojos que denotaban la alegría que sentía de verlo.

-...lo que trato de preguntarte es ¿por qué me ayudas a mí y no a la señora Milk que es tu madre?

El varón la miró un rato en silencio.

-Kagome... -empezó a hablar con cierta seriedad. -Mi madre ha intentado conquistar a mi padre desde antes de que yo naciera... Sin embargo... nunca logró hacerlo. Es imposible que ahora lo logre si no lo hizo en el pasado. La verdad es que mi padre nunca amó a mi madre. Sí le tiene mucho aprecio y cariño, pero la realidad es que él no puede sentir nada más allá de eso. -hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar. -Al final mi padre se dio cuenta de que si continuaba con ella solo la seguiría lástimando, así que por eso decidió separarse de ella. Yo también pienso que fue lo mejor. -Hizo otro silencio. -Kagome... mi padre no tiene la menor idea de lo qué es el amor, nunca lo ha sentido, o al menos ese tipo de amor que un hombre siente hacia una única mujer para permanecer a su lado toda la vida. -dio un suspiro de cansanco. -Cuando él era pequeño... -comenzó a relatar. -...no distinguía a las mujeres de los hombres, y aunque ahora sí puede hacerlo, simplemente puede hacerlo en apariencia y fisico. También puede distinguir a las mujeres que son bonitas para la sociedad, pero no es como si él realmente las viera de esa forma. Él clasifica a los hombres y las mujeres simplemente como dos clases de una misma especie humana. Nunca ha descubierto lo que es una verdadera mujer, nunca ha descubierto el verdadero significado de lo que es una pareja a la cual amar. Pienso que tú eres la única que puede mostrarselo...

La fémina lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta fé en mi?

-Porque eres lo que él necesita, eres bastante fuerte y luchas por lo que quieres. La prueba está en que él te ha dado una oportunidad. De alguna manera él también se dio cuenta de eso. Estoy seguro que has despertado cierta curiosidad en él. Tal vez quiera comprender tus sentimientos, tal vez tenga deseos de enamorarse.

Kagome quedó impactada ante sus palabras.

No sabía que decir.

-Bueno, espero que eso haya contestado tú pregunta. -puso su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un folleto. Extendió su brazo y se lo mostró a su amiga.

-¿Qué es esto? -lo tomó para luego leerlo. -¿Un torneode artes marciales? -miró a Gohan con un laro signo de interrogación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué dices? Será muy bueno para ti participar.

-Pero... -lo miró con duda. -No sé si estoy lista para esto.

-Lo estás. Solo ten confianza.

-Esto es en dos semanas, es imposible... -le objetó.

-Kagome, eres bastante fuerte. No hay duda de eso. Te servirá como experiencia para luchar con otros peleadores. Además... -le sonrió de manera picara. -mi padre también participará.

Había logrado captar la atención e interes de su amiga.

-¿Lo hará?

-Así es. -aseguró. -Siempre lo hace y obtiene el segundo lugar.

-¿Segundo? -lo miró extrañada.

-Bueno, Mr Satán siempre sonsigue el primer lugar.

-Ya veo...

-En los últimos torneos no se emocionaba mucho, pero esta vez parece estarlo. Seguramente hay algún guerrero con quien tiene deseos de pelear.

-¿Un guerrero? ¿Tú sabes quien podría ser?

-No, no me lo ha dicho, pero pronto lo sabremos.

-¿Tú participaras?

-No, no estoy interesado, pero sí iré a ver el torneo, ya tengo mi entrada. Tú y mi padre pueden entrenar juntos. Es una gran oportunidad para ambos. También pueden ir juntos al torneo y ver las peleas.

Nuevamente las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron color carmín. Gohan sin duda lo había planeado todo.

-Como yo no participaré tengo la excusa perfecta para no entrenar con ustedes. Diré que tengo que estudiar para los examenes.

-Pero yo también debo estudiar. -se quejó.

-Entonces harás las dos cosas. Yo te ayudaré.- declaró como si fuera algo simple.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo porque eres un genio. Apuesto que ni siquiera tienes que estudiar. -lo miró inflando sus cachetes en un puchero.

-No, pero mi madre seguramente me obligará. -rió divertido.

Kagome suspiró resignada.

-Está bien. -finalmente aceptó.

-Perfecto, ya está todo dicho. -sacó una cinta ancha de color azúl de su otro bolsillo. -Ahora sí debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

-¿Para que es esa cinta? -preguntó.

-Es para ti.

Kagome lo miró confundida.

-Ya hemos peleado muchas veces. Así que conoces mis movimientos. Pero esta vez haremos algo diferente. Como tienes problemas para percibir el ki de alguien lo que haré será vendarte los ojos, luego yo me alejaré y te atacaré a distancia con mi ki, o puede que directamente lo haga con mis puños. Lo haré de la forma que se me ocurra en el momento. Lo que tu tienes que hacer es percibir mi ki y leer mis movimientos sin usar tus ojos.

La fémina lo miró estupefacta.

-P-Pero yo no creo que...

-Tranquila. -la interrumpio. -Lo harás bien, y sino mejorarás en muy poco tiempo como lo haz hecho hasta ahora.

Kagome lo miró largamente, sin duda él tenía mucha confianza en ella, siempre la había tenido y el hecho de que la ayudara tanto con lo que sea que necesitara le hacía pensar que Gohan era una persona muy valiosa, un individuo único.

 **-"Eres un verdadero amigo, Gohan, si tienes tanta fe en mi no puedo decepcionarte..."**

-¡Claro! Lo haré.

-0o0-

-Oye Goku... -lo llamó Kaio-sama.

-¿Mhm?

Goku dejó de hacer flexiones para mirarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué harás?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sinceramente dudo que puedas enfrentarte a él.

-No seas tan pesimista, Kaio-sama. Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. -declaró con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.

Una gotita apareció en la sien del ser robusto. Sabía que Goku siempre había sido así, pero que se tomara tan a la ligera un asunto tan delicado le parecía algo extremo.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Sabes lo que pasará con la Tierra?!

-Si pierdo probablemente la destruya, ¿verdad? -lo miró como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si lo sabes?! -exclamó alterado.

-Tranquilo, Kaio-sama. -trató de calmarlo. -Yo solo quiero pelear con él. Si pierdo como tu dices, encuentra un entrenamiento para mi y le pediré que me vuelva a enfrentar cuando acabe.

-¿Un entrenamiento para ti? ¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrar un entrenamiento para ti si ya te he enseñado todo lo que sé?! Además no sabes si aceptará.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que confiar en mi mismo y vencerlo en el torneo.

-Escuchame bien... -le habló con seriedad.- Él no es igual a los guerreros que has enfrentado antes. Es mucho más fuerte que frezzer, Cell y Majin Boo juntos.

-¡¿Enserio?! -exclamó sorprendido.

-Finalmente lo has comprendido.

-¡Es increible! -exclamó de repente con un refulgente brillo de emoción en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa. -¡Ahora tengo más deseos de pelear con él!. -Apretó los puños y dio un salto. -¡Ya no puedo esperar!

-¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡Si la Tierra es destruída recuerda que te lo advertí!

 **-"En todo caso...necesito pensar en un entrenamiento alternativo para él, sino todo el universo será destruido. Solo espero que tenga la oportunidad de realizarlo si es que decide dejarlo con vida."**

-Vamos, Kaio-sama... no creo que sea tan malo.

-Eres demasiado confiado. No te atrevas a subestimarlo. -le advirtió.

Goku rió.

-Está bien. No lo haré.

-0o0-

Se acercó a su habitación y tocó la puerta. Estuvo esperando durante un largo rato, pero no contestaba, ¿acaso no se encontraba adentro? No, su madre le había confirmado que no había salido de su habitación desde hacía varios días, pero es no era todo, también le reveló que se escapaba por las noches tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta pero ella y su padre lo hacían. Lo más probable es que él no tuviera ganas de ver a nadie.

Suspiró con resignación y cansancio.

 **-"Siempre es lo mismo con él. Es tan predecible."**

-Sé que estás ahí, así que abre la puerta.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Abre la puerta o sino la derribaré, Inuyasha. -le advirtió severo.

Se preparó para dar una patada, pero justo cuando alzó su pie la puerta se abrió y su patada fue detenida por la mano de Inuyasha con mucha facilidad, haciendo que Miroku se sorprendiera de sobremanera.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno? -bajó su pie.

-Ya deja de fastidiarme y entra de una buena vez. -se quejó, poniendo una cara de clara molestia.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a salir de tu madriguera.

-¿Entras o no? -le preguntó de mala gana.

Miroku entró a la habitación. Enseguida vio el desastre que tenía adentro.

-Creí que tenían más de cuarenta criadas a su dispocisión.

-¡Feh! No dejo que nadie entre aquí.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya te pareces a tu hermano, pero él al menos conserva todo bien ordenado.-dijo con los ojos entornados.

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! -le espetó.

-Está bien no te enojes.

-¡Entonces no me compares con ese idiota! -exclamó.

-De acuerdo, ya no lo haré. -Trató de calmarlo. -Por cierto aquí te traigo los apuntes de todas las materias. -sacó tres cuadernos de su mochila.

-Dejalas encima del escritorio. -pidió.

-Está bien. -convino.

Puso los cuadernos encima del mueble.

-Por cierto... no he venido solo para traerte los apuntes. -lo miró con cierta seriedad.

-Lo sé. -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Vaya, creí que te costaría hablar sobre eso, pero veo que no es así. -manifestó algo sorprendido. -Me alegra saber que no me volví loco. En verdad tus ojos se volvieron rojos en aquel entonces y también le hiciste un gran agujero en la pared. El director no entendía como es que de repente apareció ese enorme hoyo, pero no te preocupes, no dije nada. Aunque dudo que me hubieran creido. De todas formas... fue ese agujero el que me hizo darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo poseé una fuerza sobrenatural, de otra forma, hubiera pensado que todo fue una mala jugada de mi mente. -dijo con simpleza.

-Tú tampoco pareces muy sorprendido de lo que viste.

-Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya lo he asimilado y también he pensado mucho al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado? -lo miró intrigado.

-Mmmm He pensado en dos opciones. La primera es que quizá hayas consumido alguna sustancia que te dio esa fuerza, también podría explicar el color de tus ojos.

-¿Piensas que estaba drogado? -lo miró incrédulo.

Miroku rió.

-Era una posibilidad... hasta que recordé que tus ojos no estaban dilatados. Además nunca lo has hecho.

-¿Cuál era la otra opción?

-Bueno, la segunda era un poco más descabellada, pero de igual forma bastante lógica.

-Dimela.

-La posibilidad de que pudieras haber consumido sustancias y el hecho de que nunca lo hayas hecho me llevó a la opción numero dos. Verás... -hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta. -Resulta extraño que nunca te hayas enfermado, y si no lo hiciste, naturalmente, tampoco has hecho consumo de drogas para tu alivio. Siempre creí que estabas hecho de hierro, pero eso no es nada normal, o sea, ¿qué clase de persona no se ha enfermado ni una sola vez en toda su vida?

Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no era como si planeara esconderle su verdadera naturaleza, pero la astucia y suspicacia de su amigo a veces lograba aterrarlo.

-Ya veo... como siempre eres bastante análitico, Miroku. Entonces... -lo miró fijamente. -¿a qué conclusión has llegado?

Miroku sonrió con suspicacia.

-Aún no lo sé.

La expresión de Inuyasha cambió completamente a una de estupefacción, ¿cómo era posible que no lo supiera? ¿Acaso estaba jugando?

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No dijiste que ibas a decirme la segunda opción?

-Pues sí, pero la tengo incompleta, por eso he venido aquí. Tengo la intención de que me la digas o me la confirmes.

-¿Qué te la confirme? Entonces sí tienes una teoría. -confirmó.

-Creo que fui bastante claro con mis palabras, Inuyasha. Es evidente que no eres un humano normal. Esos reflejos tan rápidos que me acabas de mostrar me lo han confirmado. Te pareces mucho a Gohan.

Inuyasha lo miró asombrado. Ni siquiera había tenido que decir nada y su mejor amigo ya había descubierto casi toda la verdad por su cuenta.

-Vaya... no dejó de sorprenderme de tu poder de deducción. -declaró el de cabellos plateados.

-Solamente pienso con lógica a base de mis conocimientos. Si el resto del mundo lo hiciera habría menos misterios y también menos problemas. -puntualizó.

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza.

-Como sea. Eres bastante listo. Pues dejame decirte que estás en lo correcto. No soy un humano normal, y sí, soy parecido a Gohan.

-Pero no eres igual. -determinó.

-Nuevamente estás en lo correcto.

Miroku espero en silencio a que le revelara la verdad.

-Como dije, no soy un humano normal. Soy una especie hibrida igual que Gohan, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que soy mitad extraterrestre igual que él.

-No lo pensé. O al menos no de la misma raza extraterrestre, pues me doy cuenta que los sayajín tienen un gusto especial por los combates y tú no pareces de ese tipo.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Y bien? -lo miró expectante.

-Soy mitad humano mitad demonio. -finalmente reveló.

Miroku hizo otro largo silencio.

-Así que era eso. -repuso con simplesa.

-Vaya, esperaba que estuvieras un poco más sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que ya me había hecho la idea de que fuera algo como eso. Y también sé de leyendas sobre demonios. Ahora sé que esas criaturas son reales. Apuesto que tu padre y Sesshomaru son demonios puros y tu madre es humana.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -nuevamente lo miró sorprendido.

-Sencillo. Desde que eramos pequeños el señor Taisho y Sesshomaru lucen igual. Sin embargo, la señora Taisho es la única que parece envejecer. Si eso no es raro no sé que podría serlo. Consideré la posibilidad de una cirujía, pero ninguna te deja tan bien y conociendolos no parecen del tipo que pagaran por eso. Además sería raro que ellos dos lo hicieran y tú madre no.

-Bueno, supongo que es cierto.

-Lo que no sé es porqué nunca me lo has dicho.

-Ni yo lo sabía. Mi padre selló mi poder demoníaco hasta hace un par de meses que fue el momento en el que me reveló lo que era. Aún me resulta algo dificil controlar mi parte demoníaca. Puedo perder el control fácilmente según la estabilidad de mis emociones. -le explicó.

-Ya veo, tiene bastante lógica.

-Por el momento lo que puedo hacer es entrenarme para acostumbrarme lo más antes posible a este poder.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. He notado que tu cuerpo ha cambiado. Tu estado fisico ha mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo y tus músculos han crecido también.

-Puede ser. He estado entrenando mucho y mi cuerpo se ha hecho muy fuerte y mis sentidos son mucho más agudos de antes.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Espero que pronto puedas dominar tu otra parte.

-Yo también, he estado pensado que...

-Vaya, así que aquí estás. -dijo interrumpiendo a los dos amigos luego de abrir la puerta de pronto.

Inuyasha miró a la de cabellos celestes sorprendido por su repentina presencia.

-¿Bura? ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó el de ojos dorados.

-Mi madre y mi abuelo han venido a hablar con tus padres por asuntos de negocios. Tienes que ir de inmediato a hablar con ellos.

-Ya sabes que no me interesan las cosas de la empresa.

Miroku sacó una botella con agua de su mochila y se dispuso a beberla mientras escuchaba a los dos amigos.

-Pues tendrás que ir. -le exigió. -Aunque me parece mejor que lo hablemos los dos antes de que vayamos con ellos.

-¿Por qué debería ir?

-¡Idiota! ¿Lo has olvidado? Tú ya tienes dieciocho y a mí no me falta mucho para cumplirlos.

-¿Y a mi qué? -la miró sin aún entender a qué se refería.

-¡¿Cómo que a ti qué?! Están discutiendo los arreglos de nuestra boda.

De pronto Miroku se atragantó con el agua y empezó a toser.

-¿S-Su b-boda? -miró a Bura e Inuyasha totalmente perplejo. -¿Desde cuando son pareja?

-¡No lo somos! -exclamó Bura con fastidio.

-Vaya... lo había olvidado completamente. -manifestó Inuyasha como si fuera algo trivial.

-¿Olvidaste tú propia boda? -Miroku no salía de su sorpresa.

-Algo así... -declaró desganado y sin animos de lidiar con el asunto.

-Pero... ¿cómo? -preguntó el de ojos negros.

-Es largo de explicar. -llevó a su manos hacia su cabeza y se refregó las sienes como tratando de relajar su cabeza.

-Nuestras familias arreglaron el casamiento desde que eramos pequeños sin consultarnos nada ya que podría ser beneficioso para ambas empresas. -reveló Bura.

-Pero no estamos obligados a hacerlo. Yo no pienso casarme. -alegó con los ojos entornados.

-¡Pues yo tampoco! Así que ven conmigo y arreglemos este asunto de una buena vez.

-Está bien, está bien. No te alteres tanto. Simplemente debemos decir que no queremos hacerlo y punto.

-¡Imbécil! Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ellos ya están arreglando donde será el lugar y viendo a quienes invitar.

Inuyasha comenzó a alarmarse.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que he dicho?!

-Pero ellos dijeron que solo se haría el casamiento si llegaramos a enamorarnos. Es claro que eso no es así.

-¡Por supuesto qué no es así! -Bura lucía cada vez más enfadada. -Pero como no hemos dicho nada ellos piensan que nos hemos enamorado.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es imposible, mis padres saben perfectamente que estoy enamorado de Kagome.

-Como ella te ha rechazado y no has dicho nada para detener los planes de boda ellos piensan que estamos de acuerdo. -le informó.

-¡¿Y a ti no se te ocurrió decir nada?! -le reclamó.

-¡Se me olvidó por completo al igual que a ti! -se defendió.

-Oigan, chicos... -los interrumpió Miroku.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! -exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Si no se dan prisa en hablar con sus padres podrían terminar como marido y mujer muy pronto. -les advirtió.

 **-"Aunque la verdad ya parecen marido y mujer. -pensó cuidando que sus pensamientos no se manifestaran en voz alta ya que ellos serían capaces de asesinarlo."**

-0o0-

Recibía varios ataques. Ella sabía que Gohan estaba siendo más duro de lo normal, y era razonable. Necesitaba que su entrenamiento fuera de esa forma si es que no quería perder en la primera pelea del torneo de las artes marciales.

Gohan seguía lanzando bolas de ki hacia su disipula desde los árboles y desde distintos ánguos. Muchos de ellos impactaban en el cuerpo de Kagome dejandola herida. Al principio el sayajín contempló como su amiga esquivaba la mayoría de sus ataques, ya sean sus golpes fisicos o sus bolas de ki. Era claro que podía percibirlos, pero aún necesitaba pulirse más, necesitaba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de pelea, necesitaba acostumbrarse a las batallas y a depender más de su percepción que de sus ojos. Tambien necesitaba tener más resistencia. Llevaban casi una hora luchando y Kagome lucía bastante agitada, sin mencionar que sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos y torpes.

Esta vez, el varón se lanzó hacia Kagome dandole fuertes patadas y puños. De alguna forma ella había sacado energías de quién sabe donde y lograba esquivarlos, pero también sabía que ya estaba en su limite. Seguramente en cualquier momento caería.

Y tenía razón.

Uno de sus golpes impactaron contra las costillas de la fémina haciendo que ella cayera en el suelo arrastrandola varios metros.

-¡Kagome! -exclamó preocupado.

Gohan iba ir por ella, cuando de repente ella se levantó y se lanzó nuevamente contra él dejandolo sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía seguir luchando con todas esas heridas? Él sin duda estaba desconcertado. Y por si fuera poco, había logrado darle varios golpes que realmente le dolieron. Por ese lado había progresado mucho. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, quería que se hiciera más fuerte, quería que tuviera más resistencia, por lo cual, aumentó su velocidad casi hasta llegar al límite y la atacó con más fuerza. Con eso, pudo notar claramente que la pelea se tornaba increiblemente dificil para ella, pero también era increible que ella siguiera esquivando sus golpes y hasta pudiera atacarlo en el estómago y el rostro.

 **-"Increible... totalmente increible... si me descuido me superará en menos de un año. -pensaba Gohan. - su resistencia ha mejorado considerablemente, también ha aprendido a lidiar con el dolor a pesar de poseer un cuerpo humano."**

 **-"Debo resistir... no importa cómo pero debo hacerlo... yo también quiero convertirme en una guerrera poderosa. -pensaba con devoción. -¡Diablos! Mi cuerpo está totalmente adolorido y Gohan parece que aumenta su velocidad cada vez y sus ataques son más poderosos. No sé cuanto más podré soportarlo. Aún así... lucharé hasta el final..."**

Kagome consiguió darle un golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en la boca del estómago dejando al sayajín sin aire por un instante el cual fue aprovechado por la joven para lanzarle varias bolas de ki que impactaron contra Gohan. Por un momento, él pensó que estaría en problemas, pero despúes de ese sorpresivo ataque vio como la fémina caía exhausta al suelo casi al borde del desmayo.

-Vaya... lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, Kagome. -alabó con una sonrisa. -Ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

La joven llevó sus manos lentamente hacia su rostro y se quitó la venda, pero estaba tan agotada que no podía levantarse, y su respiración aún era muy agitada.

-Lo lamento... no puedo moverme... ¿me dejarías descansar un rato?

Gohan se acercó a ella y le dio una semilla del ermitaño. Kagome se recuperó de inmediato al comerla y pudo levantarse.

-Es la segunda vez que como esta semilla. Me parece incréible el poder que tiene.

Gohan rió.

-Es cierto. -convino.

De pronto, la mirada de Gohan se cambió al darse cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. -declaró de repente.

-¿Eh? -Kagome lo miró confusa. -¿Por qué? Dijiste que entrenaríamos hasta el atardecer y aún falta para eso.

-Por hoy paso. -dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome seguía sin entender su extraño comportamiento.

-Bueno, entonces yo también terminaré por hoy.

-No, tú seguirás entrenando. -sentenció.

-¿Qué? Pero... no puedo entrenar sola.

-¿Quién dijo que entrenarás sola?

-¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kagome finalmente entendió las palabras de Gohan cuando sintió un poderoso ki encima de ellos.

-Eh, ah... este ki es de... -su rostro se puso escarlata al ver que el señor Goku descendía desde el cielo.

-Hola, muchachos... -saludó con la mano levantada y su particular sonrisa.

-Hola, papá. Así que hoy también has venido.

-Así es, pienso que es buena idea entrenar aquí antes del torneo.

Kagome quiso saludarlo pero pareció quedarse sin aire de repente. No podía formular niguna palabra. Lo único que podía hacer era recordar el último encuentro que habían tenido. Mientras lo hacía, sus mejillas parecían ponerse cada vez más calientes. ¡Qué tonta era! Se supone que eso era lo que estaba buscando, ella misma le había pedido al señor Goku una oportunidad para conquistarlo.

-Ho-Ho-la... -musitó timidamente.

-Hola. -le volvió a sonreir el mayor.

 **-"Vaya... otra vez se comporta de esa manera frente a mi padre. -pensó Gohan. -será mejor que me vaya. Es necesario que Kagome se acostumbre a su presencia si quiere ver algún progreso entre ellos."**

-Bueno, papá. Yo ya estaba por irme.

Goku pestañó un par de veces.

-¿No entrenarás conmigo hoy? Por cierto tampoco he visto a Goten.

-No, no lo haré, y Goten está con mamá ayudandola con algunas cosas así que dudo que pueda entrenar.

-Vaya que lástima. -se lamentó.

-Entrena con Kagome. -dijo de repente.

Kagome se sobresaltó.

-Ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte. -siguió hablando Gohan.

-¿Eh? -Goku dirijió su mirada hacia la fémina como analizandola y se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía razón. -Sí, ya lo veo. No dejas de sorprenderme, Kagome. -le dedicó otra sonrisa inocente a la joven.

Kagome parecía que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

-G-Gracias... -balbuceó.

-También participará en el torneo de las artes marciales. -anunció.

-¡¿Enserio?! -exclamó Goku emocionado.

-¿Eh? Ah... S-Sí... -respondió Kagome en un hilo de voz.

-¡Incréible! Tengo muchos deseos de verte pelear.

-B-Bueno... no soy muy fuerte...

-No seas modesta. -intervino Gohan. -Te has vuelto muy fuerte. En poco tiempo alcanzarás mi nivel. Pero de igual forma no me quedaré atrás. Seguiré entrenando. -la miró desafiante.

-Así se habla, hijo. -lo animó Goku.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. -dijo el menor.

-Está bien. -repuso Goku.

Kagome quería oponerse, pero Gohan no la dejó y se marchó volando.

-Oye, Kagome... -la llamó.

-¿S-Sí?

Ahora que estaban solos, Kagome se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Te parece buena idea entrenar juntos? -inquirió con un tono de duda.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? -sintió una leve opresión en su pecho al pensar que quizá él no tenía deseos de estar con ella.

-Bueno, es que seremos rivales en el torneo. No sé si es bueno que ambos conozcamos nuestras tecnicas y fuerza. Quizá sea mejor que no lo hagamos.

De pronto, la desilución fue evidente en los ojos de Kagome.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó Goku desconcertado al verla así.

Kagome permaneció con la cabeza gacha con sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco de pelo.

-¿Kagome? -pestañó un par de veces.

-Sé que no soy tan fuerte como usted. -empezó a hablar. -Por supuesto que no podré enfrentarlo.

-Oye, no digas eso. -declaró con una mano detras de su nuca.

-Usted también lo sabe perfectamente.

-Bueno... -Goku ya no sabía que decir.

-Pero no me importa... -siguió hablando. -En realidad solo participaré para tener más experiencia en combate con otros peleadores...

-Eso es muy bueno, Kagome... -la felicitó con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Además... -siguió. -Ya se lo dije...

-¿Mhm?

-Quiero estár a su lado... -alzó su mirada y lo miró fijamente. -quiero pasar tiempo con usted... Es lo que más me importa... así que por favor permitame pasar este tiempo con usted...

La mirada de Goku se volvió algo seria, pero de igual forma no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Será mejor que empezemos a entrenar. -declaró el sayajín.

Kagome amplió sus ojos, pero se sintió feliz de escucharlo.

-0o0-

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? -dijo Bulma perpleja mirando a su hija e Inuyasha.

-Señora Brief, creo que Bura y yo fuimos bastante claros. No queremos casarnos. Ustedes dijeron que solo se haría la boda si los dos estabamos de acuerdo. -puntualizó.

-Eso es cierto, pero no les parece un poco tarde decirlo ahora. Ya tenemos todo casi listo.

-Hijo, la señora Brief tiene razón. -dijo Izayoi.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no nos dimos cuenta de eso. Sinceramente yo me había olvidado por completo.

-¿Tú que dices, Bura? -preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? Ah... Bueno...

-Es cierto, hija. Casi no has dicho nada. -habló Bulma.

-Creo que Inuyasha lo ha dejado todo claro. -manifestó la de ojos celestes.

-¿Enserio? No pareces muy de acuerdo. -Bulma la miró con duda.

-¿Cómo no va a estar de acuerdo? -intervino Inuyasha. -Ya lo hemos hablado. Además, yo aún sigo enamorado de Kagome.

La expresión de Bura pareció cambiar a una de completo enfado nuevamente.

-¡Inuyasha tiene toda la razón! -exclamó de repente. -¡De ningúna manera me casaría con un cabeza hueca como él!

-¡Oye princesita cuida tus palabras! -le espetó el de ojos dorados.

-¡Tú calláte no quiero terminar casada contigo! -le atajó.

-Ya es suficiente. -determinó severo Inu no Taisho. -Está bien. No los obligaremos a casarse si no lo desean, pero la próxima dejen las cosas en claro a su debido tiempo.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, pero Bura aún lucía bastante enfadada.

-¡Bien! -fue lo único que dijo la de cabellos celestes para luego marcharse.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? -se preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja levantada mientras la observaba irse.

-Señor Taisho, señora Taisho, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija. -dijo Bulma con la cabeza inclinada.

-No se preocupe. -declaró Inu no Taisho.

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias. -dijo para luego irse detrás de su hija seguido de su padre.

-¿Ya terminaron? -preguntó Miroku entrando por la puerta de la sala.

-Sí. Ya vamonos a mi habitación para que me expliques tus apuntes.

-Está bien. -convino el de ojos negros.

-0o0-

Apesar de que sus energías habían sido renovadas luego de haber comido la semilla que Gohan le había dado, Kagome parecía tener muchas complicaciones con el entrenamiento con el señor Goku. Sin duda la diferencia de poderes que había entre su amigo y el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias era bastante evidente. La velocidad que el sayajín poseía era mayor, y como era la primera vez que luchaba contra él no paraba de sorprenderse de sus habilidades.

El varon aparecía adelante, atrás, a su izquierda y a su derecha casi sin que Kagome pudiera advertir sus movimientos. Recibía golpes y patadas de su parte apenas pudiendose defender de ellos y sin poder atacar ni siquiera una sola vez, ¿y como podría hacerlo si estaba más preocupada por evadir el doloroso impacto de sus golpes?

 **-"Es muy poderoso... demasiado rápido... No me deja atacarlo, no tengo nigúna oportunidad. -pensaba Kagome todos sus sentidos al cien por ciento y apenas dejando lugar para sus pensamientos."**

Un par de golpes rozaron sus costillas y su rostro, algo que a Kagome la tensó más porque parecía el anuncio de un terrible golpe en alguna de esas partes de su cuerpo si todo seguía de esa forma.

 **-"Vaya... No creí que resistiera tanto. -pensaba el sayajín. -no estoy usando todo mi poder ni mi velocidad pero Kagome ha empezado a entrenar hace menos de un año y en estos momentos no le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de Gohan... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene tanta facilidad para aprender? Y lo que es más misterioso... ¿Qué es ese ki tan poderoso que encierra dentro de su ser? Esta niña me intriga mucho..."**

Justo como ella lo había pensado, el señor Goku hizo un movimiento que la joven no pudo prever al dirigir su puño derecho sobre la mejilla de la fémina haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sorprendentemente, ese golpe no dolió tanto como se lo había imaginado, y con eso, Kagome pensó que él estaba siendo amable.

-¡Wow! Me has dejado muy sorprendido. No imaginé que te hubieras vuelto tan fuerte, Kagome.

-Aún así no pude darle un solo golpe. -dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-No falta mucho para que puedas hacerlo. -le aseguró con una sonrisa. -Tu progreso es sorprendente.

-Eso es porque Gohan es un exelente maestro. -lo alabó.

-No lo dudo. -convino Goku. -Por cierto por hoy creo que ya es suficiente.

-Sí, tiene razón. -dijo mirandose su traje de pelea el cual estaba muy dañado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. -anunció.

-¿Eh? Ah... oiga, espere un momento.

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué sucede? -la miró con los ojos desconcertados.

-Bueno... es que... -nuevamente se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. -me preguntaba si usted... -sus mejillas estaban tomando un color carmín. -si usted... querría que yo le preparara algo de comer. -finalmente dijo mientras pensaba en las clases de cocina que había estado tomando solo para mejorar y preparar alimentos que a él le gustaran.

-¿Ah? -de pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Goku. -¿Enserio? ¿Quieres cocinar para mí?

-S-Sí... -dijo timidamente.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó entusiasmado. -Tú cocinas realmente muy delicioso.

A Kagome ya empezaba a salirle vapor de la cabeza.

-G-Gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran a la casa de Goku, por lo cual, Kagome se puso a cocinar con una sonrisa en el rostro y mucho entusiasmo y dedicación en la preparación de los alimentos. También se encargó del postre cortando una gran cantidad de frutas para hacer una ensalada. Preparó carne de rana, pescado y dinosaurio, pasta, arroz y tres tipos de ensalada de vegetales con algunas especias y legumbres. Sabía que el estómago de los sayajíns -especialmente el de Goku- era bastante amplio, y como no estaba segura cuando volvería a verlo cocinó suficiente comida para una semana calculando que el sayajín comería entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta platos de comida por día. Realmente era una gran labor la que estaba en sus manos, pero ella lo hacía con gran felicidad esperando que cuando él probara sus platillos pudiera pensar en ella.

 **-"Espero que le guste... -pensó con una sonrisa esperanzadora mientras cortaba las manzanas. -Quizá fui muy optimista al pensar que toda esta comida le durara una semana ¿Qué tal si no es suficiente? -se preocupó la fémina. -Sé que puede arreglarselas solo, pero falta muy poco para el torneo de las artes marciales y debe alimentarse muy bien para tener energías. Aunque... -se le ocurrió una idea. -si eso llegara a pasar creo que sería la excusa perfecta para volver aquí y pasar un rato con él. -pensó con un ligero sonrojo. "**

-Wow El aroma que viene de aquí es exquisito... -dijo el sayajín mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Kagome dio un pequeño respingo al oír su voz e hizo que hiciera un mal movimiento con el cuchillo dando como resultado un pequeño corte en su dedo índice del cual comenzaba a chorrearle sangre.

Goku inmediatamente oyó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagome? -le preguntó.

-Es mi dedo... Lo lamento, se me ha derramado un poco de sangre sobre la fruta. -se disculpó avergonzada. -Enseguida lo limpio.

Se dispuso a agarrar un recipiente para llevar los pedazos de manzana manchadas, pero un movimiento con el dedo látimado hizo que tirara la bandeja al piso.

 **-"¡Pero que idiota soy! -dijo para sí empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque el señor Goku la estaba observando. -Soy patética."**

-Vaya que extraña eres... -dijo de repente Goku.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Ah? ¿E-Extraña? -tartamudeó.

Goku rió divertido.

-Así es. -le sonrió. -Es que eres bastante fuerte en combate pero te pones de esa manera por un pequeño corte. -continuó riendo.

 **-"No... Se equivoca no es simplemente por el corte en mi dedo, es por usted, usted siempre hace que me ponga nerviosa. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta luego de haberle confesado mis sentimientos? -pensaba como si le estuviera hablando a él. -Después de todo... -pensó para sí. -...aún no lo puede entender... -su expresión comenzaba a tornarse triste sin darse cuenta. "**

Kagome pareció que se había quedado enfrascada en sus pensamientos, desconectada de lo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Cuando volvió en sí sus mejillas se pusieron calientes al darse cuenta que el sayajín estaba muy cerca de ella rasgando un pedazo de tela blanca que habría sacado de quien sabe donde.

-¿Q-Q-Qué... ? -fue lo único que logró decir en un susurro suave. Su corazón empezaba acelerarse.

-¿Mhm? -parpadeó mirandola desconcertado porque no le había entendido a pesar de estar a pocos centimetros de su rostro. -¿Qué dijiste?

Quería responderle pero no podía, solo lo quedó mirando sin poder dejar salir más nada de sus labios. Por otro lado, Goku sintió que el corazón de la joven se aceleraba nuevamente.

 **-"Otra vez su corazón está empezado a latir muy rápido al igual que en otras ocasiones cuando estoy cerca de ella. -tomó la mano de Kagome y vendó su dedo lacerado con la pequeña tela. -Por lo que entiendo ella se siente así cuando tenemos esta cercanía, pero no sé porqué, o mejor dicho sí lo sé, pero sigo sin comprenderlo. -la miró fijamente como analizandola. Se dio cuenta que entre más la miraba el corazón y el ki de la joven de hallaban cada vez más alterados. -Aún cuando se supone que para darme cuenta que estoy enamorado también se me debe acelerar el pulso... yo no siento nada. Aún cuando estamos cerca no logro sentir nada. Comienzo a preguntarme si realmente fue correcto haberle dado alguna esperanza. -pensó con culpa."**

Kagome sintió cosquillas en su vientre al sentir las manos del sayajín tocar la suya.

-Listo. -finalizó para luego alejarse de ella.

-G-Gracias. -por fin pudo hablar.

-No hay porqué. -le sonrió.

Goku se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero las palabras de la fémina lo detuvieron.

-Señor Goku...

-Dime.

-La comida ya está a punto de hacerse.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó con la baba saliendose por la boca.

Al verlo de esa forma Kagome rió divertida, pues ese comportamiento era el mismo que tenía un niño al que le cocinaba su platillo favorito, lo cual le pareció muy cómico.

-Por cierto, Kagome...

-¿Eh? -lo miró atenta a sus palabras.

-¿No te gustaría darte un baño? Puedes bañarte aquí o en el río. Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa. Aunque... -la miró dandose cuenta que sus trajes probablemente le quedarían muy grandes apesar de que claramente ella había aumentado su masa múscular. -quizá no sea buena idea...

-¿Q-Quiere prestarme su ropa? -le preguntó más roja que un tomate.

-Sí, esa es la idea, pero dudo que te quede. Y la verdad no tengo nada como para ti.

-Bueno...

 **-"¿Qué hago...? Me da mucha verguenza pedirselo..."**

-Estoy bien con lo que usted me preste... -se atrevió a decir.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces está bien. Puedes buscar en mi placar.

-Eh, ah... ¿No le molesta que hurgue entre sus cosas?

-¿Mhm? No creo que tenga nada de malo. Por cierto, ¿te bañaras en la ducha o el río?

-Bueno...

 **-"No creo que esté bien que me bañe aquí... no creo que sea apropiado..."**

-En el río. -contestó.

-Muy bien, entonces podemos bañarnos juntos. -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -A mí también me gusta más bañarme en el río.

De pronto los ojos de la fémina ampliaron de sobremanera mientras su rostro se volvía escarlata nuevamente al extremo de que parecía que le salía vapor de la cabeza. Simplemente no fue capaz de decirle nada por un par de segundos.

-¿J-Jun... tos? N-No... -finalmente habló. -D-De ning-guna m-manera. -dijo alterada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por q...?

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando en ese instante recordó que no era común que los hombres y las mujeres que no eran pareja se bañaran juntos. En ese momento también le vino a la mente la primera vez que conoció a la primera mujer en su vida: Bulma. Recordaba que cuando quizo bañarse con ella lo sacó del baño lanzandole todo lo que encontrara a la vista. Aún seguía sin entender del todo ese comportamiento que tenían las personas porque pensaba que el ser humano era el único animal que le daba pudor ese tipo de cosas. Él que vivía rodeado de animales en la naturaleza siempre le había parecido extraño.

-Ya me acordé. -el sayajín retomó su habla. -Discúlpame. Me había olvidado de las raras costumbres que tienen los habitantes de la ciudad. Si quieres vé tu primero y luego iré yo. ¿Te parece bien así?

Kagome trató de tranquilizarse.

-N-No se preocupe. -aún se sentía abochornada por las palabras que le había dicho. -Usted vaya al río. Yo me quedaré aquí y usaré la ducha. De todas maneras aún tengo que vigilar los alimentos.

-Mmmmm Está bien. -dijo rascandose la cabeza. Por más que intentaba comprender el comportamiento de Kagome no lo lograba. -como lo prefieras. -concluyó para luego marcharse.

Luego de verificar que estaba sola fue a la habitación del sayajín y se dio cuenta que su aroma era más fuerte en ese lugar. Aún se sentía conmocionada por lo que había pasado, y de a momentos se ponía muy roja al imaginarse al señor Goku aseandose en el río. Se dio cuenta de los pensamientos tan indecorosos que estaba teniendo. ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertida? La verdad es que nunca le había pasado. Era la primera vez que pensaba en un hombre de esa manera y se sentía totalmente avergonzada de sí misma. Agitó rapidamente su cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos. Luego se dispuso a buscar en el placar algo que no le fuera tan grande, pero solo pudo hallar más trajes de entrenamiento.

 **-"Vaya... al parecer lo único que hace el señor Goku es entrenar. -rió divertida. -Supongo que las peleas y el entrenamiento son sus únicos amores. También la comida. -agregó. -Me pregunto si podré conquistarlo... -pensó mientras se aferraba a uno de sus trajes que había tomado entre sus brazos. -Igualmente no puedo darme por vencida."**

Luego de bañarse, Kagome sirvió los alimentos en la mesa, y puso el exceso en la heladera para concervarlos cuando el señor Goku tuviera hambre otro día. Justo cuando terminó de acomodar todo, el sayajín entró por la puerta babeandose por el aroma y la buena presentación que tenía el banquete.

-Espero que le guste. -dijo timidamente.

Goku se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer como siempre lo hacía.

-Edres muyd buena... -tragó la comida antes de seguir hablando y se terminó un vaso de agua. -Eres muy buena cocinando. Siento que cocinas mejor que antes. -alabó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias... -repuso sonrojada.

Una gran felicidad la embargó al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

-¿No vas a comer? -le preguntó al ver que no había puesto un plato para ella.

-Bueno es que no me gustaría que se le acabara la comida, yo también suelo tener un gran apetito. -rió.

-¿Ah sí? -también rió. -Adelante come. Tú has hecho la comida además hemos entrenado mucho hoy. Debes estar hambrienta.

De pronto se oyó el estomago de Kagome gruñir a lo cual Goku volvió a reir.

-¿Lo ves? Vamos, come conmigo.

-Está bien. -finalmente accedió.

Ambos comieron, pero la joven fue la primera en acabar. Se había comido cuatro platos que si bien no era mucho para el estómago de un sayajín, sí lo era para un humano normal.

-Estoy satisfecha. -anunció Kagome mientras disfrutaba de contemplar comer al señor Goku.

-¿Enserio? Has comido muy poco.

-Bueno es que yo no tengo un estómago tan amplio como los sayajíns, pero he comido bastante para ser humana, especialmente por ser mujer.

-¿Enserio? A mi me pareció que comiste poco. -dijo nuevamente.

Kagome rió.

-Usted parece que aún no está satisfecho.

-Es que aún tengo hambre, además esto está exquisito.

-Me alegra que le guste. -le sonrió con ternura. -Bueno creo que ya debo irme para mi casa porque el sol ya se escondió.

 **-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más con el señor Goku, pero mi madre se enojará si llego muy tarde a casa.**

-Está bien. -convino el sayajín para luego engullir un pedazo de carne.

Goku notó que Kagome se paró de su asiento y se puso al lado de él como si estuviera esperando algo o intentara decirle algo. También pudo notar que había juntado sus manos mientras se refregaba ambos pulgares en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

Goku dejó de comer para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh... bueno... antes de irme quería... bueno... yo quería... quería agradecerle. -finalmente dijo.

-¿Agradecerme? -la miró confuso.

-Sí...

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. -contestó. -Por entrenar conmigo, por prestarme uno de sus trajes, pero por sobre todo... -nuevamente un sonrojo trepó por sus mejillas. -por darme la oportunidad de intentar acercarme a usted. -lo miró fijamente. -Sé que todavía no siente nada por mi. Sin embargo... yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo. -le sonrió para luego acercarse más a él y darle un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla.

Goku pestañó un par de veces al sentir los labios de la joven sobre su piel como si no se hubiera esperado esa acción. A continuación llevó su mano hacia su rostro y se rascó ligeramente la mejilla con el dedo índice, desconcertado. Le iba a decir algo pero el sonido de algo que caía sobre el piso lo interrumpió. Al ver la razón del porque ese ruido, el sayajín amplió sus ojos sorprendido, pues no esperaba la visita de alguien más.

-M-Milk... -susurró el varón.

Kagome también se sorprendió al ver a la ex esposa del sayajín parada a una corta distancia de ellos dos con una expresión de perplejidad. A sus pies se encontraba la razón del ruido que había escuchado anteriormente. Al parecer, Milk había estado sosteniendo un gran bento lleno de comida en sus manos que había acabado en el suelo.

 **-"Esa comida... era para el señor Goku... la señora Milk escuchó lo que acabo de decirle..."**

(Bueno, si lo piensas bien esto tenía que pasar)

 **-"¿Pero justo hoy? ¿Justo ahora?"**

(¿Sino cuándo entonces? Esa mujer también tiene derecho a saberlo ya que es tu rival)

 **-"Pero..."**

(Sin peros, es hora de hablar. Ya no puedes retractarte de tus palabras. ¿O acaso hasta aquí llegas? ¿Te rendirás ahora?)

La voz en su interior parecía desafiante.

 **-"Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. "**

(Entonces enfrentala)

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio largamente. La expresión de Milk mostraba un claro desconcierto y confusión.

-¿Qué... significa esto...? -finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Bueno, Milk... -Goku llevó una mano detrás de su nuca. -lo que pasa es que...

-Creo que fui clara con mis palabras, señora Milk. -Kagome lo interrumpió mirandola a los ojos.

Milk la miró como si apenas despertara a una difusa realidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -esta vez había cierta dureza en su voz.

-Usted ya debería saberlo. -manifestó la menor.

La mujer la miró unos instantes más antes de caminar a paso severo hacia ella sin importarle pasar por encima de la comida que se hallaba en el suelo. Estando cerca de la menor le dedicó otra mirada llena de índiferencia como si con eso la estuviera desafiando a sostener las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. No obstante, no vio rastro de vacilación en su rostro.

-Señora, Mi...

Kagome no pudo terminar de decir sus vocablos porque sintió como de repente una mano fuerte daba contra su mejilla izquierda. Sin duda esa mujer no había sido la esposa del guerrero más poderosa por nada. Ese golpe le había dolido, y por poco la tiraba al suelo, pero por más que habría podido evitarlo, ella sintió que de alguna forma se lo merecía así que no se defendió.

Ni lo haría.

-Entiendo que esté enojada conmigo... pero tiene que saberlo. Yo voy enserio... Señora Milk... usted y yo somos rivales.

La ex esposa del sayajín siguió sin responderle, pero parecía que su furia crecía cada vez más. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula antes de darle otra cachetada en la otra mejilla.

-¿Rival yo? ¿De una niña? -finalmente habló. -¡No me hagas reir! -alzó la voz. -¡Aún te falta mucho para madurar! -su voz se oía cada vez más furiosa. -¡Es totalmente absurdo! ¡Totalmente ridículo! ¡Eres una desvergonzada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a intentar acercarte a Goku de esa forma?! -le reclamó. -¡¿Y qué hay de Gohan?! ¡¿Cómo puedes lástimar a mi hijo de una manera tan cruel?!

-Lo sé... Sé que le estoy haciendo daño. -dijo con tristeza y culpa. -Pero aún así... es lo que siento y no puedo evitarlo. Me enamoré del señor Goku. -aseguró sin un ápice de duda ni miedo en su voz. -Y no me da verguenza decirlo. Lo que escuchó es exactamente lo que haré. No me voy a rendir. Sé que usted también está enamorada de él, por eso... usted y yo somos rivales. -declaró.

La mirada que expresaba Kagome hacia Milk se debatía entre la culpa y el desafío, pero la mujer también vio en ella decisión y determinación, una mirada que le advertía que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conquistar a su ex esposo sin importar los prejuicios de ella o quien sea. Sin duda Milk se hallaba desconertada ante el semblante de la menor. De alguna extraña manera se sentía amenazada por ella. ¿Pero por qué? Eso no era posible, era imposible que ella tuviera alguna posibilidad con Goku, entonces... ¿por qué de repente sentía miedo de que ella se lo quitara? ¡Ella era tan solo una niña! Milk había sido su ex esposa, alguna vez había logrado estar a su lado, había tenido dos hijos con él, no había forma de que lograra siquiera competir contra ella.

 **-Esto es absurdo... esa niña no puede ser competencia para mi... No hay forma de que tenga alguna posibilidad de conquistar a Goku. ¡La odio! ¡La odio!**

Las manos de Milk se volvieron un puño que contenía una gran ira. Nuevamente levantó su mano para darle una tercera bofetada, una que jamás olvidaría, pero esta vez fue diferente. Goku se apresuró a detenerla sujetando su muñeca impidiendo que golpeara a Kagome.

-Ya fue suficiente, Milk. -intervino el sayajín.

Por un instante, Milk se sorprendió de que él se interpusiera. Jamás se había atrevido a detener uno de sus golpes en el pasado, y el hecho de que lo hiciera para defender a Kagome hizo que una punzada de angustia se clavara en sus entrañas, pero también hizo que la sangre le bulliera.

-¡Sueltame! -exclamó furiosa al mismo tiempo que agitó su brazo con gran fuerza para salirse de su agarre. -¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que ella se acerque a ti si sabes lo que pretende?! ¡¿No has pensado siquiera en tu hijo?! ¡Esta situación es una locura! ¡Ella apenas es una niña! -le reclamó.

Goku se la quedó mirando sin saber que contestar. La verdad es que él tampoco estaba seguro de porqué se lo permitía, quizá su curiosidad por saber hasta donde llegaría Kagome por hacerle entender los sentimientos que él nunca pudo sentir había llegado demasiado lejos y estaba lástimando a más personas de las que él había pensado. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Kagome hablar de esa forma tan segura y decidida, Goku tenía deseos de ver que es lo que haría para conseguir transmitirle lo que sentía.

-Sí tengo que expresarlo claramente, te diría que no lo sé. -finalmete contestó de manera sincera mientras la miraba fijamente. -Lo único que sé es que Kagome tiene un corazón puro al igual que tú, Milk. Y también sé que lo que siente por mí es sincero. Yo simplemente le estoy dando la oportunidad que ella me pidió. Lo demás depende de ella. -concluyó.

Milk sintió su corazón romperse.

-No lo entiendo... -musitó abatida y con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Cómo puedes darle una oportunidad a ella y rechazarme a mí?

-Él me ha rechazado. -intervino Kagome.

Milk la miró confusa.

-...pero yo soy cabeza dura. -continuó diciendo. -No importa las veces que tenga que declaramele, yo continuaré insistiendo hasta que mis sentimientos logren llegar al señor Goku. -Es más... antes de que usted llegara estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos otra vez.

El semblante de Milk se mostró desconcertado otra vez.

-Señor Goku... -lo llamó Kagome.

-¿Mhm?

-Lo amo. -dijo con simpleza pero con una sonrisa radiante que aseguraba que por más que lo haya dicho como si fuera una trivialidad, estaba claro que hablaba enserio. - ¿Me permitiría estar a su lado para toda la vida?

Goku pestañó un par de veces antes de contestarle. Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro porque sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no. -la rechazó por segunda vez.

Kagome mantuvo su sonrisa para luego mirar a Milk.

-¿Lo ve? Me ha rechazado nuevamente. Y estoy segura que lo volverá a hacer muchas veces más, pero yo seguiré diciendole que lo amo hasta que finalmente él ceda a estar conmigo, por eso usted es mi rival, porque sé que tampoco dejará de intentar conquistarlo.

Milk la miró asombrada, esa niña lograba hacer que se pusiera furiosa, pero por alguna razón esta vez no fue así. Pudo comprender porque Goku le había dado una oportunidad de acercarse a él, y aunque ciertamente la idea de tener una rival como ella no le gustaba para nada, en esos momentos se sentía mejor y con más fortaleza que nunca.

-Eso es correcto. -sentenció Milk. -No te lo dejaré fácil. -la desafió. -Tú eres una niña y yo soy una mujer. Es obvio a quien terminará eligiendo Goku. Así que será mejor que te prepares... niña. -agregó al final haciendo hincapié de su condición para luego marcharse.

Kagome sonrió y Goku al fin pudo relajarse un poco. Milk siempre le había intimidado cuando estaban casados y aún después del divorcio eso seguía sin cambiar.

 **-"Muy bien... -la fémina miró al sayajín con ternura. -Así es como debe ser. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y honestamente."**

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un gran ojo estoico cuyo iris era de color gris con una mezcla intensa de verde, parecía adentrarse letamente hacia lo infinito de sus profundidades. Adentro se hallaba el cósmos que nunca parecía encontrar un fin. Habitaba todo tipo de maravillas y dimesiones, habitaba, la luz, la oscuridad, universos, galaxias, y un gran número de cuerpos celestes con vida y otros sin ella. El ser absoluto podía saberlo, podía sentirlo todo, desde lo más ínfimo y recóndito hasta lo más grande, pero a pesar de eso, en ese momento, le prestaba atención a un particular suceso que se encontraba en uno de los centenares de universos que habitaban en él. Y se seguía adentrando más y más hasta llegar a esa diminuta particula de ser dentro de un planeta llamado Tierra.

 _Él..._ podía verlo todo...

Un corte... luego otro... otro... y otro más... El nuevo ser hacía movimientos bruscos. Sin embargo, demostraba tener un inusual y gran talento con el cuchillo. Movía el objeto de gran filo con maestría, cortando la carne de la mujer con una sonrisa de extasis en su rostro perdida en algún lugar del profundo y oscuro bosque. De vez en cuando, la mujer vociferaba un grito del más puro dolor, pero eso era mucho menos de lo que su atacante esperaba. Le resultaba extraña la resistencia que tenía para aguantar el dolor de cada uno de sus cortes.

-Vaya, vaya... -Rió con sadismo. -Eres más resistente de lo que creía... -volvió a reír moviendo el cuchillo ensangrentado de un lado a otro con emoción, como si se tratara del juego más divertido. -Hay mucha sangre, ¿no crees? Pronto morirás. -sentenció eso último de repente. -Pero me extraña que no te resistieras tanto a mis cortes. ¿Por qué será? -preguntó con una curiosidad macabra.

-T-Tú... ¿P-Por... qué...? -Apenas lograba hablar la victima.

-"¿Por qué?" -pestañó un par de veces con una inocencia perturbadora y enferma. -¿Hablas en serio? ¿No lo sabes? -la siguió mirando algo desconcertada. -Busca en el fondo de tú ser y encontrarás la respuesta. A mi parecer es bastante obvio. De hecho...

La joven hizo un pequeño silencio. Por un momento, en sus ojos se reflejaron una oscuridad y frialdad absoluta y aún más aterradora, como si además de esa personalidad se escondiera otro ser aún peor dentro de ella. Sin embargo, fue un momento tan efimero que la mujer pensó que pudo haber sido su imaginación. En vez de eso, la joven continuó con esa personalidad infantil y retorcida que había estado mostrando.

-...la pregunta que debes hacer no es esa. -finalmente terminó por completar su frase.

El traje blanco de la mujer empezaba a tornarse completamente rojo. Por más que la miraba no lograba entender por qué hacía lo que hacía, sin duda no era la misma. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez no estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta.

-¿Q-Qué... e-er-res...? -se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

La joven sonrió otra vez. La mujer al fin lo estaba entendiendo.

-¡Bingo! Esa es la pregunta correcta. -rió divertida, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y su rostro se tornó algo desorientado. -Pero... ¿Cómo debería responder esa pregunta? -se preguntó a sí misma llevando su dedo índice hacia su mentón pensando en qué respuesta darle. -Es algo complicado... -determinó. -No sé si puedas entenderlo.

Ella miró a su atacante totalmente derrotada. Su mirada era débil y su rostro se había puesto más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Ya te vas? -le preguntó.

La mujer no le contestó, solo se mantenía en silencio. A medida que su sangre se drenaba sentía como la vida se le iba.

-Bueno está bien. Haré lo que pueda para responderte de una forma que puedas entenderlo. -aclaró su garganta con tranquilidad como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso frente a un publico numeroso. -Yo soy... -se quedó nuevamente un rato pensativa. -...soy parte del infinito dentro del vacío que está lleno y que al mismo tiempo es parte de lo finito.

Miró a la mujer que -aunque se mostraba moribunda- podía notar una clara confusión en ella.

-¿No lo entiendes, sacerdotiza? Creí que eras un poco más sabia. -hizo una pequeña pausa mirandola fijamente. -Vaya... esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba... pero no importa-se rascó la cabeza. -Si no lo puedes entender es porque no eres digna de saber lo que es la verdadera verdad, la verdadera realidad, el cósmos... Después de todo... tú has nacido como un ser diminuto y morirás como un ser diminuto.

Se acercó hacia la sacerdotiza y movió su brazo velozmente para darle el último y más profundo corte en su pecho mientras observaba con gran placer verla fenecer.

Ahora que estaba en sus últimos segundos de vida, pudo ver en los extasiados ojos de la joven el resplandor de un mundo diferente, ella venía de un mundo diferente, o mejor dicho, de la misma inconciencia de lo que era _el todo_. Así es. Ella era la clave para entender lo que los humanos nunca habían podido comprender, el verdadero saber, el verdadero entendimiento de lo que era el ser absoluto.

 **-"Puedo... entenderlo... -Pensaba la sacerdotiza en su agonía. -Es una lástima que** _ **la verdad**_ **se haya manifestado de esa forma, de una forma tan enferma y retorcida... ¿será por mi culpa? ¿será por** _ **nuestra**_ **culpa? Sí... lo es... -finalmente lo aceptó. -Hemos traído al pecado a este mundo..."**

-¿Mhm? -la joven parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de la mujer a través de su mirada. -Parece que lo has entendido. ¡Wow! ¡Felicidades! -dió un saltito de emoción. -No eres tan mala despúes de todo, sin embargo... no eres tan especial. El conocimiento conciente es muy peligroso. -explicó. -Es por eso que _el todo_ es muy sabio y solo te da acceso a la red de información una vez que pasas a ser parte del flujo natural inconciente. -rió divertida. - _Él_ es cruel pero es justo. Despúes de todo... -nuevamente esa mirada fría y sombría apareció de repente en sus ojos. La mujer supo que ella era incluso más peligrosa de lo que mostraba -...nadie podría soportarlo, ni siquira yo que nací con los recuerdos de _él_... es por eso que ahora ya no sé nada... así que no te preocupes... si querías hacerme preguntas es demasiado tarde, porque ahora... yo solo sé que ya no sé nada...

Ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo, pero con lo poco que le restaba, con su último aliento, ella debía tratar de redimirse.

-P-Per... d-do... na... nos... K-Ka...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir sus palabras, la joven hizo otro movimiento y le cortó la garganta de donde salió una catarata de sangre.

La mujer finalmente se había ido.

-Sin rencores, sacerdotiza... -una sonrisa torcida y perturbadora se dibujó en su rostro. -Al menos no de mi parte... -terminó diciendo con una voz juguetona que escondía una oscuridad perversa y sádica en su trasfondo.

Ella dejó de mirar el cadaver de la mujer para mirar el cielo con unos ojos afilados y penetrantes. No, no era el cielo lo que miraba, miraba lo que había más allá, miraba el vacío.

-Puedes verme, ¿cierto? -preguntó sin quitar su particular sonrisa. -Pero qué pregunta más estúpida... Por supuesto que puedes verme. -afirmó. -Aunque yo haya nacido en ésta forma, aún tengo los recuerdos de cuando era parte del vacío.

La visión del _todo_ volvió en retrospectiva nuevamente en un arduo viaje, pasando por los universos, las dimensiones, los cuerpos celestes, la vida ártificial que se hallaba en el vacío, la luz, la oscuridad y muchas otras formas de vida más hasta volver al gran ojo de mezcla gris y verde que no parpadeaba.

-¿Mi señor? -lo llamó por tercera vez un individuo de baja estatura.

El ser absoluto recien pareció salir de su trance para luego mirar a su sirviente con una expresión templada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -volvió a hablarle. - ¿Otra vez es esa joven?

-Ella nació siendo conciente de la percepción del saber absoluto.

-Pero es solo eso, ¿verdad, mi señor?

-Sí. -afirmó. -Por más que sabe que esa percepción existe, _la verdad_ es algo que ya no puede percibir de manera conciente. Y es así como debe ser. Nadie debería saberlo. Ya no hay de que preocuparse. La perfección es perfecta, y así siempre será.

-0o0-

Le resultaba extraño no poder encontrar su más reciente libro. Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre quería volver a leerlo ya que la primera vez que lo había hecho le costó entender ciertas partes. Tenía que admitir que eso le molestaba pues aunque era una genio habían cosas que aún no comprendía de su contenido.

Continuó caminando por la biblioteca. Ella estaba segura que lo había dejado en la sección de quimica y fisica, pero no estaba ahí. Se dispuso a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria y luego de pensarlo por un largo rato le dijo que lo había puesto en la sección de antropología, por lo cual, ella enseguida fue hacia ahí. Una vez que lo encontró, intentó alcanzarlo pero no podía porque se hallaba en el sitio más alto de la estantería. Quiso conseguir una escalera pero no encontró ninguna así que intentó ponerse de puntitas para poder tomar su libro. Sin embargo, seguía siendo inútil. En ese momento vio la mano de alguien que, evidentemente, era más alto que ella. Esa mano logró agarrar el libro que ella deseaba. Lo conocía y estaba apunto de darle las gracias pero notó que ese muchacho se había quedado embobado viendo la portada del libro.

-Esto es...-musitó. -No puede ser... -sus ojos se agrandaron con emoción. -He estado buscando este libro por mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que usted lo tenga.

Ella se lo quedó mirando algo desconcertada.

-¿Eh? Ah... Lo siento, señorita Kikyo. Es que me emocioné mucho. -declaró el de cabellos oscuros.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Conoces al autor de este libro? -le preguntó.

-Sí. -Ese brillo en sus ojos parecía volverse cada vez más intenso. -Es uno de mis cientificos favoritos. Sigo su investigación desde hace años.

-¿Desde hace años? -alzó una ceja ligeramente sorprendida. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Bueno... acabo de cumplir los diesiete. -dijo ligeramente avergonzado.

 **-"¿Diesisiete? Yo apenas supe que existía este autor a mis diesiseis. -pensó Kikyo."**

-¿Y entiendes todo? -inquirió con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, sí. -se apresuró a decir. -El problema es que me cuesta encontrar sus libros. Y pues como es un cientifico no muy respetado en este ámbito, sus trabajos no son muy fáciles de encontrar.

Kikyo parecía sorprenderse cada vez más, pero no lo demostraba.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-¿Eh? Bueno... Él es un cientifico que estudia física teórica, cósmología, mecánica cuántica, biología, química, psicología, antropología y civilizaciones antiguas. Él está metido en varias areas de estudios y por eso ha desarrollado su Teoría unificada de campos y la geometría del universo. Es independiente y también trabaja con otro grupo de cientificos independientes. Entre ellos está...

-Sí. lo sé. -lo interrumpió. -Ya es suficiente. Solo me sorprendió un poco que a tu corta edad te intereses en estas cosas.

-Siempre me ha gustado estudiar todo esto desde que mi madre me regaló mi primer libro sobre el universo y un telescopio.

-Entiendo. Entonces entiendes su teoría, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. -le contestó sin un ápice de duda. -En su Teoría unificada de campo hace referencia a que todos los seres vivos no somos seres independientes sin conexión con lo que nos rodea, sino que somos parte del todo y estamos influenciados también por ello. Eso quiere decir que el secreto del universo está dentro de nosotros. Si lograramos percibirlo de forma conciente sabriamos como funciona todo y que hay más allá de nuestra realidad.

-Sí, basicamente sería eso. -convino. -Pero existen otros factores mucho más profundos. Se necesita tener un conocimiento elevado de matemáticas y fisica para poder entender con exáctitud a lo que se refiere.

-Coincido con usted. -le sonrió.

-Tú nombre es Gohan, ¿cierto?

-Así es, señorita Kikyo.

-Muy bien. Te prestaré el libro.

-¿Enserio? -sus ojos refulgieron nuevamente.

-Sí. -confirmó. -Una vez que lo termines te preguntaré un par de cosas que no he podido entender.

 **-"Veré exactamente cuál es su potencial."**

-Está bien. Se lo agradezco mucho.

-0o0-

Su tía se había ido a hacer unas compras, por lo cual ella se había quedado sola en la casa, esperando por su prima. La verdad es que no la visitaba hacía un buen tiempo porque había estado ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad. Sin embargo, una parte de sus pensamientos siempre pensó en ella: en sus cambios, en las situaciones en las cuales se había visto envuelta. Y al parecer eso no era nada. De vez en cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono y podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que no era la misma, sin duda sonaba diferente. Su actitud había cambiado, la notaba más fuerte, más viva, y más segura de ella misma. También reía más... Aunque... por otro lado, también tenía contacto con Sango, ella al parecer no podía hablar de su mejor amiga, era como si le doliera. Eso era algo que la de cabellos rojos no podía entender, ¿acaso no debería estar feliz por ella? Pero eso no era posible. La castaña creía que ese cambio que había experimentado Kagome luego sería el comienzo de un descenso cruel para sus emociones, o algo así como el inicio de sus verdaderas tribulaciones. Pero eso para la de ojos verdes no era así, ella apoyaba a su prima y pensaba que no podía haber tomado mejor decisión al luchar por lo que amaba. No obstante... había algo de lo cual Ayame se había dado cuenta, algo que quizá le tomaría mucho tiempo superar.

 **-"Ya es muy tarde para mí... me he dado cuenta tarde, y eso es porque es la primera vez que me pasa... -Susurró con un semblante triste poco usual en ella y que jamás mostraría frente a los demás."**

La puerta se abrió y Kagome apareció. Ayame mostró una gran sonrisa infantil al verla.

-¿Eh? ¿Ayame?

Por un momento la de cabellos rojos se quedó viendola como si hubiera entrado otra persona a la habitación. Kagome sin duda había cambiado bastante. pero luego empezó a hablar de manera natural como siempre lo hacía.

-No... yo ya estoy muerta y soy su fantasma... Buuu... -dijo con un falso tono dramático y sarcástico, pero luego rió divertida acompañada de su prima.

-Lo siento, ya sé que eres tú. Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues he estado bien, ya me conoces... He estado estudiando y saliendo de paseo con mis amigas de la universidad, y soportando a mi molesto hermano. -volvió a reír.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los exámenes?

-No me quejo. -se limitó a decir.

-¿Has aprobado?

-Pues sí, al menos la mayoría. Pero tendré que volver a dar dos finales en un mes. Pero no son dificiles es que solo no he tenido mucho tiempo. -explicó.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? -le preguntó Ayame.

-Pues... para ser sincera me he dedicado más al entrenamiento que al estudio. Pero con Gohan como mi tutor no tengo ningun inconveniente, es solo que me resulta algo agotador.

-Ya veo. Por cierto... -la miró de manera pícara. -¿Cómo te va con él?

Kagome la miró algo confusa.

-¿"Él"?

-Sí, "él".Hablo de Gokú. ¿Ya te le has declarado?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Kagome.

-Pues... - se quedó en silencio.

-¡Vámos! ¡Dí algo! -exclamó ansiosa por saber.

-Me le declaré tres veces. -finalmente dijo.

Ayame la miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

-¿Tres veces? -preguntó como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

-Sí, ayer fue la última vez. -reveló.

La de ojos verdes no salía de su estupefacción.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué te ha rechazado tres veces?

-Pues, sí. -dijo como si nada.

Se sorprendía por el desinterés que tenía su prima al decir algo tan deprimente.

-¿Y qué harás? -le preguntó aún desconcertada.

-Pues seguir insistiendo. -declaró mientras buscaba unos cuadernos en su mochila.

Ayame la siguió mirando. Aunque nunca había sido rechazada por ningún varón, se imaginaba que sería algo bastante doloroso. Sin embargo, Kagome había sido rechazada tres veces por el mismo chico y parecía no afectarle en lo más minimo. Claro que la verdad era que Ayame nunca había recibido un rechazo porque siempre eran los demás los que se le declaraban, pero casualmente casi siempre eran chicos lindos que a ella le atraían, el problema estaba en que luego de conocerlos mejor se daba cuenta que no los amaba sino que los quería como amigos. Así es, ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie, nunca había tenido que sufrir por ello... al menos hasta _ese_ día...

-Oye Kagome...

-¿Mhm? -la miró.

-Yo te ayudaré. -anunció de repente con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

-Ya sabes... -se lavantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su prima para tomarla de la mano.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó sin entender lo que se proponía.

-Iremos de compras.

-¿Qué cosa? Oye, pero yo no tengo dinero, además no necesito nada.

Ayame no dijo más nada, solo se limitó a arrastrarla con ella, o al menos era lo que

intentaba, pues su prima era tan fuerte que no lograba moverla ni un centimetro.

-¡Vámos! -le insistió. -sigueme la corriente, ¿quieres? Quiero ir a una tienda de ropa.

Kagome suspiro resiganda y la siguió. Ambas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro comerial.

-Oye Ayame, no puedo tardar mucho porque debo estudiar y luego debo ir a entrenar.

-Entrenas demasiado. -determinó. -Eres bonita, apuesto a que a muchos chicos les gustaría salir contigo, pero miráte, tienes más músculos que Koga y eso que él entrena bastante. La verdad me sorprendí cuando te vi. Está bien que quieras estar en forma y quieras tonificar tu cuerpo, pero tú ya te has pasado. A los muchachos les gusta que las chicas sean delicadas y que tengan modales. Además...cómes demasiado. Si quieres que Goku se fije en ti necesitas lucir más femenina. Te compraré ropa, zapatos, algo de maquillaje y accesorios. Luego iremos a la peluquería y te harás un corte de cabello que esté más a la moda. Te haremos manicula, y... -la miró unos instantes a la cara. -No, al parecer no necesitas depilación de cejas.

-¿Ropa? ¿Maquillaje? ¿Manicura? ¿Accesorios? Yo no necesito eso. -protestó. -Y si como demasiado es porque gasto muchas calorías estudiando y entrenando. Obviamente necesito reponer energías.

-Bueno, no importa. Te haremos un cambio. y quedarás DI-VI-NA. Ya lo verás. -le sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Necesito un cambio...

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Ayame al ver que su prima al fín no estaba comprendiendo.

-...pero no de mi apariencia. -prosiguió. -necesito fortalecer mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo.

-¿Eh? -su prima a miró confusa.

-Además al señor Goku no le interesa esas cosas. Ni siquiera me ve como mujer. Solo me ve como a una humana del genero fémenino. O mejor dicho... como a una niña... -dijo con cierta melancolía en la voz.

Ayame la siguió mirando desconcertada.

-¿De qué hablas?

Kagome suspiró con cansancio.

-¿No te diste cuenta cuándo lo conociste?

-Bueno... ciertamente me di cuenta que era diferente a los demás... él... parecía una persona bastante simple y despreocupada... casi como si fuera un niño inocente. -declaró con un brillo en sus ojos, como si sumergiera en el recuerdo de cuando lo había conocido.

 **-"Tal vez Kagome tenga razón, tal vez nada de esto funcione con alguien así..."**

-Exacto. -convino Kagome. -Él ve las cosas de una manera diferente...

-Vaya... quizá tengas razón...

-Si hasta me pidió tomar un baño con él sin tener la menor idea de lo que eso significa para un hombre y una mujer. -musitó para sí con un gran sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué te pidió qué?! -exclamó la de cabellos rojos totalmente perpleja.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar a su prima quien la miraba espectante a que le explicara lo que acababa de decir. Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Eh... Ah... Bueno es que él no... verás... no...

-¡Habla de una vez!

-Ya te lo dije... -trató de tranquilizarse. -el señor Goku es diferente a los demás, es muy inocente.

-Querida, prima... si es un hombre que tiene dos hijos no puede ser taaaann inocente.

-¿E-Eh? Ah... bueno... eso es cierto, el asunto es que como te he dicho, él ve a todas las mujeres como una clase de la especie humana. Para explicarlo mejor es como si se bañara con un perro o algo así.

-¿Tú eres como un perro? -parecía entender cada vez menos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que a él no le importaría hacer esa clase de cosas como darse un baño conmigo simplemente porque no significa nada para él. Yo... -una vez más sus ojos se entristecieron. -...no significo nada...para él... -dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ahora Ayame se sentía culpable de sacar el tema a colación.

-¡Pero no importa! -exclamó de repente. -Yo seguiré adelante. Me gusta como es él, lo amo porque él es así, así que no me rendiré. Haré que me vea como una mujer. ¡Sin duda! -declaró con determinación.

Ayame sonrió.

 **-"Estoy segura que nadie más es mejor para él que tú, querida prima. Solo tú tienes esa clase de determinación y perseverancia. Nadie más... por eso no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé."**

-Está bien. Ya me quedó claro que mi idea fue una estupidez. Tú no necesitas nada de la estética para lograr conquistar a Goku. -rió.

-Oye, ¿no podrías ser un poco más respetuosa?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -parpadeó un par de veces.

-No te olvides del "señor".

-Es que ya me acostumbré a llamarlo así, él no luce como un señor. Me resulta extraño decirle "señor Goku" y no comenzaré ahora. -se rehusó.

Kagome suspiró resignada.

-Por cierto mañana estoy libre. ¿Quieres ir al cine? -propuso la de cabellos rojos.

-¿Mañana? Eh...

-¿Tienes otro compromiso? ¿Quizá una cita con Goku? -bromeó mientras le golpeaba ligeramente con el codo.

-Bueno... -su rostro se puso escarlata.

Ayame la miró parpadeó un par de veces. Ahora dudaba si lo que había dicho se quedaría como una simple broma.

-¿Tendrás una cita con él? -la miró incrédula.

-No. Pero entrenaré con el señor Goku como siempre.

-Pero eso no es una cita.

-Lo sé, pero es tiempo valioso para mí porque estoy con él.

 **-"Vaya... que ingenua es mi primita... alegrarse por algo tan pequeño... Bueno... supongo que para mi sería lo mismo..."**

Al final las compras se suspendieron y ambas fueron por un helado. Luego, se despidieron porque Kagome debía estudiar para luego ir a entrenar con el señor Goku. Cuando ella llegó a su casa, su madre ya estaba ahí tomando un té en la mesa.

-Hija, ven un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-Quería preguntarte si mañana tienes algo qué hacer.

 **-"Mañana es el torneo de las artes marciales. Hoy y mañana debo entrenar muy duro, pero mi madre no sabe que clase de entrenamiento hago, ni siquiera sabe sobre el ki o que puedo volar. Así que no puedo decirle que participaré en el torneo. Al menos no hasta vea la forma de cómo revelarle esto."**

-Lo siento... -finalmente habló. -mañana estaré ocupada todo el día, debo estudiar con Gohan para los exámenes.-mintió.

-Ya veo... Eso es más importante, así que concentrate en tus estudios. -le sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿Necesitabas que hiciera algo por ti mañana? Si quieres puedo hacerlo hoy.

-No, no te preocupes. -negó con suavidad. -Solo quería llevarte a conocer un nuevo lugar. Pero se podrá repetir, aunque no creo que muy pronto.

-Lo lamento, mamá. -dijo sintiendose algo culpable.

-Mamá... -apareció Sota.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-Tengo hambre.

-Ya casi está la comida.

-Yo me iré a mi habitación a estudiar. -anunció Kagome.

-Está bien, hija. -le sonrió la madre.

No tenía tiempo para sentirse culpable de haber mentido a su madre. No podía. El tiempo era escaso y los libros demasiados, así que trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo, o al menos lo intentó. Pero en esos momentos lo único que la haría sentirse mejor era verlo, ya sea por lo maravillosamente nerviosa que la hacía sentir o por lo duro que le resultaba entrenar con el señor Goku.

Luego de terminar con sus estudios del día de la fecha, finalmente llegó el momento de entrenar. Como siempre, los puños y patadas del sayajín eran imponentes. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, esta vez Kagome pudo darle algunos golpes. De a poco ella se estaba acostumbrando a pelear con él. No cabía duda que aún le faltaba mucho para siquiera ser un rival digna del de cabellos de ocho protuberancias, pero se alegraba de ver que tenía cierto progreso.

-0o0-

Finalmente el día tan esperado había llegado. Goku y Kagome fueron uno de los primeros en llegar a la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo infantil y el de los adultos. Luego aparecieron Krillin acompañado de N°18, Ten Shin Han, Picoro y Vegeta. Este último solo estaba ahí para en algún momento poder pelear contra Goku, pues con solo ver a los demás peleadores sentía que estos no valían la pena. Una vez que se registraron todos, pasaron a medir la fuerza de cada participante con la maquina medidora. Los guerreros Z redujeron sus fuerzas al minimo para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero como era de esperarse, Vegeta fue el único que no lo hizo y terminó por romper la maquina, razón que los llevó a reemplazarla lo más rápido que pudieron, no sin antes dejar a todos atónitos por su incomparable fuerza.

Como era de esperarse, Goku, Kagome, Picoro, Krillin, N°18, Ten Shin Han y Vegeta quedaron seleccionados en el torneo, al igual que algunos valientes que se atrevieron a seguir ahí luego de ver la fuerza de todos ellos. Entre los participantes se encontraban algunos sujetos que tenían una músculatura bastante prominente y que -aún despúes de haber visto el puntaje de los guerreros Z en la maquina medidora de fuerza- se quedaron para enfrentarlos. Otros no lucían tan poderosos, pero sí se veían tranquilos. Por ejemplo, un extraño peleador que vestía todo de rojo y que portaba una máscara que cubría toda su cabeza al extremo de no saber si era hombre o mujer. Por alguna razón, a Kagome le llamó la atención dicho peleador.

-Parece que esta vez hay peleadores bastante buenos, ¿tú que dices? -le comentó Goku a Kagome al ver que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima al participante de rojo.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Parece que son muy fuertes. -le contestó algo nerviosa por ser la primera vez que participaba en esa clase de eventos.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien. Eres muy fuerte. -le dijo con su particular sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias, señor.

-Vaya aquí están, Goku. -dijo Krillin acompañado de su esposa. -¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, ¿y usted? -repuso Kagome.

-Pues muy bien, preparandonos para este día.

N°18 no habló pero hizo un gesto de saludo para ambos a lo cual Goku y Kagome se lo devolvieron.

-Miren, ahí están Picoro y Ten Shin Han. -señaló con la mirada. -y ahí está Vegeta. -dijo mirando para otro lado. -Tan solitario y serio como siempre.

Goku rió.

-Es que él es así. Por cierto, no sabía que este año participarían en el torneo.

-Es que Bulma nos dijo que tú lo harías al igual que Vegeta. Entonces se me vino a la mente que si ustedes dos están aquí tiene que ser por algo, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que por eso también están aquí Ten Shin Han y Picoro. De seguro algo interesante pasará. -una sonrisa confiada y algo seria se hizo presente en su rostro. -Tú lo sabes Goku. -afirmó. -¿Qué es lo que pasará? -indagó.

Kagome y N° 18 miraron al sayajín expectantes.

-Bueno... aún no estoy seguro. -dijo rascandose la nuca. -Pero Kaio-sama me dijo que...

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre Goku? ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar de repente?

-Parece que Kaio-sama quiere que vaya al planeta Kaio un momento.

-¿Usó la telepatía? -inquirió.

-Así es. -afirmó Goku.

-¿Y por qué quiere que vayas? -preguntó su amigo.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que es importante sino no me llamaría justo ahora.

En ese momento Vegeta parecía estar viendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Señor Goku... -comenzó a hablar Kagome. -no se tarde demasiado. No falta mucho para que los primeros combates se anuncien. -le advirtió.

Goku la miró.

-No te preocupes, procuraré no hacerlo. -le sonrió.

-Oye Goku... -Krillin lo miró de pronto con los ojos entornados y una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Goku pestañó un par de veces algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Krillin le hizo una seña para que ambos se apartaran un poco de las dos féminas.

-Por ahí escuché que andas seduciendo a menores de edad. ¿Eso es cierto? -le preguntó en voz baja sin quitar esa expresión traviesa que tenía.

-¿Eh? Supongo... -declaró algo confuso.

-Vaya eres todo un picarón. -le dijo mientras le golpeaba levemente con su codo y lazaba una risita.

Goku rió.

-No pensé que te gustaran las jovencitas.

-Pues sí, ella me gusta. -afirmó ingenuamente con su tipica sonrisa.

-Oye, fuera de broma, ¿no te parece que de verdad es algo menor para ti? o sea, sino me equivoco ella tiene la misma edad de Gohan.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -preguntó no entendiendo del todo a qué se refería.

-Bueno... -Krillin se puso algo pensativo. -No importa. -concluyó. -No te negaré que es un poco extraño pero si a ti te gusta por mi está bien.

 **-"Si está con ella imagino que es porque al fin Goku se ha enamorado. -pensó Krillin feliz por su amigo."**

-Bueno, ya debo irme o sino Kaio-sama se enfadará.

-Está bien. -convino Krillin.

 **-"Por cierto... ¿qué significará que yo haya seducido a Kagome? -se preguntó el sayajín por un instante al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, pero luego lo olvidó rápidamente y usó la teletransportación desapareciendo en el acto."**

-Oye Kagome... -la llamó Krillin.

-Dígame.

-No seas tan formal conmigo. Ya somos como cuñados, ¿no? Ya sé que tú estás con Goku. Así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre sin formalidades.

Kagome de pronto se puso muy roja mientras Krillin reía y N°18 se limitaba a mirar.

-N-No... usted lo ha malinterpretado. El señor Goku y yo no...

-No seas timida ya lo sé todo. Él mismo me lo ha confirmado.

-¡¿Qué él qué?! -exclamó algo alterada y nerviosa.

 **-"Seguramente el señor Goku no tenía idea de lo que el señor Krilin le estaba diciendo."**

-Escúche, yo...

-Hola, ¿cómo están? -saludó un hombre músculoso con traje verde. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kagome éste la miró con intriga.

-Ten Shin Han, estámos muy bien. Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Hola. -saludó N° 18.

Ten Shin Han hizo un gesto de saludo con una sonrisa. En ese mismo momento apareció Picoro, quien también miró a Kagome con curiosidad.

-Así que tu también estás aquí. -le dijo Krillin a Picoro.

-Así es. - se limitó a decir.

El Namekusei siguió mirando a Kagome de manera seria y escruta. En realidad le había llamado la atención desde que la había visto en el cumpleaños de Gohan, pero la verdad era que no lograba entender qué era. Sin embargo, sabía que ella no era una muchacha común y corriente, y el hecho de que estuviera en el torneo como participante lo confirmaba.

Al ver que ambos miraban a Kagome, Krillin procedió a presentarlos.

-Muchachos, ella es la novia de Goku. Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Tanto Ten Shin Han como Picoro quedaron estupefactos al escuchar las palabras de Krillin.

-¿E-Enserio? -quiso corroborar el de tres ojos, pues aún seguía sorprendido.

 **-"¿La novia de Goku? ¿Pero que clase de broma ridícula es esta? Esta niña es..." -pensó Picoro.**

-N-No... Eso es lo que trato de explicar yo no soy la novia del señor Goku. -se apresuró a decir Kagome cada vez más alterada y nerviosa.

-Ellos son de confianza. Que no te de pena decirlo. -rió Krillin.

-Mucho gusto. -Ten Shin Han al fin pudo procesar las palabras de Krillin. -Mi nombre es Ten Shin Han. -se presentó cortesmente con una sonrisa.

-Eh... ha sí, mucho gusto. Como les decía yo...

-Yo soy Picoro. -la interrumpió el Namekusein aún con la expresión seria. -No me presenté en la fiesta de Gohan. No pensé que fueras la pareja de Goku.

-Sí, Gohan me ha hablado mucho de usted. Me da gusto poder hablarle. Pero verá, lo que yo trato de decir es que...

Nuevamente fue interrumpida por la prominente voz del anunciador que ya estaba diciendo cual sería la primera pelea.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. -sugirió Krillin.

-Tienes razón. -convino Ten Shin Ha.

Kagome suspiró con resignación y se limitó a seguir al grupo a donde estaban los demás peleadores.

 **-"Supongo que por ahora no podré aclarar nada." -se lamentó Kagome.**

-0o0-

Gohan, Milk, Bulma, Bura, Goten y Trunks finalmente habían encontrado un buen lugar de donde observar los combates en las gradas.

-Oye, hermano, ¿por qué no quisiste participar en el torneo? -preguntó curioso Goten.

-Bueno, es que estoy haciendo una investigación y pues me ha tomado bastante tiempo. Así que no he podido entrenar mucho.

-Así se habla,hijo. El estudio es mucho más importante. -alabó Milk.

-Qué desperdicio. -dijo Trunks. -A Goten y a mi nos encantaría poder participar, pero nuevamente no nos dejaron por nuestra edad. Dijeron que solo podíamos inscribirnos en el torneo infantil. Yo paso. La última vez fue realmente aburrido. Está vez sería lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Será más divertido ver las peleas aquí que participar en el torneo infantil. -convino Gohan con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen. -habló Bulma. -La próxima vez podrán participar. -Por cierto Bura, ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo qué de qué? -alzó una ceja.

-Recuerda que tu padre te ordenó participar.

-A mi no me gusta mucho pelear. Solo practico porque él así lo quiere pero de ninguna manera pienso participar en este torneo.

-Bueno eso después lo tendrás hablar con él.

-Ya se lo dije. -declaró.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

-Pues ya lo conoces, me castigó diciendo que no me dará mi mesada por tres meses, pero igual no me importa. Tengo mis propios ahorros.

-Por cierto, Bura, ¿ya arreglaste ese asunto? -inquirió Gohan quien estaba a su lado.

-¿De que hablas? -lo miró sin entender.

-Pues el de Inuyasha, ¿No ibas a casarte con él?

De pronto su rostro se tornó sumamente molesto.

-¡Ese asunto quedó más que claro! ¡Es obvio que no! -exclamó.

-¿Enserio? Pero si tu me dijiste que él te...

-¡Asunto cerrado! ¡Ya cállate! -dijo de repente sin dejarlo terminar de hablar-Quiero ver el torneo. -volvió a exclamar la menor de cabellos celestes haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran desconcertados.

-0o0-

-Muchas gracias por traerme. -Agradeció el pequeño emocionado.

-Por nada, Sota. -la madre le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Por cierto, es una lástima que Kagome no haya venido con nosotros. Como ella empezó a practicar artes marciales de nuevo estoy seguro que le habría gustado venir aquí. Tal vez hubiera aprendido nuevos movimientos viendo a los peleadores luchar, ¿no creen?

-Tú madre no le dijo a Kagome que estaríamos aquí el día de hoy porque sino se sentiría mal de no poder venir. En este momento ella se está esforzando al máximo para poder aprobar los últimos exámenes de este año. -le explicó el abuelo.

-Vaya... pobre de mi hermana. Me sieto mal de estar aquí disfrutando del torneo mientras ella está sufriendo con las matemáticas. -se lamentó el menor.

-No te preocupes, Sota. Ya habrá más oportunidades para venir aquí. -declaró la madre.

-Ella tiene razón.

-Eso espero. He visto a Kagome muy enfrascada en las artes marciales. Pasa la mayoría de su tiempo practicando con su amigo y parece gustarle mucho. El resto de su tiempo se la pasa estudiando y yendo a sus clases de cocina. Creo que eso de cocinar también le está gustando bastante. Antes no sabía como hervir fideos y ahora parece que se convirtió en una chef profesional.

-Vaya ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, Sota. -convino el mayor.

-¿Verdá que sí? Al principio no quise probar su comida por miedo a que me agarrara una indigestión, pero sorprendentemente me di cuenta que cocina muy bien, y en poco tiempo mejoró bastante. Es algo extraño, antes no le gustaba cocinar, solo le gustaba comer. Y hablando de eso. ¿No creen que ella ha cambiado bastante?

La madre comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-Nada. Es solo que me puse a pensar en que el amor puede lograr grandes cosas buenas. Sin duda Kagome ha madurado bastante.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablás? -preguntó el abuelo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo. -manifestó Sota.

La mayor siguió riendo.

-No sé preocupen. No me hagan caso y disfrutemos de la pelea que ya está a punto de comenzar.

El abuelo y Sota se miraron confundidos.

-0o0-

El anunciador de siempre subió a la plataforma con su acostumbrado traje elegante y gafas oscuras.

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a este gran torneo de las artes marciales. Como siempre, los mejores peleadores de todo el mundo se presentan aquí para combatir y dejar en claro cual es el guerrero más poderoso de todo el planeta. Hasta ahora nadie a podido vencer a nuestro gran heroe, el único, el inigualable Mr Satán, quien está aquí y pasará a pelear automáticamente con el que logre vencer a todos los participantes. -Hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta. -Muy bien, el primer combate será... -se escuchó el sonido de los tambores incrementar su ritmo. -Videl contra Red Demon -finalmente reveló. -Como todos sabrán, Videl es la hija de nuestro campeón y es la segunda vez que participa en este torneo. Como es de esperarse, la señorita Videl ha marcado uno de los puntajes más altos según el medidor de fuerza. Por otro lado, tenemos al participante Red Demon de quien no sabemos nada ya que ha decidido mantener absoluto anonimato. También a marcado uno de los puntajes más altos y asegura que su objetivo es pelear contra un solo peleador en particular. No lo ha dicho pero sí reveló que no se trata del gran Mr Satán ¿Quién será? ¿Podrá ganar? No lo sabemos. Suerte a ambos y ¡Qué comience el combate!

-¿Qué clase de sujeto usa un traje rojo y una máscara tan ridícula? -se burló Videl al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de combate.

Su oponente no perdió tiempo en contestarle, tan solo la empezó a atacar con una lluvia de puñetazos de los cuales Videl se defendió con ambos brazos. Los movimientos de Red Demon eran tan veloces que se vió algo sorprendida, pero se dijo a si misma que no había tiempo para sorprenderse de esa manera, y en vez de eso, procedió a atacarlo dandole puñetasos con destino a su rostro. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas lograba darle y Red Demon las esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

-Esto es muy aburrido... -finalmente reveló su voz.

Al escucharlo, Videl supo que se trataba de un hombre. No obstante, ese descubrimiento le importó muy poco ya que había tomado sus palabras como un insulto que logró enfurecerla.

-¡Te haré tragar esas palabras! -exclamó la joven.

Se lanzó nuevamente al ataque con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Esta vez él parecía tener algo de dificultad al esquivar sus ataques, empero logró esquivarlas todas. Así estuvo unos cuantos segundos mientras parecía analizarla. Sus puños y patadas seguían el mismo patrón y eso le resultaba beneficioso porque ya podía leer sus movimientos. Una vez que terminó de estudiarla, decidió que era su turno de atacar. Red Demon aumentó ligeramente su velocidad a la de Videl y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago y luego un puñetazo en la cara que casi la arrastró fuera de la plataforma.

Entre la tribuna estaba Gohan, quien apoyaba a Videl para que no se rindiera.

-No puede ser. Le están dando una gran paliza a la pobre de Videl. -manifestó Milk.

-Ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente. -repuso Gohan. -Se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que la vi.

-Es cierto. -constató Goten. -¡Ánimo señorita Videl!

Todo el público comenzó a gritar el nombre de la hija del campeón del mundo para animarla, pero ella parecía estar recibiendo una gran paliza. Sin embargo, no se rendía.

-Eres muy terca. Rindete de una buena vez si no quieres que te haga más daño. -le advirtió Red Demon.

-¡Cállate! ¡No voy a perder ante alguien como tú!

La fémina ya lucía cansada, pero eso no impidió que se lanzara de nuevo contra su oponente .Trató de darle una de sus fuertes patadas en la barbilla pero él la volvió a esquivar con simples movimientos. A él le costaba cada vez menos luchar contra ella mientras que Videl parecía volverse más lenta debido al cansancio.

-Siempre haces los mismos movimientos. Ni siquiera te has molestado en prestar atención a lo que hago. Eres pura fuerza bruta. Así jamás me ganarás. -sentenció.

-¡Ya basta! Eres demasiado vanidoso. ¡Odio eso de los hombres!

Se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente con su puño derecho pero a su contrincante le fue muy fácil evitarla con otro movimiento. En ese momento, Red Demon la agarró de la muñeca con gran fuerza de una forma que Videl no pudo captar. Eso le hizo ver que su velocidad y fuerza estaban a otro nivel.

-Tú no eres a quién deseo enfrentar... -le susurró suavemente antes de lanzarla con gran fuerza fuera de la plataforma.

-¡La participante Videl ha quedado fuera! ¡El participante Red Demon ha ganado la primera batalla! -exclamó el anunciador, enérgico.

-¡Maldición! -vociferó totalmente enojada dando un golpe al suelo.

-0o0-

-Vaya ese tal Red Demon es bastante fuerte, ¿no creen? -comentó Krillin a sus amigos que se habían concentrado en la pelea tanto como él.

-Ese sujeto no mostró siquiera una pequeña parte de su poder. -declaró Picoro con seriedad.

 **-"Hay algo extraño en ese peleador..." -pensó el Namekusein.**

-Estoy de acuerdo. -dijo Ten Shin Han.

-¡Há! Eso solo una sabandija. -agregó Vegeta que estaba cerca de ellos cruzado de brazos.

-Oye Kagome, ¿sucede algo? -le preguntó Krillin. -Estabas muy desconcentrada durante el combate.

-¿Eh? -recien pareció salir de su enfrascamiento. -Lo siento es que estoy preocupada porque el señor Goku aún no regresa.

Krillin se acercó a ella y entornó los ojos nuevamente.

-Ya veo... No puedes soportar estar mucho tiempo lejos de Goku, ¿verdad? -manifestó con esa risita picara que tenía. -Si que estás muy enamorada de él.

-¿Q-Qué... ? N-No... -otra vez se puso roja.

-Ni siquiera le prestaste atención a la pelea. Vaya... Goku siempre fue un rómpe corazones solo que él nunca se dio cuenta de eso y tampoco le interesó. Me extraña que hayas logrado conquistarlo.

-No, se equivoca, yo no...

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de qué comience el siguiente combate. -comenzó a hablar nuevamente el anunciador.

 **-"Diablos." -pensó Kagome.**

-La siguiente pelea será entre el participante Ten Shin Han y el participante Koga.

-¿Eh? ¿Koga? -de pronto Kagome lucía sorprendida de verlo parado en la plataforma.

-Disculpe señorita Kagome, ¿usted lo conoce?

-Eh... bueno... él es mi primo. Pero no sabía... -hizo una pequeña pausa como pensativa y recordó que su prima le había dicho que a Koga le gustaba entrenar. -No... mejor dicho no sabía que participaría en el torneo.

-Ya veo.

-Oye Ten Shin Han, será mejor que te des prisa. -le advirtió Krillin.

-Sí, es cierto. -convino el de tres ojos.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente se pusieron en posición de pelea y rápidamente empezaron a pelear. Mientras tanto, Kagome se puso a ver la pelea con suma concentración. Ella no tenía idea de que su primo fuera tan fuerte, y pudo darse cuenta de eso al verlo pelear.

-Tú primo es muy bueno, Kagome. ¿Acaso son una familia de peleadores? -inquirió Krillin.

-En realidad nosotros dos somos los únicos a los que nos interesa las artes marciales. Recuerdo que peleé un par de veces con él cuando eramos pequeños ya que mi padre era nuestro maestro. Él siempre lograba ganarme pero una vez que mi padre murió ambos lo dejamos y luego lo volvimos a retomar.

 **-"Y al parecer se ha vuelto muy fuerte..." -pensó la fémina.**

-Ya veo... Ten Shin Han parece tener algo de dificultad contra él aún usando sus tres ojos. -manifestó observando la pelea.

-Ese sujeto es muy veloz y se vé que tiene una gran fuerza en las piernas. -anunció Picoro.

-Él siempre fue de usar mucho sus piernas más que sus puños. -explicó Kagome. -Fue algo que le aconsejó mi padre ya que concentra la mayor parte de su fuerza ahí, y gracias a eso también puede ser muy veloz. Por lo que veo ha mejorado bastante. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-0o0-

-Diablos... -musitó Ten Shin Han mientras veía como su oponente lo rodeaba de todos lados como si hubiera varios de ellos.

 **-"¿Será que debo usar la técnica de cuadriplicado? No, eso no serviría de nada. Aunque no es muy poderoso es bastante rápido. ¿Y si uso el Kikoho? No, sería como matar una mosta con una Bazuka. "**

-0o0-

-Se ve que Ten Shin Han se ve bastante indeciso. -dijo Krillin.

-¡Es un estúpido! Ese sujeto es solo un maldito insecto. Lo único que tiene que hacer es concentrarse y de un solo golpe puede sacarlo de la plataforma. -expresó Vegeta molesto.

-Sí, eso es cierto. -convino Krillin. -Pero la velocidad de ese peleador es anormal. No parece humano.

-Koga sí es humano. -aclaró Kagome. -Lo que pasa es que sus antepasados fueron hombres lobos, por lo cual en sus venas corre esa sangre. Supongo que es por eso que tiene una velocidad anormal. Según me dijo mi prima, la mayoría de ellos eran veloces.

Krillin, N°18, Picoro e incluso Vegeta prestaron atención a las palabras de Kagome.

-0o0-

Ten Shin Han no tardó en descubrir cual era el verdadero Koga, así que lanzó un par de ataques de energía apuntando a sus piernas dando en el blanco lo cual hizo que Koga se cayera. Sin embargo, aún no estaba derrotado.

-Esto aún no ha terminado. -declaró Koga con las piernas heridas.

-Dame tú mejor golpe. -repuso Ten Shin Han confiado.

Inmediatamente, Koga se lanzó hacia su oponente y empezó atacar con sus manos y patadas, esta vez haciendo más uso de sus extremidades superiores que de las inferiores. Era interesante para Ten Shin Han ver que su contrincante no usaba puños sino que usaba sus manos con los dedos extendidos de manera firme como si estuviera usando navajas, y eso lo pudo comprobar porque algunos de sus ataques fueron capaces de rozar contra su mejilla derecha, ambos brazos, cuello y pecho. Nada demasiado grave, pero él había logrado hacerle varios cortes que podían haberle resultado mortales si tan solo no hubiera podido esquivar uno solo de ellos.

En esos momentos, el tríclope estaba más preocupado por evitar sus manos que por evitar sus fuertes patadas. En raras ocasiones Koga le daba una oportunidad de atacarlo, y cuando veía que Ten Shin Han aumentaba su velocidad, él la aumentaba aún más a pesar de que sus piernas estaban adoloridas ya que sabía que si le daba la más minima ventaja podría ser mortal para él. No obstante, ¿cuanto más podría resistir mantenerse a esa velocidad?

-0o0-

-Ten Shin Han tiene cada vez más cortes en todo su cuerpo. -dijo Krillin.

-Ya sabemos quien ganará. -declaró Vegeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -convino Kagome.

Krillin, Picoro y Vegeta la miraron. Si ella podía ver prever el resultado final al igual que ellos, indicaba que su poder de pelea no era cualquier cosa.

 **-"Lamentablemente Koga está disminuyendo su velocidad. Él es bastante fuerte pero no tiene demasiada resistencia." -pensó la fémina.**

En ese momento, una presencia apareció ante ellos caminando a paso cálmado pero seguro. Todos miraron al sujeto con seriedad y desconfianza, excepto Kagome que solo tenía cierta intriga hacia él. A todos los desconcertó, pero se notaba que solo estaba ahí porque era el mejor lugar para ver los combates.

 **-"¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?" -pensó Vegeta haciendo una mueca de fastidio.**

-0o0-

-Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegaste. Tú velocidad se ha reducido. -anunció el de traje verde.

-¿Qué...?

No supo cómo pasó, pero para cuando Koga se dio cuenta sintió un gran puño impactar contra su rostro, cuya fuerza lo lanzó fuera de la plataforma.

Había sido derrotado.

-Eres bastante bueno. Pero aún te falta. -declaró Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa afable. -Me gustaría enfrentarte nuevamente.

Koga lo miró por unos instantes algo desconcertado, pero luego se levantó y le respondió.

-Téngalo por hecho, señor Ten Shin Han. -le devolvió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente se dieron la mano y Ten Shin Han volvió con sus amigos. La presencia de Red Demon lo sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a recibir las felicitaciones de Krillin y Kagome.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Ten Shin Han! -exclamó Krillin.

-Tiene razón. Usted es muy fuerte, señor Ten Shin Han. -le sonrió Kagome.

-Muchas gracias muchachos. -agradeció el tríclope.

-¿Y ahora de quién será turno? -preguntó Picoro.

-¡Damás y caballeros! -comenzó a hablar nuevamente el anunciador con su particular voz enérgica. -¡Este torneo se torna cada vez más emocionante! Esta vez tendremos a dos peleadores que participan aquí por primera vez. ¡Todo puede pasar! ¡Muy bien! El siguiente combate seráááááá... entre la participante Kagome Higurashi y Bills.

-¿Bills? -pestañó un par de veces un sujeto de cuerpo pequeño y músculoso con grandes orejas de gato y piel violeta.

Al escucharlo, el anunciador se sobresaltó porque no se dio cuenta en que momento había subido a la plataforma.

-¡¿Cómo osas llamarme directamente por mi nombre?!. -Declaró molesto. -Pero qué mala educación tienen en la Tierra.

Al ver su rostro molesto el de las gafas se sintió intimidado.

-Señor Bills, no entiendo para que decidió venir a este planeta. -manifestó un ser de pelo blanco y piel azul de facciones femeninas en el rostro. Portaba un extraño cetro y vestía ropas de color morado. -No hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí.

-Ya te lo dije, Wiss. Quiero encontrar al súper sayajín Dios. -le espetó.

-Pero usted solo soñó con él una vez. Dudo que exista. -le objetó.

-Pues vine aquí a investigar y según tú aquí habitan varios sayajins. Estoy seguro que participan en este torneo donde supuestamente están los más fuertes.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero hasta ahora no han pasado ningúna pelea que valga la pena.

-No importa. No me iré hasta encontrarlo, y sino pues nos iremos a otro lugar y punto.

El anunciador, quien estaba en medio de ellos, no entendía nada de lo que esos dos extraños seres estaban hablando.

-Oiga... -dijo dirigiendose a Wiss.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -contestó Wiss.

-Lo siento pero solo puede estár aquí el participante Bills quien es el que va a pelear. .

-Llámame señor Bills. -le exigió.

-Cómo usted diga. -le respondió el anunciador.

Wiss se bajó de la plataforma y se puso en una esquina para poder tener un buen ángulo para observar la pelea.

-¿Y ahora donde está mi oponente? -preguntó Bills perdiendo la paciencia. -Qué falta de respeto el hacerme esperar tanto. -se quejó.

-0o0-

-Oigan, muchachos. ¿No creen que esos dos sujetos son muy extraños? -comentó Krillin.

Por alguna razón Vegeta no paraba de ver a Bills. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo sin piedad.

-Ese sujeto... -balbuceó Vegeta. -Lo he visto en algún lado...

Picoro notó claramente los nervios que parecían emerger cada vez más en el rostro de Vegeta. Eso lo desconcertó. Él nunca se había puesto así. Lo peor era que el Namekusein también tenía un mal presentimiento, pero por el momento no quería alarmarse ya que no podía sentir ningún ki que sea peligroso.

-Buena suerte, Kagome. -le desearon Krillin y Ten Shin Han al unísono.

-Muchas gracias. -sonrió.

Red Demon miró a la fémina subir a la plataforma con cierta seriedad en los ojos.

-0o0-

En el lugar más alto y apartado de las gradas se encontraba el de ojos gélidos con su tipico semblante, imperturbable. Había observado los combates desde el comienzo sin que llegara a interesarle nada en absoluto. El lugar le resultaba muy escandaloso y repleto de humanos. Casi estuvo por marcharse porque pensaba que solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando aparecieron esos dos sujetos que aún sin haber dejado de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor -especialmente en la plataforma- no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado por la presencia de esos dos seres que acababan de aparecer ¿En qué momento habían hecho acto de presencia? Sorprendentemente él no lo sabía a pesar de que nada se escapaba de sus ojos. Era como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado ahí pero sin que nadie lo notara. Por otro lado, en su interior, nació cierta incertidumbre que de a poco comenzaba a crecer hasta tornarse realmente molesta. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué sentía el peligro acercarse de forma inevitable? También sentía que de alguna forma, o que en algún momento, se había topado con ellos, pero no recientemente sino hace mucho tiempo.

 **-"No siento ningun poder que provenga de esos dos sujetos." -pensó.**

Sus pensamientos podrían haberlo tranquilizado, pero era al revéz. El hecho de que no pudiera decifrar de donde venía ese mal presentimiento y por qué, lo hacían sentir inquieto a pesar de que no lo demostraba. No podía estar tranquilo. No obstante, lo único que en esos momentos le quedaba era observar y estár a la espectativa de lo que sea, al menos hasta que su mente pudiera recobrar el acceso a su memoria de cientos de años.

-0o0-

Kagome finalmente se subió a la plataforma y quedó frente a frente con Bills.

-Vaya ya era hora. Señorita Higurashi, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Bills. -se presentó formalmente el Dios de la destrución.

La joven peleadora se sorprendió de los modales de su oponente, pero ella le hizo la misma devolución.

-El gusto es mío, señor Bills. -Se inclinó levemente.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta. -comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Eh? Digáme. -repuso Kagome.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el súper sayajín Dios?

-¿Súper sayajín Dios? Pues... -se quedó pensativa unos instantes. -lo siento pero no. Pero sí se sobre los súper sayajíns. Tengo amigos que pueden convertirse en súper sayajín. -declaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? Me encantaría hablar con ellos.

-Bueno, si me vence tendrá la oportunidad de combatir con alguno de ellos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Hay alguno por aquí?

-Sí. -afirmó. -Están el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta. Ellos son muy fuertes. -aseguró.

De pronto una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en el rostro de Bills.

-Vegeta, ¿eh? Sí, lo conozco.

-Disculpen, pero ya es hora de que comiencen a pelear. -interrumpió el anunciador que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento. -se disculpó Bills. -muestrame lo que puedes hacer, terricola.

Kagome no perdió más tiempo y como vio que Bills no sería el primero en atacar, fue ella la que hizo el primer movimiento.

El público -especialmente los que estaban en la primera fila- quedó perplejo al ver que de repente Kagome desaparecía de la vista de todos. No obstante, Bills permanecía sin moverse manteniendo un semblante calmado y tranquilo.

El primer ataque de la fémina fue un fuerte puñetazo, reapareciendo a la vista de todos por detras de su oponente. Sin embargo, falló completamente, pues en el momento en que ella hizo su movimiento, él pareció saber por donde atacaría y tan solo hizo un ligero movimiento para esquivarlo. Kagome se sorprendió del poco esfuerzo que a su contrincante le había llevado evitar su puño, pero trató de que eso no afectara los demás ataques que siguieron a continuación.

Como era evidente que la joven no podría contra Bills a una velocidad moderada, inmediatamente la aumentó atacandolo con un raudal de patadas y puñetazos. Empero, ningúno de ellos daba en el blanco, él seguía esquivandolos todos con movimientos ligeros y simples y sin quitar esa expresión confiada y apasible que llevaba desde antes de que comenzara la pelea. Eso comenzaba a frustrar a Kagome porque significaba que ella no representaba ningún reto para él.

 **-"No lo entiendo... -pensaba Kagome mientras lo atacaba. -Este sujeto no está haciendo el menor esfuerzo por enfrentarme. Sabía que había peleadores poderosos, pero no pensé que tanto... Yo... aún soy muy débil..."**

Kagome se alejó de él elevandose hacia el cielo y comenzó a atacarlo con su ki desde las alturas. Continuó así durante varios segundos y estaba segura de que le había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, quedó perpleja al darse cuenta que Bills había estado todo el tiempo detrás de ella flotando refregandose la mano contra su cara como lo hacían los felinos, totalmente tranquilo como si estuviera en un día de campo.

-N-No puede... ser... -musitó en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par. -¿En qué momento...?

 **-"¿Cómo es posible que haya tanta diferencia de poderes?"**

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? -preguntó de pronto Bills.

La joven estuvo un buen rato sin responderle. Y no lo hizo, simplemente continuó atacandolo. Finalmente había entendido que él no era un oponente cualquiera, por lo cual, expulsó toda su energía al máximo al igual que su velocidad, pero Bills seguía en las mismas, su semblante se mantenía imperturbable.

Kagome dejó de atacarlo por un momento y se alejó de él con los músculos tensados y todos sus reflejos en alerta máxima por si a él se le ocurría atacarla, cosa que aún no pasaba, y eso la asustaba porque ella ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de su desgaste físico.

-0O0-

Vegeta estaba seguro que el nombre de "Bills" lo había oído antes, y entre más lo miraba más se daba cuenta que definitivamente lo conocía de algún lado. Lo siguió mirando y observando hasta que finalmente recordó aquella escena en la que Bills, el Dios de la destrucción, había humillado a su padre el Rey Vegeta cuando el principe sayajín apenas era un niño. Había sido testigo de su abrumador y escalofriante poder. Sin duda ese ser era el único que tenía el poder de destruír todo el universo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo peor era que recordaba que era un Dios sumamente caprichoso, y era muy fácil ponerlo de mal humor. Incluso sabía por su padre que había destruido planetas y un par de galaxias cuando algo lo molestaba.

-N-No puede ser... -una gota de sudor empezó a caer por su amplia frente. -¿Por qué está aquí? -Se preguntó sin quitar la vista de Bills.

Los demás -especialmente Picoro- empezaron a notar la mirada llena de temor que Vegeta ya ni se molestaba en ocultar.

-Vegeta, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Krillin a quien le sorprendía verlo de esa manera. Nunca lo había visto así. -¿Por qué estás tan alterado y nervioso?

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto? -inquirió Picoro quien ya estaba siendo afectado por el inusual comportamiento del sayajín.

Red Demon no decía nada, pero también estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando y aunque no conocía a Vegeta también se sintió desconcertado al ver su reacción puesto que él era conciente que era muy poderoso. Además, el hecho de presenciar la pelea de Kagome contra Bills lo inquietaba bastante porque ambos eran poderosos pero también entendía que había una diferencia abismal de poderes entre ellos.

-Él es... -comenzó a hablar el sayajín apenas pudiendo controlar el temblor de su voz. -...él es... el Dios de la destrucción. Es...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Picoro no entendía que era lo qué le estaba pasando a Vegeta.

-...es el verdadero... Dios de la destrucción. -terminó por decir Vegeta.

Krillin y Picoro abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

-No puede ser... -Krillin también ya estaba poniendose nervioso. -¿Pero qué hace él aquí? ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -quiso saber.

-Porque mi padre trabajó para él... -apenas pudo responder.

-¿Y qué diablos hace ese sujeto aquí? -preguntó el Namekusein.

-No lo sé. -respondió Vegeta.

Picoro continuó mirando la pelea entre Kagome y Bills y no dejaba de sorprenderse. Ella sin duda era bastante fuerte pero ese sujeto con apariencia de gato lo era mucho más.

-Esa niña está casi al nivel de Gohan. Sin embargo...

Todos los presentes le prestaron atención al Namekusein.

-...no logra siquiera tocarlo. -terminó por decir.

-Debemos detener la pelea. -declaró Krillin. -Si ese tal Bills en verdad es un Dios Kagome no tiene la más minima posibilidad.

-Espera. -lo detuvo Picoro antes de que pudiera hacer algo. -Puede ser peligroso que intervengamos. Recuerda que esto es el torneo de las artes marciales -señaló. -Va contra las reglas intervernir en una pelea.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No sabemos cuales son las intensiones de ese Dios. -le contradijo Krillin.

-Picoro tiene razón. -dijo Vegeta con una seriedad aterradora. -Bills es un Dios muy caprichoso que pierde la paciencia y se enoja con facilidad. Si hacemos algo que lo moleste empezará a destruir todo.

-No puede ser... -dijo Krillin apretando los puños con impotencia.

-0o0-

Gohan, Milk, Bulma, Bura, Goten y Trunks observaban la pelea con asombro. Gohan empezaba a tensarse.

 **-"No puede ser... La fuerza de ese peleador no es normal. -pensó Gohan. -Kagome está en problemas. Definitivamente no puede ganar, de hecho... dudo que yo o alguno de nosotros pueda contra él... incluso mi padre podría..."**

-¡Ánimo, Kagome! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Vence a ese sujeto tan raro! -gritaba Bura desde las gradas.

-Pobre Kagome, la está pasando muy mal. -decía Bulma. -Pero igual no tenía idea de que fuera tan poderosa. Lástima que eso no sea suficiente.

-¡Vaya! Kagome se volvió muy fuerte. -declaró Goten entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, es cierto. Esa señorita es muy poderosa, pero no te alegres tanto Goten. -le dijo Trunks. -Es obvio que su oponente le está dando una paliza sin que ni siquiera haya comenzado a atacarla o que se le mueva un solo pelo.

-Pero Trunks... ese sujeto no parece tener ningún pelo en el cuerpo. -dijo inocentemente Goten.

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la mejilla de Trunks.

-Me refiero a que Kagome está perdiendo por mucho.

-Mmmmmm Sí, tienes razón. Pobre de la señorita Kagome.

-0o0-

-No puedo creerlo... -manifestó atónito Sota. -¿Acaso estoy soñando? Creí que era mi imaginación, pero esa en verdad es mi hermana...

-Es cierto, es Kagome. -corroboró la madre.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo ella ahí?! -exclamó el abuelo igual de sorprendido que su nieto. ¿Desde cuando Kagome retomó las artes marciales? ¿Y cómo es qué puede volar?

-Papá... -la madre miró al abuelo con cierta seriedad en los ojos. -No hay duda... Kagome es...

-Sí, tienes razón... -afirmó.

-Tendremos que hablar con ella. -declaró la madre.

-¿De qué están hablando? -cuestionó Sota sin entender de qué hablaban.

-0o0-

Seguía observando con suma meticulosidad todos los movimientos de ambos contrincantes. Era evidente que los dos eran veloces pero también se daba cuenta que eso no era suficiente por parte de Kagome ya que no había logrado tocarlo ni darle en más minimo roce al cuerpo de su oponente. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que aunque ella había logrado volverse realmente fuerte, su poder era nada comparado con la de ese ser tan misterioso.

Sus gélidos ojos se volvieron afilados y agudizó todos sus sentidos al máximo, sentía que el peligro estaba cerca, muy cerca y por alguna razón también sentía que debía estar preparado.

 **-"Este día... podría ser el comienzo del fin..."**

-0o0-

-¡¿Por qué no ataca?! -le preguntó Kagome alzando la voz.

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas? -le respondió Bills. -Miráte, estás muy agitada. Si yo te ataco podría herirte gravemente, incluso matarte.

-Está exagerando. -no le gustaba nada sus palabras.

-Por cierto... hay algo que me ha estado inquietando...

-¿De qué habla?

-¿Quién eres tú? -de pronto la miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué quien soy? -lo miró confusa. -Usted sabe que mi nombre es Kagome.

-No me refiero a eso. -la miró fijamente.

-No le entiendo.

-Siento que ya he peleado contigo antes, solo que presiento que eras un reto mucho más grande.

Kagome se mostraba cada vez más confundida.

-No se de qué me está hablando. Yo jamás lo he visto en mi vida. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo y que peleo con usted.

-¿Acaso insinúas que estoy loco, terrícola? -ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero sí que tal vez me está confundiendo con alguien más.

-Eso es imposible. -le contradijo. -Yo no cometo esa clase de errores.

-Pues yo tampoco. -Kagome también comenzaba a molestarse. -Sé que me acordaría de usted si lo hubiera visto antes. -manifestó frunciendo el ceño.

El Dios de la destrución comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su oponente.

-Eres una insolente, te digo que estoy seguro de lo que te digo.

-Pues también anda buscando a un Dios súper sayajín y nunca he oído de él. Apuesto que también lo imaginó.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! -vociferó explotando de ira.

Bills juntó energía en la palma de su mano y lo lanzó contra ella, pero Kagome lo esquivó. En ese momento, ella se sorprendió del poder destructivo de su ataque ya que había destruido una gran parte de las gradas donde se situaba el público. Ella vio como las personas entraban en pánico y empezaban a correr despavoridas del lugar.

En tan solo un instante todo se había salido de control...

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡Mató a muchas personas!

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡Soy el Dios de la destrución! ¡Es lo que hago! -le espetó.

-¿Qué...? -Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron de manera desmesurada mientras sus pupulas se reducían por aquella revelación. -¿Dios... de la... destrucción...? -repitió intentando asimilar sus palabras.

-Sino quieres que destruya más cosas quedate quieta así puedo matarte por tu insolencia.

-¡Usted está loco! -exclamó atemorizada.

Bills apretó la mandíbula de pura ira. Ya no la aguantaba más, por lo cual, con un simple movimiento, la tomó del cuello sin que Kagome pudiera entender como es que su mano había llegado a esa parte de su cuerpo, y a continuación, la lanzó hacia la plataforma desde las alturas con una fuerza sobrenatural, haciendo que ella quedara inconciente a causa del fuerte impacto.

-0o0-

Al ver lo que ocurría, el de ojos gélidos perdió la compostura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y su mirada se puso rápidamente sobre la de Kagome. A pocos pasos de ella vio que estaba Wiss, quien también tenía sus ojos sobre la fémina con el rostro impasible, pero también notó en ellos cierto interes por la desfallecida joven. En ese mismo instante, vio como de repente Wiss dejaba de mirarla y levantaba su vista para mirarlo a él. Lo miraba con los ojos fijos y una sonrisa críptica.

Fue cuando al fin lo recordó...

-0o0-

-Señor Bills, ¿no cree que se ha pasado un poco? -manifestó Wiss.

El Dios de la destrucción aterrizó en la orilla de la plataforma cerca de donde estaba su asistente.

-De ningúna manera. Ella me ha faltado el respeto. -declaró. -Es imperdonable. ¡Me llamó loco! -exclamó. -Dijo que imaginé lo del súper sayajín Dios. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno...

Wiss miró para otro lado mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente.

-Oye Wiss, ¿por qué te quedas tan callado? -le cuestionó mirandolo.

El ser de piel azul rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, no importa. Me encargaré de esa terrícola ahora mismo.

Inmediatamente extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia Kagome. De la palma de su mano comenzó a formarse una bola de energía color rojo que no tardó en lanzar hacia la fémina. Sin embargo, dicha energía nunca llegó a destino porque alguien lo había detenido con la mano derecha y había desviado el ataque hacia otro lugar donde no había nadie causando más destrucción.

Wiss volvió a sonreir porque al parecer él lo había previsto.

-¡Qué diablos! -exclamó furioso Bills. -¡¿Quién osa desafiarme?!

Él miró su mano, esta se hallada impregnada de sangre que goteaba y caía al suelo. Se dio cuenta que si hubiera lidiado con esa poderosa energía por más tiempo podría haber recibido un gran daño que le hubiera tomado más de un día en sanar. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome y verificó que estuviera bien, o mejor dicho, que no hubiera recibido más daño del que ya tenía.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! -Sin duda su día se estaba volviendo un calvario a causa de esa terrícola que no había podido matar, y ahora también por ese extraño sujeto que se le había aparecido de repente para evitar que lo hiciera.

Él siguió mirando a Bills con la mirada fija, pero en realidad, más allá de que sabía que se encontraba en serios problemas por haberse interpuesto en el camino de un Dios tan temperamental y caprichoso, lo único que tenía en mente era salvar a Kagome y evitar que ese ser la matara.

Nuevamente Bills perdió la paciencia al ver que ese ser no tendría ni siquiera la educación de responderle. Esta vez formó dos bolas de energía de las cuales estaba más que dispuesto en dirigirlas hacia ambos individuos: él que se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino, y la fémina que lo había insultado.

 **-"Vaya, detuvo el ataque del señor Bills con una mano... No está mal... -pensó Wiss. -Pero de todas formas ese ataque no fue tan poderoso."**

-Está vez no bastará solo con una mano para detener mi poder -le advirtió Bills con una sonrisa confiada y aviesa. No obstante, no veía ninguna señal de que el fuera a moverse, de hecho, él parecía determinado a protegerla.

En ese mismo momento, dos peleadores más aparecieron. Eran Gohan y Red Demon. Ambos se pusieron delante de Kagome y del que la estaba protegiendo.

-Sesshomaru, llevate a Kagome de aquí. -habló el enmascarado.

Incluso antes de que él se lo dijera, el de mirada gélida la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó volando a toda velocidad lejos del campo de batalla. Mientras tanto, Gohan miró como se alejaba rápidamente con su amiga en brazos. No podía evitar estar preocupado por ella.

-No te preocupes. -trató de tranquilizar a Gohan. -Él será un maldito bastardo insensible, pero nunca lástimaría a Kagome.

-Entiendo. -dijo Gohan un poco más aliviado.

-0o0-

-Mamá, ese sujeto se está llevando a Kagome. -dijo Sota alterado por la situación, pues por poco uno de los ataques del ser que parecía un gato casi le llegaba a ellos.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Él no es malo. Protegerá a Kagome. -le aseguró.

-Debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente. -dijo el abuelo. -Todo este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos y la mayoría de la gente ya ha huido.

-Tienes razón, papá. Vayamos de aquí. -convino la madre.

Los tres se apresuraron correr y alejarse de ese peligroso lugar.

 **-"Kagome se ha involucrado en asuntos muy peligrosos, pero supongo que ese es su destino... -pensó la madre preocupada de lo que el destino le tenía preparado a su hija."**

-0o0-

-Diablos, todo se salió de control. -dijo Trunks.

-Es verdad, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Debemos ayudar a mi hermano y los demás.

-¡Es cierto! -convino Trunks.

-¡No! -vociferó Milk. -Debemos irnos de aquí.

-Ese sujeto es un peligro. No solo derrotó a Kagome sin problemas sino que la dejó inconciente y la quiso matar. -anunció Bura preocupada por su amiga y por la situación. -No entiendo que es lo que está pasando.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlos. -insistió Goten con los puños apretados. -Mi hermano y los demás están en peligro.

-¡Dije que no, Goten! Recuerda que tu hermano dijo que nos marcharamos de aquí. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Milk, tiene razón. -convino Bulma. -Si nos quedamos aquí solos seremos unos estorbos. Además, por lo menos el hermano mayor de los Taisho se llevó a Kagome a un lugar seguro.

-Pero... -quiso objetar Goten mirando a su hermano y a Red Demon que estaban enfrentando a Bills.

-¡Pero nada! -Milk tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo obligo a ponerse en marcha.

-0o0-

-No sé por qué está pasando esto, pero no te perdonaré que le hayas hecho eso a Kagome y no me importa que seas el Dios de la destrucción. -declaró Red Demon antes de desenfundar una espada la cual no había podido usar antes debido a las reglas del torneo. Dicha espada no tardó en aumentar de tamaño rápidamente y tomar la forma de un gran colmillo.

Él fue el primero en atacar.

-¡VIENTO CORTANTEEEEEE!

Un gran y poderoso viento que venía acompañado con una luz dorada emergió de la prominente espada. Esta arrazó con todo lo que se encontrara en su camino dejando una zanja hasta llegar a Bills quien recibió el ataque y explotó contra su cuerpo.

Los presentes se sorprendieron del poder de Red Demon y por un momento pensaron que finalmente Bills había sido derrotado. Sin embargo, no fue así. Una vez que el humo desapareció, todos los guerreros Z y Wiss, quien estuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo, contemplaron al Dios de la destrucción incólume.

-No puede ser... -manifestó atónito el de rojo. -El viento cortante no le hizo ni siquiera un rasguño...

-Eso me hizo algo de cosquillas. -dijo de pronto el ser de piel violeta.

-Imposible... -declaró Gohan en un hilo de voz por lo sorprendido que estaba. -Ese ataque tan debastador no le hizo absolutamente nada.

No había tiempo de sorprenderse, pues eso podía ser fatal para todos. Gohan enseguida se convirtió en súper sayajín y comenzó a atacar al Dios de la destrucción con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, Bills solo tuvo que hacer unos cuantos simples movimientos para deshacerse de él y dejarlo en el suelo.

A continuación, Krillin, Picoro, N°18 y Ten Shin Han entraron en acción. Todos juntos le dieron algo de pelea al Dios de la destrucción, dando un par de golpes y patadas con todas sus fuerzas y a máxima velocidad, pero todo fue en vano. Él los esquivó con suma fácilidad y al final terminó haciendo unos leves movimientos con sus manos, golpeando en lugares vitales del cuerpo de todos los guerreros Z y sacandolos del campo de batalla de manera inmediata.

Todos se vieron postrados sobre los esconbros de lo que alguna vez fue una plataforma sintiendose totalmente impotentes ante el poder del Dios de la destrucción.

-0o0-

Se concentró en las remembranzas que había dejado enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro y logró recordar una escena que en el momento que esta se había llevado a cabo le tomó la misma importancia que cuando se dio cuenta que el individuo detrás del ridiculo traje rojo en el torneo de las artes marciales era el idiota de su hermano.

Volviendo a más de quinientos años atrás, Sesshomaru visualizó a lo lejos a una mujer con una armadura que peleaba fervientemente contra un ser de apariencia inusual: piel violeta, pequeño, delgado, con músculos apenas marcados, grandes orejas y extraña vestimenta. Como siempre, él no pudo haberle prestado menos atención.

Al principio...

Por alguna razón se había quedado presenciando aquella batalla. Lo extraño era que podía sentir un extraordinario poder de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, no podía sentir ningún poder especial de parte de su oponente, eso le pareció algo extraño porque la mujer parecía estar esforzandose mucho en sostener un combate con él.

Luego... aquel otro extraño ser había hecho acto de presencia...

Flash Back.

-¿Quieres tener una mejor vista? -le preguntó de repente.

Sesshomaru viró su mirada rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado esa voz y se encontró conque esa misteriosa presencia estaba a menos de un metro de él. Eso lo sorprendió ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba ahí? ¿Cómo era posible que él que era tan cauteloso no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Acaso le había estado prestando más atención a aquella batalla de la que pensaba? No. Eso no era posible, él no cometía esa clase de errores. Nunca una presencia le había pasado desapercibida, y mucho menos estando tan cerca. En ese instante lo supo. A pesar de que esa criatura no podía lucir menos intimidante e incluso rídicula, sin duda era alguien poderoso y muy peligroso.

Enseguida se alejó de ese ser sin mostrar ningúna emoción que le mostrara lo desconcertado que se sentía.

-¿Te sorprendí? Lo lamento. -se disculpó. -Mi nombre es Wiss. Parece que eres uno de los habitantes más poderosos de este planeta, por eso me llamó la atención tu presencia. -le comentó.

El de mirada gélida lo siguió mirando con desconfianza. Ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada, y menos el hecho de que pudiera existir alguien así.

-Por cierto... -comenzó a hablar otra vez Wiss. -Parece que es el fin de la Tierra. _Esas_ criaturas no debieron ofenderlo. ¿Sabes? El señor Bills es muy caprichoso y es fácil hacerlo enfadar. Quizá esa mujer pueda resistir unos minutos más como mucho, pero eso será todo. No existe nadie en este universo que pueda vencerlo.

Sesshomaru no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. ¿El fín de la Tierra? Eso era ridículo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -finalmente habló.

-Vaya, creí que era mudo. -dijo Wiss riendose de una forma que solo él lo hacía.

El de cabellera plateada parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Su expresión se puso dura y se notaba que él lo estaba fastidiando.

 **-"Vaya... que caracter tan hostil." -pensó el ser de piel azul mientras le aparecía una gotita en la sien.**

-Él es el Dios de la destrucción. -reveló Wiss ya que se había dado cuenta que a él no le gustaba andar con rodeos.

-¿Dios de la destrución? -repitió como si le pareciera lo más estúpido que hubiese escuchado jamás.

De pronto una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos. Sesshomaru miró hacia donde ésta se había efectuado pero solo había humo y una vez que desapareció ya no había nada.

-Vaya... hay algo extraño. -manifestó Wiss. Esta vez con cierta seriedad en sus ojos.

Sesshomaru lo miró intentando analizarlo, pero no podía descifrar nada.

-Parece que han hecho un trato. -declaró. -Alegrate, se han salvado todos los terrícolas. -dijo antes de marcharse volando.

Fin flash back.

A pesar de que nunca había terminado de creer las palabras de Wiss, Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que ambos sujetos eran peligrosos. Luego de ese momento nunca más los volvió a ver hasta ese momento. Y ésta vez estaba absolutamente convencido de que Bills sí era un Dios, y no cualquier Dios, sino el Dios de la destrucción. Pero él aún no sabía quien era más peligroso. Estaba seguro que el sujeto llamado Wiss era mucho más poderoso que Bills, pero Bills era un Dios muy temperamental y quizá eso era mucho más peligroso que alguien que tiene más poder pero que es capaz de medir su comportamiento.

 **-Había olvidado ese recuerdo completamente. Fue años antes de conocer a esa sacerdotiza llamada Midoriko.**

De pronto, un pensamiento vino a su mente como si de pronto lo comprendiera todo.

 **-Ese trato... ¿Acaso...?**

La expresión de Sesshomaru se puso extremadamente seria. No obstante, esta desaparecció cuando vio a Kagome abrir los ojos en la cama sobre la cual la había puesto. Cuando ella volvió en si, le desconcertó verla con unos ojos extraños, serios y cripticos, pero también tristes, como si hubiera vivido alguna experiencia traumática, pero que de alguna manera había sido obligada a superarlo rápidamente. Él pensó que se debía a que no hace mucho había estado al borde de la muerte. Esa sería una razón valida y suficiente para estar así. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, él pensaba que no era por eso, era otra cosa, como si hubiera pasado algo más, como si hubiera experimentado algo mucho más desgarrador y terrible.

La fémina miró fija y largamente a Sesshomaru. Él sintió que sus ojos lo consumían ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

 **-Todo fue por él... él fue la principal razón... -pensó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

-¿Qué fue lo qué...?

No pudo terminar de decir sus primeras palabras porque unas terribles punzadas de dolor vinieron a ella cuando intentó moverse un poco.

-Te desmayaste. -anunció.

-¿Estoy en la mansión Taisho? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó con el torneo?

- _Él_ empezó a destruirlo todo.

La expresión de Kagome se tornó muy preocupada.

-¡No! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Otra vez está sucediendo lo mismo... -manifestó agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sus últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Sesshomaru, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y se dirigió a la salida. Él de inmediato le tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Él es el Dios de la destrucción. -dijo de repente.

Kagome lo miró de nuevo con esa seriedad perturbadora.

-¡Sé perfectamente quien es él! -exclamó con la voz dura al mismo tiempo que sacudía su muñeca con brusquedad para liberarse de su agarre. -Lo sé perfectamente... -volvió a repetir como si fuera la única que en verdad lo tenía claro.

Sesshomaru la escrutó nuevamente. Con su perfecta audición de largo alcanse pudo escuchar cuando Bills le dijo a ella que él era el Dios de la destrucción así que no debía parecerle extraño que lo supiera. Empero, había algo que no podía entender... ¿Por qué sentía que Kagome comprendía esa realidad mucho mejor que cualquiera? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Ciertamente Kagome había ido cambiado progresivamente en todos los aspectos desde que había conocido y entrenado con los sayajíns, pero parecía que al haberse desmayado hubiera experimentado otro cambio de ciento ochenta grados, algo así como si hubiera vivido otra vida o como si hubiera despertado de ella.

-Pero... -continuó hablando. -...no puedo quedarme aquí mientras ellos están luchando contra Bills. -concluyó para luego marcharse dejando a Sesshomaru solo.

-0o0-

Al final los dos pequeños sayajíns habían terminado por desobedecer a sus madres y se fusionaron en Gotenks.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Cara de gato calvo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!

-No... -musitó Gohan desde los escombros. -Gotenks... no... él es... muy poderoso... huyan de aquí...

Como siempre, el asistente de Bills estaba cerca de los acontecimientos, pero esta vez llevaba un bento entre sus manos y comía un delicioso sushi el cual probaba por primera vez que había conseguido en alguno de los puestos de comida abandonados que había encontrado por el lugar.

-Vaya esto está delicioso. -decía Wiss maravillado por el particular sabor del alimento.

En ese momento, el de piel azul veía como le daba unos cuantos golpes a Gotenks en el tracero mientras le salían unas cuantas lágrimas. A continuación contempló como este caía al suelo y dos mujeres se acercaban a ellos. Pero una de ellas terminó por ponerse enfrente de Bills con el ceño fruncido. Eso llamó la atención de Wiss porque no entendía qué es lo que prentendía ni mucho menos porque una terrícola común y corriente tenía el valor de acercarsele.

-¡Oye tú! -le apuntó con el dedo Bulma totalmente furiosa. -¡No me importa lo poderoso que seas! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a mis amigos y a mi hijo! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! -exclamó para luego darle una gran bofetada.

Mientras Bulma se atrevía a enfrentar a Bills, Milk estaba al lado de Gotenks intentando ayudarlo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. No debieron desobedecernos. -espetó Milk.

Por otro lado, Vegeta, quien recien parecía reaccionar desde que el caos había comenzado, se empezó a desesperar porque temía que Bills matara a su esposa.

-Pero qué mujer tan vulgar y escandalosa. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

El Dios de la destrucción alzó su brazo y golpeó a la mujer haciendo que esta cayera al suelo bruscamente dejandole una marca en la cara por el impacto del golpe. En ese instante, todo pareció pasar lentamente para el principe sayajín, pero mientras todo acontecía, sus ojos solo se quedaron fijos sobre su desfallecída y delicada esposa. Sentía que la sangre le empezaba a bullir y pronto una gran furia lo poseyó haciendo que su poder sayajín emergiera más poderodo que nunca al convertirse en súper sayajín y mandar a volar todo lo que se encontraba cerca de él.

-¡Nadie... toca a MI BULMAAAAAA! -Vociferó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra Bills cegado por la ira.

Todos miraron Vegeta darle pelea al de piel violeta. Estaba logrando lo que los guerreros Z no habían podido hacer todos juntos. Realmente parecía estarle dando una paliza a Bills a una velocidad impresinante, de hecho, creían que al fin estaba logrando superar a Goku. Lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas dandole puños, patadas y lanzandole varios ataques con su energía.

-¡Maldito insecto!

Por un momento, todos creyeron que el principe sayajín había derrotado al Dios de la destrucción, pero eso solo fue momentaneo porque inmediatamente recobró la compostura y, con un par de movimientos, hizo que Vegeta cayera al suelo con los demás guerreros Z y Red Demon.

-Estamos perdidos... -dijo Krillin.

-No puede ser... -musitó Gohan sin esperanzas.

Bills flotaba encima de ellos mirandolos con altivez y una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia lo que quedaba de ellos, y de su palma de la mano emergió otra bola de energía.

-Ha llegado su final... -sentenció el Dios de la destrucción.

Finalmente lanzó la bola de energía...

Una explosión se escuchó en todo el lugar. Bills poseía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Wiss de repente había parado de degustar lacomida y su expresión amena desapareció. Tenía la mirada clavada sobre donde había impactado el ataque de su discípulo con el rostro impasible.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que haga eso señor Bills. -se oyó una voz desconocida de entre el humo.

Bills quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo supo hasta que la visibilidad volvió, entonces al fin pudo ver que es lo que había sucedido. Otro extraño ser estaba parado adelante de los guerreros Z y había desviado su ataque en donde se había formado un gran y profundo hueco.

-¡Otra vez! -exclamó el de piel violeta molesto. -¡¿De dónde salen esos sujetos?! ¡Ya estoy harto de que interfieran con mi destrucción!

-¡GOKU! -exclamaron todos al unísono, excepto Vegeta. Sin enbargo, este último sintió cierto alivio al ver que finalmente había hecho su aparición.

-¡Siempre apareces a último momento! -dijo Krillin con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Lo siento, es que Kaio-sama me estuvo hablando sobre el señor Bills, y que tuviera mucho cuidado. El tiempo aquí y el del planeta Kaio es un poco diferente y estabamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí hasta hace solo unos instantes, por lo cual, vine inmeditamente.

-¿Hay alguna forma de derrotarlo? -preguntó Picoro.

-Pues no. -repuso con simpleza y su particular sonrisa.

La infima esperanza que todos habían recobrado se esfumó al escuchar las palabras de Goku.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? -el Namekusein no entendía que es lo que pasaba por la mente del sayajín como para tomarse esa situación tan a la ligera.

-Eso es lo que dijo Kaio-sama... -dijo con cierta seriedad. -Que no tengo la más minima posibilidad de derrotarlo, pero eso yo no lo sé. Lo único que me queda es pelear.

-Goku, ese sujeto es muy poderoso. -le advirtió Krillin.

-Tiene razón. -convino Gohan.

-Eso ya me quedó claro, pero no tengo otra opción. Quiero comprobar por mi cuenta el poder del Dios de la destrucción.

Una vena a punto de explotar surgió de la frente de Bills, sin duda lo estaba subestimando de sobremanera.

-"Quiero comprobar por mi cuenta el poder del Dios de la destrucción" dices... -repitió el de piel violeta como si apenas pudiera controlar su ira contenida. -¿Acaso piensas que alguien cómo tu puede enfrentarse a mi?

-No lo sé. -respondió sincero Goku.

Bills sentía que entre más hablaba, Goku lograba sacarlo más de quicio.

-¿Quién te crees qué eres?

-Mi nombre es Goku, y soy un sayajín criado en la Tierra.

-¿Sayajín?

-Señor Bills... -intervino Wiss. -Ese el el sujeto que derrotó a Freezer. -le informó.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -lo miró estupefacto. - ¿Tú?

-Pues, sí. -afirmó Goku.

Enseguida cesó su vuelo y puso los pies sobre los escombros. A continuación escrutó al sayajín acercandose a él y tocando sus brazos y músculos como si estuviera analizando su condición física. Esta acción por parte del Dios de la destrucción dejó a todos los presentes desconcertados porque les resultaba extraño esa clase de comportamiento.

-Está bien. -finalmente dijo Bills. -Pelearemos. -declaró.

-¡Perfecto! -saltó de emoción Goku.

-0o0-

Estaba realmente preocupada por sus amigos, y más en ese momento que ya lograba visualizar el caos en que había quedado el estadio donde hasta hace no hace mucho daba lugar el torneo de las artes marciales. Ella sabía que no era buena sintiendo el ki de los demás. Aún no lograba percibirlo del todo bien, pero el hecho de no sentir el ki del señor Krillin, la señora N°18, el señor Picoro, el señor Ten Shin Han y la del señor Vegeta hacía que su preocupación creciera. Sin embargo, había un ki que podía sentir a la perfección. Se trataba del ki del señor Goku, y eso era porque lo había elevado considerablemente.

-El señor Goku está peleando... -musitó. -No... por favor no... -sintió como algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago.-Él no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, Bills es demasiado poderoso...

Aumentó su velocidad aún más y en pocos segundos llegó a su destino. Pudo visualizar a sus amigos quienes a penas se sostenían de pie.

-¿Estan todos bien?

-Kagome, me alegra que tú lo estes. -se alegró Gohan.

Red Demon también se acercó a ella.

-¿No te pasó nada?

-¿Eh? -Kagome lo miró con curiosidad. -No, ¿y a usted?

-¿Cómo qué usted? -la miró perplejo. -¿No sabes quién soy?

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

-Soy yo... -dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara y revelaba su rostro.

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó sorprendida.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? -le cuestionó Gohan.

-Pues no. -negó avergonzada.

-Eres un caso perdido. -la regañó el de ojos dorados. -¡¿Ahora me puedes decir que diablos haces aquí?! -dijo de repente. -¡Recuerdo que le dije al idiota de Sesshomaru que te sacara de aquí!

-¡No me grites! -se molestó Kagome. -No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Además... -dijo mientras veía al señor Goku pelear contra Bills convertido en súper sayajín. -... el señor Goku no podrá contra él.

Todos veían como Goku tenía dificultades para pelear. Era evidente que Bills le ganaba en velcidad y fuerza. Inuyasha miraba la pelea impactado dado que era la primera vez que veía una pelea así.

-Pero aún no se convierte en súper sayajín tres. -manifestó Gohan.

-Eso no servirá de nada. -afirmó Kagome. -Bills no está peleando ni siquiera con el uno por ciento de su poder. -informó nuevamente con una perturbadora seriedad.

Inuyasha y Gohan la miraron desconcertados.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome no contestó, no porque lo estuviera ignorando, sino porque se hallaba totalmente consumida por la pelea que estaba viendo. Podía sentir el poderoso ki del sayajín, pero como era de esperarse, no podía sentir el de Bills y eso era porque era imposible sentir el poder de un Dios. Por primera vez contemplo en directo al señor Goku convertirse en súper sayajín fase tres desde que Babidi les había mostrado a todos los habitantes de la Tierra la batalla de Majin Boo contra él a través de su magia. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente, nada lo sería. No había nada que pudiera hacer y eso la consternaba porque no tardaría en acabar con el señor Goku.

Continuaba atacando a Bills, pero él lograba detener cada uno de sus ataques fisicos sin la menor dificultad. Tan solo esquivaba los golpes del sayajín o los recibía con una de sus manos sin borrar su sonrisa tranquila y confiada de su rostro. Aparecía y desaparecía de la vista de Goku y le daba un par de golpes que para él eran fatales pero para Bills tan solo un juego de niños. No pasó mucho para que se cansara por el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando al pelear con todo su poder, y las heridas que iban surgiendo a medida que los segundos pasaban hacían que el combate se volviera algo letal para Goku. Al parecer, sus amigos no habían estado exagerando, Bills era el guerrero más poderoso con el cual se haya enfrentado, y lo peor era que ni siquiera representaba un reto para él. No, esa pelea ni siquiera podía considerarse un calentamiento para el Dios de la destrucción.

Finalmente entendió que su fin estaba cerca...

-No... -susurró Kagome. El miedo se había convertido en un martirio para ella. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para todo terminara. -¡Señor Goku! -exclamó Kagome desesperada.

Estaba apunto de ir hacia donde estaba el sayajín, pero cuatro manos duras la sujetaron de los brazos con firmeza para evitar que ella se moviera de ahí.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -vociferó Kagome a Inuyasha y Gohan. -¡Suéltenme! -¡El señor Goku va a...!

Las manos de Gohan empezaron a temblar, él sabía que era lo que iba a pasar con su padre, pero no había nada que hacer, y el hecho de que ella fuera a donde estaba él no cambiaría nada.

-¡Kagome! -Inuyasha trató de hacerla entender. -¡Tú no puedes hacer nada!

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡El señor Goku va a morir! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! -exclamó.

La desesperación estaba creciendo de una manera monstruosa en su interior. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro y todo su ser se hallaba aterrado por lo que estaba por pasar.

Bills finalmente le dio un golpe mortal a Goku que lo hizo caer. Él estaba completamente inmóvil. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba adolorido y la sangre de sus heridas no paraba de sangrarle. En ese momento a penas podía mantenerse conciente.

-V-Va... ya... -dijo el sayajín con la voz trémula porque incluso usar sus cuerdas vocales le resultaba doloroso. -E-Eres... real... mente... f-fuerte... -manifestó con una sonrisa. E-Es la... primera vez... que enfren...to a alguien... así... -rió débilmente.

-Señor Goku... -susurró.

Las lágrimas de Kagome se habían convertido en un diluvio. Instintivamente, seguía forcejeando para que Inuyasha y Gohan la soltaran, pero estos no cesaban su agarre.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -gritaba sin parar. Parecía que que el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación la estaban enloqueciendo.

 **-"Pero que niña tan escandalosa."-pensó Bills. -Hasta aquí se escuchan sus gritos. Pero no importa. Una vez que me deshaga de él acabaré con la Tierra.**

Nuevamente, el Dios de la destrucción formó su bola de energía y la apuntó hacia Goku.

-Adiós, sayajín... -se despidió con una sonrisa.

Goku lanzó una última risa débil y apagada, pero acompañada con la tipica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba hasta el final.

Bills lanzó su ataque. Todos los presentes vieron con asombro la terrible escena. En cambio... para Kagome, lo que sentían los demás no era nada, para ella fue algo mucho peor, mucho más intenso que la consumió hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada y sus pupilas nunca se pudieron haber reducido más. Sintió su mundo desplomarse sobre ella. De pronto, el oxígeno que le permitía vivir había desaparecido completamente, sintió que algo le desgarró el alma sin piedad, y en ese instante...

...se quebró...

-¡SEÑOR GOKUUUUUU!

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-"Haré lo que sea..."**

(¿Estás segura?)

 **-"Sí."**

(No habrá vuelta atrás)

 **-"No me importa..."**

(Tu escencia desaparecerá)

 **-"No me importa..."**

(Tu cuerpo se destrozará)

 **-"No me importa..."**

(Nunca más lo verás)

Un doloroso silencio se hizo presente, por un instante ella dudó al escuchar esas últimas palabras, pero aunque eso fue una terrible puñalada a su alma, finalmente su decisión fue inexpugnable.

 **-"Solo hazlo. -concluyó."**

(Bien)

No quería que todo fuera de esa forma, en verdad deseaba que hubiera otra opción. Sin embargo, sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Además, a pesar de que el tiempo se había detenido para ella, sabía que pronto volvería a ponerse en marcha.

La desperación, el pánico, y sobre todo... su amor incondicional e indecible fueron el detonador que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión, y en una situación donde no había más alternativas para evitar ese traumante y desgarrador acontecimientolo, lo único que le quedó fue...

De pronto, Kagome expulsó un aura abrumadoramente poderoso que rodeó su cuerpo, haciendo que Inuyasha y Gohan la soltaran de inmediato. No habían podido evitarlo, pues no solo sintieron que ese aura los estaba quemando sino que su gran energía los arrastró lejos de ella. No obstante, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse, pues apenas intentaron saber que es lo que había pasado, se dieron cuenta que la fémina ya no estaba cerca.

-Impo... sible... -musitó Gohan totalmente asombrado.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se quedó tan impresionado con lo que estaba sucediendo que no hubo palabras que salieran de sus labios, y lo mismo ocurría con los guerreros Z que presenciaban todo.

El ataque del Dios de la destrucción nunca llegó a destino. Wiss lo había sabido en el mismo momento en que vio a Kagome alterada por lo que le estaba pasando a Goku. Por un momento, él la observó y vislumbró el reflejo de la desesperación encarnada. Él sabía que más allá de los poderes que la terrícola había obtenido con su entrenamiento, tenía el poder de causarles algunos problemas si se lo proponía, y al parecer, el que Bills pretendiera acabar con el sayajín fue el catalizador de un limite de poderes que, muy probablemente, sería la última elección que ella tomaría.

Se suponía que Bills tendría que estar más que molesto por el hecho de que nuevamente su ataque había sido detenido, pero en lugar de eso, su expresión se mostró seria y algo desconcertada, pues finalmente el misterio de aquella niña se había revelado ante sus ojos.

Al fin podía recordarla.

-Ya veo... -musitó el destructor.

Goku no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro -sin ver cuando exactamente- vio a Kagome adelante de él, y no solo eso, sino que había podido detener el ataque del Dios de la destrucción. No lo había desviado como él lo había hecho, sino que lo había recibido. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más extraño, lo más extraño era la forma en que lo había hecho.

-Un campo de energía sagrada. -anunció Wiss con expresión seria.

-Por supuesto... -dijo Bills. -Es igual que en aquel entonces... -recordó.

El de piel violeta hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la miraba como analizandola. En ese instante el campo de energía que la fémina había formado desapareció. Ella lucía diferente, muy diferente.

-Al fin puedo recordarte, sacerdotiza. -manifestó. -Si me lo hubieras dicho no me hubiera enojado.

A Wiss le apareció una gotita en la sien porque sabía que eso no era verdad.

-Vengo a proponerle un trato. -dijo sin rodeos y con un tono neutro.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? Las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que fue hace quinientos años. Lo que fue valido para mi en ese entonces no lo es ahora.

-Usted sabe que no le conviene destruir la Tierra.

-Te equivocas. Soy el Dios de la destrucción. Destruir es lo que hago, no me interesa nada más.

-¿Entonces por qué accedió aquella vez?

-Ya lo sabes. Lo hice porque lograste entretenerme un poco. Tú eras uno de los guerreros más poderosos que había enfrentado. Sin embargo, esa razón no es suficiente ahora.

-Es cierto. Pero como usted dice, todo es diferente ahora. Ésta es una nueva era, es otro tiempo. Por lo tanto, aunque mi trato es el mismo, la ganancia no lo será.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé muy bien la devoción que usted tiene hacia los diferentes alimentos que existen en el universo.

-¿Y eso qué? La comida de este planeta no es tan deliciosa.

-Dice eso porque hace quinientos años probó una comida que no estaba en buen estado, se lo dije pero usted estaba tan enojado que no quiso escucharme. Además, en la actualidad se preparan alimentos más apetitosos. -le informó mirando a Wiss quien aún tenía el bento de sushi en sus manos.

Bills siguió la mirada de Kagome y vio a su asistente degustando las últimas piezas de su comida.

-¡Wiss!

-Dígame.

-Trae eso aquí, quiero probarlo.

-Como diga.

Una vez que lo probó, la expresión de su rostro fue la de un deleite exquisito. Mientras tanto, Kagome, esperó paciente a que Bills le diera una respuesta.

El de piel violeta acomodó su garganta y se preparó para hablar.

-Está bien. -finalmente aceptó. -Pero esto no será suficiente.

-Lo sé. -repuso Kagome. -Le ofrezco mi vida también.

Bills llevó la mano sobre su mentón pensativo.

-¡Kagome! -vociferó Gohan de repente.

El sayajín se había acercado junto con Inuyasha y ambos lograron escuchar las últimas palabras de la fémina quedando atónitos.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! -le cuestionó Inuyasha alterado. -¡¿Tú vida?! ¡No estés bromeando de esa manera!

-Inuyasha tiene razón, Kagome. No tienes porqué hacer eso.

A pesar de que Gohan estaba a tan solo un metro de ella, Kagome parecía no darle importancia a sus palabras, ella solo miraba a Bills. Ante esto, el de ojos dorados y el de cabellos oscuros se mostraron consternados y confundidos, pues no entendían que es lo que estaba pasando con ella. Su comportamiento no era para nada normal.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! -exclamó Inuyasha alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de los brazos y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos, pero ella parecía una muñeca de trapo y seguía sin mirarlo. -¡Kagome, reacciona!

Finalmente, ella terminó por mirarlo como si recien se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. No obstante, la expresión de la fémina era de una impavidez absoluta. Al sentir su mirada sobre la suya, Inuyasha se sintió extraño, como si no la conociera, como si la Kagome que amaba hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

-Tú no...

-Yo no soy Higurashi Kagome. -declaró con la misma inexpresión que llevaba hasta el momento.

Los ojos del mitad demonio se abrieron de par a par y sus pupilas se redujeron. De pronto, sintió que algo frío le atenazaba la boca del estómago.

-¿De qué hablas? -intervino Gohan que cada vez parecía entender menos la situación.

-Ella me entregó su cuerpo a cambio del poder para salvar la vida del sayajín Son Goku. -reveló.

-No puede ser... -balbuceó aturdido e igual de sorprendido que Inuyasha. -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasará con Kagome?

Ella lo miró largamente con la mirada fija y un estoicismo perturbador. Si bien había cesado de hablar, eso bastó para que Gohan entendiera la respuesta a la segunda pregunta que le había hecho.

-Eso es... imposible... -musitó Inuyasha sin aún querer creerlo. -Kagome ya no...

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, sacerdotiza. -anunció Bills. -Accederé a tu pedido, pero también quiero la vida de quienes te protegieron. Quiero a esos dos que están a tu lado y también... a ese sujeto que detuvo mi ataque cuando estabas inconciente.

Ella pareció no entender a quien se refería al menos no hasta que escuchó a Inuyasha.

-Se refiere a Sesshomaru... -susurró el de cabellera plateada.

Los ojos de la fémina se ampliaron, y por primera vez desde que había despertado, su expresión impasible desapareció.

-Wiss dime donde está ese sujeto. -ordenó Bills.

El de piel azul miró en la esfera que sostenía su cetro y en unos instantes lo encontró.

-No está lejos. Está a pocos kilometros al oeste. -le informó.

-Muy bien. Iremos a buscarlo y acabaré con él.

Se dispuso a ir hacia el oeste. Sin embargo, detuvo su paso un instante antes de que sintiera el frío filo de una gran espada sobre su cuello. Nuevamente, otra impactante escena había logrado que la respiración de todos se detuviera en sus gargantas.

-¿En que momento...? -solo pudo decir Inuyasha atónito.

 **-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -se preguntó Gohan. -Otra vez sucedió lo mismo... No pude ver nada..."**

Wiss y el Dios de la destrucción habían sido los únicos que pudieron ver el movimiento que ella había hecho. Sucedió justo después de que el de piel violeta dijera que irían a buscar al yokai. Bills ni siquiera había terminado de dar el primer paso a su destino cuando ya sintió la espada sagrada que la sacerdotiza había creado a la misma velocidad que le había tomado llegar hasta él para amenazarlo con su filo. No, no había sido una amenaza, había sido un ataque directo, o mejor dicho, un ataque fallido. La fémina había ido hacia el destructor con la intensión de cortarle el cuello, pero no lo había logrado porque él lo había esquivado. No obstante, el filo de dicha arma seguía rozandolo, no porque se sintiera realmente amenzado, sino porque eso era lo más cerca que podía estar de quien había tenido la osadía de intentar matarlo para mirarla a los ojos y poder discernir lo que había en sus ojos. Lo que encontró fue la más pura hostilidad que jamás hubiera podido ver, la más pura frialdad e indiferencia dirigida hacia su persona. Y todo había ocurrido desde que anunció la destrucción del de ojos dorados.

-Usted no le tocará un solo cabello a Sesshomaru. -sentenció la fémina con la voz dura e imponente.

Wiss analizó la escena con meticulosidad, y al fin entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Bills ni se inmutó, pero en lugar de eso, su ira se hizo presente otra vez luego de escuharla

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? -la desafió el destructor. -¿Olvidas con quién estás tratando?

Ella no contestó, solo seguía sosteniendo su espada sagrada con firmeza. Recien caía en cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Cuando se trataba de Sesshomaru o de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, siempre perdía la razón, solo que hacerlo esa vez había sido un error fatal. Sí. Tal vez si hubiera pensado con la cabeza fría como lo había estado haciendo hasta que Bills dijo que lo quería muerto, habría encontrado una forma de persuadirlo para que no lo matara, de hecho, es lo que hizo en el momento que el de piel violeta reclamó la vida de Gohan e Inuyasha, y probablmente lo habría logrado. No obstante, solo bastó la mención del demonio pura sangre para que su mente se desencajara y perdiera los estribos.

Y en ese momento... ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse...

-No, no lo olvido. -finalmente contestó.

-Puedes ir olvidandote del trato que ibamos a hacer. -le informó.

Los brazos de la fémina empezaron a temblar y la firmeza con la cual sostenía la espada empezó a disminuir. Su cuerpo estaba debilitandose rápidamente.

 **-"Maldición... este cuerpo no resistirá mucho mi poder..."**

-Te estás debilitando, ¿verdad? -dijo Wiss de repente. -Tu enorme poder no es compatible con ese cuerpo, pues aún le hace falta más entrenamiento para el nivel de poder que encierra tu alma. Al final terminará consumiendose antes de que puedas hacer algo.

La espada sagrada terminó por desaparecer. Ya se sentía muy agotada incluso para sostenerse de pie.

-No puede ser... -musitó mientras contemplaba sus laceradas manos.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Gohan, quien se acercó a ella muy preocupado.

-Preocúpate por Bills y no por mi. -le espetó.

-Pero...

-Ya estoy cansado de todo esto. -intervino Bills. -He soportado demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Destruiré la Tierra sin importar qué.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo a encontrar al súper sayajín Dios. -anunció de repente.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sayajín que apenas había logrado ponerse de pie luego de varios minutos.

-Papá... -dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que ando en busca del súper sayajín Dios? -inquirió el destructor.

-Kaio-sama me dijo que usted fue al planeta Kaio antes de venir a la Tierra para preguntar sobre él. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual me llamó.

-¿Sabes algo de él? -preguntó el de piel violeta que se había olvidado de que esa fue la razón por la cual había venido a la Tierra.

-Yo no, pero con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón podremos saber sobre él.

-¿Esferas del dragón? -alzó una ceja.

-Las esferas del dragón fueron hechas por los Namekusein y estas tienen el poder de conceder cualquier deseo siempre y cuando esté en su poder. -le informó Wiss.

-Ah, sí. Ya lo recuerdo. Está bien. -convino. -Traelas aquí.

-Como diga. Solo déme un momento.

-Más vale que no sea mucho.

-No se preocupe. -manifestó el sayajín con una sonrisa.

Goku caminó hacia donde estaba Bulma lo más a prisa que su lástimado cuerpo le permitió. Esta estaba al lado de Vegeta y recien había recuperado la conciencia. Habló con ella y le dijo lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente, la de cabellos celestes había juntado las esferas del dragón para una situación como esa, y se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho. El sayajín quiso usar la teletransportación, pero estaba tan débil que no tenía energías, eso fue un gran problema porque el ir hasta la Corporación capsula sería un problema ya que tardaría mucho, y probablemente Bills no tenía la paciencia para esperar tanto, por lo cual, le pidió al principe sayajín que le pasara algo de su energía. Extrañamente, él lo hizo sin quejarse, pues sabía que esa era la peor situación que habían tenido que enfrentar, y si no hacían algo, sin duda todo sería destruido.

Una vez que las siete esferas estaban reunidas, Goku se apresuró a llamar al dragón de los deseos. Todo el cielo se oscureció de repente y finalmente Shen Long hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-¿Podrías trerme al súper sayajín Dios? -pidió amablemente el sayajín.

-Eso es imposible. -declaró el dragón.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -se quejó.

-Porque él no existe. Pideme otro deseo.

-Es que ese es mi deseo, El señor Bills quiere conocerlo.

De pronto Shen Long pareció que se quedaba sin óxigeno al darse cuenta que el Dios de la destrucción estaba cerca. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante ese comportamiento porque jamás lo habían visto así antes, y el que lo hiciera, tan solo reafirmaba lo temible que era Bills.

-Oh gran Bills... -empezó a hablar con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz. -. Es un gran honor conocerlo.

-Solo di lo que sabes del súper sayajín Dios. -le ordenó el destructor con la mirada seria.

-Como usted diga. -repuso intimidado. -El súper sayajín Dios es una deidad temporal que los sayajíns crean cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Pues yo quiero ver a uno ahora. -exigió el de piel violeta.

Parecía que del rostro del gran dragón empezaba a caer algunas gotas de sudor.

-Eh... bueno... -balbuceó. -Existen dos formas de convertirse en uno.

-¿Cuáles son? -inquirió Goku.

-La primera es la de reunir a cinco sayajíns de corazón puro y que estos le den su poder a uno.

-¡Grandioso! -exclamó Goku entusiasmado. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

-Eso no será posible. -anunció la fémina.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Kagome?

El aspecto de la joven era cada vez peor. Si bien no se había movido desde que Bills la hubo dejado en paz, su cuerpo parecía estar perdiendo vitalidad. Su rostro lucía pálido y sus pequeñas heridas sangraban por todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar que se notaba que le costaba mantenerse de pie y su respiración no era normal.

-Necesitan un sayajín más.

Picoro, quien se había acercado, la observaba como analizandola nuevamente.

 **-"Ella morirá muy pronto. -pensó el Namekusein. -Pero su vida no es lo más importante ahora."**

-Ella tiene razón. -intervino el hombre verde. -Deben ser seis en total.

Goku se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Oye Shen Long, ¿cuál es el segundo metodo para convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios?

El dragón se quedó callado, la segunda opción era un secreto mucho más profundo incluso que el haber revelado la posible existencia del súper sayajín Dios, y eso era porque la revelación que iba a dar a conocer a continuación tan solo la sabían pocos seres en los doce universos cercanos.

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron mirando espectantes y desconcertados. Shen Long siempre había sido un dragón que lucía imponente, pero ésta vez había un extraño y perturbador aire de misterio que lo rodeaba, como si a pesar de que el propio Dios de la destrucción se lo había órdenado, aún dudara si dar a conocer la segunda opción. Bills notó esto, y lo miró de manera más intimidante y dura, dándole a entender que si no hablaba lo destruiría. Nuevamente el dragón de los deseos pareció ponerse nervioso, y concluyó que si era él quien lo exigía, no había otra elección más que romper el silencio.

-La otra forma es ir a la dimensión del no retorno. -finalmente habló.

-¿La qué? -preguntó Goku.

-Dejalo hablar. -le espetó Picoro.

-La dimensión del no retorno es una dimensión donde habitan poderosas criaturas de los distintos universos. Nadie sabe como es que llegan ahí, pero se cree que hay un ser en particular que los selecciona para que estén ahí. Una vez que este ser los elige los lleva a su dimensión sin considerar si la criatura esta viva o muerta. Si la criatura que eligió está viva simplemente lo transporta a su dimensión. Si la criatura está muerta simplemente puede transportarlos desde el paraiso o desde el infierno o incluso desde cualquier lugar del _todo_. No se sabe la razón. Esa es toda la información que tengo.

-No lo entiendo. -declaró el sayajín. -¿Qué tiene que ver ese extraño ser con un super sayajín Dios?

-Hubieron dos ocasiones en toda la historia del universo que se pudo crear a la deidad del súper sayajín Dios. La primera fue reuniendo a los cinco sayajíns puros de corazón, y la segunda fue hace miles de años cuando un sayajín fue seleccionado por este ser para ir a la dimensión del no retorno. Fue el único individuo que logró regresar, y cuando lo hizo, tan solo dio la poca información que ahora les estoy dando, y dijo que el logró convertirse en súper sayajín Dios gracias a este ser que lo selecionó para ir a esa dimensión. También dijo que nunca nadie debe ir ahí si no es seleccionado por ese ser misterioso. Es por eso que cuando se encontró una forma de ir, nunca más se supo de aquellos quienes tan solo querían explorarla. Luego dejaron de enviar a exploradores y se determinó que nunca más enviarían a nadie, dejando el asunto como un secreto universal del que pocos seres en los doce universos saben.

-¿Quiénes son los que enviaron exploradores a esa desconocida dimensión? -indagó Picoro.

Shen Long hizo otro silencio. Estaba hablando demasiado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Los Kaio-samas de algunos universos. El supremo Kaio-sama de este universo es uno de ellos.

-No entiendo nada. -declaró Goku quien parecía estar completamente perdido.

-Imagino que no puedes transportar a Goku a esa dimensión, ¿verdad? -cuestionó la fémina que estaba al lado del sayajín apenas de pie.

-No. -negó. -Si eso es todo, me retiro. -concluyó el dragón para luego desaparecer.

-Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. -anunció Bils irritado.

-No del todo. -repuso Goku. -ahora sabemos lo que hay que hacer para convertirse en un súper sayajín Dios. ¿Acaso no podría esperar un tiempo?

-¿Un tiempo?

-De esa forma podremos encontrar al sexto sayajín. -explicó con simpleza.

-¿Dónde pienzan hallar a otro sayajín? -le cuestionó.

-Pues Vegeta tiene otro hermano. Seguramente si logramos hallarlo usted podrá ver al súper sayajín Dios, ¿no cree? Yo también tengo curiosidad.

El Dios de la destrucción se quedó pensativo unos cuantos segundos. La respuesta que daría era crucial para la salvación de la Tierra, por lo cual, todos empezaron a sudar de nervios, y los segundos parecieron siglos de tortuosa espera hasta que finalmente respondió.

-Supongo que está bien. Si destruyo la Tierra con los pocos sayajíns que quedan jamás podría ver al súper sayajín Dios.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó Goku.

-Yo continuaré mi siesta. Una vez que logren hallar al septimo sayajín Wiss se encargará de despertarme.

-Me parece justo. -dijo el sayajín.

-Te has salvado porque ya me puse de buen humor. Sin embargo... dudo que en ese estado puedas resistir mucho más. -declaró Bills dirigiendose hacia la joven que estaba al lado de Goku.

La fémina no dijo nada, tan solo observó como el Dios de la destrucción desaparecía con su asistente. A penas se fue, ella cayó de rodillas como si no pudiera soportar más el peso de su propio cuerpo. Todos la miraron, especialmente Inuyasha y Gohan que se veían realmente preocupados por ella, pero fue Goku quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla. La joven se mostró reticente ante el sayajín. Aunque sabía perfectamente quien era él, ella no era exactamente Kagome Higurashi, sino una parte de ella que jamás debió volver a surgir. Sin embargo, a Goku pareció no importarle esa reacción, y como ella no aceptó su ayuda, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarla en sus brazos sin su concentimiento y la cargó para luego llevarsela inmediatamente volando de ese lugar.

-¡Oye, tú! -exclamó Inuyasha molesto. Detestaba no poder volar porque sino ya se hubiera ido detrás de ellos.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así. Mi padre no le hará ningún daño. -le dijo Gohan.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ese sujeto no me agrada nada sin importar que sea tu padre.

A pocos metros de donde estaban Gohan e Inuyasha, estaba Milk acompañada de su hijo Goten. Miraba a su ex esposo cargando a su rival en sus brazos con los ojos tristes. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Quería llorar.

-0o0-

Aún lucía realmente sorprendida por la inesperada acción del sayajín. En esos momentos se encontraba entre sus brazos en absoluto silencio, tan solo pensando en que es lo que pasaba por su mente. Sabía que él era alguien impredecible, pero eso era demasiado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se encontraba molesta, tampoco estaba agradecía, pues ella no le había pedido que lo hiciera. Además... ¿A dónde diablos la llevaba?

-Yo no pedí tú ayuda. -declaró con la mirada seria y dura.

-Lo sé. -repuso el varón con una sonrisa cristalina. -Pero tenía que hacerlo, al parecer no eres de las personas que acepta la ayuda de los demás. Me recuerdas un poco a Vegeta. Por cierto te estoy llevando a mi casa. Ahí creo que guardo una semilla de ermitaño.

Luego de eso, la fémina se quedó en silencio todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al hogar del sayajín. Él la tendió suavemnete sobre su cama. Aunque su personalidad no era así, tenía que admitir que se sentía ligeramente avergonzada de recibir la atención de un hombre.

 **-"Vaya... Ella se enamoró de un hombre bastante extraño... -determinó la joven. -Pero supongo que de alguna forma entiendo por qué lo hizo... después de todo... somos una..."**

-Aquí está. -dijo Goku con la pequeña semilla en su mano. -Debes comertela, Kagome.

Ella lo miró, ¿qué no había quedado claro que no era Kagome? Bueno, al menos no de la misma forma que todos la veían. No dijo nada y se limitó a tomar la semilla para comersela. No obstante, en el instante que su mano rozó la piel del varón, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

-¿Pero qué...? -susurró.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par a par totalmente sorprendida. Acababa de tener una reacción que jamás sería propia de ella, ¿acaso Kagome no había sido consumida del todo?

 **-"Las reacciones que este hombre provocan en ella son muy peligrosas. -pensó. -Si no me alejo, Kagome podría volver, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Necesito ver a Sesshomaru..."**

-¿Ocurre algo? -inquirió Goku al ver su reacción.

No le contestó, tan solo se limitó a tomar la semilla y a comerla.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien. Me hubiera sentido muy mal si por mi culpa hubieras terminado muerta. Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme. -agradeció con la sonrisa y los ojos más puros que jamás haya visto.

-No es a mi a quien debes agradecerle. -anunció indiferente. -Gracias por esto, pero ya debo irme.

Se dispuso a marcharse de la morada. Sin embargo, el sayajín la detuvo.

-Espera. -dijo con la voz seria.

La fémina se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos. Nuevamente se sorprendió porque la expresión del varón había cambiado compretamente a una solemne y algo severa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Trae a Kagome de vuelta. -dijo con carencia de remilgo.

-¿Ahora hablas de ella en tercera pesona? -manifestó alzando una ceja.

-Lo lamento. Es que estoy algo confundido. Entiendo que no eres Kagome, pero al mismo tiempo tienes algo de ella. Por alguna extraña razón pienso que son parecidas. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Se sorprendió aún más de escucharlo. Cualquiera que lo oyera pensaría que estaba loco pero la verdad es que sus palabras eran lógicas, solo que las premisas en la cuales el sayajín se basaba podrían ser catalogadas como concepto holístico.

-No tienes que hacerlo. -empezó a hablar luego de un largo silencio. -Solo déjame ir y punto.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso. Sea quien seas, no debes estar aquí. Ese cuerpo no es tuyo.

-¡Basta! -exclamó de repente furiosa. -¡Por más que pienses que puedes entender quién soy o lo qué soy, no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada! ¡Fue la propia Kagome quien quiso esto! ¡Yo no la obligué a nada, y todo fue por tu culpa! ¡Ella sacrificó su escencia para salvarte!

-Es precisamente por eso que necesito que ella vuelva. Es por mi culpa que ella ya no esté aquí.

-Entonces es por ti no por ella. -afirmó.

-No lo negaré. -declaro sincero. -No puedo soportar que por mi causa ella haya desaparecido. Traela de vuelta, por favor. -le imploró.

-¡Apártate de mi vista! -le espetó. -Si no lo haces te obligaré a hacerlo. Yo ya estoy bien, pero tú no lo estás. Puedo vencerte fácilmente.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, El mismo Wiss dijo que tu poder no es compatible con el cuerpo de Kagome. Si expulsas tu ki una vez más, ésta vez morirás. Y yo ya no tengo ninguna semilla.

Apretó los dientes de pura ira. Sabía que él tenía razón, si expulsaba su poder no llegaría a ver a Sesshomaru ya que antes moriría. Lo único que le quedó fue recobrar su serenidad.

-Eres un hombre bastante irritante. -se quejó.

-Es lo que dice Vegeta. -le sonrió. -¿La traeras de vuelta? -volvió a insistir.

Nuevamente se quedó callada mientras lo miraba fijamente. En realidad, ella tenía la intensión de devolver el cuerpo a Kagome, pero primero quería ver a Sesshomaru. No obstante, eso no podría ser. Sin duda estaba triste, claro que jamás lo demostraría, pero tal vez era lo mejor, quizá no debía verlo. Así que lo único que le quedaba era...

-Sé perfectamente lo que tú significas para ella, comprendo perfectamente sus sentimientos. No obstante, antes de que ella vuelva, necesito saber que significa para ti. ¿En verdad no puedes soportar que ella haya desaparecido por tu culpa? ¿En verdad es por tu egoísmo? o quizá... ¿es por otra cosa? Necesito saberlo. -le insistió con vehemencia.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó varias veces desconcertado. -Bueno... -se quedó unos instantes pensativo.-Ella es importante para mí, es por eso que soy egoísta, y también es por eso que la culpa me consume.

-¿De qué forma? -siguió indagando.

-"¿De qué forma?" -repitió como si intentara entender la pregunta. -¿De qué forma qué?

-¿De qué forma es importante para ti? ¿Qué es ella para tí?

Goku se quedó nuevamente pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y alzaba una ceja. Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro. Ciertamente la admiraba como peleadora. Le encantaba ver su increíble progreso y también la idea de que en el futuro pudieran tener un gran combate, sin mencionar que le agradaba bastante. Sin embargo, no podía definir que tipo de relación tenía con ella.

-No lo sé. -fue su respuesta. -Pero a veces la entreno ya que Gohan no puede hacerlo. Así que supongo que puedo decir que soy su maestro.

Una gotita apareció en la sien de la fémina, no era la respuesta que buscaba, pero sabía que no podría oír otra de la voz del sayajín.

 **-"¡Es desesperante! ¡No puede dar ningúna respuesta concreta! Entiendo bien los sentimientos de Kagome, pero no entiendo cómo es que llegó a enamorarse de un sujeto como este. ¡Es totalmente absurdo!"**

Suspiró con pesadez para volver a revelar su dicción.

-Está bien... -concluyó.

 **-"De todas formas... no serviría de nada que fuera a verlo, este no es mi tiempo y no es como si Sesshomaru me esperara, tal vez ni siquiera me recuerde. -pensó con tristeza."**

-En verdad lo siento. -dijo Goku interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

-¿Eh? -balbuceó.

-No entiendo bien, pero sí comprendo que tienes muchos deseos de hacer algo que es importante para ti ahora que posees un cuerpo físico, o al menos es lo que creo. -le sonrió.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada. Nuevamente había conseguido sorprendenla.

 **-"Este hombre..."**

La fémina se acercó hacia él hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de distancia.

-Escucháme bien... -comenzó a hablar nuevamente mirandolo de manera fija y penetrante. -Entiendo perfectamente que te preocupas por Kagome, pero también sé que no sientes lo mismo que ella. Eso se nota a leguas, lo cual me advierte que sus tribulaciones aún no han llegado a su ápice. Por eso...te pediré una cosa... No. -dijo de repente. - Te exijo... -puntualizó con la voz dura mientras lo miraba más intensamente haciendo una larga pausa antes de continuar. -... que luego de hoy te alejes de ella... -hizo otro silencio. -Es absolutamente necesario que esté lejos de ti, sino lo haces... Kagome seguirá cometiendo locuras que pondrán en riesgo su vida cuando la situación lo amerite. Tú no eres un hombre que pueda estar alejado del peligro mucho tiempo, y ella no es alguien que pueda estar lejos de ti... Creeme... aún no has visto nada... aún no sabes de todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer por tí. -le advirtió. -El dar su vida, es solo una muestra, ella es capaz de sacrificar su alma, su escencia, e incluso su existencia permanente dentro del circulo infinito que todo individuo posee. Yo diría que... -nuevamente hizo un intervalo en su voz. -... lo que ella siente por ti es... -Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. En ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, pareció que de pronto eso la estaba perturbando. Sentía una sensación parecida a cuando su mano se rozó con la de él. ¿Kagome estaba intentando regresar por su cuenta? El hecho de que ambas fueran una era un gran problema. Si algo le pasaba a ella le afectaría a Kagome y viceversa.

 **-"Esto es peligroso... es muy peligroso... el sayajín Son Goku es muy peligroso para ella... ellos no deben estar juntos. -sentenció."**

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió el sayajín desconcertado, pues ella se había quedado muda de repente.

-Te lo suplico... -le imploró. -Es imperativo que te alejes de Kagome.

-¿De qué hablas? -la miró confuso.

-Nuestra existencia permanente está en peligro. A pesar de que eso estaría dentro de la llamada perfección, cortar con el ciclo natural es un tabú. Nada dentro del todo desaparece, solo se reorganiza en otra forma y si eso cambia...

-¿Eh? -balbuceó más confuso que nunca. -No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-¡Solo alejáte de ella! -vociferó exasperada, pero luego trató de mantener la calma nuevamente. - Si le tienes algún aprecio o la quieres de alguna forma hazme caso.

 _(La perfección es el todo, los seres vivos, el circulo finito que es infinito, las acciones de cada individuo, el destino... Perfección es el sistema natural contruida por el todo, por todos...)_

-¿Eh? -musitó la fémina.

Se sobresaltó de pronto al escuchar eso dentro de su mente. Por otro lado, Goku alzó una ceja aún sin entender el comportamiento de la joven a pocos centimetros de ella.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -ya no sabía que pensar de sus extrañas palabras y aún más de la desconección que tenía de a ratos. Era como si se sumiera en su propio mundo, un mundo que no entendía y del cual nunca sería parte.

-La perfección es... simplemente perfección... -musitó distante.

No podía hacer nada ante las irrefutables palabras de Kagome.

 **-"Este ya no es mi tiempo, este no es mi cuerpo, este no es mi destino, si ella decide desaparecer... es algo que ella misma debe decidir... eso es perfección..."**

Miró nuevamente al sayajín profundamente.

-Tan solo... -se detuvo otra vez. Ya no sabía que decirle, y tampoco sabía si era correcto seguir hablando sobre el destino que ya no le pertenecía. -... solo... no...

(Suficiente...) -emergió la fría voz nuevamente. - (No debes interferir en los asuntos que no pertenecen al tiempo en que nació tu escencia)

Y luego de escuchar esas palabras... ella... cayó.

-0o0-

 _Él_ sentía y veía infinidades de sucesos que ocurrían en su interior, y podía contemplarlas de manera neutra, pues eso era lo único que debía hacer y lo único que tenía que hacer. Era el único que podía percibirlo de manera conciente, pues la infinidad del tiempo así lo había querido, y eso era parte de la perfección.

Nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta intriga acerca de una particular criatura. Una humana, habitante del planeta Tierra en los distintos universos existentes. La _ella_ del actual tiempo establecido por cada uno de sus espacios de existencia. Cada una de ellas era especial, pero el ser absoluto insistía en que solo la _ella_ -con sus actuales esencias- eran especiales, pero... ¿por qué? Ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar que era un accidente, para un ser como él eso sería un pecado o un sacrilegio. Más que nadie sabía que nada dentro del todo era un accidente, todo tenía una razón de ser. Tal vez solo debía prestar atención a los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en sus respectivos pasados para darse cuenta de cómo es que sus actuales presentes se habían llevado a cabo.

 **-"La existencia de una vida que de alguna forma tiene algun tipo de acceso a la percepción del todo de forma conciente... -pensó el ser absoluto."**

-0o0-

Goku logró agarrarla entre sus brazos y evitar que cayera al suelo. La miró largamente con unos ojos extrañamente serios. Contemplaba su rostro mientras su palabras flotaban en su mente. No había entendido bien de lo que había hablado, pero una cosa si le fue clara; tenía que alejarse de Kagome. Por alguna razón, sintió una pequeña molestia en su vientre. ¿Eso era culpa? Tal vez. Era conciente que gran parte de su sufrimiento era culpa de él. Eso no le gustaba para nada. No le gustaba dañar a nadie, y menos a una niña que era tan dulce, buena, valiente, amable y frágil.

-Tal vez ella, quien quiera que sea en ralidad, tenga razón. No soy alguien que nació para enamorarse... lo único que me importa es pelear y proteger a todos los habitantes de la Tierra. -dijo mientras se dirijía hacia su cama y la recostaba sobre ella.

 **-"Parece que va a estar bien. Solo está dormida. Una vez que despierte... -se quedó en silencio de pronto mientras la contemplaba con absoluta seriedad."**

-0o0-

-Interesante... -musitó con su usual expresión estoica.

-¿Mi señor? -Lo llamó su más devoto sirviente.

Le resultaba extraño que su señor hablara. Lo que usualmente hacia era mantenerse quieto bajo el gran árbol con los ojos fijos hacia la nada sin parpadear con su acostumbrado semblante neutro. Él jamás parpadeaba, y eso no le extrañaba, pues él era él, el ser que había nacido por el capricho del sistema natural que deseaba que el todo se covirtiera en un ser conciente que tan solo percibía el todo que era _él_ mismo, el todo que residía dentro de su ser y que al mismo tiempo estaba afuera. ¿Cuando había sucedido eso? No lo sabía, y estaba seguro que tal vez la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo único que su señor no podría contestar.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó. -¿Necesita algo?

-Nada. -fue su única respuesta.

-Está bien. -le respondió la pequeña criatura.

Siempre era lo mismo, él nunca necesitaba nada así que se le hacía casi estúpido preguntar. No obstante, también sabía que su señor podía permanecer cientos, miles, millones, billones o trillones de años quieto, sin parpadear ni hablar en ese particual espacio que hacía un tiempo indefinido había decidido que sería el lugar donde permanecería hasta que ya fuera suficiente.

 **-"Me intriga que en los últimos mil años mi señor se haya vuelto tan conversador. Creo que esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que habla."**

-Tienes razón. -volvió a hablar.

La pequeña criatura se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Como su rol de ser absoluto, era obvio que lo supiera todo, incluso sus pensamientos.

-Señor... usted es usted... entonces... ¿podría saciar mis incognitas? -pidió humildemente.

Él siguió quieto con su expresión templada unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente habló nuevamente.

-La criatura de ese planeta. Le estoy prestando especial atención.

Una gotita apareció en la frente del sirviente. Sabía que el todo era tan vasto con sus galaxias universos y dimensiones que esa referencia le parecía aún muy general para saber a cual criatura en particular se refería. Afortunadamente, se dió cuenta que se refería a la humana del planeta del septimo universo, y probablemente su señor sabía que él lo sabía y por eso no dio más especificaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-En casi todos los universos y dimensiones donde ella existe tiene cierto sentido de la percepción del todo.

-¿De forma conciente?

Pero, en realidad, él sabía cual sería la respuesta de su señor, pues eso era más que evidente, sino ni siquiera se molestaría en prestarle especial atención a la humana.

El ser absoluto no contestó y eso era porque su sirviente sabía la respuesta.

-No debería ser así. -continuó hablando. -Pero si así es, así es. Es toda una rareza, por eso es interesante. Ha llevado sus sentidos de percepción al máximo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? -inquirió el pequeño.

-Hay muchos factores que intervinieron para llevarse a cabo tal proeza. Su particular escencia, los sucesos en los cuales está envuelta, sus sentimientos, pero en especial... la existencia y las acciones de otro ser que tiene mucha influencia en el destino del universo en que habitan. Al menos en uno de los casos.

-Ya veo... -dijo asombrado.

-Por cierto... preparate.

-¿Eh? -lo miró desconcertado. -¿Para qué, mi señor?

-Por como se estan urdiendo los sucesos pronto tendremos visitas.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó perplejo.

-¿Usted ha preparado la visita de alguien?

-No. -negó.

-Entonces... no me diga que otra vez invadirán esta dimención a pesar de sus advertencias.

-Esta vez solo será un individuo. -determinó.

 **-"Solo alguien como él se atrevería a venir a pesar de que le hice saber a todas las criaturas con el poder de cruzar sus respectivas dimensiones que no deben venir aquí sin ser invitados."**

-¿Uno solo?

-Así es. -confirmó.

-¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Depende de como se tornen las cosas.

-0o0-

Despertó desorientada y con una terrible jaqueca. Parecía que todo le daba vueltas y se sentía un poco débil. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Poco a poco logró volver en sí y se sintió desconcertada y confusa de estar en una habitación que no conocía. ¿Qué habitación era esa? No la conocía. Luego cayó en cuenta de que el aroma que rodeaba el lugar lo conocía perfectamente y eso hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y un carmin trepara por sus mejillas.

-Estoy en la habitación del señor Gokú...

Efectivamente, lo había confirmado al salir de ahí y ver la cocina en las que tantas veces le había preparado comida a su amado sayajín. Solo había entrado una vez cuando fue por ropa y por eso no lo recordaba. Además de aquella vez nunca se había atrevido a entrar ahí, o mejor dicho, no se le había ocurrido, tal vez porque era la parte de su casa más privada. Su desconcierto duró poco. Al recordar todo lo que había pasado con el Dios de la destrucción y que estaba por matar al señor Goku, un terrible miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué había pasado despúes de eso? No podía recordar nada. Solo recordaba la voz de la antigua sacerdotiza en su cabeza y una abrumadora urgencia de salvar al varón de las garras de la muerte.

Luego nada.

 **-"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el señor Goku? -se preguntaba mientras recorría toda la casa con desesperación. Sentía un nudo en el estomágo al no encontrarlo, pues se imaginaba lo peor."**

-No puede ser...

Estaba a punto de derramar sus primeras lágrimas. Sin embargo, al salir de la vivienda se encontró con el sayajín. Estaba entrenando como siempre, como si fuera otro tipico día de entrenamiento y como si la Tierra no hubiera estado a punto de ser destruída, pero aún lucía mal herido. Tenía sangre en sus extremidades, pecho y rostro, sin mencionar que la ropa de la parte de arriba estaba totalmente desgarrada.

-Señor Goku... -susurró.

En ese momento, Goku detuvo sus movimientos y miró a la fémina con una sonrisa. Por otro lado, Kagome se había quedado estatica mirandolo. Sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el sayajín como si hubiera visto algo increible. Eso llamó la atención del varón, ya que le parecía extraño.

-Oye Kag...

No terminó de hablar. No pudo. Vió como de repente la joven corría hacia él mientras numerosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para finalmente abrazarlo con fuerza. Tenía que admitir que no se había esperado esa reacción tan repentina de su parte. Ella estuvo varios segundos llorando con su rostro hundido en su pecho. Goku pensó que debía apartarla, pero lucía tan fragil que decidió mejor no hacerlo.

No había podido evitarlo, al verlo unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo la embargaron y la impulsaron a cometer tal acto. Le parecía muy atrevido, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento. Lo único que quería era estar junto a él y asegurarse de que su presencia no fuera un sueño, y no lo era, él estaba vivo, estaba a salvo. De alguna forma había logrado escapar de Bills y ella no podía estar más felíz.

-Creí que usted moriría... y creí que yo moriría con usted... -dijo en un hilo de voz. -Tenía mucho miedo...

Goku la apartó de él suavemente y la miró con una cálida sonrisa.

-Todo salió bien. No tienes porque preocuparte. Por ahora estamos a salvo.

-Pero... ¿No le duele? ¿No debería descansar?

Goku rió con despreocupación.

-Estoy bien, ya te dije que no te preocupes. Estas heridas no tardarán en curarse.

-Pero... -quizo objetar pero detuvo su habla. -Está bien. -finalmente dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kagome... -la nombró con un matiz extrañamente serio en su expresión y voz.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Eh? -balbuceó confundida.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. No tienes porque sacrificarte por mi.

Kagome lo entendió.

-Tenía que hacerlo... -hizo una pequeña pausa. -A mi no me importa hacer ese tipo de cosas por usted. Yo... no sé que hubiera hecho si moría. Fue horrible... Esa sensación tan corrosiva, desesperante y dolorosa. No podía soportarlo... yo... -lo miró fijamente con aflicción.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Goku sintió un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

 **-"Ella tenía razón. -dijo refiriendose a la otra escencia que habitaba el mismo cuerpo de Kagome. -No puedo permitir que Kagome siga así. Es demasiado... lo que estoy cosechando en su interior es muy peligroso y letal. Esto terminará muy mal."**

-Mira... -comenzó a hablar nuevamente el sayajín. -Si lo hubieras hecho por la Tierra no me importaría, pero tu has llegado demasiado lejos por mi. Lo que sientes es muy perjudicial para ti. Te ha llevado a cometer una locura.

-¿Por qué me reclama? Usted también hace locuras.

-Yo jamás me sacrificaría por algo de poca importancia.

-¿Pero de que me está hablando? -manifestó indignada al mismo tiempo que se alejaba unos pasos de él. - ¿Poca importancia? ¡Su vida no es de poca importancia! -exclamó.

-Kagome, tu vida es importante. No la desperdicies tan a la ligera. Cuando yo no esté, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y tú serán los unicos que podrán defender la Tierra.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios.

 **-"Después de todo... él aún..."**

-...no lo entiende... -declaró mientras otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Eh?

-Usted no lo entiende...

Bajó su mirada. Esta vez sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco de pelo mientras más lágrimas emergían.

-¿Por qué no puede entenderlo? -apretó los puños.

-¿De qué...?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo comprenda?

-Pero...

-¡¿No se da cuenta que yo no puedo controlarlo?! ¡No quiero controlarlo! ¡Mis impulsos! ¡Mis acciones! ¡El amor que le tengo! ¡Todo es por usted! Yo... -sintió desmoronarse. -... no le pido ninguna retribución... solo quisiera que comprendiera porque lo hago. Pero al parecer es imposible. Dígame... -hizo un largo silencio mientras levantaba su mirada lentamente al mismo tiempo que lo mirada fijamente. -...dígame que tengo que hacer para que pueda darse cuenta de que lo amo.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de par a par. Era extraño... se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrado a oírla decir esas palabras. Bueno, quizá no acostumbrado pero el asunto era que era la primera vez que le afectaba.

-¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Estoy enamorada de usted! -vociferó. -Tómelo como mi cuarta declaración o como se le dé la gana. Yo aún no estoy derrotada, aún no me daré por vencida. Desde el comienzo sabía que esto sería duro. Muy difícil. Espero que lo tenga claro... -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de expulsar su ki para irse volando a toda velocidad.

Goku se quedó solo y de pronto el lugar se tornó demasiado silencioso ¿Desde cuando eso le molestaba? Era extraño, todo de repente se sentía extraño, ¿por qué? Tal vez no se sentía bien. Sí. Eso era, definitivamente algo tenía. Tenía una rara sensación en el cuerpo, en su interior. Hambre no era porque poco antes de que Kagome despertara había comido. Claro que cuando él cocinaba la comida no sabía tan bien. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la comida de Kagome. Quizá eso era. Pero ahora tampoco tenía animos de entrenar. Eso era aún más inusual. Nunca le pasaba. Nunca le había pasado.

Se quedó parado sin moverse por largo rato, mirando el pasto verde pensando y tratando de ignorar ese repentino mal estar que lo atestaba. Tenía que hacer algo con Kagome.

-Vaya... creo que esas palabras fueron el peor error que cometí en mi vida. -manifestó recordandolas.

Flash back.

-Está bien... si tanto insistes... enamórame...

Fin flash back.

-No debí decirlas.

El semblante de Goku se tornó algo sombrío. Sus cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias se balanearon al compaz de la fría pero suave brisa.

-Bien... -habló para sí con una sonrisa donde se podía atisbar un pequeño rastro de tristeza. -Creo que ya sé lo que haré... de esa forma mataré dos pajaros de un tiro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. En sus límpidos ojos se reflejaba el profundo y hermoso azul de este.

-Lo siento, Kagome... -susurró.

-0o0-

Se sentía dolida, otra vez... No podía parar de llorar. Se regañaba a sí misma por eso. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a su rechazo. No obstante, cada vez que lo hacía era como su primer declaración: sentía quebrarse cada vez que la miraba con esa mirada que ya conocía, era la mirada del "lo siento pero no te amo, aún no te amo, aún no estoy enamorado de ti," luego venían las palabras del rechazo y ahí terminaba todo. Ella fingía que todo estaba bien, y siempre le decía que seguiría insistiendo, que no se rendiría, como lo acababa de hacer momentos atrás. Empero, en esa ocasión, realmente fue como si él mismo le atravezara el corazón con el arma más destructiva que hubiera encontrado. Sabía que esa no había sido la intensión del señor Goku, pero lamentablmente eso no combiaba el hecho de que fuera doloroso, realmente doloroso.

 **-"No debería estar pensando en eso ahora. -pensó mientras miraba la mansión Taisho que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella. -Necesito hablar con Sesshomaru."**

Estaba a punto de anunciarse, pero la gran puerta se abrió antes de que llegara a tocar el timbre. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Sesshomaru el que la recibía, como si hubiera predicho que quería hablar con él.

-Pasa. -dijo con su acostumbrada voz fría.

No era como si no quisiera verlo, pero esperaba no encontrar a Inuyasha, pues seguramente le haría muchas preguntas, y la verdad es que necesitaba hablar a solas con el de mirada gélida sin interrupciones.

Pronto llegaron a la biblioteca de Sesshomaru. Él cerró la puerta, luego la miró como espectante. Estaba esperando a que ella hablara.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Midoriko? -lanzó de repente y sin rodeos. -la sacerdotiza Midoriko. -aclaró por si acaso. Sabía por los sueños que ella le había mostrado mientras estaba inconsiente cuando Bills la había golpeado que para él ella no era importante, y que solo le había dirigido la palabra momentos antes de morir.

-Sí. -contestó sin cambiar su estóica expresión o hacer algun gesto.

-Bien... -hizo un momento de silencio para ver por donde empezar. -Hay algo que debes saber... algo que inició hace más de quinientos años y que terminó cuando ella murió...

 **-"Aunque ahora haya iniciado de nuevo..."**

Se acercó un poco más a él.

-Pero lo primero que debes saber... -prosiguió. -...es que yo soy su reencarnación. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo sea ella. Nuestra alma y cuerpo es la misma, pero yo tengo mi propia escencia y ella la suya.

Sesshomaru siguió igual. Nada cambió en su semblante, y eso era porque -además de que esa ya era su personalidad- ya tenía fuertes sospechas de que eso era así. Tal vez fue la razón por la que le llamó la atención la primera vez que la conoció. De alguna manera le resultaba conocida, solo que en ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía algo de Midoriko. Luego lo hizo. No obstante, de ninguna manera hablaba con ella (o al menos le prestaba atención mientras ella le hablaba) por sus caracteristicas parecidas hacia la primera humana que le había llamado la atención en toda su existencia de vida. Era por otra cosa. Era la propia escencia de Kagome lo que lo atraía. Ella era diferente a la mayoría de los humanos idiotas con los que lidiaba a diario.

-Como tu sabes... -empezó otra vez. -en la época antigua los demonios eran una gran amenza para los humanos. Los mataban y los deboraban por diversión o sadismo, especialmente los demonios de clase baja. Ese era un gran problema porque los humanos vivían aterrorizados. Ahí fue cuando apareció Midoriko... ella ya era una sacerdotiza muy poderosa a la edad de quince años, incluso más que yo en mi actual estado, pues ella había realizado entrenamientos muy arduos y peligrosos desde la infancia. Combatía a las criaturas malignas desde que era muy pequeña porque sus padres habían sido asesinados por ellos. Pero cuando tenía quince años... se topó con Bills y Wiss... ella no sabía quienes eran ellos, pero como Bills dijo que iba a destruir la Tierra ya que un par de demonios lo habían ofendido, Midoriko lo enfrentó confiada de que le ganaría. Eso hizo que él se ofendiera otra vez. En algún momento Wiss le dijo que estaba ante el Dios de la destrucción. Sonaba absurdo en todas sus formas, pero le creyó por el debastador poder que tenía y la facilidad con que la había derrotado. Entonces... ahí es cuando ella hizo un trato con Bills.

Sesshomaru recordó cuando observó a lo lejos la colosal batalla entre ellos dos desde lo lejos. Luego recordó las palabras de Wiss sobre que la Tierra había sido salvada por cierto trato que él nunca entendió de que se trataba.

-Verás... Bills estaba muy enfadado con los demonios y con Midoriko. Ella le dijo que no tenía sentido destruir la Tierra por un par de individuos que lo habían ofendido, entonces se ofreció a matarlos ella misma y que luego de que lo hiciera él podría matarla. Para esto, ella le pidió un lapso de tiempo de cinco años, para acabar con todos los demonios de la Tierra. Pero la verdad era que ella solo quería acabar con los que eran una amenaza para los humanos y para aquellos que vivieran su vida sin molestar a nadie. Bills dudó mucho, pero se lo concedió. La exacta razón por la cual lo hizo fue por el hecho de que Midoriko fue uno de los seres más podersos que había enfrentado en esa época. Durante ese tiempo viajó por muchos lugares explorando, investigando y matando demonios. En algún momento se topó contigo. -llevó su mano al pecho y miró fijamente al de cabellos plateados.

 **-"Lo recuerdo... esa sensación que ella me mostró en mis sueños... lo que sintió cuando lo vió..."**

-Contigo fue con quien más tiempo estuvo, no porque necesitara investigarte a fondo para saber si eras una amenaza o no, pues ella ya lo había sabido casi desde el principio. Lo hizo porque no tardó en darse cuenta que no podía alejarse de ti...

Kagome hizo un silenció abrupto de repente. Su pecho le dolía al recordar porque ella le había hecho sentir en carne propia lo que había vivido; el dolor, la tristeza, el cansancio, la frustración, el amor que nació en ella hacia él. Ella deseaba estar para siempre con Sesshomaru, pero sabía de ninguna forma podía llevarse a cabo aún si no hubiera estado condenada a muerte por haber ofendido a un Dios tan caprichoso. El de mirada gélida apenas la toleraba y ella lo sabía, por lo cual se limitó a estar a su lado y hablarle sin nunca recibir una respuesta de su parte. Estar con él hizo que perdiera mucho tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta, los cinco años ya estaban a punto de cumplirse.

Trató de recobrar su compostura y seguir con su relato.

-El tiempo se le agotó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue provocarlos para que todos juntos la atacaran en un punto del planeta para así acabarlos de una sola vez. Usó sus poderes mentales para eso. Les habló a través de telepatía y les dijo que jamás los dejaría en paz. Tuvo que ser muy agresiva para llamar su atención, pero había dado resultado. Una horda de demonios la atacó sierto día, siete días antes de que se cumplieran los cinco años. No obstante, no pudo cumplir con el trato. Fue demasiado para ella... -esta vez su voz sonaba apagada y triste. -Estaba totalmente cansada y con varias heridas. Los demonios seguían llegando y la seguían atacando con furia y cólera. Se dio cuenta que no sería Bills quien la matara sino ellos, pero antes de eso... ella te buscó...

El recuerdo de su declaración hacia él vino a su mente. Ahora esa escena tenía más sentido ahora que Kagome le estaba contando como habían sido las cosas.

-Y te dijo lo que sentía por ti... -hizo una larga pausa. La sensación de terrible agonía por parte de la sacerdotiza era demasiado nitida para Kagome. -Luego se marchó... y el verte le hizo tomar una irrefutable decisión; salvaría la Tierra como fuera. No por la Tierra en sí, tampoco por sus habitantes, o sí era por ellos también, pero eso ya había pasado a segundo plano... Sesshomaru... -lo miró más intensamente para transmitirle lo mejor posible lo que ella sintió. -Lo hizo por ti... -finalmente reveló. -Midoriko salvó la Tierra porque en ella tu habitas... Era lo que más le importaba... lo que más anhelaba... Estaba desesperada por salvarte... No quería que tú murieras...

 **-"Ella y yo somos iguales... ¿Entonces por que siento que no me apoya con respecto a lo que siento por el señor Goku? Ella más que nadie debería comprenderlo..."**

-Dime cómo fue. -exigió.

-En el septimo día de que la batalla comenzó Bills apareció junto con Wiss. Se encontraban flotando en el cielo mientras observaban como Midoriko peleaba contra una infinidad de demonios. Ella se dio cuenta de sus presencias y visualizó cuando Bills estaba a punto de formar una bola de energía para destruír la Tierra, sin embargo, ella lo miró fijamente y él lo entendió, entendió qué es lo que Midoriko iba a hacer. A continuación, concentró todo su ki en su pecho para finalmente explotar con todos esos demonios. La explosión fue abrumadora, un gran hueco se hizo presente, pero había conseguido destruirlos a todos.

La mirada del Youkai se ablandó ligeramente. Su semblante seguía imperturbable, pero esta vez Kagome pudo dicernir cierta conmoción de su parte. Era la primera vez que veía eso en él. En otras personas eso sería cruel, pero para ser Sesshomaru Taisho, el demonio que despreciaba a los humanos y que no le gustaba tener ningún tipo de relación ya sea de afecto o romántico, ella suponía que no estaba mal.

-Quería que lo supieras... esa fue la única muestra de amor que pudo dejarte, aún si tu nunca lo supieras. Su legado fue la salvación del planeta en que todos vivimos ahora. Sin ella no estaríamos aquí, pero creeme... lo único en que ella pensó en ese momento fue en ti, en tu bien.

-Entiendo.

Luego Sesshomaru se quedó callado. Sin embargo, ese silencio en especial de su parte junto con su mirada le revelaba a Kagome que le estaba agradecido por haberselo contado.

-De nada. -le dedicó una leve sonrisa. -Ya debo irme.

Se dirijió a la puerta para marcharse. Al pasar a su lado ella escuchó a Sesshomaru hablar.

-"Quien merece tus lágrimas no te hará llorar" -recitó la frase que había leído en uno de sus tantos libros.

Kagome quedó perpleja al escucharlo y sus pupilas se habían reducido. Luego de unos instantes lo miró desconcertada y confundida. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Él la miró y así permanecieron un largo rato. Ella finalmente pudo entenderlo al caer en cuenta que seguramente sus ojos estarían rojos e hinchados.

Él lo sabía.

-Tal vez... -finalmente contestó. -... pero no quiero que mis lágrimas se derramen por nadie más.

-No sé como fue que te enamoraste de alguien así, pero es evidente que lo que sientes no te llevará a ningún lado con él. Es fácil darse cuenta que ese sujeto solo vive para pelear.

-¡Basta! -exclamó molesta. -No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen, Sesshomaru. -le espetó tajante.

Y luego ella giró el pomo de cristal de la puerta para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso, el youkai la tomó del brazo rapidamente, volvió a cerrar la puerta y la atrajo para sí. Él la miró fijamente.

¿Qué es lo qué había pasado? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Sesshomaru? No podía entenderlo. Sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que no pudo verlos. Tal vez era porque la había agarrado desprevenida, pero eso no era excusa. Se suponía que cuando un enemigo atacaba aunque sea por sorpresa había que estar preparado, eso era lo que el señor Goku y Gohan le habían enseñado. Claro que eso no era un combate, pero de todas maneras le molestó que sus movimientos la sorprendieran tanto. Sin duda no permitiría que eso se quedara así. No sabía la razón por la cual él le había hecho eso, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Enseguida se liberó con otro movimiento brusco. Luego le dió un par de puñetazos que Sesshomaru esquivó con elegancia y sin problemas y sin que su espresión impertérrita cambiara. No era un lugar donde pudiera moverse libremente pero eso no era un pretexto para justificar su aún deficiente habilidad en combate.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -le reclamó. Esta vez ella estaba en guardia por si se le ocurría atacarla.

-A estas alturas deberías darte cuenta. -respondió.

-¿Eh?

-La forma en como lidiar con él.

-¿Te refieres al señor Goku? -preguntó.

-¿No lo vez? La respuesta es muy simple. -declaró. -lo dificil es llevarla a cabo y que dé resultados satisfactorios. -explicó.

Kagome creía que era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tanto, encima con aquel tecnicismo frío que solo él podría manifestar. Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-No te entiendo.

Sesshomaru la volvió a atacar. Se puso atrás de ella y la golpeó. Ella no pudo preveerlo así que cayó al piso, pero el golpe no le había dolido demasiado.

 **-"Se volvió más resistente al dolor. No la golpee con una fuerza muy reducida."**

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡¿Por qué me est...?! -de pronto se quedó muda.

 **-"Esto es..."**

El de mirada gélida vio en los ojos de la joven la respuesta. Al fin se había dado cuenta.

-Ahora que lo sabes... acompañame... -le ordenó.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había intentado entrenar un poco, pero no había podido. Sabía que todo lo que hiciera sería inútil. No importaba cuan duro entrenara o que llevara su cuerpo al límite, en esas condiciones jamás podría alcanzar el nivel del Dios de la destrucción. La busqueda de otro sayajín había resultado infructuosa. De todas maneras, esa posibilidad la había descartado desde hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué? Primero, no era un genio, pero tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para darse cuenta que los sayajíns escaseaban. Segundo, no habían podido localizar ni siquiera al hermano menor de Vegeta, cosa que resultaba díficil de creer siendo que los kaio-samas eran los que debían saber todo respecto a las galaxias de los cuales estaban a cargo. Lo único que restaba pensar era que él se encontraba en otro lugar aún más lejado.

Daba vueltas de un lugar a otro impaciente. Era la sexta o séptima vez que los kaio-samas se reunían en el Planeta Supremo para discutir _ese_ asunto tan delicado mientras él esperaba lejos de ellos. Cada encuentro era lo mismo; terminaban en una fuerte discusión porque nunca podían llegar a un acuerdo. Algunos de ellos argumentaban que las reglas que se habían establecido hacía varios siglos eran absolutas, los otros los contradecían diciendo que en una situación donde el universo estaba en peligro por el capricho de un Dios, esas reglas debían ser abolidas inmediatamente. Por su parte, Goku se había metido en dichas reuniones las primeras veces, pero solo había conseguido que lo regañaran por meterse en asuntos que supuestamente no entendía. ¿Qué no entendía? Había muchas cosas que no entendía, y la verdad es que no podía negarlo, pero si había algo que entendía perfectamente era el poder colosal de un individuo con quien ya había peleado. El asunto no era precisamente el mejor. Necesitaban hacer algo lo más pronto posible o sino Bills se enojaría y lo destruiría todo.

Finalmente el Supremo Kaio-sama, Kaio-Shin y el Kaio del norte se dirigeron hacia Goku. Todos lucían fatigados y se podía ver la tensión en sus rostros.

-¿Entonces? -se animó a preguntar el sayajín no muy esperanzado.

El Supremo Kaio-sama de hace quince generaciones dio un gran suspiro de cansancio antes de contestar.

-Ya está. -por fin reveló.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Sí. -lo interrumpio el kaio más robusto. -finalmente lo hemos conseguido. Fue duro, pero lo hicimos.

-¡Ya era hora! -exclamó aliviado y entusiasmado. -Han pasado más de tres meses desde que Bills casi destruye la Tierra. -puntualizó.

-Así es la burocracia. -manifestó Kaioshin.

-¿Qué cosa? -Goku alzó una ceja.

Kaioshin agitó la mano ligeramente dandole a entender al sayajín que le restara importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, entonces me voy de inmediato. Así que llevenme hacia la puerta, por favor. -pidió ansioso.

-No te precipites tanto. Apenas logramos que aceptaran nuestra petición. El siguiente paso es buscar la puerta. Nosotros sabemos donde está pero hasta que no consiguieramos la aprobación de la mayoría de los Kaio-samas no podíamos utilizarla. -explicó el anciano.

-Bueno, bueno. Vayan a buscarla y listo. -apresuró el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

-Eso haremos. Sin embargo, nos tomará un tiempo encontrarla. Hay muchas. Miles, diría yo. -declaró el Kaio del norte.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamó estupefacto.

-¿Cuántas dimesiones piensas que existen?

-Pues no sé. -dijo sincero.

-¡Muchas! -vociferó molesto por su inmadura impaciencia.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo les tomará encontrarla? -inquirió.

-Una o dos horas como mucho. Tenemos un buen sistema de búsqueda. -se enorgulleció Kioshin.

-¡¿Tanto?! -volvió a exclamar el sayajín.

A los tres Kaios les apareció una gotita en la sien.

-¡¿Cómo qué "tanto"?! -se quejó el Supremo Kaio-sama. -Considerando la gran cantidad de dimensiones que hay, es muy poco tiempo el que nos tomará encontrar la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien. -trató de calmar al anciano. -Esperaré ese tiempo.

-¿Aquí? ¿No irás a la Tierra? -preguntó el más robusto.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? -Gokú lo miró desconcertado.

-¿No le dirás a los demás que te irás? Tú has pedido ir a la dimensión del no retorno pero esto no es como lo que has hecho antes. Es muchisimo más peligroso, podrías no volver jamás. Ninguno de los que hemos enviado ha regresado. Por eso se estableció la regla de no enviar a nadie a menos que sea invitado por Zoid.

-¿Zoid? -alzó una ceja.

-Ese fue el nombre que los Supremos les pusimos. Ese misterioso ser una vez nos advirtió que jamás volvieramos a enviar a nadie si no es invitado por él. Dijo que esa dimensión no es para cualquiera, y nunca supimos que fue lo que pasó con los exploradores que enviamos en numerosas ocasiones. -relató el Kaio más sabio.

-Ya veo. ¡Creo que este será un gran entrenamiento! -dijo el sayajín nuevamente entusiasmado. -Me muero por saber que clase de individuos hay en esa dimensión. ¿Serán fuertes? Ya no puedo esperar.

Los presentes cayeron de cabeza. Les parecía incréible que hasta en las situaciones extremas a Goku le siguiera entusiasmando las mismas cosas.

-¡Espero qué te tomes las cosas enserio! -le gritó el Supremo a modo de reprimenda. -¡Piensa en lo delicado de la situación! Si no logras convertirte en Súper Sayajín Dios lo más pronto posible, Bills se enojará y posiblemente esta vez no sea solo la Tierra la que sea destruída.

-Entiendo, entiendo. -Goku trató de tranquilizar al mayor de todos. -Entonces estaré de vuelta en una hora declaró antes de teletransportarse a la Tierra.

-0o0-

Flash back

-Te vi. -declaró con seriedad.

-¿Q-Qué tú qué...? -balbuceó. Se encontraba confundida y sumamente sorprendida.

-Lo que oíste. Te vi, Kagome. -repitió mirandola de manera fija y seria.

La de cabellos negros no supo que responder. Negarlo era imposible, pero... ¿por qué hacerlo? Lo que había hecho no era nada malo, y tampoco era como si quisiera ocultaro, y menos de su mejor amiga, el asunto era que sus palabras tan repentinas la habían desconcertado luego de que había permanecido tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Ya veo... -solo pudo decir.

Se sentía incomoda. La verdad es que su dicción no era la misma desde que habían permanecido tanto tiempo sin comunicarse.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? -le espetó la castaña.

Kagome tardó en contestar.

-No sé qué más podría decir. No creo haber hecho nada malo. -se defendió.

Sango dio un suspiro de resignación antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Arriesgar tu vida no te parece malo?

-No tuve otra alternativa. Tenía que hacerlo. Sino lo hacía el señor Goku habría...

-¡Siempre se trata de ese señor! -la interrumpió. -Mira, apenas entendí lo que sucedió en ese lugar, pero sí se que fue muy peligroso. Tú no parecías tú. No logré ver todo lo que pasó porque una gran multitud me obligó a salir de ahí, pero ese extraño sujeto con cara de gato no era un ser ordinario.

-Es largo de explicar, Sango. -suspiró con pesadez. Estaba muy estrezada.

-Tengo mucho tiempo. -declaró.

-Pero yo no. -dijo esquiva. -Lo siento, pero ya debo irme.

-Te estás desmoronando, ¿te das cuenta? -trató de hacerle ver. -Tú cuerpo ciertamente parece otro, pero en tu interior estás cada vez peor. ¡Por Dios Kagome! ¡Mírate! Aprobaste con la calificación más baja de la clase en casi todas las materias, los recuperatorios ya han terminado y has reprobado Matemática, Química y Física. Ahora debes estudiar todo el verano. Pero por si fuera poco casi pierdes la vida. ¡Kagome, estaba muy preocupada por ti! -la regañó con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Esto ya no se trata de mi, Sango! -exclamó de pronto haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara. -Es algo mucho más grande... mucho más delicado... -hizo una larga pausa. -Ese sujeto que viste era un Dios. El Dios de la destrucción. Él quería destruir la Tierra, casi mataba a todos por un capricho. Pero lo que más me afectó... fue...

No pudo terminar su frase. De todas maneras no hizo falta. Sango sabía que es lo que iba a decir. Le dolía verla así. Pero con lo ocurrido en el torneo había podido comprender que lo que su mejor amiga sentía por ese señor iba más allá de lo que había pensado.

-Me da tanta rabia no poder ayudarte. -susurró en un hilo de voz aflictivo.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al escucharla.

-Sango... -musitó arrepentida de haber reaccionado así ante la preocupación de su mejor amiga.

La castaña volvió a dar un gran suspiro.

-Me rindo. -finalmente dijo derrotada.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió algo confusa.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Lo único que me queda es apoyarte.

Los labios de la castaña dibujaron una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Entonces...

-Si estás tan enamorada del señor Goku sigue adelante. Sigo pensando que él no es para ti, pero comprendí que eso es algo que solo tú debes descubrir. Quizá yo estoy equivocada porque no siento lo mismo que tú. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme estar en tu lugar, y la verdad es que yo tampoco podría vivir sin Miroku. -anunció.

Estaba por agregar algo más, pero de pronto sintió que su amiga se le lanzaba encima y la abrazaba con alegría. Aunque le gustaba que otra vez fueran las mismas de antes, estaba considerando pedirle a Kagome que ya dejara de hacer eso, no porque ya no le gustara, sino porque ya no era lo mismo. Ella se había vuelto tan fuerte que su fuerza la dañaba.

-Tranquila... me estás lástimando... -apenas pudo decir.

Al darse cuentade que se había excedido en fuerza la soltó de inmediato.

-Lo lamento. -se disculpó. -Es que estoy muy feliz.

-Yo también. -le sonrió. -Me dolía estar mal contigo, eres mi mejor amiga.

-A mi también me dolía mucho. No podía soportarlo. -reveló.

-Ahora quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo. ¿Has progresado con ese señor tan distraído?

La expresión de Kagome de pronto cambió a una de aflicción. Sango lo entendió.

-Hay mucho que decir. Lo primero es que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, el señor Goku no logra sentir nada por mi.

-¿Se lo has dicho? Lo que sientes por él. Nunca supe si pudiste hacerlo aquel día en que Gohan cumplió años.

-Sí, lo he hecho. -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y? -se animó a preguntar la castaña, pero por su expresión la respuesta era obvia. El caso era que quería saber exactamente lo que había sucedido.

-Él ya lo sabía...

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! -exclamó asombrada.

Fin flash back.

Y así fue como terminó poniendo a Sango al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró cansada. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto al señor Goku. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Kagome simplemente dejó de ir a la montaña Paoz a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones quizo ir, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió, y muchas veces se peleó con él por el asunto. No verbalmente claro, la pelea había sido fisica, pero no había logrado ganarle nunca, sin mensionar que por más que se esforzaba al máximo, el de ojos dorados no parecía sudar una gota. Muchas veces le había dicho que debía volverse más fuerte si quería cumplir su objetivo, que primero debía alcanzar el nível de Midoriko y luego superarla. Esa era la única forma. Sin embargo, aún no sucedía. Tenía que entrenar cada vez más duro si quería ser un recipiente digno de aquellos poderes que encerraba su alma. Luego, debía controlar esos poderes y superarlos.

En más de una ocasión, varios de sus huesos se habían roto, sin mencionar las terribles heridas que el demonio le había provocado. Por suerte, los Taisho poseían una cámara donde sus heridas podían ser sanadas sin dejar ninguna cicatriz y dejarla como nueva. Tenían una tecnología de curación que Kagome no había visto jamás. Después descubrió que esa tecnología era algo que habían obtenido de los Brief que a su vez ellos la habían copiado de la tecnología de los sayajíns. Todo ese extenuante y tortuoso entrenamiento había hecho que se volviera más resistente, pero no significaba que se había vuelto inmune a dolor. Odiaba el dolor. El ser lástimada tantas veces, le había creado una especie de trauma. Sin embargo, eso la había ayudado a mejorar considerablemente.

Él primero la hacía entrenar dentro de una cámara que tenía la capacidad de aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra muchas veces. Eso durante siete horas hasta quedar rendida. Luego de todo ese cansancio, luchaba contra Sesshomaru y la golpeaba de una manera muy severa. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más rápidos para evitar los dolorosos golpes de Sesshomaru, lo mismo pasaba con sus reflejos ya que de tantas veces que luchaban le resultaba más sencillo leerlos. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Era increible como es que su nuevo maestro podía ser predecible e impredecible al mismo tiempo. Cuando Kagome creía que ya había visto todo de Sesshomaru, este venía con algún movimiento sorpresa que a la fémina le costaba caro. Luego, la obligaba a seguir luchando contra él con todos esos golpes y heridas, y cuando finalmente no podía mover un solo dedo, ahí recien la cargaba y la llevaba a la cámara de curación. A parte de eso, mientras el liquido de la cámara la curaba, escuchaba de la boca del demonio decirle que la próxima vez sería más estricto con ella.

Y él siempre cumplía.

Lo que había aprendido con Sesshomaru como su nuevo entrenador era que jamás debía confiarse en combate porque el oponente siempre puede revelar alguna sorpresa en batalla. Por otro lado, también descubrió que Gohan e incluso el señor Goku habían sido muy amables con ella a comparación del Yokai.

En más de una ocasión le había dicho a Sesshomaru que necesitaba tiempo para sus estudios, pero él se lo había negado alegando que si quería tiempo para estudiar, primero debía completar las ocho horas diarias de entrenamiento los siete días de la semana. Siete en la camara de gravedad y luego una hora teniendo un combate contra él. Ella lo hacía, o sería más acertado decir que a penas lo lograba. Luego de eso, quedaba tan exhausta que no podía siquiera tocar un libro para estudiar. Apenas tenía fuerza para comer, dormir y asistir a clases. Esa había sido la causa de que reprobara tres materias y tuviera que tomar clases en las vacaciones. No obstante, consideraba un milagro que tan solo que llevara tres y no mas materias considerando todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Entre todo el dolor que había estado soportando -tanto físico como mental- la reconciliación con su mejor amiga había sido un gran insentivo para seguir adelante, eso aliviaba considerablemente sus tribulaciones por tener que soportar el hecho de no ver al señor Goku. Hacía más de tres meses que no lo veía. Exactamente desde que se le había declarado por cuarta vez. Y es que no podía. Debía ser paciente. Todo lo que hacía, todo ese entrenamiento tan agresivo, extremo y lacerante tenía una razón, y si él la veía antes de tiempo, todo habría sido en vano. Es por eso que completaba sus entrenamientos diarios sin quejarse sin importar cuan perjudicial fuera para su cuerpo.

 **-"Solo un poco más... necesito que mi cuerpo alcance la condición física necesaria para poder liberar más poder de mi alma, necesito liberar todo el poder que alguna vez le perteneció a Midoriko, luego debo superarlo... es la única forma de conseguir lo que quiero. Este entrenamiento es realmente muy duro. ¿Cómo es que ella pudo soportarlo? A la edad de quince años tenía incluso más poder del que yo tengo ahora, y para eso recibió un entrenamiento muy arduo. Si ella pudo hacerlo, yo también puedo. -apretó los puños con determinación. -solo necesito más tiempo."**

-¿Señorita Higurashi me prestó atención? -preguntó el profesor de matemáticas con el ceño fruncido, pues era claro que su peor alumna estaba en otro mundo.

-Sí, profesor. -contestó distante.

 **-"Hoy tengo que completar las siete horas de entrenamiento dentro de la cámara de gravedad aumentado veinte veces y luego debo derrotar a Sesshomaru en batalla. -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Las palizas que le daba sin siquiera considerar el cansancio que sentía luego de todo ese ejercicio sin duda la habían traumado. -Tengo entendido que el señor Vegeta también entrena de esa forma. ¿Será qué Sesshomaru también entrena ahí? Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle. -pensó con el dedo índice en su mentón. -Lo que sí me dijo es que esa tecnología es algo que la compañía Taisho copió y desarrolló para mejorarlo, junto con los Brief, claro. "**

-Quiero que pase al pizarrón y me resuelva esa ecuación. -le ordenó el docente.

-Sí... -afirmó en un completo estado de automaticidad.

-Muevase. -dijo imperativo.

Kagome se paró de su asiento y se puso frente al pizarrón. Agarró la tiza y miró la larga ecuación ante ella como si su mente no estuviera ahí.

 **-"Sé que no es lo mismo en comparación de cuando empecé. Ahora tengo más resistencia, pero nunca he logrado vencer a Sesshomaru, eso quiere decir que aún me falta mucho. Además, sigue siendo agotador. Mi cuerpo debe acostumbrarse lo más antes posible a esa gravedad."**

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿qué es lo qué está esperando para resolver la ecuación? -la interrogó perdiendo la paciencia.

 **-"¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaré? Tal vez ¿dos? ¿tres meses? No, probablemente necesite más. -siguió cavilando sin prestar atención a su profesor. -Tengo que darme prisa. Quizá deba aumentar las horas de entrenamiento para dar un avance más efectivo y rápido. No. Si hago eso mi madre se preocupará por la cantidad de tiempo que estoy fuera de casa. Es incluso más tiempo del que pasaba en la montaña Paoz entrenando con Gohan o el señor Goku. -al fin condujo su mano hacia la pizarra y empezó a escribir. -Ya es suficiente con lo que pasó aquella vez con mi madre y mi abuelo..."**

Flash back.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? -la interrogó la madre más triste que enojada.

-Es que... -ella no sabía que decir. La verdad no estaba segura de porqué no se lo había dicho. ¿Miedo? Sí, era eso. Lo que no sabía era a que le tenía miedo exactamente. -No lo sé... -finalmente dijo.

-¿Acaso no nos tienes confianza? ¿Qué pensaste que ibamos a hacer? ¿Echarte de la casa tal vez?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que... no sabía como decirlo. -manifestó con la cabeza gacha.

-Hija... no tienes porqué sentirte así. Las artes marciales es lo que te unía a tu padre. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas retomado. Y en cuanto a esos poderes extraños que tienes... la verdad es que a tú abuelo y a mi no nos sorprendió demasiado. Sabíamos que algo así podía pasar. -reveló.

-¿Enserio? -la miró asombrada.

-Sí. -confirmó la madre.

-Kagome... -interrumpió el abuelo. -Tal vez fue nuestra culpa que tuvieras miedo de decirnos sobre tus poderes. En realidad debimos advertirte que era probable que algún día los despertaras. Es que queríamos esperar a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para eso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó desconcertada.

-Así ha sido por generaciones. Algunos Higurashis despiertan esos poderes. Sin embargo... -su mirada se tornó seria de repente. -Los poderes que tu tienes van más allá de los que cualquier Higurashi tuvo. -declaró.

-¿Enserio? -inquirió.

-Sí. -asintió la madre. -Y estamos seguros que sabemos la razón.

-¿A sí? -la menor levantó una ceja.

Kagome en realidad ya lo sabía todo pero quería saber que tanto sabían su madre y su abuelo.

-Sí. -confirmó. -Mira, hace mucho existió una sacerdotiza muy poderosa llamada...

-Midoriko. -lo interrumpió Kagome.

-Así es... -dijo sorprendido de que su nieta lo supiera. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues... es largo de explicar.

La madre escrutó a su hija con calmada suspicacia. La conocía muy bien, por eso pudo darse cuenta que ella sabía mucho más de lo que pensaban, y probablemente sabía aún más que ella y su padre.

-Parece que no hace falta que te contemos nada. -sonrió la madre.

El abuelo miró a su hija y a su nieta algo confundido.

-Pero me gustaría saber que es lo que estaban por decirme. -anunció Kagome.

-Bueno, Kagome, lo que pasa es que debo empezar por el principio para que lo entiendas bien. -el abuelo se acomodó la garganta para empezar lo que sería una larga y aburrida narración.

-Es sobre la batalla de los siente días, ¿verdad? Pues ya lo sé. Midoriko era una sacerdotiza muy poderosa que luchó contra muchos demonios y perdió la vida destruyendolos. -resumió.

El anciano quedó estupefacto. Su nieta sabía más de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, sí. Pero más importante es que...

-Yo soy la reencarnación de Midoriko. -lo volvió a interrumpir con una sonrisa.

La madre mantuvo su sonrisa calmada y condesendiente. No estaba sorprendida de que Kagome lo supiera. Por otro lado, el abuelo la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ya sé eso. Ella misma me lo mostró.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó el abuelo perplejo.

-Pues sí. Eso no fue hace mucho.

-Kagome... -la madre la miró fijamente y habló con la voz extrañamente seria. -Es claro que tienes muy presente quien eres. Pero tú abuelo y yo necesitamos saber qué es lo que pasó en el torneo de artes marciales. ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan poderoso que casi te mata? -preguntó la madre.

La madre de Kagome la apoyaría en lo que sea, pero necesitaba saber en que estaba metida su hija.

Fin flash back.

 **-"Ella me apoyó. -siguió elucubrando haciendo referencia a su madre. -Se lo conté todo. Desde los poderes que poseo, pasando por mi enfrentamiento contra el Dios de la destrucción hasta los intentos que he hecho por conquistar al señor Goku. Mi madre no es tonta, entendió perfectamente todo lo que le conté. Sin duda me metí en muchos problemas al involucrarme con los sayajíns. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada, porque gracias a eso pude conocer al dueño de la voz que me cautivó y me enamoró hace varios años. Y mi madre lo sabe y mi abuelo también. Por otro lado, no me gustaría preocuparlos..."**

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está escribiendo, señorita Higurashi?! -la regañó enojado su profesor.

Su grito la sobresaltó e hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Lo que vio al hacerlo la puso más roja que un tomate. Podía oír las risas burlonas de sus compañeros.

-¿P-Pero en qué momento fue que escribí esto? -musitó abochornada.

-Oye Higurashi, ¿quién es ese sujeto? ¿Es tú novio? -inquirió uno de sus compañeros a modo de burla.

-Señorita Higurashi, si no está con la mente enfocada en la clase le sugiero que se retire. Es evidente que está en otro mundo y que no puede resolver la ecuación. -le espetó.

-No, no, sí puedo resolverla. -se apresuró a decir. -Es solo qué... bueno...

-¡Ya no diga más! Le daré la última oportunidad de resolver la ecuación y luego vaya a su clase de química que me ha dicho el profesor que hoy es su exámen.

-S-Sí.

Kagome tomó el borrador y limpió la tiza del pizarrón con la cual había escrito "señor Goku lo extraño". Aún estaba muy roja por haber escrito eso, pero trató de concentrarse en resolver la ecuación.

-0o0-

Era el tercer libro que Kikyo le prestaba y Gohan no podía estar más fascinado. No sabía cómo es que lograba conseguir los textos que él no podía, eso le provocaba cierta envidia, pero mientras tuviera acceso al valioso contenido no le importaba.

Durante las vaciones escolares, Kikyo se la pasó dándole clases a Inuyasha, quien se había llevado Historia y Biología, luego estudiaba medicina con Sesshomaru para rendir finales, y finalmente se reunía dos veces por semana con Gohan en la biblioteca de Shikon no Tama para debatir y compartir opiniones sobre las teorías del autor del libro. Al decir verdad, Kikyo se soprendió del vasto conocimiento que tenía el menor. Sin duda aquel joven era un genio que estaba casi al mismo nível que Sesshomaru.

-Muy bien. Yo ya he leído este libro. -señaló la de cabellos oscuros. -Me gustaría que tu me digas lo que has entendido de el.

-Bueno... lo que plantea este cientifico es una teoría ambiciosa, pero estoy muy de acuerdo con él. Yo también he investigado un par de cosas aparte de lo que he leído de sus libros y como he dicho, coincido completamente.

-¿Entonces?

-De lo que habla mayormente es de matemáticas fractales, o sea holográficas, de la geometría, y que los agujeros negros son el centro de cualquier estructura del universo: galaxias, átomos y también nosotros mismos... -hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse la garganta. -Por ejemplo, al principio se encontró que la célula era la minima porción que conforma el todo, luego de descubrió que eran los átomos que a su vez estan formados de neutrones y protones, y así sucesivamente. Nunca se termina de encontrar cosas más pequeñas dentro del todo. Mi punto es que entre los protones, neutrones, átomos, células y demás siempre hay un espacio. Algo así como pequeños agujeros negros, que en realidad no están vacíos sino que están llenos de energía.

-¿Te refieres a qué los agujeros negros no son exactamente lo que se creía?

Ella ya sabía a lo que se refería pero quería verificar si habían llegado a la misma conclusión después de haber leído el libro.

-Así es. -asintió. -Todas las respuestas que el ser humano ha estado buscando por miles de años están en todo lo que nos rodea, pero por sobre todo, en nosotros mismos. Cada ser vivo es un universo que percibe infinidad de cosas que a su vez pasa en el universo que está fuera de nosotros. -hizo otra pausa. -Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no es necesario buscar más allá de lo que hay en nuestro planeta. Tal vez lo mejor es buscar en nuestro interior. Nuestro cuerpo posee una gran cantidad de información de la cual nuestro cerebro no es conciente.

-Explicate mejor.

Sonó más como una órden que como un pedido, pero Gohan ya estaba acostumbrado a su tono demandante y frío.

-Verá, señorita Kikyo, por ejemplo, es un hecho comprobado que la Tierra gira al rededor del sol y que a su vez gira sobre su propio eje. Sin embargo, hasta que no se investigó y no se inventaron los telescopios, el humano no tuvo acceso a esa información. A lo que voy es que nuestro cuerpo lo percibe pero de forma inconciente, nosotros en realidad lo sabemos, cada átomo y célula de nuestro cuerpo lo sabe. Cada una de esas minimas porciones es un universo dentro de otro. Podemos hallar el ínfinito dentro de lo finito. -concluyó.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. -corroboró Kikyo. -Respecto a lo de percibir todo lo que nos rodea de manera inconciente, es como cuando un niño nace y crea sus primeros recuerdos. Luego cuando crece no los puede recordar. No obstante, no significa que ese recuerdo haya desaparecido, sino que queda guardado en el inconciente.

-Exacto. -afirmó. -O cuando vemos algo sin prestarle atención o darle mucha importancia por eso luego no lo podemos recordar. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo ya es información guardada aunque no tengamos acceso a el.

-Uno es todo y todo es uno. -musitó Kikyo.

-Sí, esa sería la forma más acertada de describir el todo. Además... las conexiones que hay dentro del mismo se pueden notar claramente. Por ejemplo, si cortamos un durazno, ¿a qué le recuerda?

Kikyo visualizó la imágen de un durazno en su mente. Lo entendió casi al instante.

-Al sol. -respondió de inmediato.

-Exacto. La conexión que existe en el todo también se hace evidente en sus formas. El sol tiene un núcleo que se parece al centro de la fruta del durazno así como también su color.

-Entonces... lo que civilizaciones antiguas describían como Dios... es...

-Padre... -susurró con una voz casi inaudible y como si de repente se hubiera perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? -Kikyo la miró confundida.

-Eh, ah lo siento... -volvió en sí. -¿Le molesta si terminamos aquí por hoy?

-Falta media hora y aún no hemos discutido sobre las dimensiones.

-Lo lamento es que surgió algo. -se disculpó.

 **-"Mi padre está en la Tierra." -afirmó.**

-Entiendo. -se limitó a decir la fémina con voz neutra.

-En verdad lo siento. -se disculpó nuevamente sobandose la nuca con su mano derecha.

-0o0-

-¡Papá! -exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño Goten. -Por fin has regresado, Gohan ha preguntado mucho por ti.

-¿Cómo ha estado, señor? -lo saludó Trunks.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? -le sonrió risueño.

-Entrenando un poco con Goten. -repuso.

-Papá, ¿dónde has estado?

-En el planeta Kaio. Por sierto, ¿Gohan no está aquí?

El ki que le había permitado usar la teletransportación había sido el de su hijo Goten porque había estado entrenando con Trunks convertidos en súper sayajín.

-Dijo que iba a la biblioteca de la escuela y luego a ver un rato a Kagome que hace mucho que no la ve.

-Ya veo. -acarició la cabeza de su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo supongo que está viniendo para aquí.

-Así es. -confirmó el mayor. -Siento su ki aproximarse a toda velocidad.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? -le preguntó Goten esperanzado.

-Lo siento, Goten. Vine a despedirme porque me iré por un tiempo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y a dónde te irás?

-Me iré a otra dimensión.

-¿Enserio? Suena divertido. -sonrió entusiasmado.

-¿Verdá qué sí? -compartío el entusiamo. -Parece que hay muchos guerreros poderosos ahí.

Trunks los miraba con una gotita en la sien. A pesar de la edad que tenía, le parecía que padre e hijo eran bastante infantiles.

-¿Puedo ir contigo, papá?

-Lo siento, hijo. Al parecer es una dimensión muy misteriosa que no ha sido explorada y si te llevo y te pasa algo tu madre sería capaz de matarme. -declaró con un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Goten hizo un puchero.

-Oiga señor, ¿y cuánto tiempo se irá? -inquirió el de cabellos lilas, curioso.

-No estoy seguro. -se rascó la cabeza. -Pero espero regresar lo más pronto posible convertido en súper sayajín Dios así evito que la Tierra sea destruida.

-¡Tú podrás hacerlo papi! -lo animó el pequeño.

-Gracias, hijo. -le volvió a acariciar la cabeza.

-Papá... -se oyó una nueva voz.

Goku viró su mirada hacia el recien llegado con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado, Gohan?

Pudo darse cuenta que Gohan había dejado de entrenar, pues tenía el mismo nível que hace tres meses.

-Bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Han encontrado al hermano de Vegeta?

-No, no pudimos.

Una gotita de sudor emergió de la sien de Gohan. Debían encontrarlo lo más pronto posible sino querían que Bills se molestara y destruyera la Tierra.

-Ya veo.

Goku notó la preocupación de su hijo.

-No te preocupes. Juntar a cinco sayaíns no es la única forma de convertirse en súper sayajín Dios.

Gohan lo entendió.

-¿Acaso...? Papá tú...

-Sí. -confirmó. -Iré a la dimensión del no retorno.

Otra gotita bajó por su sien. Había hablado con Kaioshin hacía tres meses y le había dejado en claro que ir a esa dimensión era algo que harían solo si se encontraban muy desesperados, pues esta era muy peligrosa.

-Pero papá... ¿no es mejor si continúan buscando al hermano de Vegeta? Nadie ha regresado de ese lugar. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tú sabes que un par de años no es nada en la vida de un Dios con miles de años de antiguedad.

-Pero Bills es un Dios muy caprichoso e impaciente. Ya lo conoces.

-¿Qué tal sino regresas?

-No digas eso, ya verás que sí lo haré.

-Aún así, ¿quién garantiza que podrás convertirte en súper sayajín Dios?

-No sabemos si el tiempo en esa dimensión es el mismo que aquí en la Tierra.

Había algo extraño en la desición que había tomado su padre, ¿no se estaba arriesgando demasiado? Era obvio que lo mejor era juntar a los cinco sayajíns. Tardaría menos y sería menos peligroso. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-No te preocupes, los Kaiosamas seguirán buscando al hermano de Vegeta o algún otro sobreviviente del planeta Vegita. Mientras tanto no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. El entrenamiento que estoy realizando no sirve de nada. Pienso que si voy a esa dimensión podré luchar con guerreros muy poderosos y hacerme más poderoso.

No podía refutar el argumento de su padre. Él siempre había sido de tomar esa clase de riesgos, aún así había algo que le estaba incomodando con esa desición que había tomado.

-Está bien.

-¿Cuándo irás a la dimensión del no retorno?

-Pues en una hora.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendido.

-Así es. Vine a despedirme. Iré a ver a tu madre y luego a Vegeta y Bulma.

-¿Qué hay de Kagome?

Goku hizo un silencio abrupto que no pudo evitar.

-Ah... Bueno... -se llevó su mano detrás de su nuca y se puso nervioso. -Si tengo tiempo también la iré a ver a ella también. Pero creo que me tardaré un poco en la Corporación Cápsula.

-Ella querrá despedirse. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. No sabía que responder. Rió nervioso.

-Es que ese es el tiempo que me dio el Supremo Kaio-sama. -mintió.

El lenguaje corporal de su padre le decía que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué mientes? Tú no haces eso. Es extraño en ti. -le reclamó.

-¿M-Mintiendo? -balbuceó.

Los dos más pequeños no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero decidieron que lo mejor era alejarse de ellos ya que no querían estar en el medio.

-Así es. Estás mintiendo. -afirmó con seguridad.

Goku no le contestó.

-Iré a buscar a Kagome. Tal vez pueda traerla contigo antes de que se cumpla esa hora. -determinó como si le estuviera exigiendo que esperara su regreso.

Gohan se marchó volando.

El mayor no le respondió ni siquiera para decirle que no fuera en su busqueda. Iría a ver a Milk, a Vegeta y a Bulma para decirles que iría a la dimensión del no retorno y luego se iría. No pretendía seguir lástimando a Kagome. En realidad, su hijo tenía razón; el tiempo no era tanto el problema, pues la vida de un humano o incluso la de un sayajín no era mucho para un Dios, pero lo que más le aseguraba que Bills esperaría el tiempo necesario eran sus ansias de enfrentarse al súper sayajín Dios. Goku deseaba ir a esa dimensión para entrenarse y combatir a guerreros más poderosos y lograr convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios. No obstante, había otra razón detrás de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Era la desición que había tomado la última vez que había visto a Kagome y le había confesado sus sentimientos por cuarta vez.

-0o0-

Gohan voló a toda velocidad hacia Shikon no Tama en busca de Kagome.

 **-"Padre... tus acciones... ¿no te das cuenta? No puedo permitir que esto quede así. Tengo que hacer que Kagome y tú se vean aunque sea por última vez."**

Tardó quince minutos en llegar. En su apuro no tuvo tiempo de cersiorarse si algún civil lo había visto aterrizar en la azotea de Shikon no Tama, pero sí así habría sido, luego tendría que afrontarlo. Por el momento, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Kagome a quien no había visto durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera para entrenar. Extrañamente, ella había dejado de entrenar con él y su padre luego de lo que había pasado con Bills, y con las vacaciones escolares no se veían. Claro que su padre tampoco se había aparecido mucho por la Tierra desde ese entonces. ¿Acaso se habían estado evitando mutuamente? Kagome ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda con las materias que se había llevado y eso no era normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Kagome no había estado buscando a su padre como lo hacía antes? Se negaba a creer que se le hubiera ido el amor hacia él. No. Eso no podía ser. Tenía que haber otra razón.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y buscó a su amiga en los salones de Matemáticas y Física. Se había ganado una reprimenda de parte de los profesores por interrumpir las clases siendo que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, poco le importó. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Kagome y decirle que debía ir cuanto antes a ver a su padre, pues no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

 **-"No importa lo que pase, ellos tienen que hablar."**

-¡Kagome! -vociferó abriendo la puerta del salón de Química.

El profesor se sobresaltó al verlo al mismo tiempo que lo miraba estupefacto.

-Joven Son, Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí. ¿Y qué esa forma que entrar? -le espetó.

-Kagome... -volvió a llamarla con una sonrisa al haberla encontrado al fin. No tenía tiempo de disculparse con el profesor así que terminó ignorandolo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gohan? -la aludida lo miró desconcertada por su extraño comportamiento.

-Debes venir conmigo rápido. -se apresuró a decir.

-¿Qué? -lo miró confundida.

-Mi padre se irá, se irá a la dimensión del no retorno. No sé cuando volverá. Podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva. -explicó lo más resumidamente posible con un claro tono de urgencia para que su amiga comprendiera que el asunto era grave.

Las palabras de Gohan se quedaron dando vueltas por su cabeza en una especie de eco. Sus pupilas se redujeron cconsiderablemente. Sintió su pecho oprimirse.

-P-Pero... -apenas pudo decir.

El profesor de Química no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Kagome Higurashi se dormía en clases y apenas le prestaba atención cuando estaba despierta, y el hecho de que en ese preciso momento se pusiera a hablar le molestaba mucho.

Sin dudarlo ni decir nada, Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Gohan. Sin embargo la rigurosa voz del profesor la detuvo en seco.

-No habrá otra oportunidad, señorita Higurashi. -dijo de repente. -Le recuerdo que usted está en examen. Si reprueba repetirá de año. -puntualizó con voz dura.

-¿En examen? -se sorprendió Gohan.

Kagome apretó los puños. Al escuchar las palabras de Gohan se había olvidado completamente de que hasta hacía un par de segundos estaba en pleno examen. Si se iba en ese instante el próximo año repetiría cuarto año.

-Esto es más importante...-musitó Kagome con los puños apretados. -Necesito ver al señor Goku.

 **-"Aún es muy pronto para verlo... aún no estoy lista, pero sino hay otra opción tengo que ir ahora mismo. Es todo lo que me importa ahora."**

Kagome dio un paso apunto de salir corriendo, pero Gohan la detuvo agarrandole del brazo.

-Espera.

Ella la miró desconcertada.

-Termina tu examen.

-Pero tengo que ver al señor Goku. -declaró casi al borde de las lágrimas. -Yo no puedo...

-Tranquila. Yo haré que te espere. -le aseguró con una sonrisa confiada. -Así que termina tu examen.

-¿Estás seguro? -lo miró con los ojos suplicantes.

-Sí.

-Está bien. Terminaré el examen lo más antes posible. -prometió.

 **-"Confío en ti Gohan. -lo miró como si le dijera con la mirada lo que estaba pensando."**

Se dirigió hacia su asiento nuevamente y retomó su examen.

-0o0-

Corrío por los pasillos y bajó un par de escaleras a máxima velocidad. Debía darse prisa. Faltaba media hora para que se cumpliera la hora y tenía quince minutos volando sin mencionar el tiempo que estaba desperdiciando corriendo por toda la escuela hasta llegar a la salida. Un par de profesores lo vieron y lo regañaron por correr pero él tan solo siguió su camino.

-Sabía que eras tú. -se apareció de repente delante de él.

Gohan se detuvo de manera abrupta. No se había percatado de su presencia porque estaba muy preocupado por el tiempo que se le venía encima.

-Inuyasha, no tengo tiempo para hablar. -habló con tono de urgencia.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas que está pasando. -lo miró decidido.

-Lo haré después. -le aseguró.

-No. Sentí tu poder espiritual algo alterado. Dime lo que está pasando. Se trata de Kagome, ¿verdad?

Sí se trataba de Kagome, Inuyasha lo sabía muy bien porque Gohan siempre tenía esa reacción en su poder espiritual cuando estaba preoupado por ella.

-Sí, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte.

-Pues como te lo he dicho. No te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas que es lo que está pasando. -sentenció con una mirada dura.

Gohan suspiró resignado. Discutir con él le tomaría más tiempó que explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi padre se irá. No sé por cuanto tiempo.

-¿Y eso qué? -inquirió el de ojos dorados.

-Tal vez para ti no signifique nada, pero para Kagome es algo que no podrá soportar.

Inuyasha entendió a que se refería. Tristemente así era.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Debo retenerlo hasta que Kagome llegue y lo vea. Ella está en un examen importante.

-¿Qué ganará Kagome con eso? Ese viejo no la quiere. Y tampoco la merece. Además, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿Acaso no puede esperarla hasta que llegue?

-No, mi padre... -sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

No hizo falta que dijera más era muy claro para el de cabellos plateados lo que estaba pasando.

-No deberías molestarte. Es mejor para Kagome que él se marche y que sea por mucho tiempo. Esta claro que tu padre la está evitando otra vez. Si la va a seguir lástimando mejor que ni se le vuelva a acercar. -declaró con la voz cargada de enojo y los puños apretados.

-¡No digas eso! -exclamó. -Yo estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de Kagome. Vi en sus ojos la terrible necesidad de verlo aunque sea por última vez. Es evidente que hay algo que tiene que decirle.

La expresión de Inuyasha se volvió agresiva como muchas otras veces que hablaba de ese sujeto que no le agradaba para nada. Pero aunque fuera duro aceptarlo, lo que Gohan estaba haciendo era noble.

-Iré contigo. -determinó.

-¿Qué? -lo miró estupefacto.

-Ya me oíste. -bufó.

-Pero hay que atravezar una parte del mar. Si te llevó conmigo no podré ir a mi máxima velocidad y hasta ese entonces mi padre ya se habrá ido.

-¡Pues iré nadando si es necesario! -exclamó.

Gohan suspiró con resignación nuevamente. Lo creía capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Salgamos de aquí y ya te mostraré una forma en que puedes seguirme.

Ambos salieron de la institución corriendo sin importar que las autoridades escolares los regañaran. Una vez fuerza, Gohan se apresuró a mirar para todos lados. Por suerte no había gente alrededor.

-¡Nube voladora! -llamó Gohan.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja. No entendía que era lo que había hecho hasta que vio a una nube dorada ponerse en frente de ellos.

-¿Y esto qué es? -miró a la pequeña nube con extrañeza, pues nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

-Súbete a ella. Si lo logras podrás ir conmigo hacia donde esta mi padre, pero tardarás un poco más porque yo voy más rápido.

-¿Qué cosa? -Inuyasha no terminaba de entender sus palabras.

 **-"Solo espero que pueda montarla."**

-Hazlo rápido que el tiempo corre. -lo apuró.

El de cabellos plateados dio un salto y aterrizó sobre la esponjosa nube. Se sentía extraño.

-Que bueno. Pudiste montarla.

Inuyasha lo miró sin entender.

-No es nada. Es solo que no cualquiera puede subirse a ella. -declaró.

-¡¿Y ahora es qué me lo dices?! -le reclamó con ambos puños apretados.

Gohan rió nervioso.

-Lo siento, es que no había tiempo de explicarlo. -se disculpó. -Nube voladora. Sigueme. -le ordenó.

Gohan expulsó su ki y despegó a toda velocidad mientras la nube voladora lo seguía también a toda su velocidad.

 **-"Mi padre ha vuelto a la montaña Paoz." -pensó Gohan.**

-0o0-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado su examen, lo único que sabía es que debía terminarlo rápido, pero primero debía calmar la adrenalina que sentía y concentrarse en resolver las escuaciones de uniones covalentes. Era algo que ya había practicado antes así que no debía representar ningún problema en esos momentos. Tal vez así sería si su mente no estuviera ocupada por el señor Goku en casi un noventa por ciento.

 **-"Debes calmarte y terminar el examen lo mejor posible. Tengo que aprobar." -Se decía a sí misma.**

-0o0-

No tardó mucho en llegar a la montaña Paoz, pero para eso tuvo que adelantarse mucho y dejar a Inuyasha atrás, pues la nube voladora no había sido capaz de seguir su velocidad. Sin embargo, supuso que Inuyasha podría decirle a la nube voladora hacia donde ir debido a que podía sentir su ki.

Se encontraba frente a su padre. Al verlo pudo notar cierto alivio al darse cuenta que Gohan estaba solo y no con Kagome. Eso le molestó terriblemente.

-Te estás escapando otra vez, ¿verdad? Te estás escapando de ella, de Kagome. -afirmó.

-Piensas mucho en ella, ¿no te parece? -atajó. -Hay muchas cosas que no están bien con lo que ella siente por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió.

-Es extraño que preguntes eso. Mi presencia le hace mucho daño. Me doy cuenta lo que siente cuando la rechazo. No quiero hacerla sufrir más, ni tampoco a ti. -hizo énfasis en eso último mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Gohan se lo quedó mirando largamente sin decir nada.

-No te preocupes por mi. Yo ya renuncié a ella. La amo demasiado y entiendo lo que siente por ti. Por eso estoy aquí reteniendote hasta que ella llegue. -reveló.

-Piensas mucho en ella. -volvió a repetir Goku con la mirada seria como si con eso quisiera hacerle entender algo importante. -Sé que la entiendes perfectamente. Puedo darme cuenta de eso, pero tu amor por ella te ha hecho ciego a ver otras cosas.

El menor lo miró desconcertado. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a mi. Te preocupas tanto por ella que olvidas lo que yo siento.

Gohan amplió sus ojos como si le recalcara un hecho que jamás había tomado en consideración. No pudo decir nada.

-¿Lo vez? -señaló el mayor. -Me importa mucho Kagome. Le he tomado mucho cariño, pero hasta ahí llega lo que siento por ella. No la amo, Gohan. -puntualizó con la voz solemne. -Eso es lo que yo siento verdaderamente. Me duele ver que se hace tanto daño por mi culpa. Y también sé que se lo seguirá haciendo si no hago algo, por eso es que me voy. -le explicó.

-Lo que haces es una estupidez. -le espetó.

-Puede ser. -dijo sincero. -Pero sabes que no es la única razón. Lo que amo es luchar y conocer a guerreros poderosos y enfrentarme a ellos. Esa es la mayor razón por la cual me voy.

-¡Entonces dicelo en la cara a Kagome! -se escuchó una voz que provenía desde encima de ellos.

Ambos sayajíns vieron al muchacho de cabellos plateados que estaba encima de ellos montado en la nube voladora.

Inuyasha dio un gran salto y aterrizó enfrente del sayajín con el cabello en forma de ocho protuberancias. Por otro lado, Goku lo miró algo desconcertado por su repentina aparición.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el mayor.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo de cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado después de que había estado en su mansión y se había comido todo lo que estaba en su cocina?

-Soy el que te pateará el trasero si no esperas a Kagome. -le respondió agresivo.

-¿Eh? -pestañó un par de veces. Aún seguía confundido.

-Papá él es Inuyasha. -le recordó.

-¡Ah! Ya veo.

-Por favor... -le imploró Gohan. -esperala.

Goku suspiró resignado.

-Veamos que tiene para decirme. -finalmente dijo.

-0o0-

Terminó el examen lo más rápido que pudo pero no estaba segura si le había ido bien o mal. Seguramente más tarde lo sabría. Por el momento lo único que quería era ver al señor Goku y hablar con él.

 **-"Señor Goku..."**

Ahora que se daba cuenta, notó que ya había pasado más de medio camino en menos de la mitad del tiempo que antes le tomaba.

 **-"Esto es el resultado del entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, pero... no sé si será suficiente. Mi nível actual de poder aún no llega al que tuvo Midoriko cuando murió."**

No tardó en visualizar a tres figuras paradas cerca de la casa del señor Goku. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una de ella era Inuyasha. No entendía qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Cuando aterrizó, tres par de miradas se posaron sobre ella, pero la que le interesaba era la del sayajín que amaba.

-Señor Goku... -musitó.

Luego de verlo después de tanto tiempo, quizo abrazarlo y jamás despegarse de él, pero controló sus impulsos.

La vio aterrizar, y a medida que lo hacía la observó como en camara lenta. Supo inmediatamente que ella había cambiado. No la veía desde que se le había declarado por cuarta vez. Eso era poco más de tres meses. No obstante, le pareció poco tiempo para el cambio radical que sintió en los poderes de Kagome. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento habría tenido en ese periodo de tiempo tan corto? Claro que no podía asegurar que tanto poder había obtenido. Eso solo lo podría saber si la viera luchar. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que ella no era la misma.

Goku la miró con una seriedad perturbadora. Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien.

 **-"Kagome... ¿a qué te has sometido? Es como si hubieras tenido mucha prisa en volverte fuerte. ¿Piensas enfrentarte a Bills?"**

Estaba apunto de preguntarselo, pero Kagome adelantó su dicción.

-¿Es cierto que usted se va? -preguntó con una expresión triste.

Goku salió de sus pensamientos y la miró desconcertado. Había quedado tan sorprendido por su cambio de poder que había olvidado que la razón por la cual estaba ahí era para escuchar lo que Kagome tenía para decirle.

-Sí. -finalmente contestó. -Me iré a la dimensión del no retorno.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse cada vez más. No solo se iba a ir lejos de ella sino que también iba a ir a un lugar desconocido y peligroso del que nunca nadie había regresado.

-¿Está seguro de lo que hará?

 **-"Si le pasa algo al señor Goku no podría soportarlo..."**

-Sí. -le sonrió. -Ya me conoces. La idea de conocer a otros seres poderosos me emociona mucho, y el Supremo Kaio-sama me dijo que ahí abundan.

-Pero... -quiso objetarle pero detuvo su habla. Sabía que sería en vano tratar de hacerlo desistir de que no fuera.

 **-"Así es él... esa es la naturaleza del señor Goku... -una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. -También amo esa parte de él... sin embargo..."**

-Señor Goku... -comenzó a hablar otra vez. -Eso no es todo, ¿cierto?

Kagome podía verlo en sus ojos. Conocer a otros guerreros y entrenarse para convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios no eran las únicas razones por las cuales él se marchaba.

Goku no le contestó, al menos no con palabras. La mirada que el sayajín le daba a Kagome la destrozaba una vez más.

-Entiendo. -finalmente contestó la fémina. -Es por mí. -concluyó.

-Lo siento. -solo pudo decir.

-No se disculpe. Estoy bien con eso. No protestaré... -manifestó con una calma extraña.

El varon sintió un extraño alivio. No obstante, a Inuyasha y a Gohan les parecía raro que Kagome no hiciera o dijera algo más al respecto. ¿Acaso lo dejaría ir así nada más?

-...sin embargo... -continuó hablando. Esta vez lo miró de manera fija e intensa. -debo pedirle algo antes de que se marche.

-¿Eh? -se sorprendió de ver la actual expresión de Kagome.

-Quiero pedirle que pelee conmigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamaron los tres varones al mismo tiempo, estupefactos.

-Ya me oyó. -dijo decidida. -Deseo pelear contra usted. Y esta vez no a modo de entrenamiento.

-P-Pero... ¿estás segura? -Goku aún no salía de su sorpresa.

-Sí. -afirmó con seguridad.

 **-"Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para probar los nuevos poderes de Kagome. -determinó el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias. -Después de todo ella y Gohan protegerán la Tierra mientras yo no estoy."**

-Está bien. -aceptó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ya comenzaba a emocionarse.

-Prometame que esto no será como en los entrenamientos, prometame que no será amable conmigo y que luchará como si yo fuera su enemiga. Sino me toma enserio jamás se lo perdonaré. -declaró dura.

-Esta bien. -prometió Goku con una sonrisa.

-Espera un momento Kagome, ¿Por qué haces esto? -intervino Gohan. No entendía que es lo que pretendía.

-Lo mismo pregunto. -manifestó Inuyasha confundido.

-Desde hace mucho el señor Goku quiere pelear contra mi en una verdadera batalla. Y estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta de mi nuevo poder.

Gohan e Inuyasha se miraron confundidos. Ellos no habían sentido nada. Por otro lado, Kagome y Goku se miraban. Solo ellos entendían realmente lo que estaba pasando.

-Es por eso que quiero luchar. Tal vez usted tiene incluso más deseos de pelear contra mi que yo, ¿verdad? -declaró con una sonrisa confiada. Conocía muy bien al sayajín que amaba.

Goku sonrió en confirmación de lo que ella le decía.

-Muy bien. Concederé su deseo. Pero tengo otra condición a parte de la que ya he dicho.

Goku parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Qué más le pediría?

-En realidad, quiero hacerle las cosas más fáciles. -manifestó sincera.

-¿Eh? -musitó el mayor.

Los tres varones la miraron con atención. No entendían bien qué es lo que se proponía con todo eso.

-Si usted gana... -hizo un pequeño silencio. -yo me resignaré... me resignaré a perderlo para siempre y dejaré de agobiarlo con mis sentimientos...

 **-Luego de esta pelea ya no habrá nada más que yo pueda hacer. Esta es mi última carta. -determinó Kagome.**

-...ya no intentaré nada más para conquistarlo. -prosiguió.

Todos quedaron perplejos de escucharla. ¿Luego de esa batalla cesaría de tratar de conquistar a Goku si perdía?

-No obstante... -siguió con su dicción. -si yo gano...

Por alguna razón su habla se volvía más torpe. Su rostro se había tornado escarlata de pronto y unos terribles nervios comenzaron a invadirla.

-¿Si tu ganas qué? -Goku no podía imaginarse que es lo que le estaba por pedir.

 **-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás Kagome... -se decía a si misma. -Ya comenzaste a hablar y ahora no puedes detenerte. Dilo de una vez. "**

-Si yo gano... u-usted... usted me...

 **-"¡Tranquilizate tonta!" -se regañaba.**

Continuaba luchando contra sus cuerdas vocales que parecían no cordinar bien para proferir sus vocablos.

-Usted... me... ¡USTED ME DARÁ MI PRIMER BESO!

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Usted... me... ¡USTED ME DARÁ MI PRIMER BESO! -vociferó de repente liberando al fin las palabras que habían estado atascadas en el medio de su garganta.

De pronto un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Kagome no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando porque en el instante en que logró hacer salir su dicción cerró los ojos fuertemente con el rostro totalmente enrojecido y caliente. Ahora temía abrirlos y ver la expresión de su querido sayajín. ¿Qué pensaría con lo que le había propuesto? Seguramente que se le había zafado un tornillo. ¿Y qué es lo qué haría? ¿Se retractaría? El tan solo haberse escuchado ella misma le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso y cursi. Estaba tieza, inmóvil como una estatua y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que el señor Goku la mirara con desprecio. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es lo qué pasaría ahora?

 **-¿Qué haré? ¡¿Qué es lo qué haré?! Finalmente lo he dicho, pero... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Él jamás aceptará algo como esto. Soy una tonta...**

Kagome empezó a temblar de los nervios y la verguenza mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Lo que vio al hacerlo la desconcertó, no por las expresiones de Gohan e Inuyasha quienes practicamente tenían las mandibulas abiertas hasta el suelo con cara de estupefacción, sino que era por el semblante del mayor de los sayajíns. El señor Goku se encontraba absolutamente calmado mirandola con despreocupación y esa típica sonrisa y radiante que a ella le encantaba.

¿Acaso eso significaba que había aceptado?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. -manifestó Goku como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamaron los otros dos varones al unísono. Ambos estaban impactados por aquella situación tan descabellada.

-¿E-Enserio...? -preguntó Kagome tímidamente aún muy roja.

-Claro. -afirmó. -¿Por qué no? No es algo demasiado extraño, ¿o sí? -declaró con los brazos puestos detrás de su nuca.

En ese momento Kagome lo entendió, y se desilusionó al darse cuenta que no había sido demasiado clara para alguien como el señor Goku que era muy inocente.

-¡Eres un maldito viejo pervertido! -le espetó el de cabellos plateados. -¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de ella así?! ¡En el torneo no pude enfrentarme a ti, pero ésta vez te haré pedazos!

-¿Eh? No entiendo lo que dices. -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Gohan fue el siguiente en entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Espera Inuyasha, mi padre no lo ha entendido. -trató de detener al medio demonio quien estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Cómo que no lo entendió si está más claro que el agua?! ¡Solo un retrazado sin remedio no lo haría!

-¿Mhm? -Goku alzó una ceja. Ahora entendía que no había entendido bien lo que Kagome le había propuesto.

-¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! -exclamó Kagome de repente.

Inuyasha la miró desorientado.

-Pero Kagome...

-No te metas, por favor... -le pidió.

-Es qué...

-Yo soy la que ha tomado la decisión. -suspiró con pesadez. -Señor Goku... -lo miró fijamente.

-Dime. -también la miró a los ojos.

-Usted no ha entendido mi propuesta.

-Sí, al parecer no. -rió divertido. -Igual me parecía raro que yo te diera tu primer beso.

Inuyasha lo miró boquiabierto ¿Qué tan imbésil podía ser una persona?

-No me refería a lo que se está imaginado.

-¿Qué no querías un beso? -parpadeó desconcertado.

-Así es pero... no de la forma que usted se imagina... -manifestó abochornada nuevamente.

-¿Mhm?

-Me refiero a... -tragó duro. -que quiero mi p-primer b-beso de la persona de la cual y-yo... estoy... e-ena...morada... -dijo en voz baja. Le costaba tener que ser tan especifica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? No te oígo... -declaró acercandose un poco más a ella con la mano derecha rodeando su oreja como intentando oírla mejor.

Kagome ya no podía soportarlo más. Se sentía terriblemente nerviosa y avergonzada, y eso la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente clara como para que el señor Goku la entendiera.

-¡Escúcheme bien! -exclamó haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Se acercó a él para que pudiera oírla bien. Lo agarró de los cabellos de su cabeza practicamente desde su cuero cabelludo y aplicó mucha fuerza para obligarlo a bajar a su altura y chocó su frente con la de ella mientras lo miraba de manera fija. Sus rostros estaban pegados casi por completo y a esa escasa distancia era imposible que no la escuchara. -Si yo gano, usted me besará en los labios. -sentenció con la voz clara y firme.

Luego de esa declaración, Kagome lo soltó y se alejó un paso de él. Todavía sentía la calidez de su piel sobre la suya. Ahora que había desaparecido ese gran y efímero momento de valor, nuevamente se hallaba más roja que un tomate al extremo de que parecía salirle vapor de la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Gohan no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaban asombrados. En otro momento Kagome no habría hecho eso ni en un millón de años.

Goku parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Evidentemente era bastante lento porque tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que Kagome había tratado de pedirle desde el comienzo.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUIERES QUÉ?! -exclamó de repente el mayor de los dos sayajíns con expresión de estupefacción.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Gohan se sobresaltaron al escucharlo vociferar de esa forma. El de cabellos plateados no paraba de sorprenderse de su increíble estupidez.

La fémina bajo su mirada y pareció hacerse muy pequeña. No pudo decir nada. ¿Y qué es lo que diría? Se suponía que ya estaba todo claro, ella ya había sido lo suficientemente clara como para que el señor Goku lo entendiera, y ha juzgar por su repentina reacción así era. Sin embargo, se puso triste porque pensaba que ahora que lo entendía, él jamás se atrevería a aceptar una proposición así. Así es. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos, quizá después de todo nunca podría hacerle saber lo que sentía por él.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza otra vez. Solo quería que se la tragase la tierra y que la consumiera hasta no dejar nada de ella. Todo había sido en vano. Estaba segura que le diría que no, pero también estaba segura que no podría soportar un rechazo así, por lo cual, estaba apunto de irse sin decir nada. No obstante, su voz la detuvo.

-¿Estás segura? -habló Goku. Esta vez con la voz más calmada y casi seria.

Kagome se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta. Abrió los ojos y lo miró desconcertada. Él lucía sereno y la miraba a los ojos de manera fija y penetrante, como si buscara una nueva y completa afirmación de lo que le había pedido. Ella lo siguió mirando en silencio. Siempre que le dedicaba miradas como esa se le olvidaba como hablar porque hacía que su mundo se volviera de cabeza.

-¿Estás segura que quieres qué te bese? -volvió a preguntarle.

La joven al fin pudo reaccionar.

-Sí. -asintió con seguridad.

Goku dio un gran suspiro.

-Está bien. Te besaré si ganas. -determinó con una sonrisa.

Otra vez quedó muda e inmóvil. Un poco más y también se le olvidaba como respirar. No podía creer que él hubiera aceptado. Ella solo lo miró con los ojos iluminados y poco a poco una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. A continuación lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse en señal de profundo agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias... señor Goku... -musitó con alegría.

-No te lo dejaré fácil. -manifestó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Usted nunca me lo deja fácil. -repuso. -Siempre hace que me esfuerce demasiado. Así que no me extraña para nada que lo diga.

Goku rió divertido.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

No hubo nada que los otros dos varones pudieran decir. Inuyasha estaba que explotaba de los celos, Gohan también, pero lo disimulaba más que él. Era algo que no podían evitar, pero tenían que aceptar como eran las cosas.

Gohan se alejó de su padre y Kagome, y casi tuvo que obligar a Inuyasha para que también lo hiciera, pues faltaba poco para que la pelea comenzara. Al fin vería el nuevo poder de ambos, especialmente el nuevo poder de Kagome que según su padre parecía haberse incrementeado, pero la verdad es que él no lo había notado.

-¿Estás lista? -le preguntó Goku.

-Por supuesto. -afirmó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla.

 **-Aquí voy.**

La primera en atacar fue la fémina. Fue un ataque directo. Ella corrió directamente hacia el sayajín para propinarle un golpe con su puño directo a su rostro. Goku no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo, pero los movimientos de Kagome no cesaron en ese instante. Al parecer, había anticipado lo que haría él y también había estado preparada para eso, por lo cual, se abalanzó hacia el suelo y giró su pierna derecha par atacar sus piernas y hacerlo caer abruptamente. Una vez que la gravedad había hecho lo suyo, no perdió la oportunidad para ponerse arriba de él y comenzar a darle fuerte golpes en el pecho del guerreo.

¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso? Sin duda era algo nuevo. Esos movimientos no eran algo que Kagome hubiera hecho antes. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y cuando se dio cuenta ella le estaba lanzando golpes con mucha fuerza. Enseguida, usó su ki para lanzarla lejos, a lo que ella se levantó rápidamente casi como si no hubiera sentido ningún impacto contra su cuerpo y lo atacó nuevamente sin darle tiempo a nada.

 **-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso solo entrenó por tres meses? Es imposible que haya tenido un avance de esta magnitud en tan solo un periodo tan corto. -pensó Goku.**

Ella seguía golpeadolo. Le había adherido patadas a sus ataques, patas duras y letales que tenía que admitir que le hacían daño, pero no demasiado. Sin embargo, prefería esquivarlos. Luego de un rato, él también decidió atacarla físicamente. Aún ninguno hacía uso de su ki excepto cuando Goku la había tenido que lanzar lejos para sacarsela de encima.

Ambos se analizaban mutuamente. Kagome vislumbró el aumento de velocidad de su oponente, pero solo era el comienzo, sabía que la pelea apenas estaba comenzando. Si quería hacer que el señor Goku la tomara enserio, ella también debía usar todo lo que tenía, no obstante aún pensaba que era demasiado rápido. Era conciente que tres meses era mucho tiempo en para mejorar las habilidades de un sayajín, y lo que quería ella era poder observar el patrón de sus movimientos para ver exactamente dónde y cuando atacar.

-0o0-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? -preguntó Inuyasha asombrado de lo que sus ojos veían.

 **-Ambos... ambos son muy fuerte... No tenía idea de que Kagome pudiera hacer eso...**

-Yo... tampoco... puedo creerlo... -habló Gohan.

-Tú eres su maestro, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? -inquirió el de ojos dorados.

-Ella dejó de entrenar conmigo estos últimos meses. No la vi por mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que ahora sea tan fuerte me ha dejado muy sorprendido. -reveló Gohan.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó confundido. -¿No ha entrenado contigo? ¿Entonces ha estado entrenando sola?

-No lo sé, pero... -una gotita de sudor emergío de su sien. No pudo seguir hablando.

 **-Kagome no es una sayajín. Es practicamente imposible que pueda sostener una batalla con uno. Ella estaba por debajo de mi nível de pelea... pero ahora...**

-0o0-

 **-Sé que en circunstancias normales no podría ganarle ni en un millón de años... -pensó mientras lo atacaba. -Pero... de alguna manera... de alguna forma tengo que hacerlo... ni siquiera sé si es posible. Pero solo deseo la más minima posibilidad de poder luchar aunque sea lo suficiente como para que el señor Goku entienda que es lo que quiero lograr con esta pelea...**

Flash back.

-Ahora que sabes lo que debes hacer lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta es que imposible que puedas ganarle a un sayajín. -determinó el de mirada gélida con la voz sería y fría.

Kagome quedó estupefacta, ¿entonces para qué diablos la había traído a ese extraño lugar?

-Entonces no entiendo para qué estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. -le espetó. Le molestaba que destruyera sus esperanzas de esa forma tan seca y hostil.

-Hay formas de lidiar con un sayajín. -reveló. -Por eso estás aquí. Desde ahora en adelante entrenaras en esta cámara de gravedad.

-¿Cámara de gravedad? -parpadeó un par de veces.

Fin flash Back.

Sus ataques eran fuertes, abrumadores y certeros. Lo atacaba con movimientos inesperados, diferentes de lo que había visto antes en ella e incluso en otros peleadores, era otro estilo de pelea, un nuevo estilo de pelea que sumado a su nueva velocidad lo hacia fascinante para el sayajín. Estaba muy emocionado y entusiasmado. Ella era pequeña a comporación de él y al parecer había decidido tomar eso como una ventaja porque cada vez que Goku la agarraba de un brazo o de una pierna, ella se las arreglaba para soltarse con un movimiento ligero pero hábil y luego se escurría entre sus brazos o sus piernas y lo atacaba dandole puños o patadas.

Había momentos es que alguno de ellos hacía una pausa alejandose el uno del otro a una distancia prudente, y luego se atacaban con ki. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces era Goku quien lo hacía, parecía que Kagome solo quería hacer uso de ataques físicos, por lo cual, se limitaba a evitar los ataques de Goku con su energía y finalmente se acercaba a él corriendo para lanzarse nuevamente a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Él no la culpaba, parecía que esa era la mejor forma para ella de pelear contra él. La fémina sabía a que puntos atacar, y el sesenta por ciento de las veces se las arreglaba para encontrar algún punto ciego del sayajín y le daba golpes en el estómago, muslos o a la cara, ya sea con los puños, los pies o las rodillas.

El varón muchas veces le dio un par de patadas o puñetazos con lo que él creía que era una fuerza excesiva para una humana, y por eso, sintió miedo de haberle causado algún tipo de daño irreversible, pero ella siempre se levantaba, siempre lo hacía y eso comenzaba a alertarlo un poco.

Kagome se puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de dificultad que las anteriores. Ya había conseguido sus primeras heridas sangrantes, pero para ella eso era apenas un calentamiento.

 **-Esto no es nada... Sesshomaru hizo de mi vida un infierno en estos últimos meses.**

Flash back.

-Levantate. -le exigió con la voz fría y dura.

Era su primera semana de entrenamiento. Siete horas dentro de la cámara de gravedad aumentado tres veces y sentía que ya no podría levantarse nunca más. Ahora lo que venía era una dolorosa lucha con el ser más cruel que hubiera conocido.

Kagome estaba exahusta, tirada en el suelo. Ya no podía más, y Sesshomaru parecía saberlo bien, pero eso no le impidió darle una patada en el estómago hasta sacarle sangre por la boca. La fémina lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras tosía y trataba de levantarse como podía, pero su nuevo maestro no se lo permitió y volvió a pegarle en el mismo lugar. Esta vez ella fue a parar contra la pared. Eso le quebró un par de huesos dando lugar a otra vociferación mucho más fuerte.

-Si piensas retarlo como a un verdadero enemigo ambos se tomaran las cosas enserio. ¿Crees que tu oponente te dará tiempo a ponerte de pie?

Ella estaba sumida en el dolor. Apenas podía concentrarse en lo que él le decía.

-Por supuesto que no. -continuó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. -Te advertí que esto no sería un entrenamiento común. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aprender a soportar el dolor e ignorarlo para pensar claramente de que manera puedes vencer a tu enemigo.

-Sesshomaru... -apenas pudo hablar. -Me has roto... los huesos...

-¿Acaso ese es un problema?

-Yo no puedo...

-Los golpes de un sayajín son colosales. Si no te rompen algún hueso es porque están siendo amables o no van enserio. Tú no puedes permitir que ese sayajín te tenga piedad. -dijo refiriendose a Goku. -si quieres que te tome enserio debes hacerlo pelear con todo su poder y luego vencerlo.

-Pero... es imposible...

-¿Lo es? -inquirió. -Por eso te dije que es imposible vencer a un sayajín... -hizo una pequeña pausa mirandola a los ojos con una mirada que le heló la sangre a Kagome. -A menos...

La fémina pareció prestarle mucha atención a las últimas palabras que estaba por decir Sesshomaru.

Fin flash back.

-Pero él nunca las dijo... -musitó.

 **-Dijo que tenía que pensar por mi misma en un metodo para que una humana pueda vencer a un sayajín.**

-0o0-

-Está muy lástimada. -manifestó Inuyasha preocupado. -Ya debería rendirse, no puede ganarle.

-No creo que Kagome tenga intensiones de rendirse.

-Pero si no lo hace ahora después podría ser peor.

-Lo sé. -dijo aprentando los puños con fuerza.

 **-Kagome... ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr en realidad?**

-0o0-

Corrió hacia su contrincante nuevamente, dio una rápida voltereta en el aire y sus piernas terminaron enredados fuertemente sobre el cuello del varon. Goku se sorprendió ante ese otro nuevo movimiento que no había usado hasta el momento y no pudo hacer nada cuando ella usó su increíble fuerza para abalanzarlo contra el suelo y estrellar su cabeza de tal forma que había hecho que esta se enterrara en la tierra. Kagome se había sostenido con sus brazos al suelo y sin perder tiempo tomó al sayajín de los pies y lo lanzó hacia una gran roca con una fuerza arrolladora que impactó a los dos espectantes que observaban a distancia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ayayayayayayay -se quejó Goku adolorido mientras veía que Kagome nuevamente venía hacia él para atacarlo.

-Parece que no quiere perder el tiempo. -sonrió.

 **-No puedo desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de atacarlo. Sé muy bien cual es mi situación. -pensó la joven.**

-Hay algo extraño... creo que me arriesgaré a hacer una pequeña prueba. -susurró Goku.

De pronto, su oponente ya no estaba enterrado en la roca. Él había desaparecido, algo que dejó perpleja a Kagome.

-No puede ser... -musitó.

 **-Atrás... atacará por atrás. -pero fue demasiado tarde. Goku apareció detrás suyo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.**

Mientras el tiempo parecía enlentecerse de repente, otro recuerdo vino a ella.

Flash back.

-Usa la cabeza. Los sayajín tienen un cuerpo bastante resistente hecho para luchar, y están acostumbrados a librar las batallas más duras, sin mensionar que son muy poderosos, por eso debes usar tu inteligencia, debes pensar más rápido que ellos. Mientras peleas ya debes anticipar todo lo que pasará. Si es necesario inventa nuevos movimientos que rompan con tu patrón de ataque. De esa forma los desconcertaras y no podrán predecirlos. Se creativa. Y nunca, por nada del mundo ceses de atacar.

Ella lo escuchaba atenta. Ya era casi el segundo mes de entrenamiento y la gravedad le había sido aumentada por once. Como siempre, estaba agotada, pero había tenido progreso. Al menos a esas alturas ya podía pelear contra Sesshomaru, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de poder propinarle un golpe. En vez de eso, otra vez estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo ensangrentado y un par de huesos rotos. Tenía dificultad para respirar, pues al parecer le había perforado un pulmon.

 **-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me destrozó el pulmon. -pensó mientras se levantaba nuevamente. -Creo que ya me estoy a costumbrando.**

El de cabellos plateados alzó su pie para darle una patada en el rostro, pero Kagome lo detuvo y le dio un golpe con su puño derecho. Tuvo exito pero ese ataque ni siquiera inmutó al de mirada gélida, en cambio hizo que usara su otro pie para patearla en el estómago y lanzarla nuevamente contra la pared. El daño fue para la columna vertebral. Ella gruño y ya no pudo pararse más. El dolor era muy agudo e insoportable, pero aún así, se arrastró con sus brazos hacia Sesshomaru sobre la sangre que no paraba de salirle.

-¿Aún no descubres el método para lidiar con los golpes de un sayajín?

Se acercó a ella y puso su pie sobre su antebrazo.

-Si no lo haces pronto jamás podrás darme un golpe que me duela porque mis golpes serán los primeros que desgarren tu carne y quiebren tus huesos como cristal.

Aplicó fuerza y le rompió el hueso. Otro grito desgarrador inundó la cámara.

Fin flash back.

 **-Me costó mucho... pero finalmente lo logré Sesshomaru... sin embargo... por culpa de eso yo...**

Goku le dio un golpe en la espalda que la lanzó a la misma roca donde él había impactado. Kagome se enterró aún más sobre la dura masa. No obstante, se paresuró a salir de ella con heridas no demasiado graves.

Podía seguir luchando.

-Ya veo... -susurró el sayajín. -Usa su ki para amortiguar los golpes. Rodea su cuerpo de una fina capa que sostiene todo el tiempo con su energía. Además de la energía física que usa para pelear, también tiene que concentrarse para que esa capa no desaparezca cuando la golpeo.

 **-Es una buena estrategia, pero para ello se necesita mucha energía. Y por eso le resulta casi imposible lanzar ataques con ki ya que está más preocupada en mantener la capa sobre sí misma. Pero... no debería poder moverse siquiera. ¿Por qué aún puede luchar? Es muy extraño... Kagome... ¿qué es lo que tuviste que pasar para conseguir tanto poder?**

Se había desconcentrado mucho, algo que su oponente aprovechó para atacarlo nuevamente. Kagome estaba sobre él otra vez golpeadolo con una fuerza sorprendente, pero se recompuso y consiguió inmovilizar sus brazos.

-Ya es suficiente. -declaró. -Si sigues así habrá daños irreparables, estás usando mucha energía, Kagome. Hay un límite que no debes cruzar. -le advirtió.

Enfureció al escucharlo. Le molestaba terriblemente. Usó sus piernas y le golpeó varias veces la boca del estómago aumentando su ki sobre ella para que el impacto fuera más efectivo.

Funcionó.

El sayajín la liberó y escupió sangre de la boca. Ella siguió atacandolo con más puños y patadas que él ya no esquivaba. Se había vuelto más rápida, más dura, más fuerte.

Estaba muy enojada.

-¡No me subestime! -exclamó. -¡Dije qué me tomara enserio! ¡Como a una verdadera enemiga!

El último golpe que le dio lo lanzó lejos. Medio cuerpo había acabado enterrado en el suelo.

Kagome estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero había aprendido a ignorar todos los factores que le impedían seguir durante su exhaustivo entrenamiento con Sesshomaru.

-Esto no puede seguir así... -declaró. -No lo podrá soportar por mucho tiempo. Tengo que terminar con esta batalla lo más pronto posible. -sentenció.

Se convirtió en súper sayajín y se elevó al cielo.

-Si peleamos en el aire, aparte del ki para su defenza, tendrá que usarlo para elevar su cuerpo además de seguir peleando contra mí convertido en súper sayajín. De esa forma, tendrá que rendirse.

Kagome lo miró desde abajo.

Sonrió de lado.

Al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la fémina él la miró desconcertado, sin embargo, pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se rindiera.

No tardó en elevarse a la par de él y continuar lo que había quedado pendiente en tierra.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué seguía atacandolo con la misma dureza y ferocidad? Su cuerpo debería estar postrado sin poder mover un dedo. No obstante, ahí estaba peleando contra él y parecía poder esquivar sus golpes y atacarlo de igual manera que antes aún en su fase sayajín.

 **-Puedo seguir... -se decía a si misma. -¡Por su puesto que puedo seguir! Esto no es nada, no es nada. -repetía con vehemencia y determinación. -Lo que pasé fue mucho peor... muchisimo peor...**

 **-No permitiré que sigas. Esto es demasiado para un humano. Tengo que vencerte rápidamente.**

La tomó del brazó y la lanzó a la tierra con una gran fuerza. Una nuve de polvo terroso y cegador se apoderó del lugar, pero ella emergió de ahí atacandolo con movimientos letales y cada vez más fuertes. Goku abrió sus ojos de sobremanera. Ya no sabía que pensar ni que hacer con ella. ¿Por qué ignoraba el estado de su cuerpo? De todas maneras la lanzó varías veces sobre el duro suelo o las rocas. Sin embargo, ella seguía poniendose de pie, con heridas que sangraban por todo tu cuerpo. Se notaba que estaba cansada pero ella seguía.

En una de las tantas veces que lo atacaba, él logró inmovilizarla desde atrás rodeandola con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué...? -le preguntó mientras sentía como ella forcejeaba contra él. -¿No lo entiendes? Ya es suficiente. Eres muy fuerte, me has sorprendido. Pero no puedes continuar así. No tengo más semillas del ermitaño y no habrá tiempo de llevarte con Kami-sama si continúas peleando. No habrá nada por hacer. -le advirtió serio.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -exclamó antes de usar su cabeza para golpearle en la nariz y finalmente zafarse de su agarre. Le golpeó las costillas inumerables veces con su codo, luego le dio varios puñetazos y varias patadas por todo su cuerpo, pero el varon nuevamente consiguió golpear a Kagome.

-¡Ya basta, Kagome! -vociferó para luego lanzarla al suelo con más fuerza que antes con la esperanza de que esta vez ya no se levantara más.

Permaneció sin moverse. Tosió sangre un rato mientras miraba el cielo. Ahora que había cesado de hacer movimientos se dio cuenta que tenía un par de costillas rotas y que tenía tres heridas graves en su abdomen y ambos muslos. El hombre que amaba la miraba desde arriba con expresión de preocupación mientras ella estaba postrada y hundida en la tierra debido a la fuerza con la que el sayajín la había lanzado.

-El señor Goku quiere... que me... rinda... -musitó con la mirada débil. -Pero yo no puedo hacerlo... aún no es suficiente... él aún no lo entiende... Se me acaba... la energía... no me sirve de nada tener tanta resistencia sino puedo hacerle comprender lo que siento... Creo... que no tengo otra opción...

Cerró los ojos y una infinita paz se apoderó de ella.

-Ayúdame... -dijo en un hilo de voz. -Ayúdame...

 **-Ayúdame... Midoriko...**

No hubo respuesta. Solo podía escuchar el silencio de sus pensamientos.

 **-Sé que estás ahí... siempre estás ahí... No puedo hacer esto sola... mi poder no es suficiente... necesito más... Ayúdame...**

-(No puedes tolerarlo...) -se escuchó de repente casi al mismo tiempo en que aparecía en aquella oscuridad a la que solo Kagome tenía acceso dentro de sí misma.

 **-Podré hacerlo el tiempo necesario. Ahora soy más fuerte...**

-(Pero no lo suficiente...)

 **-Lo lograré... no importa cómo, pero lo haré... -le insistió.**

-(El dolor existe por una razón, Kagome. Estás muy dañada. Hazle caso al sayajín y ríndete)

 **-Aún no, no lo haré... no hasta que él lo entienda.**

-(¿Qué importa si lo hace? Para ese entonces estarás muerta...)

 **-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú que pasaste lo mismo, que ama de la misma forma qué yo no puede apoyarme? Deberías saberlo... yo hice ese trato con el señor Goku, pero la verdad es que si pierdo no me queda nada... vivír sería en vano... Tú amas a Sesshomaru con la misma intensidad con la que yo amo al señor Goku... deberías entender lo que siento...**

-(Precisamente porque lo entiendo es que me niego).

 **-Yo quiero seguir hasta el final... bien sabes que no me importa el dolor o la muerte.**

Hubo una pausa.

-(Sí, lo sé.)

 **-¿Entonces por qué no me apoyas?**

-(Porque si no lo logras, moriras en vano)

 **-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste hace quinientos años? -le inquirió.**

-(No, eso jamás. Él vive, y es todo lo que me importa) -respondió con seguridad.

 **-Por favor... -le imploró nuevamente. -Cuando decidí luchar por por el señor Goku, también determiné que me enfrentaría a lo que sea, a quien sea, incluso si eso significa enfrentarlo a él. Necesito pelear. Las peleas lo son todo para él. Ésta es la única forma de qué lo entienda. Midoriko...**

De sus parpados empezaron a salir lágrimas.

 **-Sabes que él se ha convertido en mi mundo...**

Hubo otra pausa, profunda y larga. La hermosa mujer la miró con los ojos tristes. Era verdad, ella era la única que la comprendía realmente, la única que padecía su sufrimiento porque la propia Midoriko lo había experimentado durante quinientos años. Ella había vivido ese martirio durante mucho tiempo. Amaba a Sesshomaru, pero él nunca la había amado aunque ella hubiera vivido más tiempo, y Kagome lo sabía. Había visto en los ojos de su actual maestro cierta apatía por ella cuando le relató lo que había hecho por él, pero la cruel realidad era que de ninguna manera hubiera llegado a algo con una humana porque simplemente carecía de sentimientos de amor. Sabía perfectamente que si ayudaba a Kagome era porque de alguna forma le había tomado cariño, un muy extraño cariño, pero cariño al fin. No obstante, ambas eran concientes de que nunca llegaría a sentir algo más, no solo por ser un demonio, sino por esa naturaleza fría que tenía arraigada en sus entrañas.

-(Lo sé...) -finalmente dijo.

-0o0-

La observaba desde las alturas. Hacía un rato que ella no se movía. Probablmente había sucedido lo inevitable. Claro. Seguramente Kagome finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo y había tomado la sabia decisión de rendirse.

Goku suspiró aliviado y sintió que aquel nudo en el estómago desaparecía. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, no porque ella hubiera dejado de golpearlo -que a lo ultimo le había dolido bastante-, sino porque algo dentro de él lo había estado molestando desde que supo que su oponente estaba en riesgo de perder la vida por el exceso de esfuerzo. Lo normal sería catalogar a esa sensación como "preocupación". Era común que él se tomara la mayoría de las cosas y de las situaciones con despreocupación, pues esa era su naturaleza, sin embargo, no significaba que no se preocupara por ciertas cosas. Muchas veces se había sentido así cuando la Tierra estaba en peligro o cuando la vida de sus amigos también lo estaban... Sí... Goku conocía lo que era esa sensación de preocupación... empero... esta vez... había algo diferente... diría que había estado desesperado... angustiado... aterrado... o algo más... al menos eso pensaba. Las veces que había sentido todo eso junto en toda su vida las podría contrar con los dedos de una mano.

La siguió mirando solo para asegurarse de que Kagome ya no volviera a querer pelear. Todo estaba bien. Ella ya no hacía ningún movimiento que lo alertara.

Empezó a descender lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En un momento ella abrió sus ojos y ambos se miraron desde la distancia. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Poco a poco nuevamente surgió algo dentro de él. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer era no quitarle la vista de encima para vigilar que no intentara nada...

Sin embargo...

Abrió sus ojos de pronto. Sus pupilas se redujeron y el nudo en su estómago se convirtió en una sensación que invadió el resto de su ser como si de repente le hubieran clavado una daga en algún lugar de su cuerpo sin siquiera poder verlo venir, una puñalada seca, certera, profunda, dolorosa...

¿En qué momento ella había desaparecido?

-¿Pero qué...? -musitó casi como en un estado de shock.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Solo supo lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo. Seguramente, había recibido un golpe colosal en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sabía que lo habían golpeado, pero todo había sido tan rapido que incluso la sensación de dolor tuvo un efecto tardío. Siempre había tal efecto. Lo que sea que provocara las sensaciones con el tacto, primero llegaban desde el exterior, luego pasaban por los nervios y estas lo transportaban hasta el cerebro, ahí recien se manifestaban como lo que fuera, en este caso, el más puro dolor causado por un inesperado golpe; esa era la ultima etapa en la que cualquier tipo de sensación física se manifestaba. Siempre pasaba de esa forma y aunque no se notara todo eso tomaba un tiempo, un tiempo inperceptible para el ser vivo, pero al fin y al cabo así era. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, o mejor dicho, cómo, Goku no lo supo hasta que se encontró enterrado varios metros bajo tierra adolorido. Ahora que estaba ahí, se hallaba aturdido ¿por qué? Claro. La cabeza. Todo su cuerpo de dolía mucho, pero la cabeza fue la parte que más afectada estaba. Había recibido un golpe en esa parte de su cuerpo que no había podido preveer. Ni siquiera había visto cuando éste se efectuaba, pero obviamente infería que solamente ella lo podía haber hecho. Aún si no había podido verla cuando lo hizo.

-Imposible... -manifestó aún en shock.

Salió volando de las entrañas de la tierra y ahí la vio. Ella estaba flotando en el mismo lugar donde él había estado apenas unos segundos atrás. Kagome lo había golpeado en la cabeza con una fuerza impresionante, una fuerza que era muchas veces más intensa que la que tenía tan solo instantes atrás. Goku sintió que un nuevo y abrumador poder la rodeaba, un ki demasido potente que ella de ninguna manera debía portar.

Otra gota de sudor bajó por la sien del sayajín. Estaba muy conmocionado, inquieto, impactado... preocupado...

Se puso frente a ella mientras la veía. Definitivamente terminaría gravemente dañada si continuaba sosteniendo ese poder. Ahora su situación era mucho peor que antes.

-¿Acaso quieres que tu cuerpo quede hecho trizas? -le cuestionó con la mirada seria. -¡No puedes manejar ese poder, Kagome! -le espetó.

No dijo nada. Se lanzó al ataque nuevamente. Su velocidad aumentó considerablemente.

Otra vez.

Los puños y las patadas que recibía provenían de todos lados. Lograba esquivarlos, pero de vez en cuando ella lograba asestarle golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Él tuvo que entrar en la fase dos del súper sayajín para lidiar con ella, y ahí recien logró golpearla en la cara.

Kagome se alejó un poco de él y escupió sangre. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado. Tenía raspones entre las heridas más graves, y estás no cesaban de sangrar. Los huesos de sus piernas estaban fracturados y a solo poco de ser quebrados. Sus costillas ya estaban rotas. El metacarpo de su mano derecha también estaba muy dañado casi apunto de romperse. Lo mismo ocurría con el metacarpo de ambos pies. Sentía su corazón bombear sangre a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. Su vital carmín bullía por toda la red de sus venas. Ella estaba muy caliente, sentía mucha presión en su cuerpo, una presión que apenas podía tolerar. No obstante, aún quería seguir, necesitaba seguir.

-¡Por favor, ya basta! - le dijo casi implorandole. -¡Es demasiado! ¡Ya deja de pelear! ¡No insistas más! Ya has demostrado que eres muy fuerte. Seguir con esto no tiene sentido. -trató de hacerle entender. ¡Mírate! -exclamó. -Morirás si no...

-Me he sometido a interminables horas de dolor y tortura... -lo interrumpió agitada mirandolo de manera fija. -He recibido los golpes más crudos los cuales muchas veces penetraron mi carne y mis huesos... -continuó. -he visto el rojo de mi sangre fluir de mi cuerpo hasta casi quedar seca, lo he sentido brotar de mi boca hasta casi ahogarme... he padecido la desesperación de no poner respirar debido a que mis pulmones fueron destrozados innumerables veces... mi estómago, mis brazos, mis piernas, mis manos, mi cabeza, mi pecho... No queda el más ínfimo lugar en mi cuerpo que no haya sido masacrado y luego restaurado nuevamente solo para volver a ser destruído de la forma más dolorosa...

Los ojos del sayajín se ampliaron nuevamente al igual que sus pupilas se redujeron de sobremanera. Le resultaba increíble lo que escuchaba de sus labios, pero su mirada y su delicado estado le indicaban claramente que no decía más que la pura verdad. Él la miró compasivo. Se sentía aflijido de verla de esa manera. Algo que desconocía había emergido desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-Sé que los sayajín también pasan por mucho dolor... sin embargo... -volvió a toser y a escupir sangre. Su voz se oía resollar. -... dudo que tenga idea de lo que es recibir los golpes de un demonio de clase superior, y más si se trata alguien como Sesshomaru que está excento de toda piedad. -sonrió. Un hilo de sangre cayó por la comisura de sus labios. -Yo soy humana, señor Goku... Mi cuerpo se ha hecho trizas muchas veces con todo lo que he pasado... y la verdad no me importa que pase una vez más aún si esta es la última. ¿Ahora lo comprende? ¿Cree que con todo lo que le he dicho hará que me detenga? -hizo otra pausa. Tenía la garganta adolorida y seca. Le faltaba el aire. -Yo me levantaré siempre... hasta que mi anatomía realmente no me lo permita.

-¿Estás dispuesta a morir? -le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Kagome no le contestó. Solo mantuvo su mirada fija hacia la de él. No obstante, con una mirada como esa no hizo falta que respondiera con palabras. Goku había tenido una clara respuesta a su pregunta.

-No lo entiendo... No entiendo... No logro entender porqué lo haces...

-Eso es... porque hay dos cosas en mi que nunca sucumbieron, que nunca se hicieron añicos, y que se mantuvieron intactos y más fuertes que nunca aún cuando pasé toda esa tortura infernal, y no tiene nada que ver con mi cuerpo...

-¿De qué hablas? -Gokú no podía imaginarse a qué se refería.

-Me refiero a mi voluntad... y también...

Dejo sus palabras sin terminar. Nuevamente se lanzó al ataque y le propinó varios golpes a una velocidad increíble que Goku apenas podía seguir. Su silencio y su mirada tan fija y determinada a continuar luchando fue la única respuesta que le dio. No había nada que Kagome pudiera decirle con palabras. Muchas veces ya se las había dicho todas y no habían dado resultado.

 **-Mis palabras no le llegan, mis acciones no le llegan, el señor Goku no entiende lo que siento por él, solo puedo pelear, este es el único metodo que me queda para hacerle comprender que lo amo. Las batallas son el lenguaje que él mejor entiende. Entonces yo seguiré adelante... Mi voluntad lo es todo en este momento... tengo que seguir... Yo no pararé hasta que le lleguen mis sentimientos...**

Goku continuaba esquivando sus ataques, y de vez en cuando recibía algún que otro golpe que le dolía bastante, pero en ningún momento él le devolvía el golpe.

No podía.

-¡Pelee maldita sea! -le exigió al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en las costillas. Le enfurecía que por su estado él no la tomara enserio.

Se alejó de ella adolorido. Él también tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo que dificultaban sus movimientos, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sabía que Kagome estaba sintiendo.

-¡Usted lo prometió! ¡Dijo que me tomaría como a su a enemiga! -le reclamó. -¡No puede retractarse! -vociferó con los puños apretados.

La respiración de Kagome era entrecortada. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con dificultad como si a sus pulmones les tomara demasiado trabajo conseguir oxígeno.

 **-Va a morir... falta poco para que llegue a su límite...**

No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Una terrible desesperación lo invadió.

-Por favor... basta... -susurró. Estaba muy afligido, sentía dolor y no tenía nada que ver con las heridas de su cuerpo. -Yo... no... puedo... verte así...

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. La voz de Goku se oía quebrada y manifestaba sus palabras con un tono demasiado bajo porque no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para alzar la voz.

Como él no la atacaba ella siguió con lo suyo. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, pero como hasta el momento, ella ignoró ese inevitable hecho mientras seguía peleando contra él.

 **-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Vencerlo de esta forma me llevará mucho tiempo... Yo no lo tengo... No falta mucho para que yo... Necesito pensar en otra cosa...**

Flash back

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había levantado ¿diez? ¿quince? No estaba segura, pero tampoco es como si importara demasiado. Lo único que importaba era que aún no había podido darle una buena pelea a Sesshomaru.

Esta vez el combate había sido en el bosque, apartado de la civilización. Ese tipo de escenario le era más familiar porque era donde se había acostumbrado a entrenar cuando tenía a Gohan o al señor Goku como sus maestros, pero ahora era Sesshomaru quien lo era. Sin embargo, él era diferente. El de mirada gélida no le enseñaba artes marciales, más bien diría que le enseñaba a pensar como resolver cualquier problema en una situación de batalla que se le presentase, y sobre todo, a fortalecer su cuerpo y a soportar el dolor más crudo para que eso no la detuviera nunca, claro que también le enseñaba un par de otros movimientos muy buenos, y de paso ella también copiaba algunos de él cuando lo veía atacarla. No obstante, el demonio tenía un estilo único a la hora de pelear, ella jamás podría imitar sus ataques elegantes y rápidos. Kagome todavía no lograba entender como es que podía moverse de esa manera tan artistica y certera sin que se le alborotara un solo cabello. Incluso su semblante siempre permanecía frío y sereno, sin mensionar que no lo había visto sudar una sola gota desde que habían comenzado a entrenar en una pelea. De todas maneras, todo lo que él le enseñaba le era muy útil. Aprendía cada vez más, y sumado a sus experiencias pasadas, la fémina logró crear su propío estilo de pelea.

Una vez más yacía tendida sobre el pasto verde. Su respiración era agitada, y como ya le era costumbre tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y un par de huesos rotos, pero nada que fuera algo fuera de lo común en su tercer mes de entrenamiento con su despiadado y frío maestro.

Miró el cielo, y por un momento se perdió en el profundo azul de su color. Se puso a recordar la vez que descubrió que era del señor Goku de quien estaba realmente enamorada. Luego, en la vez que se le había declarado por primera vez y descubrió que él ya lo sabía.

-Han pasado muchas cosas... -susurró mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagome vio que una bandada de aves volaba. Eran muchos de ellos que seguro estaban emigrando. Los miró con curiosidad porque siempre volaban en forma de V y nunca supo porqué.

-Que extraño...

-Levantate. -ordenó el de mirada gélida que se había cansado de esperarla a que se pusiera de pie.

Ella obedeció. Se sentía un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué crees que los pajaros vuelan en forma de V, Sesshomaru? -preguntó de pronto.

Él la miró con ese típico estoicismo que siempre portaba. Sin embargo, luego de mirarla por un buen rato sin contestarle finalmente habló.

-¿No está claro?

A veces le molestaba que los humanos no vieran lo evidente. Le molestaba que no razonaran, era una de los motivos por la cual los consideraba muy primitivos.

-Pues... no para mi. -le sonrío.

-Tiene que ver con una cuestión de aereodinámica y velocidad. Con esa formación logran que el aire fluya más rápido por encima de las alas que por debajo. Esa posición genera impulso y fácilita el vuelo porque rompen las moleculas de gases que componen el aire. -trató de explicar brevemente.

-Mhmmmm...

-Pueden volar más rápido. -sintetizó al ver que Kagome no lograba captar la idea del todo.

-¡Ya veo! -lo entendió al fin.

Fin flash back.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Se suponía que estaba tratando de buscar un método para vencer al señor Goku mediante los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, pero justamente ese recuerdo no le era útil.

 **-Las aves vuelan mucho más rápido porque vueltan en V... -no pudo evitar seguir cavilando mientras continuaba atacando incansablemente.**

De pronto, una idea vino a su mente.

 **-¡Claro!**

Le dio un golpe que apartó a Goku a una gran distancia de ella.

 **-Tal vez eso resulte...**

Goku tenía estaba cansado, pero eso nunca había evitado que siguiera peleando, el problema era que no quería hacerlo. Ya no más. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella y no se le ocurría que hacer para detenerla. Si aumentaba su ki probablemente le haría más daño del que ella ya tenía. En realidad, eso debería ser motivo suficiente para hacerla desistir de luchar, sin embargo, ese era el problema, ella no cesaria su batalla a menos que su cuerpo se destruyera, y si eso pasaba ella moriría.

 **-Kagome... tú...**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? -musitó mirandola en la distancia.

En el instante en que puso sus ojos sobre ella. Vio que algo estaba pasando. Abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada y nuevamente sus pupilas de redujeron.

-¡BASTAAAA! -bramó el sayajín.

Ella lo oyó perfectamente. Veía perfectamente la desesperación en sus ojos. No le gustaba verlo así, pero en esos momentos ellos eran rivales. No podía echarse para atrás... No debía haber piedad... Él la tenía con ella y eso le iba costar muy caro.

 **-Solo un poco más...**

Dobló su brazo derecho y extendió el izquierdo hacia adelante. Concentró un gran poder en ambas manos que se manifestaron en un arco y una flecha apuntando hacia su oponente.

Casi al mismo instante en que expulsaba ese tremendo ki, sintió sus extremidades temblar a causa de la terrible presión que se había adherido a la que ya tenía. Su rítmo cardíaco aceleró aún más.

-No puedo fallar...

Lanzó la flecha de ki dirigida a Goku. Sorprendentemente, él no se movía de su lugar a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Era como si no le importara que esa flecha lo atravezara. Él solo la veía desde lo lejos, la veía de otra forma, de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Se sentía culpable, devastado por lo que ella había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a donde estaba, y todo era por su causa, por su culpa...

 **-Ahora lo entiendo... Kagome... finalmente... yo...**

El tiempo parecío enlentecerse nuevamente, o tal vez era su estado que la hacía percibir todo de esa forma. De cualquier manera, sentía que en cualquier momento ella perdería la conciencia y caería al suelo, pero mientras tanto, observaba su flecha dirigirse hacia el señor Goku a una velocidad increíble, mucho más rápido que cualquier ataque con ki que hubiera lanzado, y eso era por la forma en como había manifestado su poder.

Una flecha.

Sin embargo... algo andaba mal... ¿por qué él no se movía? Tranquilamente podía usar su velocidad para esquivarlo. En ese instante, vio algo que la asombró e hizo que sus ojos se ampliaran de sobremanera. El señor Goku expandió sus brazos. Daba la impresión de que estaba mirando directamente la flecha que estaba por recibir, pero en realidad, la estaba mirando a ella. En sus ojos se mostraba nuevamente esa profunda melancolía que sentía.

-Él va a...

Sintió que algo le atenazaba el corazón de una forma desesperante y aterradora. ¿Lo estaba imaginando? No. Definitivamente no. El señor Goku iba a recibir la flecha.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, lo que él no quería que se evitara. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haber desatado todo eso. Sin embargo, la flecha nunca llegó, por lo cual, nuevamente abrió los ojos.

La flecha ya no estaba.

Miró para todos lados desconcertado. No solo la flecha había desaparecido, sino que Kagome también. No entendía que es lo que había pasado. Su ki ya no estaba. Siguió mirando para todos lados hasta que luego de un rato al fin la había encontrado.

Ella había caído.

Desde las alturas la vio tirada en el suelo. Se asustó porque temió lo peor así que descendió rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, pero antes de llegar a tocar tierra vio que trataba de ponerse de pie.

-T-Tengo que... seguir... -declaró con la respiración entrecortada.

Una vez que se sostuvo a sí misma, trató de dar un paso hacia adelante. Ahora que tenía los pies en tierra sintió con más intensidad el dolor de sus huesos ya que estos sostenían su cuerpo.

-A-Aún... p-puedo...

Dio otro paso. Su visión se veía borrosa, y su cabeza daba vueltas. Al caer se había dado un fuerte golpe ya que la capa de ki sobre su cuerpo se había debilitado casi en un ochenta por ciento, y en esos momentos ya no la tenía sobre sí misma porque ya no le quedaban energías para sostenerla. Tenían nuevos raspones y heridas. Un corte en su frente hizo que un chorro de sangre cayera por su ojo derecho y luego por su mejilla hasta finalmente seguir su camino hasta terminar en el suelo. Su mirada era débil y parecía desorientada debido al terrible golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, empero, de alguna forma aún permanecía determinada a seguir peleando.

-Debo... p-pelear... t-ten...g-go... q-que... s-seguir...

Dio otro paso y una nueva descarga de dolor la atravezó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de repente como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

Goku se puso frente a ella, atribulado y abatido. No dejaba de culparse de verla en ese estado tan deplorable.

Al verlo, se puso en posición de pelea nuevamente, como un robot que siempre hace lo mismo porque así es como lo han programado. Era como si en realidad ella ya no estuviera ahí, como si lo que quedara fuera tan solo su cuerpo que repetía una y otra vez lo que había estado haciendo por pura inercia.

El sayajín la siguió mirando. Los ojos de aquella hermosa fémina estaban casi apagados, sumidos en la oscuridad de una tristeza que él había provocado y aferrados fuertemente a la voluntad de seguir peleando porque era todo lo que podía hacer.

-Pelee... -susurró en un completo estado de automaticidad.

Ella ya no era ella.

-Ya es suficiente, Kagome... -le dijo suavemente con la voz quebrada.

Pareció no escucharlo porque enseguida le propino un golpe en el pecho, pero éste carecía de fuerza. Ahora no era capaz ni siquiera de noquear a un niño.

-Basta... -volvió a decir el varon.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y la rodeo con sus brazos. Se veía tan lástimada... tan frágil y marchita como una hermosa flor que había sido mal tratada. Quería cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa o cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, pero sabía que él era el principal culpable de todas sus tribulaciones.

-Ya está... Kagome... Has peleado suficiente...

En ese instante, los ojos de la joven volvieron a tomar su color. Se sorprendio de verse entre sus brazos. No podía negar que eso la reconfortaba, pero nuevamente la destrozaba porque esta vez su cuerpo ya no podía seguir haciendo el más minimo movimiento.

-Señor Goku... -dijo en un hilo de voz. Una gran cantidad de lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista. -Yo... yo he...

De pronto se quedó en silencio. El cansancio y el dolor que su cuerpo padecía era tan excesivo que su sistema nervioso había tomado la sabia decisión de hacerla desvanecer como una autodefensa para salvar su vida, ya que esa era la única forma para que cesara de pelear. El sayajín volvió a su estado normal y tomó a la guerrera caída entre sus brazos. Todo había terminado. Sin embargo, Goku nunca se imaginó que sería de esa forma.

-0o0-

Se encontraba lejos en algún bosque. Un viento frío movió sus plateados cabellos de repente y azotó los árboles haciendo que las hojas cayeran bruscamente. Había podido sentir el choque de dos poderes aplastantes. A uno de ellos lo conocía muy bien, pues él había sido el responsable de entrenar y fortalecer a la dueña de dicho poder. Lo único que no esperaba es que la pelea de su alumna fuera tan pronto. Kagome no estaba lista, y se lo había dicho, le había dicho que como mínimo debía entrenarse hasta poder alcanzar el nível necesario como para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar el poder que alguna vez fue de Midoriko. Lo ideal hubiera sido seguir para poder superar ese poder, algo que no era imposible, pero sí díficil y por supuesto llevaría mucho tiempo.

El hecho de que esa batalla se hubiera llevado acabo tan prematuramente le hizo comprender al de mirada gélida que Kagome no había tenido otra opción más que pelear de inmediato. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? En realidad, el resultado de esa pelea había sido de esperarse. Él había sabido cómo terminaría incluso antes de que concluyera. Empero, el resultado no era lo que él quería saber, lo que quería saber era si la fémina había logrado su cometido.

 **-Todo lo que has hecho, todo por lo que has luchado ya ha sido definido... Kagome...**

-0o0-

Observaba a la fémina en su lecho. El Namekusein parecía sumamente concentrado en su labor. Varias gotas gruesas atestaron su rostro y hacía gestos de dolor, como si le costara demasiado lidiar con las terribles heridas de la joven, o mejor dicho... como si sintiera lo que el cuerpo de su paciente había experimentado.

 **-Esta jovencita... es imposible que haya pasado por tanto y siga viva...**

A su lado se hallaba Goku quien miraba a Kagome de manera fija. Tenía una mirada perturbadoramente seria. Dendé le había dicho que se fuera, pero él se había rehusado, algo que lo sorprendió, no solo por su actitud anormal, sino por su expresión. Era una expresión díficil de definir, parecía el resultado de una mezcla de sentimientos: culpa, remordimiento, desazón, aflicción, impotencia, y podía seguir con la lista... pero... ¿qué habría pasado exactamente para que un hombre tan despreocupado y jovial como Goku pusiera tal expresión?

Kami-sama sabía que el sayajín trataba de verse lo más calmado y paciente posible, pero lo notaba inquieto y muy preocupado. Sin embargo, lo que más era evidente en él era la culpa.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las heridas graves de la fémina desapareieran, luego lo demás fue sencillo. Una vez hubo terminado con su extenuante labor, el Namekusein se sentó fatigado, como un doctor que termina una cirujía muy riesgosa.

-Tuvo mucha suerte... -habló Kami-sama. -Si la traías unos instantes más tarde no se hubiera salvado.

-Ya está mejor, ¿verdad? -quizo asegurarse.

-Sí, pero su cuerpo está muy cansado. Probablemente duerma varios días para recuperar la energía que gastó para sanar sus heridas. Incluso tuve que darle mi energía para acelerar el proceso de curación.

 **-Mucha energía... -pensó.**

-Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado. -siguió. -Tenía muchos órganos lástimados de gravedad, varias fracturas y huesos rotos. También perdió mucha sangre. Me sorprende que siguiera viva en el estado en el que la trajiste. En realidad, ella debió morir hace bastante.

Goku no dijo nada. Se limitaba a mirar a la fémina aliviado pero aún con una profunda melancolía que era realmente insoportable para él. Nunca se había sentido de .

-Señor Goku...

Él lo miró.

-Usted sabe que cuando curo a alguien tengo acceso a la memoria de su cuerpo. Es algo que debo hacer para saber cual es la gravedad de las heridas y si hay daños internos. Ella tenía incluso más daños internos que externos. Pero... -una gota bajó por su sien. -Señor Goku... ella... -hizo una pausa. Tragó saliva mientras miraba a la joven asombrado y abrumado de todo lo que había sentido en ella. -Ha recibido torturas que nadie más podría soportar. Me parece increíble... Tuvo que tener una razón poderosa para aguantar tanto...No entiendo cómo...

-¿Puedes cuidarla mientras esté dormida? -lo interrumpió de repente.

-¿Eh? Claro que sí. No hay ningún problema. Usted se irá, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -afirmó. -los Kaio-samas deben estar molestos conmigo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

Dendé lo miró con extrañeza. El señor Goku lucía muy diferente. Era desconcertante no verlo con su típica personalidad alegre y risueña.

-Señor Goku, ¿quién es ella? -finalmente hizo la pregunta que había estado atascada en su garganta desde que se había teletransportado al templo rogandole que la curara.

-Ella es... -hizo un pequeño silencio. Nuevamente posó sus ojos sobre Kagome mirandola con un brillo especial en los ojos. -...alguien importante para mí.. -reveló.

Kami-sama abrió los ojos de sobremanera. No dejaba de sorprenderse por ese particular semblante que lo envolvía.

 **-Será posible que...**

-Señor Goku... ¿acaso usted...?

No se atrevió a terminar su pregunta. Tampoco es como si él le estuviera prestando atención. El sayajín parecía sumido en la joven inconsiente.

-0o0-

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Estaba muy preocupado por Kagome, y Gohan estaba igual, pero trataba de mantener la calma.

-¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?! -se quejó Inuyasha. -Hace mucho tiempo que ese viejo entró con Kagome.

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha. De seguro todo está bien. Dendé es muy bueno curando.

-¡Pero yo no lo conozco! -protestó. -¡No sé si la están atendiendo bien o no! ¡Y tampoco sé que lugar es este!

-Es el templo de Kami-sama.

-¿Qué cosa? -el de cabellos plateados lo miró perplejo.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi padre entrenó en una habitación que lleva a otra dimensión y que el tiempo es diferente? pues ésta está hubicada dentro del templo de Kami-sama. Él es el que la está curando. -le explicó con paciencia.

-¡No me importa que sea Kami-sama o el mismisimo Buda! -farfulló. -yo voy a entrar.

-¡Espera, Inuyasha! -lo detuvo agarrandolo del brazo.

-¡Sueltame!

Inuyasha quiso safarse de su agarre pero Gohan lo había sujetado muy fuerte y lo miraba de manera muy seria.

-No interrumpas a Dendé. Él se concentra mucho cuando cura a alguien. De seguro está tardando por la cantidad de heridas que Kagome tenía. Ten paciencia, por favor. -pidió.

-Si es así, ¿por qué ese maldito viejo se queda ahí y no está aquí esperando como nosotros? ¡No es justo! -se quejó.

Dio un golpe a uno de los pilares del templo y le hizo varias fisuras. Estaba muy enojado, y se sentía impotente por todo lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, se sentía más enojado y furioso de que la vida de Kagome estuviera en peligro por culpa de alguien no la amaba a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho por ese sayajín que no la merecía.

-Cálmate, por favor. Esto no es culpa de nadie. -trató de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es culpa de ese sayajín que nunca le importó que Kagome llegara a esos extremos para demostrarle que lo ama! -apretó los puños con ira contenida. -Estuvimos tanto tiempo peleando entre nosotros por ganarnos el amor de Kagome... y ese maldito no valora sus sentimientos... ¡Me da mucha rabia! ¡¿Por qué no puede entenderla?! -vociferó con la voz quebrada.

-Inuyasha... -susurró. -Entiendo lo que sientes... -declaró con los ojos tristes.- pero lamentablemente los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan controlar. Mi padre siempre ha sido así. Nunca entendió esas clase de cosas. Sin embargo... -hizo una pausa larga y profunda. -Si Kagome llegó a estos extremos fue porque estaba determinada a hacerselo entender... y sobre todo... porque siente por él lo que nunca sintió por nosotros... -anunció dolido. -incluso... -Lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle le iba a doler demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo. -va más mucho más allá de lo que sintió por ti... Inuyasha...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de sobremanera y sus pupilas se redujeron. Él ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo en voz alta era lacerante, sintió que otra vez su alma se hacia pedazos. Se quedó en silencio y no pudo seguir hablando. Solo miró hacia abajo mientras su mirada era cubierta por su fleco de pelo.

-Solo quiero... que ella esté bien... -musitó.

-0o0-

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que vio fue el techo completamente blanco e inmaculado. Se quedó así durante varios minutos.

Estática, quieta, calmada...

Su rostro estaba carente de toda expresión. Parecía pensativa, sumida en sus cavilaciones más profundas. Podría estar pensando en averiguar en dónde estaba, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Incluso si estaba en el infierno no le hubiera importado. Creía que incluso en la Tierra ya había sido consumida por las ardientes y dolorosas llamas ¿Estaba muerta? Sí, probablemente, tal vez no en cuerpo pero sí en alma. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? No lo sabía. Ya nada tenía sentido en su vida. Había pérdido y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado, finalmente mostró un atisbo de expresión, uno que pronto se transformó en tristeza, luego vinieron las lágrimas...

Muchas lágrimas...

Siguió sin moverse. Confirmó que no había muerto cuando movió levemente un dedo. No tenía idea de cómo es que estaba viva, y mucho menos por qué ya no sentía ese dolor acribillante en todo su cuerpo. Lo que sí sentía era un extremo cansancio. Tendría que dormir. Sí. Dormir. Pensaba que luego de esa batalla podría haber dormido, dormido mucho...

Para siempre... Sí. Eso sonaba espectacular.

¿Por qué no la habían dejado dormir...? ¿Por qué siguía viva? ¿Por qué sus tribulaciones no la dejaban en paz? Sin duda debía de haber alguien en el cielo o en el infierno que la odiase, tal vez un ser sádico que le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de los seres miserables como ella.

-Kagome... -de repente se oyó una voz suave y calmada inundar el lugar.

La fémina dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que sintió su corazón detenerse. Abrió los ojos de par a par por el impacto shockeante que esa voz le había provocado. Seguía mirando a la pared del techo. No quería girar a ver al dueño de esa voz. No quería porque sabía que no podría soportarlo. Tenía un miedo terrible. No obstante...

No tuvo otra opción.

Apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de juntar coraje para hacer lo inevitable. Tardó varios segundos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

-Señor Goku... -habló cuando al fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

No había tenido idea de que el sayajín hubiera estado en esa habitación todo ese tiempo. Se avergonzaba de su condición. Si hubiera sabido de su presencia hubiera contenido sus lamentables y penosas lágrimas.

Él también la miró. Estaba serio y tenía una calma inusual y alarmante. Se suponía que Dendé le había dicho que Kagome tardaría días en despertar, entonces, había decidido quedarse en su habitación un rato para contemplarla un rato antes de irse, pero ella había despertado antes de tiempo y eso no era bueno para su salud.

-Me alegra que estés bien. -volvió a hablar luego de un largo silencio.

 **-No lo estoy...**

-Gracias. -trató de sonreir.

El sonido de la nada los volvió a invadir. Kagome estaba muy incomoda porque el señor Goku no dejaba de mirarla de una manera que no le gustaba. Ella quería verlo como siempre: sonriente y alegre, pero era todo lo contrario.

-Kagome... yo...

-Lo sé. -lo interrumpió. -No hace falta que lo diga. Cumpliré mi promesa. Yo he...

-...tu has perdido... -esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió completando la oración que iba a decir. -Un trato es un trato.

-Sí... -afirmó apesadumbrada. Bajó su mirada tratando de que las lágrimas no brotaran de nuevo. -Lo dejaré en paz. -aseguró. -Ya no insistiré más con mis sentimientos. -le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

 **-No solo he perdido, sino que he fracasado... -pensó derrotada.**

-De todas maneras... usted tenía que irse a la dimensión del no retorno...

 **-Pero yo lo hubiera esperado... -dijo para sus adentros.**

-...de todas maneras soy bastante egoísta. Si usted correspondiera mis sentimientos de seguro no lo dejaría irse y lo querría solo para mi. -rió levemente tratando de aligerar el ambiente. -Y probablemente le reclamaría si me deja sola como lo hacía la señora Milk.

Goku no decía nada. La seguía mirando de la misma forma con la que lo venía haciendo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Kagome no sería de esa forma con él. Ella era demasiado dulce y comprensiva como para hacer eso. Lo sabía porque en esa última batalla había terminado por conocerla bien.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Ya te ríndes? -quiso saber.

De pronto lo miró perpleja. ¿Y ahora por qué le decía eso? A juzgar por sus palabras y tono de voz, entendió que quería que siguiera insistiendo con algo que era inútil y sin sentido. Estaba siendo contradictorio y cruel con ella.

-He aceptado mi derrota. ¿Qué más quiere de mi?

Esta vez lo miró seria. No entendía qué era lo que se proponía, pero se negaba a creer que estuviera jugando con ella. Él no era así.

-Lo lamento. -se disculpó. -Solo quería asegurarme.

Sintió que su pecho se oprimía al escucharlo.

-No se preocupe. Ya le dije que cumpliré mi parte del trato. Si eso no le basta se lo juraré.

Goku nuevamente no dijo nada. Sintió una pequeña molestia en el vientre. Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero se arrepintió a último momento y no dijo nada. Kagome lo notó y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -inquirió la joven.

Se sentó en su cama. Enseguida sintió aún más ese gran cansancio, pero le restó importancia.

-No, nada. Solo iba a decirte que no hace falta. Creo en ti.

-Ya veo... -volvió a bajar su mirada.

-Kagome... -comenzó a hablar otra vez.

Viró su mirada hacia él, expectante.

-Te pido disculpas por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa. -la miró fijamente. -En verdad lamento mucho que terminaras así. Eres admirable y muy valiente. No eres para nada débil, así que no vuelvas a decir eso. Estoy seguro que en menos de un año alcanzaras mi nivel actual, pero más allá de eso... tienes un corazón y un espiritu muy fuerte... Tenlo por seguro. -le sonrió.

Kagome sintió mariposas en el estómago. Recibir los halagos del señor Goku siempre le había gustado, y esta vez le gustaban aún más.

Ella sonrió de una forma radiante que a Goku lo conmovió. Algo de lo que no sabía qué, se había derramado en sus entrañas, algo nuevo que se espació por todo su ser y lo hizo sucumbir. Pensó que Kagome lucía muy bien con esa sonrisa, y también pensó que siempre debía estar así.

-Muchas gracias, señor Goku. En verdad le agradezco. Y no tiene por qué disculparse. No es su culpa que yo me haya enamorado de usted. -dijo eso último con timidez y con un tono de voz levemente más bajo.

Nuevamnete se quedaron en silencio. El sayajín tomó una bolsa que tenía al lado de sus pies. Kagome lo miró curiosa.

-Esto es para ti. -declaró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el varón. Él aún la miraba con suma preocupación.

-No hace falta que te levantes. -manifestó.

-Ya me encuentro bien. Solo estoy un poco débil, pero no lo suficiente como para no caminar.

Tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Se sintió un poco desconcertada al ver su contenido.

-Esto...

-Te lo debía. -dijo Goku.

-¿Me lo debía? -lo miró confundida. -Yo no...

Antes de que terminara de hablar vino a su mente un recuerdo que se remontaba varios meses atrás.

-Creí que lo había olvidado. -anunció la fémina. -No tenía porque molestarse. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, pero la verdad era que estaba muy felíz de recibir algo de su parte. Los miró bien. Eran un par de zapatos que quizá le iban grandes. Recordaba que los había visto en una tienda con Bura. Ella había visto esos zapatos y se había espantado del modelo tan pasado de moda y había dicho que ni en un millón de años los compraría a pesar de que eran de buena calidad y demasiado caros, sin embargo, Kagome no sabía mucho de eso así que no había dicho nada.

Contempló el calzado con gran alegría. No le importaba si eran grandes, pequeños, pasados de moda o feos, no importaba porque se los había regalado el hombre que tenía su corazón.

-No estaba seguro si serían de tu agrado. La joven que los vendía dijo que son muy resistentes y durareros.

-Son perfectos... -musitó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, llevando su regalo hacia su pecho con ambos brazos como si fuera un valioso tesoro. -Pero... estos zapatos son muy caros... en verdad no era necesario...

-No te preocupes. -le sonrió llevando su brazo derecho detrás de su nuca. -Pude conseguir dinero trabajando. También aproveché para comprar un par de cosas de la ciudad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos nuevamente. ¿Había estado trabajando? Enseguida recordó la vez que él había desaparecido por varios días, pero en realidad, era que venía por las noches y ella le dejaba comida en la heladera. El señor Goku le había revelado que estaba trabajando pero nunca le había dicho para qué, pues lo único que necesitaba era comida y él la podía conseguir cazando animales.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo dijo que estaba trabajando para comprar algo se refería a estos zapatos? -quiso verificar.

Goku asintió, mientras que Kagome sentía que sus sentimientos de amor la desbordaban. Se había enamorado de un hombre muy dulce, tierno, inocente y atento. Estaba muy feliz y emocionada, tanto, que nuevamente empezaron a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Mantenía su mirada clavada a la del sayajín. La cercanía y sus limpidos orbes la hipnotizaron una vez más al extremo de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. La fémina terminó acercandose aún más a su rostro. Sus ojos fueron a parar a sus labios y de a poco fue acortando la escasa distancia entre ellos. No obstante, a pocos milimetros recobró la cordura y se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. Ella había pérdido y le había prometido que ya no lo molestaría más.

 **-No puedo... No puedo hacerlo... -pensó con tristeza. -El señor Goku no me ama... esto debe ser incomodo para él... ¿Es qué acaso nunca aprenderé?**

Bajó su mirada avergonzada con el rostro escarlata y caliente. Nuevamente había perdido el control sobre sí misma y se regañaba por eso.

Goku se quedó inmóvil al ver que la fémina se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Era igual que en aquella ocasión en que había querido besarlo, pero diferente ¿Cómo? Ni él lo sabía, simplemente se había sorprendido a sí mismo de sentir su cuerpo estático. Tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Otra vez le estaba sucediendo algo que nunca había sentido ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no la había detenido? ¿Por qué no la había apartado? Tan solo la observaba y aún continuaba de esa manera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese extraño cosquilleo que recorría cada centimetro de su cuerpo?

 **-Tengo que disculparme... -pensó abochornada.**

Tenía que redimirse de alguna manera. Tan solo esperaba que él no estuviera enojado. No soportaría esa mirada hostil e indiferente de su parte de nuevo, no quería arruinar las cosas otra vez.

Lo primero que hizo fue dar un paso hacia atrás para darle su espacio. No obstante, sintió la fuerte mano del sayajín detenerla y atraerla hacia él nuevamente. Ella se sorprendió y enseguida alzó su mirada. Lo que vio la sorprendió aún más. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. La mirada del señor Goku era penetrante e intensa. Kagome no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, estaba muy confundida ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

-S-Se.. ñor G-Goku... -balbuceó nerviosa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho no era conciente de lo que hacía. Él solo la había atraído hacia él repentinamente porque cuando la vio apartarse sintió la terrible necesidad de hacerlo. A continuación, llevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de la joven. Estaba en alguna especie de trance. Se dio cuenta que su piel era muy suave y tersa, y que sus ojos eran brillantes y cálidos al mismo tiempo que su aroma lo embriagaba.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella mientras la acariciaba. Kagome estaba totalmente sumida y embelezada en la mirada del sayajín. Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser posible, era algo irreal, empero, era lo que sus ojos veían. El señor Goku se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Hasta que en un momento...

...sintió sus labios...

Ambos permanecieron quietos. Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente mientras sentía el contacto que tenían. Una vez más el hombre de quien estaba enamorada le había robado el sueño y la había elevado más allá del cielo...

-Señor Goku... -susurró.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla derecha de la joven. Aunque la acción del señor Goku no fue la que había esperado, sintió una gran felicidad, pero también sintió una tristeza lacerante porque con ese beso pudo darse cuenta que él se estaba despidiendo para siempre de ella, no porque se marchara a la dimensión del no retorno, sino porque eso era lo último y lo único que recibiría de él.

 **-Esto es...**

Luego de unos segundos, Goku separó sus labios de su frente y se apartó de ella.

-Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Kagome...

 **-...el adiós...**

-Nuevamente te pido disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho... -siguió hablando el sayajín.

La fémina no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje. -solo pudo decir. -Yo sé que logrará convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios. Después de todo no hay nada imposible para usted... -manifestó mientras lo miraba hondamente.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, alguien miraba la escena desde el resquicio de la puerta. Su intención no había sido la de espiar, pero al encontrarse con esa situación tan íntima, prefirió mantener su aparición en el anonimato. Tampoco había podido evitar quedarse a ver lo que había pasado entre Kagome y Goku. Seguramente tenía que ser masoquista ¿Desde cuando tenía la costumbre de quedarse a observar cosas que lo lástimaban? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que ya había visto suficiente, y lo mejor sería seguir esperando afuera.

Caminó por los pasillos cuidando de no hacer ruido. Su mirada se hallaba cubierta por su fleco de pelo y tenía la mirada gacha. No debía de sentirse así, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Creo... que ya no es necesario que siga interviniendo...

Continuará...


	28. Chapter 28

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Fue genial! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa. -De nuevo me había olvidado de mi cumpleños... -prosiguió. -pero Sango, Inuyasha, Gohan, Miroku, Bura y Rin vinieron a mi casa con un enorme pastel. Mi mamá estaba realmente encantada. Comimos mucha comida y bailamos entre todos... -recordó con alegría. -Luego vino el pequeño Goten con su amigo Trunks. Esos dos son adorables. -volvió a sonreír.

Él la miraba en silencio mientras la escuchaba atentamente. Traía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y parecía observar cada ínfimo detalle de la fémina: sus expresiones, sus gestos, sus movimientos.

Absolutamente todo.

-...Sango y Bura se quedaron a dormir en mi casa esa noche. Rin no pudo porque sus padres no se lo permitieron, pero en verdad me sentí muy feliz. -continuó relatando. -Contamos historias de terror. Al principio no me dio miedo, pero en un determinado momento de la historia, Sango dijo que era una historia real que pasó en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad. De todas formas luego se me fue esa sensación.

El viento suave movió los cabellos de la fémina, en verdad se veía muy feliz. Su sonrisa era radiante y aquella frescura con la que contaba sus remembranzas la hacía lucir cada vez más hermosa.

-Fue muy divertido. La compañía de mis amigos me hace muy bien. Sobre todo desde que... ¿Sabe una cosa? -dijo de repente. -He podido aprobar las materias que tenía pendiente aquella vez que usted se fue. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! -volvió a reír.

De pronto se quedó en silencio. Miró el pasto verde bajo sus pies y se quedó como en una especie de trance. El varon continuó tan solo viendola, quería seguir escuchando aquella voz tan efusiva que solo percibía en ella.

-He estado pensando... -comenzó a hablar otra vez, como si recien despertara. -¿Qué es lo que haré después? -ésta vez sus ojos se posaron sobre el cielo azul con la misma sonrisa que venía mostrando. -Bueno, en realidad, ya he pensado en algo, y también he estado investigando... ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Sesshomaru vino a visitarme el día de mi cumpleños. Lo hizo en un momento en que nadie estaba conmigo. Sango estaba en la cocina y Bura en el lavabo. Yo estaba en mi habitación observando como el sol se escondía a través de mi ventana. Me gusta hacer eso. Yo estaba... -detuvo su habla nuevamente. Por un momento su mirada se tornó triste, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y continuó con su relato, pero lo siguiente que dijo no fue lo mismo que iba a decir originalmente antes de interrumpir su propia dicción. -Estaba pensando. -rió divertida. -Y entonces él me miró y yo le sonreí. Por supuesto sabía para que había venido, después de todo, era mi cumpleños numero diesinueve. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! -volvió´a decir. -Bueno, le estaba diciendo que he estado pensando en algo... -sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire otra vez, pero ésta vez su silencio fue más prolongado.

La miró algo desconcertado. La joven lucía algo triste, como si hubiera estado atrazando ese sentimiento de aflicción que moraba en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo, o tal vez solo estaba disfrazando su zozobra con aquella sonrisa que pintaba en su rostro para engañar lo que la atormentaba.

-Yo... -trató de decir algo para no quedar como una tonta desequilibrada ante aquel hombre que amaba. -como le decía yo... estaba pensando... -su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. -estaba...

Ya sin poder contenerse, sus ojos se humedecieron. Él seguía igual, no decía nada, tan solo continuaba observandola como hasta el momento.

-Quiero... -bajó su mirada. Ahora tenía un aspecto ensombrecido. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquella jovialidad y beatitud que le había mostrado.

 **-Estoy rota...**

(Rota...)

-¿Por qué sigo engañandome? -susurró trayendo sus pensamientos al exterior sin darse cuenta. -Esto es... -apretó los puños. -solo una mentira...

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. Ya no era cálido, era frío, y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar cada vez más.

-Es solo una ilusión... Una cruel ilusión... -manifestó con ambas manos en su cabeza. -Esto ya no... no...

Los ojos de la fémina se ampliaron de sobremanera. Sus pupilas se redujeron de repente y comenzaron a temblar. Sentía desesperación, miedo, tristeza, dolor... Un sentimiento horrible que crecía de manera monstruosa.

-¿Qué es una cruel ilusión? -habló por primera vez el hombre que venía caminando a su lado.

Kagome dio un respingo como si la hubieran despertado de una aterradora pesadilla. Lo miró con asombro pues no pensó que él le hablaría. Siempre que caminaba con él se mantenía callado limitandose a mirarla. Aquello que la corroía por dentro cesó un poco.

-Tú. -le respondió.

Él pestañó un par de veces como si no entendiera a lo que se refería.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió.

-Porque eres un producto de mi insana mente.

-¿Ah sí? -le cuestionó con la expresión de un niño que no entiende del todo lo que le dicen. -Eres extraña, Kagome. -le sonrió.

Nuevamente se sorprendió de aquellas facetas únicas que solo él poseía. Sintió calidez en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, su martirio crecía cada vez más.

(Quebrada...)

-¿En verdad piensas que soy una ilusión cruel? -le preguntó de pronto con una seriedad perturbadora.

No le contestó. Estaba muy impactada, sobre todo ante el hecho de que se estaba acercando mucho a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos de manera fija y profunda.

-Esto es un martirio... -declaró con un nudo en la garganta. -Pero sé perfectamente que es mi culpa... -anunció la de cabellos largos.

El varón llevó su mano a su mejilla y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. El contacto con su piel era suave, cálido y lleno de ternura. Se veía dolido de escucharla y de verla de esa forma.

-¿Y... -su mirada tan honda parecía atravezar las entrañas de la joven-...si te dijera que quiero estar contigo para siempre? -se atrevió a decir.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco brusco. Quedó paralizada ante aquella proposición. Más lágrimas brotaron en ella. Por un ínfimo momento se creyó que toda esa situación era real. Sin embargo, inmediatamente recordó que nada lo era.

 **-Soy tan masoquita...**

-Usted no es real... -declaró nuevamente con una sonrisa afligida. -Es solo una recreación mía. Todo esto no es real. Estoy soñando con usted porque lo extraño y no he sido capaz de aceptar mi derrota. -dijo con dureza.

Él puso una expresión neutra. Dejó de tocar su rostro y se limitó a mirarla nuevamente sin decir más nada.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Su vista fue a parar al mueble que tenía al lado de su cama. Así permanció largos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta que tenía algo en la piel de su rostro. Sin embargo, siguió inmóvil unos momentos más...

Como si no quisiera levantarse nunca...

Se sentó en la cama y sintió algo rodar por sus mejillas hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios. Era... humedo... tibio y... salado...

-Otra vez... -susurró suevemente. -Otra vez lo mismo...

Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su rostro y limpió aquel líquido. Pronto éste empezó a deslizarse lentamente por sus dedos hasta acumularse en la palma de su mano, formando así un pequeño estanque. Kagome lo miró inexpresiva. Ya estaba cansada de que noche trás noche se despertara a la madrugada por culpa de sus propias lágrimas.

-No puedo seguir así.

-o0o-

El lugar no lucía tenebroso ni mucho más, tan solo era una tierra demasiado similar a la de donde provenía. Había mucho herbaje: pequeñas plantas, algunas flores, y mucho pasto, pero todo a lo lejos lucía igual, no parecía haber más que eso en un largo, largo trayecto. Y así había sido desde hace un mes que era el tiempo que él llevaba en esa dimensión.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni siquiera acostumbraba a ver el reloj cuando estaba en la Tierra. Tan solo despertaba al mismo tiempo que el sol aparecía para poder entrenar hasta que ésta desaparecía por el horizonte. Siempre había sido así, siempre era así. ¿Entonces por que tomarse la molestia de revisar la hora justo ahora? Esa era una costumbre de las personas de la ciudad de donde provenía, no la suya.

Una vez que se despabiló, y también luego de hechar un vistazo a la hora, lo recordó ¡claro! ¡qué tonto! ¡No habían amaneceres! Sí, era sumamente extraño, pero en aquella dimensión solo existía el día, no había noche. Por eso le era díficil determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba en ése lugar por su cuenta. Además, también necesitaba tener una noción del tiempo.

Permaneció en la cama sentado por largo rato. Se sentía extraño. Tenía en mente unas imagenes borrosas. ¿Un sueño? Sí, de seguro era eso, pero no lograba recordarlo bien. Lo único que recordaba era la figura de Kagome llorando y diciendole algo, algo que había hecho que su pecho de oprimiera. Él también le decía algo a ella, pero tampoco lo recordaba. ¿Qué era? También le secaba las lágrimas. No podía verla llorar, no lo soportaba. Sabía que no debía darle mucha importancia, después de todo era solo un sueño. Sin embargo, aquellas imagenes daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz.

-Kagome... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos despedimos? -susurró en un hilo de voz.

Nunca había dejado de pensarla. ¿Eso era culpa? ¿Por qué? Ella misma le había dicho con una sonrisa que estaría bien... Sí... ¡Pero que idiota! En ese momento había elegido creele tan solo para mitigar la culpa y el remordimiento que lo consumían por haberla llevado a casi morir. Él sabía la verdad, por más que ella sonriera, por más que se mostrara fuerte ante él, Gokú sabía que era solo en apariencia. Él podía ver a través de ella, sabía que estaba destrozada, pero la verdad es que ya nada podía hacer. Lo único que le quedaba era alejarse y dejarla en paz. Se preguntaba cómo estaría, cómo le estaba yendo en su entrenamiento, en la escuela... Qué extraño, él nunca se hacía esas preguntas por nadie, pero, ¿por qué no hacerlas? Kagome era una niña muy dedicada y perceverante. De seguro le estaría yendo bien, además Gohan estaba siempre a su lado, también aquel sujeto llamado Inuyasha que siempre se preocupaba por ella. Ambos lo hacían. Quizá ella algún día podría enamorarse de alguno de ellos.

¿Enamorarse?

Esa palabra se repitió como un eco en su cabeza, un eco que lo estaba molestando de sobremanera. ¿Acaso se olvidaría de él tan rápido...? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Esa era la idea, ¿no? Que ella lograra olvidarlo para enamorarse de alguien que en verdad pudiera valorarla sin hacerla sufrir, alguien que la mereciera, que la hiciera felíz.

Olvidarlo...

Una punzada dolorosa recorrió sus entrañas... Otra vez. Exacto. Ya le había pasado antes. Al decir verdad, le pasaba desde que la había dejado en el templo de Kami-sama. ¿La extrañaba? Probabalemente. Sí... Tenía que aceptarlo... Se había encariñado mucho con ella. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

-¿Qué me está pasando? -se preguntó confundido. -¿Por qué deseo tanto verla?

 **-Aquella vez... Cuando la vi pelear hasta el último aliento, sentí algo muy fuerte... y junto con ese algo predominaba mi miedo a que ella muriera... Sentí que si se iba... yo...**

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se habrían de manera desmesurada. Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en el asunto -¡Basta! Es mejor enfocarme en lo que vine hacer aquí. -concluyó.

Salió de la pequeña vivienda e hizo que se convirtiera en cápsula otra vez. ¿Y qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Caminar? Desde que había llegado a esa dimensión no había hecho más que eso. Luego de varias horas con la misma rutina, comenzó a tener hambre, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba, pero el ver solo herbaje lo frustraba. No es como si no tuviera que comer, de hecho, Bulma le había dado un par de cápsulas y una de ellas tenía un contenedor lleno de comida que seguro le duraría un par de semanas, ¿pero luego de eso qué? Gokú no sabía cuanto tiempo permanecería en ese lugar, y la verdad no había pensado en eso antes de atravezar la puerta que lo había conducido a ese lugar.

A pesar del aroma a tierra fresca que inundaba el lugar, no había visto ni un solo árbol, simplemente parecía un desierto, pero en vez de arena había solo pasto y plantas sin ningún animal. Esa era una de las cosas que más lo abrumaba, ¿cómo podía ser posible que no hubieran animales? No había absolutamente nada de vida, y lo peor era que desde que había entrado a la dimensión la noche jamás se le había presentado. Podía darse cuenta que había pasado un mes porque guardaba un reloj y un calendario en la pequeña casa que se hallaba dentro de una de las cápsulas que tenía; ahí dormía y saciaba sus necesidades por el momento, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿No se suponía que en esa dimensión habitaban guerreros poderosos? ¿Y cómo iba a encontrar al sujeto que supuestamente le daría el poder del Dios sayajín?

Gokú no era un individuo que se preocupara demasiado por las cosas y tampoco que las pensara demasiado, pero esa vez era la excepción. Siguió caminando, y entre sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta de que algo asombroso se había presentado ante él.

-Esto es... -susurró fascinado. -¡Es anorme! -exclamó.

Frente a él de pronto apareció un árbol enorme. No se había dado cuenta de el porque había estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos, pero sin duda lo había sorprendido debido a que jamás había visto un árbol de un tamaño tan colosal. Las ramas eran sumamente largas y anchas y las raíces del tamaño de él, e incluso más grandes. Las hojas eran de un color muy vivido: rosa pastel y también lucían de un tamaño muy generoso y gruesos. Cerca de las raíces habían una infinidad de flores amarillas que Gokú no supo en que momento el pasto verde había cambiado por dichas flores tan extravagantes. Seguramente tenía que haber estado muy ensimismado para no notar el cambio de paisaje a medida que caminaba, y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado de esa forma.

Usó su ki y voló a través las ramas y las hojas del árbol, luego lo rodeó e incluso se paró en una de las ramas para explorar mejor el lugar. Muy a lo lejos pudo divisar rocas enormes. A continuación, siguió explorando el gran árbol hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Había algo que colgaba de una de las ramas, al principio creyó que eran lianas pero no, era algo blanco que al tocarlo tenía la contextura de la seda, pero pudo notar que tenía una gran resistencia porque no la pudo romper. Abajo entre las raices, vio restos de aquella extraña tela. Ahora que la veía con más claridad, notó que se trataba de los restos de un capullo. Tal vez una gran mariposa habría surgido de él.

-Este árbol es realmente extraño... -dijo rascandose la cabeza. -Es la primera vez que veo uno tan grande. -declaró contemplando las grandes ramas.

-¡OKo! ¡Wetremoji! -exclamó entusiasmado una pequeña criatura similar a un oso de felfa que salía de una de las ramas.

-¿Eh? -se sobresaltó Goku al ver a aquel extraño.

-¿Tremo? ¿Arayo? -dijeron otras dos criaturas con alas que salieron de algún lugar. Parecían las hadas salidas de algún cuento maravilloso.

-¿Eh? Oígan, lo siento pero no les entiendo nada. -declaró el sayajín desorientado.

-¿Ah? Ya veo. Eres del planeta Tierra. ¿De qué universo vienes? -pregunto el pequeño oso.

-¡Genial! Pueden hablar mi idioma. Pero... igual no estoy seguro de lo que me estás preguntando.

-Yo creo que es del séptimo universo. -anunció una de las criaturas con alas.

-No, para mi es del sexto. -contradijo la otra.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué siempre me contradices?!

-¡Yo solo digo lo que pienso!

-Oigan, disculpen por interrumpir, pero saben a dónde puedo encontrar a un sujeto llamado Soid.

-¿Mhm? ¿Soid?

-Temis... -llamó una de las hadas dirigiendose al que tenía la apariencia de un oso. -Creo que se refiere a nuestro señor. -Así lo llaman los Kaiosamas del séptimo universo. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era del séptimo. -alardeó dirigiendose a la otra hada, pero ésta solo frunció el seño sin decir nada más.

-Kora, Kura. Ya tranquilisence. Sé a lo que se refiere. -repuso Temis cambiando su semblante amigable y tierno a uno completamente diferente. Ahora lucía serio. -Lo que me llama la atención es el hecho de que no lo haya visto todavia.

-¿Mhm? ¿Por qué? -inquirió el sayajín desconcertado.

-Todos los que son invitados por nuestro señor, o por Soid, como tu lo llamas, primero lo ven a él. Si no lo has visto significa que no eres un invitado sino un instruso.

-Pues sí. -dijo con simpleza.

Las dos hadas también fruncieron en seño. Los tres miraban a Gokú con ferocidad.

-No eres bienvenido a esta tierra. Nadie puede venir aquí sin ser invitado por nuestro señor. -declaró Temis con la más fría hostilidad.

-¿Eh? Es que no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba venir para pedirle el poder del súper sayajín Dios.

-Esta es nuestra última advertencia, humano. Vete o te haremos desaparecer. -habló Temis, agresivo.

-¡No aceptaremos a nadie que no sea un invitado! -vociferó Kora.

-¡Así es! Si no has sido invitado quiere decir que no eres digno de estar en ésta dimensión. ¡Vete! -exclamó Kura agresiva al igual que Temis y su hermana Kora.

-Oigan, aunque supiera cómo irme no lo haría. Me urge hablar con Soid.

-¡Maldito humano!

Perdiendo la paciencia, las tres criaturas fueron rodeadas por un aura de color violeta oscuro, y tan solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que crecieran y sus cuerpos se tornaran imponentes con una gran masa múscular. Sin embargo, el que se veía más temible era Temis.

-¡Te destruíremos! -sentenció Temis con su nueva apariencia brutal e implacable.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso son las mismas criaturas? -se impresionó Goku.

 **-Deben ser los guerreros poderosos de los cuales me habló el supremo Kaio-sama.**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse en posición de batalla, el gran oso de felfa le dio un gran golpe en el estómago lanzandolo muchos metros hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que muchas flores se destrozaban en el trayecto. El sayajín no se esperaba eso. Aquella criatura había logrado impresionarlo, y el golpe recibido no fue para nada suave, incluso lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos e hizo que escupiera sangre.

-Increible... -musitó. Se levantó del suelo y se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. Una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su rostro.

 **-Esto es lo que estaba buscando... -pensó eufórico.**

Kuro y Kora estaban encima de él. Ellas empezaron a atacar con su ki al sayajín gritando cual guerreros formidables en una guerra la cual estaban dispuestas a ganar. No obstante, esta vez el varón no se dejó sorprender. Tuvo que adaptarse a la velocidad rápidamente, pero logró esquivar todos los ataques, haciendo que éstas se enojaran cada vez más.

-¡Es una verguenza que seres tan patéticos como tú se atrevan a desafiar la autoridad de nuestro señor! -bramó Kuro indignada. -¡DEBES SER ELIMINADO!

-¿Qué cosa? Mi intención no es desafiar la autoridad de nadie. -alegó.

Mientras lidiaba contra las hadas, no supo en que momento Temis se había puesto detrás de él mientras le hablaba con una voz aterradora y llena de ira.

-El hecho de haber venido aquí aun cuando nuestro señor le advirtió a los Kaios que no podían hacerlo sin no eran invitados es una gran ofensa en su contra. -manifestó el gran oso casi al mismo tiempo en que le daba otro golpe en la espalda.

Gokú recibió otro golpe implacable que lo arrastró nuevamente. A donde terminó fue en el gran árbol. Había chocado inexorablemente contra el.

 **-Maldición... ese guerrero llamado Temis es el más poderoso y veloz... No pensé que fuera tanto su poder, y tampoco pensé que me atacarían en grupo... Tal vez si luchara contra uno de ellos tendría alguna oportunidad, pero con los tres es imposible...**

-Para ser un humano de la Tierra eres formidable, pero los que habitamos aquí son, en su mayoría, son los más poderosos entre los doce universos. -reveló Temis.

Mientras el oso hablaba, Goku pudo recobrar energías para ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, en tan solo unos instantes, las tres criaturas habían logrado dañarlo de gravedad.

 **-Es imposible... No tengo posibilidad de ganarle a los tres. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para convertirme en súper sayajín ahora.**

-0o0-

Hacían mucho que no se veían, así que les había parecido buena idea ir al cine y luego ir a comer algo. Bura, Gohan, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Sango, Ayame y Kagome sin duda tenían mucho que decirse. El contacto via celular o con las redes sociales nunca se había roto, pero no era lo mismo que hablar frente a frente. Y no habían tenido tiempo de pasarla juntos como cuando estaban en Shikon no Tama. La única que aún asistía a esa institución era Rin que estaba en último año.

-¡Oigan! -Exclamó eufórica la de cabellos rojos. Ya todos son mayores de edad, ¿cierto?

-Aún no. A Rin le falta un año. -dijo Gohan.

Ayame hizo un puchero desilucionada.

-Vaya eso es una lástima.

-Pero solo me falta un año. -declaró la de cabellos negros y cortos. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Así podremos salir a lugares más interesantes. Tal vez bares nocturnos o algo así.

-Bueno, pero de todas formas podemos divertirnos. -dijo Kagome.-Por sierto, ¿Ya te has graduado, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -afirmó la de ojos verdes. -Hace cuatro meses. Ahora soy profesora de secundaria. -dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Pero es un trabajo más duro de lo que pensaba. Algunas veces me cuesta mucho lidiar con algunos rufianes. Tengo ganas de patearlos.

A todos les apareció una gotita en la sien. Se habían esperado algo así porque a pesar de que ella era la mayor de todos, tenía una personalidad muy infantil pero nunca se había llevado bien con los niños, y como ella estaba a cargo de los de primer año, quienes recien salían de la primaria, algunas veces la sacaban de quicio.

-Ya te acostumbraras. -animó Sango.

-Yo ni loca sería profesora. Detesto a los niños. -anunció Bura.

-Y ellos te odian a ti. -agregó Inuyasha.

-¡Tú cállate! -le gritó enfadada.

-Ya cálmensen. -trató de tranquilizar Miroku. -Siempre están peleando. Parecen marido y mujer.

-¡Cierra la boca! -exclamaron el de cabellos plateados y la de cabellos celestes al mismo tiempo.

Miroku siempre decía lo mismo desde que se había enterado que en algún momento estuvieron a punto de casarse. Cuando el resto lo supo también se había sorprendido, pero de alguna forma les parecía lógico, pues la mayoría de las compañías existentes se fusionaban mediante el matrimonio. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía tener el menor interés en casarse. No obstante, Gohan sabía que, por parte de Bura, eso no era del todo cierto. Y por supuesto, Miroku también lo sospechaba. Bura era practicamente un libro abierto para él que era tan análitico, y más ahora que estaba empezando a estudiar psicología en una de las mejores universidades de todo el país. Sentía algo de pena por ella, pues Inuyasha, siendo como es, no tenía ni el más minimo indicio de lo que sentía por él. Pensaba que tal vez la de cabellos celestes se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo para acercarse a él sino fuera porque sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Kagome no se había extinguido aún cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que ella le había dejado en claro que solo tenía ojos para el padre de Gohan. En cuanto a Gohan, estaba igual que el de cabellos plateados, pero era más discreto y sabía ocultar bien sus sentimientos. Todo parecía normal en su comportamiento, pero como alguien que era muy analitico, a Miroku no se le escapaba nada. Su amigo sayajín se la pasaba ocupando su mente en alguna investigación con la señorita Kikyo que nunca les reveló, según él, para no aburrirlos con cosas que probablemente no les interesaría.

-¿Les parece ir por un helado? -sugirió Kagome. -Se me antoja uno de frutilla y crema americana.

-Pienso que es una buena idea. -asintió Gohan.

-¿Y dónde hay una heladería por aquí? -preguntó Sango.

-Si quieren podemos ir a mi mansión. -propuso Inuyasha. -Tenemos un chef repostero que hace los mejores helados. -Hay de frutilla y crema americana. -señaló mirando a Kagome. Esta le sonrió y él se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, por lo cual miró para otro lado.

Miroku, Ayame, Gohan y Bura notaron esa reacción en Inuyasha, pero solo Bura pareció molestarse por eso y los demás lo sabían.

-¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó Bura enfadada.

-¡¿Y ahora que te pasa?! -le espetó el de cabellos plateados. Había muchas veces que ella se enojaba con él y no entendía porqué. Sino fuera por eso podrían llevarse mejor.

La de ojos celestes sintió nuevamente ganas de gritarle, pero no lo hizo y se limitó a mirar a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Olvidalo! -Tengo una reunion de negocios en una hora. Así que me marcho. -declaró antes de tomar el bolso de la última temporada de otoño que se había comprado en una exclusiva tienda e irse.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras la veía caminar.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Siempre se molesta conmigo por cualquier estupidez.

-Yo no creo que sea por una estupidez. -manifestó Miroku.

-Yo tampoco. -convino Gohan.

-Igual yo. -agregó Ayame.

-¿Eh? Entonces expliquenme. -exigió el de ojos dorados.

-Eres demasiado despistado. ¿No te das cuenta? Tu le gus...

Gohan y Miroku la interrumpieron precipitadamente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. -se apresuró a decir Gohan.

-Él tiene razón. -Agregó Miroku.

Kagome, Sango y Rin miraron a los varones desconcertadas por sus repentinas reacciones.

-¿Eh? Ustedes también están actuando raro. -los miró Inuyasha algo confundido.

-Es que quiero tomar helado. -se excusó Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Igual yo. -dijo Miroku.

Inmediatamente, Ayame captó la mirada de Miroku y Gohan de "no hables demás", cuando ésta de clavó en ella, pero se desorientó. No entendía porqué ellos no querían que lo revelara. La de cabellos rojos pensaba que si lo hacía le haría un gran favor a Bura. Sin embargo, les hizo caso y no dijo nada más.

El grupo de amigos fue a la mansión Taisho caminando ya que no se encontraba muy lejos. Una vez ahí, todos conversaron de lo que se habían perdido de la vida del otro, claro que había quienes se veían más regularmente que los demás, como por ejemplo, Miroku, Inuyasha y Gohan. Kagome y Sango, y Bura siempre estaba un poco con cada uno. Rondaba mucho por la mansión Taisho por temas de negocios y veía a Sango y Kagome quienes eran sus mejores amigas. A Rin también trataban de verla más seguido, pero como sus padres eran los más estrictos y aún estaba en la secundaria, no la dejaban salir mucho, por eso esa ocasión era la primera vez que se reunían luego de mucho tiempo.

Sango se alegró de ver sonreír genuinamente a Kagome, pues sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía desde que su corazón había quedado destrozado por la partida del señor Gokú. Sango estaba enterada de toda la situación al igual que todos. Sin embargo, solo ella comprendía todo lo que su mejor amiga sufría. En numerosas ocasiones la había encontrado llorando en algun rincón solitario, susurrando el nombre del sayajín, y cuando la castaña se acercaba a ella, Kagome le decía que el tiempo lo curaría todo y que solo le tuviera paciencia, pero Sango se preocupaba cada vez más. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquel hombre se había ido a la dimensión del no retorno y la de cabellos negros seguía afligida como el primer día en que la había dejado sola en aquel templo extraño.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente se despidieron, luego todos volvieron a sus hogares. Sango, como en varias ocasiones, se quedó a dormir en la casa de Kagome.

-Fue divertido, ¿verdad? -habló la castaña.

-Lo fue. Fue grandioso que estuvieramos juntos de nuevo. -sonrió. - Es increíble que Inuyasha finalmente haya decidido hacerse cargo de la empresa. Parece que Sesshomaru no tiene planeado hacerlo, pero tiene sentido. Él es un excelente médico que está haciendo una especialización en neurología ahora. Nunca le ha interesado los negocios.

-A mi me resulta extraño que haya elegido esa profesión con lo indiferente que es con las personas.

-Mhmm... -se puso pensativa Kagome. -No me parece que sea antipático.

A Sango le apareció una gotita en la sien al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos entornados.

-Eso lo dices porque tu eres a la única que habla.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, puede ser, pero detrás de esa apariencia hostil, creo que Sesshomaru es alguien amable con quien el considere que se lo merece. A su manera, claro.

-Me sorprende que seas tú quien lo diga. Te torturó durante mucho tiempo en esa cámara de gravedad, y por eso luego de que pasó lo que pasó Inuyasha enfureció y tuvo un enfrentamiento con él a las afueras de la ciudad. Hicieron un gran escandalo. -declaró. -La gente podía ver las explosiones desde lo lejos totalmente aterrados, y me incluyo. Hasta se sintió la tierra temblar.

-Pero todo salió bien, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero eso fue porque tu interveniste y los calmaste a los dos.

-Tuve que hacerlo, como tu dijiste, ambos estaban haciendo un gran escandalo. Además Inuyasha es un híbrido. Sesshomaru aún sigue siendo más poderoso que él. Lo es incluso más que yo. Después de todo sigo entrenando con él y no he podido ganarle.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar que haga trizas tu cuerpo? En verdad no lo entiendo.

-Supongo que ya me acostumbré. Él es realmente un maestro muy despiadado, pero sé que lo hace por mi bien, y siempre me mete en la cámara de curación antes de que yo muera desangrada.

Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de Sessehomaru de esa forma, Sango no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él la sometía a entrenamientos extremos y sumamente dolorosos y tortuosos, pero Kagome hablaba como si fuera algo normal, y eso no dejaba de asombrarla. Pensaba que la propia Kagome se había convertido en otra persona completamente diferente a la que era antes, y todo desde que había conocido a los sayajíns. Sin duda su mejor amiga estaba rodeada de seres poderosos y extraños.

-Además... -continuó hablando la de cabellos negros. De repente su mirada se tornó triste. -El dolor físico me ayuda bastante... -manifestó. Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando. -Lo uso para tratar de contrarrestar un poco el otro el estigma de dolor martirizante que yase enterrado en mi alma...

-0o0-

Ni él sabía cómo es que había logrado seguirle el ritmo a los tres enfurecidos guerreros. Temis era el de la velocidad y la fuerza demoledora mientras que las dos hadas gemelas eran las que atacaban desde el aire con un ki que Goku apenas podía tolerar. Su cuerpo se encontraba atestado de heridas por todos lados. Algunas más graves que otras, sin mencionar que llevaban mucho tiempo luchando y su cansancio era notable. Por otro lado, Temis, Kuro y Kora lucían como si apenas estuvieran comenzando ¿Qué haría? ¿Iba a morir sin siquiera haber visto al único ser que podía brindarle el poder que necesitaba? ¿Iba a fracasar?

-Este ki...

De pronto sus ojos se engrandecieron. Pudo sentir un cuarto poder monstruoso cerca de ahí. Ese poder estaba muy cerca. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a ése ser? Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era...

-Conozco... este poder... pero es... imposible que él esté aquí.

Tan sorprendido estaba, que había quedado inmóvil, y no era para menos, incluso Temis Kuro y Kora, quienes habían dejado de atacar al sayajín repentinamente, parecían paralizados por tan abrumador poder.

-Es él... -musitó Temis. Varias gotas de sudor empezaron a emerger de su aparente rostro felpudo. Apenas podía respirar, pues sintió el terror más puro invadir todo su cuerpo. Kuro y Kora no estaban mejor que él. -Debemos irnos. -instó apenas pudiendo hablar. - _Él_ se encargará del terrícola. No tienes la menor posibilidad contra él. -afirmó Temis sin el menor atisbo de duda mirando a Goku.

Aquel ser de maldad desbordante ya estaba ahí. Su silueta se podía divisar en las alturas con una sonrisa despiadada y llena de perversidad. Su mirada solo se clavaba sobre la del sayajín quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Temis, Kuro y Kora se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron, y por su puesto, lo más lejos que podían.

-¿Me recuerdas... sayajín...? -habló aquel individuo mientras descendía hacia el suelo a pocos metros de Goku.

-Freezer...

-0o0-

De alguna forma había surgido el tema, siempre era así, ella siempre terminaba pensando en aquel hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir, ya sea de manera intencional o no. El caso era que su mejor amiga terminaba bañada en lágrimas y era precisamente lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Sango ya no sabía que hacer. Se sentía una fracasada como amiga ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer por ella? Nada. Era una completa inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en su cama, abrazarla y dejar que Kagome llorara hasta quedarse dormida como muchas otras veces, pero... ¿eso era todo? Ese era un ciclo que siempre se repetía y que nunca parecía cambiar. La castaña pensaba que un día la de cabellos negros terminaría mal, muy mal, de una forma que Sango no quería ni imaginar, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella depresión que la atribulaba todo el tiempo podría llevarla a atentar con su vida, es por eso que siempre estaba junto a ella.

-¿No crees... que necesitas terapia? -se atrevió a decir la castaña con temor de que su amiga lo tomara mal.

Por un momento Kagome dejó de llorar y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Terapia? -la miró incrédula.

-Sí... es que... verás... Kagome... -dudó. -ha pasado un año desde que el señor Goku se marchó, y tú sigues igual... Tal vez Sesshomaru pueda ayudarte a conseguir ayuda profesional.

-Solo necesito tiempo para superarlo. -manifestó tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Kagome, en verdad creo que necesitas ayuda, y es claro que ni yo ni tu madre ni ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarte. No sabes cuanto me duele verte así, y no solo a mi, a todos. ¿Crees que Bura, Gohan, Inuyasha, Rin, Ayame, Miroku, tu madre, tu abuelo o tu hermano no se dan cuenta de eso?

-Lo entiendo... Es solo que...

 **-Yo sé que puedo hacerlo... Sé que puedo...**

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió Sango interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la cabellos negros, pues Kagome se había quedado en silencio de repente.

-Solo dame un poco más de tiempo. Sé que puedo olvidarme del señor Goku. -le imploró.

-Pero...

-Sango... -dijo de manera solemne. Al nombrarla de esa forma, pudo notar cierto desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga. -Hablo enserio. Yo sé que puedo hacerlo...

 **-De una forma u otra...**

-...No me voy a dejar vencer por mis tribulaciones... -habló con seguridad. -Por eso... dame un poco más de tiempo... -insistió. -Lo voy a olvidar... tu bien sabes que he cambiado...

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Kagome. Y lo cierto es que has cambiado de una forma incréible y maravillosa. Sin embargo... -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga. -...lo que sientes por ese señor sigue siendo lo mismo, pareciera que no hay forma de que pudieras arracartelo...

 **-Sí, la hay... lo siento... yo lo sé...**

-Sango... -comenzó a hablar otra vez con una calma seria y decidida. -Me he propuesto a cambiar no solo por el señor Goku, sino por mi misma. De ninguna manera me voy a dejar acribillar por mis aflicciones. Es cierto que él se ha convertido en mi mundo. Pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptar que sigo siendo el mismo ser débil de antes... -la miró fijamente. -He pasado por muchas cosas, tu me has ayudado, todos me han ayudado. Mi vida no es solo mía, y por eso ya no soy alguien débil. Sí, ahora estoy llorando porque siento un terrible dolor, y este dolor no es culpa de nadie. Los tengo a ustedes. No voy a permitir que dicho dolor me destruya... No voy a permitir que el amor que le tengo a ese sayajín se convierta en mi sentencia de muerte. Sango... -Se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie frente a ella. -Yo lo voy a olvidar... sea como sea... lo voy a hacer... -hizo otro silencio. -... y me voy a volver enamorar otra vez de otro hombre que me ame tanto como yo lo ame a él, y voy a ser feliz... Te lo prometo...

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos. La silueta de su amiga parecía brillar y por algún motivo se sintió aliviada, probablemente era porque creía en ella. Si Kagome había logrado cambiar tanto, ¿por qué no cumpliría con su palabra? Lucía tan segura que no pudo decirle más nada, prefirió confiar en ella. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera, sin importar el tiempo que le tomara o cómo lo hiciera, la castaña confiaba en su mejor amiga, por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir.

Sin nada más que decir, ambas se recostaron en sus camas y cerraron los ojos. Sango estaba más tranquila, y Kagome... estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa.

-0o0-

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo es que...? -dijo en un hilo de voz. Aún no podía creer que fuera él.

-Vaya... parece que mi presencia te ha dejado sumamente impresionado. -manifestó con una sonrisa torcida en una satisfacción infinita.

-¿Por qué estás aquí con vida? -inquirió el sayajín confundido. -Sé perfectamente que Trunks del futuro acabó contigo.

-Eso es cierto, pero el señor Soid me trajo aquí luego de morir, y en esta dimensión mi cuerpo me ha sido devuelto.

-No puede ser...

-He estado en este lugar entrenando y buscando algúna forma para volver a la dimensión de la cual tu provienes, tan solo para poder reclamar mi venganza contra ti y aquel otro maldito sayajín que tuvo la osadía de cortarme en varios pedazos. -declaró con los puños apretados en una profunda ira.

-Se supone que tu debes estar en el infierno. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué Soid te traería aquí?

-¿Tanto deseas saber? -rió con malicia. -Bien, te lo diré: el infierno era perfecto para mi, me había convertido en el emperador de ese lugar en muy poco tiempo y podía hacer lo que quería, pero de un momento a otro fui transportado a este lugar. Al primer sujeto que vi fue a Soid. Él simplemente dijo que el infierno no era para mi, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba envuelto en un capullo colgado en el árbol que está ahí. -señaló el gran árbol. -Tuve que lidiar todo el tiempo con el maldito canto y los bailes de varios osos, hadas y otras criaturas coloridas y amigables. ¡No tienes idea del horrible tormento que tuve que soportar! ¡Y el único culpable fuiste tu! Pero finalmente logré destruir el capullo y comencé a entrenar, pensando en que algún día me las pagarías todas. -manifestó apretando sus puños con más fuerza. -Pero tu has venido hasta aquí y me lo has facilitado todo. No tienes idea de cuanto me alegro por eso. Ahora podré destruirte sin problemas porque soy mucho más fuerte debido a mi entrenamiento, algo que nunca había tenido que hacer antes.

-¿Qué...? -dijo en hilo de voz. Estaba muy impresionado de sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón. Podía sentir claramente que su poder había aumentado considerablemente.

-¡Lo que digo es que voy a hacerte pedazos! -gritó colérico antes de lanzarse contra el sayajín y atacarlo.

El primer ataque fue arrollador para Goku; Freezer comenzó con una lluvia de golpes que él no podía esquivar, estos no solo eran rápidos sino que mucho más fuertes y demoledores de lo que podía recordar. Estaba muy cansado y mal herido, y los puñetazos y patadas de su oponente no hacían más que empeorar su situación.

Intentó darle un golpe al despiadado ser, pero fracasó rotundamente. No tenía fuerza para sostener una batalla, de todas maneras, Goku pensaba que ni en el mejor de sus estados podría ganarle ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan fuerte?

-¡Eres patético! Creí que serías un reto mucho más grande, por eso entrené tan duro, sin embargo, eres una gran decepción, y yo que me molesté en adoptar una nueva evolución. Veo que no será necesario, mostrarte absolutamente nada.

Por más que pensaba en un método para poder salir de esa batalla con vida, no se le ocurría nada. Su estado era deplorable. Freezer era demasiado fuerte. Apenas seguía de pie. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El varón recibió un nuevo ataque que ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero también sabía que no hubiera servido de nada. En esos instantes, fue lanzado varios metros lejos de Freezer. El campo de flores amarillas se hallaba totalmente destruido.

-No puedo ni moverme... -dijo en una voz casi inaudible hasta para él mismo.

Ni se molestó en tratar de huir, sabía que en cualquier momento el emperador del mal lanzaría el ataque final. No tenía miedo, nunca había tenido miedo de morir. Miró el cielo y se perdió en el profundo azul del mismo. Él nunca se había quedado a observar dicho cielo con tanta atención, pero más que verlo, lo contemplaba como si fuera un lienzo, un lienzo que servía para portar una hermosa pintura... ¿una pintura? No... más bien una imagen... una imagen que desorientó al sayajín cuando se encontró con ella...

-Kagome... -susurró tiernamente con una sonrisa débil.

¿Kagome? Sí, ni él sabía porque pensaba en ella, pero en esos instantes la imagen de aquella joven había venido a él. La recordaba con una sonrisa fresca y risueña. Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que la había visto, las veces que la había entrenado, la vez que la había salvado de morir en la cascada, las veces que se había esmerando cocinando una deliciosa comida solo para él, las veces que se había esforzado en llamar su atención, la vez que sacrificó su cuerpo y su escencia para salvarlo... Todo llegó a su mente en una sucesión de remembranzas sobre ella, era como si recien en esos instantes de agonía recién la viera, como si recién comprendiera y valorara todos esos gestos y acciones que ella había tenido con él... Goku tranquilamente podía pensar en otra cosa antes de su inminente muerte, quizá en su familia, en sus amigos, en que le había fallado a todos en su misión por convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios para evitar la destrucción de la Tierra, pero no. En su mente solo estaba aquella fémina que -tal vez de manera paulatina y sin darse cuenta- parecía haber tocado algo profundo dentro de él.

 **-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? -levantó su brazo como queriendo tocar la imagen en el cielo.**

-Kagome...

 _Miedo..._

-Quiero verte...

 _Un miedo desesperado..._

-Lo necesito...

 _...angustioso..._

-Te necesito...

 _...lacerante..._

 _-Yo te..._

 _... por no volver a verla..._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Freezer finalmente creó una bola de energía maligna y lo lanzó hacia el sayajín. Aquel poder con tan solo el ki necesario como para destrozar un cuerpo se vio reflejado en los ojos onix del guerrero caído, pero no siguió viendolo mucho tiempo más. Cerró los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia, y justo cuando ese ataque estaba por llegar a él, éste fue detenido por un extraño campo de energía. La silueta de alguien apareció de pronto al lado del cuerpo inerte del varón y puso su mano en su pecho ensangrentado. A continuación, ambos individuos desaparecieron y el campo de energía también.

Freezer se percató de esa última acción, y enfureció al darse cuenta que había fallado.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOS!

-0o0-

Era el mismo paisaje de siempre, el mismo que muchas veces se presentaba ante ella cuando su estado conciente y su estado inconciente colisionaban entre sí, pero diferente. ¿Cómo? Todo se encontraba destruído; las flores estaban destrozadas, el imponente árbol tenía varias ramas destruidas y había signos de que varios impactos fueron a dar contra el. Sabía el porqué y al mismo tiempo no, pero apenas podía percibirlo. Era tan confuso lo que sentía que jamás podría explicarlo con palabras, tal vez porque aún no podía entenderlo, no podía comprenderlo... como tantas cosas en _el todo._ O quizá lo que veían sus ojos era mucho más simple de lo que pensaba y tan solo se trataba del reflejo de lo que había en su corazón.

-Nunca más... -susurró.

Al lado de ella se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios, negros y largos que portaba un traje de sacerdotiza, y encima, una armadura de antaño. Miraba a la joven de manera neutra.

-No lo entiendo muy bien... -comenzó a hablar la menor. -de hecho apenas puedo comprenderlo, pero parece que mi poder va más allá de la herencia de tu alma... Midoriko... -alzó sus manos y las miró como si aún tratara de entender _qué_ es lo que era ella o _quien_ era ella realmente. -Siento que hay una ínfinita red de información en lo intrínseco de mi ser... -hizo una pequeña pausa sin dejar de mirar sus manos. -Es algo que no puedo explicar... solo lo puedo sentir... lo siento afuera y dentro de mí... ¿Tú lo has sentido? -le preguntó intrigada.

La mujer la miró fijamente sin contestarle. No podía. Por más que lo intentaba no podía entender sus palabras que le resultaban confusas. Midoriko no sentía lo mismo que ella trataba de describirle, y solo bastó su expresión de desconcierto para hacerselo saber.

Kagome comprendió.

-Es extraño... -volvió a posar su mirada sobre sus manos. Podía ver mucho más allá de lo aparente, de lo visible, veía el infinito dentro de lo finito de una forma distorsionada, pero lo veía, y eso le resultaba perturbador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. -Es muy aterrador, pero también es sorprendente... -declaró con una mezcla de fascinación y angustia en su voz. -Él... tu sabes... -le dijo. -Sesshomaru me dijo algo que es una gran verdad... Me dijo que los sueños son la brecha que conecta el estado consciente con el estado inconsciente... Tenía razón. -afirmó. -Es por es que me siento así, y también sé que esto que siento es tan solo una ínfima parte... Yo solo puedo... -se interrumpió de repente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proferir. -De alguna manera puedo tener acceso completo a esa red... pero hay que pagar un precio muy alto... -hizo otro silencio largo y profundo. -Y no estoy dispuesta a pagarlo... -continuó hablando. -Es un poder demasiado grande... demasiado peligroso... No lo quiero, le temo a este poder terriblemente, me da mucho miedo... Sin embargo... tomaré un poco de el para controlar los hilos de mi destino... Será la primera y última vez que lo use... y yo jamás lo sabré...

Midoriko la miró inquieta. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué lo decía? ¿Qué es lo que estaba por hacer?

-Mi escencia es la que maneja mi alma, mi alma es la que gobierna mi mente, y mi mente es la que dirige mis acciones... Simplemente... perfecto... -musitó en una especie de trance. -Sé que no debo... -manifestó con expresión pesarosa. -pero no me queda otra alternativa...

-Ahí viene... -anunció la mujer de armadura refiriendose al hombre que siempre terminaba por aparecer.

Kagome salió de aquel estado de absorción, y sus ojos se clavaron sobre el varón que apareció a lo lejos caminando hacia ella. Lo miraba con un anhelo impotente, un anhelo que debía eliminar de una vez por todas y para siempre.

Como siempre, él simplemente era un espectante. Escuchaba a la fémina y la acompañaba a donde sea que fuera. No obstante, esta vez... parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar el paseo habitual, ni tampoco contarle alguna de sus anécdotas con la fresca y hermosa sonrisa que acostumbraba adornar su rostro.

Permanecieron en un silencio sempiterno y absoluto, ambos con las miradas sobre el otro ignorando totalmente a la fémina de armadura que los observaba a los dos sin decir nada. Luego de un largo rato, fue Kagome quien rompió la falta de sonido.

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar vacilante, nerviosa. La de armadura y el de cabellos alborotados le prestaron toda su atención. -ya no estoy segura de lo que es real y lo que no. Tal vez usted está aquí... tal vez no... No quiero hacer uso de este poder tan monstruoso y perturbador que está latente en mi para saberlo, simplemente me limitaré a hacer de cuenta que usted realmente está frente a mi para poder despedirme de manera definitiva. -hizo una corta pausa. -Soy consciente de que he tenido muchos cambios... y ahora haré uno más... Voy a manipular mi propio destino para cumplir con mis metas y finalmente deshacerme de mis tribulaciones. Lo haré con un método que no debería estar permitido... pero no tengo otra opción. -sonrió con una amarga resignación. -La verdad es que estoy realmente desesperada. -reveló. -Hay muchas personas a las que les importo, y que me importan. Mi vida no es solo mía, sino compartida. Tengo lazos muy fuertes con mi familia y mis amigos, y el hecho de que lo ame tanto de manera indecible e incondicional me está destruyendo a mi y a ellos que se preocupan por mi, ¿entiende eso?

Ella lo miró y pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de su amado refulgían con pesar. Siempre con sus ojos fijos sobre los de ella.

 **-La verdad es que...**

-También lo hago por usted. -siguió hablando.

 **-...estoy enferma...**

-Sé que a usted también le importo. -Una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla derecha. -Ya no sienta más remordimiento, por favor. -le pidió.

 **-...de amor...**

-No es su culpa. Nunca lo fue. Yo voy a estar bien, y no crea que se lo digo solo porque sí. Es la pura verdad.

 **-... por usted...**

-No le estoy mintiendo...

 **-Es solo que... siento mucho pesar de tener que hacer esto... este veneno es tan dulce que me volví adicta...**

-Liberece de toda culpa... -le sonrió sinceramente.

Le regaló una última mirada profunda antes de abrazarlo tiernamente. Él permaneció inmóvil. Su mirada no cambió en ningún momento y tampoco profirió palabra alguna, era como si algo dentro de él se lo impidiera ¿qué cosa era? No podía entenderlo, pero de algo estaba seguro: un raudal de sentimientos devastadores lo atestaron. Luego de un rato, finalmente rodeó sus brazos sobre la fémina correspondiendo aquel gesto de afecto puro. Ella lucía tan indefensa, tan inerme, tan quebrada y triste, ¿cómo podría estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que había desatado en ella?

 _"No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi... si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti"_

Ella quería seguir así hasta que su existencia pereciera en el seno del tiempo, pero sabía que no era posible. No tardó mucho en dejar de abrazarlo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se alejó de él, tan solo alzó su mirada de nuevo y lo miró hondamente con expresión pesarosa pero solemne.

-Señor Goku... -susurró suavemente.

 _"Inalcanzable..."_

Y en ese momento fue cuando todo el tiempo se detuvo para él, un acto totalmente inesperado se cometió... ¿y cómo se sentía ante eso? Aún no podía decifrarlo, se encontraba en un estado de letargo, algo así como si se congelara pero de ninguna manera sentía frío, tan solo estaba sorprendido por aquella acción. No podía reaccionar, no podía mover un solo dedo, estaba estático, demasiado conmocionado para poder hacer algo. Varias sensaciones electrizantes atravezaron sus células. ¿Cómo podía existir algo así? Éso era lo que ella sentía por él... Esos sentimientos... esas emociones tan desbordantes... tan indescibles que apenas se podían contener, capaz de hacer que uno cometiera las locuras más descabelladas e inimaginables. Sí, exacto, éso era y ahora él lo sabía perfectamente, lo comprendía ahora incluso cuando ya creía haberlo comprendido en el momento en que se había alejado de ella. ¡Qué iluso!... Eso no era nada... absolutamente nada... lo que ella sentía era tan profundo como doloroso.

Sus ojos se hallaban abiertos de manera desmesurada y sus pupilas dilatadas como nunca lo habían estado. Aún no podía hacer nada, aún seguía impactado, petrificado, turbado, impresionado, desconcertado, conmovido...

...enamorado...

 **-Tengo que decirselo... -pensó el sayajín aún sin poder hacer el más minimo movimiento.**

Aunque muy probablemente toda esa escena era una ilusión creada por ella misma producto de sus más anhelados deseos, aunque quizá nada era real, no había podido evitarlo.

No esta vez.

Ya nada importaba, pues esa era la última vez que lo recordaría, la última vez que tomaría del veneno más dulce y exquisito que habría probado.

 **-Lo amo...**

 _"Inalcanzable..."_

 **-Lo amo tanto...**

 _"Inalcanzable..."_

 **-Lo amo... ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo!**

 _"Inalcanzable... tan imposible como el fuego que no arde"_

 **-Te amo... Son Goku...**

Kagome finalmente separó sus labios de los de él... Se había sentido tan real. ¿Cómo era posible? No parecía un sueño. Entonces comenzó a pensar... ¿En verdad lo era? Sería tan fácil averiguarlo, ella tenía ese poder... pero de ninguna manera lo usaría, no quería abusar de un poder tan colosal y mortífero. De todas maneras, era imposible que lo fuera, tantas veces se lo había imaginado, tantas veces había deseado darle su primer beso al sayajín, que no le era difícil inferir que toda esa escena era una recreación suya, como todas las anteriores que había tenido. Lo único que era real era la presencia de la sacerdotiza de armadura que siempre estaba con ella en todo momento.

Unas nubes comenzaron a cubrir el manto azul con su gris desabrido y triste. Como muchas otras veces antes de la inevitable despedida, el álgido viento comenzó a aullar con fuerza.

Finalmente, el varón se había decido a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera proferir palabra alguna, la joven frente a él le ganó el habla.

-Ya es hora... -anunció con una sonrisa. -Desde ahora en adelante, donde quiera que usted se encuentre en realidad, le diré que ya no tendrá que preocuparse nunca más por mi.

No entendía de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Qué pretendía? No lo sabía, pero presentía que lo que sea que fuera, no lo podría soportar, no ahora que finalmente estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

-Lo voy a olvidar... -declaró con una sonrisa tranquila. El dolor era incalculable, pero pronto terminaría. -...se lo juro... Se lo juro por este poder que yace dentro de mi y que usaré únicamente por esta ocasión. -reveló con dura firmeza.

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco brusco al escucharla, sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron de manera desmesurada, pero esta vez sus pupilas se redujeron. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre, estaba aterrado por haberse dado cuenta tarde de cuánto la necesitaba, de cuan importante y vital se había convertido para él.

 **-¡Tengo que decirselo!**

-Adiós... -se despidió en un hilo de voz.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Los tres individuos se empaparon rápidamente porque la lluvia se hizo cada vez más fuerte y estrepitosa, parecía más un diluvio que otra cosa.

Entre medio de aquel clima tan inhospito, el sayajín veía a la joven inmóvil y callada, ahora tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco de pelo. Era imposible verlo, pero él de alguna forma sabía que no todo el agua que mojaba el rostro de la fémina era a causa de la lluvia, tenía la certeza inexplicable de que el agua que caía se estaba fusionando con el cálido líquido que nacían de sus ojos.

Midoriko observaba aquella escena tan luctuosa desde su apartada posición. Kagome no se movía, y el sayajín delante de ella movía los labios. A juzgar por su expresión y sus gestos, estaba intentando decirle algo a Kagome, o mejor sería decir que se lo estaba gritando desesperadamente. Sin embargo, no se podía oír nada. La estruendosa lluvia producto de lo que había en el corazón de Kagome, no le permitía al varón poder comunicarle lo que sea que estuviera tratanto de transmitir, y ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus tribulaciones como para notarlo.

¿O tal vez no quería hacerlo?

Le habló, le gritó, pero nada resultaba, ahora que finalmente sus cuerdas vocales se habían puesto en funcionamiento, su voz no llegaba a ella. La tomó de los hombros y la movió ligeramente, tratando de que su desesperación no le hiciera perder el control sobre su fuerza y resultara lástimada.

Nada.

Seguía sin reaccionar.

 **-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacerselo saber?**

Entonces se le ocurrió...

 **-Y si...**

La miró con una mezcla de ternura y aflicción, luego tomó el valor y acercó su rostro al de ella. Tenía que decirselo, y si sus palabras no le llegaban se lo demostraría con aquella acción que con gusto consumaría.

-Kagome...

Un poco... solo un poco más... faltaba muy poco para sentirla nuevamente... la deseaba tanto... la quería tanto... la amaba tanto...

-Desaparezca. -ordenó de repente.

Apesar de que la lluvia era tan ruidosa, la voz de Kagome se había oído clara, firme y dura.

Él se quedó atónito. Se detuvo en seco justo en el momento en que estaba apunto de rozar sus labios con los de ella. Luego...

Desapareció.

Midoriko aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Lo había rechazado? ¿A él? ¿A quién tanto amaba?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera.

No le contestó, solo se mantuvo callada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y Midoriko no lograba entender qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella. ¿Frío tal vez? Era una posibilidad, el clima estaba bastante helado, luego pensó en la causa. Por supuesto. Ese lugar cambiaba de acuerdo a su estado de animo. Y sí. La respuesta estaba muy clara. Kagome ciertamente tenía frío, estaba muy fría, acongojada, consternada.

-Él estaba intentando decirte algo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste? -insistió.

Silencio.

 **-Esto no es real... no es real... no es real... no es real, no es real, no es real... ¡NO ES REAL!**

-Él me quiere... Yo lo sé... -contestó al fin.

Como si la fuerza vital de su cuerpo le fuera arrebatada de golpe, sus piernas flaquearon y ella cayó al suelo abatida. Estaba completamente mojada, mientras que poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo fue cediendo ante la inexorable gravedad. El frente de su cabeza tocó el pasto mojado y lodoso, y en cada lado sus antebrazos sostenían el resto de su cuerpo para no caerse por completo. Sus manos se habían vuelto un puño y tenía los dientes apretados de pura impotencia e ira consigo misma y con la situación a la que había tenido que llegar por su propia debilidad.

-...pero no me ama. -terminó por decir.

-0o0-

Abrió los ojos de repente. Se encontró con un cielo oscuro y casi sin estrellas. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba, solo sentía todo su cuerpo muy adolorido, especialmente su cabeza, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Solo le prestaba atención al dolor en su pecho, y nada tenía que ver con los golpes que el emperador del mal le había dado.

A comparación de otros sueños, podía recordar de manera muy nítida el último sueño que había tenido mientras estaba inconsiente. Tenía muy claro lo que sentía, ya no había más dudas.

Los puntos de luz en el cielo refulgieron de repente, y todas ellas formaban la silueta de una hermosa joven, la primera mujer que en verdad había logrado llegar hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, la primera fémina que había logrado tocar su corazón. No obstante, se sentía muy afligido por no haber podido decirselo. Por más que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, sus suplicas, sus palabras, su desperación... absolutamente nada había llegado a ella.

 **-Yo no quiero que me olvides... Kagome... porque yo... -sus ojos fijos en el cielo se intensificaron. -... me enamoré de ti...**

-Te amo...

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -se escuchó decir de pronto.

-¿Eh?

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz y parpadeó desconcertado al ver a una niña, o mejor dicho, a una joven de piel morena y extrañas ropas de colores combinados en varios tonos oscuros como negro, rojo, gris y marrón. Vestía unos pantalones anchos y de la parte de arriba tenía una prenda con mangas anchas y largas que no dejaban ver sus brazos. Sin embargo, dejaba ver su abdomen bien marcado y esbelto. Se podía observar en su ombligo una perforación por el cual tenía introducido un zarcillo con unas cuantas piedras pequeñas y brillantes. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus cabellos largos, lisos y rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió el sayajín.

-¡Exacto! Yo te salvé la vida, pero eso no significa que debas enamorarte de mi, ¿no te parece? -declaró la joven algo alterada.

Él solo la miró con la misma expresión confundida. No entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Entonces, ¿fuiste tu la que me salvó?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo sabías y ya te has enamorado de mi?! ¡Eres terrible! -rió divertida. -Pero no importa. Se me han declarado muchos muchachos así que ya estoy acostumbrada. -declaró con una sonrisa presumida al mismo tiempo que se movía uno de los mechones hacia atrás.

-Oye... ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Olvidé presentarme. -volvió a reír. -Mi nombre es Etzelekesornotna, ¿y el tuyo?

-¿Etzakela... ? ¿Cómo?

-¡No! ¡No! Escucha bien ETZE-LE-KE-SOR-NOT-NA ¿Me has oído bien? No me gusta que pronuncien mal mi nombre.

-Etza... kera.. nota... -intentó decir, pero no le salía.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? -dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo siento, no me sale decirlo. -sonrió.

Ella suspiró resignada.

-Bien ¡Como sea! Puedes llamarme Etzel.

-Etzel ¡Perfecto! Así es más fácil. Y dime... ¿Eres de por aquí?

-Algo así. Tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir aquí ya que no puedo regresar a mi dimensión. Vengo del séptimo universo y soy del planeta Notna. Tú eres del planeta Tierra, ¿cierto?

-¡Incréible! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es uno de mis dones. Es por eso que puedo hablar tu misma lengua. Algunos Notnianos tenemos la habilidad de aprender el idioma con solo tocar a un ser vivo. Ese es mi caso. -dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Vaya... -la miró asombrado. -No sabía eso.

-Mhm... Eres un sayajín, ¿no?

-Sí, lo soy.

-Visité el planeta Vegeta hace casi un siglo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un siglo?! ¡Eres una anciana! -exclamó estupefacto.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICEA ANCIANA?! -le espetó. -¡Tú luces más anciano que yo! ¡Yo aún soy muy joven!

-Vaya debes entrenar muy duro. Para mi luces casi como una niña, pareces de catorce años o quince como mucho.

-Bueno, los humanos y los sayajín viven muy poco tiempo, así que no me sorprende que lo digas. Los Notnianos vivimos alrededor de quinientos años así que envejecemos de manera más lenta que tu especie. Por cierto, eres un maleducado. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. -protestó hinflando sus cachetes.

-Es cierto. Me disculpo. Mi nombre es Son Goku, y soy un sayajín criado en la Tierra.

-¡Wow! Oye ahora que te veo bien no estas tan mal. Eres lindo. Tienes un cuerpo muy entrenado, eso me gusta en los varones. -declaró mientras le tocaba los brazos. -¿Pero que hay de esos cabellos? ¿Nunca te peinas?

-¿Peinarme? Pues... siempre he tenido el cabello así, y la verdad nunca le presté importacia.

-Deberías. La apariencia es muy importante. -manifestó al mismo tiempo que le tocaba sus cabellos. -Pero lo bueno es que los tienes muy suaves y sedosos. Apuesto a que tienes una buena alimentación y entrenas mucho. Sí, sí. Definitivamente no estás tan mal, pero tienes cara de bobo. Yo prefiero a los serios y de cabellos plateados. He ido a varias dimensiones y he conocido a muchos chicos lindos. -reveló risueña y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Por ejemplo en el planeta de dónde tu vienes conocí a un demonio llamado Sesshomaru. ¡Juro que ese hombre me robó el corazón! Pero cuando intenté acercarme solo me habló para decirme que no lo molestara porque sino me mataría. -dijo con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos. -En fin... también conocí a Killúa del sexto universo, Hisoka, aunque él no tiene el cabello plateado, luego... -intentó recordar. -¡Ah, sí! Yoko Kurama... -siguió. -Un sujeto llamado Hiei, y el último era... Pika... Pika... -se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar cuál era el nombre. -¡No! Su nombre era Kurapika. Sí, sí. Ese era. -sonrió entusiasmada. -No soy muy buena recordando nombres. -rió.

Etzel descubrió que Goku la había dejado hablando sola ya que él se había puesto a caminar alejandose de ella.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

Se apresuró a alcanzar al sayajín.

-No deberías moverte. Estas muy herido.

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no me gusta quedarme quieto mucho tiempo. -repuso.

-Yo puedo curarte. Así que estate quieto.

-¿Enserio? -la miró incrédulo.

-Claro que sí. Lo estaba por hacer hasta que que tu dijiste que me amabas. Me tomaste por sorpresa así que me olvidé. Pero que te quede bien claro que no eres mi tipo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro. Como digas. -afirmó siguiendole la corriente. -Entonces curame, por favor. -pidió.

-0o0

Prestarle particular atención a aquel ser vivo en especifico se había vuelto su efímera costumbre. Dentro de lo que era su vasta memoria, no recordaba que ninguno de los muy raros casos que se presentaban desde el principio de los tiempos rechazaran ese _poder_ latente. Sin embargo, él, el ser omnipotente que todo lo sabía y que todo lo veía, sabía que habían casos en los que lo anormal se encontraba dentro de lo normal, y no por eso dejaban de ser parte del flujo natural. En el todo, existían las dimensiones, los universos, y dentro, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero dichas lineas de tiempo eran tan relativas como los individuos que forjaban sus destinos y los factores que los influenciaban. Podían ser tan predecibles como impredecibles. Ese era el principal código de la verdadera perfección, ésa era la verdad universal que nadie podía ver pero de la cual, al mismo tiempo, todos formaban parte.

Pudo contemplar con neutralidad a otro hilo ser movido. _Ella_ era de las impredescibles, de las que uno puede hacer cálculos en un principio para saber cuál sería su fin existencial, algo muy simple para el que todo lo sabe. No obstante, uno de los números de la ecuación se había movido inesperadamente, y ahora el resultado había cambiado. Tan simple y fascinante como eso. La _ella_ de aquella particular dimensión de aquel universo se había vuelto temerosa de su poder latente. Había decidido no tomarlo, porque de alguna forma se había dado cuenta que su existencia era tan solo una verdad que apenas se podía catalogar como tal. _Ella_ tenía el poder de ver, de percibir, de sentir, de manipular, de destruir, y de crear, pero tenerlo no significaba merecerlo, ni poder dominarlo. No sin pagar un precio desmesurado. Sí. ¿Cómo podría nombrar a un individuo así? Tal vez... _Rareza existencial_... Claro, ¿Por qué no? _Ella_ era la única que había optado por _aquella_ decisión. La inconsciencia tenía una razón de ser, y ella de alguna manera holística apenas imperceptible pudo razonarlo. Eso estaba bien, era lo correcto, y de paso más saludable para su diminuta alma y escencia. Claro que nada dejaba de ser perfecto. Ni siquiera el posible caos que se hubiera desatado si ella, como verdad incompleta, hubiera tenido acceso a ese poder. Empero, eso era imposible, si bien el desequilibrio también era parte de la perfección, eso era por lo único que _él_ hubiera interferido, así como lo había hecho con su otra _ella_ en otra dimensión. Aquella _ella_ sí que había tenido gran acceso a la _verdad._ Incluso, había podido ver multiples dimensiones de sus _ellas_ en otras vidas sin limitación de tiempo, es decir, la _ella_ de esa otra dimensión había tenido acceso al pasado, al presente y al futuro de sus otras multiples vidas. Había tenido el resultado de ecuaciones cuyas variantes no tenía en sus manos, esa era la causa de que su mente casi era desgarrada, y aún así, _ella_ quería el acceso a ese poder, a la verdad absoluta que estaba enterrada en las entrañas de su ser., pero por supuesto, _él_ no se lo permitió.

 **-Solo hay una** _ **ella**_ **, solo una de** _ **ellas**_ **fue capaz de tomar la decisión correcta. Al menos hasta ahora. Un ser vivo que fue capaz de rebasar la rareza existecial. -pensó el omnipotente con su natural neutralidad.**

-Mi señor... -lo llamó su más devoto sirviente. -el intruso... el sayajín, ¿qué hará con él?

-Eso depende de él. Su futuro escrito puede cambiar en cualquier momento tan solo con el obrar de sus acciones. -manifestó con su acostumbrada expresión impasible.

-¿Y con la otra intrusa?

-Ella... -hizo una pequeña pausa como pensativo. -Parece que la intromisión con el sayajín ha cambiado un poco el rumbo de su destino. Como dije, todo depende de cada uno. Solo ellos determinaran su camino, y de acuerdo a eso, yo decidiré cual será el castigo por venir a esta dimensión sin ser invitados.

-0o0-

-¡Increíble! -exclamó asombrado. No me quedó ninguna herida. -Tu poder es igual al de Dendé.

-¿Quén? -inquirió la morena.

-Es alguien que conozco que tiene la misma habilidad que tu. -explicó el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, tu no has sido invitado, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-A esta dimensión.

-Ah, eso. Pues no. -se rascó la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿por qué viniste?

-Es que quiero ver a Soid.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo estupefacta. -¿Qué acaso no sabes que es imposible verlo sin ser invitado?

-Pues al parecer así es, pero ya encontraré la forma de verlo. Necesito el poder del súper sayajín Dios.

-¡¿Cómo qué el poder del súper sayajín Dios?! -Respiró hondó y trató de tranquilizarse. -Escucha. Ya ni recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo estoy aquí, pero me ha sido imposible ver a Soid. ¿Qué el supremo Kaiosama no te lo dijo?

-¿Conoces al supremo Kaiosama? -parapdeó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo fui una de los investigadores que él envió a esta dimensión. Y también creo que la última.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás?

De pronto Etzel se quedó en silencio. Ahora su rostro se mostró afligido.

-Murieron. -finalmente dijo. -Yo soy la única que quedó viva.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo mismo que casi te sucede a ti. Fueron aniquilados por los seres de esta dimensión. A nadie de por aquí les gusta los intrusos. Todos veneran y le tienen gran respeto a ese ser llamado Soid. Todo lo que está en contra de su voluntad lo aborrecen. -le informó.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan así. ¿Y tu cómo lograste sobrevivir? No te vez muy fuerte.

-¡Cállate, mono! No soy muy fuerte pero tengo habilidades especiales, por eso me enviaron con el grupo de investigadores. Yo era la esperanza de todos. Sin embargo... -su voz se fue apagando. -les fallé...

-¿Y qué habilidades tienes?

-Soy una maestra dimensional.

-¿Y eso que es? -la miró intrigado.

-Puedo trasnsportante a la dimensión que yo deseo. Por eso fui parte del último grupo de investigadores que fueron enviados aquí. Si algo resultaba mal al igual que con los demás grupos eniados que jamás pudieron regresar, o si corriamos peligro de muerte se suponía que yo podría volver a transportarlos a todos a nuestra dimensión original.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Soid. -fue su única respuesta.

-¿Soid?

-No entiendo quien es él ni lo que es él, pero es algo así como una deidad. Él bloquea mi poder por haber venido sin ser invitada. Lo único que puedo hacer es transportarme de un lugar a otro dentro de esta dimensión. -explicó. -He intentado hablar con él, pero nunca he podido verlo en persona. Al principio era con fines de investigación, pero con el pasar del tiempo me resigné y por eso quise verlo solamente para rogarle que me permitiera usar mi poder para volver a mi dimensión, pero ni eso. Lo más que he podido acercarme es hasta sus guardias, pero nunca he podido pasarlos.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?

-Sí, lo sé, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Tú y yo no tenemos posibilidades de verlo. Incluso Freezer puede. Por lo que he investigado, él ha tenido varias entrevistas con él para pedirle que le dé el poder de un Dios. Afortunadamente Soid nunca ha accedido a darselo. Sin embargo, nunca le niega el verlo ya que es un invitado y no un intruso como nosotros.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó con una sonrisa. -Guíame hacia donde está Soid.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!

-Sí, lo sé. Pero hasta no intentarlo no lo sabré. -volvió a sonreir.

-0o0-

Los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron, eso y el delicioso aroma de galletas recién horneadas. Abrió los ojos, y media adormilada y vio en la mesita del escritorio un té con galletas de chocolates.

-¿Eh?

-¡Sango! -exclamó de respente aturdiendo un poco a su mejor amiga. -¡Al fin despertaste! -manifestó auforica con una gran sonrisa. -Levantate rápido que hoy es una gran día. Iremos de compras y luego veremos a Bura, Gohan, Miroku e Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Sí, sÍ. -se apresuró a decir. -Le acabo de mandar un texto via celular y los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo. Lamentablemente Rin no pudo, pero otro día la podemos ver. -rió efusiva.

Sango miró a Kagome con inquietud. ¿A qué se debía toda esa repentina euforia cuando la noche anterior había llorado hasta quedarse dormida?

Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Miroku. Lo abrió y leyó.

 _"Kagome me llamó diciendo que quería salir al centro comercial con todos. Acepté, pero está algo extraña"_

En efecto. Kagome estaba muy extraña, y Sango no podía estar más desorientada por eso.

-Oye... Kagome... -la llamó mirandola con un gran signo de interrogación en sus ojos. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? -parpadeó algo desconcertada.

-Bueno es que... Te vez... algo exaltada...

-¿Tú crees? Yo me siento normal. O sea, como siempre. -le sonrió.

Sus largos años de amistad, le indicaban a la castaña que Kagome decía sus palabras y hacía sus gestos sin el menor atisbo de disimulación o mentira. Parecía muy natural, muy propio de ella. No obstante, la razón le decía que ese cambio de humor tan repentino no era para nada normal.

 **-¿De qué está hablando? Desde que el señor Goku se fue ella siempre se la ha pasado llorando.**

-Bueno... -titubeó. -¿A qué hora debemos vernos con los demás?

-Exactamente en una hora. -especificó con un tono alegre.

-Y... entonces... Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? -quiso cerciorarse.

-¿Mhm? ¿De qué? No me sentía mal. Aunque... extrañamente me duele la cabeza y me desperte con los ojos hinchados. Creí que me había agarrado alguna alergia pero ya se me está yendo.

 **-¿Alergía? ¿De qué está hablando?**

-Eh... yo creo que es por las lágrimas que derramaste anoche.

-¿Lágrimas? -la miró confusa. -¿Acaso lloro mientras duermo?

-¿Qué? -alzó una ceja. Se estaba confundiendo cada vez más, y al parecer su amiga no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

 **-¿Qué está pasando?**

-No. Estabas despierta. Estabas llorando por el señor Goku.

-¿Qué yo qué? -la miró más confundida que nunca. -¿Por qué lloraría por ese señor?

Continuará...


	29. Chapter 29

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de un par de horas finalmente salió de la habitación de la joven con su tipico semblante impasible. Su mente era ocupada por los recuerdos de su experiencia en el campo de la neurología y de la medicina general. También, recordaba cada libro que había leído sobre esos temas tan complejos y delicados. Él tenía bastante experiencia en el área, y no solo porque ahora se estuviera dedicando a tratar con pacientes, sino porque cada generación humana que pasaba se ocupaba de estudiar la carrera una y otra vez. Así es. El de mirada gélida venía estudiando distintos campos de estudios desde hacía siglos atrás -siempre había algo nuevo que se descubría-. Esa era la única forma que tenía de revalidar un titulo para que los humanos dieran por sentado que él era apto para lidiar con la salud de ellos, pues nunca envejecía, y no tenía sentido que se recibiera en un profesión una vez y para siempre, es decir, en el caso de los humanos -que vivían ochenta años estimados- sí era válido, pero para un demonio completo como él que vivía muchos más, no lo era.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual le fascinaba llenarse de conocimiento. Tan simple como eso. Por más que alguien como él que había pasado por toda clase de experiencias en distintas areas tratara un caso como ese, nunca faltaba el que era difícil de entender, siempre había uno especial que rompía con las barreras de todo lo conocido. ¿Y por qué pensaba eso? La respuesta era, otra vez, simple; en sus manos se hallaba un caso diferente, no estaba seguro si era malo o bueno, solo era... diferente.

 **-Un caso de Amnesia histérica postraumática. -pensó.**

Sí, ese sería el diagnóstico más acertado para lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la fémina que acababa de examinar y evaluar, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Usualmente, no tardaba en dar los diagnosticos correctos y definitivos. Un par de días bastaban para analizar al humano. Sin embargo, con ella se había tardado varios días, ¿por qué? Bueno, esa no era una respuesta tan simple de dar. La mente era tan compleja como el todo mismo, pero pocos eran los casos en los que él fallaba o le resultaba laborioso de discernir.

Siguió concentrado en sus confiables remembranzas.

Nada.

Su caso, el de ella, era delicado, severo e intrigante, aunque... tal vez, y solo tal vez... era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado.

Era extraño, muy extraño. Él sabía muy bien que la fisionomía del cuerpo era extraordinaria, y no hablaba especialmente del de los humanos, sino de todos los seres vivos, no obstante, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo que había pasado con la mente de aquella joven.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no recuerda? -escuchó de pronto la voz casi desesperada de la que era la mejor amiga de su paciente.

-Su mente ha empleado un mecanismo de defenza. -determinó.

La castaña lo miró confundida.

-Sufrió un tráuma. -continuó.

-¿Un tráuma? ¡Por Dios, Sesshomaru! ¡Sé más claro! -le rogó.

La miró con su típico estoicismo.

-Tuvo un impacto emocional muy grande, tan grande, que su mente borró recuerdos para su propia autodefenza. Probablemente también tuvo un pico de depresión. Todo eso junto hicieron que olvidara ciertos eventos para su propia salud mental.

 **-Aún así sigue siendo extraño. Ya le había pasado antes, ¿por qué ahora? -pensó el de ojos dorados. -Hay algo más...**

-¿Se recuperará?

-Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, aunque...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó alarmada.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cuáles son los recuerdos que le falta?

-Pues...

-Todos son sobre aquel sayajín que la dejó.

-¿E-Enserio? -musitó impactada.

 **-Usualmente se debería tratar al paciente, pero no dejo de pensar que hay algo más allá de mi comprensión. Ella parece perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, le he hecho muchas preguntas y hay algo que no encaja. Los recuerdos que le faltan son especificos, son claves para justificar acciones que repercuten en sus acciones actuales. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Aún no comprendo como es que está trabajando su mente. Ella debería ser consciente de que algo no anda bien con ella. No obstante, está feliz. No pareciera que notara nada raro en sí misma. -su rostro se tornó perturbadoramente serio.**

-¿Sesshomaru? -la llamó Sango.

Él la miró de manera fija.

-Déjalo así.

Y luego de eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Ella quedó pasmada. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a emplear algún tratamiento para ella? ¡Había pérdido la memoria! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadado?!

-¡Espera un momento! -le gritó.

La mirada de la menor se volvió dura. Le resultaba indignante que, aún en una situación así, él se mostrara tan indiferente con Kagome.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, pero se mantuvo de espaldas hacia ella.

-¡Creí que Kagome te importaba! ¡Y no entiendo como puedes ser médico siendo tan seco!

Tardó en darse la vuelta, en realidad, no se le había movido un pelo con las palabras acusadoras de la humana.

-Puede vivir una vida perfectamente normal. Es más, puede que perder _ésos_ recuerdos haya sido lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado. -concluyó.

Aún estaba confundida, pero si los recuerdos que su amiga había pérdido eran tan solo sobre el señor Goku, pensó que Sesshomaru podía tener mucha razón.

Lo vio irse. Luego de un rato aparecieron Miroku e Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó el de cabellos plateados muy preocupado.

-Está bien. Tu hermano dijo que es lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado.

-Pero... Ella perdió la memoria. -manifestó Miroku sin entender.

-No. -negó Sango con suavidad. -Solo perdió los recuerdos del señor Goku.

-¿Ah sí?

El de ojos dorados alzó una ceja.

-0o0-

Una noche oscura y nublada, de esas en las cuales el clima tan frío era capaz de helarte hasta los huesos. El viento era tenue, pero una sola correntada podía llegar a ser como si cientos de cuchillos penetraran la piel de algún ser vivo.

Una joven parada frente a un prominente árbol sobre el cual nacían las primeras hojas de la temporada balanceandose con parsimonía. Ella lo acariciaba con la ternura encarnada en su ser, sobre todo, aquel espacio donde alguna vez reposó el cuerpo de un híbrido que amó con locura desenfrenada.

Sí. Ese mismo árbol.

Sus ojos relucían con un brillo extraño pero especial. ¿Qué era? Solo ella lo sabía. Nadie más. Era algo suyo. En su interior, un dolor visceral disminúa poco a poco. Sabía lo que venía, o al menos creía saberlo. ¿Qué más daba? Era su castigo, su redención por haber sido tan ciega, tan débil, tan endeble.

En las profundas penumbras de aquel majestuoso bosque, dos ojos afilados de color amatista, fijos sobre la fémina, flotaban estáticos y refulgían de una forma estremecedora. Eran dos orbes que no eran de ese mundo, ni siquiera de esa dimensión, dos orbes sobrenaturales y llenos de una oscuridad desbordante y diabólica.

Ella giró levemente su cabeza y se atrevió a mirarlo. Estaba de perfíl ante el macabro.

-Me quivoqué tanto... tanto... tanto... -habló la joven con pesar. -Me quivoqué tanto contigo... -volvió a repetir como una obsesión.

El ser cubierto en la opacidad mantenía su postura y su mirada clavada sobre ella.

-No me queda otra opción, ¿verdad? -siguió hablando con la voz temblorosa. -Claro que no...

Esta vez el tono de su voz parecía perderse en el viento. Su piel se había vuelto demasiado pálida. Sus energías disminuían cada vez más.

Al lado de los dos fanales demoníacos, una silueta casi transparente la miraba con los ojos tristes, pero serenos. Ella lo miró con solemnidad y un tenue asomo de sonrisa. Quiso expandir su mano para alcanzarlo, pero le resultó imposible, apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-E-Es... tiempo... -susurró ya casi sin vitalidad.

Se movió un poco y logró quedar frente al de ojos amatistas. La sangre era visible ahora. Cubría gran parte de su traje de sacerdotiza. Caía lenta, suave y delicadamente sobre la inmaculada piel. El descenso del líquido atraído por la ineluctable gravedad era arduo. Demasiado. Ésta parecía negarse a dejar la carne de donde provenía, como si tuviera vida propia y se mostrara renuente a convertirse en parte de la nueva materia en su reorganización. El corte de donde salía el brote carmín había sido realizado de manera rápida, límpia y precisa.

Un tajo ideal y perfecto para sumergir su alma en la inconsciencia y ponerle fin a la escencia perteneciente a su espacio y tiempo.

En esos instantes, un atisbo de algo difícil de decifrar se hizo presente en el malévolo. ¿Qué era? Por más que intentaba discernir lo que había en ellos, no lo lograba, y...

...ya nunca lo haría...

 _-¡Oiga!_ -se escuchó una voz efusiva de pronto.

El omnipotente dejó de concentrar su gran ojo estoíco sobre aquella escena cruenta en lo profundo de su ser. Lo hecho hecho estaba. Aquel acontecimiento ubicado en una dimensión y universo lejano, era el destino de un futuro alterno que acaba de cumplirse.

Otro más.

Era un futuro que no había podido ser cambiado por su hacedora. ¿En verdad era así? Bueno, si existía un problema, naturalmente, siempre estaba la solución, pues el todo era perfecto. Aunque... para ella, para esa humana que llamaba su atención sin importar en que dimensión se encontrase, tal vez... no había podido hallar otra solución a esa locura truculenta y retorcida que había terminado por destruirlo casi todo.

-¡Oiga! -volvió a llamarlo alzando su voz. -¿Me está prestando atención?

¿Prestandole atención? Era evidente que ese individuo no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era él. Él, el todo, o como muchos lo llamaban, Soid, lo sabía todo, estaba en todos lados, lo oía y escuchaba todo.

-¡Terrícola! ¡Ten más respeto que estás ante Soid! -le espetó el pequeño sirviente que siempre acompañaba a su señor.

-Tranquilo, Sorbet. -lo calmó el ser absoluto.

-Como usted diga. -obedeció inclinando su cabeza.

Soid ahora posaba sus ojos sobre la oportunista que se encontraba al lado del sayajín que ya varias veces había burlado a sus guardías para verlo y rogarle que le diera el poder de un súper sayajín Dios. Percibía claramente lo que ella sentía. Siempre estaba nerviosa ante su presencia, y la mayoría de las veces se ocultaba detrás del de cabellos alborotados que, al contrario de ella, lo único que quería de él era el poder que había venido a buscar. Algo que siempre le había negado. Aunque... también... podía percibir el anhelo desbordante de regresar a su dimensión para poder ver a alguien, ¿quién? Por supuesto, ¿quién más? Ese sayajín se había enamorado de la _humana especial_ , como Soid la llamaba para sí mismo.

 _Si tan solo supiera que para ella él ya no significa nada._

Etzel se sintió intimidada por aquel ser. Era la quinta o sexta vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, no dejaba de provocarle una extraña sensación de desconcierto y asombro. Ahora comprendía porque todas las criaturas le temían y le tenían un gran respeto. Era inevitable. Él despedía una muy fuerte aura divina que la hacía sentir que ella era un ser mucho menos que alguien diminuto o minúsculo.

Recordaba la primera vez que habían visitado a Soid dentro de su gran castillo plateado. Le había dicho al cabeza hueca que había salvado Freezer que si no había podido ganar una pelea contra Temis, Kuro y Kora, mucho menos iba a poder contra los guardías de aquel castillo, pero él le había insistido tanto accedió a guiarlo hasta dicho castillo tan solo para que al fin lo entendiera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio con los ojos abiertos como platos que había burlado fácilmente a los guardias. Luego al fin vieron a Soid. El sujeto tenía una presencia penetrante y sobrecogedora. Su piel era demasido blanca, literalmente tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos tenían una rara mezcla de gris y verde. Etzel tenía que admitir que ese ser, quien quiera que fuera en realidad, tenía una belleza que claramente estaba dentro de sus estandares de hombres de los cuales ella podía caer rendida sino fuera porque el individuo era demasiado intimidante para ella, algo parecido como lo que había sentido cuando conoció a Sesshomaru, pero mucho más, mucho, mucho más. Su expresión imperturbable y aquellos ojos de extraños matices que jamás parpadeaban hacían que su piel se erizara. ¿Quién era Soid realmente?

Era inexplicable.

¡En fin! El punto era que -una vez que Soid los había teletransportado fuera de su castillo la primera vez y la segunda y la tercera, etc. muy lejos por cierto-, la morena le había preguntado cómo rayos es que había vencido a los guardías que protegían el castillo con tanta facilidad si apenas había sobrevivido ante Temis, Kuro y Kora. La respuesta del varón fue que los sayajíns se volvían más fuertes cuando estaban a punto de morir ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué tonta! Etzel había olvidado ese pequeño detalle acerca de los sayajíns, pero claro, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su poder se incrementaría tanto. Luego, fue Gokú quien le preguntó -porque al parecer recién se había dado cuenta-: qué por qué había anochecido. Recordaba bien su reacción; se había caído de cabeza ante la pregunta, pues nunca pensó que el sayajín fuera tan despistado, y entonces, después de gritarle por ser tan distraído, le respondió que la noche duraba un mes y que el día también.

Y ahí estaban. Nuevamente ante Soid.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! -le rogó el sayajín con las manos en forma de plegaria y la cabeza inclinada. -¡Convierteme en un súper sayajín Dios!

Soid apartó su mirada de la Notniana y la posó sobre el sayajín.

-No.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! -siguió insistiendo.

-No eres digno. -agregó.

-Entonces dime qué debo hacer para ser digno. Haré lo que sea.

El rostro impertérrito del ser neutro no dejaba de perturbar a Etzel. No entendía cómo Goku no era afectado por su presencia.

 **-Maldito terrícola. -pensó Sorbet. -No tiene el más mínimo respeto por mi señor. Él ya le ha dicho siempre que viene aquí que no le dará el poder que busca. Y sin embargo, sigue insistiendo.**

-Debo salvar la Tierra de una terrible amenaza. -añadió el varón. -Bills, el Dios destructor, acabará con mi planeta sino pelea contra el súper sayajín Dios.

Eso ya se lo había dicho cada vez que se metía en el castillo sin el consentimiento del omnipotente, además, no es como si él no hubiera sabido de antemano la razón del por qué se había atrevido a entrar a esa dimensión sin ser invitado.

Un silencio inquietante se apoderó del ambiente, al menos para todos, para Goku el silencio era meramente eso:

silencio.

Soid no parpadeaba, se mantenía quieto con sus ojos clavados sobre el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias. Sorbet se preguntaba por qué todavía no había echado a la Notniana y al sayajín lejos del castillos usando la teletransportación como siempre lo hacía. ¿En qué pensaría su señor?

-Solo una. -habló al fin.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó Goku sin entender. -¿Qué cosa?

-Te daré una oportunidad.

-¿Enserio? -dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

El pequeño sirviente quedó estupefacto ¿En verdad le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Por qué?

-Si logras responder dos preguntas, te concederé el poder de un súper sayajín Dios.

-¡Me parece perfecto! Pero también debes devolverme a mi dimensión, y también a Etzel. ¿Es un trato?

Etzel miró a Goku sorprendida. Sintió una agradable calidez rodear su cuerpo al darse cuenta que alguien se preocupaba por ella luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sola en una dimensión que era desconocida y en donde tantas veces habían intentado matarla por no ser bienvenida.

-Si logras dar con las respuestas correctas, no solo haré lo que me pides, sino que te entrenaré yo mismo para poder tolerar ese poder.

La quijada del pequeño sirviente llegó hasta el suelo. Parecía querer decir algo entre balbuceos, pero estaba tan impactado con las palabras del ser superior que sus cuerdas vocales se habían congelado de repente.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuáles son las preguntas? -inquirió Goku entusiasmado.

Otra pausa larga invadió el lugar. Sorbet aún no podía creer que su amo hubiera accedido a lo que el terrícola le pedía, pues era la primera vez que pasaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué es lo que había visto en ese humano para que finalmente lo convenciera de otorgarle tal poder?

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Quién soy yo? -finalmente dijo.

Goku parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Solo eso? Pues es muy fácil. Yo soy Goku, y tu eres Soid. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Los nombres son irrelevantes. -declaró el ser neutro.

-¿Eh? Pues... yo soy un sayajín, y tú eres...

-No. -negó.

Goku se rascó la cabeza desconcertado. ¿Qué clase de respuesta debía dar?

-No te he dado un tiempo determinado para contestar, pero deberías darte prisa.

-¿Usted cree?

-El tiempo aquí y en nuestra dimensión no es la misma. -habló Etzel por primera vez.

-¿Ah no?

-Un mes aquí es un año en la dimensión de donde nosotros venimos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó atónito. -¡¿Tanto?!

 **-Deseo verla...**

Soid escuchó ese pensamiento de parte del sayajín, pero por más que en gran parte deseara cumplir con su cometido en esa dimensión, en realidad, él no tenía idea de qué era lo que le esperaba si lograba responder correctamente a esas dos preguntas.

-Señor Soid. Buscaré las respuestas correctas porque TENGO que regresar. -aseguró.

-La humana.

-Sí. -afirmó. -Estoy enamorado. -reveló abiertamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo supiste que me refería a ella? -le atajó.

-Bueno... -susurró rascandose la cabeza.

La verdad es que desde que descubrió que la amaba, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en _ella_ , por lo tanto, todo se lo recordaba.

-¿Acaso estamos hablando de la misma persona? -quiso verificar en de cabellos negros.

-La humana se llama Kagome. -constató Soid.

-¿Cómo es qué lo sabe? -lo miró intrigado y asombrado.

-Eso es parte de lo que tienes que averiguar para responder correctamente. Piensa en lo infinito dentro de lo finito.

El de cabellos negros alzó una ceja confundido.

-Presta mucha atención a tu alrededor. Prestale atención al _todo_.

-¿Mhm?

-0o0-

-Planetas, estrellas, satélites, galaxias, universos, dimensiones, paradojas temporales... -hizo un pequeño silencio. -. Todo podría ser solo una minúscula parte... como el contenido más ínfimo que contiene una célula, ¿se imagina en dos? ¡Sería algo extraordianrio! -exclamó emocionado. -Yo comparo dos células como dos dimensiones. Las células, en realidad, nunca están unidas, siempre hay un vacío entre ellas que las separa. Sería catastrófico si llegaran a unirse. Es tanto... Lo que nos conforma es tan vasto... -suspiró acompañado de una sonrisa. -La naturaleza es muy sabia, ¿no cree? Es imposible poder discernir todo su contenido, y creo que así es mejor.

La de cabellos largos y oscuros se mantenía en silencio, parecía ausente, pero en realidad escuchaba perfectamente lo que Gohan le estaba diciendo.

Y eso la frustraba.

Llevaban con una importante investigación desde hacía más de un año, devorando libros y yendo a conferencias científicas de todo tipo: física cuantica, física teorica, cósmología, biología, antropología, paleontología, química, mecánica cuántica y psicología. Lo grandioso era que siempre se relacionaban entre sí, y eso era lo maravilloso ¡Todo tenía que ver con todo! Pero nunca conseguían respuestas concretas a las preguntas filosóficas que aparecían en su mente. Sabía perfectamente que poco más de un año no era demasiado tiempo para una investigación de esa magnitud, pero aún así -y ese era un defecto de ella misma que odiaba- no le gustaba para nada los resultados escasos que estaba obteniendo.

-Señorita Kikyo -la nombró para saber si realmente le estaba prestando atención. Enseguida vió que ella dirigió su mirada hacia él. -, ¿se imagina algún ser de algún lugar del todo que pudiera percibirlo todo de manera consciente?

Ella lo miró pensativa. Tenía su total atención.

-Pienso que sería muy tráumante -continuó hablando -. O más acertado sería decir que sería un caos, o tal vez ni siquiera se llegaría a eso, pues haría trizas la mente de cualquiera que de algúna forma pudiera percibirlo todo, al menos si no se es un ser especial.

-¿Un ser especial? -inquirió la fémina.

-Así es. No lo sé. Algo así como un ser neutro con una mente potente solo hecha para el proposito de ser como una especie de ser omnipotente. Un individuo así tendría que estar preparado para abarcar una gran cantidad de información, percepción y conciencia.

-¿Podría ser eso posible?

-Quien sabe... -declaró con aire misterioso. -Pero... ¿se lo imagina? Creo que sería una gran carga. O quizá no. No creo que un ser neutro pueda sentirlo como una carga. Aunque... tener en sí mismo la verdad del todo, la verdadera realidad que ningún ser vivo en el propio todo tiene que percibirlo de manera conciente, ésa realidad, ésa verdad... -hizo un pequeño silencio. -creo que nunca debería ser sabida.

Kikyo digerió unos instantes sus palabras, luego dijo:

-La verdad libera, pero hay que pagar un precio muy alto por tenerla: la felicidad de uno mismo.

Gohan entedió a lo que se refería.

-La visión del todo que no fuera de un ser neutro, que fuera capaz de ver más allá sin ser digno... lo haría miserable. -siguió hablando la de cabellos lizos.

-Entiendo lo que dice.

Ella suspiró con pesadez. Cada vez sus animos bajaban más.

-Tendría que ser alguien que, por más que pudiera distinguirlo, aprendíera a lidiar con el bien y el mal, lo justo y lo injusto.

-Esos son solo puntos de vista, Gohan. Un ser superior que fuera capaz de ver la verdad en todo su esplendor sabría que el bien y el mal son meramente relatividades de seres como nosotros los humanos u otros seres vivos. En realidad no existe nada de eso. Lo único que existe es la perfección. Lo cual son las consecuencias de hechos y acciones que deben pasar simplemente porque así debe ser. Como cuando se larga una manzana. ¿Qué ocurriría con la manzana?

-Se caería. -respondió el varón.

-Exacto. La manzana se cae porque existe la gravedad de la tierra. Si no existiese, nosotros no seriamos como somos. Los humanos tenemos huesos para poder sostenernos. La gravedad tiene su proposito y los seres vivos evolucionamos de una forma en la que nos pudimos adaptar al sistema natural que nos rodea. Todo es perfecto porque todo es consecuencia de acciones naturales o no naturales, como sea que sea. Los seres humanos labramos nuestro destino de acuerdo a lo que hacemos en nuestros presentes. Si estudias, te irá bien en un examen, si no estudias te irá mal, y no podrás ir a la universidad y posiblemente no logres algo bueno en tu vida. -ejemplificó. -Pero esto es solo un ejemplo, todo depende de las personas... No. -se interrrumpió de repente, y luego corrigió -:Mejor dicho, de los seres vivos.

-¡Por supuesto! -convino Gohan eufórico. -La perfección es el flujo natural, es lo que debe suceder porque el todo así lo amerita. Nuestras acciones en conjunto trae consecuencias, y lo que hace uno lo sienten todos ya sea de forma directa o indirecta, consciente o no consciente.

-Si todos pudieramos entenderlo, comprenderlo, todo sería más fácil. Es tan simple y tan complejo a la vez.

-Uno es todo y todo es uno. Hemos descubierto algo grande, ¿no cree?

-Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos, Gohan. Sin embargo, ahora podemos comprenderlo.

-Difiero un poco con respecto a eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verá... -aclaró su garganta. -es cierto lo que usted dice, pero no creo que sea un tema que podamos entenderlo realmente. Ya sabe lo que dice la psicosociología (y sé que no es el mejor ejemplo) pero recuerde que todo tiene que ver con todo. Guardamos mucha información inconsciente, pero saber que la tenemos no es lo mismo que comprenderlo, ya que no podemos percibirlo de forma consciente. Nadie puede hacerlo, si así fuera, todo sería insulso, desabrido, con carencia de sentido. ¿Que gracia tendría esforzarse tanto por estudiar un tema si ya lo supieramos en su totalidad? Ninguna; ni siquiera existiría la palabra "estudio". Cada ser vivo es un minúsculo punto de vista en el todo que tiene el verdadero saber en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser, pero que nunca se podrá ser consciente de esa percepción. Es por eso que también nacemos y morimos. Nuestra materia física se reorganiza y en nuestra alma se lleva la información de todas nuestras vidas pasadas, y en nuestras células acarreamos todo del todo. La vida y la muerte es una forma natural de evitar que un ser vivo se martirice con lo que es el verdadero Dios que yace dormido dentro de cada uno.

Kikyo abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. No lo había pensado de esa forma. Sin embargo, sus deseos egoístas no concordaban con su razonamiento. Sabía que lo que Gohan decía tenía bastante sentido. Aún así, su sed insaciable por saberlo todo no cesaba.

-Entonces... la verdad... aquella que las mentes más brillantes han buscado por tanto tiempo... nunca podrá ser visible para nosotros. -manifestó con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Gohan la miró conpadeciente.

-Señorita Kikyo, no se puede poner el agua del mar en un vaso. El saber absoluto es tan vasto como la información en nuestras células. Si bien puede que exista alguna forma que no se conoce de poder codificarlo, sería imposible que pudieramos soportarlo. Se necesitaría el tiempo perpetuo y ser un ser neutro, como usted misma lo ha dicho antes. Yo creo que cada descubrimiento que hacemos con esfuerzo y preparación de nuestra mente es maravilloso y fascinante. Usted se fija mucho en los resultados, pero no en todo lo que debemos pensar y razonar para llegar a ellos, lo cual es parte de la preparación necesaria para poder tolerar lo que sabemos actualmente.

Nuevamente se sorprendió de lo que él le acababa de decir. ¿Debería tratar de disfrutar más sus investigaciones? Sí, así era. Después de todo, nadie la estaba obligando a nada, ella investigaba por su propio placer de tener conocimientos en distintos campos de estudios, y también para sacar provecho de lo que ya sabía.

-Eres muy sabio, Gohan. -le sonrió.

El sayajín quedó anonadado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto esa expresión tan pacifica y relajada en ella? Nunca. Desde que la había conocido había tenido una expresión fría y su habla era pura y exclusivamente protocolar. Se alegró de al fin haber podido ver otra faceta en la mujer que no lo intimidara.

-Te gusta saber y no te molesta esperar el tiempo necesario para que tu mente esté preparada para tus descubrimientos porque sabes que son procesos necesarios. -siguió hablando Kikyo. -En cambio yo, estoy realmente desesperada por saberlo todo. Anhelo saber la verdad, anhelo entender qué son los humanos, el por qué de nuestra existencia, cuál es nuestro proposito en este espacio y tiempo.

-Yo creo que sé al menos la respuesta a su última pregunta.

-¿Eh? -lo miró intrigada. -¿Y cuál es?

-Simplemente existir. -declaró con una gran sonrisa.

Las pupilas de la de cabellos negros se ampliaron.

-0o0-

Se había quedado pensando en _la otra_ de aquella _ella_ de esa dimensión catalogada como el sexto universo, en realidad, había casos mucho más fuertes y escarnizados -al menos desde el punto de vista de varios seres vivos-, y no solo en otras partes del todo sino que en otros tiempos, ya sea pasado, presente o futuro, pero esas eran simples relatividades. Para Soid daba igual. Sin embargo, lo que le hacía prestar atención a aquel suceso era el comportamiento de la _humana especial_ , de aquel Mazoku que había roto sus standares de personalidad -aunque, claro, Soid tenía muy presente que el final de la terrícola iba ser siempre el mismo si de él dependía todo, ¿o no?-, y de las circunstancias que los había llevado a cometer sus acciones. Había tantas posibilidades como seres vivos en el todo.

-¿Por qué le dio una oportunidad a ese sayajín? Usted nunca había hecho eso antes. ¿Qué vio en él? -Sorbet trató de dirigirse hacia él de la forma más humilde que pudo.

-Son Goku de la dimensión Krausari del séptimo universo del planeta verde llamado Tierra. -recitó con su acostumbrado semblante. -Él es _una minúscula verdad_ nacida en infinidades de posibilidades.

-Con todo respeto señor, todos los seres vivos en el todo son _una mínuscula verdad_. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese individuo?

-Él rebasa todo eso. -se limitó a decir.

 **-Igual que ella. -pensó Soid.**

No entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero supuso que se refería a que aquel humano era un ser único incluso entre los seres únicos.

-Supones bien. -volvió a hablar el ser neutro pudiendo ver a través de su pequeño sirviente.

Otra cosa que lo estaba carcomiendo de curiosidad era los pensamientos que habían invadido a su señor justo cuando aquel sayajín había llegado a la parte central del castillo donde se encontraban Soid y él. Sabía que su atención siempre estaba en todos lados, pero cuando el terrícola lo llamó más de una vez para llamar su atención, Sorbet supo que su señor estaba enfocado en algún suceso en particular de su interior.

-¿Quieres ver? -preguntó de pronto el ser de mirada estoíca sabiendo lo que él deseaba saber.

-Yo... -vaciló, pero la verdad era que tenía mucha curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el ser absoluto lo miró por largo rato de manera fija y penetrante. Su vasayo sintió que era consumido por esa mirada tan intensa, era como si se metiera dentro de él y taladrara su mente. A los pocos segundos, en tan solo un instante, él le transmitió todo lo que la _ella_ del sexto universo había sentido, y estaba sintiendo. Él abrió los ojos de sobremanera y sus pupilas se redujeron. Bastó solo una fracción de segundo para que Sorbet lo entendiera todo. El pequeño sintió absolutamente todo lo que ella acababa de vivir antes de su inminente final.

Cuerpo, mente, alma y escencia conectados.

No pudo soportarlo...

Cayó de rodillas, de pronto su rostro se hallaba repleto de sudor con una palidez digna de un cadaver. Empezó a ceder ante la gravedad que parecía mucho más fuerte y potente de lo normal. Su expresión se mostraba llena de terror, desesperación, dolor, tristeza y pena.

Sintió su mente estallar dolorosamente. Le latían las sienes y las muñecas, y apenas pudo mantenerse consciente. Todo daba vueltas. Su pulso se aceleró tanto que se le hizo difícil respirar y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la mezcla de sentimientos como si el frío más helado y cruel le llegara hasta los huesos. La piel se le había aterido. Había sido tan solo un momento efímero pero a él le había parecido una eternidad.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera calmarse y hablar, pero sus dientes no paraban de castañetear.

-¿Cómo alguien... puede soportar tanto...? Todo lo que ella pasó... lo que tuvo que hacer para... ¿Cómo...? Yo no... -apenas pudo decir.

-Recuerda que nada está escrito. -lo interrumpió el ser absoluto. -El trazo de su destino es algo que ella misma dibujó. Si su destino terminó en tragedia, fue porque ella así lo dispuso.

 _Mejor dicho... no hay nada que se deba hacer..._

El pequeño lo miraba asombrado, lo que le acababa de mostrar era tan solo una ínfima parte de lo que su señor percibía. Él sabía perfectamente que era un ser neutro, pero el hecho de imaginarse experimentando esa clase de sucesos todo el tiempo en miles de millones de lugares en el todo, le resultaba una completa locura ¿cómo podía soportarlo?

-¿Se lo dira? -preguntó refiriendose al sayajín.

-¿Porque lo haría?

-Es que...

-No te equivoques... -lo interrumpió. -Él no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ni con ella ni con la otra. Además, lo hecho, hecho está. La humana con el nombre de Kagome Higurashi del planeta Tierra ubicado en el séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari ya lo olvidó completamente. Nada debe cambiar. Todo debe seguir su curso natural.

-Aún así... ella es...

-No. -negó con la voz dura y terminante. Sabía que es lo que su sirviente estaba pensando, pero era imposible. -El sexto universo no tiene nada que ver con el séptimo. Cada uno debe hacerse cargo de su propio destino. Tu sabes eso. -puntualizó.

Claro que lo sabía, el problema era que a pesar de que siempre lo había tenido en mente como una doctrina intachable e irrefutable, experimentar el suceso de otra vida como propia, aunque solo fuera por un instante, podía cambiar la mente de cualquiera. Se llevó la mano al pecho y nuevamente volvió a sentir sobre su carne todo lo que ella había vivido.

-Entiendo. -manifestó tratando de ocultar los terribles sentimientos que le quemaban las entrañas, pero sabía que era inútil, pues su señor lo sabía todo.

Siempre.

-0o0-

¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto Sango empezó a decirle que tenía una especie de amnesia. Luego, la castañahabía llamado a Sesshomaru totalmente alterada, y finalmente se lo había dicho a Miroku quien se lo dijo a Inuyasha e Inuyasha se lo dijo a Bura. Lo siguiente que pasó es que Sesshomaru le había empezado a hacer todo tipo de preguntas antes de empezar con el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, y a veces -como acababa de pasar- también iba a su casa para seguir con la lluvia de preguntas. Ella se sentía bien, no había nada que le molestara. Estaba tranquila y feliz porque ese era su primer año estudiando medicina. Claro que por eso había tenido que reducir a la mitad del tiempo las horas de entrenamiento; antes eran ocho y actualmente eran cuatro, pero no por eso no daba lo mejor de sí. Incluso había aumentado la gravedad muchas veces más, y sentía que cada vez mejoraba sus habilidades ya que -aunque no se notara demasiado- a Sesshomaru le estaba costando un poco más sostener un combate con ella. También había tenido que dejar las clases de cocina puesto que ahora tenía sus prioridades.

¿Por qué había optado por una carrera tan demandante como medicina? Pues eso no era tan complicado de explicar; le encantaban las artes marciales y pelear, de hecho, uno de sus principales objetivos era vencer a Sesshomaru y buscar guerreros poderosos con quienes combatir, también había luchado contra Gohan, Inuyasha y el pequeño Goten ¡Todos eran muy fuertes! Al igual que ella, iban mejorando poco a poco, pero ya no era lo mismo. Gohan, por ejemplo, había dejado muy de lado las peleas, al parecer, no era lo que más le entusiasmaba. Él se limitaba a mantenerse en forma y a no perder la práctica. Estaba más enfocado en unas investigaciones junto con Kikyo de los cuales Kagome no tenía muy en claro. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Por otro lado, Inuyasha también había reducido las horas de entrenamiento. Con veinte años, estaba más ocupado que nunca dirigiendo la empresa Taisho junto con su padre, pero igualmente entrenaba los siente días de la semana. En cuanto a Goten, la madre lo obligaba a estudiar todos los días, pero luego le dejaba entrenar con su amigo Trunks y aveces con ella también. A Kagome le asombraba el increíble progreso de los pequeños sayajíns. Goten y Trunks eran los más entusiasmados con las artes marciales.

Volviendo al tema de la medicina, a ella siempre le había llamado la atención el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano que para ella estaba fuertemente conectado con las artes marciales. Ambas se podían complementar una a la otra debido a que en las artes marciales, obviamente, se usaba el cuerpo, y pensaba que si conocía el cuerpo en su totalidad eso la ayudaría a mejorar bastante. Otro factor que había influenciado su decisión de convertirse en médica era Sesshomaru. Como demonio, tenía mucha experiencia. Recientemente había descubierto que él siempre estudiaba la misma carrera en cada generación humana que pasaba, entonces, Kagome suponía que su vasto conocimiento en las peleas también se debía a eso. El de mirada gélida no solo era bueno peleado, sino que sabía exactamente en que parte del cuerpo atacar para dejarla fuera de combate en sus primeros golpes y casi sin esfuerzo, y también le daba explicaciones algo complicadas a ella de por qué no debía hacer cierto movimiento y demás. La verdad es que la mayoría de las cosas que él le decía no las entendía del todo, y por supuesto, él se daba cuenta. Si algo le resultaba difícil al Yokai era tratar de dar explicaciones simples para el entendimiento de la joven. ¡Así es! Ése era el punto débil del perfecto Sesshomaru Taisho.

¡Como sea! El primer día en que el de ojos dorados había empezado a examinarla como médico neurólogo, psicólogo, psiquiatra o lo que sea -porque él en realidad ya había estudiado todas esas areas muchas veces y, por lo tanto, estaba especializado- le había hecho preguntas relacionadas con su niñez, o si había tenido algún tráuma o si le había pasado algún suceso importante que la impactara de sobremanera. Kagome le contestó que lo único que le había provocado tales sensaciones fue la muerte de su padre. Luego de hablarle un poco de eso, Sesshomaru pasó a sus recuerdos más recientes. Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que él empezó a mencionar que había ciertos huecos en sus recuerdos de sus últimas memorias, ¿y eso qué significaba? Lo había visto arrugar un poco su frente y mirarla con una seriedad extraña, así es, no estaba hablando de esa seriedad típica de él, sino una algo alarmante, ¿pero por qué? Luego había susurrado el nombre del padre de Gohan porque al parecer a ella le faltaban recuerdos de él, y cuando le preguntó -incrédula- qué clase de recuerdos le faltaban, él no le dijo nada y se marchó de su habitación, pero no sin antes decirle que esperara ahí hasta que Sango o su madre aparecieran. Al escucharlo, un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó en su rostro. Realmente no había entendido nada de lo que estaba pasando, y si tenía razón ¿qué importaba haber pérdido un par de recuerdos acerca de ese sayajín que era el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos. Luego pensó: "Kagome, no digas tonterías. Si has pérdido la memoria tiene que ser por algo" O sea, nadie pierde la memoria porque sí. Tiene que haber una razón. Quizá en alguno de sus entrenamientos en los cuales el propio Sesshomaru le había golpeado, le habrían hecho olvidar algunos recuerdos. Pero eso no importaba, ¿o si? Tal vez con el tiempo esas remembranzas volverían, y sino lo hacían no pensó que fuera demasiado importante, es decir, no lo creía, después de todo, el señor Gokú era simplemente el padre de Gohan y Goten. Claro que lo admiraba porque sabía que era un guerrero poderoso y por supuesto querría pelear con él para probar su poder y todo, pero... ¡Un momento! ¡Y si él...!

-¡Tengo que hablar con el señor Gokú! -exclamó de pronto abriendo la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

En el pasillo estaban Sango, Bura, Inuyasha, Miroku y su madre, quienes la miraron estupefactos por aquella repentina reacción.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Qué no era que lo había olvidado?

-¿Qué cosa? -parpadeó Kagome. -Yo no me olvidé de nadie. Pero al parecer sí me olvidé de algunos recuerdos de él. Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Son recuerdos importantes? ¡Seguramente recibí algún golpe por parte de Sesshomaru en mi entrenamiento que me hizo olvidar ciertas cosas! ¡Diablos! Espero no haber olvidado alguna técnica súper genial que el señor Goku me haya enseñado. -manifestó preocupada.

-¿T-Técnica... súper genial? -repitió Sango desconcertada.

Definitivamente Kagome no tenía idea de lo que había olvidado, pero la castaña recapacitó y pensó que Sesshomaru tenía razón. Él no era un médico cualquiera, y no solo era el mejor de todos catalogado por los mejores médicos de todo el mundo, sino que era capaz de detectar enfermedades sin someter a los pacientes a algún analisis de sangre, rayos o demás. Era cómo si el sujeto tuviera los rayos X en sus propios ojos. Si él no había detectado nada que pudiera afectarle a Kagome, significaba que todo estaba bien. Así estaba bien, todo era mejor así. Olvidar al sayajín que le había provocado tanto sufrimiento era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

-No te preocupes. -No has olvidado nada importante. -mintió su mejor amiga. -Solo algunas cosas de él que son irrelevantes. -rió algo nerviosa. No le gustaba mentirle pero lo hacía por su bien. De esa forma, Kagome al fin podría vivir una vida normal, bueno, al menos una que fuera relativamente normal cuando se es la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotiza que alguna vez salvó la Tierra de un Dios destructor, o cuando se es sometido a entrenamientos cruentos por un maestro despiadado con inteligencia súper dotada, o cuando tienes amigos híbridos de una raza extraterrestre o de demonios que están profundamente enamorados de ti. Sí, una vida muy normal.

-¿Enserio? Que alivio. -dió un gran suspiro.

Los demás no dijeron nada, incluída la madre, ella había presenciado muchas veces el sufrimiento de su hija cuando su mejor amiga no estaba con ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que mentirle no era nada bueno.

Se oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse con brusquedad, luego se sintieron unos pasos apresurados subir las escaleras.

- **Esta presencia es de... -pensó Inuyasha.**

 **-Gohan... -pensó Kagome al sentir su ki.**

-¡Kagome! -exclamó exaltado. -Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué dijo Sesshomaru?

-Hola, Gohan. -saludó la madre con una sonrisa.

-Señora Higurashi, perdone por haber entrado de esta forma es que yo...

-No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi. -anunció Kagome. -Estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Estás segura? Apenas lo supe me disculpé con la señorita Kikyo y vine volando.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? -inquirió Miroku.

-Inuyasha me mandó un texto diciendo que Kagome había pérdido la memoria y que Sesshomaru la estaba examinando. -repuso.

Todo miraron a Inuyasha. Él se limitó al silencio y miró para otro lado con las mejillas algo coloradas. Bura lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien. -declaró la madre.

-Así es, estoy bien. -aseguró la de cabellos negros enérgica. -Están haciendo demasido alboroto. Yo solo perdí algunos recuerdos del señor Gokú.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamó de pronto el recién llegado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par.

-Así es. Nada relevante. -añadió Sango mirando a Gohan con expresión de "no se te ocurra hablar"

Pero el de cabellos negros no entendió aquella expresión de la castaña, es decir, sí la había entendido, pero no comprendía por qué aminoraban tanto una situación que en realidad era delicada.

La señora Higurashi se puso algo seria, pero mantuvo su postura serena.

-Iré a preparar un poco de té. -anunció la mujer.

-A mi padre... -susurró Gohan. -Kagome... ¿en verdad olvidaste a mi padre? -preguntó aún atónito.

Kagome lo miró con desconcierto. No entendía por qué su amigo ponía esa expresión.

-Lo siento, es que al parecer así es.

-Pero... -todavía no podía creerlo. -¿Estás segura qué lo has olvidado?

Ahora Kagome comenzaba a sentirse algo confundida e inquieta.

-¿Acaso hay algo importante que tendría que saber? -quiso saber.

-Pues... es que tú...

-Al parecer Gohan es un presumido... -intervino Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de Kagome y en frente de su amigo.

Miroku y Bura se limitaban a observar en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? -Gohan lo miró sin entender.

-Así es. Como tu padre salvó la Tierra te molesta que ella lo haya olvidado, ¿verdad?

Sabía que Inuyasha estaba diciendo eso para evitar que hablara. Se notaba en su expresión que no quería que le dijera la verdad a su amiga. Su mirada estaba clavada en la de él advirtiendole que si decía algo se encargaría de que lo pagara caro después, y al mismo tiempo, le decía que la pérdida de memoria de Kagome era algo bueno para ella. Sin embargo... ¿en verdad lo era? Gohan había visto en el templo de Kami-sama como su padre le había dado un beso en la frente a la de cabellos negros y también como él se había petrificado en un momento en el que Kagome se había acercado a su rostro. A él no le había cabido la menor duda de que si la propia Kagome no se hubiera detenido por voluntad propia, su padre no habría hecho nada para evitar el roce de sus labios. Exacto. Gohan lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que desde ese momento su padre...

-Gohan no es así. -irrumpió Kagome. Había visto a Gohan tan aturdido que le pareció extraño.

-¡Feh! ¡Cómo sea! -farfulló Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

Y luego de decir esas palabras, le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

Gohan se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza. Por otro lado, la de cabellos celestes tenía la mirada seria con cierta tristeza escondida en sus ojos.

-En fin. Me gustaría que me dieran tiempo para estudiar. En unos días tengo un examen muy importante, y Sesshomaru me quiere en la cámara de gravedad en tres horas sin falta para darme la paliza del día. -dijo con simpleza. El repentino ambiente adusto que se había producido no le gustaba para nada, y más si era por algo de menor importancia como lo que le estaba pasando. -De todas maneras quiero aprovechar para hacerle algunas preguntas de química. ¡Hay demasiadas fórmulas! Según pregunté, es para calcular dosis de algún remedio o algo parecido.

-0o0-

-¿Tienes idea de a qué se refirió Soid? -inquirió Gokú.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. -respondió Etzel alzando los hombros. -¿Pero no crees que es muy guapo?

El sayajín hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se concentró en las últimas palabras que le había dicho aquel ser.

"Piensa en lo infinito dentro de lo finito."

"Presta mucha atención a tu alrededor. Prestale atención al _todo_."

Él miró a su alrededor, pero la noche no le permitió ver mucho. De todas maneras... ¿qué es lo que debía entender" ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que había a su alrededor con saber quién era Soid? Encima le había dicho que sus respuestas estaban mal. Al menos una de ellas debía estar bien, o sea, Goku sabía muy bien quien era él; él era Son Goku, un sayajín criado en la Tierra que le encantaba pelear, ¿por qué estaba mal esa respuesta? No podía comprenderlo.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¿Mhm?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca escuchas lo que te digo!

-Lo siento. -se disculpó. -Es que por más que pienso y piendo no logro formular una buena respuesta que parezca aceptable para Soid. Ese sujeto es muy extraño.

La Notniana suspiró con pesadez. Era evidente que no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

-¡Escúchame! Pensé en las últimas palabras que dijo Soid. Y la verdad es que hicieron eco en mi mente. No estoy muy segura pero me hizo acordar a algo que me dijo mi hermana hace tiempo.

-¿Tienes una hermana? -preguntó curioso.

Ella frunció el ceño. De verdad que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, pero trató de aguantar las ganas de darle un gran golpe.

-Sí, es mayor que yo, y siempre andaba hablando de cosas raras de las cuales no entendía nada y tampoco me interesaba puesto que para mi era aburrido. No obstante, una de las últimas veces que la vi me habló de lo infinito dentro de lo finito, o sea, que se pueden hallar una inmensidad de cosas infinitas en una minima porción. No sabes la fascinación que había en su rostro cuando hablaba de eso.

La cabeza del sayajín parecía que iba a estallar.

-Lo siento, no entiendo mucho de lo que hablas, pero eso parece muy complicado.

Etzel rodó los ojos y le apareció una gotita en la sien. Se había dado cuenta en muy poco tiempo que el terrícola no era el más brillante que se diga.

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, no vaya ser que te agarre un derrame cerebral.

Gokú rió rascandose la nuca.

-¿Eh? Pero Etzel... ¿qué es un derrame cerebral?

A la Notniana le apareció un tic nervioso en el parpado derecho. Tenía mucho que explicarle.

-Olvidate de eso. -se limitó a decir. -Lo que importa es entender lo que Soid te ha preguntado para dar en el blanco y poder irnos de aquí de una buena vez.

-Sí -convino-. Y lo más rápido posible. Sí lo que dices sobre el tiempo es correcto, en la Tierra ya ha pasado más de un año desde que partí. Tengo que regresar lo más antes posible.

-0o0-

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que que se trataba sobre aquella niña, Gohan se iba corriendo sin importar cuan interesante sea lo que sea que estén investigando en ese momento. Sesshomaru era igual. ¿Por qué dos mentes tan brillantes como ellos se interesaban en una mente tan inferior como la de ella? Especialmente Sesshomaru que tenía un personalidad tan seca y hostil. Él no se inmutaba por nadie, pero cuando se trataba de ella sí. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica llamada Kagome? Bueno, en realidad eso no le importaría sino fuera porque interrumpía sus sesiones de estudios con Gohan, y algunas veces las que antes tenía con Sesshomaru. La vida privada de ambos hombres le era irrelevante. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse muy molesta. Incluso se había enterado que Sesshomaru había ido personalmente a su casa para hacerle un examen. Al parecer, ella había pérdido la memoria o algo así. Como médica, Kikyo pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital atendiendo pacientes junto con él, aunque ya no le hablaba tanto como cuando eran estudiantes -si es que se podía decir que antes hablaban-. Lo curioso es que Sesshomaru entraba y salía del hospital cuando quería. Al principio pensó que era por la influencia que tenía como uno de los dueños de la companía Taisho, luego descartó esa posibilidad. Él jamás había hecho alarde de su posición social, y tampoco es como si eso importara demasiado en un hospital. Luego se enteró de que el de mirada gélida era tan brillante como médico que si se marchaba del hospital a horas indebidas, no lo despedían porque era un genio detectando enfermedades y solo lo llamaban cuando era estrictamente necesario. De todas maneras, no era como si al hospital Orange Star le faltara personal, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de perder al mejor médico que jamás hubieran tenido.

 **-Esa chica... la vi pocas veces pero no creo que tenga nada de especial, ni siquiera puede hacer una simple ecuación por su cuenta. En su último año de secundaria, Gohan tuvo que ayudarla bastante para graduarse en varias materias.**

-¡Ha! Y encima ahora quiere dedicarse a la medicina. -declaró con una sonrisa burlona.

-0o0-

-¿Entiendes? -inquirió la Notniana ya perdiendo la paciencia. Había pérdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había explicado lo mismo. Nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien más duro que ella para entender algo medianamente complejo, y eso que había tratado de buscar las palabras más simples para tratar de hacer que comprendiera.

-Un poco... creo... -respondió pensativo. -Entonces... -hizo una pausa larga. -Creo que... -se quedó en silenció otra vez y forzó su mente a tratar de procesar todo lo que le acababa de decir. -lo siento creo que aún no me queda claro. -terminó por decir.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó irritada. -¡¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan cabeza hueca?!

La fémina se frotó las sienes tratando de cálmarse. Inhaló y exaló. Ya más tranquila, pensó en una nueva forma de explicarselo.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Más vale que te esfueres, o sino no podrás verla.

-¿Mhm?

-Me refiero a esa chica de la cual estás enamorado. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Gokú asintió.

-Bien. Pronto serán dos años y en varios meses pasaran varios años. Se te irá la oportunidad de estar con ella. -trató de motivarlo.

El sayajín puso una expresión extrañamente seria. No quería que lo que Etzel le estaba diciendo pasara. Lo que más deseaba era estar junto a ella.

-Esta bien. Explícamelo una vez más, por favor. -pidió de manera solemne.

La chica se sorprendió de su repentino cambio de semblante, pero pensó que así era mejor.

-Escucha... -se acomodó la garganta. -Piensa en la Tierra, luego en las galaxias, luego en los universos y demás.

-Bien. -asintió haciendole saber que hasta el momento la seguía.

-Todo lo que acabo de decirte está dentro de algo. Hay planetas, estrellas, satélites, meteoritos y muchas otras cosas más que están dentro de una galaxia. ¿Me sigues? -quiso verificar.

-Sí. -afirmó prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

-De acuerdo. -dijo con paciencia. -Luego, hay muchas galaxias que estan en un universo. Y así sucesivamente. Es algo que nunca se acaba. No solo hay un universo, sino que hay varios y de seguro hay más cosas extraordianrias que estan compuestas de universos, y esas cosas, de más cosas. ¿Lo entiendes? .-pregunto temiendo de que el varón ya se hubiera perdido.

-Sí.

-¿Enserio? -parpadeó sorprendida.

-Claro, no era tan difícil. Es como una caja dentro de una caja dentro de otra caja que está en otra. Así infinitamente.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó con una sonrisa. -Cuando Soid dijo que le prestaras atención al todo, supongo que a eso se refería. Algo así me lo había explicado mi hermana.

-Pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con las preguntas que él hizo.

Etzel guardó silenció y puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón pensativa. La verdad es que ella tampoco entendía qué tenía que ver todo eso, pero de alguna forma estaba segura de que lo que le había explicado al sayajín era así.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Él mencionó que teníamos que prestarle atención al todo.

-Eso va a ser complicado, como es de noche no se puede ver nada.

-Ah, sí, bueno, lo siento. Yo sí puedo ver porque mis ojos se adaptan tanto a la oscuridad como al día.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial.

-Sí, como sea. -dijo restandole importancia al asunto. -Soid nos teletransportó muy lejos ésta vez, y creo que hace varias horas que no dormimos. ¿Te parece usar una de esas extrañas cápsulas que usas para hacer aparecer una casa para ambos?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Por ahora es suficiente. -concluyó el varón.

Una vez que se acomodaron para dormir -Etzel en una cama y Goku en un gran sillón-, apagaron las luces. No obstante, el sayajín no tenía sueño. Pensó que eso era mala señal. No recordaba nunca tener problemas para dormir, ni tampoco problemas de apetito, algo que le estaba pasando bastante a menudo. ¿Tal vez el cambio de clima le habría provocado eso? ¿O tal vez el cambio de horario tan irregular? Posiblemente, ya que no lograba acostumbrarse a que el día fuera así treinta días y la noche también. Por otro lado, se sentía inquieto, y extrañamente no era por el hecho de que le estaba costando mucho trabajo hallar las respuestas a las preguntas de Soid.

Goku se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su nueva amiga. Observó a lo lejos y vió las sombras de lo que seguramente eran árboles. En el cielo estaban las estrellas, éstas eran tres veces más brillantes que las que se podían contemplar en la Tierra durante la noche.

 _"Lo voy a olvidar... se lo juro..."_ recordó con la mirada pesarosa. Sintió que el pecho se le oprimía dolorosamente, y que la boca de su estomágo era atravezada por el filo de una angustia mortal. ¿Cómo es qué estar enamorado lo hacía sentir de esa forma? Por tanto tiempo había sido ignorante de ese sentimiento tan intenso y ahora que lo sentía le costaba estar tan lejos de aquella joven tan dulce que tantas veces había tratado de demostrarle que lo amaba con locura hasta ser capaz de dar más que la vida por él.

-Kagome... -susurró con los ojos puestos sobre el cielo. -Quiero verte...

Más recuerdos invadieron su mente. Todos eran del último sueño que había tenido con Kagome. La verdad era que la mayoría de las veces ella aparecía en sus sueños, no obstante, desde _aquella vez_ que le había dicho que lo olvidaría ya no la había vuelto a ver, y aunque su escasa lógica le decía que los sueños simplemente eran eso, algo muy dentro de él sentía que no era del todo así, sobre todo aquel beso que ella le había dado habían logrado impactarlo y también logró hacer que sus entrañas sucumbieran y se llenaran de sentimientos dificiles de explicar pero que lo hacían vibrar de una felicidad desbordante. De alguna forma Goku sintió que ese beso era el primero que le habían dado, pero eso era absurdo, pues el había conseguido más que un beso de una mujer. Milk había sido esa mujer que le había brindado todo de ella sin él poder darle lo que se merecía como mujer enamorada. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era como si apesar de haber estado con una mujer antes no lo hubiera estado realmente. Esa era una de las principales razones por la cual él estaba completamente seguro de su estado infalible de enamoramiento, por eso sentía que era la primera vez, por eso... Sí. Era su primera vez, la primera vez que veía a una fémina como mujer, y Kagome era una mujer hermosa, única, dulce, valiente, decidida, perceverante. Exacto. Una mujer con todas las letras, no una niña, no más, había dejado de serlo para él. La amaba, ella era...

...su primer amor...

Por otro lado, sabía que algo había pasado desde aquel sueño atribulante, algo se había roto, algo había cambiado, y eso no hacía más que asustarlo. Quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba volver, tenía que hablar con ella para decirle lo que no había podido decirle en aquel sueño porque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que si se tardaba demasiado podría ser muy tarde.

 **-Tengo que encontrar las respuestas... tengo que encontrarlas... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que me explicó Etzel? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo de observar a mi alrededor?**

Flash Back.

-Creeme... aún no has visto nada... aún no sabes de todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer por tí. -le advirtió con la viva encarnación de la desesperación reflejada en su rostro. -El dar su vida, es solo una muestra, ella es capaz de sacrificar su alma, su escencia, e incluso su existencia permanente dentro del circulo infinito que todo individuo posee. Yo diría que... -nuevamente hizo un intervalo en su voz. -... lo que ella siente por ti es... -Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. En ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, pareció que de pronto eso la estaba perturbando.

Gokú no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. No lo entendía, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Esperó unos instantes a que el ser dentro del cuerpo de Kagome reaccionara, pero nada.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió el sayajín desconcertado.

-Te lo suplico... -finalmente habló. -Es imperativo que te alejes de Kagome.

-¿De qué hablas? -la miró confuso.

-Nuestra existencia permanente está en peligro. A pesar de que eso estaría dentro de la llamada perfección, cortar con el ciclo natural es un tabú. Nada dentro del todo desaparece, solo se reorganiza en otra forma y si eso cambia...

Fin Flash Back.

Ese recuerdo vino a él de repente, aunque no estaba seguro qué tenía que ver con lo que trataba de encontrar.

"La perfección es... simplemente perfección..." se escuchó en su mente recordando las últimas palabras de quien había ocupado el cuerpo de Kagome antes de irse. Luego se repitió una y otra vez sin parar. Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué es esto? ¿Perfección? ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué me había querido decir ella en esa ocasión?**

-Perfección... Prestarle atención a mi alrededor... al todo... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es Soid? -susurró en un estado de absorción. -¿Quién es...?

Y de pronto... lo supo.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hombro derecho dislocado, costillas rotas, rasguños por casi todo su cuerpo, y dos heridas mortales que no paraban se sangrar. La más grave era la de su cabeza, la otra era un profundo corte en su muslo izquierdo. También tenía una torcedura de tobillo y había perdido dos dientes, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba practicamente bañada en sangre. Comenzaba a fallarle la vista y a marearse por la perdida de su líquido carmín. ¡Qué genial! Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba feliz. Venía mejorando bastante. El daño era considerablemente menor que otras veces, además, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había durado tanto peleando contra Sesshomaru? Sí, sí. Exacto. Peleando. Ahora era capaz de resistir una pelea contra aquel demonio despiadado. Y recientemente había hecho que él la atacara con un látigo de luz que salía desde su dedo medio y el índice. ¡Había conseguido que usara sus poderes para atacarla! ¡Eso era un gran progreso! Por eso estaba tan emocionada. Lo único malo era que todavía no era capaz de evitar que el de mirada gélida le realizara heridas mortales, pero no importaba, aún así el daño era menor. Era verdad que en esos momentos estaba cubierta en sangre, pero era solamente por esas dos laceraciones que eran graves, todas las demás eran meros rasguños y despúes un par de costillas rotas, el hueso del hombro que estaba fuera de lugar, un tobillo torcido y dos dientes salidos. ¡Todo un record! Podía seguir peleando, el dolor había pasado a segundo plano tiempo atrás. Lo único malo era que la pérdida de sangre la hacía ver doble. ¡¿Pero que importaba?! Al fin le estaba dando pelea al despiadado demonio Sesshomaru Taisho. Kagome podría jurar que podía ver algunas gotas de sudor surcar el rostro del de ojos dorados, y también había conseguido despeinar un poco sus perfectos cabellos plateados. La fémina creía que en un par de años lograría tener solo rasguños, más resistencia y, si tenía algo de suerte, también lograría ser un reto para él en combate. Sí, tenía esa ilusión.

Con sus nuevos conocimientos en medicina también se había maravillado al encontrar ciertos puntos que pudieran ayudarla a pelear. Bueno, no servían con Sesshomaru dado que la anatomía de un demonio era diferente, sin embargo, ahora podía tener idea a donde atacar y experimentar. Ahora tenía más en claro cuales podría ser los puntos del cuerpo del de cabellos plateados que le costaba regenerar, no tanto en realidad, Kagome podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había podido atacarlo y hacerlo sangrar. Muy pocas en verdad. Y por supuesto que estaba a años luz de provocarle alguna herida grave como las que él le había hecho a ella centenares de veces desde que se había convertido en su maestro.

-¡Puedo seguir! -exclamó eufórica, ignorando la dificultad que tenía para respirar.

Se había quedado quieta en pocisión de pelea por casi un minuto mirando al de mirada gélida, y podía sentir como la sangre chorreaba por su cuerpo hasta derramarse en el suelo.

Dio un salto y levantó su pierna derecha velozmente para darle una patada a su oponente, pero antes de que su extremidad lograra impactar contra él, ella cayó dolorosamente al suelo de la cámara de gravedad. El demonio ni se había inmutado, de hecho, ni siquiera se había molestado en esquivarlo o siquiera tratar de defenderse, esto se debía a que había podido prever que ella caería incluso antes de que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? Simple física, o ni siquiera eso, tan solo aplicó el sentido común; Kagome se había quedado quieta por mucho tiempo, y a causa de eso la sangre se derramó sobre el suelo que pisaba, era evidente que resbalaría con su própio carmín antes de poder golpearlo.

-Ayayayayayayay -se quejó la discípula. -Creo que me torcí el otro tobillo y me rompí otra costilla. ¡Pero no importa! -declaró efusiva al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco. -Continuemos.

-Terminamos. -sentenció de repente con su típico semblante.

-¿Eh? Sesshomaru dije que puedo...

Pero antes de que ella le pudiera decir algo más, su maestro ya había abandonado la cámara de gravedad.

-¡Diablos! -exclamó inflando sus cachetes y frunciendo los labios. -Bueno, supongo que no importa. De todas maneras tengo bastante que estudiar.

Se limpió un poco la sangre que le nublaba la vista y luego caminó hasta la maquina de control y vio que la gravedad estaba a noventa y ocho veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Quizás para la próxima su maestro la aumentaría a cien o tal vez incluso más. A veces Sesshomaru le iba agregando de diez en diez. -Sería lo mejor. -pensó la joven. Después de todo ya se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a ese nivel de gravedad.

Apagó la maquina y se adaptó a la gravedad normal. Siempre le tomaba unos minutos, pues como pasaba varias horas con ese nível de gravedad, muchas veces se había lastimado bastante por la repentina reducción de ésta. Es que, al ser tan repentino, no medía bien la fuerza con la que movía su cuerpo y terminaba saltando muy alto, por ejemplo, y estrellado su cabeza contra el techo de la cámara, algo que le había provocado una lesión de craneo anteriorimente, pero claro, eso no era nada comparado con lo que Sesshomaru le hacía.

Una vez que se acostumbró, se metió a la cámara de curación. Ya casi no dependía de Sesshomaru porque eran pocas veces las que quedaba inconsciente, pues al demonio se le había dado por detener las peleas poco antes de que ella se desmayara a causa del cansancio o la perdida de sangre, aunque Kagome creía que esta vez se había equivocado, porque ella pensaba que podía seguir luchando unos minutos más. Desde adentro de la maquina, mientras el líquido analgésico se llenaba, vio a través del vidrio que había dejado un ratro de sangre bastante grande, o mejor sería decir que había dejado el río Nilo a su paso. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor limpiar antes de entrar a la cámara de curación, pero luego lo pensó mejor y determinó que no hubiera servido de nada ya que ella seguía sangrando y hubiera sido en vano tratar de asearlo mientras ensuciaba de nuevo en el proceso. Lo mejor sería hacerlo una vez que su cuerpo se curara.

-0o0-

Una noche para dormir profunda y placidamente. La noche estaba hecha para dormir, ¿no? Bueno, no exactamente en esa dimensión, o al menos no para cierto sayajín que en esos momentos lástimaba a Etzelekesornotna sarandeandola con escasa medida en su fuerza. ¿Quién se creía ese sayajín que ella era? ¿Una muñeca de trapo tal vez? Las manos de aquel varón tan fuerte apretaban los brazos de la Notniana de una forma que la hizo gritar del dolor.

-¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?! -exclamó furiosa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -empezó a hablar atropelladamente. -Es que ya tengo la respuesta ¡Ya tengo la respuesta, Etzel! ¡Podremos volver a nuestra dimensión! -habló con un brillo eufórico y ansioso en sus ojos onix.

-¿Qué co...? ¡Sueltame que me lástimas mono tonto!

La soltó al instante. Etzel notó que sus brazos estaban enrojecidos.

-Lo lamento. No me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando. -declaró con la mano derecha sobandose la nuca.

-¡Esa no es excusa para levantarme de esa forma y darme un susto de muerte! -le reclamó.

-Oye...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes un poco de baba.

-¿Eh?

-Aquí...

Gokú acercó su mano hacia la Notniana y le limpió un fino hilo de líquido espeso que salía de sus labios.

-Listo. -sonrió él con una reluciente sonrisa cual niño.

La joven se sintió algo avergonzada. La única que la había visto dormir toda despatarrada con la saliva saliendole había sido su hermana mayor.

Etzel suspiró con pesadez.

-Me cuesta creer que un sujeto como tú haya podido decifrar algo. -manifestó. -Perdóname sino estoy muy convencida.

-No es tan díficil en realidad. Creo que es algo muy sencillo.

La mayor alzó una ceja aún incrédula.

-Explícate.

-Mhm...

Gokú se rascó la cabeza. Pensarlo o saberlo era muy distinto a explicarlo. Él no era muy bueno con las palabras.

-La verdad no sé cómo decirlo. Luego de recordar algunos sucesos con Kagome, empecé a recordar mi infancia y mi vida junto a los animales y otras criaturas. Luego mi mente se alejó de todos esos recuerdos y continuó alejandose, más, más, cada vez más, hasta que me hallé a mi mismo contemplando el paisaje oscuro desde la ventana. Fue muy extraño pero fue...

La fémina estaba tratando de entender las palabras del sayajín. Curiosamente, recordaba a su hermana decirle algo parecido.

-¿Una epifanía? -lo interrumpió la Notniana.

-¿Eh? Pues... no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo que me estás diciendo suena parecido a lo que mi hermana me contó una vez. Solía decir que tenía epifanías de vez en cuando. Ella lo describió como un breve momento de iluminación, o revelación: una profunda sensación de realización en el sentido de comprender la esencia de las cosas.

-Emmm Sí, supongo. -dudó. -Fue algo grandioso. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba conectado con todo a mi alrededor.

En realidad, Etzel solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que le estaba pasando a su patoso amigo, tal vez si su hermana estuviera con ellos sabría guiarlos mejor. Pero no lo estaba. Lo único que quedaba era confiar en Gokú y llevarlo hasta Soid, rogando que él no los metiera en problemas a ambos.

-0o0-

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de alcanzar el pomo, ella pareció perder fuerza en sus brazos y tiró los papeles que recién habían sido ordenados.

La joven se quedó un rato mirando los papeles como en un trance angustiante. Los labios le temblaban y parecía que quería llorar. Sin embargo, se contuvo y finalmente reaccionó para levantar los papeles que nuevamente habría que ordenar. Y esta vez lo haría ella sola. No quería que su socio la ayudara. Quería... no, mejor dicho necesitaba alejarse de él, pero sabía que era imposible. Ellos se veían practicamente todo el tiempo, y de hecho eso nunca le había molestado cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos. Pensaba que de alguna forma podría ir acercandose a él poco a poco para que dejara de verla como a alguien fastidiosa o niña mimada como siempre la había llamado. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Siempre era lo mismo. Él siempre terminaba lástimandola con su ignorancia e insensibilidad y ella siempre terminaba llorando a escondidas, ya sea en la Corporación Cápsula cuando estaba sola, o en los casos en los que no podía aguantar, en el en sanitario de la empresa Taisho.

-¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? -preguntó el de cabellos plateados.

Ultimamente, veía a Bura cambiada, era como si estuviera... ¿apagada?

-Nada. -contesto con voz neutra.

Ella estaba de espaldas a Inuyasha. No quería que la viera. No estaba llorando, pero si sus ojos se encontraban con los dorados orbes de él seguramente se quebraría.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás necesitaba vacaciones.

-¿Necesitas tomarte unos días? Te vez algo estrezada. Yo puedo encargarme de las cosas si quieres. -declaró con suficiencia. -Yo estoy bien. Mejor que nunca en realidad. -manifestó con una sonrisa radiante.

Vio a la fémina apretar los puños con fuerza. Eso lo alertó. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que había hecho? Ella siempre se enojaba con él de la nada.

-¡Ya sé que estás feliz! ¡Se te nota a leguas! -explotó dandose la vuelta de manera rauda. Estaba hecha una furia, pero también se sentía impotente y triste. Ya no podía aguantar más esa situación.

Inuyasha se sintió intimidado, parecía que se le echaría encima y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo desmayado, ¿pero por qué? ¿qué le pasaba? Luego de unos instantes de oírla insultarlo, le pareció que ella tenía los ojos rojos y que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, pero nunca lo supo porque ella se marchó de la oficina dando un portazo.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? -susurró Inuyasha confundido.

 **-¡Es un idiota! ¡Un insensible! ¡Un maldito bastardo! -pensaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras caminada por los pasillos de uno de los edificios más lujosos de toda la ciudad perteneciente a la compañía Taisho. -¿Por qué creí que algo cambiaría? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Todo cambió! ¡Todo para peor!**

-Ya no puedo más con esto... no desde que él... -sus susurros fueron acallados por algo dentro de ella que se lo impidió, algo que la aterraba y la desgarraba al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no podía decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo. Ya no quería saber más nada de él. Absolutamente nada.

-0o0-

El omnipotente miró al sayajín con su típico estoícismo. No había nada que decir. Nunca había nada que decir. Soid ya lo sabía de antemano, sabía que él ya sabía, y de alguna extraña forma que, naturalmente, no demostraba, se encontraba sorprendido. Aún para un ser absoluto como él, los sucesos increíbles siempre ocurrían. Tal vez ese podía ser uno de esos.

-Dilo -habló de repente el ser de ojos con una mezcla de verde y gris.

Etzel, como siempre, se sentía intimidada. Tan solo estaba detrás del sayajín con la cabeza baja. Le resultaba casi imposbible mirar directamente a los ojos de ese extraño ser sin sentir que todos sus sentidos se elevaban. Simplemente permanecía sumisa a la gran presencia que la abrumaba. Era casi insoportable, pero a la vez extraordinario y único.

Esperó a que su amigo hablara. Se sentía intrigada. ¿Qué respuesta le daría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Le atinaría? No lo sabía. Pero los microsegundos le parecían eternos? ¿Por qué aún no respondía? Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si no acertaba? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Soid le daría otra oportunidad?

La sonrisa confiada y fresca del sayajín seguía poniendola nerviosa y ella ya estaba demasiado tensa. ¿Cómo podía estar tan confiado? No es como si Gokú fuera un ser brillante como para responder lo que ella infería que era una pregunta compleja más allá de su intelecto. Sí, mucho más allá.

 **-Si mi hermana estuviera aquí... -susurró.**

-Tú eres yo, y yo soy tu. -finalmente dijo Gokú.

Etzel quedó de piedra.

 **-¿Qué...?**

Sí, se había convertido en una estatua de piedra que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar. ¿Cómo podía haber respondido algo tan ilógico? Apenas pudo mirar el rostro impertérrito de Soid, y con solo hacerlo sentía que la piedra que era se estaba fisurando. Seguramente pronto se haría pedazos, caería, y luego se haría polvo que se llevaría el viento a un desolado lugar.

 **-Estoy condenada a seguir en esta dimensión... -se lamentó ya sin esperanzas.**

Sorbet, quien estaba al lado de su señor, también pareció quedar de piedra, pero por razones contrarias a la de la joven Notniana. Inmediatamente miró al omnipotente, y pareció atisbar un tenue asomo de sonrisa. ¿Acaso era eso posible? No, seguramente se lo estaba imaginando a causa de la conmoción. Jamás en su vida había visto a su amo hacer algún gesto en su impávido rostro.

-Te teletransportaré a un lugar de esta dimensión donde pocos individuos han pisado. -declaró Soid. -Ahí te enfrentarás con los guerreros más poderos de esta dimensión como parte de tu entrenamiento.

Gokú sonrió alegre. Finalmente lo había logrado.

-¡Genial! -exclamó el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias. -¡Lo he logrado!

Etzel continuaba petrificada. Había escuchado las palabras de Soid, y también las de su amigo. Pero aún no podía creer que sus descabelladas palabras hubieran sido correctas.

-Yo te otorgaré el poder del súper sayajín Dios, pero como eres un mortal, será díficil que lo domines. Eso quiere decir que puedes morir en el intento por hacerlo. Si lo deseas puedes tratar de dominar aquí ese poder. Yo te supervisaré, y cuando lo logres te enviaré a la parte donde habitan los guerreros más poderosos. De esa forma será más fácil para ti. Y tu cuerpo no se hará trizas tan rápido.

-¿Eh? Eso suena doloroso. Creo que es mejor que primero me acostumbre a ese poder para luego ir a enfrentar a esos guerreros. ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo cree que me tomará?

-Solo unos cientos de años. -determinó el ser absoluto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamó estupefacto. -No puedo esperar tanto.

Él lo supo. Sabía que el sayajín no aceptaría esperar tanto tiempo. Lo sabía porque quería regresar lo más antes posible a su dimensión. Son Gokú tenía muchos deseos de ir a la Tierra para enfrentarse al Dios de la destrucción y salvar su planeta, pero más eran sus deseos de ver a la humana especial que ya lo había olvidado.

-Entonces te daré el poder e inmediatamente te teletransportaré a donde habitan esos guerreros, así el proceso será más rápido, pero demás está decir que será terriblemente agresivo. Y puede que tu cuerpo no lo soporte y mueras al instante.

-Por mi está bien. No moriré. Tengo una misión que cumplir, por eso no puedo morir.

-Te advierto que si mueres tu alma no irá ni al cielo ni al infierno.

-¿Eh?

-El hecho de querer poseer el poder de un Dios es un tabú. Así que si no lo logras, tu alma, y tu escencia desaparecerán sin la oportunidad de continuar con otro ciclo como lo hacen todos los seres vivos en el todo.

-Ya veo. -dijo con simpleza. -Entiendo.

-Te teletransportaré con la Notniana.

En ese momento Etzel reaccionó y miró a Soid. Casí sintió desfallecer cuando encontró que éste la estaba mirando.

-Te advierto que reduciré aún más tus poderes en aquella parte de esta dimensión. -le dijo el omnipotente a la fémina. -No podrás hacer uso de tu poder de teletransportación muy lejos de a donde los envíe al sayajín y a ti. Este es el precio en conjunto que han tomado ambos. Ahora son un equipo porque el éxito del dominio del poder del súper sayajín Dios los beneficiará a ambos.

No hubo palabras de parte de Etzel. No podía negarse ni asentir. No podía. Aún seguía estática. Y ahora más que nunca. Apenas había podido sobrevivir todos esos años sola en aquella parte de la dimensión sin alejarse demasiado. ¿Y ahora tendría que ir a un lugar mucho más peligroso con Gokú intentando tolerar el poder de un Dios? Sin mencionar que, al parecer, sufriría mucho en el intento. ¿Cómo podría ella lidiar con todo eso? Él sin duda no podría protegerla, y hasta quizás ella tendría que ayudarlo a él... ¡Un momento! ¿Ese era el proposito de Soid? ¿Acaso quería que ella ayudara a Gokú con sus poderes de curación?

Vio como Soid la miraba, y por alguna razón, supo que tenía razón. Tal vez la única manera de que Gokú lo lograra era con su ayuda. Eso la aterraba. Pero no podía dejarlo solo, y de todas maneras abandonarlo no era una opción. Soid ya había sentenciado que ella iba a ir con él. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Si dejaba solo a su atolondrado amigo, probablemente no se lo perdonaría jamás. Gokú había pensado en ella cuando hizo el trato con Soid, le había dicho que parte del trato de responder correctamente era que ella también regresaría a la Tierra con él ¿Desde cuando alguien había pensado en ella? Nadie, ni siquiera su hermana que solía darle palizas colosales cuando se enfadaba con ella o cuando no entendía lo que le enseñaba.

-0o0-

-Señorita, Kikyo, ¿irá al hospital? -preguntó el de cabellos negros.

-Sí. -asintió la mujer. -Por hoy terminamos. Tengo turno nocturno. Por sierto, ¿mañana tendrás una conferencia?

-Sí. -afirmó entusismado y algo nervioso. -Es la primera vez que seré el vocero principal. Estoy algo nervioso.

-No tienes porqué. Te irá bien. ¿Qué tema hablarás?

-Civilizaciones antiguas.

-Eso es muy interesante.

-Sí. Me gustaría que pudiera ir y dar su punto de vista para debatir.

-Tú ya sabes lo que yo pienso.

-Sí, pero sería interesante escuchar lo que los demás tienen para decir. Usted sabe, además de civilizaciones antiguas de seguro también tocaremos otros temas que son relativos.

Kikyo se quedó en silencio ante eso último. Sabía que mentes brillantes iban a esa clase de eventos, pero también sabía que dichas mentes podían ser muy cerradas sin importar cuanto supieran o razonaran acerca de los temas en los cuales se especializaban, pues ese era precisamente el problema; enfocarse en solo un tema era una de las armas más poderosas que los manipuladores de las sombras había elegido para dominar a las mentes de las personas, y sobre todo, a las mentes más débiles, ya que, tener una mente débil no tenía nada que ver con tener una gran capacidad para aprender o razonar. Ella había descubierto eso mientras estaba en la escuela porque durante esa etapa de su vida descubrió que estudiar materias separadas compartimentaban su mente para que nadie se diera cuenta que en realidad todo tenía que ver con todo. Esa era una de las principales causas por la cual había desarrollado esa frialdad y antipatía por las personas "inferiores" a ella.

Para Kikyo, el gran engaño que era la "educación" -ya sean escuelas, o universidades o alguna otra institución académica- no era una excusa para ser dominados y manipulados. Cada uno debía ser fuerte y elegir no ser ignorante. Si uno podía ver la luz entre la oscuridad, ¿por qué no todos podían hacerlo?

-¿Señorita Kikyo? -la llamó Gohan.

-En otra ocasión será. -concluyó la mayor.

-De acuerdo. -sonrió el menor.

-0o0-

Una luz brillante y blanca emergió de la mano derecha de Soid. Ésta flotó lentamente hasta donde estaba el sayajín y se introdujo en su pecho. Gokú parpadeó un par de veces y casi se sintió sorprendido de no sentir nada más que un ligero calor correr por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo? Creo que usted estaba exagerando. Esto no es tan malo.

El ser absoluto permanecio callado. Era un silencio que por alguna razón inquietó a Etzel, es decir, más de lo normal. Estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-Oye Gokú... -habló la Notniana.

-¿Mhm?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Pues, me siento un poco extraño, pero nada grave.

Sin previo aviso, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

-Mi señor... -habló el sirviente, Soid lo miró, pero, naturalmente, ya sabía que es lo que iba a decir.

-Ese poder... dudo que sobreviva... -declaró casi sintiendo pena por el Terrícola y la Notniana. -¿Acaso...? -se interrumpió temeroso, pero sabía que era en vano callar, pues era consciente que su señor sabía que era lo que rondaba por su mente. -¿Acaso... lo hizo aproposito? ¿Lo hizo cómo un castigo por todo lo que han hecho?

Soid permaneció viendolo de manera fija e impávida. Sin parpadear como era su costumbre, tan solo clavando aquellos dos fanales misteriosos, fríos y perturbadores sobre el pequeño vasallo.

No hubo respuesta.

-0o0-

El lugar era oscuro -aún más. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Etzel, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Este lugar es aterrador. -declaró la joven aferrandose al brazo de Gokú.

-Pues yo no veo nada.

Pero Etzel sí veía. Habían muchos árboles esmirriados a su alrededor que también lucían viejos y espectrales. En el cielo directamente no había estrellas ni ningún astro noctívago. El aire era muy pesado y olía mal. No sabía por qué. Y no quería averiguarlo.

-¿Dónde estarán los guerreros poderosos? -se preguntó el varón, tratando de poder discernir algo entre tanta oscuridad.

-Gokú, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

-Por supue...

Y de pronto... su sonrisa amena desapareció, en su lugar, una expresión de dolor descomunal se apoderó de sus facciones faciales casi tan pronto como un grito espantoso y sonoro se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-¡Gokú! -exclamó Etzel horrorizada y preocupada. -¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

No le contestó, tan solo cayó de rodillas y continuó gritando mientras apretaba los puños. Por un momento quizo tratar de soportar el dolor, pero éste lo supero y su cuerpo cayó dando vueltas mientras se retorcía. Comenzó a sudar y le empezaron a surgir heridas como si varios cuchillos lo estuvieran perforando desde adentro. La sangre le salía a chorros como si una energía desmesurada la estuviera expulzando con gran fuerza en su interior.

Etzel no sabía que hacer. Se quedó en Shock por varios segundos con los ojos abiertos de par a par y las pupilas reducidas. Lágrimas de miedo y pánico no tardaron en atestar su rostro mientras su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

Continuó así durante varios minutos, para Gokú era imposible pensar o focalizarse en algo para tratar de lidiar con el dolor. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. El ligero calor que había sentido segundos atrás se había convertido en un corrosivo y lacerante calor que lo quemaba por dentro, era como si una mezcla mortal de lava y cuchillos se hubieran mezclado en su interior para torturalo de una forma letal y mortífera. Era totalmente diferente a cualquier entrenamiento que había tenido antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de qué pudiera acostumbrarse a esa horrible sensación? Pensar en eso lo enloquecía porque un solo segundo era una eternidad, y luego debía lidiar con ese dolor y enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que apareciese, si es que no aparecía en ese momento y los mataba al instante, porque lo más probable es que él no pudiera ni siquiera levantarse.

-¡MALDICIÓN! -bramó Gokú. -¡ES DEMASIADOOO!

Pasaron varios minutos, el propio sayajín se halló sorprendido de no haber perdido la cordura por el efecto tan devastador que tenía aquel poder sobre él. ¿Cómo es que podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo es que siquiera podía pensar en eso? Aún en toda aquella tortura sentía que habían pensamientos escondidos en algún lugar de su mente más allá de los más superficiales. ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Qué era lo que lo que aún lo mantenía cuerdo?

En medio de fuertes convulsiones, y luego de varios segundos de martirio e intento de raciocinio, logró vislumbrar los pensamientos detrás de los pensamientos, aquellos de los cuales uno apenas es consciente:

 _"Me he sometido a interminables horas de dolor y tortura..."_ -surgió el recuerdo de aquella determinada y dura voz. Sí, era su voz, la voz de aquella niña que en ese momento había dejado de ser una niña para él. Cuanto deseaba verla. Cuanto deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía, aún cuando él no conocía las palabras que tenían el mismo valor que englobaran lo que sentía ¿o tal vez no existían?

 _"He recibido los golpes más crudos los cuales muchas veces penetraron mi carne y mis huesos... he visto el rojo de mi sangre fluir de mi cuerpo hasta casi quedar seca, lo he sentido brotar de mi boca hasta casi ahogarme... he padecido la desesperación de no poder respirar debido a que mis pulmones fueron destrozados innumerables veces... mi estómago, mis brazos, mis piernas, mis manos, mi cabeza, mi pecho... No queda el más ínfimo lugar en mi cuerpo que no haya sido masacrado y luego restaurado nuevamente solo para volver a ser destruído de la forma más dolorosa..."_

Sí, sí. Podía recordarlas tan nítidamente como si ahora mismo ella las estuviera diciendo frente a él. Quizás el estado de tormento puro que Gokú estaba sintiendo en esos mismos instantes fue lo que terminó por hacer que finalmente comprendiera lo que ella había querido transmitirle durante aquella batalla.

 **-Kagome... estabas tan desesperada por hacermelo saber... tu querías que yo entendiera lo que tu estabas sintiendo...**

 _"Mi cuerpo se ha hecho trizas muchas veces con todo lo que he pasado... y la verdad no me importa que pase una vez más aún si esta es la última. ¿Ahora lo comprende? ¿Cree que con todo lo que le he dicho hará que me detenga? Yo me levantaré siempre... hasta que mi anatomía realmente no me lo permita."_

Fue en ese momento... ése preciso momento, fue aquella batalla... fueron sus puños sus patadas, su resistencia, su determinación, su rudeza, su fuerza, su valentía, su coraje, aquel brillo en sus ojos lo que hicieron que él finalmente...

 **-En ese momento... fue en ese momento que tú... que yo...**

 _"¿Estás dispuesta a morir?"_ Él le había preguntado en algún momento.

Pero Kagome no le había contestado, y Gokú no lo necesitó porque la respuesta reflejada en sus ojos había sido lo más claro que jamás hubiera podido apreciar.

 _"...hay dos cosas en mi que nunca sucumbieron, que nunca se hicieron añicos, y que se mantuvieron intactos y más fuertes que nunca aún cuando pasé toda esa tortura infernal, y no tiene nada que ver con mi cuerpo... Me refiero a mi voluntad... y también..."_

Kagome nunca completó esa última frase y aunque en esos momentos el sayajín no supo a que se refería, ahora sí lo sabía: la frase silenciada que ella había decidido omitir para que sus acciones dieran lugar a lo que probablemente había sido evidente para cualquiera, las palabras que la hermosa fémina se había cansado de decir incontables veces, y ahora Gokú lo sabía. Kagome lo conocía más que nadie, ella supo que el lenguaje de las peleas era lo único que él podría interpretar, traducir, entender, comprender... Sí, ella lo sabía, y ese había sido el último recurso que usó para llegar a él, aún si le costaba la vida, aún sino vivía para contemplar el resultado de la batalla. Aquella joven había pasado por una serie de torturas inimaginables, tanto psicológicas como físicas, siempre al borde de la muerte, siempre hasta más no poder. Ella había estado dispuesta a morir para demostrarselo, para demostrarle aquel sentimiento profundo que le tenía.

Y lo había logrado.

 **-Lo lograste, Kagome... En ese momento lo lograste... lograste enamorarme...**

 _Amor._

Ese era el complemento, la palabra faltante que Kagome no le había dicho, al menos no con su voz, el amor que siempre le había tenido, y que jamás se extinguió. Kagome lo amaba, lo amaba como nadie nunca lo amaría, y él también la amaba. Oh, claro que sí, ese sentimiento lo desbordaba, rebosaba en todo su ser y era mucho más potente y poderoso que cualquier tipo de tortura que pudiera tener.

-N-no... m-me rend-dir-re... -dijo con una voz casi inaudible, mientras se arrastraba por el frío suelo apenas logrando mover sus brazos y piernas, no sin volver a sentir más punzadas de dolor sobre las que ya tenía.

 **-No hasta decirtelo, Kagome... Ahora es mi turno de llegar a ti...**

-Et... zel... -dijo apenas pudiendo controlar el abrumador impulso que tenía de gritar y seguir revolcandose de dolor.

No le contestó, la Notniana seguía en estado de shock.

-¡ETZEL! -vociferó el sayajín.

Ella pudo recuperar el brillo en sus ojos y volver en sí.

-Gokú... lo lamento...

-N-No t-te disc-cu-ulpes... -trató de sonreír.

La mayor quedó impresionada y conmovida que aún sintiendo aquel terrible dolor, él intentara ser amable y gentil con ella.

-Esc-cuch-chame... -habló mirandola de manera fija. -N-No podré... l-logr-grarlo... s-solo... n-necesit-t-to t-tu a-ayuda...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -se apresuró a decir.

-C-Cura-ame... a e-este p-pas-so... -toció sangre. -m-moriré... d-desangr-grado... -apenas pudo decir.

Lo miró con sobrecogedora perplejidad. Una vez más sus ojos se ampliaron y sus pupilas se redujeron. ¿Sola otra vez? ¿En aquella dimesión tan horrible y aterradora? ¡No! No podía permitirlo, Gokú era su amigo. Él era el único que se había preocupado por ella. Si él moría ella también moriría de soledad y angustia, ya no podría soportar estar así otra vez.

Se golpeó las mejillas y examinó el cuerpo del varón. Tenía heridas mortales. Estas aumentaban a velocidad record y empapaban su ropa de sangre y cubrían su piel. Incluso, de sus ojos también comenzaba a surgir aquel vital líquido carmín que de ninguna manera debía estar afuera de su anatomía. Etzel se sorprendió de que en ese estado el sayajín siguiera vivo, y se culpó a sí misma por haber permanecido en estado de shock tanto tiempo y dejar que él llegara a esos extremos. Entendió perfectamente qué era lo que él quería que hiciera. La única forma de poder superar esa situación era ayudandose mutuamente. Gokú debía tener una voluntad inquebrantable para aguantar el dolor y acostumbrarse a el, y mientras lo hacía, ella tendría que curarlo a medida que se iba lástimando para que no muriera por desangramiento o que no perdiera la razón por sentir tanto dolor.

-0o0-

 _"Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_

El pequeño sirviente aún no podía creer que el sayajín lo hubiera dicho. Sorbet había pensado que diría cualquier disparate, pues el terrícola no lucía como alguien que pudiera comprender algo tan complejo como lo era el fluir del todo.

 _"Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_

En efecto, la respuesta había sido totalmente acertada y reducida a vocablos simples pero con el significado exacto para la pregunta que su señor le había hecho.

 _"Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_

¡Diablos! Las palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar a la respuesta?

"Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"

Eco, eco, eco ¡eco! ¡eco! ¡ECO! ¡Un eco insoportable que le taladraba la cabeza! ¿Sería prudente preguntarle a su señor? De todas maneras últimamente se había vuelto muy conversador. Lo miró pero Soid seguía en su estado impérterrito, y sabiendo que él lo sabía todo, no le habló, solo esperó a que quizás Soid se dignara a hablarle. Sin embargo, esta vez no contó con la misma fortuna que otras veces. Tal vez Sorbet se estaba abusando, o simplemente Soid no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra.

Suspiró con pesadez y puso a funcionar su mente otra vez sin aún poder deshacerse que aquellos vocablos en su cabeza, y probablemente no lo haría hasta que lograra decifrar el misterio.

Sorbet no era cualquier sirviente, era el más allegado a Soid, el estar por tantos miles de millones de años a su lado lo hizo bastante perceptivo, sería justo decir que si se concentraba mucho podría hacer surgir un pequeño ojo imaginario y posarlo en algún lado, pero este don adquirido era muy limitativo, nada comparado con el impresionante poder del ser absoluto. Aquel ojo solo tenía un alcance bastante reducido que abarcaba apenas unos cuantos kilometros de donde se hallaba su cuerpo físico. Afortunadamente podría hacer uso de ese poder ya que el Terrícola y la Notniana no habían estado muy lejos. Sí. Tendría acceso a la memoria de ese lugar en donde habían estado y lograría decifrar el enigma.

Se concentró lo más que pudo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que usó ese poder? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿y para que lo usaría? Pocas veces en su larga existencia había tenido la enorme necesidad de usarlo.

Siguió en lo suyo. Su tercer ojo imaginario detectó el lugar donde habían estado pernoctando los dos intrusos. Una serie de recuerdos lo bombardearon. Oh, claro, claro. Eso era.

 _"Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_

Finalmente lo entendió. Aquel sayajín no era tan idiota como lo aparentaba. Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, tenía el poder de poner a funcionar su cerebro de una forma sin igual. Al parecer tenía otra personalidad escondida de la que muy probablemente no era consciente.

Salvar a la Tierra del séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari había sido una de las dos razones poderosas que tenía muy presente en su mente para despertar su lado intelectual, pero al parecer la Notniana Etzel había tenido un papel importante en el despertar del razonamiento de Son Gokú. Sí. Ella lo había ayudado.

La segunda razón había sido _ella_ , la humana. Sorbet la conocía: Higurashi Kagome, pero esta no era la Kagome con la cual él estaba familiarizado, el sirviente solo conocía a la del sexto universo. ¿Qué tan diferentes podría ser con la del séptimo? No estaba seguro, pero tenía la certeza de que la que él conocía era especial, solo que su vida había sido muy trágica. Un escalofrío horrible lo invadio al recordar que por un segundo el ser absoluto le había transferido todas aquellas aterradoras y crueles sensaciones que ella había tenido.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, continuó indagando en las memorias de aquel lugar que guardaban los recuerdos del sayajín. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, sí. La humana, ella era un motivo muy fuerte por el cual Son Gokú quería volver a la Tierra con Etzel... eso era... ¿amor? Sí, alguna vez había escuchado sobre ese sentimiento, y también sabía que los seres de solo algunas dimensiones eran capaz de sentirlo ¡WOW! ¡Qué sentimiento tan indecible! Y eso que Sorbet solo tenía acceso a los recuerdos, no podía imaginar lo que sería si llegara a pasar lo mismo con él cuando tuvo la conexión con la humana del sexto universo, pero eso solo podría hacerlo posible su señor Soid, y de todas maneras no estaba interesado en saberlo.

El Terrícola, al parecer, había tenido recuerdos de su infancia en la Tierra. Interesante, muy interesante, no había rastro de iniquidad en sus pensamientos. Pureza total. Se remontó a su vida con su abuelo Son Gohan, una vida un poco salvaje para lo que era el resto de los habitantes de su planeta. Cazaba animales y los comía, siempre rodeado de la naturaleza y con la constante emoción de volverse más fuerte en las artes marciales. Ahí. ¡SÍ! En ése punto Son Gokú empezó a juntar las piezas. Buscó la respuesta que el ser omnipotente le había hecho en las memorias de su infancia y de las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, la conexión que tenía con todos aquellos a los cuales él apreciaba, la naturaleza... Pero el punto en el cual él logró decifrarlo todo fue al pensar en aquella humana. ¿Qué había venido primero? Oh, claro. Parecía una mezcla. El primer pensamiento que había tenido para lograr la iluminación había sido pensar en Kagome Higurashi, luego vinieron los recuerdos de su vida, y otra vez había vuelto a pensar en la Terrícola de la cual estaba enamorado, pero... ¡Un momento! Esa no era exactamente Kagome Higurashi, era y no era a la vez, al parecer era ella pero había alguien en el cuerpo de ella ¡Cómo sea! Aquella mujer le había hablado del ciclo de la vida, de que Son Gokú era un riesgo para Higurashi Kagome porque ella era capaz de dar mucho más que su vida por él. También le había hablado de la perfección, pero Son Gokú no le había entendido. ¡Qué confusión! El pequeño sirviente comenzó a marearse un poco, pero luego volvió a concentrarse. En fin. Más recuerdos empezaron a surgir de la mente del sayajín. Nuevamente había vuelto a los recuerdos de su vida y los había visto como si él fuera una cámara que se alejaba cada vez más, y todo se volvía muy pequeño, cada vez más pequeño. ¡Por su señor! ¡¿Acaso había podido comprenderlo tan bien?! Estaba sumamente desconertado.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que el Terrícola había empezado a tener pensamientos con su voz. ¿Cuáles eran? El ojo imaginario tenía su sentido muy agudizado. Se sumergió en las memorias del sayajín que aquel lugar aún mantenía fresco:

 _"Los animales carnivoros se alimentan de otros animales, los humanos somos iguales, alimentamos nuestro cuerpo con otros animales, se vuelven parte de nosotros, morimos, nos volvemos parte de la Tierra, somos nutrientes para hacer crecer la vegetación, a su vez, la Tierra es parte ínfima del universo, hay varios universos, dimensiones"_

 _"Una caja dentro de otra caja, cajas sin fin, unas cajas infinitamente pequeñas y otras infinitamente grandes"_

 _"Piensa en lo infinito dentro de lo finito."_

 _"Presta mucha atención a tu alrededor. Prestale atención al todo."_

 _"Todos somos diferentes, pero a la vez estamos conectados, porque somos parte del todo"_

 _"Nacemos, crecemos, interactuamos con nuestro ambiente, con otros seres, morimos, empezamos otro ciclo... ciclos sin fin... En realidad no morimos, nunca lo hacemos... lo finito dentro de lo infinito"_

 _"Uno es todo y todo es uno"_

 _"Yo soy parte del todo, el todo es parte de mi por el simple hecho de existir, entonces... todos los seres vivos son parte de mi, todos aquellos que existen, absolutamente todos. Soid... él, él..."_

 _"Yo soy Soid y Soid es yo, esa es nuestra verdadera identidad, la identidad de todos, es lo que soy, lo que somos, somos uno y a la vez uno solo es el reflejo de todos, de un todo"_

Los pensamientos venían uno de tras de otro sin parar. Sorbet finalmente recordó porque no hacía eso a pesar de que podía. Dolía, dolía y tenía que esforzarse mucho, y más aún con esa clase de pensamientos. La mente de Son Gokú era simple, muy simple y trivial, pero tenía algo, había un algo que lo hacía especial, incluso más especial que cualquier otro ser y eso lo hacía un ser bastante complejo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía existir un individuo así? Solo su señor podría entenderlo. El pequeño ahora entendió un poco más la razón del por qué le había entregado el poder del súper sayajín Dios. Si lo lograba, si realmente dominaba un poder como ese, tal vez... solo tal vez... podría ser digno de el.

El ser absoluto giró su cabeza ligeramente y posó su estoica mirada sobre su vasallo. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo... ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Y Sorbet sabía que su señor lo sabía. Pero sus ojos perturbadoramente fijos permanecieron como tal, tan solo clavados a él sin decir absolutamente nada.

-0o0-

Estaba en un semi estado de automaticidad ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Era la única forma que su cuerpo había encontrado para lidiar con los efectos de la falta de comida. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Estaba muy mal! Estaba cansada. Pero no podía dejarlo, no podía abandonarlo, eso significaría su inminente muerte. Él no estaba listo para estar por su cuenta. ¡Rayos! Gokú apenas había podido controlar un poco aquel poder. Las heridas, aunque menos frecuentes, seguían apareciendo sin cesar. Tenía que seguir soportandolo, aunque ella se quedara sin energías y desfalleciera. No había otra opción, eran ellos dos. Solo ellos dos y nadie más.

 **-Gokú... por favor... tienes que resistir... No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme sola, no quiero volver a esos momentos de soledad.**

Etzel reconocía muy bien el terrible miedo que tenía de estar sola, de volver a aquellos días en los cuales había querido que de una buena vez alguno de esos guerreros de esa extraña dimensión la mataran, pero su instinto de supervivencia no se lo había permitido. Innumerables veces había llorado a sus compañeros caídos, y se había culpado a sí misma por haber sido una inútil por no haber podido sacarlos de esa dimensión. Había pasado momentos horribles, había pasado frío, hambre, sueño. Todo por su instinto de supervivencia. Así es. Aquel instinto le gritaba que debía vivir, y en consecuencia se halló en ese estado de alerta máxima por la aparición de algún guerrero que la quisiera matar. Por eso había pasado mucho sin dormir, todo por el terror de que cuando estuviera dormida alguna criatura se aprovechara de ella para matarla. A medida que pasó el tiempo, consiguió encontrar lugares "seguros" en los cuales dormir al menos unas horas y recuperar energías. La comida nunca le había sido fácil de hallar. Los lugares donde había alimento a menudo estaban rodeado de criaturas que estaban listas para asesinarla. Sin embargo, y realmente no sabía cómo, se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.

En uno de esos típicos días en que buscaba provisiones se encontró con Son Gokú. En realidad, la Notniana estaba lejos de la mortal batalla que él estaba teniendo con Freezer, pero como sus ojos se adaptaban a sus necesidades, había podido vislumbrar al guerrero peleando a duras penas con el emperador del mal. Al principio Etzel no había querido tener nada que ver en esa pelea. Quería alejarse ya que sino podía morir, pero algo le llamó la atención en el sayajín. Son Gokú realmente había estado al borde de la muerte, y por alguna razón, ella sintió que no podía abandonarlo, eso fue porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que él era como ella: un intruso. Lo siguiente que pasó es que usó su poder para teletransportarse hacia el Terrícola y salvarlo en el momento más crítico. Ella nunca lo demostró, pero sintió un gran alivio y felicidad de hallarlo, puesto que de alguna manera ese extraño sayajín le haría compañía. Sí. Finalmente no podría hablar con alguien y no estaría sola. Con el había podido interactuar con alguien nuevamente que no fuera ella misma.

¡Cuanta dicha!

Los momentos fueron escasos pero gratos, Son Gokú era un ser bastante extraño y la hacía enojar por su torpeza, pero le caía bien, o tal vez no había tenido otra opción ya que era el único individuo con el cual interactuar. No importaba. No importaba cuales eran las circunstancias, lo único que importaba es que él era su amigo, y no se rendiría jamás, no lo abandonaría jamás.

-Etzel... -habló el varón.

Ella salió de su estado de absorción.

-Dime. -dijo con la voz débil.

-Ha-ace mucho tiempo... que estás conmigo... Necesitas comer y dormir.

Etzel rió, y luego alzó la cabeza con altivez.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces he pasado por esto? -declaró con una voz renovada. -La comida es difícil de conseguir aquí. Y he pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir por el miedo a que me maten. Esto no es nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Él sonrió. Sabía que Etzel trataba de hacer que no se preocupara por ella. Pero podía ver claramente el estado de debilidad que tenía su cuerpo. La constante energía que ella usaba en él para curarlo era mucho para ella. Además, el efecto curativo de su poder estaba siendo menos efectivo, esa era otra clara muestra de que Etzel necesitaba recuperar energías.

-Etzel... enserio. Tómate unos minutos aunque sea para comer. T-Traigo conmigo unas cápsulas con comida, yo también necesito alimento. -determinó.

-Pero si dejo de aplicar mi poder en ti, las heridas se abrirán y desangraras.

-No te preocupes. -le sonrió. -Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora puedo controlarme un poco más. He dominado un poco este poder. Lo suficiente para evitar que se habran por algunos minutos. Pero yo también necesito energías para poder hacerlo.

Etzel expresó una clara preocupación, pero al final accedió.

-Está bien.

La luz en las manos de la Notniana cedió. Sintió un gran alivio, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que la debilidad que sentía era mucha más de la que había sentido cuando curaba a Gokú.

Gokú lucía muy débil, pero al menos pudo ponerse de pie y controlar su cuerpo para que las heridas no volvieran a surgir. Sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo una lo lanzó al suelo. Del gran "Boom" apareció una mesa con comida de todo tipo. Realmente agradecía a su amiga Bulma por eso.

Ambos se sentaron. El sayajín lo hizo a duras penas, como si le costara terriblemente controlar el estado de su cuerpo para no dar lugar a las heridas y sangrar. La escasa visibilidad era otro obstaculo pero trató de no darle mucha importancia. Desafortunadamente, Gokú no podía comer con el ahínco acostumbrado. Sus movimientos eran lentos porque tenía la mitad de su concentración en poder agarrar el alimento y la otra en el poder que aún lo quemaba por dentro.

Sin saberlo, Etzel lo miraba, curiosamente, estaba más focalizada en estar al pendiente de que él no sangrara más que en alimentarse ella misma. Y como si Gokú pudiera verla dejó de masticar y le habló.

-Estoy bien, Etzel. Necesito que tú estes bien para salir de esta situación juntos. -manifestó en un tono amable acompañado de una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Y lo que era más increíble, ¿cómo lograba mantener ese semblante positivo en esas circunstancias tan extremas? ¿Qué clase de ser era ese sayajín? No dejaba de impresionarla, pero a pesar de todo decidió confiar en él, pensó que si trabajaban juntos nada podría salir mal.

Continuaron con el almuerzo, ¿o era la cena? La verdad era que habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero Gokú estimaba que había pasado cerca de una semana en tiempo de la Tierra o quizás más desde que Soid le había otorgado ese poder. Así es. Todo ese tiempo sin poder dormir ni comer, y la oscuridad y el olor a putrefacción del lugar hacían que el tiempo les pareciera sempiterno.

Etzel, ya más calmada respecto al estado de su amigo, desencadenó todas las ansias de su estado famélico que la terrible situación la había obligado a reprimir por mucho tiempo. Sus manos empezaron a tomar los alimentos con extremo ahínco hacia su boca debido a aquella característica hambruna que se apoderó de ella. Bebía y comía sin parar, incluso se atragantó un par de veces pero luego de toser un poco continuó ingiriendo el banquete.

-Edta dedlicioso... -declaró la Notniana sin dejar de masticar.

Gokú apenas la escuchaba, si perdía la concentración podría ser fatal para él.

Y de pronto... se escuchó unos sonidos, o más acertado sería decir que la de cabellos rojos los había escuchado, eran unos sonidos secos, pausados y escalofriantes. Ella se paralizó y cesó de comer. Una gota de sudor frío emergió de su frente rodando lentamente por todo el transcurso de su rostro hasta llegar al mentón y caer sobre el plato donde reposaban los alimentos.

-0o0-

-U-Usted... -apenas pudo hablar Sorbet. Miraba a su señor impactado y hasta lo miraba con miedo. -usted... ¿se atrevió a enviarlos a esa zona tan peligrosa?

De pronto su rostro se había tornado pálido. Si bien sabía que el ser absoluto era un ser neutro, había veces en las que creía que podía ser extremadamente cruel, y esa era una de las ocasiones.

-Se lo advertí. -se limitó a decir.

-Sí, lo sé, mi señor, pero no pensé que los enviaría exactamemente ahí. En ese lugar se encuentra uno de los seres más aterradores y poderosos. _Él_ y Freezer en su actual estado estan entre las más poderosas criaturas de su dimensión. Solo los dioses están por encima de ellos. No le parece que es demasiado. Inclus...

-No. -dijo con voz terminante interrumpiendo a su sirviente. -Son Gokú quería el poder de un súper sayajín Dios, y aún habiendo contestado correctamente a la pregunta que le hice, esto no es nada. Solo fue el comienzo de su prueba para saber si es realmente digno del poder divino. No solo le entregué ese poder, sino que también lo hice siendo que él es un intruso en ésta dimensión. La recompensa de superar estas pruebas es la libertad de la Notniana, la suya y la obtención de uno de los máximos poderes que existen en todos los universos y dimensiones. Lo minimo que tiene que dar en retribución es demostrar que puede lidiar con los dones que el todo le está otorgando. Para obtener algo, se debe dar algo de igual valor, y yo, el todo, soy el encargado de asegurarme de que así sea. Ése es mi proposito de existencia, éso es la perfección. -dijo sin más.

 **-Esta es la oportunidad que** _ **ese**_ **guerrero ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Y yo se la daré. La perfección es perfecta, no hay nada fuera de lugar en el fluir del todo que soy yo. Veamos que puedes hacer, sayajín.**

-0o0-

Las lágrimas ya habían impregnado completamente su rostro. Etzelekesornotna no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar de terror y seguir llorando a causa del cáustico sentimiento de pavor que la había paralizado nuevamente. Estaba en el suelo al lado del revoltijo de comida y madera destruída que alguna vez había sido un banquete sobre una mesa. Se había ganado un par de heridas sangrantes al tratar de ayudar a Gokú de aquel enemigo tan poderoso.

Estaban perdidos. No había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Hu-huye... -le dijo Gokú a su amiga en un hilo de voz.

Las heridas del de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias se abrieron y empezaron a sangrar nuevamente sin cesar. El enemigo lo tenía agarrado del cuello con su gran mano. Gokú había llegado a la conclusión de que aún en su mejor estado no hubiera podido derrotar a ese guerrero que de alguna forma le parecía tan familiar. Por supuesto que le resultaba familiar, aún estando moribundo y apunto de morir, podía darse cuenta que ese sujeto era...

-Kaka... roto... -dijo con voz ronca. Parecía albergar un profundo odio hacia su víctima ya que a pesar de su fuerza desmesurada, se molestaba en contenerla para matarlo lentamente y disfrutar el proceso.

-T-Tu... eres... un s-sayaj-jín... -afirmó Gokú a duras penas.

-Kaka... roto...

El poder de aquel sayajín era avallasante, y su tamaño era perturbadoramente grande. Gokú nunca había visto a un miembro de su raza con esa apariencia tan colosal. Sabía era era su fin, y eso lo hacía sentir muy impotente, pero ¿qué podría hacer? Ya no podía mover un solo dedo y Etzel seguía en estado de shock. Tenía que hacer que se alejara de ahí.

-Hu-huye... -volvió a decir. Esta vez logró alzar un poco la voz, sin embargo, fue inútil. Ella seguía igual. -E-Etezl... v-vete...

-Kaka...roto...

El sayajín de gran tamaño apretó aún más el cuello de Gokú y éste empezó a regurgitar sangre. El más grande notó la preocupación que el sayajín más débil sentía por la Notniana y sonrió con pervercidad cuando una sádica idea se cruzó por su mente.

Tiró a Gokú hacia un lado con brusquedad y lo estrelló con uno de los tantos árboles entecos haciendo que el impacto partiera el tronco por la mitad y cayera sobre él. El peso del árbol aplastaban sus pulmones y le dificultaba la respiración otra vez. Gokú no podía moverse. La sangre otra vez salían de sus ojos dificultandole la vista. Sentía sus parpados pesados. Quería cerrarlos. La muerte estaba estaba cerca, el vacío estaba cerca, el vacío infinito de la no existencia. Una vez que cerrara los ojos ya no habría manera de volver a abrirlos, ni en en ese cuerpo ni en ningúno, el ciclo finito dentro de lo infinito para él se habría reducido a la nada. No iría ni al cielo ni al infierno. Su alma simplemente desaparecería. Eso había dicho Soid. Él ya no... ya no...

 **-Ya no la veré... Kagome... Ya no te veré... Ni a ella... ni a mis hijos, ni mis amigos... Yo les he fallado...**

Apenas tenía un ojo abierto, con el veía al enorme sayajín alejarse de él. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Lo dejaría en paz? Por un efímero momento tuvo la esperanza de que así fuera, pero pronto supo lo equivocado que estaba. Lo que menos quería ese sujeto era alejarse de él. Lo haría sufrir, lo torturía hasta la muerte, pero primero...

Un grito desgarrador inundó el lugar. Los ojos de Gokú se abrieron de par a par sin poder creer lo que ahora estaba haciendo aquel guerrero malvado.

-¡ETZEEEEEEEEL!

-0o0-

-¿Un sayajín? -Sorbet lo miró sorprendido. -¿Aquel sujeto es un sayajín?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de enterarse de eso, no debió de haberle sorprendido tanto, después de todo, todos los sayajíns tenían una apariencia similar. Sin embargo, el poder tan fuera de lo normal de aquella criatura estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de la raza sayajín, incluso mucho mayor que la del de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias que desde hacía tiempo había sido calificado como uno de los sayajíns más poderosos registrados en la historia de la dimensión Krausari.

-Sí. -afirmó el ser absoluto. -Lo traje aquí hace un tiempo porque su poder era demasiado desequilibrado con el de su especie. -Un lugar como este es el más indicado para él. Le tiene un gran odio a Son Gokú, o como los sayajíns de raza pura lo llaman: Kakaroto. Los destinos siempre logran entrelazarse cuando así debe ser. El destino de ese sayajín era encontrarse con Son Gokú porque sus enormes deseos movieron los hilos del todo para que así sea. Ahora que lo tiene cerca, no dudará en asesinarlo de la peor manera posible. -manifestó con los ojos bien abiertos. Podía sentirlo, podía verlo, aquella escena cruenta y desgarradora para ellos, pero solo un suceso más para el ser absoluto.

-Entonces... ese sujeto... Broly, siempre estuvo esperando por Son Gokú, siempre...

El vasallo guardó silencio. Seguía creyendo que todo eso era demasiado, pero Sorbet nunca dudaba de las acciones de su señor. Si él había determinado que así debían ser el fluir de las cosas, era porque realmente así debían ser.

-0o0-

Había tomado a Etzel del cuello y la estaba asfixiando mientras ella movía sus piernas y brazos con desesperación y el horror puro encarnado en su rostro. Él no la miraba a ella mientras la mataba poco a poco, él miraba a Gokú para que viera como le quitaba la vida a su amiga frente a sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada.

-¡SUELTALA! -vociferó el sayajín.

La furia y la desesperación hizo que una repentina dosis de energía invadiera su cuerpo. No obstante, no era suficiente, ni siquiera podía mover el árbol que estaba encima de él.

-G-Gok-kú... ay-yud-dam-me...

La sonrisa macabra del gigante parecía ampliarse cada vez más a medida que oprimía un poco más la mano con la cual sostenía el cuello de la Notniana.

-¡BASTA! -bramó Gokú. -¡DEJALAAAAA!

La sonrisa de Broly cesó de repente, y soltó a Etzel quien cayó al suelo bruscamente. Ella tomó el vital oxigeno a bocanadas mientras tosía fuertemente. El cuello le ardía y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. Definitivamente no podía ponerse de pie y huir, apenas podía arrastrarse con sus brazos y pies.

La mirada del malevolo sayajín era como quien miraba a un gusano retorcerse sobre la tierra. ¡Patético! ¡Totalmente patético! Hubiera preferido que Kakaroto le diera algo de pelea, pero el estado de ese sayajín de clase baja era deplorable.

Broly continuó mirando como la amiga de Gokú se arrastraba hacia él. Ella no trataba de alejarse de ese lugar, simplemente se dirigía hacia su amigo con la mirada débil. Tardó varios minutos en llegar hacia él, y el gigante parecía tener mucha paciencia en esperar a que ella estuviera cerca del de cabello en forma de ocho protuberancias, pero... ¿por qué?

-Etzel...

-Gokú...

Ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros del otro. Etzel sabía lo que pasaría, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era ir con su amigo, quizás ella también estaba contribuyendo a la crueldad que estaba por pasar, pero era inevitable, huir sería inútil. La Notniana había predicho lo que ocurriría en la mirada de aquel gigante momentos antes de que la soltara. Sí. Broly y ella lo sabían. Ambos sabían cómo acabaría todo, pero había algo que solo Etzel sabía, y eso se debía a que en el tiempo en que había estado junto al sayajín, ella había alcanzado a conocer a Gokú lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que mejor para él, y lo mejor para él era darle lo que necesitaba en el momento indicado, y _ése_ era el momento indicado, aunque fuera doloroso, muy doloroso. Tenía que ser así. El dolor mata o te vuelve más fuerte. ¿Su amigo sería vencido por ese dolor o lo superaría?

-Gokú... -lo nombró con una voz pesarosa, pero acompañado de una cálida sonrisa. Extendió su brazo y con su mano limpió suave y delicadamente la sangre que se había infiltrado en los ojos del menor. -V-Vaya... estás hecho un asco... -bromeó riendo levemente. -Miráte nada más... eres un hombre apuesto... lástima que seas tan idiota... -volvió a reír.

Faltaba poco, muy poco. Etzel estaba aterrada, pero trataba de ocultarlo con sus palabras, trataba de hacer que Gokú no la recordara como realmente se sentía, trataba de que él no notara el terror que hacía que sus entrañas sucumbieran, y que cada célula de su cuerpo sintiera una profunda tristeza y dolor por lo que vendría, más por su amigo que por ella, pero era necesario que ocurriera.

No había otra opción.

-Etzel... lo lamento, si yo...

-Cállate... -lo regañó suavemente sin perder su sonrisa. -Tú me agradas... me agradas mucho... -confesó.

Gokú se limitaba a mirarla, había algo en la manera en como ella profería sus palabras que no le gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía un presentimiento tan angustioso respecto a ella? Parecía que Etzel estaba por hacer algo de lo que él aún no podía darse cuenta. Algo estaba por pasar, algo mucho más crudo que la muerte.

-Tú no morirás... -continuó la fémina, pero más que un decir parecía una afirmación o una sentencia inapelable.

¿De aqué estaba hablando? Ya todo estaba perdido, ambos estaban perdidos. Gokú no podía hacer nada. Sus heridas parecían abundar cada vez en su cuerpo y el charco de sangre sobre el cual su cuerpo estaba tendido se convertía en un mar profundo.

-...porque yo moriré por ti...

Siguió sin entender nada. ¿Por qué decía esas palabras? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-¿Etzel? ¿De qué...?

-Debes salir de aquí con vida... tienes un deber con tu planeta... y tienes un deber contigo mismo... domina el poder del súper sayajín Dios... salva la Tierra y ve a buscarla...

Él supo que se refería a Kagome.

-Etzel... y-yo... no...

-Sí lo harás... -volvió a interrumpirlo. -No dejes que mi muerte sea en vano...

Sus últimas palabras fue lo que hizo que sintiera como si una lanza le atravezara la boca del estómago, y aún más al ver que las decía acompañadas de aquella sonrisa que para Gokú era dolorosamente cálida.

-Etz...

Y en ese momento fue cuando lo peor ocurrió.

-0o0-

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía una cita con Miroku. El trabajo los había tenido ocupado a ambos, por eso cuando hubo un día en que al fín pudieron coincidir en tiempo libre, no dudaron en programar una salida al cine.

-Lo lamento, ¿esperaste mucho? -preguntó Sango.

-Para nada. -sonrió el más alto.

Por un momento, la castaña se había quedado viendo la vidriera de una tienda de vestidos. Miroku se dio cuenta que la atención de su novia se centró en un hermoso vestido blanco. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para darle un cálido beso.

 **-Algún día no muy lejano, mi princesa, cumpliré tu más anhelado deseo.**

-0o0-

No hubo gritos, no hubo gestos, no hubo reacciones violentas ni de desesperación. Gokú tan solo quedó estático ante el reciente suceso. Era como si permaneciera en un estado de trance o como si los sucesos hubieran sido demasiado repentinos como para poder asumirlo. Su mente de hallaba en una especie de dilación, apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría.

Estaba quieto... inmutado...

-¿Qué fue...?

Más sangre llegó a él, mucha más sangre, otro río o más apropiado sería decir que era otro mar sobre el mar escarlata, pero no se trataba de su propio líquido, aquel carmesí no era suyo, no le pertenecía.

Alzó su mirada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento el enorme sayajín se había acercado a él? Gokú lo miró y pareció que recién despertaba del adormecimiento mental. Lo que vio le hizo aterir la piel. Era la expresión más sádica que había visto jamás. El gigante estaba cubierto de sangre. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba herido? El sujeto lucía bien como para tener tanto rojo encima. Recorrió la mirada hacía donde el gran sayajín tenía más sangre. Su brazo. Sí. Definitivamente en ese lugar estaba impregnado de aquel escarlata inconfundible. Él lo miraba, aquella sonrisa perturbadora aún no se le quitaba, pero extrañamente sus ojos no se concentraron en dicha sonrisa, sino en su mano. Así es. De su mano nacía el líquido. ¿Tenía la mano lastimada? No. Su mano sostenía algo. Apenás podía ver, pero haciendo un poco de esfuerzo logró discernir una pequeña masa oscura. No, no era una masa oscura... era... eso era...

-Kaka...roto...

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sintió el tiempo detenerse otra vez. Gokú tenía la mirada clavada en la mano del gigante y por un lado temía quitarlos de ese sitio, porque si los apartaba solo podría dirigir sus ojos hacia un único lugar.

-No puede ser... -musitó. -Esto... no...

-0o0-

Todo ya estaba hecho, o casi hecho. Según como se estaban urdiendo el fluir de los sucesos, el ser absoluto ya podía predecir como terminaría todo, pero él ya lo había predicho casi desde el momento en que la Notniana había conocido a Son Gokú. Aún así nada dejaba de ser fascinante, el fluir del todo siempre lo era.

 **-Pensar que Etzelekesornotna se atrevió a hacerlo. -pensó el onmipotente.**

Sí, lo había hecho. Para obtener algo siempre se debe dar algo de igual valor. Vida por vida. La perfección nuevamente actuaba como ley inapelable y absoluta del todo.

-0o0-

Finalmente la miró, y en ese momento lo entendió, entendió las palabras de su amiga _: "Tu no moriras porque yo moriré por ti"_ Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora todo era tan claro como el agua del río cristalino que desembocaba cerca de la montaña Paoz. A pesar del pavor que ella sentía de morir, también supo que ante la desesperación no le había quedado otra opción más que ser la llave de salida de aquel terrorifico lugar -aunque solo lo fuera para su amigo. Se había arriesgado mucho. Lo había apostado todo por él, había apostado su vida. Así es. Vida por vida. Etzelekesornotna había decidido que si iba a morir, lo haría sola, y usaría su vida como insentivo para impulsar, e incluso obligar, a Gokú a despertar al verdadero guerrero que nunca se rendía. ¿Tan bien había logrado conocerlo en poco tiempo? Al parecer sí, porque él había decidido que jamás se perdonaría el haber permitido que ella diera su vida para que finalmente despertara un nuevo poder que iba más allá del poder del súper sayajín Dios, y que incluso, lo ayudaría a dominar aquel poder.

Quitar el esmirriado árbol y tirarlo lejos ahora fue tan fácil como si levantara la cosa más liviana en el todo. Las heridas no le dolían en lo más mínimo, de hecho estás habían dejado de sangrar, ya no sentía mareos ni debilidad, algo extraño, o tal vez la furia y el remordimiento hicieron que la terrible condición de su cuerpo se reduciera a nada. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida Gokú tenía unos enormes deseos de acabar con su oponente hasta reducierlo a menos que la nada. Sí, lo haría pagar por la cruedad que había cometido.

Ya de pie, el semblante del sayajín se tornó serio y frío. El poder que lo quemaba por dentro ya no era un problema, por fin había logrado controlarlo y adaptarse a el, e incluso interiorizarlo y debido a eso en algún momento su cuerpo había cambiado, sus cabellos se habían vuelto de color fucsia y se sentía más poderoso y revitalizado que nunca.

Al gigante no le gustaba la nueva apariencia del sayajín. Lo extraño era que no sentía ningún ki peligroso en él, ni eso ni nada. No sentía nada. Entonces... ¿Por qué de repente se sintió intimidado?

Gokú dio un paso hacia él, y automaticamente Broly dio otro paso, pero hacia atrás. Al mismo tiempo, soltó lo que tenía en su mano. Por otro lado, el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias hizo un gesto de enojo ante esa acción. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga muerta y otra correntada de culpa y furia lo invadio sin piedad al ver una parte en especifico de ella: su espalda, había un gran agujero oscuro en ella junto con restos acuosos de carne desgarrada en sangre.

 **-Jamás me lo perdonaré. -se dijo a sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños con gran ira.**

Lo que había pasado cuando Etzel aún estaba viva fue que, en algún momento, sin saber cuando exactamente, el maldito bastardo se acercó a ellos y, con una fuerza acribillante, el gigante le había atravezado el pecho desde su espalda -ya que estaba boca abajo- y le había arrancado el corazón. Por eso era que él se había impregnado de sangre. No era la suya, sino la de la Notniana, y en su mano había sostenido el músculo que antes había estado bombeando el importante líquido que era de suma importancia para el funcionamiento del cuerpo de Etzel. Sin ese motor, ella... ya no...

Gokú dio otro paso hacia el de prominente anatomía... luego otro, otro, otro y otro más. Broly estaba perdido, y con solo mirar al de cabellos fucsia lo supo inmediatamente.

-0o0-

-¡¿Qué él qué? -exclamó la de cabellos negros sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -afirmó la castaña emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome aún no podía creerlo. Sango era mayor con unos meses que ella, pero aún así ambas tenían casi la misma edad: veintidos. ¿Acaso no era muy joven para casarse?

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? -inquirió.

Sango la miró desconcertada. ¿Acaso su felicidad no era bastante evidente como saberlo?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¡Oh por Dios! -finalmente reaccionó. -¡Mi mejor amiga va a casarse! -dijo con una sonrisa.

Y luego de esas palabras ella la abrazó.

-Cuentame cómo fue. -inquirió Kagome.

-Pues... me dio una sorpresa. Nada muy original, debo decir. Me llevó a un restaurante y ahí me lo propuso, pero fue totalmente romántico y magico para mi. Si hubieras estado ahí te dabas cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, y eso lo hacía ver realmente adorable. -manifestó con ternura en la voz y una expresión de profunda alegría.

Kagome se sintió realmente feliz por su amiga.

-Quiero que tú seas mi principal dama de honor. -declaró la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto! -aceptó de inmediato.

-Hay mucho que preparar: dónde será la boda, el banquete, la decoración...

-¿Cúando será?

-El año que viene. Aún debemos reunir dinero para hacer una gran fiesta.

-Si quieres puedo ser la cocinera. He aprendido muchas recetas.

-¿Has tenido tiempo entre el estudio y el entrenamiento? -preguntó asombrada.

-Ya me conoces, me gusta hacer muchas cosas, o sino me aburro. -rió divertida.

Sango lanzó una risita.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo lamento, es que recuerdo que cuando estabamos en secundaria no sabías ni como hervir un huevo. -volvió a reír con más énfasis. -Mirate ahora. Has cambiado mucho estos seis años, y ahora ya estás en segundo año de medicina.

-Eso no me enorgullece mucho. -dijo la de cabellos negros. -Debería estar en cuarto año, no en segundo. ¡Empecé a los diesiocho y ahora tengo veintidos! Sesshomaru hizo la carrera todo de corrido, y es un médico exitoso. Miroku también es un excelente psicólogo, Ayame también se recibió hace bastante, tú lo mismo, eres una gran maestra de primaria, ni hablar de Gohan, él se ha convertido en un científico especializado en varias areas que ni entiendo. Inuyasha se encarga de la empresa de los Taisho junto con su padre al igual que Bura junto con su madre.

-¿Los Taisho y los Brief son socios desde hace cuantos años ya?

Kagome se quedó un rato pensativa.

-Seis o siete años sino me equivoco. En fin, la cuestión es que soy la única que se ha retrazado.

-Rin está en segundo año de abogacía.

-Pero Rin empezó después que yo.

-No te hagas tanto problema. Medicina es una carrera bastante compleja y complicada. Es muy extraño que alguien haga toda la carrera de corrido. Y Sesshomaru no cuenta porque ambas sabemos que él es un demonio con inteligencia súper dotada que ha hecho la carrera una y otra vez desde hace siglos.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón pero aún así...

-¡Pero nada! Deja de pensar en eso que quiero que me acompañes a elegir un vestido de novia.

-¿Puede ser mañana?

-¿Eh? ¿Por q...?

Recordó que Kagome tenía entrenamiento.

-¿Hoy también tienes entrenamiento?

-¡Sí! -contestó con entusiasmo. Entrenar era lo que más le gustaba. -Cada vez voy mejorando. A Sesshomaru le cuesta cada vez más lidiar conmigo. Ahora soy una peleadora digna de él. Y muy pronto lo venceré. -aseguró.

Sango se lanzó a reír.

-Me encanta verte con esa energía, Kagome. ¿Cómo está el tema de tus heridas?

-Pues me he vuelto muy insensible al dolor. No sé si sea malo o bueno, pero ya no dejo que me lastime como antes. La mayoría de las veces logro tener los huesos intactos debido a que tengo más resistencia en controlar el ki que amortigua los golpes de Sesshomaru sobre mi cuerpo.

A Sango le agarró unos terribles escalofríos. Kagome siempre le hablaba de esas cosas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero la verdad era que, según ella, su amiga se había convertido en una súper humana o algo así. Apostaba lo que sea que la de cabellos negros se había vuelto en la mujer más poderosa de toda la Tierra.

-0o0-

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la diplomacia no estaba en su personalidad ni mucho menos en su vocabulario. ¡Ya estaba harto! Si ellos no le daban lo que quería, lo tomaría a la fuerza.

-Escuchame bien, maldito insecto, ya llevo aquí mucho tiempo, y no tengo ganas de esperar más. O me dejan usar la puerta o los destruiré. -amenazó con rudeza y el ceño fruncido.

El supremo Kaiosama lo miró con temor.

-P-Pero Vegeta, existe un proceso para esto. Gokú también tuvo que ser paciente para conseguir el permiso de parte de todos los supremos Kaiosamas para que finalmente nos dejaran usar la puerta hacia la dimensión del no retorno.

-¡Me importa un rábano! ¡Yo no soy el idiota de Kakaroto ni tengo la misma paciencia que él! Si no me llevas hacia la puerta ahora los destruiré a todos. -volvió a amenazar.

El anciano lo miró aterrorizado. Por otro lado, Wiss, quien estaba en silencio, suspiró con pesadez por las acciones que se estaba tomando su discípulo.

Aún recordaba el momento en que Vegeta le había pedido que fuera su aprendiz. Wiss se había negado rotundamente, pero como él iba a la Tierra, especificamente a visitar a Bulma en la Corporación cápsula para degustar una variedad inagotable de alimentos, el de cabellos en forma de flama le insistía siempre para que lo entrenara. No fue hasta que Vegeta se volvió más fuerte los últimos dos años, que finalmente Wiss accedió a su pedido. De todas maneras no había nada más entretenido que hacer, y Bills continuaba con su pequeña siesta esperado el momento de que él lo despertara para pelear contra Gokú.

-Está bien, está bien. -finalmente accedió el supremo Kaiosama. -Te guiaré hasta la puerta que lleva a la dimensión del no retorno, pero te advierto que esa dimensión...

-Ya lo sé. -Vegeta interrumpió al anciano. Él era perfectamente consciente de lo que era ese lugar. Lo había escuchado de varias personas e incluso del propio Wiss. Sin embargo, también había escuchado de su propia boca que si quería perfeccionar su nuevo poder, el único lugar donde lo podría lograr era en esa peligrosa dimensión donde abundaban las criaturas más peligrosas y poderosas de todos los úniversos y dimensiones, claro que ninguno de ellos estaban por encima de los dioses, ya que, después de todo, eran mortales. No obstante, Vegeta sabía que Kakaroto estaba ahí, y el solo hecho de que él estuviera volviendose más fuerte en ese lugar lo molestaba terriblemente.

Jamás se lo permitiría.

-Date prisa. -lo instó irritado.

-0o0-

No sabía cuantas noches y días habían pasado desde que había llegado a esa dimensión ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Y más aún... ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en la Tierra? Si la noche y los días duraban un mes en tiempo de lo que él sentía en la Tierra, muy probablemente en la Tierra habrían pasado entre cinco y siete años. Después de todo el tiempo fluía de manera diferente.

Con un gran sol iluminado el cielo, Gokú no tenía dificultades con la visión. De todas maneras, la repentina aparición de algún enemigo ya no era un problema. En su actual estado le resultaba bastante sencillo lidiar con ellos. Luego de destruir al gigante, le había tomado un tiempo adaptarse por completo a sus nuevos poderes, pero finalmente había podido hacerlo. Las peleas contra los siguientes guerreros que se le presentaban resultaban ser relativamente fáciles. Él los espantaba y se encargaba de que no lo volvieran a molestar sin necesidad de eliminarlos.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, se dio cuenta que sus poderes aumentaban incluso más. Gokú estaba seguro que había superado con creces el poder del súper sayajín Dios que Soid le había entregado. Lo había interiorizado y lo había hecho evolucionar dentro de él para ir a la siguiente fase. La verdad es que ya no tenía problemas en lidiar con ninguna criatura de ese lugar. Sus poderes habían aumentado tanto que en la últimas peleas ya ni siquiera tenía que transformarse en su fase más básica del súper sayajín.

Las heridas en su cuerpo habían dejado sus secuelas, las más inferiores no habían dejado cicatrices, pero las otras le habían dejado marcas, especialmente en las últimas batallas que había tenido. Uno de sus oponentes había conseguido hacerle una profunda laceración, no porque aquella criatura realmente haya tenido la habilidad de hacersela, sino porque cuando le hizo entender que se rendiría, Gokú se había confiado y este lo había atacado por la espalda. Afortunadamente, la lesión había sanado con increíble rapidez y efectividad. El varón llegó a la conclusión de que su cuerpo se había vuelto más resistente con el nuevo poder que el ser absoluto le había dado. Así es. Su cuerpo había sufrido cambios, tenía más músculos, se había vuelto más correoso, y la barba le había crecido bastante.

Lo que más le costaba era encontrar comida. Las provisiones que tenía en las cápsulas que Bulma le había dado se le habían agotado hace tiempo, sin mencionar que lo que rara vez encontraba no era para nada delicioso. De vez en cuando, llovía y guardaba agua en encontenedores de otra de sus cápsulas, pero había tenido que aprender a racionar todo debido a lo difícil que resultaba su obtención.

Muchas veces se preguntaba: ¿cuándo regresaría a la Tierra? ¿Por qué aún Soid no se había contactado con él para regresarlo a su hogar. Eso lo tenía frustrado, tenía que ver a sus amigos, tenía que salvar su planeta y tenía que verla a ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar aquí? ¡¿Me oyes, Soid?! -le habló al todo. -Por supuesto que me oyes... tú eres una consciencia colectiva, el ser absoluto, el todo... Tú debes sentir mi frustración y mi deseo desesperado de volver a mi dimensión y a mi planeta. ¡¿Por qué no me devuelves ya?! ¡¿Por cuanto más debo pasar?! -manifestó con los puños apretados.

No había respuesta, no había señal de nada, estaba solo.

-¡¿Qué más debo pasar para estar listo?! ¡Dime! -exigió saber.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Él ya había dominado e incluso aumentado el poder que el omnipotente le había brindado. ¿Qué más le hacía falta?

-¡Maldita sea! -vociferó molesto al mismo tiempo que le daba un gran puño a un árbol cercano destruyendolo al instante.

Sentía varias presencias a lo lejos, algunas eran malignas, otras solo tenía un grado menor, y por último estaban los que poseían un ki "común" Sí. Gokú había catalogado a los individuos que no tenían ningún ki perverso pero tampoco tenían algún grado de bondad o pureza. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí aprendió que aquellas criaturas solo vivían por esos rumbos sin perturbar a otros seres, tratando de tener una vida normal, o sea, había toda clase de querreros viviendo en esa parte de la dimensión, pero aunque diferían en niveles de ki, personalidad y comportamiento, el sayajín también sabía que todos eran sumamente poderosos. Muchos de ellos -los que simplemente trataban de vivir una vida normal- se topaban con Gokú, pero una vez que lo veían simplemente seguían su camino en busca de alimento y agua sin ninguna intención de atacarlo o algo parecido.

Algo que últimamente en de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias notó que había cambiado era el hecho de que el alcance que tenía para sentir la presencia y el ki de otras criaturas se había expandido considerablemente. Seguramente era otro de los efectos de haber interiorizado el poder de un Dios. Eso venía a su mente en esos momentos debido a que un ki a lo lejos le había llamado la atención. Era un ki que ya había sentido algo.

Pero diferente.

¿Quién era? Aquel ki aumentaba gradualmente ¿Por qué? Pronto se dio cuenta. Ese ki se estaba acercando exactamente hacia donde se encontraba ¿Acaso lo estaba buscando a él? Quizás se estaba equivocando, después de todo ese lugar era grande, y no necesariamente tendría que estar viniendo hacia él porque aquella criatura quisiera verlo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, el ki que sentía en aquel individuo le resultaba perturbadoramente familiar. Y llegó a la conclusión de que el sujeto que venía hacia él a toda velocidad buscaba tener un encuentro con Gokú y más aún sabiendo que su presencia estaba forjada de la más pura maldad.

 **-Ahora lo recuerdo. -recordó Gokú.**

-Este ki es de...

Ya había llegado. El ser maligno descendió desde el cielo con aires de Lord sin quitarle la mirada al sayajín que también lo miraba con seriedad. Una vez sobre tierra, el escudriñó a Gokú y supo que sin duda había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Eso lo alertó un poco, pero no lo dejó ver. Él era un ser frío y sin escrúpulos, catalogado como uno de los seres más poderosos del universo de donde venía, era imposible que un ser tan despreciable con un sayajín estuviera a su nível, no ahora que había alcanzado la supremacía de sus poderes debido al entrenamiento que había realizado en esa dimensión donde había sido enviado por Soid luego de que el sayajín de cabellos lilas lo había cortado en pedazos. Ahora todo era diferente, él era invensible, él era...

...el emperador del mal.

-Freezer... -susurró Gokú.

-¿Cómo has estado, sayajín? -saludó con una sonrisa ladina.

El de cabellos negros lo miró por un rato sin hablarle.

-Bien. -se limitó a contestar.

-Veo que has cambiado. -declaró, esperando que Gokú le dijera el porqué.

-Te mueres por saber a qué se debe, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

El más bajito no cesó su sonrisa. Sea lo que sea que hubiera cambiado en él, tenía la total confianza de acabarlo y al fin realizar su venganza.

-Sí. Tengo bastante curiosidad. -admitió el malevolo.

-Le hice una visita a Soid. -reveló.

Y eso fue todo lo que Freezer necesitó escuchar para entender la razón de tan repentino cambio. No le gustó para nada. Al parecer el sayajín había conseguido el poder que muchas veces él le había pedido al ser absoluto, incluso -cuando aún no entendía quien era Soid realmente- Freezer quiso obligarlo a que le entregara dicho poder. Sin embargo, y nunca entendió cómo, le fue imposible hacerlo, aquella forma de vida, era una especie de deidad que ni siquiera necesitó mover un músculo para vencerlo. Así es. Soid era un ser omnipotente que con solo desearlo había podido bloquear sus poderes y paralizarlo. Se sintió avergonzado, pero aquellos ojos estoicos siempre lo habían estremecido, y al intentar destruírlo había comprendido que ese ser era alguien -o algo- que estaba fuera de su comprención y que su poder, aúnque no pudiera sentirlo, era infinitamente poderoso. ¡¿Cómo es qué Gokú había conseguido que le diera ese poder tan increíble?! ¡No lo entendía! ¿Qué diablos tenía ese sayajín de especial que siempre conseguía lo que quería? ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! ¡Lo eliminaría! ¡Finalmente lo haría sin importar qué!

La sonrisa del emperador del mal se había borrado.

-Entiendo. -dijo con frialdad. -Una razón más para acabar contigo.

-Sé lo fuerte que te has vuelto, Freezer. Pero te advierto que eso no será suficiente. Lo mejor es que te marches.

Se sintió insultado ¡Le estaba hablado a él! ¡A Freezer!

-El hecho de que tengas el poder de un Dios, no significa que seas digno de el. Y yo te lo demostraré acabando contigo.

El otro ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la criatura del planera Frío, pero supo que su ira se iba incrementando.

 **-Tal vez esto es lo que Soid quiere. -pensó el de cabellos negros. -Tal vez vencer a Freezer es la última prueba que tengo que superar.**

Sin ninguna acción que se lo advirtiera, Gokú sintió la repentina presencia del más bajo detrás de él. No obstante, no hubo reacción de sorpresa. Seguía tan impacible como hasta el momento, y, sin ninguna dificultad, hizo un movimiento veloz con su brazo para amortiguar la patada que Freezer le había asestado sin siquiera usar sus ojos o darse la vuelta para visualizar el ataque de su oponente. Por otro lado, el ser sin escrúpulos no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esos reflejos sobrenaturales.

 **"¿Quién es realmente este sayajín?"** no pudo evitar preguntarse el emperador del mal. **"¿En qué se ha convertido?"** Sus pensamientos fluyeron en una fracción de segundo mientras observaba la espalda de su oponente. No lo estaba viendo frente a frente, y por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué había surgido esa repentina sensación de que estaba frente a un poder desconocido y difícil de comprender? ¿Por qué sentía que había una diferencia abismal entre ellos? ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Él no podía estar pensando en esas cosas! ¡Ese maldito sayajín no lo volvería a vencer! ¡Aquella humillación no se volvería a repetir y conseguiría su tan anhelada venganza!

Freezer se apartó de él.

-Ya veo. Admito que has cambiado un poco. -manifestó. -Al parecer esto será divertido. Me alegra. -dijo al mismo tiempo que nuevamente revelaba aquella sonrisa ladina. -Cuando te vi por primera vez aquí eras patético, y me sentí frustrado porque no podría descargar mi ira completamente. Ahora que has aumentado tu poder podré hacerlo.

-Lo diré solo una vez, Freezer: Vete.

-¿Qué me vaya? -rió socarronamente. -De ninguna manera.

-Tú no eres rival para mi.

El otro alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?

-Quizás no en este estado, pero...

Apretó sus puños y pronto alcanzó la última evolución que Gokú ya conocía. Aunque en esa fase, Freezer era más poderoso que la última vez que lo había enfrentado, de ninguna manera impresionó al sayajín.

-Probemos ahora. -dijo el ser del planeta Frío.

Luego de esas palabras, se lanzó al ataque. El varón tuvo que convertirse en súper sayajín tres para lidiar con él. De esa forma estaban a la par. Los golpes eran esquivados el uno por el otro. Ninguno lo estaba dando todo realmente, y ni siquiera sudaban. Ambos sabían que estaban probando el poder de cada uno, entonces, lo que hicieron fue aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza lentamente para ver hasta donde podían llegar. Luego, comenzaron a atacarse con ki. Muchos de sus poderes habían destruído las plantas, los árboles e incluso dejado grandes agujeros en el suelo.

Sus movimientos eran totalmente fuera de lo normal ya que la velocidad a la que se movían no podían ser vistos por cualquier criatura. Siguieron aumentando el poder y ahora se desplazaban por varios lugares elevados en el cielo. Algunas criaturas cercanas veían el espectaculo de pelea. Muchos de ellos quedaron impactados, a otros les parecía divertido observarlos. Pronto los abrumadores poderes de los dos peleadores chocando entre sí hicieron temblar el lugar y el ki que emanaba de ellos empezó a sofocar a algunas criaturas debiles que estaban debajo de Freezer y Gokú. No les quedó más que alejarse de ellos lo más que pudieron.

-Nada mal. -declaró el ser de baja estatura.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Pero no es suficiente. Sé que no estás usando tu verdadero poder, sayajín.

-Que casualidad que pienses así. Yo también pienso que aún estás jugando. -dijo Gokú. Se sentía algo emocionado porque su oponente mostraba un gran incremento de poderes.

-Muy bien. Entonces dejemosnos de rodeo. Te revelaré mi última transformación.

-Perfecto. -sonrió el de cabellos rubios.

Pronto una luz dorada emanó de Freezer para dar lugar a la última fase resultado del entrenamiento en aquella peligrosa dimensión. Una vez que reveló su nueva apariencia, Gokú pensó que la batalla se pondría aún más interesante.

-Esta es mi fase Golden. -anunció con orgullo.

Toda la confianza se reflejaba en el rostro del emperador del mal. Con todo ese poder fluyendo por sus venas, nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera el dueño del poder del súper sayajín Dios.

-Si tu has revelado todo tu poder, entonces es justo que también te muestre mi última fase.

Respiró hondo y exaló, luego, separó sus piernas y apretó sus puños. Sus músculos se hincharon y empezó a expulsar un gran poder que emanaba de su cuerpo manifestandose en forma de un aura que lo rodeaba y resplancecía como un vigoroso fuego fatuo de color azul. Además de eso, sus cabellos habían tomado el mismo color.

-Oh, muy impresionante. -habló el malevolo ser dorado, pero su tono era sárcastico. La verdad es que la nueva transformación de su oponente le resultaba un chiste, y más con el hecho de no poder sentir ningun ki poderoso de parte del sayajín, de hecho, no sentía su ki. -¿Por qué será que no siento tu poder?

-¿Qué acaso no esta claro? -repuso Gokú. -Este es el resultado del entrenamiento que tuve en esta dimensión con poder divino que me dio Soid. Lo adapté, lo interioricé, e incluso lo hice evolucionar a esta fase. En resumen, soy un súper sayajín Dios que ha alcanzado la etapa sayajín.

-Ya veo. -su sonrisa había cedido un poco. -Entonces no puedo sentir tu ki porque tu poder es el de un Dios.

-Algo así.

Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Si Freezer no podía sentir a que nivel estaba el de cabellos negros, nunca estaría seguro cuál era la diferencia entre ellos.

 **-¡¿Qué importa?! -exclamó para sí. -Yo soy un guerrero de élite, un prodigio. Sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento fui el ser más poderoso del universo. Ahora que he entrenado tan arduamente, he alcanzado la supremacía. ¡Él no puede vencerme aún con ese poder!**

-Muy bien, espero que estés listo, porque yo lo estoy. -anunció Freezer.

El otro se limitó a asentir. Nuevamente empezaron con la pelea. Era increíble pero ambos habían aumentado sus poderes de una manera colosal: velocidad, fuerza, ki, resistencia... Hasta los guerreros más poderosos que los observaban desde lo lejos quedaron impresionados con aquellos dos seres. Entendieron que nunca los enfrentarían ni se cruzarían en sus caminos, y de hecho muchos que habían tenido la torpeza de retarlos anteriormente ya lo sabían de antemano, sin embargo, ahora estaban boquiabiertos, e incluso tenían miedo porque el abrumador poder que despedían hacían que agitaran el suelo, pero esta vez de una forma más severa. El suelo se empezó a partir y los ríos cercanos se empezaron a agitar ferozmente.

Gokú esquivaba un golpe tras otro, pero de vez en cuando su rival lograba golpearlo. No obstante, no lograba aturdirlo y se recomponía al instante, el caso de Freezer era el mismo. Ambos parecían estar muy parejos.

 **-No pensé que Freezer pudiera hacerse tan poderoso, esto es realmente emocionante, pero si este el todo el poder que tiene, no le servirá de nada. Y yo ya debo acabar con esto de una buena vez. Tengo que vencerlo y hacer que Soid me regrese a mi dimensión.**

El de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias aumentó aún más su velocidad y fuerza. Eso sorprendió a Freezer, quien estaba en su limite. Él creía que su oponente también estaba peleando en su máximo nivel, pero se horrorizó al descubrir que eso no era así. Ahora el del planeta frío se encontraba en dificultades. Le costaba seguir el paso de su oponente, por eso decidió alejarse de él y atacarlo a distancia lanzando varias bolas de ki. Algo que tampoco dio resultado porque Gokú las esquivaba todas o hasta a veces las recibía sin recibir daño alguno. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso era más poderoso que él? ¡No! Continuó atacandolo físicamente y luego con ki. Así sucesivamente. Nada. Todo seguía igual. El maldito sayajín seguía fresco sin más que unos meros rasguños. Tampoco parecía cansarse. ¿Tanto había cambiado de la última vez que lo había enfrentado?

-Ríndete, Freezer. Te advertí que no ibas a poder vencerme.

-¡Cállate! -exclamó furioso. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Estás cansado, ¿verdad? -inquirió Gokú. -Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a las batallas ni al entrenamiento. Siempre fuiste tan poderoso que no tuviste la necesidad de esforzarse para volverte más poderoso y a causa de eso tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Esa es tu debilidad.

La ira de Freezer lo estaba consumiendo ¡Él no iba a volver a perder! ¡Jamás aceptaría otra derrota! Voló nuevamente hacia el varon y lo atacó, pero de nada sirvió. Gokú esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad y sin el menor esfuerzo.

-¡Ríndete! -vociferó de repente al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un gran golpe sobre la boca del estomágo.

Freezer escupió sangre y sus ojos parecieron que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas. El dolor fue terrible. Sin poder resistirlo, cayo al suelo apenas pudiendose mover. Gokú descendió hasta donde estaba él y lo miró con seriedad.

-Esta es mi última advertencia. Rindete de una vez. -volvió a decir.

El más bajo apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas. Estaba sin energías y no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero se negaba a aceptar que había perdido. Freezer ganaría esa batalla fuera como fuera.

-Y-Yo... -apenas pudo decir. -m-me rindo... -dijo humillado.

Gokú sintió una especie de extraño alivio. Si su oponente hubiera seguido negandose a rendirse, hubiera tenido que destruirlo, y no quería.

-Muy bien. Eso es lo mejor. Promete que no molestarás a ninguna criatura pacifica de aquí y trataras de vivir lo mejor posible sin hacer maldades.

Lo quería muerto, derrotado, rogandole por su vida, pero era alrevez. Él estaba con las cuatro extremidades sobre el suelo mirando el calzado del sayajín mientras apretaba sus puños con tierra en ellos.

-L-Lo prom-meto. -dijo tragandose su orgullo y con una terrible ira contenida.

En la situación en la que estaba Freezer, era imposible que pudiera hacer algo contra Gokú, por lo cual, sonrió satisfecho ya que afortunadamente todo había terminado mejor de lo que esperó.

-Eso es todo. Yo ahora debo marcharme. Recuerda bien lo que prometiste.

Y luego de esas palabras, Gokú volvió a su estado normal y dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un bosque que se veía a lo lejos. Nunca lo había visto, y se puso contento, ya que la arboleda tenía un aspecto verde y fresco, de seguro habrían animales que fueran comestibles, y varias plantas que también se pudieran consumir.

 **-Comeré algo y luego dormiré un poco y buscaré la manera de comunicarme con Soid. -pensó el sayajín.**

A tan solo unos pasos de haberse alejado del emperador del mal, sintió que el ki de Freezer se elevaba en un instante tan efimero que -en su estado de alerta mínima- apenas pudo percibirlo, pero para cuando lo hizo, había sido demasiado tarde.

-¿Q-Qué...? -musitó el de cabellos negros.

Lo primero que sintió fue frío, mucho frío, el cuerpo se le heló en un parpadeo. Lo siguiente fue que una terrible calidez que se desplazaba desde su estómago le hacía constraste a esa temperatura glaciar. ¿Qué era? No fue hasta que sus piernas le fallaron repentinamente que pudo darse una idea de lo que le había pasado.

-Después de todo, sigues siendo un mortal... -habló el malevolo ahora de pie y nuevamente con su caracteristica sonrisa perversa.

-F-Freezer... -dijo en un hilo de voz tendido en el suelo. No podía levantarse, ni siquiera moverse.

-¿Sabes? Tu también tienes tu propia debilidad: eres muy confiado. Creíste que yo en verdad iba a cumplir esa estúpida promesa y me diste la espalda sin advertir que yo podría atacarte. Estas son las cosecuencias de tu descuido e ingenuidad. Después de todo ni siquiera entrenando en esta dimensión se te ha quitado ese terrible defecto.

El sayajín aún no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras de Freezer le resultaban confusas. Él estaba mareado y débil, pero conocía perfectamente esa sensación, por lo cual no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la situación en la cual estaba envuelto.

Llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su estómago, y lo que vio fue un chorro de sangre que le estaba saliendo. Aquel líquido estaba caliente. Supo al instante que eso era lo que había sentido, y aquel frío era la consecuencia de estar perdiendo lo que debía estar fluyendo dentro de él, y no afuera.

Freezer no había tenido la menor piedad en atacarlo por la espalda con una pequeña carga de ki a distancia. Y como Gokú se había confiado tanto, el otro no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para acabar con el guerrero sayajín que tanto odiaba.

-Adiós, sayajín.

Levantó su brazo y lo apunto con la mano abierta. De ahí una pequeña bola de poder empezó a emerger y a hacerse más grande. No era necesario expulsar tanto poder puesto a que el de cabellos negros apenas estaba con vida. Sin embargo, Freezer no quería dejar el menor rastro del sayajín.

-No puede s-ser... -balbuceó el de cabellos negros.

 **-¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?**

-Kago... me... -susurró.

Sin más, el emperador del mal lanzó el poder hacia Gokú. Una gran explosión se llevó a cabo y una nube de humo y polvo se apoderó del lugar. Freezer no podía estar más satisfecho ¡Al fin había acabado con aquel detestable sayajín! Y a causa de esa emoción, profirió una gran risa macabra. Todo por lo que había pasado en esa dimensión había rendido sus frutos. Ahora lo que haría sería reclutar guerreros que estuvieran bajo su mando y conquistaría esa dimensión, luego encontraría una forma de llegar a la Tierra y eliminar al resto de los sayajíns. Una vez que lo hiciera ya no habría nada que él no pudiera lograr.

-¡Al fin lo he logrado! -exclamó sin dejar de reír.

-No tan rápido, Freezer.

La arcajada cesó de repente. El guerrero del mal dirigió una mirada confusa hacia la nube de polvo.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire al ver al sayajín que emergió desde desde la niebla terrosa.

-Tú... -susurró asombrado.

-Yo seré el que acabe contigo, maldito insecto. -anunció con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vegeta... -habló el sayajín caído.

-Cállate, Kakaroto. Te observé a lo lejos. Es una verguenza que te hayas confiado tanto.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-No hay tiempo para hablar. Primero acabaré con este miserable. -declaró el príncipe de los sayajíns. -Ni se te occurra interrumpir.

-Por más que quisiera... no puedo moverme.

-Mejor así. Haber si con esto aprendes.

-¿Por qué lo has salvado? -interrumpió Freezer.

-No lo he hecho. Es solo que necesito a este idiota vivo para incrementar mis habilidades.

-Ya veo. Te has vuelto un poco más poderoso. ¿Qué te parece si te vuelves parte de mi nuevo ejercito? -ofreció. -Te haré el líder. Ahora no tengo a nadie, pero pronto lo tendré.

-¿Parte de tu ejercito?

-Así es. Y de esa forma también te perdonaré la vida.

Una inquietante sonrisa para Freezer se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe. No hubo palabras de afirmación o negación solo un rápido movimiento que acabó con el puño de Vegeta en sobre el pecho del emperador del mal. Eso sin duda hizo que el del planeta Frío se sorpendiera, y claramente, la respuesta a su proposición ya había sido contestada.

-M-Maldito... -dijo Freezer en un hilo de voz.

Ya era suficiente con que un sayajín se revelara contra él, y ahora el maldito de Vegeta también lo hacía. De ninguna manera iba a permitir tal ofensa. Inmediatamente, le devolvió el golpe, lo que hizo que el príncipe retrocediera un poco, pero sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Así me gusta, Freezer. Parece que al fin has entendido que yo ni en un millón de años me uniría a ti. Tu fuiste quien destruyó el planeta Vegeta y me vengaré por eso, pero yo no seré blando como el imbécil de Kakaroto.

-¡Ha! Tu no estás en esa pocisión.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

Freezer no contestó, porque antes de poder hacerlo, vio con sorpresa como un aura del mismo color que el sayajín caído rodeaba a su actual oponente.

-Imposible... -susurró con los ojos como platos. -Tu también...

-Así es. -afirmó. -Pero a diferencia de Kakaroto yo no tuve que venir aquí para poder obtener el súper sayajín Dios. Yo lo hice por mi cuenta entrenando al lado de Wiss. Yo solo vine a ésta dimensión para perfeccionar este poder.

Tanto Freezer como Gokú quedaron asombrados por la inesperada transformación de Vegeta.

Freezer estaba perdido.

El príncipe se lanzó a la batalla nuevamente. El emperador del mal no era tonto, por más que no podía sentir el ki de quien portaba un poder divino, supo que si él era igual que Gokú, no tenía la menor posibilidad de ganar. Sin embargo, luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Los puños y las patadas que ambos se daban aparentemente estaban al mismo nível, pero Freezer sabía que en cualquier momento el otro aumentaría su poder y lo haría trizas, y no había nada que hacer, después de todo, Vegeta no era igual que el sayajín que había podido engañar fácilmente, él lo eliminaría sin piedad.

La batalla continuó, los mismos efectos destructivos que cuando había peleado contra Gokú se llevaron a cabo sobre la tierra, esta temblaba como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, y asustaban a las criaturas que estaban cerca y trataban de alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero... había algo que confundía al malevolo... ¿Por qué aún no acababa con él? Es decir, llevaron peleando bastante tiempo como que Vegeta perdiera la paciencia y lo matara ¿Acaso...?

 **-Que extraño... -pensó Freezer. -Mientras más peleamos, Vegeta más parece cansarse, quizás él aún... -su característica sonrisa volvió a aparecer.**

El ser perverso probó su suerte y rompió con su patrón de movimientos, algo que Vegeta no pudo preever, por lo cual, perdió el ritmo y varios golpes impactaron contra su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, adolorido.

-Ahora lo entiendo. -anunció. -Puede que yo no esté acostumbrado al entrenamiento, pero tu, Príncipe sin reino, apenas has alcanzado el poder del súper sayajín Dios, y es por eso que mantener esa transformación te cuesta. La verdad es que consume mucha energía porque aún no estás acostumbrado a ese poder. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y el imbécil de Gokú. Y por eso yo puedo vencerte fácilmente.

-Maldito insecto... no creas que por eso me dejaré vencer por ti...

Freezer solo rió de manera maligna. Había matado a Gokú y ahora era el turno de Vegeta.

-¡FREEEEEZER! -se escuchó de pronto.

El emperador del mal desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz. Lo que vió lo dejó estático.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡NOOOOOOO! -gritó.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una enorme explosión de luz que lo envolvió de repente y que al esfumarce dejó un gran hueco sobre el suelo.

-¡Maldito insecto! -exclamó Vegeta quien ahora estaba al lado de Gokú. -¡Pudiste haberme matado junto con Freezer! -le reclamó con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? -rió divertido. -Sabía que te moverías más rápido que él y esquivarías mi Kame Hame Ha. Por sierto, gracias por darme esa semilla del ermitaño. Sino fuera por eso, probablemente estaría muerto.

-¡Ha!

El más bajo se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado aún molesto.

-¿Te quedarás aquí a perfeccionar tus poderes de súper sayajín Dios? -inquirió el más alto.

-¡De ninguna manera! Este lugar luce horrible. Prefiero seguir entrenando con Wiss.

-Vaya... -dijo asombrado. -No sabía que estarías entrenando con él.

-Me costó convencerlo. Pero cuando le pregunté si sabía algún método para convertirme en el súper sayajín Dios, dijo que si entrenaba a su lado lograría adquirir el poder divino ya que entrenando en el planeta de Bills estaría influenciado por el poder divino que emana ese planeta.

-¿Enserio? Si lo hubiera dicho antes todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, y le pregunté porqué no lo había dicho antes. Lo único que respondió fue que nadie se lo había preguntado a él, y que por eso no se molestó en decir nada. Al parecer Bills tampoco sabía nada. De todas maneras dijo que es extraño que alguien pueda soportar uno de sus entrenamientos. Yo soy el primero. -anunció con orgullo.

-Ya veo. -comentó con simpleza. -¡Soooooiiiidddd! -empezó a gritar de pronto.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

-Llamo a Soid.

Vegeta alzó una ceja desconcertado. Tal vez estar tantos años en ese lugar le había afectado la cabeza.

-¡So...!

Y de pronto los dos aparecieron dentro de una sala de color plateado.

-¡Hola! -saludó Gokú con la mano levantada y una reluciente sonrisa.

En frente de los dos sayajíns, estaba el omnipotente acompañado de su pequeño sirviente. Por otro lado, Vegeta lucía desorientado ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran los dos sujetos que estaban parados a pocos metros de él? No lo sabía, lo único que le quedó fue ponerse en alerta.

La penetrante mirada del ser de piel blanca y estoicos ojos de matices verdes y grises estremeció al de cabellos en forma de flama. Nunca se había sentido tan abrumado ante una presencia, ni siquiera frente al Dios de la destrucción. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-Te enviaré a tu dimensión como estaba establecido en el trato. -determinó el ser absoluto.

-Oye, Vegeta. ¿Tienes cómo regresar a la Tierra?

-No. -respondió.

-Ya veo. Oye Soid, ¿puedes regresar a Vegeta también?

Sorbet observó a ambos intrusos ¡Qué osadía! ¿Cómo ese sayajín podía ser tan insolente de pedirle eso a su amo. Por supuesto que su señor jamás accedería a tal pedido.

-Sí.

El vasayó sintió caerse de repente. ¿Qué es lo que su señor había dicho? ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había accedido tan facilmente?

-¡Geníal! -exclamó Gokú.

-Y con todo lo que me costó tener una simple entrevista con usted durante todos estos años en los que estuve atrapada en esta dimensión tan aterradora. -dijo una voz femenina casi a modo de queja. -Viene otro desconocido que además es un intruso igual que yo y no tiene problemas en decirle que lo enviará a su hogar.

El de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias amplió sus ojos como platos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Etzel! -exclamó atónito.

Vegeta aún seguía confundido con toda esa situación. De repente una niña de raza desconocida había atravezado una puerta plateada y Kakaroto se había sorprendido casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Vienes a dar tu última voluntad? -preguntó.

-¡Claro que no idiota! -le espetó. Pero la verdad es que estaba feliz de verlo y de que la hiciera enojar de nuevo con sus tonterías. -Soy yo, estoy viva.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Vi como ese sujeto te arrancó el corazón.

-Soid me revivió. Al parecer el hecho de que hayas respondido bien las dos preguntas que te hizo fue suficiente garantía para asegurar nuestro viaje de vuelta a la Tierra. Eso incluye regresarme de la muerte, y también a ti si hubiera sido el caso, pero solo hubiera pasado después de haber dominado el poder del súper sayajín Dios, así que si morías antes de eso probablemente Soid no te hubiera revivido. -rió divertida. -Deberías darme las gracias, sino me hubiera sacrificado no hubieras podido dominar el poder divino y ambos hubieramos muerto sin poder retornar jamás.

-Ya veo. Me alegra mucho verte. Y gracias por todo. Tienes razón, sino hubiera sido por ti yo jamás lo hubiera logrado.

A pesar de saber como era el sayajín, Etzel no esperó tanta sinceridad de su parte, eso la hizo ruborizar.

-Oye, Soid. Etzel tiene razón. Ella trató por mucho tiempo tener una entrevista contigo, y pues a mi también me ha costado...

 **-¡A mi más! -pensó Etzel.**

-¿Por qué ahora accedes tan fácil a enviarnos a todos a la Tierra? -continuó hablando Gokú.

-Porque él es digno de pedirlo al igual que tu.

-¿Eh? -se rascó la cabeza confundido. -¿Por qué?

Vegeta escuchaba las palabras de aquel extraño ser con suma atención.

-Ambos tienen el poder de los dioses en su interior. Todo ocurre por una razón. Esto es parte de la perfección. Sino fueran dignos de portar ese poder simplemente no lo tendrían o estarían muertos.

-Ya veo.

-Son Gokú y Vegeta Brief... -los nombró como apunto de decir algo de suma importancia.

Los aludidos prestaron atención a Soid.

-Por el propio todo que soy yo, y por el gran poder divino que ahora poseen, están en el derecho de que les advierta que ahora se han metido en el mundo de los dioses, y por lo tanto, en cualquier momento llamaran la atención de más criaturas divinas e inmortales además de Bills y Wiss, especialmente tu. -dijo mirando a Gokú. -Ustedes son mortales pertenecientes a la dimensión Krausari que tienen el poder de un Dios. Nunca lo olviden, porque ese poder les traera muchas ventajas, pero también problemas con los cuales los seres a su alrededor nunca podrán lidiar.

Vegeta frunció el seño. Las palabras de ese ser habían tocado algo dentro de él y le habían provocado algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? -lo interrogó el príncipe de los sayajíns.

-Vegeta, cálmate. Él es Soid. Es otra deidad.

-¿Qué? -lo miró incrédulo.

-Entiendo las palabras que estás diciendo, Soid. Y lo aprecio profundamente. Nosotros no dejaremos que nada les pase a nuestros seres queridos.

Soid no contestó, se mantuvo impasible como siempre, y luego de eso, los tres intrusos se vieron de repente frente a la Corporación Capsula.

-¿Eh?

Vegeta miró para todos lados sin poder creer que estuviera en casa. Aún se sentía desconcertado. No supo en qué momento había llegado a la Tierra.

-No puedo creerlo. -dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

-Oh, sí, sí. Recuerdo este lugar. Es un hermoso planeta. Gokú, ¿crees que pueda quedarme un tiempo aquí? -preguntó la Notniana.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, pero quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta que el ya no estaba.

-¿Eh?

-0o0-

 **-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... -solo pudo pensar el sayajín.**

Apenas había pisado la Tierra, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rodearse de ki y tomar vuelo hacia donde sentía el ki de la fémina que extrañaba con desmesura. En su máxima velocidad, tardó practicamente nada en llegar a donde ella se encontraba. Gokú sintió que un extraño pero agradable hormigueo se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y no sabía si podría hablar una vez que la tuviera enfrente, pero no importaba. Había esperado tanto tiempo por verla que nada importaba. Tan solo quería estar frente a ella y decirle lo que sentía, quería poder tener la habilidad de decirle absolutamente todo lo que provocaba en él y abrazarla para nunca más soltarla.

Una gran sonrisa dibujó sus facciones. El lugar donde estaba era su hogar: La montaña Paoz. Y Kagome se encontraba exactamente adentro de su casa. Si ella estaba ahí significaba que aún esperaba por él, que aún lo amaba de la misma manera con la cual lo había amado cuando él partió a la dimensión del no retorno. Sí. A pesar de los años, ella aún seguía esperandolo, y eso hizo que el sayajín recobrara la esperanza.

Estaba apunto de dar un paso, pero no pudo hacerlo porque sintió una brisa cálida y sueve soplar de repente en todo el lugar. Las pequeñas hojas verdes de su árbol favorito empezaron a llover sobre él. Sin embargo, la principal causa por la cual no había podido dar ese paso, fue porque nuevamente se había quedado inmóvil. Así es. El tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, mejor dicho, sus sentidos se habían congelado y agudizado solo para contemplar y reverenciar la extrema belleza y encanto de la fémina que acababa de atravezar la puerta de entrada de aquella vivienda. Gokú admiraba a la joven como en cámara lenta, admiraba sus cabellos moviendose al compaz de la brisa, admiraba su sonrisa fresca y risueña, admiraba el brillo solemne y feliz de sus ojos, admiraba su figura y el aura tan radiante que despedía en cada ínfima célula que la componía.

Siempre le había parecido que su hogar había sido contruído en un lugar maravilloso, pero aún así, Kagome Higurashi tenía la virtud de resaltar aún en aquel paisaje tan esplendido.

-Kagome... -susurró embelezado.

Y en ese momento ambas miradas se encontraron. El sayajín sintió una revolución de sentimientos y emociones estallar dentro suyo. Kagome ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

Lo miró con curiosidad. Le empezó a doler levemente la cabeza, pero nada grave. El sujeto frente a ella lucía más o menos de su edad, quizás unos años mayor. Traía un traje de artes marciales bastante maltratado y sucio. Se notaba que su portador no se había aseado en mucho tiempo, también estaba bastante desalineado. Tal vez si se afeitaba la barba se vería mejor. Los fibrosos músculos y cicatrices de su cuerpo le decían a la de cabellos negros que era un peleador bastante experimentado. De seguro era un hombre que se había criado en las montañas o el bosque. ¿En dónde lo había visto? Su rostro se le hacía bastante familiar.

-Disculpe... uhm ¿Está buscando a Gohan? -le habló.

Gokú dio un respingo como despertando de un trance. Quería hablarle y decirle lo que tenía adentro, pero primero tenía que lograr tranquilizarse, si empezaba a hablar de repente -y más con el hecho de que no era muy bueno con las palabras- seguramente la confundiría.

-No. -al fín pudo hablar.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada.

-Entonces, ¿a Goten?

-Yo...

-¡Papá! -exclamó un Gohan sorprendido y algo nervioso antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su amiga. También había aparecido del mismo lugar que Kagome.

El mayor sonrió al ver a su hijo.

-Gohan, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, papá. Mejor vamonos a conversar a otra parte. -lo instó. Se notaba que tenía prisa.

-Espera, hijo, quiero hablar con Kag...

Y justo en ese momento, el sayajín de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias sintió que el corazón se le oprimía dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de sus ojos se reducían.

-¿Pero qué...? -susurró en un hilo de voz. Estaba en shock.

Gohan bajó la cabeza resignado. Ya era demasiado tarde. Él no había podido hacer que su padre viera aquella escena que seguramente lo había devastado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue compadecerlo.

 _Él_ se le había acercado de manera tan repentina que Kagome se sorprendió ante aquella acción, y al mismo tiempo, hizo que se pusiera roja y que su corazón latiera con fuerza. No importaba los años que ya hubieran cumplido como pareja, _él_ siempre tenía ese efecto tan alucinante sobre ella.

Y por eso lo amaba.

El de cabellos plateados separó sus labios lentamente sobre los de Kagome, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos ni de quitar su brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura. Sus dorados fanales le decían que la amaba de la misma forma o más que cuatro años atrás cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia. ¡Oh sí! Lo recordaba muy bien. Kagome había saltado de alegría y le había dicho que sí a su proposición sin dudarlo.

Luego de unos segundos -sin aún despegarse de su novia- Inuyasha miró a Son Gokú con la frente en alto y los ojos desafiantes y duros, estos le decían que había llegado muy tarde y le advertían que si se acercaba a Kagome se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos sin importarle que fuera uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo.

Continuará...


	31. Chapter 31

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todo era alegría, amor, ternura, serenidad y una enorme felicidad que me llenaba el alma y rebosaba por los poros de mi anatomía. Los rayos del sol acariciaban cada porción de mi piel y el viento hacía bailar mis cabellos con parsimonía. En mi rostro, una pintura de los colores sacados del mismisimo paraíso. No. La verdad es que lo que sentí fue inexplicable, de hecho, aún lo siento, pero sé que en el momento en que paseaba con él agarrada de la mano mi felicidad fue infinita. Eso es lo que quiero para mi vida. Quiero sentir esa sensación para siempre, y no quiero que desaparezca jamás._

 _Quiero estar con él hasta la eternidad._

 _Debo admitir que con tan solo contemplar aquella sonrisa inocente y risueña todo mi ser se siente sumergido en el mar de la dicha, tan profunda como aquella gran e imponente masa de agua que compone el setenta por ciento de nuestro hermoso planeta, o tal vez aún más. Sí. Mucho más._

 _En mi rostro aún reposa la expresión de esa sonrisa al verlo, expresión de mi alma y predicción de un futuro certero, tal vez lejano, no lo negaré, pero certero sin duda. Lo sé porque gracias a ese sueño las fuerzas de mi voluntad se renovaron. No es que estuviera deprimida o algo, pues aunque su rechazo me duele demasiado, eso reafirma cuanto lo amo y lo necesito. Eso no es malo. Me he enamorado de un hombre increíble. Y poco me importa si me dicen que el amor es ciego. La vida es una sola y cada uno tiene el poder de hacerla bella y vivirla plenamente, pero no sin luchar. Mi lucha me hace saber que él lo vale. Es muy dificultoso, es duro, él me hace sufrir, pero también tiene el poder de elevarme al cielo, y sé que si logro hacer que ese sentimiento que nunca sintió surja en él, todo, absolutamente todo, valdrá la pena. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Dar mi vida me parece poco. Soy ambicosa. Lo sé. Enamorarme de un sayajín adicto a las peleas que más de una vez arriesgó su vida por la Tierra y el universo no es poco._

 _Siento una mezcla de tantos sentimientos y emociones en estos momentos... pero no soy tan letrada como para poder plasmarlo. Uso este medio únicamente para desahogarme y que cuando pierda fuerzas, este humilde papel me las brinde de nuevo para seguir adelante. Esto apenas empieza, y sé que mi alma sucumbirá muchas veces y mis ojos derramaran lágrimas de sangre, pero será algo perfectamente normal. ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Obseciona? ¿Loca? ¿Trastornada? Sí, probablemente. Sesshomaru me dio a entender que algo de eso hay, y conociendolo de seguro tiene razón, después de todo es el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, y mi admiración, afecto y respeto por él es muy grande. Sin embargo, diré lo que siempre digo desde que descubrí lo que siento por ése hombre que es mucho mayor que yo:_

 _no me importa._

 _Fue el día de ayer que me ha vuelto a rechazar y me dolió terriblemente, no obstante, hoy soñé con él y me siento renovada otra vez. Lo amo más que nunca. Tengo más fuerzas que nunca._

 _Y seguiré luchando._

Cerró el diario con la mano temblorosa y numerosas lágrimas en los ojos. Cayó de rodillas y continuó llorando.

Dolía demasiado.

-0o0-

Aquel gesto de parte del de ojos dorados la había desconcertado totalmente. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha hacía demostraciones de afecto en público? Aunque tenía que admitir que aquel repentino beso y aquel abrazo no le habían molestado para nada, pero sí la había hecho sentir avergonzada, ya que Gohan estaba presente. Sí. Gohan y aquel extraño sujeto que extrañamente no dejaba de mirarla. Eso la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Por otro lado, su novio parecía estar más apegado a ella de lo normal, dado que comunmente solo era tan cariñoso con ella cuando estaban solos.

-Papá, vamonos de aquí. -insistió Gohan.

¿Papá? Ahora que se daba cuenta, era la segunda vez que su amigo llamaba de esa forma a ese sujeto, entonces...

-¡Usted es el señor Gokú! -exclamó de pronto Kagome. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Eh? -el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias la miró algo confundido.

 **-Sí, tiene que ser él. Pero que extraño, apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de él. -pensó la fémina.**

-Lo lamento, es que...

-Kagome, debemos darnos prisa e ir a la Corporación cápsula. -la interrumpió Inuyasha precipitadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? -inquirió la de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con Bura sobre unos asuntos pendientes de la empresa.

 **-Algo no está bien aquí... -pensó Gokú.**

-Esperen, ¿qué está pasando? -exigió saber el mayor de los sayajíns.

Kagome estaba por contestarle pero el de cabellos plateados irrumpió nuevamente sin dejar de abrazar a su pareja.

-Nada que te incumba, sayajín. -repuso con acritud.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha desconcertada nuevamente. ¿Por qué era tan hostil con el padre de Gohan? Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí. Ella podía sentirlo.

Gohan no sabía que hacer. Podía ver en los ojos de Inuyasha la terrible ira que le tenía a su padre, y él aún sostenía a Kagome de la cintura como si temiera que Gokú se la quitara.

-Ya vámonos. -setenció Inuyasha.

En ningún momento se separó de Kagome. Inuyasha caminaba a paso acelerado agarrando fuertemente la mano de su amada mientras ella apenas parecía seguirle el paso, no dejaba de pensar en que su pareja se estaba conportando de una menera inusual.

Gokú aún no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Algo estaba mal, algo parecía estar ausente, algo faltaba, algo importante. Sabía que seis años no eran tan solo un par de días o semanas, era mucho tiempo, pero no sentía el menor impacto emocional de parte de la fémina que tanto había esperado por ver. Nada. Ni sorpresa, ni tristeza, ni ira, ni nostalgia... Era como si lo hubiera borrado completamente de su mente, de su alma, de todos lados. Era tan solo un hombre extraño para ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Por otro lado, toda la atención de la fémina estaban enfocados en el híbrido de ojos dorados. Sus ojos azabaches le dedicaban todo su brillo y amor a otro hombre.

Y ese no era él.

No quería... no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma, tal vez el odio de Kagome por haberla rechazado habiendola dejado casi al borde de la muerte hubiera sido menos doloroso que la nada misma. Sintió que su pecho se oprimía cada vez más, la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo se estaba alejando de él, se estaba yendo con quien había sido su primer amor. Gokú ya no representaba nada para ella, había llegado tarde, ella ya lo había superado... ¿Así era? ¡NO! ¿En verdad iba a dejar todo así? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Pero luchar para qué? Ya no había nada por qué luchar, Kagome lo había superado, y ahora que conocía lo que era estar enamorado podía ver en los ojos de la de ojos azabaches que claramente amaba al de cabellos plateados. Él... ya no tenía nada que hacer... pero...

-¡Kagome!

aún así...

 **-Yo no...**

El medio demonio quedó pasmado al ver que de repente el mayor de los sayajíns aparecía frente a ellos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? En realidad, Inuyasha no debía de sorprenderse por tal hazaña, se suponía que era algo común en los sayajíns. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Casi inmediatamente después de la sorpresa, vino la ira. ¡Maldito sayajín! Era evidente que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Kagome sintió una mezcla de emociones al ver aquel movimiento por parte del padre de su amigo. No era como si no lo hubiera podido discernir, bueno, no exactamente, la verdad era que apenas lo había podido ver, es por eso que por ese lado no estaba sorprendida. Los entrenamientos con su cuñado habían sido arduos aún hasta el día de la fecha, y en seis años ella había podido al fin controlar el poder de Midoriko, pero eso no era todo, también lo había superado, y perfeccionado sus técnicas con el arco y las flechas. Con tan solo ese movimiento de parte del señor Gokú, Kagome había podido evaluar el poder del sayajín, lo cual eso había sido precisamente lo que la asombraba. El hecho de que apenas ella había sido consciente de ese movimiento la alertaba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo. No era tonta, ya no era la misma que hace seis años atrás, y sus habilidades eran completamente diferentes, ser consciente de eso no era creerse la gran cosa, tan solo saber hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades, y sabía perfectamente que la brecha entre los poderes que habían entre los cuatro presentes era demasiada. Kagome era mucho más poderosa que Gohan e Inuyasha, y sabía que ellos lo sabían. No obstante, el nível de el sayajín mayor era algo de otra dimensión.

Dejando esos detalles de lado, además de descubrir lo lejos que estaba de los poderes del señor Gokú, otra cosa que la desorientó un poco fue el hecho del por qué de aquella acción tan repentina. ¿Por qué el padre de Gohan se había puesto delante de ellos? ¿Por qué había gritado su nombre? ¿Por qué parecía triste y abrumado?

Estaba desconcertada.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a quien estaba frente a ellos con intriga.

-¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Gokú la miró sin poder creer. ¿Sería posible que...?

-¿Ya me has olvidado? -preguntó sin rodeos.

Kagome parpadeó nuevamente, no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Disculpe, no estoy segura de entender a qué se refiere. -declaró con una clara confusión dibujada en su rostro.

Gohan se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. No sabía que hacer. Obviamente su padre no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía idea de que Kagome literalmente lo había olvidado.

-¡¿Qué debería recordar de un viejo al que solo le interesa las artes marciales?! -irrumpió Inuyasha rápidamente.

-¿Eh? -esta vez Inuyasha había captado su atención.

-Un hombre que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea solo por pelear -prosiguió el de ojos dorados. -Un hombre que no le importa nada más que eso, ni siquiera desgarrar el alma y el corazón de un alma hermosa. -Manifestó con los ojos clavados a los del sayajín. Decía sus palabras de modo que solo él las pudiera entender. Gohan también las entendía, pero lo importante es que Kagome no lo hiciera. -Un hombre que por muy poderoso que sea jamás podría dotarse de lo que es más importante. -acabó por decir refiriendose a que Gokú en realidad nunca podría amar en verdad, y que solo creía hacerlo.

Los ojos del hibrido reflejaban la más cruda agresividad y aspereza con la que que haya mirado a alguien en toda su vida. Lo odiaba profundamente por todo el daño que le había hecho a Kagome y por haberle quitado su amor. Inuyasha no permitiría que la volviera a lástimar, se había jurado a sí mismo que ella solo volvería a llorar de felicidad. Nunca más la vería sufrir, y menos por ese maldito sayajín.

Los dorados orbes del de cabellos plateados parecían dagas que quería penetrar al de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias. Sabía perfectamente que nunca le podría ganar en una batalla a Son Gokú, pero, ¿y eso qué importaba? Aunque desbordaba de ganas de patearle el trasero y devolverle un poco de lo que le había hecho a Kagome, había otras formas de herirlo, y eso era haciendole ver la irrefutable realidad de que ella ya no estaba enamorada de él. Kagome ahora estaba con Inuyasha y se amaban mutuamente.

Gokú pareció quedarse en shock ante esas palabras. Nunca nada le había afectado de esa manera, ni siquiera los vocablos del príncipe de los sayajíns, y vaya que él si lo había insultado de mil y una formas, pero nada como eso. Tal vez era porque sus palabras no reflejaban más que la pura verdad, pero...

-Kagome... yo...

-¡Nube voladora! -llamó Inuyasha de repente.

No dejó que el sayajín siguiera hablando porque la nube voladora, aquella que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Gokú, había venido casi tan rápido como Inuyasha la terminó de llamar. El mayor se sorprendió por eso. El híbrido tomó a una sorprendida Kagome en brazos y se apresuró a subirse al esponjoso transporte para irse inmediatamente, sin dar tiempo a la menor de decir nada, ni siquiera de reaccionar. Tan solo parecía desorientada de aquellas extrañas palabras que le había dicho al señor Gokú.

Por otro ado, el mayor tardó unos instantes en procesar todo lo que estaba pasando antes de prepararse para seguir a la mujer por la cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, su hijo hizo un rápido movimiento que lo posicionó delante de él con los brazos extendidos lado a lado y la mirada seria clavada sobre el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias. Gokú lo miró impresionado, tanto por su extraña mirada como por su repentina reacción.

-¿Qué occurre? -habló el mayor.

-Te lo ruego, no vayas tras ellos. -ahora parecía que sus ojos se ablandaban, tristes.

-Gohan... -hizo un pequeño silencio. -Tu ya deberías saberlo, yo...

-Lo sé... -lo interrumpió. -Lo sé desde que la besaste en la frente en el templo de Kamisama. -reveló.

Gokú lo recordaba claramente, aquel beso que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser y la presencia oculta tras la puerta levemente abierta de la habitación blanca donde había visitado a Kagome por última vez. En realidad, no había notado la presencia de Gohan inmediatamente, pues todos sus instintos, emociones y sentimientos se habían enfocado pura y exclusivamente hacia la que en ese momento había empezado a ver como mujer. Lo supo después, cuando sintió los pasos del menor alejarse, también había sentido su pequeño ki triste y devastado, pero también había sentido aceptación de como eran las cosas en realidad.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es feliz. -declaró. -Y no lo es ni contigo ni conmigo. Lo es con Inuyasha. -manifestó con pesar. -Su primer y único amor. -hizo otra pausa al ver como el semblante de su padre de apagaba. -Lo lamento padre, pero has llegado tarde. -dijo eso último con la cabeza gacha.

Luego de esas palabras, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largo rato. Kagome e Inuyasha ya estaban muy lejos, y con las palabras que su hijo acababa de manifestar, Gokú ahora se sentía dolido e inseguro de qué hacer, algo que jamás le había pasado. Se seguía sorprendiendo de la menera en como el estar enamorado podía llegar a cambiar a uno de muchas maneras y aspectos.

Se mantuvo pensativo. Gokú no era el más brillante que se diga, pero algo le parecía que no encajaba y que algo faltaba.

Estaba confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -habló el mayor rompiendo el profundo silencio que se había formado. -Algo pasó con ella. Estoy seguro. -anunció con seguridad.

Otro silencio.

-Estoy seguro que has notado el increíble poder del cual ella ahora dueña. Es mucho más poderosa que Inuyasha, que Goten y que yo. Seguramente solo es superada por el señor Vegeta.

Gokú lo sabía. Lo supo con tan solo verla.

-Lo noté, también sé que hay algo más.

-Sí, es cierto. Kagome ha cambiado mucho. No se parece en nada a la niña que conociste, padre. Ella...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire haciendo que Gokú se inquietara.

-¿Qué?

-Ella ya te ha olvidado...

Sintió una nueva punsada en las entrañas.

-Kagome practicamente no te conoce porque literalmente ha olvidado el noventa por ciento de los recuerdos de ti, o sea que no recuerda que una vez te amó, ni todas las cosas que hizo por ti.

Los ojos del mayor se engrandecieron. Un nuevo golpe parecía impactar en su interior, luego vinieron los recuerdos del último sueño que había tenido de Kagome: esos recuerdos escasos y que apenas podía recordar imagenes borrosas de él, sin embargo, podía recordar claramente dos cosas. Lo primero era aquel beso que todavía llevaba en su piel como su más preciado tesoro, y lo segundo era una palabra, una palabra que atravezaba su alma como una lanza de acero frío y afilado: _Adiós._

Sí, una horrible palabra.

-No fue un sueño... -susurró con la mirada ida.

Gohan alzó una ceja. Apesar de que su padre había dicho esas palabras en voz baja, él había alcanzado a escucharlas. No entendía a que se refería, pero sabía que esos vocablos no habían sido dirigidos a él, sino que su padre parecía estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Papá?

 **-No es una coincidencia... -seguía en su propio mundo. -Ella no tuvo otra opción... Yo... realmente la forcé a hacerlo... Sin embargo... esto...**

-No puede quedar así. -declaró con los puños apretados.

-0o0-

 _Duele tanto... tanto... ¡Tanto! Kamisama te ruego que me ayudes. Necesito fuerzas para poder seguir adelante. Perdí la pelea y también lo perdí a él. Hubiera deseado morir. Hace tan solo un par de horas que se marchó a ese peligroso lugar. Sé que es el sayajín más poderoso que existe, pero aún así temo por su vida. Estoy tan desconsolada. Fingí estar bien solo para que él pudiera marcharse tranquilo, pero probablemente se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no gritarle que se quedara conmigo que apesar de que perdí la apuesta aún no me siento lista para dejarlo ir._

 _Me regaló un beso en la frente. Fue maravilloso. Pero aunque lo disfruté, ese gesto de afecto fue el estigma de mi amor no correspondido que llevaré conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte. También me regaló unos zapatos, que para mi son los más hermosas del mundo y nunca pasaran de moda. Me sentí tan cálida, él fue tan tierno conmigo. Tan solo de recordarlo se me caen las lágrimas._

 _Tiempo, ¿será verdad que todo lo curas? ¿Será verdad que me harás superar mis dolencias? ¿Está bien si me pongo en tus manos? Te pido encarecidamente que me ayudes. Kamisama, tu también ayudame._

Hasta ahí terminaba el escrito del día de la fecha. Las lágrimas brotaron otra vez. ¿Debía seguir leyendo? No. Mejor no. Al menos por ahora.

-0o0-

Su agarre aún no se aflojaba y por un momento Kagome creyó que los brazos de Inuyasha sobre ella temblaban. ¿Por qué? No podía dejar de mirarlo con incertidumbre. Es como si el tuviera miedo de algo. ¿De qué? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan de repente? Y todo desde que...

-Inuyasha ya puedes soltarme. No es como si me fuera a caer de la nube voladora. -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El de ojos dorados no contestó. Siguió con la mirada al frente con una expresión de preocupación que Kagome no había visto en él hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió la fémina.

-Sí, no te preocupes. -finalmente contestó, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos y eso hacía que Kagome se preocupara.

-Estás mintiendo. ¿Qué te sucede? Te has comportado muy extraño en presencia de Gohan y ese señor.

-Él saca lo peor de mi. -repuso. -Ese viejo no me cae nada bien.

Nadie mejor que ella sabía que Inuyasha no podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por alguien. Sin embargo, Kagome no podía entender el porqué, y tampoco había entendido las palabras que le había dicho al padre de su mejor amigo.

-No sabía que conocieras al señor Gokú.

-Desgraciadamente así es.

-No me pareció una mala persona. -Manifestó recordandolo. -Solo un poco extraño. Es como si hubiera estado luchando. Tal vez debimos ayudarlo. ¿No crees que...?

-¡Deja de pensar en él! -exclamó de repente.

La menor quedó con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Inuyasha supo que se le había ido la mano. No había podido controlar la ira y el miedo que lo embargaban, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Lo lamento. No quise gritarte así. Es que ese sujeto realmente me altera. Perdoname. -pidió.

Ella no dijo nada, pero dirigió ambas manos hacia el rostro del híbrido y lo acarició suavemente mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y lo miraba con ternura y amor. No podía molestarse con él ni mucho menos enorjarse.

-No te preocupes.

A continuación se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente. Ambos se elevaron al cielo apesar de que ya estaban en él. Ella lo abrazó y contempló el paisaje mientras el viento los envolvía.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pasabamos tiempo a solas, y menos con esta vista tan hermosa. -declaró depositando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja. -Siempre estás ocupado en la empresa.

-Lo lamento, Kagome. Trataré que hacerme más tiempo para ti. Te lo prometo.

Ella río divertida.

-Tranquilo. No te estoy reclamando. Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado. El tiempo que no estás conmigo me hace darme cuenta cuanto te extraño y te amo, es solo que a veces me gustaría estar un poco más contigo. En casa o tan solo salir a caminar, o incluso entrenar juntos. Eso sería muy entretenido.

Él río.

-No creo ser digno de entrenar contigo. La diferencia de poderes es mucha.

-No es para tanto, además es solo una excusa para estar más tiempo a tu lado.

-Lo sé. No puedes vivir sin mi. -dijo con falsa vanidad.

Antes que Kagome estuviera apunto de reclamarle Inuyasha la besó. Siempre que hacía eso, ella se derretía en sus brazos.

-0o0-

No lo pudo creer cuando lo vio. Estaba en el hospital Orange Star saliendo con su portafolio en la mano y su semblante frío. Era inconfundible. Traía una expresión impasible. Tal y como lo recordaba. Su cabello era largo y plateado, alto y con una masculinidad aletargante. A ella le brillaron los ojos cuando ellos se posaron sobre ese particular ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto? No lo sabía, pero más de treinta años seguro. Seguía igual. Sí. Exactamente igual, solo que con vestimenta diferente. Ella supuso que adaptaba sus prendas al periodo de tiempo actual, pues sabía muy bien que los humanos solían sostener una moda vanguardista que cambiaba constantemente, aunque realmente dudaba que Sesshomaru Taisho fuera de esos que les daba importancia a esas cosas.

Había interactuado muy poco con él en el pasado, pero había quedado impresionada por su personalidad. Él era frío y distante todo el tiempo, lo que la había hecho querer saber más acerca del de mirada gélida. Al principio lo acosaba persiguiendolo a todas partes a escondidas, claro, la verdad es que no se animaba a hablarle, hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta que le gustaba, luego que muy probablemente se había enamorado de él. ¿Y quién no?

Su gran error fue creer que él no se daría cuenta de su presencia. Un día la sorprendió y le dedicó una mirada llena de hostilidad que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Sin embargo, eso había durado muy poco. Aún sabiendo que arriesgaba su vida siguió acosandolo. Su deseo por conocerlo más a fondo eran más fuerte que el temor a que él la matara.

Porque sabía que en algún momento se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Lo había visto en sus dorados ojos.

Por suerte nunca la mató, pero juraría que una vez estuvo cerca. Tal vez ya estaría muerta sino fuera porque en un determinado momento había recibido un mensaje de voz a un comunicador multiuniversal que su temible hermana mayor le había ordenado llevar siempre consigo, y en efecto, el mensaje había sido de su parte ordenandole que volviera inmediatamente al planeta Notna sino quería que fuera por ella y la trajera a patadas. Ella no la mataría como Sesshomaru pero sus golpes le dolían como los mil demonios. Ella era muy malhumorada y aunque no tenía algún don especial tenía una fuerza descomunal y era una de las mejores peleadoras de su planeta, aunque un posible don podría ser que le gustaba estudiar y saber sobre distintas cosas que ella no entendía.

Lo siguió y pronto lo vio entrar a una gran mansión. Lo recordaba bien. Era la mansión Taisho, un gran imperio iniciado por el gran Inu no Taisho, el gran perro demonio que, según había oído, era uno de los demonios más poderosos del planeta.

A partir de ese momento Etzelekesornotna se remontó varios años atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que en ese entonces, pero deseaba más. Ella no solo quería verlo de lejos, quería acercarsele y entablar una conversación sin que él intentara matarla por ser impertinente o algo parecido. De todas maneras, tenía que hacerlo después de todo había sido enviada por Bulma para hablar con él. Pensó en un plan. Era simple pero estaba segura de que funcionaría. Todo sea por estar cerca de su querido Sesshomaru.

Y ahí estaba. Frente al hospital Orange Star con una pierna herida y sangrante. Caminar se le hacía muy dificil, pero si de algo le agradecía a su hermana mayor es que gracias a ella una herida y un dolor como esos eran insignifiantes comparados con las palizas que la mayor le daba cuando se molestaba con ella.

Se apresuró a ir a la sala de emergencias. Habían otros pacientes casi en el mismo estado que ella en el sentido de que todos eran pacientes que necesitaban ser atendidos con urgencia. Al parecer Sesshomaru era el único médico disponible. Por un lado le alegró porque no existía la posibilidad de que alguien más la atendiera, pero por el otro los demás pacientes debían esperar, por lo cual sentía pena por ellos y algo de culpa por haberse provocado la herida para acercarse a Sesshomaru. De seguro si ellos se enteraran pensarían que es una idiota y una inconsciente, pero ellos no entendían la devoción que tenía hacia el de mirada gélida.

Quedaban seis pacientes. Se suponía que de esos seis ella debía ser la tercera en ser atendida, pero por alguna razón Sesshomaru la había dejado para lo último algo que le pareció injusto puesto que ella había llegado antes que los últimos tres y ya había perdido mucha sangre, claro que su resistencia era algo superior a la de los terrícolas.

Entró a la sala de pacientes. Finalmente estaba cerca de Sesshomaru, pero se sentía inquieta, incómoda e incluso intimidada porque él solo estaba parado frente a ella mirándola con esos ojos que contrastaban con el color cálido con el cual había nacido. Era una mirada inusualmente álgida y hostil con un toque de agresividad como la receta para espantar a cualquiera que quisiera interactuar con él. Etzel se preguntó cómo es que podía lidiar con los humanos siendo que sabía del desprecio que le tenía.

-¿Quién eres? -habló el de cabellera plateada. -No eres humana.

A Etzel le apareció una gotita en la frente y un tic nervioso. Sabía que no la recordaría, pero su indisimulada indiferencia terminó por afectarle de todas maneras.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Sabía que no me recordarías. -repuso con notable desilusión.

Sesshomaru no comprendió.

-Eso es porque no fui algo que necesitaras mantener en tu memoria. Tu olvidas todo lo que no te sea relevante. ¿verdad?

No respondió.

-Hace un par de decadas estuve aquí en la Tierra. Mi nombre es Etzelekesornotna. Yo era... -sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba apunto de decirle. -Yo era la que te seguía a todos lados, pero tu te diste cuenta y... -hizo otra pausa. -Una vez estuviste apunto de matarme porque mi prescencia te había irritado.

Sus palabras hicieron que el eco de algunos recuerdos triviales de hacía años atrás vinieran a él. Hacía varios días atrás que sentía la presencia de esa niña extraña persiguiendolo. Pensó en matarla pero lo detuvo el hecho de querer saber porque sentía ese irritante deja vu. Ahora lo entendía.

-Oye por cierto, ¿así atiendes a tus pacientes? -le reclamó. -¿Dejando a los que llegan primero de último?

-Lo hago con quieres se provocan heridas a proposito. -declaró con acritud.

A la Notniana se le secó la garganta de repente y amplió sus ojos a más no poder. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-¿Eh? Ah... Yo... -balbuceó nerviosa.

-Lo que no sé es el por qué. -manifestó sin quitarle la mirada gélida y hostil.

El silencio de la Notniana se prolongó unos segundos más. La mirada de Sesshomaru se tornaba impaciente y eso no era nada bueno para Etzel, quien sabía perfectamente que la impaciencia en él significaba una muerte inminente.

-Por la misma razón que te perseguía la última vez que estuve aquí.

Esas palabras no eran una respuesta para el de cabellos plateados. No es como si la recordara totalmente.

-Aún no me recuerdas, ¿cierto? Como ya dije mi nombre es Etzelekesornotna, y vengo del planeta Notna. Llámame extraterrestre o como se te antoje. Soy una maestra dimensional.

Eso último hizo que Sesshomaru recordara a la joven Notniana. Al fin lo había hecho. En efecto. Una vez estuvo apunto de matarla.

-Ya te recuerdo. -repuso.

Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en el rostro de la de cabellos rojos.

-¿En serio?

-Aún así no entiendo qué quieres de mi. Cortaste tu pierna porque necesitabas acercarte a mi. ¿Por qué? -inquirió.

Etzel quedó de piedra. Luego dio otro gran suspiro de resignación.

-Para ser un demonio con inteligencia súper dotada eres lento para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas. -susurró mirando para otro lado.

De pronto, la de ojos verdes sintió un aura escalofriante emerger del cuerpo del demonio, y cuando lo miró a los ojos otra vez él la estaba fulminando con la mirada. No había duda. Él tenía deseos de matarla. Se regañaba a sí misma por ser tan imprudente en momentos así y más con alguien como Sesshomaru.

-Tú me gustas. -finalmente reveló.

Esas palabras eran algo que nunca había sido capaz de decirselas, y aunque se arriesgaba a ser eliminada por él, Etzel deseaba que lo supiera.

-Tal vez más que eso. -siguió hablando con evidente temor a ser asesinada en cualquier momento.

Sesshomaru ni se inmutó. Era la misma historia de siempre, pero creía que solo causaba ese efecto en las féminas humanas.

-¿No dirás nada? No le confieso esto a cualquiera, ¿sabes?

-Tonterías. Vete de inmediato.

-¿No me harás suturas?

-No.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Eres malo.

Él le dedicó una mirada intimidante. Ella sintió otra oleada de escalofrío, pero aún no se iría.

-Tranquilo sabía que esto pasaría. Me doy cuenta que no eres de esos que sostienen relaciones románticas y si fuera así no sé si tendría posibilidades. No vine a hablar de eso. Quiero proponerte algo.

El varón la escuchaba, pero no se imaginaba qué le podría proponer ella que le interesara.

-No sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré en la Tierra. Puede que poco o mucho. Soy amiga de Gokú y me estoy hospedando en la Corporación Cápsula. Un favor que él le pidió a Bulma.-explicó. -Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo y a cambio de eso yo le doy información de mi planeta. Sin embargo, el verdadero interés de Bulma es analizar mi cuerpo. Esa es la otra razón por la cual estoy aquí. Nadie conoce la anatomía de la mayoría de los seres vivos como tu. Bulma quiere que tu le ayudes con esa investigación, comparando mi cuerpo con la de los seres vivos de este planeta. Algo así como tomar muestras de sangre, tejido y otras cosas que no entiendo. -río divertida. -¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué no me lo propuso ella?

-Pues yo quería acercarme a ti así que le dije que yo te lo diría. Me pareció la excusa perfecta. -sonrió.

-Luego hablaré con ella. -Fue todo lo que dijo.

Etzel sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sabía que en el idioma de Sesshomaru eso era casi una afirmación. Se alegró mucho. Sabía que estaría Bulma y su padre también, pero al menos podría compartir tiempo con Sesshomaru y conocerlo mejor.

-0o0-

 _No lo entiendo, ¿qué es esta sensación? Me siento tan pequeña, tan diminuta que me resulta insoportable. Hay algo dentro mio que es demasiado extraño. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo el infinito en su más pura escencia, es tan vasto, tan extenso, tan abrumador que me perturba y me inquieta. Me siento absorbida por aquel infinito y a la vez siento que yo soy el mismo infinito. Me da miedo, tengo miedo, es algo tan monstruoso. ¿Por qué lo siento? Veo como las redes de mis venas se unen con la infinitud de aquel espacio que lo abarca todo. Siento que en mi mente habita un decodificador en potencia de toda la información de aquella red que nace en mi interior y se pierde en el vacío que está lleno. Siento que con tan solo un pequeño deseo voluntario de mi alma podría tener acceso a ella, pero el todo que está en mi ser sucumbe aterrado por la sola idea de hacerlo. No quiero, de ninguna manera quiero tener acceso a algo tan grande. No soy la indicada, yo no puedo tener tal responsabilidad, ni siquiera soy una diosa o algo parecido. Soy una simple mortal, una simple humana. No entiendo lo que es, no entiendo que es esto. Solo tengo la certeza de que cuando duermo, en mis sueños, esto que siento se torna más nítido y comprensible, porque ahora lo veo todo oscuro y distorsionado. No sé nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué todo a mi alrededor está compuesto de hilos y redes? Es insoportable._

Sus ojos al leer el manuscrito estaban llenos de confunsión. No podía entender las palabras sobre el papel. Dio vuelta la hoja y siguió leyendo. La siguiente pagina era de otra fecha.

 _Esto se está saliendo de control. Ya no soy solo yo la que está saliendo lástimada, son todos aquellos a quienes quiero porque sé que se preocupan por mi. Mi estado animico es otro desde su partida, desde la partida del hombre a quien aún no logro arrancar de mis entrañas. Trato de olvidar, trato de seguir con mi vida. ¡Por Kami! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que él se marchó! ¿Por qué sigo atada a algo imposible! ¡Tengo que aceptarlo de una buena vez! ¡Él se fue! Me rechazó por última vez y yo le prometí que lo dejaría en paz, que ya me había resignado a perderlo. Sin embargo, me cuesta tanto no pensar en él, no recordar su rostro, su sonrisa..._

Cerró el diario de repente. No podía seguir leyendo. Lo dejaría para otro día cuando recobrara fuerzas y tuviera el valor de continuar con la díficil y dolorosa lectura.

-0o0-

El entrenamiento siempre había sido su terapeuta, la mejor medicina para apaciguar los pensamientos que lo inquietaban o lo perturbaban, claro que algo así muy pocas veces le había sucedido en su vida. ¿Qué debía hacer?Kagome no lo recordaba, pero, ¿cómo era posible? Esta vez el entrenamiento no le estaba sirviendo de nada, hacía una semana atrás que no lo hacía. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra desde su regreso de la dimensión del no retorno.

Su árbol favorito estaba un poco más grande, fuerte y hermoso. Siempre le había gustado, pero ahora parecía resplandecer con una luz cálida y radiante, ¿siempre había sido así? Tal vez, pero él nunca se había dado cuenta realmente. Recordó la vez que Kagome lo había despertado cuando dormía. ¡Vaya que estaba hermosa! ¿Y qué hay de la ocasión en la cual él había sido quien la despertó? Sí, aquella vez que había descubierto lo que ella sentía por él. Lucía tan vulnerable y avergonzada... tan bella... ¿Cómo no lo había visto en ese entonces? Si tuviera otra oportunidad como esa él no lo podría resistir. Reduciría esa cercanía sin dudarlo y uniría sus labios con los de ella.

Por segunda vez.

Sí, así es.

No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que aquel sueño fue más que eso. Él había sentido una conexión, aunque dolorosa, fuerte con ella. Kagome era especial. Estaba seguro. Y no porque la conciderara la mujer más bella del universo, ni porque estuviera enamorado de ella. Gokú tenía la seguridad de que la fémina era única y especial porque lo había sentido en el momento en que ella le había dado parte de su ki para la genkidama la vez que estaba reuniendo energía para derrotar a Majín Boo. Era inexplicable, pero tenía la certeza de que el poder de Kagome iba más allá de un ki poderoso a base de un duro entrenamiento, había algo más, algo con lo que había nacido, un poder que abarcaba el todo. No podía entenderlo claramente pero aún así él lo sabía, y ese extraordinario don había sido lo que le había hecho perder la memoria. Ese sueño no era meramente eso, era el adiós, la despedida amarga que ella no había tenido otra opción más que efectuarla por su propio bien, y sobre todo, por la de aquellos a su alrededor.

-¡Kakaroto! -vociferó el de cabellos en forma de flama.

El más alto se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Abrío los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

El más bajo frunció el ceño. Era inusual que Kakaroto no se diera cuenta de una presencia cercana. Y él lo había estado llamando cuatro veces antes de que reaccionara, cosa que le molestó. ¿En qué diablos podría estar pensando como para bajar tanto la guardia?

-Bastante. Si fuera un enemigo ya estarías muerto.

-Pero no lo eres. -río divertido.

No había cambiado en nada a pesar de haber estado seis años en aquella dimensión, y más con todo lo que pasó. Lo sabía porque había interrogado arduamente a la Notniana que ahora vivía en su hogar.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? -inquirió con su tipico tono demandante.

-Solo pensaba mientras trataba de entrenar un poco.

-¿Pensar? ¿Tú? -repuso con una sonrisa burlona. -Eso es algo nuevo.

-¿Tu crees? -dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano derecha detrás de la nuca.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, deberías tener cuidado. Para guerreros como nosotros puede ser peligroso.

-Trataré de tener más cuidado en adelante. Por cierto, ¿para qué has venido?

-Bulma te busca.

Gokú parpadeó desconcertado.

-¿Para qué?

-Ve y preguntale. No soy un maldito mensajero. -se quejó.

El menor río.

-0o0-

Regresaba del trabajo. Un día agotador. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no leía el diario? No mucho en realidad. Le costaba leer cada página, cada oración, cada frase, cada palabra. Sin embargo, hacerlo significaba entrar en el mundo que _ella_ jamás le había revelado, los pensamientos que nunca le había revelado a nadie, aquellos pensamientos más recónditos.

Tomó el diario y lo abrió lentamente. Tragó saliva y empezó a leer:

 _Todo dentro en mi es un caos, no solo mi mente, sino mi corazón, mi alma, o lo que sea que componga quién soy. Soy totalmente inestable. Por ínfimos momentos cierro los ojos y veo los temibles hilos y redes de una manera distorsionada, y aunque eso ocurre cada tanto, es suficiente para perturbarme la existencia mucho tiempo. Por momentos lo siento todo y lo veo todo. Es fascinante de alguna forma retorcida, pero no es tolerable. Temo que esto se vuelva frecuente. Sé que es tan solo la punta del iceberg, no sé por qué pero tengo esa seguridad. Eso está mal. No soy normal. No entiendo nada. No sé nada._

 _Falta algo, ¿qué me falta? ¿voluntad? ¿poder? Tal vez si duermo podría controlarlo mejor. De alguna forma sé que puedo controlar mi dolor, mi destino. Y no hablo de mis acciones en el plano dimensional. Hablo de algo más pronfundo, de algo a lo cual solo yo tengo acceso. ¿Será que puedo manipular los hilos que sostienen la red de mi esencia? No quiero cortarlos a pesar de que quizás puedo. Me daría miedo atreverme a tanto. Solo quiero removerlos un poco y hacerlos invisibles para mi como lo eran hasta hace poco, quiero volver a ser ignorante, pero sería trampa. No soy digna de lo que sea que yace en mi. No obstante, es tanto el dolor, tanto..._

 _Quiero que mi amor que nunca se podrá manifestar al hombre que amo desaparezca. Quiero que el tramo de consciencia acerca de este poder infinito se desvanezca. Quiero olvidarme de todo lo que me lástima, y me perturba. Quiero que el pasar de mis días sea como el de alguien normal. Quiero enamorarme de alguien que me ame de la misma forma yo y ser feliz._

-0o0-

-¡Más te vale que estés en mi fiesta! -exigió la de cabellos celestes.

-¿Y cuándo es?

-En un mes.

-¿No te parece que aún falta mucho?

-No tanto. Estoy organizando todo para que quede perfecto. Y te lo digo para que no se te ovide. Si te llegas a olvidar te haré puré.

A Gokú le apareció una gotita en la sien y sonrió nerviosamente. Las amenazas de Bulma siempre eran cumplidas, y él no era capaz de contradecirla en nada cuando mostraba ese caracter duro.

-¿Tienes algo decente para ponerte?

-Pues...

Gokú miró su tipico traje de artes marciales en respuesta. Bulma suspiró resignada. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número. Luego de unos segundos alguien contestó.

-Hola, ¿Jakotsu? Habla Bulma Brief. Necesito que vengas ya... Sí, sí. Es una emergencia. Se trata de mi fiesta de cumpleaños... Perfecto. Te espero. Adiós. -colgó.

-Solucionado. Espera aquí unos minutos mientras viene el diseñador para tomarte las medidas.

Gokú parpadeó.

-¿Diseñador?

-Así es. Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, así que quedate en el living. Cuando Jakotsu venga lo traeré.

El sayajín volvió a parpadear. La de ojos azules estaba apunto de irse, pero su amigo la llamó.

-Espera, Bulma. -la detuvo.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Qué occurre?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Ahora lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno...

Bulma vio en su mejor amigo cierto rubor cubrir sus mejillas. ¿Acaso se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Son Gokú sonrojado? Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía así. ¿No sería que...?

-Escucha Gokú, lo nuestro no puede ser. Tu ya sabes que estoy casada con Vegeta. No quiero que se peleen porque te has dado cuenta que te gusto. -declaró con una sonrisa presuntuosa. -Además no podría hacerle eso a Milk. Ella aún no te ha superado.

-¿Eh? -la miró confuso. -Oye, Bulma. No se trata de eso.

La fémina quedó de piedra. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que de repente Bulma empezó a reir exageradamente de manera nerviosa.

-Era una broma. ¿Te lo creíste?

Él simplemente pestañó.

-Olvidalo. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Bueno... -puso su mano derecha detrás de su nuca. Estaba un poco nervioso y la verdad no sabía como proceder con su habla. -Verás... Bulma hay una mujer...

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Usualmente Gokú no era bueno con las palabras, pero nunca tenía problemas en decir las cosas sin dar vueltas ni mucho menos de esa forma tan poco común en él; su mejor amigo estaba ruborizado y nervioso, y no sabía como abordar un tema. ¿Qué sería aquello que querría decirle? Sino lo conociera pensaría que él estaba...

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estás enamorado! -exclamó de repente con un monumento a la sorpresa pintado en su rostro.

El otro dio un respingo y toda su cara terminó en un -según el punto de vista de Bulma- adorable color carmín. La de cabellos celestes estaba claramente impresionada y anonanada, pues nunca creyó ver a su mejor amigo en una situación así. Era bien sabido que los sayajíns era una raza guerrera, sin embargo, Gokú en verdad no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en pelear. ¿Quién habría sido la mujer que había conquistado su corazón?

-Estoy totalmente pasmada. Aún no has dicho nada, pero estoy segura que he dado en el blanco.

-Bueno... pues...

-Ya dímelo. Tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber quién es la mujer que logró tal hazaña.

-Si no me equivoco tu la conoces.

-¿En serio? -lo miró curiosa. -Dime su nombre.

-Ella es...

-¡Ya dilo! -dijo impaciente.

-Es Kagome...

Los ojos de Bulma Brief se abrieron de manera desmesurada. Creyó que ya nada la podía sorprender, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-¿Sí sabes que es la pareja del menor de los Taisho, verdad? Recuerdo que Gohan también estaba enamorado de ella, pero Kagome nunca estuvo interesado en él de manera romántica. Al parecer siempre estuvo enamorada en secreto de Inuyasha, quien ahora es el que dirije la empresa Taisho. -hizo una pequeña pausa pensativa. -¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de ella. ¿Desde cuando? Tu estuviste seis años lejos de aquí.

-Es complicado... Es verdad que ella quería a ese muchacho, pero luego se enamoró de mi, pero en ese entonces la veía solo como a una niña y...

-Era una niña. -lo interrumpió. -Y comparado con tu edad aún lo es.

-Lo sé. Hice muchas cosas para evitarla y alejarme de ella, no solo porque no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por mi, sino por Gohan.

-Dejame decirte que hay cosas que aún no entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella?

-Kagome siempre se acercaba a mi, hasta que un día ya no pude evitarla más y se me declaró.

Bulma le prestaba total atención.

-Sus palabras y su expresión al decirmelas habían sido tan sinceras e impactantes que despertó mi curiosidad por entender que era lo que ella sentía por mi, entonces dejé que ella estuviera a mi lado en ciertas ocasiones como en el entrenamiento, pero la verdad nunca pude dejar de verla con afecto sin ir más allá de eso.

-¿Acaso fue en la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Gohan que tu pasaste con él que ella se te declaró?

-Sí.

Ahora muchas cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado se esclarecían para ella.

-Ahora entiendo porqué ella tenía prisa en seguirte en aquella ocasión, y Gohan...

-Él la estaba ayudando.

-Cuando se enfrentó a Bills... ella demostró un increíble poder apesar de que le fue imposible ganar. También fue por ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Ya entendía muchas cosas, incluso hasta donde Kagome Higurashi había sido capaz de llegar por Gokú.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella.

-Peleando. -fue su respuesta.

Por un lado esa respuesta tenía cierta lógica, pero por el otro ella aún no entendía lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Eh? -lo miró desconcertada.

-Ella me pidió pelear contra mi. Si yo ganaba ella dejaría de insistir con sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-¿Y si ella ganaba?

-Yo le daría su primer beso.

La de cabellos celestes se sorprendió nuevamente.

-Vaya que es una muchacha con agallas. -manifestó con una sonrisa.

-Gané esa pelea.

-No lo dudo.

-Pero lo que pasó en esa pelea fue algo que jamás experimenté. -declaró con los ojos perdidos en el doloroso recuerdo de la impresionante pelea que tuvo con ella. -Kagome movió muchas cosas dentro mio, cosas que no pensé que existieran. Estuvo apunto de perder la vida en ese combate, pero pareció no importarle con tal de transmitirme lo que sentía por mi, y fue en ese momento que yo...

-Te enamoraste de ella. -terminó la frase de su amigo.

-Se sometió a muchas torturas para incrementar sus poderes y enfrentarme. Pudo haber perdido la vida en el intento pero... eso no la detuvo...

Lo miró conmovida. Los ojos del sayajín expresaban ternura y un amor desmesurado. No cabía la menor duda, Son Gokú estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa joven.

-No fue hasta que estuve apunto de perder la vida en la dimensión del no retorno que me di cuenta que la amaba. Al regresar, hace una semana, fui en su busqueda inmediatamente, pero ella ya estaba con Inuyasha.

-Hace cuatro años que estan juntos, y siempre los vi felices y enamorados. Si es que estuvo tan enamorada de ti no queda rastro de eso. Al menos para mi.

-Para eso quería hablar contigo.

-¿Mhm?

-Kagome no me recuerda.

-Tal vez ella lo prefiere así. Es mucho mejor para una mujer superar a quien no le corresponde.

-No me refiero a eso. Kagome ha perdido los recuerdos que tenía de mi.

Ella lo miró algo desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Gokú supo que tendría que explicarle un par de cosas.

-Bulma, Kagome no es una humana ordinaria. No lo entiendo bien, pero tiene un poder único, y ese poder abarca deshechar los recuerdos que le perturban.

-Eso no es algo muy inusual. El cerebro humano tiene la capacidad de olvidar cosas como método de autodefenza, de hecho nos sucede todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, todos los días soñamos, pero muchas veces no lo recordamos, o recordamos solo una pequeña parte del sueño, aquello que no recordamos es lo que el cerebro deshecha para no perturbarnos. -explicó.

Gokú no entendió muy bien la explicación de su amiga, pero de todas maneras aún tenía la seguridad de que Kagome tenía habilidades especiales.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero cuando la vi no me reconoció. Tardó en hacerlo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y luego de hacerlo, ¿no sentiste que te miraba de manera especial? Me refiero a la manera en como te miraba cuando pasaba tiempo contigo antes de que te marcharas.

Puso la cabeza gacha al recordarla.

-Fue como si mirara a alguien que apenas reconoce. Sus ojos solo miraron de esa forma cuando se dirigían a Inuyasha.

Nunca lo había visto así, y se sentía conmocionada porque para Gokú su estado debía ser algo nuevo y doloroso. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo?

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? -preguntó la mayor.

-Esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme.

Se cruzó de brazos pensativa por unos instantes.

-¿No crees que las cosas sucedieron así por algo? Si ella misma se obligó a olvidarte fue porque era la única manera de hacerlo. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Bulma, amo a Kagome. -fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta.

Pocas palabras, pero acompañadas de una ternura y amor sinceros que la conmovieron. Sintió la terrible necesidad de ayudarlo, pero no tenía nada para decirle. No se le ocurría ningún concejo útil para él. Kagome estaba en pareja, entrenaba, trabajaba, y estudiaba. Su vida era tranquila y feliz. Sin embargo, Gokú la amaba, y tal vez aquel olvido debía ceder y dar la oportunidad a que fluyeran algunas cosas que no tuvieron oportunidad de florecer en el pasado, o al menos así quería pensar ella, de cualquier manera Bulma creía que tanto su amigo como Kagome necesitaban que esas remembranzas volvieran, ya sea para bien o para mal. Todo debía quedar claro para ellos con todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Usa las esferas del dragón. -finalmente habló la fémina. -Pídele a Sheng Long que Kagome recupere los recuerdos que tiene sobre ti.

Los ojos de Gokú relucieron y se engrandecieron.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó entusiasmado. -¡Bulma eres genial!

-Lo sé. -repuso con presunción.

-Iré ahora mismo a buscarlas.

Estuvo apunto de partir, pero Bulma lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre? Tengo prisa.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo piensas buscarlas?

Al darse cuenta en de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias rió sobandose la nuca.

-Espérame aquí. Iré a buscar el radar del dragón.

-0o0-

Ese día, la biblioteca más grande de Ciudad Satán estaba bastante lleno a comparación de otras ocasiones. Hacía mucho tiempo que Gohan no visitaba el lugar junto con Kikyo. Usualmente, él hacía las reuniones en su casa, o iba a la casa de Kikyo. Ambos eran dueños de una gran cantidad de libros de todas partes del mundo en idiomas como inglés, alemán, ruso, español o chino, pero Gohan no era muy bueno con el alemán y el ruso, por lo cual, muchas veces necesitó la ayuda de su compañera de estudios o en su defecto, de un buen diccionario. En diferentes ocasiones habían tenido viajes para explorar lugares del mundo donde habían habitado civilizaciones antiguas. Para Gohan no le resultaba díficil viajar, pues el podía volar a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de un avión u otros transportes, pero necesitaba tener a su lado a Kikyo en sus investigaciones así que usaban transportes aereos particulares que Bulma les proveía.

A Bulma le fascinaba estudiar distintas cosas, y las culturas antiguas no eran la excepción, por lo cual lo único que les pedía a cambio a Gohan y a Kikyo era que compartieran su investigación con ella. La científica también les brindaba equipo submarino y demás, por ejemplo, para explorar las ciudades antiguas que yacían bajo el agua.

Kikyo admiraba a Bulma Brief y cuando la conoció se sintió encantada. Bulma se sintió igual, y cuando Gohan y ella le dijeron sobre su investigación, la cientifica quedó maravillada, de hecho, aportó teorías y varios de sus conociminetos a la teoría que Gohan y Kikyo tenían sobre las dimensiones y su comparación con cada ínfima parte del todo. A partir de ese momento, Bulma ofreció su ayuda a los dos investigadores.

Gohan y Kikyo creían que a parte de su profunda y ardua investigación en varios campos de estudios, la clave era la exploración de las antiguas civilizaciones, pues era bien sabido que muchas culturas tenían un conocimiento más elevado y superior al actual.

Ambos habían sido colegas en su investigación por varios años ya, y el sayajín confiaba en ella así que había terminado por revelarle su verdadera identidad como sayajín, a lo que la fémina se sorprendió porque, conociendolo, sabía que él no bromearía con esas cosas. No obstante, ella necesitó de una prueba sólida para sostener su verdad. El varón no tuvo problemas en hacerle una demostración sencilla. La llevó a un lugar sin personas y le reveló sus poderes, incluso le mostró su transformación en súper sayajín. Inmediatamente, Kikyo ató varios cabos y se dio cuenta que él había sido quien había enfrentado a la criatura de Cell que apareció varios años atrás retando a los peleadores más fuertes del planeta. Gohan se lo confirmó y le contó muchas cosas de los guerreros Z. La mujer realmente se sorprendió por su relato, y a partir de ese momento ambos compartían más tiempo en sus investigaciones, claro, siempre en los tiempos que cada uno pudiera, pues ambos tenían trabajos y obligaciones que cumplir, es por eso que últimamente el tiempo que pasaban intercambiando información acerca de sus descubrimientos, teorías e investigaciones era escaso. Kikyo tenía que trabajar en el hospital Orange Star y Gohan trabajaba dando conferencias en otras partes del mundo acerca de sus investigaciones, además de que pasaba tiempo con su novia Videl.

El día en la biblioteca era tranquilo. Kikyo había llevado un par de cuadernos con notas suyas y otro par de libros que había obtenido recientemente. Gohan también traía un par de libros, pero tenía más cuadernos con sus notas e investigaciones que libros. También traía una laptop pequeñla que últimamente llevaba para todos lados.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? -preguntó la fémina.

-Bueno... -hizo una pausa como preparandose para hablar. -Desde la nave espacial que Bulma me facilitó pude descubrir que nuestra teoría estaba en lo correcto: la Tierra y otros planetas coinciden con las dinámicas concretas como la figura del tetraedro dentro de una esfera.

A Kikyo se le agrandaron los ojos.

-O sea que...

-Exacto. -sonrió Gohan. -La existencia de esta geometría está confirmada. Aplicando esta estructura también se confirma que en el punto en el polo sur y otros en la latitud 19′ 47 º coinciden con los volcanes más activos del planeta y con la ubicación de la ciudad de Teotihuacan ubicada en México basada en una matemáticas determinadas.

-¿Cuáles son? -inquirió la de cabellos largos y lizos.

Gohan tomó uno de sus cuadernos y ojeó un par de hojas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Se lo dio a Kikyo y ella vio una serie de formulas y ecuaciones que confirmaban lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo.

-Esto es estupendo. -declaró Kikyo entusiasmada. -Entonces la estructura de 64 cubos de octaedros como la dinámica del vacío y que nuestra galaxia no es una esfera sino una estructura de doble torno con vórtices que son visibles también es correcta.

-Así es. -afirmó. -El sistema solar sería como un brazo saliendo del enorme agujero negro del centro de la galaxia y que al atravesar el ecuador galáctico consigue la máxima cantidad de radiación de rayos cósmicos. Este paso de ecuador coincide con el calendario maya que predice un importante aumento de energía por un evento energético en nuestro sistema solar.

-Además, el sol sigue ciclos de 11 años muy regulares en los que cambia sus polos y aumenta la intensidad de radiación. El último fue en el año...

-Gohan...

Detuvo su habla al escucharla. Conocía esa voz.

-Hola, Videl. -saludó con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpirte.

-No te preocupes. No interrumpes nada.

-Buenas tardes, Kikyo. -saludó.

La aludida le dedicó su acostumbrada sonrisa fría en devolución.

-En verdad lamento interrumpir sus investigaciones, pero me gustaría hablar un momento con Gohan.

-Claro, no hay problema. -repuso la de cabellos lizos. -Iré al sanitario unos minutos. -Gohan, luego seguimos.

-Como usted diga, señorita Kikyo. -sonrió Gohan.

-0o0-

Se sentó en el sillón y preparó una taza de té verde. Puso el diario sobre la mesa ratona y lo contempló durante un largo periodo como si estuviera en algún estado de trance y parálisis. ¿Con qué se encontraría esta vez? ¿Qué otras cosas descubriría de ella?

Acercó su mano derecha lentamente y abrió el diario en la página que había quedado:

 _La desición está casi tomada, solo necesito reunir el valor suficiente para liberar una pequeña parte de ese poder, pero aún tengo dudas. ¿Qué pasaría si algo saliera mal? ¿Qué pasaría si no puedo controlarlo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No estoy segura, pero mientras solo me afecte a mi, supongo que no debería preocuparme demasiado. ¡No! Lo que me afecte a mí le afecta a todos los que amo ¡No! ¡Ya les está afectando! Me siento tan acorralada. Tranquila, tal vez debería esperar un poco más para ver que sucede. Si sigo así, definitivamente lo haré. Dudo que me pueda sentir peor, lo mejor es borrarlo de mi cabeza. Mientras no lo recuerde mi corazón no sentirá dolor. Sí, sí. Pero insisto, usar ese poder es la última de mis opciones. Aún creo necesario esperar un poco más._

-0o0-

Tardó tan solo unos minutos en recolectar las siete esferas del dragón la última le había costado conseguir puesto que la traía un niño que se había encariñado mucho con el objeto y por eso se había negado a darsela. Gokú había tenido que rogarle mucho para que cediera, y prometerle que pronto se la devovería. Apesar de eso, él finalmente estaba en el patio de la Corporación cápsula con las siete esferas reunidas.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Bulma.

-Sí. -confirmó el sayajín.

Se acercó unos pasos a las esferas y finalmente llamó al dragón.

-¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!

El cielo se llenó de nubes negras y enseguida una luz dorada y brillante emergió de las esferas. La imponente figura del dragón atrevezó los cielos y finalmente se presentó ante el que lo había invocado.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo? -habló el dragón.

Gokú dio otro paso más cerca de Shen Long.

-Quiero que Kagome Higurashi recupere los recuerdos que perdió.

El ser proveniente de las esferas hizo un silencio largo que hizo poner nervioso a Gokú y desconcertó a Bulma. Usualmente el dragon no tardaba tanto en conceder el deseo.

-Me temo que es imposible cumplir ese deseo.

El sayajín lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y desconcierto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que me pides está fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? -cuestionó Bulma. -No es un deseo díficil. En el pasado te hemos pedido cosas más complicadas.

-El poder que le quitó las remembranzas a Kagome Higurashi es mucho más poderoso que el mio. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Bulma seguía sin entender, pero enseguida recordó las palabras de su amigo acerca de que Kagome tenía un poder especial.

-Pide otro deseo. -exigió Shen Long.

Gokú estaba pensativo, en realidad, se sentía perdido. Si ni siquiera Shen Long podía devolverle las memorias, entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Mi deseo es que me digas cómo puedo hacer que ella recuerde las memorias que perdió.

-No existe ningún método. Ella usó un poder que tiene el mismo equivalente al ínfinito dentro de lo finito, la verdad dentro de una verdad a medias.

Bulma lo miró con los ojos como platos. Entendía, pero a la vez le resultaba algo confusas las palabras del dragón, y su sorpresa fue tan grande que el aire se le había atorado en la garganta. Si lo que había dicho era cierto, Kagome era dueña de un poder ilimitado que era inmensamente peligroso. Bulma Brief estaba segura que ningun ser vivo en el todo era digno de poseer tal poder, ni siquiera los dioses.

-Si no tienen más deseos, me retiro.

Nadie dijo nada. El dragón pronto se desvaneció y esparció las esferas por todo el planeta otra vez.

-Un organismo individual no puede ni debe tener acceso al poder infinito... -balbuceó para sí. -Es absurdamente imposible... nadie podría tolerarlo... ¿Cómo es que ella tiene acceso a la gran red?

Gokú tan solo la miraba desanimado. Kagome nunca podría recordarlo. Él se había convertido en la nada misma para ella.

-0o0-

-¿Has pensado en lo que conversamos? -preguntó Videl esperanzada.

Gohan se quedó un momento en silencio, aún no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos porque si lo hacia sería inevitable lástimarla.

Cuando la había conocido varios años atrás, le pareció una joven simpática, alegre e inteligente, en parte le recordaba a su madre porque también tenía un caracter fuerte. Le había llamado la atención el talento que tenía para pelear, entonces a pedido de ella, le había enseñado a volar y también un par de técnicas que ella usaba.

Hacía casi un año, Videl lo había llamado por teléfono para reunirse en un elegante restaurante dónde él no se había sentido muy cómodo, fue en ese lugar dónde la de ojos azules se le había declarado y se había atrevido a plantarle un beso. Gohan se había sorprendido de sobremanera y se había puesto bastante rojo. Videl era muy bonita, y a partir de ese beso había descubierto que le gustaba. Pronto ellos comenzaron una relación, y al principio todo era magnifico. Gohan quería mucho a la joven un año menor que él. Era perfecta. Videl era servicial y muy comprensiva cada vez que viajaba por trabajo o con Kikyo a hacer alguna investigación, a pesar de que pasaban semanas en que la dejaba sola. El problema surgió cuando en uno de sus viajes empezó a preguntarse si su relación con la de ojos celestes era en verdad una relación. No tenía dudas de que la quería, pero, ¿la amaba? Se sintió realmete ma de hacerse semejante pregunta, pero el pasar de los meses le conedió la respuesta.

Cuando empezó a estar más seguido en su hogar, en el cual Videl acudía muy seguido y se quedaba a dormir varias noches, Gohan empezó a evitar hacer el amor con ella. Ya no la deseaba y ella se ponía muy mal. Ella comenzó a preguntarle si había algo en su apariencia que estuviera mal, pero Gohan se lo negó. Ciertamente no era su apariencia lo que le hacía no desearla más, era otra cosa, algo más profundo de lo cual él no podía discernir. El sayajín no sentía ese amor profundo e incondicional que conformaba estar enamorado. Era eso. Gohan no amaba a Videl, la quería, pero no la amaba. ¿Acaso era que aún no lograba olvidar a Kagome? ¿Aún la tenía en su corazón? ¿O tal vez simplemente Videl no había podido despertar ese sentimiento en él? Tal vez eran las dos cosas. Gohan no estaba listo para volver a enamorarse, al menos no aún. Por eso, cuando la de ojos azules le había pedido irse a vivir con él, se había negado y terminó por decirle que tal vez no eran el uno para el otro.

En la actualidad, hacía tres meses que había cortado con la relación, y en ese periodo, Videl lo visitaba en los lugares donde sabía que su ex pareja frecuentaba para pedirle que volvieran. A Gohan se le partía el corazón cada vez que eso pasaba, pero la verdad es que si volvía con ella sin amarla sería peor. No quería cometer el mismo error que su padre había cometido con su madre.

-Lo lamento, Videl, pero ya te dije que no podemos volver. No sería bueno para ambos. Yo no te amo.

Esas palabras siempre las decía cada vez que Videl lo buscaba, pero ella siempre volvía, tal vez debía ser más riguroso si quería que esa tortura terminara de una vez por todas para ambos.

-Dame otra oportunidad, Gohan. Tal vez no te he demostrado lo suficiente cuanto te amo. Si vivieramos juntos yo podría demostrartelo.

-No, Videl. Lo siento, pero ya te dije que no te amo, y no pienses que hay algo malo en ti, tu eres perfecta. Cualquiera desearía estar contigo.

-Menos tu. -dijo con expresión afligida.

-En verdad lo lamento, Videl. Es mejor que no me busques más. No te equivoques, siempre estaré a tu disposición, pero no como tu pareja, sino como tu amigo. Mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad.

La de ojos azules bajó la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba apunto de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo en frente de Gohan.

-Entiendo. -habló luego de varios segundos. -No te buscaré hasta que hasta me sienta preparada para verte solo como un amigo. -declaró con pesar. Adiós, Gohan.

Y luego de esas palabras, la joven se marchó. Apenas lo hizo, Kikyo hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Estás seguro qué es lo mejor? -preguntó la mayor.

Él dio vueltas sus talones y vio a su compañera de investigación cruzada de brazos mirandolo con su acostumbrada expresión impasible.

-¿Escuchó todo?

-No quise hacerlo. Solo escuché lo último.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

-Se veían bien juntos.

-Quiero mucho a Videl, pero no la amo.

Lo miró largamente con aquellos ojos fríos que había adoptado desde su adolescencia.

-Bien. Sigamos con esto. -manifestó Kikyo.

-Sí. -afirmó el varón.

-0o0-

-¿Qué es lo que harás? -preguntó Bulma.

-No lo sé. -repuso Gokú con una expresión que destacaba su tristeza.

Era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo de esa forma. Debía de ser un golpe duro para él.

-¡Bulma, querida!

La aludida reconoció esa voz de varón afeminado. Cuando giró su cabeza para verlo lo confirmó. Era aquel que siempre vestía prendas extravagantes y exclusivas que resaltaban en el mundo de la moda. De todas maneras se sorprendió, no de verlo sino por ver a quien lo acompañaba.

-¡Jakotsu!

-¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamó el recién llegado con una sonrisa. -¡Tan divina como siempre! -Debes decirme cómo haces para mantener tu figura.

La científica río divertida. Jakotsu miró a Gokú y le brillaron los ojos mientras su sonrisa se expandía aún más. Automáticamente, escaneó al varón de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que su libido se encendía y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono carmesí. Había encontrado a un hombre de medidas que solo los dioses griegos del olimpo podían poseer.

-¡¿Pero quién es este hombre tan guapo?! -dijo encantado. -Bulma, querida, ¿es tu nuevo esposo?

-No, es mi amigo.

Una mirada felina y pícara se apoderó de las facciones de Jakotsu.

-Yo sabía que podía confiar en ti, querida. Siempre me presentas modelos que sacan lo mejor de mi inspiración y el hecho de que este pedazo de hombre esté solito me inspira aún más. -declaró con tono seductoramente juguetón. -Tu ya sabes que yo solo diseño para personas hermosas con medidas esculturales que me conduzcan a crear las mejores ropas.

Bulma se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las intensiones de su diseñador personal. Jakotsu era el mejor en su trabajo, pero era conocido por ser libidinoso, jamás se le escapaban los hombres guapos que eran solteros. Ella había escuchado que él tenía el poder pasar a muchos hombres al otro "bando". Por otro lado, Gokú no prestaba la más minima atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia que acompañaba al recién llegado. Estaba sumido en su decaimiento.

Jakotsu estaba apunto de ir hacia Gokú, pero la de cabellos celestes se puso delante de él.

-Jakotsu, no sabía que tenías nueva asistente. -comentó.

-Buenas tardes, señora Bulma. -saludó la acompañante de Jakotsu.

-¿Se conocen? -inquirió el diseñador.

-Sí. -afirmó con una sonrisa. -La señora Brief es la madre de una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Cómo está Inuyasha? -quiso saber Bulma.

-Muy bien. Trabajando -sonrió.

-¿Conoces a ese encanto? -Jakotsu se mostró un poco desconcertado.

-Es mi pareja. -contestó.

-¡Oh! Así que tu eres su pareja. No lo sabía. Yo le diseñé uno de los trajes para una de esas reuniones aburridas que tiene. Caí rendida a sus pies, sobre todo por esa cabellera plateada tan sexy que tiene, pero cuando le pedí una cita me dijo que tenía novia. Que mala suerte. -dijo haciendo un puchero.

A la de cabellos negros le apareció una gotita en la sien y río nerviosamente. Le vino a la mente un recuerdo de Inuyasha refunfuñando mientras decía que jamás le iba a volver a pedir a Bulma que le recomendara un diseñador, y que si volvía a ver a Jakotsu lo iba a moler a golpes. Al parecer se le había insinuado de una forma un tanto descarada y a Inuyasha no le había gustado para nada, no dejandole más que una horrible sensación de escalofrío cada vez que alguien le mencionaba el nombre de Jakotsu. Se había contenido en golpearlo solo por la relación que tenía con Bulma.

-Esa guapura nunca me volvió a llamar para que le diseñe algún otro traje. -dijo refiriendose a Inuyasha. -Es una lástima. -declaró con pena. -Pero bueno, no importa, es difícil encontrar a alguien con medidas calientes, pero hoy es mi día de suerte. -manifestó mirando al varón que estaba en frente de él, y que, evidentemente, le había gustado.

La voces que se habían escuchado a su alrededor resonaban como el eco de un murmullo lejano para Gokú. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando escuchó una tercera voz, que lo estremeció de una forma muy agradable. Cuando la miró confirmó su identidad.

-Kagome... -susurró el sayajín con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

Él había vuelto de la dimensión del no retorno tan solo hacía una semana atrás, y ese era el mismo tiempo que no la veía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar frente a ella al saber que Kagome no lo recordaba.

Bulma miró a su amigo, quien tenía una reacción radical al ver a la fémina que acompañaba a Jakotsu. Sin duda nunca lo había visto así por nadie. Había descubierto todo un mundo nuevo en Gokú el día de la fecha. ¿Qué es lo que seguía ahora?

-Gokú... -lo llamó su amiga. -Él es Jakotsu. -lo presentó. -Será quien te diseñará el traje para mi cumpleaños.

-Y con todo placer. -dijo Jakotsu con una mirada felina.

-Y, bueno, creo que ya conoces a Kagome.

-¿Eh? -musitó la aludida.

Kagome miró al varón con curiosidad. Lo había visto en cuanto habían llegado, pero antes de escuchar su nombre no lo había reconocido. Lucía diferente a cuando lo había visto una semana atrás. Probablemente era porque ya no tenía aquella barba tan espesa, y por supúesto, ahora estaba aseado y no vestía ropas rotas.

-¿Cómo está usted? -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien... -apenas pudo hablar.

Bulma parpadeó y casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Desde cuando Son Gokú balbuceaba ante alguien?

-Haber encanto, tu eres todo mío por los próximos minutos. Te tomaré las medidas. -hizo un además que Kagome entendió perfectamente, por lo cual, le entregó una cinta métrica.

-Jakotsu, antes de que lo hagas, me gustaría que midieras a mi esposo.

-¿A Veggie? ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó entusiasmado.

-Kagome, ven conmigo. -ordenó Jakotsu.

-No, no. Prefiero que solo vengas tu. -pidió Bulma. -No te ofendas, Kagome, pero a Vegeta no le gusta que se le acerquen muchas personas.

-No se preocupe, señora Bulma, no me ofende. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Esperaré aquí.

-Perfecto. Jakotsu, yo seré tu asistente.

-Por mi no hay problema. -convino Jakotsu.

-No hace falta que esperen aquí en el patio, Gokú, Kagome, vayan al living.

Todos entraron a la Corporación cápsula, pero Bulma y Jakotsu se dirigieron a donde estaba Vegeta, mientras que Kagome y Gokú fueron al living, no sin antes Bulma dedicarle una mirada sugerente a su amigo, pues estaría a solas con la de cabellos oscuros, y si bien no estaba segura si ayudaría en algo a influir en su animo, sí tenía la certeza de que Gokú deseaba compartir tiempo con ella. El sayajín llevaba en sus ojos la clara devoción por estar al lado de la fémina que amaba.

-¿Cómo ha estado? -habló ella.

Aunque nervioso, estaba más tranquilo y se sentía dichoso de compratir ese tiempo con ella que sabía que su amiga de la infancia se lo había conseguido aproposito.

-Bien. Me he dado cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Se desconcertó un poco. Ella sabía que el señor Gokú había estado en una dimensión desconocida y peligrosa. Gohan muchas veces había hablado de eso con preocupación pero también con fe en que su padre regresaría con vida. El problema en ella residía en que de a ratos lo olvidaba, como cuando si no repasaba los nombres de los huesos que componían el cuerpo humano cada cierto tiempo, se olvidaba de algunos nombres. No. Tal vez peor, algo así como leer un aburrido libro y a los pocos días olvidarse de su contenido porque no le prestaba atención. No obstante, ¿cómo podía hacer tal comparación? Se trataba de una persona, no de un montón de nombres que debía memorizar, era el padre de su mejor amigo, el que había salvado la Tierra más de una vez. ¿Por qué su mente insistía en borrarlo? Kagome sentía que si no lo veía por otra semana más olvidaría que en ese mismo momento ellos estaban ahí conversando. Eso era realmente extraño. Pero solo le ocurría con él. Nunca le había pasado algo similar, al menos no que ella pudiera darse cuenta, después de todo, siendo ella la paciente con problemas de memoria no podría ser su mismo doctor, sin mencionar que sentía un leve dolor de cabeza cada vez que trataba de recordar algo referido al señor Gokú que al final jamás pudo hacer. Esos recuerdos nunca volvieron, a penas tenía meras imagenes de ella entrenando con el sayajín a su lado, supervisandola, pero para Kagome eran recuerdos vergonzosos porque se recordaba a sí misma nerviosa y fallando en focalizar su ki, lo cual ayudaba a no querer recordar más de esas escenas.

-Bueno, es normal. Usted ha estado en esa dimensión seis años.

-No en realidad. El tiempo allá es diferente, para mi solo han pasado seis meses.

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió. -No tenía idea, pero lo importante es que haya regresado con vida. A todos nos alegra que lo haya logrado. -le regaló una sonrisa cálida que a Gokú lo hizo sonrojar.

-Sí, logré sobrevivir y obtener el poder que necesitaba, pero ese poder no fue todo lo que me impulsó a sobrevivir -declaró mirandola fija e intensamente. -Hubo algo mucho más importante.

Se sintió un poco extraña ante esa mirada. El sayajín lucía triste y dolido. ¿Por qué?

-¿A qué se refiere? -pestañó la menor.

-Tuve ayuda de una amiga, y también tenía muchos deseos de ver a alguien, pero...

-¿Qué?

El varón hizo un largo silencio. Su mirada se mantenía sobre la de ella; era tan hermosa. Por otro lado, Kagome se sintió un poco incómoda. Esa mirada melancólica con un atisbo de algo que no supo decifrar no era normal, aunque tal vez ese señor era así. Ella no lo sabía.

-¿Te puedo contar algo? -dijo de pronto el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó. -¿Cómo qué?

-Una historia.

Ella dudó. No sabía de dónde salía todo eso tan de repente, pero no le molestaba. Sentía compasión por el sayajín que se veía realmente afligido. Tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse. ¿Cómo podría negarse?

-Por supuesto.

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para prepararse. No sabía bien por dónde empezar, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por sus instintos y comenzar con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, después de todo, así era él.

-Cuando era niño... -comenzó -mi abuelo me enseñó artes marciales. No había otra cosa que me llenara de emoción, de aquella sensación que era la de encontrar guerreros poderosos para enfrentar y vencer... -recordó. -Cuando estaba un poco más grande conocí a la primera mujer en mi vida, quien ahora es mi mejor amiga -sonrió. -Bulma me acompañó en muchas aventuras y me hizo conocer muchas cosas. En algún momento conocí a Milk. Le prometí que me casaría con ella sin saber que era lo que significaba, y así lo hice cuando ambos crecimos...

Kagome prestaba atención a cada palabra que el señor Gokú le contaba. Poco a poco se iba sumiendo en la historia.

-Cuando me casé con Milk no sabía el valor de lo que era un matrimonio, y para ser sincero no sé si ahora mismo lo sepa tampoco. -río mientras se llevaba su mano derecha atrás de su nuca. -Lo que sí comprendí es que no tenía que ver con lo que ella y yo eramos. Milk siempre fue especial para mi, después de todo me dio dos hijos. Sin embargo, nunca sentí lo mismo que ella. Ella no podía soportar que yo me marchara durante años a entrenar o a luchar contra guerreros poderosos. Yo solo la hacía sufrir, y una vez que lo comprendí decidí dejarla. Fue duro para ambos. No quería verla sufrir por nuestra separación, pero si algo tenía en claro es que eso era mejor que seguir viviendo la mentira de un matrimonio. Yo no la quería de la manera que ella deseaba. Yo sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella aún sin saber lo que era estarlo... y como lo único que me interesaba era volverme más y más fuerte y pelear con guerreros que representaran un desafío para mi, creí que jamás iba a sentir eso..

Kagome estaba por decir algo, pero Gokú prosiguió.

-Hasta que un día me topé con una joven... -su mirada se intensificó y la clavó sobre quien lo escuchaba atentamente. -Ella era mucho menor que yo... casi una niña... -detuvo su habla repentinamente. Seguir con aquel relato le estaba resultando díficil porque era duro volver a recordar el sufrimiento que le había causado. -Inmediatamente... -siguió hablando. -me llamó la atención porque en su interior guardaba un inmenso poder que hizo que me emocionara. Esa joven siempre daba lo mejor de sí y entrenaba con entusiasmo y una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. En ese momento yo la veía pura y exclusivamente como una muchacha con un alto potencial, luego la empecé a ver con cariño, admiraba esa perceverancia inquebrantable que poseía...

A medida que el sayajín continuaba con su relato, Kagome sintió que algo se movía dentro de ella. No sabía que era, pero la hacía sentir muy extraña.

-Un día... descubrí algo que en ese momento me pareció terrible... -hizo una pausa profunda. Se mantuvo así por varios segundos.

-¿Qué descubrió? -quiso saber. Estaba intrigada.

Gokú bajó su mirada unos instantes como si con eso estuviera recobrando fuerzas para seguir, luego la levantó de nuevo y sus ojos miraron a la joven con un algo que Kagome no entendió, pero que hizo que su interior se oprimiera.

-Ella... empezó a fallar en su entrenamiento cuando yo estaba presente -comenzó otra vez. -y eso a mi me pareció sumamente extraño... pero al principio no le presté mucha atención. Pensaba que era normal porque no hacía mucho tiempo que ella había empezado a usar el ki... Sin embargo... ese día la vi dormida... su ki era extraño, tenía un desequilibrio inusual... al principio no pude darme cuenta de la razón de su estado, pero una vez que me acerqué a ella la verdad vino a mi como una revelación...

La fémina lo miró confusa.

-Disculpe, señor Gokú, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

El sayajín no le contestó, al menos no demasiado pronto.

-Ella estaba nerviosa, había una gran fluctuación en su ki, y su rostro se puso rojo cuando me le acerqué, fue en ese preciso momento que yo...

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estaba enamorada de usted? -finalmente comprendió.

Él asintió.

-¿Y usted qué hizo?

-Me alejé, pero ella siempre me buscaba en los lugares donde yo usualmente entrenaba, así que tuve que irme al planeta Kaio. No obstante, no podía estar alejado para siempre, por lo cual ella logró interceptarme y esta vez me fue imposible poder evitarla. Se puso firme con un coraje que nunca había visto en alguien. Lo menos que pude hacer fue escucharla. Y así lo hice. Me confesó lo que yo ya sabía, pero de una manera inesperada. En cada uno de sus vocablos traía una frescura embriagadora, eran palabras que tenían la capacidad de envolver a cualquiera que la escuchara. Me dijo que iba a luchar por mi, y me aseguró que lograría ser la primera en hacer despertar en mi aquello que jamás sentí. -sus ojos empezaron a brillar cautivados por el recuerdo. -Su declaración despertó en mi la curiosidad de saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer, a donde estaría dispuesta a llegar con tal de lograr su cometido, entonces... finalmente le di la oportunidad de llegar a mi. Pasamos momentos juntos, entrenando o tan solo hablando... pero aunque el tiempo hizo que mi admiración y mi cariño por ella creciera, yo nunca había llegado a sentir ese amor propio de un hombre hacia una mujer.

El sayajín hizo otra pausa larga.

-¿Entonces que pasó después?

-La llegada de una terrible amenaza a la Tierra hizo que ella desencadenara un poder el cual no podía controlar, pero estaba dispuesta a lidiar con él hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de evitar mi muerte...

Kagome, por alguna razón, se sintió tocada, tenía la sensación insólita de una especie de ¿nostalgia? Si, tal vez esa palabra describía lo que era, o por lo menos se acercaba, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma estaba segura.

-Eso casi le costó la vida y yo decidí que ya no podía seguir haciendole eso. Al final mis sentimientos por ella nunca cambiaron y lo único que yo pude hacer fue marcharme en busca del poder que nos salvaría a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, pero en gran parte era para alejarme de ella nuevamente y que esta vez finalmente pudiera olvidarme. -Hizo otro silencio largo para poder seguir con lo que venía. -Cuando ella se enteró de mi partida supo que lo hacía por ella. Recuerdo cuanto le dolió eso. Entonces me dijo que estaba dispuesta a olvidarme si peleaba contra ella y yo ganaba, pero si ella ganaba yo debía...

Algo estaba pasando con ella, y si ya de por sí no sabía lo que era, de lo único que estaba segura es que no le gustaba para nada lo que las palabras de ese señor le estaban provocando. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Debía darme un beso. Su primer beso.

Sintió una descarga electrica recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar eso último. De alguna manera que no entendía, en su mente, supo cual sería la última palabra que el señor Gokú diría antes de que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? ¿Era casualidad? ¿El contexto y transcurso de su relato la habían hecho adivinar? Probablemente, pero se sentía inquieta, como si algo se moviera en su interior y tratara de salir a la superficie.

El varón prestó especial atención a la reacción de Kagome con esa última oración que había dicho, y sintió una especie de victoria al darse cuenta que sin duda sus palabras habían causado algún tipo de efecto en su amada.

-Lo que pasó después fue increíble... -manifestó perdiendose en los recuerdos de aquella pelea. -Todo en ella fue increíble... sus movimientos, su fuerza, su velocidad, su voluntad, su valentía... Llevó su cuerpo y su alma al límite para sostener aquella batalla... Al final estaba tan lástimada... tan frágil... que me conmovió... sentí culpa y remordimiento por todo lo que le causé. Ya no quería seguir martirizandola... ya no podía seguir viendola de esa forma...

Se detuvo otra vez. Rememorar todo era como clavarse él mismo algo filoso en el pecho. Por otro lado, la fémina estaba inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. El ambiente se había impregnado de apoco de un sentimiento que ella no supo distinguir hasta dejarla en ese estado de terrible desconcierto y confusión, un sentimiento que la paralizó con su fuerza arrolladora, y mientras Kagome aún no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba pasando, Gokú no cesó aquellos ojos que parecían atravezarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que parecía que ese señor tenía la capacidad de ver en su interior?

El sayajín avanzó hacia la de cabellos oscuros de manera lenta y pausada, como si se hallara en frente de un pequeño animal indefenso que estaba apunto de huír de él por temor a ser lástimado. Kagome se estremeció ante su cercanía. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué ella seguía sin poder reaccionar? ¿Por qué sentía tanta nostalgia? ¿Por qué la aturdía?

Ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado. La miraba penetrante del mayor continuaba turbandola, evitando que pudiera hacer algo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¡Por Kami! ¡Ella no era así!

-Kagome... -volvió a hablar el varón. Esta vez dirigiendose explicitamente hacia ella. -Mi vida siempre fueron las peleas, ese era el único mundo que yo anhelaba para mi, hasta que la conocí... Lo que pasó en esa batalla no me lo imaginé ni en mis sueños más salvajes... Esa joven tan valiente, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan fuerte... esa que yo veía tan solo como a una niña... -le tomó las manos con suavidad, y cuando Kagome sintió la calidez de ese hombre se sobresaltó al sentir que eso mismo que la estaba haciendo temblar se revolvía y empezaba a rasgar su interior como queriendo salir. -desnudó su alma ante mi... su escencia... todo lo que ella es y todo lo que representa, ¿entonces... qué hombre, incluyendome, no se enamoraría de ella? -confesó.

Estaba incómoda, atrapada, sin escapatoria, y en el momento en que el mayor acercó su rostro hacia el de ella sintió que aquello que en esos momentos se había apoderado de ella empeoraba. No obstante, aunque estaba horrorizada, Kagome no pudo negar que ese señor, le estaba haciendo sentir algo inexplicable. Él la miraba como si a través de sus ojos y de sus palabras tratara de decirle algo, le pareció que su alma y la de ella se unían en una conexión casi enigmática. Era como si Gokú supiera algo que ella no, algo de ella misma. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No lo podía soportar. Muy cerca, sofocantemente cerca. ¡Él estaba demasiado cerca!

-Te amo. -pronunciaron sus labios a pocos milimetros de los de ella. Su voz había sido tierna, cálida, cargada de un amor profundo, sincero y abrazador.

Las pupilas de la menor se redujeron. Eso que la estaba invadiendo desde la coronilla hasta sus simientos había explotado ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho ese señor? ¿Había escuchado mal? No. Pero definitivamente algo iba mal, muy mal. Todo eso que sentía era simplemente por el ambiente tan extraño que se había creado a causa de su historia. Estaba perpleja, anonadada, turbada, asombrada, pero el repentino dolor agudo que pronto estalló en su cabeza finalmente la habían hecho reaccionar, todo en menos de un segundo, entonces, a continuación pudo hacer uso de las descargas electricas dentro de su cerebro que hacían que su cuerpo se moviera, y el resultado fue...

-¡ALÉJESEEE!

Uno de los ganchos derechos más poderosos de la fémina, terminó haciendo que el sayajín fuera arrojado muy lejos de ella. El living había quedado hecho un desastre, porque el mayor se había llevado no una, sino varias paredes de la Corporación cápsula por delante, dejando así varios escombros en el cual el guerrero había quedado sepultado.

 **-¿Acaso esto es una broma? -pensó Kagome algo agitada por el momento de tensión y la repentina liberación de su fuerza. Aún no creía lo que había estado apunto de suceder. -¿En serio estaba apunto de besarme? -un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo imaginarlo. -No pensé que el señor Gokú fuera esa clase de hombre. -siguió cavilando con total decepción.**

El escandalo atrajó de inmediato a Bulma, Vegeta y Jakotsu. Los tres quedaron perplejos de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Imposible... -susurró Vegeta. -¿Ella hizo eso?

El de cabello en forma de flama miró sosprendido a Kagome. Derribar un par de paredes no era nada en realidad, lo sorprendente era que ella hubiera sido capaz de golpear a Kakaroto, y eso no era todo, sino que en el momento en que sintió la liberación de ki de parte de la fémina pudo darse cuenta de que el poder que ella albergaba iba mucho más allá.

-¡¿Pero que pasó?! -exclamó Bulma.

-Que desastre. ¿Acaso fue una bomba? -inquirió Jakotsu, quien no podía encontrar otra expicación a tal destrucción.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, Kagome no supo dónde meterse. Ella había provocado eso sin medir las consecuencias. Ahora estaba sumamente avergonzada de sus actos, pero no lo había podido evitar. Ese sayajín la había acosado.

-L-Lo lamento. -se disculpó abochornada. -Prometo que pagaré las reparaciones. -declaró.

-Eso es lo de menos. -manifestó Bulma. -¿Cómo es que todo terminó destruído?

-B-Bueno es que...

-Fue mi culpa. -se oyó de pronto.

La de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió nuevamente al ver al sayajín ileso y de pie con apenas unos menos raspones en los brazos y rostro. ¿De qué estaba hecho?

Gokú se acercó a Kagome. Ella retrocedió, no quería volver a experimentar lo mismo que momentos atrás. Él la espantaba.

-¡Quedese ahí! ¡Ni un paso más! ¡Si lo hace lo atacaré en serio! -le advirtió.

-Sé que sentiste algo. -aseguró. -Lo vi en tus ojos.

Kagome hizo un silencio repentino. No supo qué decir ante lo que le había dicho porque había verdad en sus palabras, y su expresión de ofuscación lo decía todo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Aquel dolor agudo la invadió nuevamente.

-¿No me recuerdas? -la miró implorante.

Otra vez penetraban su mente.

-Basta...

Las punzadas aumentaban.

-Por favor... tienes que recordar... -le rogó.

Las sienes le empezaban a latir con fuerza.

-Basta...

Sentía que su cabeza se abría con una fuerza apabullante.

-Soy yo... soy Gokú...

La respiración se le dificultaba.

-Kagome... ¿No lo entiendes?

Ya no lo resistía.

-Tu no amas a Inuyashas... Crees que lo amas pero no es así...

Y con eso explotó.

-¡BASTA! -vociferó agresiva.

Se sobresaltó al escucharla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y desesperación, estaba desesperado porque ella no lograba recordarlo, era como si su mente o su poder inconsciente no le permitiera dejar salir a la luz aquellas memorias sobre él. Por otro lado, también se sentía abatido por lo que le estaba causando al forzarla a tratar de recordar.

-Escúchame... -habló Gokú con calma mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. -Esa niña... de la que yo me enamoré ahora se ha convertido en una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa... esa mujer...

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! -gritó

-¡Esa mujer eres tu! -reveló a la fuerza.

Y en algún momento que Kagome no pudo ver ni preveer, el sayajín ya se encontraba cerca de ella nuevamente, mirándola de manera fija con esos orbes onix que la lástimaban y la hacían temblar por su intensidad magnética y misteriosa.

-Te amo. -confesó nuevamente. -Es a ti a quién amo. -insistió. -Tú eres la de mi historia. Tienes que recordarlo. Tu me amas a mi, no a Inuyasha.

Sus pulmones dejaron de trabajar el oxigeno de pronto y sus pupilas se redujeron otra vez. Fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe seco sin previo aviso, y ese mal estar que venía sintiendo se instaló en la boca de su estomágo y ahí se quedó. Estaba en shock, pero solo le duró unos segundos antes de que una furia ácida la envolviera. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba...

-¡USTED ESTÁ LOCO! -Bramó cual fiera.

-No, no lo estoy. Eso realmente pasó. Tú me amas a mi. Me lo dijiste varias veces, me lo gritaste... aunque digas que estoy loco la verdad es irrefutable. Yo sé que algo te hago sentir cuando estamos cerca.

-¡Lo único que siento es un horrible escalofrío!

Eso era cierto, algo en su interior lo rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Recuerda por favor... -volvió a implorarle.

Todo rastro de lo que sea que la había petrificado momentos atrás se había desvanecido, solo quedaba el rechazo, la irritación, la ira y su ahora cesante dolor al dejar de hacer esfuerzo con la mente. Y ya le importaba un rábano que se encontrara en el hogar de uno de los clientes de su jefe Jakotsu. La situación de acoso era intolerable, ¡¿Y qué si ese señor decía la verdad?! ¡¿Qué si antes ella había estado enamorada de él?! ¡Ahora no era así! Si su mente lo había olvidado más que seguro que había una razón muy fuerte para ello. Desde que empezó a estudiar medicina, y desde que Sesshomaru la orientaba tanto en su entrenamiento como en el estudio del cuerpo humano, incluyendo la mente, ella había llegado a la conclusión que tanto el cuerpo como la aún misteriosa forma en que actuaba la mente era muy sabia, y ella no era nadie para desafiar a la naturaleza, de hecho, estaba más que de acuerdo.

-Escúcheme bien... -le habló con una dureza mordaz. -poco me importa si es verdad o no lo que me está diciendo. Lo pasado es pasado, y si hay cosas referentes a usted que no logro recordar bien será por algo.

Dicho esas palabras, la fémina se retiró del lugar, no sin antes dedicar una reverencia de profunda disculpa a los tres expectantes del penoso espectaculo, quienes estaban totamente pasmados por lo que habían presenciado.

 _"Lo voy a olvidar... se lo juro" -_ recordó el sayajín con el corazón roto. Esas palabras se repitieron tortuosamente en su mente. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar la espalda de Kagome mientras caminaba para alejarse de él.

 _Te conozco. ¿Quién eres ahora?_

 _Mira a través de mis ojos si no puedes recordarme._

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Puedo ver, aún puedo encontrar que_

 _Tu eres la única voz que mi corazón puede reconocer_

 _Pero no la puedo escuchar ahora_

 _Nunca seré el mismo_

 _Traigo adentro las memorias de las promesas del ayer_

 _Y yo te pertenezco_

 _No puedo simplemente alejarme_

 _Porque después de amarte_

 _Ya nunca seré el mismo_

 _¿Y cómo puedo pretender que nunca te conocí como si fuera todo un sueño?_

 _No_

 _Sé que nunca olvidaré la forma en cómo me sentía_

 _Contigo a mi lado_

 _Y en cómo me amaste en ese entonces_

 _Tu me trajiste hasta aquí_

 _Y te observé desaparecer_

 _Tu me dejaste este vacío adentro_

 _Y no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás_

 _¡No! ¡Quédate!_

 _Nadie se compara contigo_

 _Nadie se compara contigo_

 _No puedo dejarte ir_

 _No puedo dejarte ir_

 _No puedo dejarte ir_

 _Nunca seré el mismo_

 _No después de amarte_

 _Simplemente no puedo alejarme_

 _No puedo alejarme_

 _De ti..._

Canción: Never be the same (Nunca seré el mismo) by Red. Traducción hecha por mi XD

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

**Tribulaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **(Capítulo final)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró a la casa con una sensación que le fue difícil decifrar: un malestar que emanaba desde su pecho y estómago. ¿Habría sido muy dura con el señor Gokú? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar eso?! ¡Ese hombre la había acosado! ¡La había intentado besar! ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Estaba tan enojada, tan furiosa, tan indignada... pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste y culpable... y eso era precisamente lo que le carcomía el alma: Kagome no sabía el por qué de lo que sentía. ¿Y que había de ese relato que le había contado? Sin duda ese señor tenía que estar loco. ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada de él? ¡Imposible! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Absurdo! ¡Rídiculo!

 _O al menos algo en su interior la impulsaba y casi la obligaba a pensar a así..._

Fue directamente al lavabo a refrescarse. El espejo reflejaba un rostro cansado y abatido. Ella no era así. No recordaba la última vez que se veía tan mal, y cuando su cerebro de manera automática quiso recordarlo, el dolor de cabeza volvió a ella, eso hizo que nuevamente se sintiera enojada por aquel señor que la había puesto de esa forma, hasta tenía la necesidad de ir por él y golpearlo, pero ese pensamiento duró apenas unos instantes. Algo, o mejor dicho, todo: cada tramo de su cuerpo, alma y todo lo que la componía le gritaba, le imploraba y le ordenaba que se mantuviera alejada de ese hombre. _Aquello_ dentro de ella, fuere lo que fuere, le advertía peligro, desgracia, dolor y tristeza cuando estaba cerca de ese sayajín tan particular. Y otra cosa... un algo... un algo estaba bloqueando su indagación acerca de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese varón, o con ciertos recuerdos de ella misma que estaba tratando de escudriñar en su mente, y lo peor es que no sabía que era lo que trataba de buscar exactamente, solo sabía que había algo en el fondo de ella tan débil y casi nulo que si no le prestaba suma atención no podría notarlo; la mejor forma de describirlo sería decir que _eso_ estaba rayando los límites de su subconsciente, intentando de una forma un tanto desesperada de escapar de esa area de su alma.

Estaba cansada. Se sentía un poco débil. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha y luego internarse en la cama durante varias horas. Era perfectamente consciente de que su estado era psicológico y no físico, pues de este último no podía estar en mejor forma, y no le gustaba el hecho de que ese día solo había entrenado un poco a la mañana, pero en verdad no se sentía con animos de ir con su maestro a entrenar. Más que seguro que el día de mañana le daría el más severo de los castigos, cosa que no se podía imaginar puesto que ella no faltaba a sus entrenamientos diarios ni aunque tuviera un examen importante en la universidad.

Cuando salió del baño y fue a la habitación se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de su querido Inuyasha. Él la miraba con los ojos cálidos y tiernos mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba la corbata luego de un agotador día de trabajo, cosa que si bien a Kagome le alegró y la hizo sentir muy bien, se sintió algo perturbada y sorprendida por la repentina presencia del de ojos dorados. ¿En qué momento había llegado a casa? ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella no sintiera su ki o siquiera oído algún sonido que anunciara que él estaba ahí? Ella no era así y le resultó algo alarmante.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió el de cabellos plateados, notando su expresión de desconcierto.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No. Es solo que no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿No notaste mi presencia? Eso es extraño.

—Tienes razón. Es extraño. —forzó una sonrisa. No quería preocuparlo.

—Has llegado temprano hoy. Usualmente no llegas hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Ocurrió algo? —quiso saber mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su marcado torso.

Se quedó un momento en silencio. Nunca le ocultaba cosas a Inuyasha, pero esta vez pensó que hacerlo era lo mejor, pues sabía que si le decía lo que había pasado, él se enojaría y no dudaría en ir a buscar al padre de Gohan para darle una gran paliza aún sabiendo que probablemente no podría hacerlo por ser, ese señor, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el universo.

—Me dolía la cabeza, así que le pedí a Jakotsu que por favor me dejara ir dos horas antes.

Inuyasha se preocupó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. A Kagome le gustó mucho eso, pero había algo que la hizo sentir extraña en el momento en que él la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás. Y ella no entendió eso. El varón empezó a acariciarle los cabellos oscuros de manera delicada y suave. Luego empezó a olerla y a besarle el cuello. La fémina sintió su cuerpo estremecer, pero no era esa sensación hermosa y deliciosa que él siempre le hacía sentir cada vez que la tocaba. ¿Dónde había quedado eso? Era inexplicable. Su cuerpo se puso tieso en lugar de corresponder sus caricias como siempre lo hacía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía ajena al afecto y amor que Inuyasha le estaba brindando? No lo podía entender. Simplemente no quería que él continuara. Lo amaba, por supuesto que así era, pero había algo que había cambiado recientemente, había algo diferente. Se sintió terrible. ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera lo que casi todas las noches concretaban? ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera que la amase?

Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas sorprendida de sus propios sentimientos. Ella era una mujer saludable y feliz, tal vez por eso esa noche se sentía cansada, porque le dolía la cabeza y había pasado un mal rato con aquel señor. Sí. Así es. Definitivamente era eso. Tenía que ser eso. No podía haber otra causa. No podía existir otra causa en esos momentos al rechazo que sentía por el único hombre que amaba . No podía...

 _"Te amo."_

El recuerdo de esas palabras de parte del sayajín golpeó su mente, hizo que diera un respingo incosciente, cosa que alarmó un poco a Inuyasha.

— **¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estoy recordando eso? —pensó la de cabellos oscuros.**

 _"Tu me amas a mi, no a Inuyasha."_

Aquel dolor acribillante volvió a su cabeza tan de repente y de manera tan aguda que la hizo gritar muy fuerte. La voz de ese señor siguió haciendo eco en su mente, torturandola. Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, pero se preocupó mucho.

—¡Kagome! ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Lo lamento... —habló algo agitada. —Es ese dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

—Deberíamos ir al médico. —propuso Inuyasha de inmediato.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Es una tontería.

—A mi no me parece que lo sea. —repuso serio.

—Solo necesito descansar. Si continúo así iré al médico, así que no te preocupes.

Inuyasha lo meditó por largo rato. Definitivamente pensaba que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital, pero tal vez Kagome tenía razón. Lo dejaría pasar esta vez, pero si se prolongaba la llevaría o llamaría a un médico.

—Estoy un poco estresada. Eso es todo. —anunció la fémina al adivinar lo que su pareja estaba pensando. —No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa le diré a Sesshomaru que me haga una evaluación. —sonrió. —Ahora dormiré un poco.

Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo. Si estaba estresada lo mejor para ella era descansar. Se acercó a ella con intención de besarla, pero Kagome se había metido en la cama antes de que pudiera hacerlo, por alguna razón esa acción desconcertó un poco a Inuyasha, pero no le dio mucha importancia dado que ella lucía exhausta. Ya la fémina dormida, el de mirada dorada le dio un beso lleno de ternura en su frente, y luego salió de la habitación para terminar de revisar y firmar unos papeles de la Córporación Cápsula y la empresa Taisho.

Una vez que su pareja hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él, de los ojos cerrados de la joven mujer brotó una lágrima cargada de dolor que fue a parar a la almohada donde apoyaba su cabeza, luego ella abrió los ojos mostrando la terrible melancolía que aún no era capaz de decifrar.

—¿Por qué...? —susurró en un hilo de voz.

-0o0-

—Fue extraño. —expresó el sayajín sobándose la nuca con gesto de incomprensión.

—Explícate —demandó su amiga de la infancia, quien no estaba segura de saber a qué se refería.

—Cuando la vi con ese sujeto sentí molestia, inquietud... pero eso no era lo único... sentí que mi pecho te oprimía... hasta te diría que sentí envidia.

—Habiendo admitido ya lo que sientes por Kagome, ¿no te parece que ya deberías saber a qué se deben esas sensaciones? Son completamente normales.

—Claro que sé a que se deben. Es solo que no deja de ser extraño, muy extraño. Es la primera vez que experimento algo así.

—Eso es porque es la primera vez que te enamoras de alguien. La palabra adecueda es "celos". Estás celoso de Inuyasha porque Kagome es su pareja y sientes envidia porque quieres estar en su lugar junto a ella.

"Celos". Gokú no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra antes. Con Bulma siempre aprendía algo nuevo. Por supuesto que entendía por qué sentía lo que sentía, pero los celos eran algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, y eso, claro estaba, incluía a Milk, pero tampoco era como si ella tuviera tiempo de conocer a otros hombres, pues era una madre muy dedicada a sus hijos y a sus labores domésticos, sin mencionar que vivían en la Montaña Paoz. De todas maneras, el sayajín se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo entrenando, y ese era precisamente el punto, Gokú era un guerrero que era muy devoto a las batallas y los entrenamientos, y aún lo era. Sin embargo, pensar en la posibilidad de estar con Kagome era algo completamente diferente; si así fuera, probablemente no podría imaginarse estar demasiado tiempo alejada de ella como lo era con su ex esposa. No podría soportarlo, sentía una terrible necesidad de estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, hablar, contemplarla... era... inexplicable. Y siendo como era ella de seguro podrían entrenar juntos, y eso sería disfrutar de las dos cosas que más le gustaba al varón: ella y entrenar. Además, Kagome cocinaba delicioso. Definitivamente su comida era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la fémina junto con todo lo que ella era y representaba para él.

La mujer perfecta.

—En eso tienes razón. —convino el sayajín.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora?

—No puedo renunciar a ella. Primero porque lo que siento por Kagome es demasiado grande, y segundo porque no la merecería si lo hiciera, no después de que ella fue capaz de ir más allá del sacrificio de su vida por mi. Kagome me confesó muchas veces sus sentimientos y siempre fue muy decidida y determinada a demostrarme su amor incondicional. Yo haré lo mismo por ella. —determinó con expresión solemne.

Aunque sabía que su mejor amigo tendría muchos problemas, Bulma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir ante la determinación de Gokú.

—De acuerdo. ¿Entonces...?

—Bulma, necesito tu ayuda —pidió.

Ella lo había visto venir.

—Vaya, vaya... —dijo de repente una voz cantarina.

—¿Mhm? —pestañó Gokú al ver a su más reciente amiga aparecer.

Etzel vestía un pijama hospitalario blanco.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —inquirió el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias.

—Me han sacado sangre —repuso.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber el más alto.

—Es una de las condiciones para permanecer aquí en la Corporación Cápsula: me hacen estudios de todo tipo. Además puedo ver bastante seguido a mi amado Sesshomaru —declaró con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

Ahora que lo pensaba había un ki en la Corporación Cápsula que estaba reducido intencionalmente y era extraño, similar al de Inuyasha pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Gokú lo había sentido antes. Una vez que hizo memoria recordó que lo había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Kagome en la mansión Taisho...

 _"Cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que hacerte cargo de lo que provocas en ella"_ , recordó Gokú con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Sesshomaru Taisho. En ese momento no había entendido su significado, pero ahora cobraban todo el sentido del mundo. Ahora era claro para Gokú que ese sujeto sabía de lo que Kagome sentía por él. Y sus palabras no podían haber sido más acertadas; el sayajín había tenido que lidiar con los sentimientos de Kagome antes de enamorarse de ella. Y ahora era él quien sufría las consecuencias del desamor y el que luchara por la fémina.

Etzel vio a su amigo demasiado pensativo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —quiso saber la de cabellos rojos.

—¿Eh? No, nada. Es solo que estaba recordando algo.

—Olvida eso. Si quieres conquistar a esa chica, tendrás que actuar rápido, entre más tiempo pase será peor.

—Concuerdo con ella —convino Bulma.

—¿Y que puedo hacer? —preguntó el sayajín.

—Pues... —la Notniana llevó su dedo índice derecho hacia su mentón, pensativa. —Sino me equivoco a las terrícolas les gustan los regalos. Algo así como los chocolates, flores, joyas, etc.

—¿Tú crees? —pestañó Gokú.

—Al menos es lo que he observado aquí en la Tierra. —repuso Etzel.

—Eso es cierto. Con la mayoría de las las jóvenes eso funcionaría, pero dudo mucho que en este caso sea igual. —terció la científica.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Etzel.

—Kagome no es como el resto de las muchachas. Creo que la prueba más clara está en el hecho de haberse enamorado de Gokú.

Etzel miró al sayajín de arriba abajo y supo a qué se refería la científica.

—Ya veo...

—¿Qué quieren decir? —manifestó el varón sin entender.

—No te ofendas Gokú, eres muy apuesto para las mujeres, pero tu caracter no es exactamente del tipo que ellas buscan en un hombre. Además a ti solo te interesa entrenar, y nosotras necesitamos atención. Aunque, claro, ahora es diferente porque te has enamorado de Kagome.

Gokú no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba Bulma.

—Lo que quiero decir es que si Kagome se enamoró de ti antes siendo como eres, solo puedes ser tú mismo. No creo que ser el estereotipo de hombre ideal para las mujeres funcione con ella porque ella no es como el estereotipo de las mujeres.

—Probablemente Bulma tenga razón. Tu no eres como el resto. Aún no puedo entender qué es lo que te vio esa terrícola para enamorarse de ti. Eres distraído, torpe, y vistes terrible. —remarcó la Notniana.

Etzel no quería decirlo abiertamente, pero tenía que admitir que detrás de todo eso, Gokú tenía sus virtudes, y probablemente eso era lo que aquella mujer había visto en él. Así es. Gokú tenía una nobleza, valentía y pureza que podría cautivar a muchas.

—Es cuestión de gustos. —declaró Bulma.

—Bueno, sí es cierto. Además creo que tu tienes tus virtudes. —admitió la morena.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? —inquirió el de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias un poco perdido.

—Es complicado considerando que ella no quiere saber nada contigo. —dijo Bulma pensativa.

—Y te lo ha demostrado dándote una buena paliza. —agregó Etzel, burlona.

—Ha pasado casi una semana de ese suceso. ¿Te has acercado a ella desde ese entonces? —inquirió la de cabellos celestes.

—Pues, no. Estaba demasiado furiosa. Dudo que me hubiera recibido sin que quisiera golpearme nuevamente.

—¿De qué te quejas? Tú hubieras podido esquivarlo. —manifestó la más pequeña de los tres.

Gokú solo se rascó la cabeza.

—Hiciste bien en no ir a verla por el momento. —opinó Bulma. —Kagome es muy amable y dulce, pero cuando se enoja tiene un caracter explosivo.

—Yo no la conozco, pero no creo que sea para tanto. —comentó Etzel.

—Se ha vuelto una guerrera muy poderosa. —anunció el sayajín con una gran sonrisa. —Su golpe me dolió un poco.

—¡Eso no es para alegrarse! —exclamó su amiga de la infancia. —¿Te das cuenta de que ella no te puede ver sin que reaccione mal?

—Por eso, quiero tu ayuda para saber como hacer para conquistarla.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué soy? —se quejó la Notniana. —¡Yo también puedo de ser de gran ayuda!

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —quiso saber Gokú.

—Bueno... —su mente se había quedado en blanco. —Si ella te ama tal y como eres solo debes ser tu mismo e ir acercandote a ella poco a poco.

—Lo ideal sería que ella pueda recordarte. —declaró Bulma. —Pero es evidente que eso no ocurrirá. Por lo visto algo le impide recordar. Por lo que me has dicho, cada vez que lo intenta ella sufre.

—Estoy seguro de que se trata de ese poder que ella misma ha implantado en sí.

—Ha de ser sumamente poderoso. O sea, si Kagome fue entrenada por Sesshomaru tanto física como psicológicamente para resisitir y tolerar el dolor, esto se debe tratar de otro nivel completamente diferente. —razonó la de cabellos celestes.

—No. —negó el varón con seguridad. —Esto va más allá de cualquier clase de dolor. Se trata del equivalente del poder de percepción inconsciente que ella tiene sobre el sistema natural. Kagome usó ese infinito poder para sellar sus memorias. No existe nada que pueda contra eso.

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar un pensamiento tan lógico y razonable viniendo de parte de su normalmente desorientado amigo. ¿Desde cuándo entendía lo que era el infinito o el sistema natural? ¿Cómo sabía él eso? Estaba desconcertada. Ella lo había podido discernir con las palabras de Shen Long, ¿pero Gokú cómo?

—Gokú, ¿cómo sabes eso? —inquirió.

El aludido hizo un silencio que duró unos segundos. En realidad no sabía bien cómo responder su pregunta.

—Han pasado muchas cosas. —hizo otra pausa —. Es algo que tuve que entender a la fuerza en la dimensión del no retorno para obtener el poder divino. Sin embargo, lo que te estoy diciendo me consta porque estoy seguro de que Kagome estableció una conexión conmigo antes de obligarse a olvidarme.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —se sorprendió. —Tu estabas en otra dimensión.

—Para ella nada es imposible, solo que ahora no lo sabe, y creo que ni siquiera lo sabía cuando se despidió de mi en un sueño.

Etzel no decía nada, pues no sabía que decir. Le asombraba las revelaciones que su amigo estaba haciendo.

—Bien, Gokú, lo único que puedo decirte es lo mismo que Etzel: debes acercarte a ella poco a poco sin presionarla ni provocar su ira. Tal vez si lo haces de manera paulatina puedas conquistarla, y digo esto porque si lo que dices es cierto, Kagome definitivamente no te recordará.

—Sí, yo también pienso que es lo mejor. —dijo la de cabellos rojos.

—Ten en cuenta que no solo debes tener cuidado de la propia Kagome, sino también de Inuyasha. Adoro a ese muchacho, y se enojaría mucho conmigo si se entera de que juego para tu equipo, pero si esa joven en verdad hizo tantas cosas por ti por amor, y tu estás tan enamorado de ella, pienso que deberían estar juntos.

—Yo lo vi hace unos días por aquí. —comentó la Notniana —Me di cuenta que era Inuyasha por el parecido que tiene con mi querido Sesshomaru. El sujeto estaba furioso porque uno de sus asistentes había perdido un papel importante. Parece bastante temperamental.

—Vegeta me dijo que Inuyasha jamás podría vencerlo en batalla, pero que aún así le llamaba la atención porque era poderoso, y estoy segura que es capaz de por lo menos hacerte daño si se lo propone. Él ama mucho a Kagome. No dejará que se la quites.

—Lo sé. De eso me di cuenta. Sin embargo, si debo luchar contra él no dudaré en hacerlo. —determinó.

-0o0-

—Me he sentido muy extraña últimamente, pero mucho mejor que aquella vez que lo vi, aunque también debo decir que sigo teniendo esos dolores de cabeza. —habló mientras golpeaba un saco de boxeo con los puños desnudos dentro de la cámara de gravedad aumentado 550 veces la gravedad de la Tierra. —Sin embargo, los dolores no son tan severos como cuando estuve cerca de él. Creo que es porque trato de no darle mucha importancia, y a medida que pasa el tiempo siento que aquel suceso se desvanece.

El de mirada gélida la escuchaba atento. Sus últimas palabras lo habían desconcertado un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se desvanece? —inquirió.

—Pues... —cesó sus golpes.

—Te faltaban 1784 golpes más. —la interrumpió Sesshomaru. —Comienza de nuevo. Esta vez serán 20.000 golpes con el doble de fuerza.

Quería maldecir, pero si lo hacía su maestro agregaría otros 10.000 golpes más como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, y ya de por sí estaba muy agotada. Cuando Kagome faltó dos días seguidos a su entrenamiento porque su estado anímico y "físico" no era el mejor, al tercer día Sesshomaru le había dicho que como castigo tendría que entrenar los siguientes seis días durante 12 horas en vez de las 4 diarias que siempre hacía. Así es. Sesshomaru había triplicado su tiempo de entrenamiento como castigo. ¿Y cómo diablos iba cubrir tantas horas si tenía que trabajar y estudiar? Pues tendría que usar el tiempo en qué ella dormía para hacerlo, pues para el de mirada gélida el estudio y su trabajo no eran excusas para librarse de su castigo. Eso había resultado peor de lo que había previsto: Kagome estudiaba a la mañana cinco horas. Entraba a las 7:30 y salía a las 12:30, luego a las 2 de la tarde trabajaba con Jakotsu como su asistente hasta las 7 de la tarde, después entrenaba las cuatro horas con Sesshomaru. Lo bueno era que iba a la universidad solo cuatro veces a la semana, trabajaba cinco días a la semana y entrenaba todos los días. No obstante, los últimos 3 días, Kagome apenas había podido dormir y llegar lúcida al trabajo o la universidad, y ni hablar de estudiar o hacer los deberes que le pedían. ¡Doce horas era demasiado! En resumen hace 3 días que no dormía. Había tenido que volar de la mansión Taisho, lugar donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad, a la universidad, de la universidad al trabajo, y de nuevo ir a la mansión Taisho para seguir entrenando. Era un milagro que lograra asearse y comer. Lo bueno es que en la universidad no importaba comer en clases mientras no fuera molesto, por ejemplo, llevar una bolsa de papas fritas cuya envoltura hiciera mucho ruido. Con respecto al trabajo, a Jakotsu tampoco le importaba que ella se tomara diez minutos para comerse unas galletas, una fruta o un yogurth. Lo bueno es que ese mismo día era la noche del viernes ¿o era del jueves? Como sea, ella la mañana de los viernes no iba a la universidad y sin duda usaría ese horario para dormir hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar, y si se sentía muy agotada se reportaría enferma con Jakotsu y dormiría hasta que tuviera que entrenar otras doce horas con el mounstro de su maestro. En fin, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar el de mirada gélida los últimos seis años, tres días agitados no eran la gran cosa, pero ella aún seguía siendo humana y sin importar que ya tuviera los nervios atrofiados de ya recibir tanto daño a su cuerpo durante los entrenamientos, la falta de sueño no era lo mismo.

Había tenido problemas con Inuyasha cuando le contó que Seshomaru quería que entrenara doce horas con él durante seis días como castigo por no haber ido dos días. Definitivamente se había puesto furioso vociferando de que él no tenía derecho a hacerle eso por más que fuera su maestro. Kagome había tenido que detenerlo porque estuvo apunto de ir a reclamarle esas exigencias tan absurdas para con ella y hasta estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo si fuera necesario. Kagome tuvo que hablarle mucho para calmarlo y le había dicho que mientras había estado en cama lidiando con su mal estar había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Inuyasha aceptó la situación a duras penas, pero por lo menos Kagome había evitado que los hermanos se enfrentaran.

Lo que la fémina más lamentaba de sus agitados días era no poder ver a su querido Inuyasha ni siquiera por unos minutos. Sus horarios eran tan estrechos que le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

—Aun no me has respondido. —le replicó el demonio.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. —se disculpó —Lo siento, la verdad no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo. Como dije es extraño...

Kagome se quedó en silencio y comenzó a dar golpes otra vez en el saco de boxeo, esta vez con la determinación de terminar lo más antes posible con los 20.000 golpes. Rogaba que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para finalmente llegar a su cama y dormir profundamente.

Sesshomaru la miró con una impaciencia que a Kagome le dio escalofríos.

—Es como... —comenzó a hablar otra vez. —como que si no hiciera el esfuerzo de recordalo se me olvidara completamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru estaba confundido.

—Explícate. —exigió.

—Es que no sé como hacerlo. Luego lo que pasó con el señor Gokú me sentí mal, y no lo digo solo por esos dolores en mi cabeza, es que... —detuvo sus movimientos inconscientemente y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos —Hay... algo...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo... no... —una puntada de dolor le atravezó la cabeza otra vez. —¡Diablos! —gritó llevandose ambas manos a su cabeza. —No lo sé, siento que hay algo dentro mio que suprime o borra lo que pasó con ese señor. De hecho ahora mismo no puedo recordar bien lo que pasó. Se que me contó una historia y que intentó besarme, pero no recuerdo sobre qué me contó esa historia. Entre más intento acordarme más me cuesta y me duele la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo que pasó hace menos de una semana?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó frustrada —Lo recuerdo como algo que hubiera sucedido hace muchos años atrás, como algo de la infancia que apenas se recuerda y que con el tiempo olvidas los detalles de eso, o tal vez peor. Definitivamente peor. Solo tengo en cuenta que ese sujeto me acosó descaradamente. Y además... también eso mismo que hace que ese recuerdo de Son Gokú se desvanezca me hace desear no indagar más acerca de ese asunto. Todos mis adentros me gritan que es mejor dejar que mi mente olvide. —reveló.

Kagome decía sus palabras con la mirada baja. Sus adentros le decían que esa defenza de su cerebro era lo mejor para ella, pero había una pequeña parte que contrastaba todo eso, una parte que la hacía sentir confundida y algo triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué era esa historia que le había contado el señor Gokú? Estaba segura que le había relatado sobre alguien especial. ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué había tenido el descaro de intentar besarla? ¿Por qué le había dicho qué ella lo amaba a él y no a Inuyasha? Y... ¿Qué otras cosas más le había dicho? No lo recordaba. Ya todas las palabras de ese sayajín y su imagen se estaba difuminando de sus memorias.

Sesshomaru nunca había visto un caso como el de ella. Sí era relativamante normal que el cerebro olvidara ciertos recuerdos como mecanismo de defenza como sucedía con los sueños que no se pueden recordar cuando uno despierta, pero no de la forma en como Kagome se lo estaba describiendo. Ella estaba olvidando un recuerdo explícito en cuestión de días, estaba olvidando palabras de un recuerdo que podría perdurar toda la vida debido al impacto, y Sesshomaru estaba seguro de lo que decía porque sabía lo que había pasado cuando Kagome golpeó al sayajín porque ese día había estado en la Corporación Cápsula. Y aunque no había estado en ese preciso lugar sino en un lugar más alejado -pues la Corporación Capsula era inmensa- su excelente sentido de la audición le había permitido escuchar al menos la mayoría de lo que había ocurrido ahí. Además, la propia Kagome se lo había contado días atrás cuando apareció para entrenar luego de los días de ausentarse. El hecho de que no recordara los sucesos lo inquietaba porque sin lugar a dudas no era normal. Sentía que había algo más que algo biológico o psíquico en lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kagome.

—¡Oh, no! Otra vez he dejado de golpear el saco. —se lamentó. —Tendré que empezar de vuelta. —dijo resignada.

Inmediatamente le empezó a gruñir el estómago. Estaba muy cansada, y eso provocó que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Dejar de mover su cuerpo había sido peor, y ahora los efectos de su cansancio eran más notorios. Tenía hambre y sueño, parecía que el entrenamiento jamás terminaría, y encima tendría que empezar a contar los golpes desde cero.

—Terminamos.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó ella.

Se fijó en su reloj de muñeca y no se equivocó al determinar que aún faltaban tres horas para que se cumplieran las doce horas. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Tal vez se arrepentiría por cuestionarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo:

—Sesshomaru, aún no son las ocho.

—Lo repondrás luego.

—¿Eh? ¡No! No quiero que se me acumulen horas. ¡No haré 15 horas mañana! —se quejó.

—Lo harás la otra semana.

Se quedó muda. Sesshomaru estaba siendo... ¿amable? O sea, Kagome no tenía dudas de que él lo era a su propia manera extraña y al mismo tiempo fría, pero nunca cuando se trataba de su entrenamiento. Había algo que le inquietaba: su maestro lucía pensativo y hasta diría confundido. ¿Acaso era por lo que le había dicho?

—¿Estás seguro?

Él no le contestó, más bien siguió enfrascado en sus cavilaciones mientras ella lo miraba. ¿Estaba preocupado? Nunca lo había visto así. Se sintió culpable. Tal vez estaba abusando de Sesshomaru. Él siempre la escuchaba por que además de su maestro era su terapeuta y psicólogo, y, ¿por qué no? también una especie de hermano mayor de gran sabiduría. Kagome sentía mucho aprecio y respeto por él, por eso el hecho de hacer que se preocupara por ella la hacía sentir terrible.

—Sesshomaru... —lo llamó.

El aludido la miró, volviendo al mismo semblante impasible que acostumbraba.

—¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

El de mirada gélida siguió mirandola, pero esta vez sus ojos mostraron un atisbo de desconcierto, no por lo que le había pedido, sino por cómo lo había hecho. Traía una sonrisa muy característica de ella, pero nunca la mostraba cuando estaba en ese estado tan cansado.

El demonio no le contestó. Era obvio que tampoco lucía molesto o mostraba alguna señal de negación, así que para Kagome era como si le hubiera dado una respuesta positiva a su pregunta.

—Solo dame media hora y cocinaré algo rápido y delicioso.

Apagó la maquina de gravedad y abrió la puerta de la cámara, y mientras se acostumbraba a la gravedad de la Tierra nuevamente pensó qué platillo podría preparar. Pensó en hacer alguna comida que a su maestro le gustara. Sin embargo, quedó sorprendida de darse cuenta que nunca supo cuales eran los alimentos favoritos de Sesshomaru, de hecho, jamás lo había visto comer.

—Oye, Sesshomaru, ¿qué te gustaría que prepare?

El varón siguió callado. Con aquellas palabras que la fémina le estaba diciendo, ahora, en su mente, había surgido un par de incógnitas, incógnitas que se remontaban a varios años atrás, y que podrían ser la clave para entender qué es lo que estaba pasando con la mente de Kagome.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó de pronto.

Ella parpadeó. ¿A qué se debía la pregunta? ¿Tenía dudas de sus habilidades culinarias? Es cierto que nunca le había dado a probar nada que ella hubiera cocinado, pero sí le había comentado en varias ocasiones de que había tomado clases de cocina años atrás, y que a muchos le gustaba su comida.

—Pues, sí. Sino fuera así no hubiera tomado clases de cocina, ¿no lo crees? —rió divertida.

—Antes no te gustaba.

—¿Eh? Bueno... —dudó sin saber por qué —sí es cierto, pero ahora sí. —repuso sin entender exactamente la razón del repentino interés en su gusto por la cocina.

—¿Por qué? —siguió interrogandola.

Sin saber el por qué, esa pregunta dejó su mente en blanco. Fue como si se hubiera tildado, y se encontró con que no sabía qué responderle, o sea, la pregunta parecía muy trivial y hasta tonta, pero con darle una respuesta vaga el tema podría darse por terminado. Ella podía decirle que simplemente le había tomado el gusto y punto. No era un algo importante. Sesshomaru no le estaba preguntando algo complejo. No obstante, algo dentro de ella hacía que una pregunta tan sencilla como esa la sacudiera.

— **¿Por qué empecé a tomar clases de cocina? —** se preguntó sin poder recordarlo.

De que lo había hecho ya hacía varios años, pero el por qué la llevaba a una memoria en blanco. Sabía que de pronto le habían entrado deseos de cocinar bien y estaba muy entusiasmada de aprender a preparar diferentes comidas, pero la razón no la podía recordar, habían hoyos en sus recuerdos. Solo podía rememorar la eufória y las ansias cuando había empezado a cocinar.

—¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? —susurró preguntandose para sí, liberando inconscientemente lo que había en sus pensamientos.

Se esforzó en recordar aún cuando en su interior algo le decía que no tenía ni debía hacerlo. El dolor de cabeza vino a ella otra vez. Ahí fue cuando, con mucho esfuerzo, logró obtener una memoria, o más bien, una imágen borrosa de una persona. Era casi imposible saber de quién se trataba, pero siguió esforzandose hasta que finalmente logró indentificarlo. Más que nada por la silueta que dibujaba la particular forma de los cabellos de esa persona.

—Señor Gokú... —musitó en un estado de trance.

Al escucharla, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de par a par. Sabía que Kagome estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su mente, pero debía seguir indagando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Ella no contestó. No podía. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué había dicho ese nombre. Bueno, sí lo sabía, la imagen en su mente claramente era la de ese señor, o sea, no lo podía distinguir con exactitud, pero sí podía estar segura por la forma de sus cabellos. ¿Quién más que él llevaba esos cabellos? No obstante, decir su nombre no tenía sentido, esa imagen en su cabeza no tenía sentido. ¡Por Kami! ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver él con lo que la había impulsado a tomar clases de cocina?

Sesshomaru estaba casi seguro de que ya tenía su respuesta. Era evidente que Kagome estaba confundida, pero la respuesta era bastante clara en realidad, solo que ella no podía verlo de manera nítida en gran parte por aquello que le impedía hacerlo. Ahora él estaba seguro de que había mucho más que un mecanismo de autodefensa de su cerebro, y ciertamente, tenía que ver con su poder.

—Contéstame. —le exigió.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. No sé por qué lo recordé. Simplemente vi su imagen en mi mente.

¿Su imagen? Estaba demasiado claro. Definitivamente tenía que haber algo en ella que le impedía ver lo que le estaba pasando, algo que incluso nublaba su razonamiento.

—Kagome, ¿tu recuerdas lo que me contaste aquella vez que viste a ese sayajín en la Corporación Cápsula?

—¿Eh? Pues... Ya te lo dije. Ese recuerdo de desvanece.

—¿Y te parece normal?

¡Por supuesto que no era normal! Ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero no quería averiguar por qué su cerebro borraba ese suceso. Todo su ser le imploraba y le exigía que no lo hiciera porque era sumamente peligroso. Lo único que quería era volver a estar tranquila como cuando antes de encontrarse con ese sayajín.

—No me interesa saber. —declaró, pero ella misma percibió la duda en su voz.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Estaba claro que no lo estaba. Comenzaba a preguntarse si los recuerdos de ese hombre debían continuar olvidados. No es que apoyara el que Kagome estuviera con él, que la había hecho sufrir de sobremanera sin mencionar hasta donde la había empujado para demostrarle sus sentimientos, de hecho, hasta consideraba que el idiota de su hermano era mejor que ese ser tan estulto. Sin embargo, esto continuaría así cada vez que ella viera al sayajín, y eso no era algo que se pudiera evitar, especialmente de parte de ese hombre que, al parecer, estaba determinado a estar con ella. Así es. Sesshomaru sabía que intentaría acercarse a Kagome tarde o temprano, y el mal estar en ella estaría siempre, pero, ¿qué debía hacer? Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía con exactitud cómo actuar ante una situación así donde ninguna de las dos opciones eran buenas para su discípula. Recordar le haría daño, pero no hacerlo también a menos que ese sujeto decidiera dejarla en paz y así Kagome podría vivir en la ignorancia para vivir feliz y tranquila como lo había hecho en los últimos años antes de volver a verlo.

—Ese sujeto intentó besarme y yo... —hizo una larga pausa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? —No quiero que alguien así se me acerque. —finalmente terminó de hablar, pero a pesar de que estaba siendo sincera, ella aún percibía la duda en sus vocablos. Empezó a odiarse a sí misma porque de alguna forma, en una ínfima parte de su ser, sintió deseos de ver a ese varón otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ser posible luego de lo que le había hecho? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía interesarse en esa clase de hombre?

¿Sesshomaru debía dejar las cosas como estaban? En cuestión de días Kagome incluso olvidaría el hecho de que se hubiera visto con ese sayajín aquel día en la Corporación Cápsula. Lo que le llamaba la atención es de qué forma recordaría ella lo que había ocurrido en la casa de lo Brief, la destrucción que había causado al golpear al sayajín por intentar besarla. ¿Cómo haría su cerebro para recordar el suceso sin recordarlo a él? Ya de por sí, a Sesshomaru siempre le había intrigado la manera en cómo recordaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Son Gokú. Claramente había partes de la vida de Kagome que estaban vinculados a él, como por ejemplo, los entrenamientos que había realizado junto a él, y aún mucho más importante, el hecho de que la fémina se hubiera enfrentado al mismisimo Dios de la destrucción por su causa, dejando que Midoriko se apoderada de ella para salvar al sayajín, eso y muchas otras cosas más. Muchas veces la había interrogado sobre esos sucesos, para saber cómo es que las rememoraba si es que no podía recordar a Son Gokú, y la mayoría de sus recuerdos eran vagos, y todos los contactos directos que había tenido con él eran nulos. De todas maneras, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, Kagome parecía evitar ser interrogada sobre algo que tuviera que ver con el sayajín. Lo que pasaba era que se distraía o cambiaba de tema de manera inconsciente y automática, así que Sesshomaru nunca pudo en realidad comprender qué es lo que pasaba con su cerebro. Establecer un diagnóstico era sencillo, pero, como era la costumbre de alguien tan conocedor como Sesshomaru, lo que él en verdad quería era saber y explorar la causa de su condición mental, que, estaba seguro, iba más allá del mecanismo de autodefensa de su cerebro.

 _El mecanismo de autodefensa de su alma._

El silencio reinaba. Ninguno decía nada, y Kagome tenía la cabeza gacha, tal vez incluso el apetito y el sueño se le habrían esfumado. Sesshomaru decidió no hacerle más preguntas, además ya se sentía irritado por la presencia que se encontraba en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad, ocultando su presencia. Esa persona venía escuchando todo desde que la puerta se había abierto. Era evidente que Kagome no se había percatado de él. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en sí misma y en su confusión, además, también estaba agotada como para tener sus sentidos e instintos encendidos. El de mirada gélida pensó que debían trabajar en eso, aún cansada y abatida, Kagome era quien había decidido ser guerrera, y no era aceptable que una presencia, estando tan cerca, se le pasara por alto. Por su parte, a Sesshomaru poco le importaba si aquella bestia escuchaba o no la conversación, pero ya a lo último le molestó. Quizás porque en realidad siempre le había molestado _él_.

-0o0-

—¡Siempre es lo mismo! —exclamó con gran ira. Junto con esa vociferación, su puño fue a parar contra la pared de cual se formó un gran hoyo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Una Bura muy enojada hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Oye! ¿Te molestaría no tratar de derribar el muro encima mío? —dijo con tono sarcástico. —Recuerda que tengo mi aficina al lado de la tuya. Y yo no soy ni un demonio, ni una híbrida, ni una sayajín, ni una híbrida de sayajín. Soy humana. —remarcó.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Se lamentaba por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas. La de ojos celestes se dio cuenta, y eso hizo que se molestara aún más.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? Últimamente has estado de muy mal humor.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. —dijo cortante.

De las veces que Inuyasha era irritante, esa era una de las peores para Bura. Le molestaba y le enojaba, pero al mismo tiempo, por los sentimientos en secreto que tenía hacia él, no pudo evitar preocuparse por el medio demonio.

—¿Qué no me incumbe? No sería así sino fuera porque tu mente ha estado en cualquier parte menos en tu trabajo. Ayer revisé las ordenes de compras para el material de un par de máquinas y te faltó varias cosas por firmar. AMBOS estamos a cargo de esta sociedad de empresas Corporación Cápsula-Taisho y no podemos tener el lujo de cometer errores.

—Ya, Ya. No fastidies más. Ya entendí. De ahora en adelante me enfocaré más en mis deberes. No volverá a ocurrir. —dijo casi a modo de disculpas.

Ella suspiró con resignación. La empresa era importante, y ellos, siendo tan jóvenes, tenían una gran responsabilidad, pero Bura estaba más preocupado por Inuyasha que otra cosa. La última vez, hace mucho, ella era la que estaba mal, ahora era él quien lo estaba.

—Si lo deseas puedes viajar a algún lugar para despejarte y relajarte un poco. Yo me puedo hacer cargo de todo aquí. Si tienes alguna duda, estoy segura que si le explicas la situación a tu padre no se negará en reemplazarte unos días. Puedes... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Podrías viajar con Kagome... —sugirió con un deje de tristeza que Inuyasha no pudo notar.

Apreciaba los intentos de Bura por tratar de ayudarlo. Sabía que en más que socios eran amigos de la infancia aunque la mayoría de las veces se llevaran como perro y gato, pero dejarla a cargo de todo no era justo, por su puesto que confiaba en su capacidad de dirigir las empresas, pero seguía siendo injusto.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. —le sonrió.

Bura lo miró con expresión impasible. Esa sonrisa reconfortaría a cualquiera porque era sincera, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que detrás de ella había un hombre que estaba sufriendo por algo. Lo sabía. Estaba segura. Nadie más que ella o conocía mejor.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Inuyasha? —le preguntó con una voz dulce y compadeciente.

El repentino cambio de comportamiento de parte de la fémina desconcertó al híbrido. Iba a decir que estaba bien, o que iba a estar bien pronto. No pudo. Y en vez de eso agachó la cabeza con los ojos impregnados de dolor y una nueva ira contenida.

La de ojos celestes de acercó a él. No le gustaba verlo así, y ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta que solo había una sola persona en todo el universo que podía ponerlo de esa manera, y Bura estaba segura que la llegada del señor Gokú tenía mucho que ver con eso.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Kagome? —inquirió.

Inuyasha no contestó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo, como preparandose para no quebrarse al hacerlo.

—La estoy perdiendo... —finalmente le contestó. —Cuando ese maldito aparece yo dejo de existir para ella. Aún cuando no lo recuerda logra hacerle sentir cosas.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Ella siempre me ha dicho lo mucho que te ama.

—¿Te lo ha dicho últimamente?

Bura no pudo contestarle.

—Exacto. Desde que el bastarlo apareció Kagome no quiere estar conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No se acerca a mi. No me besa si yo no la beso, y cuando lo hago ella no me corresponde o le cuesta corresponderme. Sin mencionar que ya no quiere hacer el amor conmigo.

—Pero...

—Tampoco ha estado durmiendo en nuestra casa por los últimos tres días. Estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Sesshomaru, pero los dos días que ella estuvo en cama y faltó a su entrenamiento con el idiota de mi hermano tampoco quiso saber nada conmigo.

—¿Y no te parece eso suficiente excusa? Sabes bien que Kagome a veces no da a basto y los otros días estuvo enferma.

—¡Yo tampoco! Pero aún así los dos siempre nos dabamos un momento para estar juntos, y las veces que ella se enfermaba me quería a su lado y yo lo estaba. Ahora es diferente.

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Ya se le pasará. He hablado con ella por teléfono ayer. Me dijo que estaba muy cansada y que solo quería dormir. Apuesto que pronto volverán a ser los de antes. —le sonrió.

—No lo sé... —dudó —Hoy fui a la mansión de mi padre. Fui muy temprano porque pensé en darle una sorpresa ya que la cámara de gravedad en la que entrena Kagome está ahí. Pero en vez de darsela, ella me la dio a mi. La escuché hablar con Sesshomaru sobre ese maldito. Él intentó besarla y a partir de ahí ella empezó a sentirse confundida. Fue desde ese momento que ella no es la misma conmigo.

Bura sintió su dolor. Nadie más que ella lo comprendía, y así era porque sabía perfectamente lo que era esa situación, solo que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar con quien amaba.

—Escucha, no te pongas mal. —trató de consolarlo. —Después de todo no la has perdido. Ella es... —detuvo su habla un momento aún sin haberlo dicho le dolía lo que iba a decir. —Kagome es tu novia.

—¡¿De qué sirve si cuando ese maldito está cerca ella pierde la cabeza?! ¡Ni siquiera habiendo perdido los recuerdos logra dejar de tener sentimientos por ese idiota! Pero dudo que tu entiendas de lo que yo estoy hablando dado que nunca te has enamorado, Bura. No sabes lo que es que la persona que amas tenga sentimientos por alguien más.

La fémina sintió sus palabras atravezarla de una manera cruel. Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, mirandolo por largo rato. Luego bajó la cabeza, y esos mismos ojos que se habían clavado en él ahora estaban cubiertos por su fleco de pelo.

—Eres un cabeza hueca... —susurró en un hilo de voz melancólico.

Tal vez una persona no la hubiera escuchado o entendido debido a lo bajo de su tono debido a que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pero para alguien como Inuyasha que tenía la audición muy sensible, hacerlo fue inevitable. Eso hizo que se molestara.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le espetó, pero al observarla quedó realmente desconcertado porque ella estaba temblando con los puños apretados, y sin poder verla fijamente a los ojos, él no podía decifrar qué es lo que le estaba pasando.

Bura no paraba de temblar, temblaba a causa de los sentimientos de ira y dolor. Y ella ya no podía contener todo eso. Sentía que iba a explotar. Tanto tiempo escondiendo el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha, y los celos que le tenía a su mejor amiga la estaban envenenando. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía terrible por envidiar a Kagome tanto tiempo, tantos años. Siempre deseando que él algún día la viera como mujer. Eso la estaba destrozando porque se sentía la peor persona del mundo. No obstante, no era algo que pudiese controlar. Simplemente lo sentía.

¿Acaso alguien podría culparla?

A Bura le había gustado Inuyasha desde la infancia. Curiosamente, esa personalidad altanera, presuntuosa, desesperante, pero a la vez tierna y considerada le había atraído, y cuando lo vio en Shikon no Tama su enamoramiento fue absoluto. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese idiota. Para su infortunio, enseguida supo que Kagome y Kikyo serían sus rivales, luego se dió cuenta que su única rival era Kagome, pero para ese momento ella ya se había convertido en su mejor amiga, así que decidió hacerse a un lado creyendo que lograría olvidar a su amigo.

Nunca ocurrió.

Bura tenía muy en claro que Kagome no amaba a Inuyasha. Ya no más. Ella amaba al padre de Gohan, el señor Gokú, cosa que la sorprendió bastante en su momento. Sin embargo, al ver que Inuyasha realmente amaba mucho a Kagome había decidido, de igual forma, hacerse a un lado. El único que sabía todo eso era Gohan, quien también era su amigo de la infancia, incluso desde antes de conocer a Inuyasha.

—¡Dije que eres un cabeza hueca! —exclamó a todo pulmón alzando su vista llena de ira.

Él la miró estupefacto.

—¡¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Siempre te enojas de nada! —le reclamó.

—¡Es porque eres un imbécil sin remedio!

—¡Ya deja de insultarme! ¡Pareces una niña histerica y caprichosa! Te estoy contando cómo me siento y te enojas. Se nota que no comprendiste nada de lo que te dije. Creí que a pesar de todo eramos amigos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y luego su mente se quedó estancada en una sola palabra: "amigos", "amigos", "amigos", "amigos" ¡AMIGOS! ¡Ya estaba harta! Estaba cansada de que sus palabras fueran lanzas que se clavaban en el medio de sus entrañas.

—Retractate. —exigió la fémina con una repentina y extraña calma.

—¿Qué haga qué? Ni lo sueñes. —manifestó con la cabeza en alto y los brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha miró para otro lado molesto y decidió ignorarla. Pensó que con la indiferencia ella finalmente se iría de su oficina y lo dejaría solo. Pero nunca la sintió irse, y ya varios minutos habían pasado. El silencio le fue incómodo, entonces, se decidió a mirarla nuevamente. Lo que encontró lo desorientó: los ojos de Bura estaban brillantes, y no en el buen sentido, sino que aquellos orbes celestes estaban impregnados del usual líquido salado que segregan los sacos lagrimales cuando una emoción muy fuerte se mafiesta. Ella se mostraba afligida y abatida, pero todo era muy confuso para Inuyasha. Su amiga lucía como si hubiera un peso dentro suyo con el cual ya no podía cargar más. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál era la carga que ella tenía?

—Ya estoy cansada... —musitó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

—¿Eh? —alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no puedo entender lo que se siente...?

Bura era una mecha encendida cuyo fuego estaba apunto de tocar la polvora.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —finalmente explotó. —¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE NO CORRESPONDAN TUS SENTIMIENTOS?!

El de ojos dorados se sintió con una mezcla de confusión y temor por su repentino ataque de ira, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta así que mantuvo su posición.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu nunca te has enamorado... —ahora estaba en la gran duda. —, ¿o sí?

No supo por qué, ni en qué momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía un terrible ardor en la mejilla izquierda. ¿Bura lo había abofeteado? ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía?! ¡¿Acaso estaba demente?! Él estuvo a punto de reclamarle. Ya estaba harto de su histeria y mal humor. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacerlo, otra cosa lo tomó desprevenido, y esta vez fue algo que no tenía comparación con lo primero. Quedó estático y perplejo. Sus ojos eran dos enormes platos. No podía hablar y apenas resolvía respirar.

—Nunca más digas eso, Inuyasha... —dijo ahora con una expresión serena, al mismo tiempo que tomaba distancia de él. —Nunca más digas... —lo miró profundamente. —que no sé lo que eso se siente... —las primeras lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. —porque tu siempre fuiste muy ciego para ver la verdad.

Inuyasha no podía reaccionar.

Bura no podía dejar de llorar.

Al final el silencio sempiterno fue desgarrador para ella. Y al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del varón, solo le quedó marcharse del lugar.

¿Y qué pasó con Inuyasha?

Él seguía en shock. Así permaneció mucho tiempo más hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahora sus labios sabían a fresas.

La fruta favorita de Bura.

-0o0-

—¿Se lo has contado a Sesshomaru? —le preguntó Sango.

—Algo le he comentado. —repuso Kagome. —Es que a veces lo recuerdo, y otras veces simplemente se me olvida.

—¿Te ocurre todos los días?

—No sabría decirlo, pero creo que sí.

—¿Y hoy que has soñado?

—Pues...

Un leve dolor en la cabeza la envolvió. Ella llevó ambas manos a esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó la de cabellos castaños.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Supongo que esta es una de las razones por las cuales me es difícil recordar.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes relatarme lo que has soñado hoy?

—Creo que sí. Estoy... en un río... —comenzó. —Estoy entrenando con Gohan. Él me pide que corte la corriente de una gran cascada. A la primera fallo, pero me preparo una segunda vez y estoy casi segura de que lo lograré... —de pronto se queda callada.

—¿Luego qué?

—Escucho una voz... Yo la conozco... Sé que la conozco... Pero no puedo...

Sango empieza a sentir una terrible inquitud.

—¿Es la voz del señor Gokú? —se atrevió a decir.

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó tiesa. Sango supo que había acertado, pero de ninguna manera eso la tranquilizó, pues su peor temor se había confirmado.

—Sí. —afirmó. —Es su voz. En ese momento pierdo la concentración y también el control de mi ki, por lo cual me daño a mi misma y lo último que recuerdo es perder mi consciencia y caer al río embravecido. Luego me veo a mi misma, pero ya no estoy en el río sino que estoy en la orilla. El señor Gokú me da una semilla y me recupero al instante.

Sango estaba muy tensa. Una gota de sudor le cayó de la sien.

—No sé por qué soñé eso. Mi mente está confundida. Es como si hubiera tenido un recuerdo distorcionado en mi sueño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Fue Gohan quien me sacó del río y me dio la semilla. No sé por qué en mi sueño apareció ese señor.

La de cabellos castaños se la quedó mirando como quien observa algo difícil de creer. No sabía qué hacer. ¿En verdad era correcto dejar que su mente creara cosas que no eran?

—Lo siento. Tienes razón.

Ambas hicieron un silencio prolongado. Kagome sintió que su amiga estaba algo extraña.

—Sango, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo preocupada. ¿Es por lo que te conté? La verdad no es nada. No creo que sea nada grave. Solo te lo conté porque de alguna forma me hizo tener un sentimiento de desazón, como si debiera encontrar algo vital en todos esos sueños. Pero muy probablemente sea solo mi imaginación. —le sonrió.

Sango la miró compadeciente. Se sintió culpable de ocultarle la verdad sobre todo lo que había pasado con el padre de Gohan porque de alguna manera le estaba escondiendo parte esencial de su vida, de sus sentimientos, de quién era ella.

—¿Qué otros sueños has tenido?

—Pues...

-0o0-

La luna estaba en su cuarto menguante. Era una noche fría, pero las estrellas y el astro brillaban con intesidad en un cielo despejado y puro. Por alguna razón la vista tan amena y tranquila le hizo sentir una agradable sensación de bien estar.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 2 am y del edificio Orange Star seguían entrando y saliendo personas, hasta que finalmente vio a la mujer que esperaba cruzar la puerta desde adentro.

—Hola. —saludó con una sonrisa el varón.

Ella no habló. Sólo lo miró con su acostumbrada expresión impasible.

—¿No cree que es muy tarde? —siguió hablando el de cabellos oscuros.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que me esperaras. —habló la mujer con tono neutro.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno sí. —dijo poniendose la mano derecha detrás de su nuca. —Tiene razón, señorita Kikyo. Es solo que quería saber cómo le había ido en la reunión con los demás académicos y médicos.

—Bien. No tenías porqué venir. Una llamada hubiera bastado.

—Para nada. —negó con suavidad. —No sería lo mismo. La cura contra el cáncer es algo muy grande. Y usted la ha descubierto. —dijo entusiasmado.

—No es la gran cosa. Solo aplica a algunos tipos de cánceres, y todavía hay que desarrollarla.

—Aún así es algo increíble. Hoy le tocaba guardia, ¿verdad? —quiso cerciorarse Gohan.

—Sí, por eso no era necesario que vinieras.

—Lo lamento. —se disculpó —Imagino que está cansada. No quise importunarla.

Nuevamente ella no le contestó.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya. —anunció.

Cerciorandose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, estaba apunto de tomar vuelo, pero Kikyo le habló:

—¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? —inquirió.

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí. Pero se lo puedo enseñar cuando tenga el día libre.

Hubo otra mirada de parte de la fémina hacia él con los ojos impertérritos. Gohan sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de sus investigaciones, Kikyo siempre quería estar al corriente de todo sin importar la hora, el lugar ni lo cansada que estuviera. Y ahora que había abierto la boca, ella de seguro no lo dejaría ir hasta que almenos le hablara un poco acerca de su descubrimiento.

—La biblioteca, naturalmente, no está abierta a esta hora. Iremos a mi casa. —declaró sin más.

—¿Está segura de que quiere que trabajemos con esto ahora? —preguntó puesto que la hora no era la más apropiada para trabajar.

—Me dieron unos días libres. En ese periodo ambos trabajaremos y te ayudaré.

—¿Cómo le ha ido con la traducción de los jeroglificos. —quiso saber el menor.

—He estado trabajando en ellos en mis ratos libres, me falta poco para finalizar.

—Eso es estupendo. Vaya que usted es genial, señorita Kikyo. —alabó. —Aún con tanto trabajo es capaz de enfocarse en otras cosas.

—Cada segundo de mi vida es preciado y no volverá. Yo espero descubrir muchas cosas antes del fin de mis días.

—No diga eso. Usted es muy joven. Además ya ha hecho muchos descubrimientos uno de ellos es la cura contra el cáncer. Sólo usted pudo haberlo logrado.

Silencio nuevamente.

—Como sea. Antes de eso quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Tú decides si aceptas o no.

Gohan parpadeó.

—De acuerdo. —repuso.

—Ten una cita conmigo.

—Como usted diga.

—Bien. Mañana almorzaremos juntos.

—Claro. —sonrió él.

Una vez dicho eso. Ambos caminaron un par de minutos. A Gohan le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando lo hizo, él se detuvo en seco con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Kikyo detuvo su caminar casi a la par del varón.

El joven sayajín ni siquiera pudo profesar palabra alguna de inmediato. Le tomó unos segundos.

—S-S-Señorita Kikyo, ¿a-acaso dijo que quería tener una ci-cita conmigo? —manisfestó estupefacto.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa.

—¿No es obvio?

—P-P-Pero... eso significa que...

—Creo que eres el hombre apropiado. —expresó.

Gohan tardó unos instantes más hasta que salió de aquella perplejidad. Creía entender lo que la señorita Kikyo pensaba.

—Ya veo. —dijo él.

La mujer se quedó mirandolo con fijeza. Su expresión impávida era la misma sin importar lo que acababa de proponerle, pero ahora había cierta incógnita en sus ojos puesto que el nuevo semblante tranquilo del menor eso le provocaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la de cabellos largos y lizos.

—No es nada. Es que me imaginé otra cosa cuando dijo que quería tener una cita conmigo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que imaginaste?

—Bueno, en una cita se establece un lugar y hora de encuentro. Yo pues, me sorprendí porque creí que quería una cita para... —se sonrojo. —Bueno, usted me entiende, creí que tenía otras intenciones conmigo. —rió nervioso. —Qué tonto soy, ¿verdad?

—Es exactamente eso. —aclaró la fémina.

Gohan quedó de piedra nuevamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero una cita contigo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó.

—¿No me escuchaste? Dije que creo que eres el hombre apropiado. —repitió.

—¿S-Se refiere a que usted quiere que yo...?

—No comprendo qué es lo que no entiendes. —lo interrumpió. —Creo que he sido muy clara.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez había sido lo suficientemente clara como para que cualquiera la entendiera. Sin embargo, ella era la señorita Kikyo. Gohan nunca hubiera visto venir aquella propuesta de su parte, es decir, la mujer era de admirar, pero tenía una personalidad a lo cual le resultaba difícil creer que le interesara esa clase de cosas. ¡Por Kami! ¡El sayajín pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba interesada en él! Lo agarró totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Está usted segura? —quiso cerciorarse Gohan.

—Si no estás interesado por mi no hay problema. —declaró la fémina como si nada.

Gohan se quedó nuevamente en silencio sin saber que decir. Aún tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—B-Bueno... no es eso. —habló él avergonzado —Es que me parece muy extraño. Nunca me di cuenta que usted estuviera interesada en mi de _esa_ manera. Siempre me pareció que no le importaban esas cosas. Por eso le pregunto si en verdad está segura de lo que me está pidiendo. Digo, quizás yo le agrado porque somos colegas y compartimos investigaciones.

—Si solo fuera eso, de quien me hubiera enamorado es de Sesshomaru.

Él amplió sus ojos como platos nuevamente y de paso el resto de su rostro terminó más rojo que un tomáte. Acababa de revelarle algo impactante para él, pero lo hacía de una forma que parecía que estuviera hablandole de algo simple, de todos los días, pues su semblante era el mismo de siempre. No paraba de sorprenderlo ya sea de una forma u otra, y eso último realmente hizo que se congelara una vez más.

—Y no es así. —prosiguió ella.

—Eso significa que usted...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kikyo sonrió sinceramente.

-0o0-

—Lo siento, querida, pero necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente. Exacto. Es por el cumpleaños de Bulma Brief, ¿qué esperabas? Estoy a cargo de los vestidos y trajes de todos los Brief y yo no puedo con todo sola. —manifestó con tono dramático —No. De ninguna manera, te necesito aquí como de rayo, sweety. No me vayas a dejar plantada que estoy tapada de trabajo. Bien, perfecto, bella. Te espero en una hora. Bye, bye. —se despidió para luego colgar su teléfono celular adornado con varias piedras de colores. —¿Conforme? —le habló a la mujer de cabellos celestes que tenía al lado.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco, Jakotsu. —agradeció la científica.

—Cuando quieras, querida. Lo que no entiendo es porqué Kagome se rehúsa a venir a la Corporación Cápsula. Ni que fuera una posilga. Realmente no entiendo a esa muchacha.

Bulma rió nerviosa. Jakotsu era una persona muy amable y servicial, pero ser discreta no era lo suyo. Si le decía que Kagome no quería venir a la Corporación Cápsula para no cruzarse con Gokú -sin importar que él no siempre estuviera ahí- de seguro él comenzaría a indagar el por qué, y pronto descubriría que había todo un enredo amoroso entre Gokú, Kagome e Inuyasha. Eso para ella era un chisme zuculento que empezaría a divulgar, y por supuesto, no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Inuyasha. Ahí sí que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Y ni Bulma ni nadie podría detenerlos.

— **Vaya triángulo amoroso. —** pensó la de cabellos celestes.

—De acuerdo. Tú sabes que tú eres un amor y es un placer ayudarte, cariño, pero no olvides nuestro trato, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero una cita con Veggie.

Bulma volvió a reir nerviosa. Se había equivocado. De seguro la tercera guerra mundial se armaría en cuanto hablara con Vegeta respecto al trato que había hecho con Jakotsu. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo por su amigo y aquella niña que en verdad parecía estar perdida respecto a sus sentimintos.

—No te preocupes. Mañana tendrás tu cita con él. Y si me sigues ayudando quizás te consiga más citas con él.

Sí, definitivamente se iba a armar la guerra con su esposo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó emocionado.

—¿Qué te parece si vas a preguntarle a Bura qué tela le gustaría para su vestido? —sugirió Bulma.

—Es una buena idea. Ya no puedo perder más tiempo. Cuando Kagome venga me la mandas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dalo por hecho. —le guiñó un ojo.

Jakotsu se marchó sin más. Ya sola, la científica sacó su telefóno celular y marcó un número. Por fortuna, le había entregado un móvil a su amigo. Y es que sino le era muy difícil comunicarse con él puesto que él venía cuando se le ocurría. Ese hombre solo tenía cabeza para entrenar. No obstante, ahora tenía algo más en lo que enfocarse. Esa fue la razón por la cual el sayajín había aceptado llevar consigo el dichoso aparato con el cual no se llevaba muy bien.

Bulma permaneció con el dispositivo pegado a su oreja durante largos segundos. ¡¿Por qué rayos con contestaba?! Kagome no tardaría en venir y ella había acordado con Gokú que lo ayudaría a acercarse a ella. Actuar de cupido sí que se le estaba dificultando.

—¡Hola! ¡Al fin contestas! —le reclamo. —No me impora si estabas entrenando. Te dije que estuvieras atento al teléfono. Ya. No importa. Escúcha bien. Kagome vendrá en unos minutos así que preparate. Y no seas bruto. Debes ganarte su confianza poco a poco. De acuerdo. Te espero. —colgó.

La fémina suspiró con cansancio.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-0o0-

Habían muchas letras y colores que a él lo confundían. Le costó hacer que el telefóno cortara la llamada, pues sus dedos eran torpes ante el aparato táctil.

—Qué extraña cosa. —dijo Gokú rascandose la cabeza. —Pero no importa. Gracias a Bulma ahora sé que ella estará en la Corporación Cápsula. —declaró con una sonrisa.

—¿Irás a verla? —preguntó de pronto una voz dura que escondía cierta aflicción en su trasfondo.

El sayajín dio media vuelta rapidamente. Conocía esa voz.

—Milk... —susurró sorprendido.

Verla fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. Para él solo habían pasado unos meses, pero los años se reflejaban muy bien en la apariencia de su ex esposa. Ella sin duda seguía siendo la misma, pero más envejecida.

—¿Tanto te sorprende verme?

—M-Milk, lo siento. No te esperaba.

Apesar de que lo sabía, eso fue un puñal para ella.

—Lo sé. —le habló cortante. —Me han dicho que para ti el tiempo que te has ido han sido unos meros meses. Sin embargo, puedo darme cuenta que algo ha cambiado en ti.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo con una mano detrás de su nuca.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ya no podía seguir ocultando el resentimiento y el dolor que la embargaban.

—¡No me has respondido! —levantó la voz.

—¿Eh?

—¡Te pregunté si irás a verla!

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estuve aquí desde hace varios minutos! —le reclamó. —¡Recibiste aquella llamada y todo lo que hiciste fue nombrar a esa estúpida niña! —rugió.

—Milk, tranquilizate. Ya no es una niña —trató de calmarla —Pues sí. Iré a ver a Kagome.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber. —Has regresado hace varios días y no te has molestado en ir a verme. ¡A mi! ¡A mi que soy la madre de tus hijos! ¡Qué siempre te esperé aún cuando me has rechazado tantas veces! ¡Encima vienes y la buscas a ella! ¡A esa mocosa! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

—Milk, por favor. Lo lamento no fue mi intensión herirte.

—¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Siempre! —remarcó.

—Es por eso que me alejé. Entiende. —trató de hacerla comprender. —Tú también eres importante para mi.

—¡No parece! Siempre te ibas, siempre me abandonaban con nuestros hijos. ¡Siempre te ibas!

—Es cierto. No he sido buen esposo ni buen padre. Por eso, Milk, por eso nunca te merecí. No debes seguír insistiendo en algo que ya terminó hace mucho tiempo, y que quizás ni siquiera existió. Por favor, ya no te hagas daño.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —dijo con la voz quebrada. —No es justo...

—Ya no sigas por favor, no quiero que sigas haciendote daño.

—¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo?!

—Lo sé. —declaró con pesar.

-0o0-

Se suponía que era su día libre y como estaba fuera del horario de entrenamiento con Sesshomaru, había decidido que lo mejor era entrenar sola en uno de los bosques más peligrosos y grandes del mundo, lugar dónde no había civilización humana y donde sólo habitaban las criaturas más peligrosas. En ese lugar no habían llamadas que pudieran entrar, al menos no las llamadas de celulares comunes.

Ese no era su caso.

La Corporación Cápsula y la empresa Taisho tenían su propio sátelite, y tener la técnología más avanzada para ambas empresas era algo sencillo. Por supuesto, Kagome tenía acceso a esa técnología por parte de Inuyasha ya que él era su pareja. Y como él sabía que ella muchas veces volaba a lugares remotos, el de cabellos plateados le había regalado uno de esos dichosos teléfonos que tenían un alcance que podía llegar hasta el lugar más recóndito del planeta. Eso era genial porque se podían comunicar sin importar en dónde estuvieran. Sin embargo, en casos como ese la fémina lo odiaba profundamente puesto que Jakotsu, como su jefe, tenía su número, y cuando él la llamaba, ella no tenía otra opción más que acudir a sus necesidades.

Esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Estaba hecha un desastre, estaba muy sudada y su vestimenta no era la apropiada, así que debía ir a su casa cuanto antes a darse una ducha y ponerse otra ropa para trabajar. Si había algo que a Jakotsu le disgustaba era la mala presencia. Naturalmente, Kagome se transportaba volando ya que era la manera más rápida.

— **Un día libre es un día libre. Ella me lo dijo. No entiendo por qué cambió de opinión. Jakotsu no es así. Realmente debe estar volviendose loco con el diseño de los trajes y vestidos de los Brief. ¡Justo eso tenía que ser! Yo sólo espero que ese señor no esté en la Corporación Cápsula. Además me da mucha verguenza con la señorita Bulma por los desastres que hice la última vez.**

Suspiró con resignación.

—Que sea lo que Kamisama quiera. Tal vez debería aumentar la velocidad. —declaró.

Aumentó su ki y su vuelo se aceleró. Mientras el aire golpeaba sobre su cuerpo con fuerza, ella miró hacia abajo. Estaba encima del oceano en cuyas aguas reveberaba la luz del sol que brillaba con intensidad. Se sintió muy bien. Era una vista muy bonita. Incluso le dio deseos de lanzarse hacia la gran masa azul para refrescarse un rato. No obstante, ella sabía que por lo escaso de su tiempo eso no sería posible. Lo único que le quedó hacer fue seguir contemplando la gran vista hasta que el mar dejó de hacerse presente. En el viaje aparecieron islas con vegetación, pequeños ríos y luego no tardaron en aparecer las grandes montañas, a lo cual, por alguna extraña razón se sintió atraída. Por curiosidad, disminuyó la velocidad y voló un poco más cerca de dichas montañas.

—Vaya que bonito. —manifestó anonanada.

Tal vez se hubiera dado el lujo de seguir deleitandose con el paisaje, sino fuera porque en alguna de esas montañas vio algo que cortó de manera brusca con aquel embelezamiento, y que definitivamente le hizo sentir un sentimiento de desprecio, pero también, inexplicablemente, un malestar que se había empezado a derramar en su pecho.

—Bastardo. —dijo ella con profundo desdén.

-0o0-

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un efímero momento. Él se había sorprendido cuando sintió el ki de la fémina tan cerca. Para cuando Gokú levantó su vista, Kagome estaba pasando no muy lejos del suelo de la montaña. Había quedado como un idiota mirandola en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, añorandola con su mirada hasta el infinito, pero lo que recibió a cambió fue la hostilidad más fría que ella podía haberle dedicado. Gokú no podía imaginarse un dolor más grande.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó.

Corrió hacia la dirección en donde su amada se estaba yendo. Estaba listo para alzar vuelo e ir tras la fémina. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que explicarle que aquella acción que ella había visto era simplemente para reconfortar a una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida, pero que nunca lo sería tanto como ella. ¡Rayos! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Era insoportable recibir tanta acritud de parte de Kagome. Sin embargo, la voz rota de quien había sido su esposa le remordió la consciencia.

—¡Gokú! ¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?!

Se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer. Kagome, al parecer, había aumentado su velocidad dado que su ki se alejaba rápidamente a una velocidad impresionante. No sería problema alcanzarla para el sayajín, pero dejar a Milk de esa forma tampoco era justo.

El apretó los puños, como si de esa forma aguantara los deseos de ir tras Kagome.

—No. —decidió. —No te dejaré así. Tú mereces saber la verdad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Milk sintió que el verdadero miedo la invadía. El semblante de Gokú que de pronto se había tornado serio y firme la asustó. Esa postura solo la había visto pocas veces, y la situación tenía que ser muy delicada para que él la adoptara. Se sintió frustrada, dolida, todas las alarmas de su cuerpo le gritaban peligro, el peligro de un corazón roto.

—Dime la verdad... —se atrevió a hablar. Debía seguir, debía preguntar pero le resultaba tan difícil que necesitó de unos instantes para poder prepararse. —¿La amas? —finalmente se atrevió a seguir. —¿Estás... —hizo otra pequeña pausa —enamorado de ella?

-0o0-

—¡Es un bastardo! ¡Un desvergonzado! ¡Un playboy! ¡Casanova! ¡Mujeriego! —gritaba con gran enojo mientras volaba a una gran velocidad. —¡La estaba abrazando! —volvió a exclamar con los puños apretados. —Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. Se cree que porque es apuesto y parece mucho más joven de lo que es puede andar de conquistador. ¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Quién se piensa que es?! Primero intenta acercarse a mi para tratar de besarme y luego va con la señora Milk. ¡¿Y a mi qué me importa?! Ni siquiera debí de haberle prestado atención. Él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Mientras deje de molestarme por mi que haga lo que quiera. ¡LO QUE QUIERA! —remarcó.

Estaba totalmete irritada. Sus insultos al aire continuaron por varios minutos, tratando de restarle importancia a aquella sensación poco grata que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago y pecho, y que continuaba afectandole mientras aquella escena que había visto del señor Gokú y la señora Milk se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin poder evitarlo.

-0o0-

Gokú la miró con pesar, como si le doliera la confirmación que hasta ese momento solo estaba en su mente y en su corazón, y que no se atrevía a revelar por no lástimar los sentimientos de la mujer que le había dado la vida a sus hijos y que quería con toda su alma, pero que jamás podría amar.

El sonido del profundo silencio y la mirada de su ex esposo le dio a Milk una respuesta más clara que cualquier palabra que le pudiera proveer. Fue cuando una terrible angustia la invadió, porque esa angustia le daba lugar a la certeza que en el fondo ella ya sabía.

—Tú... —se atrevió a romper el silencio —estás enamorada de esa niña. —confirmó mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

—Lo siento... Milk... —solo pudo decir el sayajín.

-0o0-

—Vaya que fue difícil entrar aquí. —declaró Miroku.

—¿Difícil por qué? —inquirió Inuyasha.

—Por el guardia de seguridad. ¿Es nuevo?

—Ah, sí. Empezó ayer. No le hemos informado que puedes pasar sin ninguna credencial. Lo siento, se me olvidó.

—Sino fuera porque justo tu secretaria estaba cerca, no hubiera podido pasar.

—Eso no es cierto. Si insistías lo suficiente el guardia hubiera hablando con su superior por el radio, e inmediatamente se le hubiera dicho que eres amigo mio.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Justo hoy tengo más trabajo del habitual. Así que tu visita deberá ser rápida. —dijo mientras tecleaba su computadora.

—No te preocupes. Sólo vine a darte una invitación. Y si quieres podemos salir a almorzar.

Inuyasha dejó de teclear y lo miró.

—¿Invitación?

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, no importa. Aquí tienes. —le dejó un sobre color beige sobre su escritorio. En él estaba el nombre del de cabello plateado y el de Kagome.

Una vez que el de ojos dorados abrió el sobre se sorprendió.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? Llevamos mucho tiempo planeandolo. Ya te lo había dicho. Finalmente mi querida Sango y yo nos casaremos. —anunció radiante.

—Vaya, te felicito, Miroku.

—Gracias. —sonrió contento.

Inuyasha notó que su amigo traía consigo otra invitación.

—¿Para quién es esa otra?

—Es para los Brief. Aprovechando que Bura también trabaja aquí pensé en matar dos pajaros de un tiro. Iré a dejarselo ahora mismo.

—Bura no está.

—¿Eh? Qué raro. Ella siempre está en su oficina. ¿Está enferma?

El de cabellos largos empezó a teclear su computadora nuevamente sin mirar a Miroku.

—No.

El otro empezó a notar algo extraño. Conocía perfectamente esa postura. Inuyasha siempre la tomaba cuando trataba de aparentar que algo no le importaba, pero que en el fondo le preocupaba.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—Lo de siempre. Ya sabes. Bura es bastante caprichosa.

—Puede ser. Tiene un caracter especial, pero en el trabajo siempre ha sido muy responsable. Y sin importar cuan molesta esté contigo nunca ha faltado al trabajo. Además, seamos sinceros, aunque se lleven como perro y gato ustedes son amigos, ¿o no?

Inuyasha no contestó. Miroku se dio cuenta que algo serio había pasado.

—Ese silencio me imcómoda, Inuyasha. Te conozco perfectamente. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

Suspiró con resignación. Era verdad. No podía engañar a su mejor amigo.

—Quiero aclarar que no fue mi culpa. Ella simplemente se puso a llorar y me dijo que yo era un imbésil y no sé que otras cosas más.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

—Le estaba hablando sobre Kagome, y de pronto me abofeteó y luego me besó ¡¿Quién la entiende?! —finalmente reveló.

—Oh, ya veo.

El semblante era demasiado tranquilo para Inuyasha. ¿Acaso...?

—Espera un momento. ¿Por qué no te sorprendes? ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Por supuesto.

—¡¿Y por qué rayos no me dijiste?! —le replicó.

—Tu sabes que eso no me corresponde a mi. Además, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Ella nunca tuvo la intención de decirtelo porque estabas con Kagome.

—Y ahora todo se fue al cuerno. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que estuviera enamorada de mi. Ella siempre ha sido muy agresiva conmigo. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? —dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

A Miroku le apareció una gotita en la sien.

—Con Kagome tampoco te diste cuenta.

El otro quedó duro.

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Siempre has sido muy distraído para esas cosas.

—Ahora no sé que hacer. Desde hace más de una semana que no viene. La llamo al teléfono y no me contesta.

—Tal vez deberías ir a verla a su casa. —aconsejó el de cabellos negros.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo por un largo tiempo.

—Supongo que no queda de otra. Iré durante en el almuerzo para no perder tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo. Debo encargarme de todo lo que Bura no está haciendo. pero hay cosas que requieren de su firma y de eso no me puedo encargar.

—Vaya, te has convertido en todo un empresario. Hace seis años nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. —rió divertido.

—¡Cállate! A mi me tocó hacerlo porque el idiota de Sesshomaru no quiso a pesar de que el podría.

—En eso tienes razón, pero es un excelente médico. Sino me equivoco está siendo reconocido mundialmente, solo que jamás ha salido en televisión o en cámara. Solo se lo escucha de nombre.

—A él no le gustan esas cosas. Además para ninguno de nosotros sería bueno que se nos tomara fotografías debido a nuestra naturaleza demoníaca. Si lo hicieramos las personas se darían cuenta con el tiempo de lo que somos dado que no envejecemos. La técnología hoy en día está muy avanzada.

—¿No te parece irónico que la empresa de los Brief y la tuya sean líderes mundiales en varios aspectos de la técnología?

—Cómo sea. Eso no importa demasiado. Ninguno de nosotros nos hemos dejado salir en cámara, y así seguirá siempre.

—Otros que han sido muy exitosos son Kikyo y Gohan. He oído que ella ha descubierto la cura contra algunos tipos de cánceres, sin mencionar que se ha convertido también en una excelente científica.

—Bien por ella. Igual ya sabía eso. Gohan también se ha convertido en un científico muy exitoso. Kikyo y él a menudo trabajan con la señora Bulma, según sé.

—Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

—Bien, dejando ese tema de lado, sólo te pido que me dejes trabajar durante esta última hora y luego iremos a la Corporación Cápsula a ver a Bura.

—¿Qué le dirás? —quiso saber Miroku.

—Pues que no se haga la perezosa y regrese a trabajar. Por su culpa no he podido dormir bien.

Miroku casi cae de cabeza ante lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo.

—Vaya, eres tan sensible, Inuyasha. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

El de cabellos negros suspiró con resignación.

—¿No te das cuenta que ella está enamorada de ti? Y ahora que tu lo sabes es evidente que ya no puede estar cerca de ti sin que le duela.

—Lo sé. —dijo con pesar. La verdad es que se sentía mal por eso porque sabía que probablemente Bura venía amandolo en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, y él siendo tan idiota jamás lo notó. —No sé que hacer respecto a eso. Bura es una mujer excepcional —declaró sincero. —Pero nunca podré corresponderle. Kagome es la única para mi.

—Apuesto a que ella lo sabe. Por eso guardó el secreto tanto tiempo hasta que ya no pudo contenerlo más. Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es ser sincero con ella. No puedo hacer nada más. —determinó. —Sino quiere verme no la obligaré a hacerlo. Lo de la empresa se puede arreglar.

—Sí, me parece que es lo mejor.

-0o0-

Vestía un kimono muy largo con detalles de varios colores. Su maquillaje era excentrico como toda su apariencia y estaba ataviada de joyería de oro puro y diamantes. Sus largas uñas eran de un color rojo chillón y a causa de eso se le dificultaba un poco lidiar con la cinta métrica.

Las muestras de las telas reposaban sobre la cama de Bura Brief, pero la joven que, usualmente se encantaba cuando Jakotsu venía a diseñarle ropa exclusiva, se veía totalmente ida y hasta deprimida.

—Querida, ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres? Aún no has elegido la tela ni el color de tu vestido.

—El que sea está bien para mí.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —exclamó con horror dramático. —Cariño, tu madre me había dicho que estabas algo desanimada, pero nunca pensé que lo estarías tanto como para decirme semejante barbaridad. No se trata de cualquier evento, sweety. ¡Por Kami! ¡Se trata del cumpleños de tu madre! —¿Sabes lo popular que será ese evento?

A Bura le pareció divertido el tono tan exageradamente dramático que usaba Jakotsu así que no pudo evitar reirse.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Eso está mejor, sweety. No puedes lamentarte tanto por un hombre. O sea, mírate, eres una diosa. ¿Quién no querría estar contigo? Y el que no, pues está completamente ciego.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por un hombre?

—Ay, querida, ¿y por qué más sino? Pero, ya, bella, no tienes porqué deprimirte. Apuesto que los hombres te llueven.

Eso era verdad, pero el único al que ella le había interesado siempre no la miraba como mujer.

—Pero ninguno me interesa.

—Ya verás que pronto llegará uno que te hará alevarte a las estrellas, cariño. Tu eres casi tan fabulosa como yo, y eso nadie lo niega y el que lo haga se la verá conmigo.

Bura volvió a reír. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

—¿Casi?

—Por supuesto, querida. Tampoco pidas mucho. A mi nadie me supera. —dijo con falsa vanidad.

Ella rió una vez más.

—Ya me siento mejor.

—Eso me alegra. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás lista para elegir tu vestido?

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, querida. Mira —señaló las telas. —Te traje varias muestras. Hay de todo un poco. Tenemos Charmeause, Chiffon, crepe, Dupioni de seda, encaje y si quieres algo más ligero tenemos Georgette o Ilusion.

Ella las observó cuidadosamente.

—Todas están muy bonitas, pero aún no estoy segura.

—¿No? Bueno, no hay problema. Kagome ya debe de estar por venir. Le pediré que me traiga más muestras.

—¿Kagome vendrá?

—Por supuesto, querida. Ella es mi ayudante. Sin ella me muero.

—Creí que era su día libre.

—Pues se lo di, pero tu madre me pidió de favor que la llamara.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Por qué?

—La verdad no sabría decirte, querida. Solamente me pidió llamarla. Yo me negué al principio puesto que ya tu sabes, hace mucho que no le daba el día libre a Kagome, pero me insistió tanto que no pude negarme, además, me prometió con cita con Veggie.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó estupefacta la de cabellos celestes.

—Así como lo oyes, querida. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Pese a que lo que había hecho su madre era descabellado, para lo único que había espacio en su cabeza era para preguntarse por qué su progenitora hizo lo que hizo.

-0o0-

Caminó hacia la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula. No quería estar ahí, aún estaba avergonzada por haber destruído una parte del hogar de la señora Bulma, sin mencionar que no estaba de animos para trabajar. ¡No debía de estar ahí!

Suspiró con cansacio.

La imágen que había visto minutos atrás no abandonaba su mente.

—Seguramente está con la señora Milk. —susurró. —Pero eso es algo que a mi no me concierne. Sólo espero que no me mo...

Sus reflejos, o tal vez sus instintos se pusieron en alerta de repente, y para cuando el golpe se efectuó, una ráfaga de viento agitó con violencia las plantas que adornaban la entrada de la Corporación Cápusa.

—Oh, vaya. Sí que eres buena. —alabó Son Gokú con su característica sonrisa, mientras aún retenía el poderoso puño de Kagome.

Ella frunció el ceño y sin darle respuesta, se deshizo de su agarre con un rápido movimiento, y con otro se echó para el suelo y le dió una patada a los pies del sayajín para que este cayera. Una vez que Gokú estaba en el suelo, Kagome se puso de pie en menos de un parpadeo y se puso en posición de ataque mirándolo con terrible molestia.

—¡Espera! —se apresuró a decir el mayor con las manos expandidas como rindiendose. —Mi intensión no era asustarte ni atacarte. —aclaró.

—¡¿Entonces por qué rayos se aparece así de repente tan cerca mío?! —le replicó.

—Es que busqué tu ki y me teletransporté aquí.

—¿Para qué? —trató de tranquilizarse y cesó su posición de pelea. No quería armar alboroto como la última vez.

—Necesitaba verte. —anunció con sinceridad.

Al escucharlo, un pequeño hormigueo le recorrió la piel.

—Pues yo no quiero verlo. Ya tuve suficiente la última vez. Por su culpa destruí parte de las intalaciones de aquí.

—Tú lo sabes, Kagome. Ya te lo dije.

¿De qué le estaba hablando? No lo recordaba, y naturalmente, no quería hacerlo.

—Usted es un desvergonzado. Primero se atreve a querer besarme y luego va con la señora Milk, y quién sabe con cuántas mujeres más se involucra.

—¿Eso te molesta?

De repente se quedó muda. Le molestaba terriblemente que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacerla reaccionar de esa forma que no entendía.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Usted puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, pero a mi dejeme en paz.

—Lo que viste no es lo que piensas.

—¿Y usted qué sabe de lo que yo pienso?

—Por tu expresión.

—Bien. Como sea. Ya le dije que usted puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, de hecho, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones. Ahora fuera de mi camino que tengo mucho trabajo. —empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Estás aquí porque yo se lo pedí a Bulma. —reveló.

Kagome paró en seco.

—¿De qué habla?

—El hombre para el que trabajas viene pocas veces, y tu no has venido con él. Yo le pedí a Bulma que lo convenciera para que te pidiera que vinieras.

Se quedó en silencio procesando lo que le había dicho. Ahora era un volcan que estaba apunto de hacer erupción. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y autocontrol, logró calmarse inhalando y exalando. Sin decirle ni una palabra siguió caminando hacia la puerta, de un momento a otro el sayajín estaba delante de ella. De nuevo, muy cerca y esta vez no lo pudo predecir. Solo pudo quedarse estática. Ya no sabía que hacer, es decir, podría golpearlo pero ya no quería hacerlo. Estaba resignada porque era evidente que él no se marcharía, y si la fuerza no servía, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de razonar con él. Tal vez si le presentaba a alguien que fuera muy bonita él la dejaría en paz.

—¿Ahora qué quiere? —le habló cortante al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás para crear un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Quiero que me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

Ella apretó los puños. Las ganas de darle otra paliza eran increíbles, pero de nuevo se controló.

—Tengo pareja. —repuso con frialdad.

—Eso es un error. Tú no amas a Inuyasha.

Ese hombre definitivamente estaba loco.

—Fuera de mi camino. —le exigió con una calma hostil.

—Kagome, escúchame...

—Se lo diré por última vez: sino me hace caso tendrá que pagarlo caro. —le advirtió sin cambiar su expresión.

—Te amo.

Su semblante se desmoronó. Sintió su corazón temblar ante lo que le había dicho. Era insoportable. ¿Cómo es que podía doblegarse por las palabras de ese sayajín que casi no conocía, que ni siquiera recordaba?

No tenía sentido.

—Tú me lo dijiste muchas veces en el pasado. Me lo gritaste hasta el cansancio y diste más que tu vida por demostrarmelo. Quiero merecerte, Kagome. Creeme que soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mi. Te amo y te lo repetiré hasta que me recuerdes, porque aunque no lo creas, tu me amas más que a nadie.

El oxigeno le estaba faltando. Su cuerpo se estremeció y al igual que su corazón, tembló. Sus ojos se ampliaron reflejando desconcierto y confusión. Una vez más, estaba totalmente inmóvilizada porque los sentimientos comenzaron a fluir sin control.

— **¿Cómo es posible... que este hombre...?**

—Te lo pido... —continuó hablando. —aceptame.

—¡Basta! —exclamó.

Apretó los puños nuevamente e intentó controlar lo que sentía.

—Es suficiente... —hizo una pequeña pausa aún tratando de resistirse a la imperdonable atracción que estaba sintiendo por el mayor. —Lo que está haciendo es inmoral. Yo le dejé en claro que estoy en pareja. ¡Y lo amo! ¡Amo a Inuyasha! ¡Jamás lo traicionaría!

—Pero sí eres capaz de traicionar tus propios sentimientos.

De nuevo, Kagome se quedó sin habla.

—¡Ya cállese! Usted cree que porque es apuesto y parece más joven de lo que realmente es puede tener a quien quiera. ¡Pues no es así!

—¿Te parece que lo soy? ¿Crees que soy apuesto? —dijo acercandose a ella una vez más.

Sintió el aire se quedarse estancado en la garganta. Dio otro paso para alejarse del varón.

—S-Solo repito lo que escuché de Jakotsu. —apenas pudo decir. —A mi no me parece que usted sea eso que ella dijo.

—Entonces no me interesa lo que esa persona haya dicho. Solo me interesa lo que tu pienses de mi.

—¡Yo lo detesto! Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz.

—Eso no es cierto. No es lo que tu anatomía me está diciendo. Ya he visto tus reacciones antes. Estás nerviosa y temblando. Es lo mismo que cuando eras casi una niña, pero en ese entonces no me daba cuenta. Ahora sí. Por más que digas en voz alta que amas a Inuyasha sé que estás dudando. Además te molestó que yo abrazara a Milk. No lo niegues. —declaró mirandola con intensidad —Aunque no me recuerdes, los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi no desaparecen, y si lo olvidas no me importa, porque yo estoy dispuesto a recordartelo todos los días. Si el poder del cual eres dueña me borra de tus recuerdos yo te volveré a conquistar, y si lo vuelve a hacer lo haré otra vez y así será siempre. Me haré digno de tu corazón una y otra vez sin cansancio. Eso es lo que yo le ofrezco al sistema natural como intercambio equivalente.

Era totalmente inaudito, inconcedible. Que dijera aquellas palabras con tanta fuerza, con tanto fervor, con tanto anhelo. Y que encima... fuera capaz de hacer que su corazón batiera como ni siquiera Inuyasha era capaz de hacerlo.

— **Es imposible... ¿Por qué ocurre esto...? Yo... Yo amo a Inuyasha... Entonces, ¿por qué...? —** se preguntó totalmente confundida.

Aquellas terribles puntadas vinieron a ella otra vez. Pero mucho peor que la última vez. Se agarró la cabeza y presionó contra ella. No pudo evitar gritar por el dolor. Parecía que un rayo se estrellara repetidas veces en ese lugar de su cuerpo.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó preocupado.

—N-N-No p-para... el d-dolor...

Cuando el dolor se tornó casi intolerable, una voz apareció en su mente.

— _No es equilavente..._

—¿E-Equi-valente?

—¿Equivalente? —repitió Gokú sin entender.

Eso fue todo. Aquella voz que había sonado tenue y casi como el susurro del viento no volvió a responder. Kagome solo pudo creer que había sido su imaginación, un efecto de aquel dolor tan agudo y lacerante. Continuó gritando. Ahora sacudía la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Sentía que estaba apunto de perder la cordura.

—N-No pue-edo... s-sopor-rtarlo...

Gokú no podía seguir viendola de esa manera. Se acercó a ella y su primer instinto fue tomarla de los brazos.

—Kagome, por favor, resiste. Tu puedes resistirlo. Tu puedes controlarlo.

—N-No... alejese de mi... Yo no... lo quiero cerca mío...

Y como si ese dolor tan solo fuera el comienzo, el ardor y el fuego que la estaba apuñalando desde adentro se volvió incontrolable e inaguantable que tan solo pudo seguir gritando como si se estuviera quemando en el fuego más horrible y abrazador.

—¡SUELTALA! —se escuchó de pronto una voz furiosa.

Casi al mismo tiempo que aquella voz se profirió, el sayajín sintió un poderoso puño impactar contra su rostro, un ataque sorpresivo y repentino que lo lanzó lejos e hizo que su cuerpo se enterrara varios centimetros bajo tierra.

—I-Inu... yasha... —balbuceó la fémina.

—Kagome... —musitó su nombre aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

El híbrido de demonio se sintió totalmente debastado y abrumado, y al mismo tiempo, la cólera y el odio que le tenía a Son Gokú seguía creciendo de manera desmesurada.

—Ese bastardo... se atrevió a hacerte esto...

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decirle algo, Inuyasha la abrazó y el dolor que ella sentía disminuyó considerablemente. Para ese momento, el sayajín ya estaba de pie. Si bien el ataque del de cabellos plateados lo había sorprendido, el daño que le había causado era mínimo.

Apenas el mayor dio un paso, la mirada llena de animadversión de Inuyasha se posó sobre él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el odio puro era desbordante y hacía nacer un aura pesada y agresiva de parte del medio demonio, Gokú solo tuvo ojos para la mujer que estaba en brazos ajenos, y que aunque ella no estaba del todo bien, sin duda lo estaba lo suficiente como haber recuperado su juicio y no seguir gritando.

—Kagome... —dijo en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y sus pupilas se redujeron al máximo. —¿Yo te hice... eso?

Ella no le contestó. Tenía la mirada débil y apenas se estaba reincorporando. Gokú dio otro paso más hacia la pareja y Kagome pareció ponerse rigida ante el acercamiento ¿Le tenía miedo? Él volvió a detenerse, pero luego de unos segundos avanzó otro paso, y luego otro. A medida que lo hacía la fémina parecía volver a sufrir aquel dolor.

—Si das un paso más te haré pedazos. —le amenazó Inuyasha.

De nuevo, él pareció no darle importancia al de ojos dorados. Dio un paso más y ese fue límite que la de cabellos negros pudo tolerar.

— _Es hora de tener una pequeña reunión._ —habló otra vez la desconocida voz.

Kagome supo que la voz no era producto de su insanía, y luego de gritar sonoramente a causa de la última puñalada de dolor que sentía, se desfalleció en brazos del híbrido.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Inuyasha con la desesperación más honda. —¡Despierta por favor! —le rogó.

Gokú se quedó en shock al verla tan frágil. Aún estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas reducidas sin poder decir un solo vocablo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía envuelto por una angustía cruda y voraz que lo estaba consumiendo.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha sacudía a su amada levemente para que recuperara la consciencia, pero lo único que conseguía era que la sangre que brotaba de ella se impregnara aún más en su camiza blanca, hasta que en un momento volvió a mirar al bastardo que había causado todo eso.

—¡Maldito! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Acaso no te importa hacerle daño?! ¡¿Tan egoísta eres?! ¡Si ella te olvidó es por algo! ¡Porque siempre la hacías sufrir! ¡Ella te dijo que te alejaras y no le hiciste caso! ¡Mira esto! —señaló su camiza ensangrentada. —¡Es sangre! ¡Sangre que salió de sus oídos y sus ojos porque ya no soportaba el dolor que estaba lastimandola adentro de su cabeza! ¡Y aún así te rehusaste a dejarla en paz! ¡NO LA MERECES! ¡Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás!

-0o0-

La opacidad era interminable, profunda, inquietante... La vista era casi nula, pero a pesar de eso Kagome podía escudriñar innumerables siluetas. De pronto, a su mente comenzó a derramarse algo... ¿Qué era? Parecía una red. ¿Era eso? En realidad no podía distinguirlo. La verdad es que lo que había en su mente y lo que estaba a su alrededor se parecían en cierta forma aunque las imágenes no fueran las mismas. No podía explicarlo con exactitud. Solo tenía la idea holística interiorizada.

Poco a poco la negrura se fue atenundo dando lugar a las figuras que ella ya había percibido, sin embargo, aunque así era, se sorprendió cuando se hicieron más nítidas, especialmente al vislumbrar la figura más cercana de quien estaba frente a ella.

Por un momento creyó estarse viendo en un espejo. Pronto entendió que no era así. Aquella mujer frente a ella era su viva imágen, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, pues lucía algo mayor y vestía un traje de sacerdotiza que ella jamás había usado. El semblante de la mayor era frío, estoico, críptico y avieso. Kagome se horrorizó cuando se dio cuenta que la prenda superior de la mujer donde cubría su vientre, en la parte del costado derecho, lo tenía desgarrado al extremo de que la carne también había sido arrancada. La sangre que brotaba de la grave herida era demasiada. Se preguntó cómo podía estar tan perturbadoramente serena en un estado como el que estaba. También se percató que la mano derecha de la fémina estaba bañada en sangre. Primero pensó que la había usado para tratar de parar la hemorragia, pero cuando vio que esa misma mano parecía sostener algo rozado y brillante, sin saber por qué ni cómo, Kagome supo que ese objeto era una joya muy valiosa que había sido sacada a la fuerza del interior de su cuerpo. Eso explicaba aquella lesión, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas comenzando por saber dónde y por qué estaba en ese extraño lugar.

—Hay que parar el sangrado inmediatamente. —instó Kagome alarmada.

La mujer ni se inmutó. No obstante, le habló:

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Kagome se estremeció. Esa era su voz con otro matiz completamente diferente. La misma que había escuchado antes de desmayarse.

—¿Eh? Yo...

—Lo imaginé. Esto es lo que hay dentro tuyo. —explicó.

Pero Kagome no entendió.

—¿Dentro mío?

—Esto es el infinito. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Kagome estaba apunto de dar una respuesta negativa, no obstante, en un parpadeo ya tenía la respuesta como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

—Tu eres... —la miró con asombro. —yo.

—¿Y ellos?

Kagome miró a las demás siluetas. Ahora eran completamente visibles, al menos unos pocos. Ella los miró con confusión, pero a medida que lo hacía la respuesta llegó a ella otra vez, pero esta vez solo tenía nombres.

—Folken Lakur Fanel, Inuyasha Taisho, Xeros Metallium, Hisoka Morow, Gon Freecs... —dijo como en un estado de trance. Pero al ver al último individuo visible sintió su pecho oprimirse y se despabiló. —Gokú... Son...

Habían más siluetas, muchas más siluetas, tantas que eran infinitas, pero Kagome solo había podido discernir a siete.

—Solo puedo distinguirlos a ellos, y no sé más que sus nombres, no los conozco, excepto al señor Gokú.

—Estás aquí precisamente por ese hombre.

—¿A qué te refires? —la miró confundida.

—No hay un intercambio equivalente para lo que deseas.

La expresión de confusión de Kagome era mayúscula. En verdad no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Lo que deseo?

—No es equivalente. No te atrevas a revertirlo.

—¿Revertir qué? —ya se estaba desesperando.

—Si lo haces, las consecuencias serán irreversibles. —le advirtió.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

—Esto es un sueño para mi, aunque yo sí sé quien eres. También tengo una pequeña parte de ese don que tú tienes, sólo que soy la tú de otra dimensión. Cuando despierte quizás lo olvide o quizás lo recuerde. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo tú. Sin embargo, a pesar de que así lo ha decidido el sistema natural, no eres digna de saberlo porque eres emocional y racionalmente inestable. ¿Vez esto? —señaló su herida sangrante con la mirada. —Esto que ves podría ser una posibilidad para mi, pero el hecho de haberme presentado ante ti con esta herida prueba que es un futuro certero que me espera, dado que me has mostrado que es la posibilidad más factible debido a algo que se está urdiendo en mi dimensión en estos momentos, algo que sólo tú puedes saber. —levantó la mano ensangrentada en la cual sostenía la joya. —Al parecer alguien logrará arrebatarme la perla de Shikon de las entrañas. Supongo que debo agradecerte por mostrarmelo de antemano para prepararme aunque lo hayas hecho de manera inconsciente.

"La perla de Shikon" Ese nombre le sonó terriblemente familiar a la menor.

—P-Pero... —balbuceó ella.

La mayor afiló los ojos y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ya veo. Aún no lo comprendes. Tal vez es mejor así. —determinó. —El hecho de que no lo sepas es buena señal. Pero cuando sientas que la percepción se asoma a tu consciencia recuerda que dicha percepción no es equivalente a lo que tu deseas. Nada de lo que tú puedas entregar aparte de tu inconsciencia lo es.

Kagome estaba por decirle algo, pero la mayor no la dejó.

—Además... —continuó. —dudo que _él_ te deje.

—¿Él?

La mujer alzó la mirada a la distancia como si hubiera un cielo y no sólo negrura. Kagome hizo lo mismo. Todos los pelos se le erizaron. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí ese ser que de pronto la hizo sentir tan apabullada?

Tieza, perpleja: así estaba.

Ese individuo de larga túnica y ojos penetrantes de intensos colores gris y verde la estaba mirando con fijeza flotando exactamente arriba de ella. El aura que emanaba de él era sobrecogedor, imponente, abrumador, pero... de alguna extraña manera... Kagome se sentía cercana a él de la misma forma que se sentía lejana. Y con tan solo aquel choque de miradas ella ya sabía quien era él.

—Soid...

-0o0-

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Lo tenía muy cerca. Automaticamente nació de ella una sonrisa alegre y cálida. Los ojos dorados de su amado siempre le habían transmitido tranquilidad y un amor infinito del cual no se sentía digna de merecer. Sin embargo, unos instantes después se percató que la imágen que estaba viendo solo estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez era un recuerdo de alguna otra ocasión que había atesorado de sobremanera. El que estaba ante sus ojos no era su amado sino su hermano mayor. Traía la incertidumbre y la preocupación escondida en el reflejo de su mirada, algo que contrastaba de una forma extraña con su típico semblante.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el Yokai.

—¿Eh? Pues bastante bien. ¿Qué me pasó?

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó aliviada la inconfundible voz de Sango.

—¿Sango? —viró su mirada hacia su mejor amiga. Al lado de ella estaban Miroku, Bulma, Bura, Jakotsu y Etzelekesornotna a quien sólo había visto muy pocas veces. —¿Por qué estoy en la cama? —preguntó Kagome confundida.

—Te desmayaste. Inuyasha se preocupó mucho y llamó a Sesshomaru para que te atendiera. —le explicó Sango.

—Lo que pasó ahí fue una escena que nos dejó a todos helados. Ustedes tres hicieron mucho ruido y al final terminamos saliendo todos para saber que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos dos bombones se pelearían por ti, querida? Eres toda una rompe corazones.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kagome lo miró confundida.

Sesshomaru supo inmediatamente que la historia se estaba volviendo a repetir.

—¿Mhm? Ay, querida. No sé que fue lo que te pasó. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Inuyasha se pegó un susto tan grande que apenas pudo llamar a Sesshy para que viniera a atenderte. No tuvo tiempo de explicarnos cómo fue que sucedió todo.

—Sigo sin entender. No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió.

—Estaban Inuyasha, el señor Gokú y tu, Kagome. —habló Bura. —Aparentemente estaban peleando. No sabemos lo que pasó pero a juzgar por la sangre que tenías en tu rostro quizás te interpusiste en la pelea y resultaste herida.

Eso era absurdo. Sesshomaru lo sabía perfectamente. En primer lugar, Kagome jamás se dejaría golpear de una manera tan fuerte que llegara a dañarle tanto el interior de su cerebro. Además, lo más extraño era que no había lesión en el cráneo. ¿Cómo pudo haber daño interno sin antes dañar el exterior? El de mirada gélida estaba seguro que no había habido golpes.

Fue algo más.

—¿Quién es el señor Gokú?

El silencio fue repentino y absoluto. Todos parecían perplejos por lo que había preguntado, mientras Kagome los miraba con desconcierto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —rompió el silencio.

—¿No recuerdas a Gokú? —inquirió Bulma aún impactada.

El nombre le sonaba, pero claramente no lo recordaba, y por alguna razón no tenía deseos de hacer el esfuerzo en rememorar.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?! —saltó Etzel. —O sea, una vez que conoces a ese idiota es difícil olvidarse de él.

—Pues...

—Kagome, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas? El señor Gokú es el padre de Gohan y Goten. —declaró la de cabellos castaños.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. Con razón me sonaba el nombre. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Pues... —se puso pensativa. La cabeza le dolía un poco. —Jakotsu me llamó, y yo vine. Luego cuando estaba por entrar a la Corporación Cápsula me empezó a doler la cabeza. Luego... Inuyasha estaba ahí... y él me sostuvo antes de que perdiera la consciencia. Es todo. —finalizó. —Por sierto, ¿dónde está él? ¿Está bien?

Kagome ni siquiera había preguntado por el sayajín aún cuando su jefe Jakotsu le contó que había una tercera persona involucrada además de Inuyasha y ella en lo último que había vivido antes de desmayarse. Era como si anulara completamente el hecho de que él existía. Sesshomaru ya no podía confiar en todo lo que había estudiado del campo de la medicina, neurología, ni siquiera de lo que sabía de psicología o la psiquiatría. Ahora estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de ella misma haciendo uso de algun tipo de poder para anular definitivamente a Son Gokú de su vida.

—Kagome, has un esfuerso. Gokú es...

—Suficiente, Bulma. —interrumpió Sesshomaru. —No servirá de nada. —determinó.

Bulma miró a Sesshomaru alarmada. Sesshomaru le hizo saber con su expresión que no había nada que hacer.

— **Esto va más allá de lo que cualquier medicina moderna puede hacer. Este es el poder al que ella misma se ha sometido, este es el método inexorable que ella eligió para deshacerse de los sentimientos que la ataban a Son Gokú. Este episodio ocurrirá una y otra vez cuando esté apunto de recobrar ya sea la memoria sobre él o los sentimientos que Kagome ha elegido arrancarse. —** pensó el demonio de mirada gélida. **—Un método muy peligroso y letal sin duda, porque habiendolo elegido, Kagome firmó una segunda sentencia de muerte sin saberlo. En el momento que ella decidió aplicarselo, nunca imaginó que el sayajín volvería dispuesto a luchar por sus sentimientos, nunca imaginó que sería él mismo quien intentaría recobrarle lo que ella misma eligió perder para poder vivir una vida normal y libre de sus tribulaciones. Un fallo mortal, porque esta vez tuvo suerte, un poco más y ella hubiera muerto, pero si sucede lo mismo la próxima vez Kagome podría perder la vida.**

— **Kagome... estabas entre la espada y la pared... ¿Qué resultó peor? ¿El remedio o la enfermedad?** —lucubró Sango. Varías lágrimas empezaron a asomarsele por los ojos. Sólo ella comprendía sus palabras, porque sólo ella había sido capaz de desentrañar los pensamientos más profundos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Sango? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? —se inquietó Miroku quien estaba al lado de ella.

—¿Eh? Sango, ¿qué te pasa? —se preocupó Kagome.

Sango se limitó a acercarsele y a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Lo lamento... —musitó. —Creí que te entendía. No creí que hubieras sufrido tanto por él... Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, Kagome...

—¿Sufrir? ¿De que hablas? Yo no estoy sufriendo. Yo estoy perfectamente. De seguro me desmayé por el estrés. Te prometo que descansaré apropiadamente. —trató de calmarla. —Vamos... —le sonrió. —No es tan malo. Yo ya estoy bien.

Pero Sango siguió aferrada a ella llorando. Kagome no lo recordaba, y probablemente moriría antes de hacerlo, pero ahora la de cabellos castaños estaba segura de que haber olvidado al señor Gokú había sido un gran error, error al cual ella había contribuido la última noche que habían pasado juntas antes de que Kagome se obligara a olvidar usando aquel poder monstruoso que yacía dentro de ella, y del cual ahora ya no era consciente.

El ambiente se había tornado extraño. Muchos de los que estaban ahí no entendían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, así que sólo pudieron guardar silencio. Al grupo de personas, se unió un nuevo integrante. Había entrado tan silenciosamente que sólo Sesshomaru fue capaz de notarlo, luego fue Miroku y Bura quienes se percataron de él. La nueva presencia traía el semblante serio y a la vez taciturno. Esperó unos minutos a que las dos amigas se separaran y luego finalmente pudo acercarse a su pareja.

—Kagome, cóme esto. —le mostró una semilla pequeña y verde posada sobre la palma de su mano.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó con alegría. Miró la extraña semilla. Recordó que Gohan le había ofrecido esa misma semilla cuando la había rescatado de morir desangrada a causa de su propia torpeza cuando había ido a entrenar en una cascada del río cerca de la montaña Paoz, pero al recordarlo sintió algo de dolor en su cabeza. El recuerdo era borroso y confuso. No le dió mucha importancia.

—Es por el daño que te has hecho en la cabeza. —anunció el de ojos dorados.

—¿Dónde la has conseguido? —preguntó curiosa.

Inuyasha no le contestó. No quería hacerlo para no nombrar a quien odiaba y culpaba por toda esa situación. Kagome lo miró varios segundos esperando una respuesta. Enseguida supo que él no se la daría, pero por alguna razón comprendió que así era mejor, así que sólo le ofreció una sonrisa cálida, agradeciendo con ese gesto el hecho que la hubiera conseguido para ella.

-0o0-

—Señor Bills, usted me dijo que lo despertara cuando llegara el momento. Pues ya es el momento. —declaró su asistente.

Bills aún seguía dando vueltas en su cama refregandose las manos sobre el rostro de manera perezosa. Se resistía a levantarse.

—Apenas he dormido unos años, Wiss. —murmuró el Dios de la destrucción al mismo tiempo que acomodaba la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

—Son Gokú ya ha vuelto. —anunció. —¿No le interesa probar su poder?

—Solo un par de años más... —pidió aún adormilado. —Él no morirá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, de paso puede hacerse más fuerte.

—¿Sabe? hoy en la Tierra hay un evento bastante importante: es el cumpleaños de Bulma Brief.

Entre el sueño y el despertar, el destructor buscó el nombre de la aludida en su mente. Era simplemente una humana. No le interesaba para nada así que no entendía porqué su asistente la nombraba.

—Habrá comida de muchos lugares del mundo. —siguió hablando.

Pegó un brinco al escuchar eso último. La baba le colgaba de la boca con una notoria sonrisa de felicidad.

-0o0-

Flash Back

Sesshomaru había llegado casi como un rayo. Inuyasha se la entregó en brazos y dejó que el mayor se la llevara. Él podía ser muchas cosas que detestaba, pero era el mejor médico del mundo, e Inuyasha pensó que solo el mejor de todos era digno de atenderla.

Por supuesto, el menor quiso estar al lado de su amada, pero antes debía enfrentar al maldito que había provocado todo eso. Sí. El mismo bastardo que ahora temía terriblemente acercarse a quien, una vez más, dejaba al borde de la muerte.

Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no batirse a duelo en ese mismo instante. Se imaginó desenvainando su espada y, con rápido moviminto, clavarla en el pecho de aquel sayajín. Pero no. Se contuvo. Y enfrió su cabeza para que el raciosinio, que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, viniera a él y lo iluminara. Así es, los golpes, la fuerza bruta, y la sangre no servirían de nada más que para lenificar la cólera del momento. ¿Pero y luego qué? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo problemas vendrían. Y esta vez necesitaba de la sensatez para acabar con lo que atormentaba a la mujer que amaba, porque no se trataba de él, sino de ella, de Kagome.

Son Gokú seguía en una especie de trance. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Sentiría culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Dolor? ¡Al diablo! Inuyasha no tenía ni el más mínimo sentimiento de piedad por él, pero sí quería que si así era, esos mismos sentimientos le sirvieran a su favor.

—¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —le empezó a hablar con una calma peligrosa que disfrazaba ira contenida. —Hasta un idiota como tú es capaz de hacerlo.

El otro seguía en shock, con la mirada perdida. Parecía que aún no era capaz de regresar a la realidad, o que esperaba despertar de la pesadilla de lo que había sido ver a Kagome casi sin vida, experimentando el dolor más atroz.

El de ojos dorados apretó los puños. Deseaba mantener la postura. No quería ceder ante la furia corrosiva, pero aquel sujeto se lo hacía tan difícil que creyó que no le duraría mucho.

—¡Dí algo maldita sea! —exigió agresivo.

De nuevo intentó serenarse. Lo logró con la ayuda de unos cuantos segundos.

Gokú pareció salir de apoco de aquel extraño enfrascamiento, con todo el dolor de saber que lo que estaba viviendo no era una pesadilla sino la más cruda realidad.

—Sí... —respondió con un hilo de voz. —Acercarme a ella le puede costar la vida. —manifestó como si estuviera vacío por dentro.

—Así es. Tú eres altamente perjudicial para Kagome. Aceptalo y aléjate para siempre. No la vuelvas a ver.

El silencio los inundó otra vez, y un viento suave y melancólico los acarició. Gokú sintió que algo moría, algo se iba con Kagome, algo que había nacido no hace mucho dentro de él, algo con lo cual ya jamás sería el mismo ahora que había fenecido.

—Está bien. Lo haré. —dijo con una resignación apesadumbrada. —La amas, ¿cierto? Puedo sentir el aura de odio que sientes hacia mi. No te culpo. Le he hecho mucho daño. No solo una, ni dos veces, sino que por mi culpa su cuerpo y su alma han sido martirizadas desde que me conoció. Siempre. Y aún sabiendolo en estos momento te estás conteniendo para no clavarme en el pecho esa espada que siempre llevas contigo. Eso habla bien de ti. Eres un buen sujeto. —le sonrió tristemente. —Sé que contigo junto ella siempre estará segura y feliz. Así que por ese lado puedo quedarme tranquilo. La felicidad de Kagome es lo que me permitirá seguir con mi vida ahora que ya nunca podré estar con ella.

Inuyasha lo escuchaba atento. Fue un gran alivio para él que aquel sayajín al fin hubiera entendido lo que era lo mejor para Kagome.

—Solo te pido una cosa antes de marcharme... —metió la mano en su bolsillo y se acercó al hibrido. Sacó la mano y le entregó una semilla de ermitaño. —Dale esto a Kagome para que coma. Se repondrá instantaneamente del daño físico que ha sufrido en el interior de su cabeza. —hizo otro pequeño silencio. —quisiera poder al menos verla por última vez y despedirme, pero creo que eso no va a ser posible.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha sintió un atisbo de conmoción por Son Gokú. No es que ahora que lo escuchaba afligido se le fuera todo el resentimiento que le tenía, después de todo por su culpa casi perdía a Kagome. Sin embargo, sí era consciente de que el sayajín estaba enamorado de ella de la misma forma que él lo estaba, entonces, imaginarse estar en su lugar era sin dudas algo que no querría jamás.

—No, no lo será. —respuso al mismo tiempo que tomaba la semilla. No sabía qué era esa cosa, pero el amor que el mayor le tenía a su amada lo hacía confiar de que nunca le daría algo la perjudicara.

—Hazla feliz, Inuyasha. —le pidió sinceramente.

—Lo haré.

Fin Flash Back

Las hojas del frondoso árbol dejaban poco espacio para la entrada de la luz del sol entre ellas. Sin embargo, justo en la parte donde el sayajín apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pasto, una mácula de luz refulgente le pegó como una pedrada cuando abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido bajo su árbol favorito. Su despertar fue repentino, mejor dicho, provocado por una voz que lo espetó:

—¡Maldita sea, Gokú! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—¿Eh? ¿Bulma? —dijo adormilado mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El enfado de la de cabellos celestes fue mayúsculo.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vine a buscarte, por supuesto!

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡¿No sabes que día es hoy?!

El menor parpadeó. Lo pensó un poco y luego finalmente respondió:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bulma. —le sonrió.

La científica suspiró con resignación.

—Gracias. —repuso.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué te has desaparecido?

Él rió.

—Ya sabes que siempre hago eso. Simplemente estaba entrenando.

Ella alzó una ceja. Era verdad que así era, pero la respuesta de su mejor amigo no la convencía para nada.

—¿Enserio? —lo miró de manera fija —. Usualmente te creería. Pero como sé que hay algunas cosas que han cambiado en tí no me convences.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no tengo más que decir. —declaró al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Como sea. Mi fiesta está por comenzar y tú ni siquiera te has preparado. Jakotsu me entregó tu traje ya hace varios días, pero tú no te has aparecido.

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero debo ir al templo de Kami-sama a hablar un par de cosas con él.

—¿Ahora? No. Estoy segura de que eso puede esperar. Después de todo estabas durmiendo.

—Solo estaba descansando un poco, ya sabes.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó poniendo ambos brazos en jarra y adoptando una pose dura. —Eso puede esperar. —Hace un mes que te vengo hablando de este día y tu me dijiste que vendrías. Ahora no puedes retractarte. —le reclamó.

El de cabellos en forma de ocho protuberancias puso su mano derecha sobre su nuca.

—Lo lamento, Bulma. En verdad no puedo ir.

—Es por Kagome, ¿cierto?

De pronto el semblante de Gokú cambió totalmente. Ahora tenía la mirada baja y afligida.

—Si me acerco a ella le haré daño.

—No le harás daño. Kagome... —no sabía como decirselo. —A ella ya no le afecta tu presencia.

—Lo sé. Me ha olvidado. Y así es mejor. Ella podrá ser feliz. —sonrió con una tristeza que a esas alturas ya le era imposible ocultar.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Lo era antes de que yo llegara.

—Eso es porque no sabía lo que le faltaba. Gokú, he visto como reaccionaba ante ti. Es evidente que está enamorada de ti.

—Ya no importa. Solo quiero que esté bien, y que pase el resto de su vida sin dolor ni tristeza. Quiero que sea feliz.

—Esa niña nunca sabrá lo que es la verdadera felicidad sino estás con ella. Ni tú tampoco. —agregó. —Ahora que sabes que algo te faltaba, ya nunca serás el mismo, porque Kagome es la única que te hace sentir completo, y tu eres él único que la complementa a ella, solo que lo ha olvidado.

—No importa. Ella podrá estar bien. Es todo lo que deseo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo también estaré bien. Siempre lo estaré mientras Kagome lo esté.

—Ven a mi fiesta. Hazlo por mi. Soy tu amiga, ¿o no?

Él le sonrió.

—Lo eres.

—También sería bueno que al menos la vieras para ver como se encuentra. Sé que lo deseas más que a nada.

Era verdad. La última vez que Gokú había visto a Kagome fue en un estado deplorable. La imágen de su amada frágil, débil y cubierta de sangre era algo que no dejaba de atormentarlo. Verla una vez más, radiante tal y como ella siempre debiera estar lo reconfortaría. Y por supuesto, no le hablaría, solo la vería de lejos y permanecería un rato en aquella fiesta para complacer a la cumpleañera que tanto había hecho por él.

—Está bien. —aceptó.

-0o0-

—¿Estás emocionado? —le preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.

El de mirada ambarina miró a Kagome, quien estaba riendo al lado de Bura y Sango no muy lejos de ellos. Ella traía una sonrisa que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Y algo nervioso también. —repuso.

—No tienes porqué. Kagome te ama.

—Y yo a ella. Es solo que es un paso muy grande.

—¿Por qué has elegido este lugar? —quiso saber el de cabellos negros. —Me extraña. Siempre pensé que lo harías en privado.

—Creo que este es el mejor lugar, después de todo aquí hay muchas personas a la que ella quiere y aprecia.

—En eso tienes razón. —convino. —Aunque aún me sigue pareciendo extraño.

—Ya no molestes. He decidido que aquí será y punto.

Miroku rió divertido.

—Como tu digas.

0o0-

La miraba un poco apartado. Había saludado a Kagome cuando llegó a la Corporación Cápsula del brazo de Inuyasha. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla junto a él, tuvo muchos años para hacerlo, y ahora ese hecho era algo de lo cual ya no dolía tanto y menos ahora que Gohan tenía su propia pareja.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kikyo quien estaba al lado de él.

El menor la miró como si saliera de un trance.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenado, y con culpa.

—No te preocupes. —dijo ella con su tipico semblante impertérrito.

—Usted sa—

—Kikyo —. lo corrigió —Ya no tienes porqué ser tan formal conmigo.

El rostro de Gohan enrojeció. Aún no se hacía la idea de que tuvieran una relación tan cercana, y al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

—Kikyo... —dijo sintiendose extraño. —¿no te molesta que aún estando contigo la siga amando? —manifestó refiriendose a Kagome.

—No. —negó.

La sorpresa era evidente en el sayajín. Definitivamente Kikyo no le estaba mintiendo, pero no era normal ese tipo de respuesta siendo que ellos ya estaban juntos. Y lo que ahora venía a su mente era: ¿por qué había aceptado estar con ella? ¿por qué? Era algo que no lograba dicernir. Claramente no la amaba, pero cuando ella se le declaró -de una manera poco convencional- Gohan no pudo decirle que no. Kikyo era una gran mujer, sin mencionar que era hermosa e inteligente, probablemente todo lo que un hombre desearía. Sin embargo...

—Sé que no me amas. —dijo de repente la fémina. —Obviamente no soy la mujer más importante de tu vida. Ese lugar aún lo tiene ella, pero no me importa. Si has aceptado estar conmigo es por algo. Sé que llegará el día en que te enamores de mi. —declaró con certeza.

Los ojos del varón se ampliaron. Kikyo sin dudas era una mujer increible.

—Kikyo... Yo...

—No te preocupes. Ya te dije que a mi no me molesta que ames a Kagome.

Y sin ninguna señal de que él lo haría, lo inesperado sucedió. Luego de unos instantes, Kikyo no pudo negar que aquello la había dejado sin palabras. Pocas veces en su vida algo que no fuera el estudio de lo desconocido le había provocado tanto sentimiento, y en ese momento, ella supo que de ahora en adelante, solo Gohan podría hacer que eso pasara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

Gohan estaba más rojo que un tomate. Estaba totalmente avergonzado.

—B-Bueno... —balbuceó.

Él no lo sabía exactamente, simplemente de pronto había tenido el impulso de besarla. En verdad lo había deseado.

—S-Solo quise hacerlo. —contenstó.

Ella lo siguió mirando impasible, y Gohan estaba que se moría de pena. Él no lo sabía, pero Kikyo lo había encontrado adorable, solo que su expresión siempre era la misma. No obstante, más adelante encontraría la forma de demostrarle lo que él le hacía sentir.

—No me molestaría que lo repitieras en algún otro momento.

El otro asintió aún apenado. Le había gustado, le había gustado mucho. Tal vez ese era el comienzo de algo especial.

-0o0-

—¡¿Vieron?! —exclamó Bura, impresionada. —¡Gohan besó a Kikyo! —gritó con la voz ahogada de emoción.

—¡Bura! No seas indiscreta. —la regañó Kagome. —El pobre estaba muy avergonzado.

—Cuando anunció que estaba saliendo con Kikyo realmente no me lo pude creer. —comentó Sango.

—Yo sí. —afirmó Bura. —Esos dos andaban siempre juntos. Algo tenía que pasar. Al principio no me agradaba esa mujer, pero ahora me da igual. Además creo que hacen una buena pareja, extraña, pero me gusta.

—A mi también. —convino Kagome.

—Lo mismo digo. —dijo la de cabellos castaños.

—Oye, Bura, ¿dónde está tu madre? Me gustaría darle su regalo de cumpleaños. —declaró Kagome.

—Ya debería estar aquí. Qué extraño que todavía no haya llegado.

0o0-

—Bulma, este traje no me gusta. Me hace sentir incómodo. —se quejó Gokú.

—¡Ya deja de quejarte! Este traje es uno de los más elegantes que hay. Además lo diseñó Jakotsu con una tela que es suave y holgada, especialmente para ti. Así que no te quejes. —lo regañó.

—Pero me molesta.

Bulma suspiró con resignación. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, en ese aspecto su mejor amigo jamás cambiaría.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Ponte tu traje de siempre si quieres, pero ya vámonos a la fiesta! —exigió.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo con una gran sonrisa similar a la de un niño a la que le han comprado su dulce favorito.

-0o0-

—Oye, Trunks, ¿quién es esa chica? —preguntó Goten intrigado. —Nunca la había visto.

—¿Mhm? ¿Quién?

—Esa de allá. —señaló el menor con su dedo índice.

—La he visto un par de veces por aquí. Creo que trabaja con mi madre. Sino me equivoco su nombre es Mai.

—Oh, ya veo. Es muy bonita. —dijo Goten algo sonrojado.

—Supongo. —repuso el otro no muy interesado. —Ten cuidado con tu madre si te le acercas. Mai luce algo mayor.

—No creo que diga nada. Además ya tengo quince años.

—Sí, como digas.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, ella siempre me ha advertido que las muchachas de la capital no son muy buenas.

—¿Tu crees? Por lo que sé mi madre la ha contratado para desarrollar armas por si acaso algún enemigo poderoso ataca la Tierra. Y al parecer es muy buena en su labor.

—Impresionante. —se asombró el menor. —¿Qué tal si vamos a hablarle? Luce algo solitaria allá sentada en aquella mesa.

—Da la impresión de que no está muy cómoda en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso mismo pienso.

—Acerquemonos entonces.

-0o0-

Todos los invitados estaban en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando llegó: sus padres,Vegeta, Trunks, Bura, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Marron, Dieciocho, Picoro, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Mai, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, El maestro Roshi, Mr. Satan, Majín Boo, Videl, Ox Satan, Milk, Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Mai, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Dende, Etzelekesornotna, Jakotsu y ahora también Gokú y ella. Apenas la vieron, todos ellos se acercaron a saludarla. Excepto, Sesshomaru y Vegeta. El príncipe de los sayajíns estaba parado a un lado apartado de los demás con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Vestía su usual traje de batalla. No le gustaba los lugares escandalosos con muchas personas, pero era el cumpleaños de su esposa, y por supuesto, él debía estar ahí, cerciorandose de que todo estuviera bien, porque, por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Por otro lado, también estaba el de mirada gélida mirando todo el lugar. Tampoco le gustaba los lugares plagados de humanos, pero tenía una buena relación con Bulma Brief, además, apesar de que el día parecía tan festivo, su instinto le había insistido en que ese día tenía que estar ahí, y eso mismo también le decía que algo impresionante y no muy agradable ocurriría.

El lugar era todo un lujo, como solo el cumpleaños de la gran empresaria y dueña de la Corporación Cápsula podía ofrecer: el cesped bien cortado, las flores coloridas, hermosas y perfumadas, las mesas y las sillas pintorescas, pero lo mejor sin duda era toda la comida que había: de todas las variedades con cocineros que Bulma se había encargado de traer de distintas partes del mundo. Todo eso acompañado de la música especialmente seleccionadas por uno de los mejores DJs del mundo hizo del evento memorable para todos.

Más tarde empezaron los fuegos artificiales, los concursos de bingo, el karaoke, y demás cosas que todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, disfrutaban a pleno.

Desde un ángulo lejano pero certero, estaba el sayajín que más de una vez había salvado la Tierra, observando en secreto a la mujer que amaba. Él nunca antes se había fijado en la ropa, o la apariencia de alguien, pero cuando la vio se quedó sin aliento por la belleza de Kagome. Ella vestía un vestido largo de color turquesa. Su cabello, cuidadosa y prolijamente recogido, y también llevaba un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. Claro que para Gokú ella era hermosa de todas las maneras, pero no podía dejar de impresionarse siempre que la veía, puesto que, para él, la fémina era cada vez más bella.

—Eres un idiota. —espetó Vegeta con fastidio.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Gokú. No había notado la presencia del príncipe.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí mirandola de lejos? —dijo como si le reclamara. —No seas cobarde y acercate a ella.

—Vegeta, ¿tú lo sabes? —se sorprendió el menor.

—Bulma me lo contó. ¡Eres patético! Si la quieres ve con ella y punto.

—Kagome ama a Inuyasha.

—No veo cuál es el problema. Lo matas y punto. Ese medio demonio no es rival para ti.

Gokú le sonrió un tanto amargo.

—Parece que Bulma no te lo ha contado todo. Si me acerco a ella podría morir.

—Esas son tonterías. Recuerdo que siendo una chiquilla no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Eso está en el pasado, Vegeta. Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad.

-0o0-

Sin saber por qué miró a varios metros de ella. Sus ojos quedaron clavados a cierto sujeto de cabellos extraños que le recordaban a Goten cuando era un niño. Estaba hablando con el esposo de la señora Bulma, pero Kagome solo tenía la mirada fija en el más alto. Lo encontró de cierta manera atractivo y encantador, sin mencionar que también le pareció muy apuesto. ¿Y todos esos pensamientos de dónde habían salido? Jamás había visto a ese hombre, o tal vez tan solo un par de ocasiones varios años atrás. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? No podía creer que fuera capaz de mirar a alguien más de esa manera que no fuera Inuyasha. ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?! Nunca le había pasado desde que estaba con su amado, y nunca debía de pasarle.

Sintió que estaba traicionando a su pareja.

Sango estaba al lado de Kagome. Bura se había ido a buscar algunas bebidas para las tres, y mientras hablaban de pronto la mirada de Kagome se había quedado clavada a un lugar en especifico, mejor dicho, en un hombre en especifico. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a Son Gokú, la culpa vino a ella nuevamente. Kagome miraba al sayajín con intriga y desconcierto. Sango sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: no importaba las veces que su amiga lo olvidara, ella siempre se sentiría así cada vez que viera a ese señor, siempre se sentiría confundida por una inexplicable atracción que sintiera por él, y tal vez también se sentiría culpable porque sentiría que estaría traicionando a Inuyasha, sin saber que esos sentimientos en ella eran perfectamente normales, tan solo el resultado de una represión muy cruel.

La de cabellos castaños apretó las manos con fuerza. La boca de su estómago estaba atenazada por algo frío y angustioso. Los segundos transcurrieron con ella en ese estado, y Kagome aún estando al lado de Sango no lo notó porque su mirada solo se posaba sobre el extraño que parecía hipnotizarla sin siquiera estar cerca de ella o mirarla.

Finalmente la de cabellos castaños tomó cada gramo de valor que tenía en el cuerpo y se decidió a confesarle algo importante. Con mucho esfuerzo miró a Kagome y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar. Sin embargo, algo la interrumpió.

—Kagome...

No era algo... sino alguien...

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó la aludida. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento Inuyasha había hecho acto de aparición. —¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre?

El de cabellos plateados tenía la mano derecha detrás de él. Cuando la llevó hasta delante, Kagome se dio cuenta que traía un micrófono consigo. Se desconcertó. ¿Qué tenía planeado a hacer? Aquella mirada ambarina la miró con una fijeza y profundidad que sintió ser consumida por ella.

—¿Inuyasha? —volvió a decir con confundida.

El susodicho finalmente habló con el micrófono delante de su boca para que todos lo escucharan. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Tenía las manos sudorosas y temblaba como un niño. Lo que estaba por hacer era un gran paso que cambiaría su vida, y la de su amada.

—Kagome... —empezó a hablar.

Todos los presentes miraron al de cabellos plateados.

Gokú también.

—Eres la mujer más importante en mi vida... —siguió. —La mujer más maravillosa y hermosa de todas... Hoy en día habiendo estado estos años juntos me siento totalmente embelezado por ti como el primer día en que aceptaste estar a mi lado... Te amo y te admiro como el primer día, y siento que cada vez mi amor por ti se va tornando cada vez más intenso... —los nervios aumentaban. —Por eso... quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, quiero poder ver tu sonrisa cada día de mi vida... Quiero que seas feliz de la misma forma que lo soy yo que tengo la fortuna de tenerte a mi lado... Mi querida Kagome, mi amada Kagome... tú eres todo lo que necesito para tener una vida plena...

Los invitados, exceptuando unos cuantos, se sintieron conmovidos por las palabras de Inuyasha. Esas eran palabras hermosas que se notaba que venían de lo más hondo del alma del medio demonio.

Los ojos de Kagome e Inuyasha chocaban. Los de él enfrascados en la belleza de los ojos de la mujer, los de ella cautivados y brillantes por tales vocablos. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto que podría derretirse ahí mismo. Sin embargo... dolía mucho más... cada palabra que salía de la boca de Inuyasha era un puñal a su corazón...

—Cásate conmigo, Kagome...

Y para ese momento, él ya se había arrodillado y sacado una pequeña caja de color vino con un anillo adentro.

El publico contuvo el aliento. De algún lugar de ahí se escuchó un gritito de emoción.

Kagome miró la sortija de matrimonio cuando él abrió la cajita. No lo pudo creer. El pecho se le inundó de un sentimiento cálido... suave... abrazador... desbordante... pero cuando miró nuevamente hacia los dorados ojos de su amado supo que había algo que no encajaba en toda esa situación. ¿Por qué se sentía tan aturdida? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de ansiedad, de desesperación, de angustia?

De manera automática e inconsciente, sus ojos dejaron de posarse sobre los de Inuyasha. Buscaron los de alguien más... Ella miró hacia la distancia y en un instante los expectadores se abrieron paso en su mente. Kagome pronto encontró unos ojos negros y afligidos. Al verlos, su pecho de oprimió dolorosamente. En su interior algo tocó un punto vital en su alma, un punto significactivo que la hizo entender que nada de eso estaba bien. No. No estaba bien. Tenía la certeza, la maldita y horrible certeza de que ella no debería estar ahí, de que todo era una equivocación... Pero... eso no podía ser posible. Aquel hombre cuyos orbes parecían hechizarla, y de los cuales no podía dejar de mirar, la estaban consumiendo, la estaban quemando en vida. No podía soportarlo. Sentía que, de alguna forma, era la culpable del tormento reflejado en esos cándidos y acongojados ojos onix. No quería, no podía resistir verlo así. Le dolía. Le hacía pensar que ella era el peor ser en la Tierra. Kagome sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, que lo estaba matando, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sentía, solo tenía la seguridad de que así era.

Un repentino anhelo surgió en ella, un repentino deseo corrosivo por aquel ser desconocido, y eso le dio miedo, porque ahí había una conexión que no comprendía.

Por un instante solo eran ese hombre a la distancia y ella. El aire le faltó, su corazón batió, su cabeza dolió, su cuerpo tembló, su alma se sacudió y un torrente de sentimientos la atestó.

Hubo una última mirada de desconsuelo y tribulación de parte del hombre de cabellos alborotados, y luego de eso él se dió la vuelta y se perdió entre los invitados de la fiesta. Kagome, por alguna razón, supo que él le estaba diciendo adiós.

Se desmoronó.

Quiso gritar.

Quiso correr tras el desconocido.

Quiso explicarle algo que no tenía por qué.

Pero no lo hizo.

En vez de eso, volvió a mirar al hombre que aún permanecía arrodillado ante ella. La mirada de la fémina estaba cargada de culpa, de remordimiento y de dolor. Tanto así que los ojos se le humedecieron hasta desbordar lágrimas.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo, sorprendido, impactado...

Herido.

La respuesta estaba clara, lo había estado desde el momento en que vio que los ojos de quien nunca sería suya se habían perdido en los de aquel sayajín que, a final de cuentas, siempre había tenido el corazón de Kagome.

Eso era todo.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra lo ineluctable.

—Entiendo. —dijo él con la voz quebrada.

—Lo lamento... —susurró devastada por lo que le estaba haciendo. —En verdad lo siento... pero no puedo...

Y después de esas palabras se marchó corriendo, dejando a un hombre destrozado aún arrodillado con la pequeña caja en la mano.

-0o0-

¡¿Qué diablos había sido eso?! ¡¿Cómo había podido rechazar al hombre de su vida?! ¡¿Cómo había podido sucumbir ante un desconocido?! ¡¿Qué rayos eran esos sentimientos encontrados?!

Llegó a su hogar volando a toda velocidad. Se tiró sobre su cama y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su almohada había atrapado varías vociferaciones de dolor, ira, y culpa. Y es qué ya no entendía nada de lo que sentía. Había dejado pasar la mejor oportunidad tan solo por un cruce de miradas con un desconocido que no había visto jamás. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Ella sabía perfectamente que no había sido solo un mero cruce de miradas, y eso era precisamente lo que la confundía y la llenaba de remordimiento. Aún no comprendía qué es lo que había sucedido cuando miró a aquel hombre, sintió que todo su mundo le pertenecía.

Era inexplicable. Insoportable. Irreal. Sin nungún sentido.

—Inuyasha... —susurró con profunda tristeza. —¿Cómo pude hacerte eso? No tengo perdón... —se sentó en la cama y llevó su mano derecha al pecho. —Mi corazón aún late con fuerza... mi piel aún sigue aterida...

Así es. Las sensaciones no se iban. Y Kagome Higurashi sabía que todo eso era por aquel hombre de límpidos ojos onix, lo cual hacía que la culpa aumentara aún más.

—En verdad lo deseaba... ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! Pero en verdad quería ir tras él... Quería alcanzarlo... Quería... —las lágrimas no cesaban. —Quería... —sintió que algo oprimía su alma. —Quería... Yo quería...

—Kagome...

La aludida dio un respingo. Abrió sus ojos como platos al verla.

—¿Sango? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rapidamente se secó las lágrimas.

—Vine porque hay algo importante que debo decirte. —anunció.

Ella la miró con desconcierto.

—Sango, lo siento, pero ahora no me siento bien. Por favor, necesito estar sola. —le pidió.

—Ya te lo he ocultado por mucho tiempo. Te lo hemos ocultado por mucho tiempo. —dijo ignorando sus palabras.

—¿Eh?

—Los demás lo hicieron porque creían que era lo mejor para ti, y al principio yo también lo pensé así. Sin embargo, luego de desentrañar tus pensamientos más profundos, tus deseos, tus anhelos... me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo, yo que lo sé perfectamente, está mal.

—No entiendo a que te refieres. —expresó confundida.

—Hablo de que yo soy la única que tuvo acceso a los recuerdos y sentimientos que te obligaste a olvidar.

—¿Secretos?

—Kagome... Lo siento... —sus ojos se humedecieron. —Antes no te comprendía, pero ahora sé que si en verdad quieres ser feliz sin vivir en una ilusión debes de recordar que a quien amas realmente es al señor Gokú.

Ese nombre la estremeció. Hizo que su corazón reaccionara ante él.

—El señor Gokú... —repitió con la mirada perdida como si intentara encontrar la razón de su reacción. —Él es...

—Sí, Kagome. —confirmó lo que creía que su mejor amiga ya sospechaba. —Ese hombre que viste en la fiesta es el señor Gokú. Tú podrías olvidarlo en algunos días como siempre lo haces, pero tarde o temprano, en algun momento de tu vida, llegará el día en que sientas que algo importante te falta sin importar que ya tengas una vida hecha con Inuyasha.

—Eso es imposible... Lo que me dices es una locura.

—¿Lo es? Kagome, tú sabes que es cierto. Todas tus células te deben estar gritando que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. En el fondo lo sabes perfectamente.

—No... —negó con un hilo de voz. —No...

—Escucha, creo que es hora de confesarte algo.

Kagome la miró.

—Cuando te mudaste con Inuyasha, ¿recuerdas que Miroku, Gohan, Bura y yo te ayudamos a llevar tus cosas a tu nueva casa?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno... cuando fui a buscar un par de cosas a tu habitación encontré una caja arriba del placard. Parecía estar ahí con la intención de ser ocultado. Lo tomé y en ella había un cuaderno dorado. La curiosidad nunca había sido tan fuerte en toda mi vida, y lo que encontré ahí me produjo una profunda inquietud. Me di cuenta que no era solo un cuaderno, sino que era tu diario íntimo. Sé que hice mal, Kagome, pero en ese momento supe que llevarmelo sin decirte nada era lo mejor. Solo había alcanzado a leer menos de una carilla, pero fue suficiente. No lo leí todo. La verdad es que no lo pude soportar. Ahí llevas todos los recuerdos que tienes del señor Gokú, ahí está la vida, la parte de ti que no recuerdas. —De su bolso sacó el diario. —Antes de venir aquí fui a mi casa y lo tomé para traertelo.

Kagome aún no acababa de procesar lo que le decía, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos lo logró.

—¿Por qué me lo das ahora? —preguntó.

—Porque ya no puedo soportar ver como sufres. Y apesar de que te haces daño estando cerca de él, ahora tengo la certeza de que nunca serás verdaderamente feliz sino es con ese señor.

Sango tenía un brazo extendido con el diario en la mano frente a Kagome. La de cabellos negros tenía la mirada fija en el importante objeto. Tenía miedo de leerlo. No recordaba ese diario, pero se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

La cabeza le empezó a doler.

-0o0-

Quedó estática al verlo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba en su fiesta? Ciertamente parecía alegre mientras comía toda clase de alimentos junto a su asistente sentado en una de las mesas, pero ella había comprendido tiempo atrás que el destructor tenía un humor que fácilmente cambiaba.

—B-Bills... —balbuceó Bulma.

El de piel violeta la miró.

—Oh, tú eres esa humana de la última vez. Te recuerdo perfectamente.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Señorita Bulma —intervino Wiss. —No sea irrespetuosa con el señor Bills.

Esas palabras la intimidaron porque Bills la estaba mirando con una seriedad peligrosa al ser nombrado con tanta confianza por una humana.

—Me sorprende que preguntes algo tan estúpido. —prosiguió el destructor al ver que la terrícola había comprendido su error . —Estoy seguro de que estás al tanto del trato que hice con Gokú hace seis años. Sé perfectamente que ha alcanzado el poder del súper sayajín Dios. Por eso estoy aquí.

—¡Bills! —exclamó el príncipe de los sayajíns haciendo acto de aparición. Su expresión era claramente una de alarma. Inmediatamente se puso adelante de su esposa. —Quiero decir, señor Bills —se corrigió. —, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Otro tonto que parece olvidar las cosas. —dijo Bills más para sí mismo que para ellos. —He venido a enfrentar al sayajín Son Gokú.

Por supuesto, era obvio, ¿pero realmente ellos estaban preparados para enfrentar a ese Dios tan poderoso?

—Kakarotto no está aquí. —declaró. —Pero yo sí. Yo también he alcanzado el poder del súper sayajín Dios.

Bills pareció sorprenderse. Miró a su asistente para buscar la confirmación de lo que Vegeta le estaba diciendo. Efectivamente, Wiss se lo confirmó con la mirada.

—Yo mismo lo entrené. —reveló el de piel azul.

Bills casí se cayó para atrás cuando lo escuchó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Desde cuando Wiss aceptaba más dicipulos además de él?

Wiss rió con histrionismo divertido. Al destructor le apareció una gotita en la sien.

—Bien, pero el trato era con Gokú. Pelearé contra él, luego si quieres pelearé contra tí, sin embargo, si llego a ti eso significa que Gokú habrá perdido, y de igual forma destruiré la Tierra.

Vegeta apretó los puños con impotencia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inflexible? Ya había perdido el planeta Vegeta una vez, no deseaba que ocurriera lo mismo.

—Aquí estoy Bills. —anunció con una sonrisa el aludido.

¿Kakarotto? ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Le preocupó el hecho de no haber podido sentir su presencia desde que lo había visto marcharse cuando el híbrido de demonio le había propuesto matrimonio a la mujer que Kakarotto pretendía.

La mirada de Wiss se posó sobre la del sayajín más alto. El incremento de poderes era formidable y notorio. Mucho más de lo que había esperado que fuera. De por sí, el hecho de haber podido regresar de esa dimensión demostraba que Son Gokú estaba a la altura, o por lo menos casi, de algunas deidades. También podía decir lo mismo de Vegeta, y a él lo conocía mejor porque él mismo había sido testigo de su evolución. No obstante, el otro sayajín tenía algo que le llamaba más la atención.

—Oh, ahí estás. —dijo Bills con una sonrisa. —¿Estás listo para comenzar nuestra batalla?

Vegeta se acercó al menor, y le habló en voz baja.

—Oye, Kakarotto, ¿crees poder contra él?

—Honestamente no lo sé. —repuso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la sinceridad tan despreocupada del más alto. Sin lugar a dudas era un maldito insecto.

—Pero haré lo mejor que pueda. —agregó con una sonrisa. —Señor Bills. —miró al susodicho. —Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

—Bien. Ya me estaba impacientando.

Ambos guerreros empezaron a levitar para elevarse lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran empezar a pelear con mayor facilidad. Todos los que estaban en el suelo miraban a los dos seres en el cielo con una mezcla de temor y asombro, pero alguno de ellos -Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho y Picoro- se habían percatado de la presencia del Dios antes de que se elevaran y fueran visibles para todos los que estaban en la Corporación Cápsula. Un aire de tensión inundó el lugar. Todo dependía de que Gokú ganara la batalla.

—Buena suerte, Gokú... —susurró Bulma con ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho.

El primero en atacar fue Gokú transformado en el súper sayajín rojo para comenzar. Los puños al principio fueron con una fuerza no tan increíble de parte los dos contrincantes, pues ambos estaban probando el poder del oponente. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sin importar que tan elevados estuvieran, los efectos de sus golpes afectaban la Tierra, haciendola temblar. Los guerreros sabían eso, pero solo a Gokú le importaba realmente. Decidió que el daño sería menor si se alejaban a un lugar donde no hubiera demasidos seres vivos.

Hubo explosiones, y descargas de energías. El sayajín había logrado conducir al destructor a otros lugares a medida que peleaban. Los temblores continuaron, las montañas y los bosques se destruyeron, los mares se abrieron, los ríos se cortaron.

Los guerreros Z, Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no se iban a quedar quietos. Habían decidido seguirlos volando -Inuyasha usando la nube voladora que Gohan le había regalado tiempo atrás-, y por supuesto, Bulma Brief tampoco se iba a privar de saber lo que sucedía en la batalla que definiría el destino de la Tierra. Inmediatamente había tomado una de sus cápsulas y la lanzó para que apareciera una de las naves más resistentes y veloces que el desarrollo de la última tecnología le había brindado. En ella subieron Bura, Kikyo, Dieciocho con su hija en brazos, Yamcha, Milk, Izayoi, Miroku, Dende, Etzelekesornotna y el maestro Roshi. Los demás habían decidido que era muy peligroso acercarse a esos seres tan poderosos y decidieron quedarse en la Corporación Cápsula rezando de que todo resultara bien.

Los puños seguían impactando sobre la carne de ambos. Gokú trató de usar su velocidad a su favor para atacar a Bills. Al principió funcionó dado que algunos ataques con ki dieron con el destructor provocandole cierto daño, pero en poco tiempo el Dios se adaptó a los movimientos del sayajín y logró esquivarlos sin problemas para luego ser él quien acorralara a Gokú en cuanto a velocidad.

—Eres bastante bueno. —admitió el de piel violeta. —Pero si este es todo tu poder me temo que no será suficiente.

—No, señor Bills... —dijo algo agitado. —Yo aún no lo he dado todo. No puedo permitir que destruya el planeta donde crecí, donde hay seres tan importantes para mi. Enfrentarlo y alcanzar su poder era mi mayor deseo, pero eso ha pasado en segundo plano. Necesito derrotarlo para protegerlos a todos. —manifestó.

Y luego de eso, Gokú alcanzó su máximo poder, transformandose en el súper sayajín Dios azul. Bills abrió los de ojos de par a par anonadado, pero a la vez extasiado, y lo demostró con una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que lo que había visto en su oponente no era todo su potencial.

—Oh, vaya. No estoy seguro de qué clase de trasnformación es esa, pero sin duda está a un nível más alto que cuando tenías el aura roja.

—He alcanzado la etapa sayajín del súper sayajín Dios.

—Impresionante. —halagó.

—Lo siento, señor Bills, pero ya le dije que no puedo permitirme perder. La Tierra es muy importante para mi. En especial porque es dónde _ella_ habíta.

—¿Mhm? ¿Ella? —dijo con curiosidad —¿Hay alguien especial?

—Sí. Y a pesar de que nunca podrá corresponder lo que siento por ella, yo protegeré la Tierra donde ella y todos los seres vivos de este planeta habitan.

—Oh, ya veo. Esas palabras las dices con mucha determinación. Eres un guerrero fascinante. Lástima que no puedas cumplirlas.

Apenas dijo eso, Gokú volvió a atacar. Esta vez Bills quedó impresionado cuando Gokú apareció detrás de él a una velocidad que, una vez más, había aumentado. Eso no era problema, el más alto seguía sin ser ninguna dificultad para él. Con un movimiento simple pero certero quiso asestarle un puño al sayajín. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando falló, y en vez de eso, el destructor recibió otro golpe en la espalda. En esos momentos ellos estaban en un escenario rocoso, así que el fuerte ataque de Gokú lo lanzó contra el suelo seco.

Bills estaba molesto, más bien enojado. No había podido predecir ese movimiento y eso lo irritó. Se elevó rápidamente y empezó a lanzar ataques de ki en todas direcciones para que su oponente no pudiera esquivar ninguno de ellos. La destrucción era caótica. Varios agujeros aparecieron en el suelo, y Gokú tan solo pudo esquivar la mitad de todas esas bolas de ki. El resultado fue que su cuerpo había quedado muy lacerado. La sangre comenzó a brotar tanto en las heridas menores como en las no tan pequeñas. En realidad no estaba herido de gravedad, pero ya estaba agotado y la pérdida de sangre pronto haría efecto sobre él.

—Esto es inútil... —habló otra vez el Dios de la destrucción. —Es claro que no puedes hacer nada contra mi. Me has dado una buena pelea, pero aún estás lejos de derrotarme, por lo tanto, el destino de la Tierra está decidido.

—¡Espera! Yo aún no he dicho que me rindo.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, eso no importa. Si tanto deseas morir peleado eso lo puedo arreglar.

Tuvo un mal presentimientos por aquellas palabras. No perdió tiempo, y expulsó mucha más energía de su cuerpo, haciendo que el aura azul fulgurara aún más intensamente. Otra vez Bills quedó asombrado, no solo por aquel resplandor, sino por la mirada tan dura y determinada del sayajín. Cuando se dio cuenta, Gokú ya tenía su puño contra su palma empujandolo hacia arriba a una velocidad súper sonica. En poco tiempo ya estaban en el espacio. No obstante, aquel desgaste de energía fue letal para el de cabellos alborotados. Realmente estaba muy débil.

—Estás en tu límite, sayajín. Al borde de la muerte diría. Dejame acabar con tu miseria de una vez por todas. Y deberías estar agradecido por mostrarte piedad.

De las manos del destructor apareció una pequeña bola de energía color dorado, la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Gokú abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese poder tan colosal. Su cuerpo empézó a temblar. Estaba presenciando un poder tan grande que dudaba poder contra él, y esquivarlo no era una opción, si lo hacía, la Tierra se había polvo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Espera Bills! —se apresuró a decir. —¡Ese poder no lo podrá soportar la Tierra!

El otro no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreir de manera casi maquiavelica. En ese instante, Gokú supo que Bills no tenía ninguna intensión de escucharlo. ¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando?! ¡Él aún no se había rendido y Bills se había atrevido a hacer a aparecer un poder que el planeta jamás podría tolerar! Él no tuvo mucho tiempo para lucubrar demasiado, pues el destructor ya había lanzado el poder hacia donde estaba.

—¡MALDITA SEAAA! —rápidamente juntó sus manos e hizo aparecer el Kame Hame Ha más poderoso que había creado en toda su vida para tratar de contrarestar el increible poder de su oponente. —¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El destello de luz que refulgió de ambos ataques fue tan potente que todos los que estaban en la Tierra se enceguecieron. Muy pocos pudieron tratar de escudriñar entre la luz, entre ellos estaban Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Picoro, Vegeta y el maestro Roshi que estaba dentro de la nave de Bulma.

Muchos creyeron que era el fin, pero con el pasar de los segundos se dieron cuenta que Gokú, a duras penas, estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio de ambos ataques. El sayajín parecía estar luchando contra el sol mismo. La energía en ese Kame Hame Ha se le estaba drenando demasiado rápido. Realmente no creyó que pudiera resistir mucho tiempo apesar de que su determinación era inquebrantable.

Tenía razón.

La pérdida de sangre, de enegía, sus heridas, el cansancio, y el dolor llegaron a un punto cúlmine donde ya no pudo sostener más su ataque. Por otro lado, Bills se mantenía impecable, dirigiendo la bola de ki desmesurado tan solo con una mano y con la expresión de no estar haciendo el menor esfuerzo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue detener la bola de energía con las manos desnudas empujando con las fuerzas que ya no tenía. Lo único que le quedaba era la imagen de Kagome y la de sus amigos en su mente para seguir resistiendo. Usaría su cuerpo hasta que este se desintegrara si fuera necesario.

Gokú gritaba a todo pulmón, lo haría hasta el último aliento. La bola de energía lo estaba devolviendo a la Tierra donde su efecto titánico repercutía en el planeta, haciendola temblar. El guerrero estaba a la distancia encima del mar donde el agua empezaba a evaporarse por efecto de la irradiación de calor. Los guerreros Z, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho, que estaban relativamente cerca de la terrible escena, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Incluso a esa distancia se les hacía sofocante. Imaginarse lo que debía de ser para Son Gokú era algo que simplemente era inconcedible.

— **Ya no puedo... No puedo...**

El aura azul finalmente feneció. Gokú volvió a su estado normal, con una débil aura que se desvanecía rápidamente, y al hacerlo, ya casi no tenía la protección de esta rodeando su cuerpo. Como resultado, su ropa empezó a desgarrarse, las manos con las cuales empujaba la gran bola empezaron a quemarse lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! —se escuchó de pronto.

Gokú sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y sus pupilas reducirse.

Conocía esa voz.

Varios ataques empezaron a impactar contra la poderosa bola.

Eran flechas de ki.

—Kagome... —musitó el guerrero, incrédulo. —apenas pudo girar un poco su cabeza para confirmar que era ella, intentando desesperadamente ayudarlo.

Más flechas comenzaron a golpear el bola de ki, pero era inútil. Nada resultaba. Ante la desesperación que iba en aumento, la fémina usó su ki para rodearse de ella y utilizarla con traje protector como lo había hecho antes. Inmediatamente voló hacia la bola e intentó hacer fuerza con los brazos al igual que el sayajín para detenerla.

Por otro lado, Bills se desconcertó un poco ante la nueva aparición que intentaba combatir contra su poder, pero lo increíble era que no se hubiera desintegrado a causa de la irradiación tan potente de la bola. El destructor sabía perfectamente que esa mujer era la rencarnación de la sacerdotiza que lo había desafiado quinientos años atrás y seis años atrás, pero ni siquiera ella habiendo podido dominar el antiguo poder de su antecesora —lo cual Bills asumía— debería poder contra semejante poder. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No pudo evitar pensar que había algo de esa terrícola que aún no sabía.

Wiss, quien ahora estaba cerca de su señor con una copa de helado que repentinamente había dejado de degustar, miró a la fémina con expresión sumamente seria y análitica. Había algo en esa humana que lo hacía sentir extraño. Había un aura críptica y sobrenatural que parecía emanar desde lo más profundo de su interior. No era para nada normal. Estaba claro que esa mujer era humana, pero sus cimientos parecían provenir de algo divino y que era desconocido e incomprensible incluso para él.

—¡K-Kagome! —finalmente reaccionó Gokú. —¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—¿En-en serio? No m-me d-diga... —repuso a duras penas con sarcasmo. —De t-todas f-formas vam-mos a m-morir si esta b-bola llega a t-tocar la T-Tierra.

La presión sobre el cuerpo de ambos era terrible, pero Gokú solo estaba pensando en lo que esa presión representaba para Kagome.

—¡Por favor! ¡Vete! —le rogó.

Ella no le hizo caso siguió haciendo fuerza contra el abrumador poder.

—¡Kagome! —vocIferó.

—¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡La T-Tierra e-es de t-todos! —¡NO ES JUSTO QUE USTED SOLO LA PROTEJA! —Bramó. —A-Además... —giró un poco su cabeza y consiguió mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad.

Los labios de Kagome se movieron. Ella le había susurrado algo, pero él no logró escucharla. Sin embargo, sí pudo ver con los ojos bien abiertos y una terrible opresión en el pecho las gotas de sangre que empezaban a caer por los ojos del bello rostro de la fémina. Sintió que su alma se desgarraba al verla de esa manera. Él sabía perfectamente que el líquido escarlata no tenía nada que ver con el efecto del poder que ambos estaban tratando de combatir. Para Gokú la expresión triste de Kagome era algo que no podía soportar. Así es. Él era capaz de resistir cualquier cosa menos verla sufrir. Y no lo iba a permitir. Él se había jurado a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla felíz.

Y lo iba a cumplir.

—Vaya... —musitó él con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez felíz. —Justo cuando creí que mi amor por ti no podía crecer más... vienes y logras enamorarme aún más... —hizo una pequeña pausa. Por un instante se olvidó de la presión que había sobre ellos y la miró hondamente. —Eres una mujer increíble, Kagome... realmente cumpliste con lo que me dijiste la primera vez que me confesaste que me amabas... —hizo otra pequeña pausa. —Y aunque no lo recuerdes... yo las repito una y otra vez en mi mente... porque yo sé que tu corazón una vez me perteneció aún sin merecerlo...

Ella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. De pronto sintió una terrible angustia desesperada inundar su alma. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Por qué sonaba tan devastador? ¿Por qué parecía que estuviera apunto de cometer una locura?

—Kagome... —siguió hablando él.

—¿Qu...?

—Te amo. —le dijo una vez más.

Una última vez más.

Sus pulmones dejaron de trabajar el oxígeno. No pudo decir nada. ¿Debería estar feliz? Tal vez, porque después de leer cada vocablo de su diario que coincidía perfectamente con lo que sentía por ese sayajín sin duda debía estarlo.

Pero no era así.

La angustía se convirtió en algo enfermo y mortífero para ella, crecía tan cruel y desmesuradamente que le causó un pavor incontrolable y espeluznante.

—Adiós.

Tan pronto como se despidió de ella, Gokú se sumergió dentro de la bola de poder. Kagome quedó en shock, y su corazón dio un vuelco brusco y desgarrador.

Mientras sus ojos parecían ausentes como si presenciara algo traumante, en dichos orbes que parecían estalactitas por su falta de brillo, se reflajaba la luz de la bola de ki que parecía deformarse desde la entrada del sayajín a su centro.

Bills expandió sus ojos atónito por lo que había visto que Gokú había hecho. Wiss seguía mostrandose serio, y los que observaban la situación a la distancia se mostraban igual que el Dios de la destrucción.

Son Gokú sentía el poder descomunal de la esfera de energía, gritaba de manera salvaje y ardida desde adentro, sentía que se estaba derritiendo, pero no podía dejarse vencer, ese calor y dolor tan indecible ya lo había sentido antes. Era muy parecida a la energía que le había brindado Soid para convertirse en el súper sayajín Dios.

O al menos era parecida.

Un último grito salió de la boca de Gokú, y luego de eso, la esfera desapareció en un parpadeó como si jamás hubiera existido. Bills quedó estupefacto. Miraba al sayajín totalmente aturdido y confundido.

El de cabellos alborotados tenía numerosas laceraciones sangrantes en todo su cuerpo. Estaba en un estado muy delicado. Apenas estaba consciente. Su mirada débil solo era dirigida a Kagome quien aún seguía en shock flotando no muy lejos de donde él apenas podía mantenerse en el aire. No importaba. Nada importaba, él solo sintió alivio de ver que estaba bien. Sin embargo... él...

Gokú le dedicó una última mirada a Bills, como implorandole que dejara su querido planeta en paz. Luego de eso, él cerró los ojos y cayó.

Caía, caía, caía... Kagome seguía absorta en ella misma como si estuviera en otro mundo completamente diferente. Luego... un sonido tenue, muy tenue, uno que fue aumentando hasta darse cuenta que se trataba de los látidos de su corazón. ¿Estaba viva? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus pupilas recobraron el brillo nuevamente y la consciencia la abofeteó. Para ella fue como recibir electrochoques. De inmediato miró a su alrededor. Solo vio al Dios destructor y a su asistente, este último no le sacaba la mirada de encima, pero, aunque el de piel azul la miraba de una forma inquietante, ella solo quería saber donde se encontraba el señor Gokú. No tardó en darse cuenta que él estaba cayendo.

Otra oleada de desesperación la invadió.

Se apresuró a volar hacia el sayajín para amortiguar su caída, porque debajo había una pequeña isla.

—No voy a llegar. —pensó angustiada. —No lo lograré.

Para su fortuna. Vegeta llegó justo a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo de Gokú. Kagome llegó pocos segundos después.

—¡Señor Gokú! —exclamó ella preocupada.

Vegeta lo dejó en el suelo. Kagome se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—No puede ser... —musitó afligida.

Los guerreros Z se juntaron alrededor de Kagome y Gokú. A continuación también aterrizó la nave donde Bulma y los demás estaban. Todos bajaron de la nave. Milk también estaba devastada al ver a su amado en ese estado, así que también se acercó a su ex esposo y lloró al lado de Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Bills y Wiss ya había aterrizado en la pequeña isla. Todos los presentes guerreros Z, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inu No Taisho se pusieron en guardia como era su costumbre cuando enfrentaban un terrible enemigo, pero por supuesto, eran bien conscientes de que ese era su fin.

—El trato era que si Son Gokú ganaba yo no destruiría la Tierra. —empezó a hablar el destructor. —Está claro que eso no pasó. —Así que procederé con lo establecido.

—No... —se escuchó la débil voz del sayajín caído.

—¡Señor Gokú! —exclamó Kagome sintiendo que una parte de su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

—Mi querido Gokú... —susurró Milk.

El aludido se piso de pie como pudo. A ambas mujeres se les partía el alma de verlo así.

—No destruyas la Tierra, Bills.

Sin previo aviso, Vegeta se puso adelante de Kakarotto. Estaba dispuesto a ser el siguiente en pelear.

—Yo me encargaré. —anunció el príncipe sayajín con la mirada dura.

Y no solo él fue el único en dar un paso al frente. Inuyasha ya había desembainado a colmillo de acero, Sesshomaru también estaba preparado para usar sus mejores ataques por primera vez en su vida al igual que el padre de ambos. Al ver a los cuatro tan determinados, los demás guerreros Z no se quedaron atrás. Goten y Trunks ya eran Gotenks, Krillin, Dieciocho, Picoro, Ten Shin Han, Gohan, el maestro Roshi e incluso Yamcha estaban dispuestos a pelear también.

—Cuanta insolencia. —dijo el Dios de la destrucción. —Un trato es un trato. Cuando digo algo lo cumplo. —sentenció con dureza.

Expandió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de su mano. De ella nació otra bola de luz dorada. Todos los presentes se tensaron ante la visión que había ante ellos. Se sentían impotentes porque sabían que ir contra el Dios destructor no servía de nada ahora que ya estaban condenados.

Wiss miró a su señor con curiosidad. Esa bola de energía lucía imponente, pero solo en apariencia, la verdad es que con aquella energía él no era capaz de destruir la Tierra.

Y así fue.

La esfera de energía se desvaneció en la palma de la mano del de piel violeta. Todos quedaron anonadados y confundidos por lo que acababan de ver.

—Parece que me quedé sin energías. —declaró mientras se refregaba una mano en sus ojos de manera perezosa. —Tengo sueño. —manifestó mientras bostezaba. —Tal vez tenga que volver luego de una pequeña siesta.

Gokú sonrió ante las palabras de la deidad. Él de alguna manera sabía que no era un sujeto malo.

—Wiss, llévame a mi cama. —ordenó.

—Como usted diga. —acató el más alto.

Wiss elevó su cetro y este brilló en la parte superior del mismo. Una luz blanca los rodeó a ambos. Mientras esto ocurría Wiss le dedicó una última mirada a Kagome. Ella lo notó, y por un instante se sintió intimidada de los ojos tan penetrantes y serios que se posaron en su persona. No entedía el por qué, pero no tardó en olvidarlo cuando desapareció junto con Bills, porque ahora quería estar con el señor Gokú.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Dendé se acercó a Gokú y en unos segundos él estaba como nuevo. El pequeño Namekusein hizo lo mismo con Kagome. Ella quedó asombrada del poder de Kamisama y le dio las gracias, más por haber curado al señor Gokú que por haberla curado a ella.

—Oye, Gokú, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Krillin.

—Perfectamente. —repuso el de cabellos alborotados.

—Me alegro. —sonrió. —En verdad pensé que esta vez no nos salvaríamos.

Mientras Kagome le daba espacio a Gokú para que hablara con sus amigos, ella lo observaba tratando de mitigar la ansiedad que tenía de hablar con él a solas.

—Kagome, ¿tú cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh? —dio un respingo. Había estado tan enfrascada viendo al sayajín que no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban alrededor de ella.

—Bien, muchas gracias, Inuyasha.

Un impulso lo absorbió. Y de repente él ya la estaba abrazando. Kagome sintió que el híbrido temblaba.

—Tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi aproximarte a esa esfera de energía. —confesó.

Efectivamente, él que le había impedido ir por ella había sido su amigo Gohan que sabía que acercandose a ese tremendo poder solo conseguiría encontrar su muerte aún más pronto de lo que iba a ser.

—Lo lamento, Inuyasha. No quise preocuparte. —le dijo conmovida, y luego correspondió el abrazo.

Unos pasos más atrás, Bura estaba viendo la escena con los ojos tristes. Se sentía realmente felíz de que su amiga estuviera con vida, pero aún sentía celos de ella porque Inuyasha nunca la miraría con los mismos ojos con los que la miraban a ella.

Un poco más apartado, Gokú también observaba aquella escena tan luctuosa para él. Krillin y Vegeta, que estaban al lado de él, lo notaron perfectamente, pero el que más se compadecía era el más bajo de los tres.

—¿Saben? Creo que me iré un tiempo. —anunció de pronto.

Krillin parpadeó.

—¿Irte?

—Sí, me iré un tiempo.

—¿Cúanto?

—La verdad no estoy seguro. —dijo con una mano detrás de su nuca.

—Eres un imbécil, Kakarotto. —le espetó el príncipe.

Gokú lo miró desconcertado. Vegeta lo miraba de manera extraña, con ojos de desaprobación, algo que el más alto no entendió de inmediato. Luego lo hizo. Ante Vegeta, él se había convertido en un cobarde porque no hacía más que huír de la mujer que amaba, pero la verdad era que Gokú no tenía otra opción. Estar cerca de Kagome era arriesgado para ella.

—Tienes razón. —convino él.

Esas palabras no hizo más que irritar aún más a Vegeta. Sin duda era un caso perdido.

—¡No! ¡No se irá! —exclamó de pronto Kagome.

Gokú parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta que había escuchado sus palabras.

—Yo necesito hablar con usted. —exigió la menor dando pasos hacia él.

—¿Eh? Lo siento, ¿sabes? tengo algo de prisa.

—¡No me importa! Hay algo que deb...

Su dicción fue interrumpida por un líquido espeso que sintió caer de sus ojos.

Otra vez era su cabeza que ardía.

Gokú la miró con pesar nuevamente. La sangre comenzó a emerger una vez más al estar cerca de él. Era imposible siquiera hablar con ella. No tenía más opción que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El más alto se acercó a ella y le límpió la sangre de su rostro con delicadeza y una tierna sonrisa. Las miradas se conectaron y los ojos le brillaron.

—Lo que te dije en aquel momento era verdad, Kagome. —declaró. —Lamentablemente al volver de la dimensión del no retorno fue demasiado tarde. Ahora ni siquiera puedo luchar por tu amor. Y tu pronto me olvidarás nuevamente. —hizo una pausa. —Así es mejor para tí. Ya te hecho demasiado daño aunque no lo recuerdes. Si pudieras hacerlo te darías cuenta que no merezco más que tu odio.

—Señ—

—Sé feliz, Kagome.

Dijo antes de desaparecer. Ella no entendió lo que pasó. Otra vez se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par a par y una sensación amarga y abatida.

—¿Pero que...? —susurró.

Todos se la quedaron viendo. Claramente ella estaba muy desorientada. Varios de ellos, especialmente, Gohan, Inuyasha, Bura y Miroku la compadecieron. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kagome cambió radicalmente en menos de un parpadeo.

—¡¿Quién se cree para dejarme con la palabras en la boca?! —vociferó de repente con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

A la mayoría le recorrió un terrible escalofríos de escucharla. Ese era el caracter fuerte y duro tipico de las mujeres que solían rodear a los sayajíns. Vegeta y Bulma sonrieron por sus palabras.

—Si piensa que puede hacerme eso está muy equivocado. No importa en qué lugar de la Tierra esté yo lo encontraré.

Se concentró y cerró los ojos. Empezó a buscar el ki del sayajín por cada rincón del planeta. Varios segundos pasaron. No lo localizaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que ahora ya era capaz de dominar la percepción del ki perfectamente.

¿O no?

—Es inútil. Kakarotto no está en la Tierra. —habló Vegeta.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eh? Pero... Si no está en la Tierra a dónde pudo haber ido.

—Debe estar en el planeta Kaiosama. —repuso.

Se desanimó completamente al escucharlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder llegar a ese lugar.

—Yo te puedo llevar si quieres. —intervino Etzel.

—¿Eh? —musitó Kagome.

—Me imaginé que haría algo así. Yo también me enfadaría si me dejara con la palabra en la boca. —sonrío.

—Pero, ¿cómo me llevarás allá?

—¿Qué no te lo dije? Soy una maestra dimensional. No puedo teletransportarme como lo hizo él pero puedo dominar las dimensiones, así que puedo hacer que en un paso estemos en el planeta Kio.

—Kaio. —corrigió Bulma, con una gotita en la sien.

—Como sea. —dijo Etzel. —¿Qué dices, Bulma? ¿Me dejas ir un momento a ese lugar?

—Te lo ordeno. —demandó con una sonrisa confiada. —Y no vuelvas hasta que esos dos regresen como pareja, estén casados o tengan hijos. —ordenó de manera altiva y con los brazos cruzados. —Una de las tres.

Kagome enrojeció hasta que le salió vapor de la cabeza.

—O-Oiga señora Bulma, no se equivoque, yo solo quiero hablar con él.

—Si, claro... hablar. —manifestó con picardía. Se acercó a la menor y la golpeó levemente con el codo.

Kagome estaba sumamente avergonzada. Los demás traían una gotita en la sien, con excepción de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, y Goten y Trunks que no entendían a que se refería Bulma con ese extraño tono que había usado al dirigirse a Kagome.

—Bien. Creo que ya debemos irnos. —anunció Etzel.

—Muchisimas gracias, señorita Etzelekesornotna. —agradeció la de cabellos oscuros.

—Puedes decirme Etzel solamente, después de todo ya somos casi como hermanas, ¿o no? —le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome parpadeó. No entendió lo que le dijo.

—Gokú me salvó así que él es importante para mi. Algo así como mi hermano. —explicó.

Ahora sí había entendido, y nuevamente se puso más roja que un tomáte. Etzel rió divertida.

—Sostente de mi hombro. —le dijo.

Ella lo hizo. Etzel dio un paso al igual que Kagome y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en un lugar cuya gravedad era mayor a la de la Tierra, pero no algo de lo que Kagome no estuviera acostumbrada a manejar. No era el caso de Etzel, quien automaticamente cayó al suelo de lleno. Se le hacía muy difícil moveverse porque le pesaba mucho el cuerpo.

—¿Q-Qué... rayos...? —se quejó la de cabellos rojos.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó la más alta.

—¿Qué diablos haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Ve a buscar a Gokú y dile que lo amas. Yo te esperaré sentada en aquel árbol que está en frente. —dijo, pero levantarse era imposible. —Mejor aquí te espero. —se resignó.

Una gotita en la sien le apareció a Kagome.

—Trataré de volver lo más antes posible.

-0o0-

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha sin mirarla. Tenía sus ojos en el mar azul.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —contestó Bura. —Ni siquiera le hiciste caso a Gohan cuando te pidió que volvieran a la fiesta de mi madre. En vez de eso decidiste quedarte en esta pequeña isla.

—Simplemente quería estar solo. Además dudo que todos estén de animos para festejar.

—No te creas. La salvación de la Tierra es un gran motivo de celebración, ¿no crees?

—Pues yo no estoy de ánimos.

Bura se puso al lado de él, en silencio, acompañandolo. No sabía por qué exactamente, tal vez solo estaba pensando en ella al quedarse a su lado, sin embargo, de lo que estaba segura es que no quería marcharse.

—¿Duele? —habló ella luego de varios minutos.

Como lo supuso, él no habló. De todas maneras la respuesta era obvia. Por supuesto que dolía. Kagome se había ido del lado de Inuyasha, había elegido al señor Gokú por sobre él aún con una memoria nula sobre ese hombre. Él estaba devastado, totalmente herido, y aunque Bura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder curarlo, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Nadie podía hacerlo.

La fémina traía una cápsula en escondida en el dobladillo de su vestido. Lo usaría para marcharse. Sí. Eso haría. El mirada ambarina no la quería cerca. Deseaba estar solo. Y ella se lo concedería.

Bura caminó hasta unos pasos alejandose del híbrido y lanzó la cápsula. Hubo un ruido y humo, luego la nave ya estaba ahí. Se dispuso a subirse al transporte. No obstante, el medio demonio habló:

—Vaya que eres grosera.

Ella alzó una ceja confundida.

—¿Grosera?

—No me has contestado.

La otra se quedó unos segundos pensativa hasta que comprendió.

—Simplemente quería hacerte compañía, pero veo que no la quieres.

—Ya veo. En eso tienes razón.

Sintió una mezcla de enojo y dolor por esas últimas palabras de parte del de cabellos plateados. No le replicó. Caminó hasta las escaleras de la nave y dio un paso para subir, luego otro, y otro... uno más... Sin embargo...

—¡Ya estoy harta! —exclamó de pronto.

Saltó desde las escaleras hasta el suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Esto es así! ¡No se le puede hacer nada! ¡Ya enfrentalo!

Inuyasha apenas pareció reaccionar. Su mirada era profunda y triste.

—Lo sé... Lo sé perfectamente. —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Creo que siempre lo supe... En el fondo siempre me sentí culpable de la condición de Kagome... Me sentí culpable porque me aproveché de su falta de recuerdos. —manifestó —Me remordía la consciencia porque de alguna manera la estaba engañando. Yo sabía que ella nunca hubiera aceptado estar conmigo sino fuera porque algo dentro de ella la obligaba a olvidar a ese sayajín, pero me equivoque... Ni siquiera habiendolo olvidado ese sujeto dejaba de provocarle sentimientos fuertes.

—¿Entonces...?

—Me siento más limpio ahora... como si me hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

Ella lo miró con compación.

—Sin embargo... no deja de ser doloroso... —reveló con la voz quebrada. —Por eso sé lo que sientes...

Bura quedó estática.

—Lo siento, Bura. En verdad te pido disculpas... Eso es lo que quise decirte la última vez cuando fui a verte a la Corporación Cápsula, pero pasó lo de Kagome y no pude hacerlo.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? —el corazón se le estaba destrozando.

—Lo siento... —repitió el híbrido. —En verdad lo lamento...

De los ojos engrandecidos de la de cabellos celestes se derramaron lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente porqué Inuyasha se estaba disculpando. Ambos estaban en el mismo barco, ambos sentían el mismo dolor. Solo ellos se comprendían

porque ambos estaban enamorados de un imposible.

-0o0-

Tenía botas y muñequeras que pesaban cien kilos. No sentía su peso ni siquiera estando en el planeta Kaio donde la gravedad estaba aumentada diez veces, pero por el momento debía de conformarse con eso. Practicaba movimientos de ataque y defenza a una velocidad promedio. Todo para despejar su mente, o más bien mantenerla ocupada.

Era inútil.

Todo entrenamiento conocido ya era poco para Gokú, necesitaba algo más extremo, algo que lo obligara a concentrarse pura y exclusivamente en ese esfuerzo, pues de ahora en adelante se enfocaría en eso. Sí. Esa sería su manera de lidiar con todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

— **Tal vez con el tiempo se apacigue...** —pensó sin cesar de hacer varios movimientos rápidos y potentes.

Tal vez debería hablar con el supremo Kaiosama para saber si podría darle algún otro entrenamiento. Quizás podría volver a la dimensión del no retorno. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a más seres poderosos que representaran un reto para él. Sí. Necesitaba prepararse. Nunca se sabía cuando un sujeto poderoso como Bills aparecería a amenazar la Tierra con destruírla. Y él tenía que proteger el planeta. Claro. Mientras él estuviera fuera, Kagome, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks podrían cuidar el planeta. Sin mencionar que también estaban los otros guerreros Z, y, ¿por qué no? la familia de demonios, los Taisho, también eran sumamente poderosos. Gokú no lo había comprobado en una pelea —pues a ellos no les gustaba pelear— pero sí había sentido su ki, lo pensaba especialmente por el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y por el padre, esos dos sí que tenían un poder increible.

Sí.

Definitivamente, nadie lo extrañaría si se iba un par de años. Kagome lo olvidaría en pocos días y ella sería feliz. Eso era lo que más deseaba: su felicidad. Mientras él estuviera lejos ella estaría segura. Tenía a su lado un hombre que la amaba más que a nada. Se merecían el uno al otro.

Eso estaba bien.

Se detuvo un momento, pensativo. Otra vez sus maquinaciones le jugaban en contra. ¿Y es qué no podía sacarsela de la cabeza? No importaba. Ya pronto lo haría. El tiempo lo ayudaría a soportar y a superar. Nada era eterno. Toda herida sanaba y cicatrizaba.

¿O no?

—Al final siempre soy yo la que siempre está detrás de usted.

Gokú se sobresaltó. ¿Se habría imaginado su voz? Si así era, ¿entonces por qué la estaba viendo frente a él a unos pocos metros? Vaya que se estaba volviendo loco. No había forma de que Kagome estuviera ahí. Necesitaba una dosis de entrenamiento duro, muy duro. Las personas se emborrachaban para olvidar sus penas. Él entrenaba.

—¿No me va a decir nada?

Cerró los ojos.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Volvió a abrirlos.

Ella aún seguía ahí.

¿Y si lo que estaba viendo era...?

—¡Contesteme! —exigió ella.

Contuvo el aliento y se quedó congelado unos segundos.

—No puede ser... —susurró él. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

—"¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿Cómo llegaste aquí" ¡¿Es todo lo que me va a decir?!

No podía decir nada más. No podía hacer nada más. Nada más que no fuera desearla y controlar sus impulsos de querer abrazarla, besarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

Pero no podía.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Pero lo estoy. ¿Esto no le dice nada?

—Me dice que estás cometiendo un gran error. —aseguró mirando como las primeras gotas de sangre caían de los ojos de su amada.

—¿Esto? —dijo mientras se pasaba la yema de los dedos por el carmín impregnado en su mejilla. —¿Lo dice por esto? —lo miró con fijeza. —¿Qué acaso no sabía que me acostumbro rápido al dolor? ¡Ha! —sonrió con altivez. —se nota que no me ha visto en los últimos seis años. —Sesshomaru me ha entrenado muy bien.

—Sé que te duele. —declaró con una seriedad perturbadora mezclada con aflicción.

Ella borró su sonrisa. No le gustaba la expresión del sayajín.

—Aunque no grites por las punzadas de dolor sé que te estás haciendo daño. —siguió él.

—¿Acaso yo lo he negado? Por supuesto que me duele. Sin embargo, estoy aquí por una razón. —dijo con determinación.

—Puedo imaginarmela. Pero ahora soy yo él que te quiere lejos, Kagome, por eso te pido que lo hagas. Si lo haces te aseguro que serás feliz porque en unos días me olvidarás.

—No quiero. —negó con vehemencia.

El viento los golpeó a ambos. El silencio se hizo dueño de sus voces. Solo existían las miradas. El varón seguía serio, imperturbable e inexorable ante sus palabras. La fémina tenía la misma postura. Ninguno iba a ceder.

—Bien. Si es lo que quieres...

Casi tan rápido como terminó de decir esas palabras, Gokú hizo un leve movimiento con su brazo derecho. Oh, claro que no. Esta vez no. Ella no lo dejaría hacerlo.

Y no lo hizo.

Menos de un parpadeo. Un segundo. No. Un microsegundo. Tan rápido que Gokú apenas si pudo notarlo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por la sorpresa que se llevó. Una vez más aquella mujer que se había vuelto una guerrera de increíble poder lo sorprendió.

La miró estupefacto.

—¿Otra vez se irá? —musitó ella.

Gokú seguía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuál había sido su movimiento? ¿Cómo es que él había terminado en el suelo y ella encima de él con sus manos apretando los brazos de él contra el pasto? Ella no estaba jugando. Definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo. Kagome estaba aplicando una fuerza tremenda sobre él. Claro. Ella sabía que sino hacía eso él podría zafarse. Estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir. Estaba decidida a neutralizar su cuerpo cueste lo que cueste. No permitiría que usara su técnica de teletransportación.

—¿Otra vez me dejará? —volvió a hablarle. —¿Qué se piensa que soy? ¡Maldita sea! —alzó la voz. —¡Usted solo piensa en usted! ¡Ni siqueira está tomando en cuenta todo lo que estoy haciendo! ¿No lo entiende? ¿No lo ve? Yo estoy aquí por una razón. Sé perfectamente que acercarme a usted es un boleto directo a la tumba. ¡Sin embargo aquí estoy! ¡Valore eso maldita sea! ¡Valorelo porque estar aquí es mi voluntad!

Algo dentro de él se sacudió. La sangre proveniente de los ojos de la de cabellos oscuros seguía fluyendo, y ahora esta caía en el rostro del varón, sintiendo su tibieza sobre la piel.

—Usted viene, dice que me ama, me acosa, dice que haría todo para estar a mi lado...

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

—Kagome, ¿cómo es que puedes recordar eso?

—¡Y sin embargo ahora huye como un cobarde! —continuó con una mezcla de ira y frustración.

El torrente escarlata caía con más fuerza. Gokú supo que ella estaba recordando poco a poco, y entre más lo hacía ella se hacía más daño.

—¡Usted me perturba! ¡Me aturde! ¡Me sofoca! ¡Hace que mis entrañas se retuerzan y se quemen tan lenta y dolorosamente que es inhumano!

—Kagome... —No podía soportar seguir escuchandola. —Por eso es que yo deb...

—¡CÁLLASE! —le espetó. —¡¿Le parece justo?! ¡¿Le parece justo marcharse así como así?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —negó rotundamente. —¡Usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo siento!

Las primeras gotas de sangre ya salían de sus oídos. La respiración se le estaba empezando a dificultar.

—¡Usted me ha hecho mucho daño! ¡Me ha hecho derramar muchas lágrimas! ¡¿Sabe lo que he sufrido por usted?! —las imágenes de varias escenas de ella misma llorando aparecían. —¡Maldita sea yo quise hasta morirme por lo insoportable que fue estar alejada de usted! Llamelo obseción, locura, enfermedad o lo que sea. ¡Cómo sea!

Hizo una pequeña pausa para recobrar el aliendo. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Pero ella sentía que el señor Gokú no estaba dispuesto a intentar ningún movimiento. No obstante, Kagome no debía confiarse. Aún siguió aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía para retener al sayajín y que la escuchara hasta el final.

—Señor Gokú... —comenzó a hablar otra vez. Su voz se escuchaba más serena, más tranquila. No podía descontrolar sus emociones porque eso repercutía en su delicado estado. —Usted me debe algo muy importante... Algo que necesito sí o sí, si le importo siquiera un poco...

—K-Kagome... —balbuceó impactado. —¿Qué es lo que...?

Ahora el líquido rojo salía de sus fosas nasales. Eso era nuevo. Nunca había visto sangre nacerle de ahí. La situación era extrema. Kagome estaba apunto de...

—Tranquilidad. —finalmente dijo. —Simplemente quiero eso. Paz y tranquilidad. Usted me lo debe. —A esas alturas su voz se oía débil. —Yo estaba muy bien con Inuyasha... Sentía que no necesitaba nada más que a él... Yo... Yo... ¡Maldita sea yo amo a Inuyasha! —vociferó con todas las fuerzas que su estado le permitía. —¡Realmente lo amo! -volvió a gritar.

Él la miró compadeciente. Ya ni siquiera le dolía que le gritara que amaba a alguien más, le dolía que ella sufriera por haberla confundido y hecho daño con su regreso.

—O eso pensaba... —reveló. Había ira y remordimiento en su voz... en sus ojos...

Y en ese momento fue cuando el sayajín se dio cuenta que el cálido carmín que chocaba en su rostro ya no solo contenía la sangre de su amada, sino que había otra sustancia mezclada con ella.

Lágrimas.

—Ahora solo pienso en usted...

Aquella confesión le causó un estupor tremendo a Gokú.

—Kag—

—¡Y eso no es justo! —exclamó. —¡No es justo! Luego de lo que leí en aquel diario...

Él la miró confundido. ¿A qué diario se refería? Solo ella lo sabía.

—y de todo lo que usted despertó en mi con tan solo una mirada... Usted... me debe mi tranquilidad. —insistió. —Me debe paz... usted me debe mi felicidad... —concluyó con la voz ya casi devanecida y el rostro empapado en lágrimas y sangre... ¡Devuelvamelo! ¡Es lo menos que debe hacer! ¡Me lo debe! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo su presencia tiene tanto efecto en mi?! ¿Cómo puede ser que... sea tan mostruosamente más grande que lo que siento por Inuyasha... ? —musitó con una terrible culpa. —No es justo...

El sayajín ya no podía más con la culpa. Verla tan frágil y quebrada era un martirio. Merecía lo peor. No merecía una gota de sangre ni de lágrimas de parte de Kagome.

—Kagome... Si pudiera devolverte la tranquilidad te juro que lo haría, y creo que si me alejo de ti yo—

—¡No! ¡Usted no se irá hasta que me la devuelva! —bramó —¡Usted me lo debe! ¡Tiene una gran deuda conmigo por todo la locura insana que me ha hecho pasar!

—Pero... Kagome... ¿Cómo puedo yo... ?

—Béseme. —le exigió.

Gokú quedó de piedra al escucharla, anonadado por aquel pedido tan repentino e inesperado.

Sí, ella, Kagome, le había pedido a Son Gokú que la besara. Sabía que era una locura, incluso algo totalmente desquiciado porque a esas alturas Kagome lo odiaba por lo poco que recordaba y por hacer que traicionara el amor del hombre perfecto que era Inuyasha para ella. Sin embargo, la fémina presentía que ese acto era lo que necesitaba para tomar una importante decisión.

La decisión que definiría su destino.

—Béseme... —volvió a decir. Esta vez más como una súplica tímida que como una orden demandante. —Necesito saber quién es usted realmente para mi... necesito saberlo... —confesó ya sin fuerzas. Él perfectamente podría huir si quería. Ella realmente estaba apunto de perder la consciencia. —Ya no puedo soportarlo más... ya no...

Y sin verlo venir, él la tomó de ambos extremos de su cintura. La movió suavemente y ella quedó sentada sobre el pasto de rodillas con el desconcierto dibujado en su rostro. Gokú quedó en la misma posición que Kagome frente a ella. Lentamente, llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de la fémina. Con tan solo el roce de aquel contacto ella se sintió en el cielo. El sayajín se acercó... y en ese instante... ya nada importaba... Kagome conoció lo que había detrás de la realidad, desde un par de ojos superficiales, pero al mismo tiempo... sintió que su mundo se pintaba de otro color, el mundo tal como lo había estado viendo ya no era el mismo, y aquello causó tal alusinante impacto en ella que fue como si una tormenta electrica atravezara su alma. Sintió morirse y revivir en ese instante, mientras un torrente de recuerdos desembocaba en su cabeza de repente. Más lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos, más de esos sentimientos fascinantes e increíbles la llenaron hasta desbordarla de una forma arrolladora e irreversible. Al fin lo comprendió, al fin lo veía todo claro... ella tenía el poder del todo, del sistema natural en su interior, pero la verdad era que él era su todo, él era todo lo que necesitaba, su vida, su oxigeno, su enorme tristeza, su obsesión, su enfermedad, su veneno mortal pero dulce, y al mismo tiempo, él era el único que era capaz de completarla, de hacerla feliz, el único al que ella en verdad amaría hasta el ínfinito y más allá, y por quien sería capaz de vivir de por vida con el martirio de vivir con la consciencia de saber que ella era mismisimo _todo_.

Un clíc se escuchó en su mente. Su alrededor se convirtió en lo que muchas veces vio en sus sueños, pero que solo ahora podía recordarlo. La opacidad arrazó con su alrededor. Ella flotaba en la negritud rodeaba de hilos plateados. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo sabía pero se estaba controlando para no percibirlo todo.

Al frente de ella, la presencia divina del ser más cercano a ella. No. Ella era la más cercana a él. El omnipotente estaba ahí por una razón, y ella lo sabía.

—Esta es mi decisión. Este es el intercambio equivalente que te ofrezco. —habló Kagome sin un atisbo de duda. Su decisión era firme, ineluctable, solemne.

—Solo tu inconsciencia es el intercambio equivalente a la percepción consciente. Tus sentimientos por ese sayajín no lo son.

—Quizás esto está pasando por primera vez en toda tu infinita vida de percepción consciente, Soid. Pero yo cuestionaré eso. Y sé que no puedes hacer nada porque mi voluntad es capaz de mover muchos hilos, así que es parte de la perfección. La fuerza de mi voluntad la mueve mis sentimientos por el mortal Son Gokú que ha obtenido el poder de un súper sayajín Dios, por lo tanto, aplico la ley de atracción sobre el sistema natural. —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Lo que te estoy ofreciendo no son mis sentimientos a cambio de este poder, lo que te ofrezco es mi voluntad.

Así es. Su voluntad era el intercambio, pero en realidad, Kagome no quería ese poder indecible. No obstante, si quería estar al lado del señor Gokú, ella debía de aceptarlo porque solo ese poder podía bloquear lo que originalmente ella se había implantado para olvidarlo. Y si ella aceptaba y abrazaba ese poder también asumía el poder del todo, pero no importaba, no le importaba mientras pudiera estar al lado de quien ella amaba con tanto fervor. Para ella ese era un intercambio equivalente. Sí. El amor que le tenía a ese hombre era infinito como el todo mismo con el cual ella iba a tener que lidiar desde ese momento en adelante.

Percibirlo todo de forma consciente.

—Sé que ahora lo estás suprimiendo con tu llamada voluntad para que la percepción no arremeta contra ti. Crees que puedes controlarlo, y tal vez puedas hacerlo por un tiempo. Pero tarde o temprano se saldrá de tu control. Un ser que no es neutro no lo puede manejar, y tú no lo eres.

—Eso lo veré yo.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a la tú del sexto universo? No lo sabes, por supuesto. Te invito a que uses el poder que ahora has aceptado para que lo veas.

—No lo haré. Y tú lo sabes. Aprenderé a limitar mi poder para poder vivir una vida normal junto al señor Gokú. Esa es la única razón por la cual acepto este poder. No me intereza saberlo todo.

—No tienes ni idea en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Eso lo decido yo, Soid.

Y eso fue todo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sintió en la gloria. Supo que ese beso no había sido el primero que le daba al señor Gokú. Era el segundo. El primero había sido en un sueño donde ella se despedía de él antes de obligarse a olvidarlo, pero el sabor de sus labios sabían mucho mejor ahora. La decisión que había tomado era practicamente suicida. Otra vez. ¿Y cuándo no lo era cuando de trataba de ese hombre? Pero esta vez era diferente. Ella viviría feliz a su lado. Esa era la tranquilidad, la paz y la felicidad que tanto deseaba. Era el perfecto intercambio que movía el todo. Y _él_ era su todo.

La sangre ya no estaba ahí. Ya no seguía fluyendo. El dolor desapareció completamente. Solo habían sentimientos desbordantes de parte de ambos. Duró varios segundos aquel beso tan anhelado, tan hermoso...

tan perfecto.

—Kagome... —susurró él con los ojos acuosos. Ahora era él el que estaba llorando. —Te amo tanto. Tanto que me duele... —le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

—Lo sé. —sonrió ella. —Y a partir de ahora ya nada nos separará.

—No, Kagome, no estaré a tú lado a cambio de tu sufrimiento.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de él que aún permanecía en su rostro con los restos de sangre y lágrimas.

—Eso ya no ocurrirá. Ya he bloqueado el poder que me obligaba a alejarme de usted.

—¿Qué? —la miró confuso. Recién se daba cuenta que la sangre ya no le caía. Ella lucía radiante ahora, y tan hermosa como siempre.

—Todos mis recuerdos también han vuelto a mi. Y ahora lo único que deseo es estar junto a usted hasta el fin de mi existencia.

Gokú no pudo creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba soñando? Si así era no quería despertar.

—Kagome... ¿En serio? ¿Lo que me estas diciendo es real? ¿No estoy soñando? —le preguntó con los ojos brillantes, resistiendose a creer por completo para que su corazón no se rompiera una vez más.

Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Le contestó con otro beso, y ahí Gokú sintió que se le llenaba el pecho de felicidad. Se separaron luego de un largo rato.

—Lo amo, señor Gokú. Siempre lo he amado, y cada vez que estoy con usted no hago más que enamorarme aún más aún creyendo que es imposible hacerlo.

—¡Oigan ustedes tortolos! —se escuchó una voz chillona.

Etzel apenas podía arrastrarse por el suelo. Kaiosama estaba al lado de ella mirando curioso a la pareja.

—Si ya terminaron de arreglarse podrían ayudarme, ¿no? —se quejó.

Gokú parpadeó al verla.

—¿Etzel? ¿Tú trajiste a Kagome aquí? —preguntó el sayajín.

—¡¿Y quién más, tonto?! Si yo no hago las cosas nadie las hace. ¡Todo fue gracias a mi así que agradéceme! —le exigió.

Sin que Etzel pudiera evitarlo. Gokú tenía las manos puestas sobre la cintura de su pequeña amiga lanzandola para arriba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella se asustó porque la había lanzado muy arriba debido a la tremenda fuerza que había aplicado su torpe amigo sin darse cuenta.

—¡Muchas gracias Etzel! —agradeció el sayajín con una gran sonrisa.

—Oiga señor Gokú tenga cuida—

Se escuchó un gran impacto en el suelo.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué dices?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Etzel había caído al suelo. La más baja estaba más que molesta, pero decidió que el berrinche y los reclamos se los haría después de que dejara de mirar a Kagome como un bobo enamorado.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar de ser tan formal conmigo?

Ella le sonrió nuevamamente. Y luego negó con suavidad.

—No. —Se acercó a él y le regaló otro tierno beso fugaz en los labios. —Usted siempre será el señor Gokú... Mi... señor Gokú...

Fin.

 **N/A: ¡YYYYYYY el finnnnnn!**

 **Estoy realmente feliz de concluir con esta historia que, si bien no es lo mejor del mundo, le puse mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y amor. "Tribulaciones" es un fic muy preciado para mi, y que los que hayan llegado hasta aquí leyendo mis locuras significa mucho para mi. En verdad lo valoro mucho.**

 **A continuación publicaré la secuela de esta historia solo porque sí (?) XD Tranquilamente todo podía haber terminado aquí, pero no. XD Aceptar un poder como el de Kagome va acarrear consecuencias gravisimas!**

 **La secuela ya tiene nombre. Se llama** _ **Furia.**_


End file.
